Rose in the Wind
by redtruckgirl
Summary: Stephanie unexpectedly ends up with Ranger in the wind. Babe HEA
1. Chapter 1

Characters not mine, credit to JE

Steph POV

I didn't think my day was going to be good the moment I woke up today. I just had this feeling. My name is Stephanie Plum and I am a bounty hunter in Trenton NJ, although not the most graceful nor professional in terms of skill, I do have a 98% capture rate thanks to my persistence and willingness to never live with my parents again. I live in a crappy apartment but it's mine, ugly bathroom, mismatched furniture and all. I went to bed early last night after a long day in the rain.

My car for once did not explode, get stolen, shot up or catch fire, instead it just died while I drove down Route 1 to Quaker Bridge mall. Luckily it was after lunch and no one was behind me. I was going a good 65 mph and all of a sudden it slowed down until I was at a complete stop. I got myself mostly into the side lane and got out to look under the hood. It wasn't smoking or making any noises. It was only a month old but what did I expect for $200. It didn't help that my rent was due next week, I had one Pop Tart left in my cabinet and an FTA at the mall just waiting for me to grab him.

I kicked my tire a few times and smacked the hood. I just couldn't get a break today. My phone started ringing the Batman theme song so I jumped on the hood to sit and answer.

"Yo!"

"Babe" He said amused. "Any reason you're hanging out on the side of the road on Route 1 for the last 10 minutes?" "UGGGH... My car died and I'm not sure it can be saved but at least it's in one piece and not on fire."

"Progress." I could feel his lips twitch in amusement. "See you in ten."

No goodbye. But that was Ranger. He didn't like to waste time with words. He was a man of action and my own personal Batman. It helped he put multiple trackers on me and my car to keep tabs on my safety. That use to annoy me but Ranger does what Ranger wants. If I'm being honest, he has saved me more times then I can count so I ignore them.

Its nice knowing someone has my back. I usually bring Lula to be my partner but today she had a date and needed a new leopard spandex dress 3 sizes to small and a wax. We are more like Thelma and Louise but it's comforting that she carries a gun when I don't.

As I sat on my hood with my head in my hands, I felt a tingle on my neck and got a whiff of Bvlgari shower gel. Only one man I knew smelled that good and he looked even better. Six feet tall, muscular, all in black with an aura of bad boy.

"Babe" Ranger gave me that full 1000 watt smile.

"I said that out loud didn't I. Damn." He lifted my chin with his finger and gave me a whisper of a kiss.

"Come on Babe. I'll take you wherever you need to go. My men will take care of the car." As I slid into the sleek Porsche Cayenne I moaned. The leather was like butter so soft and nice on my skin. All of Ranger's cars were nice, new, black, and sexy. My cars were the cheapest that I could find, that would run.

"Where to?"

"The Mall. My FTA Louie the Toes, 26 years old, hangs out at the mall to hit on women and play with their feet."

I handed Ranger the file once we parked. "Wanted for two counts of assault after he hit on the wrong woman pretending to be a shoe salesman as he played with her toes. He tried to suck on them and the woman screamed. Her boyfriend came over to help and Louie hit the guy and ran. The boyfriend hit the display and got a concussion.

Unfortunately he dropped his wallet as he was running and the cops grabbed him later that night at home. No priors and not very dangerous just gross. I tried to catch him all week and anytime he see's me, he turns into the Flash."

"What makes you think he's here today?"

"Grandma Mazur talked to his cousin Sharon at a viewing and told her he needed new sneakers because his were worn down from running from me. The mall would give him the most options for shoes and women."

We started in the smaller shoe stores working our way to the larger department stores. Ranger put his hand on my lower back to guide me through the mall. We had just entered Macy's when I had a feeling I might get lucky.

"Bingo." I pointed him out to Ranger. Louie was pretending to size a woman's foot and admiring her new pedicure. I walked up behind him and slipped one cuff on his wrist while Ranger grabbed his other arm. Louie the Toes Fieldman, I represent your bail bondsman Vincent Plum and I am here to take you to be rescheduled for your court appearance you missed last week." He tried to wiggly out of our grasp but when Ranger growled "stop." Louie looked like he would pee himself.

Ranger drove us to the police station silently while Louie wouldn't shut up about how he was innocent and it was all a big misunderstanding. I walked Louie into the station; Big Dog and Eddie were drinking coffee by the door. They both smiled at me.

"Whoa Steph looking clean!" I gave them the finger as I walked by. I waited for the new guy to fill out my slip. Triple checking his work which was really annoying me at the moment. I stood tapping my nails on the table. He got the hint after my third sigh. When I walked out Ranger was leaning against his car with his arms and legs crossed. He tossed me his keys.

"Take the Porsche till you get a replacement." He kissed my forehead and jumped into the Black SUV with Tank.

Joe Morelli appeared in his red Ducati, parking in front of the Porsche.

"Cupcake where's your car?" he said exasperated

"Dead."

Although Joe looked annoyed, he was looking pretty good in his leather jacket and dark jeans. He was my on again off again boyfriend and we had definitely been off the last month. We had a stupid fight over me cooking when I decided to make peanut butter sandwiches for dinner with a side of potato chips instead of anything else.

Joe wanted a home cooked meal and made a comment about me maybe getting a few lessons from my mother. Well that conversation ended up with a lot of yelling and him walking out. It's not that I didn't want to be an awesome cook, I did. I liked watching the Food Network but I was not skilled.

No matter how much I tried, it usually came out burned and disgusting unless it was a freezer meal and those only have so much taste. My mother tried for years to mold me into an awesome cook like her and Valerie with no luck.

Joe frowned. "Huh that's a first. I was picking up some files but I need to talk to you. Early dinner at Pino's in an hour?"

"Sure Morelli." I jumped into the Porsche on my way to the bond's office. Connie was reading her latest romance novel when I heard a lot of moaning coming from Vinnie's office.

"Hey Connie, who's he with?"

"Just himself and the internet. At least it doesn't sound like National Geographic in here anymore." I shivered.

"My receipt, any new files?"

"Yeah one mid level, Anthony Brunswick, owns Brunswick's Gym 2 blocks over. Caught his wife with one of his employees at home doing the full Monty. Snapped and grabbed her clothes, purses, pictures and made a huge bond fire on his front lawn after he tried to kill his employee who escaped out the bathroom window naked."

"Lovely. Hopefully I can get him today. Later." I still had 50 minutes until dinner with Joe and I was only few blocks away from Anthony. First time offenders usually come along quietly when I asked them to reschedule if I don't mention the increase to the bond or the time it takes for them to sit until Vinnie comes for them again.

I parked in the lot for Brunswick Gym, left my purse in the car and took my cuffs, pepper spray and stun gun. My .38 special was home in my cookie jar, I didn't have any bullets for it anyway. I walked into the small gym and asked the receptionist for Anthony. She pointed to a large man 5'9, 250 pounds punching the crap out of a punching bag. Great! I checked my stun gun and hooked it on my belt in the back of my pants.

"Anthony Brunswick?" He turned his head slightly. "Who wants to know?"

"Stephanie Plum. I work for your bail bondsman and you missed your court date I am here to take you to be rescheduled."

"NO. Go away before I make you go away. I'm not in the mood today."

I put my hand on my hip. "I understand but it will be quick. I know you're upset about what happened. Trust me, I get it. I did something very similar to my cheating ex husband when I caught him with my nemesis but this situation won't go away. You missed your court appearance."

" I said leave me alone!"

Anthony turned and pushed me hard to the ground. Son of a bitch that's gonna leave a bruise. He started to walk away so I chased after him with my pepper spray. He tried to grab it as I sprayed. I kneed him in the balls and we tumbled down. We were rolling on the ground until I finally got on top and stunned his arm. I rolled him over and cuffed his hands and checked myself out. Ripped shirt, torn belt, bruised check, bruised arms and chest. Damn. He started to wake saying he was blind.

"Then get up right now or I will stun you again. I tried to be nice but you did this to yourself. Now MOVE!" I got him in the Porsche and placed the ankle cuffs on him. I parked right in front of the drop off point. I checked myself in the mirror. I grabbed my make up bag to try and cover my bruises. I gave up after a few minutes and couldn't listen to Anthony moan anymore. Robin was at the desk this time so I was in and out to get to dinner. I didn't have time to stop home and change, I was going to be five minutes late as is but at least I had food and rent money this month.

Pino's lot was packed, I was forced to park in the back near the dumpster. I was walking towards the door when I heard a car screeching with multiple rapid fire gun shots. I threw myself to the ground. I looked up a moment later. Four Trenton cops and Morelli's had their guns drawn. The cop cars had bullet holes and gasoline spilling all over the ground. I heard a familiar whoosh and the cars were in flames along with Morelli's red Ducati.

Everyone took cover immediately as the explosion hit. Pino's started evacuating to the other side of the street as the cops started moving to control the scene. You could hear the sirens in the distance. I heard my phone with the Batman theme song.

"Babe you ok? Police band said a drive by shooting and car explosion at Pino's. Are you hurt?"

"I'm safe. Three cop cars and Morelli's Ducati took the hit. I wasn't even the target."

"Morelli's Ducati?" I could feel Ranger smirking on the phone. "Babe" and like that he was gone.

I walked over to Morelli who was still on his knees staring at the blast.

"My motorcycle... My motorcycle." Joe looked heart broken.

"That's what insurance is for. Are you ok at least?"

"No I'm not ok! I loved that bike! Why is it wherever you go disaster strikes!" What!

"I had nothing to do with this! I was on the other side of the lot. No one shot at me! They shot at the cars. I can't believe you're blaming me for this!"

Joe was bright red. "I need a Rolaid." Joe took out the bottle from his pocket, chewing four tablets. "You're going to give me an ulcer or heart attack one of these days."

Eddie Gazzara walked over, to make us move away from the cars to let the fire department in. He took both of our statements and asked if Joe needed a ride home.

"I'll take him." We got into the car and rode silently. I parked on his street in front of his house. "You said you needed to talk to me. Do you want to order dinner and discuss it?"

Joe rubbed his neck. "No I lost my appetite. Listen I wanted to talk to you because I'm going out of town on an under cover assignment for a few months. Bob will stay with my mom and Grandma Bella. I.. I requested it because I can't keep stressing out over you and your job. I need some space to figure things out. These stunts are affecting my health and my job. I'm so stressed over what may happen to you, I can't think straight. It's also all the going back and forth.

I think time away and seeing other people for awhile will give us both perspective. I'm not saying we can't be friends or work together but relationship wise we need to take time separately. I'm not ready to settle down this second but that is my end game. I don't know what your end game is. I think the next few months will help you figure that out."

I think I was in shock. Never in a million years did I expect this conversation today and especially out of his mouth, without any yelling or Italian hand gestures.

"Cupcake say something."

"You're going out of town and you want to see other women?"

"Yeah."

"So I will be able to see other men?" Joe grimaced. "Yeah. I love you but I think it will be the best for both of us to be apart for a while. I can't keep getting 12 calls every time something is going on with you."

Joe wasn't looking at me anymore. He continued to stare out the window.

"Ok Joe. Have a good trip."

I kissed his lips one last time lightly before he got out of the car. I watched him walk into his house not looking back. I sat for a few minutes, letting a tear fall. I took a few deep breaths and drove myself back to my apartment. I let myself in and listened to the calming sounds of Rex's wheel in the kitchen. I wasn't very hungry so I gave Rex a piece of my last Pop Tart and jumped into the shower to cry over my shitty day.

After the water ran cold, I took some Ibuprofen for my sore body and pulled on some cotton panties and one of Ranger's shirts I stole from his apartment when I Goldilocks his bed awhile back.

I woke up sometime in the night when I felt someone in the room. Usually when Ranger broke in I could feel or smell him, this was someone else. He smelled like a woodsy aftershave. I opened my eyes, the man was over my body with a needle in hand. I tried to roll away but he had a friend in the room who grabbed me while I kicked and screamed. I felt the needle prick my arm and suddenly darkness took me.

"She made some noise check the hallway before moving out. Take the stairs." The two men moved quickly to re lock the apartment after throwing her purse into her kitchen garbage can. They jumped into the waiting black Explorer moving quickly through the quiet streets of Trenton as they handcuffed Steph's hands and feet together.

"How long will she be out?"

"Few hours. Enough to get her secured and out of Jersey. She got you in the face."

The man touched the spot. "Yeah I wasn't expecting her to be so feisty. I wonder why we had to take her and sedate her. Who do you think she is?"

"Not our job to know. We follow orders. We'll be at the safe house in 2 hours. Secure her over night then transport her for delivery tomorrow evening." The men drove silently for the rest of the night until they reached a house in the woods. They gave Steph another injection and secured her to the bed before they went to sleep themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranger POV

I was sleeping in my bed when I heard my cell ringing. I looked at my clock, two am. I checked the caller ID, it was my handler calling. "Manoso"

"You have one hour till you leave. Helicopter will arrive on top of Rangeman. Mission will be domestic for an unknown period of time." The call ended. I jumped out of bed and pulled on my dark jeans and grey Henley, leather jacket and boots. I checked my weapons and started filling my go back with ID's, money and weapons. I called Tank. He sounded gruff.

"Yo!"

"Heading into the wind."

He paused. "See you in five."

I wanted to see Babe before I left, especially if I was going to be away for an undetermined amount of time. I had to leave in 45 minutes but I had to brief Tank first before I broke into her bedroom to center myself.

Steph was the one bright thing in my dark life. I left my bag near the door and ran down to the fifth floor to my office. I checked my safe and made sure my will was up to date and my letter to her attached. Tank knocked before walking in.

"Domestic mission, leaving in 40 minutes for an unknown amount of time from the Rangeman rooftop."

"Rooftop... Must be time sensitive. I'll turn off the cameras myself."

I nodded. "Everything is up to date. I don't care if the business burns to the ground, Stephanie stays safe. She has access to my apartment, cars, whatever she needs. I'll tell her to call you if she gets into trouble but monitor her closely."

My office phone started to ring, control room. In the pit of my stomach, I knew it was Steph. I picked up.

"Police chatter, a woman matching Stephanie's description near her apartment building was just taken by two men and a driver in a black SUV. No license plate and no trackers have left her apartment. Closest patrol has been dispatched already to investigate."

I hung up running for the stairs. "Steph's been taken we need to check her apartment and surroundings."

"Damn Ranger you don't have time. Let me go. I'll call Morelli."

"Call him but I'm going myself."

I raced to Babe's apartment; I didn't care about the speed. I needed to look for clues before it was too late. I hit her parking lot, ringing her cell as I ran up the stairs. I found her purse inside her garbage in her kitchen. I left it near the can for one of my men to process.

"Report!"

Binkie straightened his back. "I broke the door down. It was secured with lock and dead bolt. Blood found in her bed and a few drops here on the floor. No sign of any entry through the window. The bed shows a struggle, she put up a fight. Hal is coming over to check for prints.

Witness called from across the street, she is still with Carl Constanza." I looked at my watch, I still had five minutes. I raced down and saw Tank with Carl and the woman. Tank ran over to me.

"Greta Goodkind was walking her dog and saw a curly brown haired woman knocked out in a black long t-shirt with no pants and her arm bleeding. She was carried by one man with a baseball hat and another with a hood to a waiting black Explorer. They placed Steph in the backseat and took off like a bat out of hell. Greta didn't get a license plate.

When she saw what was happening, she hid behind a tree and called the police. Greta is a fan of the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, that's how she recognized Steph. She thought she was in trouble again. Car headed North. Cops are checking everything; all of our men have been called into search. Did Steph mention any issues or enemies lately?"

"No."

Tank looked at his watch. "Man you need to leave right now to catch your ride. I'll find her but you need to focus so you can come back to her." Tank looked directly into my eyes. "I swear I'll find her."

"And Morelli?" Tank grimaced.

"I called him. He said he can't do this crazy life of hers anymore, that he's leaving on an undercover job in a few hours and that we should look for her. He said he talked to her earlier and they were going to start seeing other people and living separate lives."

"Asshole."

I could punch Morelli. He wouldn't have a badge right now if Babe didn't clear him of murder or solve most of his major cases. Every promotion he earned the last three years was because of her. I felt enraged.

"Go. You can't be late. I gave Cal the order to turn off the cameras. Trust me to bring your woman home."

I gave Tank a curt nod and ran back to my Porsche Turbo, speeding back to Haywood. I hit the stairs at a fierce clip grabbing my go bag. I ran the last set of stairs to the roof the moment the helicopter touched down. I climbed in and felt guilt, resuming back into the air. I should be the one looking. I prayed to God Tank would find Babe in time. I needed her safe and unhurt.

I did the hardest thing of my life and cleared my mind. It wouldn't help to get myself killed from being distracted. I needed to trust in my best friend to find the woman I truly cared for.

The ride to D.C was long. I met my handler at a nondescript office building just as the sun was coming up. I took the elevator to the third floor; my handler was with another agent. Someone I truly despised. Cross. I dropped my blank face into place. He had little to no moral code and liked to do things his own way by only looking out for himself.

Cross got results but they were messy. Working with him was going to be a pain in my ass. My handler took out two envelopes, handing both to us.

I read the documents. Not much information mostly redacted. Picture not available but a code name Rose. Mother's name classified-deceased. Father's name classified. Age classified. Height 5'7, 125 pounds, Size 6 and no allergies. Location classified. Occupation classified. Training none. Education classified.

Under notes, it stated child was born upon mother's death during a mission. Father rumored to be an international arms dealer and smuggler based on the agent's assignment at the time. Mother posed as his long time girlfriend to collect Intel. No evidence to support the claim he is the child's legitimate father.

The arms dealer believes the child to be his and still be alive. Reward of $80 million for her safe return. The rest of the story is redacted until the end. Child placed with outside family two days after birth with new identity. Child is unaware she is adopted and must maintain that status. Child will respond to the name Rose.

I looked up at my handler, waiting for Cross to finish reading.

"Your assignment is to protect this woman at all costs. Information about her was leaked yesterday. We're not sure how or the amount leaked. That is still under investigation. If you fail, both of your career's are over. Nothing but shit assignments until you retire." Shit assignments were code word for suicide missions. Retirement wasn't going to be an option.

"The General himself is heading up this mission. You will check in once a month on the last day of that month. A code word will be left for you, only use an untraceable satellite phone.

You can use sedation to keep her with you but no physical or psychological harm. Keep your dicks to yourself. Her ID's. Only open them if she is compromised and give her this note." It was a small white envelope with the name Rose inscribed on front. It was sealed with red wax and a rose symbol.

"Manoso you're lead. Under no circumstances are you to open that letter. When she is placed in the safe house give it to her. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Me being lead is going to piss Cross off. I smiled inside.

"Questions?"

Cross spoke. "What kind of threat level are we looking at?"

"Threat level unknown. Pack enough clothes, supplies and entertainment for her for minimum three months. You see anyone approach, shot to kill. If the safe house becomes compromised scatter and check in on the last day of each month until the threat is eliminated." He looked at his watch.

"You leave in five minutes. Information about your location is in this envelope. Good luck." He stood, destroying the packet of information he had us review before walking out. Cross turned to me.

"Let's hope she cooks and cleans or this will be a long assignment. Who do you think she is that requires both of us? Usually it's just one of us." I stood and walked out.

Tank POV

Ranger is going to kill me. It's been hours and no sign of Steph. No prints, the blood is hers and the door was picked. The locks were disengaged then re-engaged. It meant someone with skill. I called Connie, Lula, Vinnie, and Marylou asking if Steph was having any problems with anyone or any threats. No one had a clue.

My men talked to neighbors to get a description of her kidnapper's and no one saw or heard anything. I couldn't rule out any threat because of Ranger. I know he didn't receive any threats lately but that didn't mean anything.

Morelli and Steph broke up a month ago, I didn't think it was someone he pissed off to get back at him. How she finds this much danger when she isn't trying, kills me. I wish Ranger would hire her already. If she lived in Rangeman 24/7 it would make me worry about her a lot less and make my job easier.

I needed to figure out how to keep a GPS on her at all times now. Usually Ranger hides them in her purse, car, some pieces of clothing, some of her jewelry but she wasn't wearing any of that last night in bed. Although I did find it interesting she was wearing his shirt. I wish both of them would work their stuff out. My phone started to ring.

"Report!"

"Traffic cameras surrounding the area and major roads were offline last night due to a glitch. No leads on the black Explorer." Damn.

"No one goes home until she's found. Make sure everyone is calling all contacts on the streets, I'll call her family. Check old FTA's and her ex husband."

I dread calling Steph's family; they are nuts on a good day but difficult and impossible when it comes to Steph.

I placed a hand over my eyes and dialed. "Hello." Grandma Mazur great.

"Mrs. Mazur this is Tank calling from Rangeman. I wanted to inform your family that Steph is missing. Do you or anyone in your home know anything that could help us locate her? Any threats we should be made aware off?"

She was unusually silent. I thought for a moment she hung up. "Hold on Big Fella." I waited a few minutes then I heard a male voice come on the line. Frank Plum.

"Hello Tank?"

"Yes Sir."

"I just wanted to let you know I'm sure Steph is safe and just needed some time away. You should call off the search. I talked to Eddie and told him the same thing. Steph will return when she's ready."

What? "Sir I don't think you understand. Your daughter has been kidnapped. A witness came forward, her purse was found in a garbage can and her rat on her kitchen table."

"Hamster. She has a hamster. I'm sure she will turn up eventually, she's resilient. If you can't look after her hamster bring him to the house and Helen will."

"Sir we can care for him, our housekeeper is looking after him. If you have any information regarding Stephanie, I need to know now." Something doesn't feel right.

"No information. Goodbye." I called the control room. "Place shadows on the Plum household and Frank Plum. Check credit cards, tap his line, background check, everything."

Steph POV

I woke up with a mask over my eyes, bound to a bed. Just great I'm kidnapped again. At least my clothes are still on. My muscles were sore from my fight with Anthony and I really needed to pee. I screamed for the bathroom. A man walked in a few minutes later, taking off the rope on my legs and untying me from the bed. He left me in handcuffs.

"I'm taking you to the bathroom. We will not hurt you, as long as you follow directions. You will pee and eat. If you try to escape, you will be tied up again. If you fight, you will be sedated. I'm removing your mask."

My vision was blurry. Whatever he stuck me with was still in my system a little. I was wobbling to the bathroom, closing the door, trying to lock it. No lock? The window had bars on the inside. No weapons, nothing to fight with. I peed then washed my face. I drank as much water from the sink as I could. God I hope Ranger knows I'm missing. I heard a knock on the door; he gave me one minute before he was coming in.

I opened the door to look at the man. Tall, blonde, short hair 6'3 with hard features and in shape. "Here mask goes back on."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?"

"No talking. If you want to eat, no talking." I sat on the bed and ate a dry egg sandwich on toast. Blah I really needed a Boston cream and a bottle of water. I ate the whole thing then felt a prick again. My world went dark.

Ranger POV

Cross and I got on a private flight with our bags to Colorado. From the airport, we would need to drive two and a half hours to the cabin after we get purchased food, supplies, clothing and entertainment for our guest.

I let myself think of Steph for a moment. I hoped she was ok, back home with that silly rat of hers, eating mac and cheese. I don't know how she loves that rat so much but it suits her. It's one of the things I always liked about her.

Steph thinks she isn't the motherly type but she loves Rex fiercely and always makes sure he is well fed even when she doesn't have food in her fridge for herself. I drop into my zone as Babe calls, preparing my mind for what needs to be done. I started planning out routes for quick escapes. Being around Babe has kept my skills for the unexpected sharp.

Cross was staring at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Any plans I should know about?"

"When we land, I'll secure the car, weapons and food. You gather supplies, entertainment and clothing for the woman. Make sure you get extra water and medical necessities."

Steph POV

I woke up again with a splitting headache, dry mouth and tied to the bed. Ugh. I scream again to pee. The same guy walks in.

"Good you're awake. Same rules as last time." I do my business and drink from the sink again. I feel like crap. I need to puke but I can't. I keep dry heaving. The man walks back in. I try to fight him away but he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. I see the needle again and I start kicking and fighting with all the strength I have left.

I knee him right in the jewels and make my way for the door. I get downstairs, going for the back door when I feel arms grab me from behind. "Get that needle!"

I start kicking screaming and jamming my nails into his face. Anything to get away when I feel the prick on my back and go down.

"Get her into warm pants, a jacket and shoes. We need to move her in 30 minutes to catch our ride."

Ranger's POV

We get to the cabin and start to unload our supplies. I checked the security and the back up hidden car two miles further in the woods. That car is loaded with supplies and ammo, extra cash and extra ID's. Better to be safe then sorry. The cabin was dusty, it looked unused for some time.

No TV or computer but it had a large living room and an old looking kitchen. Decent fireplace with a simple half bath and three bedrooms upstairs with two bathrooms. I checked the monitor room off the kitchen to make sure none of the camera angles are obstructed. The ones that were, I sent Cross to fix. I started unloading food, securing weapons in the gun safe and making sure there were no usable weapons in the kitchen or any room in case our guest had any ideas. I checked the interior bars on the windows too.

I started wiping everything down, setting up traps outside in case of any unwanted visitors. The cameras were hidden in trees along the road, unwanted guests would be noticed quickly along with the help of motion sensors. The furniture in the cabin was used and the beds were hard but it was better the sleeping in the jungle.

I started making my bed as well as Rose's. Cross could make his own. We had a few hours left to prep until we had to meet the helicopter in a deserted field, three hours North of our location to pick up Rose. I hoped she wasn't a pain. I had a short temper right now, especially having to deal with Cross everyday. It was going to test my legendary control.

Hours passed, we got into our SUV to pick up Rose. We wore everyday clothes to blend in and followed speed limits to not bring attention to ourselves. Five minutes into our journey Cross started to speak, asking me personal questions and trying to get under my skin to find some weakness to exploit.

I kept my eyes on the road. "Shut up. That's an order. We have to work together but we don't have to speak unless necessary."

Cross smiled. "Touchy Ranger, very touchy. I guess when we meet Rose I will be the charming one. I'll call myself Mr. White as always and you can be Mr. Black."

"Fine."

We waited in the dark field with only our headlights from the car. I checked the time; the helicopter should land in less then five minutes. Cross grabbed his Glock while I stayed in the driver's seat, keeping the car running and watching our surrounding's. I positioned us for a quick getaway. Right on time, the helicopter lands with two men all in black jumping out. They had assault rifles in their hands. One stood with Rose while the other came forward to speak to Cross.

They exchanged coded words to confirm each others identities then the signal was giving to turn over the guest. She had a black bag over her head and wasn't walking very well with out assistance. It looked like they had sedated her for travel. Cross grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder as he ran back to the SUV.

He placed Rose into the back and jumped placing a seat belt on her. As soon as I heard the click we took off back to the cabin. I felt Stephanie's presence, I kept trying to shake it off and focus again.

"Let's see who we have Mr. Black." Cross wiggled his eyebrows like the jerk he is. "Fuck!"

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw brown hair that reminded me of Steph. Focus! Get in the zone you're working!

"They over sedated and gagged her. She's dehydrated... Look's like not well fed and has bruising all over her upper body and arms. Hands are cut up, looks like she fought them. She's out of it too. I need you to pull over so I can examine her and get my medical supplies out. Possibly give her a shot of adrenaline before she rehydrates herself. Rose has several needle marks on her arms and back. Look's like they didn't want to put up with her."

I was focusing on the road looking for somewhere safe to pull over.

"In five minutes I have coverage. Get your supplies out, we need to do this fast." At least Cross has some medical training, not that I would ever let him work on me but in this instance he was helpful towards Rose.

I found the spot and cut the lights, grabbing a flashlight for him to help her. They put her in a baggy black sweat shirt with baggy pants. Rose's wrists were chaffed with handcuff marks that were bruised with dried blood. Her head was bent down; I reached out to look at her face, moving her hair out of the way. FUCK! It's Stephanie! My heart stopped in that moment, my eyes widened. I was so relieved Cross was working on her, too busy to notice my shock.

"Is she going to be ok?" Please be ok.

"Yeah I think so. We need her to stay conscious and eat and drink. She's probably feeling sick and has a headache from so much sedation. She may get sick in the car so be prepared."

Steph started whimpering, I looked at her body better with the flashlight. She had bruising on her arms, chest, stomach and face. I felt so much rage. I needed a physical release at the moment, someone to hit. I took a deep breathe, pushing it deep inside me.

"Move faster. We need to get her to the cabin so she will be better off."

I turned back around, guess they didn't get the memo about using force. I will make sure they are reported and pay for this. This is so FUBAR, they could have done some serious damage to her. I needed to check Steph fully when we arrive to be sure.

I hated that Cross was in the back seat with Babe. I hated that he was touching her but if we changed positions, he would know something was up and cause trouble or ask too many questions just to piss me off. For the next two hours I could hear Steph moaning and whimpering. She really didn't sound good. Babe puked a few times then kept saying her head hurt.

Cross was reluctant to give her pain meds until he checked her over fully, I could understand. We needed her coherent and able to respond to what hurts and where. I drove as fast as possible, only within speed limits through towns. I wanted to stop and get Steph a large fry and Coke, some cake to help her with her sickness but Cross knows I don't eat junk. It would show a familiarity with Steph if I did. I needed to talk to her before she gave any details about us to Cross.

We got to the cabin and secured the car. I carried Steph into her room, turning on all the lights. I removed her jacket once again then her pants. She was wearing cotton panties and one of my plain black t-shirts that was too big for her. I knew she sometimes took my shirts to sleep in, Ella keeps count and notices when they go missing. I didn't care. I always had her order extra because I know Babe likes to sleep in them. That brought me comfort that she thinks of me at night.

I heard Cross behind me. "She's pretty hot even though her chest looks small."

"Shut up and grab a towel from the bathroom. I need to cover her chest. I want to check her over now."

There is no way Cross was seeing her breasts. Cross came back into the room, I took my shirt off her and covered her quickly with the towel. Cross was starting to break ice packs, placing them on her bruises. Babe was in and out of consciousness, luckily too out of it to notice me.

"Ok her front is not too bad, bruises will heal. Nothing causing lasting damage. Her back will be ok too. Let's redress her and set up a watch station to get her to the bathroom and monitor her."

If he so much as touches her again, I will break every finger on his hands.

"You go eat, I'll watch her and come get you when I need to be relieved." Which won't be until after she wakes up and we talk. Cross frowned and gave me a sarcastic "Yes Sir." I closed the door of her bedroom and held her hand. I whispered to her in Spanish that I was so happy she was ok and how I missed her. I couldn't believe she was here.

Then I remembered what this mission was about. Someone she didn't know was after her. Her family really wasn't her family. And Steph would never know. Just another secret I had to keep from her because of my job. I thought only something this crazy would happen to Stephanie Plum. Since the day I met her in that diner, I knew she was special. Unfortunately danger follows her. I guess it's in her blood.

None of this made sense. How did Stephanie end up with the Plum's. I did the background check myself on her and her family. Her father was a mediocre solider that wasn't in the Army for very long and her mother was a home maker. I know for a fact I didn't see any adoption paperwork and her family lives in an area where it's hard to keep a secret, let alone fake a pregnancy.

This kind of explained why Stephanie was nothing like her family. Her sister was blonde and looked and acted like her mother Helen. Steph doesn't resemble either of her parents except her father's blue eyes. They weren't the same though. Steph's eyes were more expressive and crisp, making her stand out in a crowd. I held Babe's hand and rubbed my finger over her skin. I needed to call Tank. I pulled my satellite phone from my pocket and dialed his number.

"Yo!" He sounded stressed. Probably thinks I will kill him for not finding her yet.

"Call off the search, lay a cover for Steph. Cover all expenses until she is back and take care of Rex."

"Ranger? Is she ok?"

"Yes. Now do it." I hung up. I didn't want him asking questions I couldn't answer. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it myself. This is so FUBAR.

Tank POV

I can't believe Ranger found Steph while in the wind. I'm glad she's found but now I need to clean up this mess. Half of Trenton is looking for her. I called up the control room and told them to stop the search. I started laying down a cover and a few tracks for Steph. I called up Eddie Gazzara and told him Steph was safe and now taking some rest and relaxation for awhile. He told me he'd inform the Trenton PD and her family if I told the bond's office.

I agreed. I needed to threaten Vinnie into holding Steph's job while she was away anyway. The pervert wasn't happy about it but he agreed. Lula would take care of her skips and Vinne would bring someone in part time to help her until Steph returned. I still get shivers thinking of my time with Lula. I definitely dodged a bullet. I don't know what I was thinking.

It still doesn't answer one question. How did Frank Plum know Steph was ok and who took her exactly? I'll have to keep a closer eye on him from now on. Nothing unusual stood out on his background check but now I have this feeling about him I can't exactly pinpoint. I needed to rest, I planned to look into Steph's expenses later to pay them. It's been a long day and it's just starting.


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

I stayed up all night, waiting for Babe to wake. "Bathroom" she crooked. I lifted her out of bed, carrying her to the toilet.

"Leave I need to pee."

I closed the door, standing by in case she fell. I grabbed some Ibuprofen and a bottle of water, waiting for her to flush. I walked back in while she washed her hands. "Where are we and how did you find me? Who took me and Why?"

"Babe. I need you to listen and listen closely. We don't have much time. Take these pills for your head. The night you were taken, I was called into the wind. My objective was to protect a woman named Rose and give her this envelope." I removed the envelope from my pocket, she looked at it closely. Her eyes widened in recognition at the hand writing and wax seal. Her finger's tracing the design.

"I can't tell you much but you're in a safe house in an undisclosed location. A threat has been made against you, I can't disclose anymore and you can't ask questions. We are not here alone, there is a man named Mr. White here. He isn't a good guy but he has also been placed here to protect you. You can't disclose any information about yourself or me to him. We need to act like we don't know each other and you need to call me Mr. Black. "

Steph snorted "How ironic."

I tensed. "This is very serious Steph. You need to follow these rules because you are in danger. If you don't behave, Mr. White will sedate and tie you up. I will try to make sure it doesn't happen but we need to maintain our cover with each other and him."

SPOV

I never saw Ranger this serious before. It made me nervous. "So this isn't your safe house and Mr. White doesn't work for you?"

"Correct."

"And you're in the wind right now...that means I am in the wind too... Oh my God! How did this happen? Who did I piss off?"

Ranger took a deep breath. "We can't talk about it, it's classified. We need to stay here until I get word it's safe to come out of hiding with you."

"Who gave you these orders?"

Ranger narrowed his eyes at me. "Babe."

Babe means a lot of things to me, this time it meant don't ask me that because I can't tell you.

"Just remember your name is Rose, that's what you will be called and my name." Ranger checked his watch. "We don't have much time, if White asks you any questions, you don't answer them or flat out lie. Don't tell him your real identity.

House rules: You can't leave the cabin, don't even try. It's secured inside and out. No weapons either. If you cause issues, White will restrain or sedate you. Don't cause trouble. You will get books, magazines, puzzles but no TV, internet or phone. Everything back home is taken care of including Rex. Think of this like a vacation."

"A Vacation!? This is more like a prison." I felt angry inside, I wanted to scream and yell. Make a fuss but Ranger's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Babe. I know this is hard, we need to play along or we're both dead. This isn't a game. Please." Damn he had to say please.

"Fine."

"Another thing, the house is monitored. Video throughout except in the bedrooms and bathrooms. If we need to talk, in here is the safest. It's also the most suspicious. You have a bag of clothes and toiletries are in the shower. I need to get downstairs and check things out. Remember your cover. I'll get us home as soon as I can but you need to trust me right now."

I looked deep into his eyes. "I do." I touched Ranger's jaw, giving him a small kiss. He slipped him tongue lightly in my mouth, making me moan a little. He pulled back.

"I heard footsteps. I need to go. Shower. Breakfast will be downstairs waiting." And then Ranger was gone.

I took my time letting the hot water relax my muscles. After a while I checked out my bag. Shorts, tanks, pants, jeans, cotton panties and sports bras. The clothes were very generic and plain. The make up was almost nonexistent. A few different shades of concealer and some mascara thank God.

Some magazines, romance novels, mystery novels and puzzle books. How long am I going to be here? It seemed like a lot. I thought about everything Ranger said "How did I end up here? Who did I piss off? No one came to mind. All of my enemies are small time, nothing the government would take an interest in.

I had so many questions, I still needed to open the envelope. I sat on the toilet as I broke the rose wax seal. Inside was a piece of paper and a puzzle. I laughed. I haven't done one of these in forever.

My Uncle Ethan, who wasn't really my Uncle, use to make these up for me for fun. We always passed secret notes to each other when he would visit. I liked having my own secret club. Uncle Ethan was my Dad's friend. He always visited every few years and hung out with me.

Ethan never said much but loved taking me to different places. Val always got really jealous because Ethan never spent anytime with her or bought her gifts. At the time, that was just icing on the cake for me. While my Mom was encouraging me to be more Burg or be more like my sister Val, Ethan encouraged me to be who I wanted to be.

He was my champion before Grandma Mazur became the spit fire she is today. Don't get me wrong, she secretly encouraged me but before my Grandpa Mazur died, she kept her wackiness on the down low because he hated it. He didn't appreciate her like I do.

I started filling in the blank spaces with different letters, manipulating the pattern and paper to decode my message.

One sentence. _Listen to them. Don't cause trouble, I will explain - E_

Uncle Ethan was extremely private, I remember him telling me not to mention him outside of the immediate family and to keep our time together private. I didn't mind, it drove Val nuts. I tried to think back to the last time I saw Ethan... it was just after divorcing Dickie after my 24th birthday.

Ethan always brought me foreign chocolate since I was six and we spent the weekend at the beach. He was concerned I married Dickie just to make my Mother happy and not myself. I admit he was right. My Mother wore me down to get married. It was a hard lesson I had to learn for myself. I felt like I disappointed Ethan that hurt even more. I made my way downstairs to breakfast, I could smell toast and eggs. I hoped they had sugar. I really needed a fix.

"Good morning Rose. How do you feel?" I looked the man over. He was slightly taller then Ranger, a narrow nose and dark brown hair. In shape but his smile...it told me he'd sell his own mother for a dollar.

"Fine. Mr. White I presume?" His smile got bigger "I'm flattered you remembered. Rose is such a lovely name. Do you have any other names you go by?" He was fishing for information.

"No." Hmm I think I'm starting to sound like Ranger with one word answers. That's a first.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself Rose or about how you developed all those marks on your body."

I looked down at my arms. "Nothing to tell. Shit happens." I saw Ranger's lips twitch slightly. Mr. White was getting frustrated. Good.

"My kind of woman. Maybe I'll show you a few moves to better defend yourself while you're here." He was checking out my body as he said spoke.

I looked him dead in the eyes, giving him my best Burg glare. I placed one had on my hip. "No thank you."

White smiled. "Well I'm sure Mr. Black explained the rules to you. If you need anything, let me know. I look forward to getting to know you better."

I wanted to give a retort back. Instead I bit my tongue and sat down to breakfast. This will be the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. I needed to not talk and keep very little eye contact with Ranger so we didn't out each other. I hope this goes quick. As I looked down at my plate I noticed eggs and toast. I craved a cherry Pop Tart.

"Is there anything with sugar in it?"

"No just the sugar packets with coffee." Damn I won't last a week. If my mouth doesn't get me into trouble, my hormones will.

"Can we make a trip to the store?"

"No. Everything we need is here. We have enough supplies to last us. We don't leave this cabin till we have the order to do so." I wanted to punch Mr. White at this point. I ate my eggs in silence, drowning them in ketchup to make them more enjoyable. It wasn't that Ranger was a bad cook, it was good. It just wasn't what I was accustomed to or wanted.

Mr. White kept trying to encourage me into talking, I ignored him. I needed to make my own game plan. My best bet was to avoid them both and entertain myself in my room, sleep, paint my toe nails anything to avoid them. I would hate myself for the rest of my life if I messed this up for Ranger. I knew he was counting on me. I wanted to make him proud.

It's been a week, I'm bored out of my mind and my hormones are going crazy. I've been mostly in my room except for meals. Reading, doing crosswords but mostly in my thinking position on the bed. I thought back to the night Joe said he wanted to see other women. That didn't really upset me. I felt in times when we were in an off stage, he would see other women and then eventually get back together with me.

I couldn't blame him. In times we were in an off stage I would be intimate with Ranger. Although he may not do relationships, Ranger was very good in other ways that made me wish I was more flexible in my willingness to be casual. Sometimes I wished I could be that type of girl for him.

I didn't need a marriage or the house with the white picket fence, the 2.5 kids with a dog but I did need someone I could trust and count on. I needed someone who would remain faithful to me and wouldn't let me run when I got angry or scared. It's not that I didn't love Joe, I did. Thinking of all the stupid fights over peanut butter, cooking, cleaning, my job, his ability to lie to me when it came to a case that directly involved me. I realized I didn't trust him completely.

Joe was a good cop and a better man then he once was but I always used protection when we were intimate. I never truly trusted him when it came to not passing something onto me. Also if I thought about it, Joe does an awful lot of undercover work with Terri Gilman. I always felt he would go to her in our off stage which is another reason I always made him wear a rain coat. Terri was the equivalent to Ranger.

Joe was a great lover and friend but he had Aunt Rose's house. His end game was a wife and kids. For some reason any thought of getting married again, especially to him, made me get hives and feel suffocated. The idea of kids also freaked me out. I like the idea of maybe having a child one day but I do not want to be a white whale like Val. That freaks me out.

I could never raise a kid in my current apartment. I can barely keep food in the fridge for me, let alone feed another human being. I like my job too. I'm not naive to think I will be able to do it for the rest of my life but I enjoy the hunt and mystery. I enjoy that everyday is different and I make a lot of unusual friends like Lula, Connie, Sally Sweet and Mooner. I love that I make my own hours and don't have to wear pantyhose.

I would like to get more training but training costs money. I could ask Ranger but he's a busy man with a lot on his plate. I hate bleeding his resources like he bleeds money for my protection and his cars. I try to go to every free self defense class the YMCA offers and sometimes the one at the neighborhood library but I know it's not enough. I should carry my .38 special but I can't do it everyday. I don't enjoy shooting people, I'm more concerned then not I could accidentally shoot myself no matter how much I practice.

I like being a bounty hunter because I get to see Ranger often. Sometimes he hires me to solve his issues like finding his daughter who was kidnapped or looking for thieves when his company was in trouble. It felt good that he trusted me, needed me. He always tells me he's proud and never puts me down for my mishaps.

When I was with Morelli, I saw Ranger a lot less. I hated that, he's one of my best friends. I can't tell you his favorite movie or anything overly personal about him but we have this bond and trust unlike anyone else.

I thought back to Morelli and how our conversation was so calm and adult like, how unusual that was for us. Joe was usually red faced and counting to ten, I was usually yelling and giving him Italian hand gestures. My past relationships were never that hard.

Yeah we would fight occasionally but it was never so on and off again. Most of the time the relationship would end due to incompatibility or fizzle out. Did I really want to be Stephanie Morelli? Morelli women were considered saints in the Burg because their husbands were charming but treated them poorly.

They cooked, cleaned, went to church and had a handful of kids. I didn't want that. I didn't need to consider Grandma Bella either. She hates Grandma Mazur and I with a passion. Bella would love to give me the eye every chance she got. I cringe thinking how Joe hosts her and his family on Sunday's to watch every game.

If I was with Joe I'd have to leave the house every Sunday just to avoid her but deal with her for any major holiday. That's a big pain in the ass. I know Joe wants a stay at home wife but I need the independence of my own income to know if things don't work out I have a safety net. It comes down to trust again. I don't trust Joe enough to marry him and believe we would be together for the long haul. That made my heart hurt.

Joe was comfortable. I liked being with him because it was better then being alone most nights. I liked watching the game with him. I liked that we had similar tastes in food and a similar upbringing but at the same time I hated that we never went on real dates or really talked about anything other then the Burg, marriage, kids, my job, his job and Ranger. Joe hates Ranger.

I need Ranger, not just as my personal Batman but in my life as my friend. He has taught me so much, it makes me feel valued. Without him in my life I feel like my family, Joe and the Burg would suffocate me to death. Joe was right. We were better off seeing other people for a while, most likely permanently. I hoped we could maintain being friends one day. I really did enjoy watching games and eating pizza with him.

Ranger POV

I've kept my distance from Steph. I've needed to. I don't want it to look suspicious if I'm hovering over her. Cross is being annoying trying to get her to talk to him at any of the meals. She says a few words but is doing a great job keeping him at bay. I'm very proud of her. She isn't complaining about food, sugar or lack of amenities. She just stays in her room or living room in front of the fire place and reads. I catch her more times then not in her thinking position on the bed and it makes me laugh inside. She is definitely an original. I know being here is killing her. She likes to be active and I know she has a million questions.

She thinks I have ESP but she just has a very expressive face and when she is flustered or extremely turned on sometimes blurts out her thoughts which I find endearing. I know her hormones are going crazy, I heard her taking multiple showers to try and get herself under control everyday. I'm glad she finds Cross annoying and unattractive. I just wish we were alone in this cabin so I could help her with her hormones. I keep myself busy with reading, exercise in my room crunches, push ups, watching the outside monitors and keeping an eye on Babe and Cross. I feel like he is up to something but Babe is on her game not giving him an inch. Hopefully she can last till the end of the month here and then we can go home. I want to ask Babe what was in the envelope but it's hard to get her alone when Cross watches me as much as I watch him.

Steph POV

I'm on week two at the cabin and going stir crazy. I paced around my room more often then not. I'm running out of materials to keep busy, mostly I'm trying to figure out how I came to be here. I get into my thinking position. One I was taken and sedated by three men that worked for the government and transported me to this cabin.

Two Ranger is in the wind with me and Mr. White. He hates Mr. White and so do I. Mr. White doesn't know my real identity, he only knows me as Rose. Three I received a coded note from my Uncle Ethan. I keep that note on me at all times in my sports bra. I don't know why I didn't destroy it or flush it down the toilet.

I feel like if I keep looking for some clue, I have yet to find. Four this place is a prison. I have tried looking for an escape and the door is a key pad and finger scanner. The windows have bars and I can't take either of them down without injuring myself. I know if I try Mr. White will tie me up. I wonder if Ranger knows my Uncle Ethan? I wonder if that's why he has always helped me and kept me safe.

That doesn't make sense though. Connie introduced us, the last time I saw my Uncle was way before I met Ranger. I needed to ask Ranger what he knows about Ethan. He doesn't lie to me. He may not be able to tell me things but I know he doesn't flat out lie. White watches both of us closely. It's hard finding a moment with him alone. I made my way down to dinner. Ranger was surprisingly a great cook, I should have expected it. He is Batman.

"What's for dinner Mr. Black?" I give him a small smile.

"Chicken noodle soup, salad with grilled chicken and a rice pilaf." Eh I could go for a meatball sub or some pizza. At least its food, more then what was in my fridge back home.

"Smells good. You could have been a chef in another life." I give him a cheeky grin before he turned back to the stove. I knew he was amused. I noticed how he studies me when I eat his food, curious to see if I will eat it or sigh that it's not something more fattening. I wish he made dessert, I could really use a hunk of birthday cake. Mr. White interjects into my thoughts.

"Do you have any favorite dishes you make often Rose? Any items you like to use seasonally?" Really you're still trying to figure out who I am? I narrowed my eyes at him "No." He tries to encourage conversation but I start to tune him out. It's a new game I play with myself, naming different Tastykake's or making a list of all the foods I will eat when I go home. Sometimes it's all the places I want to visit the next time I go to Point Pleasant.

It's not really a zone like Ranger but if I can't hear his question's then I can't give anything away. I finish eating and cleaning up after myself. I had been observing Ranger over the last two weeks, I've spent time with him in his apartment but this has been the longest I've lived with him.

I noticed immediately he's a neat freak. His bed is always made, clothes always put away and he cleans promptly. Ranger reads travel books and mysteries, something I wasn't expecting. When he isn't monitoring the security cameras he works out a lot. Crunches, push ups, pull ups. I get exhausted watching him while I pretend to read. One good thing about his cooking, I notice my clothes aren't as tight and my skin is very clear with a nice glow. Damn. I guess eating better does have a few good points although I truly do miss my fatty foods. The taste alone is worth the tightness in my jeans.

Mr. White is very different then Ranger. Ranger enjoys the quiet while White can't shut up. I'd usually appreciate the conversation but from the moment I met him, he rubbed me the wrong way. He likes puzzles and working out. Sudoku mostly and crosswords. I rarely see him read. He works out a lot less then Ranger too.

I decided to head back to my room to try and not think too much about Ranger because anytime I do, I have to shower to cool down. I don't think they notice how often I shower. I would be mortified if they asked. I settled into the last book I had left. A romance novel. Damn.

RPOV

It was late and I was on monitor shift. Keeping my eyes on the roads but also on the hallway. I didn't trust Cross not to bother Steph in her room at night. Last time I checked, she was passed out in her bed in my black shirt with a book. I took a moment to watch her and let her center me before returning back to my duties. The motion censors for the road three miles down were going off. I checked them, three SUV's were moving fast, too fast. I ran to the gun safe, grabbing the weapons bags. Leaving them in the living room, I hauled ass upstairs. Cross heard me coming, running out fully dressed.

"Company, Delta plan. Move out. Three SUV's." Cross grabbed his go bag from his room and ran down stairs to get into position. I ran into my room for my go bag then Babe's room. I yanked the covers and picked her up. She woke up while I was running down the stairs screaming what's wrong.

"Babe trust me."

Steph stopped screaming immediately. I grabbed the second weapons bag in the living room before pushing the coffee table out of the way to get to the living room rug. I moved a piece of flooring away and used my finger print to open the hatch in the floor. I grabbed a headlamp out of my bag, pushing her into the hole with me close behind. I closed the hatch. We sat a moment in silence.

"Babe we have company coming and not much time. Put this headlight on your head and start crawling as fast as you can. Don't stop, I'm right behind you. Now move!"

I saw fear in her eyes, question's but the one thing I love about Babe is when I ask her to trust me she does with out question. It made me feel ten feet tall. Steph barely knows anything personal about me yet she has blind faith in me that sometimes I feel I don't deserve.

The tunnel is tight for me but Babe is maneuvering well. I know she's getting tired and after a while I can hear her breathing hard.

"Proud of you Babe. We're almost at the end." That encouraged her to keep going. "Babe get close to the hatch then I want you to lay down flat so I can crawl over you first and check to make sure it's safe. Wait until I get you."

I grab my Glock from the back of my pants and used my fingerprint to open the hatch to look around. I listened for sounds, looked for movement. It was clear. I grabbed the two bags and Babe. I realized as we started to move towards the back up car Steph was only in my shirt, no pants or shoes. She isn't complaining but I know she must be uncomfortable and cold.

"Do you need me to carry you?"

"No just go." I ran next to her with my gun out checking our surroundings.

"Keep moving we're almost to the car." After ten minutes of running, I saw the hidden car by the brush with a green tarp concealing it. "The backseat, lay down on the floor." I finish clearing the sedan when I hear the cabin explode. Flames shot up high into the sky. I jumped into the car and hauled ass in the opposite direction. Babe's head jumped up when she heard the explosion.

"WHAT IS GOING ON RANGER! Where is White? Why did we leave? Where are we going? What was that explosion?"

I kept my eyes on the road. "The safe house was compromised, White blew it up. We had no choice. He's providing cover for us to get away. And you'll see when we get to our next location. Clothes are in my bag put them on and stay low until I tell you it's safe."

"So White's ok? I don't like him but I don't want him dead either." That made me smirked. Only Babe. "He's fine."

"Ranger I can't do any more safe houses. Being in that cabin was horrible, please I can't. I just want to go home. Can't I hide out in Rangeman till this is over?" She would never stay.

"No Babe. It's not safe. We would put Rangeman and everyone we know in danger."

"Who are we running from? This is my life, I have a right to know!"

I had to think for a minute, choosing my words very carefully not to divulge too much. "I don't know who those men were. I do know that no one should have known our location. I purposefully split us off from White because I don't trust him and I couldn't rule out his involvement. When it comes to your safety, I wasn't going to take that chance. We need to disappear."

We drove several miles until I found a safe spot. Babe had passed out not too long after our conversation from the adrenaline leaving her body. I stopped the car and changed the license plates, checked for trackers in our items and on the car, everything looked clean.

My plan before I knew Rose to be Stephanie was if compromised, we would get distance from the cabin then move into a larger city to blend in, stay a few nights at a hotel then find a new safe location to setup. White knew that plan, I immediately scratched it. I couldn't use a Rangeman safe house they were monitored. I needed to keep our whereabouts unknown. I could use one of my locations that only Tank and I setup for our safety.

Chicago, Dallas, Miami, Oakland and Paris. My last option was my hideaway from everyone. Greece. Not even Tank new about this location. It was near the water and would probably make Babe the happiest. I only used it after very demanding missions when I needed to get away and after the DeChooch deal with Babe. The first time we slept together she really got under my skin. I thought if I slept with her I would lose interest. It was normally how I operated except it didn't work with her.

If anything I wanted to see Steph more, even if it was to check her location of her trackers. I couldn't trust the ID's that were made for her, they could be compromised too. I grabbed my Satellite phone and called Tank.

"Yo!"

"Go into my safe, grab the black sealed envelope. Ship it to the following address for Marc Pardo." I read off the address I was heading towards. Cross didn't know about my Pardo ID Hector had created. Steph and I had an hour until we would be the hotel. Babe was just starting to stir so I grabbed some trail mix and water from the back of the car.

She rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?

"We're on our way to a hotel for the day in Oklahoma. Eat this." Babe looked at the bag with disgust.

"Twigs and berries great."

"Now that we're alone, what did that note say?" I watched her take the note out from her sports bra and hand it to me. "Whose E?" She studied me.

"Do you know anyone named Ethan?"

I searched my memory. I knew an Emit but no Ethan. "No." She studied me again trying to see if I was lying. She must have seen what she needed because she sighed.

SPOV

"E is my Uncle Ethan. We're not related by blood but he's a family friend that knows my Dad somehow. I thought all week about everything I ever knew about him, it's not much."

"Babe start from the beginning it may be useful."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note:**__ This Chapter is __**Rated M**__. A few scenes of Steph and Ranger finally alone!_

SPOV

"The first time I remember meeting Ethan, it was after I had broken my arm. I had jumped off the garage roof. He came to the door and my Mom wasn't happy to see him. He was the first and only guest I ever saw my Mom be rude too. In the Burg that never happens. Ethan gave me chocolates from Belgium and called me Rose.

Valerie was jealous, she wanted his attention too. Ethan would just ignore her. It was pretty awesome since back then she got a lot more attention for being a goody two shoes... He would take me places, the mall, park, beach, movies and the zoo. We hung out and he would ask me a lot of questions about myself.

I remember asking about him a lot, he said he wasn't very interesting and he traveled a lot for work. I asked him why he called me Rose once; he told me because Rose's were beautiful but have many facets. They can stay on the ground growing out of a bush or climb. Not all roses have thorns but I did. People who don't respect them got pricked. I guess I had a temper even back then and he noticed." I blushed.

"Ethan also showed me how to make coded messages with him. It was our little game that we played. Sometimes during the year I would get messages from him in the mail, I always knew it was him because of the wax seal with the rose. The messages were basic wishing me Happy Holidays or just checking in. I had no way to write him back because it never had a return address.

I remember seeing him a few years later. He took me to New York for the weekend. We saw the sites, the Empire State building, a show and I'd ask him more questions about himself. If he had a girlfriend and where did he live? He was vague. He said he was a traveling business man who was never in one place for too long. When I got home my Mother was so drunk Grandma Mazur was taking care of her upstairs. Ethan was so angry.

He dragged my Dad into the garage and stormed out a little while later. I didn't see him again for a really long time. I still received messages but my Mom always tried to intervene and steal them. I got use to getting the mail first and checking, decoding the messages then destroying them.

I was around fourteen when he showed up after school. I was having a really bad day I remember. My Mom was on my case to be normal, not to make trouble and to be more like Valerie. I went to my room to hide from her. Ethan picked me up and took me to Point Pleasant for the weekend. We played all the games and hung out at the beach and talked. I told him the problems I was having and he told me that it was ok to be myself, that I was better then aspiring to be average when I was already extraordinary.

He told me people talked about me because they were jealous...I didn't believe him. I knew people talked about me because I had a very vivid imagination and enjoyed acting it out."

Ranger smiled at me. "You know my niece Mary Alice who thinks she is a horse? Well I thought I could fly when I was nine, be invisible and walk into the boy's bathroom and not be seen at age 8 and be Peter Pan and Wonder Woman. For years I ran around with Mary Lou telling people I could fly. In high school I wanted to be a rock star then eventually a rock star's girlfriend. Instead I got stuck working as a lingerie buyer. Ethan appreciated my spirit while my Mother tried to get me to grow out of it.

Ethan told me I needed to find a spot where I could escape the Burg when I needed to get away and think, hence the beach at Point Pleasant. To this day it still is my escape but you knew that. Ethan saw me graduate High School. He didn't come to my party but in my bedroom that night I found an envelope full of money. Enough for me to buy a car and get me to Rutgers. The note said our little secret now go fly.

I saw him once or twice in college for short visits, usually dinner. He sent me a college graduation gift. The most recent time I saw him I was 24 and he took me for dinner and dancing. I told him how stupid I was for marrying Dickie and he said and I quote "I blame your mother. She would marry you off to anyone just for her own image"

I frowned. "He had to leave abruptly for business. I haven't received any messages from him since that visit. I assumed he was really busy or possibly passed away." Ranger was thinking, digesting my words.

"What did he look like? Did he mention a last name?"

"6'2, decent shape, short dark hair, blue eyes, Caucasian. Always wore khakis, a golf shirt and likes pizza. No last name that I can remember. Does that ring any bells?" Ranger shook his head.

"Any pictures of him?" I snorted

"If a picture existed, my Mother burned it. She really didn't like him. Any time I asked her about it, she would ignore the question. You've met my father, he doesn't say much unless it's to pass a dish." I thought I saw a flash of sadness in Ranger's eyes but then it was gone.

"We're here Babe. Let's sleep for a while then regroup."

It wasn't the worst hotel but a chain and it looked clean. Not Ranger's usual style but I think he was looking for low key instead of the Ritz Carlton. I felt really awkward dressed in Ranger's jeans and shirt with my hair crazy and no make up. Of course Ranger looked like his sexy self in his tight Henley t-shirt, jeans and leather jacket.

He had on a baseball hat, passing me one too. Probably to cover ourselves from any cameras. Ranger had some stubble on his face, I found it really hard to not maul him right here in the lobby. I really needed sugar. I looked at the guy at the computer while he got us our key cards. "Is there anything open this time of night?"

"No ma'am, most things don't open till 8 am." Damn. "Mr. Pardo I see that you phoned earlier regarding a package, we will phone you as soon as it arrives." Ranger nodded, pulling me close to him.

Ranger grabbed our bags and made our way to the elevator. His shoulders were tight, he seemed tired and stressed but vigilant and aware of our surroundings.

"What package?"

"Travel necessities to be able to move around freely." I wanted to ask him a question, I had a feeling he wouldn't answer but I had to ask.

"Has this assignment been routine for you? Or has this situation been a complete mess since the start? You don't have to answer. I just want to see if this is a normal day in the life of Marc Pardo."

"Babe every assignment is different, everything has its ups and downs. Normal and routine aren't words I would use for our situation but you're handling this better then I expected. I'm proud of you. Not many people would be doing this well in the same situation."

"Does this mean my family is also in a safe house? Or am I the only unlucky one?"

Ranger shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know the status of your family. Before I left Trenton, they were home. The only Intel I received was Rose needed protection, not Rose and her family which is a good sign.

I'm sure wherever they are, they are fine. It's not safe to make contact with them because they could be under surveillance or the phone could be tapped waiting for you to make contact. If you did contact them, they could do something to your family to draw you out. You need to trust in Tank and Rangeman to monitor the situation."

We walked quickly to our room, in true Ranger fashion he went in gun drawn to check it out first before dragging me in. I could feel his body heat against my skin, his breath close to my face. His lips looked mouth watering, I licked my own in anticipation. I could feel a thick bulge poking my stomach. I knew it wasn't his Glock when I felt it jump against my body.

Ranger's eyes were dark, I felt close to panting just by the look he was giving me. Like animals we crashed our lips together. Our tongues fighting for dominance, our hands trying to get the other's clothes off. I heard him growl and groan while I used my tongue and teeth working my way down his neck. I found his Adam's apple, sucking on it lightly. Ranger and I always had electricity between us, this was different. We were both out of control with need. I was thankful he worked out so much, he lifted me as I wrapped my legs around him practically riding him with both of our clothes still on.

Ranger didn't need my encouragement he was grinding himself into me while squeezing my ass roughly. Ranger possessively removed my shirt and bra with one hand while still holding me around his waist. I struggled with his shirt getting frustrated. Ranger used his free arm to pull it off while he moved us to the bed. I was so close and he wasn't even inside me yet. Ranger pushed me against the bed, placing his guns and knife on the night stand. He was commando. All I wore was a pair of white cotton panties. Ranger ripped them, thrusting himself inside me.

"Babe." It was a strangled whisper against my lips. We were both lost in each other. Wave after wave of pleasure, making it harder for me to breath.

His mouth was moving from my mine to my neck and chest as he fiercely pounded into me while I pushed back into him. It was primal. I was coming again, I bit his shoulder and he spilled his seed inside me with a grunt. Ranger rolled over so I was on top while he was still semi hard inside me. We laid like that for a few minutes. It had been too long since I my last social orgasm, I needed more of him.

I lifted my body and started moving my hips while I kissed his chest. I felt him harden again. "Don't worry I'm on the birth control shot." Ranger grabbed my hips, pushing himself up while I pulled myself down. He grabbed my butt, squeezing my cheeks while he kissed my neck, arms and lips. It wasn't as fierce as our first time; it was sweeter but still moving at a quick pace.

Ranger moved his fingers between us, rubbing me while he whispered Spanish into my ear, lightly biting my earlobe. I had no idea what he was saying but it set me off again. Ranger followed me after three more thrusts. We collapsed back into the bed in a pile of sweaty limbs and messed up sheets. I laid on his chest as I let sleep take me, feeling safe and warm as Ranger rubbed my back with his fingertips and kissed my forehead lightly.

RPOV

I had only been asleep for two hours when I felt Babe's hand move down to fondle me. I grew hard instantly. She gave me a little kiss on my neck. I lightly flipped her over and started kissing her while my fingers went inside her, my thumb rubbed her sensitive areas. Babe grabbed my erection trying to place it inside of her.

I didn't let her. I wanted to drive her out of her mind with need. Knowing Morelli wanted to start seeing other women would help with Babe's usual guilt issues. Except this time, I wanted her to want me as much as I wanted her.

I set a gentle pace. I knew she would be sore tomorrow from our earlier coupling. I wanted her to feel good. It has been too long since we shared a night together. The last time I held her in my arms was in Atlantic City chasing Vlatko. Although I would have liked that night to be more, we had too much on our plate.

We both came together whispering each other names before falling back to a blissful sleep. I felt Steph stir again around 11 am. I had been awake for the last two hours. I stayed in bed to hold her. Steph opened her sleepy eyes, looking at me with her crazy hair that I loved to play with.

"Yo Batman, I'm hungry." She's adorable.

"Babe." I reluctantly got out of bed, grabbing my bag. Granola bars, water, trail mix and some raisins. Babe frowned and grabbed a granola bar. I went for the trail mix.

"Since we're free, can we get real food now? I really want a cheeseburger, fries and a dozen doughnuts."

"No. We're on the run. We need to keep a low profile. The less people to see us the better. We won't be here much longer. As soon as we receive the package from the front desk I'll hit a drive through for you."

Babe gave me a really big smile. While that was mostly true, to be honest I didn't want Babe to have access to sugar. I was enjoying our alone time together even under these circumstances. After our small breakfast I traced the sheet where it covered Babe's chest with my finger, her eyes darkened.

I whispered in her ear "Let's shower. I'm good in the shower." We spent our next hour getting clean and dirty over and over against the wall, floor and counter.

SPOV

Ranger is like an addiction. He's sexy, dangerous and skilled not just in his profession but in and out the bedroom. I try to control myself around him but being near him and not touching him is very hard. Lack of sugar or not. I'm trying to protect myself, I know his no relationship rule but I hate that my body and heart want him. Usually when I'm feeling this way I try to avoid him until I can shove it back down deep inside me. Getting back with Morelli was my buffer.

I hate that we avoid our emotions with each other, I hate that Ranger has the power to break my hurt more then Dickie or Morelli ever could. That was the one thing I did like about Joe, he was never worried to tell me how he felt or what he was thinking. Ranger was the opposite, I rarely knew unless he told me or was smiling, narrowing his eyes or aroused.

I'm not big on sharing my feelings I get that from my family. We show love with food not words. How am I suppose to avoid Ranger when I need to spend an unforeseeable amount of time with him? I really need time to think; at least I don't feel guilt over my marathon night with Ranger. I call that progress.

"What's the plan?"

"As soon I have the package, we'll hit a drive through then go to a private airport where we will act as husband and wife, traveling out of the country to a place no one knows about except me. Once we arrive, we'll be able to move about more freely outside and around town. However, where you go, I go. If you run off on your own, I will handcuff you to the bed. And before you ask where, it's a surprise." Steph's eyes lit with excitement.

"Is... is it the Batcave?"

RPOV

I gave her a grin "No."

I forgot Babe was obsessed with knowing if I had a secret house I called home. Connie, Lula and Steph ran enough background checks on me looking for information. I've caught Lula numerous times trying to tail me to see where I live. What the girl's didn't know, I was alerted every time they ran a check.

It was surprising how much and how often they did. You would think after three years they would give up. I didn't want to disappoint Babe by telling her I didn't own a Batcave. I had apartments and houses but none of them I considered home. It was a place to crash.

I don't like to keep a lot of stuff. Anything I felt was important was in a steamer trunk in a closet in my Miami Rangeman apartment. Old pictures, medals, items that belong to my Grandparents or things that were important but not necessary to have on hand. I had a few pictures of Stephanie and Julie on a flash drive in my safe but if I had to pinpoint one place that meant a little more then the others, it would be my Rangeman Trenton apartment.

When I share it with Steph it feels like home. Instead of working late in my office, I share dinner with her and watch movies or worthless TV. We share the bed at night and hold each other. She's the first woman I spent the whole night with in my bed and actually fell asleep with. In my line of work it's a good rule of thumb not to fall asleep around strangers that could kill you while you slept. It shows how much I trust Babe that I repeatedly fall asleep with her. It doesn't hurt that I sleep better and deeper with her too.

I once told her she was my home and not to analyze that too much. It was an asshole thing to say that to her, she is my home. My karma is too screwed up to drag her along. I have done to many things in my past to redeem myself even though I'm trying to repair some of it.

I don't want Steph to know about my past, I don't want her to be afraid of me or see me as a monster. I'm not a super hero. I bleed and get sick like everyone else but I like knowing I'm Babe's hero. She makes me believe sometimes I am worth redeeming.

It doesn't help that I still have a little less then a year left on my contact. I'm still undecided if I'm going to re-enlist for another three years. I enjoy the money, adrenaline rush and the challenge but I hate leaving Babe behind. Trouble constantly finds her. I'm afraid one day I will come back and she will be gone. No matter how much I take care of myself, diet, exercise, maintaining focus, it doesn't change the fact that I'm getting older.

Being thirty-four hasn't slowed me down too much but younger and faster guys enter the arena everyday. If I continue with a new contract, I wouldn't get out till thirty-seven if I survived. A few times in the past I didn't think I would make it home. That never bothered me before I met Steph. I made sure in the event of my death my family and Julie would be taken care of and Tank would take care of the business.

I didn't feel like I would be truly missed. My family would mourn but I hadn't retained close contact with them for over ten years. They didn't understand my choice to join the Army or my choice to repeatedly go in the wind. They also still haven't gotten over my choice to divorce Rachel and not give our marriage a chance.

It hurt them deeply I gave up my rights to Julie. Now they only receive an occasional picture of her with out any real contact. I became harder and more closed off towards them. They didn't seek me out after a while other then to invite me to major holidays. I never attended either because of a mission or to give my men time off to be with family.

I took out my Sat phone and started making arrangements in Spanish for a private plane to Greece for Mr. And Mrs. Mendez. At the airport I had a car purchased and waiting. I had a feeling Babe was going to love it. The weather was usually good and the town had amenities. No strip malls but small shops and nice places to eat. If all else failed, a beach would keep her days occupied.

Although Greece did have places like McDonald's I had a good feeling once she tired the local cuisine she would prefer it over fast food. I started looking over the hotel directory to see what was in town. Babe and I needed new looks to travel and match our ID pictures. I found a salon not far from the hotel.

"Babe we need to change our appearance. I'm not sure if anyone has a picture of us circulating, we can't travel as we are. I'm calling a salon in town to come work on us in the room. I'm saying it's your birthday and I want to spoil my wife. I'm thinking hair extensions and chemical straightening, possibly a different color for your hair."

Babe's jaw dropped. "My hair... you want to change my hair. Listen buddy like your gun is an extension of you, MY HAIR is an extension of me. No one touches my hair except Mr. Alexander. I do not want it completely ruined."

I took a deep breath. "Babe I will make sure it is someone really good. If you don't like what happens to it, I will pay any amount of money for it to be styled and fixed at our next location." Steph bit her lip nervously then sighed.

"Fine but if it gets ruined, I'm shaving your head." I smile at her.

"You'd have to catch me first." I gave her my full smile.

She narrowed her eyes, placing her hand on her hip. "This is my hair, I'll catch you. I don't care if I have to call Tank to help me knock you out.

I'm sure if I bought him a new kitten as a thank you, he would assist me. Your orders remember, I'm supposed to go to him whenever I need help. Plus I found out he likes me as a friend after the whole Constantine incident." Steph gave me a cheeky grin. I gave her a bark of laughter. She always did know how to make me laugh.

I called the salon wanting someone skilled. I didn't want to take the chance of Babe teaming up with Tank. I felt I could hold my own but why risk it. I explained the changes my wife requested and how I wanted a trim and my hair spiked with gel along with any hair care products we would need to continue the looks in the future.

The owner was hesitant at first to let any stylist come to the hotel. I explained how it was Steph's birthday and I would make it worth her time for the inconvenience as well as give both her and the stylist a hefty tip. She agreed to send over her best girl, her daughter who had the most experience and worked in larger cities.

Steph was still nervous. I watched her play with her hair a lot while watching TV. She was going through the food bag eating veggie chips. It made me smile. At least she was eating something she normally wouldn't touch.

The marks on her body still bothered me. "Babe tell me about your bruises. They're fading but I need to know."

Steph rolled her eyes at me. "Most of them were from an FTA that same night I was kidnapped. The few on my arms and wrists were probably when I tried to escape the first safe house. It's not like the three guys beat me up, however there approach left a lot to be desired." I kissed her wrists and palm.

I stood when I heard a knock at the door, pressing my finger to my lips and grabbing my Glock. I checked the peephole and saw a thirty something woman with a bag over her shoulder and hair supplies in her hand. I put my gun back into the small of my back, asking who it was.

"Melissa. I'm here for Mr. and Mrs. Pardo." I opened the door and gave her a small smile for her to feel more comfortable.

Melissa stepped inside and turned to Steph. "Hi, Happy Birthday Mrs. Pardo. Congratulations on another year!"

Steph blushed. "Thanks, please call me Steph."

She looked at me, checking me out a little. I shook her hand.

"Marc."

"Ok well let's get started. Marc if you could get your hair wet, you should take about 20 minutes then we will work on your beautiful wife, who will take a bit longer I'm afraid."

I washed my hair, Melissa double checked the instructions I had given the owner. I appreciated that she didn't do too much small talk, only cutting my hair shorter then styling it with gel. She instructed me on how to maintain this look and do a few alternatives with the gel to make it softer if need be. I was happy with how it turned out. I walked out of the bathroom, Steph's mouth dropped open and her eyes widen with shock.

"Holy TastyKakes!"

"Like Babe?" I gave her my full mega watt smile.

"Li..Like yes. I really like it. You look like a model for GQ. Damn Melissa I didn't think he could get better looking but you have some skills." I walked up to her slowly, lifting her off from the bed to give her a small kiss with a little tongue.

"Your turn Babe." I gave her a little pat towards the bathroom. Steph was moving very slowly, I think stunned. Melissa grabbed her hand to help her into the chair.

SPOV

Melissa was chatting along with me but I wasn't listening. "Sorry I missed what you said."

She started to laugh. "Can't blame you! Your husband is very distracting. I can tell how much he loves you. This was really sweet of him to do for your birthday. How did you two meet?"

"Work, you know how it goes."

Melissa studied my hair. "Ok seeing your hair right now we can do a few things. Your husband mentioned extensions and chemical straightening, maybe a color change. Let's go over your options and make you happy. Any reason for such a dramatic change?"

"Just mixing it up. I like surprising my husband." Oh God I was enjoying calling Ranger my husband way too much. What is wrong with me! I needed to get my head into the game.

"Ok here are my thoughts, we stay with brown mostly but straighten your hair with these chemicals then add in extensions. I see your hair is at your shoulders, I want to extend it to your mid back.

However, if you ever want to go back to your curls, stop using the chemicals and use a curling iron to make cohesive. As far as color goes, I wouldn't change the brown to blond or red. Instead I suggest we keep the brown but enrich some highlights, maybe a few lowlights, making it stand out some more."

"I trust you, just make me look really good that's all I want."

Four hours later Melissa was finishing my hair. Ranger would periodically peek in but not stay long. I looked in the mirror and I had to check twice it was me. This was amazing, I look like me but I didn't. I looked like a much sexier version of myself.

"I can do your make up too. Do you have anything here? I have a lot in my bag I sell on the side for clients."

"I love makeup let's see what you got."

Her bag was like _Sephora_. Melissa had everything I loved and lots of mascara. She gave me a makeover and made sure my eyebrows were perfect. She also gave me a really great make up lesson on how to make my eyes pop out more.

"Melissa I have to know what are you doing in this town when you are so talented. I mean look at me. I look amazing! I have never looked this good before!"

Melissa smiled really big. "I trained and worked in New York City for a lot of years then came back for love. My high school sweetheart runs his father's business here, you make compromises for love. I still go to a lot of shows and refine my skills but it's nice not being in the hustle and bustle everyday."

I understood. "I will take two of everything you used on me. I love everything and I need your card in case we ever visit again."

Melissa smiled really big and gave me a hug. "Let me go grab your clothes your husband purchased for you. One second." Clothes when did I get clothes? She walked in with a beautiful grey silk blouse and black pencil skirt with a pair of FMP and some black lingerie. Where did this come from? Melissa handed me everything, giving me a moment to change.

She smiled at me. "Let's go see what hubby thinks."

I walked out of the bathroom. Ranger was sitting on the bed reading. He wore a black dress shirt and grey slacks. When he looked up, his eyes widened. Crap he hates it. Ranger stood up from the bed, walking slowly over to me.

"Babe you look beautiful." Ranger pulled me into his arms, giving me a sweet kiss in front of Melissa. Melissa handed him the bill. Ranger took out an envelope in return.

"Whoa Marc you paid me way too much. I can't accept this."

Ranger shook his head. "You did a wonderful job, you deserve it. I won't take it back." Melissa smiled again

"Ok but don't go to crazy tonight! Her hair can't be pulled or put in a hair tie for a few days or the extensions will look awkward and not set correctly."

Melissa thanked us again and told me to come see her anytime. I really hoped one day we would. I really liked her. As soon as the door clicked, Ranger started kissing me indecently. I pulled him towards the bed when the phone started to ring. It was time for us to go.


	5. Chapter 5

SPOV

"Time to go Babe." We grabbed our bags and checked to make sure we didn't leave anything behind. The bathroom was kind of a mess from our hair cuts even though we tried to clean it up so Ranger left a nice tip for the maid. We went to check out and grabbed our package then deposit our bags into the car and sat in the front seats.

Ranger ripped into the outer brown envelope and then into the sleek black one. He pulled out a slim feminine wallet, Micheal Kors and checked the id's cards and cash. He also paired it with a passport. He went into his bag on the seat and pulled out a simple black purse for me and deposited the wallet inside with a set of keys, a pocket knife, pepper spray, stun gun and some granola bars.

"What are you Marry Poppins? What are you going to take out of your bag next? And where did these clothes come from? I feel like dancing penguins are going to jump out next and start following me."

"Need to be prepared Babe. Your hair took a long time, I made some calls with the hotel directory. I can be very persuasive." I snorted persuasion was Ranger's middle name. He handed me my purse and I looked everything over while Ranger adjusted his wallet with his new cards and id's. My name was Stephanie Marie Mendez 33 years old, lives in Manhattan. Wow I wish. Hmm black Amex with the same name, a library card, a yogurt shop card and seriously...

"A gym membership you're hysterical." Ranger's mouth quirked up.

"Your not you anymore. You're Stephanie Mendez wife to Carlos Mendez. We own a import export business all over the country and live in Manhattan but travel often. We are both only children and our parents have both passed away mine in a car accident and yours due to illness. You need to live this identity and not worry about your real one. Once we hit that plane we have to live and breath the Mendez's to maintain our cover. If people start to question us we'll have to relocate again and trust me it won't be as nice as where we are going." He went back into the envelope and took more cash out and placed it in his travel bag. Lastly he pulled out a small velvet bag.

"Our rings." He placed the wedding band on my finger along with my engagement ring. It was the same engagement ring from Hawaii. I was surprised he still had it. And the wedding band had a row of black and white diamonds it was stunning and looked very expensive. He placed his platinum wedding band on his finger.

"It's perfect I can't believe you kept this ring this whole time since Hawaii."

"It held mostly good memories for us and it suits you."

Ranger and I were suppose to be catching an FTA in Hawaii once but some how we turned that into a mini vacation enjoying the spa services, food and beach mostly naked. It was a happy memory until Morelli punched Ranger. I started feeling my catholic guilt not because of Morelli this time but because I am not a girl for casual sex at least not with Ranger. He is like a drug and I'm worried if I enjoy this too much one day he will just drop me and move on to the next woman. I don't think my heart could handle that pain. I also don't want to mess up our friendship.

"I smell something burning Babe."

I shook my head "I need a real meal I can't eat your twigs and berries anymore. Can we hit that drive through now."

"We still have some time to kill a mile down the road is a bistro do you want to go there instead of the drive through?"

"YES PLEASE!"

The bistro was quaint with water color paintings on the walls of different nature scenes. Candle light on the tables, very romantic actually. Damn. Ranger secured us with a good view of the restaurant away from windows having his back to the wall. We sat and I looked over a menu. Fettuccine Alfredo with chicken Sold. I started to play with my rings it felt weird to have a wedding ring on again even if it was just pretend. I thought what it would really be like to be married again to someone like Ranger. He has a lot of secrets, a job he can't talk about, leaves for the wind a lot, and runs a security company, but none of those things would bother me as long as he was committed, faithful and loved me. I started choking on my water. WHERE DID THAT JUST COME FROM! I need to go home.

"Wrong pipe." The waiter took our order and I wasn't at least bit surprised he ordered a whole wheat pasta dish with a salad. He is the best looking man I ever saw who doesn't know how to eat. I ordered my favorite dish and I saw Ranger almost roll his eyes at me.

"That stuff will kill ya Babe."

I got really close and whispered into his ear "I'm a bounty hunter on the run, my life expectancy isn't that high to begin with, might as well live it up now."

Ranger POV

She was being playful but my heart constricted with the thought of anything happening to her. She didn't know the lengths I went to make sure that didn't happen. It wasn't just the trackers on her person or car I placed them on big blue and Lula's fire bird. I had patrol cars make it part of their route to drive by her apartment and my men monitored the police band and her location at all times.

I have sent men to protect her and even had a security system installed before she shot it. I've loaned her safe cars and given her shooting lessons, stun guns, pepper sprays, panic buttons and I still feel like its not enough. If I had it my way she would live somewhere safe with a constant bodyguard and equipped with weapons on her at all times while taking self defense lessons. I know not to push her though because she will fight it sometimes placing herself in danger because of it. She does have nine lives though and real rage when she fights that has gotten her out of a lot of situations. Maybe when we arrive in Greece I can show her a few moves turn it into a game for her.

Steph was moaning through her dinner creating a real situation in my pants. I noticed several men check her out and I did not like it.

"I am so full but I am getting dessert to go. Thinking cheesecake." I paid the bill and got us out of there before she decided to order multiple slices. Heading towards the private airport my pants started to become even tighter. Babe was moaning over her cheesecake and I was wishing I was her fork currently. I tried to get into my zone and focus on the road but I was finding it near impossible. We still had 30 minutes until our departure and were only 15 minutes away. I noticed an abandon gas station on the side of the road and pulled behind the building as Babe was licking her fingers clean from the crust.

"What are we.." I didn't let her finish that statement I pushed my seat back and unhooked her seat belt while grabbing her hips. I kissed her with passion I had been holding in since dinner. I usually had better self control but it was slipping since I realized my mission was to keep Steph safe. I unzipped her skirt and opened my zipper. I moved her panties to the side. I checked her wetness. Babe was always wet for me. She sat down on top of me and started moving at a fast pace. She wanted this as much as me.

Ten minutes later we cleaned ourselves up with napkins from her take out dessert, righted our clothes and got back on the road. The car smelled like sex and vanilla and I couldn't be more pleased.

SPOV

I need to get myself straight. Being alone with Ranger has caused me to have serious issues with impulse control. This is going to be like Hawaii all over again except Morelli won't show up to end it. I wish I could just go back to my crappy apartment and be with Rex my wonder hamster I miss him.

Ranger was wiping the car down of finger prints and starting to move us towards the plane. We entered the small jet. It was beautiful with leather seats much better then flying commercial. I've never been on a private jet. The pilot was explaining the mini bar filled with snacks and drinks and how the final checks were being done. I ran over to it looking for chocolate or candy cakes and I find crackers, peanuts, granola bars, fruit, pretzels, veggie chips, sparking and flat water. Not even a freaking Toblerone.

I had just finished my dinner so I wasn't very hungry. I sat down and nursed my water. Ranger took the seat next to me as soon as the pilot got into position to fly. He handed me a pillow and blanket. I felt like I could nap, these plush chairs were like a recliner. I always hated flying so when the plane started moving I grabbed the arm of my chair in a death grip. Ranger put his arm around me and started whispering to me in Spanish. He kissed my forehead while holding my hand that was holding the arm of the chair and rubbing circles on my palm. It was extremely distracting and turning me on. After a few minutes he just stopped, reclined my chair but continued to keep his arm around me. He placed the blanket on my body. It was a very sweet gesture that I appreciated very much.

He made me totally forget my fear. He grabbed a book off the floor and handed me a second. It was oddly domesticate for Ranger. I rarely saw him do things like this, it was kind of a head trip. I usually saw him in bad ass mode throwing around criminals, planning security systems or working out. Lately seeing him cook, clean and read I felt like I was understanding a new side to him I have never seen in 3 years. He was reading an older version of "Sherlock Holmes" and gave me "The Lord of the Rings." I don't know what surprised me more, he read "Lord of the Rings" and likes science fiction/fantasy or that I kind of wanted to read it too now so we had something to talk about. I got a few chapters into the book and it really wasn't too bad just long. I turned to Ranger and he looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I noticed since we left the cabin you have been talking to me more. Thanks."

"You handled yourself well and were in this together. If you need to talk, talk."

"Do you read often?"

"Not as much as I would like but I do when I can."

"But you don't have books in your apartment."

"I own a book or two I read them when I have time and then Ella donates them to the library. I don't like clutter." That I could believe. His apartment was amazing, professionally decorated in soothing natural tones.

"What do you like to read most?" I watched him think about it.

"I read classics on occasion, sometimes science fiction but mostly mysteries." He was being vague as usual about himself but at least he was telling me something and not just Babe. He was being sort of chatty so I tried to push my luck with a shorter version of the 20 question game.

"Now that were married can we play a game? The 5 question game but you can have 3 passes to avoid the question. Nothing classified or secretive will be asked and the questions can only be asked 1 time so the other person can not ask the same question. Also whatever is revealed in the game can not be repeated to anyone else. It stays between us. He studied me for a few minutes. I was waiting for him to say no. Usually when I asked questions he would only tell me a little then cut off any more inquiry.

"Fine consider it my wedding gift to you, you first." OMG this is my dream come true I never thought I would see this day. Now I really need to make them good.

"Let me think.. this is unbelievable." He gave me his full mega watt smile. I know he won't tell me the full story of what's going on right now because that's classified. I won't waste my question wondering where we're going because we will land eventually.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happen to you?"

"I was 16 and not the most well behaved. I took some girl to prom who I don't even remember but we had been drinking a lot before we got to the location and my friends and I hid bottles into our jackets. We had dinner at the location some seafood dish and drank a lot more then started dancing. It was a fast song and I started feeling sick, I tried to walk away from my date and she grabbed me to turn me back to her and I threw up all over her and her dress. Unfortunately she saw the puke and threw up right back on me multiple times. I had been in trouble a few times in school in Miami so most of the teachers had my Abuela Maria's number on speed dial. They had us sit down and try to clean us up but we had to wait for our parents. Abuela shows up struts over to me and starts blasting me in Spanish, smacking me in the back of my head and pulling my ear while she walks me out in front of everyone in my class. I was so sick and drunk I could barely walk. When I got home she gave me a bottle of water but no Advil and told me I had to learn my lesson and suffer." I tried not to laugh really hard but I couldn't help it. I would have paid good money to have seen that. Ranger's turn.

"Why are you so averse to anal sex? I've heard you tell Lula and Mary Lou a few times." I can't believe were talking about this. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I should pass. I took a long look at him. He didn't ask to be mean or embarrass me I think he was just interested.

"We'll I guess it strives from my time with Dickie. Before we got married it was a normal sex life he didn't pressure me into anything and he treated me pretty well with nice dinners and dancing. But the moment we said I do he wanted to get more creative. He tried to catch me off guard and with out warning a few times and it got to the point that I couldn't trust him from behind so I wouldn't even do doggy style. It made me feel powerless and out of control. I would never let him tie me up either, I didn't trust him. I realized after we were married that he was also using coke not often but on multiple occasions which didn't help matters either. I was actually relieved when I caught him and Joyce. I was so unhappy and trapped. Don't get me wrong I was furious but relieved. None of my other boyfriends really asked until Joe and again its a matter of trust and I never really felt that level of comfort with him either. Plus I was told good catholic girls don't do things like that." Ranger grabbed my hand and held it rubbing his fingers against my skin and smiled.

"You don't go to church Babe."

"Besides the point. Ok Your question hmmm... What was your happiest memory from childhood?"

"One Christmas I got these race cars and track that I had wanted for a few years. I know my parents must have spent a lot on it and put it on layaway for a long time because money was always tight but I was really happy and played with them until they broke apart from use. We usually received clothes and shoes for Christmas and birthdays."

"Who was your first kiss Babe?"

"Don't judge me I was 12 and it was Carl Constanza." Ranger gave me a bark of laughter. It was music to my ears to see him so relaxed. "Give me a break I mean he was a friend and I forget what he was arguing with me about but I just grabbed his shirt and kissed him just to see what the fuss was about. He tasted like fruit loops and tried to put his tongue in my mouth and I pushed him into Eddie Garza by accident." Ranger gave me a big smile and my embarrassment felt a lot less.

" Who do you most admire alive or dead?"

"My Abuela Maria. She took me in when my parents sent me off to Miami. I was angry and a messed up but she didn't put up with my crap. She straightened me out even when I still got into trouble occasionally but she never gave up on me. She made sure I graduated and took responsibility for my actions. She is the only one who support my choices."

"What is one thing no one knows about you?"

"Hmmm everyone knows so much about me. I... I can sing well. I don't advertise it because then everyone would make me sing at parties or at church so I pretended to be horrible during my singing lessons growing up just to get out of them."

"Name one thing on your bucket list." Ranger took a few minutes to ponder the question taping a finger to his chin.

"Fly a glider"

"You know you made Grandma's bucket list when she saw you naked. She said she could die happy now, you should be proud of that."

"Proud is a strong word I was horrified she was going to have a heart attack. She wouldn't move just frozen in place." We both started laughing remember her face.

"If you were stuck on a deserted island which one book, person and Movie would you take along?"

"Person easy you. You'd get us shelter, fire, food, a plan to survive and your always freakishly warm. Book I guess the "Legends of Zorro" and movie I know your expecting "Ghost buster's" but that I can just replay in my mind word for word so instead I would bring "Caddyshack." I'd want to laugh if I was stuck on an island."

"Where is the Bat cave?"

"Pass"

I guess I may never find out "What is your weirdest quirk?"

" Tank told me when I'm around his cats I growl if they try to get on me."

"Huh I thought you might have said your obsession with the color black." I gave him a wink

"Last question Babe. If you could visit anywhere in the world where would you go?"

"Fuji. I saw this special on the travel channel once and it just looked like an amazing place to go to." My eyes started to get heavy. He kissed my forehead.

"You look tired take a nap Babe we have a long flight." I snuggled into my pillow and blanket "Thanks for playing Carlos it was fun."

RPOV

I liked that Babe called me Carlos not many people did except my immediate family. I knew she was going to ask about the Bat Cave. I didn't want to disappoint her, maybe when I get back I'll just find a property and call it the Bat Cave or buy a boat and name it that to show her one day. She surprised me with her questions. Out of everything she could have asked about I didn't expect the ones she chose. Not many people asked me questions and I don't encourage it either but I enjoyed her game. It made me smile to know Babe would want me on a deserted island with her when she could have picked any one in the world. I know a lot about Babe, I do random background checks on her for information so I tried to pick questions to help me figure out what is going on in her mind. I started to think about our next location, items I would need to stock, plans to put in place for escaping.

I like seeing Babe wear my ring. I will probably never tell her but I had Tiffany's make them special for her. I debated for 2 years with myself whether to ask her to marry me. I told her so in Atlantic city but when people constantly come out of my past to take shots at me it wouldn't be the wisest thing to plant a target on Babe too. If I really wasn't so selfish I would make her keep her distance from me so she isn't a target ever because of me but I need her in my life. I take as many precautions as she will allow and hope its enough. Pretending to be married to Babe will probably mess with my head and keep me distracted so I need to start getting my head back together and remember why I am here with her. I know Babe says she doesn't do casual sex so I have no idea how this situation is going to play out. I think I need to take a step back and let her lead when it comes to being intimate. I need her to make the decision to avoid her feelings of guilt. It was my same plan when she was with Morelli, persuade but let her make the choice and the move when she was feeling doubt. This was going to be a 13 hour flight so we will both have a lot of time to think.

SPOV

I wake up and open my eyes. I've only been asleep for a few hours and Ranger looks like he is resting. I need this time to think. I've been making a pro con list in my head about Ranger. Smart Stephanie thinks I should draw a line in the sand and not sleep with him anymore and keep distance at our next house like at the cabin. Stupid Stephanie wants to live this fantasy out for all its worth regardless of the consequences. Ranger and I have been intimate before in the past and it didn't change our friendship so this time shouldn't be any different. This might be the only time I can experience what it would be like with Ranger. I feel like I can rationalize that this won't be casual sex because technically were married to each other and where I go he goes. It's not like he would be seeing other women while we're here. I feel like if I don't do it even though it's pretend I will always regret it. I don't want to ask what if until the day I die. The question I keep asking myself is if it's worth the heart ache at the end if I become attached? What do I do then? Avoid him? Start dating someone else? I couldn't go back to Morelli, not after everything that has happen. I could always just hide out in my apartment and go into denial land until I was back to normal and have Mary Lou watch me so I didn't do anything crazy unless I run it passed her when it comes to Ranger but that seemed extreme.

Ranger starts to stir and I close my eyes.

RPOV

"Babe we'll be landing in 3 hours. Do you want to know where we are going?"

"Yes"

"Greece more specifically Crete"

I scream Greece! I jump on top of him. "I've always wanted to go to Greece! They having amazing beaches and the travel channel is always featuring their festivals and night life. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" I start jumping up and down and hugging him like it's Christmas. He has a big smile on his face.

"Since it's September a lot of the tourist season is over so it won't be as crowded but we will blend in and look like tourists. There are supermarkets but we will mostly shop at the farmers markets. English is spoken so you shouldn't have any issues but I also speak Greek if we run into problems. If you want to learn the language I have some Rosetta Stone Cd's you can use where we will stay. The culture is very different then what your use to its more laid back. The people will judge you on your behavior not on what you say. People are very friendly and will just come up and start a conversation. Being from Jersey we find that suspicious. It's a work to live culture so don't take laziness personally."

"In Crete its not unusual to have friendly neighbors who bring over different food items so don't be surprised but do not answer the door unless I clear it. There are a lot of festivals this month wine, grape, film, we can go to which ever interests you as long as I deem it safe before hand. Any sites you want to see we can go to but when we are outside the house you need to stick close to me and be aware of your surroundings. I prefer you carried in your purse but at a minimum you need your stun gun and pepper spray on you at all times preferable in your pocket. From April till November it's generally sunny but after that it tends to get cold. We will get suitable clothes tomorrow after we settle in. You will probably see men with large mustaches, the mustaches represent their masculinity. Just remember it's rude to stare."

"Crete is also known for family vendettas so try not to get involved in them or give any opinions about them. We will mostly be on foot but I have secured us a car to get around. You are not allowed to drive because you do not have an international drivers permit and if we're stopped I don't want anyone alerted to our presence. Currency is the Euro but I want you to use the credit card first as much as possible before the cash. As for food I think you will be happy Greece's neighbor is Italy and Turkey you'll find something to eat however the seafood is amazing."

He breathed out harshly.

"Babe in the event something happens to me or you have been taken I will give you a number to contact for Tank. You will tell him Alpha 4 and your location. He will give you instructions to get you help and protect you. Questions?"

"Will you be growing a mustache?" I raised one eye brow at her "No."

"The credit cards how does that work are they stolen?" I smiled.

"No they are ours and are hooked up to an account that automatically pays for our charges. You can buy anything you need but no cameras. When we return home you can't bring anything back from here that lets people know where we were and you can never tell anyone what has happened to you since the night you were taken. It's for your protection and mine. This place is a secret not even Tank knows about.

Her mouth made an O. "You trust me that much?"

"Yes"

SPOV

I am really touched he put so much faith in me. "I won't let you down. I promise not a soul not even Rex."

"You talk to your hamster?"

"Of course he is a good listener and doesn't complain." His lips twitched with a thinking about smiling look.

"And another thing you told me back home everything was taken care of what does that mean exactly? I've probably already been fired by Vinnie and on my way to eviction for not paying my rent."

"Standard operating procedure for when you are taken for more then 24 hours is to cover your expenses including your apartment, relocate Rex to Ella and speak to Vinnie to maintain your employment and lay down a cover if necessary. Tank has already done that. You don't have to worry about anything until you get back."

"I don't know what to say.. thank you.. I will pay you back." Wow I can't believe he did all that for me. And I can't believe their is a standing order for arrangements on my behalf. I'm actually really touched he did that and took care of Rex. Stupid Stephanie is in my thoughts again telling me that he went above and beyond for me and I should reciprocate. Before I take one step off this plane I need to make a decision and stick with it. I lay my head back in my chair and close my eyes debating with myself.

The pilot comes on the loud speaker telling us we will be landing in 15 minutes. I groan.

"When we land customs will board and ask us questions and check our passports. They will ask business or pleasure we are here for pleasure for a few weeks." He squeezed my leg and I looked down at his muscular hand resting on my thigh. I'm going for it. I deserve this with Ranger no matter how long it lasts. I've done the smart thing too many times so stupid Stephanie wins. I'll deal with the consequences as they come. I placed my hand on top of Ranger's and leaned against him. I'm actually looking forward to letting go for once. What will happen will happen no more over analyzing or guilt.

As we land I start feeling fear again. Airplanes always do that to me. Ranger puts his arm around me bringing me close and holding my other hand with his against his chest. It's very distracting and calming. As we stop Ranger is still holding me. I turn to his face and give him a kiss with a bit of tongue and touch his check. He prolongs it until he hears a cough. I smile "Carlos you should be more aware of your surroundings." Ranger narrows his eyes at me. I have always wanted to say that to him.

The pilot lets the customs officers on board and we are sent on our way 6 minutes later. I don't know how I will ever fly coach again.

"Come on hubby let's get this show on the road." I grab his hand and my bag while I make our way downstairs to the car. I feel light and happy for the first time in a really long time.

"Pet names amante?"

I raised one shoulder and smiled "It suits you. Come on we have paradise to enjoy. Move it!"

"Fine but if you start talking like a baby and calling me cuddle umpkins we're going to have issues." I snorted. That's what Val called Albert and it was gross.

"If I get to that point I'll save you time and put myself out of my misery."

We drove for 30 minutes and started to come to a pretty house not to far from the beach. It wasn't very large but it was perfect for 2 people.

"The keys I gave you earlier in your purse are for the door and here is a set for the car in case of an emergency. I haven't been here in a long time so we probably have to air it out and clean. We can grab take out tonight and start to settle in but I want you to keep a go bad prepared just in case. All of a sudden a knock came from the front door and Ranger tensed drawing his gun and pushing me into another room.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: This chapter has some **Rated M** Material.

RPOV

I checked the door. "Clear just some kids running around with a soccer ball."

Babe rolled her eyes. "In my experience the bad guys don't normally knock...This place is amazing. I like the furniture and I am happy to see you have a TV. Give me a tour."

We moved our way from the living room into the one bedroom and then the bathroom. I pointed out hidden guns along the way. I showed her the kitchen, dinning room and den.

"The patio is through this back door but do not go out alone I need eyes on you at all times. The TV in the den is used for the cameras I have outside and the windows are bullet resist. Do not stand in front of them making it easier for someone to get shot through a scope." Her eyes widened so I grabbed her hand.

"It's unlikely but you need to be aware. Gun safe is in the den it spells Babe so use the corresponding numbers. Everything is loaded to go. Do you remember how to unload and reload or do you want to go over it together?"

"I remember."

"Flank vests are in every closet. You need to leave your go bag in a closet to grab if necessary but essentials only. If its too heavy it will slow us down."

"How long have you owned this place?"

"8 years. Like my apartment your the only one who has stayed here." Babe was biting her lip thinking.

"How far are we from the beach?"

"Close. We can go tomorrow but I should warn you a lot of the beaches are nude. Some require clothes but the closest one here is nude." Babe started blushing.

"This may shock you but I've been to one before in Atlantic City. Well Lula and Me while catching an FTA who was a nude bartender. We had to join into the dress code to be admitted."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Where did you hide your cuffs? "

"Inside a towel."

I smiled. "You never disappoint Babe. Maybe we will find a use for a pair of cuffs while we're here for you." I grinned at her and walked out of the room to the kitchen to get cleaning supplies.

SPOV

My eyes widened. When he said he'd find a use for the cuffs I got nervous but a little turned on. I know Ranger would never hurt me and I did agree to try this new experience with out over thinking. I may just let him cuff me.

He walked back into the room with cleaning supplies and rags. I started wiping down all the surfaces in the main room while Ranger tackled the kitchen and bathroom. It only took an hour for the place to sparkle and be vacuumed clean. I checked out the drawers and cabinets as I cleaned and they were mostly empty. I found some menus in the kitchen with some plates and cutlery and in his closet were a few sets of clothes and some bathing suits. I made the bed with fresh sheets and washed the towels to freshen them up. No pictures or personal items. I found a few dvds but nothing overly interesting. I wonder if Ranger will be nude on the beach. I'm getting a hot flash just imagining it. He said I'm the only one who has been here so at least I know another woman hasn't been in his bed here.

I felt Ranger come up behind me. "Hungry?"

"Starving I want some real food do we have to go far?"

"No we can walk. Grab you purse and weapons and let me throw on some plain clothes so we blend in."

We walked up the street a few blocks and found a sit down restaurant. I was lucky the menu was in English and Greek. Everything looked amazing but I decided on the gyro's and a small Greek salad with an ice tea. Ranger gave me a small smile when I ordered a salad. I guess I grew use to them in the cabin, it was practically part of every meal. While Ranger ordered a large Greek salad and some kind of meat on a skewer with a yogurt dip.

"Eventually I have to try moussaka. Even since I saw "My Big Fat Greek Wedding" I have wanted to find a good Greek restaurant but I noticed the best ones are in Del."

Ranger grabbed my hand and held it while we talked. "We can try a few when we get home." I smiled at that. I liked knowing we would spend some time together when we went back to Trenton.

Our food arrived and it smelled mouth watering. I am not a big salad fan but I liked the olives and peppers mixed with the Feta tomatoes onion and cucumber. It was very fresh. My gyro was awesome I couldn't stop moaning. Pork in a fried pita is amazing.

"This is one of my favorite new things. Do you want a bite?" he shook his head no but offered me some of his dish.

"Tzatziki, yogurt garlic, mint some cucumbers is the dip." It was surprisingly good for yogurt.

"It's really good what else is good to try?"

" You would like pastitsio it's like lasagna or spetzofai, sausage peppers and tomatoes. I usually order the grilled octopus or a skewer of meat with different salads."

We ate slowly just enjoying our time together. The weather was perfect much better then in Jersey. Regardless of the circumstances it was a dream to be here. Just to save enough money to travel here alone would have taken years and even then been very low budget.

"Carlos can we make a stop at the supermarket over there in the corner. I rather just grab a few things now so I can go straight to the beach early tomorrow morning." He squeezed my hand he was still holding.

I ate too much again but I had some Baklava ordered to go. The description said honey and nuts with pastry and the waiter recommended it.

"I like hearing you speak Greek your so fluent. I'd like to learn a little while I'm here just some basics. I've decided to embrace this adventure and try a lot of new experiences." Ranger's eyes darkened at the words new experiences.

I narrowed my eyes at him "nothing that will hurt or be uncomfortable." Ranger gave me a cat caught the canary smile "Let's go Babe I have some ideas to broaden your horizons." O boy!

Tank POV

I've been reading different reports on Frank Plum and his family from the Rangeman surveillance. Nothing standing out. Frank Plum stays at home a lot and when he isn't he is driving his cab or at the lodge playing cards. He is always home for Dinner promptly, watches tv then goes to bed. His credit cards show nothing unusual and his calls are for pick ups. The night Steph was taken he did get a brief 3 second call but it was from a burner phone. Not long enough for a conversation and it could have just been a wrong number. I've listen to the tap on their home line and it's mostly used by Grandma Mazur or Mrs. Plum. Grandma Mazur is into some unusual things with her male friends that will leave me with nightmares. A woman her age getting a full wax and then wanting to mud wrestle nude is crazy.

I was with Lula for a while and she was a former ho that knew her stuff and did a lot of kinky things but I think Grandma Mazur could give her a run for her money. I think I'll start making whoever pisses me off that week listen to these cd's of calls then write me a report. A lot of times the phone has been unplugged at the house too. I thought that was unusual until I talked to Connie about Steph's cover. I told her she was doing an undercover job for Rangeman out of town and would be out of contact for a while. Lula and Connie tried to get information about her kidnapping but I didn't elaborate.

Between her and Lula I knew the word would spread. I was hearing the craziest gossip and rumors about Steph on the home tap. Things that were so outrageous that these people needed a new life. Rumors ranging that Morelli left town after dumping Steph for another woman to her running away with Ranger to get married. None of them painted Steph in a great light. It didn't help her mother would answer the phone half lit whining about her life and saying "why me." I couldn't believe she kept telling people how often she tried to get Steph married and settled down and how it was most likely Steph that drove Morelli away as her last shot at marriage. Most mother's would defend their kid fiercely telling people to mind their own business but Mrs. Plum was just playing into it, disgusting me in the process.

I always liked Steph a lot since the moment we did that redecorating job. I thought Ranger was thinking with the wrong head when he brought her along. I was just waiting for her to scream or be horrified in her boots and leopard belt but when I threw the guy out the window she took it surprisingly well. I grew to respect her when she would bring in FTA after FTA with no training or experience. She wasn't graceful but her capture rate was the highest in NJ. She does have great instincts and is stubborn as a pit bull so I started to understand why Ranger would help her out.

Ranger changed too. He became more human around her. In the past he'd pick up a woman when the need arose, have a good time then move on and get his head back into work. I haven't seen him with a woman since Steph came into the picture more permanently during the DeCooch fiasco with that heart. He told me how she acquired a pig heart and walked it around the mall to exchange for her kidnapped Grandma and mall security stopped her and made a big show. Neither of us had ever laughed so hard before, not at her, but at her luck. Things like this normally happened to her. He joked that if he was ever ransomed off Steph was not allowed to make the drop. She keeps our lives interesting and our men on their toes. I normally don't involve myself in other people's business but my heart goes out to Steph. I might not have a family anymore but my mama defended me regardless to people, it's what your suppose to do. I have a feeling sooner rather then later I will be making a stop to visit the Plums. I have their routines down now and I want to look over the house and see if they are hiding anything.

I still can't see how Frank Plum knew about his daughter. I also want to corner Grandma Mazur at the funeral home tonight away from her family and see what she has to say about all this. I ran background checks on everyone in his immediate family and nothing stood out as unusual. Frank Plum married out of high school to Helen Mazur, former Army and had a child, Valerie during that time then started working at the post office. Then Stephanie came along one month premature. Both children born at Saint Francis as well as both parents. Valerie has an unusual ex husband who is a wanted criminal on the run and Kloughn is clean. Helen Mazur never held any employment and nothing unusual comes up in any background check. Her credit cards are mostly household bills, the mall and the liquor store. I'm familiar with Steph's background because even as a contract employee on an as needed basis, Rangeman does a check every three months and nothing unusual has come out.

SPOV

I woke up and felt really warm and good. Ranger broaden my horizons a little last night with the Baklava. I learned if I wear the dessert he will eat it off me. Something to tuck away. After we left the restaurant we hit the super market. I normally hated to food shop but being in a new environment peaked my curiosity. Ranger picked out a lot of fresh ingredients fruits, vegetables, fish, spices, rice and I went in search for desserts and snacks. No tasty cakes or birthday cakes but I found some pies so I grabbed one along with some crackers for our cheese. Ranger's eyes constantly scanned the crowd and our surroundings.

I also picked up several boxes of protection for us. Better to be safe then sorry. While in that department I also found lube and massage oil so I grabbed a bottle or 2. I often said hello to people who were staring at me while I looked at different items and I was surprised how welcoming they were back. Normally at the stop and shop in Jersey people would bump you with carts and race around the aisles flipping you off in order to race home as soon as possible. While checking the different merchandise I found some tampons just in case as well as sunglasses, a bikini for me and sun tan lotion. Ever since I started the birth control shot I stopped getting regular periods. That freaked me out a lot at first but I was told that was a normal side effect and it's actually worked out me not being so moody and cramping once a month.

Ranger packed some Bulgari soap but I grabbed some other bottles to have some extra on hand. When we left the store we carried our bags together while holding hands. I'd point at different things along the way and he'd teach me the Greek word for it. We walked back into the house and put away the groceries together. After the last item went into the cabinet Ranger caged me into the counter with his arms and said "about those horizons" and then took of my shirt and bra and brought my baklava to my body placing the filling of the dessert around my nipples.

He lifted me onto the counter and started licking and sucking the dessert off of me. Back and forth on both sides. He arched my back to slip off my shorts but left my black lace panties on. He licked and teased my thighs sometimes nipping them. He would remove more of the filling and trace his finger along my thighs and stomach down the center between my breasts. It was driving me insane. I started begging him to fuck me, tried to move his mouth and his hands lower to my promise land but he wouldn't budge. He started taking his clothes off and pulled something out of his pocket, some hand cuffs. I held my breath.

" Do you want to try this? If you say stop I will and release you immediately." I bit my lip thinking about it. His fingers continued to trace my thighs higher and higher. I wanted him.

"I trust you."

He took his handcuffs and slowly placed them on my wrists but loosely while looking deeply in my eyes "You can always say stop. Your the one in control." I like that he made me feel safe.

He raised my arms above my head and arched me towards the cabinet. "Keep them here or I will stop."

I followed his orders. And he kissed me deep then worked his mouth back down my body and removed my panties. He used his tongue to part me and open my legs wider, I couldn't help but shatter. I saw him grab a raincoat out of the box and sheath himself and then gradually work himself inside me. I wanted to drop my hands but he would pull out of me anytime they moved down.

He pushed himself all the way in and lightly gripped my wrists while they were against the cabinet. He held them in place. He gradually worked himself in and out and I whimpered for him to move faster. I tried to move my hips faster but his other free hand was holding me in place. He kissed my lips and neck, savoring me at our pace. I felt another release of pleasure with Ranger following in his own climax. He immediately un cuffed me and pulled out. He lifted me off the counter and carried me to bed. He went into the bathroom to dispose of the protection and brought a warm wash cloth to wipe down my sticky body. He gently rubbed me down then joined me in bed as he held me close while playing with my hair. I felt like Jello but at least I had new material when the need arose in with my shower massager.

RPOV

When Babe told me she wanted to broaden her horizons I couldn't have been more excited. I wasn't going to do anything crazy or out of her comfort zone but I wanted her to have a new experience that was going to encourage her to explore her sexuality more. I knew I was taking a small chance with the handcuffs but I made sure she knew she had all the power. I was pleasantly surprised to wake up to Babe kissing down my body and moving her mouth around thighs then creating a basket weave with her fingers using the massage oil around my member.

"Morning Batman keep your hands on the pillow or I will stop." She moved her mouth around my body and then hallowed her cheeks and used her tongue on me. I couldn't help tensing and letting a groan loose. Babe worked on me bringing me close then backing off. She grabbed a raincoat and then rode me until we shattered together.

We got up to brush our teeth and shower. Steph grabbed her tooth brush and started brushing her teeth in front of the sink. I grabbed my tooth brush with paste and started brushing my teeth while I relieved myself.

SPOV

I don't know how men just walk around naked all the time but I like that Ranger does. I did not grow up in a naked house so I usually throw on a t shirt. My eyes went wide while brushing my teeth. Is he seriously peeing in front of me and brushing his teeth while doing it?

"What are you doing we've been married for one day!"

"Saving time. We've know each other 3 years and done all sorts of things to each other's body, this isn't a big deal."

"I'm not peeing in front of you. Bathroom time is private time." He flushed the toilet and washed his hands. Then turned on the shower and jumped in.

"Babe." I felt like that Babe meant it's not a big deal, get over it.

I showered with him, both of us using Bulgari and getting dressed in our bathing suits. I threw on a cover up and was practically running to the door.

"I have a beach bag for your keys and weapons but leave your wallet behind Babe." I grabbed some fruit, water, suntan lotion, towels, a beach blanket and sunglasses.

Ranger was wearing his bathing suit and t shirt with some sandals. I saw him put a gun and a knife into the bag with some trail mix.

"We can grab breakfast at the bakery on the way. They have cheese and spinach pies with Greek coffee."

"No donuts?" I sighed

"No donuts."

Our breakfast was actually really good. I ordered a cheese pie and Ranger of course got the Spinach. We laid out on the blanket and ate while looking at the clear water.

"Why is their white paint on the base of some of the trees?"

"Keeps ants off of it."

"This is the nicest beach I have ever been too. It's going to be hard for me to go back to what I'm use too." I started rubbing lotion all over my arms and legs. Ranger grabbed the bottle and started helping me. He was very through. It was still pretty early so not many people were on the beach yet just a few men and a couple enjoying the day. I tried not to look too closely because they were nude but I did blush. I was still debating with myself with what I would do.

"Is it safe to leave our stuff here and go swim?"

"Yes. Greece has a low crime rate but I'll also keep my eyes open."

"I notice you observed and studied some people longer then others at the bakery and street while checking your surroundings on the way here. What's that about?"

RPOV

"I was looking for threats by reading people's body language. Seeing how different people carry themselves tells you a lot about their character." Babe looked around at different people.

"Teach me. What do you see when you look at people." It wouldn't hurt to have another set of eyes.

" Any time you look at a person you need to see if someone has good or bad posture. How does someone carry themselves confidently, timidly, paranoid. Are they attractive making them self assured. Do they look you in the eyes or at your feet. Do they square their shoulders or are they overly confident. Do they show good breeding, carry a chip on their shoulder or slouch. Do they have a military posture or eat with their mouth open or closed while talking. Does someone look around a lot or make eye contact with someone else. It takes a lot of time to learn but once you do, you can tell a lot about a person with out even talking to them." I watched her digesting the information looking around trying to read people. She'd blush when looking at the nude couple too long.

"Why haven't you mentioned this before to me?"

"It takes a lot of time and practice. You are a pretty good judge of character already but going through that list in your mind especially in the beginning can be very distracting making you miss a lot. I didn't want you to be distracted with people you are chasing or investigating. I will never teach you anything unless I know we have the time to fully learn and practice in a controlled environment."

"I'm looking forward to that Professor Higgins." Babe watched the water for a few minutes thinking.

"I'm going for a swim Batman." Babe stood up then took her bikini top off and dropped it on my chest as she ran into the water.


	7. Chapter 7

Tank POV

I've been in a lot of bad situations in my life. Wars, combat zones, went through hell doing Ranger training, have been tortured and kidnapped in Colombia by rebels and I rather deal with that all over again then spend an evening with Grandma Mazur. She isn't old and sweet like most woman her age. She is old yeah but feisty, horny, and likes to try and feel you up or pinch your butt and say suggestive comments. She is also very trigger happy and gets into trouble herself. Everyone likes to blame the funeral fire on Steph but Grandma Mazur was there too and probably instigated it in some way.

Unlike Steph where strange things happen to her out of no fault of her own, Grandma Mazur looks for trouble for the excitement. Her background was very similar to Helen Plum. Married right out of high school to the same man until Stephanie turned 28 and then he passed away. No jobs listed, receives social security every month and has some savings from selling her row house along with a little life insurance from her husband's death. Her husband worked at the steel mill his whole life and now she resides with the Plum's for the last 5 years. Credit card history was similar to Mrs. Plum's before her husband's death but after his passing she spent a lot more time shopping at the pleasure treasures and the clip n curl. It's weird too she goes to as many viewing as she does. I hate going to viewings and she goes to a few a week to check and see if there is an open casket. When there isn't she tries to open it. I've watched her do this on more then one occasion and no matter how horrible someone's death is she has to see it.

It's a bit on the gruesome side for a woman her age to have that as a hobby. Steph has told me she goes more often to gossip and use it as a social situation but I watch her fill up on cookies too. I think it also gives her a reason for her to dress up and meet men. Why she just can't go to a senior center or to bingo to find someone I don't know. I hate to put on a suit so I drove over to the funeral home in my Rangeman uniform in my black SUV. I parked a little ways down and got out to wait for her to come out. It took about 30 minutes but she came out with a gaggle of women. She noticed the SUV right away and bounced over to me.

"Hey big fella, what are you doing here? Do you need a hot date tonight? I'm single and just found a new cherry lube I've been dying to try out." She wiggled her eye brows at me and I felt all the blood drain from my face. I've faced harden criminals and yet this woman makes me more uncomfortable then them.

"No ma'am but I do need to talk to you. Let me give you a ride home."

"It's Edna sexy. You are quite a tall glass of water. Do you have a big package?" She started to stare at my crotch like she was trying to imagine it. And I instinctively placed my hands in front of it.

"You know Ranger has an excellent package and a body like Micheal Angelo. I saw it in Atlantic City and I know if I tried to ride that it would probably kill me but I'd die a very very happy woman. I asked my baby granddaughter how he handles it and she won't tell me. She just kept blushing and told me to forget what I saw but it's hard to forget that mental picture." She wiggled her eye brows at me. Ranger never told me she saw him naked. I'm going to have to give him shit about it when he gets home since he gives me a hard time about my three cats.

"Mrs. Mazur! Please I don't need to know that! I just need to speak to you about Stephanie and my name is Tank." Her interest was now peaked.

"Hmm Tank... you must be a big boy." She winked at me. "Hold on a minute let me just go tell the girls so they don't wait for me." She walked over to the women and talked briefly to them. They looked at me a few times and giggled a little then said their goodbyes." She was a small woman so I opened the door to the SUV for her and helped her get inside. We stayed parked for a few minutes.

"So what's cooking good looking? You said you needed to talk about Steph and I heard she is working for Rangeman undercover, is their a problem? Do you need me undercover too? I've always wanted to be a spy. I have my own gun and I can seduce men if you need me too for information." I gripped the steering wheel and really wanted to bang my head into it a few times.

"No Mrs. Mazur." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Edna I mean. No. I was just interested to know if anything unusual happened the day Steph went missing. Did anyone stop by the house or any strange phone calls to Mr. or Mrs. Plum, notes in the mailbox?"

" Why do you ask? I was told she was found and ok? Why do you need to know?" Because I think your son in law is hiding something.

"I don't like loose ends. When I called he seemed to know Steph was ok before we did. I'd like to know how. Ranger pays me to be thorough."

"He does take good care of her. I like him so much more then Morelli and not because he is batman and is rich, sexy, dangerous and drives hot cars. I like him because he seems to always be good to Steph while Morelli always seems to lose his cool around her." She likes to go off on tangents, I need to refocus her.

"Anything suspicious you've seen Edna?"

"Let me think... that day was normal. Frank went on his cab runs in the morning and afternoon then came home to watch tv and eat dinner. I was at the clip and curl that morning and Helen went to Giovanni's to get stuff for lunch and dinner. Only a few people called that day talking about Karen Slobodsky's new boob job and Joyce Barnhardt's new engagement to some old guy in Princeton that she will suck dry leaving him penny less and divorced.

We also got a few calls about the explosion and shots at Pino's. Man I was so upset I missed all the action! I would have shot back and chased the bad guys down. I miss all the good stuff. I also got a call from Julie Morelli, Joe's cousin telling me she had on good authority from Mrs. Morelli and Grandma Bella that Joe was going out of town and him and Steph were kaput for the long haul. They tend to break up a lot so I didn't put much effort into thinking about that. I didn't see Frank get any calls after dinner or that night and neither did Helen. Neither was acting unusual when we went to bed. I sleep like a log so if anything happened in the middle of the night I wouldn't know. Not even a train going through the house would wake me."

"What about that morning I called. Tell me about that day."

"Helen and I got up early and made breakfast for Frank. The phone started to ring pretty early telling us Steph had been missing probably kidnapped and Morelli was out of town but the police and Rangeman were investigating. That was a dozen or so calls. Helen made her coffee Irish that morning and tried to call Steph a few times. When she couldn't reach her she just kept leaving messages and making more Irish coffee. I was fighting to take the bottle away from her. She gets that bad habit from her father. I told Frank what happened and he didn't seem worried. He said he was sure she would be found and we shouldn't worry. He also said she probably just took some time away because he heard the rumors too about Morelli and Steph being donesville."

"Is that his usual behavior when he hears about Steph in danger or in trouble?"

"We usually don't hear things until after something has already happened so yeah he was acting his normal self listening and just eating then took the cab out to do his runs. The rest of the day was just calls about the rumors and gossip and some time later we heard from Connie Rosolli that Steph was found and fine relaxing on a beach somewhere probably in Miami re energizing then took a job for Rangeman somewhere under cover and would be out of contact for a while." I didn't tell Connie that I said rest and relaxation and a undercover job.

"She is okay right?" Ranger said she was.

"Yes. Like I said I just don't like loose ends."

"Is she with that Sexy Ranger right now. That's where I'd want to be too."

"No Ranger is away on business."

"Damn shame not to be able to enjoy a sexy man like that." I put the car in drive.

"Anything else I should know that pertains to that night. Is your son in law or daughter acting unusual?"

"No. They are just doing their usual routine. I like to spice it up. If your ever interested in walking the wild side you can have my number." HELL NO.

"No thank you Edna! Let me take you home now. But I'd appreciate if we kept this conversation to ourselves. I want to keep my investigation on the down low to acquire accurate information. If any one asks you about this ride just say Steph told Rangeman to make sure you always got home safe if she wasn't available. And let me know if you hear anything or see anything strange. Here is my card. If I don't pick up leave me a message day or night."

"Is Rangeman hiring right now? I've been looking for something to fill my time with and I have experience. Occasionally my baby granddaughter lets me help her on big cases and lets me be her partner to go bounty hunting. I asked Vinnie for job before but he told me I'm too old. I asked Morelli once how to become a cop too and he told me their is an age restriction too but I think that's all a horses patoot since I already have my own gun and handcuffs." Ranger would kill me if I gave her a job. He would knock me out and send me in a crate somewhere naked to a third world country and maybe give me a butter knife to defend myself if he was feeling generous. She would also figure out where Ranger lived and try to get up their as much as possible.

"No Edna we have a full staff." While that was mostly true I did have the discretion to hire when needed while Ranger was away. They would be on probation until Ranger signed off on them but still he would be pissed if he had to deal with Steph's grandma everyday. The only person I could hire outright without a probation period was Steph and I think deep down Ranger wanted her to work for his company so he could be around her more, but also to keep her safe and well paid. He is a very independent person like Steph and he doesn't want to step on her toes, so I know he offers her the odd jobs once in a while hoping one day she becomes a full time employee eventually without pushing her into the decision.

"Well let me know in the future. It's definitely my kind of job. Good looking men, I get to carry a gun and arrest people and get a company car." I tried not to laugh, it took all my training. I could just imagine her in action. She doesn't even have a driving license anymore. I wonder if this is what Steph will be like in 40 years.

"I'll let Ranger know."

I dropped Mrs. Mazur off and Helen Plum was waiting at the door with a confused look on her face. We said our goodbye's and she walked to the door. I made sure she got safely inside and I heard Mrs. Plum ask why she was with me. I could have sworn I heard her reply "Hot date" and saw her daughter make the sign of the cross and pray.

I didn't receive a lot of useful information from Mrs. Mazur but at least I had a mole now in the Plum house. Even if she did call and I was able to answer the call I'd still let it go to voice mail so we wouldn't have another uncomfortable conversation. My next step was to wait until Mrs. Plum and Mrs. Mazur went to church on Sunday morning and Frank Plum went on his pick ups in the cab to search the house. I think I'll definitely skip Mrs. Mazur's room and make Cal or Ramon check her drawers and closets. Their are just too many things you can't unsee and I'm betting Mrs. Mazur has a lot of it. Just thinking about it makes me want to go home and clean myself with Bleach and keep my cats close to me for comfort.

SPOV

Being in the clear water topless was a freeing experience. Ranger has seen me naked before so I wasn't that nervous and the rest of the people on the beach were far enough away that they couldn't get a decent look anyway. Even if they had its not like they know who I am and will call my Mother telling her I'm pouncing around in just bikini bottoms on the stage for the whole world to see. It was freeing not being Stephanie Plum for a while. It was nice having some space and not being in a snow globe for the burg to comment on my choices.

Ranger watched me in the water for a while still aware of his surroundings but to a passer by it looked like he was just enjoying the beach and sun bathing. He was starting to grow a little bit of a beard which made his teeth whiter and skin a little darker. I wish I could tan like him. I burn badly and ugly if I don't reapply sun tan lotion often and vigorously. The water felt so cool and warm on my skin and I often looked down in the clear water to see what I was stepping on and looking for aquatic life. I try to do the same at the Jersey shore but the water is so dark you can't see a thing and you often step on shells or feel seaweed around your legs. I won't even talk about my fear of finding any medical waste but I grew up with it.

I've heard Greece has dolphins, whales, sea turtles and sharks which is also why I am keeping my eyes open in the water. The turtles I can handle the sharks I can't. I'd probably scream then pee myself and get eaten while Ranger attempts to save me from a horrible death. I've seen a few fish but none of them have gotten too close to me. I wish I had a camera to document this but I understand Ranger's rules. This is his safe place and we're not suppose to be here, so if anyone knew he could be in danger in the future if he needed to hide out. I didn't see Ranger leave his post on the beach but I felt him behind me before he put his arms around my stomach and lifted me up around in the water.

"Hey you scared all the fish away from me." I playfully swat at him.

" It's best not to mess with the wild life Babe, you never know when you'll come across the wrong species."

"What does that mean? Are the fish poisonous? I know about the sharks but were any of those fish dangerous?"

"No those around you were fine. Their are a few known poisonous fish in the waters here but mostly you need to keep a look out for jelly fish and sea urchins. Sea urchins are usually by the rocks so keep a look out and wear your shoes around any rocks. I just scared away the fish because its better to be safe then sorry."

"I was hoping to get my little mermaid on and find a crab or a sea turtle. I can't believe how clear the water is." He looked at me oddly.

"It's a Disney movie with the singing crab who sings about being under the sea and the evil queen who looks like an octopus." He gives me a small smile.

"I have cousins I've heard of it. I wasn't born at 30. I was just thinking maybe we could scuba drive or snorkel but we'd have to do it privately somewhere. It would be just us and an instructor. It would be hard to defend us if I don't have a lot of weapons close by. I could keep diving knives on me but I can't watch you and our surroundings if other people are with us or watching us from the beach."

"That would be awesome I have never done either!"

"No promises, we will look into both options but safety comes first."

"Yes sir." I gave him a mock salute and put my arms around his neck while I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I gave him a big kiss because it has been way too long since my lips touched his. It was nice and relaxing in the water with Ranger. We just floated around and splashed each other and looked at the aquatic life.

"It's nice being here. I thought I'd be more home sick but the only thing I am missing is Rex, tasty cakes and Boston cremes. It's nice that no one knows us here. It's a lot more freeing then being in the microscope of Trenton. Sometimes I feel like I can't even sneeze without getting a call 5 minutes later asking if I'm sick from my mother because someone saw me rubbing my nose on a tissue. I see why you like the quiet so much. I didn't get it for a long time because I always preferred noise but I do now."

"It's your life you have the power to change it. You could move further from the burg line and be closer to Hamilton or Ewing line but still live in Trenton. Could cut down on people reporting about you." He made a good point. I've thought of that on and off for years but I was lazy and moving was a pain in the butt.

"Moving is a pain in the ass. I have a ton of stuff but I like the crazy old people in my apartment building. I like that Mrs. Bestler thinks the elevator is a department store and Dillion is willing to do my repairs for a case of beer. I like that they haven't evicted me yet for all my fires and mishaps too the past 3 years. It doesn't seem like it but we all look out for each other and I've lived there since my divorce. Nine years is a long time and the rent is cheap. It's also close to the bonds office and only 10 minutes to my parents or Rangeman. I know its ugly and has crappy furniture but its home for me and Rex. I'll never say never into moving but I'd have to find a place I really liked and could afford to do it that as long as it wasn't a crazy commute to everyone."

I never put a ton of thought into moving but being away from the burg this much might sway me sooner rather then later. Change is scary for me but sometimes change can be good. Something to leave on the back burner.

" I've been thinking about my Uncle Ethan again. I don't think he was a business man." I whispered that last part more to myself then to Ranger. "He never wore suits around me and you somehow got a letter from him but you said you didn't recognize the person I described to you which means he didn't give it to you himself. He used a middle man your contact for when you go into the wind whoever that is. Is there anyway you can contact that person who gave you the note to get more information from him?"

"No. Even if I did know a number for him he could have compromised the safe house and by contacting him looking for information it could compromise Ethan too. I was ordered not to open it and just give it to you when I met you. I don't think my contact knew what was in the letter either. Even if he opened it he wouldn't know how to solve the code only you would be able to. It's unusual to pass notes like this. I have never done that before."

"You knew me as Rose which means he must have set this whole thing up. I don't understand how or why. I've thought of all my enemies and they are all small time and in Trenton. The government wouldn't intervene on my behalf unless it was something big. All you keep telling me is I am in danger but you don't know from who. I've asked you why and you said its classified which I think is pure bullshit but I know you can get into a lot of trouble telling me things you aren't allowed too so I don't blame you."

"You have a code and you stick to it. My only logical guess is this is about me and Ethan. I was taken because he spent time with me growing up and no one else in my family except for an occasional conversation with my dad. I always knew him as a friend of my parents but mostly my Dad. He didn't grow up in Trenton, he didn't have a Jersey accent and he didn't know anyone in the burg. My dad isn't that social. He has burg friends he grew up with and army friends he never really kept in contact with. Then he had work friends from the post office and cab company."

"My dad also hangs out with the guys at the lodge the most. Ethan doesn't fit in any of those categories but the army. Since my guess is he was or is still in the army and I received a note from you then you both work for the government in some capacity. I'd bet a tasty cake on it. But the golden question is why? Why am I so important? He hasn't seen me in years and even when he did it wasn't for long. Does any of this make sense to you?"

" I've told you everything I can and I wasn't told much at all. My objective is to protect you but it makes sense now that White and I were sent to guard you. If the threat level was high enough we would need two people, one for cover and the second to extract. You have good instincts so your guess is better then mine but it makes sense."

'Thanks for letting me ramble." I put my hand on his cheek and gave him a long kiss. I could feel the stress leaving my body and soaking up some of Ranger's strength in the process. After a few minutes Ranger hugged me and started tracing his fingers up and down my arm.

"Babe your getting pink, lets get out so I can reapply the lotion and re hydrate us. We can stay here as long as you like today." I don't know who that was more of a treat for him or me. Just picturing Ranger rubbing lotion on to my naked breasts and my thighs while he wore swim trunks has been a fantasy of mine.

RPOV

Babe thinks she rambles on but the way her mind takes information and processes it from different angles then narrows it down to a plausible theory fascinates me. The army taught me how to process information and think which has been my go to for years but it doesn't always solve my problems. When I had a major security breach and thought I had an inside job at my company I could have bet a large chunk of money it was one of my men. I was 99% sure Tank wasn't involved but we had been working to try and solve it together for a month before I brought Babe into the mix.

I was running out of options, clients were scared and unhappy, some were trying to get out of contracts unless their rates reduced and it was a headache that was tarnishing my reputation I worked hard to build. Steph thinks out of the box so I brought her in and in under a week she solved my problem. I was embarrassed those punk kids got one over on me after all the training I've had but Babe is a natural. You can't teach what she has. Morelli likes to say it's pure luck on her part but its mostly natural born talent with some luck thrown in. He doesn't give her enough credit but loves to take credit when she solves his cases. When I tell her I am proud of her I really am. She constantly surprises me.

I have been thinking about Ethan too since she showed me his note and told me about him. I don't think I have ever met him but I had a feeling he wasn't a business man either. The code was pretty advanced, nothing I've done before but it was old school and unique. What also tipped me off was when she said her mother was openly rude to him. I've been to the Plum house numerous times uninvited with Steph and I was always welcomed to the table for food or a drink no matter what I was wearing how I looked at the time.

Same goes for my men and not all of them look like nice guys. Cal for instance has a flaming skull tattoo on his forehead and has even eaten at the table without being sent away. I also thought it was curious Helen Plum would go on a drinking spree when he was with Babe too. It means she was stressed out. I'm not surprised Ethan said anything to Mr. Plum. If I was spending time with a child and saw one of their parents drunk I'd say something too. I thought back to the file. It said her biological mother died on a mission but didn't outright say who her biological father was. It's a 50/50 chance Ethan could be. He did visit her and spend time with her but it could have just been someone who knew her mother and felt it was their duty to check on the girl.

I've sent money to wives of fallen friends when they have died in combat when I knew their spouses were struggling back home with kids. It's not unusual to look out for one another. I know I can't tell Babe about her biological parents but I am hopeful Ethan will. His note said he would explain. It's his story and right to tell her, I just hope he tells her before she figures it out on her own. She is intelligent and has luck, it wouldn't surprise me if she did figure it out on her own but I know she would be hurt by the revelation. She would be hurt by her family for being lied to this whole time and hurt Ethan did as well. He was such a support to her as a child I know she will feel betrayed. She may even hate me for not telling her but I have no choice in this instance and I think deep down she would be angry with me at first then understand and forgive me with time because of her gentle heart.

I've been thoroughly rubbing Babe with lotion making sure I touched every spot on her body sometimes kissing her along the way. She really is beautiful when she lets herself relax. I didn't tell her but I'm hoping were here for a while.

"I like your strong hands massaging me, makes me feel like Jello." I gave her lips a playful nip then a kiss."Explain to me how we know when it's time to go home. My birthday is coming up in a few weeks and I was kinda hoping to still be here to celebrate it. I know that's horrible to say and I'm sure you want to get home to run your company but I've never been out of the country before and I was hoping to make this birthday memorable this year."

"I call a certain number on the last day of the month every month until a code word is left for me and at the same time it sends word back that I have checked in."

"What happens if you miss a check in?"

"Depends. If I miss one check in it doesn't send off any alarms right away. I have a week to check in again usually but if I miss that again it sends warning bells off and usually Tank is notified." Babe was holding her breath while I told her all this. I kissed her forehead again and grabbed some watermelon for us to snack on.

"Eat up and then we can go back into the water." She gave me a big smile then.


	8. Chapter 8

SPOV

Ranger and I stayed on the beach all morning and some of the afternoon. Once a lot of people started arriving and getting closer to us I noticed Ranger become tense but kept his eyes on the beach constantly scanning for threats. Even though mostly everyone was nude some people did keep on their bathing suits so I can understand how someone could hide a weapon. I decided to save his blood pressure from sky rocketing and allowed us to head home.

"I'm thinking Stephanie Mendez's is adding Netflix tonight to the television for a movie marathon. The movie selection is lacking and I'm behind on a ton of shows that everyone talks about since I rarely get to a movie theater anymore." Ranger nodded still taking in our surroundings.

"Babe do you want to eat in for lunch or out?"

"In. I need to get out of the sun for a while and veg out. I've been thinking about what you said earlier about reading people's body language to reveal some of their character. Do you remember what you thought the first time you met me in that diner before you even spoke to me? I'm curious of how accurate you were."

He smiled. "I remember seeing that beat up car with pussy spray painted on the side, not your worst car but not your best. I knew right away you were having a rough day, you seemed frustrated and stressed. I could tell by your face. It had a grimace and your shoulders were tense but you didn't slouch, you kept your shoulders back trying to exude confidence to hide your nerves.

You scanned the entire diner before you saw me and you didn't look at me long to check me out like most women do, which told me you weren't interested in flirting with me. You were there for information and help. Your clothes were for an office environment hinting that was your last job and from a department store, which told me you were middle class background. Your hair was made up and your makeup was perfect, showing you cared about your appearance. You looked at me in the eyes which told me you were confident and knew you were attractive. You introduced yourself first, which told me your independent and like to take initiative. I'd say I was pretty accurate. Your turn. What did you read off me before you talked to me."

"I remember seeing you and noticed you had a coffee in front of you but you weren't drinking it even though it wasn't steaming anymore but it was full. It was more just to have it then to drink. You wore ghetto clothes but had a huge diamond stud earring that was real telling me you made a decent living despite the clothes. Your face gave nothing away. It was blank but you were in the corner and had your back to the wall. I was told you were ex special forces so I knew you'd be the one I was meeting. Your shoulders and body were relaxed almost bored. It wasn't until I talked to you that I figured out the ghetto persona was fake. You looked ghetto and talked ghetto until you mentioned "My Fair Lady," the professor Higgins comment told me there was a lot more to you, that you were educated. I knew you were sizing me up when I sat down and I knew you'd think I'd fail when I told you I was going after Morelli."

RPOV

"I assumed you would based on your experience not because of your character. I passed on that case myself because I didn't want a bad relationship with the PD. Cops protect their own regardless of the circumstances and I knew I wanted to build a company and would need their support eventually, so Marty Buyers was suppose to get the case since he was a former cop. But then you came along instead. I thought Vinnie was trying to give you a hard FTA so you would fail and leave him alone but I also heard he was a decent cop and I knew he wouldn't physically harm a woman either, despite his family's history. You proved everyone wrong though and became a legend in your own right after that capture. I remember the night I heard you brought Morelli in and cleared him at the same time. I was really impressed and knew right then you were determined and a natural despite your experience. You still repeatedly impress me with your tenacity and ingenuity despite the situation you find yourself in." Babe gave me a big smile.

"Thanks Higgins." I gave her a slight nod.

"First lesson. Look around, pick someone out and read them. Just start telling me things about anyone you see."

"Men in front to the left by the wall are related based on similar features. One on the right is wealthy based on the clothes and watch. He is attractive, confident and self assured but he doesn't make direct eye contact with the other guy while talking. That tells me he is hiding something but trying to play cool. Other guy is middle class by his clothes and he is angry. His face is impassive but his shoulders and forearms are tense and his fingers want to make a fist but don't. What am I missing."

"The middle class guy has a knife in his left boot. You can see a glimpse when he changes his weight while talking. He also favors that side which tells me that's his dominant hand and if he attacked us, that would be the side he would grab down to strike. Always look for a person's dominate hand, that tells you which side a person would hide their weapon if they have one. The wealthy man has no jacket or bulges in his tight fitting clothes so its assumed he has no weapons but with his long pants he could have a knife sheathed around his leg or a gun around his ankle. If we continue to watch check people's weight on their feet. Usually people hide weapons around their ankles for comfort but start favoring their other ankle when they walk because of the added weight."

"If you see anyone wearing a jacket you need to look for a bulge or holster when they bend down or again favor a side that is also on the opposite of their dominate side. A gun can also be hidden in the back of the pants but if their tight fitting it's uncomfortable and noticeable. Lastly they are fighting about a woman. The wealthy man has lip stick on his neck just a smudge but its there."

"Damn. I can't believe I missed that."

"Your a good judge of character. You got most of the tells correct, the rest you will learn with practice. You did good. We'll start practicing everyday until its second nature." We continued to walk home looking for tails or anyone who is paying too much attention to us.

"Go shower Babe, I'm going to start lunch then we'll switch so I can shower." I decided to use some of the fresh fish and added herbs and spices with a little kick to be baked as well as started putting together a Greek salad. Babe seemed to like them the other night. I normally don't make a dessert but I knew she'd frown and complain so I grabbed some Greek yogurt that was very healthy for her, added some granola, fresh fruit and some nuts to make a parfait. I find if I cook healthy but don't directly tell her it is, she will most likely eat it just so she doesn't have to cook anything herself.

Steph came back in a while later drying her hair with a towel and wearing some tight shorts and a tank top. "Your turn." I walked up to her. "Fish needs 5 minutes, when the timer goes off pull it out and then we can eat. I'll be quick." I kissed her on the nose and made my way to shower. By the time I made it back to the kitchen in a pair of basketball shorts Babe was plating our food and getting drinks together. Do you want to eat in the living room in front of the TV? I set up the Netflix so we can watch whatever." I gave her a nod and helped her with the plates.

SPOV

While we were looking at all the titles I told Ranger about what I was thinking in the shower.

"Carlos since we have been talking about you teaching me new things and since we're stuck here until we get word to return home, I made a small list I would like to learn if your willing to teach me." He gave me a nod.

"Well you know two already. Learning a little of the language and reading people better but also non physical ways to interrogate someone for information when I run out of options. I've been thinking about my time as a bounty hunter the last 3 years and I can get most people to talk to me or trust me but the few I can't, I need to learn what to do without force. I know I'm not that intimidating so whatever you can teach me in that department. Maybe a few self defense moves and following a tail on foot. I can tail a car and lose them when I spot them but on foot its harder to blend in especially when Lula is with me." Ranger was thinking about it.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll teach you what you want to know in exchange for you to start carrying a gun with you while we're here in Greece. On your person not your purse unless we're at the beach. " Crap I really didn't want to carry a gun especially on foreign soil. With my luck I'd get arrested and end up in a prison never getting home.

"I smell something burning."

"It's just... it's just I don't want to get arrested for carrying concealed, I wouldn't make it in prison. I don't want to be someone's bitch." Ranger gave a hearty laugh.

He smiled at me and said "Babe." That Babe meant your over reacting.

"One as long as you don't wave it around and keep it concealed, no one will know you have it. Two I would never let you get arrested. If that ever happens now or in the future I'd get you out of prison. Now what are your other concerns." I believed him too. If I was ever in prison Ranger would break in and get me out guns blazing

"I don't want to shot myself and I really don't want to kill anyone." He thought about that a moment.

"To get over your fears you need to face them. You can start to carry a gun you feel comfortable with unloaded for a while to get use to having it on you at all times with a full clip in your purse. Eventually when you're comfortable we will keep it loaded. In terms of killing someone it comes down to whose life is more important yours and mine or the person trying to shot us. No one wants to kill but sometimes its necessary. We can practice non kill shots and kill shots when you get more comfortable, but those are the terms of our deal and it will help you be a better bounty hunter in the end." I chewed on my lips nervously.

"If it's unloaded to start and only moving on to when I feel comfortable to load it, then fine you have a deal." I'd probably never fully get use to wearing it around but I'd try because I wouldn't want Ranger to be shot because of me and my fears.

"Out of all the guns I have had you use in the past is there one you like more then the others?" I thought over my options I normally used a .38 special it was my first gun Ranger and I picked out. It was easy to use but a pain to load and was heavy to carry on my person. The Ruger I used in Atlantic City during the Orin situation was smaller but not as comfortable to hold in my hand. Lastly the baby glock. It was a smaller version of Ranger's glock. It was sleek, light weight and an automatic. If I had to carry something that would be the one.

"The baby glock, it's light weight and fits in my hand the best." He got up and went into the den. He appeared a few minutes later and placed a full clip into my purse and the gun on the coffee table next to his.

"I've unloaded and cleared the chamber. Tomorrow we will go for a ride and find you a holster you are comfortable wearing all the time, mine are too large. You will learn to eat sleep and breathe with that gun until you don't even notice it anymore and it becomes second nature to you." I had to bite my tongue from rolling my eyes. He was doing me a favor and I shouldn't be rude. He consistently tried to help me, not change me.

"Ok lets eat. Do you have a preference for which movie? I'm thinking something funny, I can't handle anything serious right now."

We decided on a "Beverley Hill's Cop" triple feature then ate in silence. Ranger relaxed with his back to the side of the couch while I laid on top of him. I grabbed a throw blanket and made us into a nice warm cocoon. While at times I laughed hysterically, Ranger was impassive even though I could see a small smile at times or a crinkle around his eyes.

Watching a movie like this seemed so normal. I felt like I was really starting to see Carlos at times more then Ranger. I realized this is the most time we've ever spent together and the most I have ever lived with a man other then my ex husband or my father. While Morelli and I fought about everything under the sun and couldn't be in each other's space for long periods of time, Ranger and I never yelled at each other. Come to think of it, Ranger has never yelled at me at all. We never fought. Sure we would disagree, frustrate and anger each other but it was more peaceful then anything I ever experienced with another man. While often times I ran away from Morelli, most of the time I ran towards Ranger when I needed help or was in danger. He was first on my speed dial while Morelli was second.

I hated living with Dickie after we were married because he wanted a slave who cooked, cleaned and looked good on his arm. The cleaning I didn't love or mind when i couldn't take the mess anymore but the cooking was a bitch. With my father, as long as he got the bathroom in the morning and his meals on time and you weren't in his favorite chair or taking up his tv time then he didn't bother with you. His way of showing me love was asking about my car maintenance and oil changes.

With Ranger he knew I didn't cook and didn't try to force me to cook or clean for him. We both equally cleaned and while I don't cook I'd be willing to chop things and stir if needed. I wonder who taught Ranger to cook. I try to ask him a few personal questions but not push him. I know he is a very private person while I am an open book but I apprentice him opening up when he does.

He still has a lot of quiet moments like today where he'll just nod but I appreciate him making the effort for me, so I have started making an effort too by eating what he has prepared and trying not to complain or give him a hard time about doing his job. I know if I tried to run off, get back home or call my family, Ranger would catch me and be upset. He is the best and knows most of the time what I am planning to do before I know myself. I also know Ranger doesn't lie to me. If he told me he'd cuff me for running off I know he would and I rather work with him and be free to move around Greece then trapped to a room like I was in the cabin. I didn't often compromise with Morelli. We both had the mentality of our way or the highway most of the time, but I felt Ranger was making a compromise by bringing me to paradise, so I could compromise by enjoying it and not kicking a gift horse in the mouth while being a pain to him. Somewhere between the end of the second movie we feel asleep together and it was blissful and warm.

I woke up several hours later with something poking into me. I tried to move around to get more comfortable while Ranger's hands tightened on my ass pulling me into him more. I started grinding my hips into him while my eyes were still semi closed. Ranger bent his head to kiss my lips and we started making out on the couch, grinding into each other. My stomach chose that moment to make its self known. Ranger was amused.

"Do we need to feed the beast?" I was really hungry but also very turned on and Ranger was shirtless and could really kiss.

"Eventually." I went back to kissing him and lowered his basketball shorts moving my handle to fondle him. Ranger slipped his hand down my shorts and used his digits to tease me.

By the time we came up for air it was nearly 9 and now my stomach was very angry. Ranger found it wildly amusing.

RPOV

"The beast is going to attack. Lets eat then we can finish the movie."

"I'm craving peanut butter, you don't have to go to the trouble of cooking, I can just make a sandwich."

"I can make a quick stir fry with Thai peanut chicken. It's like a peanut butter sauce. If you cut the vegetables and peppers I can do the rest. We can eat in the next 30 minutes." Babe was thinking about it.

"I really like peanut butter, is this dish something I'll enjoy?"

"Yes." She sighed

"Fine."

Babe and I worked together in the kitchen side by side. While she cut up onions, peppers, I got the rice cooking and started browning the meat while I made the peanut sauce. Although not the healthiest thing in the world, it doesn't need a ton of peanut butter and I found a natural kind at the store that was healthier then the processed kind she usually bought. I can off set it with some spices and extra rice and just work out a little more tomorrow morning to make up for the extra calories. Babe and I finished cooking and poured us ice teas and went back to the movie. She must have approved because she moaned a few times.

"I've always wanted to put a banana in someone's tail pipe. I've considered it a few times to do to Joyce when she was being annoying but I never remembered to get one at the store." I could picture Babe sneaking around and trying to stick it in the hole and then running off to watch Joyce come out. I've known in the past she had Bob poop on her front lawn because Rangeman patrol guys would inform me they saw her sometimes really early in the morning. I've also known her to set up an exploding beaver on Joyce's front door that she got from an old FTA who was a taxidermist.

"Next time you get the feeling you can get one from Ella she stocks Rangeman with them." Babe eyes sparkled with amusement. "I like it when your a little bad." I gave her a wink and we went back to the movie.

The truth was I liked it a lot when Babe was bad. When I found out she caught Morelli I asked around about her to find out what people knew. I heard she ran Morelli down with a car for pissing her off when she was 18 and broke his leg but deserved it. I found it amusing and it usually brightened my shitty days. I remember hearing about a funeral home off stark getting robbed and then a stink bomb went off and the same night Mortimer "Chopper" Gonzalez apartment got robbed during the Mickey Gritch fiasco, where Vinnie owed him around 800 K. Even though Vinnie is scum and a pervert, Steph has a good heart and tried to help him.

Most people would have just killed the alligator and took the money but the cops found fried chicken stains everywhere and the money missing with Mr. Jingles on the lose around Trenton. That had Babe written all over it. I could picture her running all around throwing chicken and grabbing the cash. I'm sure she had an accomplice too. She would never kill an animal no matter how dangerous and her pulling off the funeral heist using a stink bomb as a distraction was something I could picture her doing. She wouldn't want anyone to get hurt to help Vinnie. My suspicions were confirmed when I smelled her Rangeman car she borrowed.

Fried chicken and stick bomb. Luis didn't know what to do with himself to get it cleaned. We cleaned up the kitchen and our dishes then cuddled on the couch for the night. I couldn't help thinking about what I would be doing back home if I was there right now. I knew I would be working in my office on a system or a client proposal. That's what I did most nights or worked out. Just shows Steph rubbing off on me in a good way. When the third movie ended Babe was out like a light slightly snoring. I carried her to bed and got ready for it myself. Tomorrow was going to be a long day with us getting clothes to fit in and finding a holster for her. I know she hates her gun but I just want her to be safe in the end. I closed my eyes and drifted asleep thinking about our beach day today. Babe playing around in the water, laying on the sand. It made me feel at peace while holding her close.

Tank POV

I got up at 5 am and started my work out routine. Things were running smoothly while Ranger was gone. All accounts in stable condition, no break ins, no injuries and several new clients for consideration. I was planning the attack for how I was going to enter the Plum household. I've decided to take 2 men in with me and borrow a work truck to blend in on the block. I'll have us dress casually with jeans. Surveillance showed Mrs. Plum and Mrs. Mazur leave early for church at 7:30 to be at the 8 o clock service, which will be an hour and a half long. The next door neighbor Mabel Markowitz who also shares a wall to the Plum home also attends church, so we wouldn't have to be concerned about making noise. Frank Plum leaves his home at 7:45 Sundays for his usual pick ups and won't return till lunch.

My plan is to enter from the back door and pick the locks then split the men up. Cal recently got a speeding ticket so he drew the short straw for Grandma Mazur's room and the down stairs as well as the garage. While I'll take the Plum's bedroom, the guest room and the sewing room. Ramon was our look out who would be stationed down the street keeping eyes out for anyone to come home early.

I opened today's paper and front page news was Lula. That didn't surprise me. They were calling her the "Butterfingers Bounty Hunter" because her repeated clumsy attempts at capturing fugitives for the Vincent Plum Bail Bonds Agency. The article states she tried to chase a fugitive wanted for exposing himself in her red fire bird instead of on foot after he called her fat. She ran down a bunch of mail boxes and hit someone's RV which totaled the car and set itself on fire, taking the RV with it. No reported injuries but it is the third incident this week that has involved the police.

The first instance was when the "Butterfingers Bounty Hunter" visited repeat offender Norville Thompson on an assault charge and created a domestic disturbance when gun was discharged. Norville was witnessed with a bullet in his foot while escaping down a fire escape and Lula was hanging off the fire escape stuck by her belt with pee on her skirt and her breasts exposed from her tight and short outfit. That didn't surprise me, Thompson was a handful who would pee on anyone who bothered him while throwing all his food at you. Police had to cut her lose after her repeated attempts to free herself and run away from them. The second instance was property destruction at the local Home Depot after chasing fugitive Marty Diamond who worked in the paint department.

Witnesses state Lula knocked over several paint machines and paint cans causing different spills while chasing Diamond around the store causing a disturbance and destruction of property. FTA remains on the loose. Vincent Plum owner of the local bonds office was called for comment in which he stated Lula was only filling in on the low bonds to help out with FTA's while they were short handed and are in the process of hiring a new fugitive apprehension agent. Mr. Plum plans to partner with Lula from now on to decrease incidents. When asked where the "Bombshell Bounty Hunter" was and why she wasn't handing these cases, Mr. Plum stated she was recently promoted to high bond FTA's and was out of town hunting them down due to her high capture rate in NJ but would return soon.

I tried to feel bad for Vinnie but I didn't. He was a pain in the ass and Lula had a temper. I tried to feel sorry for her too but she tricked me into thinking we were engaged and then started making these crazy wedding plans getting me into a pink tux. I've tried to be civil towards her after our break up but she was really rude about trying to get rid of my cats and was openly hostile anytime our paths crossed. I mostly put up with her lately because of Steph. I ripped the article out and made sure to leave this copy on Ranger's desk, he may get a kick out of it too.

I finished my coffee and went to Rangeman to suit up with Ramon and Cal. I went over the assignments and we tested our communications. I made sure we all wore gloves and told them the objective was to find anything that related to Steph's disappearance that night or anything Frank Plum was hiding. I wanted the whole place searched top to bottom without anyone knowing we have been there. Air vents, soles of shoes, behind pictures, no stone un turned. The men didn't ask questions, they always did what they were told. We checked our watches and got into the car to wait for the cars to leave the Plum residence.


	9. Chapter 9

Tank POV

Right at 7:30 Ramon reported seeing Mrs. Plum get into Big Blue with Grandma Mazur. We waited 15 more minutes then Ramon reported watching Frank Plum get into the cab with a large travel cup of coffee. Cal and I were in the back of the house on the other side pretending to check the fence for upgrading and repairs. As soon as we got the all clear we climbed the fence. We walked briskly to the back door and picked the lock. It was as easy as Steph's apartment and a kindergartner could break into her place.

I re-locked the door after letting myself and Cal in. Cal went straight to the kitchen while I sprinted upstairs.

"Report what you see through the comms, if you find anything interesting." I started in the sewing room. I checked the draws of the desk, took pictures of the wall and checked the backings with my pocket knife and then resealed them back together. Cal's voice came over the comm's.

"Someone has a drinking problem. There is booze hidden behind baking ingredients and several empty bottles hidden in the recycling bin."

Helen Plum, Mother said she had a habit the other day. Maybe I should leave a pamphlet for AA in her mailbox. I continued checking under the desk, behind it and seeing if the carpet could be pulled up anywhere. I took my screw driver out and removed the vent panel to see if anything was hidden.

"Sewing room clear."

I moved onto the guest bedroom. I can tell this use to be Steph's room and that she still uses on occasion by a few pictures on the mirror. She looked young, high school and was playing with a baton, twirling it. Others showed her in a leather jacket or at the beach. Her scarf and jacket were in the closet with a few old t-shirts. The closet didn't have any false backs and the dresser was clean. Nothing hidden in the bed or under it. The soles of her shoes were clean.

I heard Cal's voice again. "Kitchen clear, moving to the dining room." I removed the vent off the guest bedroom and found some condoms from 15 years ago, a pamphlet on birth control and an old box off birth control without the pills inside. Must be from when Steph was growing up. I replaced the vent.

"Guest bedroom clear." I moved onto the Mr. Plum's bedroom.

"Dinning room clear, although more hidden booze in the china cabinet. Moving to the living room." I searched the side drawers of the bed.

Most people hid things in them or in there shoes. I checked the drawer and underneath it. I went through the dresser and started the shoes. I checked under the bed and in between the mattress and box spring.

"Living room has a few photo albums with a few pictures of Steph not looking happy and a lot of people I don't recognize you may want to look. They are on the book case. Moving to the garage."

I started taking the pictures of the wall and checking the backings. Nothing. Last to attack was the closet. I checked the clothing, looked in every shoe box and found loads of different papers in different banker's boxes that weren't labeled.

"After you finish Grandma Mazur's room I need you in the bedroom to go through boxes of papers with me."

"Roger."

"Garage has some illegal Cuban cigars and scotch. Found a firebox picking it. Box contains some stuff from his army days, dog tags, pictures, service Id number." That peaked my interest. I didn't find much on his service record. "Document everything in that box."

"Garage clear, moving upstairs to Mrs. Mazur's room."

The papers in the first box were mostly tax records from over the years, they were pack rats, saving all this was unnecessary. I moved onto the second box scanning each page. Ramon spoke over the comms "Half way point, street clear."

Then I heard Cal's voice "O God! This is disgusting! It's like she has her own pleasure treasures in here, toys all shapes and sizes , videos, leather outfits, thongs, a riding crop and a sex swing in the closet that can be hung up in a doorway." I laughed internally while Ramon lost it in the car.

"Suck it up solider, next time you shouldn't be caught speeding by Gaspick."

"Granny's room clear and so is the bathroom. Coming to you now."

"Here take these two boxes. I'm almost done with this one and then I want to look at that fire safe box that's under those sweaters."

My box was just more useless pieces of paper, old bills, old checks, nothing of importance. I moved onto the firebox. I picked the lock and there was a few pictures of a younger looking Edna Mazur and her husband. I almost didn't recognize her, she was pretty in her hey day. Some more old pictures of old family member's it looked like. I documented everything anyway. People lock things up for a reason."

In the bottom on the container was a small key. Almost like a safety deposit box key. I took a key molder out of my pocket and pressed it lightly into the clay, then placed everything back inside.

"I haven't seen any deeds, birth certificates, marriage licenses, did you find any?"

"No. This box is mostly old bills and some medical documents. Looks like Mrs. Plum goes to the gynecologist a lot, lots of post dated checks over the years. Did you check out her medical history in her background? I'm not a chick but it seems like a lot." Cal moved onto the last box and it was old pictures, drawings, kids art work, school projects, nothing of interest.

"No I didn't think it would be important. Let's look at the photo albums and move out. We got 15 minutes."

I walked the albums over to the table and started to flip through them. First album was Helen and Frank Plum growing up, there wedding, her pregnant with Valerie, the Plums again with Valerie growing up, then in the middle you see Helen Plum Pregnant again with Valerie doing different activities in the picture.

More pictures around the house, neighborhood, family, neighbors, family vacations to the beach.

Frank Plum working at the post office. At the end there were pictures of Stephanie at the hospital in the hospital nursery looking really small but had big blue eyes. I remember reading her background check, she was born a month premature and had to stay at the hospital for a little while when she was born but she had a ton of hair even back then. I took out my phone and took a picture to show Ranger when he got back.

More pictures of them holding Steph as a baby, holidays over the years. Steph looked miserable in dance classes and singing lessons and her cooking lessons she looked like she was about to cry. Seems like she was only smiling around other kids or outside playing with her barbies. I flipped through some more and while Valerie took after her mom looking and dressing prim and proper, Steph was in worn jeans and t-shirts with crazy hair and leather jackets.

I laughed to myself, not much has changed except the hair. All the family portraits were stiff, no one looked happy except Helen and Valerie. Steph always smiled but it never reached her eyes and Frank Plum seem to always be his stoic self in all of these pictures. I saw Valerie and Steph's wedding pictures and you could see the fear in her eyes and the fake smile in that hideous pouf of a dress. I actually felt bad for her, it's suppose to be a happy day, the bride is suppose to glow with joy. The only wedding picture I have seen worse then this one was Ranger and Rachel's. He wore his military uniform and had a blank face on not smiling and she looked sick, miserable and pregnant in a white summer dress in front of a justice of the Peace. They didn't even exchange rings or barely touched each other for the photo. Valerie looked happy in every picture. It seemed Steph didn't really start smiling for pictures until after her college graduation for family holidays.

I recognized most of the people in most of the pictures but there was nothing here.

"Move out, rendezvous behind the house for pickup now." I replaced the albums and looked at the house one more time making sure everything was in place, then I locked the back door.

"Found what you were looking for boss?"

"I don't know yet. I need to look through the pictures Cal and I took and I found a key to a safety deposit box but he doesn't have one listed in his name on his background check where he banks. I want the tap to stay in place on the phones and a shadow for Frank Plum while he is out of the house but the rest of the women don't need to be watched."

I felt frustrated. I was hoping to find a hidden phone or a hidden message, something that solved my mystery and I felt like I hit a bit of a dead end. I still had leads to follow but I am not a happy person right now so people better stay out of my way today.

RPOV

I heard the alarm go off and saw Steph trying to swat at it like a kitten pawing at a butterfly. I stayed completely still just watching her. After four attempts she picked it up and tossed it across the room. I couldn't hold in my chuckle.

"Issues Babe?" She started mumbling about it being too early.

"I don't get up in the middle of the night dude." It was 5 am, not the middle of the night.

"Sleep. I'll be back." I kissed her forehead and picked up the clock and replaced it on the side table. I needed to get back into my workout. Although I couldn't leave the house to run, I changed up my routine by pushing the furniture in the living room out of the way. I practice punches, kicks, and swings. Did crunches, push ups different ways and stretched.

By the time I started to feel the burn it had been 3 hours. I checked on Babe who had decided to spread her entire body across the whole bed and hide her face under a pillow. I jumped into the shower then came out in my towel and started to dry off. I removed the pillow off her head and she didn't stir. The slightest sound would wake me but Steph wouldn't wake for almost anything until she was ready. I moved the covers back and looked at her. I moved my hands up and down her legs, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I don't want to get up. Go away until the sun is fully awake and warm." She tried to roll over away from me and get back deeper under the covers. I lifted her up and threw her over my shoulder while I grabbed her gun and walked her to the shower and turned on the warm water to start stripping her.

"We have plans. You have ten minutes in the shower until I come get you. Get dressed then eat breakfast. If we aren't ready to go in the next 30 minutes you will go however you look. Your gun is unloaded on the sink, keep it with you at all times. Today we will go shop for clothes and you can get shoes too." That got her into gear. She woke up finally and started soaping herself like crazy. I had to leave before I joined her and we didn't leave at all today.

SPOV

I can't believe he didn't wake me sooner. I barely have enough time to put on makeup let alone do my hair, so I decided to not wash it so I could just style it right away. I was in and out of the shower in 5 minutes flat and then I started to lotion my body and apply my makeup. I kept it mostly natural looking thanks to Melissa's tutor-ledge. I looked in my closet and I needed to do laundry when I get back, the hamper is filling with a mixture of our clothes. It's still weird for me to see Ranger in colors when I usually only see him in Black, except for when he was hiding out on the run when he was FTA.

I like him more in colors but at times I miss the bad ass black. I threw on a semi flowing long skirt and a shirt that was a pheasant top Ranger picked up for me in Oklahoma. I grabbed my sandals and my one black purse. If we went shopping I needed more bags to go with my clothing. I was just about to walk into the kitchen and then I heard Ranger's voice before I even saw him.

"Go back and get it." I stopped. Go back and get what? Damn the gun. I left it on the bed. I hurried back to the bedroom and grabbed it. I was about to throw it in my purse and forget it when I remembered it wasn't loaded anyway, so I couldn't shoot my ass off if I wore it. I placed it in the sole of my back and made sure my shirt covered the bulge. I also sat on the bed and made sure no one could see it if I sat down. Looked good. I walked back out and took my chair. It wasn't comfortable having the gun dig into my back so I made sure my back didn't touch the chair. I wanted to ask him how he knew without even seeing me first but Ranger just knows everything.

"Aren't you going to ask me where it's hidden?" He looked at me for a second while plating our scrambled eggs, whole wheat toast and fresh cut fruit.

"Sole of your back. Your tell was when you sat down and looked uncomfortable then moved forward in your chair. Another good tell when your reading people to remember."

"You don't do that though."

"I'm different. Showing tells can get you killed. I've learned not to."

I grabbed the ketchup and started on the eggs. He threw some spice in them with olives and peppers and onions. I never had eggs like this before, it was decent and somewhat yellow which means he used mostly egg whites and threw in a whole egg to add color for me, something I appreciated. Fat is much tastier.

"What's the plan? Why did we have to get up at the crack of dawn? We don't have jobs or commitments."

"Patience. Eat. You have... 4 minutes." I ate quickly and drank some coffee. I also had a glass of orange juice in front of me so I drank that too. WHOA.

"Fresh squeezed. I have never had it. This is amazing." Ranger just smirked. I wish I saw him squeeze it myself. Watching his forearms draining the juice from the oranges gets me hot. I'd like to lick his fingers clean among other things.

We finished eating then rinsed our plates and left them in the sink for later. Ranger grabbed the car keys and checked the car over for any tampering. I'd say he was paranoid but with me along there was a greater chance someone put a bomb on the car waiting for me to come out, so I didn't blame him for not wanting to get fried to a crisp.

Ranger turned on some soft Greek music on the radio and it was rather beautiful. Normally I'd badger him about our destination but I was enjoying the sight seeing from the car. Watching people. Seeing the different buildings and the nature of Greece. Occasionally I'd observe Ranger. He was looking dangerously sexy as always in boots and jeans with a tight t-shirt on his arms. His skin was starting to darken more. He seemed relaxed driving but I notice him constantly checking for tails. I wanted to ask him so many things. Questions I've complied over the years, questions about himself, his family but he didn't seem in a chatty mood today.

"Do you want to play the question game, same rules as last time." He thought about it for a moment.

"I'll make you a deal. If you carry your gun on your person without me reminding you for 2 weeks, you can ask me 3 questions. If I have to remind you even once you get none." Crap. That was a 50/50 shot.

"Why does everything have to be a deal with you?"

"I'm a mercenary." I thought it over, I wasn't really losing anything if I failed.

"Deal."

We drove for almost 2 hours listening to soft music when we finally turned off the road. It was a small building with lots of fencing around to keep people out. Ranger parked us up front and started to get out. I met him around the car and we walked into the building holding hands. I was starting to get nervous. We went into 2 doors until we finally hit a sales floor with different guns on display, outfits, holsters, ammo and head gear. This looked nothing like Sunny's back home in Trenton where I got my .38 special. Ranger spoke to the man in Greek and walked me over to an area for women. I had never seen so many different holsters before. Sunny's had a few but the majority was special order and she was expensive to purchase from.

"There are many different kinds, we can get a few which ever you feel is more comfortable." Ranger started picking up different ones explaining where they would go. "This one hooks onto your bra in front or on the side." I looked at him like he had 3 heads.

"I am not putting it near my boobs, how would you feel putting a gun near your balls." Both of Ranger's eyebrows shot up and he put the holster back.

"This one wraps around your stomach and the pouch is where you put your gun."

"No, I'm not wearing a girdle with a kangaroo pouch." Ranger was struggling to keep a straight face.

"That throws out the next option of the waist one."

"This is an ankle holster. Let's see how this fits. Velcro to adjust to your leg. How does it feel?"

"Weird but ok so far." He took it off and placed it in our basket to buy.

"This is a calf holster it sits higher then the ankle one and is more comfortable. The strap adjusts around the calf muscle."

"This one feels better then the other one." It also helped Ranger was slightly rubbing my calf with his finger tips." He threw the holster into the basket.

"Thigh holster, comes in leather and Velcro." Ranger lifted up my Skirt and started to strap both to my thighs to feel them out. He looked at me right in the eyes while doing it. His eyes darkening.

I whispered "I think your enjoying this a lot more then me Mr."

" You do have beautiful legs Babe. I look forward to wrapping them around my shoulders tonight." Holy hot flash. And he just ruined my panties.

"Which feels good." It took me a minute to remember where we were. Ranger being so close to me makes me a babbling idiot sometimes. He just smiled. He knows it too.

"Both are good, the leather is the best holster so far, feels the most comfortable and secure."

"Few more. This is like a spandex tank top and the gun hooks into the side then you put your clothes over it."

"It doesn't look comfortable or breathable, pass." The next one looked like panties with a pocket on the center off to the left of my hip where the gun would face down. I had never seen anything like it before.

"Hell no."

"Ok that leaves a belt holster and shoulder holster. Since you like the leather thigh holster we will get them in leather too. Let's grab some ammo for our guns and practice now after I pay for this." I felt guilty. Ranger was spending money on holsters I would probably never use again after Greece but I knew I couldn't tell him that because he would get angry and a deal is a deal.

Ranger spoke to the man in Greek for a few minutes, got us ear and eye protection and a bunch of bullets. HOW LONG WERE WE GOING TO BE SHOOTING! It seemed like a lot. Ranger took my hand and the bag and walked me to this room in the back with only 3 lanes.

"Ok pull out your gun and load the clip. I want you to load the gun and unload it ten times for me while I watch." I did as he said while thinking the whole time these better be damn nice shoes after this morning.

"Ok line yourself up and put on your glasses. Leave the head gear off so I can instruct you. Take your position. Spread your feet apart a little more. Relax your shoulders, shot for the center and unload the clip." I did as he said.

"Not bad, you hit the chest, upper arms. When's the last time you practiced."

"I don't know." I knew exactly, it was when I worked for Ranger doing searches and he made me.

"I'll change the paper you reload. It's at 30 feet. I have a feeling if you would shoot someone it would be around this distance. We will practice 60 feet when you master 30. This time don't hold your breathe or scrunch your eyes. Release your breathe when you pull on the trigger." Ranger got behind me and started moving his hands around mine that were holding the gun.

"This position straight at the heart. Move up a millimeter the head, move down a millimeter the stomach. You always start in your center then move. Right or left 2 millimeters is the arms. Legs are down 4 millimeters from your center. Now do it yourself while I call shots. "Heart". I fired. I almost hit the heart dead on too. Ranger came up again and adjusted me. "Again." I hit it dead on. Damn. He was good. "Arm." I fired. I hit it but it was more like a graze. He adjusted me again.

"Heart." I fired. "Right arm." I fired. "Left arm." I fired. "Stomach. Right leg, Left leg. Head."

"Good reload." He changed the paper again. "Now practice with out me adjusting you. Adjust yourself. Pick a place and shot. Keep shooting and reloading till I tell you to stop." I did. I kept shooting and refilling clips. I didn't suck but I wasn't very accurate when I called my own shots. At one point I forgot he was even there when I unloaded my gun getting it ready to reload. My arms started to hurt.

"Stop. You did good Babe, you've improved from your first paper guy to your last." He showed me the pictures. I did and that made me feel good about myself.

"If you keep practicing it will make watching each others back easier."

"Pierre will get jealous." Pierre was Tank's real name and he hated it. If you called it to his face I don't know what would happen but it wouldn't be good. Ranger gave me a dazzling smile.

"He'll survive. On that table behind you is stuff to clean your gun. I'm going to practice now while you do that." Ugh I hated cleaning my gun but I know if I don't it could lead to misfiring and blow my hand off. I watched Ranger shoot in fascination. He was dead accurate and most of his bullets went through the same holes. When he called his shots he actually hit them. He loaded and reloaded his gun many times and placed the paper pictures at many different distances. I knew I would never be that good but it made me feel a hell of a lot safer that he could.

He finished and came over to clean his gun. He was a pro at that too that shouldn't have surprised me, he shot it enough. He checked over my gun and passed me the bag.

"Pick a holster for today. The gun was still empty." So I picked the leather thigh holster and attached it to myself then placed the gun inside of it. I adjusted it so I felt comfortable then walked back and forth in the room to check its placement. I was happy so Ranger led us out of the store.

"Are we going shopping now?"

"Yes. Let me call ahead so they have stuff ready for us." He pulled out a weird looking phone and dialed a number off a piece of paper and started to speak Greek quickly. He ended the call without so much as a goodbye. Guess some things don't change.

"We'll be there in an hour, hour and a half depending on traffic. They will pull things in both of our sizes. Pick whatever you like and want. Your Stephanie Mendez's you can afford it so don't look at the prices. Whatever you pick out can stay in the closets here and use in the future if you need to hide out again."

I usually felt guilty when Ranger bought me clothes, I didn't like him spending his money on me, but I didn't have any of my cards on me even if I could afford it where we were going. I told myself this is for our cover and I did need clothes but when we got back to Trenton I would find some way to pay Ranger back.

Around an hour and 15 minutes later Ranger parked the car a few blocks from the shop. It was a large store that catered to men and women and the window display showed the most amazing clothes I have ever seen. It made department store shopping look like child's play. When we entered 2 older women greeted us in Greek and Ranger spoke to them. All I got was Stephanie in the entire conversation.

Ranger pulled me close to him so we were facing each other. "Tulla has pulled racks of things for you in the dressing room. I'll be sitting in the chair inside the dressing room while your behind the curtain if you want to model the lingerie for me."

He gave me a whisper of a kiss. And then walked me over to Tulla. She looked really happy to see me, probably for the commission she was about to make off Ranger. She was an older woman in her forties with a friendly smile. She walked me behind the curtain while Ranger went over to his rack and started dividing the things he liked from what he didn't like.

I discretely removed my gun holster and placed it in my purse. I didn't want to freak Tulla out. Her English was broken but I could understand her. She started pulling dresses for me and I was just standing there in my underwear in front of her trying different things on and checking myself in the mirror. Tulla had great taste and would pair the dress with different shoes. The shoes were all to die for! Boots that went to my thigh, over my knee, ankle, gladiator sandals, normal sandals, beach sandals, even a pair of sneakers and different heels.

"Your husband is very sweet. He told me on the phone that you needed a whole wardrobe because yours got lost of the flight over. He told me no price. So romantic! He also told me to pull whatever I thought looked best on you. So we need to try all of these racks and if your still unhappy we can walk the store together." I tried on several summer dresses mindful I'd have to have my gun so a few choices I had to veto. I did pick some shorts, different tops and pants. Some casual clothes, a few fancy skirts and dresses just in case we went somewhere that called for the occasion.

"Tulla where do most of these clothes come from? They are all different styles and fabrics."

"Everywhere. Some our own designs, some from Spain, Italy, Paris and all over Europe. We try to have something for everyone's taste. Now the weather will be changing soon so I pulled warmer clothes too. Your husband wasn't sure how long you would be vacationing and he wanted you warm and comfortable. This brown trench coat with ruffles is from Paris! It is to die for and with your hair and those black over the knee boots you would be stunning."

I put the outfit together and she was right. I looked hot. Tulla moved us onto the next rack with accessories and purses. She helped me pick things that would go with the majority of the outfits. After we exhausted all the clothes, shoes and accessories for all sorts of weather she moved onto lingerie.

"No offense Tulla but I think I'll try on these items alone."

"No problem I'll be just outside the curtain if you need anything and I'll start removing the discards."

I looked at the rack. There were bra and panties, teddies, baby dolls, some really risque pieces that would barely cover anything, garters, garter belts and stockings in lace. I worked at E.E. Martin buying lingerie and I recognized quality when I saw it. Most of the items didn't even have prices on them which made me nervous. I know Ranger has a black Amex but I didn't want to go to far with his generosity. The corsets were from Paris and looked like pieces of art. I picked a few things from each style that Ranger would enjoy from innocent, to naughty, to sexy and risque.

I tried on a bathing suit or two and a few sexy lounge outfits to sleep in and then was ready to head out. I put my thigh holster back into place and checked it before I opened the curtain. Ranger had the chair re-positioned in the corner so he could see me and the front of the store's doors. He looked relaxed with his arms and legs crossed just waiting for me. Tulla came over and grabbed my choices. Ranger's eyes darkened looking at them. He stood up and walked over to me and passed Tulla his credit card. She happily ran off.

"You didn't model for me Babe. I was a little disappointed."

"We're in a store and Tulla would have heard us Mr." I pointed my finger into his chest. "But I am willing to give you a private show back at home tonight. I feel bad you had to wait. I've never seen clothes like this before from all over. Did you find anything. I didn't hear you try anything on?"

"They were my size, I just picked what I wanted, didn't need to try them on." I looked at him like he was crazy. I always tried everything on, some things the sizes needed to be adjusted. I never just bought things.

I shook my head "Men."

"I picked way too much so let me go narrow it down before you get a coronary from the bill."

Ranger kissed me deeply. "I told Tulla to ring it all up. The clothes suit you and I don't know how long we will be here on vacation." My mouth gaped.

"Seriously I picked out a ton of things, the shoes alone are like 10 pairs. It's going to be a huge Bill and I want to pay you back." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I enjoy spoiling my wife. And we are getting everything. We make plenty of money from our business to splurge. Now lets go eat."

I felt dazed. Ranger called me his wife and in that moment I felt like I really was even though this was just a cover. I still felt really guilty over the clothes but I'd make it up to him tonight in bed and be extra generous to him. Tulla bagged up all of our purchases and I was worried it wouldn't fit in the car. She gave Ranger the receipt and shook his hand and told him something in Greek. Then she smiled at me and hugged and kissed my cheeks telling me to come see her again and gave me her card. If I ever have the money to come see her again I would just for the shoes if nothing else.

I looked at the time when we got back into the car.

"O my God! Ranger went into search mode looking for a threat and throwing his body in front of me in the front seat of the car."

"What do you see?" His gun was out. I felt really embarrassed and was now red as a Jersey tomato.

"Nothing sorry! I'm soo sorry! I just noticed the time. I had you in there 3 and a half hours. I'm a selfish and horrible person for making you wait so long. You should have said something I didn't notice how long we were in there."

Ranger put his gun away realizing there was no threat.

"It made you happy and I didn't mind waiting. I've waited in worst places in worse conditions for a lot longer."

"Still I am truly sorry for scaring you and for the shopping." Ranger picked up my hand and kissed it then placed our entwined fingers on his thigh.

"I'll pick where we eat then and we will be square as long as I get my show tonight." We really weren't square but I liked that he said that. Usually when I shopped with Morelli at the mall he'd go to his sections and I'd go to mine then he'd try to rush me along. Anytime we went to Victoria Secret he'd make a b-line for Auntie Ann's or an ice cream cone instead of waiting for me. I never really noticed the differences between the two Alpha Males in my life before but the longer I spent with Ranger the more I realize that I was wasting my time with Morelli being unhappy. I couldn't figure out how the hell I let that even happen to me again after the Dickie debacle.


	10. Chapter 10

SPOV

We drove a little ways and parked in a small lot. Ranger came around to open my door and took my hand while we walked to a semi busy restaurant. It had indoor and outdoor seating but I knew Ranger would only eat inside, outside was too exposed. While walking on the sidewalk I noticed a little gift shop next door. Outside of it was books and maps with the best places to visit in Crete and Greece. I made Ranger stop so I could get the map and book. It wasn't super thick more of a traveler's guide and not to expensive. I paid the vendor and moved onto the restaurant.

"Is there anywhere that you'd like to visit in Crete or Greece that we need to see?"

"There are many historical places but I've never seen them. I've taken you to the majority of places I usually go to." What? Hearing that made me sad. Why wouldn't he explore somewhere after all of these years.

"Any particular reason?" He lifted his one shoulder in a non committal way.

"Well we're going to see more then a few places and turn you into a explorer, so get your adventure pants on. Looking at this map were not far from the Palace of Knossos."

Ranger spoke up. "Home to the mythical Minotaur. It was once the main center of Crete when King Minos was in power. It was excavated and restored in the 1930's using concrete and the surrounding land was planted with pine tree's where once olives, vines and cypress trees grew because of the river." That surprised me. I looked on the back of the map to see if he was reading off of it somehow.

"Who knew under that quiet veil lived a history buff. I'm quite impressed Mr. Mendez's."

"I read."

"I read too but I can't recall facts that detailed or fast. I'm thoroughly impressed that I didn't just marry you for your looks but your brains too." I giggled and give him a playful push in the stomach while we were escorted to our table. Ranger grabbed my hand and got me seated into my chair while he re-positioned himself next to me so he could see the door.

"I'm surprised you didn't bribe someone to leave there table against the wall for us."

"There's a mirror to our sides, I can see behind me." I barked out a laugh "Of course."

"Hmm let's see what else is there in Crete before we branch out. The AquaWorld Aquarium, Lychnostatis Open Air Museum, o a quad Safari?"

"No quads, there loud and we need to be able to hear and see everything around us."

"Ok how about Herakleion Archaelogical museum?" he gave me a nod.

" I have the perfect place for you too, the Spinalonga. It's an ancient fortress. You love fortresses. Maybe you'll get some new ideas." I winked at him. Rangeman was like Fort Knox and I'm sure he has built other systems to be just as strong.

"Also a leper colony in the 50's. But it would be interesting to see." He knows the weirdest facts.

The waiter came to take our order so I put the books into my purse. I ordered moussaka finally with some watermelon on the side and Ranger ordered lamb skewers and horiatiki salad. There was a lot of tourists talking in many different languages, mixtures of young couples or small families and friends hanging around. I was sipping on my ice tea checking out the art work on the wall when the waiter came back and placed a glass of red wine in front of me. I was surprised since I didn't order it.

"Sorry I didn't order this?" As I pointed to the wine.

"A gift from an admirer at the bar." He pointed to a very good looking Italian man dressed well in tan dress slacks and an expensive looking dress shirt. He was in his thirties and raised his glass at me and winked when I looked at him. Ranger said something in Greek to the waiter and he took the wine away quickly. Then he narrowed his eyes and gave the man a death glare. I have only seen this glare when he was facing the most dangerous of criminals. The man thankfully took the hint and finished his wine and left the restaurant.

I started laughing at the man running away. "You have to teach me that."

"Impossible and it's not wise to accept gifts from strangers especially in foreign countries." Ranger grabbed my hand and kissed it and held it while scanning the restaurant.

Ranger and Morelli have always been territorial of me when it comes to men around me, so I just brushed the incident off. When Ranger felt territorial he made sure his employees knew I was his woman and to not hit on me even though we weren't a couple. He also let Stark street and any bad guys know his involvement with me to keep them away from me.

Any way, Ranger didn't do emotions like jealousy. He mostly didn't show emotions because they were a waste of energy he told me, but I discovered he felt them. Morelli however would have his picture in the dictionary under the word. Even though we had a weird relationship and were undefined most times, he was always jealous and not trusting of Ranger. I guess he had reason to be, but if any other man showed interest like Dave Brewer who tried to cook his way into my heart and pants or Diesel staying with me at my apartment then all of a sudden he'd pee a circle around me and talk about marriage.

The only time Ranger mentioned even remotely being jealous was in hypothetical terms. He once told me if I was his woman and didn't come home with my underwear, he'd find who had it and it wouldn't end pretty. Ranger didn't do things like real relationships, so I didn't think I'd have to worry about a jealous side coming out. Me on the other hand I would get jealous when girls came onto Joe and Ranger in the past. It's not something I'm proud of but I'm a work in progress. I don't know how I would act if someone openly hit on Ranger while we're here in Greece but I don't think it would be pretty for the woman. I wanted to lighten the mood so I made a joke.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of coming home without my panties." Ranger looked confused for a second and then remembered our conversation and gave me a small smile.

RPOV

I liked hearing that Babe wanted to explore, it was good to get her out of the burg bubble and see her flourish without being taken down pegs left and right. In the past I've told myself I would eventually explore the island but I usually came to Crete for rest and relaxation from a mission or to get my head straight then need to return back for work or because I was needed by Tank.

I liked how Babe was keeping my interests in mind too and not just wanting to hit all the clothing stores on the island. She said she was selfish but she is the farthest from it. She helps anyone in need even when they can't afford to pay her. I know she felt bad about me waiting at the store, I saw it all over her face. Most women wouldn't care that I spent my time and money on them but Babe wasn't like that, she appreciated everything I did to help her without the expectation of it.

She was one of the few women I knew who didn't care about my money or cars. I figured it out pretty early after we went after Dodd's and I got shot in the leg while assisting her. This small woman from the burg who needed the money a lot more then I did since I was driving a Mercedes at the time, sent me the full check for the capture even though she tackled him and only took $50 for herself for an answering machine because I got hurt.

I remember calling Connie about the check I received telling her she sent it to the wrong person and her surprising me by saying Steph told her too. Babe also never borrows my cars for too long. She could keep them forever, yet she always returns them as soon as possible if they aren't destroyed first. It's some of the things that got under my skin when I first met her that made me care for her.

When I discovered someone had sent her wine and was trying to hit on her I became annoyed and jealous. It's not productive to act out my jealousy but I was. We were technicality married and I didn't like people on my turf since Morelli isn't in the picture this time. I have never felt jealousy over a woman since high school but Babe brings out a lot of emotions that I thought I had long buried.

My possessive and protective tendencies have come out in full force around her a lot more in the last two years. I use to be jealous of Morelli but once I discovered they had an unhealthy relationship and couldn't live together for very long I knew one day they would split for good. Morelli was also a moron for letting me spend time with her as much as I did. If Steph and I were together and he tried to intervene, I'd handle it immediately and make him stay away.

I try not to show Babe that side of me because she is fiercely independent and I know Joe gave her enough jealousy to last a lifetime, so I fall back on my control. Sometimes I think what will happen when we go back home. Will she get back with Morelli eventually? Do we just pretend none of this happened. I don't want to spoil our time and push Steph but we will have to have this conversation before we get on that plane.

Our food arrived and smelled delicious. I like how there was so many options in Greece that were a lot healthier then the states, another reason I brought Babe here. Everything was so new, she didn't know how much better she was eating then before she was taken and I wasn't going to share.

"My moussaka is so good, here try this."

I had a bite and some watermelon it was good. I fed Babe a piece of meat with the dip and some salad.

She moaned her appreciation turning a few heads in her direction. "So good! But the dip is different, it's mint I think right?" I nodded.

She smiled. I liked making her smile. Not many women did unless they wanted me to sleep with them or buy them dinner. Babe smiled because she actually enjoyed spending time with me even when we didn't talk. We ate in comfortable silence and just held hands.

"Dessert Carlos. Look at the options I haven't seen this many before so help me pick something new. The options are Karythopita, a walnut cake, Kataifi which is like Baklava." Babe started blushing at the memory. That was a favorite of mine as well. "Zacharoplasteion which just says sweets, rizogalo which is rice pudding that's an option for you and sifnopitta which is honey and cheese cake. I like cheesecake."

"It's not the same thing, its more like a bread cake."

" Hmmm. Surprise me."

I told the waiter we wanted a small dish of rizogalo and sifnopitta with a two Greek coffees.

The waiter came back with our coffees and desserts. Babe gave me a wicked smile and said "Proud of you Babe. I won't tell your temple if you don't. First rice pudding then the dark side, candy. If you start rolling your eyes like me then I'll realize its a sign of the Apocalypse and alert Pierre to secure the fortress." She gave me a big smile and a huge laugh and I couldn't help but join her. She was kidding with me about the candy and eye rolling but I kissed her anyway. I have never felt so relaxed and enjoyed so much time with a woman before.

"You better watch yourself calling him that name to his face Babe."

"I have no doubt your merry men will protect me if I ever made that mistake but I promise I won't. He could crush me like a bug and I am sure he can out run me. The only safe place would be next to Lula." It was true, he would be very angry but she had a shot if Lula was there. Tank avoided her like the plague. I'm surprise he doesn't walk around Trenton with one of his cats as a talisman to keep her away.

SPOV

I enjoy relaxed Ranger. He usually is very serious and he still is, but he is also having fun I think.

"Let's go to the Palace of Knossos now, I'm sure you need to work off your dessert so you don't get a muffin top." Ranger raised his eyebrow at me and quirking his lips into an almost smile. The man didn't have an ounce of fat on his perfect body but I liked to tease him anyway so he didn't get a big ego. We jumped into the car and parked some time later.

"Holy tasty cakes this places is huge!" It was really warm day so we grabbed our new sun glasses and hats from our shopping trip and started to explore. Touring was like a big circle so we entered through the west side. It was really impressive and I read out loud each posted section on the spot we were admiring so Ranger could keep his eyes on everyone while we held hands. My favorite was the throne room and the queen's apartments. I notice Ranger take an interest learning about the different rooms and how they led to each other, as well as the spiral staircase exhibit. He'd tell me facts as we walked along this beautiful palace that made it interesting and not boring like most field trips growing up in school. I knew Ranger was highly intelligent but his knowledge was really astounding. If Julie inherited half his brain she would be a really smart kid. I should eventually ask how she is, I try not to pry but I'm curious by nature.

We had been here for several hours and were just getting ready to leave to get in our car to go home when I noticed a bunch of cars and a high tent with open sides with lots of music planning. I saw a bride and groom enter the tent and people were cheering and coming and going through the tent all dressed up.

"Have you ever crashed a wedding?" Ranger raised an eyebrow at me "No."

"Do you want to? We have fancy clothes in the car and although I don't have a bucket list I kind of have always wanted too. It's only the reception. No one knows everyone at the reception, I sure as hell didn't when it was my wedding."

"That's a lot of people over 300, it would be hard to secure you."

"I promise to stay with you the whole time and if you get a bad feeling or my Spidey sense goes off we can leave right away. Come on, there are 12 tables over there of just food and bride's always have extra seats for guests that don't rsvp." I started biting my lip hoping he would agree. He started rubbing his entire face thinking. I've only seen him do that a few times when he was stressed, usually when Diesel visited.

"Fine, but no drinking, I need you to keep your eyes open with me and you have to be attached to me. I don't do small talk."

"Yes! I promise I'll handle it. I'll be a friend of the bride and you just be my husband. There is a bathroom over there, hurry up and change with me."

Ranger picked the lock of a staff bathroom so we could change together.

"Picking locks wasn't on your list, any reason?"

"I've tried in the past and gave up. Usually I just find a key to someone's house and if I can't, I break the window with my elbow or purse then just report a kid threw a baseball threw it."

"It can be a goal once you complete your current objectives."

We both took off our clothes and I put on a blush pink dress that was a halter and left my back exposed but made my legs look amazing. Luckily it had built in support for my boobs and I pulled on some high heels. I brushed my hair and did a quick French twist and fixed my make up. Ranger changed in under 3 minutes and looked perfect in grey dress pants and jacket with an open white shirt and black dress shoes. He just washed his face and dried it and we were on our way to drop off our discarded clothes to the car.

He placed his hand on the sole of my back and glided me into the tent. At times he made patterns on my back that I found distracting and sexually frustrating. "You look amazing Babe, I can't wait to get you home to show you just how much."

There was a photo of the bride and groom upon entering and no seating chart, perfect. Allegra was Italian and Nick was Greek so we would blend in just fine.

I whispered to Ranger " I'm friend's with the bride Allegra and her husband's name is Nick. No seating chart so we can sit anywhere except near the couple or their immediate family." Ranger was looking uneasy. I rolled my eyes at him. "Relax we'll pop our cherry together." I grabbed his hand and found a seat near the back so Ranger could put his back to the tent wall. Everyone was dancing, eating and chatting. It was very loud and boisterous.

I sat down next to Ranger and immediately people started introducing each other at the table.

"Hi I'm Athena and this is my husband, how do you know the couple?"

"I'm an old friend of Allegra's and this is my husband Carlos." Ranger just nodded. "And you?"

"We both went to school with Nick forever ago."

The other people at the table introduced themselves to us and a few of the women were even checking Ranger out, so I glared at them and eventually they stopped. Ranger didn't even pay them a glance. Most of our table were old acquaintances and friends of Nick or Nick's family so we were golden.

"Let's get some food." I grabbed Ranger's hand while he left his jacket at our seats.

"I'm in heaven Carlos. I've never seen so much food or different options in my life." I grabbed a plate and started to pile on a little bit of everything Italian and Greek, while Ranger was picking the healthier Greek options. When we got back to the table Athena was telling us how the bride was dancing the Kalamatiano with her bridal party and how many guests were doing some kind of circle dance. Augustine told me about all of the traditions the couple incorporated into the wedding. It really was a great party it made my reception look like a boring tea party.

Lots of waiters had trays of ouzo and people were drinking them like water and saying Opa and Salute. I have never had this much fun at a wedding reception or a party. Even Ranger seemed to loosen up a bit.

"This dish is amazing, what am I eating Carlos?"

"Lamb with vegetables and a tomato sauce."

Augustine broke into our conversation. "Carlos are you going to ask your beautiful wife to dance or do I need to steal her away? It's a wedding, a stunning woman such as her should be shown off." I looked at Ranger and smiled. I tried to give him puppy dog eyes and it must have worked because he kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand to stand with me. We joined the circle of dancers and I should have known Ranger could dance but I had to watch the person next to me to get the steps down. The burg didn't teach traditional Greek dances, mostly the fox trout and waltz with a tango. Afterwards we danced a few fast songs then a few slow. Our bodies moved well together and Ranger was a great lead. I enjoyed feeling warm and safe in his strong arms.

"You are quite a dancer I never knew."

"I'm Cuban. It's tradition."

"I've never had so much fun at a wedding, thank you for doing this for me." I looked into his eyes "I now regret we didn't go to your friend's reception when we were both in the wedding party. It probably would have been a great night." I kissed him deeply and Ranger grabbed the back of my head keeping me in place while we swayed slowly. Things were starting to heat up on the dance floor so Ranger broke the kiss and started to lead us back to the table.

"Ready to head home?" I gave him a nod and he picked up his jacket and grabbed our little bag of Jordan almonds.

RPOV

"You know these almonds are suppose to symbolize the hope of difficult times will balance out with happiness." Babe placed her hand on my check and gave me a long and deep kiss then snuggled her head deeper into my neck while I held her protectively back to the car to drive us home.

"Then we should buy a case load. We get into enough trouble as it is back home." It didn't seem like a bad idea in theory although I'd never eat them.

I opened the door for Babe and safely got her into her seat. I got into the driver's side and started the car. I grabbed Babe's hand and kissed it and placed it back on my thigh while I drove us home. I normally didn't do spontaneous things. I never attended weddings anymore unless for a very good reason but I had a really good time with Babe and I felt us getting a lot closer then we ever had before.

We were almost home when I felt Babe move her hand up my thigh gently. She was making me hard. I looked at her and she knew what she was doing. At one point she squeezed me and I felt the zipper digging into me uncomfortably. I drove faster. I parked us quickly and she jumped out of the car. I barely got us through the door when she jumped into my arms and placed her legs around my waist. I doubled checked the locks and security system then took us into the bedroom.

The first two rounds Babe used her mouth and hands on me to make me shatter. She wouldn't even let me touch her. I tried but she just kept pushing me back down telling me she wanted to take care of me first. She really did and I returned the favor many times.

At one point in the middle of the night after our multiple coupling, fast at times then slower and sweeter, I noticed the bed was wobbling. I looked underneath and we had broke one of the legs. Babe thought that was hysterical, so I got out of bed and placed a book under it to steady us so we could fall into a deep sleep together.

Tank POV

I had Ramon print out all of our pictures from the firebox's and placed them along my desk. I also gave him the mold of the safety deposit box key to have a duplicate made for me. The pictures from the garage were of his old army days with men I didn't recognized but would have the names and faces enlarged to get a better look.

I sent them to Hector to try and match names to faces with people from his unit that I couldn't make out on there uniforms. The dog tags weren't important but I ran his service Id number to get a deeper picture of where he was stationed. Unfortunately it would take time to get all of those records. The other pictures in the upstairs fire box were of family members. I researched names and dates to people on both sides of the Plum-Mazur family to connect the dots.

I rechecked to see if there was a safety deposit box in any family members names including Stephanie's and there wasn't, married or maiden names either. I remember Cal found a lot of medical bills for Mrs. Plum, so ran her name into the search system to check her records. At this point it was just more out of curiosity. I removed Frank Plum's background information and poured over it again.

I checked his known friends and acquaintances and all were the burg and none of them had a safety deposit box. I decided to get some lunch and take a break. I came back to my office and started to eat the minestrone Ella had prepared. My phone rang and I spilled some on Frank Plum's background. Great.

I spent the next half hour explaining a system to an important client who couldn't figure how to set it, then finally just gave up and told him I would send someone out to assist. I looked back at the background check and noticed a big stain of soup around his relatives page. I looked closer and noticed his grandfather's name use to be Plumerri and then it was changed eventually to Plum.

I typed it into the system and ran Frank Plumerri in the tri-state to see if any accounts showed up. My computer pinged with Helen Plum's gynecologist records. Recently it shows she has menopause, but is also treated for chronic pain in the past. It's not serve enough to need serve pain relievers, just Tylenol.

I went back through the records over the years nothing stood out until I got to the year of Stephanie's birth. Doctor notes that Helen Plum was not able to conceive any longer due to complications from a former pregnancy. I went back further into her records and I didn't see anything documented from any issues of Steph's birth other then she was premature. It said mother had no complications at the hospital record. That's weird.

I sent this file over to Silvio in Miami to dig into deeper. I went back further in the months, computers weren't widely used back then so notes were vague and some were missing. I heard a ping come in for my safety deposit box search and I found one for a Frank Plumerri at Trenton First National Bank. Got you.

Now I need to figure out a plan to get into it. I can't just walk up with an ID pretending to be Frank Plum, it's a neighborhood bank, those people know everyone in the burg.


	11. Chapter 11

SPOV

I woke up wrapped around a warm Ranger. My head was resting in his neck and my legs intertwined with his. His arm felt good wrapped around my shoulder with his other hand palming my ass. My bits were feeling pretty sore after last night but it was a great night. Ranger smelled like fresh Bulgari so he must have gotten up earlier to shower and work out. It was only 8 am so I dug myself back into his neck and relaxed while breathing in his scent.

"You have 5 more minutes until we start the day." I groaned.

"What's the plan today Higgins? Are we going to storm a fortress, relax on the beach, hunt for breakfast."

"Stalking and any historical place of your choosing." I lifted my head up to look in his eyes.

"And who might we be stalking?"

"Whomever you choose. Tailing someone on foot is your lesson today. You need to read the person first, decide if they are safe and then we will tail them." I started to laugh.

"I'm usually on the other side of the stalking, this sounds fun."

"If you learn how to stalk, it will make it more difficult for people to stalk you since you'll pick up most of there tricks." That makes sense in theory.

"Ok let me shower then we can hit the bakery on our way to Spinalonga, the fortress." I tossed him my traveler's guide book so he could read about it. I grabbed my gun and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water and noticed I never removed my holster from last night on my thigh. That made me laugh, only Ranger could distract me that much that I wouldn't notice.

I took a long shower just working on my sore muscles then brushed and threw my hair into a pony tail. I missed shorter hair, it took me twice as long to style it now. I got dressed in front of my closet and pulled on some of my new underwear, it was baby blue and see threw in sections that made it look sexy but functional.

I strapped my gun back onto my thigh still unloaded and took several moments to go through the bags Ranger had brought in from the car. I started to hang things up that were both Ranger and mine. I decided on a flower pattern skirt that went just above my knee and a tank top. Once I put all the clothes and shoes away in there proper spot I stepped back to admire my work. Our clothes went nicely together.

I grabbed my gladiator sandals and one of my new over the body traveling bags and filled it with everything that was in my purse plus several bottles of water and a few pieces of fruit. Ranger was in the kitchen doing the same into his travel book bag. He was looking cool in a t-shirt and jeans with some aviator sunglasses. He passed me a travel mug of coffee and we made our way down to the bakery. Ranger got another spinach cake thing and I got donuts finally, except they weren't really like the ones I was used too. They were small like munchkins but made of a little sugar and mostly honey. But a doughnut is a doughnut in my book. We walked back to the car and Ranger put the address into our gps.

"To stalk someone you can't follow them closely. Like tailing someone when you drive, you stay two car lengths behind at minimum. With people you need to maintain distance but be able to follow. Most men think their strong and invincible, they do not look around their surroundings as much unless they are up to something, so they won't notice if you follow them more closely unless its obvious or you stick out like a sore thumb.

In that case you need to carry extra clothes around in your car or bag to blend in. Women are usually more on guard with their surroundings to protect themselves from being attacked, so they pick up tails more often, and women with children especially notice people following them because they are looking for predators. It's always better to research the person your following first. Check and see if they have priors, listed weapons, ties to mobs or gangs.

If your in a situation where you can't get a background check first, you need to read them from far away. Watch for weapons or tells and look for their dominate hand. Make sure you look inconspicuous, so your hair in a tie, sunglasses and a hat. Don't wear sunglasses and a hat at the same time while following someone it's noticeable. Don't make eye contact with the person if they turn around and don't look nervous. If it's a busy street check out different vendors while keeping the person in sight, look like your playing with your phone, texting or surfing the web. If it's an open street without a lot of people or cover, do not follow directly behind. Instead go across the street and find somewhere ahead of your target and monitor from there.

Being on high ground is best for a meeting but for active following you need to sit with a coffee and your phone or a newspaper. Animals are unpredictable and make noises, I don't suggest using them when you watch someone. Ramos's son caught you because you hand Bob."

"Alexander Ramos lives sometimes in Greece he told me, shouldn't we be worried we'd run into him?"

"No he lives on another island on a compound he rarely leaves. There is always a chance we may see him but we don't look like we usually do and he is an old man."

"Now if the person your tailing is moving around a lot and you need information about his constant whereabouts, you need to plant a bug on his person. Bump into them somehow but once you make contact they can't see you again or they will get suspicious. If you think your mark has made you, do not hide. Just keep acting normal and when they stop to observe you, just walk past them and get out of sight. The person will think they are just being paranoid and usually let it go unless they see you again.

The point is if you are spotted is to look forgettable, not a lot of makeup, hair back, inconspicuous clothes. It also helps to have a partner, someone on foot, someone in a car, to switch off so you both don't get made. We're going to practice a lot today with men, women, families. Don't get frustrated if you don't succeed the first time. It takes practice."

"What about if I try to get information out of someone my way and it doesn't work. I can't torture someone for information, I tried with that Slayer Anton ward that Lula, Connie and I kidnapped. The kidnapping was fine and tying him up, but when I went to hit him I remembered what it was like to be in the position and I couldn't do it. It's one thing to defend myself if he was untied or it was someone like Dickie, otherwise I struggle."

"You did most of the work correctly. You got him out of his comfort zone and to a location that was safe for you to interrogate him. You isolated him and had a plan to get him back into the system. Never feed your mark for the first day or two, don't even see them if you can, make them sweat. By the time they see you, the fear might be enough for the person to talk. Interrogation rooms make people feel interrogated and people won't open up right away, so location is key.

When you want information never to do good cop, bad cop, everyone knows it from the movies. If you get stuck in that situation it's best to just throw that person under the bus immediately in front of the mark by telling them that's what you won't be doing. The person your with will get pissed but your mark starts trusting you a little. Try to get someone to talk under 5 minutes for the best information. It gives them less time to lie once they know what you want. Ask about hockey to your mark. You talk about it and ask them who they like or why they don't like the sport. Just get them to talk about the sport regardless of the topic. Then you throw the question you want in the middle while keeping it light. Gives your mark a false sense of security.

Read the body language from the moment your with the mark. Always make sure you see there hands are in front and on the table. You don't want them to escape. Look for the lies by getting them to talk about sports for instance, you see there normal behavior before they start lying to you. Look at the eyes twitching or playing with fingers, biting lips for nerves. If they don't talk still, look and see if they're a smoker or a user. Offer a fix for the information. When your options are exhausted you leave the room and don't tell them anything, let them sweat again.

At that point you'll have to call me in to see what can be done." That all makes perfect sense, I feel stupid now for how I handled it before. "Questions?"

"Have I even been tailed on foot by you without my knowledge?"

"Babe." I'm going to take that as a yes. I can't believe I didn't spot him.

"No. But if I had learned half this stuff in school I would have actually paid attention. While you were talking I kept thinking how I could have handled Anton Ward better so I didn't have to bother you."

"I want you to come to me when you need assistance, I go to you too when I need it. And there wasn't much you could have done with Ward. He was in a gang, didn't respect women and three women took him. You could have slapped him around for days and I still don't think he would have talked. He needed something to fear more." I wanted to ask him why he goes to me so much for assistance, why not someone just like him, Jeanne Ellen Burrows. But deep down I'm glad he doesn't. It would hurt me if he went to her for help.

"Does this mean were going to kidnap someone so I can interrogate them?" Ranger's lips curved in a small smile.

"Not today." That made me a little nervous. I didn't want to traumatize a complete stranger.

We arrived at the fortress and it was breath taking. It over looked the water and you could see boats in the distance bringing more visitors.

"How does it work with the two of us following someone."

"It's easier. Anytime we look suspicious to our mark we look into each others eyes, kiss or hold each other. People usually notice one person following them, not a couple."

"When your ready pick someone during our time here, otherwise lets look around."

Tank POV

Rangeman does not do security for Mr. Plum's bank unfortunately so I have decided to have Binkie follow the bank manager and bumped into him to borrow his keys and make imprints of them. I'll have Hector get the keys made and pretend to be opening up a safety deposit box to get into the vault. I already have a key and box number so it shouldn't be too long until I can see inside of it.

There has been something bothering me about Mrs. Plum's medical records too that I'm hoping Silvio can clear up today or otherwise I will need to contact Mrs. Mazur. I really didn't want to call her. My phone started to ring, Connie.

"Yo."

"Please tell me Steph is coming back soon. We are so behind on FTA's and I'm trying to hire someone in the interim but they are all crazies in leather thinking they're the next dog the bounty hunter with a license to kill. I'm going to kill someone soon. I saw someone in ass less chaps for crying out loud."

"I don't know when. Make Vinnie get them."

"I am. And let's just say he is out of practice since Steph stepped up. Mooner's was off his happy juice when Vinnie and Lula went to pick him up and he was like a wild animal with a bad attitude. Thankfully his batch of brownies had just finished in the oven to mellow him out or even he wouldn't have been brought in. Whatever Steph is doing this is more important, you need to get her back."

"Not happening." She started to grunt and scream on the other side of the phone then broke into some Italian, mostly swear words.

"I can't even get Joyce in here because she is marrying some old guy, and I refuse to call Jeanne Ellen Burrows. Steph would blow a gasket and never come back or forgive me if Cat woman took her cases while she was away. We need a body, any body, can you loan us someone for a little while or do you know someone we can hire?"

"I'll call you back." I hung up. Rangeman was out of the bond game, business didn't need it anymore, we were profitable without it. I didn't want to use any of the employees because I need them on call for Rangeman and they have a non compete against picking up odd jobs. Rangeman only helped Steph on occasion with her skips but they were mostly there to protect her then to hunt down a criminal. I liked Connie so I went through my contacts to see if I could throw her a bone.

SPOV

We decided it would be more fun to explore without a tour guide so I just grabbed all the information they had and a map, and became our own tour guide.

"First built to protect Olous in 3000-900 B.C. by the Venetians, it was once considered impregnable. It was attempted to be taken by the pirate Barbarossa but did not fall until the Ottoman Empire in 1715. It says it was eventually turned into a leper colony to try and scare the Turks away by the Grecian government. 400 inhabitants over the half century."

"Leprosy use to be one of the most feared diseases of that time but also the oldest disease known to man." Interesting and weird Ranger knows that.

"It says eventually the infected people created hospitals, cafes, homes and turned itself into a society." We continued walking through the hospital and admired the view of the ocean. I looked down and saw a grave yard with hundreds of people buried here. Ranger briefly looked as well then had us move on. He seemed very quiet more then usual.

"Although it's mostly in ruins it has a fascinating history and the view is stunning. I could see people liking to live here even though they were treated like outcasts in normal society." I continued to read facts and tour the ruins with Ranger. Once we got out of that wing he started listening to me talk about the history and admire the lay out. Half way through our tour he spoke.

"Have you picked someone?" I looked around.

"The woman with the jean shorts and the artist pad. Tight clothes, no weapons, small purse barely can fit a bottle of water. Middle class by the clothing, a loner."

"Let's follow." He pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around my waist. We followed where she went for the next hour and then switched to a male and then a small family. At first it felt awkward and I learned quickly what was close and to close. Anytime I thought someone was getting suspicious I'd embrace Ranger and point to the distance or something in the fortress. There were a lot of relics and artifacts to talk about. At times I walked alone with Ranger 10 steps behind me so I could practice by myself but with him still having eyes on me. Although kind of creepy to be following someone, I learned a lot. Things I'll have to look for when my spidey sense tingles.

"Did you have fun? Pick up any pointers to build your very own?"

"A few." He grinned.

"I'm glad we came here. The history is fascinating and I liked being able to go into the different rooms and tunnels but I'm starving now." Right on cue the beast made its presence known.

"Late lunch and then you pick the next spot, we keep doing my places. Here take the map and book."

Tank POV

It's been a long day and I still haven't received word from Silvio or Hector about the information I requested but they are probably backed up with other work. I made it a priority unless immediate Rangeman business needed to be handled first. Binkie reported he hasn't had the chance to get the bank manager's keys yet either. It was getting late so I called Grandma Mazur.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Mazur this is Tank are we able to talk?"

"O hey hot stuff. I am just at the mall with the girls but come pick me up and we can eat and chat. See you in front of Macy's." And she hung up. I just wanted a phone call and now I'm getting a face to face. I need Ranger to come back soon and handle her. He should be checking in next week then I'll get word.

I got into my car and slowly made my way to the mall. When I saw Edna she had on a bright pink track suit with bright pink hair to match. She looked like cotton candy and it hurt to stare at her too long. She waved the women away and came up to the car and climbed in.

"Hey hot stuff, did you change your mind about that date?"

"No Edna. I just had a few questions about your daughter."

"Well I haven't seen anything suspicious or I would have called. I've been really watching too. I love all this spy stuff. Let's go to Shorty's for dinner. My baby granddaughter has been there. She told me it wasn't my kind of place but I think it is. She told me I wouldn't like it because it's not the safest to go to and we could get better food somewhere else but you can be my backup. I love danger! Maybe we can get into a bar brawl or see some action that I can tell the girls at the clip and Curl about. I bet their are a few hotties there too. Maybe I'll get lucky."

I can not walk into Shorty's with her or all my street cred is dead in the water and I will never live it down.

"Edna it really isn't a safe place to go, how about a nice diner or somewhere else outside the burg."

"No it has to be Shorty's. I've always wanted to go. If you want the information that's the place you'll get it." Damn

"You not really dressed for Shorty's, how about I take you another time?" Like never.

"O why didn't you say sexy. I got some new clothes in my bag. A black jacket and black pants I can change in the car before we go in." Damn

"Is there anyway I could talk you into somewhere else?"

"No. Now lets go hot stuff I'm starving."

I put the car in gear and made my way slowly over to Shorty's. I debated with myself, was all of this was really worth it.

"Fine. I have ground rules though or I'm taking you straight home. One you call me Tank inside Shorty's, two you stay right next to me at all times, it's dangerous inside. Three no causing trouble of any kind including pinching, grouping or instigating any bar brawls." She thought about it for a few moments.

"Your no fun." She crossed her arms. "Deal."

We parked in the lot and I got out so she could change her clothes. After 10 minutes she finally got out. She was wearing a black blazer and black pants with her sneakers. I walked with her across the street and hoped it wasn't busy so no one would see me. I opened the door for her and noticed glitter writing on the back of her jacket. It said single and ready in pink and blue sparkles. I felt like I wanted to knock my head into a wall. I got behind her so no one would get a good luck and got us into a booth in the back. It was dark inside so hopefully no one noticed us.

"This place is great! There is even blood on our table, it's so exciting. Hmm I don't know what to get seems like pizza or sandwiches. Hmmm, what do you usually eat here?

"Pizza."

"Hmmm, I'll get a sandwich then and we can share." O brother.

The waitress came over and was looking at us strangely.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Chicken parm sandwich with extra sauce please."

"Pizza and a large pitcher of beer." I might as well have a drink for this.

"So big Tank, you needed to talk to me about my daughter, what's shaking?"

"In my research I discovered Helen became unable to have anymore children after Steph, did you know that?" She looked surprised.

"No I didn't. I just assumed carrying Steph was just too much for her to do it again. She was miserable and always so sick."

"Were you there the night Steph was born, did you know of any complications with your daughter or Steph?"

"No I didn't know she was born till late the next day. I was told the baby came in the middle of the night and by the time I arrived Stephanie was in the nursery and Helen and Frank were there holding her. I didn't hear about any complications other then Stephanie having to stay for an extra week to make sure she was ok. I took Val that week so they could focus on the new baby."

"What about before Steph was born? Anything unusual happen?" She looked like she was thinking.

"Nothing too unusual, around 6 months though Helen and Frank took a long vacation to Point Pleasant with Valerie. She was there a month, month and a half while Frank came home after a few weeks to go back to work, but then he'd go back up to be with them.

Frank's relative at the time had a place up there so they got a very good deal. I remember trying to get a hold of her during that time and she'd always be so busy and couldn't talk or Frank would make up an excuse that she was doing something. I just blamed it on pregnancy hormones but is there something I should know big guy? What does this have to do with Steph's kidnapping?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to get the whole picture. There was a hospital bill for Steph's stay but not one for Helen at St Francis. The doctor's notes said there were no complications at the hospital with your daughter but months later another doctor noted she was unable to have more children due to complications from a former pregnancy. It doesn't make sense."

"I don't know what to tell you, she was fine up until around 6 months then I didn't see her much, but I saw her a few times when she got back and she seemed sad up until Steph was born. Pregnant women do weird things, it's a mystery. Do you want me to ask Helen about it?"

"Yes. But don't mention our conversation. Look through some of your photo albums from around that time and just ask her what happened while she was away and let me know what she says." Our food came and we started eating.

"I'll do it when I get home it might take an hour or so for me to call you. Do you want me to ask Frank too? He probably won't answer me."

"That's up to you." We finished eating and I took Mrs. Mazur home.

"I'm dropping you off a few houses down so they don't see the car."

"Hey Tank before I go, I'm hearing Morelli is definitely out of the picture with my baby granddaughter from Mrs. Morelli herself who talked to Joe. Steph is going to be lonely so if the sexy bounty hunter doesn't step up I think you should. You seem like a good man and I like you a lot." I started coughing and choking on air. Ranger would brutally and slowly kill me if I made a move on Steph. He made it very clear to all the men that she was his woman and not to mess with her.

"She is just a friend Edna, nothing more. Ever."

"Shame, she needs a good man in her corner." Edna got out of the car and I made sure she made it into the house safely then drove home to be with my three cats.

It's been two and a half hours since I dropped Edna off and my phone is buzzing with her cell number.

"Yo."

"She went ape shit and started asking me why. Said nothing happened around that time and got very defensive. She took a bottle of booze upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door. Frank's at the lodge playing cards."

"Got it. Night Mrs. Mazur." That seems like a strong reaction to a simple question. What is Helen Plum hiding? I need to think this over, make up a information board with all the facts and maybe bring in an outside eye. Maybe I'm too close to the situation to see what's in front of me. I turned on the tv in my living room and rested my eyes listening to the local news.

RPOV

Babe is always a little hesitant when she learns new things but she picked up tracking and tailing quickly. It made me really proud of her that she was asking for my help. She told me I could pick our next location now that lunch is over and I'm going to surprise her by taking her to a gym for her first self defense class. I parked the car and got out.

"Um where are we?"

"A gym."

"Ugh. You could picked anywhere in Greece to go and you pick a gym. I hate running. I only run when my pants get too tight and they aren't even a little snug."

"Self defense lessons. I have clothes for you in my bag. Come on."

I grabbed her hand and walked us up to the reception. I spoke to the woman in Greek and paid to get us a private room with mats and no exposed windows. I walked Babe to the bathroom and checked it out before she changed. Then I walked us over to the room.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"I will inside, start stretching."

"I shouldn't have eaten first. If I throw up on you, you can only blame yourself, although it won't be a first time for you." She started giggling. I took off my jeans and exchanged them for basketball shorts and left off my shoes.

"Ok let's work on holds, front, back, sideways and while your laying on the ground. I'm going to grab you and walk you through each way to get out of them. I'm not wearing a cup so do not use your lethal knee on me yet."

"I'd never damage one of my favorite things about you Higgins." Good to know.

We worked on holds for an hour then basics of punching and kicking, how to avoid being strangled, and where to effectively hit someone for maximum pain. At the end of three hours Babe was sore.

"Let's go home, I'll make dinner and rub you down after you shower. You did good Babe proud of you." I kissed her on the lips and walked her back to the car.

"Fine but I'm picking the movie tonight. I probably won't be able to walk tomorrow, my muscles hurt so much."

When we got home Babe moaned her way to the shower and then ate dinner with me on the couch to "Beverly Hills Ninja". As promised I gave her a full body rub down before putting her in bed. I stayed up a few more hours and did a small work out in the living room before I got into bed to hold Babe. It always amazes me how peaceful she looks while sleeping no matter what is going on in her life.


	12. Chapter 12

SPOV

It's been over a week since we went to the fortress. The days were filled with more self defense lessons, range shooting, and practice reading people among the various tourist places and the beach. Thankfully we haven't kidnapped and interrogated anyone yet.

Tomorrow morning Ranger has to make the call to see if we will go home so this maybe the last day in Crete. Over the last week I tried to fit in the highlights of the island in case I never got a chance to come back, but it's barely the surface of where I wanted to go. Among my favorite spots had to be the Aquaworld Aquarium, the open air museum and old Venetian Harbor.

Ranger seemed to like the Herakleion Archaeological museum, the natural history Museum of Crete, and the Holy Trinity Monastery. He is always trying to work on his Karma and I think by visiting there he received a little peace. We went to a few other places but they were no match to our favorites so far. I've been very vigilant with taking my gun everywhere with me and if I don't screw up today then I get to ask Ranger three questions tomorrow.

The plan today is to make sure the place is clean and then we can go out for the day. If Ranger gets the code to return home then we will have to leave within a few hours. Part of me misses Trenton. I miss the pineapple upside down cake, the Boston cremes, the jelly donuts, most of Pino's menu and of course my hamster son Rex. I also kinda miss Lula's loud voice or Grandma Mazur causing trouble at the funeral home.

I miss my Mom's cooking and her doing my laundry but not the constant phone calls. I know I'm increasing my debts by Rangeman covering my living expenses while away and I'll have to work extra hard when I get back, probably picking up a second job but at the same time I hope we don't go home tomorrow. My birthday is in a few weeks and I was hoping to see Athens or maybe go to Italy.

I'm sure Ranger wants to go home, he has a business and a life to get back too, but I don't want our fake marriage to end. I've never been happier and he is very easy to live with. I know I'm more of a slob with my closet side but I try to be conscious of when it gets out of control, but he never has made a comment. His training is helping me too. I'm starting to feel more confident in how I approach people and I think it will improve my captures so I don't roll around in garbage as much.

I even distracted Ranger enough with my boobs to knock him down once. Right now I'm folding laundry and trying to decide if I can take anything back with me. I think my suitcase will be just full of shoes and that rain coat from Paris. Ranger told me I could take anything I want with me as long as it doesn't lead anyone back to Greece, so those clothes and shoes I put on one side of the closet and thankfully it wasn't too many. I think the best plan is to stay local today so we aren't exhausted if we have to leave tomorrow.

"Everything is looking clean, what do you want to do today?"

"Simple stuff, let's make up most of the stuff in the fridge for lunch and eat on the beach and then we can go out to dinner tonight. Then come home and relax with a book tonight or a movie."

"Sounds good." Ranger sat down with me and helped me fold the last of the laundry to put away."

"It's still a mind trip for me to see you so domestic at times, you once told me you didn't have many domestic instincts."

"I didn't always have Ella and I do have to fend for myself on the weekends when she is off."

"Who cooks for you and the men on the weekends?"

"She prepares things on Friday that just need to be reheated or put out Saturday and Sunday. And she leaves me things in my freezer or fridge too."

"She is a goddess." I started to get my bikini on, grabbed my beach bag, towel and water. Ranger was shirtless in his swim trunks grabbing everything out of the fridge.

He started cutting and chopping vegetables for a salad and sandwiches, while I started preparing the fruit to go with us. Ranger cooked up the rest of the rice and meat with some kind of dressing and then put everything in a large shopping bag to take with us. All we needed was forks, more water and napkins. I ran to grab our hats, sunglasses and my sun screen.

"I'm jealous you tan so much and I burn. I seem to be getting darker but I still get touches of pink in places." Ranger smiled at me.

"I'll be sure to pay close attention when I rub the lotion on you while your topless at the beach."

"Hmm are you going to go commando yourself and start a riot today?"

"No. The bathing suit is for your protection. If we're both naked we'll start a show and be arrested because I'll probably take you right on the beach. Jail is not in my plans today." I was getting really turned on by that thought. I put my arms around his neck and got close to his lips.

"Maybe I'll let you take me deep in the water."

"Playing with fire Babe." Ranger kissed me deeply and gave me a playful swat on my ass. "Let's go before I don't let us leave for the rest of the night."

Tank POV

In over a week Silvio hasn't found much. Edna called me back a few days later after our dinner at Shorty's saying she was fighting with Frank and Helen Plum about staying out of there business. She said both of them have said nothing happened during that time and are not speaking to her.

She has decided to move into Steph's apartment while she is away but couldn't get in. I sent Manuel to get her and help her break into Steph's place. I had a key made up for her as well and informed Dillon. He seemed fine with it and promised to keep on eye on her.

Last I heard Edna was making friends with all the residents and having a bunch of parties at Steph's place. Edna told me she has never been happier and gets rides with different neighbors to the grocery store and funeral home. She was concerned at first with paying the rent but when I told her all the bills were covered while Steph was away she was pleased to stay and look after the place.

Binkie eventually got the Bank manager's key and I opened an account with a box in my name to access Frank Plum's box in the vault. The manger showed me my box and helped me remove it then left the room. Security wasn't very high here and there wasn't a camera in the vault room so I left my box on the table and found Frank's. I used both Keys and removed the box. Inside I found birth certificates, wedding certificates, deeds, will's, life and home insurance policies, divorce certificates from Valerie and Steph but nothing more.

I took pictures of everything and then secured the box back into place. At this point I was frustrated. I thought I would find something in this box. We had been following Frank Plum for a month and nothing was coming out of that time. The phone taps were just more gossip and other then Valerie being pregnant again with her fifth child and making Albert Kloughn get a vasectomy, the information wasn't panning out.

A few days after that I created an information board in one of the smaller conference rooms and put up everything I had. Pictures, times and dates I received information with the coordinating information. I didn't use real names because I didn't want anyone looking at the board to be skewed in there thinking. Anytime any Rangeman has had to work with Steph or deal with anything relating to her, the men get weary in making decisions for fear to piss off Ranger.

So I just used initials for everyone involved. I mapped up two zones one for Steph's disappearance and the second for Helen Plum's medical history with Steph's initials in the middle connecting the two.

I had a few men come in and look over the information. None of them had any good theories. I brought in Rodriquez. He mostly worked in sales but he had an out of the box mind at times and was known for seeing small details. Ella dropped off some papers for me to sign and noticed the board.

"Hard case?"

"Yeah we're missing something."

"Mind if I take a look?" I shook my head no. I started signing off on the purchases for the month, looked over the estimate for next month and new vendors she wanted to use for our clothing and supplies. I heard Ella say something."

"What did you say?"

"O... I was just thinking out loud. What makes you think the child born belongs to the mother other then a birth certificate and hospital bill for the child? There is missing time here for the mother before the birth."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know it just seems unusual. There is a medical problem but no record from the mother receiving it. When my sister had a baby she went to the doctor every month, more as it got closer to the due date and I don't see any doctor's notes from 6 months on until after a month the baby was born. Usually new mother's get a 6 week check up to be signed off for activity, I don't see that.

She could have went to a different doctor during that time but it doesn't make sense when the notes show the complications were noted by her doctor from the beginning of the pregnancy. If she didn't like him, she wouldn't have gone back to him if she chose a new doctor. I know I wouldn't."

I had how many people look at this board and not one of them thought of this. This is why we need more women on staff when Steph was unavailable to take a look.

"Your right Ella we don't know. Do you see anything else?"

"No. But let me know when you solve your mystery, I love a good story. Bye Boys. I left some stew in the break room and I think it's my best by far. Let me know what you think." I need to tell Ranger to give her a raise. She is worth every penny. I let it sink it. Steph may not be the biological child of Helen and Frank Plum. Damn. I'm betting she doesn't know and would freak out on everyone if she found out.

Why wasn't there adoption records then or a trail of where Steph came from? I need to check everyone's DNA to be sure of Ella's theory. I'll stop by Valerie's house tonight pretending to check on her and her family for Steph. I'll say Steph wanted to make sure everyone was ok because was out of town on assignment and asked me to. I'll pretend to use the bathroom then take some hairs from her brush. I'll also have to go to Grandma Mazur's and hope she isn't home so I can grab Steph's hair from her brush.

I'll send Hal to the Plum's and grab hairs from there brushes as well since he has been Frank Plum's shadow. DNA matching will take up to 24 to 48 hours so hopefully I'll have my answer by then. This is so messed up. I just wanted to know how Frank knew about his daughter and now I might have discovered Steph isn't really there daughter. Maybe once I find out the truth after the DNA test I can sit down with them and make them a deal. I'll let them know what I know and ask for the truth. Maybe he will just come clean at that point for fear I out them. I'd never black mail them but they don't know that.

I sat at the table and rubbed my hands over my face a few times. Tomorrow Ranger checks in and hopeful will be home to take this mess off my hands. He can decide if Steph needs to know or not. I haven't heard from Connie so I guess those three names from Philly and New York have been working out for her for now but I'm curious for how long. The money isn't enough to keep them interested for long, it was more for them to have some fun for a while.

RPOV

Tomorrow I have to call in to see if we go home. A part of me wants to go back to Trenton, catch up on work and the other part of me wants to stay here with Steph. She has really stepped up with trying to better herself and I feel like she wouldn't have bothered to ask me if we were back home for fear I'd say no.

She has also surprised me that she is willing to try so many new things and travel all over Greece. I'm actually enjoying seeing the sights with her and watching her experience different food. It doesn't hurt that we have sex constantly either. In the past I've thought about what it would be like to be married to her, but it has been even better. She thinks she is hard to live with because of what Morelli has told her, but she isn't.

She is just at times disorganized. Usually when we have sex in Trenton we wake up the next day and go on with our lives. We usually eat breakfast and work together but I like waking up with her and spending time with her, that I don't know how we would go back to the way it was before. I still don't know if she wants to get back to Morelli. She hasn't mentioned him and I haven't seen her suffer any guilt.

Spending so much time with her makes me want to put marriage back on my bucket list even though I've taken it off and on many times, most recently off because of the danger my life puts Steph's in, but maybe we can date when we return. Date. That seems so high school. I haven't dated since high school. I think whenever we get on that plane home is when we will have to have this conversation. I don't want to ruin our time together if we are here for another month.

"How is this spot? We're further out then before but there are still some people about 80 feet away."

"Looks good Babe." She smiles at me and throws down a blanket and starts unloading our lunch bag. She plops down and starts rubbing lotion on her legs. I take the bottle and takeover. I want my hands on her as much as I can because tomorrow might be a crappy day for the both of us after we talk, if we talk.

SPOV

I started to lotion my legs and Ranger came to take over. He would rub a little and continue to look around. Luckily mostly everyone was nude so he didn't seem concerned about any hidden weapons. A lot of the women on the beach took notice of Ranger but he didn't give them more then a glance. He flipped me over and straddled me.

He untied my bikini top then worked on my entire back and arms. It felt so good the way he rubbed his fingers and palms in small circles all over my body. He flipped me over again and then rubbed my thighs and just around the edge of my bikini bottoms slowly. I was getting very turned on and by the looks of Ranger's swim trunks so was he.

He moved up my stomach making sure inside my belly button wasn't missed and then around my breasts. My nipples were hard pebbles and Ranger was giving me a big smile. He finished my arms and then got off me. I decided to return the favor and straddled him while I fed him pieces of fruit. Sometimes some of the fruit juice would spill down his chin and chest so I would lick it off. We fed each other lunch and then Ranger picked me up and placed me over his shoulder and ran me into the water.

He walked us deep into the ocean where I could barely reach the bottom but he still could stand. He checked out the beach and positioned himself towards the shore to see the view of everyone. There wasn't anyone remotely around us so I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. He kissed me back just as fiercely.

One of his hands was on my back moving down to my ass while the other was in my hair. When I was running out of breath I started to lightly kiss and suck on his neck. I could feel Ranger grind into me so I slipped my hand down to massage him. He groaned.

"Your being bad Babe. If you keep playing with fire you will get burned."

I whispered into his ear "I want you" while I kissed and sucked his earlobe. He crashed his mouth back into mine and used his tongue to rub against mine.

"We have to be quiet, no screaming and keep your whole body under the water except for your head."

He sunk lower into the water and from the shore it looked like we were just embracing and kissing when it was much hotter. Ranger took off my bottoms and placed it in his swim trunks pocket and then opened his Velcro slit down the front of his bathing suit trunks while they were still tied around his waist. I sunk down onto him and moved my hips while he pulled me into him deeper. I tightened my legs around his ass and we just kept kissing the whole time. Just when I felt like I was going to see stars I hid my mouth and face into his neck to muffle myself. Ranger hugged me closer and moaned a little into my ear as he came. He was still inside me when I looked into his eyes.

"Don't stop, I want to remember this for the rest of my life, please don't stop." I started moving my hips again, feeling him thicken again. He kissed my necks and shoulders, pinched and rubbed my breasts until we shattered together again. Eventually Ranger put my bottoms back on and I got on Ranger's back while he just floated around in the water. We didn't talk we just floated until the sun started to set. We got back onto the beach and watched the sunset. It was one of the most romantic days of my life and I never wanted it to end.

"Dinner out? I heard some people at the bakery yesterday talk about a new place a few blocks from the house. They said there was entertainment too, can we go there?"

Ranger just kissed my forehead and helped me get off the blanket and clean up. We showered together but we just washed ourselves and enjoyed our time together. Ranger's washing was a bit more extensive then mine but we eventually got clean and dressed to go out. While he takes 10 minutes to get ready, I need at least a good hour. I picked one of my new dresses from Spain that was cut very low in the back but the skirt fanned out if I spin really fast. I threw on some of my more risque panties for the evening that Ranger could enjoy later tonight.

I paired it with a pair of pumps and a matching clutch and checked my hair. It was a warm day so I decided to place it in a simple up do with just a basic clip. When I went to find Ranger he was in the living room reading. He saw me and got up and gave me a sweet kiss. "Breath taking Babe."

"Thanks Batman." Even after all these weeks he still leaves me breathless. He was in a nice dress shirt and slacks that should be illegal, he looked good.

We walked a few blocks and after a few wrong turns found the place. It was definitely a younger crowd and lively, it made Ranger a little leery.

"Come on Batman, there is suppose to be entertainment and good food, its the perfect night for us." I grabbed his hand and spoke to the waiter in my poorly learned Greek that Ranger was trying to teach me as well as Rosetta Stone Cd's I listen to at night sometimes.

Mostly I could order food now or ask for a table, along with please and thank you. Otherwise I was lost. We were in luck to secure a table next to the wall and Ranger took his watch position. Since this might be our last night I ordered us a few appetizers and some ice teas and then Ranger's customary salad and my lasagna that wasn't really lasagna. Ranger let me practice my Greek and the waiter was really patient and great with me.

I started to hear some singing from the stage and realized we were in a karaoke restaurant. Ranger's eyebrows shot up and then he had his patent blank face on. While I had the biggest smile imaginable.

"You should sing! I'd love to hear you sing!" Ranger just shook his head no.

"Please, I bet your fine, no one here is a professional, it's just for fun."

"No."

Most of the people were decent, a few really bad ones and you could see this really wasn't Ranger's scene. I have never seen him so uncomfortable it was actually making my evening more enjoyable. At one point the list of people stopped and the host would just pick random people from tables to go up and sing. By then we were only just finishing our appetizers and hadn't had our entrees yet or dessert. I could see Ranger getting more uncomfortable. Anytime the guy came remotely near Ranger he'd give him a glare. To the host's credit he ignored him mostly.

We had just taken a few bites of our dinner when I felt Ranger tense. The host was inviting him up to sing and Ranger just said No and shook his head while glaring. The host started to try and convince him and get the rest of the restaurant involved too by cheering and clapping for him to go up.

I started uncontrollably laughing and trying to nudge him up. He turned his glare to me and shook his head. After a few minutes I just took the microphone and went up. I didn't get to pick the song so I just looked at the screen. Gnarls Barkley "Crazy" O I know this one!

I started singing with the music and following the screen with the lyrics that would tell me the cues but I knew most of the words already, so I just started singing out to the audience. Some people were singing along and dancing while I shook my butt to the beat and occasionally my shoulders too. I sang to Ranger at times and pointed to him when I sang "maybe I'm crazy, maybe your crazy, probably." I had the biggest smile on my face while he just kept searching for people in the crowd to attack me but focused on the stage at times and seemed surprised I could sing.

He even had a grin at times when I would point to him. After the song ended I took my bow and walked back to the table. People gave me high fives and pats on the back and told me they loved my voice. I felt Ranger come up next to me and get me back to the table to finish eating.

"You were amazing Babe. I was surprised, I never heard you sing before not even in the shower."

"I usually sing in the car alone only. Thanks. You should go up, we can sing together." He made a uncomfortable face.

"No." I started laughing at him.

"It's fun, I haven't karaoke since College at Rutgers. There use to be contests for the best singer and you'd get a gift card for food and drinks. I didn't win too often but I did on occasion." We finished eating and had a small dessert of ice cream, well I ate the ice cream and Ranger would kiss me to have some too. It was really a fun night. Ranger walked us back home and carried me into the bedroom once we got in the front door after he set the alarm.

Ranger took his clothes off and removed mine. We made love to each other like it was our last night on this earth. Over and over until we saw the sun come up.

I felt the bed dip hours later and Ranger coming back into bed. He took me into his arms and kissed my head.

"Go back to sleep Babe, I made the call we aren't going anywhere yet." Inside I was jumping up and down and cheering. I didn't want my time with Ranger to end.

"Are you happy about that Carlos?"

"Yes. I like being here with you. It feels like a vacation although it's work. I don't vacation often."

"Are you happy to be here or are you missing home?"

"No I love it here. I was hoping to still be here for my birthday. I'm thinking Rome or Athens." Ranger lightly kissed me on the lips.

"Anywhere you want." And then we went back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

SPOV

"You slept in." I checked the clock it was around 11 am. And we were both still naked under our sheet holding each other.

"We were up all night. What do you want to do today?"

"We need to food shop and then I just want to watch a series or a comedy special. I think we're the only two people left who haven't seen Game of Thrones."

"Tank watches it he seems to like it."

"You know I have earned my three questions. Are you ready for them?"

"Shoot."

"How is Julie doing, you haven't mentioned her in a long time." I saw a flash of something pass his face but it was gone before I could figure it out.

"She's fine. Since Scrog she has been in therapy with no lasting effects thankfully. She thinks she wants to be a therapist one day. She has become more curious about me and asks me questions more then usual but we mostly talk on the phone once in a while. Rachel hasn't invited me up as much to see her like in the past. Julie and the rest of her siblings now have Rangeman body guards every day per Rachel's request.

"You probably don't know this, but when you were shot she called you her father and wouldn't let anyone take her away and rode with you to the hospital. She held your hand the whole time. She is a lot like you and not in looks but she is strong and brave like you." Ranger just gave a small nod. He seemed like he didn't really want to talk about this.

"What's up with you and Morelli?" I really didn't want to talk about him.

"It's a long story, the short version is we broke up a month before I was taken but the night before I was kidnapped we had a talk and he wants the house, kids and a wife who cooks and cleans. Not this second but that's his end goal and he doesn't know what mine is and he wanted to date other people till I figured it out. He hates my life and job too and he can't take it anymore. So I wished him luck and it's for the best.

We wanted completely different things and I don't want to be cursed by Grandma Bella either for the rest of my life. It's permanently over. I can't go back to it. Someone once told me it was an unhealthy pattern of a relationship and it was." I saw Ranger had a small smile on his face. It was his words.

"Is their anything you can tell me about Rose's file or who were running from that I don't already know?"

"Classified. Pass."

"What does your family do for work?"

"My father Ricardo is a mechanic, my mother Blanca was a nurse now semi retired. My brother Anton is the youngest and an architect in New York, divorced with two kids. And you know I have three sister's, Celia the oldest, Esmeralda then Isabel. Celia has four children and is a stay at home mom. Esmeralda is a teacher with three kids, and Isabel is a surgical intern with one child, then me."

"Have you figured out what you want? Is that why you and Morelli are permanently over?"

"I don't have anything set in stone but I want to be able to be a bounty hunter for as long as I can until I hate it or find something else I like more. I don't want to live in the burg or have a bunch of kids, maybe one day a long time down the road I might have one child but not anytime soon.

I don't want to be a stay at home wife or mother and I don't even know if I ever want to get married again. I didn't like it the first time. I may want a dog in the future too but not like Bob a well trained one. Rex is good for me for now, he is low maintenance. What I want most is some one who is faithful and honest with me about the things in our relationship and wants to be my companion with out trying to change me." Ranger kissed my forehead.

"Before we came to Greece you sent me a lot of mix signals, you'd say one thing and act differently or throw a qualifier on the end, why?" Ranger looked like he was raging a war in his mind what to say. I just gave him time to figure it out. I don't know why I asked him this, yeah I really wanted to know but at the same time this could backfire and cause our situation to become really uncomfortable.

"Babe you know I care about you, and you know your under my skin. I'd want to be with you if it wasn't for my enemies coming out of the woods so much putting you in danger. I still have a contract with less then a year left and I'm undecided if I am resigning for another three years. I might not make it home one day. I don't want to hurt you."

"That's complete bullshit. I have had much more enemies come after me and mine are local. You've had three and Scrog was just a crazy like one of mine you can't blame yourself for that. Orin was sick. That wasn't your fault either, you would have helped him if he hadn't faked his death, I know you would have. And Vlatko was a terrorist. You can't control what people do. You can't worry about me being in danger because of you. I stumble into it without any help on either of our parts look where we are right now.

I could die tomorrow in a car accident or be killed by one of my FTA's same as you. So don't hide behind the danger of something possibly happening because its utter bullshit! As far as your contract you should do what makes you happy, if working for the government makes you happy then I'd never stop you, just like I know you wouldn't interfere with what makes me happy." Ranger was thinking internally again, we just laid in bed for several quiet moments.

"Would you make compromises to be with me knowing we may not have forever together? And before you answer I mean never ditching your trackers ever just because you need to be alone, always wearing one, carrying panic buttons at all times, willing to continue training and carrying your gun loaded. Having a bodyguard when your in danger and not trying to lose them when someone from my past is a threat. Are you willing to be in a safe house if the situation is extreme and calls for it?

I know you Babe. You like your independence but I can't be with someone, link my name to them unless I know every precaution to ensure there safety was taken because if you thought a few enemies showed up when we weren't even together, being official with me would make you a large target and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me.

You shouldn't answer me now. I want you to take the day and really think about what that would mean to your life, the changes it would cause. You could still keep your apartment but I'd prefer we lived together because we both work odd hours, but I'd want you safe. I'd like to install a security system so I know your safe at your apartment when you are there." He kissed my forehead and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and I just stayed there frozen. Was he seriously talking about commitment with me? I jumped out of bed and ran naked to the shower and opened the door and started talking to him. He just pulled me inside.

"What does that mean? You'd consider a relationship if we compromised on my safety? Like an exclusive relationship where we lived together and we're only with each other?" I looked at him wide eyed.

"That is the definition of a relationship. Exclusive rights to the other. No poaching from anyone else."

"Isn't that a little hypocritical? You poached a lot."

"You wouldn't have let me if you were truly happy with Morelli, we both know that. And if he really loved you as much as he said he did he would have tried to stop me or intervene to make me stay away from you." I had a sad thought all of a sudden.

"What happens if we try and we don't work. Your one of my best friends I don't want to lose you. I don't have a great track record with relationships. I'm a runner. I get scared or angry and I run, it's my go to."

"If we didn't work we'd always be in each others lives, I never want to lose you. I haven't been in a relationship since high school so my track record isn't good either and when you feel angry or scared you need to talk to me instead of running first. Despite what you think I can't always read your mind. If you tell me you need space I will give it to you as long as your safety isn't compromised. And we have been living together for a month so far without any major issues.

But if we have a disagreement and I see Morelli making moves on you it won't be pretty if your my woman." Hearing him call me his woman would usually spur on indignation, I'm my own woman, but feeling claimed by him also warmed my heart. I wanted him to be mine as much as me his.

"You need to think about the compromises I proposed though. It's a lot to be with me. I'm not an easy man to be with. I can't tell you a lot of things about my past or work. I won't be always home for dinner on time. I could miss holidays or anniversaries. I might have to leave at the drop of the hat. But when I come back I would make up for the things I missed. I've seen wives time and time again say they can handle this life and then they hold a grudge for the missed time, holidays, cheat on their spouses or just get fed up and leave. It's another reason I didn't tie myself to anyone, I didn't want to hurt that person by my life. It's going to be a lot of trust on both of our parts.

My company takes a lot of time as well. Having two offices to maintain and make sure those men's lively hood is secure. I could be called to a break in at anytime of night. I feel like all I could offer you is my commitment, trust and fidelity and anytime I'm not working or in the wind my time but I can't always tell you everything. Tank and I share responsibilities and I'm usually done work around six then do some work in my office at night but it wouldn't be an easy life with me. It won't be routine with a set schedule."

"I feel like your trying to warn me off and I understand you want me to come in with eyes wide open so I'm not surprised, so let me think about everything." We continued to shower together and then got out.

"We need to food shop before anything else today." I just nodded my head and got dressed. I didn't have the energy to do my hair so I brushed it and threw it in a bun and put a baseball hat on my head. I grabbed our shopping bags and walked with Ranger to the market.

I thought about our conversation, the compromises I'd have to make. Living together wouldn't be a hard ship I'd have Ella to do the cooking and help me clean and the alarm system would be for his peace of mind while I'm at the apartment. I'm already doing self defense lessons so that wouldn't be a big change and I'm already carrying my gun even though it's not loaded. I am starting to feel a little more comfortable with Ranger making me practice though.

I know he works a lot and gets calls at all odd hours I've lived with him at Rangeman before and that never bothered me, I have my own life and friends and work, I'm not needy like a lot of women. Joe worked all the time and I was fine with that. The wind I'm use to, he almost always tell me when he is leaving and lets me know Tank is available so that isn't a huge change. Morelli poaching won't be an issue, I wouldn't want to give him mix messages when it comes to our hopeful friendship one day.

I know I have a ton of time with Ranger now but I won't always have his time exclusively. I usually spend holidays with my family anyway so I wouldn't be alone even if Ranger was in the wind. And I get a body guard anyway when there is danger. Although I think it's annoying sometimes I'm very thankful they are with me most of the time so that would be the really only downside to being with Ranger. That and a safe house but if the safe houses are like Greece and not the cabin and it was an extreme threat then I wouldn't mind.

The upside is I get to be with Ranger. He treats me well and takes care of me and doesn't want to change me. Being with him would make me a target but I'm already a target without him even being involved with this mess I'm in right now. I hate not knowing the full situation but I know he won't budge. There is no point in annoying him and pissing us both off in the process. I need more time to process but I think I am going to be in a relationship with Ranger before the night ends and that excites me in ways I never felt before. I hoped this day would eventually come but I didn't want to be disappointed if it never did.

We pick out a lot of different items, meats, fish, vegetables, fruit, some pasta, grains, more yogurt, granola, bread, butter and went to check out. We walk home and unloaded our purchases together. He started making eggs in a basket and I watch in fascination. I've never had it before. Mine is a whole egg thank goodness and Ranger's is a egg white. It seems simple enough, cooking spray, bread with a whole in the middle, crack egg, a little salt and pepper and flip to the other side. I cut fresh fruit while I watched him.

"This is good I've never had eggs this way."

"Tank made this for me a few times, it saves time." We finished up breakfast and cleaned up. My body was sore from last night so Ranger and I cuddled together on the couch and watched Game of Thrones.

"I'm told this is based off some book and Lula and Connie talk about it all the time and occasionally act it out when they drink." Ranger found that amusing and started to play with my hair.

Ranger and I watched several episodes and it was pretty good. The story had magic and suspense and some really sexy scenes. I started to really dig Drogo. He wasn't as hot as Ranger but he wasn't ugly either.

"Should I be jealous Babe?" And he gave me a playful smile.

"No I'm sure you can take him and your sexier." I gave him a small kiss that turned into a makeup session on the couch. If I was on the edge about whether to be with Ranger or not his kissing would pull me over to his side. He was the best kisser and lover I ever had and no matter the time we had together it would be worth it.

RPOV

I was nervous about laying all my fears and compromises on the table for Babe. She is unpredictable, she could have taken the conversation many ways. I took her thinking as a good sign and was glad to hear Morelli was out of the picture. Although I own my own business, many things can not be delegated but some could. I could give Tank more responsibilities or promote another supervisor under Tank to take some of the work load if I needed to spend more time with Babe.

If we made the effort for a relationship then I was going to make sure I spent as much time as I could with her. When I checked in with the Miami offices and did reviews, I was hoping to bring Babe along too. Maybe show her where I grew up. I felt like I was asking a lot of her in the compromises and she may just turn around and tell me to go to hell but I worry about her safety and I want a long life with her.

I've been thinking about my contract. I know Babe said it didn't matter if I continued with a new contract but if things went well with us I think I wouldn't. I'd miss the money and adrenalin rush, but I now make plenty off Rangeman and Babe's mishaps give me plenty of adrenaline.

Even with all the training and carrying a gun, strange and unexplained things happen to Steph and her cars. I know life with her will always be interesting and I wouldn't change that. I didn't want a wife sitting at home waiting for me. Rachel in the beginning after she found out she was pregnant tried to make us into that.

She wanted us to get married and get to know each other and be a family. Her dream was for me to get out of the army as soon as my commitment ended, find a civilian job and buy us a house. She wanted to know everything about me and start opening up to her emotionally. When I told her that wasn't going to happen and that we'd only marry to give the baby my name, military benefits and a portion of my salary to support the baby, she was not happy with me for a long time.

She was a good catholic girl that wanted the happy family. I had just got into the Ranger's and wasn't going to give up my dream but I also wasn't going to give up my responsibility to my daughter. After she was born we divorced. At the time Rachel accepted it and sent me back the papers since I had not made the effort to be with her in anyway, physically or emotionally. Eventually Ron came into the picture and Rachel married him. I'd seen Julie over the years a handful of times but she called Ron Daddy and me Ranger.

When they asked for Ron to adopt Julie, I thought how she deserved two willing and able parents to love and take care of her so I allowed the adoption after I met him and checked out his background. I gave up my rights as well because I didn't want anyone to connect me to a child. It would have made her a target because my missions were getting more dangerous over time. I still made sure to send child support and gifts to her even though I didn't have to. I still felt responsible for her well being and the money ensured Rachel would let me see Julie when she would invite me to visit even though I had no more legal rights.

Rachel and my relationship grew into a friendship over the years and has only recently become troubled after Scrog. It wasn't as if she said she blamed me, but I felt deep down she did because my stalker took Julie. I tried to make it right by paying for therapy for the whole family, assigning bodyguards, anything to make them whole again and while my efforts helped, Rachel didn't reach out to me as much to come see Julie, probably fearing I'd be followed again.

Julie has become curious about me though and of Stephanie. She asks me a lot of questions about her and myself when she calls, sometimes just to check in. That was the only positive thing that came out of the incident. I heard Babe say she may not even want to get married again and I'm on the fence myself. I always thought she wanted the burg life which is why I kept my distance from her, but to tell me she didn't want that, surprised me a little. She said she may want a baby one day but I'm on the fence about that too.

Seeing what Julie and Rachel went through in her kidnapping was painful. I could only imagine what would have happened if it was Steph and my child and how that would make me feel. I don't feel like it's safe to bring another child of mine in the world but I am also curious what it would look life if Steph and I did. I'm not a family man right now. I carry two guns and a knife. I live in a security building and I have a government contract, it doesn't scream stable.

Just sitting with Babe while we watch this show makes me imagine her pregnant with my child though and me touching her stomach. Babe would be beautiful. She seems to have a little thing for one of the characters because she pays attention a little more then the others. I like teasing her. I hope she agrees to us, but at the same time I don't want her hurt because of my choices and selfishness in wanting to be with her.

Babe got up to stretch her muscles and grab a snack after the episode ended.

"You disappear like smoke, how do you do that? Lula, Connie and I have ran a ton of background searches on you and nothing. Your address is an empty lot, I know all the cars are registered to Rangeman, and I had my cousin at the DMV run the vin's for me to the cars I borrow. And where do you get the id's from?"

"To disappear you need preparation. You need a go bag with clothes, food, cash, id's, weapons, a scanner for bugs, a prepaid phone and a car not linked to you. I know all three of you run my background a lot. I get an alert every time you do." Babe face started to blush a deep red, "O Shit." I gave her a kiss.

"My address is an empty lot because I don't want everyone to know where I live for my own safety. The cars are all registered to Rangeman because the insurance rate is better and it doesn't lead back to me personally. The id's are made by someone at Rangeman with full backgrounds and histories attached to them. They are also linked up to real bank accounts and credit cards. And my background was erased and monitored by Hector and Silvio, although when I go to the doctor or pay for something I use a different id or my Rangeman credit card because we are a private business and those records are not easily released that pin points directly back to me."

"So if I wanted to lower my profile in Trenton when I get back, I should what? Change my address to a PO box or an empty lot, get a second phone and only give that number to people important or that I actually want to talk to, while saving my other number for everyone else and what else?"

"Move would be a good start so people don't know where to find you. The PO box is smart, the second phone, but maybe putting your car in another name. I can have your records erased. It would take time but I could, however if you tried to apply for a job or credit in your name nothing would exist. It would make it harder for you to change occupations. You couldn't make purchases or pay bills in your own name or go to the doctor in your name. Instead you'd have to use another id and people couldn't know you were using it or who you really are. You'd have to make purchases outside of Trenton where no one knows the difference, otherwise if someone knew the name you were using they would track you. You could still make purchases in Trenton but it would have to be in cash only."

"That sounds like a pain in the ass and a lot of work."

"It is. But it keeps me safe so I find it is worth it. If you decide one day to do this, I will help you. If you don't, its up to you."

"I can't believe Silvio didn't teach me anything like that. We spent a whole day on researching and the phone."

"Babe." Ranger just pulled me closer to him.

"I have some questions about the safe houses in the future if there is an extreme threat. Are they going to be like the cabin or like here."

"Here is our secret place, you would only come here with me or alone. I have many safe house outsides of New Jersey that are equipped with more stuff then the cabin and depending on the threat you could move around with a guard. Miami has a beach so it would be similar to here." She seemed satisfied with that answer.

"I've been thinking Batman and I know what you've warned me against and I understand your life, I'm not needy, I have my own things and friends but I have my own conditions. One Rex and I are a packaged deal, you don't need to do anything with him other then feed him snacks on occasion but he will be your new hamster son if you agree. Two if you cheat on me you will regret teaching me how to use a gun. Three you need to talk to me about any and all threats and work with me on the solution not order. Four you need to try and tell me more about yourself, nothing classified, your childhood for instances. What you tell me stays with me. Five if there is a threat and I get hurt you need to communicate too and not just run away from me and shut me out. Six when I run, because there is a good chance I could you need to be patient with me and work through it with me. Seven on occasion you will have to go to a family dinner with me, not often but once in a while. Can you handle all of that?" I nodded I really didn't want to go to her family dinners but once in a while was ok if I had to.

"Ok well then I guess your my boyfriend then. Wow that sounds strange." She kissed me.

"Are you sure about this Babe? Once we enter into this there is no turning back."

"We're going to do this Batman and it's going to be good." She sat in my lap and we kissed each other deeply. After three years we finally took the plunge and in that moment it felt right.


	14. Chapter 14

Tank POV

It's been two days and the hair samples have been collected and sent to the lab. I see in my email the results. I take a deep breath and click. Steph's DNA doesn't match either of her parents or her sister Valerie. Damn. At least I have something to talk to the Plum's about so I can find out what I really want to know. I checked my watch, it's lunch time they should both be home. I get into my SUV and drive over, park in front of there house and briskly walk to the door. The neighbors always look at me like I'm going to invade. I walk up to the door and ring the bell. Mrs. Plum comes to the door. She looks confused to see me.

"Can I help you, Stephanie isn't here. She is still out of town as far as I know. Unless has something happened, is she ok?"

"She's fine but we need to speak."

"Of course come in, are you hungry I just put lunch out, I have lunch meat from Giovanni's." When she turned I could smell the alcohol on her breath mixed with coffee. We sat at the dinning room table and Frank Plum just gave me a nod and continued to eat.

"Mr. Plum, Mrs. Plum, in my investigation I came across that Stephanie is not biologically your child." Helen Plum gasped and looked horrified and Frank Plum was finally looking at me and then glaring at his wife.

"Let's not pretend she is. I just want to know how Mr. Plum knew she was fine the day she was kidnapped." Frank looked at me and seemed angry. Then he looked at his wife who focused on the china cabinet like she needed another drink. Helen spoke up first.

"If we tell you no one can know about Stephanie! You can never tell her or anyone else!"

"That depends on what you tell me. It's probably best you start talking." I sat up straight and crossed my arms over my chest to make my size seem more intimidating, "did you steal her?" Frank Plum put his sandwich down and spoke.

"Of course not. I got a call on my cell, it was just a few seconds but he said Rose and hung up." What does that even mean?

"Explain." Helen Plum spoke up.

"We were pregnant with our second child around 4 or 5 months into my pregnancy, I got a call from someone I knew back when Frank was in the army. They had these socials sometimes for the wives, I made a few friends but didn't really keep in touch with anyone. Her name was Adelaide Wyndham. I think she was a nurse, I don't remember but we were friendly at the time, played cards together on occasion at these socials. She called one day and said that there was a baby possibly up for adoption that needed a good home and would be born around the time of our second child.

That this baby had no one and Adelaide wanted to find it two parents who were now civilians to raise the child and provide it a safe home. I told her we were expecting and not interested. Around 6 months we went away to Point Pleasant, Frank had family that owned a nice cottage to relax. I was very ill at the time and stressed taking care of Valerie and dealing with my symptoms. I had a fall, I didn't think it was a bad one, I didn't feel any different or have any pain. I was home alone at the cottage and Frank took Valerie out to the beach.

I took a nap and woke up to blood all over the sheets. I went to the clinic and we had lost the baby. I was devastated. I had complications from that pregnancy and later found out I couldn't have anymore children due to a severe infection."

I saw Frank look down at his plate not looking at his wife. I was watching her closely, she wasn't lying. " I stayed at the beach cottage for a long time, I was depressed and I didn't want anyone to know I lost our baby. After a few weeks Frank returned back to work but I stayed at the cottage with Valerie.

One day I called Adelaide wanting to know if the baby she had told me about was still available to adopt and she said it was and I told her I wanted the baby, so we agreed when it was born it would come to us with her birth certificate in our names. Both us of wanted to keep it a secret for our own reasons but I never asked for her reason, I didn't care, I just wanted that baby. I talked Frank into letting us keep her and asked him to pretend that Stephanie was the baby from the pregnancy. At first he didn't want to, I just wanted a baby so bad and we wouldn't have to go through a whole adoption process, she was just ours if we wanted her and I made sure the parents would not be interested in taking her back and I was assured that wouldn't happen.

I avoided everyone for the next few months saying I was sick or busy because of the baby and everyone believed me. Eventually we got a call in the middle of the night that Stephanie was born and we would have her soon and to go to St. Francis and meet a Dr. Copeland. Adelaide told me it was a baby girl and she was a month premature but overall healthy and just needed to be in observation for a week. We packed up Valerie and Frank and I went to the hospital to meet Stephanie. We just fell in love with her right away. She had big blue eyes and a lot of hair and Adelaide was there with a man. He said his name was Ethan. He didn't say anything else, he just gave us paperwork for Stephanie that said she was born at St. Francis and Dr. Copeland delivered her and we were her parents. Then he walked out. No one asked us any questions and just let us take Stephanie home after a week. We knew the adoption wasn't strictly legal so we were always concerned one day someone would take her from us. We never told anyone not even my mother. She had blue eyes like Frank and my blood type so I thought Stephanie would never know the truth. It wasn't until after she broke her arm she was about 6 years old and Ethan just showed up without any warning.

I was scared he was here to take her away from us, I didn't even want to let him in but Frank wanted to hear him out. He didn't seem like a friendly man and he asked to speak with us. He asked how Stephanie was and wanted to see a picture. He promised he wasn't there to take her, he just wanted to know she was ok because he knew her biological mother. He said she was a spitting image of her. Then Stephanie came barreling in the door and introduced herself to him and he was mesmerized by her. He was cold to everyone else but kind to her.

He didn't ask me if he could take her out to places but he asked Frank and Frank let him! We didn't know much about him and he just let him take her for ice cream. I was a mess the whole time."

"You saw him with her he wasn't going to hurt her, he took a genuine interest in her and I understand he just wanted to make sure she had a good life for his friend. It was for his piece of mind. He also left me his gold Rolex watch as a promise to return her every time he took her out. It was real and expensive, he was coming back for it and always told me exactly where he was taking her. Stephanie was a stubborn kid if she wanted to go out with him she was going no matter what we said." He started to eat his lunch again.

"We didn't even know his last name! Or anything about him! And you just let him take her!"

"Your being dramatic. She always came back and he never took her far and never hurt her once, she told me he was good to her."

"He continued to visit her over the years sometimes would send her these stupid notes with a wax seal on them. I tried to take them away from her when I would see them in the mail but she was quick at times and would refuse to tell me what they said. Ethan always called her Rose too and I always corrected him. He would never answer me when I asked him why he called her that. I asked him to no longer come around, I didn't want him in her life making her more wild then she was, but he's always returned every few years when he knew she was home and as soon as she saw him she would go off with him. He had the nerve to criticize my parenting of her, when he didn't even have children. We haven't heard from him since she was in high school thank God, I thought this whole mess was over."

"He called the night she disappeared and he said Rose and hung up. I knew it was him and she would be ok, she was always ok with him. I couldn't explain how I knew without telling you the whole story which Helen doesn't want anyone to know. Ethan was a private guy but not a guy you'd want to piss off."

"Do you have any pictures of him?"

"Of course not, why would I keep pictures of a man who had no respect for our family and just couldn't leave well enough alone." O brother.

"Can either of you describe him?"

"Rude, white, quiet, tall, blue eyes, short brown hair, I don't know, its been years. Stephanie would know better you should ask her."

"Tall, blue eyes, always wore a leather jacket."

"That's it? Any scars, tattoos? Did Valerie spend time with him, could she describe him any better? Do you have Adelaide's number still?"

"It's been a long time. I don't remember any and it was bad enough he gallivanted around with Stephanie I wasn't going to let Valerie around him. It's been 33 years I didn't keep her number but it was at Fort Dix when I meet her."

"I don't remember." Frank Plum was now eating his potato salad like we were discussing the weather.

"Your not going to tell anyone are you? I'll be mortified if this comes out, everyone will know we lied. This will upset Stephanie. What will the neighbors think?"

"Your so concerned about yourself, when you should have been concerned about your daughter. You lied to her, her whole life. Your damn right she will be upset. I have no intention of telling her at this time but I think you may want to tell her before she finds out some other way." Helen Plum looked upset and Frank Plum kept eating. I said at this time I wouldn't tell her but I didn't say I would never tell Steph.

"I told you Helen this would come out eventually, I'm surprised it took this long, I wanted to tell her from the start but you had a hissy fit."

"No one knows, and he won't say anything Frank, we need to just keep this quiet." I just shook my head. The only time your able to keep a secret between two people is if one of them is dead. Secrets eventually come out.

"Anything else I should know before I go?" They both shook their heads no and I walked out. Now I need to figure out where Steph came from, who Ethan is and if he was the one who took Steph and how Ranger found her. I expected to see her back home by now. My leads are Dr. Copeland and Adelaide Wyndham who may have been a nurse. I took out my phone and called Silvio.

"Forget the Helen Plum search I got my answer. Run Dr. Copeland St. Francis Hospital, Adelaide Wyndham possible nurse and see if their is any connection to any Ethan in there records as an associate or relative. Check Fort Dix for Adelaide to see if she was married to a solider or worked as a nurse on the base. She knew Helen Plum from a social club." I hung up.

I'm starting to get exhausted and a headache from the Plum's. I rubbed my hands up and down my face to clear my mind. I took out my phone and looked at the pictures of my cats, that always made me happy.

Maybe I need to adopt a new kitten. Suzy, Applepuff, and Miss Kitty are getting older and I've had my eye on a new breed, a solid black Selkirk Rex. Maybe I'll name him Gotham and when Ranger comes over I'll say "Batman Gotham needs you."

SPOV

"I think it's sweet you want me to live my dream but this seems like a really bad idea. I mean seriously with my luck the plane will crash or the chute wouldn't open. I don't think we should do this."

"Babe. They wouldn't let me pack the chute myself for safety reasons but I watched them do it, you'll be fine."

"How many times have you done this again? I don't see the reason to jump out of a perfectly good plane, I mean I get nervous flying, jumping out of one is way worse."

"It's just fear, you'll be fine once we're in the air. You just have to enjoy the ride. You'll be connected to me the entire time, just keep your arms crossed. You saw the video twice, you'll be fine."

Ranger checked my straps twice and we loaded into the plane. "Were you scared your first time." Ranger just lifted his shoulder in a non committal way.

"It was something I always wanted to try but Tank was scared shit less his first time. I had to kick him in the back of his legs then push him out because he wouldn't jump. He screamed the whole way down. And when I landed he tried to deck me for pushing him."

"You better not do that this time. I want to be told before we jump."

We started to take off in the small plane and I started praying we'd survive. I don't even know how I ended up here. He said something earlier and then really kissed me good and I somehow agreed to sky dive with him since I dreamed of flying. Ranger had his arms around me holding me and speaking Spanish into my ear. It calmed me a little but not enough. He lifted me up when the instructor gave him a thumbs up, then started connecting cords and straps to me to connect us as one.

"I feel like your my kangaroo daddy and I'm your pouch baby in this get up." The instructor started to laugh and put his hands in front of his body and bounce around a little like a kangaroo.

"You checked his credentials right, he isn't just some wacko who packed a chute for us and put us on a plane right."

"Babe." He didn't give me a direct answer and the fear was making me unable to understand his hidden Babe meaning at the moment.

He checked us and then gave us a thumbs up. We got close to the opening.

"Wait wait. I need to tell you something. If I die today your responsible for our hamster son, give Lula my shoes and.. and I love you!" Ranger jumped out of the plane in that moment. My arms were crossed around my body but I was screaming bloody murder with my eyes closed. I felt Ranger wrap his legs around my body and felt him pull the cord. It felt like we were being pushed back strongly in the air. Then I felt us flying softly in the wind.

"I love you too Babe. Now open your eyes." He grabbed my arms and held them out like I was a bird. I opened them and saw a beautiful view of mountains in the distance and a field around us with a few scattered trees. It was the perfect place to hear he loved me.

"You did it wonder woman, I'm proud of you. Much better then Tank."

"I'm flying Carlos, I'm finally flying." I just heard him chuckle.

"We're landing soon I want you to start moving your feet like your running so we land smoothly." I followed his instructions and we landed perfectly on the ground. I was bouncing up and down while Ranger tried to disconnect us.

"Babe your killing me. If you keep bouncing around on me I'll have to find a creative way to keep you still."

I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around him.

"Thank you Thank you!" I kept kissing him all over his face. He just gave me a big smile and hugged me to him.

It didn't hit me until we got back to our car that Ranger and I said we loved each other. I didn't have a panic attack or break out in hives like I felt with Morelli. Wait! Ranger said it back in the most romantic way possible too. He opened my door for me and I leaned into him. "You love me?"

He got close to my lips and gave me a small kiss. "I do. I have for a long time."

"You should have told me."

"I tried. I just kept messing it up and it would come out wrong. I'm not great with words. You should remember that when I mess up. And you weren't ready for them anyway."

"I have for a long time too." I got into the car and put on the radio.

On the drive I stared at the single red rose Ranger gave me this morning and remembered all the times Ranger sent me one. Valentine's Day, my birthday, Christmas.

"Do you know what a single red rose symbolizes? You've given me so many I looked up the meaning."

"A promise of life long devotion and love. The color itself is for passion and desire. History shows even in ancient Rome lovers gave each other red roses as a symbol of I love you after the Roman goddess Venus, the goddess of love."

"So you were dropping hints this whole time. I feel stupid but you should feel honored you even heard the words from me, most of the time when someone tells me they love me I just say me too." Ranger chuckled.

"I'm not great with emotions and words, and you aren't either, it's why we're a match."

"Where did you learn how to be so romantic?"

"My father. He still romances my mother every chance he can get."

"I'd like to meet them some day."

"I'm not close to them anymore. A few phone calls but they haven't agreed with a lot of my decisions since I went to juvie, so I send gifts for holidays and birthdays and call occasionally." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I never realized how lonely his life was. I just assumed he visited his family secretly. I wanted to lighten up the mood.

"Why is Tank turning into a cat lady?" He pulled a strand of hair loose and started twirling it between his fingers.

"He found a family of cats while patrolling and he couldn't find a home for them and the shelter wanted to separate them so he adopted them. It helped that they scared Lula away but that was just an unexpected bonus. Tank said he has cats because in Egypt cats were sacred animals and the goddess Bastet was shown not just as a cat but a war like lioness. They are also believed to be keepers of the underworld."

"I use to be terrified of Tank, but he is actually really sweet to me. I got to know him when you hand cuffed us together, thanks for that by the way." I rolled my eyes at him. "He lives in an adorable house, doesn't wear tighty whities and although Lula did a number on him he was an excellent boyfriend from what I heard. He bought her beautiful flowers and a pearl handle gun for Valentine's Day. It sounded like his only down side was that he snored and sweat a lot and cared about his cats more then her."

"Sometimes I didn't know if we were being attacked or he was sleeping. How do you know about his underwear?" He raised one eye brow at me.

"He told us on the way to Vegas for Boo and Samuel. We offered to stop at his place for his things. He also told me that women only drive in his bed not his car." I was amusing Ranger.

**_Two Weeks Later_**

RPOV

Today is Babe's 34th birthday. I've made her breakfast in bed, a Greek omelet and I went to the bakery yesterday and got her a few Greek donuts with some fresh orange juice since Greek coffee has been bothering her stomach lately. I pulled the covers off her and got between her thighs. She is so beautiful, sweet and pink. I love tasting her. I woke her up slowly with my tongue and after she was panting and moaning I gave her my first gift.

"That's my favorite way to wake up. If you did that more often I may even get up early once in a while."

"I let you sleep in already and made you breakfast." Babe had a big smile on her face and smelled her single red rose.

"I feel like a princess already your spoiling me too much."

"I've never had a girlfriend long enough to celebrate her birthday so I'm taking cues of what my father use to do for my mother."

"I know your not close but I hope one day to meet them, they can't be worse then my family. Grandma Mazur shot the roast once with my gun and Kloughn usually sets a table cloth on fire if we light candles."

"They're not bad people... they are all just loud and opinionated and we all smack each other in the back of the heads. And there is a lot of them. They are noisy and can be overwhelming with a lot of questions. That's only the immediate family, the extended cousins and relatives are much worse. Remember me telling you my neighborhood is like the burg, everyone knows everyone's business and that doesn't fly with me."

"To me it sounds like a normal family, but I can see how you wouldn't enjoy it."

"I've never brought a woman to meet them either. They only know about you because of the Scrog mess and because of Marty Sanchez and Sybo Diaz. Diaz might have mentioned something to his ex wife, my cousin. When they call they ask about you too."

"You didn't introduce Rachel to them? You were married to her?"

"No. We did a quick justice of the peace wedding and then I shipped out the next day. My family wasn't there and I was away when Julie was born. Rachel called to tell my parents she was in labor since we were still married at the time and they flew down to Miami to meet her and Julie. At the time Rachel and I knew we would get divorced so she didn't make an effort to stay in touch with them after it was granted, she would only send a picture once in a while since I wasn't actively involved in her life. Rachel didn't see the point of involving more people in the situation. Then Ron came into the picture and she wanted to make them a family. We didn't have a good friendship until later after she married Ron, so a few years were a bit tense on both of our parts."

"Why was it tense?"

"In the beginning I think she was confusing love for the baby for love for me. She wanted the happy family, house, a stable husband and I didn't. I was going to be a Ranger with Tank and nothing was going to stop me. It sounds cold but we didn't even know anything about each other when we got married and she knew before we did that I wanted a divorce. I think she was hoping I'd change my mind eventually but I never was physically or emotionally present with her and she eventually got back with her high school boyfriend Ron."

"What have you told your family about me?"

"I said we worked together and we were friends because at the time that's what we were. I didn't want them in my business. They do know your the Bombshell Bounty Hunter and follow you in the papers. Several of them want to meet you. My sister has a scrap book about you. She thinks your cool." Babe threw her hands over her face.

"O brother this is horrible! Parents of my boyfriends always hate me. Dickie's mother tortured me from the start, and Joe's mom never thought I was good enough for her son. Your parents are going to think I'm a hot mess that enjoys fires. This is so embarrassing." I pried her hands away from her face and kissed her nose.

"Your not a mess and you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Most of those things weren't your fault. And your a better investigator then most of the Trenton PD. Everyone knows the papers exaggerate and you've been getting training to better yourself from me who you have said yourself is the best." Babe snuggled into my neck and just breathed in my scent. The moment I found out she liked it, I made sure Ella only bought that brand.

"So what's the big surprise. I've been bothering you for days and it's killing me."

"I've packed you a bag for the night, we are staying at a hotel in Rome." She screamed and cheered.

"Ok what else?"

"Wear comfortable clothes today and sneakers. It's cold outside so a side holster and your leather Jacket. You've been practicing for 4 weeks at the range with your gun, are you ready to load it today? Where we're going is a lot more crowded so it may be wise to be armed." She bit her lip thinking.

SPOV

"Ok but if I freak out with it I reserve the right to unload it, since it is my birthday today."

"Only because today is your day."

We took a small charted flight to Rome and then Ranger rented us a car at the small airport. I felt my spidey sense tingling. I grabbed Ranger's wrist.

"Spidey sense." He grabbed the car keys, kept his hand on his gun and moved me quickly to the car. I didn't see anyone and neither did he. He checked over the car quickly and peeled of out of the lot.

"What kind of feeling Babe?"

"Danger. It was strong while we were there but once we got in the lot I didn't feel it anymore." I saw Ranger checking for tails. He made several turns and ran several yellow lights. At one point he got out of the car and started using a scanner checking for bugs.

"Why did it just beep when you came near me?"

"Gps in your gun clip. In case we get separated I can find you. Let's go we have an appointment and we're already going to be a little late." We drove 30 minutes and fun Carlos was gone. I was dealing with serious Mercenary Ranger now. He was even more vigilant, checking tails and keeping his gun ready on his lap.

"A raceway? Are we watching race cars? I'm more of a hockey girl then NASCAR."

"Patience. We're not watching were racing." I felt my eyes bug out. Lined up were many cars mostly Lambo's and a few Maserati's with a few others mixed in.

"I have really bad luck with cars and just one is worth more then I'll even make in my lifetime."

"They have insurance and it's a closed course. We're going to race against each other. Pick any three cars."

I picked a red Lambo and Ranger jumped in a Black Maserati. Figures. We received instructions on the course and made sure we were a few lanes apart from each other. A man stepped up with a flag and dropped it. We sped off. This car was fast but Ranger was ahead of me. We did our ten laps and he won.

"Which car next?"

"I'm going for the Porsche Batman."

"I'll take your Lambo."

We waited for the man to drop the flag and I actually pulled ahead of Ranger. I guess I just felt more comfortable in the Porsche having drove Ranger's a few times. I screamed when I beat him by a nose. I jumped out of the car.

"I won! I WON!" Fun Ranger was back and he picked me up and twirled me around in the air.

"We still have one race left speed racer."

I chose to go american and picked a viper in a forest green. Ranger went for the Aston Martin in blue.

"It's very James Bond but also looks like something Bruce Wayne would drive. Sleek, sexy, dangerous just like the man behind the wheel." Ranger grabbed my shirt and pulled me in for a kiss. I let my hand linger on his thigh.

"Your trying to distract me so you can win."

"Would I do that?" I gave him a big smile. He spanked my butt lightly and pointed me into the direction of my car. After ten laps we finished at the same time the instructor told us. We both made him check the photo finish and he was right.

"This has already been the best birthday I have ever had. I usually just have dinner at my folks place and get clothes. Where to next?"

"A castle." Now my interest was really peaked.

"To do what exactly?"

"You're the worst with surprises. Just relax." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Lead on dark knight."


	15. Chapter 15

SPOV

I stood in front of the Castel Sant'Angelo taking in the impressive size, stone walkway and an angel at the top of the castle.

"Built by the Roman Emperor Hadrian as a mausoleum for himself and his family, the castle was later used by the popes as a fortress and is now a museum. It was once the tallest building in Rome. Once you see the view from the top you will understand why I brought you here." Ranger placed his hand on my lower back and guided me through the many doors and up many different stairways.

"I think we may need to add some conditioning to our self defense lessons for you." I was starting to get winded but I didn't want it to show just how much.

"It's my birthday. I'm not talking about forced running on a day dedicated to me. And if you haven't noticed we exercise a lot already walking almost everywhere and I've lost weight since being in Greece which means running is really not necessary for me right now." He just pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

We reached the top of the stairs and Ranger stopped at a large wooden door. He opened it and let me go in first. Two large windows were open, the beautiful city of Rome down below. You could see the lights of different buildings, Vatican city, the water under the bridge we drove over to get to the castle lined with different statues of angels. It was a magnificent view. I didn't even notice the small table for two at first. It was covered in a red and white silk table cloth with rose petals scattered around it. Champagne was on ice with a few covered dishes on the table. I felt tears in my eyes, who knew Carlos was such a romantic at heart under that hard exterior.

I felt him embrace me from behind enveloping me in his strong muscular arms and resting his head on top of mine.

"I don't think your nickname does you justice at times, your more of a Casanova. Thank you. This has been the third best day of my life."

Ranger turned me around to him and raised his eyebrow. "Third? What are the top two?"

"The day we agreed to date was the first, the day we went sky driving and you told me you loved me was the second, today the third, the first time we had sex was the fourth, it was quiet memorable, and lastly the day I adopted Rex rounds out my top five moments in my life." Ranger gave me his megawatt smile.

"The day I met you is my top moment. I had a feeling sitting in that diner you were going to change my world." Ranger grazed his fingers along my check then lifted my chin. His lips traced my jaw giving me kisses and playful nips until his lips connected with mine. His tongue was sweet and massaging my own. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to his warm body. I felt my head getting fuzzy from the lack of oxygen and being so close to Ranger. He broke the kiss sweetly and lead me over to the table. He pushed in my chair and then removed all the covers off my dishes.

"Cold antipasto, eggplant lasagna, seafood risotto, and for dolce, a small chocolate cake with raspberry and chocolate filling."

"You finally have dessert for me and all it takes is my birthday. Thank you Carlos." I took a bite of everything and started moaning. Ranger was moving in his chair uncomfortably.

"Your going to ruin my ability to ever eat Pino's again if we stay too long in Italy. I don't even like vegetables but this lasagna is out of this world with this sauce. I always order Alfredo with sausage but this is now my favorite because of the basil creamy mixture with all of these fresh tomatoes, it's perfect."

After we both cleared our plates we started sipping champagne. Ranger moved the small chocolate cake in between us and placed a single blue candle on top. He took the lighter off the table and lit it. He didn't sing, but spoke the next words while holding both of my hands.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Babe, happy birthday to you. Make a wish"

I closed my eyes and wished I'd always be with Carlos, that we would have a long life together and be happy. I blew out my candle and stood from my chair, sitting in his lap instead, while I enjoyed my dessert. I got him to eat a few raspberries and he give me a few steamy kisses so he could taste the flavor of the cake and because it's my birthday he had a small bite of cake. How he wasn't licking the plate clean like me makes him an odd ball, but I wouldn't have him any other way.

He took a jewelry box out of his pocket. It was red and looked very expensive. Cartier. Yup very expensive. I look right into his eyes.

"You've already given me a great day, you really didn't have to buy me anything. I have more then enough and Cartier is crazy expensive you should have..." He raised his finger to my lips.

"Babe. Your my woman and it's your birthday. Let me spoil you for once and just open it." I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes then opened it.

"A charm bracelet... it's beautiful." Ranger took it out of the box and helped me put it on my wrist.

"Look at the charms. Most are of things we have shared together, so you always have a part of me when were not together."

"It's perfect. Romantic, sweet." I grabbed his face and kissed him with everything I had. He knew me so well. He knew I wouldn't wear a crazy jeweled piece everyday but a charm bracelet I would. It was platinum and adorned many charms I'd have to examine in detail later.

"I'll wear it all the time. I love it. Thank you Carlos. I love you so much." I embraced him and we just held each other for a while soaking up this moment together. It made him happy that I accepted his gift. I still could feel the tears forming behind my eyes. Joe never gave me anything special like jewelry except for a sapphire ring once for Christmas and Dickie usually just bought me a kitchen appliance I'd never use. Lula always bought me a spandex dress I would never be caught dead wearing and sometimes a sex toy while Connie liked to give me romance novels and a cake. Mary Lou knew me well and would give me a gift card for the mall for shoes. I had never received something so personal and so me. It made me feel emotional.

Ranger placed me on my feet and walked me to the elevator.

"Seriously, it has an elevator and you made me do the stairs before!"

"I was trying to work up your appetite, your full now and I don't want you exhausted from the stairs for what I want to do to you tonight." His eyes darkened and I forgot what we were even talking about.

Ranger rushed us to the car and drove us to the Hotel Regina Baglioni. He gave his keys to the valet and grabbed a bag out of the back seat. The lobby had yellow and black checkered marble floors and a large chandelier. The furniture was different shades of purple which I would never expect to work in this room but it did. Everything looked very expensive and lavish. Black table tops and a grand fire place with gold mirrors, the room adored with crown molding. Ranger spoke in Italian to the front desk and got us our room key.

I might not be fluent but I got the picture from being around Joe's family so much who mostly only spoke Italian at family events.

"How many languages do you speak?"

"A few." Ranger's lips twitched.

"A few my ass." I started to laugh at him. "I've heard Greek, Italian, Spanish, English, ghetto, some Russian, and I can barely speak English at times with a few choice phrases in Italian and Hungarian."

"I've traveled a lot. Some things I've picked up along the way, and your Greek is improving." We quickly exited the elevator and went to a double set of doors down the hall. Ranger keyed us into it and inside I heard soft classical music playing with tea candles lit throughout all the rooms. Petals of all different colors were placed around the room and bed while the fireplace was roaring with life. The suite was bathed in ivory and gold. The living room was simple with soft furniture that I felt with my hand.

"In the bedroom I left you something on the bed. I'll be right in."

He made his way to the living room and into another room. My curiosity was peaked so I ran into the bedroom to get a closer look and saw a pink, orange and purple embroidered lingerie piece. The colorful pattern on black tulle made it almost look like a corset but was more delicate and mostly see through. It would hug my skin like a tattoo. It was a subtle veil to my body that had attachments for stockings which were light purple and black to match.

The back of the lingerie had a few eyelet holes for button closures and it came with a tiny matching thong. It was a work of art and Italian. I carefully took the lingerie into the adjoining bathroom and locked the door. Locks didn't stop Ranger but I wanted to make myself beautiful for him after the day he gave me. I saw some new tooth brushes and toothpaste so I quickly brushed and mouth washed. I took off my clothes and put myself into the lingerie. It was very flattering and sexy but not over the top. I found some lotion in the bathroom and quickly applied it onto my skin. It smelled like mango. I tried to fluff up my hair and fix it but with out a brush I just had to make do.

I fixed my boobs and in this get up they did look a size bigger. Pleased with myself I made my way out to the bedroom and stopped in my tracks.

Laying across the bed was a naked Ranger with a bowl full of strawberries and a small dish of chocolate on a silver tray. I nearly came just by that picture alone. His eyes ran my entire body a few times.

"Babe." His voice was husky and deep. I took it he liked the lingerie he picked. I slowly walked over to the bed and got on top of Ranger. He flipped me underneath him and ran a strawberry up my thigh and along my stomach where there was an opening between the black tulle and my thong. He left the strawberry in place and licked where he left some of the juice. He bit into the strawberry and then kissed me slowly. He let me bite into his strawberry while he detached the lingerie from the stockings.

He removed my thong while kissing my inner thighs and tossed it behind him. I tried to touch him but he just lightly pushed me back down. He took two fingers into the small chocolate dish then lightly coated my stomach and my folds. He used his tongue to lick it off and then made me suck on his chocolate covered fingers licking them clean. He fed me another strawberry and then kissed me while I ate it.

I licked the juice off his chin and he groaned. Using my new found knowledge of self defense, I flipped him onto his back and straddled his thighs. I took the chocolate and licked it off his tight abs and thighs. I placed some on his jewels and sucked them clean. Ranger never took his eyes off of me. I placed some more on his stiff erection and really went down on him.

He thighs jumped a little and his body tensed. He was breathing heavier and I just wanted to pour all my love out to him for giving me the perfect day. I used my hand in coordination with my mouth to quicken the pace while I fondled him with my other fingers. He groaned and I felt his balls tighten. I gave them a good squeeze and he came in my mouth. I swallowed the saltiness and gave him once last open mouth kiss on his head. He was still hard as steel. I didn't want it to go to waste so I lightly slid onto him and he moaned again.

"Your going to kill me Babe. Don't stop."

I moved my hips gently and placed my chest in front of his face. He used his mouth to free my breasts, licking and sucking on them. It was making me wetter. Screw this. I started riding him like my life depended on it. Ranger placed his hand between us and started to rub me and thrust himself up while keeping me balanced. I saw stars and Ranger just kept rubbing to prolong it. I've never screamed so loud. He re positioned us on our sides and kept moving in and out of me.

"You're mine Babe. You'll always be mine." He kissed me deeply while quickening his pace and rubbing me again. We were so close, after three thrusts he came inside of me and I moaned again from the pleasure. I felt like his completely. Body, mind, soul and he felt like mine. We didn't make an effort to move. Once I caught my breath we fed each other the last of the strawberries before we fell asleep. The last moment before the darkness fell on me, I remember admiring Carlos's beautiful face. I noticed how peaceful he looked while he slept.

I heard an alarm go off and I just wanted it to go away. The window showed the sun was out and this bed was as comfortable as Ranger's back at Rangeman. I didn't want to leave my warm cocoon but Ranger had other plans.

"Two options. We can explore Italy or you can stay in bed. Our flight leaves at 8 pm so we need to be there 40 minutes early." I jumped out of bed and into the shower. I came out in a robe and I couldn't see Ranger in the bedroom or living room. I heard a door bell ring and Ranger just signed for breakfast placing it on the table.

"You didn't join me?"

"If we were in the shower together we'll never leave and I know you want to explore." True. Damn.

"I ordered you waffles with strawberries and I got an egg white veggie omelet." I smiled and blushed. I'll never look at a strawberry the same way ever again.

"Mine is better." Ranger poured us two coffees and some orange juice. I smelled the coffee and it just didn't make me feel great so I stuck to juice. Of course Ranger noticed.

"Greek Coffee is a lot stronger then what your use to drinking back home. Some Italian coffee's can be like that too. Sometimes it can be hard on the stomach in the morning. We'll look for something lighter while we travel about today to bring back with us."

"Is there anywhere special we should go? Any place you'd like to visit?"

"It doesn't matter to me. We can see the Colosseum, the Roman Forum, the Pantheon, Pyramid of Cestius, the Spanish steps. The Vatican and the museum will be very busy, we might want to keep it off the list unless you want to be in lines all day." No thank you.

"Let's hit the Colosseum first and see where the day takes us." Ranger and I got dressed and strapped on our guns. Mine loaded and the funny thing was I didn't even notice it yesterday with all the festivities. That feeling was unexpected, so I kept it loaded again today in my shoulder holster.

We checked out of our hotel and Ranger got us into our car and pulled it over a few blocks away. He checked it over again for bugs but it was clean. I watched in fascination the busy streets of Rome. Vendors on the sidewalks and tourists busy walking from hotels and shops.

"This is one of my top five places to see before I die. I wish we had more time. Can we stay longer?"

"Next time. Right now Italy would be hard to hide in because we don't have a lot of resources with us and the constant traffic and numerous people make it hard to spot people in crowds. Greece's tourism has died down a lot because it's October so its easier to move around and make an escape if we need to. One day I will bring you back and we can spend as much time as you like."

I liked hearing I had a future with Ranger, it always brings a smile to my face to know this gorgeous Cuban sex god is all mine. I admired my bracelet and really examined the charms. A rose, a plane, both of our birthstones making up a heart, a handcuffs charm, a strawberry charm, a batman and wonder woman symbol inside an eternity sign, a castle, a couple dancing, a fish to represent the beach, and a horse?"

"A horse? We didn't ride horses or see any?"

"It represents the Porsche."

"Clever. I love it." He gave me a smug smile in return and just held my hand while we moved slowly in the traffic.

TPOV

I held the phone in my hand gripping it tighter.

"Silvio can you do any better on Dr. Jeffery Copeland? All I see is he was constantly gambling in Atlantic City, was a OBGYN at Saint Francis for 30 years until he had a heart attack four years ago. Divorced, no children and I don't see anything on his license against him or any suspicious records from 34 years ago. Does he have any connection to Adelaide or Ethan in your research? Or are you still investigating."

"There is nothing else. He is clean except he liked to win big but lose big too at the casinos. Black jack and poker mostly. In my opinion he wasn't involved and was probably paid off to make some paper work happen then took the cash straight to gamble.

However, I did find two Adelaide Wyndom's at Fort Dix around 34 years ago with two different spellings of their last names. One was an army nurse on base, not married until 5 years later to a Winston Bell and the other Adelaide was going to school at the time to become a school nurse, but was married to a Charles Wyndom, a soldier.

The army nurse passed away ten years ago in a car accident with her husband when a drunk driver hit them, and the school nurse died of breast cancer last year. Neither had any known associates by the name of Ethan, but I'm emailing you both of there backgrounds and photos to your in box."

I hung up on him. I saw the email and printed it out. Both were relatively thin backgrounds. I started with the army nurse first, Adelaide Winddom, received her training out of high school and interned at Princeton hospital among other institutions before joining the army of nurses on base and advancing her training.

She was on base for 8 years before moving to North Carolina to a different base with her husband. A few years later they died. Known associates include other nurses on base and other soldiers and family. I start forwarding the names to whoever is currently on our search desk for a basic background on each name. I moved onto the second Adelaide. She was was only 22 at the time Steph was born, going to school off base at Trenton State and received her degree three years later. She moved down to Florida with her husband once his commitment was up and became a school nurse at an elementary school until she retired 5 years ago due to illness. Husband remarried one of her friends not long after her death. That seems cold. I ran a search of his name and number and pick up my phone to make the call.

"Hello?" A woman's voice.

"May I speak to a Charles Wyndom?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"My name is Tank, I use to serve in the Army and I need to speak to Charles regarding that time. It's very important I speak to him."

"Of course! One moment." I heard her calling him Charlie in the background.

"Hello, this is Charles Wyndom, but I don't know any Tank, I think you have the wrong number."

"No sir, we do not know each other. I'm calling in reference to a time you and your former wife lived at Fort Dix 34 years ago. Do you remember her mentioning a baby girl or helping with an adoption of any sort? Or if you were both friends with anyone named Plum?"

"That was a long time ago. I can barely remember what I ate last week, let me think."

"Fort Dix, hmm. She spent a lot of her time back then at school, socializing or talking to her family on the phone who lived near Virginia. At that time I wasn't home a lot, I was training or sent away to learn new skills. She never mentioned any baby to me and we agreed not to have children early on in our marriage. The only children she ever talked about were the ones at her job. What is this all about?"

"I'm investigating the background of a child's adoption and two Adelaide's came up, but your the only living relative I could speak to about that time. If you remember anything I'd appreciate a call, it would mean a lot to the child to have some answers."

"Of course, good luck."

I submitted the second Adelaide's associates and relatives for a background check to see if anything came up. I was thinking of taking a picture of the two women over to Helen Plum to id, but if she couldn't describe a man she saw for years to me, I doubt she'd remember a woman she wasn't very friendly with 34 years ago. I'll send Binkie as punishment for scratching his SUV and not waste my time.

I didn't feel bad for lying to Charles. Once Steph finds out the truth after the initial shock, I bet she will thank me for investigating who her biological parents are, which is fueling me to find her some answers. No matter how tedious the process is, I'm curious myself.

RPOV

Babe and I were enjoying our time in Italy. We went to the Colosseum, the Pyramid of Cestius, had pizza near the Spanish steps then toured the Pantheon. I've been to Italy a few times for work, but I enjoyed seeing the sites through Steph's eyes. She makes me feel more human and is starting to brighten up my life like I have never experienced before.

"I'm starving it's just passed dinner time, can we grab a quick bite before we catch the plane? I see a little cafe across the street?" It was pretty busy but I walked us over and they had a table left near the windows. Great. The worst spot imaginable but at least I'd have my back to the one wall and I'd just place myself next to the window and have Babe sit on my side for protection.

Waiters were walking around with trays of pasta and it smelled pretty good. A man was walking around and serenading the whole restaurant with his guitar.

"I'm getting the pasta bolognese with the meatballs. I saw someone with it the moment we walked in and knew that was what I wanted. What are you getting? I don't see twigs and berries available." She gave me a playful kiss.

"Vegetable Risotto and I'll order us some calamari." The waiter took our order and left quickly.

"I love hearing you speak foreign languages, it turns me on and makes you even more attractive then you already are." I'd have to make a note of that in bed for the future. I knew my Spanish calmed her down when she was upset.

"Just a body and face, not many people like what's underneath."

"I do." Babe took my lips into her mouth and moaned softly while bracing against my chest. The waiter interrupted us eventually leaving us our appetizer.

"This is different, it's not fried like back home?"

"It's lightly battered in herbs and bread crumbs but its cooked." I squeezed a little lemon on it and fed her a piece.

"Hmm it is good." She fed me a piece then.

"Next time I want to go on a gondola ride and check out some of the shops. I saw a few windows that had all these meats and cheeses hanging up, and a few with these really cool masks. You know my favorite holiday is coming up, Halloween. I haven't picked out my costume yet but Grandma and I usually coordinate. Last year I was Dorthy from Wizard of Oz and she was a sexy Glinda the good witch. This year it is my turn to pick the theme but I'm undecided." She gave me a strange look.

"I'm not wearing a costume." She looked sad for a moment then brightened.

"Not even if I wore a costume just for you in bed, you wouldn't wear one for me?" Hmm that's probably the only way I would.

"Depends on what it is and how good your costume is." I pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Our dinner was placed in front of us and Babe dug right in with gusto. I liked that about her, she wasn't afraid to eat. I still didn't understand where she put it all, she rarely gained much weight with all the junk she ate and she didn't exercise regularly.

I tried her pasta but I preferred my Risotto, Babe felt the opposite.

"I just want to eat my weight in this sauce. I'll never enjoy Pino's the same again." After a few more bites she dropped her fork and looked out the window.

"Spidey sense. We're being watched. Across the street, the guy on the corner with the baseball hat and some sunglasses." I had my hand on my gun. He had a large build and was pretending to be on his phone while keeping the restaurant in sight. I couldn't get a good look at his face but he had a beard. I pulled my money clip out, placed the bills on the table to cover the bill and started to make our way through to the kitchen out the back door.

"I don't think this is an exit." Babe was apologizing in Italian as we made our way through, the chefs and wait staff just watching us confused.

"The car is the other way."

"We need to lose him first before we lead him to the car and the airport." Ranger held me next to him and pulled me into a shop a few blocks down. He started grabbing different clothes and hats. He pulled the tags off and went to the register to pay.

"Put these on and put your hair up with the scarf." Babe and I both changed behind the curtain into new clothes and put our old clothes into a shopping bag.

"When we leave this store act natural. Do not look behind you. Use windows or mirrors to see around you or pretend to kiss me to look behind you. Is your gun loaded?"

"Yes."

"No matter what happens even if I get hurt, you get away. I'll find you. Your more important." She tried to talk.

"Babe!" She just nodded.

SPOV

Mercenary Ranger is back and not to be argued with. If I didn't know him so well and know he'd never hurt me I'd be afraid of him.

"We need to move." Ranger placed his gun in the front waist of his pants and then checked out the store and outside before he let us exit.

After a few blocks and multiple turns I felt we were getting further and further from the car. He must have spotted the man because I felt him shielding me more and starting to move us between people quickly to increase our distance.

"Can you see who it is Carlos?"

"No. I don't think he is communicating with anyone, I haven't seen anyone else in the area."

He took several turns and crossed many streets right when the lights were about to turn green for the cars.

"He has training, anyone else we would have lost by now. I need you to get your gun ready as soon as I turn the next corner." Ranger found a side alley with a door and picked the lock, checked inside quickly. It was a storage area and he placed me inside.

"Lock this door and hide. Shot if I don't walk back in here then run away." I watched Ranger exit, locked the door and grabbed my gun stepping back further into the room. I hid behind some barrels that were stocked high. I held my gun in my hand and let it rest on my side. Listening for any sound.

RPOV

I checked she locked the door and then I grabbed my knife that I had hidden on my leg. I didn't want to cause a lot of noise in case he wasn't alone. I checked the street and saw him coming. I hid on the opposite wall to grab him quietly. I saw the green hat and grabbed him by his arm and twisted it behind his back then placed my blade against his throat while slamming his face into the wall.

"Why are you following me White?"


	16. Chapter 16

RPOV

"Still touchy as ever Mr. Black...put the knife away. I didn't sell us out at the safe house if that is what your thinking. Where's the lovely Rose?"

"Why are you following me?" I pressed the knife deeper into his throat drawing some blood.

"I thought I saw you at the rental car desk at that hole in the wall airport. Then again in a window of the Cafe." He tried to maneuver out of my grip but I just held him tighter.

"I was waiting for you to come out... You're suppose to be stateside, that was your plan."

"Why are you in Rome?"

"On assignment. It was a coincidence I saw you. What happen to Rose?" I didn't believe in coincidences they got you killed.

"Who leaked the safe house then? Not many people knew our location."

"I assumed at one point it was you so you could sell her for the cash, but things have changed since you have been out of touch. Our handler is gone, we got a new hard ass that makes the last one look like a puppy. I heard the General is cracking heads and cleaning house for the multiple leaks. His number two, Braxton is dead, been with the General since he took charge. Heard it was an accident, but in our line of work you never know. Something isn't right about that assignment we were sent on. I took pictures of what was left of our intruders at the safe house and submitted it for debrief. Some faces use to work for our side not that long ago, others from Europe. I don't know who Rose is but she is worth a lot more then what we were told."

"How much is she worth and to who?" I dug the knife in even more, I was losing patience with him.

"A week after my debrief I received an email with her picture and saw she is worth 150 million if she is in one piece with all her working parts. The email offered me a split 50/50 for information on her whereabouts that led to her capture. I tried to look into it myself but I couldn't trace it. I responded to the email pretending to know where Rose was and left a number to call me, no one responded. That was 4 weeks ago. I submitted the email to the General's office. He isn't looking good right now hence his personal involvement. Probably worried someone is gunning for his job."

"Tell me the email address."

"No asshole." He started laughing a little.

"If I see you again, you're dead." I smashed his face really hard against the wall and he was knocked out. I moved his body further into the alley and left him in a pile of garbage handcuffed. It wouldn't stop him, just slow him down a little so Steph and I could leave. I checked his body for papers and took his phone and weapons. If we were somewhere more private I'd get the information no matter how long it took, but with Steph near by I didn't want her to see this side of me. She has heard rumors I kill people but to see me do it or torture him is a different story.

I knocked on the side door and called out for Babe. She came out with her gun raised just in case. That's my girl. I took White's weapons and hid them in that room. He didn't have anything else on him except a room key and his phone. I took the memory card out and left the phone in the room.

"We need to leave now." I didn't mean to scare her but I wanted her to know now was not the time to chat.

I grabbed her hand and we started to make our way back to the car quickly. Babe was breathing to heavy to ask questions and I was thankful. I wasn't sure what I was going to tell her anyway.

SPOV

Ranger got us back to the car and checked it over for explosives and bugs.

"I saw the guy from the alley, it looked like Mr. White. Nice to see someone else in garbage other then me." Ranger didn't respond.

"Is he...is he dead?" Ranger didn't look at me, he just kept driving.

"No." Well that made me feel a little better. I didn't like the guy but I'm not sure how comfortable I'd be hiding a body with Ranger.

"We'll talk about this later, right now we need to get rid of this car. I'll call the company and tell them it was stolen yesterday and we'll take a cab to a boat. White saw us at the rental car place. I didn't use Mendez's for this trip, I used another id so it wouldn't trace us back to Greece. I chose that small airport because it didn't have a lot of camera's due to some unsavory ties who want there privacy just as much. We should be ok but I don't want to take the chance by returning the same way. When we return to Greece we need to stick close to home. I'm concerned about being spotted again."

Ranger didn't hold my hand or touch me, he just kept driving to a busy tourist area and then removed our bag from the bag and hailed us a taxi. He spoke in rapid Italian to the driver and gave him a couple of hundreds. He was tense in the taxi looking around constantly so I placed my hand on his thigh in support. I felt responsible. We were here for my birthday after all. Ranger tensed under my touch and then I felt the tension leave his body. He placed his arm around my shoulders so I leaned into him for his strength.

"Where are we going?"

"We'll talk about it when we get there." I guess he didn't want to talk in front of the driver. He just kissed my forehead and started to play with my hair. I felt my eyes get heavy from the adrenaline leaving my body so I decided to just rest my eyes.

"Babe wake up we're here." I felt someone shaking me. I just wanted to rest more. I peaked one eye open.

"We need to get out now." I looked around and saw some large boats, a ferry?

Ranger helped me get out and grabbed our bag.

"There are cameras here so keep your scarf over your hair and face as much as possible. It's raining here so you'll blend in. Don't talk to anyone, try to stay as inconspicuous as possible on camera so I can buy us our tickets and we can get out of here." Ranger had on a baseball cap and jacket with a scarf too. Not his normal outfit but I guess he was trying to look less like himself. He bought us two tickets and we boarded the ferry that was to leave in the next 20 minutes.

"It's going to be a long ride which will drop us off on the west coast of Greece. There are cameras on the main deck areas on board, the casino, the swimming pool, the restaurants but not in the private cars and cabins. If we leave the private cabin we need to be covered up in case anyone checks the videos later on otherwise we can relax in the cabin." Ranger walked us to the one on the end and unlocked it with his key. He pulled the shade over the window and re engaged the lock. I saw him scan the room for bugs and look for cameras but he didn't find any. I took the seat by the window and put my legs up along three chairs.

"They aren't the most comfortable chairs but I've sat in worse." I still felt groggy as I took off my layers. Ranger took up my same position but on the other side of the small private cabin. "Talk." Wow I was spending way to much time with him if I was down to a one word sentences.

Ranger racked his hand along his face. He seemed stressed. "Mr. White isn't Mr. White, just like you know I'm not Mr. Black. We use it to keep our identities secret, it makes things simple. His real name is Cross and he is a pain in the ass who has no code or honor other then to himself."

"Yeah he seemed like he'd sell his mother for a nickel, it's one reason I never left my room, I didn't like how he looked at me." My body involuntary shivered a little. "Continue."

"He told me he picked me out at the car rental desk, but wasn't sure it was me because I was suppose to be in the states with you. That was three of my contingency plans if we had to leave the cabin. I had no plans to move Rose out of the country until I discovered you were her. I never trusted him, when I realized we had intruders I led him to believe I was going with the plan that entails he covers us and I move you out of state to a larger city alone."

"Why work with him if you don't trust him?"

"You don't get a choice who you work with your assigned by skills. Cross is a good field medic and he gets results most of the time. You work with who you have to, to get the job done while watching your own back. It's part of the job."

"Why were you chosen? Do you think someone knew we worked together in the past?"

"I don't know. My skills... vary. I'm more strategic then Cross. I think if someone knew we had a connection they would have just ordered me to pick you up myself instead of putting us in a cabin with Cross."

"What did you two talk about?"

"I asked him why he was following me, he said he saw me in the window of the cafe and was waiting to talk to me. Told me things had changed back at the... home office. People were being replaced for the leak. I warned Cross to stay away from us and knocked him out to give us time to get away. He has similar training like me, I'm sure he knew more and was just trying to piss me off."

"You don't think it's a coincidence he saw you twice?"

"No. Coincidences get you killed in my line of work. I take his information as lies until I know otherwise. It wouldn't be the first time he gave me bad intel just to try to get me killed. He likes to play games."

I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around it while I placed my head down. I needed to think. I felt Ranger come up behind me and place himself against my back to hold me. He whispered to me in Spanish and lightly brushed my hair with his finger tips. I just felt so tired and stressed that I leaned back into him and closed my eyes in a makeshift thinking position.

Edna POV

I was just making some scrambled eggs for breakfast when I heard a strong knock on the door. I walked over in my pink nighty with my robe open hoping it was Mr. Ginzler from down the hall looking for some fun. I couldn't see through the peep hole because it was too high so I cracked the door open with the chain.

"My my... look what the cat dragged in, if it isn't Joseph Morelli." He looked at me confused.

"Mrs. Mazur what are you doing here? Where's Steph I need to talk to her."

I closed the door and undid the chain to open the door for him. He walked in. "Are you staying with Steph again? I tried to call her cell but it's off and her voice mail was full. I tried the land line too and it was unplugged."

" I unplugged it. I live here now. That thing rings all the damn time I don't know how my baby granddaughter can think with it. Everyone has my cell number anyway when they want to hook up for a hot date." He gave me a pained expression.

"Is she here? I didn't see a POS car in the lot and I just back an hour ago. I need to pick up Bob soon from my mother's."

"No she's on some big case for Rangeman. She has been gone since you left. I heard you dumped her and are seeing other women from your cousin and your mother, is that true?" He put on his cop face.

"I need to talk to her about that. Do you know where she is? Have a contact number or do her parents know?"

"I heard rumors Miami I think from Connie, she hasn't checked in, it's a pretty big case and her parents haven't heard from her but I don't see it's any of your business anymore. You screwed the pooch. I hope she ends up with Tank now, he is a big fella and kinda a hottie."

"Tank?! Why would she be dating Tank? Is she in Miami with Ranger?" He started turning really red and looked like he was counting.

"I've met Tank lots of times were good friends now, he seems nice and like her type. I bet they named him Tank for a reason especially below the belt." I gave him a saucy wink. He looked horrified.

"I really need to speak to her, I'll call Tank. Have a good morning Mrs. Mazur."

"Wait! You need to tell me the goods of what happen. The girls at the clip and curl will want the goods I have to know!" He put his hand on his hip and sighed.

"Between the two of us, until I at least try to contact Steph in the next 24 hours?"

"Sure between the two of us gals." I had my fingers crossed behind my back.

"We mutually decided to see other people for a while. I met someone while I was on my case and we've decided to see each other and I wanted to warn Steph first. Is she seeing anyone? Ranger?"

"Not that I know of, but when she gets back I'm going to try and set her up with some of the hunks of Rangeman unless that sexy bounty hunter steps up." Morelli laughed.

"Ranger doesn't do relationships. I wasn't worried he would steal Steph other then for a night. She always came back to me for a reason." He had a big smile on his face and put his fingers in his belt loops while leaning back on his heels.

"And I always thought she could do a lot better then throwing you a bone. A lot of people think so too, but I never interfered because it was her life. Go run along with your new tramp and knock her up, my baby granddaughter doesn't need a man who has jumped in and out of every bed in New Jersey like a bed bug." I gave him a big smile and he turned sharply and walked out of the door with a slam.

Suck on that a while Morelli, thinking he is hot shit in this town. I've seen Ranger's package now he is hot shit. I should have told Morelli it was like an anaconda or a torpedo, no wonder Steph spends time with him. O well. I picked up my cell phone and started making a call to the biggest busy body I know.

"Hi Bitsy, it's Edna, guess who was just at my door. Joseph Morelli and he told me Steph dumped his ass for a better man which is why he went to lick his wounds out of town and tried to come here to beg for her back. He was disappointed she was on a high profile case. And get this, he has a new flavor of the week in town from one of his cases. A real tramp to take care of his needs till he thinks Steph will give him the time of day. But my money is she wouldn't throw him a bone, she is doing much better without the dead weight. Morelli will probably just shack up with his new flavor till hopefully he knocks her up and stays away from my baby granddaughter for good. Just wanted to let you know between us girls."

"Of course Edna, just between us girls." I heard her giggle on the other end. The whole burg will know in 15 minutes. I started to make myself a bloody Mary in celebration of a job well done.

Tank POV

I've had a long night from an attempted break in of one of the offices downtown we monitor, it was a large account so I had to make an appearance. The thieves were apprehended but decided to all put up a fight with our patrol so I was drowned in paper work and police reports all night making sure our guys weren't brought up on charges of excessive force. I was just about to take a nap on my couch in my office when my cell buzzed.

"What!" I growled into my phone.

"I'm looking for Steph, her granny said you know where she is. I need her number." Freaking Morelli.

"No."

"Seriously Tank it's important. I need to talk to her before she returns or speaks to anyone back home."

"You made it clear she is Rangeman's problem from now on, so go eat shit." I hung up on him. He called back and I sent it to voice mail. I just needed thirty minutes to recharge.

SPOV

My thinking position turned into sleeping. I woke up to my face in Ranger's chest.

"Go back to sleep Babe it's still the middle of the night."

"How are we laying down flat?"

"The chairs turn into a makeshift bed. After you fell asleep I opened it up for us to relax." I tried to get up and he held me tighter.

"I need to pee." I started to grab my jacket and scarf and Ranger checked the hallway then bathroom down the hall. Luckily the bathroom was empty otherwise he would have scared the crap out of the women inside when he just walked into a stall and unzipped his pants to pee too.

"This is a women's bathroom dude." I had stage fright so it took me longer to do my business and Ranger figured that out and started to chuckle. He left the sink on for me so the water would help me relax. I finished then washed my face since I looked like a mess and put my hair into a bun. I re-wrapped my scarf on my head and made my way out with Ranger who looked fresh and perfect as a daisy. I hated him.

Ranger rechecked our small cabin then re-locked the door. I got back on the small makeshift bed and Ranger held me from behind. I used his arm as my pillow and his body heat as my blanket and then drifted back to sleep.

Hours later I felt the sun hitting me right in the face and a crick in my neck. I got up and started to stretch. I looked out the window and saw we were still out to sea. I slept well but uncomfortably and now my back was killing me.

"We can pee and grab some food it's just after lunch, enough for us not to leave our private cabin till tomorrow morning. I want to stay off the cameras as much as possible."

"Fine but I have my own gun I pee alone." I gave him a glare and he just twitched his lips.

"We're a couple Babe. Compared to the things we do to each other already peeing isn't a big deal." I groaned.

"Don't make me shot you in the foot." I pushed him playfully and he kissed me good morning. Ranger checked the bathroom briefly by opening the door and looking in. He let me do my business alone and then made our way to the upper decks. It looked like some people slept on the top deck with sleeping bags everywhere. Now I didn't feel as bad about our sleeping arrangements, the floor is always worse.

Ranger and I grabbed sandwiches, snacks, fruits, vegetables for him, salad, and other non perishables to bring back to our cabin. We fixed the bed back into seats and each took a side to eat.

"I've been thinking about Cross, did he find us by mistake or has he been tracking us?"

"I think the first time was an accident, the second I don't know. I didn't see him at the hotel or castle but he could have followed us."

"Do you think he knows we're a couple?"

"He probably assumes we're faking it. It's easier to move as a couple then two individuals, so for him to see me take you places would feed into that assumption. He's had to do it himself. Relationships in this line of work are difficult... Your not eating much?"

"I've never been on a boat before I feel like I'm going to throw up. Probably sea sick." Ranger came over and handed me a bottle of juice and started putting pressure on different parts of my body.

"What are you doing?"

"Pressure points. Drink lots of fluids and if you feel sick throw up in this bag." He kissed my head and leaned me bag into him.

"When I first moved to Miami, my Abuelo had a small boat and I use to get sea sick. They loved to go out on it and always made me go at the time since I couldn't be trusted at home alone. I grew out of the sea sickness eventually, but you can also take medicine or get a bracelet for pressure points to relieve symptoms."

"Why did you steal that car?"

"Long story, short version is because I was a punk and small but I wanted to prove my value to the gangs and be big. Everyone in my neighborhood did stupid things but my parents didn't put up with my attitude or my behavior and when there punishments were no longer effective they sent me away to get me out of that life. I was a bad kid. There wasn't much I didn't try."

" Why the Army? You were two years into Rutgers."

" I was a business major and bored. I didn't feel like I was learning anything useful. I worked several jobs in high school to save for college but my grades weren't the highest because I was bored in classes. Rutgers was cheap and I could live with my parents but that got old after two years and the money ran out. My parents couldn't help me so I dropped out and joined the army because they would eventually pay me to finish school."

"You never went back though?"

"No. I enjoyed the life and was promoted quickly. I got into the Ranger's based on skills and intelligence and they taught me a lot of what I know today. I didn't see a reason to go back. Rangeman is run similarly to the way the army is run, it works."

"Smart cookie." I gave him a small kiss. I was still feeling gross. "I can't wait to get off this boat." I sighed.

"How are you going to handle Morelli when we get home?"

"Ugh that isn't going to be a fun conversation. He always hated with a passion when I was around you and never trusted you around me. He always asked me if we were sleeping together when we weren't. I never asked him if he was doing Terri while we were together but I get a feeling he was at times especially when I heard he jumped out of her window onto the fire escape from Grandma Mazur at dinner once. A gun was discharged at Terri's apartment and all she was wearing was a tiny nighty and a thong. He was working homicide, why would he take that call. I should have called him on it, but I was shot right after by that stupid dart gun from the web master and I just let it go. We fought too much already.

My end game is to be friends with him eventually or at least have a professional working relationship since our paths usually cross with each other. I think I should tell him alone so we don't have another Hawaii, but he was the one who wanted to see other women so he has no grounds to be upset but he will be because it's you. Anyone else he might have been upset but with you he will take it personally and probably get in your face or try to get you on a something stupid like a ticket. I'll make it clear to him were over and no poaching only friends and wish him luck. Hopefully I'll still get visitation with Bob. I'm thinking someone crowded like Pino's so he won't make a huge scene. But I'm guessing that won't stop him, so maybe neutral ground like a park. I don't know."

"I'll can handle Morelli, I won't hit him but I will defend myself. Please do not stun me again."

"That was kinda fun, you're always so aware of your surroundings, but I'll try not to, you did say please." I gave him a big smile. "I want to tell my family we're together maybe Connie and Lula but mostly just keep our relationship to ourselves. I like the past month, people not talking or knowing about me. I feel a lot less stressed and I know your a private person. I'm thinking of getting a second phone too and only giving the number to a few people and use my old phone number for work only." Ranger only gave me a slight nod. "Is there anyone your going to tell?"

"Tank, Rangeman, the usual. Maybe my family eventually. Julie probably since she wanted us to be together."

"Julie wanted us to date?"

"Yea she likes you a lot, and she thinks we make a good team. She's worried I'm a loner and then said all this psychology babble about living longer with a spouse then alone. She's already trying to shrink me and hasn't even gone to college for the degree." I started laughing at him.

"That would be fascinating to see someone shrink you. It would be the longest starting contest in history... I didn't spend much time with her but I liked her a lot too. Next time you visit her if you want me to come along I will if it's ok with you and her parents."

"I'd like that but we'll check with Rachel first. Having you along will help distract her from me. Your better with the small talk and shopping. I just nod when she talks about these vampires Bella and somebody and some kid name Justin something who sings and she wears his fragrance. I never know what to buy her for gifts and Rachel is no help, so Ella takes care of it for me."

"When's her birthday?"

"Mid January."

"That sucks. Anything around Christmas always means less gifts so she will be fourteen which means you were around... twenty when Rachel got pregnant. Wow. When I was twenty I was doing keg stands and dreaming in class. You both must have been afraid."

"She was scared to tell me but more afraid of her parents. We met at a party and we were both drinking, she was a little more drunk then me and the condom broke. I didn't think it was a huge deal, I was stupid and assumed she was on birth control and got her home safely then she called me a month later. Got my number from one of my cousins and I found out she wasn't on birth control. I offered to tell her parents with her. They were upset and eventually she dropped out of college to take care of the baby and got a part time job even with my financial support. Her family was just as upset with the divorce as mine." I kissed his check and hugged him tighter.

"That could have been me at sixteen. My first time was at the Tasty Pastry which I assumed you heard about and with Morelli." Ranger just gave me a small nod not looking too pleased.

"What people don't know about that story is it hurt like hell because he was moving so fast and he didn't use a condom and I wasn't on the pill. The moment he came he zipped up his pants and walked right out the door for the Navy the next day without a word. I was so freaked out I went to church constantly to pray for my period and when it came I told myself never again. I told Grandma Mazur what happened and she had me tested for Std's outside of town because she knew his reputation and helped me get on birth control and luckily I was clean but I got a really bad reputation from him writing it all over the walls.

I could have been forced to get married at 17 been a stay at home mom and not went to school. I asked Joe about it once and he said I was special which is why he didn't use one and it would have worked out better if I had gotten pregnant because then we would have already been married but he was a different person in his youth then he is today. I would have hated being with him and probably ran away with the baby."

"He was an asshole for not using protection. He wasn't the right person for you. When he meets the right woman he will understand and hopefully you can be friends again but we're together now and he needs to respect that." I looked into his eyes. He always knew what to say to me.

"I love you Carlos." Ranger kissed me deeply and lifted me onto his lap facing him. I wrapped my arms around him and felt him unbutton my pants and lower my zipper. I moved my hands down his body to his zipper and freed him then released one of my legs from my pants while Ranger untied one side of my thong that was in bows on my hips. I impaled myself on him and just let the stress melt away between us. I didn't need to hear him say the words back, he was showing me with his touch and lips that he loved me too.


	17. Chapter 17

SPOV

I was dreaming. I knew I was because Benito Ramirez was dead but I couldn't wake up. Ramirez was in my apartment chasing me. I felt him grab my arm, neck, rip open my blouse then grab my hair. I felt myself go down to the ground. I was fighting him with everything I had and then I was alone in the room laying on the hard floor.

I heard cries from the fire escape. I cautiously walked over to the open window and I saw Lula hurt all over again. Clothes ripped, her body covered in blood and bruises. I tried to help her then went back inside the apartment to look for a phone to call for help.

Then Ramirez was back and punching me over and over, I grabbed my cookie jar and smashed his head with it taking him down. I turned and saw Jimmy Alpha in my kitchen. He told me he would keep me company till the champ woke up. I tried to run out of the apartment door but he was on the other side. I tried to hit and kick him and then I felt Ramirez grab my neck and I started to scream.

I woke with a jump and Ranger was by my side in an instant. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I grabbed an empty bag and started throwing up everything in my stomach. Three-four times and then started to dry heave. Ranger just held my hair out of my face and rubbed my back. I took a few sips of water and washed my mouth then spit in into the bag.

"Babe what's wrong? Are you sick? Was it the dream?" Ranger seemed concerned. I adjusted my clothes quickly and grabbed my scarf and bag of puke and started moving out of the cabin. Ranger grabbed my arm stopping me.

"What's wrong." I could barely speak I felt like crap, I was freaked out and scared.

"Bathroom." I croaked out.

He nodded at me and made sure our disguises where in place before we entered the hall and locked the cabin door. The bathroom had a few women inside so he didn't enter but kept the door ajar to listen. I threw out my bag and sat on the toilet for a while. I didn't really have to go, but I tried anyway and just sat in there a while. I didn't want to cry in front of Ranger but the tears were running down my face anyway. I didn't have these dreams often, only when I'd have a stalker or was threatened with serve bodily harm but once in a while they would sneak into my subconscious for no reason and freak me out.

I went to the sink and washed my face and then my mouth again. The bathroom only had a few women left so I took a deep breath and fixed my scarf, then went back out. I didn't acknowledge Ranger, I just walked back to the cabin and he followed me. I really didn't want to talk about it, we never talked about these things.

"Do you need a doctor?"

"No. I'm fine now thanks. Sorry." I just looked out the window at the sea. Trying to find the denial land I use to visit often to push this back into.

"Do you want to talk about it? You were sleeping then sick. It could help." I continued looking out the window and gave a dry chuckle because it wasn't really funny.

"No. It's embarrassing." Ranger came to sit next to me. He took his hand and placed it under my chin so I would look at him.

"Nothings embarrassing between us." I sighed.

"I've never talked about it with anyone. Sometimes I had nightmares at Joe's and he would pretend not to notice, he didn't want to talk about it either. Sometimes I still dream about Ramirez and the first time I met him. He attacked me at the gym, but I'm at my apartment instead and then I see Lula all over again... how I found her and sometimes Alpha teams up with him.

I have other dreams occasionally about Con and being buried alive or Cone, a few others, sometimes they all team up together. They only get bad when I have a really bad stalker or a major threat and then I just sleep with the lights on or my gun in my nightstand. But Ramirez sometimes just comes into my mind ever when I'm not in danger. Out of all my threats he was the one that scared me more then anyone else."

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have talked to me."

"We're not big on feelings, and it made me feel weak. My denial land works for me. We use to not talk much anyway before all of this remember. When something bad happens I lock it away in that land, take a hot shower to distress then sleep and I'm usually fine.

And I don't get the dreams all the time anyway. Lula use to see a shrink at a free support group for a while after Ramirez but I don't believe in wasting the money just to talk to someone and I definitely don't want to be on medication. With the amount of people who enter my apartment, sleeping pills could get me killed. Connie thinks I need a life coach more then a shrink." I tried to make a joke out of it but Ranger was looking at me seriously.

"Shrink's aren't for everyone, they aren't my favorite. I've had to see a few to be in my field and in the Ranger's but talking with someone who gets it helps sometimes. Tank's my sounding board when I need it and when you need it I'll be yours. There is no shame, both of us have been where you are. I wish I could tell you one day it will go away but it might never. It was your first case which is maybe why it stands out in your mind the most but he was also your first real stalker. He set the bar in your mind for fear." I sat in his lap and let him hold me. I know Ranger will never talk to me about his nightmare's and I really didn't want him to relieve them with me right now.

"Now what's a life coach?" I started giggling. Of course he didn't watch Oprah.

"It's an Oprah thing she introduced a long time ago and this person comes into your life and learns everything about you and fixes it. If you hate your job or your style, your love life, issues with your family, whatever, they come in and empower you to fix it. Then you have your Oprah moment which means you realize something true about yourself or come to some revelation."

Ranger started laughing uncontrollably. "I can't believe that's a job. That singer Brenda we protected could use a life coach and several Oprah moments with a padded cell." It was true, she was a bigger hot mess then me.

"I liked her a little in the end. Seeing you covered in feathers and her repeatedly trying to talk about the size of your gun and your skill using it was worth the torture that she was. I was sorry to see her show get cancelled with her stalker psychic cousin Garry. I know you don't believe in that stuff but I saw first hand some of his predictions about her come true and it was freaky." Ranger just shook his head slightly back and forth.

"What's Tank's full name?"

"Ask him, he's a private person, he wouldn't want me talking about him."

TPOV

I'm still waiting on the names of the two Adelaide's background checks. I knew they would take a while, there were over 30 known associates and family members but I was growing impatient. My office line started ringing and I saw it was our Miami branch.

"Yo!"

"Yo Tank. We've received a few calls in our control room for Stephanie Plum from a Joesph Morelli. He said he knows she is here because of her credit card activity. I told him she was unavailable and he had a few choice words for me and left his number. I told him not to call back and waste our time. I wanted to give you a heads up her boyfriend is looking for her. I've been making the charges on her cards and so has Silvio to maintain her cover here."

"Santos he's her ex boyfriend and a pain in my ass."

"Seriously. Is Ranger moving in or is this just one of those breaks I always hear about?"

"I don't know about Ranger he does what he wants, but it sounds permanent to me. I heard Morelli is seeing other women and now has a girlfriend in town but not that long ago he told me Steph is Rangeman's problem from now on."

"I'm intrigued. I'm curling my imaginary mustache as we speak. I don't know her well, Ranger never brings her to this office but I liked her at that clean up we did, what did Ranger call it to her... a redecorating job." He started laughing on the phone.

"I still remember her face when you tossed that guy out the window, I thought for sure she was out the door after that but she stayed, I lost a damn grand to Brown. And then you let her almost get blown up and it didn't even phase her. Man I was worried Ranger was bringing in another Jeanne Ellen when I saw her at first, but she's cute in a girl next door sort of way, not an ice queen in black leather.

I heard recently Bombshell lost another car, I respect a woman who can kill 33 cars in 3 years and have 7 stolen, especially when a lot of them belonged to Ranger. Remember when he beat the crap out of me for a little scratch on the Bronco before I went to Miami. Man, and he just lets her demolish his Porsche's again and again. I'm telling you that's love, if a woman jacked up my Lambo I'd show her the door."

"How's Brown in Atlanta? I haven't heard from him in a while?"

"He's good. Likes being near his family. His sister just had another baby and he's starting to relax in his new position running the old Rangeman Atlanta and Boston offices with a few of our old investors. He told me they renamed it Titian Security.

I'm just glad we sold those offices. It was a pain in the ass dealing with some of the quality issues and having to travel out there when Ranger goes in the wind. And he seemed to be wanting to travel less and less to handle issues when Stephanie came on the scene more frequently which meant I had to go and you know I prefer the ladies in Miami."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I'm glad we dropped them too, my cats hate when I travel. I'm thinking of getting a new kitten and naming him Gotham."

Santos bust out laughing. "You should do that, it would piss him off so much. He use to hate that name and deck anyone who called it to his face since it hurt his street cred. I heard the girls at the bond's office came up with it and it spread like wild fire. I've been told I'm superman by the ladies myself and you can be the hulk, your size fits and you get these crazy veins on your neck when you're angry. We'll be our own superhero league." I grunted.

"Shut up."

"We've been plotting down here looking for some kind of case or work to make Ranger send Steph down here for a while, everyone wants to meet her in person after most of the guys at Trenton talk about her cases or getting to protect her but nothing too big comes up and when it does Ranger usually handles it. Which reminds me reviews start early January, have you heard when he will be back? I can try to push them to mid month otherwise you'll need to come down before the last week to do them." I brushed my hand over my face.

"I don't know. I've made a few calls into his status and it's a complete shut out, others won't even call me back, but I'll get word at his next check in point in two weeks."

"You sound weird what's up?"

"I found something out about Steph's past she doesn't know about and it's going to be a shit storm. I don't know how Ranger will react to me investigating either."

"What does that mean? Is she a plant?"

"No, she was adopted and she was never told and the adoption wasn't legal so I don't know where she even came from, I'm still investigating."

"Damn. Ranger might kill you for upsetting her life. You may want to just give him the information then get as far away as possible. Trust me the messenger always gets hurt. I'm the one that helped Rachel get in contact with him when she told him she was pregnant and when I went to warn him she had just called and he was so angry about the situation he saw me and he lost it. We just started hitting each other, took five guys to separate us."

"Yeah I remember hearing about it later. He hit the tequila hard the next few days and wouldn't leave his room so I had to carry him to the bathroom to keep him from pissing himself."

"At least your not taking the calls about Julie and Rachel's other kids current security. She isn't even paying for it or the alarm system at there house but she just complains about everything, even though she wanted body guards for all the kids since Scrog. Our guys look too intimidating, they have tattoos, they draw attention to the kids, they don't talk, they only wear black, their gun is exposed. There freaking bodyguards not nannies. I know Ranger deals with her calls when I tell him, but I can't take them anymore. Since I'm in charge of this office she calls me more often and it's stupid stuff. Ron doesn't even get involved with it anymore, he is just happy someone is looking out for them and he doesn't have to pay for it.

I get having a body guard for Julie because of the media coverage but the other two kids is ridiculous, I can't believe Ranger is paying for it out of his own pocket, on top of the private schooling for all three kids and child support for Julie. I think he is too generous towards Rachel. He's dealing with her shit when he comes back I'm ready to just drop her as a client. I didn't like her when she was 19, and I still don't like her now."

"I'll make a note about it in his return report to deal with her but if you drop her it will be hell the pay. Maybe we'll look into private security for her elsewhere, contract individuals that she can bother and Ranger just foots the bill. He probably won't go for it but it's an idea to free up resources and your time."

"Hooah" We both hung up on each other.

EDNA POV

Eddie Wolesky and I just entered Pino's for our dinner date and we spotted Valerie, Kloughn and there four kids in a booth.

"Hey kiddo, what's shaking?"

"Hey Grandma not much, mostly morning sickness but my cuddle umpkins just got a big malpractice case and Mary Alice is in the math club this semester." I hate that name. Dough Boy is better.

"Yeah I heard you got a bun in the oven from Helen and you made you hubby get the big snip snip, how's it feel Albert?"

"Painful. We're hoping for a boy this time. I love all my girls but I'd like a boy as our last. Who knew my swimmers were so good. Kloughn's usually have a hard time conceiving, I guess I'm just the most fertile of the bunch, not to toot my own horn too much. Toot Toot." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Good for you. This is Eddie Wolesky he lives in my building and is on Viagra. I like tooting his horn too." Valerie gasped.

"Grandma there are kids present!" She tried covering there ears.

"Just go easy on the gravy this time Valerie, I'd hate to have to contact Captain Ahab to capture you this time when you get nutty from the pregnancy hormones."

"Yeah sweetheart you do turn into a big white whale." Valerie was turning red. Dummy.

"What does that mean! I eat what the baby wants! How is it my fault I gain so much weight! It's your fault for knocking me up you messed up the condom!" O geeze

"Later kiddos." I grabbed Eddie's hand and moved us along. A few booths down Joe Morelli was with a tall blond woman holding her hand. I guess I should be polite and stop by. She was kind of pretty, looked kinda like Terri Gilman mixed with a little Stephanie. Part Italian, she had blue eyes and curly blond hair with boobs like Terri's.

"Hiya I'm Edna, you must be Joey's new girlfriend." Morelli dropped down his cop face and looked tense. She released his hand and shook mine. "This is my stud Eddie Wolesky."

"Hi I'm Ella Nuzzi. How do you know Joe?"

"O we go way back. My baby granddaughter helped solve most of his major cases. She's the Bombshell Bounty Hunter you've probably heard all about her from Joey, she is pretty famous, been in most of the papers. What do you do? Do you live in town?"

"I'm a freelance writer, I write about everything from cooking, to Pilates to decorating, sometimes news stories for different publications. I live just outside of Philly but I stay with Joe when I come down to visit. It's a nice area I'm thinking of moving down here when my lease is up at the end of the month since I can write anywhere."

"Excellent. Let me give you my number, if you want to chat or need information on the area. I live in a pretty great building right now, we could be neighbors." I gave her a big smile.

"Grandma Mazur!" I give innocent eyes to Morelli.

"Yeah Joey? Has Ella met Grandma Bella yet? I'm sure she will love her." I turn to Ella. "And don't take any stock in "the eye" bologna, it's just an old woman's delusion, it doesn't exist." Yeah and half the people I know she cursed didn't end up with hair loss right away or there periods for 3 months.

"You kids look good together, have fun." I winked at them and continued to our table to enjoy a big bowl of pasta and meatballs feeling pretty proud of myself. I started texting what I found out about Ella on my phone to everyone at the clip and curl while adding my own spin of course.

I could overhear there conversation from where I was sitting and it seemed like she was a lot more in love with him then he was with her, but I guess they did just start dating. It will be interesting to see what happens when Steph and Terri get a look at her and I hope to have a front row seat to that action. I discreetly took photos of her too and sent it to everyone. People have been guessing what she looked like since I broke the news he had a new woman and I can't believe my Hungarian luck I was the first to report it.

Carl Constanza came over to me.

"Heya Mrs. Mazur heard you took over Steph's place, how you liking it?"

"Love it, I never want to leave. Lots of sexy man friends to take as dates to the viewings and Steph's next door neighbor has a car to take me to the stores and mall. I'm hoping Steph's is on that big case of hers for a long time. I don't want to move back with my Grumpy son in law or my daughter.

"Yeah I heard about it, what's the case about."

"I can't tell you. It's real top secret with a lot of bag guys, real hush hush stuff. But if she needs me to come down and help her I will. I'm good at finding the dirt."

"Yeah I heard Morelli ran her credit card and background, it showed she made a few purchases in Miami. I miss her. I hope she comes back soon, it's been dull around here since she left. What do you think of Joe's new girl? Doesn't she remind you of someone, I can't put my finger on it."

"Steph and Terri as one woman." He looked at her again and broke out laughing.

"O geeze that's it. Wow that's pretty sick. I only briefly met her, she seems nice. I don't know, I've always liked Steph, just something special about her. I root for the underdog I guess and I've know her since we took communion together. Anyway I got to get back to the guys, it's been killing us who Ella reminds us of. I can't wait to give Joe shit about it. Later Mrs. Mazur."

SPOV

Ranger and I finally got off that damn ferry, we rented a taxi that took us near the house and then walked the few blocks left.

"Halloween is in less then two weeks but none of the shops have decorations or costumes in the windows?"

"Greece doesn't exactly celebrate Halloween except at the hostels for American tourists. They celebrate Apokries in February which is like Halloween for us except that they have a month long carnival all over and give each other cakes. There's also this Greek pumpkin pie but its with phyllo dough instead of a crust."

"No trick or treating, no costumes, no parties. Are you freaking kidding me! This is my favorite holiday more then Christmas!" I felt so disappointed. I tried to breathe through my anger but I was so mad at this situation it was completely messing with my life.

"We can try and find a party store but you may have to make your own decorations. We can watch Netflix for movies and hit the bakery."

I started muttering. "Like I'm freaking Martha Stewart let me just jump on my invisible plane and pull Halloween decorations out of my ass." I went to the couch and got into my thinking position. Ranger sat on the arm of the chair.

"I'll make you a deal. Give me some slack this year and go with the flow with what you can do for Halloween and next year I'll make sure you have tickets and a hotel room in Salem Massachusetts for there Halloween event for you and a guest."

"WHAT! You know that is the best Halloween event on the planet! There are Halloween balls, psychics, mazes, haunted houses, ghost tours, it's impossible to get tickets it sells out so quickly. I've always wanted to go but it's crazy expensive. I couldn't let you pay for me unless you were going too." He looked like he was thinking.

"I may try to go, but not in costume and if I can't for some reason you can take your Grandma or Mary Lou. Consider it my birthday gift for you next year." I jumped on top of him.

"Thank you! But it's way too much, you don't have to, a real gift for me would be you in costume though."

He kissed me to silence me. I'd complain but I really loved his lips on mine.

"How did you know about the Halloween party in Salem?"

"I had an office in Boston and one year a client wanted to take there kids and needed extra protection. I didn't go but I looked over the events and it made me think of you. I remember you telling me at dinner once you dressed up as Zorro one year."

"Zorro is the shit. I'm going to go do the laundry then take a nap. Maybe I'm coming down with something, I've felt so tired lately and not from the sex, just during the day." Ranger kissed my forehead and then went into kitchen.

RPOV

I grabbed some waters and went to the den. I still hand the memory card from Cross's phone so I placed it into my back up Sat Phone and reviewed the numbers. I wrote them down. A few I recognized for the airport, and hotel in the area that I looked at before I booked our stay.

Four of the numbers I didn't know. No other information was saved onto the card. I grabbed my hidden laptop and started looking up numbers. I tried not to use it often because it could be traced back to our location unless it was for basic research. The first number was for Hollywood California, I had a feeling that's were Cross lived, just from a rumor I heard in the past.

The number was unlisted so I went into a database Rangeman uses to research it. The number was for an office building near Hollywood that contracts out security. I wrote down the business name and moved onto the next three numbers, all coincided with travel plans and car rentals. It seems he came from California, to Virginia then Rome. I started to research the business he called, it was basic security services mostly body guard protection for celebrities and stars. Typical. I removed the card and destroyed it. Then I wiped the computer again and erased the searches I had done so it wouldn't be seen by Rangeman or anyone else.

I needed answers and I couldn't trust Cross for them. I'd have to call Tank, but if anyone was looking for Steph and they knew I was with her, they could be monitoring Rangeman's phones. It's why I always did everything in person with people and not over the phone or by text. It could be a trap for me to call, Cross knows Tank is my number two but I'd need him to get to our secure phone in the safe. I decided to take the gamble. I'm not suppose to reach out to Rangeman I could get into a lot of trouble for involving others in my mission but I only do it when I feel I have no choice.

I dialed his number on my Stat phone and waited.

"Orion. 10 minutes."

"Rodger."

We both hung up. If he didn't answer it meant it wasn't safe to talk. If he gave me a code word back it meant he couldn't get to the phone in time but he'd get it eventually when I called back later. I called that phone in the safe exactly 10 minutes later.

"Yo."

"Yo. I need you to look into who is running the home office. Find out what happen to Braxton and if I have a new handler. Be discreet but I need answers and I need to know if anyone is looking for me, or if you hear anything about SP, a price for her." SP was our code word for Steph. "I'll call back in 10 days same time." I was about to hang up and I heard him say...

"Wait!"

"SP's father knew she was safe when she was kidnapped. I investigated and long story short, a man named Ethan contacted him and said a code word "Rose" which is what Ethan use to call her so FP knew she was ok. There is a shit load of other stuff to that story but S isn't a P she was given to them by Ethan and an Adelaide. Adelaide organized it, SP's origins are unknown. I'm still investigating both leads."

"Do you have anything on Ethan? A picture, description, last name. Who knows about this?"

"No. Just the HFP." Code word for Helen and Frank Plum.

"Keep the intel close to your vest and watch your six." I hung up.

Tank didn't ask what my mission was or why I needed the information, he knew better, now I need to ask Steph what she knows about an Adelaide. It's not like I can put her on the phone with Tank and have him explain it to her, Ethan told her in his note he would explain and it was his story and right to tell her not mine. I didn't want to upset her anyway. A calm Steph is easier to contain, I don't want or need to get stunned like Hal did when she made her escape from Rangeman. I went to go look for Babe. She was resting peacefully in bed.

I decided to sit in my chair and watch over her. I did my best thinking when she slept, it centered me. Why would she be worth more money, and why did Cross get an email about her if he was telling me the truth. It could be an inside job and the information leak was suppose to draw her out of hiding so she could be taken but who knew about her file. I have high clearance and even I didn't know about her when I researched everything about her in every data base.

Maybe Ethan told someone about her and their trying to cash in now, money is a motivator. I'm running my mind with all the arms dealers I know and I haven't heard of any that had a specific child missing. They all have missing children at one time or another. Either from kidnappings, runaways, that doesn't narrow the field for me.

Ethan called Frank Plum, Tank would have tracked the number, probably a burner phone, but how did the Plums meet Ethan and Adelaide. Steph felt Ethan was a friend of her father's from the army but Adelaide organized the adoption. I already figured out it was an illegal adoption but they never told Edna. I wonder how they hid this all. They aren't the best at keeping secrets.

I let my mind rest and get into a zone to think up all the possibilities this whole situation could have happened and it just made me come up with more questions, hopefully we'll be going home at the end of October. I don't know how Steph will react if we're here more then another month, she may try to escape or call home.

I started to make up a light dinner and waited for Steph to rise. Usually when she smelled food she would wake herself. But when I needed peace and quiet it was helpful she slept like a bear.

"Feeling better?"

"Some, I'm just really tired. I'm kinda glad to be staying in this week. If we're here for much longer I'll need to get my birth control shot the second week in November. It has to be every 12 weeks but I like to go in a day or two early to not chance it."

"I noticed you have tampons but not your period lately, side effect of the shot?" Babe turned red with blush.

"Yeah it's been a great six months. I wish they had this when I was younger. So much easier to remember one day then everyday."

"I'll start checking out doctors just in case. We can hit the party store tonight, you can look around if you want."

"No, I just want to sleep. Maybe in a few days."

"I wanted to ask you something. Do you know anyone name Adelaide? Maybe one of your parents friends?" Babe thought about it for a while.

"I know an Annabelle, but no who is she?"

"I called Tank and asked him to look into information for me about Ethan and he mentioned her as a possible acquaintance of your parents but he was still tracking it down." She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. Adorable.

"That's total crap! Why do you get to call Tank and I can't talk to anyone. Is Rex ok? My Grandma? My family? Is my apartment still ok? It tends to catch fire a lot."

"Everyone's fine. I called Tank because he can keep his mouth shut unlike your family." She rolled her eyes at me.

"True. I think I'm starting to get a bit home sick."

"We'll be home as soon as we can. Try to enjoy it here while you can because we might not be back for a long time." Babe just sighed and continued to eat.


	18. Chapter 18

TPOV

I've been making calls all week to old friends and anyone that owes me or Ranger a favor from helping them in the past. I was getting blocked out at every turn. No one wanted to open there mouth for fear of consequences and on more then one call I was hung up on.

That told me there were changes happening and no one wanted to get put in the spot light by talking. I looked into Braxton's death. Newspaper's reported it was a car accident caused by intoxication. That wouldn't be hard to fake, cars can be made to look how you need with the right time. Most poisons can be placed in drinks then mask themselves in autopsy's unless someone specifically tests for specific compounds.

I remember John Braxton. A hard ass who I wouldn't mind killing myself. He usually supervised debriefs and did the dirty work for the company. He was the General's number two before we started doing missions and would carry out orders swiftly and at times painfully. There could have been several people who would want to killed him. Another operative with a grudge, someone inside the company that felt he was leaking information or someone who wanted his position.

The intoxication story doesn't fly with me, he was a stickler in our line of work. Drinking leaves you weak and vulnerable, things he would never do. He lived for the control and power. I feel like his death is a message but I'm not sure who it's for yet. A warning to stay in line from the company or a warning to the company. This is why I got out in the first place. I got sick and tired of coming home beat up, dealing with bullshit debriefs and psych evals, only to do it again after a few months. I prefer routine and coming home to the same place and not jumping out of those damn choppers with an 80 lb pack on my back just to eat bugs in a jungle and sleep on the ground. My office phone buzzed, reception.

"What."

"A Jeanne Ellen Burrows to see you, she doesn't have an appointment." Great what does she want now.

"Have an escort take her to the conference room on that level. Make sure she isn't left alone until I arrive." I hung up. She is a bigger pain in my ass then Morelli. She thinks she is big and tough, can run with us but covers her own ass every chance she gets.

I took the elevator to the ground floor and entered the conference room. She was sitting down at the head seat with her feet on the table, legs crosses all in black. Leather boots, leather pants, deep v neck shirt with a leather jacket. Her blond hair was straight and in a pony tail with a cool expression on her face.

"Tank, long time no see. Still as handsome as a hermit crab." She gave me a big smile. I walked over and pushed her feet off my table. No respect. She never had any respect from the moment I met her.

"What do you want?"

"I heard you were looking for information and I'm willing to supply some." She never does anything out of the goodness of her heart.

"What information?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Instead of you throwing that bounty hunter some of your cases, I want them from now on, a partnership."

"No. We don't work with you for a reason. We tried that in the past and it blew up in our faces."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I like to take the initiative and work alone. Although Ranger has been a great teacher in the past." She said it seductively and wistful.

"If Ranger was here right now I'd be talking to him and I'm sure he'd want my information but I heard he's in the wind. So I'm stuck with you."

"You've been out of the game a long time, longer then me. You don't know shit. And I wouldn't trust cases to you. Our clients need someone reputable. Our agreement in the past has been information for information nothing else. I have orders not to work with you in any capacity without Ranger's approval and lets face it, it's not happening."

"Is this because I fucked around with that embarrassment that calls herself a bounty hunter on the Soder case? She was in my way, you would have done the same thing."

"No. You call her an embarrassment but her capture rate is much higher then yours. Jealous doesn't look good on you Jeanne. What happen to women sticking together? Or is it because Ranger mentored her and wouldn't give you the time of day afterwards?"

"I'm not jealous. I have skills she will never have. Money, reputation and she has a shitty apartment and car she can't even keep while needing a hero every five minutes saving her ass. It's pathetic. Don't you get tired of it Tank? I'm sure a lot of work falls on your shoulders because of her."

"At least she isn't a conniving bitch like you. So either talk or I'll drag your ass out by your hair. Don't think I forgot I got shot on a Rangeman job because of you."

She flipped her pony tail behind her back and smiled. "That wasn't my fault you weren't fast enough to move."

"Three, two, one."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. I was fucking someone recently who still works for the company, said people are disappearing, others are being replaced. He told me he thinks Braxton's death was by the company for being dirty. Any information leaks from now on will be dealt with swiftly."

"Nothing I didn't know already. Seems like you wasted a bj for worthless information. Maybe you should try hooking on Stark to improve your skills for some real intel in the future instead of worthless scraps." I started chuckling. She was getting red and had her hands in fists.

"Ranger didn't seem to complain about my skills." She gave a knowing smile.

"He fucked you once. I know that for a fact because the guys and I asked if he double bagged. You didn't have a relationship no matter how hard your tried to impress him or continue to try and work with him. You couldn't cut it, that's why we dropped you. I bet you were the one to spread those rumors that you had a relationship with him and were living together at one point when he started to mentor Steph. I bet you tried to intimidate her away, because we both know they were lies. You must not be as good of a fuck as you think if he didn't return for more." She tried to take a swing at me and I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. I started walking her to the front door in the lobby.

"Who'd you drop you panties for anyway Link? Dylan?" I started laughing at her to make her more upset.

"Cross asshole, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Bring it. You've been warned in the past, you fuck with Rangeman we fuck with you and that includes Stephanie." I got right in her ear and said in a deadly voice "Cross the line again and you will be eliminated. I'll take the pleasure myself." I opened the door and pushed her out. She fumed all the way back to her car. I needed to wash my hands, I bet she is covered in shit I don't want.

"I want a tail on her now. She steps out of line I want to know. She is not to be in this building again unless she has an appointment."

"Yes Sir."

And that is what is wrong with Jeanne Ellen Burrows, she is good but not perfect. Get her angry enough and she runs her mouth off. I got what she knew and by who without anything in return.

I touched my arm in the elevator. I remember coming to Trenton and starting our business with Ranger. It was Ranger's idea and he wanted to raise capital with investor support but have us run with controlling interest. We decided to make the most amount of cash in a short time by bounty hunting, body guarding, cleaning up the bad apples out of apartment buildings for land lords among other services. In the beginning our team was Ranger, me, Bobby Brown, Lester Santos and at one point we had Jeanne Ellen try out to see if she would make a good employee. She was new to Trenton and Les Sebring asked Ranger for a favor in mentoring her.

Ranger agreed because it was always good to have someone in your debt in this town. Jeanne Ellen already had a military background and ran missions for a few years before she burned out and couldn't cut it anymore. She ended up doing private security in New York for a while then Les Sebring offered her a job doing his high bonds and private investigating. Ranger mentored her on cases for a month and even helped work with her on a missing child case. She loves a cause to get all the glory and increase her reputation while Rangeman prefers a low profile.

At the end of mentoring her he fucked her because she was all over him. Ranger use to be like that before he met Steph. One night stands when the urge hit him and then he made a point not to sleep with a woman more then a few times because no matter what they said they would get clingy towards him. He had a firm no relationship rule and women would agree then get territorial or needy about the time he spent with them. He never spent the night either.

Ranger thought because of Jeanne Ellen's background he could fuck her then they both would move on. He was impressed with most of her skills at the time and thought it would be handy to have a woman employed with us. He offered her a try out with his business. She did a few distractions and would try to take the skip on all by herself, getting injured or going out the wrong door just to prove she didn't need us. Eventually we stopped using her that way.

We tried her on a warehouse redecorating job and the people living inside were armed. No one wanted her along but we needed an extra body and Ranger said it was her last shot. I was suppose to be her partner and she ran off at one point instead of watching my back getting me shot in the process. Ranger was pissed and we all agreed never to use her again and only exchange intel between her and us from now on. It didn't help that after any job she'd try to hang off Ranger. It amused me at times because he was not having anything to do with her. Our running joke was she would scream her own name during sex when she came instead of her partner just to get the glory.

Rangeman continued to operate in Trenton without interference from her, sometimes passing information on cases or skips back and forth but when Ranger found out Stephanie was on one side of the Soder case and she was on the other we were both concerned. Everyone in Trenton knows Steph teams up with us and if you mess with her your messing with Ranger himself. I heard Jeanne tried to intimidate Steph, stole her car and threatened to shoot at her to leave the case alone. When Ranger heard about this I was in the car with him, he called Jeanne in a deadly voice telling her Steph was under his protection and if she did anything else to her, he'd start making her life harder.

Ranger made sure to stay out of the cat fight that was brewing between them until it was necessary to intervene. Later Jeanne Ellen tried to pacify him by telling him she saw Annie Soder at the airport when she was catching her flight to Puerto Rico but she already put the nail in her coffin with Ranger and has been wise to stay out of his way professionally. She still tries to sleep with him or touch him and it's pathetic. He tells her he's not interested and now just glares at her to leave him alone.

I guess that's why I like Steph more. She doesn't hang off Ranger in public or get territorial. She does her job well and is a team player or takes direction as necessary. She may not have Jeanne's training but she has a lot more class and investigative skills while being more amusing to be around. I remember sitting in the car when I heard Steph complain to Ranger about how perfect Jeanne Ellen was compared to her and it made me laugh.

She is good but definitely not perfect. Ranger enjoyed Steph's jealousy over Jeanne, it probably fed his ego at the time but we both know we'd pick Steph over her any day. Hearing she was screwing Cross was a headache. I didn't hear about him in town which means they met up somewhere. He is a pain in the ass. Now I need to figure out her whereabouts in the last few weeks and see if she leaked anything about Ranger and Steph to him. If that's the case, he will kill her himself.

I fob into Ranger's office and went to his filing cabinet, after Jeanne messed with Steph, Ranger and I worked up information on her to use in the future if necessary. I sat in his chair to review. She lived in a townhouse near the Hamilton side of Trenton and uses her own version of a security system. Camera's, sensors inside and out. I could make a call to have her take a job out of town then go in with a crew.

I'm sure Hector could over ride her system. I could take out her camera's and Ramon can crack any safe she has. I looked over her numerous alias's Ranger and I complied and started running them through background checks to figure out her whereabouts and when she came into contact with Cross. She thinks she is the best but Ranger pegged all her accounts, safety deposit boxes and aliases in a week flat.

I picked up my phone and dialed an old friend of Ranger's from Florida.

"Hello."

"Marco, Ranger's calling in that favor. I'm giving you the number for a woman, make sure she is busy for a week. I need her out of town. Jeanne Ellen Burrows have her look over a case of yours, she loves a cause, higher profile the better for her, afterwards your call if you keep her on or drop her ass."

"Done."

I picked up my phone again. And looked through my contacts.

"Hello."

"We need to meet. Shorty's 20 minutes?"

"Sure."

I went back to my office and pulled out an envelope and started placing eight grand in cash inside. I printed off a picture of Jeanne Ellen and a list of her safety deposit boxes in the area and two outside of town. I left Rangeman and went to Shorty's to wait for Benny. He had many skills, getting into people's bank accounts with high security was one of them. He also knows a few ladies who can pose as customers to clean out safety deposit boxes.

"What's up?"

"I have a job for you, half now the rest when I get what I want. I need you to go to all of these locations after you secure her password from the online bank records and have your girl empty everything out of them, any cash, jewelry is yours to split with the girl. I just want any papers in side all of these boxes. Her picture's in the envelope so you pick someone appropriate." I smiled a little.

"She must have pissed in your cheerios. Do you want me to empty all of her accounts after it's done?"

"Not yet."

"Always a pleasure."

I gave him a nod and ordered my lunch. My day was starting to perk up.

RPOV

I've waited 10 days to talk to Tank. I hope he has answers for me. I eventually took Steph to a party store and she found orange and black plates, table cloths, napkins and streamers. She explained to the woman at the store what she was trying to do and although she didn't have any items in stock for Halloween, she offered to create some for her once she looked online about what Steph was talking about. We go back today to pick everything up. The owner seemed like a talented artist and creative so Steph took a chance on her.

Just in case it didn't work out well, I put in a special order at the bakery for different desserts for Halloween and contacted Cartier to make up a few new charms for her bracelet. The closer it seemed to get to Halloween the more glum she became. I think she was upset about missing the holiday with her grandma, it was her tradition, while I usually was on monitors that night hoping Steph would send me a picture of her costume to fantasize about later. Halloween is a big day for kids to pull pranks on houses and businesses. Alarms are always getting set off. Steph also tracked down a gourmet sweet shop but it wasn't like her usual candy.

She picked a few different flavors and packed them away to wait for the day. As far as her costume she was frustrated. She won't tell me what she is going to be but goes into her closet most nights trying to figure out something to wear that day. She has decided that we will spend all day watching Halloween movies while she eats candy and cakes. I'd normally make a comment but the desserts are on the healthier side and the sugar in the candy is nothing compared to what she would eat back in Trenton. I checked on Babe and found her asleep on the couch watching a movie. I moved into my den to call my number two.

"Yo."

"Report."

"Braxton was killed to send a warning to all by the home office. Rumor is for leaking confidential documents. Information is tight, everyone is on egg shells, several people have disappeared from what I can gather but you have the same handler as far as I can tell according to Reese. I haven't heard anything about SP but Cross was screwing Jeanne Ellen a few weeks ago in a hotel just outside of Virginia while following a lead on a case. I traced her Emily Windsor alias to the hotel and checked the cameras, it was an hour in and out, they left separate." Damn. If she sold me and Steph out I will skin her alive.

"Her safety deposit boxes have been cleared out without her knowledge, passports and id's in them, no other papers. Items have been documented in her file then destroyed. From what she told me, Cross told her things were changing at the home office and he didn't think Braxton's death was an accident things I have heard elsewhere. You know she likes to screw people for information to feel important and useful so she can call you. She still has a hard on for you, and is jealous of SP from my face to face but fears us enough not to act out towards her publicly.

I don't think she will sell you out but SP is another story. I think she had some involvement in our Russian problem not that long ago. She seemed to take pleasure in our troubles at that time. I wouldn't put it past her to get SP out of the way if she could get away with it without you knowing. Unknown if Jeanne knows your past with Cross, it was way after her time. Best guess is she came across him a few years ago in NY when she worked for that private security firm, it was filled with a lot of old players that could have introduced the two. Cross's whereabouts are unknown at this time. The Ethan research is at a dead end and a temporary stall with Adelaide. A few of her relatives are missing in documents, it's suspicious and needs further investigation."

I had to think a moment. "Shadow her, react as necessary, she got her warning already. I'll call back 10 days." I hung up. I felt angry inside. I pulled off my shirt then went into my closet and pulled out my punching bag while grabbing my gloves. I started hitting the bag in rapid punches and knee kicks. I was so focused hitting the bag, picturing Cross I lost track of time and I didn't hear Steph come in. I felt her eventually and turned around. Her eyes were wide and then she saw my face and checked out my body turning herself on. She licked her lips unconsciously.

"We have to leave in 30 minutes to pick up the decorations. Are you ok? You're beating the crap out of that bag." She walked into the room and stood in front of me. When I got this angry I didn't like her around me, I would never hurt her but I didn't want her to see this side of me and be afraid. Being close to her was lowering my temper slowly but not enough.

"I'll shower and we can go." I started taking off my gloves. She smiled.

"Can I join you?" I shook my head.

"I don't think I can be gentle, I don't want to hurt you." She seemed to think about it as I left the room. Just as I got in she opened the curtain naked.

"I trust you. Fast and hard." She kissed me and grabbed my erection massaging it quickly between her hands. That is all it took. I grabbed her and lifted her against the wall. I sucked on her neck and breasts and barely checked her wetness between her legs. I removed her from the wall and turned her around bending her over so her ass was in the air leaving her head near her toes.

In one thrust I started pounding into her. Babe was trying to push back into me. You could hear our skin hitting together while the warm water surrounded our bodies. I just grabbed her hips harder and bucked her tighter against me. I felt her cum by the gush of wetness and her squeezing me tight like a fist, it set me off. I was holding Babe up by her hips. I pulled out and twisted her around to check and see if she was ok.

"We should do that more often." She had a lazy smile and I felt relieved. I shouldn't have done that. I started soaping her body and kissing her lightly where I left a few hickey's.

"Stop, I enjoyed it." She looked in my eyes. "It's my new fantasy when were apart that will keep me warm at night." She kissed me deeply. I felt the beast go back into the shadows and just wanted to lose myself in her again.

"We have to go, otherwise I'd stay here longer too." She grabbed a towel on shaky legs and I wanted to beat myself up but at the same time compliment myself for making her walk funny. I like knowing she feels where I've just been. I'm such a bastard.

SPOV

I put on a dress because I'm afraid to balance on one leg to get into my pants. I was a little nervous about the decorations too. I just wanted to be in the spirit for my favorite day. I'm still debating about my costume. I thought I could be a goddess in a white off the shoulder dress with my gladiator sandals or a sexy Marry Poppins but I am still figuring it out. It was frustrating but I still had some time. I know Ranger likes plans and strategies so I appreciated him working with me on Halloween instead of blowing it off like Joe always did. Joe only cared about my sexy costume and what it would look like on the floor of his room.

I can't help thinking about missing my tradition this year with Grandma Mazur. She is getting older and this has been our tradition to dressed up together and give out candy since high school. I know one day I might have a kid and things will change but I like being with her even though she is nutty, we make a good pair. I've tried to think about how I'm going to tell Joe about Ranger, but I don't see a good way where he won't at least be a little upset. I want to just tell him by phone but I know he will just show up to talk to me.

I don't know what happen to him. He use to fear commitment as much as me, but I guess me taking life as it comes bothered him. He always had a plan. Ranger always has multiple plans but he was leery of commitment like me. I guess the difference is Ranger adapts to changes as they come and Joe only does that when he wants to.

I squeezed Ranger's hand while we were walking and gave him a smile. He still uses his blank face in public but his eyes always soften towards me. Spending so much time with him has let me read him better. I still can't always decipher his grunts or expressions but I've come a long way in three years where he isn't a total enigma anymore.

I entered the shop and saw several shopping bags full of stuff on the counter. Ranger translated for me and explained what was in each bag and she showed me pictures of the stuff she made before she packed it away. It was all gorgeous. We couldn't get pumpkins so she made them out of fabric and stuffing, it was perfect. Some she even made faces on. She made a few spiders and some webs, a ghost and different things to hang around on the walls. I had a big smile of my face.

"Perfect! These are the nicest decorations I have ever seen! Your magic!" Ranger translated and she jumped up and down and started clapping. We said our good byes and started to walk home carrying everything.

"Thanks Batman, this means a lot to me."

"No price Babe." I've heard him say this to me many times in the past, but I was really starting to get it now. The money didn't matter, we supported each other no matter the circumstances.


	19. Chapter 19

Spov

Ranger and I were at the shooting range today. Since we have to stay closer to home we have increased range and self defense training to fill our days following our return from Rome. I'd rather be doing other things but it's better then being inside all the time. Today at the range, Ranger put up a whole paper man's body and had me working on specific shots to wrists, knees, shoulders and arms. In a bright marker he circled major arteries for me to keep in mind.

My shots to the head and heart were getting more accurate, so Ranger decided to focus on other parts of the body that I was more likely to hit while bounty hunting. Next time he is having me work on moving targets too. Ranger left me to my own practice and worked with his glock and sniper rifle. I watched in fascination as he shot his initials into the paper man's chest and head using both weapons. Ranger looked at me eventually watching him.

"When the zombie apocalypse happens like on "The Walking Dead," you're on my team." Ranger smirked.

We had just started watching the first season a few days ago and I could tell Ranger had a full plan for himself in the first five minutes, he just fell into his zone. After the first episode I turned to him and had to hear it.

He told me he would give his men the option to stay or go and if they stayed they could bring there immediate families. He would have the men buy all the ammo and weapons in Trenton along with all canned goods, seeds and medication they could get there hands on, as well as fuel and secure it in Rangeman. Then he would secure the whole street on Hayward with fencing creating a perimeter while having traps all along the road before anyone could reach the fence.

Each floor in Rangeman would be secured with a fingerprint scanner and id access while the monitors would be watched 24/7 inside and outside for any breach. I asked him if I would be invited into Rangeman with my family and he agreed but said Grandma Mazur and Kloughn would never get passed the second floor. That made me laugh and I understood.

He also mentioned borrowing a helicopter or two from the Trenton PD and having Ella start a garden on the roof. He had crazy plans to trap rain water and purify it into drinking water for everyone. Those who couldn't follow commands would be sent away with rations to fend for themselves until Trenton could be cleaned up of all the zombies. He felt most of his men would hunt down the zombies any way on supply runs so it wouldn't take that long, the real danger would be other groups trying to invade there compound, but that was a hole other intense plan. It was fun seeing that side of him and oddly nice to know if a real emergency ever did happen in Trenton, that I was apart of his plan.

We practiced for another hour at the range but I couldn't shot my initials in the paper chest with my baby glock no matter how much I tried. Ranger took me to the gym afterwards and practiced attacking me with a fake knife.

"Better Babe. Your defense has improved but your expecting it. I'm going to start surprise attacking you to give you practice from now on. Don't give me that look, you won't hurt me. "

"I know I'm just tired. It's been a long day. I need some baklava to make me happy." I'd prefer a jelly doughnut but that wasn't handy.

Ranger drove us home then walked me to the bakery that I frequented almost as much as the Tasty Pastry. There was an argument going on inside. Two women, one I recognized as the owner, was fighting with someone else. I went up to the counter and ordered my baklava along with some fresh bread and other treats. I saw a tray of samples so I tried a few, letting a few moans spill out. The two women turned around and walked towards me while my order was being filled. Ranger tensed. They were speaking in rapid Greek and pointing at me.

"Which one is better?"

Before Ranger could stop me, I pointed. They started screaming at each other again and pulling other trays for me to try. Ranger spoke to them both in Greek shaking his head and continuing to say no among other words I didn't know. Then he spoke to the person filling our order in Greek with a harsh tone.

"Babe. Don't eat anything else, you're getting involved in a family vendetta that we have no business in. Get the order and let's go." The women kept coming at me with trays and Ranger kept saying no and glaring.

An old woman came out from the back room and everyone became silent. She sent the two women away and everyone all of a sudden wouldn't make eye contact with her but she was giving me a funny look.

The woman behind the counter started whispering to me. "Don't make eye contact. She is a seer, she predicts the future and it's not always good." I started getting a Grandma Bella flashback. I was afraid I'd get the eye, so I focused on paying then getting out as fast as possible while hiding behind Ranger.

"She doesn't have the eye too? Does she?"

"No that's a Sicilian thing. She doesn't curse people, she only gets feelings and visions if you look into her eyes and she touches you." That made me feel better. I thanked the woman and left quickly while the old woman sat in the corner watching us.

"Babe didn't I warn you about getting involved in fights."

"I ate some free samples that was not my fault. I didn't know the old woman had powers. Thank God she doesn't give the eye or I know she would have cursed me. I have crappy luck, it would happen to me."

"There is no such thing as the eye. It's just an old woman and coincidence. The mind is a powerful thing. If someone you believe in tells you your sick then you'll get sick."

"You don't get it. I've seen her curse people. They loose all of there hair or get a million zits."

"She could have slipped something to people to cause hair loss or the person could stress themselves out over a fake curse then there body creates a response."

"She cursed me with Vordo and I became a big horn dog with you." Ranger gave me a big smile.

"We've always had a sexual attraction and chemistry. Thinking you were cursed helped your mind relax and enjoy the passion between us... I still think of you every time I'm in the turbo and pass an alley. You weren't cursed when we were at the beach in the water and that was even more public.

I blushed. Ranger did bring out a more wild side in me but I still believed in the eye. I knew too many people she cursed not too. Even though I wasn't with Morelli anymore, Grandma Bella had her own hatred of me. Ever since I tried to bring in Sunny, Joe's godfather as well as her constant war with Grandma Mazur, I'd never be safe.

"As my boyfriend if Grandma Bella tries to curse me, you have my permission to shoot her. Don't kill her, just graze her to leave me alone."

"Babe if she tries, I'll stand in front of you so she can't even see you, just to prove it's bogus." I didn't want Ranger to be cursed but if he was willing to take the bullet I wouldn't stop him either. Maybe it would prove to him that it does exist.

Ranger grabbed his book while I went into the kitchen. I didn't even hear him come in when I felt him grab me from behind. I maneuvered out of his grasp and pushed him away. I knew he'd test me but I didn't expect it so soon.

"Good." He kissed me and took the water from my hand and left the room. I went to soak in the bath, my muscles were exhausted and I felt dehydrated, so I grabbed an extra bottle and locked myself in.

I thought about my plans when I got back to Trenton. The first thing I had to do was get Rex back from Ella. He will miss her taking care of him, I can only imagine the snacks and soft bedding he has been receiving, but I hope he will want to live with me again. I missed the sound of his wheel while he ran on it. Sometimes at night I would wake up confused that I couldn't hear him.

I've also thought about how Ranger wants us to live together when we go back. I don't see him wanting to stay at my place often even with a alarm system. He has all the amenities, food and Ella at Rangeman but I'd feel weird not contributing even though I can barely pay rent at times. I know that we will eventually have a small fight about expenses. Ranger likes to take care of me but I like taking care of myself.

I've been burned too many times to depend on someone else. I never want to go back to being homeless and poor like after my divorce. I was lucky I still had my job and family close by at the time or I would have been stuck in that marriage. Maybe I'll just stay the nights Ranger is there and bring some things over to his place for his closet and leave the rest at my apartment. Things are easier here. We don't have commitments to anyone but each other and I know once we go back to Trenton time and issues are going to arise where we both might need our own spaces at times.

It's still a mind trip Ranger and I live this well together. I always thought it was me who couldn't live with anyone but I'm starting to think it was everyone else. After getting Rex and checking in on my apartment, I should stop by and see my family, then Mary Lou and lastly the bonds office to get cases and make sure I still have a job. I'll leave Morelli til the end. I hate borrowing Big Blue but I don't want to trash another of Ranger's cars since we're dating now. I'll just borrow Blue til I can afford my own. Once I get money back in my account and pay back Tank for my expenses I'm going to splurge like there is no tomorrow at Clunk in the Bucket, Pino's and the Tasty Pastry. Food is my security blanket and I have really missed my favorites.

Halloween is in a few short days and I finally finished decorating. Ranger hung up the ghosts on the ceiling last week and despite it being the two of us, I'm looking forward to the day. Maybe my Halloween gift this year will be us returning home.

Thanksgiving is coming up and I enjoy all the extras my mother makes, along with all the pies. I hope Ranger will want to join me at my parents house but eventually I'd like to meet his. I feel like I'd understand him better if I met the people who raised him. I'm also curious what he looked like growing up. He said he use to look like a small girl because of his long hair and I'm dying to see those pictures, maybe snag a copy for myself.

I looked down at my body and I was a giant prune but the water was perfect. I got out of the tub and put on one of Ranger's t-shirts while I stretched on the floor and listened to more of his Rosetta Stone Greek Cd's. I don't think I'll ever be fluent but it kept me busy at night when Ranger would work out or do his own things. I'm thinking about getting one for Spanish so I know what he says to people on the phone or to Tank when I'm around.

Rpov

I found Babe in her thinking position on the bed listening to my language Cd's and practicing. She is too hard on herself, but people interact with her if they speak slowly to her. I think it annoyed her that she couldn't understand people we came in contact with at times. She has such an outgoing personality it fueled her to learn. People were drawn to her from all walks of life including me. Most of her FTA's she now calls a friend. I checked out her long legs and admired her thighs in my shirt.

"Looking good Babe." I took off my clothes and crawled into bed with her.

"Worst case scenario we're here for another month. What's the plan then for Thanksgiving? I have a feeling we have two different ideas and a different country to take into account. What do you usually do?"

"I give most of my employees off, call in contract workers who are available and work monitors with Tank all day. Ella leaves out a healthy feast."

"I usually watch the parade on tv then get ready for my parents place and stuff my face with everything and take home a boat load of left overs and dessert. Sometimes depending on money I wake up and go black Friday shopping with Val or Grandma Mazur for the best sales. If we're home in time would you stop by possibly at my parents for dinner?"

"I'll try. It depends on the coverage available." That's a big maybe. She might not even talk to her parents after speaking to Ethan. I may have to come any way so she doesn't kill anyone.

"And I guess if we're still here, what's the plan? Takeout?" She looks disappointed.

"No. I'll cook. I'll figure something out."

"You know how to cook a turkey?" She asked with a disbelieving look.

"No. I know how to read directions, it shouldn't be hard." Babe started laughing.

"At least it's not me. I'd kill us both with salmonella poisoning."

I won't be surprised. She use to think she could make BBQ sauce with ketchup and pepper once with Lula.

"Babe you excel at many things but cooking isn't what I'm interested in. We will have Ella so we can do more important things." My hand went under her shirt and massaged her breasts, grazing her hard nipples.

I whispered into Babe's ear "I've traveled a lot in my life, I want to show you pleasure you've never experienced before. Teach you ways we both can heighten our pleasure together, but you'll need to keep an open mind and we can stop anytime you feel uncomfortable. You have all the power tonight." She shivered and looked at me with lust in her eyes.

"Ok but no butt stuff." I'd have to work her up to it gradually to make her feel comfortable.

"Not tonight but eventually I'd like to introduce you to elements of anal you'd find pleasurable. Your afraid of the pain but I will make sure it's nothing but pleasure when your ready, but I'd like you to trust me and keep an open mind when the time comes." Babe was chewing her lip.

"I really don't want it to hurt and your not small. Maybe in time but I'm not ready." I kept massaging her body with my hands and placing little kisses on her body then touching my tongue to those spots.

"I'd never hurt you, I just want us to have the most pleasure possible, we've barely hit the surface but tonight we'll start out slowly." I took off her shirt and decided to go down on her to relax her into a more comfortable state of mind. She was more open if she was relaxed and not actively thinking. I planned to start her slowly, introduce her to some tantric sex then a few things on the kinkier side, nothing extreme, just elements to wet her curiosity.

TPOV

I've had men watching Jeanne Ellen since her visit to Rangeman. Marco dropped her help after a week in Florida and she came home to do some high bonds for Les Sebring. She hasn't even realized I've cleaned out her reserves and back up id's. The only safe I left untouched was the one in her home but I documented everything she had inside and searched her home for anything hidden.

She was at least bright enough to not leave her papers lying around and her computer empty. I placed a few listening devices around her home hidden in outlets and surge protectors in every room. I knew if I interrogated her about Cross she'd just run to him to know why, so I bugged her instead.

She's lost some of her paranoia. Ranger and I sweep for bugs in our homes almost daily and it's been over week without any sweeps from her. Stupid. I even had Hal break into her car and hook one up into her sound system with a tracker. Even if she did find them, I made sure they were from radio shack so it wouldn't pinpoint to Rangeman by the quality.

She mostly worked nights but got around bed hoping at different hotels every few days for different sources of information for her cases around Trenton. Those that didn't peak her fancy, she threatened or paid off. I got a report she made eyes at Morelli and gave him a show at the Trenton PD in her tight leather. She flirted with him but he ended up mentioning his new girlfriend and she backed off. Garza told me his girlfriend Ella was a great cook and made lunch for Joe to take to work the weeks she's in town as well as dinners. She's stopped by the police station to drop off trays of cookies too for all the guys.

I hope he gets a huge gut from eating too much. Rumor is they are practically living together these days and she is taking Bob to obedience classes when she isn't writing. She is even attending church with his mother and grandmother when he is working on Sunday's. It seems like she is trying too hard to me. The Burg is split on Ella too. I have a feeling Grandma Mazur is involved. Mrs. Plum is heart broken Joe's moved on, while Grandma Mazur is thrilled.

Helen Plum has cut back her drinking since our conversation I've been told, but I've slipped into her mailbox AA pamphlets and names of therapist's in the area that deal with loss. I left the information in an envelope with no return address but I think she needs help. It seems like she has never dealt with her loss and projected all of her feelings onto Steph. I'd normally not get involved but if she took the step on her own it may help her rebuild with Steph in the end. I hate shrinks myself but in this case, I don't see her opening up to her husband or mother to deal with her underlining issues.

I think I'm getting soft. In the past I'd never get this involved in an investigation but I've grown to care for Steph which was unexpected. At times I catch myself checking her trackers as much as Ranger does just to see what she is up too. She hits the mall way too much in my opinion. How many shoes does that girl need. I've seen her closet it's too many.

"Yo."

"Tank it's Silvio. I've been tracking down Adelaide's missing relative. Before coming to Fort Dix and going to school for nursing, she married Charlie Wyndam. Met him in high school in Virginia and her maiden name was Billings. Her mother married Andrew Billings, however it was his second marriage not first.

Things were altered to hide the first marriage, it doesn't show up unless you back track hospital records. His first wife had a son, Calvin Kingston-Billings, after the divorce he dropped his father's name and kept his mother's maiden name. His records have been erased and there is no trace of him in any system after he graduated high school. I've contacted Adelaide's former husband Charlie and he said she was close to her mother but not her father, however she did keep in some contact with her brother, not close but a call once in a while.

Charlie never met the brother and he wasn't at there wedding, Adelaide said he was in the army but I couldn't find any record of him anywhere. It's the only suspicious thing I could find on either Adelaide's. I think the Army nurse with the other spelling is a dead end. I'm running Calvin Kingston-Billings and both names separately but only recent records are showing up for that name, nothing from that time period. You may have to make some calls yourself.

"Rodger."

I started going through my military contacts, our research programs should have brought up his military record unless he was in special operations or in a high position. Those people like Ranger would go back and get rid of documents to hide there identity, it made it easier to operate in plain sight.

I found someone who I served with in the Ranger's who still had ties to service records not available.

"What."

"I'm calling in your debt. Calvin Kingston-Billings, sister to Adelaide Billings then Wyndam, mother Charlotte Kingston, father Andrew Billings. Army, Caucasian, high school in Virginia. I want full background and anyone by the name of Ethan as an associate. Both are ghosts."

"Call you back."

He was the only person I could call. Not many people had the access he did and it would take him time to not cause any suspicion on himself. My line started ringing. Control room.

"What."

"There's a Rachel Maritime on the line for you, she said Santos gave her your number. Do you want me to tell her your away from the office?" I'm going to kill Santos. That little shit. I'm hoping to do the reviews in January now just to punch his face in.

"Fine. Put her through." I just sighed and rubbed my face with both hands after I put her on speaker phone. I'm not best with upset woman. That's Ranger's department, he just smiles and they forget what the problem is or we send Santos to smooth it out with his outgoing personality. If he couldn't reign Rachel in, I didn't have a chance. I tend to be rough and blunt.

"Hello Tank."

"Yeah."

"It's Rachel Maritime. Listen I've been talking with Lester Santos and I'm just not comfortable with the level of security for my kids. I'm not trying to be a pain in asking too much, there is a real threat against my kids now and I just want friendly bodyguards in khakis or a suit with no visible tattoos, who speak to our friends or other children and don't have exposed weapons. I also want them to keep a distance when Ron and I are alone with them. And I want reports on the children when there watching them. It would also be helpful if I'm running late or stuck with one of the kids that they could just take them home for me instead and wait with them till I get there.

They don't listen to me or talk to me and they don't report to me the children's whereabouts. I don't know where you find these guys but you need to have Lester get us better men. It's a joke who they send here, I'm not comfortable with any of them. I know none of you have children but I'm really concerned and Lester doesn't take my concerns seriously and Ranger's always away. I tried calling him already but he doesn't live in this state, he isn't here everyday to understand my concerns. I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall."

"First off. All the men we have are former soldiers who have been assigned to you, the least intimidating and the ones who have had experienced around children due to siblings or other family members, so learn some respect for them. And only one of them had a tattoo, I looked into it already and it was a flower with his wife's name in it, not a gang symbol. The men answer to Rangeman not you. You knew that when Ranger explained it to you, when he first assigned them. They are not baby sitters they are there for your children's protection. If you don't like it, you are welcome to stop using our body guard services and find someone on your own to pay out of your own pocket who answer to you directly."

"That would cost us a fortune and you know I'm a stay at home mom and Ron is a plumber. We could never afford that. We wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for Scrog and now everyone remembers Julie from tv. I'm terrified watching her go out that door everyday."

"It's understandable Julie needs a body guard, your other children do not. Ranger was generous enough to provide security for all three, including your home system and there private schooling for extra security as well as therapy for the whole family, on top of his child support which he has no legal requirement to even pay, since he signed his rights away more then a decade ago per your request. I think you should be more gracious and not kick a gift horse in the mouth."

She sounded frustrated. "Of course I'm grateful for the child support but he is her biological father, he should support her regardless of my material status. I just want better men watching my kids, if you can't make that happen I want to talk to Ranger then the moment he gets back. We use to have a decent friendship before this mess happened and now when his daughter needs him, he's too busy."

"Julie isn't the one calling, you are. As I said, her parents, the ones she relies on daily are there for her, Ranger visits as he can due to his schedule. That was never an issue in the past until Scrog and we can't change what happen. I think we can both agree he's been more then generous in making things right again since Julie doesn't even call him dad."

"You're just like Lester, you don't get it. Have him call me. Goodbye."

Pain in the ass. I can't wait to see Julie turn 18 so Ranger doesn't have to put up with Rachel anymore and waste his hard earned money.

SPOV

I woke up this morning sore as hell, but in a good way. Ranger wasn't in bed which meant he was working out since it was still pretty early even by my standards. I just couldn't sleep anymore, last night was weird but interesting. Things I never even did before and never imagined doing really weren't that bad.

After Ranger went down on me a few times I felt very relaxed. He flipped me on top of him and we started to 69. I rode his mouth while I sucked on one of my favorite parts of him, then he tied me up loosely with one of my scarfs and kissed my whole body. We kept the lights on the whole time and I didn't even notice until we fell asleep. I'm more of the lights off kinda girl, but he was very distracting.

He maneuvered us in positions I have never even tried before but my new favorite is the reverse cow girl. I rode him like a show pony and never came so hard in my life. He hit the right spot with every thrust. I don't like dirty talk and am normally very silent during sex but my mouth disconnected from my brain and I said things to him I have never said in my whole life. I was surprised I didn't even care in the moment. On the plus side it seemed to turn him on too and encourage him even more.

Afterwards we even blind folded each other while applying different pressure to each others bodies trying out some tantric sex. He showed how to build up and hold off to different finger pressures and when he finally told me to come I felt like I would pass out afterwards from the pleasure. Ranger respected my no butt rule for me but at one point guided my finger inside him while I was enjoying him with my mouth. I froze. Ranger saw my fear and walked me through pleasuring his prostate and curling my finger. I have never heard the man shout in my life while he came but this time he did. He normally just grunts or says my name lightly, but I made him come from working both ends and he was practically incoherent afterwards.

I felt pretty proud of myself. If last night was all an introduction, I have no idea where we're going next. I really need to hit the pleasure treasures and read up or ask Lula. I'm starting to enter way outside my knowledge but it's all been very pleasurable. I'm not surprised Ranger was right but I am nervous about my butt. It's been a firm no go zone for 34 years and I told Ranger I would try, but if it hurts even a little, it will continue to be a no gone zone for the rest of my life. I'm still in shock I'll even consider it. Most guys I've dated have tried to get me to do it in the past but I was firm, I guess all my hormones from last night are changing my mind a little. I don't know, maybe my brain is still scrambled from Ranger last night. I felt him come in the shower all sweaty. He kissed me gently.

"Morning Babe. Your up early, you ok?"

"Peachy and sore in a good way. Couldn't sleep anymore I'm too hungry."

"I'm hungry too." He walked me back to the shower wall and bent down between my legs on his knees and placed my one leg over his shoulder opening me wide. I gripped his hair and enjoyed his soft tongue. I'll be glad to pay the favor back once he's done.

"You know we're going to end up killing each other." I gave him a lazy smile at the breakfast table while cutting up oranges for our juice.

"I see it as making up for lost time. What's the plan today?"

"Tonight is Halloween eve so more "Walking Dead" maybe a little "Harry Potter" thrown in. If we're going to get crazy, some "Hocus Pocus." "I'm thinking if you have the energy and patience to teach me some lock picking to get into people's houses and out of handcuffs. I'm warning you now it's gonna be hard."

"I enjoy a challenge, especially when I provide the right incentive." His lips twitched in amusement. O boy. I can only imagine.

"I know you do." I gave him a sexy smirk. "Eventually if I ever master those two items, I've always wanted to break into a car and hot wire it but that's just for my own amusement. Maybe I'll prank people this year on April fool's day or if Joyce becomes an issue again, I'll have someone put a can of tuna fish in her air conditioner compartment in her car." Ranger let out a large belly laugh.

"What?"

"Your pranks are adorable. It reminds me of old times with Tank and my cousin. Occasionally I'd assist but I mostly observed."

"Such as?"

"He'd replace fillings of items with tooth paste, dip cigarettes in Orajel so there lips would numb, change out someone's uniform to something much smaller, glue on key boards, glue on headsets so they couldn't answer phones, jamming someone's radio in there car with a Cd so it only played that one song over and over and you couldn't listen to anything else. Removing license plates and getting a gutted car of the same model from the junk yard and placing their plates on it for a person to find. There were just too many and some were more extreme then others." I was laughing along with him, I liked his fun side.

"I need to meet him then and team up, I'd love to pull some pranks on Vinnie when he pisses me off."

"You've met already. A long time ago at that redecorating job." I thought back. I remember Tank and Ranger but the other two guys I can't really picture.

"I just remember one of the guys saying I didn't like to have fun because I didn't want to get shot at or go to prison that day, but I don't remember him looking like you at all. I couldn't tell his ethnicity."

"Yup, Lester Santos, he's a mix, mostly Puerto Rician and Cuban but a bunch of other things."

"I can't believe you never told me! What happen to him? I don't see him at Rangeman when I come around?"

"He runs Miami Rangeman. He grew up there and prefers the hot weather and the ladies more then Jersey. He was in Trenton only temporary to start up Trenton Rangeman with me."

"What! I can't believe I never knew this. Do any other family work for you?"

"I might have another distant cousin or two working in Rangeman Miami but not in Trenton."

I got up and kissed him, then whispered in his ear "I love when you share things with me, it makes me want to reciprocate in other ways."


	20. Chapter 20

Rpov

This morning I collected the Halloween treats I ordered for Babe. Pumpkin filled pastries, cakes and cookies and my charms I had made for Babe. She was in a really great mood and thankfully we only watched "Ghost Busters" once yesterday.

I've never seen a movie as many times as that one and no matter how much she has watched it over the years she still laughs at it. I don't even watch it anymore, I just sit there and go into my zone making my list of plans that I have for Rangeman when I go back.

Any new accounts I'll have to do a walk through and check over new clients in both offices, as well as approve any new employees. Tank hates paper work and will leave anything he doesn't have to do, so I can only imagine the stack on my desk. I'll also have to meet with my money manager and accountant to see how the company is progressing as well my personal portfolio.

I still have an investor or two left in Rangeman that I would like to buy out in the next year or so, making Lester, Tank and I have sole ownership. My initial plan was to have four offices for the four owners. Tank or I in Boston while the other takes Trenton. Lester in Miami and Bobby in Atlanta.

We started off in a simple office with just one room and a bathroom for billing and checks to be sent too. Since it was my idea and I was the leader of our unit it was decided I'd be CEO of all four offices while the men would be owner and manager of there specific locations. Everyone decided to get out of there contracts before we started our headquarters in Trenton except me. I continued because I was still the best and wasn't ready to get rid of the adrenaline rush while the money was still good. Missions helped purchase Rangeman buildings and safe houses, while taking on a handful of investors paid for improvements to the buildings and new equipment.

My high bond bounty hunting use to pay our employees salaries for the first 6 months so we didn't lose any profit while building client base. Our plan was never to bounty hunt forever just until Rangeman could operate at a profit on it's own, to maintain each building, but also helped me raise capital to eventually buy out several investors and gain more shares. The end game was eventually between 3-6 years I'd retire from government work and each man would have there own office, rotating locations when they felt the need. Since Tank was always my number two we needed our offices close by to maintain control until I was ready.

Boston became the logical choice in the end. Lester and I started to build up client lists once our building was operational first in Trenton then Miami. Eventually Bobby and I did the same model in Atlanta and I went on to Boston alone to build up clients. Because Tank couldn't run Trenton and Boston at the same time in my absence, we brought in an old friend from the Ranger's to run our operation in Boston. Each man was in charge of there building and I was in charge of the overall picture. I hired the best lawyers, accountants and money managers to watch the businesses in each state and made agreements for all of our vehicles to be delivered by an old client of mine. I exchanged services for each building to have a fleet including personal cars for myself.

I personally approved all staff members and made sure the buildings were equipped with a housekeeper and cook to keep the men focused on the job. I even made sure to include apartments, so men could always be on call if there was ever a building breach. Every building had there own gun range, gym, armory, private holding cells which increased overall efficiency. Boston and Atlanta exploded quickly with clients, too quickly and the managers weren't turning anyone away. They started hiring men who on paper looked good but were poor workers.

All employees are hired on as contract workers until I approve them for full duty. Both offices needed a large staff but the men weren't up to par. They also handled discipline very differently then the other offices. Punishments at Trenton varied from write ups to research desk for small infractions to specific pain in the ass assignments and lastly mat time. I expected the best from my employees and in return they earned the best salary, benefits and Rangeman perks. It also created loyalty within Rangeman.

Bobby in Atlanta rarely took men to the mats and felt he couldn't fire anyone unless it was a serve infraction while Dan in Boston stuck to write ups, mostly causing an unchecked work force. Quality was becoming an issue in those offices, so my plan was to cut back on clients and be more exclusive with the contracts. We were taking on too many untrained employees and needed to cut staff. Tank, Lester and I agreed but three of our larger investors did not.

They wanted the large returns. It was starting to make my name and reputation look bad and as CEO I was going to make the changes regardless, to do what was best for the company in the long run. The three investors approached Bobby and decided to team up with him in exchange for giving up there rights to Trenton and Miami, the less profitable offices in there eyes, they'd also buy up the two offices and change the name, relinquishing our shares to them in exchange. In those markets the name was being tarnished anyway and the three of us saw it as a way to cut our losses and remain more in control of the other businesses. We agreed to sell and even made a profit off the sale, after moving shares back and forth. The three of us agreed when the time came we could always open up another office in another state and the deal was better for us in the long term.

Because of our exclusivity in Trenton and Miami only taking on high end clients the business we now have makes more money then the new Titian Security. They have more clients but more overhead. We have selective clients and maintain a lower overhead in keeping a well trained staff and only take on clients when we have the necessary coverage. The only stockholder left is a husband and wife who own a brokerage firm. I once protected them when they use to travel extensively overseas. They trust my judgement and agreed with my decisions, so I have left them last to buy out of my business because I don't see the need to rush.

I contacted Bobby months later because we were old friends, I didn't hold it against him, he wanted to make as much money as possible. He was happy with the cash but regrets not taking my ideas and placing them into action. Now he travels between the 2 offices while handling all the head aches. Although he told me he Skype's with the Boston office as much as possible to save time, it's not the same company it once was. Boston can't seem to keep a management team in place either and I don't feel bad about our business decision one bit. I use to like traveling to the offices but with being in the wind and Babe ending up in more danger with me not around, it caused me a lot of anxiety to not be near her, even though Tank was left to monitor her.

Things started out slow. I mentored Steph briefly but not as well as I should have. I was too caught up in building Rangeman and I thought eventually she'd give up. When I realized she never would and asked me for work, I thought it would be mutually beneficial. Rangeman needed a woman for some jobs to make them easier and Jeanne Ellen was too hard to keep control of. I thought with her background in the army and company experience she'd be useful as one of the men.

I did what I always did back then when it came to women who showed me interest, I eventually slept with her. I could tell afterwards by her eyes and body language she wanted to make it a regular thing. I tried mistresses in the past and fuck buddies but they always got clingy no matter what they said. A few even tried to get pregnant by me but I learned after Rachel. I didn't want anymore kids with one night stands, so when I'd meet a women I'd get her name and run a background check on her. I'd had enough self control to hold off sleeping with her till I knew everything about her and made sure she was on birth control regularly.

It was for my own safety as well, I didn't want to get myself killed because I was horny. I'd always bring my own condoms too. Some girls seemed too eager to use there's and I knew they probably poked a hole in them. I was good at reading women and smarter after Rachel. No more drinking and fucking. I knew I was good in bed and women always wanted more but I never wanted a relationship, I wanted my career. After I screwed Jeanne she tried to hide her interest but she had tells and I knew not to make it a regular thing.

It wasn't that I didn't find her good looking, she liked pain, inflicting and giving during sex. It didn't bother me but it wasn't anything special, most women let me do whatever I wanted to there body back then as long as they got off. I tried to use Jeanne Ellen on Rangeman jobs since we got rid of the sexual tension but the other guys disliked her right away. She was cold to them and flirty with me. She didn't take any ones direction but mine and often changed the plan doing her own thing. I realized quickly after two distractions she couldn't be used anymore.

A warehouse clean up came up and during the recon I realized we needed an extra gun. I give people a chance, so I made it clear to the guys this was her last shot. When Tank got hurt I was furious with myself. I should have just held off and not used her. I put my team in danger and I told Jeanne she was off the team and sent her on her way. She tried many times to sleep with me again but I wasn't interested. We agreed to information exchange only and kept out of each other's way.

Stephanie changed things for me. I knew she was different when she didn't come on to me right away at the diner, but I gave her my number for when she needed help or decided to sleep with me. When she called me after crappy night just after a messy clean up and said she needed help, that she was trapped in her bathroom, handcuffed, I hung up on her. I was tired and not in the mood. When she called back I decided to check it out and put condoms in my pocket and made my way over. I expected hard and fast sex to relax me after a bad day and never see her again.

I really assumed she had called me for sex. When I got there and saw her apartment torn apart and her trying to hide her naked body from me, I realized she was telling the truth. I'm not going to lie I was surprised she called me and not someone she knew like family and even more surprised how turned on I was by her body. I usually went for someone exotic or model like with a small brain, good body and huge rack. I was shallow, I didn't need a woman for conversation back then. After I helped her, the image of her naked in that shower haunted me for weeks.

I had to take matters in my own hands more then once sometimes a few times a day. There was just something about her I found her attractive and interesting. The more I watched her and spent time with her, the more I enjoyed being with her. The quick wit, amusing antics, tenacity, ability to work jobs for Rangeman, her crazy curly hair and deep ocean eyes and out of the box thinking. She picked up I wasn't a big talker and respected that, instead of nagging me with useless questions. I tried finding an outlet with other women to get her out of my head by no one else turned me on or peaked my interest as much as her, so I threw myself into work.

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore so I made the deal with her. I knew if I just got rid of the sexual tension I could move on like I always did in the past with other women I lusted over. My plan backfired in my face. If anything after being with her all night made me want her even more. I knew she was nervous to spend the night with me but I cared for her well being from watching her for months and she was so responsive to me. Definitely one of the nicer girls I've ever met.

I planned to sleep with her all night then leave before she woke up, but I fell asleep somehow. That never happened to me before, I always left. I made an excuse when we woke and got the hell out of there. I was freaked out all day. I sent her back to Morelli because I never felt the things I was feeling before. Tank caught me when I came back to Rangeman and knew.

I knew Steph wouldn't have killed me in my sleep but you can never be too careful. I tried to pick woman up again outside of Trenton but I couldn't get her face out of my head. I knew I was fucked, so I just started taking care of my own needs and decided to take opportunities when she offered. She had a boyfriend with a weird relationship so I wasn't worried she'd expect a commitment and anytime I felt us growing closer I gave her a line about my no relationship policy.

Most women would push back but she never did. As soon as I knew we were stuck together for an undetermined amount of time I was hopeful for a sexual relationship but over the years I fell in love with her. We never really had the talk but once we did, I realized she was the only woman who really understood my life and if she wanted to take a chance, we should. If it didn't work we'd both know at least and I'm happy we're together now.

I know better then to believe in forever but for the first time in my life I'm happy. As soon as I saw Babe trying to better herself and make compromises to be with me then I knew I'd always regret it if I never tried. I had so many regrets already I didn't want to add to it. She isn't like most women either, she understands my life and time constraints and I wasn't worried she'd be waiting all day for me to come home, her independence is a quality I find most attractive about her.

As I sit here on the couch waiting for her to show me her costume I look forward to spending Halloween with her. I hate watching tv for days, I'd rather be more active but I enjoy her in my arms.

I heard Babe entering the room and I turned to see her costume. I had no idea who she was. She wore small tight brown shorts and a tan sleeveless shirt with her leather gun holster on her thigh with her hair straight and in a pony tail. She had a fake barb wire tattoo on her upper right arm and some sexy black boots on. She reminded me of a solider girl and was turning me on. I'd have to find her an army outfit for bed next.

"Guess who I am?"

"I'm not sure... a hunter of some kind?"

"I'm Laura Croft from "Tomb Raider." Damn I should have picked a different outfit."

"No Babe. You look sexy. I just don't know the character." I ran my fingers up her thigh holster.

"I like seeing a piece strapped to you, turns me on."

"Everything turns you on Mr. We can watch that movie first and if your nice to me I may even make out with you on the couch." She brushed her lips with mine and grabbed us multiple drinks to go with the snacks on the coffee table. I struck to the fruit, crackers and cheese.

SPOV

We both removed our guns and left them within arms reach on the table. I sat down on the couch and started the movie on Netflix. Ranger put his arm around me and I sprawled across his chest into our normal watching positions. I saw him reach into his pocket and remove a ribbon tied into a circle with a bow.

"Happy Halloween Babe."

I looked at the ribbon and two charms were attached. A hamster charm like Rex and a Halloween charm with a witch hat and pumpkin together. Perfect.

"For a man who doesn't do the girlfriend thing your quite good at it you know. Stop spoiling me so much! But I love them especially the Rex charm! That one is my favorite." I kissed him and snuggled into his neck.

"Who knew there was a sweet romantic man under that hard black bad ass exterior." Ranger made a face like he didn't want to be called sweet and romantic.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul, I love both men equally, the romantic Carlos and the sexy dangerous Ranger especially in bed." We watched most of the movie but Ranger seemed to really check over my costume, so we did get a little frisky on the couch while pigging out on snacks during out lip lock breaks.

It wasn't my normal tradition and I kept thinking about what Grandma Mazur was doing today, but it wasn't a disastrous day like I had feared. At least I got to share my favorite holiday with Ranger. I hoped next year we'd both be in costumes watching movies again back in Trenton while I hand out candy together with Grandma Mazur. I will binge on buckets of candy then maybe hit a Halloween party. I didn't see Ranger at a large party, him just being alone with me was a party to him but maybe a small gathering one day with Tank for back up would be a goal we would work towards.

Grandma Mazur POV

Today was a big day for me and Stephanie. We usually dressed up and gave out chocolate while eating cookies and catching movies on tv. Helen called me over the last few weeks to return but I was enjoying myself in Steph's apartment too much to go back to sharing a bathroom with that stick in the mud son in law of mine and watch my daughter iron and drink her problems away.

Instead I took most of my social security check and bought decorations and a sexy dominatrix costume for today. I invited the whole building to my party and that Dillon was nice enough to help me hang decorations around the apartment and move the furniture. He also brought me more folding tables and chairs. Everyone agreed to bring food and snacks along with some drinks.

I just had to provide the entertainment and paper products. I found some movies and Halloween Cds at the dollar store and also invited a few ladies at the clip and curl. It was a costume party and you weren't allowed in with out one. I spent all morning and afternoon doing my hair and makeup and setting up the numerous tables with decorations and putting Steph's valuables and stuff in the closet just in case the party got wild. I forgot how many people I invited. It would all go down at 7.

My daughter heard about the party and begged me to cancel but that wasn't happening. I knew Steph wouldn't mind as long as the place wasn't damaged and cleaned up afterwards. At 630 I was in my sexy leather and pink wig with my riding crop and decided to test of my new mood lights, they were perfect. Not as bright as the apartment lights. I left the door open and people started arriving early. By 730 the party was in full swing and those that couldn't fit inside were partying and having a great time in the hall. It was the best party I ever held. The fuzz showed up by 1030 to check what was going on and luckily it was Eddie Garza and some new rookie.

"Grandma Mazur you throw quite the party, the lot is filled and so is the street. Steph know about this?"

"My baby granddaughter loves Halloween she'd support it." Eddie gave me a big smile.

"We got a call about all the cars and decided to check it out, looks like the whole building's here and some ladies from the burg, will this go on much longer? "

"We're old, we'll probably pass out in the next half hour. Help yourself to food and drinks and have some fun."

The rookie looked nervous and tried not to stare at my costume. I kept licking my lips and winking at him for fun.

"Sure we'll hang for a bit. Beats chasing kids around and Shirley has the boys trick or treating, were almost off shift anyway. Just make sure no one drinks and drives, call cabs for those people."

"If they don't fit in bed with me I'll get them home safe I promise." I winked at them and they made there way to the food table.

By 1130 most people left and I only had two cabs called for a few ladies. Dillon promised he'd stop by tomorrow to collect the table and chairs and I'd clean up in the morning. I went to bed with my new friend Stanley and enjoyed one of my better Halloween's. Maybe I could talk Stephanie into incorporating this into our new tradition at her apartment next year since Helen would never let us have a wild party at her house.

SPOV

It's been a week since Halloween and I was sad to put away the decorations and even more disappointed to find out the next day when Ranger checked in that we weren't returning home. I never missed a major holiday with my family so now I was really feeling home sick and my stomach was in knots.

I don't know what will happen if I miss Christmas too but I think my mother will never let me live it down and guilt me into daily dinners. It was bad enough I'm missing Thanksgiving which makes me really depressed. I know it's not Ranger's fault but I'm getting sick and frustrated and want to start investigating on my own and use myself as bait just to be able to go home.

Ranger reminded me he is following orders and if I tried to escape, relationship or not he had a job to do, so we've been giving each other space the last few days. I think Ranger likes me wearing costumes to bed so maybe when we make up I'll look for a naughty nurse, bat girl or wonder woman costume for him.

We're not exactly fighting. There was no yelling, no slamming doors, I didn't run, he picked up on my frustration and was giving me space and not pushing me. We ate dinners, watched tv and touched but our playful banter wasn't happening. He was a mix of Ranger and Carlos watching my moves to make sure I didn't make a run for it.

He got me an appointment for my birth control shot this morning and we agreed to a truce to try and make the best of the situation. He told me if we didn't leave by the end of November he'd find some way I could at least contact my family safely but it would take time and a lot of effort on Rangeman's part and himself to plan the exchange. I agreed to be less difficult in return. I hate going to the doctor's but it wasn't far from the house. Ranger picked up on my nerves.

"What's wrong?"

"Hate doctors. They just make me nervous and they always make you pee in a cup which for a man is easy but women it's a pain in the ass and then they take your weight while you wait forever with crappy magazines in the lobby." I gave him a deep sigh.

We entered the simple office that was just 5 blocks from our house. Ranger spoke to the receptionist and got me the paperwork but it was in Greek. I was struggling. Ranger eventually took the clipboard and started filling everything out for Stephanie Mendez. I saw him fill in the date of my last birth control shot and the amount of months I've been on it and my side effects.

"How the hell do you know that?!" I whispered sharply. I knew Ranger kept tabs on me and had access to my medical records but it was still a shock.

"I'm your medical power of attorney. I need to know all your medical history in case your injured and what medications your own so they don't give you anything that can kill you as they treat you." I wasn't as angry anymore. I didn't remember half my medical history or names of medications and I was actually thankful Ranger did in case I was incapacitated. I squeezed his hand.

"Thanks. Sorry I'm moody. I'm stressed." Ranger just kissed my head and then I heard my name called.

The nurse took my paperwork and Ranger walked with me to my appointment to translate as necessary. The nurse gave me a cup to pee in and I frowned as Ranger quirked his lips. Lucky for me it was a single bathroom and I went alone turning on the water so he couldn't hear me. I returned the cup with the lid after washing my hands and went to the scale.

I'm normally between 125 -127 pounds but the scale was reading 118 pounds, that pleased me. I guess the healthy food mixed with the walking helped me lose the weight. I glared at Ranger when he peaked at my number. He stayed silent. The nurse took me to the room and told me the doctor would be in soon. We waited about ten minutes and I couldn't find a comfortable sitting position and the paper under me kept making noise when I moved. Ranger was sitting across from me looking comfortable in his chair with his arms and legs crossed.

The doctor knocked then entered but Ranger kept his hand near his gun with his arms still crossed.

The doctor was an average size woman with dark hair and glasses in her early forties. She smiled at me.

"I'm Doctor Barba you must be Mrs. Mendez." She shook my hand.

"Stephanie please."

"Of course and this must be your husband." She shook his hand. She read over the papers we filled out and pulled out two pregnancy tests. I hated this part. I knew I never was pregnant but regardless of the shot or pill they did a test anyway to check before filling my prescription. I forgot about this part somehow. I looked at Ranger and his eyes widened then his blank face went into place.

"As you know Stephanie and as I can see by your chart we never give the next dosage unless we do a pregnancy test first, so while we wait 3 minutes I just want to review that you still want the shot. I've seen you've been on it for the last 6 months but we're on the contraceptive pill for numerous years before. Do you have any questions or concerns?"

I just shook my head. Her timer went off and she checked the 2 tests. I always held my breath and Ranger was just staring at the doctor waiting. She read both tests then threw them away. I let my breath go.

"Well we can't give you the shot today, both tests came up positive. It states in your paperwork you haven't been receiving regular periods, do you remember when your last one was before I do your exam?"

I just stared at her. I stopped breathing and felt stick. The doctor ran over to me and put my head between my legs and called for a nurse to get me a bag and water. I was just freaking out and I don't even know what the doctor was saying to me. I didn't even look at Ranger. O God Ranger. He is going to flip his shit. Just thinking about him I passed out.

I didn't know how long I was out but the doctor and another woman were hoovering over me on a hard table. I was confused. My arm hurt. The doctor was taking my blood pressure and the nurse pressed a bag into my hand to breath into and offered me a glass of water. I was so confused. The doctor took off the cuff and grasped both sides of my checks and made me look into her eyes.

"You're safe, you passed out after receiving some surprising news. You need to stay calm because if you pass out again I'm admitting you to the hospital. Your pregnant. It's a shock and a surprise I gather but your married and you have a miracle growing inside of you. Even if you did everything right 1 out of 100 women still get pregnant despite the pill or shot, nothing is 100 percent, keep breathing in the bag, long breaths in and out. I don't want to hook you up to oxygen but I will if I have too." The nurse just kept rubbing my shoulder but I was still freaked out. They were both surrounding me so I couldn't even see Ranger but I felt his presence in the room.

"No one knows how to be a mother, you learn by making mistakes. I have six children and most were a surprise to me too, as long as they know you love them you learn how to be a mother together. They just need love, food and shelter and the rest comes to you eventually, just keep breathing. Since you don't look like you know when your last period was and I don't see one listed in the last 12 weeks I'm going to do an ultra sound to confirm. Please calm down this isn't good for you or the baby, the nurse is going to help you keep breathing."

A baby o God a baby. I can't believe I'm pregnant with Ranger's baby. My luck got me freaking pregnant. I can't raise a baby I can barely take care of me and Rex.

"I'm performing an ultrasound just kept breathing in and out of the bag." She unbuttoned my pants and lifted up my shirt and then I felt a cold gel on my tummy. A weird wand thing was moving back and forth. I wasn't even really looking I was too busy freaking out and unable to feel my legs.

"O my." The doctor said loudly. The nurse looked worried. All of a sudden I heard a thump thump multiple thumps. I started to turn my head still trying to deep breath and felt tears behind my eyes.

The doctor and I made eye contact and she smiled. "Keep breathing, do you see these circles here and here and hear the thumping that sound is the babies heart beats, now Stephanie your carrying twins, by my measurements your between 8 and 9 weeks." My eyes popped out of my head and I dropped my bag. The doctor started turning on something behind me and an oxygen mask got placed on my face. The doctor started shouting to the nurse in Greek and I felt sick and woozy.

The doctor turned to someone behind her and started yelling in Greek. I just closed my eyes and tried to breathe. I felt a warm cloth go on my head and someone rubbing my arms as I let the tears fall down my face.

My dream of Ranger and I being together was slipping through my fingers, he didn't do marriage and kids, we had just started dating 7 weeks ago officially. I must have gotten pregnant in that hotel room in Oklahoma with twins. Twins! One baby would be hard alone but two in my apartment. I can't bounty hunt anymore. I'll have to find another job or be forced to live with my family again. The tears just kept coming while my eyes were closed. I had no car, no job now and a crappy unsafe apartment with no cooking skills, no health insurance and now I was about to become Rachel. Ranger was honorable he told me he married Rachel to support the baby and do the right thing but they always planned to divorce. My heart was breaking, I might not see Ranger anymore once the babies were born, he'd send a check and visit occasionally but he's told me time and again marriage and family are not in his plans.

The darkness came again and I didn't fight it anymore.

RPOV

When I saw the doctor take out 2 pregnancy tests I was surprised, I slammed my blank face down. I was about to tell her she had the wrong patient when she explained the tests, I felt a little better but still on edge. When she threw them away I was relieved and then she dropped the news Babe was pregnant. Pregnant.

After I've made it my mission to not impregnate another woman after Rachel this happens. It's my own fault, I always used protection with every women but with Babe sometimes we got caught up in the moment more times then not. Hawaii, Rangeman, the Porsche, Joyce's closet, many times in Greece, I knew she was on birth control and it was 1 percent, but I never thought we'd be that one.

I was angry at myself, I wasn't even paying attention to the room. I knew better, this was my fault. I can't be a father I carry 2 guns and a knife, Tank has to watch by back, I still have my government contract for another 10 months on top of Rangeman. I know nothing about kids I barely see Julie. I kept rubbing my face with my hands and started pacing. I needed a release, I needed to hit something and then I heard a thumping, multiple thumping and the doctor saying twins.

I looked at the screen and watched what she was pointing at to Steph who was crying and breathing into a bag. If I didn't fall back into a wall I would have fallen down. I never felt so angry, weak and helpless and then the doctor started yelling at me and the nurses. Babe was put on oxygen and she had to be taken to the hospital. She wasn't conscious. I tensed as a stretcher came in and followed behind Babe as the doctor monitored her on the way to the hospital.

"What is wrong with you! Your wife needed you I was telling you so and you just sat there then paced. You're her husband this is your responsibility too, she could have been seriously hurt or lost your children. Your a father whether you want to be or not so wake the fuck up!"

This small woman was chewing me out and she was right, what is wrong with me. Babe is lying unconscious on this stretcher. I grabbed her hand and kiss her forehead.

We arrived at the hospital and Babe started to be hooked up to iv's and fluids while her clothes were being cut off and into a gown. The doctor brought over a sonogram and checked the babies again. I heard the heart beats and saw the image as she pointed the twins out to me. I never did any of this with Rachel, not one appointment and I felt guilty. Stephanie was pregnant with my babies and I needed to start forming a plan and be her support system again. I was back in control and thanked the doctor.

"You were scared, like I told your wife you have two new miracles, provide and love them and kids will turn out fine, you learn from mistakes but they don't hold it against you. Alert the nurses when she wakes, she has been given a very mild sedative safe for pregnancy to protect herself from further panic attacks."

She left the room and I took watch next to Stephanie's bed just holding her hand and forming my plan.


	21. Chapter 21

SPOV

I hear beeping and smell antiseptic, a hospital. Freaking great. I'm fuzzy and I don't remember right away why I'm here and then it hits me.

"I know your awake, please turn over we need to talk." We need to talk is never good. Everyone knows what that means. I flip over and Ranger looks like shit. Bags under his eyes, hair in all directions, stubble on his face.

"Your first response is to freak and run, lets skip ahead and talk. I know you are scared but you need to remain calm. You are ok and so are the babies but your blood pressure was too high and you passed out because of the panic attack." I just nodded.

"I need to know if you want to keep the babies first."

"I'm Catholic and even if I wasn't I couldn't do that. I heard the heart beats. I can't give them up even though I know how you feel about kids and marriage. I'm sorry." I felt the tears behind my eyes.

"I've come up with a plan." He held my hand in his. "I love you and I want to be present for you as much as I can, but you know I still have 10 months left on my contract. I can't get out of it. We have two options.

One. We live together at Rangeman, I'll have the place redone to make room. You will have to stop bounty hunting for 9 months but you can return eventually if that's your choice. I know you will want to work, you can take time and look for something or have the research desk back. Regardless of your decision you will have Rangeman insurance so you and the babies will have the best care.

You can borrow or have a Rangeman car or get your own as long as it is safe. I know you don't like bodyguards but if you choose to be openly pregnant with my children, you will be an open target. I can't live or focus being away and worry about your safety. You will carry your gun always on your person and always wear a tracker and not lose your guards. It's not just you anymore, your actions affect our children. Once the babies are born they will also always have a bodyguard just like Julie.

I know how you feel about marriage but to protect you and take care of you and the babies it would be best if we got married in case anything happens to me, but we can discuss that later." I tried to talk and he just put a finger to my lips.

"The second option is we don't tell anyone I'm the father, you can say you don't know and I can send you as much support or anything else you will need. I'd be involved as much as you want me to be. You can still work for Rangeman, but you would not need constant guards unless you were in danger."

I soaked it all in. "Do you even want to be a father?" He thought it over.

"I never planned for more children, in the past I was actively preventing it, but you know I've told you I've thought of marrying you in the past. I've imagined you pregnant by me, I just didn't expect it so soon. I was on the fence until I heard the heart beats. I'd like to be involved and be with you too. But you'd be making sacrifices and compromises again. You hate bodyguards. You need to really think what you want again, because being with me makes you a target and I can't live with anything happening to you because of me. If we are in this together I'm going to be very protective of you. If you decide you want to do this alone, you will have every resource I have."

"I don't want to be Rachel. I don't want a marriage because of duty or a check in the mail. It would break my heart if you didn't want to be a father but I 'll respect it. If you want out yourself you can have it. No child support, no involvement I don't want to force you into this, I can take care of myself." Ranger kissed my lips.

"I want plan A, you and me at Rangeman together but you do what you need to do. I can't force you either."

"After the pregnancy if I'm on my own will I still have a guard 24/7?"

"If you train again and carry your gun then no, only an active threat. If you are with the babies then yes. You can't defend yourself and them at the same time." I sighed.

"I guess plan A but one day at a time. No marriage on the table for awhile, I refuse to get married because I'm pregnant. Marriage wasn't on the table for you before this situation, it shouldn't be on the table now because of it...My mother is going to crucify me when she finds out I'm pregnant and refuse to marry." I covered my eyes. "Can I go home now?" Ranger paged the nurse on my key pad.

"I'm sorry I'm complicating your life. I'm really sorry."

"Relax Babe we will do this together. We'll figure it out one day at a time but you need to talk to me, your not Rachel. We loved each other before you became pregnant, I never loved her." He just kissed me deeply and held my hand.

"Mrs. Mendez, I'm Doctor Agnes. How do you feel?"

"Fine can I go?"

"Not yet. We ran some tests and saw you were dehydrated and have an iron deficiency. You need to take start on prenatal vitamins immediately and eat lots of leafy greens. You will be on bed rest for the next week to keep your blood pressure low. You should check in with your normal doctor next week. I have a large envelope from your OBGYN with do's and don'ts, which I will go over with you now. She also included your sonogram picture and video. Any questions concerns?"

"Yes my sis.. friend Val got huge, like a whale and I don't want that to happen to me, can I exercise?"

"Not until your primary releases you from bed rest but eventually yes. Nothing crazy but light walks, yoga, swimming and eating well will reduce issues and help you bounce back faster. Your doctor also included each week how the babies are developing as well as a his and her pregnancy book. Dr Barbra must like you a lot. She normally doesn't go the extra mile with patients. You must have made an impression."

He explained what we should be on the look out for and reminded me to take it easy. Since they cut off my clothes, I eventually went home in scrubs by a taxi with Ranger. He gave an address two blocks over from the house and then carried me all the way home despite my protests.

He placed me in a hot shower and then tucked me in bed. I started reading the materials. The doctor made a special note of other books for me to read and ones not too, so I wouldn't freak out again. She probably thinks I'm nuts.

Ranger and I ate in bed until I got a headache.

"I'm officially on your diet. If you see anything fattening in my hand, I give you permission to take it away immediately. No matter what I say, just say white whale and keep me away from all gravy and I'll stop. Alert the guards too. I'm already going to be big with twins, I don't want to end up like the marshmallow man... Did you freak out when you found out I was pregnant? I didn't see you at all."

"I didn't pull a Tank and pass out but I was in shock. You tend to bring out feelings no one else does. I was nervous so I paced for a minute then I was hit again with shock with the twin announcement. Trust me, my reaction was a lot better then when I found out about Julie. Eventually I refocused and came up with a plan."

"Yeah I took it poorly too, let's just tell people we were surprised and took it well... Do you have a gender preference? I'd like one of each."

"No preference. I don't want to turn back time and make up for what I missed with Julie, I don't regret it, she has two wonderful parents but one of each would be nice. I just want to protect these babies and see them grow up." Ranger touched my stomach and began rubbing circles with his thumb.

"I don't want to tell many people in Trenton about my pregnancy, people will gossip and be out of control. I only plan to tell my immediate family and friends. I still can't believe I won't be a bounty hunter anymore. I'm sad. It was one job I really liked, I just thought I at least had a few more years. Vinnie is going to blow a gasket."

"I'll have words with him." Vinnie will pee himself if Ranger has words with him, I should bring popcorn.

"I'll have to eventually tell Morelli too. I thought telling him we are dating was going to be hard but about the babies and dating, he may swallow a whole bottle of antacids. You should avoid him."

"I'll tell him if you want and I will be present when we tell your family. I'll deal with your mom myself." Tempting very tempting.

"No I should tell him, it's the right thing to do if I want us to be friends again."

Ranger parted his lips and kissed me with a lot of tongue. I felt the stress melting away. Eventually we cuddled and continued our pregnancy reading.

"The babies are raspberries this week and have formed taste buds affecting my tastes. My boobs will hurt this week and weird dreams will begin, bummer."

"What about your family? Will you tell them?"

"In time. They will want us to be married so I may just tell them on the phone first. I don't need anyone's approval." Every time he mentions his family I get a vibe that he doesn't want to go into details about them so I let it go for now.

"Do you know anything about babies because I don't. I just hold Lisa occasionally, I've never changed a diaper."

"No. We will learn together and have Ella on stand by. She will love helping with the babies. She has wanted us together since she met you."

I started laughing. "You know she asked me if you pay me for sex the first time I slept over. It was my own fault I told her we weren't dating. She thought it was like "Pretty Woman."

"I think that speaks to her thoughts about me more then you. You are still the only woman that has ever been in that apartment other then her."

"I'm scared I'm going to mess up these babies and be a bad mom."

"Me too. Fatherhood is foreign to me but we will adapt and have Ella. We can hire more help if need be and have Val or Mary Lou on speed dial." I found it interesting he never mentioned our mothers helping.

Eventually my eyes grew heavy and I slipped into a comfortable sleep.

RPOV

While Babe went to sleep I continued reading and marking items to create a new standard operating procedure for Rangeman employees when they guard Babe. I don't think she would do anything on the don't list on purpose but at times she can be impulsive.

I also didn't explain to her the full security plan that will be surrounding her when she returns home. She doesn't need to stress out over the details but I'm going to research and background the best doctor in the area for multiple births and research the most secure hospitals. St. Francis was out, that left Princeton, Hamilton and Ewing.

She will start traveling in a secure car with bomb sensors, bullet resistant glass and a reinforced car frame. Although she will have one guard with her I will have a separate car shadowing them discreetly. Eventually I'll need to bring someone in to train myself and her guards how to deliver a baby just in case. With Steph it was a possibility. All of this seems extreme but it helps me stay in control.

I looked at the sonogram and couldn't believe after 13 years I was going to be a father again. I can't help but be concerned something may happen to me in the next 10 months while in the wind. Babe was already in my last will and testament long ago.

Upon my death she will inherit my shares of Rangeman, my personal effects, my cars, safe houses and a portion of my portfolio that will be divided among Julie and my family. Julie will also have a trust fund that Rachel will oversee until she is 25 for college and anything else. In my letter to Babe I explained why she will be best for Rangeman and my wishes. I knew if I ever died she would mourn the most and take care of my legacy while watching over Julie. It was Tank's promise to always watch over her. I finally went to bed and held Babe tight leaving my hand on her stomach, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.

Over the next few days I wrote document after document of new procedures for the men to learn before they could guard Steph and handle any possible emergency that could happen. I also made a section about not leaving her alone with Morelli not because I didn't trust her but I didn't trust him and his temper. I added a special section just for Tank in case he has to take her to her doctor's appointments while I'm in the wind. I wanted full reports on Babe's condition, she tends to gloss over things to minimize the situation.

I also need to setup a new alias so she can go to her doctor's appointments. Tank will have to oversee any changes to the penthouse and call our government contractor to make the changes.

I'll never tell Babe but my plan B was originally plan A. I was going to support her financially but keep my distance from her for her safety and the babies. I thought of how she would cope on her own. She wouldn't have a large support system, just Mary Lou and her grandmother. I thought she would eventually get back together with Morelli and he would be raising my kids, turning them against me.

No matter how hard I tried, I'd never be able to keep my distance from her. I thought about when I found out Rachel was pregnant, she had supportive parents and friends, she didn't need me. Babe needs me as much as I need her. So I formed a new plan that I hoped she would accept. As soon as she told me she wanted to raise the babies with me something clicked inside of me. I started feeling territorial and extra protective of her.

I felt like I couldn't sleep until I had a battle plan in motion with numerous contingencies. Babe's not a planner unless her first try doesn't work which worked out well for me because I always had several. I keep touching her stomach, it's extremely foreign to me but I find it comforting. If Babe would let me, she would travel with 3 guards everywhere but I know she would fight back, so I need to covertly place people to ensure her safety. I need to find a number two for her as well. Someone to watch her back that she won't mind and can use as a sounding board when she feels like she can't talk to me, similar to my relationship with Tank.

I needed someone who will be threatening to everyone around her but will talk to her and make her feel safe without being intrusive. I run threw my men mentally and the two she talks to the most would be Ramon and Hal. She can easily outsmart Hal because she makes him too nervous and Ramon may get too distracted with her conversations. She hates Diaz and Cal makes her nervous. Binkie's an option or Woody. I may have to just put her in a room with a handful of my men and see how personalities mix while I watch on the monitors. I know deep down Santos would be perfect. He's outgoing but serious, he would make her comfortable but he's family too so he would understand how much she means to me. Problem is he'd never leave Miami and it would be a step down from his position.

In regards to her emotional well being, being in Greece and learning from me has improved her confidence. Her mother will be the first large obstacle for us. Babe wants her parents proud of her, it steams from her mother always trying to compare her to her sister and brow beating her into conforming. Babe is letting her insecurities about the babies effect her confidence and I'm concerned her mother will take advantage. I'm going to have to sit down with Helen eventually and lay the new law down.

Having a number two for her would let me know when I'll have to make visits to people too. I'll have to have a sit down at the bonds office with the girls about keeping their mouths shut and not feeding into any of her insecurities. Morelli is an after thought, we both know he is going to be an issue but hopefully he is back to his bed hoping ways and is smart enough to keep his distance. Stark street already knows Babe is off limits but I plan to send in Hector to reiterate that fact. I can already imagine Tank's reaction when he finds out Steph's pregnant and he will be as stressed as I am.

"Hungry?"

"I just feel exhausted. I'm going to watch "Ghostbusters." I made Babe lunch and she barely ate. She just keeps watching that movie over and over. She's about to start her fourth viewing, cuddled up in a blanket while I watch her from the den.

I walked in and grabbed her feet starting to massage them. "What's wrong? Three times is usually your max."

SPOV

"I had a dream last night I was twice the size of Valerie and pouring gravy into my mouth. You were completely grossed out and the babies kept crying. I couldn't get them to stop. One is a challenge enough but two at once, I'm scared I'll drop them or forget to feed one. I have a hamster for a reason, a dog was too big of a commitment for me. I like my sleep too."

"Two of us, two babies. Ella will cook and clean so you can work and focus on them. We can also have an assistant for you to help, you are not doing this alone."

"I don't like putting all my eggs all in one basket. In a few months you may decide fatherhood isn't what you want anymore and I need to know I have some place to go as my safety net. After my divorce I had nothing, I can't go back to that with twins."

"I'm not going anywhere and if you need your own space to feel safe then keep your apartment or find another place to sublet, but my love for you won't change. I want you with me and safe." Ranger pulled me to him and wrapped the blanket around me. He rubbed my back and spoke softly to me in Spanish.

"I usually use my denial land as a coping mechanism but since the moment I found out I was pregnant it hasn't worked for me and that scares me. I'm scared I'll end up alone with two mouths to feed, I'm scared of my mother, I'm scared I'm going to screw them up or my shitty luck will put me in danger with them."

"No matter what happens they will always have a home and food. I've sent up accounts to take care of Julie no matter what and I will do the same thing with them. My job is your security, your job is being healthy and following doctor's orders. Fear is natural but you need to move past it because we have two new people in our relationship."

I kissed Ranger deeply, I felt a little better knowing I had a rock. I started grinding my hips into him and tried to put my hand down his pants.

He groaned and stopped me. "Your still on bed rest." I pouted.

TPOV

"Helen Plum on the line for you sir." I picked up the line.

"Yes."

"When is she coming home? She doesn't call, she didn't tell us she was leaving, Emily Beeber's daughter doesn't just disappear. Thanksgiving is over two and half weeks away, she never misses a holiday. I need to speak to her now, give me her number."

"She's on assignment out of contact, I'll pass on the message but don't expect her for Thanksgiving. Hopefully she will return by early December."

"I can't believe this, Edna Gluck's daughter never misses the holidays! What will the neighbors say if she doesn't come. If she worked at the button factory she would never miss a dinner or holiday...

"Stop."

"Those girls are not your daughter. Stop comparing them to her. You want her to be home she has work. You need to work on you instead of using your Catholic guilt. Get a hobby, get a job. Throw yourself into something instead of your small Burg world and make yourself happy instead of feeding into others and your own lack of self worth." I hung up on her.

SPOV

After a week of bed rest I felt myself climbing up the walls. Ranger watched me like a hawk, I wasn't even allowed to walk to the bathroom without him carrying me. I had to keep reminding him I was allowed to walk and even sent him to the den more then once so I could shower in peace.

We are back in the same room as before in the doctor's office except Ranger was sitting next to me this time holding my hand.

"Stephanie wonderful to see you again."

"Hi Dr. Barbra, sorry about before."

"No need. You remind me a lot of my reaction with my first pregnancy except my husband wasn't my husband and we both had a commitment phobic tendency. It works itself out in the end. I received the results of all the tests they ran at the hospital, so I just want to check your blood pressure and asks some questions today." She placed the cuff on me again.

"It's normal but on the higher end, does high blood pressure run in your family? I don't remember seeing it in your chart?"

"No. Not that I know."

"Hmm ok we will monitor it with every visit. I see your just visiting from New York, will you be here long?"

Ranger spoke up, "We are on our second honeymoon we haven't decided our return date yet."

She smiled "good man, alright I'll make sure you have copies and notes just in case you have to return before our next appointment. Please make sure the doctor monitors your pressure from now on. I'm removing you from bed rest but you need to take it easy and listen to your body. If you are tired rest and drink more fluids, try to stay away from processed foods and switch to organic if possible. The added hormones in meat and milk aren't healthy for you. Any questions?" I just shook my head. But Ranger jumped in.

"I've read all the books and materials you provided and it says sex is safe, does that include all types and is it only gentle?" I can't believe he just asked that!

"My rule of thumb is as long as it doesn't hurt your fine, the babies are protected it won't hurt them if you enjoy... a little rough fun." I'm bright red.

"When will she start showing?"

"Every woman is different, some at 12 weeks others sooner. It just depends on what she puts in her body, some women take it as an excuse to over indulge, that's not good and will cause issues for both the mother and child."

"I read for a normal pregnancy it's 40 weeks but with twins they can be born at 36 weeks, when will her due date be?"

"Her due date is June 2nd but I'd expect her to be mid may, it will be better determined as it gets closer. The twins have separate placentas, meaning fraternal, so complications are decreased. However with any multiple birth she will have to be monitored closely."

"So his super sperm fertilized two of my eggs and they won't look identical, how does this even happen? No one in my family has twins, do you have twins in your family? Ranger just shook his head.

"That's a myth, twins aren't genetic. Some women just produce more eggs and I'd have to test his sperm to see if it's super, but it seems to work well. You are going to have beautiful babies together, you are both very attractive. I'll see you in a few weeks, the nurse will hand you your medical records and more reading material for you to review."

Ranger gave me a big smile. "Super sperm?"

"It wouldn't shock me. I should have known your soldiers would fight through my barriers, I bet they have pep talks in your balls before being released for their attack along with strategies and maps." Ranger looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. We left the office and he slammed his blank face into place. I notice he does that more and more now deterring people away from me.

We did our Thanksgiving food research and although Greece is known for turkey's they don't celebrate Thanksgiving so Ranger had to bribe a butcher into getting us one days before. Ranger hit a book store with me and we grabbed some cook books and magazines, it all seemed pretty involved to me, I was thankful he was cooking.

"What's the plan?"

"Turkey, stuffing, green beans, mash potatoes, salad, cranberry sauce, sweet potatoes, no marshmallows we won't find them here. Anything else you want?"

"Pie."

"We will talk to the bakery and order something special for you."

"This seems extensive are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes and you are going to assist stirring and cutting. Let's go pick up what we can and any fresh ingredients we will get a few days before. Let's hit the bakery and put in your order now too."

I felt like skipping I loved the bakery. Ranger's order from Halloween was pretty good.

We entered and got in line. I didn't even see her until she touched my arm. I turned to look and it was the old woman who was a seer. Shit! I looked in her eyes and jumped. Ranger pulled me behind him.

"I knew you were pregnant when I saw you before, twins. I could feel it when I touched you. I felt other things, we need to talk."

"No she's not. We don't believe in magic and she isn't interested. We are just here for an order." She tried to touch Ranger but he glared and gave her a menacing look.

"She is in danger, if you love her you will want her to speak to me." By now everyone was watching but avoiding the old woman's eyes.

"It's ok Carlos let her talk."

"Follow me little one." Ranger looked really annoyed with me but followed closely as I went behind the curtain and sat at the table and chairs while Ranger took a position next to me.

"This isn't real Babe let's go."

"Just a minute please, for me."

"Why am I in danger?"

"May I?" She reached out her hands to me and grasped my wrists while looking at me right in the eyes.

"Your special. You have an eternal light that people want to take from you. Bad souls follow you to try and extinguish it because you pose a threat to them. Be weary of your friends, enemies hide among them. You have a warrior heart and I see we are more a like then I thought. Trust in your gift it's in your blood..." She moved her hand to my stomach and Ranger tensed even more. "You will have two sons with light as bright as yours, protect them. You fear love but it will grow as your womb expands and your counterpart will grow with you. He's a non believer but you've seen things, hardship and great challenges are coming for you soon unlike anything you've ever experienced before. When you run, run to him not away, he is your soul mate, your safe haven. Forgiveness will be difficult but follow your heart and gift. We all have masks, yours will be ending soon..."

"That's enough we are going." Ranger broke our hands apart and walked me out.

"Why did you do that? She knew things. Did you not hear her?"

"Babe it was generalizations and she could know someone at the doctor's office that told her about the twins. Your face is expressive, she could have picked up on things as she was talking. We read people all the time, we are not psychic."

"I didn't get the vibe she was lying, you are going to be a believer if I pop out two boys."

"She has a one in three shot."

"Wait! We didn't order anything."

"I wrote it on a paper and left it with the girl at the counter as she was talking to you. Let's go home, you've been on your feet all day already." I just rolled my eyes at him.

RPOV

It's been over two weeks and today is Thanksgiving. Babe has started experiencing the joys of pregnancy, exhaustion, nausea at night while eating black olives by the truck load. On the good side, her breasts are a little larger which is a plus for both of us.

"It's too early, you go cook and I'll catch up later."

"Babe it's 9 am up. I need some help."

"Fine."

Babe pulled on a t-shirt and shorts and walked with me to the kitchen. "I've already made cranberry sauce, I need you to skin these potatoes and then chop the sweet potatoes while I prep the turkey."

SPOV

I watched Ranger pull out guts out of the turkey and I felt the nausea coming, he wasn't even fazed. He started cutting up celery, onion, sage and stuffing it inside the bird. He filled the pan with broth and started rubbing spices on the turkey while reading the directions.

"That's not stuffing."

"No I'm making it separate so we don't get sick, I don't want to chance it with you pregnant."

"What did you normally do with your family for the holidays before the army?"

"My abuela cooked all day with other family members, the men watched football and played a game outside."

Ranger and I spent hours preparing and cooking, eventually I went to shower and put on a nice dress and heels. Ranger dressed up too and we ate a romantic Thanksgiving meal by candle light.

I grabbed his hand and did the blessing before we ate. It was surprisingly good. His turkey was moist more then my mother's not that I would ever tell her. Ranger ate a big plate of salad but a little of everything else too.

"The seer told me our masks would be lifted soon, I have a good feeling we are going home at the end of this month."

"We will do what we always do, pack and clean then I'll call early on the last day of this month."

RPOV

After dinner Babe took a nap so I called Tank for an update, he hasn't had any information for me the last few calls.

"Yo."

"Report."

"Adelaide Wyndam's brother was a General in Special Operations 34 years ago, General Kingston. No other information is available on my end. No Ethan as a known associate."

I hung up. I started fitting the pieces together with everything Tank has gathered for me including what Steph has told me about Ethan. I started making a time line and adding facts when I realized who Ethan was.


	22. Chapter 22

SPOV

Ranger has been in his den working out a lot the last few days. Tomorrow we will find out if we can return home. I have a good feeling so I have packed up my bags and cleaned the whole house with him. Ranger asked me to review his timeline of events with Ethan especially the last time I saw him, the month and year. When I asked why, he said he wanted to have Tank check some facts so he wouldn't be caught off guard when we met with him.

Ranger has always been suspicious of situations he doesn't control but being pregnant has created a new overprotective nature of me and the babies. Ever since he found out I was pregnant he has added another knife and gun to his body. I've practiced my lock picking skills with him and although he has magic fingers, I take a lot longer with the pick but I'm a little quicker with a bobby pin. I need to keep practicing that's for sure.

Ranger has asked me to start keeping two bobby pins on the back of my waist just in case I ever end up in cuffs behind my back again, I can escape. At first I thought it was crazy but I do get kidnapped more then a person should and now being pregnant I'm taking his suggestion seriously. I'm definitely going to bed early, Ranger usually makes the call around 3 am and as soon as he gets the ok we have to leave right away.

Pregnancy hasn't been too bad yet, Ranger can't drink coffee anywhere near me and I can't eat after 6 or I throw up the rest of the night. Ranger is like a pregnancy savant. He has read everything the doctor have given us and even bought more books at the book store. He knows my needs sometimes before I can figure it out myself. My nausea was really bad at times so he made me peppermint tea and rice cakes.

When I'm out and about and feel gross he encourages me to suck on a peppermint candy which works for me too. I'm crabby without my caffeine in the morning but Ranger smooths it over with me in bed so I'm more like mush with a lazy smile now. In bed he can't keep his hands off my stomach protecting us even in sleep, it's sweet. I've never eaten as healthy as I have been, so I crave Big Mac's with a can of black olives but my biggest fear is I'll get so large even after the bat babies are born, I won't be able to get back to my normal weight. Which means Ranger won't find me attractive anymore. I'm not blind, he is gorgeous, sexy and a Cuban sex God. Women walk into walls with just his smile. I've seen it first hand. Women throwing themselves at him, he doesn't want a fat girlfriend on his arm so we changed our work outs.

I still do modified self defense lessons and the gun range but now I walk the tread mill and try yoga. It's not for me, so Ranger has been incorporating dancing with me instead at home. I love to swim so when we return to Trenton I'm going to join the YMCA, I haven't told Ranger yet. I usually eat peanut butter with green olives but Ranger discovered green makes me sick.

I've made my list of who I will tell about the bat babies and I've decided if it's leaked before I'm obviously showing then I'm barring that person access to the babies. It's one thing for me to be talked about and in danger it's another thing for the babies to be. It's almost December, I plan to wear layers and coats to hide my stomach as long as possible. It will make us less of a target and keep the blood pressure low on both of our parts. I've had Ranger assign me four guards before, pregnant with an active threat against me, I wouldn't be shocked if it was doubled and he wrapped me in a full body bullet proof outfit with a helmet. I'd rather just keep a lower profile then travel with an army.

I know if I asked grandma to keep it to herself she would, she has always been my partner in crime. Mary Lou would never run her mouth off about me and my dad will only ask if it's a boy and not tell anyone anyway. My mother is a wild card, she will want to brag I'm finally pregnant but she may not tell a soul when I explain Ranger and I have no plans for marriage anytime soon. She was embarrassed by Val's pregnancy with Lisa and begged me to talk Val into marrying Kloughn. If Val wasn't so huge she probably wouldn't have told anyone until she had too. Kloughn wouldn't out me on purpose but he says a lot of things with out thinking, so I'll only tell Val and make sure she doesn't say anything. Connie and Lula are big gossips.

I've debated with myself whether or not to tell them. I know if I just quit again they will call me all the time to help or come back, causing more issues in the long run. If I do tell them I could also say Ranger wants it private and any leaks he will deal with personally. They think he is hot but they aren't stupid, no one wants to be on Ranger's bad side. Morelli will take it the worst but when I explain it needs to be kept quiet for my safety he will comply.

I know I'm over packing and I won't fit in any of these clothes in a few months but they are too beautiful to leave here. It will also make me want to drop the weight faster after the bat babies are born.

RPOV

I've been really stressed out since Thanksgiving night. I made a time line of Steph's and Tank's information and added in the information I first received about Rose. As soon as Tank told me about General Kingston it clicked in my brain. I knew him, not well but after a few years in the Ranger's I was also in a special operations unit that would send me on individual assignments. One of my assignments was a close protection detail for him. At the time General Kingston was in his mid sixties and held a high position on a security council.

I never knew he was once a General of Special Operations but it doesn't surprise me. Men in that position that excel eventually move up. I neutralized the threat eventually that was on his staff but I remember he was a no nonsense man that had very little regard for anyone. He acted entitled and was a stickler for rules and structure. He was cold and calculating and told me he wasn't impressed with me one bit. He was an asshole.

That was one of my first individual assignments. I had just joined that sector with Tank, we were both 24 at the time. We weren't called in often at first but over time we were used for higher assignments. Our General was new at that time, his predecessor was murdered so security increased around him and no one met him unless necessary. Orders went through intermediaries to handlers. Braxton was the face of the General's orders and his number two since I started.

Thirty four years ago General Kingston was in charge of Babe's biological mother. He assigned her to gather intel on an international arms dealer and I wouldn't be surprised if he ordered her to be his long time girlfriend. Back then they didn't have good methods of communication and if Babe's mom was her mark's woman, she would have been on a constant watch by his security. Babe's mom would have had to have a partner to pass the intel to, I think her partner was Ethan. When her biological mother discovered she was pregnant she had two options, stay and play along collecting the intel or run. If she ran she would face severe punishment.

My guess is Ethan told the General she was pregnant and the intel may have dried up because he couldn't access her anymore especially if her boyfriend discovered the baby. Kingston wouldn't have accepted failure, he would have left her in place. My guess is if the child was born her mark may have married her gaining her access to better information in the long run. My file on Rose's biological mother said she slept with someone else and either she didn't want to raise the baby with her boyfriend or she knew their was a chance it wasn't his and if the baby was born with the wrong features both her and the baby would be dead.

Extractions are based on the General's discretion, I'd bet money he didn't send any help for her and she took matters into her own hands getting herself killed in the process and causing Steph to be born a month premature. Her file says she was placed with a family 2 days after her birth. Ethan could have taken the baby back with him, he could have told the General about the child, the General in turn could have contacted his married sister Adelaide, making her deal with the baby. Adelaide then found the Plum's through Fort Dix.

Ethan must have delivered the baby to Trenton and met Adelaide at the hospital, paid off a doctor that Adelaide must have known from her career and made any evidence disappear. General Kingston must have provided the cover up and classified the file to cover his ass for any failure. I'm actually shocked the General had the compassion to place her with a family and not just leave her somewhere or drop her off in state care. He was just that kind of man. I'm not sure if Ethan was Babe's biological father. Her mother could have slept with anyone but working together closely creates a bond, Ethan could have blamed himself for her biological mother's death or maybe was just curious and wanted to see what Steph looked like. So he went to visit her. Guilt and regret makes people do strange things.

When Babe described Ethan to me it was such a broad description, it didn't click for me right away. I think I've only met him once. He didn't look like she had described though, when I met him he didn't have any hair. It was after a messy mission where Tank and I almost didn't make it back. We lost everyone in our unit from bad intel and mother nature. Ethan was our interrogator for the debrief who believed we had purposely sabotaged our mission because we were the only two to make it back. We hadn't, it was a mixture of bad intel, weather, snakes and missing pieces. I never saw him again after that day.

Ethan must have been alerted about the information leak on Rose and had her extracted because he felt she was in danger. He must have not been aware that I knew Steph when Cross and I were assigned. For now I'm preparing for the worst and enjoying my last few hours with Babe. If we see Ethan tomorrow it will be a very challenging day for the both of us.

SPOV

I felt Ranger kissing me and lightly shaking me awake.

"Babe it's time." I know I needed to get up but I really didn't want too.

"Five more minutes."

"No now. We have 30 minutes until we have to catch our plane. I'll explain on board but you need to move or you go as you are." I took a quick shower but didn't wash my hair, I did that last night. I put on very light makeup and grabbed my breakfast to go for the car.

"You seem tense. What's wrong?"

"The message left for me is ordering me to bring you with me to D.C, that's not protocol. Assets I protect I take home safely then return for a debrief."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know yet. You may be questioned or I may take you to Ethan. Our story will be we traveled all over Europe but lived mostly in Paris. That is where we are flying too now. I will fed ex all of our bags to Rangeman. You will only have a small bag just in case they are checked for information. Only keep a few prenatal vitamins on your person but have nothing else that shows your pregnant. Do not touch your stomach with anyone around and say as little as possible.

I've alerted Tank to track you if we become separated. I'm going to give you cash, when you are done with questioning or Ethan I want you to call Tank and get somewhere safe. I will meet up with you when I'm done with my debrief."

"Why Paris, why not a direct flight?"

"I don't want anyone to know our safe house location, I said Paris to protect us both. We will travel from Paris to Washington D.C. under a different name as husband and wife. If anyone asks you what name you traveled under the past few months you were Rose Santiago. And I was Marc Santiago or Mr. Black. Stephanie and Carlos Mendez's don't exist. I'll prep you more on board."

I was really tired but happy to go home. I slept on the car ride and the plane ride to Paris. We woke up and shipped everything we had back to Rangeman except for weapons, cash and basic clothes. Then we made our way to a different airport.

"I've always wanted to come here. I'm sad we can't visit."

"Next time." Ranger squeezed my hand.

We took our return flight from Paris to D.C. Ranger checked for surveillance on board and then quietly rehashed what he would say happened the last few months. If questioned about our past together it was friends and I had an on again off again boyfriend. If they asked me anything I didn't know I just had to tell them I was sedated a lot. I couldn't stray from the story, because Ranger had to have a detailed debrief. He was lying to protect us and our babies. He didn't follow normal protocols because he cared for me and it could land him in trouble. I couldn't let that happen so I took the rest of the trip practicing with him. I could barely eat I was so nervous. The flight was only eight hours, so I changed on board and put on many layers and my French ruffle coat to sell our story. On our descent Ranger grabbed my hand.

"I love you. Breathe. If you get nervous it is best to say nothing then ramble. No matter what happens I'll find you." He kissed me deeply with a lot of tongue and then touched my stomach and said something in Spanish. When the plane came to a stop I sent up a silent prayer we would be ok. Ranger looked out the windows and saw two black explorers with a man standing at the door of each one.

"They are going to separate us. Stick close to me until I get a better look at them."

"We walked down the stairs with our bags in hand. Ranger kept his hand on his gun while shielding me with his body.

"Where is she going?" Ranger asked.

"Hotel then she has a meeting. You are dismissed for debrief Sir." Ranger nodded. The man gave me an envelope addressed to Rose with the wax rose seal. Ranger gave me one last look then got into the other SUV with out any expression. I entered the car and sat in the back seat just in case I needed to make an escape.

"Do you watch "Game of Thrones? You could be Drogo's twin brother." He didn't laugh or smile.

"I get that a lot. Ladies love it."

"I bet. I'm sure they like role playing too." He didn't respond to my comment. I had no idea why I even said that. Nerves I guess.

"We will be at your hotel in 45 minutes. I will escort you to your room and be on guard outside for your safety then take you to your meeting in three hours. Anything you need I will assist you, my name is Thor ma'am."

"Army name?"

"No. My mother had a thing for mythology."

I took the time to start decoding my message. "Be good. See you soon. E."

Since my room and food were being covered, I took a hot shower and ordered soup and a club sandwich. I asked Thor what he wanted and he declined. I ordered him a sandwich anyway with a water. I thought I heard his stomach growl on the way over along with mine.

He didn't say anything when I left him the plate but his eyes were smiling.

Ranger warned me about saying anything or talking on the phone which could be monitored, so I didn't use the room phone even though I really wanted too. It took everything in me not too, so I just paced around the room. At exactly three hours later Thor knocked on my door and told me to grab all my things.

RPOV

I got a bad feeling when I saw two SUV's, I knew they would separate us but I was hoping they wouldn't. In Paris I sent Tank the receiver to track Steph. I hated seeing her walk away with Thor but he was a good soldier and one of the General's personal guards. I got into the other SUV and was surprised to see someone else in the front seat and General Andrew's in the flesh in the backseat.

I saluted. "Sir."

"Get in the damn car. We will debrief at our next location."

I kept my mouth shut taking in his features. He was the same man with blue eyes and bald head that I had meet once before in an interrogation all those years ago after South America. I couldn't be positive but I had a feeling I had finally met Ethan and I was completely fucked.

We drove for an hour outside of the city to a gated house. We entered through the double doors and I noticed furniture but no personal effects or pictures. It was a secured location, possibly a safe house. Nothing about this was protocol. I followed him to a large office while he dismissed his guards at the front door. He sat behind his mahogany desk and opened up a drawer and pulled out a manila folder with papers inside.

"This is what has happened since your mission began. Read it over then sign it. It will be the official report, then we will talk about what really happened just between us. We don't have much time so begin."

This paper work stated after the safe house was compromised Rose and I moved to Nevada and waited out our time until I felt it wasn't safe then moved her overseas to Paris and Europe. Other false facts were added as supporting evidence. Nothing unusual stood out so I signed off on it.

I returned the papers to him and let him begin.

"You weren't surprised to see me. I know you figured it out. I didn't realize when I assigned you, Steph also knew you. I haven't followed her life since she was 24 and I begun this position. Now tell me what happened since the safe house.

I told him the practiced story Steph and I had come up with as well as our run in with Cross in Rome.

"After the safe house was compromised I looked into Steph's full background. It was surprising to say the least and dangerous. Did you tell her about the adoption?"

"No Sir."

"She will arrive in another hour... Are you the father of her baby?"

He said baby not babies. She didn't tell anyone, he must have seen a tell from the SUV. I watched her close though and didn't see her give anything away.

"I could tell. She has the same glow as her mother. She's the spitting image of her."

"Yes Sir."

"I'm sure you both have questions but I'm only telling this story once and it will be with her. Because of her condition you are welcome in the room but the information doesn't leave that room. This knowledge will not be spoke of again and you will not receive any special treatment. This will also not affect your contract. Will you be re-signing a new contract when it expires?"

"I'm undecided Sir." I really wasn't. I was getting out but I didn't want to show my hand. If you told your superiors you planned to leave they would send you out on the most dangerous missions because you were about to become worthless to them.

"Will any future threats be an issue for her?"

"I never say never. But the original threat has been neutralized. As long as no one puts together my relationship with Rose she should remain safe. As far as I know that's just you and me. But I will explain that when she arrives. She knows nothing of me and I want to maintain that. You will call me Ethan and not Sir or General. I will do all the talking. I expect you to not interrupt."

We moved into the living room and waited for Babe. You could hear her a mile away. Stealth wasn't her style.

"This is ridiculous Thor. I can't walk if I'm blind folded. I'm going to be pissed if you walk me into a wall." Thor removed her blind fold and she seemed surprised to see Ethan standing in front of her. Thor left immediately before he spoke.

"Hello Rose. Been too long." He gave her a genuine smile and kissed her forehead.

She hugged and kissed his cheek. "Ethan you have a lot of explaining to do. What is this mess? Who did I piss off now? Can I go home?" He was warm with her and I was surprised. He was not a warm guy, but Babe brought out the best in people. If Tank saw this he still wouldn't believe it.

"Come sit. Let's take off your coat and talk. Ranger's here to meet me too and once we talk you may go home."

"Is this your house, its beautiful."

"One of them." He removed some papers from the table and started to explain things to her.

"The things I need to explain to you are complex and can't be talked about once you leave this room. If you feel you can't do that, then I will catch up with you briefly then send you on your way. Otherwise you sign this document and can not reveal this conversation under penalty of law. Believe me it will be enforced." Babe eyes widened. She read over the document and then signed her name. I had no doubt, she was the most curious person I knew.

Babe sat next to me on the couch and Ethan sat across from her.

"Stephanie I know your pregnant." Babe tensed. "Ranger didn't tell me but you are glowing I guessed. What I'm about to tell you will be upsetting but I ask you let me explain before you react. You have a child to think about so I need you to remain calm.

Thirty four years ago you were born outside the country. Your biological parents are not Helen and Frank Plum.

"WHAT!" Babe jumped up off the couch. "HOW IS THIS EVEN FUCKING POSSIBLE! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" Babe started pacing and rambling. I stood up and grabbed her returning her back to the couch.

"Breathe babe, your pregnant breathe." I tucked her against my chest and rubbed her back. She pulled away from me after a few minutes and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Did you know?" I nodded. She pulled away from me looking so hurt.

"I trusted you! How could you lie to me!"

General Adam's used his commanding voice. "STOP IT and SIT DOWN NOW!"

Babe jumped and dropped back into her seat surprised. "Ranger was ordered not to tell you when he received his mission in September because it was my story to tell. If he had then he would be in prison for disobeying a direct order. Did you want that to happen Stephanie? Was knowing the truth more important then his freedom? If you weren't surprised I would have known he told you and trust me he wouldn't be here right now. Did you want that to happen?" Babe looked afraid.

"No I swear he didn't tell me. Don't punish him."

"I believe you, can I proceed now?" She nodded but didn't sit close to me anymore.

"Your mother's real name was Penelope Thornton but everyone called her Sweet Pea. She was an only child, she never knew her father and her mother was a waitress who died in a car accident when Penelope was 20. She worked for the government collecting intel and I was her partner at that time. She didn't know she was pregnant with you until she collapsed in front of her mark, her then boyfriend she was collecting the intel on. He was an arms dealer and she was to pose as his long term girlfriend. She was undercover for a year when she discovered the pregnancy.

At the time her mark had many girlfriends but she was his favorite. When she collapsed, his personal physician discovered you and she became trapped. He was hoping for a male heir and planned to marry her if she had a boy. Sweet Pea was locked up in his personal compound surrounded with guards and unable to leave on her own. Anything she needed was brought to the compound. When she missed check ins I investigated and heard the news. I contacted our supervisor and he said to leave her, eventually she would deliver intel and luckily be married to him for better information. So I waited and watched for months.

Your mother had these instincts and feelings. She could tell when a situation was going to be bad, it was like nothing I've ever seen. She had those feelings the day you were born. She knew she had to escape so she attacked her guards, stole a car and got out of the compound. I chased her in my car and eventually met up with her, but by then she was injured and thought she was in labor.

Because of our lack of communication for months she got scared and impulsive so she decided to make a run for it with you. I asked her why she ran and she told me she had a bad feeling and she couldn't be sure who the father was. Her boyfriend at the time had other girlfriend's that started the rumor that the baby wasn't his to try and get back in his favor so he started to treat her poorly. We couldn't go to a hospital, that would have been the first place they would have checked, so I made it look like she died in a car accident on a bridge and got her to a private doctor.

Eventually I paid off a doctor to help her but her injuries were too severe and you were delivered by a C section. She didn't make it... Our supervisor at the time knew a nurse and I met with her in Trenton to deliver you to your new parents. I paid off the doctor and got you a birth certificate.

I didn't realize you had a high profile in Trenton but it doesn't surprise me. Your mother was great too. I didn't keep track of you after you turned 24, I accepted a position where it wasn't safe to have any relationships with anyone. But because you look so much like your mother your picture was in the paper in Philadelphia from a story they picked up from The Trenton Gazette. Someone I knew and trusted his name was Braxton knew your mother too and recognized you.

He heard rumors of her pregnancy but I made it look like both of you had died in a car accident, so no one would look for you. He hired someone to hack into some confidential files and discovered you didn't die. I received an alert right away that someone accessed the record. I always had a team in place if you were ever in danger because of my past or your mother's.

You were taken and brought to Ranger for him to protect you but you don't know the reason why. The arms dealer never believed you had died. He placed a large amount of money on your head to be found. Braxton knew about the reward in the past but months ago it increased substantially due to a serious diagnoses of multiple organ failure of your mother's mark. No one matched this man for a donation and he needed his missing child to save him. He increased the reward to almost every cent he had for you to be found. He wanted to use you for parts to save his own life." Babe grabbed her stomach and started to shake a little. I put my arm around her.

"With you looking so much like Sweat Pea, Braxton researched you and matched the pictures in your file with the paper. But he didn't know I had a plan in place for your safety. He was going to sell you back for the money then plan on taking over my position. He was tired of being number two. He even tried to turn your other guard and offer him more money to reveal your whereabouts, as far as I know Mr. White has been cleared but will maintain under my watchful eye. The arms dealer that offered money for you died 15 days ago, his family has no interest in you. Braxton was waiting to have you in hand to alert him. He hired several men but once it was discovered Braxton had passed away in a car accident, men stopped looking for you. I made sure. You should remain safe now unless you divulge what we talked about today."

SPOV

I feel sick, light headed, angry, scared, hurt. I just wanted to crawl in a ball and cry for days. I've never felt this bad before. With tears in my eyes I asked the most important question I could think of at the moment.

"Who is my father?"

"I didn't know until you were six and then I had to find out. I took your hair from your brush. I was your biological father but I didn't know at the time. We didn't love each other, we were only together once."

"Why didn't you keep me? Have me tested as a baby?"

"I was in shock, even if you were mine I had a contract and I didn't want to be a father. I had no way to take care of you, no family. I grew up with my grandmother after my parents died in a plane crash."

"How did the Plum's get chosen? Did you know them?"

"No, I didn't. I looked into them later after I spent time with you. Your mother was pregnant with another child and lost it at Point Pleasant while on vacation. I think she was 7 months and knew someone who was offering a baby. She kept it quiet until they picked you up from the hospital. You will have to ask them the details."

"How could you leave me with them! You saw what I grew up with! You saw how alone I was." I just let the tears stream down my face.

"I didn't have any other alternative." He reached into the side table near his chair and pulled out a large manila envelope and left it on my lap.

"I know you hate me, but you were going to discover some of this information on your 35th birthday. This envelope will explain. I have to go now. Goodbye my little Rose." He got up and walked out of the room. I broke into gut wrenching sobs that I tried to muffle into Ranger's chest. Ranger just held me while I let all of my sadness and anger pour out of me.

I don't cry in front of people, I don't like showing weakness especially to Ranger but I couldn't help it. I don't know how long we were sitting together but Ranger eventually picked me up when I was only down to a sniffle. He took a blanket from the house and our bags and got me into the back of a SUV. I don't even know how we got onto a plane or how long I was in his arms but eventually I must have fallen asleep.

I woke up on the plane for home. I hadn't spoken since my time with Ethan. . I couldn't talk yet. I felt I was mourning. Mourning the mother I didn't know, the father that didn't want me, my painful childhood of feeling like such an outcast. I felt my heart hurt from my parents lying to me.

I looked into Ranger's eyes. "I don't know where I belong anymore."

"With me. Always with me." He kissed me deeply and kept his arms around me.

"Are you hiding anymore secrets from me that I should know about myself?"

"No. But when you are ready I know your parents side of the story because Tank discovered it in his investigation. No one knows but him and your parents about your adoption. You don't have to talk to them, you can read it and take time. I'm here for you."

"I'll read it eventually. I'm not ready to see them for a while. I don't want them to know I'm even back yet." Ranger nodded.

Ranger went into his bag and grabbed the large envelope Ethan gave to me before he left.

"You should open this, it may be important."

"Will you. I can't take much more today. If it's bad don't tell me today."

Ranger opened it up and read over the documents while I closed my eyes and breathed him in.

"It's not exactly bad, but you will want to see this."

I looked at the document he showed me. It was my name on a Swiss bank account with a ton of zeros.

"Holy shit what is this?"

"It looks like your biological mother's will and her accounts and assets were put into a bank account for you to receive on your 35th birthday, however Ethan waived it so you and only you have access to the money now. He also has papers for you to conceal carry in NJ under your name along with two aliases. He's included passports, ids, birth certificates, social security cards along with gun permits and conceal carry licenses for each name. It says to use them in an emergency."

"Why would he do this?"

"I think he cares about you in his own way and this is him trying to show you. Maybe make up for it. We may never know."

"This is an insane amount of money Ranger. I can't use this. It isn't mine. I didn't even know her."

"It is yours. As her daughter you inherited it, you should spend it how you see fit."

"I'll lose it all. I won't be responsible I'll just buy shoes."

"I'll set you up with my money manager when we return. He will make sure you are responsible in making choices and investments. This is a good thing Babe. You were concerned over not having a nest egg or a job now you have your security to take your time and do what you want to do."

"If anything I'll pay you back first for the cars and man hours you have spent. O geeze and the clothes." Ranger looked angry.

"No you won't. I won't accept it. We never had a price between us I won't accept any now. Your my woman and the mother of my children. I take care of my own." I tried to fight back but he kissed me and I forgot the conversation. I'll just but him something really expensive for Christmas.

"Tank will have an SUV waiting for us when we land. I will get an update from him and then we are going to work out of my office in the apartment. When your ready to talk we will. I love you."

"I love you too. I just need time to process."

The plane landed and I saw Tank with a grim expression on his face.

**Note: The story won't be ending anytime soon, lots more to come. **


	23. Chapter 23

TPOV

I watched Ranger and Steph exit the private plane.

"You two look like shit."

"Thanks Columbo. Why don't you catch me up. Where's my hamster?"

SPOV

"Ella has him. Your grandmother is living in your apartment, she had a big fight with your parents. Dillon's watching her since the break in last week, your Grandma said your .38 Special was missing from the cookie jar. I filed a police report about it but your Grandma said nothing else was gone. You will need to check it out yourself. Your sister Val is pregnant, Kloughn got a vasectomy, Morelli's looking for you and your mother keeps calling." He continued to tell me about my cover in Miami and finally his investigation. I felt numb. Ranger was driving and kept checking me in the rear view mirror.

"Ranger pull over I'm sick." I barely got the door open tossing my cookies in the grass. Tank got out immediately and held my hair.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to update you."

"It's fine. It wasn't all you, I'm knocked up."

Tank got close to me and whispered "O shit. By who?"

I looked him in the eyes. "Ranger didn't tell you?" He shook his head.

"I'm pregnant with his twins."

"Does he know that?"

"Of course."

"Geeze twins. I think I need to sit down a while." Tank walked back to the car and I followed."

"Babe what did you do to him? He's pale and mumbling?" Tank was rubbing his hands over his face.

"I told him about the bat babies, he seems to be close to a fit."

"I'm not having a fit. I'm trying to wrap my head around you pregnant and carrying a gun in your shoulder holster. Then I picture our men chasing two toddlers that have you and Ranger's genes. They will be trouble makers."

"A seer told me they will be boys. Ranger thinks she was a fake but she has be right so far."

"I don't mess with that shit, I met a Voodoo priest once and lost all my hair." Ranger started chuckling and I felt horrified for Tank.

"Boys we can handle. We can make baby boot camp and wrestle."

"Wait till you hear Ranger's security plan for "The Walking Dead," I'm sure it's close to his plan for this pregnancy." I gave him a cheeky grin and saw Ranger raise his eyebrow at me.

"Report." Tank fell back into line.

"Eight break ins, no losses, twelve new accounts, six new employees, profits up, two minor injuries. Santos needs a call due to Rachel." Ranger just nodded. I really wanted to ask about Rachel but I had my own shit to deal with already.

We arrived at Rangeman and made our way together up to 7. Rex was sleeping in his soup can so I tapped his glass to wake him.

"Hey buddy, you look good. We will have to get Ella a special gift for watching you. Guess what? You are getting two new siblings and we aren't poor anymore. So I'll buy you new digs first chance I can." I rubbed his soft skin.

"Are you talking to a hamster?"

"Yeah. I bet you talk to your cats it's no different." I heard Tank mumble something.

Tank went into the office and Ranger kissed me before I went to the bathroom. I took a long hot shower but I had no more tears left. When I was finished I put on Ranger's robe then crawled into his big bed to rest.

RPOV

I had 10 missed calls from Rachel. I decided to tackle those later tonight. Morelli was looking for Steph and a few random street people left me a few pieces of info from the street. I had one from Jeanne Ellen informing me she found bugs from radio shack in her house and car. She wanted my help and protection. That's not happening.

Tank was organizing the paperwork to go over everything. I read over his status report and handed him all the new procedures I wrote while in Greece. I read his paperwork and he read mine. I had at least two weeks worth of work to catch up on if I put in long days. I took a break and called my money manager. The accounts were all in good standing and I added Babe to all my bank accounts to have a credit card issued. I know she doesn't need my money but I like taking care of her.

I also set up an appoint for tomorrow morning for her to meet Anderson to manage her money. He doesn't take on many new clients but he was doing it as a favor to me. Next I called my accountants in NJ and Miami and checked the spread sheets. I looked over the break in reports and signed off on them.

By the time we were done it was 9 in the evening and Babe had slept all day. Ella left us dinner but I didn't wake Steph, she needed the rest. When I told Ella Steph was moving in she got excited. When I told her about the babies she screamed and started clapping. I explained Steph's new diet along with her likes and dislikes. I also mentioned Babe's estrangement from her family and how she likes pineapple upside down cake. Tomorrow she could use one just this once. Ella practically skipped away with glee.

"Are you okay with this whole thing? You haven't said much. Are you getting married?"

"Stephanie doesn't want too because of the babies. I was freaked and shocked at first, but she has grown a lot in the last few months. You saw her with her gun. Once I found out she was pregnant my protective instincts doubled. Steph isn't Rachel. I'm going to be with her for every step but if I get called away I need you to step in and look out for her till I find her a number two."

"I'm happy for you. Took you two long enough. You should know Morelli's got a woman, a cross between Steph and Terri. Cooks, cleans but he doesn't seem 100% in it and she is 200% in that relationship. Jeanne Ellen still has a shadow but it took her four weeks to find the bugs. She seems real paranoid now but she doesn't suspect us. I recommend adding her in Steph's protocol to keep her away." I nodded. "Go home. We will pick up tomorrow. I need to call Rachel."

"Damn. I've talked to her. Santos talks to her all the time, it's bullshit complaints. I've researched the men he placed myself, I know you feel responsible but enough is enough."

"Dismissed."

I rubbed my face and called Rachel.

"Hi Ranger glad your back. Did you get my messages?"

"Yes. And it's the same conversation since the beginning. Nothing will change. The men are highly trained." Rachel went on and on.

"Rachel I've spoken to Julie and your other kids, they are fine with the guards, Ron is fine, the only person having an issue is you. Stephanie has had a bodyguard in the past and will start having one daily and she doesn't take any issue with my men. I'm sure she will talk to you woman to woman and put any concerns you have to rest."

"Does she have children? She doesn't know how I feel."

"Actually she does. We haven't told anyone yet, so you need to keep this to yourself but Steph and I started dating a while ago and we recently found out she is pregnant with twins, who will each have a bodyguard. So she does understand."

Rachel was silent for a long time. "Are you getting married because of the baby? You haven't mentioned dating anyone in the past."

"We don't plan to marry at this time but I've known her a long time."

"Will this effect your child support or schooling payments?"

"No. I just wanted to inform you Steph is a permanent person in my life and I'll tell Julie next time we speak. Would you like Steph to call you about the security?"

"Not at this time... Sorry I guess I'm still in shock over your news. I just didn't expect you to want to be a father again."

"I care deeply for her."

"I have to go it's late. Bye Ranger."

SPOV

I woke up feeling well rested. I was surprise it was 430 in the morning but I had already slept over 14 hours.

"You want to walk on the treadmill while I work out?"

I thought about it. I'd usually say no because it is so early, but I didn't want to wallow all day again like yesterday. I needed to see Mary Lou today.

"Sure. A light work out. Eventually I need to get my hair trimmed it's too long. I kinda miss my curls."

"Ella put your clothes away and has workout ones in that drawer." I pulled on some three quarter black yoga pants and a skin tight stretchy black sports tank top. My boobs looked amazing, a full cup size bigger. I put on a light sport jacket to match and some green Nike's. I put on light makeup and put my straight hair in a high pony tail. Ranger wore a tight sleeveless t-shirt and some basketball shorts.

When I entered the gym, several men turned their heads not recognizing me at first. Then Ranger entered behind me and no one looked at him. I jumped on a treadmill and did a brisk walk for an hour then got on the mat to stretch. Ranger was sparring with Tank. Some guy I've never seen before walked up to me and checked out my rack.

"Eric and you? I've never seen you before. Did you just start?"

"Stephanie. No not exactly. I've done contract work occasionally depending on what's needed. Bodyguard, investigations, distractions and research desk. I use to be a bounty hunter."

He gave me a big smile and decided to stretch next to me.

"No offense you seem tiny to be a bounty hunter."

I shrugged my shoulders "I always caught my guy eventually. Are you new?"

"Yeah. Started in September, Ranger has to review me first to be full time. I'm guessing that's him with Tank." I looked over. They were throwing each other around, it was hot, turning me on.

"Yup."

"Hey Steph welcome back, shocked to see you in a gym let alone this early."

"Hi Hal. I've missed you too. Still single?" He blushed.

"Haven't found the right girl." He's huge and like a Saint Bernard puppy. I liked him a lot and one of the few people here I actually talked too.

"I'll keep my eyes peeled, I know she's out there." Hal gave me a small smile.

I moved over to the stationary bike for a while and Eric eventually followed. He seemed nice and he talks which is a plus. Most Rangeman says three words to me.

"So maybe we can get a coffee later after work if your not busy. I'm off at 8." I'm sweating like a pig and he just asked me out.

"Sorry I have a boyfriend." He didn't seem deterred.

"Your boyfriend doesn't have to know."

Another guy next to him on the weights was glaring at Eric trying to ESP him. I guess he heard the conversation and didn't know Ranger's unwritten rule that I was off limits even before we started officially dating. Ranger once told me I was considered his property in this building but I guess no one told Eric.

"My boyfriend doesn't share and trust me he wouldn't like this conversation, so for your own safety you should drop it."

"Who is your boyfriend?" He seemed cocky.

I pointed to Ranger and Tank still fighting. He swallowed hard.

"Tank?"

"No Ranger." He immediately paled.

"Your Stephanie Plum? Fuck. I mean...Excuse me ma'am" and he abruptly left. I broke out giggling and everyone turned around looking at me then seeing Eric run away from me as fast as he could tripping over his feet and rolling onto the mat taking out another guy with him.

Even Tank and Ranger stopped to watch when they heard me do a loud laughing howl and unlady like snort at his fall. They both had a raised eye brow at me. It felt good to laugh. I felt like shit yesterday, still do today but the edge is off. On that note I went upstairs to shower. I'm sure I had a million calls and needed to check my phone and get my purse at my apartment then speak to Grandma Mazur.

I've decided if grandma wants to continue living in my apartment or somewhere nicer she can, it will be my Christmas gift to her every year to pay for rent and utilities. I've also decided to research cars and buy Ranger a new one for Christmas. Something very special for everything he has done for me. I plan on talking to Tank for his opinion.

Ranger jumped in the shower and started making out with me, turning it into some hard and fast shower sex.

He ordered us breakfast and Ella practically tackled me in excitement wanting to know everything from food to my due date.

"My money manager Anderson can see you first thing at 830 today, his office is down the street. Cal will be your guard, take the Cayenne. Are you dressed?"

"I unzipped my leather jacket to show him my shoulder holster." Ranger came around the table and whispered in my ear "if Tank wasn't expecting me in five minutes I'd take you again on this table." He kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'll be in my office all day if you need me. Ella will have dinner at 630 for us, don't forget your papers for Anderson."

I dressed in my fancier clothes from my adventure with Ranger today, dark jeans, high over the knee boots with a v-neck shirt and a leather jacket. I looked pretty bad ass. I took off my engagement ring last night but moved the diamond black and white wedding band to my opposite ring finger. It felt weird not wearing my rings after so many months but Ranger didn't comment. He placed his in the safe with the engagement ring.

Fifteen minutes before my appointment I went down to the garage and met Cal. He rarely talked and today I didn't have much to say. I was nervous to trust my money with Anderson but if Ranger used him he must be good and fully background checked. His office was nice and expensive. Cal took position outside Anderson's office door.

"Stephanie?"

"Yes Hi you must be Anderson."

"Ranger explained to me you wanted help managing money and wanted as much privacy and protection possible. Do you have your paperwork?"

"It's standard for me to background clients and I wasn't sure what kind of account you had, this one didn't show up in a search of you because it is Swiss. Unless you transferred money or had a debit card set up to the account no one would ever know. My suggestion is for me to set up a company in your name to protect your privacy. When you make purchases it will look like the company making purchases's and not lead directly back to you protecting your privacy. I see it was an inheritance, I'm sorry for your loss but I want to ask you your financial goals. I see in the past you lived pay check to pay check."

"I'm still figuring that out, between the two of us I want to buy Ranger a new car for Christmas, pay for my grandmother's apartment and get my niece horse back riding lessons for the year. That's as far as I got."

"I see your employed as a bounty hunter. Are you continuing with that?"

"Not at the moment. I'm still deciding my next step."

"My suggestion would be investing in some real estate. Prices are low now and you'll save by owning and not renting. If your anything like Ranger you'll want non disclosure agreements with anyone that works with you and I know the best Realtor. I'll copy her number. I don't recommend stocks their volatile, I usually suggest in investing in growing businesses, tech firms, some restaurants, apartment complexes. I'll mark up some interests I feel are good for you now having met you. I need you to look over these documents and sign off that I can handle your interests and then we will talk about your concerns."

The papers were simple just explaining his nondisclosure of whatever we discussed, his ability to move money only based on my approval so I signed.

"Now your concerns."

"I've never had this amount of money before, living pay check to pay check then becoming a millionaire over night is scary. I don't want to run out in my life time. My goal is to not waste it and pass it on to my children one day. I want goals that will maintain the wealth I've inherited."

"I understand. I'll make sure any investments is worth your time and will improve your portfolio but I must warn you, going from nothing to money, people are going to come to you if they haven't already. I suggest not giving anyone hand outs, your money will dry up real quick after a few years. Having your own business would be a good cover for an influx of cash. Is that something you would consider? We can put your assets in one name and your business in another for protection."

"I don't know what kind of business I would run."

"That's the thing it can be anything as long as you have a name and address you don't even need to see clients. I don't want to be too forward but I've read the papers, you are an investigator and a bounty hunter. You could offer an investigation business and charge any fee, see as many or little clients as you choose. Set up a cell phone as your business line and have a one room office with a bathroom where ever you choose making your own hours."

That actually sounded like a decent idea. I'd have a job, my own hours, I'd be my own boss and take the cases I wanted since I didn't need the money.

"I like it, how can we start all of that."

"I know a lawyer within our firm let me make a call so he can come over."

"I don't like lawyers, I use to be married to one."

"If it makes you feel better Ranger uses him also, you can call to check with him first. His name is Douglas."

I sent a text to Ranger asking him if Douglas was a good lawyer and if I should use him. He responded right away with a yes.

"Yes I'll meet with him."

"Good. The last thing I'm concerned about it is that you don't have a living will or a power of attorney. I only mention it because of the amount involved in case of your passing could be a war within your family. You will want to talk to Douglas about this to make sure your wishes are executed as soon as possible to protect yourself."

I really didn't want to talk about my own death so I just nodded. Douglas came in at the end of the meeting and he told him what I wanted moving me to his office next.

"Do you have a business name in mind? Anderson said you wanted privacy so use could use gumshoe or sleuth in the title or if you want to play off your notoriety... Stephanie Plum Investigations, Plum Investigations, Trenton Investigations, Bombshell Investigations. If you want it to be a legitimate business eventually as a real career I'd go with the notoriety in my opinion."

"Normally I'd use my name but it's complicated family wise, so I'd rather not. I know a similar agency to Trenton Investigations so that's out, Bombshell makes it sound like things blow up around me."

"No. It makes you sound beautiful and you are. I always thought you got the name for your looks, not fires. In my opinion it's the best for your business without using your name directly but it's up to you. We can use it for now and change it eventually, it doesn't have to be set in stone."

"Ok for now."

"Good let me start drawing up the papers. Your business needs an address to file, I need you to fill out these papers for a PO box. It's for your privacy but also a quick address, it can eventually be changed if you find a location."

"Actually I need two boxes one for private mail, one for business."

"Of course. Fill these out and my assistant will go down the street for you right now so we can continue."

I forwarded my mail to my new PO box and was starting to feel less stressed. We spent our time drawing up contracts for my new business and him giving me non disclosures to have people sign if I worked with them, hired employees, used a Realtor or made a large purchase. Anytime I did use one they had to be dropped off to him or certified mailed to him to keep on file. Anderson set up two businesses for me and had me fill out bank information for a private bank outside of Trenton. Anytime I needed to use my Swiss account for investments or large purchases I'd use new Black Enterprises account, a nod to Ranger. My business would be Bombshell Investigations as my job with a smaller business account attached. Only $5,000 in that account to start.

"I suggest you close your account at Trenton National and close out your credit cards. You will have a new credit card issued for Black Enterprises instead. What limits do you want? I know your concerned with over spending."

"Umm no more then $1500 for the credit card however I want to buy Ranger a car. How do I do that? Cashiers check?"

"Yes exactly or a check from Black Enterprises. However you would have to speak to him regarding registration from what I remember Tank handles that under his business name. Do you mind me asking what kind just out of curiosity. I won't tell him."

"I don't know yet, a Porsche, Lamborghini, Aston Martin. I haven't decided. I rarely buy new cars, I have shitty luck so I'll probably buy myself a New Honda CRV just in case for myself instead of anything expensive."

"Well everything will be set up in three days. You will need to return... how's 9 am? You may just need to sign a few things and pick up your cards and checks as well as your business papers."

"That's fine."

"Great. Now the last thing is your will, no one likes to do it but it's important. I can have something simple drawn up and you can sign in three days. What are your wishes?"

"Between the two of us right."

"Of course client confidentiality."

"Well I'm pregnant right now with twins so if anything happens to me I want them taken care off. I also want my grandmother's living and apartment expenses handled till she passes. My sister has five children, I want each of them to receive $100,000 each, my sister Val $100,000, my best friend Mary Lou to receive $500,000. Ranger I want to have my personal effects, any property from Black Enterprises including a car and my hamster Rex. Lula $100,000 as well as Connie. I want Ranger to be my executor. He doesn't need my money so I want the majority for my twins with Ranger as a conservator of their trust fund. If he is unable, I would like to appoint Mary Lou as my second executor then Tank."

"Alright I just need full names next to what I have written down, then double check your wishes."

I knew everyone's name except Tank's. I pulled out the phone Ranger had me borrow this morning and texted Ranger.

_I need Tank's real name for my will._

_Pierre Leblanc. He says he doesn't want Rex._

_Ouch. That is your honor anyway. I made sure to add in depth wishes regarding his care. Wink._

_Babe._

That Babe meant I hope your kidding.

At the end of the meeting I was feeling more confident about the money and who I had entrusted to help me monitor it.

Cal followed me out to the car. "I just realize I don't have my license, you should drive. We need to hit my apartment next, I need my wallet and to talk to my grandma."

I decided to take the stairs to avoid Mrs. Bestler and keep as many residents as possible from seeing me. I knocked on the door loudly then after a few minutes Cal broke in. Grandma was cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey baby girl your back! I'm so happy to see you. I'm sorry I moved in. I can move out tonight I just wanted to take care of your place while you were gone."

"That's not necessary. I wanted to talk to you about that. I've started my own business after my big case and I've come into some money. I want you to continue living here or anywhere else you want and I'll pay rent and expenses. You just need to cover food and transportation."

"Wow! I couldn't. It would cost too much."

"I can afford it but that's just between us. I don't want anyone to know I'm helping you, just say you won a scratch off. I don't want anyone in my business. I'm only taking my clothes and personal items, the rest is for you to change as you want."

"Ok but if it gets to much, I'll move out. I love it here."

Grandma updated me on everyone in the Burg, Val, Morelli and his new girlfriend Ella. I was kinda thankful he had moved on maybe it wouldn't be so weird after all.

"So I need to tell you some things but you need to keep it to yourself until I tell you it is ok to tell anyone."

"Sure what's new?"

"I'm dating Ranger and I'm pregnant with his twins."

My grandma screamed jumping up and down eventually Cal ran with his gun out.

"Sorry Cal!"

Grandma kept hugging me. "I'm sooo excited! Looking at his package was like looking at the eye of a cobra, I've said it time and again it was magical. I'm so happy for you! Why not tell anyone?"

"It's for my safety, you know we both have enemies."

"Of course, so now I understand why you created your business, you can't bounty hunt anymore. I'm sad about that but so happy to be a Great Grandma."

"Your already a Great Grandma Val's five remember?"

"Yeah but your special, your like me. I'm soo excited! Our numbers are increasing! But I want to be the one that announces to everyone when your ready."

"I'm soo excited, I'm gonna go over and get the rest of my stuff and Big Blue to live here."

"Ok but don't tell anyone I'm back in town. I'm keeping a low profile to get some stuff done before everyone jumps on me."

I grabbed my purse, laptop and cookie jar, I searched the apartment for the gun and anything else missing. I didn't see anything valuable gone. Weird.

"I'll call Dillon about the changes and I will talk to Ranger about a security system for you then buy a sign that says I've moved. I don't want you to get hurt by being here, so call me if you have any trouble." We said our goodbyes and Cal and I made our way back to the car. We were almost out of Trenton on our way to the Apple store when I saw some lights flash in my mirror.

"Fuck its Morelli! Fuck! How did he see me I thought these windows have a dark tint?"

"They do. He thinks your Ranger."

Fight or flight, fight or flight. Flight. I took off my seat belt and got into the storage space in the back of the SUV.

"Stop looking at me! Get in that driver's seat now!"

Cal looked at me like I was crazy but climbed into the driver's seat as Morelli knocked on the window.

"Ranger... where is he? This is his car."

"I'm getting it detailed."

He grumbled a little. "Tell him to call me when he gets back." He stormed off.

"Thanks Cal, it's a long story but can you drive us to the Apple store now and keep that incident between us."

I got to the store and picked up two new phones. Blue for personal and a new green for work. I transferred my old number to my new work cell and texted Ranger my new numbers. Within moments the Rangeman phone beeped with an update in the contact list for all Rangeman personnel with my two numbers. That is neat. I went two stores down to a stationary boutique and had new business cards made. I chose a simple design for Bombshell Investigations with a story book script as my name, number with the PO Box embossed. I also picked up a new Platinum case to hold my cards in to match my charm bracelet.

I called Mary Lou next creating a meeting at Rangeman for 8 pm in conference room one along with my new numbers. I really needed to talk to her about my family drama and get my head on straight. I felt like I was dealing with everything but that and Morelli. I wasn't ready to do the bonds office today, so I would attempt that tomorrow.

I ran my mental to do list in order. I had to pack up my things left at my apartment, talk to Vinnie, the girls and my parents. Anderson said I could get an office or work from home for my new business. I don't see myself operating out of Ranger's apartment but I'm not ready for an office just yet. I didn't want to waste the money. I also thought about not having anywhere to live if Ranger decides in a few months that dating and babies aren't his thing. He has been really great but maybe I should look up some listings just in case.

Anderson did tell me to purchase a property as an investment, maybe I can use it as an office too and stay at Rangeman at night. Ranger has a big plan to redo the penthouse but it would need a lot of work. It would probably just be easier for me to buy. I pulled out the number to the real estate agent Anderson gave me. Kimberly Lane. I decided looking wouldn't kill me, maybe give me ideas for what I want in the future.

"Lane Realty how may I help you?"

"Hi my name is Stephanie and I may be interested in purchasing an office or property. I'm not sure yet, I was referred by Anderson."

"Of course Anderson, I had a cancellation today how about you come over now. I'm just ordering lunch and we can discuss. What can I order for you? "

"Umm a Greek salad extra black olives, no green with vinaigrette and I have... an associate of mine coming too, his name is Cal get him a cheese steak with the works."

"I'm not suppose to eat on the job."

"Well I won't tell if you won't."

We arrived at the large home on the edge of Ewing and entered the office. An assistant walked us back to meet Lane, she preferred it over Kim. I had an NDA in hand and when Lane saw it she immediately knew how Anderson and Douglas operated.

"So what kind of property are you interested in, is this your spouse?"

"No my friend Cal. I've recently started a business and I need an office. I'd like to own over renting because Anderson told me that was the better investment but I wouldn't be opposed to maybe something with a few bedrooms too. The space I'm living in now is small and although it will be renovated, I'm not sure if it will be enough yet."

"Ok what are your long term goals? Are you looking to have children in the future?"

"Yes I will. Two and a spouse. I don't think I'm ready for a home though, too much up keep for me but possibly in the future."

"Ok well tell me your dream home and I'll print off some listings now you can just take with you for the future. You can purchase it as an investment and rent it out or live in it yourself one day."

"For myself I would need a minimum of 4 bedrooms." One for me and Ranger, one for each baby and one for a guest room. "And at least two baths, two offices and a gym, something with a yard for a play ground, possibly a pool. Nothing too crazy, something secured maybe gated community not a fixer upper, I want finished."

Cal spoke up. "Nothing with hills or mountains that have a high elevation over the house or neighbors with in a quarter of a mile, preferably a wall or fencing around the house or property would be optimal or can be added on and at least a two car garage attached."

Huh those are actually good ideas for security. I'm kinda glad I brought him in with me now. He just continued to munch away.

"Price wise and location?"

"Umm definitely under $400,000 but I'd like something priced well for the market and anywhere within 15 minutes of downtown Trenton but not the Burg."

"Ok I'm letting my computer run the listings. Now lets talk about your office just in case that's what you want. What are you looking for?"

"Secure location, nothing to large it's just me, maybe with a full bathroom and fridge. Preferably in downtown Trenton near Hayward is a good area and has a lot of amenities. Preferably updated and to buy not rent if at all possible." She had a laptop and started printing off listings for me. By now we all finished eating. She found about 20 houses for me but I was really here for an office. Out of 20 offices I nixed five off the bat because they were ugly and a few were way to expensive. I narrowed it down to five.

"Ok when would you like to see them? Today?"

I nodded. "The houses Anderson was interested in I put a star on it for you to discuss with him. Those are priced under market value in good areas and in a few years will be worth a lot more." I started going through the pile. Nothing was catching my eye right away. It didn't say me and it definitely didn't say me or Ranger. Only four were an option so I took them with me.

"Would you like to view those too today?" I sighed. "I really shouldn't, I'm really not looking to buy a house at this moment but maybe after the office, I have to go back in three days any way and I'll talk to Anderson about what I see."

We took two separate cars and went to the first location. It was in a nice area, simple stores near by and a deli shop for lunches but the office didn't give me a good vibe.

"Who are the other tenants?"

As soon as she said "Orr" among other names I was ready to leave.

"Pass next."

The next building was plain but seemed to have issues with water damage. We moved onto the last location which was near Rangeman, that was a plus but I didn't get a good feeling about it.

"Did you like anything?"

"No I just didn't get a good feeling, I need to think about it."

"No problem. You have my card when your ready." I thanked her for her time and Cal and I made our way back to Rangeman.

"O shit, can Mary Lou even get into Rangeman at 8? Do I need to call the front desk or something? Am I allowed a visitor?"

Cal looked like he was thinking. "Let me find out. He called the control room and asked to bring up my security clearance."

"You personally are allowed full access to any floor. You are allowed one guest who can not go pass the second floor, I left Mary Lou's name at the front desk. In the future you just have to call the control room."

"Cool. Thanks for helping me today. I know its really boring, I'm sure you'd rather do a lot of other things."

"No most of the guys like guarding you. Your respectful, you go to interesting places and their is usually a shot we may get some action with you then patrolling. Trust me it's a fight to guard you."

"That's pretty sweet. I never knew, we have never talked much but I'm sorry you saw my sister have a baby and got hurt. I promise to try and not do that around you."

He gave me a smile."Thanks."

We returned to Rangeman and I felt exhausted all of a sudden. I had to lay down on the couch. I heard Ranger drop his keys into the dish and look for me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm exhausted I can't move." I could smell dinner on the table so Ranger picked me up and carried me to the chair.

"I've decided to become a gumshoe." Ranger smiled.

"I heard. It fits you well. Now I can give you cases that Rangeman clients sometimes ask Rangeman for, but we don't handle."

"Who handles them now? What kind of cases?"

"Sometimes affairs or missing people it varies. I give them to the police sometimes or Martin who is a PI in Princeton but he doesn't always take the referral. He gets a lot of cases of his own."

"You don't give them to Jeanne Ellen? Isn't she a PI/bounty hunter?"

"No. I want my clients to have the best. She isn't the best."

"She is kinda like you but a woman. People call her Cat Woman."

"She's sloppy, over confident, difficult to work with and very manipulative. You should watch your back around her."

"Always."

"I heard Morelli stopped the Porsche today."

"What! I can't believe Cal sold me out!"

"He didn't, he told Eddie Garza and Eddie told Tank that Cal was driving my car alone. I just assumed you were hiding. Any reason?" His lips were twitching in amusement.

"I'm not ready to talk to him, I'm a big chicken and I need to talk to Mary Lou at 8 tonight downstairs without cameras on me in conference room one."

"I've upgraded your key chain, by clicking 2 times you can turn off cameras and sound however if you do not switch it back on when you leave the room it will automatically do it after 60 secs. You also have access to the gun range now.

Ranger told me about his day and the work he caught up on. He talked to a contractor about the penthouse and not much changes could be done with the space allowed, they could blow out walls and extend into the storage area on the other side but it wasn't going to be big enough for four people in a year.

I asked him about the Bat Cave again and he said he didn't have one, that when I was in this apartment with him then he considered it home. I was super bummed but he said we could find our own Bat Cave together. I showed him the paper work from my meetings today and he was surprised I named my account Black enterprises but gave me a megawatt smile.

He looked at some of the listings and liked the 4 houses I picked out, he had used Lane to find his properties too. He said maybe we could check them out on the weekends until the babies were born or live in Rangeman for the time being or have something built. Because Christmas was coming and the reviews for January our house hunting discussion would have to be tabled for a month so he could catch up.

Ranger went into his apartment office to make some calls and finish up his day when I received a text from Lou.

She was parking so I put on some sandals and grabbed my keys. I met her in the lobby and Eric made her wear a badge. I clicked off the surveillance and sat down with her.

"I've missed you, where have you been tell me everything! You look so tan."

"Miami and a case I can't talk about. I'm dating Ranger though and I'm pregnant and we are living together now."

"OMG! Are you happy? When are you due?"

"I am happy, I'm due in June but the Doctor says mid May is her guess." I told her about starting my business and she loved the name. I was still on the fence. I told her about having money from the big case to be financially stable now and she updated me more on the Burg and Morelli.

"Are you upset Joe moved on so fast?"

"No, I'm relieved, I saw him earlier and I hid so he wouldn't see me." It was fun catching up.

"So I called you because I found something out about myself that is really upsetting and I don't know how to feel or react or if I'm over reacting." She grabbed my hands. "I found out I'm adopted." I explained to her how my mom was pregnant and lost her baby and replaced her with me from a friend that had a baby available. I left out Ethan and the whole other mess entirely. I explained to her how my mom never told me and how Tank said my Dad at times did want to tell me but my Mom would have a hissy fit then wouldn't.

"Val and Grandma don't know and I don't exactly want to tell them because it might change how they feel about me."

"Holy Shit! I just thought you took after the Mazur side more because your complexion is more eastern European than Mediterranean. I wouldn't worry about telling Grandma Mazur she would love you regardless but be pissed at your mom for not telling her. Valerie, I don't know, you've never been really close even when she came home from her first divorce and you helped her and Albert. Eventually she just went back to her old ways and surrounded herself as a wife and mother and never talks to you unless it is a family dinner or holiday. It's your call but I wouldn't even bother getting her involved. I'd confront your parents and tell them you know."

"Are you going to look for your real parents?" I just shook my head "No I really didn't want to talk about that."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know I'm angry and hurt for being lied too, you were my friend you saw what it was like and in Tank's report it said he dropped off counseling help and AA for her and as far as he knows she didn't go to either. I don't know, now that I know she didn't want me at first and I was just a replacement child I feel like she doesn't hold so much guilt over me anymore. I won't feel guilty about missing Thanksgiving or not calling her. I don't think I'm going to Christmas. I'm going to sit down and talk to them but I have the bat babies coming. I'm not going to have them around her if she is out of control and tries to take over. I'm not even planning to tell her, I want to hash out my birth first. I think I'm going tomorrow and depending how emotional I am hit the bonds office and maybe the mall. I need to buy a few thank you gifts for Tank and Ella."

"It sounds like your growing up a lot. I think Ranger's good for you. The old you would have went into denial land and hid. Their are times that works and other times it doesn't. I'm proud of you. If you need me for anything I'm here."

We discussed my fears of motherhood and pregnancy and I decided Mary Lou would help me get through it and put a lot of insecurities I had to rest. She also offered to be on call all the time to get me through the rough times especially if Ranger was away, she wanted to go to appointments with me. It was getting late so we said our goodbyes and made a plan for lunch next week to catch up again. I made may way back up to the apartment and Ranger was just coming out of the bathroom. I took off all my clothes and walked up to him placing my hands on his bare chest and looking into his eyes.

"I want you." Ranger dropped his pants and took me gently against the bed, both of us working out our hard day but savoring and filling each other with pleasure.


	24. Chapter 24

Note: Thank you all for the positive reviews! I have many adventures in my head for Steph and Ranger. I have received a few reviews regarding grammar and getting a beta, but I write between 5,000-8000 words daily just for fun on my tablet during my breaks in the day. I'm more a reader then a writer. If I had a beta I wouldn't post daily as I have. The purpose of this story was to inspire others to post daily and encourage new ideas. I hate waiting days for updates myself as a reader let alone months. So have fun and if it bothers you then I'm sorry it will never be 100% perfect. This is just a fun escape for me. I hope one day I will have the honor of reading each and every one of your stories because everyone on here has a unique mind and perspective. I took a chance 20 days ago and I hope you do too in posting something as well! Thank you!

P.S. an NDA= Non-Disclosure Agreement or also called a confidentiality agreement. Steph will be using them to keep people from disclosing her new financial status and anytime she makes a large purchase to protect herself from the Burg gossip or an enemy.

SPOV

I wanted to tackle my parents today but I lost my nerve first thing in the morning. I was a big chicken again. I called for a appointment with Mr. Alexander instead after enjoying breakfast with Ranger. Ranger had another full day in his office but I didn't mind. I thought I would miss spending every moment with him but I like being back home and starting my own routine again.

I was hoping to return to my natural curls today and cut back on my length to save on shampoo and grooming time. Mr. Alexander spent an hour cutting my hair so it fell just passed my shoulders while leaving most of my extensions in place for volume. He gave me new products to care for my hair and it was nice to see my old self back in the mirror again.

Ella has been busy. Yesterday she purchased baby books, name books, expecting journals, scrapbooks for the sonogram and videos then transformed the apartment with colorful pillows, throw blankets and flowers. When I woke up I thought it was a different apartment at first. I asked Ranger if he told Ella to make changes and he said she does as she pleases like me. If I hated anything I was welcome to make the apartment mine in anyway. I liked the new stuff but it wasn't very Ranger.

I would never order Ella to do anything, she works for Ranger not me. I told Ella I could do my own laundry but she seemed offended and didn't want me lifting anything. I don't mind her cooking but I only order something when Ranger does too otherwise I feel like I'm taking advantage. Ella even baked me a pineapple upside down cake as a welcoming gift and it was as good as my mom's. That helped me a little.

After breakfast Ella brought along a large booklet of different samples of Christmas cards to be sent out next week. She needed Ranger and I to pick a business one for Rangeman and a personal one from us. Ranger and I are not Christmas card people. We jointly agreed to pass on the personal card. Ranger barely looked at the samples and picked a black and white photo of a snowy scene on the very first page for Rangeman clients to receive. He could have cared less.

Ella wanted him to look at the entire book and I was trying not to laugh behind my glass of juice. I think she was hoping for the glitter option with the bright colors and ribbon but even I knew he would find a black option somehow for a cherry holiday. Ella had wrote different options that could go inside the card and Ranger nixed them all stating he only wanted "Happy Holidays" then a space with Rangeman underneath. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst into a fit of laughter. I told Ella that was her best bet for a Christmas card from Rangeman. I barely heard that many words from Ranger the first year I knew him.

After my appointment with Mr. Alexander I hit _Things Remembered_ at the mall and found a silver key chain that I had engraved with "Women Drive in My Bed Not My Car" for Tank. I wanted to get him something else so I looked online with my phone for a army quote and saw some great options. I picked "My Ops are Blacker Than Yours" to put on a silver travel coffee cup.

"Where do you think Tank shops Manny?" Manny just gave me a one shoulder shrug. My bodyguard today hasn't said one word to me. I typed army store into my phone and saw fifteen minutes away was a _Harry's Army and Navy_. That was my next stop for Tank and Ranger. Christmas was a few short weeks away. I walked into Macy's and got Ella a $50 gift card and a scarf that could also be used as a wrap as a thank you for babysitting Rex.

I also saw some adorable baby clothes that said _10 months Ago My Mommy Read 50 Shades of Grey_ and another that said _Made in America with Cuban Parts. _Grandma Mazur would get a kick from them so I scooped them up. I started really looking at items and found a few Batman shirts, shoes and another jumper that had the Batman symbol in the middle and underneath said _I Just Spent 9 months in the Bat Cave._ I purchased two for the bat babies to wear home from the hospital.

While I was paying I noticed bibs next to the register and one said _These Fools Put My Cape on Backwards, _making Manny laugh. I had to get two. I warned Manny we may see people I know and if anyone asks the items are for Val's new baby for Christmas. I drove us to the Army surplus store next and it was massive. I wasn't sure what I was looking for yet.

"Have you been here before? Does Rangeman shop here?"

"No they purchase online."

"Ok well you can help me. I'm thinking a small gift card for Tank to finish off his thank you gift from me then anything for him or Ranger for Christmas. Feel free to speak up at anytime." I had a feeling he would remain silent.

I found camouflage colored condoms that said _Don't Let Them See You Coming_ on the wrapper. Tank's single I think, condoms are always handy. I picked his size. I've never seen his little Tank first hand but Lula talked about it non stop once. I found Navy condoms too so I grabbed them for Joe with Navy boxers and a Navy travel coffee cup in silver. Even if we had a weird friendship for a while, I'll have Eddie Garza give him these gifts as a friendly gesture on my part.

I found different Army Ranger sayings on different baby clothes in white, blue and camouflage. I picked out several for Ranger's stocking. Some were funny like _My Ranger is Kind of a Big Deal_, _My Daddy Can Kick your Daddy's Ass_, _Little Ranger,_ _Proud Son of a Ranger_ and of course _My Ops are Blacker than Yours to match Tank's gift._ I found some Ranger thong's for me that said _Property of a Ranger_ and a pregnancy night shirt that said _Ranger Baby_ in the middle. Those would be gifts for myself.

I think Ranger will be amused and it will throw him off the scent of his real gift. I purchased Tank a $75 gift card for this store because Grandma told me how nice he was to her and for all the things I know he does for me that I'm sure I don't even know about. I also found a tan safari hat before checkout with a thin brown leather strap along the front. I imagined reading a jungle story to the bat babies while wearing this hat. Eventually when they grew old enough, I could see them wanting to act out adventures like I did. I made sure to take it home with me. This was a fun store.

I only had Val, Lisa, Kloughn, Tank, Ella, Connie and Lula left to Christmas shop for, but I wanted to wait till I had more access to my new bank account. I was still using my old Trenton account until tomorrow. I haven't decided on my parents yet if I will get them a gift. For Angie and Mary Alice I signed them up for riding lessons together for one year. I know Mary Alice thinks she is a horse but Angie can be very prim and proper. I saw her reading "Pride and Prejudice" once and that had horses in it from what I remember of the movie. I wanted them to do something together. Val and I are not as close as sisters should be, we never did the same activities growing up. I wanted to change that for my nieces. Grandma loves her apartment and I plan to buy her furnishings or items she needs for birthdays and different upcoming holidays instead of overwhelming her all at once to make her more comfortable. Ranger agreed to add a security system to her apartment tomorrow which I will pay for myself. We disagreed about the issue at first but he agreed I could pay as long as it was at a discount.

We pulled up to the bonds office and I got out with Manny. Lula and Connie looked at me with a shocked expression standing at the Windows waiving.

"White girl! Where the hell have you been! No call in months. We thought you died. We have so much to tell you!"

Lula went on about her name in the papers and her having to work with Vinnie. They also talked about how Tank gave them three guys to help out temporarily but only one guy is left, Alejandro from Philly. No last name like Cher. Just Alejandro. Nothing in his background check but he told them he was an ex Marine. Connie said he was fine with a capital f.

I explained I was in Miami and of course they noticed my ring tan line and a diamond band on my opposite hand but I told them it was from the case and I liked the colors. So now I use it as an everyday ring. I'd never tell them I felt the white diamonds represented me and the black diamonds was Ranger, it was personal. Lula and Connie had a huge crush on Alejandro and wouldn't stop talking about how much he flirted with them.

"So you want any cases? I have two for ya."

"Umm is Vinnie in?"

"No he had a suspicious rash in his special place." I cringed. I had no idea how he turned out the way he did. His mother was a good woman. It didn't make sense to me.

"Ok well I have some news but you can't say anything. If you do Ranger will be pissed and I can't protect you." I felt only fear would deter them from running off and calling everyone they knew.

"Can I trust you both?" They nodded.

"I'm not coming back anytime soon. Ranger and I are dating and I'm pregnant with his twins."

They both screamed like teenage girls seeing Justin Bieber entering a room.

"O my God you are carrying the Mother Fucking Bat Babies! Do you feel anything special? You had sex with the wizard! How was it! How big? How thick?" From Lula.

"Is he kinky? Was it like _50 Shades of Grey_ or a romance novel? How many times did it take? How does he rate compared to Morelli? How many times can he go in one night?" From Connie.

I raised my had to stop them. "I answer no questions. And if you say one word no access to the bat babies. The privacy is for my safety and you know what will happen if my safety is compromised. Ranger- will- find- you." They had wide eyes and didn't say anything for a long time. Eventually the girls continued to try and get me to talk about Ranger and my sex life but I didn't respond.

We heard the bell over the door and Manny stepped in front of me. I went for my gun. The man walked in wearing an Army uniform and had a CD player. I put my gun back in my shoulder holster. He was probably looking to bond someone out and brought the player as collateral. People did it all the time. Vinnie had a backroom full of crap until we had a yard sale to pay back the money for his ransom.

"Can I help you?" Connie asked.

"Yes I have a delivery for Stephanie Plum from Grandma Mazur." They pointed to me and then he put the CD player on the desk and the music started. She must have bought me a singing telegram or something. Weird.

LMFAO "Sexy and I Know it" started to play and I was confused. The man ripped off his uniform like he was on stage and only left on a very tiny G-string. I was frozen in shock. Lula and Connie started cheering while he shook was his mama gave him. Poor Manny was frozen in horror not sure what to do.

The dancer was trying to get close to me but Manny stepped in front. I was thankful for his presence, I didn't want a stranger touching me. I saw him move on to Lula and Connie dirty dancing and putting dollars in his thong. I covered my eyes shaking my head. Why did Grandma send him in the first place? After his song was over he gave me his Congratulations on my new business adventure with love from Grandma. I pulled out my cell phone and called her.

"Did you like it?"

"What were you thinking? How did you even know I was here?"

"You told me yesterday about your estimated time to be at the bond's office and the girl next door that owns that Mystery book store confirmed your arrival. Jimmy is a nice boy, I wish I could have been invited but I have a hot date. Jimmy works at the Snake Pit if you ever want another show or to mud wrestle him... Heads up someone spotted you at the mall parking lot so your Mom knows your in town."

"I figured. That's why that number is on silent right now. No more strippers please. I got to go."

"Your Granny is the best! Shit girl. I love her spunk, that just perked up my day and that dancing counts as a work out. I need a bucket of chicken so I don't waste away." Manny's eye's grew wide at Lula then he slammed his blank face down. Good man. If he made a comment about her weight he was on his own with her.

I just kept shaking my head. "I got to go before Morelli hears I'm here. Tell Vinnie I quit, if he has an issue refer him to my cell or Ranger's but don't say why. Later. I left before they could ask for more for dirt. Grandma's distraction was still fresh so it was perfect.

"I'm still in shock, you should drive us to the dollar store for wrapping paper, tape and cards to put on these gifts and my Christmas presents." I might have some money now but I will always be thrifty and shop sales.

Eventually we made it back to Rangeman and I carried my bags upstairs despite Manny's protest that I wasn't allowed to carry anything. I wrapped up all the gifts and signed a few cards. I found an empty suitcase and hid the rest of my purchases inside for Ranger. I called the control room for a location on Ella and Tank then hid my three car options to show Tank inside my jacket. I went to Ella first. She was in her commercial kitchen loading the dishwashers.

She loved my surprise and kept saying it was a pleasure to help but I've changed Rex's bedding, it isn't always fun. I talked to her about Christmas decorations for the penthouse and she told me Ranger never decorates the apartment. So I said I wanted decorations this year as our first Christmas together. Nothing crazy just a little festive and we needed a tree and stockings. We made a plan to go out together this weekend since she needed items for her own apartment.

Next I tracked down Tank in his office and gave him his gifts. He gave me a small smile and said he was touched.

"Now I need your help but it's secret." I pulled out the three cars I narrowed down for Ranger.

"Which one will Ranger love for Christmas? The Porsche 918 Spyder. It has a hard top but is also a convertible. The Maserati Granturismo or the Aston Martin DB 10? The color will of course be black and the interior mostly grey with touches of black. Fully loaded. I need to order it in the next few days then I assume it needs to be sent somewhere for alterations. Who handles those?"

"Al. Ranger has bomb sensors, GPS, special tires to fix flats, bullet resistant glass among a few other things. It takes a week but I'll call him now so he has the parts in stock once I help you. Ranger would love any of these. Are you sure you want to spend this much?"

"Positive and when it arrives you need to hide it from him till Christmas morning. Will you help me please! I'm not as covert as you guys. If I try this alone he will definitely know."

"Ya I'll help. Have the delivery be my house and I can store it in my garage a few days then drive it over Christmas morning at 8 am." Tank looked at the specs of each car again and narrowed it down to the Porsche and the Aston Martin.

"I'm struggling only because he likes Porsche's a lot. You see him, he keeps buying the same two kinds but the Aston Martin is sexy and classic... Go with the Porsche. It's faster."

I gave him a big smile. "That was my first thought too. Thanks! I have to call now, catch you later."

TPOV

I repacked my gifts from Steph into one of my Rangeman bags and walked into Ranger's office. I really was touched she thought of me. I rarely receive gifts from anyone other then Ranger and she took into account my needs and who I am instead of something generic. I have never been to _Harry's Army and Navy_ and now I can't wait to go this weekend. I knocked on Ranger's office and heard him say "Enter."

"Look at what Steph got me as a thank you." He looked into the bag and smirked.

"Babe."

"I'm only going to say this once. I'm never in your personal business but Steph is a good woman. You do right by her and treat her well or I will fuck you up." I grabbed my bag and left the room. Ranger better know how good she is for him. Her gift for him was way beyond generous. He doesn't receive many gifts either except occasionally from his family when he visits. I would kill for a woman to love me half as much as she loves him. She has a big heart and although Ranger is a good man and lives by his own code, he can be pig headed and stupid when it comes to Stephanie.

RPOV

I have no idea what just happened. Steph gave Tank a nice gift and he threatened me. It made no sense. I saw Manny file his report for his day with Steph so I checked it over before I went up for dinner. It seemed normal. She did some of her Christmas shopping and then threatened the girls at the bonds office using me as an incentive. Good. Then I read stripper from her Grandma Mazur and was annoyed. I don't need some guy touching my pregnant girlfriend in a G-string. I wanted to find him and punch him. Manny stated he had intervened and Babe was not touched but showed signs of being uncomfortable. It still pissed me off. My line started to ring. Control room.

"Morelli is on hold, wants to discuss a case with you."

"Connect us."

"Finally you came back. Is Steph safe and with you?"

"Yes."

"I'm coming over now. You need to see something. I don't know if Steph should be involved in this case, she may put herself in danger again. You will understand when you see the file. See you in 10 and put a man on Steph right now."

I checked to make sure Steph was upstairs by calling her.

"Yo." She yawned into the phone.

"You sound tired. Morelli is on his way over to discuss a case with me, I'll be late for dinner. You can start without me."

"I'll wait to eat with you, I'm exhausted. It sometimes hits me out of no where. I'll call Ella to let her know. I'm going to nap."

I alerted the front desk to Morelli's visit and had him put in the main conference room on the first floor. I saw on my computer he entered the building so I took the stairs down.

I sat across from him at the large table and turned off the cameras.

"Glad you made the time." Sarcastic prick.

"I'm a busy man."

"In September I left for an undercover assignment in Philly. When it was over I heard some Feds talk about a few cases of women that had disappeared and later found dead. The girls didn't have a lot of family or friends so they were not reported missing right away. The women came from all over, Pennsylvania, Vermont, Florida, Ohio, New York and now New Jersey. The body found in New Jersey was a week ago in Princeton. I didn't realize it was the same case until I was asked to be on the task force by the Governor. When I first heard about the case in Philly the women all looked different, I didn't realize I saw before pictures and not the after. The killer changed each woman's appearance with hair dye and makeup.

When the police entered the data on the recent victim it alerted the Feds. When I saw pictures of the woman from Princeton she resembled Steph but I thought it was a coincidence. When I met with the task force and saw the after pictures of each woman I realized it may involve her.

The women shared nothing in common. All different locations, appearances, careers, salaries but they were transformed to look like her. When I mentioned it, the Fed's started to look at Steph's background. They may come and question her.

The products used on the women hair dye, makeup, clothes are all generic and widely sold across the country. The first victim was found the same month Steph became a bounty hunter. My theory is from all the press she received for solving my case when I was FTA. The papers never picked up on these women having the same killer so it wasn't highly publicized and the Governor doesn't want to scare anyone. None of the women are a perfect match to Steph but look for yourself."

I looked at every picture of the eight women and read every report. All eight women were killed in different ways, different cities, different states. I didn't see a pattern except for how they looked when they were found.

"I don't see a progression anger. He wanted them found almost perfect. The women don't have any marks on their wrists or ankles. No self defense wounds, possibly drugged."

"Nothing found in the toxicology report. Steph's a danger magnet. I'm betting she has a fan somewhere who is living out a fantasy and eventually she could become his target. These women could all be practice for her."

Damn. Two days home and she is in danger and did absolutely nothing wrong to deserve it. I don't know how these things keep happening to her.

"What's your plan? I'm on the case now. I don't want her involved or to even know. She will need 24/7 bodyguard and I can ask her to live with me again but she may not go."

"I'll handle her safety and speak to her."

"You tell her and she will go looking for this guy. She is reckless and has no regard for her own safety. I don't want her in a ongoing police investigation. She is impulsive and one day is going to get herself killed. The only reason I told you is so you could assign her someone." That was the old Stephanie. I think Babe still has impulsive tendencies due to insecurities but she wouldn't run off anymore without back up.

"I'm not lying to her. She needs to be on guard. By keeping her in the dark it puts her in more danger." He had his cop face on and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sleeping with her?" I gave him an impassive look back.

"What do you care. You have a new woman."

"I love her. I just... I wanted her to take time and figure out what she wanted. We will eventually get back together we always do." He turned on his heel and walked out the door with his cop face firmly in place. Steph was right he would take the news hard. The girlfriend was a front to pass time for him. I could see now why she was avoiding him. Personally I would just rip the band aid off but if it was me in his position and I found out Babe was having his baby I'd be destroyed. I took the file with me upstairs and alerted Ella to have dinner ready in 45 minutes. I called Tank to the conference room on the fifth floor and called in her bodyguards for the upcoming weeks to sit in on the meeting.

I placed all the pictures on the board and had all the papers photocopied for packets for each man. Everyone entered the room and took a seat. I sat down and passed around the files.

"In front of you is a packet of information regarding a possible threat to Stephanie. Her security will maintain at the current level with one bodyguard on her person and a second following her GPS in a car discreetly near by her location but I want every man to be extra vigilant especially in her condition. Each of you should review the evidence and document your findings. Every woman that has been killed has been matched to her before and after picture on the board behind me.

We will not be actively hunting him unless direct contact is made. I want inspections of all mail and packages before she touches them and any one approaching needs to be checked for weapons. Any client's she takes on need a background check and will not be left alone with her. Read over the packet and we will reconvene in two hours. Dismissed."

I took my file upstairs and went to wake up Babe. I really didn't want to tell her but she needed to know and would want to get involved in someway. If she does then I'm adding men to her detail.

Ella left our dishes on the counter and I found her resting peacefully holding my pillow. I kissed her awake and all I wanted to do was bury myself deep inside of her.

"Babe I need you to wake up. You need to eat and we need to talk about a case." I could see how exhausted she was so I offered to eat with her on the couch. I made sure she ate first then explained the case but didn't show her any pictures. I explained how her security wouldn't increase as long as she didn't physically look for him but she wanted to be involved in the meeting I was reconvening tonight.

I saw it as two birds with one stone. I would get her thoughts on the case and see her interact first hand with her bodyguards, possibly finding someone to make more permanent on her detail to become her partner.

"I missed the curls." I played with her hair while Babe was reading over the files. She started making notes in the margins.

"Me too, I was lucky to get an appointment. I wanted to tell you I purchased Christmas presents and hid them in some empty suitcases. I'd prefer you didn't peak."

"I don't need anything, save your money."

"It's Christmas Carlos so stop. Do you want me to do any shopping for your family or Julie?"

"No Ella handles it. I just give everyone in my family cash and Julie gets money and a gift. Ella is getting her a tablet with accessories. Tank gets a new upgraded SUV or truck every year and Ella and Louis get an all expense paid vacation anywhere in the world. Last year it was a cruise. Rangeman will also give company wide bonuses to employees."

"So Ella's buying my Christmas gift from you too?" I was thinking about saying yes but I saw her glare.

"No." That made her smile. I was going to have Ella update her wardrobe and get her some Jewelry but I guess I can have her pick things for me and I'll personally sign off. I wanted to buy her a car but I knew she would fight me on it, so when she buys herself a new one I'm going to steal the keys and have Al make all of the modifications to make it as safe as mine.

"You don't have to go downstairs. I can see the exhaustion all over your face."

"I'm fine. I want to be involved, let me just change and wash my face."

SPOV

I wanted to be comfortable but professional so I grabbed a knit sweater and some nicer yoga pants with some black boots. It was all black so I would fit in. I felt frustrated that this could all be my fault. We have only been home two days and now I some how got myself in this mess. Ranger told me it wasn't my fault and how if I wasn't the target someone else would have been, regardless people would have died. At least with my involvement I could help get justice for those women.

Ranger also explained my security wouldn't increase unless I actively tracked the killer. I appreciated him not giving me orders or telling me what to do like Morelli but I'm not stupid enough to go looking for trouble in my condition. I saw this as a true test for my new investigation business. This was my first case and I have hired myself as a client. I didn't wear my jacket but per Ranger's request I did keep on my leather shoulder holster and gun. Even inside Rangeman Ranger felt I needed a weapon at all times except in the penthouse. I was too tired to argue or even put a jacket over it.

As soon as I entered the room I saw the men sitting around the table with two open seats. One for me and Ranger. I placed my file down and went to look at the pictures. I'm glad I ate light although the women looked like they were sleeping and not gruesome in anyway. I took a few moments for each picture and Ranger waited to start the meeting until I sat down.

"First woman Regina Patterson Report." I opened to her page in front of me. Manny started to speak when Ranger gave him a nod. "Three years ago she was Twenty eight years old, came from a broken home in Ohio, small town girl with blond hair and green eyes." She was shorter then me and had a larger chest but we had a similar figure. "She was a receptionist at an animal shelter. She only worked part time so her boss reported her not showing up to the police after two weeks.

She lived alone in a small apartment, no witnesses, no struggle, no cameras in the area, police don't know where or how she was taken. Her body was found ten miles away three weeks later in a field by a farmer. She was identified by her dental and fingerprints because she looked different then her missing picture. All items on her body were generic sold across the country and the contact lenses in her eyes, turning her green eyes to blue can easily be purchased online. Blue eyes are the most popular color for purchase. No DNA or fingerprints, time of death was ruled the night before by loss of oxygen. No marks on the body. Sheriff ruled it suspicious and it become a cold case with no suspects. Sheriff's department talked to neighbors, family, area residents, nothing came of it and she had no known enemies."

"Observations" Ranger said.

Zero spoke first. "The case was handled by a Sheriff's department with a lack of resources. Evidence deteriorated over time and not every test was run, just the basic ones. By the time the FBI discovered she was the first victim and exhumed her body they didn't find any further evidence. The town was interrogated by the FBI a year ago again about the case and memories have faded. However, she was the first victim and it says a lot about our killer. He is a planner, knows how to blend in, possibly from around that area and maybe knew the first victim in some way. My guess is he saw Miss Plum from the papers or news coverage developed a fascination, possibly researched Miss Plum and saw something in this girl that made him think of her causing a trigger."

Other men spoke up with various observations ranging from mental illness as a cause to a repeat offender. They noted the lack of marks on her body and didn't think aggression was a trigger. I remember the coverage of my first case well, I had killed Jimmy Alpha. He was the manager of a well known boxer and I was a nobody who cleared a Vice cop, solved several murders and ended a drug distribution ring with no experience. The papers went crazy over trying to interview me. But I kept to myself dealing with my own issues of having killed someone in defense and trying to stay afloat from my debt piling up around me. I managed to pay a lot of it off thanks to Morelli's bond but it was a crazy time.

"Did anyone check and see who picked up the Trenton Gazette's story? Where was it reprinted? That might lead you to Ohio." No one answered. "According to the time line he had to read it within the first week, because two weeks later Regina was taken. He had to have the time to plan, so depending on the market it ran in, it may narrow the search. Ohio isn't close as Philly or New York. Was the story printed in Regina's hometown paper or a surrounding town in the area?"

Everyone in the room look dumbfounded but no one responded. Ranger's lip twitched into an almost smile. He wrote it on the board in the middle for facts need to be researched.

"Second woman Cal."

"Amber Lynn Tabernacle, originally from North Carolina moved to the Lower West Side of New York City. Parents had a nasty divorce over infidelity and she wasn't close to either. Has a sister from her father's new wife and worked for a small publishing house as a small time editor of mysteries. She worked from home a lot and was reported missing after one week because she did not return emails, calls or submit work. Her boss reported it to police and stated, she was a hard worker, independent, kept to herself and didn't mix business with pleasure.

She had a small office but didn't use it often because it was a start up company. Her body was found one month later near a river. Six months after the first victim. Reports stated she passed away the night before from unknown causes possibly an allergy. No other marks on her body, she was not identified right away as the missing girl due to her change in appearance but eventually matched from fingerprints. New York has a high crime rate so her case fell into the cracks.

No DNA, no malnutrition or finger prints. She did not wear contacts because her eyes were naturally blue." I looked at the woman in the picture. She was a natural red head with a little wave to her hair. She was taller then me by three inches and a lot thinner. Her complexion was Mediterranean. I kept writing notes on everyone's observations and my own. We were only two victim's in and I felt like I really needed a break. Ranger picked up on my body language and had us pause to take a short break.


	25. Chapter 25

SPOV

I left the conference room and took a bathroom break. Since Rangeman is mostly a male workforce the bathroom's are mostly for males. Ella uses her apartment and I used Ranger's apartment when I worked here. I was too tired to go all the way upstairs and really lazy so I knocked really loud a couple of times then entered with my eyes covered. No one inside perfect. I took care of business then went to the break room. All of the men were grabbing drinks and snacks. Ranger had a big plate of oranges peeled and nuts on a large plate with bottles of water and juice under his arm. I had a feeling it was for me.

"You're dehydrated and you need a boost in energy. Vitamin C and protein will help you."

"The things you know boggle my mind." Freaking pregnancy savant. Ranger kissed my forehead and walked me back into the room.

After ten minutes we continued with the rest of the meeting. Some of the men had coffee but the top of their cups were covered so I couldn't smell it. I'm betting that was an order from Ranger. I noticed my bodyguards the past few days didn't wear cologne or use a strong soap. And not one person ever had coffee around me. Ranger even switched to green tea every morning. I looked at Tank and noticed he was using the gift I gave him a few hours ago. I winked at him and gave him a big smile. It made me feel good he liked it.

We reviewed the last notes on the second victim and read the detectives ruled it an accident not murder at first.

"Woody third woman." Ranger said.

"Cristina Fox. Went by Crystal Fox, an escort for Masquerade Escort Services. Lived in Brooklyn, New York. Reported missing one month later by her landlord. Masquerade Escort Services didn't report her missing due to a high turn over rate of their employees. Twenty-six years old, police investigated and discovered the day she was taken by the post mark on her mail. They also found her on camera earlier in the day she went missing at a coffee shop she frequented.

According to clients and staff she never mixed business with pleasure. She worked her way up from $600 a night to $1500 but would never provided any sexual services. Clients liked her because she was well versed, beautiful and knew when to speak but felt she was frigid when they would offer her more money for more of her. Her boss called her professional, timely and well versed for the social parties on politics and economics. She had a degree in Psychology from USC.

According to her fiances, her career was paying off her student loans due to her hardship from growing up in the foster care system. Her parents abandoned her at age 13 at a firehouse in South Carolina and then ended up in prison later on drug charges. She received a partial scholarship for college but it still added up. Masquerade Services stated to police they frown on girls giving out anything extra to their clients other then attending functions. But Vice has evidence of the company taking a cut of profits under the table from the girls. Her daily rate was $1500 and she was used several times a week by different clients for parties.

"$1500 a day for no sex? Where was that career option from my guidance counselor?" The whole table started laughing and Ranger looked amused.

Ranger whispered to me "Babe we've discussed you don't want to diversify in that way before. Remember?" He gave my hand a little squeeze under the table. Yeah I did remember. It was the first time I had asked Ranger for work. He gave me odd jobs that turned into a disaster. His Porsche Boxster was even destroyed by a garbage truck. It was not a great time for me.

"Proceed." I must be more tired then I thought. I stuffed my face with some more oranges.

"Police investigated and Crystal never claimed to have any problems with clients. No enemies and she kept to herself while looking for a job in her chosen field. However without a higher degree her options were limited. It seems she was in the process of applying to graduate schools. She was found four months later in the woods. Hair changed, makeup, blue contact lenses, high heels and in a tight dress. She was identified by her fingerprints. Medical examiner's cause of death stated hypothermia. Case was ruled suspicious then became cold. No marks, toxicology was clean."

I looked at her picture. She was stunning, long brown hair, brown eyes, looked eastern European. Large chest, heart shaped ass and was my height. She also had a tattoo on her lower back, angel wings. She fought so hard to make her life better and ended up dead. I felt my heart hurt for her.

"The killer kept her longer then the rest, five months. The killer never kills any of the women in a way that would directly point to murder. He likes to leave them almost perfect too to be found. Three victim's in his first year."

"Observations" Ranger said. Woody spoke up.

"Ohio then New York. He must have a place somewhere that he can abduct them then keep them. They were all well fed, clean but he must have a trigger that sets him off to get rid of them. He doesn't want a lot of press so they die under mysterious circumstances. The more gruesome a death the more attention to his movements. He doesn't want to be caught like other killers. My theory is he transports them by car to his safe location. It wouldn't be in a busy area and has a well paying job that allows him to travel occasionally but not long enough that he couldn't take care of his prisoner."

I got up out of my seat and started walking on my side of the room back and forth eating my almonds out of my hand.

"I saw this thing once on TV a year ago. I think it was a documentary, it could have been a _Lifetime Movie... A_nyway, serial killer's in the seventies chose Volkswagen's to drive. I think it was the Beetle. Some government agency started to profile cars criminals would most likely purchase. I remember the show talking about how disorganized killer's like to purchase a minivan, while planners tend towards a sedan that looks similar to a Police cruiser's colors. Blue and white.

Colors of the cars we purchase are suppose to tell a lot about your personality. Black for instance" I look right at Ranger for this, "means ambition. Green is conservative, white organized, red creative, blue responsible, silver means your happier in your life. However if the criminal is anything like me they buy whatever is cheap that runs. It's not an exact science but it is based on personality and your financial status." I ate another almond from my hand while still pacing.

"Almonds...you know the smell of almonds means you could be drinking poison...wait that was the _Lifetime Movie! _The car thing was definitely the documentary. So my theory is based on Woody's observation that the killer could be driving a sedan that is white or blue." Ranger wrote it on the board.

Tank spoke up. "Steph's right. I just looked it up on my computer about the almonds and the car psychology." I gave Tank a big smile."You know a lot of unusual things."

"I know. It's scary in my head." I shrugged "I buy a car so often it comes into my mind sometimes. I specifically don't buy Volkswagen's for that reason. I find too many dead bodies as it is, I don't want to be accused of causing them to die based on science. And the almond thing was because I like cookies a lot. I thought Grandma Bella was trying to poison me once because she baked cookies that smelled like almonds but didn't have any pieces in them. I made Morelli eat a few before I'd touch them." Woody and Cal gave me a big smile. Ranger was giving me his thinking about smiling face.

Woody spoke up "Well aren't you just the shake and the bake." Hmm shake and bake chicken. I could go for a Cluck in the Bucket sandwich now. Damn. I sat down and ate more oranges.

"Fourth Woman Bones."

"Jacquelyn Bridges, 34, Vermont resident. She was a factory worker at a maple syrup company. She lived alone but was engaged to Jerald Bridges who was in Africa working as a Doctor for several months. The factory was closed for two weeks due to poor weather and Jacquelyn didn't return to work afterwards. After three days she was reported missing by her best friend that also works with her. Jacquelyn was found two miles from the factory under a tree five months later. Same method of operation however she didn't need the hair dye. Her hair and eyes are naturally brown and blue already."

She looked the most similar to me except she was a lot shorter and more Italian.

"Cause of death was stated as an unknown toxin. Her fiance returned back for a further evaluation of her body and sent her to his colleagues for examination. She was suspected of dying from a snake venom administered by a needle under her toe nail."

I shivered. I had a flash back of letting those snakes loose in my apartment from Abruzzi.

"The fiance made a big deal to the local police about foul play and got in touch with the Fed's. A month later they started linking the cases to realize it was the same killer. Individually the women didn't raise any flags but together they created a pattern."

"Agent Rex Walker took the case with his partner Royce McWilliams. Due to the lack of resources and budget cuts they worked the case alone until the sixth victim then they received reinforcements. New Jersey is the only state to put together a task force at this point. My theory is if NJ police are involved in the apprehension it will boost donors for his reelection campaign. The Fed's call this killer The Blue Eyed Slayer."

I rolled my eyes. "How original. I see they hired the bright one's on this case."

"Fifth Woman Tank."

"Winifred Grey, 36, divorced, no children, from Miami, Florida. She was a blogger for different publications, owned a cat and lived in a second floor walk up. Landlord discovered a smell coming from the apartment that lead him to investigate. It was a mixture of the cat's litter box that hadn't been changed for two weeks and food molding. Landlord stated her leaving her cat and disappearing was unlike her. The owner took the cat and called police. Winifred was found on the beach two months later, 20 miles from her home. Same method."

Winifred has some Latin features with brown hair that was shorter then mine but it was still curled. Her eyes were green originally and she was a knock out. A lot prettier then me. She was in amazing shape that showed she spent a lot of time in a gym. "Cause of death was poison. Antifreeze."

"She drank that one willingly I bet." Everyone turned to me again.

"She had no marks on her body, he didn't force it down her throat. In "_The Sixth Sense," _they all looked at me confused. "It's a movie, seriously does no one in here watch TV or Netflix?" I sighed.

"Anyway a character died that way. She said it tasted funny but she was still able to drink it. When your held captive you drink and eat when you can so you survive. You don't think about poison unless you have been poisoned before, then you get a little paranoid about tastes. She probably drank it willingly because day after day the food was normal. She didn't think he would kill her that way." I was paranoid myself about tastes now. I still don't look at mash potatoes the same way. I mostly only eat where no one knows me or where I know the owners to make sure I don't get poisoned again. I have never been so sick in my life and embarrassed. Ranger's Porsche smelled like little hot dogs and puke. I had to clean his gun with a vegetable brush to get rid of the smell.

"Sixth Woman Slick."

"Renee Griffin, 24, a speech therapist. Owned her own business, single, owned her own home in Tampa, Florida. She was taken three weeks after the last victim but wasn't discovered until a neighbor noticed the mail pilled up. She alerted the police. No sign of struggle. Victim was reported missing five days later and found two months later near a local college in the woods. Same method of operation."

She was heavier then me by a good twenty five pounds but had naturally curly hair and brown eyes. She didn't fit the mold of the other women. Her after picture looked the least like me out of all of them. I found that strange so far.

"Cause of death was fluid in her lungs. It was fresh water not salt, possibly caused from drowning. She doesn't fit the mold of the other victims. She was the last woman killed in the second year."

Ranger spoke next. "Seventh woman Maggie Austin, 30 from Pennsylvania. She was an art restorer and consultant. She worked from home and would loan herself out to numerous states for work. Single, owned a penthouse in an upscale building with security but it was assumed she was taken on her way home while walking. Reported missing after 48 hours when she didn't show up for her job the next day. She was found seven months later in an open field. Cause of death drug overdose from sleeping pills. Same method of operation from the killer."

"This woman was taller then me with black hair and blue eyes. He would have had to bleach her hair first then color it. It would take a lot of time. Her hair is perfectly colored. He changes their looks early on, not before killing them. Look. No streaks or fading. Even the first victim had her color perfect. He has colored his hair before or knows how. It looks professional. If it was an at home kit the colors don't always come out how you want unless you bleach the hair first then color it. Otherwise the color just mixes with your natural hair color. All the victims match perfectly in hair color in their after pictures. Did the Fed's narrow down the brand and color? And what is the brand of makeup?"

"Report doesn't say." That's something I need to look into. "I have a call into a contact at the agency to get anything not given to us tonight. We will have it by lunch tomorrow to review."

"Babe do you want to review the last woman?" I nodded.

"Violet Bishop, 36, lived in Princeton, NJ. Divorced, husband ran off with the nanny to Spain to start a new life. Joint custody agreement. Violet had a daughter Emily age ten. For six months straight her husband has had his daughter then switches with Violet to raise her the remaining six months of the year. Her ex husband reported her missing when he couldn't get a hold of her to return his daughter to her. He tried to call for one week then he called the police. Bills were automatically paid online and she didn't have a job but owned a large interest in a... alternate lifestyle club.

She was also a member of that club according to her bank records. Violet started going to this club when she was married to her husband and then went alone after her divorce according to her ex husband. Violet has someone manage the property for her and only takes profits. She purchased shares in the business after her divorce settlement. She married into her money. Before she was married she worked as a flight attendant. The police are unable to talk to the manager of the business called _The Leather Riding Crop, _due to confidentiality that the club gives every member.

The task force is currently working on her cause of death and a warrant for her records at the club but... she looks like a Stepford wife. In my opinion not someone I'd expect to see involved in that type of scene."

Cal spoke up "What is that saying... "_a good girl in the street and a freak in the bed"_. You can never tell with people." He gave me a wink and I turned bright red. I can't believe I agreed to review the last victim. This was not my area of expertise.

Violet had bottle blond hair and a cheerleader look with blue eyes. I could imagine her with an apron baking cookies.

"She was reported missing three weeks after the last victim was found and her body was discovered one week ago. She was a large donor to the Governor's campaign in the past. They could have been friends which would also fuel his need for a task force." I got up and looked at the board. Something felt like it was missing. I started walking in circles around everyone sitting at the table while drinking my orange juice.

"What are you doing little girl?"

"I think better when I move. If the mall was open my juices would be flowing more. Just ignore me." I heard the men discussing the case around the table but I felt something was off, it was annoying me. Just as Ranger was wrapping up the discussion I took a dry erase marker to the opposite side board and started writing the dates and times for each victim for each year.

"Ranger. The Fed's missed someone." Everyone turned to look at me.

"Explain."

"I think Cal or Woody said it before. Three victim's a year is the pattern, he has three a year until this year. He only has two as of right now. It's December, January is just a few weeks away. He needs time to plan to find someone new and then he always keeps her for a least one month most likely much longer. The time line doesn't fit. They missed someone."

Manny spoke up "You could be the last victim. He could be looking to take you and keep you. The other women could have been his test run for you."

"I don't get that feeling. This has to do with me, I believe that. But I don't think I'm his target until after January. I have a strong feeling that I can't explain. And something else I can't put my finger on... I need to mull it over." I went back to reviewing Ranger's board.

"Anyone else have anything to add before we end?" No one commented. "This will be our war room to review and discuss this case. The items in here do not leave. Tomorrow I will have copies of the killer's profile for all of you to keep a look out for while you are guarding Steph based on our observations. Anything suspicious must be reported immediately to myself or Tank." Ranger dismissed the group but I kept looking at the board.

"Let's go to bed Babe. You can work on it tomorrow your dead on your feet." I was really tired. I was leaning against the wall and it was way past my bed time. Ranger picked me up despite my weak protests that I could walk and put me into bed.

I was mumbling sleepily "I need a night shirt. If a fire breaks out and someone comes in to rescue me, I don't want to be saved naked. I'll never hear the end of it." Ranger just chuckled and put me to bed in only my panties.

"I prefer you naked in our bed. I will save you from the fire and dress you. Go to sleep Babe." He kissed my lips and spooned me from behind. I was out like a light.

The next morning Ranger and I were enjoying our breakfast together. I had a weird craving for hot oatmeal with cinnamon and raisins. I have never had that craving before and Ella was happy to provide it.

"What's your plan today Babe?"

"I have to meet with Anderson and Douglas to pick up my new credit cards and checks then sign some papers in twenty minutes. I heard you had Joe Juniak fast track then approve my license to become a Private Investigator for New Jersey. Douglas said Juniak accepted my history as a bounty hunter as my experience waiving the other requirements to qualify me. Thank you." I gave him a deep kiss then heard my personal phone ringing.

"Yo."

"Hey baby girl some Fed's stopped by looking for you with Morelli. They wanted to question you regarding an investigation and I told them you weren't home. They left me a card then said you had to come in today or they would start looking for you themselves."

Grandma gave me the information from his business card and I wrote it down to call later. I warned her not to let any strangers in and be on guard. I was happy she was going to have an alarm system to protect her but I have to face Morelli today. Crap. Ranger read my body language and raised his eyebrow.

"Fed's are looking for me regarding the case and want me to come in. They stopped by Grandma's looking for me. Said I come in willingly or they would hunt me down."

"Call them now and I will go with you. I want to ask some questions." I called Rex Walsh and had a brief conversation to meet before lunch in an interrogation room at the Trenton PD to take my statement.

I rolled my eyes."He seemed like a real winner on the phone."

Ranger kissed me goodbye and I agreed to pick him up 20 minutes before our meeting. I didn't warn them Ranger was coming, I thought that would be a fun surprise since he sounded like a jerk on the phone. I'm sure Morelli would want to talk to me afterwards too. Damn. I'm nervous.

I didn't feel great in my outfit so I went to go change into something to make me feel more confident. I put on my black over the knee boots again with dark blue jeans, a purple v neck shirt with a black biker jacket. I found a pair of sunglasses and kept my hair down and styled. I also needed an extra swipe of mascara for courage today. I grabbed my black purse from the boutique in Greece then ran for the elevator.

Woody was waiting for me at the car with a big smile. "Howdy cow girl. I hear ya have an appointment with Anderson." I liked that he was talking to me today unlike my other bodyguards. I felt more comfortable around him after our interaction last night in the meeting. We had a good flow back and forth of ideas. The only other time I've meet him was when he dropped off a car to me and Ranger but he just gave the Rangeman signature nod then left.

"Where are you from?"

"Texas Miss Plum."

"Please call me Steph. Is your name Woody because of a body part? Or something else?"

"In my early Army days I built a raft with wood and vines. The name stayed but everyone assumes it's sexual. Ladies liked it so I kept it." That made me smile. We fell into a comfortable conversation and laughed about funny southern sayings he sometimes used but didn't notice. I apprenticed that he carried on a conversation with me. We arrived at the office only a minute late.

"Hi Douglas what's new?" We did a little chit chat and he talked about his week with me. He was a really nice guy.

Douglas had me review each document then sign all of my papers for my will and my documents for Black Enterprises and Bombshell Investigations. Then he gave me all of my cards for both accounts and my licenses for Bombshell Investigations. I could finally start seeing clients now.

"Seriously you guys are amazing. You helped me make more decisions in one day then I have my entire life. Thank you."

"It's what you pay us for. Anderson wanted to talk to you about investments today but his daughter is sick. He had to watch her till his mother in law arrived. He wanted me to give you this portfolio. Look everything over, feel free to discuss this with Ranger if you like then Anderson will call you in a week or so to discuss concerns and options." Our meeting took us to just about thirty minutes before I had to be at the Trenton PD. Luckily we were right down the street from Rangeman. Woody and I hung out in the garage chatting till Ranger arrived. Woody ran back up to the control room to wait for me to finish my meeting.

Ranger drove us over in the Porsche Turbo. "It's best to listen and not give too much information until you feel out your interrogator. Use this opportunity to do an interrogation in reverse. Use what you learned in Greece. Read him first. Let them think they are leading but you control the angle and direction.

Look at their methods and body language to pick up weaknesses. My guess is they will do good cop bad cop at some point. Watch your own body language as well. Remain impassive and don't let them anger you. When you lose your cool you lose control of the discussion.

If they offer you food or drinks you always take the waste with you. You never want to leave any traces of DNA or fingerprints if you can help it in front of cops. It's best you touch very little, maybe only the chair and keep your arms crossed or on your lap. You seem nervous, don't be. I don't think they see you as a suspect but this is a live practice for you to interrogate someone without the kidnapping." Ranger gave me a big smile and I rolled my eyes.

"I only kidnapped Ward and he deserved it."

"He did. I'll be with you the whole time. Morelli will be there too I bet. Keep your cool, use eye contact when you speak. Looking down or away makes you look like your hiding something. Only give information they directly ask then reverse it on them. If you struggle I will intervene but this will let me see what you absorbed in Greece and help me work with you in the coming months.

Your alibi for Miami is tight so don't worry if they ask you questions or look for proof. They will find it. Are you talking to Morelli after?"

"I think so. I doubt he will let me go without talking. I just want it somewhere private so it isn't a big show in front of everyone."

"I'll be near by regardless of the location." Ranger parked right near the front door.

"Proud of you Babe." He gave me a light kiss with a little tongue that ended too soon for my liking, then came around to open my door. I liked when Ranger was proud of me it warmed my heart.

"You know this isn't a parking spot right? Your going to get towed."

Ranger gave me a megawatt smile. "Babe." That Babe meant no one would dare move his car.

"Figures, if that was my car I'd get towed within 10 minutes with new damage."

I took a deep breath at the front door and pushed my shoulders back. Ranger slid his hand to my lower back guiding me down the hall to the interrogation room.


	26. Chapter 26

Note: I have been asked if I have a set plan for what will happen, the answer is no, everyday is a surprise even to me. I also had a request to write a second story about Ranger's Apocalypse plans in action. I think one day I will write one when this story is complete, it's mulling itself over in the back of my mind as a fun little side adventure among a few other stories about our favorite couple I would like to write. I'll make a note when that day comes to give those people a heads up.

RPOV

Babe really impressed me with her observations on this case already. She has come a long way since her first investigation of Morelli. My men and I all have military or street backgrounds, we look at situations in those terms. I can't even describe how her mind works. It's out of the box thinking mixed with intuition that makes it interesting yet amusing to watch her work.

Most of my men have never seen her in action on a case, most have only interacted with her in a bodyguard capacity at one time or another. I bet my men thought she was just a woman I occasionally slept with that I would give a desk job too when she needed cash but she proved herself in that room to each and everyone of them.

I felt very proud she was my woman and my protege. We made a great team. I could see us being great parents together too no matter the situation between us. I've been thinking a lot about being a dad lately and I'm nervous. I had Ella buy me every book on pregnancy which has helped but I need control and I get that by planning. I've been dreaming about holding and feeding our babies at night as well which has helped with my nerves.

It still doesn't feel 100% real to me yet but the books told me to expect that until I saw her showing. I look every night at her stomach checking for a bump. I think she is close to getting one. I know she is concerned about her weight but I'm proud of her for eating healthy and doing light work outs. However, the moment she doesn't fit into her clothes she will have a mild melt down. I see her breathe a sigh of relief every morning when she buttons up her pants as it is. I've had Ella researching fashionable pregnancy clothes for me to purchase for Christmas. I hope by purchasing them it will help Babe get use to the idea of her stomach expanding when the time comes. I see how much she loves the clothes from Greece so I told Ella to look for things in those styles no matter the price including sexy lingerie.

I'm also happy we have also fallen into a comfortable routine of working out, having breakfast and eating dinners together. I enjoy coming home to her. I never thought I'd be with a woman I enjoyed spending so much time with. It is still a mind trip. I guess my past concern was about coming home to the wrong woman all these years and hearing her complain about my lifestyle.

I watched Babe interact in our meeting with Manny and Cal her previous bodyguards and could tell neither were a great fit to be her long term bodyguard and partner. Manny and her didn't click or interact with words, body language or eye contact. Cal was slightly better with making a joke with her but still I didn't see a partnership or open line of communication.

Babe bounced most of her ideas off me, Tank and surprisingly Woody. Woody is like Santos in being sociable but I'm concerned that may distract him from fully protecting her. I also think he has a crush on her and I don't need her guard distracted by her looks. Babe still has a few other men to protect her in the coming week but I don't see any of the men in Trenton I hand picked for her working out long term in that room last night. I could tell Tank agreed.

Steph needed someone who would listen to her and respond back. Someone she felt comfortable bouncing off ideas but also watch her back and be professional. I'm checking out the men in Miami when I travel for reviews. I will see if any will be a match for her that are also willing to transfer for a bonus and a raise. I've also noticed a change in the dynamic between her and Tank. They seem to be developing a small friendship. I like knowing he's watching out for her even if it means he needs to kick my ass because I'm being stupid.

When I take breaks from Rangeman business lately, I have started to research and background check the best OB/GYN in the area, narrowing it down to small practice in Hamilton. I've also picked Robert Wood Johnson as the hospital to deliver the babies due to safety, privacy and technology available and have Princeton hospital as our back up. I have made Babe an appointment for the end of the week because she should have had one the day we got back. I know if I don't she will drag her feet.

My concern today is for Steph's blood pressure over Morelli. It is making me on edge so I intend to stay close but give her privacy. I expect Morelli to charge at me as soon as he finishes talking to her. I know she had nerves in the car. Not regarding the case, those questions have become second nature to her. Her nerves are about her meeting with Morelli afterwards and telling him the truth. I understand she wants a professional and friendly relationship but I talked to him yesterday and he is still in denial about him and Steph. I don't think he would get physical with her but I expect a screaming match. If it gets too much I will step in the room and remove her from the situation. Her health is more important then Morelli's rants.

When we arrived at the interrogation room I entered first to get a look at the agents but the room was empty.

SPOV

I entered the room behind Ranger and noticed no one was inside. We were about 8 minutes early so we both grabbed a seat at the table that faced the door so we could look at our interviewers causing them to have their backs to the door. It was more then just having Ranger's back to a wall, it was a power position the interviewer usually took which would deflate the Fed's sails a little. Two minutes passed our expected meeting time two men entered the room. The first looked in his forties, no wedding ring but a faded tan line. Recently separated or divorced. By his weight on his foot he had a gun strapped around his right ankle and a side holster. His dominate hand was right and he wore a wrinkled suit from a department store that has seen much better days. He was clean shaven with his shoulders pressed back and a cocky confidence when he saw me.

No jewelry, about 6'2 and his stride told me he thought he was hot shit. He wasn't a bad looking guy but not the hottest thing in Trenton. He screamed dominance compared to the other man, this must be Rex.

"Agent Rex Walsh my partner Royce McWilliams. We only asked for your presence not your friend's. Sir you are not welcome here, the hall has some seats." Ranger didn't respond to him. He was in his normal position of crossed arms and legs looking bored but highly aware of everyone's movements.

"He is my personal security and partner. If he goes I do as well." I left my face impassive but it was hard since this metal chair was extremely uncomfortable.

Royce McWilliams looked surprised at my response. He was a lot younger then Rex by at least 8-10 years and dressed better in a clean shirt and suit from Macy's. Not married, left handed and also carried two guns. I noticed he checked me out walking in and had to adjust himself discreetly as he closed the door. He had dirty blond hair and mischief in his brown eyes. He knew he was good looking and his confidence showed in how he carried himself to the table.

"Miss Plum your in a police station. You are completely safe. His presence is unnecessary in this case and we would like to keep it confidential as much as possible."

I stood up from my chair and Ranger followed suit, I started walking towards the door and heard Royce say "Stop." I turned on my heel and put my hand on my hip.

"Why? You were late arriving, you put me in an interrogation room like a criminal when I know not 15 feet from here is a plushy conference room task forces usually use to hold meetings. I'm here on my own accord not yours."

I could see Rex's face turning red. He didn't like my position and he didn't like Royce stepping in trying to handle me. That was interesting. I could use that in my reverse questioning.

"Please Miss Plum we need to ask you questions. Your friend can stay to make you more comfortable. Detective Morelli will be present as well in just a moment, he was briefing his chief."

"I understand you know each other as well." Rex asked and read my facial expression, seeing if their were any hard feelings or anger in my face.

"Of course. The Burg is a small world, I know lots of people. But I must warn you I have a lot to do today so I would begin your questions now."

Ranger and I took our seats again. I could see his lips twitching like he wanted to smile. This situation was amusing him. Rex took control again.

"I don't think it would be wise to make demands in your situation. I've researched you, you have quite the file here at the Trenton PD and Agency from the last three years... I noticed your both carrying concealed. You know that is against the law in New Jersey correct?" At that moment Morelli entered the room and grabbed a chair from the back of the room and sat in the middle between me and the Fed's. He checked me out when he walked in and gave me a slight smile before slamming his cop face down.

"It's not illegal if you have a license to carry concealed as we both do." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"May I see it?"

"No. Unless I'm being charged with a crime I will not waste my time." Morelli looked relieved I didn't whip it out. He probably thinks I'm bluffing and Ranger made me something in his basement. Royce gave Rex a look to drop it.

"I see you became a bounty hunter three years ago and are still employed as one. But it doesn't say why?"

"Personal reasons that have no barring on your case. Did you search for a ninth victim or have you been sitting on your hands dealing with your separation from your wife." That hit a nerve with Rex. He started getting red.

"It's eight women not nine. I see your familiar with the case. Why is that? We haven't disclosed anything to the media."

"No but when New Jersey sets up a task force you hear about it. What kind of makeup or brand of hair dye was used?"

"And who disclosed this case to you?"

"It's a small town, people talk. Your a Federal Agent I thought you would be more observant. Have you tracked down the Trenton Gazette's reprinting of the initial article about me?" Morelli looked confused at my reaction to this whole interview. Royce was looking amused while Rex looked like he was counting to ten.

"You know Rex, I like that name. I have a hamster named Rex. I named him after I watched _Jurassic Park_ one night. He likes to eat like a T- Rex. Did you have a hamster growing up?"

Rex looked confused. "No. I don't like animals." I picked up on their routine before they even sat down. Rex was the bad cop and Royce was the good cop. They thought by putting me in this uncomfortable room I would be scared and spill my guts.

"Everyone likes animals in some way whether it's fish, Animal Planet or owning a pet. Did you find the cause of death of Violet?" I gave them a brief moment to respond. When they didn't I continued like Ranger taught me to keep them talking. "I prefer hamster's myself. Low maintenance and great listeners. They are also not picky eaters like other pets.

Royce spoke up "No the results won't be available till tomorrow on Violet. Did you know her or any of the victims?"

"No. I myself enjoy watching Animal Planet. I like the show where the guy thinks he can talk to dogs and Shark Week. Although I'm terrified of sharks. Do you like sharks Royce?" He just nodded.

"Did the report come in yet from the products that were used on Violet's skin? Was it CoverGirl, Maybelline, L'Oreal, Clinque, Mary Kay or even more off brand?" I paused when he was looking at his papers. "I always look for sharks when I am in the water myself, with my luck I can never be too careful."

"It was Covergirl. And I love Shark Week. I look forward to it and record it. I think they are fascinating and misunderstood creatures."

"They are." I gave him a big smile. "Did you know the smallest shark is the Dwarf Lanternshark? Only 6.7 inches long. Mind boggling... What about Violet's hair dye? Was it Garnier, L'Oreal, Revlon, Nice N' Easy or more off brand?" Royce was checking again for me. While Rex looked baffled. "I think it's fascinating that shark's aren't color blind. It's why I never wear yellow in the water, I don't want to look like a fish to them."

Royce was really smiling at me now. "You know a lot of shark facts and the brand was L'Oreal. Do you use those brands?"

"I'm not sure. What was the exact colors used and types?" This was easier then I thought.

Royce pulled out his paper work. "L'Oreal dark golden brown for the dye and different shades of concealer depending on the skin tones, all in the clean liquid line. The blush was the clean glow line, the mascara was the queen collection and the lipstick was from their matte line. The nail polish was all from the outlast line. Do you use those products?"

"No. And I always use waterproof mascara, most women do. Do you have any suspects or recurring names that keep coming up?" Rex cut off my questioning of Royce. He didn't like being out of control.

"After your first case where you apprehended Detective Morelli did any fans approach you? Anyone send you interesting letters or something that stood out to you at that time?"

"It's a small town. Everyone and their cousin wanted to talk to me about it. Papers were chasing me for an interview. I did not comment to anyone about the case. Have you received any access to The Leather Riding Crop yet?"

"No. Are you a member there?" Morelli's eyes bugged out at his question. I knew of several things on his bucket list he wanted me to do and I flat out refused with him.

"No. Although everyone has a right to live how they want too. I'm friends with an ex ho. It doesn't make her a bad person. Who reprinted the Trenton Gazette's article about me?" He ignored my question.

"I see your partner is Lula, has a record for prostitution but became a file clerk for Vincent Plum Bail Bond's Agency and sometimes is a bounty hunter's assistant for you. I see she was promoted while you were away briefly in Miami but then demoted for major property damage.

I also see at the time she was involved in the case she was attacked by a boxer. Doesn't seem like you protected her that well." I felt my blood boiling inside. I wanted to lash out at him but I could feel Ranger next to me changing his sitting position slightly grazing his finger against my thigh trying to refocus me.

"At the time she was an informant and not my partner. She was in a high risk profession and that experience changed her life helping her realize she needed to make changes to better herself. This line of questioning has no barring on your case and I am getting hungry. Your budget is tight enough that you can't provide me lunch and I need something more then the vending machine." Morelli just smirked but had stayed silent throughout this discussion. Rex pulled out pictures of all the women before their looks were changed.

"Do you know any of these women?" I've looked at their pictures last night for hours but I looked one more time to be sure.

"No. Do you have any suspects I could look at and see if I recognize anyone? Any evidence the women shared so I can see if it relates to me?"

"No suspects. And the full backgrounds on each women has already been read by Detective Morelli and he has pointed out similarities since he knows you so well." I didn't like what he was implying. Morelli and I knew each other well but he didn't know everything about me, just like I couldn't know everything about him.

"Why use a second source when you have me in front of you. May I see Morelli's notes on each background of each woman?" Rex pulled out a sheet of paper with the women's name listed and a list of similarities to me underneath them.

"This is his finished findings. It's useless to me. I want to see his copy of the background checks with his notes in the margins and his highlighter marks." I sat back in the chair. "Quickly please my ass is falling asleep." Rex gave Morelli the nod and he left the room.

"While we are waiting I noticed a lot of things about you. You seem to attract trouble. Numerous car fires and vandalism reports. Your apartment gets broken into more then a liquor store. You've killed people or been an accomplice to their deaths and find more dead bodies then anyone I have ever seen." I just stayed silent. He was trying to egg me on again.

"I didn't hear a question Rex. Could I trouble you for a bottle of water I'm parched. It has to be a bottle though, the pipes in this building are old and it makes the water taste funny." I crinkled my nose at him. Rex was annoyed. He gave Royce a nod to go get me one. I waited for the door to close.

"You don't like me I can tell. I don't care. You've been on this case a long time without any results. After I review Morelli's report I'm leaving, so you can play games but I will leave this room when my stomach grumbles. Either continue wasting my time or ask me what you dragged me here for." I purposely sent Royce out of the room so I could tell him that. If I had kept Royce in the room during this discussion. Rex would have been angry I spoke to him that way in front of his partner and possibly tried to keep me longer out of spite.

"Do you know who this could be? Have you received any fan mail, strange letters, see anyone stalking you?"

"No to all. As you know I have been away for many months."

Royce returned with my bottle of water with Morelli in tow. I thanked him politely. Burg manners after all.

I took a few long sips of my water and it was chilled. Perfect. I started looking through Morelli's notes on the first victim. I wanted to convey to Ranger what I was seeing without saying anything directly to Rex.

"The first victim Regina Patterson was a small town girl catholic girl, who liked animals, she had a ferret as a pet and liked to clearance shop. She lived paycheck to paycheck and had an on again off again boyfriend." We didn't have a similar upbringing, schooling or purchase history. I noticed the backgrounds were not that extensive either just what anyone could find. I would have to run every girl through the Rangeman programs that showed everything including medical records. I went to look at the second victim.

"Amber Tabernacle had one sister, independent and hardworking, Mediterranean with blue eyes." I looked at Royce. "She died of an allergy but I don't see one in her record. What was it?"

"Peanut butter." That perked up my ears. I loved Peanut butter.

"Her father had a mild allergy but they never had any nut products in there home so she probably never ate any. Maybe she was never tested or developed an allergy over time." Weird. I need to check her records myself. If you knew your father had an allergy you would assume you might too. Ranger perked up a little too at Royce's words. I notice him change his position again in the chair. Ranger knew what I was doing. After I read the report I passed it to him to read.

"Cristina Fox loved shoes and shopping, didn't sleep around, loved coffee and donuts and received a partial scholarship for college. Looks European." I guess I had the most in common with her so far. I passed it on to Ranger.

"Jacquelyn Bridges 34, same age as me now, loved maple syrup on pancakes. I think we all do." Everyone except Ranger that is. I smiled a little. "She has been engaged twice." Technically so have I. Dickie and Morelli. "She was a natural brunette with blue eyes and had a known fear of spiders, snakes, mold and loved watching movies."

"Winifred Grey divorced with no children, had a pet a cat and frequented the bakery near her home a lot but worked out just as much to keep her figure." Every woman so far had something in common with me but none of them had anything in common with each other.

"Renee Griffin liked food, eating out and didn't cook. She had a few friends and a Netflix account, college degree and wore higher end makeup. She had her hair cut regularly and liked to go to the mall." She was the one that bothered me the most. She was a lot heavier then me and looked the least like me in her after picture. Her death was also the most painful. She knew she was going to die from drowning as soon as she became trapped. Their were no marks on her body, she was not held under water by anyone just trapped. When I passed the file to Ranger I looked at him deep in his eyes to convey how I was feeling. He gave me a slight nod in return.

"Maggie Austin blue eyes." She was the least like me. Successful, rich, lived in a secure building, paid bills early, no debt, a health nut, high end shopping, very put together. She was more like Ranger then me although he doesn't do online dating and she did.

Rex spoke up before I got to the last victim. "How is it you can afford a bodyguard? I've looked at your finances and credit report. You live paycheck to paycheck, sometimes pay you bills late and your an insurance liability. Your only income has been from contract work you have done in the past for Rangeman and from your captures." That was true. But Ranger and I have always had a friendship. Plus Ranger does as he pleases. He would put a bodyguard on me despite any protest I had. I looked down to read about the last victim.

"You said it yourself. I do contract work for Rangeman. Your a Federal agent follow the bread crumbs." I heard Royce snort trying to cover it up with a cough. Morelli was also trying to keep a straight face from what I could see out of the corner of my eye. I noticed him checking out my body during this whole interview. I didn't look at him often though, I was trying not get nervous about our talk afterwards and be distracted by him. I have a feeling Rex wanted him in this meeting and purposely made sure he was late to throw me off center.

"Violet Bishop New Jersey resident, husband had fidelity issues." Before she married she was like me paycheck to paycheck, paid bills late then met her husband and everything became high end and expensive quickly. She was the richest woman out of all of the victim's.

"Where is the ninth victim?" I looked at Royce for the question. He was the one giving me the most information so far. I saw something pass over his eyes and then it was gone. Rex spoke up.

"Their is no ninth victim." When he said the words I saw he believed them. Royce was looking down though at his paperwork.

"Don't pee on my leg then tell me it's raining." I stopped myself for a second. Where did that saying even come from? I have never said those words in my entire life... Woody. I started to smile. It was one of his funny sayings he mentioned this morning. I saw Ranger's lips twitch. He recognized the source too. I turned to Royce.

"You agree with me don't you boy scout?" I saw in his eyes he did but he gave a sideways look at Rex and kept his mouth shut. Morelli seemed very interested all of a sudden. I guess they didn't clue him in to their private discussions.

"What do you know Cupcake?" I can't believe he just used his pet name for me in a professional setting! I was pissed. And Rex took pleasure from the name and my annoyance.

"It's Stephanie Detective Morelli or Steph." I gave him a Burg glare and he realized now I was pissed. Ranger lightly touched the side of my thigh under the table. I looked in his eyes and could tell he was reigning me in to keep my cool.

"I've thought about it, looked at the backgrounds. I believe the eighth victim is the ninth. That the eighth woman hasn't been discovered yet but she was a New Jersey resident." Royce looked to be agreeing with me. I saw his posture and eyes change but Rex was not having it. He tried to cut me off but Morelli stepped in and told him to let me talk.

"Steph what do you see?"

"He has a pattern from the victims locations. In the order of the victims it was Ohio, NYC, NYC in the first year. Year two Vermont, Florida, Florida. Year three Pennsylvania then New Jersey. It's December Morelli you do the math." I could see Morelli realizing my logic, he hasn't been on this case that long and I am sure he has a few other cases going on at the same time so I cut him some slack. Rex had no excuse. I could see Royce had a big smile on his face. I guess he noticed the pattern too.

Morelli spoke up "It's only December you could be the last victim and then he may want to keep you long term."

"Both theories are plausible but I have a gut feeling. We've worked cases together before you usually follow my gut."

He turned to Rex and Royce. "She does have uncanny luck. I think it would be smart to at least check in New Jersey for a victim or a missing woman in the killer's preferred age range during the timing of the last two victims. I'll do it myself." Something just came to me. I turned to Ranger and looked in his eyes. He gave me a nod to talk.

"You might not find a body... If she was difficult or put up a fight he wouldn't leave her to be found. The women were all left to be found perfect. He probably screwed up with her and couldn't leave her to be found. That's my theory." I could see Royce agreeing with me and Morelli taking notes about what I was saying.

"We can't investigate without evidence of a body Miss Plum."

"Well Rex, that's why they pay you the big bucks." I turned to Royce. "Anything else you want to say to me or Detective Morelli to put us all on the same page?" He smiled and shook his head no. I could tell he didn't have anything left to tell me and was being truthful.

"Ok well I'm starving." I stood up with Ranger.

Royce spoke up "If I have further questions how can I reach you?" I took out two business cards from my purse. I handed one to each of them. Joe knew my number already, no need to waste a card.

Rex spoke up "Bombshell Investigations? I thought you were a bounty hunter?"

"I was until recently. I have started my own investigation business to broaden my background." I gave him a big smile. Royce and Rex gave me their cards and Rex left the room abruptly. Royce stayed behind to talk a moment.

"I find you fascinating as well as beautiful. We should have dinner and compare notes. I wrote my personal number on the back." He gave me a smile and I rolled my eyes and sighed. Ranger and Joe were not pleased. We were the only people left in the room with Morelli now. I made my way to the door and felt Joe stop me by placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Can we talk Cupcake?" I looked at Ranger for strength and he nodded then left the room.

"Sure Joe but not here, we don't need witnesses." I nodded to the two way glass. We walked over to the empty conference room and sat down at the table together. We passed Ranger in the hall and he was pretending to play on his phone while keeping me in the corner of his eye.

"What the hell was that in there? I've seen you questioned before, it was like we were interviewing Ranger more then you. Hell at times I thought it was Ranger except you did a few eye rolls... I think your spending too much time together. The things he teaches you are dangerous, you don't want to be mixed up in this case. You're the target Cupcake, you will get yourself killed..." He rubbed his eyes with his hand. "I love you too much to see that happen. Please let the police handle this one."

He moved his chair closer to me and then tried to look down my shirt with his finger to see my bra. "I like this outfit a lot and that bra makes your chest look amazing." I slapped his hand away.

"You have a girlfriend, Ella remember? Your practically living together. She spends time with your family in church and has moved here for you. You can't say you love me and you can't tell me what to do Joe! We broke up months ago."

"Yeah but I can see you have goals now just like we talked about. You quit being a bounty hunter at least. Being an investigator isn't much better but at least it is a little safer and you can pick your own cases. You need to watch yourself though, you need licenses and I know you don't have a conceal carry permit.

Don't push Rex, he doesn't like you and would be thrilled to arrest you. And if Ranger gave you something it's probably a fake. A very good fake. I'm still shocked your carrying a gun. I'm happy but terrified at the same time that you have it." I rolled my eyes at him. Trying to count to ten so I wouldn't yell at him.

"Joe things have changed... I do legally have a concealed carry permit not from Ranger but from the State of New Jersey. I also have a legal business with real licenses for my business and to be an investigator. Juniak approved it himself if you don't believe me." He looked a little angry.

"Please don't tell me Ranger loaned you money or pulled some favors for you! He does everything for a price, he isn't the kind of man you want to be in debt too Cupcake!"

"You need to stop calling me that Joe. You have a girlfriend and you are disrespecting her and your relationship by calling me that and telling me you love me. Your practically cheating on her right now! I'm not even going to ask if you were doing the same thing behind my back because I'd like us to be friends one day!" I took a few deep breaths. "I enjoy watching hockey together and eating pizza with you but I need us to at least be able to work together in a professional capacity."

He tried to give me his bedroom eyes. He really was handsome when he didn't speak. "I can come over tonight and bring some pizza and we can hang out." I actually felt sorry for Ella and disgusted. Is this what he did with Terri when I wasn't around?

"No Joe. No more sex, only friendship... I need to tell you something and it's going to be hard... when we broke up I was upset and I guess in the back of my head I saw it as another break but just longer at first. Then I spent time away from New Jersey and really worked on myself. I tried new things, saw new places."

"In Miami?" He looked confused.

"Yeah, anyway I realized we are great friends. You have become a better man then you once were and at the time we had sexual chemistry, similar hobbies and the same upbringing but we can't stand to live together. We couldn't commit to each other and the truth is if we both really wanted to be in a commitment we could have. I know you want the Burg life but I've realized I don't and never will. I don't say that to hurt you, I just want you to know how I feel. Ella seems like a perfect person for you, safe job, she cooks and cleans. Your family loves her. You want to settle down, settle down with her if you love her. If you don't, stop wasting her time because you will end up hurting her more and become like every other Morelli in your family."

He sighed and held my hand. "I've only seen myself marrying one woman in my entire life, you, you have been my longest relationship. I know you are the one and I think you just need more time to figure out that I am the one for you too. I'm willing to give you the time because I love you."

I sighed he really wasn't getting it. "I love you too as a friend and only a friend. Like you, I have moved on too. I'm really happy. I don't feel any pressure to change or get married..."

Morelli started getting red and looked like he was counting. "It's Ranger isn't it? You said it yourself he doesn't do relationships, he will use you then throw you away if he doesn't get you killed first or mixed up in some mess."

"Sit and calm down or I'm leaving! You are an adult and so am I. For once we are going to act like it and have an adult conversation instead of be kids screaming at each other and storming out. You want answers sit down." Joe sat down.

"Ranger and I are in a relationship. We are committed to each other. It is new for both of us, so we are taking it one day at a time but I'm also pregnant with his babies." That set him off. Their was a cup holder of pens and pencils that was on the table that he swiped away and pushed some papers off the table. He started speaking in Italian and mumbling while he paced. I gave him sometime to calm down.

He looked so sad. "How? When? Is he going to marry you?"

"I'm between 11-12 weeks and we are not planning to get married at this time."

"So your dating because of the baby. Did you forget your shot and the condom broke?" I fidgeted. Damn.

"No I was on the shot, it failed and we started dating before we found out." Now he looked very red and I could see him counting in his head and trying to calm himself down by looking at the floor.

"You didn't use a condom? You never once let me without a condom! Even in the moment we have stopped and you have made me go out to the store and get some! Was this a regular thing him not using protection? Or was it only me?" He said it in an aggressive way with also hurt in his eyes.

"It was in the moment. And I wasn't sure if you were with other women at times in our on and off stage. I also didn't plan on getting pregnant." His eyes softened.

"And you don't think Ranger was with other women while being with you? You should be pregnant with my baby, you were my girlfriend for three years!" He paused briefly and took some breaths. "We can raise them together. You don't have to be with Ranger just because he's the father. I can marry you and you can stay at home with them in my house. I will take care of you and them, I will raise them as my own. I love you enough to do that. Ranger isn't going to be a good father we both know that. He is dangerous, psychos are constantly coming out of the woodwork for him. Think Cupcake he already abandoned one kid. I can give you love and stability." He tried to embrace me but I pushed him away. I was so angry he said those things about Ranger. All I could see was red.

"I love him! Neither of us know how to be good parents we will learn together! And even if he did abandon me I would never marry you and stay at home! Why can't you see that! I am not Burg material! And he didn't abandon Julie he supports her you jackass!" I was done. I grabbed my purse and tried to walk away and felt him grab my arm tight from behind. I must have whimpered because Ranger appeared next to me, removing Morelli's hand then pushing me behind him.

Joe got right in Ranger's face. "We are not done here yet. You need to leave."

"The conversation ended when she yelled and you grabbed her. Go cool down."

"I would never hurt her and you know it!" He tried to punch Ranger but Ranger was expecting it and moved out of the way returning a punch to Joe's stomach.

"Stop!" I moved in between them. "This is not a fight! Joe and I talked, it's over now. Joe you need to cool it! Be with Ella. I know your hurt but this isn't the way to be my friend again." I pushed Ranger towards the door while keeping my eye on Joe and staying in the middle of them. I got us into the hallway and quickly walked us out.

"Did you have to hit him?"

"He grabbed you Babe and tried to punch me. I was defending myself and you. He is lucky I only got him once." I knew that was true. I saw him fight Tank, if he wanted to inflict real pain he could have.

We walked back to the car and drove to Rangeman in silence. I kept replaying the meeting in my mind and the after talk with Joe.

"That could have went better but it wasn't as bad as I imagined." Ranger took off my jacket and raised the sleeve of my shirt to look at my arm. He saw a bruise forming. He had a dark look come across his face.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt and I am really hungry. I need food and a nap." I felt emotionally exhausted and my back was killing me from the damn metal chair.

Ranger raised a finger under my chin to kiss my lips. "I heard him yelling at you and you defending me. I made sure no one was spying. But he will probably run his mouth off that we're together and your pregnant. I need you to be extra careful. He is hurt and angry right now." I took out my phone and sent a text to Joe.

_My pregnancy needs to remain a secret for my own safety. If you ever cared for me then you will keep it to yourself. _

Ranger saw the text and nodded. "I had Ella make you something special for lunch. We can discuss the case together when your ready or anything else." Ranger walked me into the elevator and I rested my back to his front. He placed his hands on my stomach in a protective manner as we waited to reach the penthouse.


	27. Chapter 27

SPOV

I looked under the covered dishes and had a big smile. Ella made me a meatball sub with extra sauce on her homemade bread with sweat potato fries. I prefer regular fries but I know these are healthier. Ranger had a grilled chicken salad with different fruit and berries but no dressing. I checked the crock pot and saw Ella had made chicken noodle soup with fresh bread to dip into it. Comfort foods. Ranger must have told Ella about my shitty day. I dished out the soup into bowls while Ranger grabbed our drinks.

I sat down taking a large bite moaning.

"This is exactly what I needed." We ate in a comfortable silence until I just had to talk to get the voices out of my own head.

"I've been reviewing our meeting with Rex and Royce and neither answered my question about the Trenton Gazette even though I asked twice. My guess is they don't know. I need to start looking at Violet's life."

"Proud of you Babe. You were in control and owned that room. You asked more questions then them and you kept them talking. They probably didn't realize how much information they gave you until it was over." He gave me his megawatt smile.

"Yeah but I only cracked Royce. Rex didn't give me a lot of answers. What did I do wrong with him?" Ranger thought about it for a while.

"You saw the tan line, he might just hate women right now because of his own issues. Surrounded by people he felt tough, as soon as you separated him from the others he cut the shit out. You did what I would have done. You handled him well and never let him push you. I didn't have to direct you or speak up. If I had any notes for you it would be just to work on your temper a little when it comes to personal attacks but that takes time... Shark Week?"

I started chuckling "I remember in Greece you said I could talk about any topic as long as I kept them talking and not actively thinking about what I was asking and why. You mentioned sports. Morelli knows sports and I didn't want him in the conversation so I kept saying Rex and then I thought of Animal Planet which led to my tangent. I saw Royce interested when I mentioned Animal Planet so I tried Shark Week." I started to chuckle.

"It's a good thing we wrapped up when we did, I didn't have many facts left other then Sharks can smell a single drop of blood from a great distance and use heart beats to track prey... O and male Blue Sharks will bite the female shark when he has a romantic interest in her."

Ranger nuzzled my neck giving me a small bite then using his tongue to kiss the spot. It made me smile and feel warm.

"If I ever see a shark your on your own though. I'm getting to shore as fast as possible."

Ranger gave me a big smile. "Babe shark attacks are rare. If you are ever bitten your suppose to latch on to their bodies so they can't rip off your limb then punch them in the eyes or nose. Sharks don't like to work for their food."

"I didn't know you watched Shark Week?" He just shook his head.

"I was in a situation once where we had no option but to swim in this water that could have had river sharks. Tank thought he was going to get bit. He had a bad feeling that day." I just kept looking at him waiting to tell me the end. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"No Babe, it's very rare."

I just shook my head. "You can defend yourself against a shark. I can't. With my luck I'll see one coming and he will go after me instead of you." Ranger just pulled me closer to him.

"What's your next step?" I sighed and breathed him in.

"Since Violet's the most recent victim I need to run a full background check, while it runs I am going to nap for two hours. Would it be ok if I used Rangeman resources? I want to buy my own programs but I can't find where to purchase them."

"Hector will put them on your Mac. Some are legally grey. You don't want to advertise you have them. I'll drop it off to Him on the way to my meeting, you'll have it back tomorrow. In the meantime you can use my office here. Your computer log in and password are in the top drawer of the desk." I gave him a big kiss in appreciation. He eventually broke it off and kissed my forehead.

"You know the things Morelli said about you aren't true right? Joe has always been jealous of you and our relationship. He was upset so he lashed out at you, when he should have lashed out at me. I know your truthful honest and faithful to me. We haven't dated that long but I know your character and I trust you. We both have enemies, I more then you it seems but I don't want you to push me away when one shows up.

And I don't know if I'll be a good mom but I see all the pregnancy books you have. I know you will be a caring father whether we're in a relationship or not. You love Julie. You didn't abandon her. I know you visit, send gifts and give child support. That is a lot more then other father's. You made sure she had two loving parents too." I put my hand on his cheek.

"Trust me, I was left with complete strangers without so much as a background check, you have definitely went way beyond your duty. I don't believe you will abandon me and the babies but your not tied down either. I like that were are together because we want to be and don't have to be, but if that ever changes for you I want to co-parent with you. You can't just disappear. I'll find you." I gave him a cheeky grin. Ranger pulled me into his arms and held me tight stroking my hair.

"What else is wrong?"

"I'm still in shock about everything. I held it together without going nuclear with Joe but...I don't know."

"You've grown. Acquired a new perspective. Things happen in life that change you. Your relationship with Morelli stunted both of you into a stall pattern. When it ended you re-evaluated yourself and made you better for you. No one else. Sometimes asking for help is the hardest step but you did and your better for it.

The money makes things easier too, opens more doors. You have the guidance from Anderson and Douglas, all you have to say is yes or no and they will do all the work making it easier for you. Relish in that happiness a little, you deserve it."

"If I've grown so much why can't I face my parents? She's called me a dozen times and I don't even check the voice mails. Why am I being a big chicken about facing them?"

"Growth is a process. They lied and hurt you. It's a different situation. You need time. Do you miss your old self?"

I thought about it for a few minutes. "No. I was all over the place. My entire life was chaos. The only thing I miss from the old me was the amount of takeout I ordered. I just feel safer and happier now despite everything."

"Me too. I can breathe easier knowing your safe." Ranger kissed me. "I have a meeting in ten. I'll miss dinner but I'll be in my office all day if you need me. Call Ella when your ready to eat." Ranger gave me one last kiss then grabbed my Mac off the table and left.

I went to Ranger's comfortable office and logged on. I brought up the search programs and started running Violet. It would take about two hours so I left the computer running and jumped in the comfortable bed while setting my alarm.

RPOV

I didn't want Babe to know that I heard Morelli offer to marry her and take care of my babies. It filled me with so much rage that I was ready to walk in, punch him then take Babe away. When I noticed Steph trying to get away from him he was lucky he still had a hand. I felt the beast inside of me coming out. The only reason I didn't strike was location. Beating up a detective in the Trenton PD is not the brightest move and Babe was in the room. I didn't want to cause her distress or have her see that side of me. Morelli better watch himself though. If I ever see him put his hands on her again I will take great pleasure in breaking every bone in his body.

Having lunch with Babe upstairs calmed me down but as soon as I was out the door I felt my anger building again. Tank followed me into my office.

"What's wrong? You look pissed?"

"Morelli knows about Steph and me." I explained to him everything that happened during both meetings and he got as angry as me. Tank wanted to place a shadow on Morelli but I didn't see the need to waste resources unless he started bothering Steph. She already had two bodyguards watching her back everyday.

"I'll make an emergency note in Steph's file right now for her bodyguards to be alerted to Morelli but you need to watch your back. He will make your life difficult out of pettiness. Stupid tickets, fines or trying to catch you in illegal activity with trumped up charges." After our talk Tank updated me on the meeting we were about to enter in the conference room with updated schematics. I'd rather be anywhere else right now.

SPOV

I woke up feeling a little better. Ranger said it's normal for pregnant women to nap during the day but it made me feel lazy. I didn't realize how much stress I was holding inside myself about talking to Morelli but know that he knows I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I know Joe is hurt. I can even understand how he thought we were going to be together that was our pattern but I hope after a while he just moves on with Ella or someone else. I don't want it to be awkward if we are at the same place at the same time.

I checked my phone again, Joe never responded to my text. Great. My phone hasn't exploded with calls so he must have kept his mouth shut. I went to Ranger's office and looked over Violet's full background. I printed off everything and grabbed a highlighter.

Violet didn't belong to many social groups just the club. She spent a lot of money at spa's and shopping but ordered a lot of romance books from online accounts. She spent her money redecorating from different online home stores and her medical records state she had her tubes tied after the birth of her daughter.

I started taking notes on the stores and addresses her credit card history reported in the few weeks before she was taken to see where the killer might have chosen her. She went to the spa multiple times, the club, a few fancy restaurants but was mostly a homebody. I had the sense Violet didn't like being single. I read over her divorce record from the court, she stated she was happily married until she caught her husband with their nanny after coming home from a child's birthday party with her daughter. She kicked him out and donated all of his belongings to the Salvation Army the next day. That's a lot classier then me.

Husband stated he fell in love with his employee and it was only the second time they had been together but it was true love and he planned on ending the marriage that night when his wife returned. He said he felt remorseful for her finding out before. Violet was heart broken and agreed on a custody agreement while splitting all of the assets in half.

Her phone records show she mostly called businesses for reservations or talked to her ex husband. She didn't have any friends it seems. I can understand that. After my divorce I suddenly had a lot less friends too. People pick sides or don't want to be around you when your upset and hurting.

I ran a search on The Leather Riding Crop but nothing came up. That told me they had someone similar to what I had Anderson do to protect my privacy. A business name instead of a owner with a lawyer as a contact. Smart. The club didn't even have a website to advertise themselves. I needed to see inside Violet's home to get a better picture of who she was. I wonder if her ex husband was in town. I tracked down his number, Winston Bishop.

"Hello."

"Hello Mr. Bishop. My name is Stephanie Plum, I am calling about your ex wife Violet. Do you have a moment to talk?"

"Are you with the police?"

"No Sir. I'm a private investigator and I just had a few questions if you don't mind. I wanted to know if Violet had any close friends, anyone she confided in?"

"I don't understand who hired you? I've already hired my own private investigator. I don't feel comfortable speaking to another."

"I have a personal connection to the case. I can assure you I'm trying to find justice for these women."

"Your name sounds familiar. I think I remember you from the papers... you solved some big case as a bounty hunter but I've hired Jeanne Ellen Burrows. I have nothing else to say. My daughter lost her mother recently, I've told the police and my investigator all I know. We need time to mourn privately please." He hung up.

Damn! It had to be Cat Woman. With my luck she will try and intimidate me again off this case or mess with my car. I groaned and went to look for a snack. Food comforts me. I had a feeling I had to talk to Royce so I pulled out his card.

"Stephanie. I didn't think I'd hear from you so soon. Dinner tonight?"

"No thanks. I just wanted to know what information did you or Rex give Jeanne Ellen Burrows?

"Name sounds familiar but I've met a lot of people recently, describe her to me."

"Blond, leather, cat woman minus the ears."

"O yeah. She rings a bell. She talked to Rex two days ago alone. All I know is she wanted copies of everything we had but he refused. They ended up talking a while when I was on my way out to lunch."

UGH! I could punch her! "Explains Rex's attitude without knowing me first." I bitterly chuckled. "You could have mentioned her earlier to me you know."

"I didn't realize she was important. The ex hired her after the body was found. He hired other investigators when she went missing but none of them found any trace of her. It was assumed she was taken around town because of her credit card activity from that day. Plus her security system was never disengaged according to the record. Violet's ex is a piece of work too. Wouldn't give us any straight answer about The Leather Riding Crop or who to contact. He's currently in Spain so it's not like we can haul him in either."

"Did you find the other woman?"

"I've been looking for a while since the seventh victim. Problem is people disappear all the time. The list is long since the age range is extensive and profile is wide. I'm impressed you picked up on it. Trenton doesn't seem to have a lot of intelligent cops."

"Send me that list let me see what I can do. What about the Trenton Gazette article?"

"Morelli ran the lead. It's a dead end. Twelve states ran that story with follow up articles as well as featured it online. My guess, slow news cycle so other publications picked it up because it was a sexy story. Although after you left Morelli stormed out of the station looking pissed. Care to explain? I heard he was your ex."

"He is, hopefully one day a friend again. I should go. I want to walk the places Violet was in her final weeks tonight."

"Keep in touch dollface."

"Sure boy scout." At least it's better then Cupcake.

I printed Violet's drivers license photo and the list of addresses she frequented along with her home address. I went into the closet and grabbed one of Ranger's extra lock pick sets just in case. I probably couldn't break in anywhere but I'm hoping Woody can if I have the tools for him. I still need a lot more practiced but I also carry a bobby pin now thanks to Ranger.

I made my way to the elevator and gave a little finger wave to the hidden camera. Control usually alerted my bodyguard I was on the move to save time. Since this was all higher end places I made sure to wear my best clothes. A formal business dress from Spain and French boots with my French Ruffle trench coat. I also moved my gun to my thigh instead of my holster today. I'm still surprised I'm carrying it. I haven't been to the gun range this week but I feel like I won't shot myself anymore. I frowned at my bag. I needed to look for a better bag for my work files, my purse is about to burst. I decided to hit the mall tonight.

"Where to Steph?" I tossed him the keys and gave him a list of addresses in Princeton. None of the restaurants or clothing boutiques even remembered her. I figured I've worked retail before in college, you see a lot of faces. I told everyone I interviewed Violet was my friend because I thought more people would come forward if they thought it was personal, so far it wasn't working in my favor. When I hit the spa the front desk girl recognized Violet's picture right away. She called up a technician named Jasmine who Violet spent the most time with.

"Hi Stephanie." We shook hands then got down to business. "I was told you know my friend Violet?" I showed her the picture.

"Of course. She always came in for treatments and a cut, nice woman. I already told the police I don't know anything. We gossiped about celebrities not her own life and she didn't act weird that day at all."

I asked her to pull up Violet's treatments from that day. She mostly spent time with Jasmine but had a massage with Clive. I asked to speak with him.

Clive was a short man with blue hair, kind of new age meets GQ. It was odd but it worked for him.

We introduced ourselves and talked about Violet's day. Clive said the police interviewed him too but he didn't know anything.

"What aren't you saying Clive? I can see your holding back." I gave him a small smile for encouragement.

He looked around. "In confidence right?" I nodded.

"Since she started coming in here she had marks on her body. Red marks on her butt, sometimes light brushing on her ankles, love bites all over her stomach. I asked her after a year if she was being abused and she laughed. She told me in confidence that she liked being tied up and spanked. She didn't realize until she met her husband and I guess they did that together but once she was divorced she was depressed.

It took her a long time to get over his betrayal but she did eventually for her daughter. She wanted to be happy again. She had several waxing appointments and treatments before she would meet any new men. Violet really wanted someone in her life again. She said she liked taking care of her family. She mentioned a club she went to, said it was safer then finding someone off the street to be with since everyone was thoroughly vetted and clean. She always had a smile on her face when she went afterwards. Hell I was even jealous of her smile but she was happy again."

"How often did she go? Did she mention anyone specific?"

"I'm guessing several times a week by her marks. She was friendly with a bartender I think. She always ordered a dirty Shirley Temple and said they made it the best. She wanted me to try it. I never did but I think I will in her honor tonight." He seemed upset that she was gone. I gave Clive my card and we said our goodbyes.

"I've been out of college too long. What's a dirty Shirley Temple?"

"Shirley Temple with vodka. It's not something I see woman order a lot in bars in my experience. Cosmopolitans, margaritas, bay breezes sure but a dirty Shirley no. If you can get into that club you can order it and see which bartender recognizes making it and strike up a conversation."

Woody drove us by the club and you couldn't even see the building. High gate, high fence, cameras everywhere they took security and privacy seriously. We hit the call button and Woody talked to the security guard. He denied us access just like the police because we weren't members.

"Let's break for dinner I'm craving tacos. Maybe come back later and stake out down the street tonight writing down license plates to run for members. Maybe I can get in if I talk to someone."

"I'm more of a traditionalist myself with a woman, I enjoy the courtship but I have another idea." I gave him a big smile. Who says courtship anymore?

"I'm not into this lifestyle but some guys in the army... experiment on occasion with women. I don't know anyone in Trenton Rangeman that knows how clubs like this work but I do have a feeling I know someone in Miami. Do you want to call together, maybe get an idea when should come back or see how this place may operate?"

I was blushing. "Sure. Thanks." After a rough debate where we were going to eat dinner we decided on Chipotle. Woody said it wasn't as good as the real stuff but I was starving. I would have attacked him soon if I didn't feed my craving for guacamole. Woody called on the car phone to Miami as we drove to dinner.

"Yo."

"Yo Santos." Santos! Ranger's cousin. I covered my eyes and groaned. I really didn't want to know about his sexual needs just in case I had to see him at a family function in the future. I held my breath.

"I'm in the car with Stephanie Plum and we have a question for you."

"Finally! I've been dying to work together again beautiful. It's been a very long time but I have heard a lot about you from Tank."

"The funeral home burning down wasn't my fault." He started chuckling.

"Don't worry all good things cuz." Cuz? I'm not even married to Ranger. "Tell Les what you need that Ranger couldn't provide." He said it in a teasing tone that made me smile."I've been waiting a long time for this day. Miami has been looking to bring you down to work with us for a while." I blushed again.

"Umm I'm working on this case, it involves an alternate lifestyle club called The Leather Riding Crop in Princeton. We were just wondering if you knew anything about it." I pulled out my legal pad to take notes.

"Yeah it sounds familiar. I haven't been there myself but I've been with a girl who was a member. Let me call her now. What are you investigating?"

"The kidnapping and murder of Violet Bishop. I want to know if she was friend's with anyone, talked about having any problems etc."

"Gotcha call you back." Woody and I drove back in silence. If Ranger's cousin was involved in this lifestyle maybe Ranger was too. I started feeling worried he'd want to start doing crazy things in bed eventually that was way out of my comfort zone. Then I become sad thinking Ranger took other women to places like this. Ranger hasn't pushed me passed my comfort level but we have been expanding our bedroom horizons slowly together. It's been pleasurable so far. I started chewing on my lip.

"Ranger loves you. I believe he has loved you for a long time. I haven't seen him with another woman or even give someone even a faint interest since before your Abruzzi case. He is a private man, he doesn't just loan his cars or let anyone in his apartment, let alone his building with a fob. Your special to him. We all have a past, even you. You can't hold anything against him." I whipped my head around looking at Woody with a questioning face.

"Your face had a lot of expressions, I saw sadness. I just assumed. But this little conversation is between us. I don't need to be taken to the mats for speaking out of turn. We need to work on your blank face though." He gave me a wink and I appreciated his words. I had no right to be sad. I was with Morelli for a long time and I'm sure that bothered Ranger a lot. I hate when my insecurity creeps up sometimes. I blame Dickie for these feelings. Old habits die hard. I just need to keep reminding myself Ranger isn't like the men I have dated in the past.

The car phone rang again as we parked for dinner.

"Yo beautiful you got a pen handy?" I told him go.

"It's a private couples club but single woman can get memberships too. Occasionally men but it's rare. You have to apply for membership and have a member as a reference for you. Candy said your more likely to get entry as a couple then an individual. Once you email your application they background check you and make sure you have the minimum finances of one million in your accounts to gain access. Then the club grants an interview within 24 hours in which you both need to provide a clean Std test from a doctor then if you pass you get the tour. A couple is on probation for one month then if accepted they pay a $25,000 fee upfront with $5,000 a month to maintain the membership. It's extremely private. They have you sign NDA's before you enter and have a lot of rules about confidentiality, yours and other members."

"Holy crap! I can't believe someone would pay that!" I crinkled my nose. "Aren't places like that dirty? It can't be clean to do those activities all over." I shivered thinking about the furniture covered in stains.

"No way. High end places like this have a cleaning service on site for every area after use. They are sticklers for hygiene. Any equipment used is bleached and any toys used are thrown away after use. Trust me you will smell the cleaners when you get the tour. Candy didn't know Violet well but she said she was on the second floor a lot. I asked Candy to give you a reference. Do you want me to fly down and partner with you? I can leave now and be there in a few hours." He said it in a playful way that made me laugh. I pictured him wiggling his eyebrows.

Woody looked really uncomfortable. "Santos. Ranger will kill you if you take her to that place." Les started laughing harder.

"I'm joking. I told Candy, Marc and Stephanie Pardo want the reference but you can't cause problems because Candy could lose her membership for your bad behavior, so be discreet. Woody have Hector fake the Std tests and I will have the application sent to Ranger's email in the next hour to get the ball rolling. You may get in tomorrow if your lucky." Yeah sounds right my luck would get me into a place like this.

"When the interviewer asks who referred you say Candice Dupree. I want to hear all the details in January when you come down with Ranger for the reviews."

"I don't know if I'm coming. We haven't discussed January yet, it's been a crazy few days."

"I hope you do. You can stay at my house and be on the beach all you want. Think about it cuz. I'm personally inviting you. I gotta go. An alarm." He hung up. Woody and I ran inside to eat.

RPOV

My meeting ran long. The client was an older gentleman with a very young wife who seemed more interested in me then her security system. My men know not to sleep with clients but I will have to make sure we send someone I know will turn her down flat at the installation. I just got a bad feeling about her. I politely ignored her innuendos but I was annoyed.

I kept replaying Stephanie in control earlier during the interrogation. It made me proud but painfully hard watching her in control. After Morelli's rant we both needed a release and neither of us could indulge because I'm here. Hopefully she will be awake by the time I get back to the apartment tonight.

I finished the meeting and collected the plans for his business and home then worked on status reports. My back log of work and calls was growing by the hour. I heard my email ping. It was an email from Santos with the caption "You lucky Bastard." I clicked on. The only thing he wrote was "Your woman requested this for the two of you." I was really confused so I opened the attachment. I took a sip of my water and started coughing in a fit.

The document wanted our names, occupations, net worth, how long we have been married, current sexual interests and different lists to check off preferences of different toys and equipment. It asked if we wanted to include other people, which gender and things we were willing to try together...What the hell is this?

I picked up my phone and called him thinking he was playing a prank on me since I had a girlfriend now.

"Yo."

"What is this?"

"O Steph called and said you were a slouch in the bedroom department so I told her I'd help you guys out. I offered to come down myself and handle it but I didn't think you'd like that."

"WHAT!" He started laughing loudly. Asshole.

"I'm not taking her to this. Our-relationship- is-private-asshole."

"No seriously dude you are or I am. It's for The Leather Riding Crop. She needs to talk to a bartender and the security is tight. Your going undercover as the Pardo's." Les explained the situation to me and I still couldn't believe my Babe was willing to do this. This was way out of her comfort zone. I would never bring her to a place like this ever. I thought about this assignment and decided to use this as a small opportunity to open her eyes to what else is out there in a safe environment.

Maybe we could go into a private room once we got the intel after I check it for bugs and cameras and broaden her horizons a bit more if she was comfortable. I had a small smile on my face now. Les and I caught up then I dropped the rest of my work to start filling out this application to send back. I'm swamped with work but I'll clear my schedule for this tomorrow night. I know their is a good chance Babe won't do anything with me at the club but maybe something might peak her interest that we could do back in the safety of our bedroom. My day was finally starting to look up.

SPOV

After dinner Woody and I hit the mall. I found the most beautiful Micheal Kor's brown leather bag that could hold my files and everything in my purse. I could use the handles or drape it across my body to carry. Perfect. I transferred all my stuff into the new bag in the car and reviewed my notes.

"Let's drive by her house I need to see it. Maybe drive around the neighborhood. Are you comfortable with doing a little B and E with me? You can say no and I won't hold it against you. Hell three years ago B and E to me meant bacon and eggs." Woody just gave me a big smile.

"It's fine. Do you know how to pick a lock?" I shook my head and explained. Violet's home was beautiful and well maintained. She took pride in her home. A simple yellow Victorian with a porch. Woody parked us down a few houses and then he put his arm around my shoulders pretending we lived in the area. We went right to the front door and noticed the alarm wasn't on so he got in quickly."

"Don't you think it's strange the alarm isn't on?"

Woody shook his head and pulled gloves out of his pocket for both of us. In the car he asked me to put my hair up so we didn't leave DNA behind.

"I'm sure the police have been in and out a lot. They probably left it off on purpose." Huh that made sense. We went from room to room. You could see the dust bunnies in every room and marks from where items have been moved with new dust in its place. Violet's home was shabby chic, very warm and friendly. She had pictures of her and her daughter everywhere. After we cleared the downstairs we moved up to her bedroom. Her closet was the size of my old apartment bedroom. Heaven. It made Ranger's closet look like a shack and his was beautiful, modern with custom with Mahogany. One side was her everyday clothes and the other side had different sexy outfits and a few leather pieces. Inside the drawers were toys and books about recovering from divorce and having great sex. Other books were about moving on and being happy. In most drawers in her closet were large amounts of romance novels too.

I wondered where they were since we checked every other room in the house. Woody and I checked every square inch of the downstairs and upstairs coming up empty. The police took her computer so I was starting to give up. I checked out her shoes. They were stunning. We wore the same size. I picked up some Jimmy Choo's to check out. I really wanted to try them on but I knew it was in poor taste. I felt horrible for even thinking it. I placed them back knocking over another pair next to them on the wooden shelf. The shoe falling made a weird noise against the wood though. I dropped the shoe again.

"Hey help me here." I placed the four pairs of shoes on the floor in the order they were on the wooden shelf to make sure it didn't look like anyone was here after we left, then woody and I tried to move the piece of wood. We tried to lift it up but then he pushed in and it clicked up allowing us to slide it out of place.

"Hidey-hole... This one is a good one. People would walk right passed it. Professional. Rangeman does them on occasion for clients but most people prefer wall safes. What gave it away?"

"The sound of the shoe hitting it. It sounded wrong."

"Yeah that's the problem with them. They are made of a different materials so you can maneuver them out of place easier."

"Still cool. If I ever get a house I'm having a few of these and I want a book case that moves out of place leading to a secret room." He gave me a smile.

I turned on the overhead light over the shoes. "Divorce certificate, birth certificates, important tax papers and a profit statement from the club. Shit she was really loaded. What I saw in her bank account was small compared to this. She had a Cayman account, probably hiding it from her ex so she still got spousal support for her daughter." I took out my phone and started taking pictures of everything. In the bottom of the hole was a folded piece of paper. A love note.

_My Dearest Love, I have admired you from afar but have been shy to approach you. I think you are enchanting and a true gem in this world. I think of you often. I hope one day to have the courage to approach you with my interest. Until then. Your Knight_

I looked at Woody when he spoke. "He should have just approached her if he cared for her. She loved romance novels, she would have loved this guy, probably looked everywhere she went for him."

"She would have been looking for him... this might be a clue. I checked her dating history. A boyfriend didn't come up until before she was married and Clive told us she frequented the club. This could be from the killer to lure her to him so he could take her. If it was from an ex boyfriend or a husband she wouldn't keep it. Women don't keep old love letters when a guy screws you over." I took pictures of the letter and checked the quality. "Card stock generic. It could be purchased anywhere. We can't leave it behind but we also can't tell anyone where we found it without getting arrested. The police have been through here several times by the different dust patterns, we can't leave it out randomly." I placed it into a zip lock bag Woody took from his pocket.

"Do you know any cops you can give it to that won't ask questions?" We started to put everything back in place and checked the rest of the shelves to see if anything else moved out of place. Nothing. We worked our way back down to the car. "I thought about it, I use to call Morelli a lot in this grey area. He would have covered for me but he isn't happy with me right now. The other cops are patrol, it would be suspicious if they received evidence." I started biting my lip then thought of Royce. I got a good feeling about him but I could just be vague how I found the evidence. I didn't have many options. I didn't want to destroy evidence by running it myself plus that would be expensive. I pulled out my cell and called his phone.

"Dollface, twice in one day I'm getting excited." I rolled my eyes.

"I have a lead for you but I need discretion. Can we meet? I need to give you something alone and I want that missing person's list." We agreed to meet up in Hamilton since it was halfway from Trenton and Princeton at a Barnes and Noble. I wanted a busy setting so no one saw us talking.

We arrived early and sat in the Starbucks section. Woody was on high alert. He seemed to hate large crowds and I noticed would talk less when we were in them.

Royce walked in wearing a black pea coat and a devilish smirk.

"I have a feeling this is going to be good."

"I have something for you to give to forensics but you have to be vague where you got it from. It's a good lead, the only one I've found so far." He gave me a nod.

"Completely off the record you have my word, just tell me the whole picture." He nodded to Woody. I told him how we happen to be in the neighborhood and Violet's door was unlocked so we checked it out. Royce's smile grew larger and larger as I told this. I explained where I found the letter and how nothing else was hidden. We double checked. I showed him the picture of the note on my phone so he wouldn't touch the letter. He took the evidence and promised to keep it quiet and exchanged it for the list I requested.

"Have you got any information from the club yet?" He just shook his head.

"We have both our federal and local lawyers trying to convince a judge but he doesn't see just cause. The club has excellent legal counsel in place. I don't expect us to get in at all, but if you do, I'd be happy to tag along with you." He gave me a wink. If I was able to get into that club ahead of Jeanne Ellen and the cops for this investigation I could have a better lead in this case. It fueled me even more to check it out with Ranger.

"Sorry boy scout I'm taken." I gave him a smirk. He looked confused.

"Morelli said you were over? Who are you seeing?"

"Between us?" He gave a nod. "The big Cuban guy in the interrogation room." He just shook his head.

"Damn shame. You are one of the most interesting people I have met in long time." I smiled at his comment and thanked him. We parted ways friendly and left separately. I grabbed an ice tea for the ride home and a blueberry muffin. Woody got me into the elevator then took the stairs. I was just finishing my ice tea and noticed it was close to ten. At least that nap helped my energy go a long way today.

The elevator stopped on five and Ranger entered. He gave me his small smile but had dark eyes when we saw my dress and boots. He looked like he wanted to eat me in that moment. He wrapped his arm around my waist and nuzzled my neck as we rode to the penthouse. I barely got into the front door when he picked me up and walked me to the bedroom. I could tell he needed a release as much as me. Our first time was quick and hard with half of our clothes still on. Ranger corrected that problem then sweetly kissed my body and stomach for round two.

By the time we were done we were covered in sweat and needed to change the sheets. We jumped into a quick shower together before bed discussing our days. I didn't mention Royce or Jeanne Ellen. I had a feeling Ranger didn't like him and Jeanne Ellen has always been an unanswered question between us that I really didn't want answered. They had some sort of relationship at one point according to the rumors but I haven't seen her with him ever. I've always been curious if he tracks her vehicles like mine though, in the past or now.

Everything about her makes me feel inferior. Yes I have learned some new things from Ranger but when it comes to her professionally, I'm still feeling a bit insecure. She has skills and a lot of experience. I felt the same way about Ranger in the beginning so I guess that's normal.

I just don't want to involve Ranger in our showdown if we have one again. Last time I asked him whose side he was on and he said his own. Luckily I've been thinking of ways all day to mess with her if she bothers me. I texted Connie on my drive home asking her for the special stink she makes to prank people. It's moldy things that smell horrible in a liquid form. If I can get one of the merry men to break into her shiny black Jaguar I could pour it all over everything. Connie dislikes her as much as me so she agreed to make several batches. If I can't get into the car my backup plan is to just pour it all over the outside of the Jaguar and in the trunk. Ranger told me Les was a prank master maybe I'll text him tomorrow for help but be vague about who it's for. He seemed nice enough on the phone today.

Ranger showed me the print out of the application while we were settling in bed cuddling. "I can't believe you wrote these things! What happens if they question me during the interview? I haven't done half that stuff!" I felt panic.

"Relax Babe. I had to pad it a little to make it look like we are open to options but I made sure to write we are an exclusive couple and we will not be sharing each other with anyone else. We will just kiss and grope a little. Have a few drinks and dance. We can pretend to go in a private room for a bit and just sit down to add to our cover. You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable I promise.

Maybe you will even see something you want to try together in the privacy of our bedroom." He whispered in my ear and started nibbling on my ear. I trusted him. He would never force me into anything. I started to relax again, Ranger touching me was helping.

I kept reading the application and saw he wrote I'm new to the scene and we are experimenting as a couple. Good. And then I read the last line about him being a dominant and I'm his submissive. I dropped the paper on my chest and glared at him.

"Why am I the submissive? Why couldn't you be the submissive?" Ranger just raised an eye brow at me and grinned.

"Babe." That Babe meant seriously? It's true Ranger did not look like a man who would ever submit to anyone. Damn.

"It's just an application. It's not real and I wrote it so it wouldn't look strange for us to be on that floor talking to the bartender. I spoke to Santos about the layout and the third floor is hardcore so we will stick to the first two. If you get really uncomfortable we will leave no questions asked." When Ranger held me like this skin to skin, playing with my hair looking deep into my eyes I felt like I was able to do anything... We were going to do this and it was going to be interesting no question about it.


	28. Chapter 28

SPOV

Grandma texted me this morning that she put all of her things away and placed all my personal items in the living room to organize, so I decided that was my plan this morning. Ranger asked me not to carry anything over 10 lbs so Ella was nice enough to help me pack empty suitcases and boxes into one of the Rangeman SUV's since it was bigger then the Porsche. Bones is my bodyguard today and hasn't said one word to me. He just nods. No matter what I say it's a nod. It's driving me nuts. Bones carried boxes for me while I rolled the suitcases to Grandma Mazur's.

I had a full breakfast curiosity of Ella, but Grandma Mazur insisted I have a muffin too. I didn't want to be rude so I ate a few with peanut butter and jelly creating my own little Tastykake. I was happy to see her happy here.

I walked through the bedroom and bathroom and she did indeed move every item to the couch or coffee table even the sex toys and movies Lula bought for me in the past. Still in their original boxes too. I hid them underneath a pillow, but Grandma commented on them in front of Bones and asked me to compare them to Ranger. Bones didn't even flinch about Grandma Mazur. I found a grocery bag and placed the Pleasure Treasure items inside then left it on her bed as a house warming gift.

I made two piles, keep and trash. I trashed any clothes with stains or holes which was most of my casual wear since that was what I wore when I went bounty hunting and got rid of old shoes. Mostly my dressier outfits and heels were the only items going in the suitcases.

I boxed up my movie collection, photos, papers and mementos and in the end I really didn't have much. Four boxes, three suitcases and a medium garbage bag of clothes with three holiday rubber maids filled with decorations. I had eight trash bags for the dumpster so bones moved everything in the hall and made the trips to the dumpster and the car while we secured ourselves into the apartment with the Rangeman alarm system.

Grandma and I discussed my mom and how she was going nuts unable to talk to me. She wanted the full story but backed off when she saw the tears in my eyes. Dillon stopped by during my visit and I informed him about the changes in the lease and he seemed sad to see me go but understood. He presented Grandma with a gold plaque engraved with black lettering and an image of handcuffs above the words to mount to the apartment door.

It said "Stephanie Plum, The Bombshell Bounty Hunter has moved. Sorry you missed her but thankful for the unnecessary carpet cleaning you would have caused."

I didn't think it was hysterical but Grandma loved it and took pictures with it to show her friends. Dillon stayed for lunch and Grandma made us grilled cheese with tomato soup just like when I was little. I looked around my old home, Grandma had made it her own. It look good. A throw on the sofa, curtains, flowers on the coffee table, the dining room table made up with table cloth, napkins with holders. I was kinda sad I never had the opportunity to do this. Between the firebombings and stalkers trashing the place, I never had the cash anyway. Bones refused lunch and was starting to make my eye twitch.

Eventually we said our goodbyes and started exiting the apartment building when I heard glass breaking and a car alarm blaring. Some woman was annihilating our car. Bones hit his panic button.

"Holy shit! She's taking a baseball bat to our car!" We were about 25 feet from her so I drew my gun and aimed it at her to be on the safe side.

"Hey Stop!"

She turned around and I had no idea who she was but she had blond hair in a bun in casual clothes with mascara running down her checks. She saw my gun and got angrier. "I HATE YOU!"

She hit the car window one last time with her bat then charged at me. I was just about to pull the trigger when out of the corner of my eye I saw Bones charge her then tackle her to the ground getting the bat away from her. She was trying to fight him but secured her while she hysterically cried. I lowered my gun to my side. A Rangeman SUV screeched into the lot and Hal jumped out with a raised gun checking me over.

"Secure." Bones stated. Hal put away his gun so I holstered mine. Ranger ran to me from his Turbo with a blue and white cruiser entering the lot behind him.

I felt dizzy. Another of Ranger's cars was completely trashed on my watch. I felt sick about it but at least it wasn't the Porsche. I would pay for the damages to make it up to him.

Ranger started checking me for injuries and asking if I was ok. All I could do was nod. She smashed every window, light, dinged the door. Crazy bitch.

"I'm so sorry about your car, I'll pay for it to be fixed but I have no clue who the psycho is." Ranger reminded me I was more important then a car and she would pay for it not me.

Bones had the woman in handcuffs but had to hold her up by her shoulders or she would have fallen to the ground. She was crying and wailing it was annoying.

By now all the residents of the apartment building were cheering at me and welcoming back from their windows enjoying the show. I gave a slight waive and Grandma said she'd be right down. I heard a few residents say how it's always exciting when I'm around and that they have missed me. I just rolled my eyes. I liked it when it was less exciting.

Ranger gave a nod to Hal who took a guard stance next to me then approached the woman.

"Stop! Why did you destroy my car and attack my woman?"

By now Eddie Garza walked over and hugged me hello. He settled in to watch Ranger's interrogation too.

"She ruined my life! She stole my boyfriend! I hate her!" She broke into hysterics again.

"Huh?" Who did I steal?

Eddie bumped me "Joe's new girl Ella."

"Are you freaking kidding me. I'm going to kill him!" I was furious. She could have hurt me and the babies. I saw red. I walked up to her and slapped her across the face to snap her out of her crying.

I heard Eddie voice "I didn't see that." He started admiring the sky then.

"Joe and I have been done for over five months! You just trashed my boyfriend's SUV and tried to kill me! I don't even know you! Joe and I aren't even talking right now you psycho!"

She got an angry look on her face. "Last night I went over to his place, our place! He had been drinking but he was horny so I took care of his needs the way you never would." She gave me a smug look and I crinkled my face in disgust. "And while he was pounding into me every which way he said your name over and over then came to you inside of me! I'm with him now! I want to be Mrs Joe Morelli!"

I got even more angry. I had nothing to do with this. I thought I was going to punch her. "Joe's all yours! You could have just talked to me first!" Ranger grabbed me from underneath my arm pits to hold me back from her.

"Are you stupid! Go trash his truck then! Hit him with a freaking bat! Your psychotic! I have a BOY-FRIEND! Look at him! Your lucky Bones saved your ass before I put a bullet in you!" She started screaming to Eddie to arrest me for assault but Eddie just grabbed Ella and put her in back of the police cruiser.

Ranger held me against his body to calm my anger inside of me, reminding me of my blood pressure and asking me to take deep breaths.

Eddie took all of our statements and pressed charges against her. Ranger also pressed charges for the damage to his car. In the end Eddie gave me a hug and kiss and told me he would drop it by Rangeman for me to sign later.

Grandma came over to check on me but had to run upstairs to call everyone she knew. Ranger placed me into the turbo and gave me a long and deep kiss showing me how much he loved me.

We made our way back to Rangeman."The old me would have felt sorry for her maybe even not pressed charges but she could have hurt me and the babies. I will never forgive that... I feel like if I let her walk she could come after me again. By doing nothing it sends a message that everyone is open to attacking me... This is Joe's fault too. I warned him about hurting her and instead of attacking him, she came after me."

"Your a good person with a big heart. Even if you didn't press charges Bones and I would have. People need to understand they can't walk all over you, eventually you will build a reputation that supports that. I know you feel a little guilty but this wasn't your fault. You can't control her behavior. I've already contacted my attorney for a restraining order and the control room has contacted every bond agency within 30 miles from Trenton not to extend bail to her while you gave Eddie your statement." Ranger parked in his spot at Rangeman. I opened my door to get out and he lifted me into his arms.

"I'm fine I can walk Ranger." He just shook his head.

"This isn't for you Babe. I need to touch you right now." I understood what he meant. He needed to assure himself I was ok. I didn't protest anymore I just placed my head into his neck and let his scent wash over me. Ranger placed me in bed and took off all of my clothes. He removed his as well pulling the covers over us. His arm went under my neck and his other hand protectively to my stomach. We intertwined our legs while he gave me soft little kisses then deeper ones.

"I'm sorry I took you from work. I know you have a lot to catch up on, you can get back when you need to."

He just shook his head." Being here is more important to me. When I'm ready I'll work from my office up here. Tank will take my meeting. I need to be close to you today. You said after moving you were going to research from here, so we can stay in together."

"He kissed my lips a few more times then moved his hand between my thighs to my sex. I couldn't help but moan and enjoy his fingers. I felt him move on top of me and enter me slowly. His hips gently rocked in and out of me as he kissed my jaw and lips.

"I love you Carlos."

Ranger broke into soft Spanish while he kissed my body. I had no idea what he was saying except for "I love you too." After holding each other skin to skin Ranger told Tank to bring up his paperwork. Ranger put on some lounge pants and grabbed our laptops to work in bed. I put on Ranger's shirt from today and grabbed our drinks and a snack tray of fruit Ella had made earlier. Hector really did a number on my Mac. Somehow it was faster cleaner and organised. I thought it was a different machine until I saw the small scratch on the top that told me it was indeed mine.

While Ranger did paperwork and emails, I had a list of 35 names to check out from Royce for my missing victim. My personal cell didn't ring but my work one wouldn't shut up so I silenced it. I let Royce know my private number but told him to keep it to himself. He told me he heard about my morning and was happy I was ok.

He mentioned Joe was hung over and at the jail now talking to Ella. I could have cared less. That's his crazy to deal with and I already had plenty of my own.

Ranger worked in silence but I plugged my headphones in and listened to _Pandora_. Occasionally Ranger would put his arm around me or grab my hand rubbing his thumb along my palm making me feel like we were back in Greece again in our own little world.

All of the names Royce gave fit the killer's profile in someway. Single women or engaged that appeared single due to the spouse being away. Age range 24-36, lived alone without many friends.

First victim was held for 5 weeks, the second 1 month and 1 week, the third 5 months, the fourth 5 months and 2 weeks, the fifth 2 months and 2 weeks, the sixth 2 months and 3 weeks, the seventh 7 months and 2 days and the ninth almost 3 months.

The eight victim was barely 3 weeks. He had to search for the next woman before could kill the current one. He always replaces the women quickly within weeks of the prior ones death. He kills one then hunts the next looking for an opening since he already researched them. Some time frames even over lap. He had the 7th woman the same time as the 8th for a few weeks. I felt a shiver run down my back. I cleared my mind and placed my head against the pillow.

Where would I hide a body if I had to hide the evidence. I started making a list of ways I'd hide someone and eventually Ranger spoke up.

"Should I know what your planning? Or just be prepared to alibi you?"

"Your a funny guy. I was just thinking... let's say he has never hid a body before. He doesn't want it found, how would an average person get rid of it? TV, internet, movies would be my source. I wouldn't tell anyone except maybe you if this was my situation.

I wouldn't just drop a body into water, people always find those eventually. The dump is more Mob style but again those bodies are also found often. Homicide cops routinely check there. I wouldn't burn it because a fire draws attention no matter where you are. He wasn't near Florida so he couldn't go to a swamp to feed an alligator. It would be to risky to drive that far. It's one thing to sedate a woman and travel with her, if your pulled over you can lie and say is drunk or took a sleeping pill but a dead body no.

If she was bloody or messed up that's a different story... it would kill me not knowing for sure when or if that body would be found unless I knew where it was at all times. Probably monitor the area I guess, if I owned a large property I'd hide it there in the ground. No one would dig on my land... and if I didn't have land somewhere private, the Pine Barrens.

If I was really smart and in shape with a bunch of time I'd go to a cemetery dig deeper into an already dug out plot that was prepared earlier in the day then hide the body under the dirt so the coffin the next day would be placed on top and never found. Although that's a ton of work, someone could come by and see me. Maybe it would just be easier break into a crematory and dispose of the body."

Ranger just gave a nod but didn't comment. I didn't want to know if he ever got rid of a body I assume he has. I'm sure they were bad people or he was ordered too. In my heart I knew he was a good man and I loved him regardless. I know him though, he believes he has bad karma but I don't. I gave him a big kiss.

"I wouldn't make a great criminal."

"No but your good at thinking through different views of the deranged and delinquent. Run with it as part of his profile. It's good to look at some of the missing girls but with so many you might want to start finding something the women had in common that attracted him in the first place to narrow your search. Your best bet will be running deep backgrounds on the victims. The killer held these women between 1 month to 5 months except for two. Those two I would focus on right now."

"The seventh and eighth. Seven was 7 months and 2 days and the eighth was barely 3 weeks." I kissed him on the way to my bathroom break.

Ranger and I eventually settled in again and he was like a machine with paperwork and emails. While I ran background checks and surfed the internet, I checked my work phone and deleted the gossips asking me personal questions.

I decided to keep this as my work number since everyone knew it and could call on me for my services. Looks like Grandma told everyone I was an investigator now, at least it saves me from advertising. I've also found sometimes people leave gossip for me about other people that I have used on cases on occasion. I look at it as taking the good with the bad. Anytime I heard my mother on my voice mail I delete it. The last message was from Joe so I listened.

_"Cup...Stephanie. I heard what Ella did and I'm very sorry, this is all my fault. She is normally not like this but a sweet person. She took out her anger at me on you. I'm sorry. I was stupid, drunk and upset yesterday. I take full responsibility. Ella and I are taking a break but I wanted to talk to you about the charges or at least help her get bail. Vinnie refused for fear of Ranger and so did Les Sebring._

_ I know what Ella did was wrong but it was in the moment and she was hurt. We had fought that morning and she saw you enter your apartment building so she went home for the bat because she felt threatened. Everyone comments to her about you. I explained to her we aren't together and you've moved on with Ranger. I made sure she knew you were completely innocent and it was all me, she was very remorseful. I feel responsible please call me back."_

I snorted. I saw Ella's smug look when she talked about her having sex with Joe. She was jealous and territorial. People would never stop comparing her to me in this town, hell I use to hear about him and Terri a lot and I never trashed Terri's car. I know about being angry in the moment, I wanted to punch her thanks to my crazy hormones but I also had a strange feeling about her too.

I gave the phone to Ranger to listen too and he grew tense, simmering with anger. I explained to him my observations about Ella and the comparisons I dealt with. He agreed with me, even if she was sorry, jealousy doesn't go away over night. I'd always be the enemy in her eyes. We agreed to maintain our position.

I was eventually going to call Joe back but I wanted to run an in depth search on Ella. I was curious if she had an imbalance or a record. While that ran I felt bad for Ranger so I took a stack of his papers and started organizing and taking notes on what he would need for Trenton's reviews. He kissed my head in appreciation.

My notes consisted of any major flags or changes in each man's file along with if they received a write up or were late often. I pointed out new skills they acquired this year too. I never realized Tank and Ranger tracked everything about these men. I knew about the constant background checks but they tracked gun skills, gym time, partner relationship and had a running commentary page on every man during the month. The good and bad. It was intense. I highlighted and made notes in the margins to make it easier. I wondered if my file was in this stack? I got a quarter of the way into the men when Ella's results pinged.

No criminal record, paid bills, worked from home. I looked at her medical history... hmm she goes regularly but isn't on birth control right now. She stopped at the end of September according to her Doctor's notes. I looked further into her credit cards nothing interesting. I looked into her insurance claims, she has a therapist. Not uncommon people do go to them. I dug deeper. She has been in therapy since high school wow! Her parents also took out a second mortgage that same year she went into therapy but they only had to have a co-pay. I don't see any repairs to the home or permits issued that year but I see a check made out to Eloise Witt.

I look into Eloise at the time and she was 17 when she received the money. I ran a check on her for that time period and let it run for a while. I went back to my Rangeman paper work. I remember researching some of these men before when Ranger had asked but everyone's background mostly comes up clean. My search pings eventually and I view her background and medical history. I'm in shock from the doctor's notes from that month. I pull out my phone and call Joe.

"Hey Steph thanks for the call. I just wanted..."

"Stop. I heard your message but you have bigger problems. I don't know if you investigated Ella before but she has a history of being in therapy since she was 17. Her parents paid another girl $50,000 to not press charges against Ella when she attacked another girl at school with a field hockey stick over a guy she was dating. And I hope you have been using a rubber because she isn't on birth control since the end of September. So no I'm not helping. She's a wacko. I'm keeping the charges and not helping get her bail."

"What! You have the wrong girl. I've never seen her in therapy and she is on birth control. She told me." I repeated her name, age, date of birth and social security. Joe agreed it was her information and I said it was the same girl. He asked me how I found out and I was vague in my explanation.

Joe said he had to go confront Ella. He apologized to me again then hung up. He sounded seriously stressed.

Ranger smiled. "Proud of you Babe." I felt proud of myself too.

"I hope she isn't pregnant. Joe would have his hands fuller with her issues then he ever was with my life. I actually felt sorry for him." Ranger tried to hide his smile. He didn't feel the same.

Ranger ordered us dinner and we moved to the dinning room to finish working while we ate. I grabbed a throw blanket to cuddle with while I finished Ranger's files.

RPOV

When Babe's alarm went off I thought the worst. I ran out of my office to her apartment. I was relieved when I saw her standing near Hal. I was pleased to see she had her gun out too. I was a little surprised Steph wanted to rough Ella up but Babe has a bunch of hormones going on right now so it was to be expected. I'd have to make a note for my men not to let her hit anyone and safely intervene when necessary.

It was a small situation compared to her usual scares but I just needed to reassure myself she was fine. I wouldn't be able to focus if I was away from her today, so I ordered Tank to take my meeting and day to day responsibilities so I could catch up on paperwork and emails.

When I heard Morelli's message I was annoyed but being near Babe and touching her helped me simmer it. When I heard about Ella's issues I was thankful for the security in place and my actions afterward. I saw the guilt from Babe disappear too about having her arrested, but I hated that she felt bad for Joe. It's his own fault. He should have made sure she was on birth control and used a rubber or seen how desperate she was to be with him. She involved herself into his entire life quickly. I never even met Ella before today and I saw the flags just from other people's observations. I just shook my head.

I don't take many breaks when I'm working but Babe is in her own world. Music, celebrity magazines, Pinterest, on her phone texting and deleting messages. It was adorable. When Babe took the reviews off my hands that Tank printed out and placed in individual folders for each man employed including contract and part time workers, it took a big load off my plate this week. It takes most of my time reading through every detail on every man. When her notes I could just fill out improvements, training and decide who earned a salary increase with my comments while checking off boxes on each man so they could understand my expectations of them.

In January Tank, Les and I will meet with each employee and discuss their progress and goals. I find this method retains most of my employees and instills trust between us.

I also take Steph's notes seriously. She knows what I look for and although she hates the research desk and thinks it's boring, she is almost as good as Silvio. When Babe didn't stay on staff for Rangeman in the past I was disappointed. I wanted to be close to her but I also liked having a free man for patrol. I couldn't blame Babe for wanting to be on the streets like me, so Tank and I fill the position with whoever is on our shit list that week.

I checked my email and saw the Pardo's have been accepted for an interview tomorrow night at 9:30 pm. I told Babe the dress code for The Leather Riding Crop and explained how their was a locker room for us to shower and change if need be just as the email stated.

Babe rolled her eyes "Of course they accepted us. A female probably ran a background check on Marc Pardo and saw your picture automatically picking you... I have no idea what to wear to a sex club. I really don't own leather."

"I already have Ella picking out wardrobe that is sexy and upscale, not slutty or leather. She will have it for us tomorrow at breakfast." Babe smiled and returned to the reviews while I hit the back logs harder.

SPOV

I knew Ranger employed men of a diverse background, con artists, pick pockets, safe crackers, a Frenchmen who could scale tall buildings like Spider man but one guy in particular had gotten off several murders on a technicality. It states he was defending his sister against a gang but he killed people from behind while they were running away from him. I really didn't want to be in a room with him. His picture was scary enough but Ranger trusted in these men so I guess I should too.

I can't even imagine where he meets them. My strange friends like Mooner and Sally Sweet were FTA's. I had to hand it to him though he really did stack his staff with the best skills. He made sure they all received continuing education and training year after year in their specific fields. I was really impressed.

I got to my file in the stack and I paused. I really shouldn't read this one. I can't unread these notes inside and see what people think of me but I kinda had to know. I looked at Ranger and he was engrossed in his own work.

I reviewed my background check and he knew every detail about my life, personal, professional, medical, banking. I made notes on myself just like everyone else but gave a few more explanations for anything embarrassing that came up. Next to my birth control shot record I wrote "see I did take it" with a heart as a joke.

I moved on to my status, it said contract then my building access. No room was marked off limits to me except the gym locker room. Even Ranger's office I could get into with my fob I was shocked. I never knew that. I reviewed the notes from the cases I have done for Rangeman and both Tank and Ranger gave me high praise for my investigations and thought process, my professionalism, my ability to work with anyone, my keen eye and my ability to get people to talk to me.

It stated I'm best used for getting information from others naturally or as a good distraction and a pit bull when I want information. That was nice of Tank. It also said I like being social and Ella felt better having another woman in the building to look after and talk too.

I read my needs to improve section. Doesn't carry gun, doesn't always have her pepper spray or stun gun charged, needs self defense lessons and gun training. Would excel if she asked for help in lock picking and further training. Doesn't like to be pushed, likes options and making her own decision. Will not follow orders, needs better transportation, impulsive at times to the point of being reckless going into unknown situations. That one hurt but it was true. Guess that one was genetic. My biological mother was impulsive with me and ended up getting herself killed. I touched my stomach. I didn't want to be like that anymore. I didn't want anything to happen to me or the babies because of my own stupidity.

The bottom stated my passed jobs for Rangeman and what I could be used for in the future. Nothing was a real surprise to me. I knew all these things about myself. I made notes about the changes I have done in the last few months and closed the folder.

"Why didn't you come to me with this file?" Ranger looked up and raised his eyebrows at me surprised.

"You reviewed yourself?" I passed him the file and he read over my highlighted sections and notes.

"You weren't ready to hear my thoughts and you don't like to be told what to do. You had to come to it on your own not because I made you. I've tried that before, running with you was a disaster." He gave me a grin. Jerk. It was like 5 am.

"I want to work on my impulse control. It hasn't escaped me I'm like my biological mother. Ethan himself said she had the intuition, the instincts the impulsiveness. I don't want to end up the same way." Ranger squeezed my hand in support until we both returned back to our work. I didn't want to go to bed until I was done. I finished the last file at 1 am and looked up at Ranger still typing at his computer.

"I finished the notes on the Trenton employees, if you leave Miami for me tomorrow I can tackle them but it's late. I need sleep." Ranger looked at me and nodded. He closed his lid to the laptop and followed me. We left everything on the dining room table and went to bed together. Both of us fried from our long day.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep in Ranger's arms I was hit with a thought. I sat up immediately and Ranger turned on the light raising an eyebrow in question.

"Violet. Her body was found one day before my .38 Special was stolen from my apartment. I saw the report from Tank. I went through my apartment today, not one other thing was missing. I had my purse and valuables all in sight for a criminal. They only took the gun... the gun I killed Jimmy Alpha with on my first case.

It has to be him. Anyone else would have stolen my valuables. I can't believe I didn't realize this before! I just thought one of Grandma's friends walked off with it because she had this big Halloween party and a lot of friends over the last few months." I jumped out of bed looking for Tank's report and the police report.

"Grandma came home from a viewing and noticed things were out of place and some of the clothes were thrown around. She checked out everything and nothing valuable was missing, she called Tank and he came over to check it out and felt someone was looking for something. He checked my cookie jar and noticed the gun gone and Grandma agreed so Constanza and Big Dog came out to make a report. They didn't check for DNA or fingerprints but Tank had someone come in and didn't find any. I want to ask all the neighbors if they saw anyone tomorrow. I might get lucky." I had a big smile on my face now.

I crawled back into Ranger's arms. He had a megawatt smile too. "Always a pleasure to see you in action Babe." We intertwined our legs and settle back into sleep. Finally my mind could rest.


	29. Chapter 29

RPOV

I got up at 5 am but I let Babe sleep in, she needed her full 8 hours and deserved it after tackling my paperwork yesterday and today. I went down to the gym to do a full workout then spar with Tank. Babe and I were gone so many months that I need to get up back to fighting shape in case I get called for a mission soon. Anytime it's a renewal year I get called on a few more missions then I normally would unless I have a signed contact to continue the next cycle.

Three hours later I return to the penthouse and ordered breakfast for us. I knew Babe was up because I could hear her puking and moaning in the bathroom. I rubbed her back and put her hair up with a clip. Her morning sickness comes and goes mostly smells set her off but occasionally she has a day like today.

Babe finished and brushed her mouth clean joining me in the shower. Today we will have a short on OB/GYN appointment before we can work.

"The babies are both the size of plum's this week and developed their organs and parts. Now they will start to grow a lot." Steph started chewing on her lip while she rinsed her hair. I pulled her closer to me. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Your beautiful Babe. I can't wait to see you expand with our babies. The pregnant form for most men is a major turn on, your always glowing, your breasts are fuller" I lightly cupped both kissing and licking them. "I like knowing a part of me is always inside of you now." She moaned so I made slow love to her against the wall of our shower showing her just how much I wanted her. I realized early on if she moves too fast in the beginning of the day she gets sick so I kept it at a gentle pace giving her light kisses everywhere.

We ate breakfast and dressed. Babe hated going to the Doctor. It was like pulling teeth to get her out the door. I almost picked her up to just carry her to the car. I grabbed our papers from the Doctor in Greece and explained to our new Doctor when I made the appointment, for security purposes we couldn't use our real names in any paper work. He had other clients from Princeton with similar concerns so he understood and agreed to a false name in the file and billing. I added that name to Rangeman to cover for insurance purposes.

I made sure we were the first appointment today. I filled out all of Babe's paperwork too, she was so nervous she was going to get poked with a needle today she could barely hold her pen. I chuckled inside. This woman has faced killers and crazy stalkers without blinking but she is terrified of needles.

The nurse took us back and weighed Babe. She has gained six pounds and wasn't excited. The nurse told her it was healthy and normal. Babe got her favorite cup to pee in which also didn't thrill her either. Luckily she wore a dress today so she didn't have to wear a gown otherwise I may have had to stand in front of the door so she couldn't leave.

Doctor Dobbs came in and did pleasantries but he was no nonsense. He was more my kind of Doctor in temperament then Babe's but I explained to her before we arrived how he was the best in the area for multiples. He took Babe's blood pressure and it was still normal but on the higher side. He wanted to continue to monitor it and asked her to cut back working a little and on the amount stress. Babe just rolled her eyes and sighed. She explained her life a little and the Doctor was taken back, surprised her pressure wasn't higher then it was. He gave her pamphlets about reducing stress too and a stress ball while warning her certain levels would eventually place her on bed rest again. I thought she was going to nail him with the ball on his head, so I held my breathe. She had this look in her eyes I have never seen before then she started to squeeze the ball over and over.

Doctor Dobbs had to take some blood so Babe grew pale. I held her and tried to distract her but she was grouchy today. She cheered up a little when we saw the ultra sound and heard the hearts beats so the Doctor gave us more pictures and video. He told me he usually only listens to the heart beats at this appointment but he wanted to confirm things on his own and not just take our prior doctor's word on her findings. I found him thorough while Babe kept looking at the door to leave. I'd have to make several notes to Tank about these visits if he had to take her on any. Next time I need magazines and some kind of food possibly to mellow her out.

The Doctor gave us more literature and different exercises for Babe to maintain the appropriate weight. He explained to her the more she kept with her current workout routine the easier the labor and bounce back to her pre-pregnancy body would occur after the babies were born. It was adorable when he lectured her on kegel exercises to strengthen her pelvic floor. I've never seen her turn so red with blush. I asked a few routine questions and then we left.

From the Doctor's office we had to go to the Trenton PD to drop off our signed statements that Eddie left with the guard on duty last night. I parked in front and opened the door for Babe.

Some of the patrol guys said Hello and complimented her on how good she looked and how Miami had agreed with her. Babe just waived and smiled. She stopped to talk to Robin Russell awhile so I dropped off the envelope with our statements to the desk Sargent on duty.

I saw the doors open down the hall near Babe, a gang member in cuffs and leg irons walked in with Alejandro. Tank had mentioned to me he had called him regarding odd jobs for Vinnie but I didn't know he was still in town. The gang member made kissy faces at Babe and Robin and offered them a ride on his magic stick. Alejandro discreetly gave him a kidney hit from behind and told him to learn some manners. The gang member sunk a little in place. Babe turned around and the gang member paled at her. He apologized profusely then looked further and saw me glaring at him. He tried to walk back out the door in the opposite direction but Alejandro dragged him forward.

"Good to see you brother." I just nodded.

The gang member stuttered. "I'm sorry Ranger. I didn't recognize your woman from behind. I'm really sorry."

I go close to him so only he could hear me. "Next time, I cut your tongue out." I could smell the piss draining from him. Fear good. I stepped back to let him get processed. I couldn't be soft on Stark street gangs. If I showed weakness they'd mess with Steph.

First day back in town, Hector and a few others Rangeman that had street contacts spread the word if anyone touched Steph or bothered her it was their lives. Threatening him was a reminder to his gang. Babe was my life, my woman and the mother of my children. To everyone else I'm a cold blooded killer, to her I'm her lover, friend, mentor and support. I intended to keep it that way no matter the blood I had to spill to maintain her safety.

Alejandro had a big smile on his face and checked out Babe so I glared at him too. He knew I never claimed anyone as my woman so she must be something. Babe came over and walked right up to him. No fear.

"You must be Alejandro, Connie and Lula told me about you. Stephanie Plum." She shook his hand then he looked at me sideways.

"Your woman's The Bombshell Bounty Hunter?" I nodded. His smile grew. She traded pleasantries, asked how he liked it. He explained it was fine as a part time gig but he mostly did high bonds and Vinnie was doing low bonds until they could replace her. He talked to her about her impressive capture rate and what she was doing now. She gave him a business card as a contact and we left.

I've offered Alejandro a job in the past due to his skills in the Marine's but he declined. He only works when he wants to and occasionally takes on contract work in the private sector. He would make a good bodyguard for Babe, I may have to approach him again with an offer. Babe didn't say anything but I could tell she was less then thrilled with Bones yesterday.

SPOV

Robin was catching up with me and talked to me about my outfit and tan. She asked me about my time in Miami and my favorite spots. When that gang member hit on me and apologized, I knew right away he must have seen Ranger. Alejandro was everything Connie said looks, charm, style. I hope he stuck around a while since Connie has a huge crush on him. Ever since her divorce she hasn't dated often like Lula and they would make a cute couple. Ranger and I started heading towards the door after our conversation ended.

"Hey Dollface" I turned around to see the Royce smiling at me. "Heard you smacked a bitch." Royce checked me out in my pea coat and high heels then smirked. Ranger put his arm around my waist and gave him a hard look.

"Did you learn that slang on the farm?" I background checked both Feds this morning since they knew so much about me, it was only fair. Royce was originally from Iowa.

"No MTV. I was a big fan of Sir Mix-A -Lot. It was like "Footloose" growing up except I just wanted to Rap." He did some kind of hand thing. I gave him a big smile. He was as white as me. I still needed Lula to decipher the Rap songs she played in her Fire bird. "_So you like big butts and you can not lie_... do you have something I would be more interested in?"

"Let's go outside." Royce walked with us to our car. "Violet's death was from from a plant, a perennial called Doll's Eye or White Baneberry. It's a spring flower found in all of the state's the victims were from except Florida. It's grown naturally in woodlands and the pea size berries resemble doll's eyes but are very toxic. If ingested they have a sweet taste but a carcinogenic toxin is released causing an almost immediate sedative effect on cardiac muscles leading to death. Most of the time kids eat them by mistake while playing outside not adults." Weird.

"Anything else for me?" He just shook his head. "I got your text about your gun though I think it fits. He probably likes collecting things of yours, keep an eye out for that, eventually he will want to meet you if he hasn't already."

"Counting on it, unfortunately for him he will have to get through my bodyguards first."

"Yeah I read the report. The tackle was a nice touch. I went down to the jail myself to get a peak at her, keep your distance. She is playing Morelli like a fiddle with her routine. Don't listen to the gossip either. Keep your head up, haters be hating." I laughed at him.

"You should stick to being a boy scout and leave the street talk on the street. It's coming off very Vanilla Ice." He played as if he was wounded by my words then smiled and walked back inside the Trenton PD." Ranger and I got into his Turbo. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his thigh.

"Should I be jealous?" I looked at him and I could tell by the crinkle around his eyes he was mostly kidding.

"Never. We both dislike Rex and some of the other key players creating a friendship. I'm yours as much as your mine. However I ask you to remember this moment because I may say the same thing one day about one of the legions of women that flirt constantly with you."

"I don't share Babe and I know you don't either." He kissed my hand and continued to hold it as we drove back to Rangeman to finally start our day.

"Zero was suppose to guard you but he thinks he's coming down with the flu so Slick is on stand by."

"That's pretty sweet of you ordering your men to stay away from me. I'm a beast when I'm sick." I gave him a cheeky grin. I've never seen Ranger sick but I bet he is no better then me. I kissed Ranger as we parted. He moved onto his office on the fifth floor and I moved up to the penthouse to do a little research.

Since Ranger and I were going to the club tonight, especially the second floor, I had to see how submissive's acted. Thankfully Google had several basic how to websites. Pretty much I can't talk or look at Ranger unless he tells me so and I have to say sir, master or Mr. Pardo.

Master was a hell no so I think Sir. It says people in this kind of arrangement usually wear a collar. I saw pictures explaining different ones. The dog looking ones were not happening and then I saw the more modern interpretations most people did today. Some were nice pieces of jewelry, chokers, others were chain necklaces or diamond necklaces. It was just a symbol between yourself and the dominant that you were spoken for. Simple.

I looked at a few sites on simple BDSM and I found some elements ok, even willing to try a few with Ranger. Tying up, hand cuffs, even a mask to cover my eyes but I was not being gagged. I looked over different toys. I've seen most before in the Pleasure Treasures and I read _50 Shades_ at one point but I didn't want anything painful. Nipple clamps looked painful.

I kept reminding myself Ranger and I could just make out in a corner and not even participate. If worst came to worst we could find a private room to pretend then go home. I felt a little more confident after my research so I ran a full background on Maggie Austin, the art consultant from Pennsylvania. While I let that run I decided to finish my Christmas shopping. I checked that my payment for Ranger's new Porsche cleared. I saw the receipt in my email so I texted Tank the delivery date and time in two weeks. He agreed to receive it.

I decided since Val was pregnant with a hoard of kids in tow she needed to relax so I found a serenity spa and paid for a day of pampering just for her. They even let me buy the gift card online, so I should receive it by next week in the mail. I jumped on Babies R Us for a gift card for the new baby as well.

Kloughn was difficult so I kept thinking about him and his needs. Lisa was easy. I noticed how much she loves Hippos, she has a few stuffed ones she never goes anywhere without, so I purchased a gift card to Toy's R Us with a big Hippo the size of her.

I know Val's on a tight budget, in the past her ex Steve use to make a lot of money for them so she could buy the best of everything. Albert although sweet and loves Val to death isn't the best lawyer and doesn't get many clients. I know secretly he lets people think he represents me in my legal matters from all my fires, attacks and stalkers but I've had no need for a lawyer until recently and that's Douglas. That misconception though puts food on his table and a roof over there heads so I don't mind. Kloughn needs to support his family since Val rarely worked a real job in her entire life for more then a few months.

My parents are another story. Yeah they raised me but I just feel so much anger inside of me still. I've decided not to attend Christmas even if we speak before that. I don't want to ruin Grandma or Valerie's time during a happy holiday so I intended to see them a day before and leave them their gifts. After much internal debate I decided just to send a fruit and gift basket to my parents from Harry and David. It would be delivered the day before Christmas. It had fruit, cookies, candies and items she could place on the holiday table for decor, something they would both like. I had the card say Merry Christmas Stephanie and Ranger. Not the most heartfelt but it was all I could muster.

I Googled gifts for adventure seekers and I came upon a site for a spy school just outside of New York City. This business offered different classes but one was in basic tools of the trade for a weekend. During the day it was set up like a classroom then at night you would learn to shot or repel from a wall among other things. It was just a fun adventure weekend for civilians with instructors who had government field experience. That had Kloughn written all over it.

He once tried to bounty hunt with me but it ended in disaster. This would be something he could do in a safe setting that would fill his need for adventure. I paid for the gift certificate and had it mailed to me. Lula was easy I purchased a large gift card to her favorite store the Pleasure Treasures and Connie would received a gift card to Amazon to purchase more romance novels. I noticed her stack was low again a few days ago.

For Mary Lou I got her a spa weekend in Princeton. She is always on the move and is really helping me with my insecurity about my pregnancy as well as my family drama so I wanted her to have something special for herself in return. For Dillon I was going to pick him up a few cases of beer and throw a bow on top with some chips.

All I had left was Tank, Ella and Louis. Ranger already told me he would sign both of our names on those gifts but I wanted to get them something special from me as well. When Ella brought our breakfast up, she forgot our wardrobe in her apartment for tonight so I offered to come down with her. Her apartment was the same lay out as Ranger's except a lot warmer with richer colors. It was beautiful.

I noticed she had a lot of cooking appliances and cook books with nice luggage for her upcoming trip. I decided to get them a gift card for Macy's to buy clothes for their adventure. Tank was the hardest. I knew very little about him, cats army and cars. I was thinking about him and his cats. He loved them deeply as his own children. He showed me pictures all the time like a proud parent.

I think Tank has them because he doesn't really have a woman in his life. He is a big guy and that can me intimidating. I looked up dating services. Tank works a lot so online dating wouldn't be for him and he would never speed date. I found a woman in Princeton who works as a match maker and her site said she was rated the best. I decided to run a check on her and the business. I was curious to see if the stories she featured on her site were real before I purchased her services for Tank.

I could just imagine what I would write in his card already. "This certificate will help you deplete those rubbers I bought you before." Hopefully he will take it in a friendly gesture but I will have Ranger next to me just in case.

Maggie Austin's report pinged. I remember she was more like Ranger in every way then me but the killer kept her longer then any of the other women by two months. Maggie was reported missing the fastest only 48 hours by her boss. She had a long list of ex boyfriends but nothing more then a few months she dated them. She currently wasn't dating anyone either.

Maggie lived alone in a secure building with cameras and a guard at the desk. She was successful according to her bank accounts. I tracked down her boss and the apartment building's number to speak to a guard. Her boss didn't answer his phone so I left a message to call me back with my information. I called her old building and the guard on duty didn't know her but took my information and said he would ask the other employees then call me back.

I felt like I was hitting a dead end. I researched family and friends of Maggie but she was estranged from her parents for over six years. Maggie seemed like a workaholic. According to her credit card she traveled a lot for work and her cause of death was an over dose of sleeping pills. Strange. Her medical records only listed prescription for antibiotics in the past, birth control and a vitamin. According to the records her items in her apartment were donated to Goodwill and her family only took the money from her accounts and her car. I would have liked to go through her home to see if she left any clues like Violet. I decided to take a chance and call her parents.

They were very nasty on the phone to me. They didn't believe I was Maggie's friend either. Her mother said she only had male friends not female ones and felt I was a cop so she hung up on me. I looked up Maggie's last boyfriend and called his number. Lazaro London.

"Hello."

"Mr. London my name is Stephanie and I was a friend of Maggie's. Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure. She died though is this about that?"

"Yes she mentioned you were her last boyfriend to me, did she mention anyone bothering her or anything unusual to you?"

"No you know Maggie. She was strong and independent, if she had an issue she handled it herself. It was one of the reasons we broke up, she wasn't emotionally available and didn't want children anytime soon. I'm 35 my time is running out. We parted amicably as I told that Fed with the stick up his butt."

"Rex."

"Yeah him. He interrogated me for hours about nothing important, her routine, her business, her habits. Honestly Maggie didn't like people in her life. When we dated we hung out at restaurants or art shows since I'm an artist but we usually had sex at my place. She didn't like people in her space. We only dated 3 months."

I had Maggie's credit card records from that day so I knew her routine already. I thanked him and left my number to call if he thought of anything. In a way Maggie sounded like me, I like handling my own issues and I liked being independent. With Morelli I wasn't looking for kids and I understood the need for a space. I guess it depends on the person your with though, I didn't feel that way with Ranger. We could co exist separately or together and still be in a relationship.

The match maker's background and success stories all looked legit. She matched up many couples who ended up getting married and was paid well for it. I printed out all the information I found for Tank and then paid for Emmaline Mast's services online. Her fee was steep but she had a money back guarantee and I saw in the last year she only had one refund out of hundreds. With Christmas shopping out of the way, I started working on the files for Rangeman Miami reviews. I needed a break from my case to let my mind rest.

I didn't know anything about the Miami men so I was highly curious. At first I thought these backgrounds were really intrusive but over time I enjoyed reading them. Some were often funny and made my day. Eventually Ranger and I continued to work while eating dinner together, allowing us free time for the club.

At 7:30 I jumped into the shower and shaved and exfoliated every inch of my body. I rubbed my body with mango lotion, plucked my brows and put on my makeup. I decided on a smokey eye to go with my sexy navy colored Halter and lace Chiffon Dress. It was classic and sexy. The front made a nice v that showed my cleavage without spilling out and was accessorized with a simple black belt and black peep toe shoes.

I curled my hair to make it more put together and strapped my holster to my thigh. The chiffon material of the skirt hid it well. I needed to wear some kind of necklace to represent my collar so I picked a simple Tiffany chain knock off I bought from a back of a trunk on Stark last year. I put on a little Dolce Vita perfume then went to look for Ranger.

He was just putting on his tailored black suit with black shirt. No tie. Ranger's eyes grew darker when he saw me. He walked slowly towards assessing his prey.

He whispered in my ear "Tonight I thought we could have a little fun while we investigate." He pulled some balls attached to a string from his pocket with a small bottle of lube.

"You can remove this anytime but these Ben Wa balls will help strengthen your pelvic floor while increasing your arousal. You will have stronger orgasms when I remove them, they might give you a little stimulation while you walk too." Ranger was looking sexy, whispering and touching me. I could barely think.

"It won't hurt and I can remove them anytime?" Ranger nodded. I gave him a slight nod and he kissed my neck. I felt him lift my skirt and tease me with his fingers. Eventually I felt the balls slip inside of me and it didn't hurt. He fixed my underwear and gave me one last kiss then licked his fingers clean.

His smile could have lit all of Trenton. "Let's go."

I was really turned on right now and didn't feel like going anymore. Ranger just took my hand and we started walking towards the door. I could feel the balls moving around inside me. It felt kinda good in a weird way.

Ranger got us into the Cayenne and drove us to The Leather Riding Crop for our 9:30 interview. I checked and fixed my make up in the car mirror while Ranger got into his zone listening to classical music on the drive. His hand was on my thigh. He kept drawing little circles with his finger tips that I found soothing my nerves.

We stopped at the gate and gave our Pardo names being granted access. The lot was upscale with many different expensive cars. All different makes and models, some modern, others classic. We exited the car hand in hand and made our way to the door. I noticed a card reader and pin pad with cameras everywhere near the doors and the parking lot. We gave our names again and a large man the size of Tank escorted us to an office near the door.

I noticed large double doors further down that were carved with different trees and animals in the wood but couldn't see inside them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pardo, Veronica Swift please take a seat. Refreshments?" We both declined. "Before we begin we take confidentiality and security seriously, yours and ours. I need you to review this NDA before we begin. We read it over and both signed our Pardo names.

"Excellent. I see Marc you own your own business, how do you know Candy exactly?" I spoke up.

"Candy and I are old friends from college, I mentioned about experimenting with my husband to her. We have tried things at home together but Candy felt this would be a good step for us to keep our marriage fresh and fun."

"And your interests I see are more towards the basics while your husband has more of a broad background that he would like to explore with you." She asked more questions to verify our background and application then checked our STD results.

"Well I'd like to take you on a tour and then you two can play. New members get a reserved private room with items you listed on your application as a thank you for going through our extensive process but before we proceed the rules.

The first floor has a bar and dance floor, open play areas and private ones. Their are no cameras or listening devices anywhere inside this building, cell phones and valuables go into your locker in our locker room facilities. Locker rooms are on each floor. If you are found recording or have a camera it will be destroyed.

Showers are available as well. Private and group. Before you enter a room each door has a sign to designate what that rooms entails. We have a towel service and cleaning staff in every section in every area. When a room is in service you are able to lock yourself's inside for privacy. The private rooms are sound proof. After use, all the sheets and protection on the mattresses are removed and thrown away as well as cleaned with bleach.

All toys are thrown out after use for hygiene. The trash cans you will see in all of the rooms and throughout the club. Costumes and equipment are thoroughly cleaned as well. You will smell citrus and lemon through out. The cleaning service as well as all employees have signed NDA's and are vetted.

After any area is done being used our crews clean up immediately placing a red square on that door to show it's being cleaned. Employees of the club can not engaged with members in any playing only instruction at public demonstrations we sometimes hold. If you try to involve an employee you will be removed by our security. In every section you will see costumes and toy bars that are self serve. Everything is still in their packaging and brand new. You are welcome to take as many or little as you like for play."

"House rules state no frontal nudity on the dance floor or bar area and you must have a safe word. What are yours?"

"Tastykake" I said.

"Black" Ranger said. We both smiled at each other.

She pulled out a tray of different bracelets. "We use a color system. Black means your in a relationship only with each other." Ranger and I both took the black. "Green means your open to a male joining you, pink open to a female joining you, blue means both genders and orange another couple. You may add to your current bracelet at anytime. Couples wear all the colors or some only wear the black. Since you both only opted for black other members will not approach you in play areas. You may just social at the bar or dance floor. If you feel your needs change areas through out have our color system and you can add bracelets. Not respecting the bracelet system or bothering other members will revoke your membership." She stood from her chair.

"The floors I will show you on the tour. Any questions?" We both shook our heads and held hands.

We entered the double doors and it looked like an upscale night club. People were dressed like us in upscale cocktail dresses and suits.

"The bar is open to all members but we frown upon over indulgence, it's a two strike policy. Over there is the dance floor." It was playing what I would call bedroom pop music. Everyone looked normal. People were kissing and socializing I felt ok so far. Ranger continued to hold my hand with his blank face in place.

"Over in this area is an open play were members can indulge in different rooms. Threesomes, orgies, etc." I looked through the clear glass and saw some people going at it a little. I kept looking ahead down the hall.

"Over here are the private rooms for that, as well as the locker room and shower facilities." Everything seemed very clean so far but for what you were paying to be a member it should be. Hell this place should be made out of gold with the amount of people here. "Over in this section is the one way mirrors and two way mirrors. You can watch a couple in these seats or have them watch you. Open and private play here as well." I looked at the area. A couple was really going at it being crazy flexible, for some reason I couldn't look away. I've seen porn before, Vinnie plays it all the time at the bonds office but not live people doing it in front of me.

Ranger wrapped his hand around my back and glided me on. He kissed my head then lips. Their was a role playing section and a costume section with everything imaginable then a private wing of rooms for people to make reservations.

Our reservation would be down the hall after our tour. We moved onto the second floor, the BDSM and fetish floor. It had a bar and dance floor then open play and private play rooms just like down stairs. They also had different self service bars of leather clothes and toys. Some people looked normal, some in leather but most of the woman and a few men wore collars. I saw dominant's in action and it wasn't my thing. Ranger held me tighter, he could feel my discomfort.

I saw people getting spanked and different public demonstrations, some how-to sections to learn new skills from a staff member's instruction. The rooms here looked more like dungeons with crosses then the club scene downstairs. The chains hanging from the ceilings in some rooms made me afraid. I saw a couple of stripper poles on both floors but I felt like _Alice in Wonderland_ exploring this crazy world looking for the rabbit hole to escape.

"The third floor is for more extreme tastes. Your profile didn't include them but I can show you or lead you back to the bar on this floor."

Ranger spoke up "The bar" She nodded and wished us well.

"Show time Babe." He squeezed my hand and I looked towards the floor to get into character.

"Yes Sir!" Ranger's lips twitched in amusement.

Ranger walked me over to the bar and sat in a chair. "Sit on my lap." I sat on his lap. "Kiss my neck slowly." I wanted to roll my eyes, he was putting on a show for the bartender. I started kissing his neck and using my tongue as pay back. Ranger was using a sexy firm voice with me that made me wet.

"What can I get for you Sir."

"A beer on tap and a dirty Shirley for my woman... I had a friend Violet who recommended a bartender here that makes it perfect."

"Yes Sir, Esmeralda, down the bar further, I'll have her prepare it." Ranger placed his hand under my chin turning my head to meet his lips. I could feel his erection under me so I wiggled a little.

He whispered in my ear "Your being bad Babe, I may have to spank you a little to behave." He kissed me again but I was in shock. I'm not the spanking type, I'm hoping he was joking especially since I just saw someone getting paddled on their bottom not even five minutes ago. It looked painful but the girl was smiling. Weird to me that for sure.

We felt the bartender come over.

Ranger spoke up again and gave her his dreamy smile that blinds women. "Thank you Esmeralda, Violet told me it's the best, my wife was very upset due to her passing." She looked sad.

"She was a good person I'll miss her." She tried to walk away but Ranger stopped her.

"It's none of our business but did she mention anyone giving her a hard time. Any problems. She mentioned to my wife an admirer before she disappeared."

"Were not suppose to discuss other members" she looked around and started platting up nuts for us. "But she told me she had an admirer she didn't know who but not from here. She was hoping to fall in love again. She mostly did open play with the men here on this floor but none of them really knew her."

"Did she describe anything about this admirer any clues?"

She thought about it for a bit then placed our nuts in front of us. "She told me the week before she went missing she felt him that day or someone watching her, she was excited. She had just come out of Starbucks I remember because she tried this new drink I recommended to her. She felt she would meet him soon, she showed me a love letter and I thought it was sweet. If I had to put money on who killed her, it would be her ex husband he had the most to gain, he was a bastard here when he wanted to be."

She nodded a goodbye and left. Ranger sipped his beer but I couldn't drink in my condition. I went for a nut and someone came to sit near us.

"Your new to the lifestyle I can see. Your dominant didn't command you to eat, that's a punishment." I looked into Ranger's eyes then down quickly. I forgot where I was. Damn.

"My wife is new, first time." The man discussed light punishment techniques with Ranger and after a few minutes Ranger commanded me to stand. We walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Crap, sorry. I forgot for a second where I was." Ranger just smiled and gave me a light spank on my butt. I almost came. The balls inside me hit my g-spot and I moaned. Ranger's eyes darkened a little.

"I was so close." I started to blush from the sensation. Ranger pulled me close to him and I could feel his cock pulsing through his pants. I never liked spanking ever but that tap mixed with these balls felt very good.

"Let's go to our private room, kill some time, throw off suspicion." Ranger nipped my ear and started kissing my neck leading me to that hall.


	30. Chapter 30

SPOV

I woke up in my bed at Rangeman and noticed it was almost 10:30 am. I closed my eyes and started to relive last night. Ranger and I were all over each other when we got to our private room. He locked us inside and checked for bugs and cameras with his scanner but the room was clean. He forced a chair against the door knob for extra protection and kept his weapons close to his side at all times.

The room was unexpected. It looked like a high end hotel room, expensive, luxurious with a canopy bed in the center and a table lined up with sex toys. I noticed a sink area with towels, soap and a jar full of condoms. I was a little taken back by the sex swing in the corner but it didn't look crazy uncomfortable, kinda like an adult swing set with straps to hold you in place.

I sat on a weird looking chaise lounge with curves that Ranger called a Tantra chair. He started kissing me again against this chair making me lose all thoughts of the world around me as well as my inhibitions. We pulled our clothes off each other in a frenzy then Ranger removed the Ben Wa balls. He teased and licked me, then positioned me in the curve of this chair entering me from on top then sideways.

Eventually he flipped our positions again allowing me to ride him. The furniture was versatile so Ranger showed me another position where we both faced each other while laying on the curves of the chair allowing us to thrust towards each other for a more power climax.

It amazed me how deep inside of me he was, the angles of the furniture allowed him to hit the perfect spot each time. I couldn't stop begging him to fuck me harder I blush about the thought now. Eventually Ranger was warmed up because he moved a few free standing mirrors near the bed and entered me while I was on all fours from behind. Commanding me in a sexy voice to keep my eyes open and watch our bodies move together. The heat in his eyes melted me inside, it was intense and erotic to see how much he wanted me.

After multiple sessions on the sheets Ranger got off the bed and grabbed the toys from the table reminding me at anytime I could say stop. I felt very good so far from my orgasms so I didn't protest. Ranger had me go back on my hands and knees then placed a fabric low on my stomach that felt like it had some padding to protect me. He called it a doggie style sex strap, although the name leaves a lot to be desired the function did not. The piece of fabric went around my stomach while he held the open ends in each of his hands then entered me from behind and fucked me like I have never been fucked before. It was powerful and intense how fast he moved with the help of the strap. I became hoarse from screaming it was so good. I made him roll up the strap afterwards and put it in his pants pocket to take home with us. I was not leaving this room without it. Ranger just had on a Cheshire Cat smile the entire time he used something new with me.

We both experimented with different lubes, some flavored, some warming and a few massage oils then eventually he had me test out a vibrating ring around his cock for me to ride. Since I liked the other strap so much he tried out a sling shot strap on my legs to keep them open while he stimulated my folds with a riding crop and his mouth. Once I was really relaxed he picked me up off the bed and put me into the sex swing allow himself full mobility to plow in and out of me. It was definitely memorable, if I wasn't pregnant already last night would have done it.

Their were a few things left on the table at the end of the night we didn't use but it wasn't from a lack of trying. We were both physically exhausted after the swing and realized our hour of playing turned into four. It didn't feel that long.

Ranger and I both used the sink in the room to clean up and the towels to wipe our bodies down before redressing. After we left the room I couldn't look at the cleaning staff in the eyes. I didn't feel shame for what we did together but I felt bad that the room smelled like sex and was messy even though I tried to clean up as best as I could. My legs were wobbly from my doomsday orgasms and Ranger wasn't much better so we assisted each other to the Porsche. As soon as I hit that leather seat I was out like a light, waking up here.

Before my experience I didn't see the reason why someone would want to go to a sex club at first but it was fun with Ranger. I know I grew up sheltered, never in my wildest dreams did I expect to be caught in a place like that but I more then enjoyed it. I don't feel any guilt or shame like I thought I would. Ranger and I agreed last night in the room that this was something we wanted to explore together in the future but in the privacy of the penthouse not here. Ranger felt he couldn't let his guard down at the club and I was worried someone would walk in eventually catching us because I was so loud. I usually shied away from things like this when Lula would talk about it or Joe wanted to experiment, honestly I was kind of a prude but I had no fear with Ranger. I knew if I said no he would stop immediately and he would never brag to anyone what we did together. Even if Ranger and I broke up one day I knew he wouldn't tell anyone out of spite and that made me feel safe with him.

With Joe, sometimes he took no as a way he should try harder or a different tactic. I would have never allowed him to do a quarter of what Ranger did to me last night for fear he might tell someone. I wouldn't even let him handcuff me when he use to ask, I'd always flash back to when he handcuffed me to my shower rail and abandoned me. That should have been a clue to myself.

I finished showering then made myself a grilled cheese, one of the few things I know how to make with a side of Ella's fruit salad with peanut butter and black olives. I reviewed what Esmeralda had revealed to me last night. I needed to look at those cameras I decided. I got dressed in warm clothes and boots with a heavy scarf and made my way down to the garage to drive to Princeton. I checked Violet's time of purchase that day she got her coffee on her credit card statement and marked other dates and times she was there that week, just in case the bartender was mistaken.

I looked at the shiny black Porsche. It was way to expensive to keep using. I seriously needed to buy my own car today. I've debated with myself over purchasing another Honda CRV since I have drove three in the past or getting something else. They are great cars but Grandma Mazur made a good point the other day that Big Blue is a Buick and a tank. It's lasted since the 1950's so maybe I should get a Buick SUV instead, if it doesn't work out I can always get a Honda later.

Slick introduced himself to me in the garage and we jumped into the car together. I checked myself in my mirror a few times and I had this stupid smile that wouldn't go away. I looked crazy. I texted Ranger to let him know and he sent me back his customary Babe. That Babe meant he had one too, only on the inside.

Slick and I parked on the main street, he helped me locate all the cameras in a two block radius, including the parking lots around the Starbucks. We walked up and down in the cold and I took notes on all the camera locations. We could only find four so we went back to those four businesses.

"We may have to flirt or bribe people for copies of their tapes that cool with you?"

"They don't call me Slick for nothing."

We started with the Starbucks first since we knew Violet went there often. I talked to the manager but she wouldn't budge. Eventually Slick took off his jacket and flexed his muscles a little and leaned against the counter close to this woman giving her what I would call "the eyes." After twenty minutes of me sitting at a table near by watching him flirt while eating a blueberry muffin he talked her into getting a copy of there interior and exterior cameras for the last 6 months. As a thank you I bought him a drink and a sandwich which I swear he ate in two bites.

Slick and I moved on to the next camera at the electronic's store but they only kept videos on their servers for 30 days then it erases. We moved onto a local bank that had exterior cameras on the building, several in fact. I pulled my shirt down pretty far so you could see my boobs in my sweater and flirted with the bank manager even though he wasn't very attractive, he was a hard ass. We tried explaining our situation but he didn't care. Eventually Slick turned from an easy going guy with me into a scary bad ass in a blink of an eye making himself larger and more threatening. He intimated the manager and got us the dvd's for the week in question as well as the two months prior to Violet being taken.

The last camera was from a restaurant but it was out of order for months. They currently used it more as a deterrent then actual security. I gave them Rangeman's card for the future. Slick and I walked the area some more looking for other cameras and marking on my legal pad good places to hide to watch someone. I specially wanted to check the dvd's for these spots. Slick spoke up.

"It's kinda weird you took notes on where you would hide to stalk someone. Brilliant but weird. Did you pick that up as a bounty hunter?"

"Yes and no. I have hid out while waiting for a skip but I've been stalked so many times I tend to notice the hiding spots everywhere around me because I'm afraid someone will jump out at me. I read once more women are stalkers then men but more women stalk at night while men mostly by day. Either way a stalker hates to be ignored making them eventually lash out.

In my experience, their are three types of stalkers too. One relationship ones, a break up causes it. Two obsessional ones, they stalk because of fear or loss they have experienced and the third which happens to me most often, the delusional stalking. I believe the killer is a mixture of obsessive and delusional. I believe he took my .38 special because he likes to collect items to feel close to me and you know he is delusional because he is turning woman into me and killing them."

"You don't seem scared. You actually seem pretty calm." I looked at him in his eyes.

"He isn't terrorizing me currently. When he decides to focus on me then I'll be scared."

"Rangeman wouldn't let that happen, not because we fear Ranger most of us actually like you a lot."

I smiled at him. "Thank you. Woody said something similar to me, I'm glad to know. Most of you have never talked to me in three years it was hard to tell."

"That's because we fear Ranger some but people are afraid if we upset you, you will tell him too."

"I'm not like that. Hell I'm usually encouraging you guys to eat with me and talk, breaking the rules."

"I know but most of the guys never spent anytime with you. I wasn't sure what to expect myself but I've enjoyed this assignment. I feel like Sherlock Holmes except I'm missing my hat, magnifying glass and cool lab. We should work on getting those things soon." We had a good laugh about finding a secret liar for me.

Slick and I decided to move onto car shopping. There were several car dealerships in Lawrenceville, all in a row on Route one to check out. I wanted to start at the Buick dealership then work my way down till I found something. The Buick Encore was tiny for me and two kids, so I test drove the LaCrosse and the Enclave. I preferred the Enclave because it had so much more space.

The car salesman told me about the heated seats, the remote start up, the five star safety rating along with the collision alert. I was pretty much sold. It was going to be the most I ever spent on a car for myself but I really liked it.

I walked the entire lot and found an Enclave in dark blue with leather seats. It was pre-owned but still new this year and only had a few miles on it. The dealer told me someone had leased it then changed their mind after a month and returned it. Being pre-owned but practically new, Slick and I negotiated. I explained I was paying by check not financing so I got an even better deal.

I filled out the paperwork in the office and I even got full car insurance, something I haven't had in two years since the car was registered to Black Enterprises instead of me directly. Slick called Rangeman for the vehicle change then had someone pick up Ranger's Cayenne. Slick insisted he install the new tracker underneath the Buick before we left the dealership in case the car was stolen we could get it back. He had a good point. Morelli kept calling my work cell so I finally picked up.

"Yo."

"I just thought you'd like to know your boyfriend's stepping out on you already." I tensed and held my breath. I didn't think Ranger had but I received similar calls about Dickie before they are never fun to hear. Old habits die hard.

"Last night Ranger's car was seen exciting a sex club on our surveillance. I just don't want to see you get hurt or catch anything, your pregnant and I care about you." I let my breathe go.

"I know it's for the case."

"It took Ranger four hours to investigate in a sex club? Your not that dumb Cupcake."

"I was with Ranger Morelli. Stay out of our business." Well mostly worked but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"I want us to be friends Joe but your hurt and angry right now, you need to deal with that and Ella. Did you find out if she is pregnant?"

"We didn't use a lot of protection this month so Ella doesn't know. She said she loved me and wanted my baby. I don't know what to do if I find out next month she is. I was raised to marry a girl if you got her pregnant but I don't think I could with her issues. I don't know what to do Steph. Will you come by my house for some pizza so we can talk?" Joe doesn't talk... he eats pizza, watches TV, has sex and yells.

"We're talking right now Joe, location doesn't matter, you have my cell. Things won't change between us. I love Ranger. I need you to accept that eventually." I could hear Morelli breathing heavy.

"You use to love me too, what happened? It didn't it just go away. You don't just stop loving someone! And Ranger took you to a sex club for 4 hours in your condition! Are you freaking kidding me! You barely let me go pass doggie and that was only after..."

I took a deep breathe and heard Ranger's word in my head about our unhealthy pattern together so I reigned in my anger that was about to turn into yelling. "Joe I can't talk to you when your like this, it's not good for my condition and it's not good for our friendship. If you need to vent about Ella I'm your ear, if this is about Ranger then I won't participate." I hung up on him so he could cool down. He called back immediately so I sent it to voice mail. I didn't need his shit today.

"I've barely been back a week and I already need a vacation." I rested a few minutes in my new leather seats breathing in that new car smell.

Slick decided we needed some Chinese takeout to refocus our day so he made the call on our way back to Rangeman. Slick decided to watch the dvd's in the conference room Ranger had set up for this case aka the War Room. You can tell Ranger named it. I didn't care where we worked either way it was a major step up from my dinning room table at my old apartment.

Slick and I started with the interior camera's of Starbucks looking for Violet on the day Esmeralda told me about. Violet got her coffee but she didn't look around inside at all. We checked other dates on the dvds based on the times of her credit card transactions but no one was actively watching her inside.

Slick and I switched to the outside camera's and I saw her look around with a smile on the day in question. I wrote it down then checked the other dvds. The bank exterior had one angle that caught a glimpse of a man with a baseball cap and sunglasses just on the edge of the screen near the far end of the cheese shop. It was one of the spots I wrote down as a good hiding place. I remember Ranger telling me in Greece when you stalk someone sunglasses or hat never both because it makes your stalking obvious. I didn't get it at first when he told me but seeing it on film, Ranger was right. This guy was odd.

He is smart too. He knew where the cameras were to avoid them. I couldn't find a clear picture of his face or body anywhere on film. I marked the DVD and Slick copied the image for me to enlarge it. I started watching each dvd again looking for him or Violet, marking down times and dates of anything suspicious or the killer's possible route he could have taken to get back to his car.

Starbucks was worthless but the bank exterior cameras caught a man with sunglasses and a hat several times over the month before Violet was taken in the same spot each time. I could tell he was a white male with dark hair brown or black but his body was covered in layers.

Slick spoke up "I've been thinking about what you said about stalkers, if your the obsession then you could also be the trigger. If he read about you once then he follows you in the news, maybe you should run a newspaper search on yourself and print out any articles that mention you then match those to the victim's time line. It might not work but maybe you pick something out everyone else missed."

I started running the search on my laptop while Slick continued to play with the image. We continued to eat our Chinese and talk sports while listening to some internet radio to fill our silent moments.

"Tell me... are you good at breaking into cars? Or hot wiring?" He nodded. Excellent. Bad Stephanie was mentally stroking Rex the wonder hamster on her lap with a big smile. Maybe Slick could help me screw over Cat Woman when our paths crossed again. I want to be prepared this time instead of calling Ranger for help.

"Between us how do I break into a car without setting off the alarm?"

"You need a Slim Jim, it's like a thin flat ruler with a hook, you place it under the plastic guard of the window near the lock. Push it down then pull it up, quickly remove the panel under the dash and pull out the two wires that go into the main terminal. It's easier to show you then talk about it because of the numerous wires. Next time we're in your car I'll show you. If you don't have a Slim Jim handy, you can pick the lock but it's a bitch, takes a lot of time and a high skill set."

"I need new toys anyway. I should make a list." I pulled out my pad. " A lock picking set of my own, Slim Jim, first aid kit maybe a camera to take pictures if I get any cheating cases with video capabilities and binoculars."

"Night vision binoculars too, comes in handy more then you would think and some are cameras too. Portable hand held document scanners save time, you just slowly move the wand over the papers or pictures and it copies it to a computer to print out or saves onto a memory stick inside. Much easier then taking a million pictures with a phone, you might also need bugs or trackers but I'm sure Ranger would loan you those otherwise Radio Shack. For security purposes I'd also suggest a bug detector to see if anyone is spying on you other then Rangeman and a gun wand to look for any weapons that could be hidden in people's homes or cars if it pertains to a case. My personal pick would be bolt cutters. I never leave home without them."

I smiled at him "I've been taking most of my cues on how to be an investigator from _The Rockford Files _but your suggestions are much more helpful. I'll go out tomorrow to get all of your suggestions. I don't know my bodyguard yet but if you can switch with him you can help me pick the tools. I don't know the rules on that."

"I'll talk to Tank."

My search pinged. I had 84 articles about me in the three years from 8 different publications. I read through each article highlighting then made some cliff notes on the side. I color coordinated my highlighter based on the issue. Was it a case, a murder, my car, my apartment, to make it easier for me to see the entire picture then placed them under each victim's name according to the dates.

The articles ranged from FTA's I was working on, to the funeral home fire, major car mishaps like the fire truck or garbage truck destroying Ranger's cars. I found most of the articles lied about me a lot. Some accused me of killing Dickie at one point other's of being a danger starter and fan of chaos purposely finding dead bodies for the attention. I found other articles that mentioned the people I have killed like Alpha and Cone or my involvement leading other criminals to their deaths by association. The pictures were all horrible and unflattering too. This was the reason I never read about myself in the papers.

The most recent article was from a few months ago mentioning Lula's mishaps in bounty hunting and wondering where I was, Vinnie did the interview. Moron.

Once I finished with an articles then organised them on the board I didn't see anything pointing at a trigger. Slick manipulated the photo with several filters and enlarged it but the suspicious man still wasn't clear enough. I emailed Royce my findings for him to check any videos he may have from the other victims that were in evidence. I knew I would never get my hands on them with Rex around. Royce responded immediately.

_Keep up the good work Dollface, your making the task force look bad... We have nothing, we debate over food most of the day and are focusing on the club. Jeanne Ellen was sniffing around earlier and heard your on the case. Watch out for her whip._

My brain was tired, most of my newspaper articles were about my disasters and I wasn't feeling so great about myself right now. I didn't see a connection to the women or me so I decided to take a break and go upstairs to work on the Rangeman reviews. I ran victim six, Renee Griffin into my programs. After reading a few employee folders I had a thought.

I needed to change my perspective. I'm looking at this from a killer's view not the victim. I grabbed my legal pad, some pens and my keys. I took the elevator to the sub floor under the garage to the holding cells, Ranger likes to call them private rooms but its a cell.

Last time I was here Ranger had Dickie in one for me after he was kidnapped and beat up. One of the best days in my life to see him that way I thought of making it into a Christmas at one point. I didn't see anyone currently being held in any of the rooms and no one was down there guarding the area so I walked around. I didn't know Ranger had an interrogation room here with one way glass for observation but I shouldn't have been surprised. I tried to open one of the cell door's but it wouldn't budge. I used my fob and it opened. Weird.

I left the door open so I wouldn't feel totally trapped. I stood in the middle of the room looking around putting myself in the victim's shoes.

I'm walking in the open home or somewhere like work, he has to be watching me to take me. I fight unless I have been drugged maybe a needle, Chloral Form? Maybe stunned. He would have to secured me in a car somewhere private just in case I woke up during the drive to escape. I close my eyes and imagine being inside the trunk. I would look for an emergency pull or knock out the lights to get a cop to pull him over unless I am bound tight. I write that down on my legal pad as well as note that older cars don't have any emergency pull's to escape.

He travels awhile with me then we stop somewhere private. The killer takes me inside then what? I don't have marks on my body, no malnutrition and I'm clean. I could escape if I'm in a room with windows. So no windows. If I'm not restrained then I am drugged maybe to move me around easier. I write it down.

If he changed my hair color too I'd definitely knocked out or sedated. He has a secure room or cell with bathroom facilities but I would fight every chance. I'm betting Maggie Austin would have too.

I wrote down my need to research restraints that don't like marks, sedatives or medications that make a person easy to manipulate. I also need to research tox screens, what comes up in a normal report vs what is a special test.

If he was drugging me in his home how? Food ,water, needle. I'd stop eating after the first time I was drugged by the food or water so he would have to use a needle on me but they left marks. When I was sedated months ago I had bruises from the needles for a long time.

Did the women have no memory of being drugged or was it constantly in their systems? If the women were secured in a cell he could leave food and water for days with bathroom facilities attached then recon for the next woman or go away for work.

They were like his pets. That made me feel sick. I sat down for a moment on the bed, the sheets smelled clean so I laid down just for a moment to collect myself.

I'm someone's prisoner. I need food, water, clothes, toilet paper, tampons, soap, toothbrush and paste to get by. Bare minimum nothing that could be used as a weapon. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift.

RPOV

Babe was a wildcat last night. I didn't expect her to be as willing to try new things as she was but once we started the electricity between us didn't stop until we exhausted each other. This morning she was dead to the world so I let her sleep in instead of working out. I focused on my paperwork today and told Tank to handle the day to day again. At this point with Babe's help I may only have half a week more of long days. I saw her working hard on her case but I also received a text from Morelli informing me he caught me cheating last night and his intention of telling Steph. I kinda wished I was there for that call to inform him she was with me. He loved flaunting his relationship with her in front of me in the past but she never trusted him like she does me. I cherish that.

I tracked Babe throughout my day on my computer in my office. It's nothing new, anytime I'm at my desk I have the app up for my piece of mind. I noticed Steph all over Princeton and at a car dealership. I will have to get her car to Al tonight if she buys one for the adjustments. My cell rings bringing me out of my thoughts. I look at the read out, my mother. Fuck.

"Hello Mama."

"Carlito, I wanted to invite you to Christmas Eve and Midnight Mass this year. Of course Christmas day too. You haven't been for many years and your Abuela Rosa is getting older." Please that woman would out live an Apocalypse and we both know it.

"I'm sorry Mama I'm working. I usually take shifts with Tank to give my men time off, I've done this for many years as you know but I will try and stop by in the coming weeks with Stephanie."

I heard my mother perk up. "The bounty hunter?"

"Yes but she is a private investigator now."

"You never date or bring home a woman. You should bring her to meet the entire family for the holidays, are you getting married soon?"

I took a deep breathe. "No Mama but she is my woman. We live together and she is also pregnant with my twins."

"Again! How do you not know how to use a condom by now! You are 34 years old Carlito how could you do this twice? You have to get married this time and stay married. No more divorces! Are you keeping them this time or are you signing away more of my grandchildren I will never see..."

"Mama stop. Steph and I are together, we will raise them together, she in not Rachel." I heard her talking in Spanish to my father and Abuela Rosa with them all arguing with each other in the background about my news.

"Our life is ours alone. You don't need to accept my choices and I don't need approval, we are happy. I have to go."

Mama tried to continue the conversation but I said goodbye and hung up. She would smack me in the head otherwise next time she saw me. My mother would tell the whole family eventually and I'm sure they will feel the same way as her. My mother tried to call me back a few times but I ignored it.

I worked until dinner, seeing Steph's trackers still in the building I decided to call Ella for food then made my way to the control room to check in. I talked to each man on duty and nothing was new. I was about to walk away when I noticed Babe in one of the holding cells on the bed facing away from the camera. My heart stopped.

"Diaz why is my woman in a cell?" I said it in a deathly calm voice that made my other two employees start paying closer attention to there own screens.

"I don't know Sir. She fob in on the last shift and has been inside for hours. Slick checked on her when she first went down."

I turned sharply then took the stairs at a fast clip. Babe could have locked herself in or be hurt. I swear if someone locked her inside as a joke I will cut their throats.

Why would she put herself in a cell willingly? I slammed open the stairwell door and saw the door was cracked open. I walked inside and scrambled the feed. Babe was curled up on the bed with her note pad hugged to her chest, her pen in her pony tail. She didn't look hurt but I checked her anyway. She felt cold to me. I tried to wake her but she just moaned a little. I took her into my arms walking her to the elevator. I ordered the control room to fix the cell and alert me next time she is in one.

I placed her in our bed under the covers to warm her body then read over her notes. She placed herself in the victim's shoes. Although interesting thinking that wasn't healthy for her psychological well being, it could trigger some of her old nightmares. I'll have to monitor her tonight as she sleeps so she doesn't make herself sick again. I heard Ella come in the front door with the tray then leave. I decided to hold Babe in my arms letting the calm of her wash over me before I woke her.

SPOV

"Babe wake up, you need to eat."

I opened one eye then looked around. Deja vu again from this morning. We both got out of bed and walked to the dinning room table.

"Have you noticed Ella keeps lighting candles for us? The flowers everywhere, leaves romantic snacks and music in the cd players? I think she is trying to get you laid." Ranger grins.

"Whatever helps." I rolled my eyes. We had sex constantly, he didn't need any help from Ella but it was sweet of her.

"I had a lot of fun last night, it wasn't what I expected. Clean, private, a little dangerous yet exciting. I wouldn't become member but I'd do those things with you." I bit my lip. "Was their anything you were interested in that we didn't do in any of the rooms like adding another person?" Ranger tensed a little.

"No. I will never want to share you with another man or woman. I've done wild things in my past with people I didn't care about. I love you, I couldn't stand someone else touching or tasting you...Was that something you wanted?"

I just shook my head and he relaxed.

"Their are other things I want to introduce you too but over time, I'm just happy you had an open mind last night."

We discussed our days, he had paperwork, I mentioned Morelli and my new car. Ranger mentioned telling his mom about my pregnancy and her shock. He reminded me it was his life and his family can feel however they wanted then closed the topic.

I didn't look at Ranger for a few minutes. I focused on eating my soup. I didn't know how he would feel about my next statement.

"I'm going to send some information to a few newspapers next week. Some findings and some names of the victim's with a description of the suspected killer. I'm not going to mention my involvement but I'm going to mention the task force established. My guess, it will take a week for the reporters to vet the story before they run it but I want the story to run the next few weeks before January to warn women.

I feel like if the Fed's had come forward sooner they could have saved some of those women... January gives him the green light and I feel like I'm not close to catching him. Royce told me the task force has nothing."

"You have another reason, your not looking at me, what is it?" I looked into his eyes.

"He did things that kept him under the radar, not a lot of press, I want him on notice. I want him to know he is being hunted now. He may make more mistakes, people may report suspicious activity but it could bring press to me and possibly you by association. You like a low profile and I'm trying to maintain that but in this case it may come out. This might also draw out his anger at me, he may step up his game. I can't work around an army."

"No army as long as your not in immediate danger you have my word and the press, I see your reason and I agree. But you need to do it anonymously, no prints or DNA. Nothing too detailed that leads back to you and you have your bodyguard that day assist you in the clean room across from Hector's office. It's made for that purpose." I looked at him confused.

"That wasn't on my Rangeman tour before." Ranger's lips quirked.

"You didn't need it before, eventually I'll take you to the places I didn't show you in the building but Rex may come after you eventually if you make him look bad. You need to watch your back, he's itching to knock you down a peg... I don't want you doing anything dangerous like making yourself bait. In your condition that's not ok with me." He touched my stomach and grazed his fingers along my skin.

"Your shoulders are still tense. What else is bothering you?" I sighed.

"I didn't want to mention it yet until I had proof since I still have a few more reviews left for Miami but two employees don't feel right. Silvio didn't run all the background reports this time, Lester did some and this other guy. One of them, Harland Bartlett, aka Harley is too perfect. More perfect then Valerie's background check which is fishy to me. He's a newer employee and both of his backgrounds were run by August Laws aka Auggie. He is also fishy but I can't put my finger on why.

Everyone has secrets or made a mistake somewhere in their life so I emailed Silvio about them discreetly to check out since he knows them. I should have mentioned it to you earlier but you have enough on your plate. Silvio also told me he would talk to some known associates to be sure. I told him to contact you directly if he found anything bad. My hormones are all over the place though I might be reading more into their files because of my case."

He looked into my eyes "I'd rather be paranoid then have a bad employee. You can come to me anytime, anywhere and I will listen. I trust you, don't doubt your feelings regardless of the outcome." He kissed me lightly and held me close while we talked.

"Esmeralda mentioned Violet's husband as her possible killer, any weight to that?"

"He did have a lot to gain, her money, portfolio, home, assets but I checked his whereabouts. He rarely leaves Spain and his credit card activity says he was around his home those months with his daughter. His name isn't on any recent flight lists either. If he wanted her dead he would want it right away not delayed.

He's a cheating piece of shit with a less then stellar charm but I don't see a killer. He even hired people to search for her when she went missing. I contacted those investigators and they cited confidentiality so they didn't tell me anything but if they had anything then her ex wouldn't have fired them. It was pure luck I even found the letter that was hidden.

The problem I'm having right now is with the older cases. Too much time has passed, most of the women's belongings or homes have went to friends, family or donation. It would help me more to see a fresh crime scene then read some report Rex wrote. He isn't one for extreme details and his photos are shit. I'm still waiting on two calls regarding Maggie Austin but I'm moving onto the Florida victims next."

"Do you see a pattern yet? Anything specific these women have in common with you or each other?"

"No. No flashing sign. We have a few things in common but their not copies of me or each other. I'm still missing the big picture. Slick made me think about a few different things I may need to track down. I might interview a toxicologist or a pharmacist's to ask about sedatives and drugs but the list could be long and not easy to track. Hell I could go to Stark Street right now and find anything I wanted.

I was thinking of going to PA and walk around Maggie Austin's area but I doubt anyone has video still around from that time period but I know the Fed's do. Royce is checking it out for me to match my suspect to anyone.

I'm thinking of making a trip to Florida before January to see the two crime scenes and look at the victim's surroundings and homes but I'm not going to my parents house for Christmas this year. I don't want to bring everyone's holiday spirit down by pretending we are all a big happy family. I can't do it. I've decided to speak to them tomorrow since I can't take the constant calls anymore filling up my voice mail."

"I'll go with you."

"You don't have too. You have work. I'm going to be quick and I've decided to invite Grandma Mazur for support but not Valerie. Grandma knows something is up between us and I know she wants to be involved. I've thought about what would happen if my adoption got out to everyone and my mom would have a breakdown. I would be big gossip but maybe eventually people would leave me alone knowing I'm not born Burg. Mary Lou said Grandma Mazur would love me regardless and it's not like I'm that close to Valerie anyway if she shuns me."

"Your not blood but it doesn't change that you were raised together. You should try and talk your mom into therapy. Set boundaries with her, tell her to stop gossiping and harping to you then make consequences for her when she does. In the past you wanted her approval, you wanted her proud of you but you also know that will never happen unless you lived her exact life, making you miserable.

Your a mother now too, your worried you"ll make mistakes with our children but you know in your heart what not to do based on how you were raised. Being the bigger person is never easy but you need to be happy too Babe. Do you want your mother telling our children to behave and not live out their dreams? To be more like Valerie's kids? I've been to two dinners with you in the past and I already seen what she does to Mary Alice and Angie. It's kinda like you and Valerie all over again. Do you want her putting our children down like you?"

"No! I think I would lose my shit on her immediately." Ranger hugged me closer and placed my head under his chin.

"It's easier to stand up for someone else then yourself. If you air this out now, set boundaries, take time to heal, you may improve your relationship. If your mother decides not to change that's on her, not you. It doesn't mean your father won't try and be involved in your life eventually. You need to look at them separately instead of as a whole. You may find you forgive him quicker for the lies then her and that's ok. You feel how you want too not how she tells you."

"You sound like this comes from experience? Your family?"

"A version." He lifted his shoulder a little.

"One day I'd like to hear the whole story."

"One day you will. Go pick a movie we can watch while we work. No "Ghostbusters" please." I gave him a big smile.

"Well you did say please. I want a comedy anyway, "The Internship."

Ranger and I worked for a few hours then eventually took a break to make out on the couch. We were just about to get to the good part when both of our cell phone's started ringing. Ranger rested his forehead against mine in sexual frustration, I couldn't agree more with him.

Royce was calling me. Ranger took his call in the other room.

"Yo."

"Steph... I have something you need to see. I know it's late but it's important. Come to the warehouse district, the old shoe factory near market and first. Tell them my name to get in." I looked at the phone confused.

Ranger came back into the room. "Control room heard chatter on the radio about the Fed's at a warehouse downtown. They have it roped off like a crime scene. Do you want to check it out?"

"Royce called requesting my presence. Maybe they found the missing victim. Damn, I didn't even have warehouse on my list of where I would hide a body. Let me change into warmer clothes and find my winter hat."


	31. Chapter 31

SPOV

Ranger and I got into his Cayenne in our winter gear. It was bitter cold and windy. We were about 15 minutes away from the crime scene. When we arrived I saw a few police cars and some crime scene tape but not a lot of people hanging around, just a lone reporter annoying the beat cops for information. I pulled my hood up over my face so she wouldn't see me.

"No ambulance or medical examiner but I see the Trenton forensics unit. What is going on here?"

Ranger parked his car and I walked up to talk to Carl Constanza guarding the door.

"If it isn't my favorite person, I'm glad to see you back in town." He gave me a hug and cheek kiss."

"What's up?"

His face became grim. "Some kids were messing around spray painting and someone drove by and called it into dispatch. It's been a slow night so they sent a patrol car. We looked for the kids and saw a light coming from this building with a homeless guy inside. We checked out the building a little further looking for kids and found a creepy room about you."

Ranger wrapped his arm around me for support." I took several deep breaths.

"Any dead bodies I should know about first?"

"Nah your good, Fed's are still inside questioning the homeless guy and we have someone checking the area for witnesses, I didn't know you had a new stalker till I saw this room, the task force was very hush hush till now."

I pulled out my phone and texted Slick since he told me he was available whenever I needed him.

_Need favor, if busy ask control room please. Need heavy blankets, warm clothes, hot meal for homeless man, winter gear if available will pay you back. _I included my location. Slick told me he lived in the fourth floor apartments so I knew he could grab everything out of the Rangeman storage room and break room.

"Thanks Constanza."

Ranger and I entered the warehouse. It was dark but the cops had started to setting up spot lights running through out the building. I saw Royce talking to a forensic guy near the room in question.

"Hey Dollface you need to see this. Royce started leading me into the area but I noticed Rex cornering the homeless man near a wall making the man afraid. I changed directions and walked over quickly to help him.

I heard Rex ask over and over whether the homeless man saw someone enter that room but he didn't answer him back. Rex was being a complete ass trying to intimidate him into talking instead of treating him like a human being. He kept pointing a finger near his face in a threatening way telling him he would be arrested if he didn't speak. I was still a good 20 feet from them so I screamed to get his attention.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" The warehouse went deadly silent. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

Rex turned, red faced and started walking towards me. He pointed his finger at me "you stay out of this or I'll arrest you myself for interference in a federal investigation as well as anything else I can find."

I rationalized with myself I could afford a lawyer now so I pushed my luck.

"You need me for that room. Now-back-off-of-him or I'm walking with him out that door." I had no idea if they really needed me for that room but I heard the urgency in Royce's voice.

Rex started walking towards me but Ranger stepped forward slightly in front of me in a guard stance with a menacing glare. Rex's steps faltered slightly. Royce decided to intervene Rex and led him away from me. I glared at them then walked over to the man he was bothering. Ranger still hot on my heels didn't seem pleased I was getting so close.

I said in a nice soft voice "Hi my name is Stephanie, are you ok?" The man just nodded. I went into my work bag and grabbed my bottle of water and an apple I left in here earlier.

"Here I don't need this." He took the items from me and nodded. He was about my age maybe younger with a long dark beard, in dirty clothes that didn't smell all that great. He had on a few sweaters and two pairs of sweat pants along with a blanket that barely reached around his shoulders. He sat on the floor against the wall so I lowered myself down to his level.

"Do you have a name?"

He stuttered a little, whether it was from the cold or his conversation from Rex before I didn't know.

"Nate."

"I like that name, I have another friend whose was homeless, her name is Eula Rothridge. She lived near the bus station with her shopping cart. On cold days like this I worried about her a lot. I won't let anyone here hurt you either Nate, I promise. I have a friend coming his name is Slick, he should be here in a few minutes with some things for you...can you tell me if you saw anything unusual today here? Any strange people doing anything in that room behind me?"

"I come here to get out of the cold when the shelter fills up. I haven't seen anyone, I usually sleep in the park. I keep to myself and I don't want to be arrested."

"I promise I won't let that happen, you did nothing wrong." I heard someone walking behind me so I turned. Slick had a bag of things I had requested. I gave him a smile as he handed them to me."

"Thanks I owe you." He just nodded.

"Nate it's really cold out tonight, I don't want you to get sick, will you wear this thick jacket and the rest of these clothes for me. We also have a hat and scarf with some mittens and this big warm blanket for you. If you do that for me I also have a big bag of food here that is warm for you." Nate was skittish so I kept my voice level and kind, making it seem like he was doing me a favor instead of taking charity. I had a lot of conversations with Eula about being homeless when I would take her in for being FTA, I tried to apply my knowledge to relate to him now.

Nate nodded and started to put on the layers, wrapping himself in the blanket. I handed him the bag of food then went into my wallet. I didn't have much cash but Ranger stopped me and took out his money clip taking out several hundreds of dollars. I pulled out my business card and placed it with the money.

"Hey Nate this is my name and number if you ever need help, food, shelter, bail, keep it with you ok, use the shelter's phone if you need to. I want you to have this money too. I need to go look at that room over there," I pointed so he knew where I was going "but my good friend Slick will protect you from everyone until I return to get you into a hotel tonight. Just hang tight for me and if you get too cold I will take you over sooner, Slick will come get me."

"Why? What do you want in return?"

"Nothing." I sighed. "I know what it's like to go without food and heat, worry about having a roof over your head. You answered my questions honestly and I think your a good person. I just want you safe from the cold. I have to go in that room now but I want you to scream my name as loud as you can if anyone bothers you again. Do you remember my name?"

He nodded "Stephanie." I gave him a big smile.

"I'll be back."

I turned to Slick and he just nodded. He took a guard stance near Nate and gave everyone a menacing look. I glared at the people watching us instead of working.

I pulled out my legal pad and flipped to a new page.

Ranger whispered into my ear "Breathe Babe. I'm right here, focus to achieve the goal." Ranger could tell I was uneasy and my nerves were all over the place.

I took a deep breath before entering the room. Rex and Royce were inside looking at the walls away from the door I had just entered.

The room looked like it use to be a large office except it didn't contain any furniture. The white paint was peeling off the walls but on top of the paint were hundreds of pictures of me hung up by push pins. I felt the air leave my lungs. This was a new level of crazy for me. Ranger squeezed my hand and tensed.

I whispered to him "I've never had someone this obsessed, this is freaking me out a little."

"When your ready to leave we leave." He squeezed my hand one more time and started looking at the first wall.

The Fed's had set up several spot lights to illuminate the room to see the photos better. All four walls were covered head to toe with only small glimpses of the paint on the walls. I looked ahead to the main wall where Royce and Rex were standing and talking. Painted in red script that looked like blood but I was hoping was red paint it said _Stephanie Land. _He wrote it as a banner above some larger pictures that I could't really see because they were standing in the my way. Ranger moved even closer to me now in full protection mode. He pulled out his phone and started texting.

"This feels like "Silence of the Lambs" in here. All were missing is the well in the middle of this room to _put the lotion in the basket_." Ranger didn't laugh but looked shocked at my words. I don't even know why I said it but a photographer near me taking pictures broke out into hysterics causing Rex and Royce to look at us. Royce walked over to me and just stood by.

I started looking at the first pictures on the left wall. They were me as a baby. "These are copies, they have been touched up and glossed, the photographs at my parents house are not like these in my parents albums."

I moved along the wall, it was a progression of my childhood to my college years up until my 29th birthday. All the photos were enlarged to cover the walls. Some pictures weren't of me but things that related to my life in some way. My childhood home, all of my schools, a picture of Big Blue, a picture of my baton and twirler outfit from high school that was at my parents house in a closet long forgotten. A picture of my lost cat Katherine. My first job the Tasty Pastry, a picture of the hot dog stand from when I was 18. The church from my childhood and the one I married Dickie in as well. The killer had stolen these images from my parents home as well as items of mine. "Some of these photos are on display in my parents house."

I stopped breathing a second. Were my parents ok? I had just heard from my mom several times today on my voice mail and Grandma would have called if their was anything major I needed to know. I let the breath go.

I saw a picture of the poem's Joe wrote about me on Mario's Sub Shop bathroom wall and the stadium wall. I was annoyed and Ranger was simmering with controlled rage. I saw a picture of my old house I had lived in with Dickie, all of my old apartment buildings and dorm building from college.

I didn't want the killer having my baby blanket and shoes or my baton. I would never want those items back now with the killer's cooties all over them. I saw Christmas tree ornaments I had made growing up in pictures he had taken for himself. I pictured him putting them on his own tree for some reason.

I moved onto the center wall after my walk through memory lane, the wall that said Stephanie Land on top. Eight pictures were enlarged, pictures of each victim in a row in the order they were killed. Not their before pictures either, their after pictures that resembled me. He took these pictures himself where he left them to be found. After Violet's picture I saw two large question marks the size of the other photos. These would be his future victims. Then I saw myself as the eleventh picture. I was going to be his last victim. Underneath these large photos were more pictures of me recently from the last year just doing normal things like shopping or eating out alone.

I moved on to the next wall to my right. It was photos of me in order of the last three years as I became a bounty hunter. Photos of me investigating, waiting in my car, walking an FTA different places, holding bond paperwork. I shivered. How did I not see someone for three years with a freaking camera?

I saw a single picture of my gun I knew he took, of my pet hamster Rex, pictures of my apartment and bond's office, places I worked in my time I quit the bond's office like the cleaners and Cluck in the Bucket, St. Francis and the clinic I went too when I was hurt in the past. He knew a lot about me. I saw Morelli's house as well, some pictures I recognized Joe took over the years that were in shoe boxes in his closet. He was too lazy to buy an album. That meant he broke into Joe's house too.

Royce spoke up "Morelli has forensic's at his house now since he took pictures of every inch of it then they will move onto your parents." I just nodded and continued looking at each shot.

"I'm sure both Joe and my parents are loving your crews at there homes, I can feel my voice mail exploding as we speak." Good thing I put it on silence before I got out of the car.

The only pictures of other people so far that weren't cut out to only show me, were of me working as a bounty hunter with Vinnie, Lula and Connie in some of the shots. My stalker seemed more obsessed with my life as a bounty hunter then of my family. For that I was thankful.

I noticed a few pictures of me standing near Ranger or Morelli working, being at the police station over the years, some of me covered in garbage or injured. He had pictures of all my favorite things the last few years, food, places I liked, beach spots, me in bikini's. He definitely went through my trash. I saw a picture of my old birth control pill pack that was empty, cd's from my car, pictures of my lingerie that was in my apartment that were placed on my bed. He had copies of all my pictures from my apartment too. I was grossed out by the picture of my hair with a silk bow around it. I made a note he might have stolen the hair from when I got my hair cut from Mr. Alexander. The mall definitely has security camera's everywhere. I might find something.

I saw pictures of my bounty hunter tools, stun gun, defense spray, hair spray for when I was broke then lined up were pictures of the people I had killed or tried to hurt me. Every single case I was paid to investigate as well as any newspaper articles that ever mentioned my name.

"This is something else. I don't think a newspaper article would set someone off this much, it doesn't feel right. This room is very personal, it took a lot of time. It's like he wanted you to find it to show me... I didn't smell any fresh spray paint outside? Are we sure the kids ever existed? Or did he make the call himself?"

Royce spoke up "We are looking into it already. That was my thought too, I saw a lot of spray paint in the area but I didn't smell any. The wind and weather could have been a factor as well. He stalked you with a long range camera in most of these shots. You probably wouldn't have noticed him. Some were even taken from roof tops Morelli pointed out earlier, especially the bond's office photo's." That made me only feel slightly better.

I moved onto the last wall that had the door we had entered from. On the left side of the wall large red x's were placed over Ranger's face. Ranger's pictures were of him and me working or eating. Some were really nice shots that I would have liked to have if they weren't from a psycho.

On Ranger's side of the wall an artistic poster of a large painting was in the middle of the photos. I moved closer to exam it. It was of a warrior in a suit of armorer looking stern with a bad ass helmet that resembled a dragon on his head. I looked at the bottom right corner of the poster for the name.

"Leonardo da Vinci's, Profilo di Capitano Antico also known as Condottiero, 1480, _Leader of the Mercenaries _is the title of the painting." By the big red x across this poster I'm guessing he isn't a friend of Ranger's. The photo had a red substance across the warriors neck like it was cut with a knife. Ranger looked grim since we had entered the room but now he seemed annoyed. When I had said Leader of the Mercenaries he smirked. This piece oddly fit him.

Royce spoke up "It seems like he doesn't like you having affections with anyone that is male." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I see you put your detective hat on today Royce, what gave it away? The big red X through all the pictures of Ranger or the blood?"

He smiled. "Forensics told me it was pig blood not human. What do you see?"

"None of the pictures are recent of me. The last one was taken in the summer, I know because that bikini was new, I only wore it a few times... I've been gone since September too. Maybe that's why he messed up with the missing victim that we can't find.

He could have been upset by my long disappearance, maybe he took his anger out on her, I don't know. I don't think psycho well. I've been taking notes this whole time on different photos and mementos, where he could have been when he took recent photos so I'll make you a copy for you when I'm done. I want to go around one more time after I finish this circle. I also want copies of all the wall's so I can look for clues in them the next few days too. I'd take out my phone now and snap pictures but I can feel Rex burning holes into the back of my head as we speak, just itching to arrest me."

"What you did for that homeless man was dangerous. He could have attacked you... Did he tell you anything?"

"I had a good feeling about him and if he didn't attack Rex for threatening him, he wouldn't have attacked me. I kept a safe distance and Ranger was next to me the entire time so give me a break. Nate didn't see anything, he broke in because it was cold tonight, he usually sleeps in the park." I lifted up both of my arms to point at the walls around me, "this takes more then a day to do. This would take several. How old is the pig blood? Can't your forensic's team tell by testing it or something? CSI isn't on my watch list on Netflix."

He smiled at me. "They are working on it now."

I moved onto the pictures of me above the door that we had entered to get in the room. In the center of the pictures was an artistic poster of a woman in a pink dress with long flowing brown hair that had a few flowers in it. She was holding a mirror in her hand and in the background there was water like she was on an island. She was on a terrace with roses and doves surrounding her. I saw a ladder near the door so I started to climb up the steps to get a closer look. I was about to take my second step when Ranger plucked me off the ladder not pleased and raised his eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes again and crossed my arms over my chest. It wasn't that high, I just needed two more steps to see better. Ranger climbed the five steps instead of me and pulled out his flash light to show me the photos of myself around this poster of the painting.

Ranger looked at the corner again to see the name of it. "Another poster, Helen of Troy, 1898 by Evelyn De Morgan." I wrote it down.

"_The face that launched a thousand ships_." I didn't see myself as her though.

"Does that painting hold any significance to you Dollface? Do you attend art shows or are you a collector of art?" I snorted at him.

"No. I don't see myself as Helen of Troy and I have never had a huge competition of suitors lined up at my door. I went many years in between boyfriends. You read my background check you should know that. "

"But you have had a few stalkers and that Dave Brewer wanted you. I read that in your Trenton PD file. I heard about the on again off again with Morelli too, among your _current relationship status_. Your a beautiful woman, I can see how you would be attacked by unsavory people in your line of work especially from the media attention." Royce said "current relationship status" as more of a whisper to me and Ranger then to the room at large. I was thankful, we wanted to keep our business private and Royce was a man of his word.

"Dave Brewer didn't want me for me, he wanted to piss off Morelli. I was just his current girlfriend at the time and the stalkers were pissed about me hunting them down because they were FTA or pissed that I ruined their criminal plans. Only one of my stalker's said he was in love with me but he was a rapist and a psycho." I shivered thinking about Benito Ramirez. I didn't count Scrog either. His fascination was more with Ranger and taking over his life then actually being in love with me. Scrog couldn't stand me once he took me. I started thinking about the rest of Royce's question.

"The last time I went to anything art related was my time at Rutgers. I took an introduction to Art History as an elective and I had to go to the Museum in Philadelphia on a field trip. I can't tell you anything about what I saw but I remember they had these warm little apple pies that were better then McDonald's mini pies... I think art is pretty on walls but I don't know names of pieces unless it's insanely famous and I don't follow any artists. My apartments in the past have always had photos of family members or beach scenes sometimes nature that I buy at Target."

"Did you write about anything that was published at college? Anything that could be on record at the school in some library? I saw in your records you graduated from Douglas College in the top 98% of your class and the killer had a big focus on the opposite wall of your time at college." I snorted.

"I failed math twice, daydreamed in my history elective and fell asleep in the library so many times the librarian provided me with a blanket that was solely mine in her cabinet. I didn't publish anything especially not in art. The only paper I ever remember writing for class was on a painting called _Joan of Arc in a Battle,_ the artist I don't remember. I had to pick something I admired or saw myself in. I liked that she was a young determined warrior. She carried a sword too which was pretty cool but years later I went to Medieval Times at Mercer County Park and tried to sword fight, it was a bitch on the wrist... No. I saw the amount of college pictures and those aren't ringing a lot of bells for me. Some were from my parents house, some from me and the others I don't know, Facebook maybe? I don't have a profile but a ton of people do or maybe I was in the year book?"

I moved onto Morelli's side of the wall and he had pictures of us sitting in his living room eating pizza and watching TV. Morelli's arm was around me in few but nothing sexual, mostly us just cuddling. More pictures of us eating donuts or talking near our cars, some kissing goodbye or eating at Pino's. I was clear as day in the pictures but Morelli had a big X through his face just like Ranger. His main poster picture was different from mine and Ranger's, his was a poster of a statue not a painting.

"The statue depicts a man surrounded by six half naked women severing and waiting on him... Yeah that's Morelli in a nut shell not that many years ago." I read the name on the bottom of the poster. "Apollo served by the Nymphs, Francois Girardon and Thomas Regnaudin, 1666-1675. I know Apollo is a Greek God but I'm blanking on who he was." I looked closer at the picture.

Ranger spoke up. "Apollo, Greek God of many things, light, music, healing, arts, protection of the young. Depending on the story he had many lovers." I crinkled my face a little at the picture.

"It kinda fits Joe, he thinks he's a God with women but I'm surprised the killer didn't pick a painting with a man surrounded by a lot of virgins, Joe did deflowered most of the girls in Jersey in his youth."

"Thanks for the compliment Cupcake. Maybe the next crime scene." I blushed red and held my breathe. I didn't mean for him to hear that.

I turned around and he had his cop face firmly in place looking at Ranger who matched his blank one in return. I could feel the room heating up and the testosterone levels rising.

"I let the forensic techs run my house for DNA and fingerprints but they won't be finished for a while. I left Eddie Garza in charge of Bob and my place. I checked for the pictures he has on the wall of Steph and me and they are still where I left them around the house and my closet. He made copies of all of them and I noticed some of Steph's belongings I had boxed up in the closet from our last break up is now gone. I don't know when they disappeared."

Royce spoke up "That could have been Ella or the killer, you need to question her. What was in the box?"

"A few pieces clothes, underwear, makeup, different face crap with lotions, tampons, shampoo, a used jar of peanut butter, a jar of green olives, a box of Tastykakes, a copy of "Ghostbusters," a ratty shirt, a few magazines and a tooth brush. At the time I didn't want Ella to see them so I had it in the back of the guest room closet but I will ask."

They turned to me and I shivered. "They have cooties now. I don't want that stuff back when we find him. Honestly I don't even remember what I left there. I usually pack everything with me in my clothes hamper when we break up then leave. But our last fight was explosive so I grabbed my things in a hurry, I didn't leave anything that was important to me." Ranger had a thinking about smile to his lips and Joe looked annoyed. I wasn't trying to hurt Joe but it was the truth.

"Despite what you think, killer cooties and death cooties aren't real. I'm sure we can get your stuff back eventually like you gun, baton, baby blanket and clothes. You can wash them and they will be like new." I shook my head vehemently.

"No thank you..." I took a few depth breaths and walked to the center of the room looking the space as a whole. "The art seems more like Maggie Austin's style, she was the art consultant. Maybe in his delusional's state these paintings are how he views all three of us in a way... I believe the love note was from him, he signed it as a knight. At the time I thought he was just playing up the romance but maybe he thinks he is a knight and views me as the fair maiden, Ranger as the solider and Joe as a god in a twisted way. When you think about it, it's like a twisted and creepy fairy tale. I don't know... I'm just thinking out loud." I sighed deeply.

"Cupcake it's scary when you put things like that together, you saw this room you need to stay out of this case. Your his end game."

I pointed to my bounty hunter section on the wall. "I'm his last victim. I have months. He didn't do anything to Lula, Connie or Vinnie's pictures, only yours and Ranger's. You more of a threat to him then me. I'm number twelve Morelli, I don't know the significance of twelve to him but my birthday is October 12th. I don't think I have twelve related to any other parts of my life but I will think about it." I wrote that down on my notepad to check out. I took a few deep breaths.

"What did my parents say when someone showed up to there house?"

Royce spoke up "We sent Big Dog over to ask questions, the team will show up after Morelli's place. Last I heard Mrs. Plum was giving Big Dog a hard time and the neighbors were calling constantly but she was offering him food and beverages."

I said a little bitterly "Always the Burg host."

"Any reason you haven't called her lately?" I turned my glare to Royce.

"Stay out of my business. Do you talk to your mother constantly?" He snorted. That was a hell no too.

"Anything for me yet?"

"I need to take a small break and get some air then I'll walk around one more time and check some notes with the pictures. I'll let you know my thoughts when I know them myself."

Rex entered the conversation, he was mostly talking to techs this whole time. I don't know what Royce said to him before but he had backed off of me in this room.

"Your wasting our time, go home and do your nails. It was a mistake calling you." I was angry and insulted. If he wasn't a Fed I might have even hit him. I heard Joe hold his breath. He thought I was going to blow up too. Royce tried to make Rex leave the room but Ranger stepped closer to me, barely touching me, trying to calm me while giving Rex a menacing look. I knew Ranger was trying to help me keep my temper in check. We had talked about this a lot after our last interrogation with Rex but I was cold and tired.

"And yet I have a suspect in mind as well as several promising leads while you have wasted two years screwing different bar whores while your poor wife was at home with two young kids. You let these women get killed because of your own stubbornness and pride instead of warning the public." Rex tried to charge at me but Royce grabbed him and Morelli helped pull him from the room. Ranger saw Rex's movements and pushed me behind him for protection then went into a fighting stance. When Ranger and I were left alone in the room, Ranger placed his hand under my chin with a smirk.

"Babe. What did I tell you about pissing him off? You have maybe five minutes left here before he throws you out of this room. He is leading this case and has that power." We could hear Rex yelling in the other room so I tried to look at the walls again quickly but I heard Nate screaming "Stephanie!"

My heart stopped and I ran from the room with Ranger right behind me. Rex was on the other side yelling and pacing. Nate looked upset by his behavior. Slick was still near Nate in his protective stance but was trying to calm him down. I ran over to them.

"Hey Nate calm down. I'm back. Are you ok?" He just shook his head.

"I'm scared. I want to leave please help me leave." I thought about it. I would just get pictures from Royce tomorrow anyway, it's too cold.

"Your right buddy it's too cold. How about we get out of here together and find you a warm bed tonight." He just nodded and stood up. Nate grabbed what was left of his food bag and walked with me out as Ranger and Slick positioned themselves between me and Nate for protection from everyone around us.

As we walked I felt like I had let Ranger down a little by running my mouth about Rex's background.

"He's a hot head Ranger, that doesn't respect woman. I could have sneezed wrong and he would have yelled at me. I don't want him to walk all over me just because I'm a woman. I know I could have handled the situation better though."

"You have a right to say whatever you like but at times it's best to hold your tongue to continue the access to the scene. Rex isn't very high up in the FBI but other people you come across will be. At times it is best to play nice, you never know when you may need information or a friend. You said you wanted to work on impulse control, Rex would be a good start." He had a good point but I had an Italian temper at times I couldn't help. Ranger could read me like a book.

"Playing nice at times although painful, helps build your business and reputation. Although you defended yourself and that makes me proud, he is lucky he was in a group of agents because he was walking a thin line of my patience in his treatment of you." Ranger had a dark look in his eyes that I didn't want to question with an audience so close.

I turned to Nate. "I know a hotel a few blocks over my treat."

Ranger didn't even bat an eye to put Nate in his Porsche, he just went into his trunk and pulled out two blankets and covered his back seats for Nate to sit on. That made me love him even more.

Ranger drove us to a chain hotel not far away with Slick following from behind in his SUV. I jumped out. "Stay with Nate, Slick is already out of his car for me." Ranger tried to pass me his credit card but I just shook my head and closed the door.

We entered the front desk and I asked a room for two weeks. I got the key card and paid with my Black Enterprises Credit card then left my number with the front desk if there were any issues as a contact number.

Slick spoke up "That was very kind of you but Nate will just be on the streets again soon. He doesn't seem all together mentally."

"I know but it's cold tonight and I know a social worker from high school that I can call to help him. I called her for Eula too. Natalie is good with people and can get him the help he needs. I just needed him in one spot so she could find him easily." He gave me a big smile.

"Well look who is slick now." I bumped him with my shoulder and smiled.

Ranger and I got Nate into the hotel room and I explained how long the room was paid for and amenities in the area he could use for food and clothing. I mentioned my friend that would contact him tomorrow. I didn't mention Natalie was a social worker, with Eula that word freaked her out a lot and I didn't want to scare Nate away from a warm room.

I said my goodbyes and turned to leave.

"Stephanie wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking awhile. I didn't see anything but Thomas the magician might have. I remember now he is the one that told me about the building you found me in, he usually sleeps there and a few other places when he can't get into the shelter."

"Where is Thomas right now?"

"The shelter on Clinton, he beat me by a few minutes for the last spot. You can't get in now to talk to him, they have a strict lights out policy but breakfast starts at 8. He wears a magic hat and has a blanket like a cape. They have blueberry pancakes with syrup sometimes too."

"Yum my favorite! Thanks Nate. Good luck."

Ranger and I didn't speak since the hotel room, we were both lost in our own thoughts from our long night but in bed he just held me tight. Anytime I moved around he just pulled me closer to his body for protection. I brushed his hair with my fingers and thought of my big day tomorrow, my first goal was to track down a magician.


	32. Chapter 32

SPOV

I had a restless night last night. Ranger and I tossed and turned, eventually when I did get some sleep I was back in that shoe factory trapped, walking around in the dark trying to find an exit. Ranger got up at his usual time to work out only to run back upstairs ten minutes later to meet with one of his bigger clients about a break in to calm him down. I gave up on sleep around 5:45 am and sat on the coach eating my Life cereal that I had hidden in the cabinet from Ranger. It's not the most healthy item but I have been craving it on occasion with some bananas slices and olives mixed in. Ranger doesn't comment on my weird food pairings but he makes a face sometimes. I was about three cereal bowls into my day when I checked my voice mails and text messages.

_Morelli:_

_My house clean. So is your parent's house. They want to talk to you said I'd pass that along. Lunch today Pino's? I hate things are weird._

I typed back _I'll let you know I don't know about my day yet._

Royce left me a text too.

_Your a trouble maker but Rex was out of line. Let's compare notes soon. Blood was all pig, dried from the day Violet died. My guess is he planted the body then went to the factory. Caller that reported the kids at the warehouse was from a burner phone, no answer when I called it several times checking it out._

I texted back _Maybe lunch at Pino's I'll let you know._

Two birds one stone. Perfect. I left my computer running on multiple searches then also ran Ranger's desktop to make it faster for the other victims. I felt like their wasn't enough time in my day to research and be on the street so I left them to run. I watched some morning shows before I started to get dressed for the shelter to speak to Thomas the magician. The house phone rang so I ran to the kitchen to answer it thinking it was Ranger.

"Yo."

"Stephanie?" It's a girls voice?

"Ya?"

"Hey it's Julie Maritime we met once." Julie?

"Hey kiddo? I remember. How are you?"

"Umm ok. My mom told me you were dating Ranger and are pregnant. I'm happy for you both! I was just calling to let you both know my birthday is coming up and I sent out invitations today so don't forget to RSVP. I know Ranger works a lot but if he can't come your still invited." She calls her dad Ranger? Weird. You think after a life or death experience she would say dad. I know they aren't close but I didn't realize it was still so distant. I knew she told me before she didn't know a lot about Ranger but I assumed that changed since Scrog.

I told her we would try to make it and I asked her about school and the weather in Miami. We talked for an hour then she had to go. She seemed like a cool kid and well adjusted since her experience but I was definitely getting the therapy vibe. I knew she was interested in the field but I kept waiting for her to say to me and how does that make you feel. I could see how that made Ranger uncomfortable too.

I was having a very productive morning so far, I finished Miami's review notes for Ranger and looked over Anderson's investment portfolio he had set up for me. I agreed to invest in two new apartment buildings but not any restaurants, I heard half fail in there first year and I didn't want to loose any money, just grow it slowly.

Despite Anderson's explanations I still passed. He asked me about real estate and I told him I wanted to buy a house but I wasn't sure I was emotionally ready, it was a big step. I told him my concerns over cleaning a large property and yard. Anderson assured me the markets were low for a good deal on a home and reminded me of my goals I had told him before. He gave me his personal/business advice that situations change in a second, it was wiser for me to have a house and not need it, then need a house and not have it. Life wasn't a fairy tale and I wanted security, this was my security. He made a good point that I could purchase and if I wasn't emotionally ready to live in the home I could rent it for income or use it as a getaway when I needed too. If I didn't like those options I could just let it sit and check on it occasionally hiring a lawn service to maintain the yard.

Anderson was right, I needed and wanted a safety net to feel more secure in my relationship with Ranger. I needed to know deep down I had somewhere to go if Ranger and I don't work out in the end. We could grow apart, he could decide one day my life was just too crazy to handle like Morelli or just end up fighting all the time eventually. In the back of my mind I also knew Rangeman although nice, didn't feel like home to me, my apartment was home. Ranger and I needed more space when the babies were born too as well as our own places in a house from each other. I agreed to check out a few houses today after lunch. I texted Grandma Mazur I'd meet her at my parents house at 9 am after my visit to the shelter. I was happy to work again with Slick today, we jumped into my new SUV discussing our plan for the day.

RPOV

Seeing the crime scene yesterday brought out a lot of emotions inside of me, fear, anger, protectiveness. Babe has a good heart, she can see the good in people when most see none but she hasn't experienced the world like me. I don't want to take that view from her but people in this world feed off that idealism. It makes me want to protect her even more then before.

My chest tightened when Babe told me she understood what it was like to go with out heat or food then worry about a roof over her head. I tried to monitor her accounts when I wasn't in the wind, give her legitimate jobs for me but Steph wasn't the kind of woman that would let me take care of her even if I had paid every bill she had, we didn't have that kind of relationship. Morelli was her boyfriend for most of three years so he should have helped her when she needed it.

Being in a couple now is still foreign and new to me, I expect to make a lot of mistakes but I will never allow those things to ever happen to her again for as long as she lives. I knew in the past when Babe needed food she would eat at her parent's house a lot or Morelli would fill her fridge. I made sure Steph always had rent money but the lack of heat got to me.

I never noticed when I would visit her at night or when I was away. I usually didn't take off my jacket when I would sit in her chair and watch her sleep. How many nights did she freeze because she was worried about a bill. How many times did she get sick because of it or go to Morelli's house on the really cold bitter nights just for the warmth. I hated myself for not knowing she had that fear. I hated Babe ever living that way. Growing up in Newark with all the kids in my family, money was always tight. I understood that worry because my parents had those same fears, I use to act out trying to get money so I could have more of what I wanted that my parents couldn't afford to give me. I know Babe has her own money now but no matter what happens between us, I will make sure Babe and our babies are always well provided for in every way. We could split tomorrow and I would buy her a house, car, hire house keepers, nannies, cooks and still give her child support because I have never loved someone as much as I have loved her.

My mind constantly drifts back to last night. Most people in that factory saw Nate as nothing but my Babe stood up for him. I was proud of her although I was nervous about her proximity to him, not because I thought he would attack her although that is always possible, I was more concerned he would give her some kind of illness. I don't even let my own men who may think they are sick near her.

Then we entered that obsessive room and I saw a new level crazy Babe has never experienced before. Yes she got notes, body parts, sometimes the odd creature or flowers but not some kind of shrine to her.

I myself admit when it comes to Steph I have some stalking tendencies. I have collected images of her on security cameras, videos of us together in public places placed on a secured flash drive in my safe that I viewed in my penthouse privately when I missed her or when she was back together with Morelli; I have tracked her, gone through her apartment several times for one reason or another, professional and personal especially when I first met her. I constantly background check her more out of love and protection but to see someone else break into other people's homes on top of following her for three years where even I didn't notice the camera concerns me. Babe is never aware of her surroundings but I am.

I pulled out my cell that night to increase Babe's threat alert level for Rangeman, her security stays as is but her shadow will be closer by now in street clothes blending in, instead of in a Rangeman car at a distance. I'm use to being a target, I wasn't put off by the x over my face on the wall of pictures. I'm not concerned he will come after me, I'd prefer he did so I could end this but it doesn't mean I will let my guard down.

I'm also launching my own investigation into Rex. I think he is extremely hostile to Steph for some other reason then just her being a woman and involved in this case. I don't trust him, my gut is telling me he is hiding something... Steph just brings on this side of him I don't see with anyone else and I can't pinpoint why yet.

I had a restless night thinking about Babe's case and security, now dealing with this client dragging on in his lecture I will need a physical release soon. I preferred to work out my stress with Babe but I may have to settle with a punching bag if she is out all day again today. I was just finishing up my meeting when my cell rang with Silvio's number. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what he had to tell me.

"Yo"

"Ranger you need to get down here. Steph's two searches came back bad for Harley and Auggie. I informed Santos immediately and they have been disarmed and placed into private rooms. Santos is about to begin questioning but they may have altered more then their backgrounds. I'm checking ever key stroke that have logged but Auggie had good computer skills. We are reviewing each assignment that they had as well as Rangeman building access based on the camera feeds since they started. We are still investigating but I found some missing funds so far and a few missing weapons from the armory." How did I miss this! I personally approved every man before they become full time and I didn't get a funny feeling about them before I signed off... I really don't want to go to Miami either leaving Babe. I could take her but I know she is working her case right now and would probably decline.

I didn't think we would have much time together in Miami but I didn't like being a far distance from her just in case...I needed answers from these men on exactly what they did though. This is the exact reason I run checks every three months on my employees to catch this shit before it impacts my business.

"I'm on my way."

I made a call to have a private jet fly me to Miami. I hated flying commercial, I couldn't be armed unless I showed my id's constantly which was a pain in the ass. It didn't make financial sense for me to own a plane but I traveled enough that Rangeman had an account along with several of my aliases.

My heart constricted for some reason. Babe hasn't been out of my sight in months, even back in Trenton she is never more then 30 minutes from me. I've never struggled so much before leaving her since the night she was taken and I had to go in the wind. This is one of the reasons I always told her my life didn't lead to a relationship, I needed to focus on my job and not back home, lack of focus gets you killed.

Between my contract and my business I didn't have a choice when I had to leave or work but I explained this to her since the beginning. I'm hoping to be back by tonight or tomorrow at the latest but I still don't know the full situation. I called Tank to let him know about my situation and departure. I grabbed some paperwork from my office, the completed files Steph left for me, my laptop for the flight as well as a pair of Babe panties. I don't know why I took them I just did on instinct. I made sure my men were on standby for Babe too.

I didn't need to remind Tank what would happen if Babe was hurt while I was away, he already knows she is my life and first priority over anyone else. I trust Tank to look out for Babe as if she was his own but it didn't make leaving easier. I checked Babe's trackers and saw she was at her parent's house. I wanted to kick myself.

Steph told me yesterday she was going but I got caught up in my own shit that I forget. I didn't even monitor her whereabouts as much today because of my client meeting and break in. Tank and I rush into the SUV so I could make my flight and let her know I was leaving. I liked seeing her one last time before I ever left town, her kisses became a good luck charm for me in the past but I also wanted her to know to contact Tank if I wasn't available for her.

I sat with my number two as we made our way to the burg.

"Slick told me Steph requested him today as her guard, I made the switch. They seem to have developed an unexpected partnership. In the meeting about her case they barely made any contact, I didn't expect this. He usually prefers to work alone then with his assigned Rangeman partner... I also heard Steph contacted him last night instead of her standby guard on the night shift."

"I've noticed. I'm willing to let it play out for now, see his report of her today then figure out if she would be a good match for him temporarily on a week by week basis with the other guards used as weekend rotation. Her safety is most important, if Slick steps out of line with her or is inappropriate in any way I want him replaced immediately. The other guards haven't worked out so far, I'll look at the men in Miami but I'm also considering Alejandro. I don't want Steph exposed to anyone that is sick either."

"I've already spoken to Slick regarding any development of feelings towards her other then a partnership. I warned him he wouldn't see you coming if he made any moves on her. He isn't stupid. Steph asked him for help and training regarding breaking into cars and hot wiring. I'm curious to see it play out but I'll monitor it closely maybe place a bug discreetly in her car to hear how they interact as a unit for quality control."

I just nodded. "If she finds it I know nothing."

"I will take full responsibility and email you a copy of the sound file." We talked briefly about how Steph picked up on the problem in Miami before anyone else. Santos was a great interrogator, I knew he'd get the information we needed but I wanted to see the tape myself of the interrogation then ask my own questions. I needed to make an example out of them for the men to stay in line.

Tank spoke up "I don't know how she does it, I looked at the employees files myself last night when you told me and they were hired and reviewed. Auggie has been cleared through two reviews in the past and this will be Harely's first other then the initial interview. I didn't pick anything up and neither did you. If I didn't know her the last three years and see what she has done as a bounty hunter I'd think she was involved some how. She does one pass and then just gets a feeling." Tank just shakes his head "I swear sometimes she has government training when she finds these things."

Tank didn't know of Babe's biological parents but I believed genes played a role in her intelligence. I believed Babe inherited her mother's intuition and instincts just like I believed Julie inherited my good looks, strength and emotional flexibility to take everything in stride and not panic in the face of danger.

I couldn't fault Ethan for what he had done, I had done something similar. I could have left Julie to be cared for by my family but that would have been a burden to them, they couldn't have afforded having her and keeping her off the streets of Newark especially since I wasn't emotionally or physically invested. Rachel would have fought me tooth and nail.

Instead I did what was best at the time for Julie and myself, I was told by everyone I was being selfish but Rachel was going to be a good mom. She seemed like a good person and had a good family for support. When Ron came into her life again, Julie had everything she needed to be loved and taken care especially since I never stopped sending checks. The distance from Miami to Newark also didn't help my family with bonding to Julie, Rachel nor my parents made any effort for visitation. Whether that was spurred on by their anger at my divorce or giving up my rights to Julie I don't know.

I believed Ethan when he said he had no other choice but to give up Babe. Ethan didn't know for sure it was his child, he never bonded with her mother emotionally or with her pregnant stomach with the life growing inside of her. All he knew was his partner had died and neither had family.

I'm thankful Steph ended up with the Plum's because it led her to me eventually. I think after six years of wondering if he may be the father he had to know for sure, even if it was just to make sure she was ok. I felt the same with Julie. Although we aren't emotionally connected, she was my blood and I needed to know she was provided for and safe.

I think after Ethan's first visit before he even tested Babe's DNA he knew she was his blood and eventually saw she needed an emotional ally when Mrs. Plum ganged up on her. I even understood why Ethan had abandoned Babe when she was twenty four taking a high level position. It was a position I once had an eye on myself if I ever grew tired of Rangeman life and decided to sell out to Tank and Santos.

Ethan staying in contact with Babe would have made her a larger target, he needed to focus and she was an adult at a point. She said it herself, she was becoming her own person again not easily manipulated by the Burg and her family. I'm sure if I was in his position with Julie I would have done the same thing as him by cutting all ties to my family and Julie then set up a funds for both of them.

I wonder to this day if I should have done that with Julie since day one. When it comes to Julie's safety Scrog would have never happened if I had never came to visit and only sent a check. I'm even more selfish for wanting my family with Steph. I let her in my life knowing something could happen to her or our babies but I've tried staying away from her in the past. She is like my addiction that I can't stay away from.

I was weaker and become distracted when I didn't see her for long periods of time, she is my reason for always fighting to make it back home. Having security in place gives me peace of mind but I rather have her in a guarded compound at all times.

Babe would never allow that to happen but I'd rather an enemy come directly for me then go through her. If I ever lost her or our children the world wouldn't be able to reign me in from the damage I would inflict.

Tank pulled up to the Plum's, I saw Slick close to Babe, she looked upset. I immediately jumped out of the car.

SPOV

Slick and I made our way to the shelter on Clinton. I met a nice volunteer who helped me locate Thomas the magician. In Thomas's past life he told me he had worked in Atlantic City cutting people in half with a saw as well did numerous card tricks. Eventually Thomas got to old to work and became homeless. Mentally Thomas seemed all together. I asked him about the shoe factory in the warehouse district.

He told me it was a big place for gangs to mess around, some times beat up people or do drug deals. I specifically asked about the creepy room and he told me that the door was usually locked so he had never been inside before. He hadn't tried opening it for months.

The only white males he described to me were John's with hookers or people scoring drugs. I wrote his entire statement on my notepad anyway then discreetly gave him some money for his time as well as my card. I looked around the room taking the environment in as a whole. I've never been to a shelter before but this one seemed pretty rundown. There were people of all different races and ages that it was heart breaking to see so much suffering. I admired the volunteers here that had set up different tables for assistance. Whether it was used toys and clothes to hand out to people or a few nurses patching up injuries. I noticed a few social workers walking around trying to assist discreetly too.

I realized I could have ended up here if I didn't have my family at times to put a roof over my head after my divorce or invite me for dinners when I couldn't afford food. Ethan could have put me in foster care then I could have ended up on the streets when I turned 18 with nothing. It softened my heart from some of my anger I had towards Ethan, he made sure I at least went to a family.

I still had anger at my mother though, yes they fed and clothed me, made sure I had schooling but she didn't tell me I was adopted for my protection but her own reputation. I'm sure the Burg would find that interesting. I went back to Melissa the volunteer that had helped me earlier and asked her if anyone else was known to hang around that area. She gave me a microphone and I made an announcement that I needed help and wasn't a cop, instead I was investigating the death of my friend and was hoping for a witness who was around the shoe factory in the last month.

I sat at a table in the corner waiting for information. Five people approached me but it was for money not because they were witnesses. I noticed the smell of booze, blood shot eyes and track marks on them so I didn't provide any cash so they could get a fix. I didn't mind those that needed the help but I wasn't going to provide people with means to hurt themselves either. I thanked Melissa before I left and gave her a card just in case she heard anything suspicious.

Slick and I made our way to my parent's house next. I asked him to wait in the car for me so I could face my parents alone, he only agreed after he negotiated a security sweep of the house. Grandma arrived around the same time as me all dolled up in her pink track suit making me smile. Looking at her directly was blinding.

"Hey baby girl, you ready? I'm dying to know what this is about." She looked excited and I felt sick. I hated confrontation. I especially hated it with my family. I felt fear and guilt suddenly walking up to the door. I'd like to say it was unusual feeling but this has been a normal reaction most of my life.

I know Ranger wanted to come today but he has a business to run and doesn't enjoy emotional stuff like this. Although he is opening up to me more emotionally since we started dating, he isn't an open book all the time and especially not in front of others. I asked Grandma Mazur here today to be my support system because deep down I wanted her to know the truth. My mother opened the front door before we even reached it.

"Stephanie I thought you were dead! Do they not have phones in Florida to call your mother? You missed Thanksgiving too, my friend's daughter's never missed Thanksgiving. You didn't even call me! I've heard you have been home for days where are you sleeping? Is your phone broken?"

I opened up my mouth to defend myself but Grandma Mazur stepped up.

"Put a cork in it Helen were not even in the house yet!"

"Well come in then. I have breakfast on the stove, sit down I'll make you a plate, you look to thin. Have you not been eating, you look tan I see you got sun your glowing." Yeah sunlight is giving me that glow. I rolled my eyes.

She went into the kitchen to make a plate so I sat down with Grandma. Slick checked all the rooms in the house then went back to the car. My father spoke up.

"Who's Buick? Your finally driving American, you can't trust those foreign cars. You should give it the high test then get regular oil changes. You can't go wrong with a Buick." Grandma Mazur agreed. My father seemed happier then I have seen in a long time.

"It's mine. I can afford it after my last case. I started a new business too." My father just continued eating looking down at his plate.

"Have you missed me Frank?" Grandma Mazur asked and he responded "no" immediately. Grandma told him she didn't either. My father went on and on about having the bathroom whenever he wanted and how it was an early Christmas for him.

My mother placed food in front of us with coffee and juice but I wasn't hungry. I'm shocked I wasn't puking from the coffee smell.

"Are you in trouble again? That man was walking around our house and the police were here last night with these kits, they said you have a stalker? Why? Who would want to stalk you? You know you wouldn't have stalkers if you worked at the personal products plant. I stayed up most of the night to watch them while your father went to bed the neighbors wouldn't stop calling." She made the sign of the cross. "Is that why that man is following you?... your not eating..."

"Stop." I said it in a low voice then I said it again in a higher tone. "Stop ma! I know everything about my birth."

My mother gasped and dropped her fork while my father stopped chewing.

"I can't believe he told you! He promised me, how could he!" My mother started looking at the cabinet like she needed a drink so I cut her off.

"Don't even go for that bottle or I will smash it myself." Grandma looked confused. I told the room at large of what Tank had reported to me but left out the knowledge of my biological parents names. Grandma was stunned silent. I've never seen her this surprised in my life, not even when she saw Ranger naked.

"We loved you like our own, we provided for you, you are a Plum..." I raised my hand to stop her.

I turned to my father and looked into his eyes. "I was told you wanted to tell me many times but you didn't because of ma, you should have. I'm mad at you but in time I can forgive you because you didn't do it out of malice." My father just nodded and went back to eating.

I turned to my mother and explained to her that she needed help, that I couldn't live anymore with the constant calls and the guilt from her, that I would never have her life and would never want it. I told her to ignore the neighbors and trust me to call when she needed to know things instead of harping on me and comparing me to everyone including Valerie. I told her I knew Tank dropped off counseling pamphlets and AA support groups. I even offered to help pay for her to go and help pay for a hobby like nursing. I explained that she needed to work on herself and seek help over her loss. I told her I believed she was projecting her loss onto me my whole life and it was time she dealt with it.

I told her if she didn't respect me or my choices I'd ignore her. I mentioned Ranger before she could talk about Morelli and how I was pregnant. She told me she knew this day would come and if I knew who the father was. My eyes bugged out. Of course I knew it was Ranger! I told her my reasons for keeping my pregnancy news only in the family and the reasons she couldn't tell people about my condition.

I told her the consequence for telling anyone or gossiping about me would be me shunning her and keeping her from these babies. Grandma Mazur still hadn't spoken but my mother wanted to know how far along I was so she could start making wedding plans. I told her no wedding and she went for the bottle.

I grabbed it out of her hand and gave it to my father to hold. I told him to stop enabling her, I told him if he wanted to be a Grandfather to his grandson's he would get her help. He was put off at first at the news I was dating Ranger, because he thought he was Black and not even remotely Italian. I told him he was Cuban and I loved him.

Something clicked inside of my dad when he heard he may get Grandson's, he perked up. I explained I saw a seer in Miami and she predicted two boys but it was unconfirmed by the doctor because it was too early. My father was still on cloud nine talking about playing baseball with them.

"Frank how can you be happy! He got her pregnant and won't marry her!"

"We don't want to get married, a piece of paper is not a guarantee!" My control I had practiced with Ranger all of these months was gone, I was back to my old ways of yelling at the table with my family while we all stuffed food in our mouths.

My father looked at my mother "what do you want me to do about it? He is a scary guy, it's not like Albert where I can scare him into marrying Val, Ranger could break me in two, you heard about his reputation, I'm just going to shake his hand and ask he take care of her and the babies." My father turned to me again.

"He will be taking care of you right? Your not moving in? I just got rid of the crypt keeper over here." He used his thumb to point at Grandma who was now broken out of her shock spell, full on yelling at my mother for lying.

"Yes he will and I have a job now that provides for me and them. I promise I will never live here." That was good enough for him, he finished eating and got in his cab saying he knew I would always give him a boy.

My mother was a mess so she started ironing and cleaning up from breakfast lecturing me on how I needed to eat and stop working and learn to cook. I felt so frustrated and angry, she wasn't even listening or trying to change.

I yelled at her. "I'm leaving! I'm not coming for Christmas so don't ask me! When you decide to work on yourself let me know and if you don't, keep quiet about the babies or I will keep them from you! Try me! I'm not the same woman five months ago I'm a mother now too!" It wasn't the most grown up way to handle the situation but I could only take so much. I stormed out but Grandma stopped me at the door. She told me she loved me regardless and apologized for not responding sooner, she was just in shock. I hugged and kissed her goodbye and told her not to worry about it. Slick jumped out of my car and ran over to me. I wanted to crawl in a ball and cry.

"The neighbors are all watching me from their windows Slick... I'm so tired of being the side show freak in this town."

"Your not a freak, your just more interesting then their own meaningless lives, jealous they don't have your courage. Walk proud." I gave him a weak smile. His words were kind but it didn't change how I felt at the moment.

I took a few deep breaths and let my mother's words roll off my back that were circling around in my mind. That I was making a mistake by not marrying, that I couldn't cook and couldn't live in my apartment with two babies. It was like she didn't even listen to me. I couldn't stand being there a second longer.

Slick saw how upset I was as I slammed the front door closed so he stuck close to me and helped me into my car. I was about to turn on the ignition when instead of Slick in the seat it was Ranger. He brushed my stray tear away and kissed my soft lips. He told me if I had called he would have been here sooner for me. I gave him a recap of the events.

"Proud of you Babe." He kissed me again with a lot of tongue.

"I have to go out of town to Rangeman Miami for a day or two. Your welcome to come, you were right about those employees and now I need to handle it." Ranger didn't know many details but I was relieved I didn't waste Silvio's time although I felt bad Ranger having this problem. I would miss him. Since it was only a day or two I declined going with him. I needed to do too much here right now. I mentioned my lunch in a few hours with Royce and Morelli, Ranger didn't seem pleased but told me to call him anytime.

"Don't get shot." I said. He kissed me one last time with a lot of tongue while his hands roamed over my body.

He whispered against my lips "Don't go crazy." And then in a flash was out the door of my car. Slick jumped back into his seat.

"You seem like you need a pick me up" he opened the center console and inside was a raspberry filled cake sealed in plastic and a comedy CD of Gabriel Iglesias aka Fluffy. I started smiling a little.

"I don't know how you did this but thank you."

I popped it into the CD player and shoved the pastry into my mouth, deciding instead of crying on the floor of Ranger's bathroom I would focus on my case. Slick and I had to go to the mall and check out who had the most camera converge of me that was more then five months old from today as well as any other place I wrote down in my notes from the pictures in the factory.

Slick and I went to all the stores I frequent at the mall, major retailers only kept coverage for 30 to 60 days on a DVR unless they found a shoplifter or someone had a fall. Then they copied that particular incident for records and the police. The smaller stores were the same but a lot still used a tape that they re-recorded weekly on. We hit mall security. They kept three months on a DVR then there records erased unless of an incidence. One of the guards use to work at a bank and told me sometimes they kept records three to six months to look for bank robber's scouting out to case the bank but major retailers like Target would be about 30 days only. Although I didn't track down any useful dvd's, the guard was helpful in cutting my list down a lot.

"Where to gumshoe?"

"The only places that aren't stores would be a bank, clinic or hospital. He didn't take any pictures of me at Rangeman, he must have seen Ranger's million cameras everywhere. My cousin Marion is a teller at my old bank, she will get me the tapes I need if they exist but I need to call Randy Briggs an old FTA of mine since he has worked hospital security in the past to get the exterior feeds. I'll text both now to save a trip. I doubt the clinic would give me access to there feeds due to doctor patient confidentiality so Royce can work on them. So Pino's." I looked at the rest of my list, the other places like Giovanni's, The Tasty Pastry along with most other Burg places don't have cameras. I won't waste the time looking, I go there enough to notice anyway.

Slick secured us a booth in the back of Pino's with our backs to the wall. It was just after the lunch rush and only a few people were at tables now. Royce eventually joined us then Morelli.

Joe frowned. "I though we were going to have a private lunch?"

"We need a pow wow, you and Royce wanted to have lunch with me, I thought we could do it together."

Morelli reluctantly sat down across from me. I ordered a meatball sub with a Cobb salad, Slick a Philly cheese steak, Royce a turkey club and Morelli a few slices of Pepperoni pizza.

"When did you start eating salad, you use to fear vegetables?"

I lifted my shoulders at Morelli. "They grew on me the past few months plus it's healthier for me now." Joe knew I was alluding to my condition and seemed sad.

Royce got down to business "What do you got?"

I explained I wrote down who had which pictures in there possessions that I knew about and where the most recent pictures were taken. I told him of the places I was checking for tapes and the clinic he would have to handle. If it was more then six months he may get lucky. I informed him of my last visit and my second to last just in case. I only went to the clinic when I was sick or needed birth control, stitches or major injuries was St. Francis.

We ate in silence for few minutes then I spoke up "I think this guy must have some kind of record or history. It's weird to just wake up one day and see a newspaper article then take someone that has nothing to do with me. Have you ran ex con's in all of the states the victims were from? Anyone with a similar history?"

"It's more names then you would think, he could have done this before with another fixation of someone, acted it out then killed her while discovering you. Honestly if the victim from Vermont's fiance didn't make such a huge deal we wouldn't have even been involved. This isn't considered a high priority case compared to many others. Resources are limited. Psychological profilers are used only on the more gruesome cases due to time and media attention. This guy travels under the radar till now. It's like he purposely picked Violet just to sent up that room to involve you. We didn't even know you were part of this till Morelli spoke up and made the connection on your looks.

I don't think the killer wanted you to know until last night though that you were directly involved. I think he planted that room for you so you would give him attention now. Or he has been following you again recently and can see your investigating so he is reaching out to you for attention. Maybe he even knows about Rex and I investigating too. When we find a victim we talk to everyone in town, grab evidence related to each woman. We always leave out the details of how they look when they are found though when we talk to people so we don't get copy cats, that's procedure."

"You said you didn't recognize most of the college pictures, could he have broken into other people's homes? The year book in the college library?"

"I don't know yet. I need to call people I use to know back then and see. I was only good friends with five people before I met Dickie then we lost touch. Everyone one else was Burg in my life."

"I talked to Ella, she saw the box but assumed it was my cousin's or a family member's since it was in the guest room closet. The killer took it... Her parents took out a second mortgage for her bail so you may see her around town. If she gives you problems I need to know." Joe wouldn't look at me when he spoke about Ella. I could see the guilt he felt about the situation.

"My plan is to look into sedatives and restraints today. I've already researched the makeup, clothes and contact lenses and between online and Walmart the products are easy to purchase with cash."

Morelli spoke up "forensic's tested the spray paint on the building and it wasn't fresh. We also ran down the burner phone but it was unlisted Trenton number, could have been purchased anywhere with cash or even with a fake name."

Royce gave me envelope full of pictures of the crime scene last night as well as the video of the crime scene so I could review it.

"Anything interesting happen when I left?"

"Jeanne Ellen showed up an hour later, somehow got into the room, took her own photos, asked some techs questions. Rex eventually caught her and had her removed."

Slick spoke up "I think she is following us now. I noticed a black Jaguar when we parked, she is a few tables over pretending she doesn't see us. This isn't exactly her kind of place I heard." I looked up and caught her eye then frowned. I was really not in a good mood for her today after dealing with my family. She gave me a big smile and wink. I hated her. She looked beautiful and perfect in her tight Donna Karen leather outfit.

I turned back to the table "does she have anything we should know about?" They both didn't know.

"Anything on the missing victim or the art?"

"Missing victim negative, Jersey's a big place. The art I Googled for a deeper meaning but I need to call an art consultant to see if anything is special about the three works. The poster themselves can be purchased at a museum, online, eBay, amazon. It's a dead end to track it. The room is still being run for DNA and prints today but the killer has been neat and clean so far. We may get lucky because of the amount of items he had to touch but I'll let you know." They both had to get back to work so we said our goodbyes and Slick and I walked passed Jeanne Ellen to leave.

"Shouldn't you be chasing skips, covered in garbage right now? I almost didn't recognize you being so clean and unkempt." Breathe Steph. Just Breathe.

"I'm expanding my skills into investigating. Find anything interesting lately from Violet's ex?"

"You should do your own job, instead of trying to get me to help you, it's pathetic. I don't see why Ranger associates with someone who is as much of a mess as you are. He must really feel he needs to help the less fortunate to work on his karma, a fun amusement that he will drop eventually to find another... We use to laugh about you all the time in bed together after he would give me a nice long fuck... He is quite good with his mouth and fingers." She started giggling and smiling. I was angry.

Slick tried to pull me towards the door to leave while saying something to me but I didn't budge right away.

I pretended like I was going for the door then turned slightly with my hands in front of my body. I quickly raised my fists striking out at her. I hit her in the nose as hard as I could with my right fist then followed quickly by hitting her in the jaw with my left fist just like Ranger had taught me in Greece.

Jeanne Ellen screamed out in pain as she gushed blood all down her face. I even had her blood on my jacket and hands.

Slick grabbed me from behind and lifted me off my feet carrying me out the door before I could punch her again. He was running me to the SUV.

"Ranger is going to kill me! Who the hell taught you Krav Maga."


	33. Chapter 33

SPOV

"Let go of me Slick!"

Slick opened my passenger door then pushed me inside and sped out of Pino's like we were Bonnie and Clyde. He grabbed a roll of paper towels off the floor for me to clean up my hands and coat. I pulled out my Purell to disinfect myself of her whore cooties.

"Freaking slut blood. She is lucky I don't go all Dothraki on her Game of Thrones ass." I started mumbling and Slick started laughing at me.

"I'm sure as hell not giving you a knife, I'd be hiding a body right now... Your pregnant Stephanie, no more punching people. If you need someone hit, give me a nod, a wink, some kind of smoke signal, I'll settle for a freaking battle cry I don't care but I'm the muscle from now on... Where the hell did that even come from?"

I smiled."Ranger but he calls it self defense."

Thinking about Ranger and Cat Woman made my heart hurt. I had a feeling they had been together in the past but to hear her words hurt, to hear my own fears come out of her mouth cut me deep. People are going to say he is still with me because I'm pregnant when I start to show. I felt a tear run down my face.

Slick snorted "Jeanne Ellen will look disfigured in a few hours. The shot to her nose and jaw was really bad. I don't think she will go to the fuzz, she has her own reputation to protect at this point. Filing out a report against you makes her look weak." I didn't even consider being arrested o crap! My mug shot would be everywhere! Slick still seemed worried.

"Ranger won't kill you Slick. I take full responsibility for my actions, you tried to stop me." I pulled out my phone to text Eddie Garza and Morelli.

_Let me know if a warrant goes out for my arrest._

My work phone started blowing up with calls and texts so I silenced it.

"Pino's might have not been the best location for my throw down today, if my cell is blowing up with calls Tank may call you soon. Give me the phone when it does...I don't know where your going but I need to buy a house today. I don't care if it's still early that's where we need to go."

"You don't answer to me, but Ranger is sure as hell going to want to talk about this."

I sighed. "I have nothing to say right now. I'm not going to apologize and his stance is clear when it comes to her. Ranger is on his own team plan and simple. Hopefully your on mine despite your employer when it comes to Cat Woman."

We arrived at the first house and waited for the Realtor. I got out to walk around the property it was huge.

"Not to be in your business but I've heard about Jeanne Ellen, she won't take this lying down especially not against someone with your rep, no disrespect." I knew he wasn't trying to put me down but it was true I did have a unique rep of getting beat up a lot in the past.

"You don't know me well either Slick, I'm just getting started. We need to slim Jim shop after this."

Slick just held his breathe a little "I don't know if I should be excited or afraid anymore." His phone started to ring. Slick made a face.

"Tank... Yo."

Slick started to recount the events and the conversation over to him which made me mad all over again. I ripped the phone out of his hand.

"Tank I acted on my own, Slick tried to stop me but in my condition he didn't want to hurt me by dragging me away. I take full responsibility for my actions but she got what she deserved. If you fire him for this I'll be forced to hire him as my private security where he will report to me alone and if you enforce his non compete clause in his work contract I will hire him as my assistant. Watson to my Sherlock Holmes." Slick looked shocked.

I could hear Tank groaning on the phone "Give Slick back the phone."

They talked for a few minutes then hung up. Slick had a big smile on his face.

"If Ranger calls you next I'm in a meeting. You don't have to lie I'll literary whip out my phone and call anyone in that moment. I really didn't want a confrontation with him right now especially not over the phone." He just nodded.

I think the only reason I'm not in a car to Point Pleasant right now is because Ranger isn't in the state. I wonder if Ranger did laugh at me in bed with her. I wonder how long they dated or slept together. Were they together up until the time we started dating? I felt hurt. Was I that much of an amusement to him that he talked about me with her? Did he do all those kinky things with her? Did he make love to her like he does to me. The questions were never ending. I wanted to crawl into a ball, go home and cry then I realized I don't have a home. I had Ranger's penthouse. This is why I'm here. I need a house I own alone, my safe place.

The Realtor drove up again in her Mercedes. I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries so Lane started showing me the first home in Trenton near the Ewing line. It was a beautiful home, historic yet modern.

"Old world charm with high ceilings, fully updated pipes, bathrooms and kitchen. New electrical and a new tank-less water heater, 6 bedrooms, one which can be turned into the second office you needed, as well as a larger office just off the living room here, as you can see they also used it as a library as well with the wrapped around built in mahogany book shelves. Near the staircase is a nice size corner with some more book shelves, the last owner was an avid reader. You can add a chaise lounge or comfy chair for a book nook to read or relax, a double parlor, living room, dining room and this kitchen has double ovens, walk in pantry, lots of space, marble counter tops, a double copper sink as well as wine storage in the wall next to the fridge." I frowned.

"I don't cook." I moved to the next room. I would never use a formal dinning room, Ranger and I weren't exactly the dinner party types maybe I could make this into a play area instead. Lane walked me downstairs to the basement.

"The basement is split up by this door here. On the right side is a full gym with all new equipment, state of the art included with the home as part of the asking price. On this side the family use this as a screening room for movie nights which is why the floor is multi-leveled only in this section. You can add a mini fridge down here, a snack basket, a popcorn machine, some comfy couches and this wall is where the screen comes out of the ceiling by this button on the wall or by a remote here." She hit the button and the screen came down turning on the projector too.

"Now that is freaking cool. You should have skipped the kitchen and just show people this." Even Slick whistled at the screening room.

"It can be hooked up to the cable for TV as well." I think I was sold already.

We worked our way back to the main level and Lane showed me the laundry room which was large with new appliances and extra storage, as well as the mud room that led to the attached garage. We went up the first level of stairs and the bedrooms were large with built in closets and beautiful crown molding.

"Three and a half baths in this home, the master suite was upgraded with a full walk in closet, his and hers as well as a whirlpool tub with shower, double sinks." I looked at the closet, it was as large as Ranger's but not like Violet's. I frowned. That was the only down side so far. Slick spoke up.

"You can always bring in someone to expand it or reorganize, add shelves or panels, paint can be changed too in rooms. It's the bones of the home that are important." I nodded thanks.

The other bedrooms were nice as well as the bathrooms. We turned a corner for another small amount of stairs.

Slick spoke up "This area can be sectioned off with a hidden door or bookcase to create that secret room you mentioned or a panic room for security. My mood was improving I always wanted a secret room.

"This use to be an attic, it was converted for an extra bedroom or playroom but you can add cabinets and turn it into storage too. The house itself is made of wood and brick with five working fireplaces throughout. It doesn't have a fence but one can be built because it is on two acres of land which is a lot more then you requested but it has all of your requirements including a new three car garage. The backyard has plenty of space for a playground, no hills around and a pool could be added eventually. It's only been on the market for three days and only shown a few times. Asking price is below market value at $265,000, five years ago it sold for $365,000. The owners have to move for work and can't handle the mortgage anymore."

I had a good feeling about this place "Although it is a lot of land maybe I could pay Mooner or someone to mow the lawn for me. Can I see the one sheet for the other homes you wanted me to check out today." I really liked this house it was large but not a mansion. It felt good.

I looked and read the five other sheets. The other houses were more expensive and needed other updates or looked super traditional, not me exactly. This one was older but completely updated without losing the charm. The other homes just didn't feel right. I don't know if it was my hormones or my anger from the events of the day but this is the home I wanted. With or without Ranger I saw myself here raising the babies.

"I want it. I can pay by check, how does this work?"

Lane seemed shocked "you don't want to see the other homes?"

"No. I have this feeling, it's the same feeling from when I picked my last apartment. This is it."

Slick spoke up "you don't want Ranger to check it out first?" He looked nervous.

"It's my money I don't need permission, if he doesn't like it, he has his penthouse. Unless you can give me a major security flaw where this place can't be secured for me then I want it."

Slick thought about it "it needs a high fence no question, scanners, a security system, multiple cameras, bullet resistant glass but nothing that couldn't be secured among a few other things." I nodded.

"Lane?"

"My assistant is drawing up the offer now. I'm texting the Realtor as we speak and I can have the papers done in the next 30 minutes. The deal will go through as long as the inspection comes back clean, I'd suggest going at asking so it doesn't become a bidding war."

"Fine. How fast to get an inspector and then how fast can I close?"

"If your willing to pay a little extra for the rush, I can get an inspector here by the end of the day as soon as the Realtor accepts from the owners. I'm calling Douglas for a title search now to make sure your protected from judgments against the property but my guess is a week at most maybe 4 days. Let's head to my office to sign the offer."

We all got back into our cars. Lane was practically dancing.

"I don't think you should buy a house while your upset. It's a lot of money, your upset with Ranger but you should talk to him, he would want to know about this."

I looked at Slick's eyes "Ranger could drop me tomorrow without a second thought. I deserve to have a home and a safety net, I can afford it by myself. I'm my own person, I have two babies inside of me as we speak who are counting on me, so don't lecture me about buying a home. I have no guarantee in this life but I at least have somewhere to go instead of a shelter, so don't."

"He would never put you on the streets, he isn't that kind of man despite his street rep. Your pregnant with his children, Ranger wouldn't do that and if he did, the men would lose all respect for him. I would lose respect for him."

"If that day comes at least I have somewhere to go. Tell me you wouldn't do the same thing as me right now." I let the tears fall from my face and checked both of my phone's. No messages from Ranger, just the Burg and my mother. I scrolled through them deleting them all.

"I would but I'd hear him out first anyway."

A nurse at St. Francis sent me a picture of Jeanne Ellen's face, she had a broken nose that was now curved and bumpy, her jaw was swollen like she had a plum in her mouth. Two black eyes from the nose punch too. I started laughing. Not so perfect now.

Slicked looked at the picture and grimaced.

"Yeah she is definitely coming for you. Your gun's loaded right? I'm putting a flank vest under your jacket from now on."

I thought he was joking but he didn't laugh. I checked my other messages and they were a mixture of congrats, to asking for details. Lula and Connie were upset they didn't see it in person and then I had one from Vinnie.

_You must have a death wish, start sucking Ranger's Johnson for protection now then come back to work when this PMS episode ends. I'm drowning here you owe me for giving you a job in the first place._

I groaned "After Lane's take me to get a freaking birthday cake, a big one."

Tank POV

When the control room alerted me that the police scanners were dispatched to Pino's and Steph's trackers said she was there I got worried. Then I received calls telling me Steph punched Jeanne Ellen not once but twice! Ranger going to be pissed was an under statement. He has only been gone a few hours and all hell breaks loose. I track Steph and saw she was in her car driving away. Regardless of the situation Jeanne Ellen had to have provoked her causing the cat fight. She didn't just attack people with out cause. I made a call to Bennie, he emptied her safety deposit boxes for me before and I wanted her bankrupt now.

"Ya."

"Empty it, your payment for the job."

He was silent for several minutes but I heard typing "all names, all accounts done."

I wouldn't kill her yet, Ranger and I still needed to know her relationship to Cross first to see if Ranger had been compromised by her so I called her shadow.

"Report Pino's."

"Mark exited her car after Miss Plum parked. Mark then broke into Miss Plum's Buick and placed several trackers and bugs in and on the car. Car clean now. Mark entered Pino's for one hour then exited after Miss Plum was carried out by Slick, placed inside her SUV then exited the lot. Mark appeared injured in the face, got into her car, now she is at St. Francis emergency room."

"Report any actions of her regarding Stephanie. Assist if her two guards fail, her protection comes first."

I called Slick wanting to know why he didn't hit the panic button.

"Report"

Slick explained to me the situation and how he tried to remove her peacefully but Steph snapped and hit Jeanne Ellen with a Krav Maga combination punch. When did she learn that?

Slick told me what Jeanne Ellen said to Steph and how she instigated the meeting. He whispered Steph was very upset and couldn't report in until he made sure the threat wasn't following them. He reported no injuries other then a little swelling of her fists. Now they are currently house hunting for an investment property but Steph was extremely pissed and Ranger needs to talk to her soon.

That viper. I could just snap her neck myself. Ranger screwed her once and it wasn't in a bed I know that for sure. I doubt he told Jeanne Ellen anything about Stephanie since he barely tells me anything about her. This is Ranger's own damn fault, he should have warned Steph and mentioned what happened between the viper and him. Such a dumb ass.

Steph got on the phone angry and took responsibility over the situation to protect Slick. Slick was still going to be reprimanded in some way but I believed Steph acted in self defense. I couldn't fault her, hell I was jealous I didn't get to punch the viper.

Steph seemed upset. I didn't want to add to her stress level or get into Ranger's business so I told Slick to watch her back and report anything suspicious or if she does anything crazy. I was concerned about Steph and Slick's relationship. She said she would hire Slick if we fired him. That mentality undermines our authority over him if they continue to work together. Ranger's going to lose his shit when I tell him this.

When I got the text Steph was signing papers for a house a while later, I knew she was in a crazy state. I told Slick to try and change her mind or wait for Ranger but she was head strong. Ranger was going to kill me no doubt. It's only been a few hours. I groaned and rubbed my face with both of my hands as I made the call to him. Voice mail.

"You need to call me about Steph and Jeanne Ellen, Steph is fine but I have a situation I'm handling and you need to call your woman after you speak to me, not before."

RPOV

I worked on my paper work during my flight. It took longer to land because of a storm brewing in Miami and I wasn't pleased. One of my men picked me up from the airport and took me to Rangeman Miami. I made my way down to the cell's and noticed Santos wiping his hands from his interview with our guests. Both men were sitting in the interrogation room beaten bloody, tied to a chair.

"Report."

"Auggie knew Harley since childhood, same neighborhood until Harley moved away in high school. They both eventually became Seal's. Auggie joined Rangeman six months ago in computer operations and logistics. As far as Hector can tell nothing was altered until two months ago. Auggie changed Harely's background, hiding assault records from his time in the Seal's as well as changing his military record. Auggie ran the background check when Harley first applied making it look perfect.

Harley has been here three months but 2 months ago started skimming money out of our petty cash reserves and removing ammo and guns from the safe, the unregistered ones. Auggie and Harley covered their tracks with each other by being on duty when the other was doing something on the control room floor during there shifts.

I sent a team to there homes and it looks like they planned on hitting certain homes in the coming months for robberies that they themselves did installs on and altered certain software to get in and out on those particular accounts.

I also found several bottles of prescription drugs stolen, they seem to be selling it on the side. All papers have been taken for those accounts and I have increased the security of those accounts at no extra charge to the client's in case someone else was working with them. They said it was just the two of them but you can check as well. I've already made them an example to the men here for what happens when you are disloyal.

How did your woman know anyway? Women's intuition? Gypsy Blood? I didn't even see this and you know I watch the cameras all the time from my office. Spooky shit I'm telling you, like Abuela Rosa. She could smell a lie a mile away and smack you upside the head before you opened your trap or got in the door. I still have a ghost injury to this day from where she hit me right here on my head." He shook his head.

Yup that's why I avoided Abuela Rose too. She is the only person that knows when I lie to this day.

"Hector is checking all the records Auggie altered about the money and guns as well as checking any other accounts they had access too." I checked my phone and saw no missed calls. I placed it on silent to start my interrogation now.

"After I'm finished get rid of them. Start looking at everyone now. I want to know if anyone else helped them or is dirty. Look over the accounts they planned to hit too and see if there is a pattern."

I asked them many questions and hit them over and over. I took out a lot of aggression I had been holding onto all day. When I got my answers they were both barely alive. Miguel cleaned up the mess and destroyed any evidence that the two men were ever in the room.

I could have turned them over to the police but I looked at the assaults Harley had done over the years. Harley hurt these women badly, some even sexually while Auggie helped him cover it up instead of reporting him. I don't know how I could have missed this. I've met them both a few times when they were contract workers but I didn't get a vibe once. Maybe if I had come down here to check this building more often I would have picked it up. I had the pulse on my men in Trenton, here Santos does, that needed to change.

I cleaned up downstairs then went to my penthouse to take a shower. I put on fresh clothes from the closet and made my way down to my office to review the rest of the men with Santos. Miguel was assigned to dispose of the garbage so we both sat down for lunch reviewing Steph's notes.

"Why doesn't she work for Rangeman? She's good, the points she makes in each file remind me of something you would write or mark."

"I don't know. She hates searches and pantyhose she told me."

"Hell she doesn't have to wear panties let alone hose."

I glared at him, he maybe family but no one disrespects her. "Tread carefully, Miguel can dispose of you as well."

"Wow I haven't seen jealous Ranger since high school, finally that Cuban temper is showing again. I pity the bastards in Trenton." He had his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'd offer her sales or something else but she likes investigating. We don't have many break ins in Trenton that warrant a department for her so I keep her on as a contract worker and bring her in as needed... I'm having issues finding her a partner, you would be perfect for her but I need someone like you. Any suggestions?"

"Yeah I heard about her condition from the family and about her new business from Tank. Congratulations I guess. You a daddy man, the names alone I love. Bat Daddy, Rangedad, Papi." I raised an eyebrow at him and he shut up. Wise. I don't know Woody, Tank, Cal, Miguel or Austin. Personalities are hard to mesh until people work together."

"She requested Slick again, I'm concerned."

"Ya he likes the ladies but he knows you'd cut his dick off. If Steph is trusting someone you need to let it play out. She needs someone with her when you can't be. The more she bonds with someone the more she will protect him which is why we always do a rotation for the men on guard accounts but from what I heard about her she needs the stability. You need to make it clear Slick works for you in the end to both of them I guess...Julie knows about Steph being pregnant. She told her bodyguard the other day so news spread like wild fire in this building. Marisol wants to throw a baby shower, she is already planning the games and I didn't have the heart to tell her no. I thought you could kill her joy." That perked up my ears.

"I haven't even told Julie yet... she doesn't speak to my family...Rachel."

I shook my head. I was getting angry again. "Rachel is a really good mom to Julie but she is starting to piss me off. I asked her not to tell anyone because I wanted too. And this bullshit with her guards means I need to make a visit there this trip. I can't be dealing with everything on top of Rachel anymore. I have new responsibilities to Steph that I need to focus on, we need to have a meeting with Tank to promote a new manager under Tank."

"Stop giving Rachel so much money maybe she will stop calling you. I know you like visiting Julie a few times a year but she doesn't even call you Dad. You have no legal obligation to them. If your worried about Julie so much make the checks directly to a conservator that Rachel needs to talk too to get the cash or make Rachel start giving receipts to the conservator to track the money.

I believe Rachel isn't just supporting Julie but herself and the two other kids in a more lavish lifestyle then her husband provides. They live in a modest home but the furniture and clothes they all sport are not cheap. I don't see Ron spending your cash at least, he works for his own but your guilt is bullshit. You need to get over it before your milked dry by her. I'm not taking Rachel's calls anymore either, now I have Ramsey listen to her."

"Stay out of my business. I didn't ask your opinion on Rachel." I understood what Santos was saying. I did give a ton of money to Rachel but I felt a lot of guilt in her raising Julie alone and especially after Scrog. Rachel took that incident harder then Julie so I was just trying to make it right in the only way I could. In four years Julie will have her college fund for school then her trust fund at twenty five and I won't have to deal with Rachel anymore except in writing checks for the private schooling for Rachel's other two children till they turned 18, then it will just be bodyguards I provide.

Steph always worried about me bleeding money for her but it wasn't even a fraction of what I was giving Rachel every month so I never minded. At least Steph needed the protection, a car and was thankful for my help. Rachel... I didn't know anymore she has changed in thirteen years a lot.

I knew how Rachel spent the money I gave her and as long as she used most of it for Julie's needs and activities I was fine with it. If that changed then I would get a conservator to issue the checks to pay for activities directly for Julie. Rachel had me by the balls though and she knew it, at anytime she could tell me I'm not welcomed in Julie's life anymore and I would have to legally abide by that because I had no rights. I purposely kept sending checks all these years so I was able to see Julie a few times a year. I needed to know Julie was taken care of for my own piece of mind... Santos phone started ringing off the hook with text messages.

"O shit your woman has some fire in her belly, those Cuban babies must have lite her up to cause this amount of damage." My heart stopped. I grabbed his phone. I saw Jeanne Ellen, her face badly messed up, bruised, broken and swollen. Underneath the photo the caption said Mama bear beats up Cat woman. My heart stopped. If Jeanne Ellen looks like this what does Steph look like and why wasn't I called?

I checked my phone. I forgot I had put it on silent. I has fifteen messages and ten missed calls. I called Babe right away and got her voice mail.

"Santos call Tank I can't reach her."

I called Slick and his phone went to voice mail too. What-the-fuck! I called Babe again. I was starting to get my bag to go to the airport when I heard Tank's voice fill the room from the speaker phone.

"Rangeman calm down she is fine." Tank explained the altercation and I could have killed Jeanne Ellen. I knew Babe had an emotional day with her family but Steph put herself in danger by striking her. Babe could have been injured or Jeanne Ellen could have punched her stomach causing her to lose our babies. I was filled with so much rage by the words that viper said to my woman. Tank told me he bankrupted her accounts and the tail we placed on her lost her after the hospital. Tank also told me Babe was looking for a house and was signing papers today. My heart dropped. Babe is running. She is running and I am in freaking Miami dealing with this shit.

"Tank I see her car is parked on the side of the road in Trenton and neither Slick or her are picking up, patch me to her shadow. I heard a few beeps then Ramon's voice.

"Sit Rep."

"Stephanie is currently throwing up on the side of the road and Slick is helping her with her hair and keeping her upright so she doesn't fall over, before this incident she purchased a large cake from the Tasty Pastry 20 minutes ago." My heart stopped.

"Take her to Robert Wood Hospital. I want her fully checked out, blood pressure, scans, get her hands checked too. I don't care if you have to stand in front of the hospital door to keep her in that hospital room but she is going right now. Tank get there until she is cleared and call her doctor. I'm leaving now."

I called the plane and let them know I was returning.

"Cuz you need to go. I got this mess and we will handle issues over the phone and computer. I've never seen you act like this... you really care about her.." I just nodded and grabbed my things. I was scared, angry, pissed, I left for one freaking day and all hell broke lose. How am I suppose to leave her for weeks let alone months when this shit happens and I'm in the wind.

I called Steph's phone again and Slick picked up. "Sir, she can't come to the phone right now, she won't stop throwing up and she has had a really hard day. I received orders from Tank already." I could hear Babe crying, some of my anger about her running off buying some house I never saw subsided. She did have a rough day between her family, lunch with Morelli and then what Jeanne Ellen had said to her.

"Tell her I'm on my way."

SPOV

"Slick I don't need a hospital. I just had too much cake, I was eating my feelings, it's what I do. I'm not going to the hospital. I don't care what Ranger said."

"I'm following orders. Tank is meeting us there and he will sit with you. I'm guarding the door. I think your dehydrated and having a really shitty day, if nothing else let them check your blood pressure for the sake of your babies. Please."

I touched my stomach. I did feel really shitty and I've been warned numerous times about the dangers of my high blood pressure. I'm such a shitty mom. Who gets into a fight while pregnant, who tries to eat a whole birthday cake in one sitting.

"Fine."

I started sniffling again and tried to hide my face out towards the window so Slick couldn't see the tears streaming down. I thought of my mother's words earlier about how I wasn't prepared for motherhood and I wasn't. I started getting really depressed and letting the sobs rack my body. Slick looked concerned and didn't know what to do. He kept asking me if I was hurt or in pain and I couldn't respond. He drove faster and made a few calls on the car phone but I just hid my face in my hands. I hated crying and I especially hated doing it in front of someone but my day was just hitting me so hard all at once that I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to go back to Greece, to a time I was happy and people weren't harping on me and calling me non stop. I wanted to go back to my confident self instead of this old Stephanie. I felt the car stop and my door open.

Tank lifted me out of my seat and carried me bridal style inside. He had a doctor waiting for me and they took me to a private room and tried to ask me questions but I just cried. Tank laid on the hospital bed with me, holding me close to him, telling me Ranger was on the way and brushing my hair out of my face. Tank offered to show me some cat pictures, he offered me money, a car, anything to just stop crying but I couldn't. Finally he just told me to let it out and hugged me to him while patting my back. Eventually Tank let me go so they could put a gown on me and hook me up to IV's and monitors. The doctor's were talking to Tank and Dr. Dobbs came running in to check my chart. Tank talked to him and they started checking my body for injuries, my bruises on my hands but I just hung on to Tank. I felt him tense and uncomfortable but he felt very warm which was comforting. I started settling down when I heard the heart beats and Tank looked at the screen in awe. He never saw anything like this before.

"You see that little girl, you need to calm down for them, you need to protect them. The rest we can handle. Rangeman's got your back."

I started whimpering about my horrible day and why I'm a terrible mother. The nurses and Dr. Dobbs told me what I was feeling was normal and the boost in hormones was making me feel more emotional. Tank reminded me I had Ella and Mary Lou everyday and that both were already on the way here to be with me. I told Tank to call them back and tell them not to come but he said they told him they were coming, he didn't ask them too. Tank just kept his hands around my shoulder the entire time and I rested against him.

Both women showed up to calm me down and I told them all about my day. Ella told me Slick should have punched Jeanne Ellen. Ella is the sweetest person in the world, if she thought Cat Woman deserved to be hit, she deserved it then. They helped me with my motherhood insecurities but I still had relationship insecurities.

Eventually both women had to go and the only thing I still felt insecure about was Ranger. I still hadn't heard from him. The doctor came in and told me my blood pressure was too high so I had to spend the night and then definitely be on best rest for at least a week. I was heart broken. How was I suppose to work if I can't leave a bed. Tank reminded me that the babies were more important and I could set up a mobile work station anywhere and send my bodyguard for my needs that day but it wasn't the same.

Tank spoke up "I admire you that you hit her but the shit she told you is lies. You can't let her get to you in your condition. It's Ranger's business and story but you need to hear him out instead of running to go buy a house to get away from him."

I sighed "I know I'm just afraid of what he will say, will he confirm certain fears of mine you know. I've never felt secure in a relationship since Dickie and I'm just waiting for Ranger to walk out. I don't feel good enough for him."

"Your crazy. He is bat shit crazy over you. You need to talk about this with him. Does owning a home make you feel more secure in your relationship?" I thought about it for a few minutes.

"Yes, I even thought we could live there together if he wanted too." I pulled out the one sheet and Tank read it over. He whistled and thought it was a great property. He told me the modifications that would be done and said Ranger would like it a lot and if this is what I needed I had to make that clear to Ranger.

"Your right little girl their is no guarantee in life let alone a relationship, any of us could die tomorrow especially in our line of work but you should give him the benefit of the doubt next time and when your insecure tell him before you run off half cocked. You need to start cherishing every moment of the day together and leave the fear behind or your right, your going to drive him away and make both of yourselves miserable... Ranger should be here soon and you need to rest. He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Big guy." I realized what Tank was saying was true. By letting jealousy and irrational thoughts cloud my mind, my fears of thinking Ranger would leave eventually would cause him to leave. I just need to take it one day at a time and focus on that now then over my own crazy thoughts. I felt my more confident self reappearing again.

"Hey Big guy, will you design the security for my new house? I just want to keep everyone away so I can escape and feel like I'm not in a snow globe anymore."

He just hugged me closer to him "I'll start right now." I rested my eyes and just let my day leave my body again while I kept my hand on my stomach.

RPOV

I landed and Hal took me to the hospital I had a report Babe was stable but dehydrated and her blood pressure was too high so she had to stay over night and be on bed rest a minimum of one week. I rubbed my hand over my face. I'm taking too much on, I need to talk to Tank about adding someone to management so I could handle the big picture from now on. Tank prefers the street like me but I need someone helping me for a while. I hated that I needed help. Weakness is not my strong suit and puts me in a foul mood.

I feel like I'm exhausted and being pulled in multiple directions. I've never had this feeling before, my life use to be simple. I only had to take care of my myself and now I have a mess with Rachel, Jeanne Ellen, Rex, Babe, Rangeman. The only thing that would make this day worse is going in the wind at this moment. I take a few deep breaths and calm myself before I get to the hospital.

Tank placed Babe under an alias for protection Diana Prince, Wonder Woman's secret identity. I'm sure she loved that. I saw Slick and received his account and update. I told him next time he let something like this day happen he was gone and we would be speaking tomorrow on the mats. He just nodded. I took another breathe and saw Tank writing on some papers and Babe asleep on his arm.

I felt a pang of jealousy. I wanted to kick his ass but I noticed Babe's face. Puffy eyes, tear stained checks. She became my sole concern.

Tank told me everything she told him, showed me the house she picked out and his modifications. Tank told me about her insecurities about our relationship and being a mother. We have never had this conversation before, neither of us enjoyed it one bit.

I understood how she felt, I was terrified one day she would run away and I won't be able to find her if we had a fight. We needed to talk. I thanked my friend and dismissed him. I took his position in bed and pulled her close to my body checking her for injuries. Her hands were swollen so I kissed each one. Although I've heard Slick's account I still wasn't happy she attacked that bitch even though she deserved it. I may just have to take her out myself at this point to get rid of the headache she is causing our relationship. If she had laid one finger on Babe I would be hunting her down as we speak.

I looked at the house Steph had picked and it was us. I never had that thought before. I saw us raising the babies there, it had a gym and a office for me, a dream bathroom for her. I saw the two acres that would allow me to set up protection for us. I sent a text to Tank to look up the surrounding area to see if I could buy up the land or houses near by to extended our perimeter of our new little fortress. I left my hand on her stomach and let my my drift.

Eventually Babe's eyes opened. I loved looking into them. The crystal blue, the innocence.

"I'm sorry Carlos, I'm..." I put my finger to her lips.

"I love you Babe nothing else matters." I brought her into my body placing her head on my neck.

I told her about what Tank had told me regarding her fears and insecurities, I shared mine. I told her about my relationship with Jeanne Ellen but most importantly I told her how the only woman I have ever cared about was her. It would break me if she ever ran away and I couldn't find her, how I loved the home she picked and understood her need for security. I asked to live there with her after the improvements and security was setup.

Our own private Greece in Jersey. The thought made me happy. Babe and I still had a lot of work in our relationship to cover but this was our first milestone we navigated. It made us stronger as a couple in the end.

In a few hours Babe would be released and I decided to work from my penthouse office until she was off bed rest. Ella could also sit with Babe this week when I wasn't around due to meetings.

I nipped my woman's neck and ear playfully.

"Babe I saw the damage to Jeanne Ellen's face, I've never been so proud yet turned on by what you did before." She gave me a dazzling smile. I kissed her, letting my hands touch every inch of her.

The doctor told me no sexual activity for 48 hours but gentle love making was allowed after that until her bed rest was lifted. I would have to take a lot of cold showers the next few days but I couldn't wait to show Steph just how much I loved every inch of her, how no one in my mind existed before her.


	34. Chapter 34

SPOV

Two weeks have passed since my night in the hospital. My bed rest has finally been lifted and now it is the day before Christmas Eve. I developed a small baby bump that Ranger noticed before I did. In my defense I had been wearing mostly shorts or yoga pants so I didn't notice the tightness of real pants but one morning I woke up to Ranger giving my tummy open mouth kisses and bam I saw it. The babies are both the sizes of oranges this week and my energy level is high for once. I can't stop propositioning Ranger either not that he complains. He says my libido has been more extreme then my normal jelly doughnut hormones, joking he should have put a baby inside me years ago.

I was happy about my bump but at the same time sad I was getting fat. I wasn't Valerie sized but my pants were tight. Ranger on the other hand became particularly horny by the sight of my bump and couldn't get out of bed with me that day for the gym.

Ranger spent the majority of the two weeks in the penthouse office. When he had meetings, Ella was with me. I was fine alone but Ella liked talking to me and spending time with another woman. Ella discussed the layout I wanted for Christmas for the apartment since I couldn't go out to shop for a tree or decor with her anymore.

I told her simple but festive. She is like house elf turning the penthouse into a magical wonderland even with fruit rolled in frosted sugar for different centerpieces with the flowers. Ella picked up stockings for us and a simple tree Tank set up for me. When Ranger walked in later that day he was frozen in place, he was so surprised since he has never decorated for Christmas before since he was a kid. Deep down I think he was ok with it because I was happy.

Over the last two weeks I had Slick pick up my mail so I could wrap up everyone's gifts I ordered online. Ranger and I had a long conversation over Slick as well, he asked me not to tell any of his men I would hire them privately if they were ever fired in the future because it undermined his leadership of them now. Fear in this line of work was a tool he used to keep the men at peak performance.

I explained I didn't want Slick fired because of my actions. We had a calm rational discussion, understanding each other's point of view. It's still a mind trip we don't have knock down screaming fights like Morelli and I had but I like this much better.

Ranger's new Porsche was delivered on time, Tank test drove it around then delivered it to Al who had plenty of time to add the security adjustments. Tank kept one set of keys to deliver it to Rangeman Christmas morning and I wrapped another in a box for Ranger to open Christmas morning. I even had Ella track down a huge bow and tag to place on the car that she hid in her apartment. When most people get a new car they scream and jump up and down like a crazy person, that's not Ranger so I'm curious to see his response.

Tonight I'm dropping by my friends and family to give them my gifts for them. My mother called me several times to force me to come to Christmas with several techniques, guilt, shame, badgering but I held strong and just ignored her. It was difficult but she had to learn. I did call my dad though and he wanted me to stop by eventually because he bought me a baby gift. I've never seen him this excited over one of Val's pregnancy's it's a little strange.

Lane my Realtor also helped me secure my new house! I was so excited. Ranger and I agreed to start physically securing the property in January and just work on plans this month. He spoke about adding a guest cottage eventually for extra security when needed or any help we may employ such as a nanny or house keeper. I left it open to discussion for the future but I wasn't at that point in my mind yet. I also felt weird about hiring help.

When Ella heard I bought a home she couldn't wait to decorate and begged me to be involved. I told her she didn't have too but she said it was a hobby for her and brought over every magazine, board, clippings and paint colors she had in her apartment.

I explained I needed a bed just like Ranger's as my major splurge and all comfy couches. Everything else could be nice but not super over the top expensive like things in the penthouse. I didn't want to waste the money on a name or get upset if I spilled something that cost more then one of my old cars. Ella made a design board for each room and started adding colors and furniture pictures so I could get an idea of what she was thinking while I worked on my case.

I asked Ranger his opinion after dinner's and he just wanted a large desk for his office and a comfy chair and a good mattress otherwise he didn't care because it already had a perfect gym for him and plenty of space to run around the property when he wanted to be outside. He loved how the wine fridge was already built into the wall of the kitchen like at the liquor store and regretted he never thought of that for this penthouse for his wine. I asked Ella to look for a unique pieces of furniture and possibly an antique desk for Ranger's office. He spent so much time in it I wanted it to be relaxing.

For my office I wanted one of the rooms that had a fire place and lots of storage, comfortable chairs and couches but I wanted more of a table then a traditional desk since it was mostly for research with a mini fridge and snack section.

The dinning room was difficult, I explained to Ella, Ranger and I weren't dinner party people so we should just skip that room but she found this beautiful farm table with benches on the long sides and chairs with arms that could go on the ends. I really loved it wasn't traditional. I saw kids coloring at it or me working on projects so I agreed.

I'm not one for paint but she picked warm neutral colors that gave the flow of the house as comfort instead of formal. She was an amazing decorator. The house was already amazing but she raised it to this new level taking into consideration Ranger's upscale tastes with my need for comfort and function. I told Ella the screening room needed a snack cart and she found an antique trolley cart. Loved it! Very Harry Potter on the train to Hogwarts.

While the gym was Ranger's domain that screening room was mine. I knew I would use it more then any other room in the house hands down. I also wanted a little area to keep our DVD collection down there and a place for popcorn and cold drinks. Unfortunately it didn't have a bathroom in the basement but Ranger looked at the plans and found an area where one could be put in so he could use it too after working out. Tank told me he was thinking about moving into that area near us as well because his lease is almost up on his home.

The only thing Ranger wanted to add was a panic room to the house but I still don't know where it would go, he mentioned one of the extra bedrooms as a possibility. The only room we didn't make any decision on and will stay empty for a few months is the nursery. I wanted confirmation on the gender's first to be sure.

Ella is still working on the parlor room, she wanted to put a piano there but neither Ranger and I played so that wasn't happening. Ella's new goal since I didn't want anything too formal was a sitting/play area for the kids or a TV room. The attic is still an unknown room as well. It could be another bedroom, office or the panic room.

Ranger and I decided to RSVP to Julie's birthday this week. Ranger wanted me to be apart of her life and share in her day in case anything ever happened to him, he asked me to watch over her. I was wildly curious about Ranger's ex wife, last time she was in town she grabbed Julie from Rangeman and got on the next plane out of Jersey without even visiting Ranger in the hospital. I decided not to research Rachel first before meeting her, I wanted a natural impression of her instead of an informed opinion.

When I found out Julie was first missing, Connie had done a simple background on Rachel. It said she was a stay at home mom with 3 kids and Ron was a plumber. Lenny Mary Lou's husband was one too. I never did an in depth search because in the past I didn't have access to search at will with Rangeman but when I did, Ranger would have known since it was his resources.

I'll decide after I meet Rachel if I will search her since its only two weeks away. Going to Julie's birthday also gives me a chance to check out my Florida victims environment and speak to people I have left messages for that have not returned my calls.

Some days on bed rest were great in the penthouse, I hysterically laughed at the women on _The Bachelor, _I never watched the show till this season but I couldn't get enough. I was wildly entertained that even Ranger caught a few peaks from his office.

Other days I was crawling up the walls, those days Ranger would carry me down to the war room to look at the board and think about my case. Slick usually came in to sit with me and help me make calls. He also helped me last week write information and details about the woman who have been kidnapped and killed to submit to numerous papers.

January was coming and I still didn't have many leads and I wanted the public warned. Two days later the Trenton Gazette ran the story then multiple newspapers after that. Rex not pleased was an understatement, I heard he had a shit fit according to Royce. I think deep down Royce knew I was the leak but didn't tell anyone, he understood my reason. However, information was on lock down now from the task force.

When I needed a break from the case in the war room, Slick would teach me odd things he knew. One of those things was how to beat a lie detector test. Slick taught me the difference between relevant and control questions and when I was asked a control question they were trying to pinpoint my anxiety levels. To throw the test off I needed to flex my anus on those questions. I thought he was messing with me so I looked it up and it was true! He had me practice an impassive face and level breathing while emptying my mind by focusing on my task like counting tiles in the room or decorating a room in my mind so I didn't over think the questions.

Eventually he "borrowed" a machine from somewhere and had me practice. After our third round I could beat it. It cheered up my whole week and I bragged about it to Tank and Ranger who were amused. Slick also started to teach me the art of pick pocketing. I practiced on him a lot then tried it on Ranger one night but Ranger is hyper aware of his wallet and keys, he was not pleased with what Slick was teaching me but promised to not interfere as long as it was making me happy.

I eventually did hear from Maggie Austin's boss and security from her apartment building but they had nothing on her disappearance. They both said she wasn't chatty on her personal life and kept to herself. My cousin from the bank came through with the bank security tapes of the exterior but I didn't see anyone suspicious on the days I went. Randy Briggs told me the hospital tapes only recorded every three months then erased so it was a dead end. Royce couldn't get the clinic tapes but a nurse confirmed monthly they record then erase. It seemed like Rangeman was the only one that kept records for years so I asked Ranger if I could access the exteriors feeds from the days I had been here in the past three years. He agreed and Slick and I watched them looking for anyone suspicious that conceded with my fob logs. We are still looking at them. My stalker was smart that much I figured out.

My case has hit a bit of a stall. I researched sedatives and I found thirty six normal ones that didn't even include mixtures people would make that were illegal so I kept my list on the back burner. Restraints on the other hand was more interesting. People could purchase bondage rope which is softer then real rope, padded cuffs, pvc tape, soft or padded fabric like a scarf, lined cuffs for ankle and wrists or a straight jacket. Those items sounded more like Violet's style but all could be purchased easily online that don't leave marks.

Tox screens also didn't show all Benzodiazepines sedatives. If a person don't ingest a sedative for 44 hours prior to a test your body could process it out of your system too. Online I discovered you can take certain pills to clean out your system faster too so I added it to the war room boards.

It's all very complicated and I'm not a doctor so I forwarded my findings to Royce since he had access to the Trenton tech's. I discovered most screens check for amphetamines or narcotics but not everything comes up unless the tech runs more expensive and extensive tests. Most of these areas didn't when the bodies were first found because the cities were small. I found it interesting in my research most plants and arsenic don't show up on a regular screen either, Violet died from a plant. Rex or Royce must have requested the extra test.

I finished doing deep backgrounds on all of the victims and left more messages for their family and friends to call me back but being so close to a holiday I haven't received many. I got ready for my visit to Valerie's.

I met Slick in the garage.

"Holiday plans?"

"Nah, not close to my family, I'll be your guard when you go out otherwise I'm on monitor duty."

I felt sad for Slick, that's pretty much what I offered to do too. Ranger and I planned a romantic dinner on 7 for an hour or two on Christmas Eve and I offered to be an extra person on duty to watch the monitors when the men needed bathroom break or dinner since I wanted to work more on my case anyway on that floor. I had the same plan Christmas day although Ella was making a fancy feast for those on duty before she left for her sister's for dinner.

Slick pulled up to Val's house and she opened the door just like my mother does before I even get there. It must be a mom thing. Holy cow she was huge! She is only 4 weeks more then me but looked 6 months already, it freaked me out.

"Hey Val I just wanted to drop off these gifts for your tree."

"Hey Steph come on in. Ma told me you were pregnant you look good. What are you a few weeks? Twins will make you bigger then me soon." My eyes bugged out.

"I'm four less then you right now." I noticed Val sitting at the table dipping everything in gravy. Cookies, bread, a potato, chips, a piece of chocolate cake.

I turned to Slick and whispered "If you let this happen to me I'm shooting you, no gravy for me!" Slick just smiled and nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Val you should cut back a little, I have cravings too but exercise and diet will make sure the baby comes out healthy. I know it's crazy coming from me trust me I love a good snack food but you could end up with a major issue."

"Why does everyone think I'm fat, I'm pregnant! It's my last one I want to enjoy it. Were hoping for a boy this time... Just wait a few more weeks you will be bigger then me." I started having trouble breathing and was freaking out again. Slick noticed and told me it was time to go to Mary Lou's. I quickly said my goodbyes and rushed to the car. Mary Lou talked me off the ledge and reminded me of her pregnancy with her photo album's helping calm me down. She told me I was like her and never like Valerie.

Ranger wouldn't let that happen to me and not say something, I'm almost positive he is having Ella sneak more vegetables to me hidden in my food as it is.

We exchanged gifts and Lou loved the spa weekend while she got me a pregnancy photo session. The pamphlet seemed pretty cool and I liked how one woman took all of these nature shots with her stomach. This was going to be my only pregnancy and I wanted to document it. Mary Lou said she regretted not having one done herself so I made sure to make an appointment in a few months.

Next Slick and I made our way to the bond's office. Lula went on a chicken run three hours ago and never came back, typical, while Vinnie was on a cruise with Lucille. Connie loved her gift card for Amazon books and bought me a Kama Sutra book to use with Ranger. I laughed. Ranger could probably write his own book, he was that good.

I thanked her and eventually moved onto Trenton PD. Royce sent me an email he was back in Iowa a few days and Rex was going to be away as well seeing his kids. Joe wasn't at his desk so I left him his small gift as well as Eddie's gift since Eddie didn't have a desk. It wasn't anything big but I wanted them to know I was thinking of them.

In my rush to leave Valerie's I forgot to open her gift, so Slick passed it to me. It was a homemade gift certificate for three cooking lessons with her along with a cook book. Although very kind, I have no interest in cooking at this point. Maybe that will change in a few months but right now it didn't. Slick told me he didn't cook either except with a microwave. He lived of Ella's meals so I really didn't feel too bad. I could at least use an oven for mac and cheese.

I wanted to surprise Ranger tomorrow with some sexy lingerie for Christmas Eve so we made our way to the mall for Victoria's Secret. One think I loved about pregnancy was my enhanced chest, some shirts I use to wear made me look like I was spilling out so I didn't mind shopping for new tops. I was in luck and found a sexy red teddy and a black baby doll that was see through for Ranger. Slick didn't look at my selections and kept his eyes respectfully towards the door at all times. He was a really good guy.

I tried looking for my gifts from Ranger this week but he was excellent at hiding things. Slick and I had been spending so much time together I also got him a gift card to _Harry's Army and Navy_ for putting up with my nuttiness.

Slick also helped me pick out my needed detective tools from the list we made together weeks ago. It was fun. I finally used a slim Jim and saw how to hot wire most cars. Like people certain cars were the exceptions to every rule. Cheaper or older cars were easier to break into then higher end ones and getting rid of the cars gps trackers that were built into the more expensive models were a pain to get out. It was something we would work on together as we take breaks on the case.

Slick spoke up "I've thought of my Christmas gift to you, would you like to know what?"

"Sure what?"

"I want you to make an all star list. Anything you ever dreamed of learning write on a list and I will make three things happen on it for you. Even if I don't know how to myself I'll find someone to teach you."

"You don't have too your already teaching me a lot."

"No I want to. It can even be on my days off if we need to take a field trip. Think about it."

"Hmm this is hard... I want to learn some Spanish, pick a lock perfect maybe crack a safe..."

"I know an art thief too, he could teach you planning and execution of a heist. Never know when that could come in handy for a case or learning the art of a con... Anything you want in regards to your condition of course. No climbing or repelling off a wall." He gave me a big smile.

"I'll start thinking about it. Have you heard anything about Jeanne Ellen yet?"

"Nope. It's like she disappeared. Between you and me she isn't in Trenton I've been looking so I can keep an eye out for you. I even called Les Sebring and he said she took a job out of town for a bit."

Ranger was working late tonight so Slick and I were having dinner with Grandma Mazur at her apartment. At first Slick was weary of my Grandma but he realized after a while she likes the shock value as her entertainment. Now he flirts back with her giving her a thrill they are a riot together. Grandma loves his attention and we love her cooking it's a win win.

"Hey baby girl." She hugged me and I noticed how nice the apartment was decorated.

"Looks amazing in here I almost don't recognize it. Do you need anything?"

"O no this apartment's enough."

"What are you cooking it smells amazing."

"Since your missing Christmas dinner I made a smaller version tonight." I was really touched she did this for me.

"Sit down and relax. My date will be here soon. He just moved in downstairs his name is Christian. He has all of his hair, a James Dean Rebel Without a Cause kind of man. I really like him."

Slick and I looked at each other and broke out into a big smile. Grandma's taste in men was wide and eccentric just like her. I imagined this guy with a pop up collar in a leather jacket but she seemed happy and that's all that mattered.

My father has left me a few messages this week thanking me for letting Grandma have my apartment. He never wanted another gift from me again, that was enough.

We heard a knock so Slick got the door. Christian did not disappoint one bit. He had his hair slicked back, black dress pants and a black dress shirt. I thought he was more Jack Nicholson then James Dean but he made grandma giggled like a school girl around him. He gave her roses. Very romantic.

In these social situations I feel weird calling Slick my bodyguard so I addressed him as my friend. We all sat for dinner.

"So Chickie, my girl has told me all about you, is this your boyfriend she mentioned?"

"No he had to work, Slick is a friend." Slick talked about the army with him and I noticed Christian's attentiveness to Grandma. I never saw my Grandfather this way with her, Grandma mostly took care of him and served him. I liked this picture much more. Christian reminded me of Ranger and it wasn't because he was dressed all in black, he listened to Grandma and really cared about what she said just like Ranger did with me.

"Tell me about yourself Christian." He grabbed grandma's hand and turned to me.

"I was in the army for a long time but married once briefly to Vegas show girl. It was fun at the time. I drove a vintage Harley most of my life until I got to old and my hips couldn't handle it anymore now I drive a Lincoln. After the army I started my own business in motorcycle mechanics until I sold it recently now I'm enjoying my retirement. I grew up in Newark, lived there most of my life till recently. I wanted a change and had an old friend and former client in this area that I could play cards with now."

Eventually we left them to enjoy the evening but took a bunch of leftovers for both of us to eat later. I got to the car and forgot to give Dillon his gift. Slick carried the cases of beer and chips. Dillon's liking for beer is the same as my liking for donuts, we don't judge each other. I heard my phone ping with a text.

_Thanks for the gift Steph, I have yours at my house if you want to stop by._

I agreed to come over. Joe was working on his emotions but our most recent weeks had been friendly communication and work. I really missed Bob too so we decided to stop by.

I told Slick he could wait in the car but he insisted coming in as backup saying Morelli still had feelings for me and he wanted to make sure my boundaries were respected, he also reminded me like my apartment a ton of people break into Joe's place too.

"Hey Joe Merry Christmas." I gave him a friendly hug and he kissed my cheek. Bob came running around the corner but Joe stopped him before he could knock me down.

I gave Bob a hug and a kiss while we sat on the couch.

"I liked my gift a lot, here for you."

I opened it up and saw he got me a few baby outfits. The first said _I'm Cute. Mom's Hot. _The second said_ My Mom's hotter then Your Mom. _Followed by_ Make Poop not War. _

My favorite outfits he gave me were the next baby jumpers and toddler t-shirts that said the same thing_ My Mom Doesn't Want your Advice._

"Now these I will use no doubt. Maybe I'll get the matching shirt for me too. Thank you Joe."

"Manoso doesn't trust us alone?" He nodded to Slick.

"I'm pregnant and being stalked by a killer as it was pointed out to me earlier, the Webmaster did kidnapped me from here before and your home is broken into a lot. It's for my security, Ranger trusts me he doesn't need to trust you."

Joe put his hand on my thigh "no matter what happens I'll always be here for you no matter. I need you to know that."

"I do Joe, your a good friend... Whose the woman? Anyone I know?"

Joe looked surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"There's a woman's thong stuck in the side of that chair, two wine glasses in your drying rack and a smell of a woman's perfume near the down stairs bathroom."

He just shook his head "a few women. No one I'm serious about, with my hours it's hard. I took our relationship for granted that's for sure." He seemed sad but Slick was right he needed time to move on.

"Joe you need to date, you can't put your life on hold waiting for me because it won't happen. No matter my status we will only be friends again. You should date someone like Robin Russell or one of the secretaries at the PD, they would get your life and hours or a nurse. A million girls would die to date thee Joe Morelli so don't cut yourself short on one night stands." He was about to respond when the door bell rung. Slick looked out the window.

"Terri Gilman with a casserole."

I looked at Joe with a disapproving look.

"It's work, a case."

I sighed "whatever you need to tell yourself Joe but it makes you look dirty by her association here at your house. Your a good cop watch out. I'm going to go."Joe tried to talk me into staying but I declined.

Slick and I left giving Terri a nod. She looked surprised to see me then puffed out her surgically enhanced boobs at Joe. I use to get into a jealous rage over her, now I just didn't like her as a person because she was that mean girl from school everyone hated.

RPOV

Since Babe returned home for bed rest I tried to give her space to work but I couldn't help but check on in the apartment. Working up here helped me get a lot done, my focus could return knowing Babe was close by. I finished all of my reviews and reports letting me start as soon as January to have to sit downs with each of my employees.

It's been a long two weeks but I pushed through, by Christmas Eve my days will return back to my normal hours. I'll still have occasional long days, client meetings and break ins causing odd hours but I'll be home more with Steph most nights. I couldn't personally shop for Babe's gifts so Ella brought me magazines and I circled things for her then had Ella place the orders.

My issues in Miami have also settled down. Santos looked into every man employed, even breaking into certain men's homes to look for suspicious activity with his second in command. Everyone came back clean. It helped me breathe easier. Hector's is installing new safeguards so software in the future will corrupt immediately if compromised, sending an alert to our control room from now on.

I also will contract out with Babe on the reviews of all my men. I see evidence, cold hard facts but Babe sees the story, she can see a person's life and get a beat on the human aspect. I told her how much I valued her input and she agreed to the contract work for Bombshell Investigations. Steph didn't want to take money from me for the work but I know how long and tedious these reports can be. I refused to use her time without payment but also having Rangeman as a paying client gives her business legitimacy on paper. It was a win win for both of us.

Babe's libido has also kicked into high gear this week. I read about it in the books but Babe and I have always been active in our love making. I didn't think it would surpass Vordo or her jelly doughnut hormones but some days it does. I couldn't enjoy it more.

When I saw Steph sporting a baby bump it really clicked with me my babies are inside of her. I know that I've gone to the appointments but to see her stomach grow made it feel real suddenly. I shouldn't have been surprised Ella decorated our apartment for Christmas and planned a romantic meal for the holiday's for me and Babe but I was. Ella constantly goes beyond expectations, I made sure she received an extra large bonus this year as well as a raise.

Eventually Ella will have to train someone for our new home when Steph and I move but I haven't found anyone qualified enough yet that I would trust. Ella likes living at Rangeman so adding a new house to her tasks would be too much for her. I may just end up hiring someone to help Ella at Rangeman then have her come to our home to clean a few times a week instead of everyday like she does here at the penthouse since its only 15 minutes away. I thought of hiring her an assistant to take days here when Ella is away from Rangeman but it is something I plan to discuss with her in January.

Food wise Ella could make meals for the fridge or freezer so Steph and I could pop them in the oven when Steph and I are home and have her place grocery shopping orders for us while she does Rangeman orders. It's hard for me to hire someone personally in my life for security reasons and it took a long time for me to trust Ella. I don't want to start all over and I don't want all the work on Steph either. Home wise it didn't matter to me how Babe and Ella decorated, I just needed a good bed. I slept too many years on the hard ground.

The next day after coming home from the hospital I meet Slick on the mats, not to beat the crap out of him but strengthen his hand to hand combat to improve Steph's protection. After talking to Babe and hearing her side of the event, the stress of her whole day, I realized Slick did what he could but he did make a few mistakes. I made it clear when Babe gets into certain states of upset he needed to contact me himself no matter what she says. A text would even do. Her blood pressure was dangerously high putting her at risk before she went to the hospital, Slick knew that Steph had that condition and there was no excuse he didn't get her checked out after the fight.

I made my concerns known to Slick that he can't become personally attached, he needs to draw a line. He is not her friend but my employee and despite what Babe said if he is fired in the future he does not have a position with her automatically. I didn't want him to think she would protect him if he made a major mistake in the future, that he was allowed to use her as a shield for myself.

I made it clear to Slick he wasn't my first choice as her partner but Steph had bonded with him to the point she didn't mind his presence as a guard. I couldn't say that for a lot of my other men with her. I didn't see Babe running from Slick in the future but I could see her eventually including him in her ideas. I made him aware of her lack of impulse control at times and how even though Steph may not like things, he needs to stand up to her when her ideas put her in danger.

I made it clear I'd rather her upset at something then dead. If at anytime they had a major conflict then Tank and I needed to mediate the situation before it became out of control.

In my office I monitored the war room when Steph was alone with Slick using the cameras. They worked well together but in an extremely relaxed capacity. Music on, odd training demos, sports talk, not how I expect my men to guard her but Babe didn't like formal. Tank pointed out currently they were in a secure building in a secure room so there guard was down like any of the men would be. To see a trust test I needed to monitor Slick with her on the streets then make sure he isn't off guard in public otherwise he will be removed immediately from her post.

I had to turned off the feed of the war room that the control room could monitor because I noticed the other men becoming jealous of Slick. They wanted to be Babe's guard and Tank had a long request list which became her rotation list for the weekends or when Slick requested vacation or sick days. I had to make it clear to my men Slick didn't have a cushy job, if anything I pushed him harder in his work outs and gun training and my monitoring of him.

I gave Slick a choice after two weeks he could continue to be her guard or return to patrol, he said he preferred being her partner. I made it clear if he passed 60 days with her as a good partner he would receive a pay increase but he would still have monitor shifts when Babe was in the building. He could also be called upon for certain assignments as well. He accepted the temporary position without blinking an eye.

I didn't mind Slick teaching Babe new things but I didn't want Babe testing them out on me either. I made it clear to him that under no circumstances could he teacher her how to be a cleaner. I didn't want Steph to know how to kill anyone strategically, torture anyone mentally or physically, how to clean a room of blood and DNA. I didn't want her to know how to get rid of a body or where to hide one. Under no circumstances could he compromise that innocence inside of her.

The mentality I wanted him to have in her training was legally grey, morally right. If she asked to learn anything beyond those limits he needed to come to me first. I told him his goal was to maintain her gun training standards as well as exercise routine then after her delivery self defense again. It was his job to motivate her and encourage her as his partner. Incentives and deals would have to be made but all within reason I made clear.

After our long meeting I felt better having Slick partner with her, more settled in the knowledge that if I had to leave in the next hour between Slick and Tank, Babe's physical safety was intact while Mary Lou and Ella were in charge of her emotional well being.

Babe didn't realize it, but I was creating an environment for her to grow again like she did in Greece by implementing multiple support systems instead of her falling back into old ways. I knew after the holidays I'd have to privately sit down with her parents to keep them from upsetting her constantly.

I was proud of Steph's boundaries she had put in place but I felt I needed to further her message. I couldn't completely stop the gossip and beat every person that talked about Steph but having less incidences have calmed down the amount of people to call her. I personally think she needs a new number but I get her reasoning, if everyone knows a certain number, good intel eventually comes out from the garbage. It was something I would keep an eye on though.

I was frustrated by Jeanne Ellen's disappearance. I left her a message to call me hoping to drag her out of hiding but she is smart enough to avoid me right now. I heard she took a job out of town since she is now broke and only has her car and condo to her name. She is going to be pissed when she decides to return, I'm at the point where I have given the order to anyone who catches her to deliver her to me for interrogation.

I wanted to covertly find out what her and Cross may be up too but she verbally attacked Steph, I rather force it out of her now. I don't take pleasure in hurting a woman but she is the exception, she may have girl parts but she is basically a man.

I told Babe at the hospital about our non relationship. I didn't tell Steph sexual details on what we had done that one time in my Bronco but I mentioned we had worked together for a month as her mentor in bond enforcement. I tried her for as an employee of Rangeman and explained why she didn't fit. I made it clear I never talk about Babe to anyone and my one time with Jeanne Ellen was just a release that meant nothing to me but she wanted to start up a fling. I mentioned Jeanne really enjoyed sexual pain and it wasn't something I enjoyed with her. I made it clear how long I went without a woman after I met Steph because no one else measured up in my mind.

I could see the fear leave her body and I felt stupid for not coming clean sooner but I didn't want images of me with other women floating around in her head just like I didn't want images of her intimate with Morelli in mine. When I put it like that she agreed on no details for either of us. We couldn't stop kissing each other after our talk. I was just thankful she was ok.

I heard Babe come into the door. I was sitting in my office just finishing up my last file before the holiday. Babe walked over to me and straddled my legs.

"Grandma's got a man that reminds me of you. You have to meet him soon." I raised an eyebrow and pushed my erection into her.

"Just like me?"

"No." She giggled and kissed me. I lifted her skirt and pulled down my fly. Babe didn't need foreplay these days, she craved sex like a sailor on leave. She was tight, wet and beautifully pink.

"Carrrrrrrrlos." She whispered my name as she rode me. I loved when Babe said my name. Not many women in my life had. Once I joined the Ranger's I became Ranger. I increased my pace so she would moan it again.

Babe and I continued our second round in the shower then laid together in bed afterwards skin to skin.

"I have a problem and I'm not sure what to do." Babe was sprawled across my body, head on my neck while my one arm was around her stroking her back and the over cupping her butt cheek.

"What's up. I thought Miami was fixed?"

"Rangeman is but I'm having an issue with Rachel and I don't... I need a woman's perspective. In the pass 11 years I would see Julie maybe 3 or 4 times a year sometimes a few more and I would always send monthly child support based on the amount that would normally be determined by the court based on my income as well as Christmas and birthday gifts but you know that.

I made it clear to Rachel in the beginning the money was for Julie's needs, food, clothing child care, medical bills, toys but if she was short on rent or a power bill the money could be used for that too. When Rachel got together with Ron he took care of the house bills so more more went to Julie's care and activities but things were tight because I was a solider. I didn't care how the money was spent as long as Julie came first always.

Over time Rachel was responsible with the money, I guess because at first it wasn't much but once I started my government work I made a larger living so I increased my support based on the courts calculator of my own free will. I didn't legally have to but I wanted too. I felt if the checks stopped Rachel would stop the visits. It was a win win, although in the past Rachel also wanted Julie and I too have a personal and emotional relationship as well until Scrog happened. That's why it was never kept a secret I was her biological father.

Around five years ago I noticed an odd splurge or two in Rachel's spending, clothes or furniture purchased but nothing like a shopping spree around that time just a few items for herself and the kids. Ron was paying all the house bills and mortgage, he was always a hard worker and I respect him a lot as Julie's father. I saw how much he loved her like his own. I didn't see any major issues so years went on.

Ron and Rachel live in a modest home, drive modest cars. I've always monitored there accounts off and on from to make sure they maintained a roof for Julie and see if they struggle because I was willing to assist. At this time in my life I only had myself to take care of and not Rangeman yet. But when I started Rangeman Miami and Trenton along with the other two offices I noticed Rachel's spending increase some more but still not a lot yet. This was around three years ago then about the time I met you maybe 6 months after.

I didn't comment because all of Julie's activities were being paid for, Julie had everything she wanted and I talk to Julie myself to make sure. What Rachel did with the extra money didn't concern me so if the furniture was worn down or the car needed repair I didn't care. Rachel was raising Julie every day so I felt everyone deserved a break. The spending got out of the control a year and a half ago after Scrog. Rachel spent a lot more on clothes and stuff for her and the kids. I thought it was temporary due to the kidnapping trauma she experienced so I gave her money for a therapist for her and the whole family to heal. I felt a lot of guilt about Julie being kidnapped and I still blame myself today. He could have done anything to her that would have marked her for life.

The family went together for treatment then some individually like Rachel and Julie. The kidnapping created difficulties in my relationship with Rachel which I've told you about in Greece. Rachel was paranoid about the kids safety so I offered private schooling and bodyguards on top of the child support as well as continued therapy as needed in case Julie developed post traumatic stress down the road. At the time the guilt was my motivating factor but I just wanted to make there family whole again.

Based on Santos report and looking at the accounts since we have been back from the wind, Rachel has been using the child support more then Ron's money, Julie mentioned they had been fighting a lot since the kidnapping and it took a long time for them to settle down again. Things are better in their marriage now I'm told based on reports, but Rachel is a constant nag on the bodyguards for the kids." I explained Rachel concerns to Babe and how Ron and the children don't feel the same way as her.

"I wasn't even sure I'd get an invitation to Julie's birthday this year, I'm surprised, I haven't received invites since Scrog as much except from Ron or Julie. I guess I need your help explain the bodyguards to her and I want her to get her spending issues under control again. The last 8 months have been the worst. I can't pretend anymore but I don't want to lose my visits with Julie either."

"I never met Rachel but as a mother, if that situation happened to me I'd be thankful for the therapy, private schooling and bodyguards, those things I could understand. That was very generous of you but the other two kids don't need bodyguards. If it makes her feel better then you might just have to bite the bullet till their 18. I remember during the kidnapping, Rachel has Julie 13, Christopher 11 and April 10 so that's a shit load of schooling money even if you own the company that supplies the protection. The private schooling for three is a shit load."

Ranger spoke up "I did a trade in services with the school for reduce rates and then had my accountant do the right off so its not as much as your thinking since its for a school but it's still a lot out of pocket."

"I don't know Rachel well but you could sign the checks over to Ron from now on in a private account. Has he said anything to her about the spending?"

"Yeah he said it caused a lot of rifts in there marriage for many months, last time I talked to him maybe 6 months ago. We have been gone for so many months I didn't check the accounts till our return."

Babe just shook her head. "It's your money but I think you need to do some tough love at the point. When we go for the party we can all sit down but if Rachel continues to complain about the bodyguards after I speak to her I'd tell her your removing them.

Julie is the only one who needs protection so have someone follow discreetly near by, your Rangeman guys are stealthy enough. Child support issues, you just need to cut off the head of the snake, either place a conservator in charge or talk to Ron.

It seems like Rachel really cares about the money so I would threaten to cut her off, she may threaten to keep Julie from you but then you would pull the school support with everything else. It could turn nasty for a while but eventually I think she'd miss the money then, you can start with a clear slate. One my old FTA's had a major spending problem and she said it was due to her depression and lack of self worth. She spent to make herself happy again but it never lasted. This might be the case with Rachel. Hell I've been known to max out my Macy's card a time or two for a really bad day to cheer myself up but it doesn't sound like a normal pattern of behavior.

Your such a strong man I never knew you had this much guilt over it. I know your proud but you could have told me this a year ago and I would have gone to talk to Rachel with you." I kissed Ranger's lips.

"Despite how you feel I'm not a superhero. I have flaws like everyone else and I didn't want to make a hard situation worse."

"I got your back Batman. Call Ron after the holidays and let's discuss it on the phone with him privately, maybe he has a suggestion on dealing with Rachel."

SPOV

This morning is Christmas morning. Yesterday was a busy day, Ranger, Tank, Slick and I, among several others did monitors. It snowed a lot so the day was quiet. Ranger and I dressed up for each other to enjoyed a romantic prime rib dinner by candle light, dancing to soft Christmas music in the penthouse. This was starting to become a holiday tradition except Ella did the cooking. After a few fast rounds of love making, I settled into the night with my blanket and Christmas movies while Ranger went back down to the monitors with Tank.

Ranger and I didn't really have plans this year, I wasn't in a huge holiday spirit and he had to take the monitors so his men could enjoy the day off, hopefully next year we will start some kind of family tradition together with the babies.

It was 4:50 am Christmas morning so I ran into the closet and placed Ranger's gifts under the tree before he woke. I saw a lot for me already, he must have put them out last night after he carried me to bed. Tank planned to bring the car over at 6 am so I just have to hide the key until then. I heard Ranger's alarm go off then him in the bathroom.

"No gym today?"

"Holidays I take off."

"Present time!" He nodded and kissed my head.

"I'm surprised your awake." Ranger went to make coffee in the kitchen.

"I'm excited for your gifts I can't help it." I was bouncing around with nerves.

Ranger raised an eyebrow at me. "I told you I didn't need anything."

"O boy" I rolled my eyes. Ranger grabbed some fruit salad from the fridge and brought it over to snack on for us as we sat on the couch. I turned soft Christmas music on and the tree lights. I grabbed my camera and split up our gifts and stockings.

"You first!" Ranger put down his food and went into his stocking. He pulled out a Batman pez dispenser filled with some nuts since he didn't eat candy, a couple bags of granola, organic energy bars and some whole walnuts and an orange.

He raised an eyebrow at me again. "Walnuts and an orange?"

"I thinks it's a Hungarian thing or a great depression thing. I don't know, Grandma Mazur always places some kind of whole nuts and an orange or an apple in our stockings, it felt weird not too."

Ranger kissed me "Thank you Babe. I haven't celebrated in years." That made me feel sad for him.

I sighed "you didn't even open your gifts yet."

Ranger gracefully opened up the wrapping paper slowly, it was driving me nuts. He started with the Ranger baby clothes I got from the army surplus store with the different sayings. Ranger smiled and chuckled at them. He said his favorite was my _Ops are Blacker then Yours_ which was mine too. Ranger also liked the Ranger thongs asking me to wear one today for him. Ranger opened up the boxes of lingerie I purchased as well. I told him I had one more gift for him but he had to wait 15 more minutes so I opened mine. Ranger had bought me the most beautiful clothes, when he told me they were maternity I didn't believe him at first. He included the magazine that he picked them out from to shop from in the future. Ella had left her gift to me under the tree, she had given me a purse that I didn't realize was a baby bag at first. It looked like something I would use normally and not an obnoxious color with animals like I have seen in the past. I loved it.

"I'm shocked. Val and Mary Lou never wore cute pregnancy clothes so I just assumed I'd look like a tent too but I love them and you." Ranger and I made out a little. He turned me around and had me sit in his lap then pulled out a red Cartier box with a bow. Charms!

"Do you like it Babe?"

"A house charm, a Christmas present charm and I don't understand the last charm?"

"It's a k and m in Hebrew that represents the symbol for Krav Maga so you remember your self defense lessons we had together."

I had a big smile on my face. He placed the charms on my bracelet then kissed my inner wrist.

Ranger and I were getting frisky on the couch when the apartment phone started to ring. I looked at the time and knew it was Tank. We were already three minutes late.

Ranger picked it up and told him he would be right down.

"Tank wants me to check out his new car I got him for Christmas then sign something." I pretended I was excited to see it too so I put on my sweater and yoga pants. Ranger dressed in his uniform for the day.

I didn't have makeup on and my hair was crazy so I borrowed Ranger's Seal's hat to go down. I hid the small box that contained his car key when we were almost to the floor I gave it to him to open. He seemed confused.

"Just open it fast!" He did and put the garbage in his pocket.

"A key?" The doors opened and I pulled him out of the elevator dragging him to the car. Tank stood next to Ranger's new Porsche 918 Spyder with a big smile.

"Surprise! Merry Christmas." I shouted.

Ranger just stood stock still not saying anything.

"Crap you hate it don't you, I'm sorry I should have asked, I just thought..." Ranger pulled me into his arms quickly and really kissed me good, letting his hands roam to my ass squeezing me closer to his body.

"Babe I love it, you really shouldn't have." He just shook his head and walked me over to it with his mega watt smile in place.

Tank spoke up "I turned the cameras off, you can act like a little boy now."They did a man hand thing together.

"I'm getting old if I didn't see you two working together."

"Al did the upgrades, it's registered and ready to go."

"Start it up Ranger! Go on sit in it!"

Ranger kissed me one more time then got in with Tank.

"I'm never driving this car ever, just you, it's too beautiful to destroy with my luck." Ranger touched all the buttons and Tank pointed out things in the manuel he had read. I walked over to Tank's side and pulled out the envelope for his gift.

"Merry Christmas big guy, remember I'm pregnant before you respond." Both Ranger and Tank looked concerned. I moved back to Ranger's side just in case this went badly.

He read it for a few minutes with no expression but laughed at the card about putting the condoms to good use.

"You think I need a match maker?"

"Umm...I researched her and the business... I included the printouts she's legit... I just thought you'd like a lady friend to spend time with you and your cats. It's not to be mean or anything. I didn't think it would hurt for you to meet her."

Tank got out of the car and hugged me. He whispered in my ear "thank you" then kissed me on my head and got back in the car with Ranger. I had a big smile on my face and so did Ranger. It was more he was laughing at Tank getting a match maker for Christmas.

"You two go test drive, I'm going to shower and get ready so I can catch Ella." I gave my signature finger wave and got into the elevator.

RPOV

Tank pulled the bow off and I placed the car in drive. I couldn't believe Babe bought this, it was crazy expensive and I've looked at in the past but my car guy never had one in stock for me. This must have cost her a fortune and I was really touched. I liked her other gifts but this was something else.

"This is love man that woman debated over which car for a while but I know you love speed."

"This is my new favorite car... are you pissed about the match maker?"

"Nah she has a good heart. I might even try it. I haven't had a stable girl since Lula and the one night stands are getting old... Your a lucky man."

"I know. She makes me want to be a better man."

**To be continued... Snow day today Yay! I'll be posting another chapter later today where Steph gets back on the case. **

**P.S I've kept Steph's inheritance total vague in past chapters by saying at first she saw a lot of zeros when she read the paper work to being a millionaire in Anderson's office but not the amount, in my mind I pictured Steph with around 9 million. I've picture it as a mixture of her mother's assets at the time but also Ethan adding to it himself over the years as well and him just not telling Steph that tid bit.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Just a little bonus chapter I promised. I'm already working on my next one which will be longer.**

SPOV

I started reading the two victim's background's from Florida. Ranger and I decided to fly out in the next few days to Miami. Ranger needed two weeks to check everything out in the building and with his men then at the end of our trip is Julie's party.

It was decided Slick would also accompany us. Ranger didn't feel comfortable having an unknown guard with me that didn't know me personally. My plan was to go see Renee Griffin's house. She owned her own business and was a speech therapist from Tampa, Florida. Her neighbor was the one that reported her missing. I wanted to start with that neighbor. I researched her and discovered she worked from home. If Renee's neighborhood was anything like mine she might have noticed someone strange. Renee was also found at the local college in the woods but I couldn't find a connection to the victim and the school. Other victims were found miles from there home's or work but she wasn't.

This victim bothered me the most since from the beginning because her after picture looked the least like the other victims due to her weight. Like me she really enjoyed food and makeup but that's where the similarities ended. Her home was left to one of her friend's Hershel Forrest. Her cause of death was fluid in her lungs, fresh water not salt but I didn't see any large bodies of fresh water near where she was found dead or taken.

I started planning out my trip once we landed in Miami. Slick and I would take a day to get our barrings so I could meet with Ron then we were going to drive to Tampa which was around a 4 hour road trip. I didn't expect to find any tapes of Renee's whereabouts around town, it's been too long but she was one of the few victim's that owned a residence that went to someone she knew instead of a stranger. That home could possibly still have Renee's items and a clue for me.

I read over her credit card statements, like me she didn't have a strict routine but liked takeout from all over. I looked up her family, her mother was in and out of rehab for alcohol most of her life so Renee was left with neighbors and her father died from cancer when she was in high school. Boyfriends weren't frequent, her last relationship was two years ago and now he is married with a baby. Her medical records showed she received regular check ups and her doctor's wanted her to lose weight but she wasn't on any medication including birth control.

Winifred Grey was from Miami, divorced with no children, had a pet a cat and frequented the bakery near her home a lot but worked out just as much to keep her figure my notes told me. I saw in her background her ex husband liked strippers a little too much. He used there joint bank account to pay these women and slept with them too.

Her occupation was a blogger. I read multiple articles of hers to get the feel of her personality, she was witty and cute. She liked to write how-to articles and try new things. Like me, yoga was not her thing, she wrote about her adventures almost daily on her personal blog.

I could see myself as one of her friends. She once had a lot of friends before she was married but her divorce was a nasty one like mine. I saw she became kind of a shut in for a while. I was shocked she had to support her ex husband after the divorce because he couldn't keep a job, yet he was spending that hard earned money on other women. I was pissed for her.

Winifred was found on the beach from antifreeze poisoning. I had made a call to her landlord before Christmas but I haven't heard back. The apartment is now rented and all of her belongings went to her ex husband. I bet he didn't keep anything he couldn't sell for cash.

I was tracking him down but I had a feeling Slick and I were going to end up at a strip club to speak to him. I searched for Winnie's family but all I found was a single mother with no father on the birth certificate. I guess the man she called her father wasn't biological although she had his last name. The mom remarried and ran off to L.A with her boyfriend when Winifred turned 18.

I kept reading her daily blogs for clues on what was going on in her life, sometimes she talked about her cat Count Flufferton. She dressed him up in the craziest outfits. I sent those funny pictures to Tank's email, he showed me his cat's enough I thought he would like this too.

I read her blog about her adventures in dating again. It was funny to read about all of her awful first dates. I could definitely relate years ago. She had met men at speed dating and free online dating. One guy she met didn't believe in bringing left overs home at all. She told the waiter she wanted it anyway despite his feelings and that it didn't matter what he thought, she wouldn't be seeing him again anyway. That made me laugh.

Another date took her to Denny's and started coloring on the table with some left over crayons he found on the side. Wow just Wow! Speed dating was no better. A lot of the guys were looking for one night hook ups and sex in the parking lots. Classy. I'm glad I never let Connie and Lula talk me into speed dating now. I'm curious if this is how my stalker found her though. I made a note to look for a computer in her belongings and her dating profile online. I read almost everything she wrote in the last 3 years, she never mentioned issues with anyone except her ex husband. She was semi dating but no secret admirers.

I got a message from Royce.

_Ever since that article went out in the newspapers the hotline is over run by woman calling saying they are being stalked now all over New Jersey. 1 out of 24 are convinced of it. Were still going through the names and taking information but were seeing a lot of "false stalking syndrome" right now, its kinda like "Munchausen's Syndrome" some women are calling for the sympathy or attention. We have the Trenton PD looking into some of the calls but the profile for these woman are typically sexually provocative, dramatic, have multiple relationship failures, money issues and either have once been stalked or know someone who was. Wanted to give you a heads up just in case they hire you to investigate. I'm currently beating my head on my desk. Rescue me by giving me a lead to run._

I texted him back.

_Did Winifred have any interesting messages from men she was dating online or speed dating?_

He responded right away.

_No comment. The task force is on information lock down Dollface. Wink._

Great... "I'm stuck Slick. I need some inspiration."

"Take a break. When you force yourself to think it won't come."

"What do you know about compulsive shopping off the top of your head?"

"I know they have support groups but that's pretty much it." Great and I only know a movie about it.

"My ass hurts in this chair, let's go for a walk." We made our way out of Rangeman.

"I've been thinking...Can you think out anyone you rejected, anyone resentful or wanted intimacy with you in the past three years that you blew off? I'm trying to figure out if your stalker ever met you before. I saw the pictures of you in that room... it was something else. What is his motive? Is he seeking vindication, is this about a mental illness or delusion? I personally see a predator although none of the women were sexually assaulted. I think he has a constant fantasy about you to create a room like that... but something is off and I know you feel it too." I just sighed.

Slick and I were walking around the streets downtown. "I've thought of that. No one really made an intention known to me. I've been thought of in the past as Morelli's girl so no one really tried to move in on his territory. The people who did flirt with me like Bernie Kuntz didn't do this...I feel like he wanted me in that room, wanted me to become bossed with him as much as he is with me. I've been thinking of slipping the newspaper a fake story about me focusing on some case that's nothing to do about this one. Maybe I can get him angry where he will try to make a move on me." I bit my lip. "Or maybe he might make the next woman disappear again like that missing victim... What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea. But don't leave town in your real name when the article is out. Maybe leak your working a big case in town relating to a art crime or something, we fake a crime if necessary to drawl the press into it. Let's go to the clean room after you write a draft of your fake case maybe submit it before we leave for Miami but don't tell anyone your going to Miami not even your family. We are going on a private plane as long as you don't use Stephanie Plum in Miami on paper, he may never know you left Trenton."

"I've stopped using my name since I've been back. I've only used my business card for the last month and my old bank account was shut down. How do I erase my background? Ranger told me I could do that if I wanted to one day."

Slick thought of it "it's a multiple step process, because your high profile you will never be a true ghost but let's head back and I'll speak to Hector. Electrically he can get rid of you within a month. The only thing he will leave is your birth, high school graduation and college records. The newspaper articles will probably stand for a really long time online because of your rep but over the next year Hector will start tracking down hard copies about your life from everywhere and get rid of them. It's not an over night thing. Do you have any spare id's not in your name? Or do we need Hector to make some."

"Ya, two I have."

He nodded "in the future if you can't use your business cards, use those for traveling from now on instead of your own. If you immediately stop using your name now it will make it easier for Hector to run future searches and get rid of what comes up. Eventually he will run maintenance searches monthly on your name and get rid of things like he does for Ranger. That's how he discovered someone stole his identity and started looking for Scrog."

I felt something dripping from my nose and I touched it, blood.

"Are you hurt, sick, what happened? We were just walking? Do you need the hospital?"

"No Ranger told me it could be one of my new symptoms during the pregnancy this week. I'm fine it's just a little nose bleed, let me stop in the bathroom in the lobby." After ten minutes I came back out all better. We walked back to the war room to sit.

"Have you been thinking about your all star list?"

I gave him a big smile. "Yeah I want to meet your art thief so far. When things settle down for me again I'm thinking of getting Rosetta stone Spanish for myself and the other two on my list I don't know yet, I'm still making it."

"Done. Your going to like Walker... he's unique. He is also a world class forger. I'll call him now and see what he can do."

Slick left the room and I re-looked at Florida. I couldn't get my conversation with Ranger out of my head concerning Rachel. I googled shopping addictions to see if there was a legitimate mental cause.

Slick came back in "he can give us time later today, he is near New York and willing to meet."

I gave him a big smile."Thanks I needed a break...Slick you don't have to tell me, it's not my business but why aren't you close to your family?"

He was quiet for a long time. I started to look back at my screen researching when he spoke.

"Like most guys here, my family didn't understand how the army changed me. I didn't feel like I fit with them anymore, they wanted the old me and I couldn't give that to them anymore. I couldn't pretend. They were very curious about my skills I had acquired since I was in Special Forces but I kept a tight lip about my old life once I got out. My family wanted me to marry a small town girl but I've never met anyone I loved. Lust sure, love no. If I ever get married it's going to be a one time deal. I don't talk about myself a lot or my life. I'm a private person, were trained to be that way for our own safety. Rangeman also has confidentiality and privacy requirements that doesn't allow me to talk about my work to just anyone. It makes a relationship difficult... When your asked about your day you can't always be honest, being vague tends to annoy most women too."

"Do you want a serious relationship?"

"I would like someone to go home too sometimes but with that mentality I could get a dog or a cat like Tank. My longest partnership with a woman has been you. Before you I dated a girl a week at most my whole life. I'm not proud of it but I can't change it either."

"I think your dating the wrong women, instead of picking her up in a bar, pick a woman up from a book store or take her on a real date. I've dated two men with impossible schedules and lives. If you want to make it work you make it work. The whole I can't tell you about my work is annoying, I'm not going to lie but if you explain it up front, most women would understand. I'd set you up with one of my cousins but they are all super annoying and my only single friends are Connie and Lula."

Slick grimaced. "I don't want family connections and no offense but I saw the shit Lula did to Tank. I'll pass." He started laughing and I did too. I thought at one point Ranger was going to kill Lula just to leave Tank alone.

"How did you meet Ranger? I noticed most of his employees he works with first before employing them. Very few are from actual applications submitted."

"Ram worked here already, we served together. They needed someone who was fast, quick fingers and could talk there way out of a situation. I'm not huge like Tank or Hal but I'm not a small guy either. I'm better at blending in as a guard because I don't intimidate unless I need to."

"You don't have a criminal record, did the army teach you quick fingers?"

He smiled "my dad owned a key making business with lock picking on call. I became good at a young age and eventually moved onto... other things. The trick is patience. You get frustrated after a few minutes."

"How do I learn patience?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe put a plate of food you love in front of you then you have to wait to eat it for 5 minutes. If you complain or try to eat it, another 5 minutes as a penalty. We can increase the time weekly to create patience for you. I don't know, that's what my dad did with me when I was five but he was strange in his lessons. He wouldn't even let me drive a car til I could parallel park and K-turn a John Deer tracker he owned between cones he had set up."

I started laughing. "I can only imagine what Ranger will set up for the twins. Tank mentioned baby boot camp and at the time I thought he was joking but now I'm not so sure. I can just picture the twins just starting to walk wearing Rangeman uniforms then Tank setting up cones for them to do an obstacle course while crawling. Or when they can run, larger courses with repelling off a wall." The image made me smile.

"I don't care what they want to do as long as the twins aren't forced into it, then I will put my foot down. I did forced dancing, cooking and singing so I know what it's like...why don't any other women but me and Ella work for Rangeman?"

"You should ask Ranger he does the hiring."

"I have. He says he would hire someone if they had the right skills. I want your take on it."

"There aren't a lot of women who are soldiers, most ex military women get out and start families. Other ones that don't are usually in government work and are payed well to stay in that field unless they burn out or forced out due to skills. Larger private security firms or mercenary firms pick them up in the larger cities and pay them a bonus for their gender.

As far as I know a woman hasn't applied to Rangeman in a guard/patrol capacity, only as assistants or house keeping. It's also about personalities, there is a lot of testosterone in this building. You saw what happened in the gym with Eric, he backed off because your Ranger's woman but it would create a distraction among the men in my opinion if Ranger hired the wrong personality in a woman. Employees sleeping together or sharing woman isn't good for moral. Ranger even has a building rule about not sharing women with other men here in our personal lives. It works. Conflict is minimum. Ranger doesn't just hire for skills, he hires people that will work well as a unit without weakness or distraction he has a brilliant strategic mind.

Look at the field you use to work in. In New Jersey there is only a handful of female bounty hunters, only one of you had military experience Jeanne Ellen, the rest learned on there feet but burned out over time or quit due to injury, Joyce Barnhart for example. Your one of the few I know who left willingly do to your condition... Do you think you will return to it after you deliver?"

"I don't know right now. I don't love chasing people but I kind of miss hanging out at the office or seeing certain people that were my regulars. I didn't love every file but I didn't hate it. I will probably still run this business and maybe take the odd case for Vinnie once in a while. I'll wait and see... Is there a pool about me? I know Rangeman pools over my cars but are there any others?"

"Yeah. Gender, babies weights, the month and day they will be born. No one bets with Ranger included so there isn't a marriage pool or anything, no one has a death wish. We bet about everything though, it's not out of spite, we just don't have a lot of fun here. Ella never bets but she is in on this one with the babies."

"Does Ranger bet?" He just shook his head "Never. Neither does Tank."

I just nodded and returned back to my computer. I started printing off my research to show Ranger.

"I'll be back I need to drop this off." I walked to Ranger's office and knocked on his door I heard "enter."

"Yo Batman. I just wanted you to see this, Slick and I are going on a field trip soon so I'll call you if I need to miss dinner... Did you talk to Ron about a meeting?"

"Yes. He will come to Rangeman the day we land alone. He seemed not surprised I wanted a sit down." Huh he must know there is an issue then.

"That doesn't sound good. When you get a chance read over my research it might help." Or she might just be a gold digger. I don't want to say that to his face though, I know he is struggling with this enough. I gave him a small kiss and walked away.

RPOV

I looked at Steph's research. She looked at causes for obsessive shopping. Boredom, avoidance, depression/loneliness, poor body image, peer pressure, past poverty, passive aggression at a person or spouse and symptom substitution such as women with eating disorders graduate to compulsive shopping.

Symptoms include compulsion, obsession and loss of control, continued behavior in the face of negative consequences. People who engage in these binges get a feeling of a "high" physically and emotionally to help cope with their life and anxiety. People use it as a coping mechanism, some psychological conditions that are the root cause include negative feelings including fear and anger, excitement seeking, approval seeking, need for control, perfectionism or a deprivation in childhood.

Treatments include individual therapy, group therapy, reducing temptation, taking a friend on trips, developing new coping mechanisms or other hobbies, making lists before you leave your home and sticking to that list. Medications for depression and anti anxiety can also be prescribed.

I rubbed my hands over my face and groaned. I can't believe this shit.


	36. Chapter 36

SPOV

Slick and worked on the case a little bit then went to the gun range to practice together. Slick explained to me this was his way to process while mine was walking or eating. Eventually six o'clock came so we went to pick up Walker from the Hamilton train station. Slick explained he wanted Walker to come down regardless because he knows a lot about art and may be able to give us some input on our case. We were at a minor stall anyway so I agreed. We needed a fresh perspective.

"How do you know Walker exactly? Is that his real name?"

"No. He likes Johnnie Walker so the name stuck. He was once apart of my extended family a long time ago. I vouched for you but he doesn't like new people. In his world new means Fed or insurance investigator. He may be gruff in the beginning, he needs to size you up before speaking freely but once he does he will answer questions hypothetically. And I wouldn't ask him about any alleged prior activity."

"I got it. What he tells me stays with me. We're not hitting a museum tonight right? I'm not dressed in my cat burglar outfit. I don't want to be arrested." He looked at me strangely.

"What does that outfit look like exactly?"

"I don't know, all black, turtle neck, black jeans with black boots, silver hoop earnings and maybe a black beret." He had a big smile.

"Because that outfit doesn't say I'm up to no good? All your missing is the cat burglar mask and that white bag of money with the big green dollar sign in your hand."He broke out laughing. When he put it that way it was kinda funny.

"No. This is just a discussion. He'd never take you on a job for a first meeting, he doesn't want to get pinched either. We're just going for a private dinner at a place I know. Walker's knowledge is worth more to you then the actual mechanics of breaking in but he will explain why." I just nodded.

"Are you excited for Miami or bummed? I know Ranger asked you but it's two weeks away from home."

"Are you kidding me? We're getting out of the Jersey cold. Anytime you travel I'm going too. Maybe you will get lucky and get a Caribbean case next time or riverboat murder."

I broke out into a snorting laugh."A riverboat? Could you imagine Ranger's face if we investigated a riverboat murder?" I gave him a cheeky grin.

"I hate this you know. I hate that he needs two women before he comes for me. I'd rather he came at me head on and grew some balls. I don't understand these games criminals play. Is it really that satisfying to mess with my mind and life? I don't get it... When I was small I was more afraid of spiders and vegetables then the monsters under my bed, I use to search for them too. I never thought I'd be hunting monster's again as an adult."

"Did your college friends contact you?"

"Yeah I emailed them the pictures of me from the crime scene, they will check but no one thought there home was broken into. I checked with the librarian at Rutgers and only two pictures were of me my final year. It's a public record so no one checked it out or anything but campus security has cameras. Royce needed something to do,I gave him the lead to investigate."

"I heard your Grandma is riding shot gun around town with Christian lately. Do you think she will ever marry again?"

"I'd never say never but I don't want her to die alone and unhappy either. I'd like her to have a companion. I think she was unhappy with my grandfather for a really long time but when your married that long you stay married. He was strict and unforgiving. My mom takes after him, she feels she needs to keep the decorum for the family since Grandma and I are the odd balls of the bunch." Slick and I were now parked, waiting for Walker at the train station.

"Here he comes."

"That guy? He doesn't look like an art thief at all..." Slick started laughing. Walker opened the door, nodded then got in. Slick shook Walker's hand, did pleasantries and introductions.

"Walker, Steph doesn't think you look like a thief."

"And what did the lady expect?"

"I don't know a flashy expensive suit, Rolex, slick back hair... your older too. You look like a high school teacher?"

He laughed and shook his head. "You watch too many movies, in my line of work you want to look forgettable. If you use a heavy cologne, accent, expensive clothes you stand out and trust me people notice items more then faces. My age I can't change but I'm 50 not dead. The regular Joe look keeps you out of the Clink." He started checking me out, more in observation then sexual.

"You don't seem Slick's type for companionship. He usually goes for strawberry blond's." Interesting. I'll have to keep my eye out for him now.

"She's not. I'm her muscle."

"Your too pretty, you have an accent, your clothes are expensive and your hair and eyes are memorable. You would be utilized best as a distraction unless you turned into plain Jane then you could be a thief with enough practice. I could see you easily talking a man out of his bank account with your eyes and a tight dress... Slick explained your situation to me already, you understand our talks will be hypothetical correct?"

"Of course."

Slick drove us to a Greek restaurant I've never been to before but I was excited to try. Being here made me think of Ranger.

"Alexander Ramos owns this place but he is currently in Greece. It's protected with bullet resistant glass and they keep cop's away. I'll sweep for bugs before we continue in our private corner."

Slick check our surroundings and got us to the table placing his back to a wall next to me. We ordered the tasting menu to be served family style since it had the most options. I thanked our waitress in Greek which made Slick raise an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged.

Walker turned to me "The best advice I can give you is to work alone or with one other person you can trust. Be weary of new faces, you never know when the fuzz gets involved but they are usually the fences. Keep your circle small and only involve people you've worked with in the past. I personally like to think of myself as an "art consultant" so that's how I will refer to myself." Maggie Austin called herself that as well? Did that mean anything?

"Art Consultants" have a wide arena. Estates, galleries, auction houses, museums among other types of properties. Museums have sensors, guards, cameras, special lights, temperature and pressure alarms. You will need schematics, an inside man, a full time distraction among a few other things. It's too advanced at this point so I will start with the basics and over months we will build upon it. When you work alone, estates and homes have less security then a museum. However most high end collectors have museum quality pieces with a fraction of the security just sitting on there walls and hallways for the picking.

Less then 15% of "art consultants" are ever caught when they take from homes, police will not look that hard, they rather solve a real crime against a person. Insurance investigators are another story, like a dog with a bone. Never have a weapon on you during the process of your acquisitions, if you are caught, having a weapon on you will increase the charges against you.

How you pick the home depends on your interests. As an "art consultant" I prefer auctions to see where items are being sold to private citizens, I prefer paintings myself but I do enjoy a rare coin occasionally. When you get to the auction names are registered to bid lists so numbers can be assigned quickly. You write down bidding numbers to the pieces your interested in then you swipe the list before you leave the building. Sometimes it's on the computer and you will need a partner to run a distraction while you acquire the list on a flash drive.

That list contains a name and most of the time a phone number, which can be used to track down an address. If a home has low or minimum security you can just walk up to the door in a disguise, pretend to offer a service to get inside or deliver a simple package you yourself bought for them to open with no return address. In that item you can place a camera to see inside the house and figure out people's schedules. Clock's for example are usually placed in living rooms or offices and then take the clock back once you acquire the piece you were interested in.

During the day is always best for a break in, people are out and if an alarm sounds, neighbors rarely call it in right away because they think the owners have set it off. Most times you have 8 minutes in the house to get in and get out. Some homes more depending on the security company.

If you find another house in that area with the same security company then set off that alarm to know the exact response time. Lower end security systems are just monitors that alert the police. Other people hire high end security company's like Rangeman where they have there own patrol for alarm calls. Those high end systems need more recon for camera locations, angles and sensors but they can still be compromised most of the time with a good plan. Rangeman systems are hard to beat but not impossible.

Human error is what messes up those high end systems. Nannies, gardeners, homeowners, maids let someone in the home dressed in a disguise so camera's can be placed. Most people don't question a uniform with a matching logo on the truck. Depending on what the staff looks like you could seduce a maid and give her a pin to wear for her work uniform that has a camera inside of it that she doesn't know about and see her turn on and off the codes for the home. That would also give you the opportunity to copy the estate's keys depending on the level of security, it may be the only way.

There's even an app for your phone that let's you take a picture of almost any key which will be made and mailed to you. I like the old style of a mold myself because it works every time while the app isn't perfect. The picture doesn't take into account wear and tear of an actual key inside the hole.

Depending on what your looking for in a home you can sweep the downstairs quickly then hit the master bedroom where most people keep valuables. Never go into an attic or basement, you won't have the time if the alarm is blaring and you don't want to get trapped without an exit. Eight minutes is all the time you get if you didn't disable the alarm first. Set your watch before you pop the door." He grabbed my wrist.

"You need a better watch. Any newspapers are a good source for high end items too. People love to show off wealth to everyone. Foolish." He just shook his head.

"Beware of dog signs, most of them are a dead give away they don't actually have a dog but occasionally people do. Keep a biscuit in your pocket, be prepared. The majority of people hide valuables such as a stamp collections or jewels in an office safe or dresser, master bedroom, living room and dinning room.

I'll give you some advice because you look like a nice girl and one day you may own a home. You need to keep your valuables in the basement, attic, a child's bedroom, kitchen or a broom closet, most of the time people can't check those spots and will have to leave empty handed. In 30 years I only saw one person do that.

Safe's are usually in offices, smart people have two. A decoy in the office and another somewhere else. Most "art consultant's" will look up records to see what you have in your home to know how to crack them. Pay for your safe in cash or a different name to protect yourself. If you are trying to get into a safe know before hand the model so you have the right tools. Touch takes a long time, drills are faster but you need to know what to do. Most people hide combos on or in there desk, under the keyboard in my experience most.

If you see a purchase for two safes then you know they have a decoy, so look in another room before the office you instead of wasting the 5 minutes on the wrong safe and leaving empty handed. Before you sell anything look for a tracker on the item especially in the frame. Take it apart and scan it before you go back home, you don't want to lead the fuzz right to you. Look to see if it has been marked by an electronic engraving pen as well. Makes it harder to sell items and more people are starting to use them. Most garage codes are not on a rolling code program because people get lazy, using certain code sniffer programs you can get entrance through a garage easily.

Homeowners especially rich ones are already suspicious of people's motives, staff aren't, so information is easier to acquire from them. Never use a real name either. There are exceptions to every rule on who to approach but that's when research comes into play." He pulled out a list from his pocket.

"These books will help you get into the right state of mind. Next time we meet you need to read them first before we have hands on demonstrations." Walker paused and waited for our food to be served. When we were alone again in our private corner away from the rest of the patrons he began again. I was guessing this was Alexander Ramos's spot when he was in town because no one was remotely near us.

"The quickest and cleanest route for a job would be a party or event the owners are hosting. Research the item first then the people who own it. Have someone make a fake then switch it during the party and no one will know. You can walk right out the front door. If the item is too large to move, copy keys, garage codes, place cameras near the key pads for the codes then come back when the home is empty. A great research tool would be to look at a teenager's pictures if they have kids. Facebook, Instagram, they always post a million pictures of themselves around their parent's home which makes locating items faster. Clean. In and out.

Again this is just a broad overview, once you finish that reading list of items and perfect your picking skills, safe cracking then I can show you a demonstration. We can set up a warehouse for you to practice in. It will take months... I'll even paint you something myself for to steal, if successful you may keep it as your reward." He gave me a big smile.

"My mind is kinda blown. I was expecting... I don't know the "Thomas Crown Affair" but your right it would be a lot easier and less heat then a museum piece."

"My goal tonight for you was to see the investigative view point since Slick told me that was more your career goals but eventually you will see the flip side. Knowing the other viewpoint will help you in a situation to see both angles."

"Some of the things I knew already like hidden camera's near key pads but the camera on the pin is genius. I guess you could also do a bug on a staff member then catch the sounds of the beeps from the security code input."

"Now your thinking." He pulled out his card for me. All it had was a large black W and a phone number.

"I like you a lot, you seem like a sweet kid. You can call me anytime, leave a message with your number and I'll call you back from another phone."

We continued eating and I pulled out my background file on Maggie Austin. "This is my art consultant but I don't know if she is like you or legit. I didn't see anything weird but she did make a good living. Would you mind looking at her file?" Walker took the file and started reading everything. We were just finishing dessert when he spoke.

"She is a forger my best guess. These fees are too high and I know some of these places, items haven't been stolen as far as I heard so she may be selling fakes to unsuspecting people or making them for an "art consultant." She went to college for art and her purchases are for many different unique art supplies that separately mean nothing but when you mix different items create certain paint that can eventually be aged to look right by sight.

I'd say she specialized in oil paintings based on items but did other mediums. A normal consultant wouldn't make half as much or travel this amount, the field is rough without years of experience and impeccable past employers. She also dated a lot of artists, maybe she used them on different pieces. She doesn't look familiar to me at all but I handle my own "pieces" personally then make the switch. I can't be a 100% sure unless the items she worked on were tested but its my theory. What was found in her home? Any current pieces or sketches?"

I checked my file over. "I don't see any art supplies listed in her apartment that would indicate she was painting."

"She was talented my guess is to have this amount of money. She could afford a loft or studio to work, a lot of artists need separate spaces to create without distraction. I bet she kept her items there maybe some valuables. In this business you become paranoid, you don't let people into your space and you never work where you sleep in case you need to make a break. I'd look for something in her name or someone she may know. I only see one property listed. I myself have several, it's good business sense but your looking for a property with temperature control, not just a random space."

"What about these paintings? Anything special about them? They were found at a crime scene as posters."

"The posters themselves are not unique. I'm familiar with the Helen of Troy painting, commissioned by a Liverpool ship owner. Helen standing is similar to Boticcelli's composition of being a goddess. Instead of weapons or war in the portrait she is painted with flowers and a mirror. Vanity it portrays, it's an oil on canvas I believe currently in London.

Apollo and Nymphs are at the Louvre, the sculptor portrayed a dominant baroque style, meaning a style to show exaggerated motion. And the last I favor myself, the Leader of the Mercenaries is at the British museum. It was based on I believe the thirteenth and fourteenth century on real Condottieri of that time.

Together all three mean nothing. Separately they are amazing pieces but art is subjective. There is no hidden meaning in them, it's how it makes you feel when you look at it. In this case I would say based on these photos this is how your stalker views you and the other two men Slick described to me. Take it at face value instead of the histories that had inspired the artists of that time. The content of the scenes is what attracted the person."

We finished our dinner and returned Walker to the train station. I thanked him for his time and made sure to let him know when I was done with my lock picking, safe cracking and reading I would contact him regarding his tutor-ledge. Walker gave me a lot to think about and I saw how Ranger's business could be affected in the future.

Walker also gave me fresh eyes on Maggie Austin. I needed to find her hide out if there was one. I only had another day until Miami, so if I was going to Pennsylvania anytime soon it had to be tomorrow otherwise two weeks from now.

"She had a space or an apartment she rented that doesn't show up on a statement. She had to pay cash and it wouldn't be a temper control storage unit those are uncomfortable to work in hours on end. She was into high end things so her second place wouldn't be crappy... and the local paper ran stories about her death so a homeowner would have come forward if she want renting a room... where would you hide Slick if you were Maggie?"

"I'd want the place far enough away so it's not near my current home but close enough it's within 30 minutes. Did you run her ex boyfriends and family members names to see if anyone had two apartments? It's what I would do. If I was doing anything shady you don't want the property to lead back to you."

"She had a ton of ex's, it will take me all night to run them but family I did."

"Maggie had expensive tastes, pull up an apartment search website, add her zip code then look within 30 miles and excluding anything low end. Middle to upper spaces. See how many buildings come up."

"Four came up."

"Ok run those buildings for the tenant lists into the Rangeman data base then match the names of Maggie's associates or boyfriends. If anything matches then look for a money trail, cash not checks." I started laughing. That was kinda brilliant.

"If you find me this building I don't know what I will do, I might search all online dating profiles and find you a strawberry blonde tomorrow." Slick just smiled.

RPOV

Babe was having a late night meeting so I worked in my office on five till around 11 then went up to the penthouse. I was surprised she was still out so late she normally passes out at 9 or 10 in my t-shirt. I checked in with Slick through out the night and he assured me she was safe. I decided to leave my issues with Rachel on the back burner until I got to Miami. I ran a search on Rex and called in a few contacts I still had at the agency. I saw he paid his bills on time and gave child support to his wife but cheated on her constantly over the years through hotel room charges on his credit card. Five years ago he was a good agent, stable and hard working but received a demotion two years ago and never worked his way back up. I ran the program to search what case he may have been involved in at that time.

I haven't received a call back from anyone regarding Rex but I didn't see a dirty cop either. I wrote down his current address and planned to go through his things tomorrow. I didn't see a sign of what his issue with Steph was yet but I knew he had one by reports I received from different Trenton PD officers. They told me to keep Steph away from him right now. Although demotion can hurt a man's pride I didn't believe it was the root cause for his behavior... I heard the locks tumble on the door and got up from my computer. Babe had a big smile on her face and ran to me jumping into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist. I wanted to think she was happy to see me but I could tell it was something else so I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Slick helped me find Maggie Austin's secret apartment, she hid it under one of her boyfriend's names. We are road tripping tomorrow to Pennsylvania!" Babe was bouncing up and down on me with her legs still wrapped around me. She grabbed my head between her hands and kissed me. I deepened our kiss and quickly walked her to our bed to celebrate.

SPOV

Ranger and I were just finishing breakfast when he saw me stuffing snacks, drinks, cds in a shopping bag. Both of us have worked so much in the past month we decided to take a few days in Miami for just us. I think he was missing our time in Greece as much as me.

Ranger told me we wouldn't stay at Rangeman because Santos had a large home that was more comfortable right on the beach near a lot of amenities in a gated community. It didn't matter to me where we stayed. Slick on the other hand would be at Rangeman. When Ranger was with me he was free to do his own activities but would have to be on call.

I explained to Ranger my meeting last night with Walker. He was curious about the whole conversation but agreed to discuss it later. Ranger told me how he was planning on breaking into Rex's place and I told him he should leave a stink bomb when he was done. Ranger just smirked and gave me his signature "Babe."

Ranger had asked Ella to pack both of us for Miami so if I wanted anything special packed to let her know. I tried to tell him I could pack myself but he used him amazing lips on me and I lost all focus. By the time I was out of his spell he was already in the elevator. I left a note for Ella anyway that said she didn't have to pack for me that I could do it myself and I didn't want to add to her work load.

Since it was a four hour drive to Maggie's secret apartment, I wore comfortable yoga pants and a sweater. Slick was in his Rangeman uniform but brought street clothes just in case. I noticed he started bringing his own emergency bag for the car these days too that included everything you could imagine for any situation.

"Did you bring your camera and scanner just in case we find anything?"

"Of course. I got a box of gloves from Ella for the car too so we don't leave finger prints. Did you bring more comedy cd's?"

He lifted his go bag. "I'll drive first and then we can switch half way if you want."

It didn't matter to me, either way we both had to drive the long trip. Our time passed quickly listening to more Fluffy, Dane Cook and Kevin Hart. We saw a lot on our journey in the car, I really wanted to stop at a few Amish stores and several outlets but we had to get to this apartment first. When I saw a sign for Hershey, Pa I moaned from the biggest craving of chocolate ever but we continued driving the rest of the way so we could hit these places on the way back.

After 4 hours and 15 minutes in the car with two bathroom breaks from me included, drinking water the size of a Big Gulp didn't help, we pulled up to the apartment building. I saw cameras in the lot as well as the exterior.

"Put on your baseball cap and try to hide your face in your scarf from the cameras. If we find something I don't want the fed's to know you were here." Both of us pulled on our jackets, Slick broke into the back door to avoid the guard at the front. We made our way to the apartment 315 registered to Milo Roark. Slick knocked on the door first just to be sure it was empty then picked the lock. "Put this protection on your shoes so we don't leave anything behind."

I frowned "Booties are not bad ass. I can't believe they are black too." Ranger may need an intervention after Rachel at some point too.

We both pulled on our gloves then Slick cleaned the door knob he had just touched from the outside.

"Try to touch as little as possible until we see what's here."

I opened up the closet near the front door, a vacuum cleaner, a few coats, I checked the pockets. Nothing. I checked the soles of her shoes too. To the right was the kitchen, Slick started searching it.

"Not a ton of food but some is moldy." We moved onto the living room which was also the bedroom. It really was a small space but I saw canvases that were blank and art supplies on a table. I didn't see any unfinished paintings but I found a sketch book.

"I'm going to check the vents see if anything's hidden." Slick grabbed his screw driver out of his pocket.

"Maggie was a talented artist the art on the wall is signed by her. I didn't see any personal photographs though." I was still looking at her sketch book page by page.

"Steph, I found a ledger in the vent over here. Records in some kind of code. I'm going to start scanning the pages but it looks like financial transactions with initials of clients and amounts. Her last painting sold was on the day the police think she was kidnapped." I just nodded. I got to the last page of her sketch book and gasped. Inside the page was a picture of me walking on the street in Trenton then underneath her stretch was The Helen of Troy painting from the factory but instead of the original face she sketched it with mine."

"Slick... look at this." He grabbed the sketch book and started scanning everything.

"Under her signature on the sketch are initials, they match the code she wrote in the ledger. H.W. and he paid $2,000 for the piece." Holy cow!

"He probably gave her a fake name but the photograph may have prints."

"So he paid Maggie to paint a picture of me as Helen of Troy and she sold it to him that day. It must have been how he kidnapped her. Did you find a phone or a contact number anywhere in the ledgers or in this room...Look on that table. I'll look around the bathroom and couch area. Check that chair cushion too."

"Clean."

"Me too."

"Leave the ledger somewhere on the table near the sketch book. I'm going to take some pictures of this place then let's go talk to security. I want to see if there are cameras that caught her leaving that day or walking around. Then I'll call Royce to come here but be vague about our involvement. I want to walk the area too... Her car was at the other apartment and it's what... not even a mile away from here. She could have walked here easily."

The kid at the desk was young, maybe 21 and not built. I knew Rex and Royce were coming here eventually so I gave the kid a fake name so I wasn't linked to the apartment. I just wanted to know if they had any video from that time Maggie was kidnapped.

"Hi I'm Katie" I flashed him a big smile and did a small giggle. Bimbo has worked in the past for me to get information before.

"I live in 215 and I've been receiving really strange things in the mail, sometimes on my car. I think I have a stalker and my sister in law's husband came to check it out." I pointed to Slick who smiled. "I was just wondering if you kept tapes that I could view with my brother in law. How old are your tapes exactly?"

"Of course." He seemed concerned about me and I kinda felt bad for lying now.

"The owners had an issue with some break ins a while back so they keep records of all the videos over the past few years for the main areas and exteriors on record in our video storage. If we keep this between us I could make you a copy... I don't want to see you get hurt." Very sweet kid. I gave him the time line of Victim 6 up until the day after Maggie was taken. The kid wished me well and we were on our way again.

"I actually felt bad for lying, he was really nice Slick."

He shrugged his shoulders "You got to do what you got to do. This is the first lead were we may see some footage of your stalker. You still want to search the area?"

"Yeah around this building to her other apartment building. I talked to security days ago at her other place and they don't have the time frame we need." We walked the area and I took pictures to review later of places he could have hid or grabbed Maggie.

"There's a park over there, she could have met him, it's where I would have chosen myself." I took some pictures.

"The benches over near the parking lot would be easy to grab her and I don't see a lot of people around. In the police report it said they felt she was taken while walking. It would be easy to blend in on these streets, lots of cover and shops."

"I'll call Royce and tell him the address. Let's get out of here. I want to see the dvd the kid made me, I can play it on my laptop in the car." Royce was practically clicking his heels in joy to come up here.

We put on our comedy cd's again then I started to watch Maggie coming and going over the months but no one watching her until the month she was taken. "Gotcha."

"Slick I found him but I need you to enlarge the photo again. The same guy with sunglasses and the hat but he has a beard in this photo too. This is him. I don't see him near a car though."

He looked at it and agreed. He wanted me to email it to him so we switched spots in the car and I drove while he played with the photo.

During my pee breaks I chose places I wanted to visit. In Hersey I grabbed hot chocolate mix, a few bags of chocolate as well as some things for Valentine's day for me. Ranger didn't eat chocolate but Ella and I did. I saw an Amish area with goods for sale so we stopped again. I picked up a few quilts I really liked as well as two hand made rocking horses that were gorgeous.

"What do you think of this rocking chair Slick, it's handmade?"

He sat in it "with a baby you won't sit in it long. It's not comfy." He was right but it was pretty. Both of us had a early dinner then picked up pies to go.

"To kidnap Violet he pretended to be a secret admirer and to get Maggie he was a customer...It's like what Walker said before, you find what drives people then exploit it to take advantage... How is that picture coming along?"

"Almost done, his face is towards the camera this time and not a sideways like the other one."

Ten minutes later Slick spoke up "pull over a minute I have the picture for you." I pulled over into a rest stop and parked. I couldn't see his eye color but he had dark brown hair and a dark brown beard. He was a white male maybe 6'1-6'3 based on the tree he was near.

"Does he look familiar?"

"No. I have no clue who that is. Can you email that picture and the side shot to Royce, we are about 45 minutes away from Trenton. It's not a coincidence I've found this guy twice."

"How do you want to proceed the rest of the day?"

"I want us to write up a fake article about me on a big case of some kind I don't care what it is, could be searching for the Jersey Devil or a Maltese Falcon. I just want it to look like I'm ignoring him, I hope it will cause him to lash out at me and make a mistake in return. I also want a separate article submitted with these photos as a possible suspect to warn people. If we wait for Rex to do this it may be too late."


	37. Chapter 37

Note: LOL. I had a question where Walker's knowledge comes from, it's a mixture of many places. Our neighborhood watch makes these hysterical pamphlets on everything you could imagine of where to hid items, other knowledge comes from "W_hite Collar"_ the TV show, some internet and lastly a book I read forever ago about an FBI agent who went undercover as an art thief and how he recovered items.

SPOV

I woke up in the middle of the night from a strange dream that felt more like a bad omen then nightmare.

In this dream Morelli and I were going to a job interview at the same building but had drove separately. We were both in a large modern office building sitting in an auditorium with movie theater style seats and a large theater screen in front. Eventually someone came in and escorted all the men out.

I had a bad feeling after a few minutes so I left the room from a side door. I was in a large hallway that had glass walls that divided the different departments. I saw someone left there keys in one of the locks of the door so I took with me just in case I couldn't get out of the building. I moved further down the hall looking for an elevator or stairs. I noticed when I turned a corner someone said "find her" with a group of people dressed in white business attire.

I saw a cell phone sitting on someone's empty desk so I grabbed it then ended up running down the hall still looking for an exit. Eventually I had to hide so I found a bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I called 911. I knew I was in Princeton not Trenton so the police would be closer then Ranger. But instead of dispatch I received hold music.

I tried again then I heard someone come into the bathroom, a woman that was blond dressed in all white business attire tried to break into my large stall that was made more for someone handicapped then a single occupancy. I knew I pregnant so I started to punch and kick her while protecting my stomach. I knocked her out then started to make my way out of the bathroom. I didn't see anyone in the hall so I made a right into a new hall finding a grey door to a stairwell.

I removed my heels and left them behind then took off at a run down the stairs. I only passed one man in the stairwell but he didn't pay attention to me. I gave up on 911 and tried Ranger but didn't get a response. I finally made it out of this office building to a large parking lot where I saw two men sitting inside my SUV. Both front doors of my car were open with them inside and they saw me. I ran to the right where another parking lot was connected. I saw another large brick office building but I tried to get people who were driving in there cars to stop for me, they didn't.

I finally called another number on this cell thinking of Rangeman but instead my father picked up. I told him I was in danger and he needed to call Ranger right away on the house line. My father stayed on the phone with me as I hid between the cars then told me Ranger's was on the way. My father started blaming himself for sending me to this location in the first place, he told me he trusted his friend to keep me safe by giving me this interview.

I didn't have a purse or weapons just me, a phone and the keys I had stolen. The man was close to finding me so I moved around the car hiding. Eventually he catches me despite my fight, drags me into the brick office building instead of the one I just escaped from while I kicked and screamed. Three men join my kidnapper, one being Cross.

We are in a hallway that is decorated like a lobby but several floors up in this building. I saw two men dressed in swat black come from a stairwell guns drawn so I free myself from the guy holding me. I hear gun shots so I plaster myself straight against the wall. I see my captors gunned down but not Cross he is gone.

Some everyday people jumped into an elevator to escape the fire fight but it goes crashing down to the ground level. It was booby trapped. The Rangeman get me to the stairs, down to the next floor where I see Ranger standing waiting for me. We start working our way down guns out. Ranger opens the door to the last floor to the lobby when I notice a little person the size of Randy Briggs standing there with a smile. She is dressed to the T with a brown fur shawl over her shoulders and curly brown hair. She looked in her fifties with a simple gold necklace and nice make up.

Ranger lowered his gun and she passed him a folded note on notebook paper. She said it was from Cross and now they were even. She turned and left the building. Ranger walked outside to talk to his men then someone said to me "Ranger must really like me to do all of this for me." I didn't know the man that said it so I responded with "it's complicated."

I walked out of the building and looked around the parking lots. I still had a bad feeling. Ranger tried to guide me to his car but I stopped him. I told him something was wrong. Ranger used his Porsche key to unlock the car from a distance and it blew up. I woke up freaked and frazzled. I told Ranger the whole story and tensed when I mentioned Cross. He reminded me it was just a dream and held me till I fell back asleep.

RPOV

I had trouble going back to sleep after Babe's dream. I believed dreams were a representation of our inner thoughts and feelings. If Babe subconsciously dreamed Cross was a threat to us then I believed she felt he was in reality. I've felt the same way for months myself gathering information on his whereabouts but the General told me he was clean. I didn't believe it, he hated me too much for some reason. I wasn't sure what triggered the thought for Steph though. She told me she hasn't thought of Cross since Greece and explained she has never had a complex dream like that before. She told me most of her dreams were about her being trapped alone or attacked, sometimes sexual dreams about me but not dreams where I save her or any ever about Rangeman.

Babe said this dream felt very different to her then the others. After she fell asleep I pulled out my phone to text my men. I wanted them to check every car, plane, home and property with a two man team from now on before Babe and I got to any location or transportation. I didn't want Babe afraid or stressed out so I made sure we would never see the team.

I believed in gut feelings, maybe subconsciously Babe was having a gut feeling. Eventually over time if it didn't pan out I could pull the teams but I rather be safe right now in her condition.

I checked Rex's apartment yesterday, he lives like a slob. It was disgusting and dirty. Dishes stacked in the sink, used condoms in his trash, bathroom with scum built up, take out containers everywhere. He did his wife a favor by cheating just so she didn't have to clean up after him any more.

I had Tank as my look out while I walked around. In his living room Rex used a whole wall with pictures and notes on the case. I started taking pictures and video for Steph to see if Rex was keeping anything out of his paperwork. I found some stray files so I started scanning everything. Rex had a thick folder about Steph. Mostly background on her.

I went into the bedroom and saw dirty sheets and an unmade bed with two sets of hand cuffs attached to the head board. I found random porno magazines and videos spread about, nothing unusual, threesomes, naughty cheerleaders, nurses. If I rolled my eyes like Steph this would be the moment.

I moved onto the bathroom to check out the medicine cabinet, all over the counter pills. I noticed a photo face down on top of the toilet tank, I flipped it over, it was a copy of my woman in a Bikini from the crime scene and it had a white stain on the corner. I saw red.

I told Tank to get someone here asap with smelly fish, spray paint, one of those blue ink die packs that banks use to mark stolen money and large individual bags of manure. Tank mumbled about how Rex must have pissed me off. Three of my men arrived 30 minutes later in street clothes with the supplies.

I ordered Binkie to put the fish inside all the vents, fridge, bed, living room, bathroom. Cal took apart the shower head and placed the blue die pack inside then reassembled it back together. When Rex turns on his shower after the clean up he will be blue for days.

I thought Babe would personally love that. I researched past cases Rex was involved in yesterday so I spay painted the walls with a gang signs from one of the cases he was involved in all over the place. When we finished our tasks, we opened the manure bags and poured it all over the floors of every room, finishing at the front door. I secured the door again then told my men this never happened.

I didn't tell Babe what I had done. I was waiting for her to hear about it today. I don't like Rex, I don't like how he treated Steph but when I saw that picture I was done. Next time he pisses me off he won't be so lucky. I was told by the control room Rex discovered the state of the apartment late last night.

My alarm went off so I made my way down to the gym for a quick work out with Tank. I came back to the penthouse and tried to wake Babe but she wouldn't get up. I tried kisses, nudges, I didn't want to use my drill sergeant voice so I just picked her up out of bed and carried her to the shower. She was annoyed at first but I more then made up for it.

Our bags were already packed by Ella by the door so I sat down to read the paper. Ella was setting up the dinning room table for breakfast. I saw a picture of the suspect Babe told me about on the front page and made sure all my men had it just in case they saw him in town on patrol. Ella spoke up so I looked at her.

"I don't mean to speak out of turn Ranger but I'm worried about Stephanie's new case. Pigeon's can be unclean in her condition and criminals having these pigeon posts to aid in criminal enterprises has me concerned. I never realized there were these pigeon lofts all over Trenton that send and receive these messages, it's very unsettling.

Is Rangeman going to implement this new system like the Trenton PD because I don't look after birds! Dogs, hamsters, cats are fine but not birds, no sirree I hate birds since I was a little girl."

"What?" She looked at me confused.

"The newspaper Ranger? Steph's new case. She's working some kind of pigeon messaging ring." I was still confused so Ella opened up to page five of my paper. I saw a picture of Steph looking at birds near a fountain with pigeons on her shoulders and head. Slick was not in the shot so I started reading the article.

"What-the-hell-is-this? Babe!" I called Steph from the table. Babe came out still in my robe not dressed.

"What...I don't know what to wear! I've never been to Miami and never to that Rangeman. I want to make a good impression. Not everything on my side of the closet is the same like you. I need time and my pants don't fit so now I'm trying on everything including my maternity clothes..."

I raised my hand to stop her. "Is there something you forgot to mention to me?" She looked confused then started to think. I raised the paper at her, she broke out laughing.

"The pigeon crime ring? Did you believe it?" She had a big smile now.

"Slick and I made up a fake story to piss off my stalker. Even the photo was altered by Slick. I was never around a single bird." She shook her head. "My favorite part was about the Trenton PD adding a bird loft to intercept messages from different gangs and crime lords."

"O thank goodness. I thought we might get birds here!" Ella looked relieved and I started to chuckle. I didn't let Tank have cats here, we would never have birds. Rex is the only exception for Rangeman and it's only because he is in a cage and Babe wouldn't move in without him. I don't know what I will do if Rex dies but I have a picture of him on my phone just in case I ever have to discreetly replace him.

"Let me help you get ready dear." Ella went to the bedroom with Steph and I went back to my paper. I just shook my head. Anyone else I wouldn't believe that article but when it involves Babe there is always a small chance of it being true. This is the same woman who drove with monkeys in her car, took in a horde of Chihuahuas, had a horse living in her apartment and almost got me run over by a giraffe named Kevin on a street in Trenton. It wouldn't surprise me if she was involved with pigeons... God I love her.

SPOV

Ella helped me pick out a simple black dress with three quarter sleeves that ends just before my knees. A thin simple brown leather belt with a good buckle as my accessory. Ella pulled out black Michael Kors sunglasses and a brown leather purse/briefcase style with handles and gold buckles.

The dress was very Audrey Hepburn _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ but more modern, form fitting with the sleeves and shorter length. It was perfect. Ella paired it with black heels that had a touch of red on the bottoms and placed black scrappy wedge open toed sandals in my purse just in case my feet hurt and I need to change shoes. Ella paired it with my French trench coat and a colorful scarf that could double for protection of my hair if Les showed up in his convertible. Ella was my fairy God mother and I didn't know how I dressed myself with out her all these years. I came out to eat breakfast and Ranger approved. He kept checking out my legs. I felt business casual with a touch of sex appeal but I wanted to blend into the building's dress code.

"I'm tempted to delay our flight and take you back to bed." I smiled at him.

"We have meetings and your famous for your self control. I'm sure you can survive til we land or we get on the plane." I winked at him.

RPOV

"Playing with fire Babe."

We continued eating then Babe checked her phone. It had died yesterday from her road trip so I charged it for her over night just waiting for her to discover what had happen to Rex. Babe started laughing and reading texts then she got to the pictures.

"He's a Smurf! Did you do this for me Batman? I asked for a stink bomb but this... this is a masterpiece."

I gave her a smirk. She came to sit on my lap then whispered in my ear "Carlos the things I'm going to do to you in Florida..." Babe got off my lap slowly dropping dropping to her knees and unzipping my pants. I was going commando under my dress pants and Babe was taking full advantage with her mouth and hands, bobbing her head up and down.

I heard my cell ringing and knew it was Tank telling me we were late. Babe just moved faster and I felt so close. I tensed then released into her mouth. Babe licked me clean. I pulled her to my lips for a kiss and after a minute she pulled away.

"We have to go were late already. Tank's probably having kitten's in the garage."

SPOV

Ranger and I rolled our suitcases to the elevator and rode slowly down uninterrupted. Tank was just staring at his watch when we got off.

"You were 3 minutes away from a search party. We need to rush now."

I put on my sunglasses to hide my eyes from Tank. I didn't want him to know what I had been doing to Ranger not five minutes ago. Slick was already in the car waiting. Ranger and Tank sat up front so I sat in the back with Slick. Ranger was leaving directions for Tank so I slipped into my purse to grab an envelope for Slick.

Inside were dating profiles of strawberry blondes that looked like nice girls within 25 miles of Trenton. It was my bonus to him for finding Maggie Austin's apartment.

He opened it and his eyes bugged out. Slick looked towards the front at Tank and Ranger. Slick had a small smile then nodded to me and placed it inside his bag. I knew if we were alone in the car we would have discussed it but I understood the power of Ranger's presence. Ranger doesn't need to speak when he enters a room, he commands it immediately regardless of the situation. I knew I would never have that skill but I admired it.

Our ride on the plane was quiet. Ranger typed on his laptop while I listened to music and read the paper work Ranger copied for me from Rex's apartment. I noticed Slick reading a comedy book by Tim Allen. While Ranger and I sat together, Slick sat as far away from us as possible. I guess for our privacy? I didn't mind if he sat with me though.

"Where can we go in Miami together? I read online last night about Coconut Grove for food and music, the Miami Zoo, the aquarium, Little Havana. Anywhere else?"

"Anywhere you want. Little Havana is sometimes good with small shops but it's not the safest to walk around. If you go there with Slick without me he has to stay close to you. Slick also has a list of places and areas to stay out of. Like Trenton, Miami has good streets and bad... When I visit I usually see Julie or stay at Rangeman. Sometimes I go to different restaurants with clients."

"Did you read the information I gave you about Rachel?"

He nodded. "We need to talk to Ron. I really don't spend time with her, our talks are usually very brief and only about Julie. I was under the assumption she was getting help in therapy about Julie's abduction but not about what you showed me. I think there may be some merit because an addiction is an addiction but it comes down to self control. Ron was there daily with her if she needed help he should have told me."

I held his hand and placed it on my tummy, I noticed Ranger likes to touch it when he's stressed.

"The babies are avocados this week, well the size I mean and they have ears now so I shouldn't swear like a sailor anymore. Morelli sent me a text this morning about the ear thing, why he is looking at pregnancy sites I don't know. As far as I know Ella isn't pregnant but it's still too early to test. Joe is sweating bullets since Grandma Bella keeps dropping off baby outfits. She is telling everyone in the Burg she had a vision Joe was going to be a father this month."

Ranger raised an eyebrow "if Ella is, our children are not dating his off spring. I'm putting my foot down now."

I laughed at Ranger. If we had daughter's he'd be that dad with the shot gun and recon her dates with a team. It would be miserable all around for everyone. I didn't think Ranger would do that with Julie though. He may run a background check on the boys she dated but in his heart, Ron was Julie's father and he was just the sperm donor. It made my heart hurt for him that he had allowed that much distance. It's hard to believe he was once that distant with me too. We eventually made our landing as Ranger held my hand through my nerves.

Slick departed into a black SUV and I saw the same guy I met almost three years ago leaning against his tricked out black Range Rover. He met me at the stairs pulling me into a hug.

"Hey cuz! Your glowing. Your more beautiful then I remember." He kissed my cheek. I was a little caught off guard since this was the second time we ever met but he was Ranger's family.

"Hi Les good to meet you again." Les did some hand thing with Ranger while another Rangeman employee was loading our luggage in his SUV.

"Your in Miami now. How's your Spanish?"

"Umm.. hi, bye, the taco bell menu and this phrase Yo no soy pendeja (I'm not stupid)." Les broke out laughing and Ranger raised an eyebrow smirking.

"Why only that phrase?"

Slick was trying really hard to keep a straight face "I listen to comedy cd's and it was part of a joke someone did. This comedian was late to his son's drop off at school and tried to deliver him to the wrong spot. The principal comes running over to tell him to move to the other side of the school and instead of just doing it, he breaks into fast Spanish pretending not to speak English. The principal surprises him by breaking into Spanish and told him to move to the other side of the school and told him she wasn't stupid and he delivered that line in Spanish.

It inspired me to order some Rosetta Stone Spanish cd's immediately. I may do that same thing one day when I get in trouble with the twin's because with our genes" I pointed at me and Ranger "were going to be at the principal, let's not pretend were not." Les broke out laughing and Ranger did too.

"Hey whatever inspires you. When you get stuck Slick will translate for you, now let's kick it. We can grab a quick lunch at Rangeman together before your meeting with Ron." We got into the car, this time Ranger sat in the back seat with me while Les drove.

"It sounds like you know a lot about me from our last chat but I know very little of you. I didn't realize you were Ranger's cousin until recently."

"I'm wounded my cuz didn't mention me, probably worried since I'm the better looking and more social." I snorted. He was good looking but no Ranger.

"I'm two years older then Ranger, have a degree in business from the University of Miami. I was in the Army for many years until I joined Rangeman. I run this office as Ranger's number two here. I'm a single Virgo that enjoys dancing and long walks on the beach with leggy blonde's." We ended up just talking about the area and things to see. Ranger seemed relaxed around Les but he called him Santos.

Ranger explained most people didn't know they were related because they didn't want the men taking advantage of the situation. They didn't want people thinking Les was receiving favoritism. I understood. Ranger had a chain of command and didn't like complications in his work. I agreed to keep it on the down low too.

It felt good to be in the know now. I was in the dark about Rangeman for so many years that it was a nice change. Les asked me questions about my case and also wanted to know about the pigeons. I was shocked he even heard about it but he had a Google alert set up about me. I decided to make one for myself too. I mentioned Ranger's pranks on Rex and Les said he learned them all from him.

We arrived at Rangeman Miami, it was a nondescript office building with eight floors. I saw the fleet of black SUV's and a parking spot for Les then two for Ranger's cars. Porsche's of course.

"Beautiful I upgraded your fob so you have access to the garage and anywhere in the building including the penthouse on the top floor just like in Trenton. You can also use our network with your same log in credentials. Slick doesn't have the same building access as you but he has privileges to be with you where you go except the penthouse floor.

Marisol is our Ella if you need anything and her husband Martin manages our building. Miguel is my second in command and people all know you by name and face so you don't freak out if they recognize you. I let the control room know you would be in the building. If you have any issues call me or Ranger. I also made you an id if anyone gives you trouble."

I looked at the picture I didn't pose for. "It's creepy when you guys just have random pictures of me." Les just smiled.

We left our luggage in his car since we would be staying at his house later. Slick took the stairs with the other Rangeman guy to settle into his apartment.

"We will give you a full tour of the building later but I have lunch for us upstairs in the penthouse ready now. I can give you a sent of keys to your car too. I also need to borrow your phone to update your contacts list for everyone in Rangeman Miami in case you have any issues, it will take 2 minutes." The building seemed a lot like Trenton with the same color walls and furniture.

"I expected more color for Miami?"

"Boss man likes black, white, grey. Maybe you can convince him otherwise." Ranger just shook his head.

We got the the floor and Ranger fob into the door. It was the exact same furniture from Trenton just set up a little differently. This had a kitchen on the right instead of the left but it had the same bowl of fruit and silver dishes for keys by the door. It was a one bedroom one bath, office and a den with a t.v.

"It's the same?"

"Makes it easy for me, saved time in ordering too."

I heard a door knock, Les got it. An older Spanish woman smaller then Ella pushed in a cart in with a huge gift basket on top and covered dishes on the second shelf. She gave me a big smile.

"You must be Stephanie! Ella told me all about you! I can't believe you aren't staying here, I would have loved to spend time with you. I can't wait to plan your baby shower for this building." Baby shower? Marisol hugged me and touched my stomach. She seemed nice but I'm just not a hug me kind of person especially with new people. My family weren't huggers either.

"I made this gift basket for you." It was huge like the size of my laundry basket back home.

"It has Burt's Bee lotion and skin care, loofahs, lip balm, shampoos, soaps, who knows what Les has at his home for you. Black olives, Life cereal, Boston cremes, jelly donuts, a special copy of _Ghostbusters_ just in case, movie candy and popcorn. I heard your crazy about oranges right now so I put some in, Belly Butter I read women swear by it. A body pregnancy pillow because I wasn't sure the size of your bump yet, Belly Buds that lets the baby listen to the same music as you or you can record your voice for the baby. Slippers, some tea safe for pregnancy, bath salts and bubbles, a throw blanket if you get chilly, a list of the best shopping places and food spots and this soft bear is for the babies."

It had a Rangeman t-shirt. It was very sweet of her. I was speechless.

Les spoke up "I had some bar soap for her Marisol. Where is my basket? Three years, I see you daily and I never got anything this nice?" He was playful with her.

She laughed at him "Maybe they will love Miami and move here. I want Stephanie to feel welcomed." Then she broke into rapid Spanish with him.

I thanked her again and she explained the Cuban dishes she had made us for lunch. She gave me another hug and took her leave.

"Wow she is amazing. And this food is really good." The rice mixed in the beef with a side of stew was spicy but yummy. I was craving orange juice so I drank it while the men drank water.

"Careful beautiful. Marisol is trying to steal you from Ella. Ella loves to cook for you and has been dying for you to live at Rangeman a long time. We don't have any other women in this building and you don't want to start a war between them. The buildings will suffer and they might possibly add fat and sugar in our meals so we waddle around in punishment."

Les and I talked about the food, I've never had Cuban and he wanted to know where Ranger usually takes me to eat. Les asked to see a sonogram picture but I didn't bring any. Was I suppose to carry it around? Ranger had one on his phone with the sound of the heart beats which surprised me. I thought that was really sweet of him for someone who once told me he wasn't family material.

Although Ranger had a blank face when he showed Les the picture I saw Ranger's eyes soften at the image. Eventually the apartment phone rang alerting us to Ron's arrival. I rushed to the bathroom quickly then went to grab my basket when Les took it out of my hands and told me it was too heavy. It really wasn't but he said he would hold it in his office for me till I went to his home.

Ranger and I took the elevator down to the second floor and entered the conference room. Ron wasn't a bad looking man, he had brown hair and brown eyes, the same height as Ranger. Ron reminded me of one of my cousin's who was German, Hungarian and Irish in his coloring. Ron wasn't in bad shape either but he didn't work out constantly like Ranger. He wore slacks and a button up with a warm face and demeanor. Ron and Ranger shook hands then introduced me.

I grabbed some waters out of the mini fridge for all three of us and sat down. Ron was looking uncomfortable now. He turned to me to break the tension.

"I never got to thank you for what you did for Julie. She told me about your time together and how much she liked you. Rachel mentioned to me your pregnant, congratulations." I smiled at him and nodded.

"No problem, she's a great kid. I recently talked to her on the phone..." I waited for Ranger to speak up but he didn't say anything so I continued.

"Ron... I'm just going to cut to the chase because I'm sure this is an uncomfortable conversation on both ends. We were hoping to speak to you about Rachel. Ranger has noticed in the past 11 years her spending was mostly responsible for Julie but around three years ago she started buying extra items for herself and your other kids which didn't pose as a problem til a year and a half ago when Ranger saw she was spending a lot now on clothes, furniture among other things. Ranger is concerned Julie's needs aren't being met in her level of activities, as well as the constant calls about your children's bodyguards. What is your take on this situation?"

"I love my wife...she is a great mother. I can provide for my family and I do." He looked at Ranger and said "I never touched the child support, it's automatically deposited into Rachel's personal account each month. Rachel pays for Julie's tutoring, clothes, field trips, hobbies, presents and activities. Julie use to be in more activities but she is getting older and now does a sport and some clubs.

I believe Julie's needs are being taken care off but since she is doing less activities, we have less people baby sitting our kids, there is more money left over each month now then before. I think Rachel was spending it on items mostly and things for our other kids as well as Julie. Rachel did that a little in the past but there wasn't much left over in the checks and Rachel usually put it into a savings account for Julie to access in the future.

Scrog changed her. She use to be warm, loving and trusting but now she doesn't trust strangers or certain family members with the kids and doesn't like to have them out of her sight which is understandable... She went to therapy for months as well as Julie, things were getting better until they weren't. Rachel believed Julie was sexually assaulted once we got back to Florida after the kidnapping and was afraid Julie was too scared to tell anyone. So we took Julie to a doctor to prove to Rachel she wasn't." I spoke up immediately.

"I can assure you Julie wasn't. He was a sick man who treated her like a daughter. I would have reported it to you if I believed she had been. She was wearing the same clothes since the day she was taken. I was the only one he changed an outfit for while unconscious and he didn't do anything to me when he could have."

Ron nodded "Ranger helped a lot with payment for therapy that insurance didn't cover, private schooling and the bodyguards for Rachel's piece of mind but she was spending, hiding the receipts. I noticed no money missing from our joint account so I had a feeling she was using Julie's child support.

We fought for many months about that among other private things I will not discuss but we saw a therapist together and things improved again. I haven't noticed any large purchases lately but I wasn't surprised when you called me. I just thought it was under control." He sighed "She really isn't a bad mother and the bodyguard issue I don't understand but I can't fight with her about it anymore. It's not good for our marriage and not good for the kids to see us fight, we try to keep that from them as much as possible."

Ron seemed honest and genuine, like a decent father. I could see how Ranger would trust his daughter with him. I looked at Ranger, he still hasn't spoken a word so I continued.

I grabbed the information I gave to Ranger from a few days ago and handed it to Ron. "I think Rachel has an underling issue that is manifesting itself into shopping. Has she talked about her issues or therapy to you?"

"Not really, she doesn't like to talk about it, mostly we talked about the kidnapping or the bodyguards, the kids. We try to avoid conversations now that will lead to a fight." That's not healthy for a marriage, I didn't want to say that to him though, he seemed nice and didn't need a stranger to point it out.

"I just want to say, this is none of my business. This is Ranger's money of course and I have no stake in this fight. I support myself, have my own business and my own home so this isn't about Ranger's money for me at all but he asked for me to help him in this situation because he is concerned he won't have continued visits with Julie if he changes the support setup to make it so Rachel doesn't have direct access and you do instead.

I know you own your own business and are good with money. My idea, which will also help Rachel with her issues is to change the support check to an account you only have access to for Julie's needs and any left over goes into an account for Julie to get a car one day or have college money for extra things she may need like books or housing so Rachel can't binge anymore. Ranger will continue to pay for the private schooling because your family's profile was raised from the kidnapping but in regards to the bodyguards... do you believe your children need them honestly?"

"No. Maybe Julie but I like having them for piece of mind, not as a necessity."

"Do you know how many times Rachel has called Ranger, Lester and Rangeman to complain about his employees?"

"In the beginning a few times, now I'm not sure." I turned to Ranger.

"It ranges. I was in the wind and had 10 missed calls since September but she has also contacted Tank, Lester gets weekly calls sometimes." Ron just shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Are you pulling the guards?"

Ranger spoke up "Steph had an idea that we pull them if Rachel continues to complain and just have a discreet one follow Julie from afar, intervene as necessary. As it stands now the children are never alone. Rachel is always with them or you or they are at there school which is monitored by Rangeman. All of there activities as well are currently in secure locations with adults you trust. It's not necessary to have them but I did it to help Rachel feel in control again, I never expected it to be a permanent thing except for Julie." Ron just nodded.

"I respect you a lot Ranger. I know you could have pulled your support anytime over the years and haven't but Rachel will take this as an an attack especially because Stephanie is pregnant. The night she found out she made a comment about that." Ranger wasn't pleased hearing that so I stepped in before he said anything he might regret.

"But Ranger isn't pulling his support, he is just switching it to your control and if Rachel needs therapy then she needs therapy. Insurance covers it, anything over the requirement I'm sure Ranger would help with or you can pull that money from the child support if there is a left over amount that month. And the bodyguards won't be pulled if she stops complaining.

I'm planning to talk to her before we leave the day after Julie's party regarding that. I have a bodyguard myself, it's not a big deal and I'd like to meet the men and observe them with your children so I can understand the situation and explain it better. I plan to do that over the next two weeks while being here."

He nodded again "I'm going to be honest here, she may get pissed and angry and say Ranger can't visit anymore out of spite but I think your ideas are trying to help our family and not hurt us." He looked at Ranger "regardless of what happens if you would like to see Julie when you visit we can always meet us somewhere else other then our home. I wouldn't let Rachel keep you away that would hurt Julie. She is very curious about you." Ranger just nodded and told him he would appreciate that. We agreed to meet at the party and have a meeting the day after with Rachel. We said our goodbyes and walked him out. Ranger got us back into the elevator then we sat in his office to talk on the couch.

"He seems nice. I think he is just between a rock and a hard place right now with Rachel and like you doesn't want to make things worse."

Ranger pulled me into his arms "thank you for your help, I'm not best with words but Ron seemed to relate to you better then he ever has with me. You have a gift with people that's why I let you lead in that room."

I placed my head on his chest and snuggled into his warm body "that's what a team does Batman. Your practically magical at everything else. I got this talk but your handing the bird's and the bee's, puberty and if one or both of our babies are boys your handling anything to do with his penis including potty training."

Ranger just kissed my head and said "You always know how to brighten my day."


	38. Chapter 38

SPOV

While I stayed in Ranger's arms we discussed our plans for today. He had a long meeting with Les about Miami's operations. Client files and complaints, implementing new procedures, reviewing financials, reviewing building maintenance of not just Rangeman but Rangeman's safe houses. When I asked what that last part meant he told me sometimes safe houses needed to be sold if they were used too many times over the years.

I found out when a property is used to often they find new locations to scout almost every three years just in case a client spills the beans about a location they themselves had to use at one point. Ranger told me he usually sells the properties to a Rangeman employee to purchase or rent's the properties to employees since security is already established in the layout and part of the rent. Other times these properties become investments for Les, Tank and Ranger that they have someone else manage the property for them. Silvio and Tank both rent Rangeman properties. I was surprised I never knew that before. When Ranger asked me my plans, I felt all over the place.

"I don't know exactly. I'm kinda tired but I have a lot to do. I still need to get my tour from Silvio, I need to re-read about the guards assigned to Rachel's kids, I may even follow the guards discreetly with Slick today to put my stalking skills you taught me to use." I gave him a cheeky grin.

"I'll keep those men last to review then. I'm interest in your notes. We normally don't guard children so our operating procedure is constantly being updated, having your point of view would be helpful. I'd like your notes so I can put men in place for the twins one day." He grazed his finger's across my stomach.

"Why doesn't Rangeman protect kids normally?"

"Insurance reasons but were also not babysitters. I don't want Rangeman accused of inappropriateness if one of my men was alone with a child in a room or car. The only way that would ever happen is if there was a direct threat and they need a safe location.

I don't believe any of my men would ever hurt a woman or child but kids lie all the time for attention. I didn't want my business to be accused of anything. The bodyguards for Rachel's children follow them after school and during activities but not alone in Rachel's home. When Rachel and Ron are with the kids they follow in a separate car."

"That makes sense I remember you telling me that was one of her complaints..."

"Knock knock." I heard Les's voice so I removed myself from Ranger's arms. He told him to enter. Les walked in with Slick and Silvio. I've met Silvio once before, he trained me on the research desk. Older guy but detail oriented and patient.

"I guess it's time for my tour of the fortress."

"The moat should be coming in soon it was back ordered along with the dragons." I snorted. Les was such a smart ass.

"A merry man with humor, a rare and fascinating breed." Les just winked at me. "Catch ya later alligators." I did my signature finger waive and walked out with Slick and Silvio.

RPOV

Les sat down in my guest chair, I moved back behind my desk.

"How did your meeting with Ron go?"

"Fine." I glared at him to move on. I didn't like talking about my private business.

"How's the search going for Tank's number two?"

"Long. I want to hire within, someone that has the experience with the company for many years and who will be a leader in a management capacity but has to gel well with Tank. Tank will try people out the next few months then offer someone the position since both branches are growing rapidly, this was bound to happen sooner rather then later.

In another three years Anderson said we will have to expand the buildings or buy up the ones next door and connect them to run operations. He will keeping his eyes open for a good deal.

I don't want Rangeman as large as it was before though, four buildings in four states." I just shook my head. "I'm looking to stay in New Jersey and Florida only. None of us want the hassle to travel anymore then necessary... Is Stephanie's shadow in place when she leaves the building?"

"Ya I chose Louie. He will also check her car when it is unattended but I had the works put on the BMW for her including bomb sensors. Anything in that car altered or the lock picked, the control room will be alerted. I also alerted all the men she's your woman and not to mess with her.

I like her a lot cuz. I liked Steph before at the re-decorating job but she is kinda cute in a girl next door way with a quick wit and some substance... Not your usual type..."

I raised my eyebrow and glared at him "My woman is not up for discussion with you unless it regards her safety or well being." Les just raised his hands at me and smiled.

"I'm just excited to be an Uncle. I can't wait to meet the hell raisers. I picture them dressed all in black waiting for the darkness of night to fall then they climb out the windows and cause havoc all over Trenton. If they look like you with Steph's wit and social awareness they could get away with murder... You better start locking up your car keys when they walk or they will joy ride like we did." I just shook my head. I'm going to have to lock up everything not just keys.

I started getting to work but I pulled up Babe's trackers on my computer to monitor her throughout the day. I wasn't worried her stalker followed her here, we didn't travel under our names but Babe had an uncanny ability of finding trouble.

SPOV

As soon as we were out of Ranger's office Silvio returned to the man I use to know and smiled at me.

"Let's start in the dungeon and work our way up." We entered the sub floor that held the cells and interrogation rooms, same as Trenton. The only difference was an extra floor in the middle of this building for employee apartments. Ranger was very consistent with both buildings in furniture and set up. Some areas were flipped in some sections but the floors were the same overall.

"So Silvio how do you like Miami?"

He smiled and shrugged "It's ok. I kinda miss Jersey. My wife has family down here and hated snow...It's just really different here. I think for a long time I had some culture shock. I speak fluent Spanish but...we deal with some Miami clients who think they are elite but more of a pain in the ass. It's more of a party scene and I'm not a bar hopping trendy kinda guy. I do enjoy the beaches but the traffic is a bitch..." He raised his eyebrows in shock he cursed.

"I'm a big girl you can say that word." I started giggling.

He nodded then continued "Your dressed perfectly right now for this area but you will see when your out and about Miami loves to show skin. Some people can pull it off, some can't. There is a lot of Latin influence, people will wear a lot of bold colors, form fitting clothes. I hate dressing up for dinner too but that's the style in this area.

At night you will see lots of people going to events and the club, if you go it's extremely flashy outfits. My wife loves wearing that big sparkly jewelry too. South Beach is the place to be seen, so dress to impress. I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt kinda guy. I love the food, sports and museums so I'm pretty happy...One piece of advice, driving here you need to be very careful. I don't know how to describe it exactly, it's like Mario Cart but with a ton of traffic." Jersey isn't a picnic either.

"I have no intention of moving here anytime soon like Marisol hopes, I may just come to visit in the summer and swim for vacations. I just bought my dream home and I like being close to Grandma Mazur."

He nodded "I'm really happy for you both, I was secretly rooting for you two to get together and now babies. Summertime is a killer here with the heat and humidity. Just remember Miami is a melting pot, like Trenton where each street has different neighborhoods so does Miami." We walked a little further then stopped. "Here is my cubicle I just need both of your phones to updated it with Miami's contact lists."

Afterwards Silvio took us to our reserved conference room then went back to work. I took out my fob and disabled the cameras and sound.

"This building looks the same, operates the same but doesn't feel the same... What are your thoughts? Have you been here before?"

"No. Only Trenton. The only person I know is Silvio because he's the permanent research desk that helps with issues and support for both offices. It feels weird for you because were outsiders...think of Trenton as your unit, switching to a different building makes you part of the team but your still an outsider until you earn their trust. With you being Ranger's woman they will be weary of you, careful of what they say because they don't know about you. No one wants to piss off Ranger that's why no one talked to you during the tour."

"I get it. Are your accommodations ok? I can move you if they aren't."

"Fine same as Trenton. Food's a little spicier but I liked it." I leaned back in my chair and groaned.

"My back is bothering me today... and we have a few objectives to accomplish and I don't feel like it one bit. We need to check out the victim's homes and areas, try reaching out to their friends and family before I drop in on them and we need to find Winnie's ex-husband. He's slippery, he lives with different girlfriends and mostly pays cash for everything. I really don't want to go to a stripper bar but if we have to then we have too.

We also have this file that belongs to Rex to review. I haven't seen anything yet that he kept out but for a long time his theory was a woman was kidnapping these victim's and killing them. But we found a picture of a man twice watching both victim's so I feel like we can mostly rule that out... I also need to work on a special project with Ranger that I really can't explain to you in depth but between us I'm doing a quality check on three bodyguards that watch children daily to see how they act so I can meet with a client in two weeks to discuss any concerns she has. I also thought it would be good to watch how Rangeman interacts with children to take some notes for myself in the future but I'm still planning to be in Tampa all day tomorrow to review Renee Griffin's home that her friend inherited... Did Les give you a car?"

"Yeah." He had a big smile.

"Don't tell me it's super expensive... He knows my luck with cars."

"BMW X6. It's an SUV, fully loaded black and white interior, black exterior and it's registered to Rangeman. We will make the drive in about 4 hours from here."

I just nodded. Slick started looking for Winnie's ex and reading over the files from Rex while I dug into the men that watched Rachel's kids everyday.

Ranger made me copies of there files and my notes on them from before. In the first few months it seemed several men tried out for the position but it was narrowed down eventually to three with different rotation on weekends. The men Les assigned were the least scary out of the bunch from both Rangeman buildings. The men were clean cut, family backgrounds including siblings or kids of their own. None of them had any criminal history and clean records in their military careers.

"Did you contact any of those ladies I printed out for you to look at?"

He kept his eyes on his laptop. "Maybe." I smiled at him.

"I normally wouldn't get involved but I'm having one of those days where my focus is scattered."

He sighed and smiled. "I'm looking for a sweet woman who has her own career but likes to go out and have fun. I don't know about kids yet but I like a nice set of legs and curves."

"So a little junk in the trunk... Did you make up a profile, if so can I see it?" He sighed and typed into his laptop.

"It's a private profile so people can only view it if I accept them for security reasons and I didn't use a real name." I started reading it over.

"It's kinda basic and plain... let me look up a few other profiles of men to get an idea what to write." I searched on the site and clicked on random guys. "Whoa... some of these guys on here are horrible. Listen to this "P_eople notice my long eye lashes a lot since food gets stuck in them." _I laughed so hard.

_Another one wrote "I'm considered by women to be "manageable" many have attempted to tame me, all have succeeded in a matter of days." _Obviously some like to make their profiles into jokes, others are just looking for a hook up by writing they practice safe sex... this is why I never went on dating sites myself but the women seemed mostly normal last night.

Let's go back to your page. Hmm...we should mention your nice, kind and sweet looking for a girl next door that understands your work is demanding but likes to spend time with you at home and around town. You enjoy comedy shows, laughter in life and love... Add a shirtless picture of yourself and you will have a million responses." He didn't seem convinced.

"I will bet you front row seats to any comedy show of your choice by the end of the week at least 75 girls will message you."

"And what do you want if you win?" I thought about it.

"A favor that I can use anytime, no questions asked." He thought for awhile and agreed. Slick went back to his computer to search for Winnie's ex while I returned to my guard files.

Mason McClure aka Mace was once in the Army Ranger's, decorated solider, many younger siblings, mostly sisters and lives with a girlfriend and her 7 year old son. Never married but they have been a couple since high school on and off then got back together four years ago after he left the service, been together since.

Blond, clean cut, no tattoos and has an ear piercing. Per Rangeman standards he isn't permitted to wear any jewelry other then a watch and a wedding ring. I see he has never been written up for any infractions. Skilled in installations, makes clients feel at ease. Mace's skilled in hand to hand combat were off the charts and his gun range levels are within standards. I reviewed Rachel's complaints about him. She said Mace didn't report to her the children's needs or whereabouts and wouldn't have conversations with her friends or the children's friends when they tried to engage him. She also complained she felt he was too stiff.

Arnoldo Scully aka Scully was a marine. Clean cut and suave, he reminded me of Matt Bomer. Once engaged but currently single. He has a son that is 14 years old with his ex fiance. He pays child support monthly and has visitation with his child regularly. Scully excels in sales as well as computer operations. He often tests systems for vulnerabilities and entries. He has several tattoos but they are on his back. He also has one on his chest covered by his uniform.

No write ups in two years. Rachel was upset he wouldn't drive the children for her somewhere or take them home among the same complaints she had about Mace. Rachel said his favorite thing to say to her is "Rangeman protocol."

The last man, Elvis Eastman aka King was a SEAL who grew up in a large Italian family near New York. His specialty was water operations, guard work and patrol. He was a big guy, 6 foot 4 and had a flower tattoo with his wife's name on it that was on his arm, only exposed if he moved certain ways. King was married with two children both under five. Rachel had the same complaints as the other two but complained about King's tattoo and his gun exposed on his belt.

This is freaking ridiculous... I would have bit this in the butt after month three. I understand having a bad fit the first three months with so many men trying out for the position. Even I had to try a few guards to find one myself but I feel she would have found fault with anyone. Ranger himself could have been the guard and I don't think Rachel would have been happy.

Maybe she was complaining out of spite to make Ranger feel worse about Julie's kidnapping. Ranger told me Rachel never directly said she blamed him but he felt she did. I remember during that time Ranger was severely injured with multiple gun shot wounds and broken ribs. He refused pain meds once he was released from the hospital and suffered in silence.

I remember how guilty he felt over the situation when I came to visit him at Rangeman with a birthday cake and some flowers for him. It took me most of the day to cheer him up a little. Ranger mostly fed me the cake instead of himself but it was a good moment that we bonded over. I'm sure Ranger offered Rachel assistance for Julie's therapy and future safety. Maybe Rachel took out some of her anger by trying to indirectly punish Ranger. If Rachel outright attacked him, he could have pulled all support. I think Rachel cares too much about the support to say or do anything directly.

Even if Rachel had discussed her feelings with Ranger I don't see him giving her a normal response either. Ranger isn't one to respond with feelings back...Looking at the past three years the longest conversations he has had that I've witnessed was with me, Morelli and Tank but only about work or a security issue. Even our conversations before we started dating were 97% work related. Occasionally when Ranger tried to tell me an actual feeling he was having for me he would screw it up with a qualifier because he didn't know how to express himself with the words.

It wasn't until we went on the run and spent months together day in, day out, that I wore him down and we finally talked hashing everything out. I don't see Ranger having personal talks with anyone except me and maybe Tank once in a while. Even with Les, Ranger's own cousin, Ranger is relaxed in his presence but tight lipped about his excitement over our pregnancy and anything private about our relationship.

I think back to any friends I have met of Ranger's that weren't work related and I can only think of one. Robert Kinsey, he was ex-Special Forces in Ranger's old unit that now owns an Electric Supply Company. He married Amanda Olsen who I liked a lot as a person. I need to ask Ranger how they are doing now... Ranger was his best man and yet I barely saw them discuss anything other then the threat. I even asked Amanda at the time if Kinsey had Ranger to be the best man from the start or was he added in like me at the last minute. Amanda told me Ranger was part of the plan since the beginning which was surprising to me at the time. I wonder if Ranger wrote a best man speech? In my mind a best man is like a best friend yet Ranger didn't show any emotion or have any extensive conversations with him.

I've never seen Ranger pick up women but he is very good looking and sexy. All he has to do is smile and women would come in waves. Even with me, a passionate kiss, a small innuendo and I was putty in his hands most of the time...Ranger also doesn't have a social life. He likes work and only does things when I recommended them. I instigated most of our activities in Greece and yet until this moment I never realized just how cut off Ranger is from everyone. I'm surprised he even let me in at all.

I started chewing my lip debating whether I should run a deep background on Rachel. I don't want to go in with a preconceived notion about her but at the same time having the background may help me pinpoint her issues since the adult men in her life don't know what to do... Something to think about over the next few days.

"You wanna go on a field trip to a private school?" Slick just nodded and we cleaned up our papers. Slick showed me how to look up a tracker and I found Mace's location at the school. We parked in the lot and I saw Mace go to the door and collect Julie.

We were granted access passed the gate for the school only because of our Rangeman id's since they did security here. I noticed Julie's smile. She was the spitting image of Ranger. Mace and her talked briefly but Mace was aware of his surroundings. We followed discreetly as they made there way to the soccer field. I switched into my sandals to make it easier to walk and put my hair under a baseball hat. Slick had changed his clothes before we left Rangeman so he wouldn't stick out. We sat on the far side of the bleachers and watched Julie play soccer. She was athletic like Ranger. I thought of our babies being the same, it would be a pity if they ran like me.

Mace was never far from Julie always paying attention. I could see Mace constantly checking adults for id's and weapons. I had my legal pad out taking notes on him and overall it was positive.

"What do you think Slick?"

"Following procedure, dressed appropriately, child seems comfortable and safe in his presence, he is maintaining a safe and appropriate distance." Slick and I pretended to be one of the parents since we were sitting near a few. I noticed the women all wore high end designer clothes and accessories, dressed like it was an event not a soccer game. Most played on phones or read a magazine, gossiped with each other but no one paid attention to us.

Mace looked over to our area once or twice but didn't recognize us.

"Practice is ending. Let's move. It will look weird if we keep sitting here without a kid." We moved to the other side of the building and got back into our car. Julie and mace came around the building and sat on a bench waiting for Julie to be picked up. Twenty minutes late Rachel pulls up. Julie gets into the car, Mace walks to his car near by but Rachel doesn't wait to make sure Mace is following, she just drives away.

"Am I crazy or did you guys forget to tell her to wait for the guard to be behind her when driving? I mean that's what I've done since day one but no one told me I just felt like it was common curiosity. Julie and Rachel could be car jacked in traffic and Mace might not even know."

"We usually drive our assets or drive with them but I assume they would have told her since they do drive separately. I haven't read the specific standard operating procedure for the child but you can access it at Rangeman and if you can't Ranger can give it to you. My privileges are restricted since I'm from Trenton." I made a note to ask Ranger. We followed Rachel to a restaurant where I saw Ron in the window with the two other kids. They all sat down and ate. Mace couldn't see us because we had tinted windows but I noticed him acknowledge the other two guards as they all monitored the area.

"This is the biggest waste of money. These men should be guarding real client's, they all have impressive backgrounds. Julie I understand but the other two kids.." I just shook my head.

Eventually the family came out and I got a better look at Rachel. She was dressed up, very put together. She had long black flowing hair, some Latin features and was pretty. She was about my height with a large chest but looked like a size 12 in her pants compared to my 6-8.

I know it's petty and it shouldn't matter but I liked being thinner compared to her. I only know two women Ranger has been with sexually, her and Cat Woman. Cat woman was physically perfect but cold and conniving. When it came to Rachel, Ranger never said anything specific other then he didn't love her and she was a one night stand.

I watched Rachel closely, she reminded me of my mother or Valerie, trying to be the perfect housewife and mother. Rachel's other kids were all well dressed and looked more like Ron then her. They all got into there cars. I expected them to be on there way home now so I didn't bother to follow.

"I need to ask you something really childish, I hate myself for even asking but I need to know because I'm feeling insecure, I ask that this conversation stays between us... did you think that woman we just saw was beautiful?"

"The one with the kid's and her husband?" I nodded.

"She was ok, she isn't fat or anything but I think she wears too much makeup and her clothes looked like a Stepford wife."

I sighed "What I mean is did you think she was prettier then me?... I need you to be honest with me though, normally I'd have this conversation with a woman like Mary Lou or Connie but your what I got right this second so... Honest Please."

"I think your more beautiful although her daughter looks familiar like someone I know."

"Your investigating with me so I guess you should know that we just saw Ranger's ex wife and daughter."

Slick's eyes bugged out. "Are we stalking them?"

I laughed. "Yes and No. Ranger asked me to look into the bodyguards for a few reasons but mostly because the twins will have them one day and I will probably have to be involved with the procedure writing. Our goal was to monitor Mace which we did. I didn't think about the Rachel thing till she walked out."

"I won't tell anyone, I will assume this is a girl thing I will never understand but you having nothing to be concerned about we all see how Ranger looks at you. Trust me you are very attractive even more so now that you are pregnant." I looked him dead in the eyes. I could tell he wasn't lying so I felt a little better. I blushed a little red, embarrassed I even asked him.

"Thanks. I'm just going to blame the pregnancy hormones on that question and never ask you again... but if you feel I'm ever letting myself go, you need to tell me immediately."

Slick just laughed and shook his head "Women."

"Let's get back to Rangeman, have some dinner in the break room. I'm tried of being Nancy Drew today."

Slick and I returned to Rangeman and made our way up to the break room. There were a few guys eating but no one said anything to us so we sat at a table by ourselves. After a while I started fidgeting from these uncomfortable chairs.

"Your back bothering you still?" I just nodded. "Finish eating and I'll stretch you out in the gym." We grabbed the spare keys to Les' car for my clothing then Slick changed his clothes as well.

We entered the gym and a few people were doing weights and running but no one said anything to us. They just watched. Slick gave them all a dirty glare to stop. I appreciated the effort even though it didn't help.

"On the mat and lay flat on your back." Slick walked me through some stretches although it felt better it was still annoying me a little.

"Your sneaking some yoga into this. I hate yoga."

"I'm helping your back, stop complaining or I'm going to eat your treats from the massive gift basket I saw earlier." I shut up right away.

"The other option is to massage you and I rather not die today." I laughed. I doubt Ranger would kill Slick ever.

"Ella gave me this book on self defense for pregnant women to show you because she was worried you could be attacked. It had some really good ideas. Do you want to practice a little?"

"Sure. I saw that in one of Ranger's books too and I saw at the doctor's office they have mommy and me self defense." I just shook my head. What was the world coming to that someone would attack a woman with a child or pregnant.

Slick came at me many ways and although, I was a little rusty I got away. I even knocked Slick down once or twice. Then Slick practiced coming at me with a fake knife. After a while I needed a break so I just sat down to take a breather.

"Not bad. But you don't carry a knife. Do you know how to defend yourself with one?"

"I have once against Razzle Dazzle but I don't feel comfortable stabbing someone. I rather not learn at this time. I just started carrying a gun not that long ago. I'm not ready to learn especially while Pregnant. I'm more likely to run then fight to protect the babies... I checked my messages earlier everyone believes our fake newspaper story so I expect the stalker to possibly act out within the next week but he has the green light to take someone. If that happens I want to be at the crime scene asap. If someone gets taken I won't be able to sleep until I find her but that doesn't mean you need to follow in my footsteps. I was told I had other guards on standby when you need days off."

"I'll be fine. You work I work. Do you want to walk the treadmill or you done?"

"I'm too tired. I just want to stretch again a little then steal a couch somewhere to read. Rex's theories are nothing like ours and I'm trying to follow his logic but he's all over the place. I heard Rex took a few sick days since he got smurfed. I personally think no one deserved it more."

Slick smirked "What about Morelli?"

"He keeps sending me different facts about pregnancy. I don't know what he is doing or thinking. I'm trying to give him space personally to work things out for himself and only respond to professional things at this point. I haven't really responded to anyone not even Connie and Lula who want to hang out all the time. I'm just focused on this case except for today. I don't want anyone else to die.

My mother's on a warpath too so I'm at the point I listen to a voice mail for ten seconds, when I hear her yelling I just delete it. Kloughn though loved his spy camp certificate. He is telling everyone who will listen that he will be like the guys at Rangeman soon. It's kinda sweet." I finished my water and got off the mat.

"I've been running the pattern through my mind and I'm the last victim so me and the person before me will be New Jersey but the first victim can be from anywhere. He usually picks one state, each new year then strikes once then the next two victims are from the same state. We might not even know when a girl will be missing until we find a body...I've had a few crazy ideas about how to piss him off but I don't know if he will attack me or random women if I play them out."

"What kind of crazy ideas?"

I looked at Slick's eyes "I thought of faking my death, maybe he would come to my funeral or post I'm getting married randomly to someone and the location. He may show up."

"Your right that is crazy. Let's not do any of that." Slick started laughing "We will come up with a better plan. Who knows what we will find tomorrow. People may have avoid you on the phone but when they have you in front of them that's a different story."

We walked out of the gym and I said goodnight to Slick. I went back up to the control room floor to Les's office. Both men were just finishing their day. It was almost 10 pm and I was exhausted.

"Nice moves Beautiful, saw you on the feed." Les was being playful so I just gave a small smile. Ranger kissed the side of my head and wrapped his arm around my waist guiding me to the elevator.

As I watched the elevator doors close I hoped tomorrow would bring a better day then today.


	39. Chapter 39

SPOV

When we arrived at Les's house last night I went straight for a shower then flopped into bed. Ranger massaged my back and shoulders turning me into jello. Before sleep could take me Ranger flipped me over and made love to me. I could tell he needed the connection after his long day, not just physically but emotionally. When Ranger wants to show me how he feels he tells me with his eyes and whispers sweet words to me in Spanish. Most I don't understand but I catch the word love at times.

I usually wake up in Ranger's arms and find him rubbing my stomach. I find it sweet and adorable how much he cares. I didn't know what to expect with Ranger in the beginning while pregnant but he has exceeded all expectations. I couldn't ask for a more caring partner and I believe a wonderful father to my children. I thought about Morelli, I didn't see him being the same way with me if this was the opposite situation. I pictured him wanting a quick wedding and making me stay at home and us constantly fighting. I was thankful to be with Ranger and have him accept my choices. I opened my eyes to look at him. He kissed each eye lid then my lips.

"I'm surprised your not at the gym?"

"Santos has one here. We are leaving in an hour. Do you want to drive with us or separate to Rangeman?"

"I'll drive with you guys. Let's shower I need to ask you some questions about yesterday." I pulled myself out of bed and grabbed Ranger's Bulgari and my shampoo that smelled like mangoes. I noticed when I used it in Greece, Ranger would constantly smell my hair and nuzzle my neck more then my root beer shampoo or the ones I use to get from the dollar store. I grabbed my loofah from my gift basket and started soaping us.

"So I followed Mace, I really like him as Julie's bodyguard he reminds me of you in a little" I explained all the positive things I noticed about his performance and how Rachel didn't wait for him to get in his car before she took off. Ranger explained to me that Rachel has been told many times by the guards not to do that... Hmm she knows not too yet she does... spiteful comes to mind which was my thought yesterday too.

"I've been reflecting on our meeting with Ron and it didn't come to me right away or I would have told you... You mentioned Rachel has never directly blamed you for Scrog but you felt she did... I think it may be possible she is taking out her anger on you against the bodyguards by complaining. Her shopping addiction may also be an outlet for her anger or from the trauma of Julie's kidnapping... I think their are a lot of things in play here then just one simple cause based on what Ron said yesterday."

"Why wouldn't she just tell me directly she was mad? My sister's always told me immediately growing up."

I tried not to laugh because he seriously didn't understand women. "Women can be spiteful, not all but some and it depends on certain situations. When I caught Dickie cheating, I destroyed some of his favorite things just out of spite and you know I'm not normally that kind of person but in the moment it felt good and right. Maybe Rachel was worried if she verbally attacked you, you wouldn't continue sending child support so she found a different outlet to handle her issues, the shopping, when that didn't help her feel better she attacked the one thing you take great pride in, your company."

He just shook his head. "This is another reason my life didn't lend itself to relationships, I don't like games and I don't like complications. If Rachel was angry she should have just told me, a man would just tell another man or start swinging a fist then it's done."

"Hey." I poked him with my finger as he was rinsing his body. "Not all women do this shit. I've never once played you and I tell you when you piss me off, so don't revert back to your relationship bullshit with me now."

Ranger did his version of a sigh by dropping his shoulders a little. "You know what I mean, not you. I'm not great with words... I'm more a man of action." Ranger took me into his arms and really kissed me. When Ranger broke the kiss he started shampooing my hair gently. I understood that about Ranger a long time ago. His words didn't match his actions. He'd tell me I was entertainment then loan me his men and cars that I sometimes destroyed.

At the time I didn't know how to take comments like that from him because it could have been in a good or bad way. I think he meant entertainment in a good way, that I made him smile or brightened his day but I could see how that could confuse people who didn't know Ranger.

"I've been debating whether or not our solution we posed to Ron is feasible with that new thought put into play about her spite. Ron might not be able to handle her if she is angry at you and he carries the purse strings from now on. It's like putting him in front of the firing squad.

I thought her addiction was an emotional outlet for her but I think we need to remove Ron out of the situation now and have a third party administer the money at this point. Ron and Rachel can request the funds but they need to have receipts to submit to be reimbursed or have a check automatically sent to what Julie wants or needs. That way it doesn't put more strain on their marriage... I also want to do a background check on Rachel so I can see the full picture. I don't want you to leave here feeling things are unfinished and nasty between you and their family. Is that ok with you?"

He nodded "I trust you. Do what you need. I just want this resolved as cleanly as possible."

I kissed his lips as I dried my body "I'll do my best."

Ranger and I got dressed and made our way down the hall to breakfast. I didn't notice last night but Les's home wasn't a bachelor pad at all. It was warm and modern with natural colors and throw blankets, fire places, a few scattered pictures and mementos. I saw Les cooking at the stove in just a pair of basketball shorts... I guess good bodies run in the family.

"Put a shirt on Santos." Les just smirked and winked at us. I grabbed the plates he put together and drinks from the fridge. I could tell which one was Ranger's by all the vegetables and lack of cheese while Les and I had the same thing. We all sat down and started digging in. It was yum.

"You're a great cook what am I eating?"

"It's like an omelet with cheese but I put fresh salsa on it, some extra peppers and onions inside. Our health nut over here got an egg white omelet with veggies."I smiled.

"I appreciate you didn't make me the same thing as him, do all the men in your family cook?"

"Most. Our Abuela Rosa cooks constantly and drags us all in to help at one time or another growing up. We have a big family, everyone shows up for a party and it's all hands on deck in the prep... Although I enjoy making my ladies breakfast in bed. I usually get dessert afterwards too." I gave him a smirk that didn't surprise me one bit.

"Your home is beautiful, it reminds me of the penthouse. Did Ella do this too?"

"Ya she loves decorating, anytime she hears someone in Rangeman is moving or changing out items she chases them down to be included. You can't complain about the results." That was true our house would be amazing, I barely lifted a finger, I just said yes or no and like Mary Poppin's it just happened.

"I heard you have a new house am I invited to visit?" Ranger raised an eyebrow not pleased. I gave Ranger a playful push then returned my eyes back to Les.

"Of course. Your Ranger's family, we have plenty of space."

Les laughed then got semi serious with me. "Don't say that to anyone else in our family, they will all move in and never leave. If any of our extended cousins ask you for cash you tell me or Ranger too, don't give anyone anything... some are like cats, you feed them once and they keep coming back. Our cousin the bail bondsman here in Miami is a card shark don't let him take you."

I smiled at him "You must be special then I've only met you."

"I am the best of the bunch. Are you two coming to the New Year's Eve family party down here?"

Ranger had his blank face in place and seemed like he really didn't want to go. "I didn't know about it but I don't care. Whatever Ranger feels like doing that night." It was true we could just sit and watch the ball drop, as long as I kissed him at midnight that's all I wanted.

"Oh no beautiful this is the party of the year at my Aunt's house. If Ranger doesn't want to take you I will." Ranger looked pissed at him now. I'll have to ask him in private what that's about. Does he not want me to meet his family for some reason? Or does he really just hate big parties? They seemed to be ESP each other and I was annoyed now.

"I didn't get that Rangeman super power your both using right now, anyone want to clue me in?"

"I think Ranger's concerned because our family is curious, they ask a million questions and love to be in everyone's business. In the past a few times it has been a little wild at my Aunt's because she invites everyone, at least a hundred people come, not all family but friends too. Occasionally some fights break out or people try to pick fights with each other but the food is amazing and the music is a live band. If it gets out of hand you two could just leave but you should get Steph use to this now in my opinion. Newark isn't much better although Abuela Rosa is the sheriff there, she will whack you when your inappropriate or fight. Don't think your safe just because you aren't technically family, she will get you too, Ninja fast reflexes." Ranger still didn't respond.

"We can just have a relaxing dinner or something here instead of a big party." Ranger seemed to relax his shoulders. He kissed my forehead and started clearing our plates to get us out the door. Les gave me the codes and keys for the house so I could come and go as I pleased.

RPOV

I could have punched Santos when he invited us to my Aunt's party. If I introduced Babe to them before my parents then my mother would never let me hear the end of it. I didn't want Babe around a bunch of people, most I don't know or haven't seen in over ten years that drink, flirt, fight and purposely cause drama. People always question me about everything or try to fight me when drunk to prove their tough.

I didn't want Babe to be overwhelmed or put into an uncomfortable situation, she thinks she has a big extended Italian family but it's tiny compared to mine. The Manoso clan has a lot more bad apples then good. It's impossible to protect against a threat with that many people in an one area who I know for a fact carry knives and guns. It's one reason I don't go to family parties since I was 18. I wasn't going to subject Babe to that especially pregnant. I knew a lot of the women would treat her poorly as well because she didn't speak Spanish and wasn't Cuban. I could care less but I remember some of my aunts had that issue with Rachel among other things.

We all made our way into Santos's Range Rover. I saw Babe playing on her phone reading messages. She started snorting which most men would find unattractive but I found it cute.

"Royce messaged me the full story of what happened to Rex this morning. He wanted to tell me in person but I explained I am sick with the flu instead of out of town... so _Rex came home to his apartment and could smell something really bad from the hall when he realized it was from his apartment he called Royce for back up because he thought a dead body maybe inside, he didn't want to touch the crime scene. Royce thinking a body, called Trenton M.E. and the forensics team. So everyone shows up 30 minutes later, all guns drawn and they open the apartment. _

_The light burned out inside the room so Rex walked in to turn on a different light and fell to the ground. Royce flashed his light and found manure all over the floor in every room. At this point everyone had to put on masks just to enter the apartment. They saw the walls spray painted then people started gagging from the fish smell. _

_They checked the whole apartment and found no body but took a million pictures thinking a gang did it. Rex tried to order the task force to clean up his place but everyone flat out refused and ran out. Rex hired a cleaning company and paid a crap load to fix it that night while he stayed at a hotel. The next day Royce goes to Rex's apartment to check on him since he called out for a few days, Rex refused to open the door to him. Eventually Royce needed to show him something so Rex opened the door a crack and Royce put his foot in the door pushing it open completely since he was acting strange. Rex's whole body and hair was completely blue, not an inch missed. _

_Rex said "I'm blue Royce...I'm fucking blue._

_Royce said "I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...All day and all night and everything he sees, is blue like him inside and outside (Eiffel 65, I'm Blue) and then Rex pushed him out the door and Royce said "Aww why'd you have to be so blue?" _I started laughing again. I loved that song once too.

_Royce took pictures before he was kicked out. He told me he noticed on his living room coffee table different items and chemicals trying to rub it off but nothing seemed to work. _

_Eventually Royce left and forwarded the picture to a few people, me included. Some people took that picture and added a smurf hat, word bubbles, one said "Keep Calm Smurf On" with his face on a poster at the Trenton PD. _

_It got back to Rex's boss so he was ordered to come in and report. Rex tried to get out of it but eventually he had to go in. _

_Now this is the good part... he dressed in a long coat with gloves and a fedora hat to cover his hair. Rex tried white powdered makeup to cover the blue on his face but it looked so scary he was tackled by security as he entered the FBI building and arrested... Royce said he doesn't know the outcome of that meeting yet but he will let me know." _

SPOV

"That just made my day." I started wiping tears out of my eyes from laughing so hard. I responded to Royce telling him I needed that tape asap.

We entered the Rangeman together then parted ways. Ranger reminded me to be careful and check in. He gave me a small kiss and lightly touched my stomach. I saw Slick in the break room waiting for me, he had a big smile on his face too.

"You heard about Rex didn't you?" He just nodded.

"He will probably get pulled from the case for embarrassing the agency which would be good because his notes are completely worthless, lacking in any amount of detail. He was especially rude to the victim from Vermont's fiance, pretty much blowing him off for a long time then when he realized their was merit to the case and a pattern he went back for more information but witnesses refused to speak to him... Could be one reason people aren't calling you back too. It seems Rex didn't leave a good impression on people, carrying a chip on his shoulder from the beginning thinking this case was beneath him."

I agreed. I read all the notes from Rex last night too and Rex didn't believe in this case from the beginning. All of his statements from the witnesses were jokes and he seemed to be coasting while Royce's notes have the same theories as we developed on our own. If Royce was the senior agent I think this case would have been handled better. Ranger mentioned one contact told him that Royce tried to go around Rex at times but their boss overruled him because Rex was friends at one time with their superior who went to the academy together... Maybe Royce will get promoted out of this situation.

"I just need to run a background on someone in the conference room then we can leave. I'll lock the computer and grab the results when we get back." Slick nodded and went to the car. He had his go bag with food and snacks for us in hand.

I used the Rangeman laptop in our reserved conference room then searched every program we had about Rachel. I didn't feel guilty anymore since Ranger gave me permission to investigate. I made my way down to the car and jumped into the passenger seat.

We listened to some satellite music on our long drive. I felt my work phone buzzing multiple times so I deleted the gossip and saw another text from Joe asking to hang out, maybe grab so pizza from Pino's. I told him I was under the weather and not leaving home for a while. I saw a few more guilt/shame texts from my mother so I just deleted them. If it was important Grandma or Val would have called too.

"Being a grown up sucks... I remember recess and coloring, going to the movies and on dates in high school, thinking since I was six I can't wait to grow up and how great it would be but when your an adult you just want to be a kid again with freedom of no responsibilities. People should warn you about that when your young, maybe I would have enjoyed my youth more, did a few more wild things then I did. I'm definitely telling the twins, I'm not doing the sugar coated version either I was fed. It was absolute crap... I already know Ranger's going to be the disciplinarian. I'm going to be the more easy going mom I think."

"I don't see Ranger as a send a kid to there room or put them in time out kinda dad...I see him more as giving a kid a tooth brush then having him scrub the floor in the bathroom, dig a trench or run three miles to build their character's. It's going to be fascinating to watch." Slick smirked and I cracked up.

"It still feels weird to think I'll be the mom to someone, I feel like I'm just starting to grow up myself."

"Your going to be cool and fun. I wouldn't worry." Slick and talked about babies a little more then we came to the house. It took us a little longer since I had to pee a few times and stretch my legs so my back wouldn't bother me again today but Slick didn't complain once.

"The new owner is Hershel Forrest, he inherit this house from Renee Griffin. She was the one who had fluid in her lungs and looked least like me. I want to check in with Hershel, see if he has any of her things left then I want to walk around near the college where her body was and talk to her neighbors." Slick just nodded. We got out of the car and I noticed it was a middle class area with just a few neighbors on this street. Hershel wasn't much of a house keeper. The lawn was overgrown and trash was piled up on the side of the house.

We knocked and rang the door several times. I knew someone was home because the car was in the drive way and lights were on inside in the back rooms. When Hershel came to the door I noticed the smell of pot right away and his blood shot eyes.

"Hi Hershel, my name is Stephanie and I'm a private investigator looking into Renee's death. Did she mention anyone following her or bothering her, any love notes or new clients?" I said it slowly but he seemed really out of it, thinking for a long time.

"I don't remember, your not cops right?" He kept looking behind him, nervous.

"No as I said we are investigators, we could care less about your stash. Could we look around the house at Renee's things?" He looked up at the ceiling to think. O boy.

"Sure as long as your not cops because if you were you have to tell me first." Moron. That wasn't a real rule. He just went back to the kitchen and left the door open for us to continue his baking... yummy brownies. My mouth watered a little. I was about to enter the house when Slick grabbed my arm to stop me.

"No. Don't go in yet. I have some masks in the car. I want you to double up on the masks then put your scarf around as the third layer for protection." He had a good point. I agreed to wait on the porch so he could grab the items.

Hershel saw me and started to giggle from being covered up "Bummer." He was having a giggle fit with his mixing bowl licking the spoon but missing his mouth. Slick stayed close to me.

I put on some gloves and started to go through the rooms. Most of her stuff was still here but I didn't see anything unusual. I went into the kitchen and looked around. I found her appointment book with contacts but no appoints the week she was taken. I slipped it into my purse to take with me. Business must have been slow lately but she had money in her bank account?

Hershel was a real slob. I looked in cabinets, vents, pockets of clothing and inside her shoes. Nothing. I saw a door for a basement, I went down the stairs and found where Hershel kept a majority of his stash this wasn't just for his use, he was a dealer. I wonder if Renee was into this too? They were best friends. I would have never guessed her background was clean and she didn't seem into any drugs from what I read. I went into the kitchen to find Hershel, he couldn't understand me with my masks so Slick repeated my questions. I asked him if Renee was into this life style?

"Ya she sold a little on the side to pay bills, her loans from college, not a lot but to other friends and family sometimes. She was super smart she knew who to trust so she never got caught."

Slick spoke up "Was her stash in this house? The police report didn't mention finding any pot or drugs when they searched here?"

"Nah she kept it at my place because she had clients come over here and didn't want anyone to find it. She use to help a few kids too with speech lessons and would only mellow out occasionally with a brownie." Hershel tried to offer us some brownies on a plate but Slick pushed it away from me and moved between Hershel and me. I knew better then to eat a pot brownie and Hershel was no threat.

"Why didn't you report her missing if she was your best friend? Why did a neighbor?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I party a lot. I had an accident a while back, I live off the settlement. I don't even know what today is but I'm getting hungry..." he started scratching himself looking for a menu. I told Slick let's go. We thanked him and left.

I took off my masks then checked the smell of my hair and clothes. I didn't smell strong but I didn't want to ride home like this in a car for hours either.

"We need to get new clothes, shower at a hotel after we speak to the neighbors... I don't want to get pulled over like this. Ranger will be pissed if we get arrested and it will be hard to explain."

"I have back up clothes for the both of us in my go bag. Ella gave them to me before we left NJ." I smiled. Ella thinks of everything.

We knocked on the neighbor's door, a little old woman answered with her cat. She yelled she wasn't interested in buying anything. I introduced us and asked her if she could talk about Renee.

"I liked Renee, she always helped me when a storm happened or would watch my cat when I was away. I didn't notice anything wrong until her mail piled up, she usually told me when she would be away. The neighbor's across the street are renter's they change frequently but I've lived here for 30 years, she was a good person. When I went to her funeral only a handful of people came, mostly client's and that pot head next door. I hate him. I report him constantly but the cops think I'm a nuisance. They are just lazy.

That pot head is the worst! Orders pizza all day long and gives them the wrong address so they annoy me. I'm home everyday, I watch this street for rapists and pedophiles, I learned all about them on Dateline, I keep the watch."

"Did you see any new clients that look like this picture?" I pulled out the two shots of our suspect. I would have asked Hershel but he was as high as a kite and I was worried he would start finger painting with the batter next.

"He looks familiar but not a client... I think she went on a date with him...I say date because she was all dolled up one night and that was unusual for her. It wasn't around the time she was taken though this date was a few months before but he looked more clean shaven and suave in a suit. He opened her door like a gentleman." I jumped on her with questions.

"Do you remember what he was driving? Any scars or tattoos? Anything unusual about him? A name?"

"I don't know, I keep a notebook of activity on this street let me get it... Have some cookies and juice on the table. I will be right back."

I went for a cookie and Slick lightly slapped my hand away.

"They could be poisoned. You never accept food and drink from stranger's, your parent's should have taught you that."

"Only Grandma Bella would poison someone where I grew up, she'd usually use a meatball, this sweet little old lady with a flowery sofa, lace on her table and freaking napkin rings on her napkins isn't a serial killer. Why would she poison us?"

"People do strange things for no reason. Do you want to take the chance?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He had a point I was poisoned before but I still didn't think this lady had it out for us.

"Here we go dear. I just need to look for the day, I marked it with a star and her initials just in case she didn't return that night. I only ever saw him once, she told me it didn't go well, no sparks. All I remember is that they ate at the park in town by moonlight, a picnic I think. I didn't notice scars or tattoo's." I wrote down the license plate and started scanning the pages to research back at Rangeman. It wasn't many cars so it wouldn't take long.

"Why didn't you give your notebooks to the police?"

"That Tex something or other was very rude to me, he called me an old cat lady. I gave my other notebook from that time of Renee's disappearance to the police but they returned it to me after a week. They said nothing panned out."

I asked her for that notebook too and started scanning the pages. Slick was on the phone now with the control room running that license plate. We talked for a few more minutes then I left her my card.

"Car was a late model blue mustang, stolen the night before Renee's date from 30 miles away. It was found a few days later in a bad neighborhood completely taken apart."

"Smart. Damn. She said the other neighbors would be a wash because they are new. Let's go walk around the college area a little then grab a shower at the hotel maybe some food.

We walked the area Renee's body was found. I took a few pictures then laid on the ground to get a feel for the area.

"From this spot their are no cameras facing this direction and a lot of brush. I am easily hidden from the parking lot. No bodies of water near here." I got up and dusted myself off. We decided to talk to the college security guards but none of them noticed anything strange. We were told a person with a dog discovered her body.

Slick spoke up "I'm starting to notice a pattern with the victim's. They look like good girls on the outside to the world but they do bad things in private. Renee sold and did pot sometimes, Maggie forged art, Violet was a member of a sex club. Maybe he finds those things unacceptable so he takes them away from their lives. Maybe he see's something in these women that remind him of you. I don't know... I guess he notices them for some reason then stalks them to discover their secrets. We should email every town that had a victim with this guy's picture to see if anyone comes forward."

"Royce already did that when I emailed him. Local Pd's were in charge of letting the paper's know and they started a new hotline number for it. I haven't heard anyone call but I'm not sure he would tell me right now."

"Could be just a coincidence these women have secrets. No ones perfect, everyone has something they don't want people to know, us included." Slick had no idea.

We made our way to a chain hotel and checked into a basic room. He ordered some takeout to be delivered while I showered first. I brought my new clothes in with me so he wouldn't see me in my towel. I thought I heard my phone ring then I heard Slick talking. I just continued to relax in the blissful warm water figuring out my next move. We needed to head back to Miami and track down Winnie's ex husband and I needed to read the background check on Rachel. I'm even tempted to break into her therapist's office and copy her file so I go in prepared. I feel like that maybe going over board though. People tell therapist's extremely private things but I don't want to waste time in Miami dealing with her bullshit either. I know Ranger is stressed about this situation already. It's not morally or legally right... I'm not even sure Ranger would be ok with what I'm thinking even if it would help him. Maybe I won't tell him and if I win my bet with Slick I will make this my no questions favor.

I heard Slick knock on the door. "Silvio found the ex, he is playing poker tonight at a bar in Miami at 10 pm, if we leave in an hour we can make it but you need to move it along."

RPOV

I've been working in my office most of the day with Santos. I told him Steph hasn't met the Newark family and I'm not prepared for that meeting anytime soon. I have too much going on right now especially with Rachel to add them into the mix.

Santos promised to back off but told me once things get cleared up I should just bite the bullet and take her then I can avoid any personal interaction for another year. He told me I should just surprise my parents one day at there house so my mother doesn't have time to invite anyone else. It was a solid idea.

I noticed Babe's trackers at a hotel on my computer. I trust Babe completely but I wasn't pleased with her location with Slick. I dialed her number but she didn't answer. I called Slick and he picked up immediately. I didn't hear any deception in his voice when he explained the situation. Although I understood I wasn't pleased. I ordered him next time to get two separate rooms that adjoined even if it was only for a shower.

"Don't trust your girl?" I glared at Les.

"I trust her completely. I don't trust the men she comes into contact with. Morelli's on thin ice with me. I expect he will get a visit when I return. He still has a hard on for her and isn't getting the message to move on. That Fed Royce flirts with her every chance he gets even though he's aware of our relationship, you know I protect what's mine."

Morelli was stupid, he let me get close to her too often, asking me to protect her instead of doing it himself. He rarely got in my face when we spent a lot of time or even nights together. He never once told me to back off or stay away when he knew I was in his territory poaching.

"The only time Morelli even came at me with a punch was in Hawaii. Your a man, if your on again off again woman was in a hotel with another man you'd have something to say." Santos nodded.

"If Morelli had cared for her he would have committed to her or marked his territory in some way to me. I see him trying to weasel back into her life but I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not stupid enough to let him or anyone else poach."

"Why not just beat the shit out of him?"

I just shook my head "Not without cause. She wants to be friends with him. I attack him and she gets pissed at me, he looks like the innocent party. I'm not giving him in inch."

"Smart. All the men are talking about her... I haven't heard anything bad but they think her relationship with Slick is weird... How you allow them to be so close. They talked about her training with him and spending days with him, eating in the break room together."

"I pay them to work. She doesn't know anyone here what do they expect. Were both working and she knew Silvio for a day before he left, Marisol came on a little strong about moving here. Slick was placed as her partner for a reason, he isn't going to trust men he doesn't know first hand around her. I watched them together on the streets and working in the war room, he is as protective of her as I am... Let the men know if I hear anyone gossip about her or me they will be meeting me on the mat's."

Santos just nodded. I gave him a look to shut up and work now.

Tank POV

I was working at my desk on a client contract. I opened my top drawer looking for another pen when I saw the envelope Steph had given me for Christmas. I looked over the information from the match maker's background as well as her company.

I saw on the introduction letter a password and username to access her website to fill out my information that would be used to help her match me with someone. At first I thought it was a joke and told Ranger I wouldn't do it but I have been lonely lately. I thought I was hiding it well but Steph must have picked up on it.

I see Ranger with Steph and never thought I'd see him so happy. I want something like that too, maybe not the kids part but the companionship. I can try this route. If it doesn't work I can just stop anytime. I logged onto the website and started filling in the questionnaire and profile about myself. I kept it short with only a few details. I mentioned some interests, likes and dislikes, things I do in my spare time. I marked questions about my availability for a woman and things I look for in a partner. Some of these questions asked what my life goals were, marriage, companionship, house, kids, animals. I wasn't expecting this much detail so I answered honestly.

I also made a note letting her know I do work odd, long hours and have an unpredictable schedule in the security field. I didn't want a needy woman, she needed her own career too. At the end I noticed I had been working on this website for three hours.

The last page was a date and time selection I had to pick and meet with this match maker. I decided to just bite the bullet and pick the first time slot tomorrow. Regardless of the outcome I will never tell anyone I used this service and eventually I could just break into her office and delete any record of me at anytime.

I'm a little nervous I will be told she doesn't have anyone for me. I'm not great with women. I'm a big man, 6'4, with no neck. I'm not a good looking guy like Ranger or Santos where woman come up to them constantly. I'm not a talker. During my relationship with Lula she did all the talking and that worked for me.

I started researching the area Ranger and Steph were moving too. I noticed the neighbor to her left is the last home on that road and it's a dead end. If Ranger or I made an offer we could secure the area better. Ranger could also purchase the land straight across from the house increasing our security radius.

I always told myself if Ranger settled down in a home, I'd be in the area as well. If we bought up the homes from both sides of there house, one house could be mine and the other could be turned into a safe house to be used if the area was compromised or monitoring area that Steph's security team would be at while she was at home.

I never thought I'd see Ranger with a stable woman, let alone with kids but they oddly make each other whole. It makes me think I might find someone one day too... I feel hope for the first time in a long time.


	40. Chapter 40

Note:Sorry the last few chapters have been a little slow in the story I had to lay down some foundation to build upon for some upcoming events like the meeting with Rachel! Stay tuned and thanks for checking out my story.

SPOV

Slick and I arrived thirty minutes before ten to _Strippers on the Beach_ a play on words of Sex on the Beach. Classy... It wasn't a high class bar so our jeans and t-shirts didn't matter. I looked over at Slick and he seemed uncomfortable.

"Have you ever been to a joint like this Steph?"

"Ya a few times... Where do you think FTA's in Trenton like to go? Disneyland?" I went into my bag to grab a picture of Reid Grey, Winnie's ex husband. Winnie was the victim who died of antifreeze poisoning. Reid was a good looking guy, I could see how he would attract a lot of women but personally a cheating sleazeball.

I decided to mess with Slick "Have you ever been to a joint like this?"

He was caught off guard by my question and started to cough uncomfortably. I gave him a big smile.

"I don't think any less of you. I've talked to a few strippers in my bounty hunting days. They make more cash some nights then I make in two weeks... As a woman, I appreciate there ability to cash in on there assets while swinging around on a pole in six inch heels... If men are willing to waste the money then why not. Right?

Do you know how hard it is to walk in heels let alone dance and fly about? The amount of upper body strength they need to do that? Crazy... Lula and I tried strip aerobics once at the Y, and let me tell you it's not as easy as they make it look on stage. Those girls deserve every cent." I didn't want to scar Slick by mentioning Lula was also wearing a leopard spandex mini dress trying to climb the pole like an inch worm exposing herself from both ends. I shivered from the memory. Personally, it was a one time thing for me to try and tone my body instead of jogging. I will never try it again.

Slick and I got out of the car, I passed him Reid's picture to memorize. The security at the door checked our id's, ladies got in free so I paid Slick's cover charge. The room was dark with three stages setup with smoke and flashing lights. A long wooden bar was on the right side of the room and the tables scattered about.

The floor felt sticky, I hoped it was from spilled drinks and not other fluids.

We took a position a few tables from the door to grab Reid. Slick and I sat close together to look like a couple instead of two individuals looking for someone. A busty waitress came over, to Slick's credit he kept his eyes around the room instead of her body. He ordered a beer for himself and club soda for me.

Slick was being very professional, I never once saw him look at the stage at the entertainment. I wouldn't have faulted him if he had. If this was Chippendale's or _Magic Mike_, I'd steal a few peaks out of curiosity. A busty blonde in a police woman's uniform made her way over to us and offered us a show. Slick shook his head. I pulled a $10 bill to make her go away. Our drinks arrived and I noticed Slick bring the bottle to his lips but not take a drink. After numerous attempts by the entertainer's to engage us, I noticed Reid enter through a side door instead of the main entrance.

Damn. We were in the wrong position. I got up and made my way to him. I didn't notice Slick bombarded with dancer's behind me. I caught up to Reid and tapped his shoulder.

"Reid Grey?" He looked at me strangely then pushed a chair down between us and took off running through the bar pushing people out of the way. The chair bumped my shin and hurt. Why do they always run?

I climbed over the chair in an un-lady like manner then ran after him out the side door he had just entered from. I was in a dark alley with very little light but I saw him running towards the back lot. I started to chase after him but he was screaming "Cop!" as loud as possible. What?

People around the lot started running in all directions, taking off in cars. A few men I noticed were 30 feet behind me smoking on a wall while I had two guys that looked like gang members starting to walk towards me. I stopped quickly and turned my body sideways to see both groups of men. I got a bad feeling so I pulled my gun out of my shoulder holster. The men that were walking towards me stopped but had a creepy smile and were speaking Spanish about me.

"I'm not a cop! I just need to ask that guy a few questions about his dead wife. There's a killer on the lose that I'm hunting! I don't care about what you guys are into!" They didn't seem deterred. They started speaking in Spanish again. Slick came up running next to me in that moment with his gun raised too.

The man on my right took a step closer and I clicked off my safety. "I will shoot you... Back off now!"

They started laughing and speaking in Spanish. Slick spoke in rapid Spanish back. The guys that were on my right that were smoking, decided to walk away with their hands raised. Once out of sight Slick had one hand on my jacket lightly guiding me in a different direction backwards while his gun was trained on the two men with me.

We moved slowly trying to get out of the lot. One guy backed off and got on his phone whispering something. I didn't like the look he gave me. The other guy was still speaking in rapid Spanish to Slick. I could tell he had a gun in his waist band and another on his ankle.

"They are calling for reinforcements. We need to move quickly. Don't lower your gun until we get out of here." Slick started to move me faster backwards while checking behind us and keeping his gun trained on the men. We were almost to a corner when I saw the gang member go for his gun on his waist. I fired.

Slick pulled me around a wall for cover then pushed me towards another alley to run. Slick positioned himself directly behind me for protection. I could hear the man screaming and shouting about "his knee cap" and to "kill that bitch." I kept running in the open streets but we were further from our car with no way to circle back.

"I hit the panic button we should have back up soon just keep running look for a cover position." We ran down another street and I thought I saw Jeanne Ellen at the end waiting on the edge of a corner. I stopped short. Slick did too. He got a bad feeling just like me.

"We shouldn't go down there, it may be a trap." He pulled me in another direction, finally getting to the open street where other bars were hopping with people waiting in lines. We discretely placed our guns into the waist band of our pants and Slick threw his arm around me. I knew what he was doing, he was shielding my body from behind while keeping his hand on his gun.

"Slick we need to get out of the open. We can't circle back to the car from here." We saw a blue Explorer speed down our way so Slick pulled me into a club line hiding us behind some people. I felt my back against the cold wall.

"We won't get in here. We aren't dressed right, we need to hang out for a bit."

"Did you see her too?" He nodded.

"Something doesn't feel right. It's like Reid knew who I was when he saw me. Like it was a setup to lead me to that parking lot. Then we see Cat Woman in an alley not that far away? No. She looked annoyed too like she was waiting for us in the wrong spot."

"Keep your back to the wall and stay behind me." Slick's phone started ringing and he picked it up speaking in rapid Spanish. He hung up.

"Two minutes out. We moved between too many buildings for them to get to us sooner." I looked around the streets.

"Slick look down the street, on the right. It's her black Jaguar parked." Slick started looking around quickly, when he didn't see anything he started looking up at the buildings across the street from us checking out the windows.

"I don't see her anywhere."

"Hold your position. Do not move until we have backup Stephanie. I'm serious."

I saw a Black SUV screech right in front of the line.

"That's our ride."

Slick positioned me in front of him then moved me to the car quickly. Slick opened the back door and pushed me inside then followed. Slick grabbed some bullet proof vests from the trunk area and started strapping me in one then himself. I didn't recognize the man in the front seat since Slick was practically covering me with his body but I caught a glimpse. He was in plain clothes and not a Rangeman uniform. As soon as he heard the door close the man sped away with us.

"Unknown Subject in the area, military training with Julio and the gang on our asses. Vehicle may be compromised."

"Injuries. Clean up?" The man asked.

"None." None? I was really confused now.

"I shot someone in the knee! What are you two talking about!"

Slick looked into my eyes "He means our injuries and if we killed anyone. He was a gang banger Steph he won't report you..." I didn't even think about being arrested til now.

"Breathe Steph your looking a little crazy. You did the right thing. He was going to shoot me then sell you." Slick put a seat belt on me and kept my head down in case of gun fire.

The driver spoke up "We got a tail following three behind. Keep her down." Slick pulled out his gun again and so did I. I felt us take several sharp turns... I heard horns blaring at us then the control room on the car phone speaking rapidly in Spanish with our driver. I seriously needed those cd's.

"Slick what's going on? I can't understand him." Slick was in full bad ass mode now. The playful friend and partner was gone.

"Our reinforcements are too far away, stuck in Miami traffic from a larger car accident near Rangeman. We're on our own and moving further out of the city to lose our tail. It's not safe to get our car. It could be a trap from either threat."

"How did he get to us so quickly then?"

"Miguel was on an assignment in the area. He took our panic call." I still felt confused.

"Rangeman protocol states a panic button triggers all available Range men to respond on or off duty as long as they are armed and equipped with a bullet proof vest that are in the area."

I groaned "Seriously I just hit her. I think this is a bit of an extreme over reaction on her end... Ugh I am going to need so much cake to get over this night since I can't drink anymore... When I get my hands on that little piece of shit Reid, I'm going to twist his balls right off so he can never enjoy another stripper again." Slick just sucked in his breath and held it a little.

I don't know what it is about men and their balls but whenever someone threatens a manhood regardless of who it is they all act as if it's their own. You don't see women do that with boob shots.

RPOV

Les and I were reviewing new security plans for our Rangeman safe houses when I heard our phones trigger a panic alert. Regardless if our phone is on or off, placed on silent, the alert will override the phone and sound.

Management only gets those alerts when the building is compromised, a safe house is compromised, a car goes off grid, a patrol car signals for backup or an individual client trigger's it themselves.

Since the beginning of Rangeman I had set up special codes for Me, Tank, Les and then Steph. If Babe is missing it's Steph 411. If Babe is in danger it's Steph 911. When her or Slick trigger a panic button it automatically shows Steph 911 to me, Lester and Tank as well as the control room and her shadow. Then the control room alerts all available units in the area and sometimes the police depending on the situation.

If Babe was kidnapped, myself or my second in command gives an order for the control room to alert all employees to search for her. My men receive the coded text with Babe's picture and last known location. It doesn't matter if a man is on or off duty, depending on the alert they respond unless they are guarding someone already or on an assignment they can't leave from. All my men are hired knowing they are on call for emergencies.

When I saw the 911 for Babe I dropped everything and ran out the door with Santos on my heels. I called the control room from my car and sped out of the underground garage. Les patched us into the control room communication with Babe's shadow.

"Sit Rep."

"Parking lot behind _Strippers on the Beach, A_sset chased suspect through the bar with her guard delayed behind her by a minute, suspect exited through a side door with Asset and guard on tail. Security locked down that exit causing me to exit through the front and around the side into the alley. I entered the alley and saw men running towards me to get away from the back parking lot. I heard a gun shot." I held my breathe a little when Miguel said that. "I saw a gang banger holding his knee bleeding on the ground with his friend on the phone. To my left I saw the Asset run away with her guard running for cover. I intercepted both men that the Asset had fired on then disabled them from following. Asset and guard were moving to fast to track on foot, I'm headed towards the main club strip. I circled back for a vehicle since they were running in the opposite direction...I'm one minute out now."

I heard Slick talking to the control room relaying there location. Babe was against a wall with Slick covering her with his body and using the people around him as cover from any shots including a sniper. Slick said they were setup and Jeanne Ellen was in the area. I was taking the roads fast but we were stuck in traffic from a truck that flipped over.

I heard the control room say a different patrol car was 20 minutes from there location due to traffic. I heard Miguel's car stop and a door open then slam. I could hear Slick's voice telling Babe to stay down. I heard him relay no injuries and no clean up. I relaxed a little bit.

Slick and Miguel were relaying different conversations when we made it around the accident finally. Santos was checking his gun and putting on this bullet proof vest in the front seat of my car. I took the streets faster to get to her. Miguel was having trouble losing the tail and Slick was being vague about Babe's shadow. Good. I didn't need the argument about two men on her.

Santos spoke up "Just like the old days. We never get this exciting shit here in Miami." Santos had a big smile on his face and if I wasn't driving so fast I would have punched him. When I heard Babe scream she shot someone in the knee I felt proud and Santos laughed. When I heard Babe say she needed cake, I knew she was ok. If she was really upset she'd want _Ghostbuster's._" I'm really starting to hate that movie.

"Take her out of the city Miguel. Try and keep your tail until backup takes them out unless under fire." Patrol was five minutes out.

"I want the tail alive for questioning otherwise take care of it." We had all been speaking in Spanish so Babe couldn't understand us. I didn't want Steph to know what was going on and be upset.

I heard the patrol take out the tail's tires then the suspect's car hit something. I could hear on the com units, the patrol approaching the vehicle with their guns aimed at the suspect, giving him a clear warning to surrender. I heard the patrol warn the man to put his hands up then taking him into custody. They were going to clean up the mess of the car then bring him to a private room at Rangeman so I could have a chat with him.

Miguel said he didn't see anyone else following but would continue to evade until he circled back. We agreed to meet at a parking lot of a local mall that was the middle of both our locations to pass Babe off to me.

"All men debrief midnight conference room A." I disconnected from all communications.

"What are you thinking? Jeanne Ellen trying to kill her? The man in the car part of her team?"

"I don't know. It may be her stalker or someone else. Slick said they were set up. I need to hear his version after Steph's."

"She's a tough cookie I respect how she handled everything, most women would be in tears by now." Babe was not most women that was for sure. Santos kept talking so I tuned him out, falling into my zone. I pulled into the lot and parked right next to the SUV. I got out with Santos.

I ordered Miguel to go clean up the trash at the bar he left detained then destroy any video in the area.

Slick still had Babe covered for her protection. I gave him a nod to move up to the front passenger seat while Santos got into the driver's seat. I helped Babe sit up as I got into the back with her. I took off her bullet proof vest checking her for any injuries.

Babe kept telling me she was fine but I had to see with my own eyes. I put my arm around her shoulders then told Slick to report. After his run down of events Babe told me her side. Neither were lying or showing signs of deception. Santos and I made eye contact in the mirror. We were thinking the same thing.

Babe apologized for the trouble but I told her it wasn't her fault. I kissed the side of her head and let her rest on my shoulder as I saw the adrenaline leaving her small body. When we arrived at Rangeman I ordered both men to debrief in 20 minutes. I disabled the camera's in the garage then carried a sleeping Babe in my arms to the penthouse. I took off her clothes and placed her under the blankets. She looked like an angel. Her stomach was starting to round and her breast engorge more. So beautiful.

I kissed her lips lightly then kissed her stomach. I never thought I would want to end my government contract, it was the one thing in my life I enjoyed until now. I lived for the rush but I get a similar feeling just being in Babe's presence with a mixture of peace. Like an addiction I crave her. When Steph is in danger, I have to shutdown my emotions to help her and keep a level head. I feel so many things after I get her back safe... Things I never felt before from a mission or from my life. I'm still having a hard time processing it myself at times.

I was never more thankful then this moment I made her learn to shoot in Greece. I checked her gun over and left it near the side table. I left her a note on the side table in case she woke up confused and scared. I told the control room to alert me if she called them or left the Penthouse. I didn't want her to see what I had to do.

I took those feelings I had inside of me and channeled them. I felt an uncontrollable rage simmering but instead of hitting everything in sight like most men, I get more quiet waiting for my moment to strike. My men from tonight's operation were all sitting at the table waiting for me. I walked to the head of the table and sat next to Santos. I took out my fob to disable the camera's.

"Report."

I looked at my two men from patrol, Hawk and Shea. Hawk spoke first. They slide an id to me. Carlo Foy was the suspect's name.

"Carlo's background will be complete in one hour with a print out of the information on his phone. We are also running finger prints to match in the database to confirm id. Basic background, hired hand with a prison record for numerous assaults. Carlo wouldn't talk when we questioned him. Car was cleaned and disposed of."

I turned my attention to Miguel "Area was cleaned and taken care of, no feeds in the area and the black Jaguar was missing upon my return. I've alerted the control room to look for Jeanne Ellen on the patrol. I will alert our street contacts we are looking for as well." I moved onto Slick. I knew his story but I wanted his take on Babe's skills or anything else he didn't tell me in the car because she was present.

"Asset handled the situation well, she was only out of my sight for less then a moment while chasing the witness. Their was no way we could have foreseen walking into a trap. Reid Grey screamed "cop" which is why those two gang members got into our faces.

Asset had a level head and went for her gun immediately keeping her body between the two threats until I could take one side and she the other. Neither threats had weapons in hand but the gang members wanted to sell her into a hooker operation then kill me.

We scared off one group then had a face off with the other. Asset gave a clear threat she would shoot then clicked off her safety on her weapon. She had no nerves and aimed at their chest approximately 30 feet away. We couldn't go back the way of our car because I couldn't see our shadow in the alley. I assumed it was compromised so I moved her the opposite way slowly due to the gang members waiting to draw on us. Asset took point in front with suspects while I moved her back into a safe direction, covering us in both directions. When we were almost clear to a corner the gang banger went for his waist and she shot him in the knee cap at approximately 50 feet with one bullet. Suspect went down to the ground allowing us to make our escape.

Asset was unaware of her shadow and maintained focus until she was placed in shadow's vehicle. Asset followed directions without fighting and knew to find cover before I told her too. In my opinion Jeanne Ellen got to Reid to trap us alone in that alley. It was too dark to see if she had a weapon but she had awareness that the Asset is on this particular case. Reid could have told her that Asset had called him numerous times. Jeanne Ellen could have set this up as retaliation for the Asset damaging her reputation back in Trenton."

"In your opinion was she prepared for a kill shot but took out the knee cap on purpose?"

"Yes. Mentally she knew it was her or them. She was prepared to protect herself although she let her guard down earlier with a witness when she was offered cookies and juice. I had to remove her hand before she ate anything and remind her of possible poisoning. Asset felt witness wasn't a threat due to her age and outlook of her home. I suggest deterring the asset from offered food items as part of her standard operating procedure for her other guards to be aware." I nodded. I would add it tomorrow.

"Who gave you the intel on Grey's location?"

"Silvio." I nodded to Santos to contact him to see how he got that information. I saw him typing on his phone.

I turned back to Miguel "Exact bullet location?" I was curious if Babe hit different spots I had marked with a pen at the gun range for maximum pain but not death or just shot randomly like she did at times.

"Lodged in knee joint, it hit surrounding tissue causing the synovial fluid that cushions the joint to be exposed allowing lead to be dissolved eventually into the blood stream. In general a person with this injury would never have full movement or function again, left untreated amputation." As soon as he told me the location I knew she was aiming and not shooting blind. It was a shot I spent a day doing with her in Greece. I felt the feeling of pride swell in my chest again but it wasn't enough to keep the beast inside of me from wanting to come out and play, interrogating our guest in the holding cell.

Miguel spoke up "Permission to speak freely Sir." I nodded.

"Slick shouldn't have brought the Asset to that part of town, let alone a strip bar. He is too... _close_ to the Asset for full protection." He said _close_ like a dirty word. Like he was accusing my woman of fucking Slick behind my back. I glared at Miguel to elaborate and he swallowed hard.

"I witnessed the Asset and Slick entering a hotel room then leaving an hour later in different clothes, wet from a shower. I've also witnessed Slick sitting close to her in the bar." The air was sucked out of the room. The other men were looking anywhere but at me or Miguel. Miguel looked scared now.

I stood up from my chair, all the men looked at me. "I'm only going to say this once so each of you listen then tell the rest of the building. My woman is not up for discussion with any of you unless it regards her safety or well being. I was fully aware they were in a hotel room because they smelled of pot from talking to a witness and searching a location."

I turned to Miguel and said in a deadly tone "If you had done your job Miguel, you would have noticed she was wearing several masks to protect herself from inhaling harmful chemicals in her condition." Miguel swallowed when the realization dawned on him. I looked at the rest of my men

"I watch Slick more then any one else. I'm harder on him then anyone else. He is her partner not just her guard. If I hear anyone commenting about her in any capacity other then her safety and well being, you will personally meet me on the mats before I decided to keep your ass employed or not. If any of you ever accuse her of disloyalty to me again without actual proof, I will put your in traction." I growled that last part. I was disgusted at this point with the implication of her disloyalty. I didn't trust just anyone in my life, let alone my buildings. The men should respect her as if she was me when they speak of her.

"Miguel mats 0600. Dismissed." Everyone walked briskly out of the room. I looked at Santos and he looked just as angry as me. He should be. Miguel's actions among the gossiping in the building reflected poorly on him as a leader.

"I'll tighten the building up. The men's actions have been inexcusable." We looked at each other and silently agreed we needed mat time together to work out our anger before we interviewed our guest. I knew once the background report was generated someone would bring it to me.

Santos and I removed our weapons in the gym, took off our shirts and shoes then circled each other. Santos was a good fighter. We fought often together when I was in Miami since he was much quicker then Tank but I had a lot more anger bubbling inside me, not just from the meeting but from Jeanne Ellen and the danger Babe was in tonight. We gave each other quick hits. We had a gentleman's agreement of no shots below the belt or in the face. After two hours we both shook hands and cleaned up in the locker room.

"Did Trenton give you any issues about Steph and Slick being partners?"

"No. It was more about jealousy, the men thought Slick was getting a cushy gig and wanted it too. Most of them know her from the last three years, they know her loyalty to me. This building has only heard rumors of her."

Santos laughed "Cushy? Slick has the worse job out of anyone. You watch him like a hawk and if anything happens to her their is no question about his survival. I'm surprised you could find anyone to agree. Slick must be getting a good bonus and really like her as a person."

I saw on my clothes someone left a full report on Carlo Foy, the man who was tailing Babe. I could tell he wasn't her stalker from the picture on his license, he was too heavy. Basic background stated he was a hired hand with a prison record for numerous assaults on women but once worked for the mob as a driver. Lived in the Miami his whole life, has numerous children from different women but doesn't support any of them. He favors a blade but also carries a glock. Carlo had numerous known associates who were in jail or in the mob. He was a private contractor. Any money for any job. I passed the file over to Santos then looked at the printout of his phone records. Most were business, family members or gambling places. Someone marked the burner numbers for me but I focused on the numbers from the last two days. One number called him for a meeting one day then the job the next. I had a feeling this was Jeanne Ellen. I circled it.

I looked at the print out of the pictures from the phone, it was mostly naked women, some of different beaches and a picture of Babe from a newspaper article.

Santos and I redressed in our uniforms to go down to the cells. I dismissed the guard at the door. I fob into the cell then turned off the cameras and saw Carlo handcuffed to a chair with a black eye and a cut lip.

"Do you know who I am?" He nodded with wide eyes.

"Who hired you to follow that woman tonight? And what were you suppose to do with her?"

I removed my knife from my pant leg and cut his gag away for him to speak.

"I don't know. Some woman I never saw her before. We only spoke by phone. She left cash for me at a drop off spot. She hired me to take the woman from a parking lot then deliver her to an alley near by. I was told she would only have one man with her, if I killed him she would be easy to take but it got messed up. Some other gang guys started to mess with her then one guy screamed "cop!" No one told me she was a cop so I pulled around the corner to see if she would run my way. I saw her get into a black SUV so I tried to salvage the deal. I only got half my money...Please don't kill me! I didn't know who she was! All I got was a picture and a location." I pulled out his phone log.

"Is this her number?" He shook his head yes.

Santos had Carlo's phone and spoke to him "I need you to calm down now and make a call to her on speaker phone. Say you have the woman now and will meet at the mall parking lot for the cash in one hour." Carlo just nodded and I dialed.

We heard the call pick up but no one spoke. Santos nodded at Carlo to talk.

"I have the woman for delivery. I can meet you in the mall parking lot in an hour for my cash." I heard some breathing for a minute then Jeanne Ellen's voice.

"Your already dead Carlo." She hung up before I could get a word in. She must have picked up on the hesitation in his voice. Carlo started crying and begging for his life. I nodded to Santos and left the room to go back upstairs to Babe.

I entered the dark penthouse, I didn't hear any movement. I opened the door to the bedroom and saw Babe's hair spread out on her pillow like an angel. She was lightly snoring and the sheet around her fell to her waist exposing her breasts. Just being in her presence, watching her, I found my center again.

I removed my clothes climbing into bed with her. I looked at the clock. I was almost four am. I set my clock for 15 minutes before 6 to meet Miguel on the mats. It wasn't much sleep but I needed my men to see Miguel was being made into an example. He was a good employee and good cleaner but he made a grave mistake in that meeting with me today. I lifted Babe onto my chest to hold her close. She mumbled about being cold. I grabbed the blankets to cover us letting my body warm hers. Their was nothing in this world I wouldn't do for her, nothing I wouldn't give her, no matter the cost. I know Steph feels the exact same way. I've seen that sacrifice time and time again for me without a second thought.

SPOV

I woke up alone in bed, it was almost 11 am! Ugh! Why didn't Ranger set my alarm. I got out of bed and saw he left me a post it note on the shower door.

_Babe, You needed the rest. Come see me in my office after your dressed._

I jumped into the shower then did my hair and makeup with the items in my work bag. I realized I was in the penthouse and didn't have clothes here. I looked in the closet and saw some new clothes hanging up in the closet in my size. That's weird. I looked in the closet the first day here and it was empty. Marisol must have added these just in case. She was almost as good as Ella but no Ella.

I picked a stretchy black v neck t-shirt with a pair of black cargo pants. I tucked my pant legs into my black boots then put on my leather shoulder holster and my black leather jacket from last night. I grabbed my old clothes shoving them in my work bag while I made my way down to Ranger's office.

I noticed the control room was looking at me in a strange way like they were afraid of me? No one looked at me too long then focused intently on their computer screens again. I knocked on Ranger's door. I heard "Enter."

I saw Ranger and Les working at his desk with papers all over the table. I gave him a small smile then plopped into Ranger's guest chair.

"Geeze you pop one guy in the kneecap and everyone looks at you like their next." Les broke out laughing and Ranger smirked.

"Beautiful if you want to shoot any of our employees I ask you check with one of us first." Smart ass. I gave him a small salute with two fingers.

"So what's up? I have a lot of work to catch up on since someone let me sleep so late." My stomach started to growl "And I'm hungry. The babies want tacos, cheese steak and a Cobb salad." I turned to Les "My theory is one baby eats like me and the other like Ranger. Sometimes to punish me for putting some fat into my body I get brutal heart burn or throw up as my punishment." Ranger had his thinking about smile twitching at his lips.

"We were about to order take out. Anything else you want?"

"Ya black olives on everything and a honey mustard for the salad... and all the lemonade in Miami. It's all I can think about right now... No Dessert! Ranger's baby is freaking out today about that, making me feel gross even thinking it." I took Les's water out of his hand and started drinking it. I was so thirsty. I threw the bottle away and Ranger pulled out his desk chair like he wanted me to sit on his lap so I did.

"What's up?" Ranger kissed my lips briefly.

"Jeanne Ellen hired a man last night to kidnap you to bring you to her. Our theory is she paid Reid Grey to lead you to that lot, someone gave Silvio that tip on purpose. We don't know what she wants with you but you need to be on guard and keep your gun loaded. I would also like to add another guard to your protection detail when you go out with Slick. You have two active threats right now. Your stalker and Jeanne. I promised not to add an army to you unless I felt the threat warranted it. I feel this situation does. Do you have an issue with this?" I liked how he was asking and not demanding. I appreciated that.

"I kinda do. I have a gun and I have Slick... but I guess we can try adding another guy for a few days although my stalker isn't coming for me anytime soon. I see your reasoning because of the people I haven't interviewed yet, Jeanne could have gotten to them already to set me up again..."

Ranger had his hand on my stomach so I placed my hand over his. I got it. He was trying to tell me he was concerned about the babies not my abilities. "I don't want anything to happen to the babies so I guess I can agree but the guys here... I don't know... I don't know any of them and they look at me strange especially this morning when I came down. Slick and I have a good flow of ideas going. I'm just nervous to add someone bland into the mix and bring down the dynamic."

"Hawk will be with you today, if it doesn't work someone else tomorrow." I just nodded. I heard a knock on the door so I tried to get out of Ranger's lap but he tightened his arm around me. Les opened the door and grabbed the bags of food then closed it. We started moving papers off Ranger's desk making a little picnic. I pulled my chair next to Ranger's to eat. Les ordered the same stuff as me minus the olives. I gobbled my salad down first then had two bites of my sandwich and two tacos. Les finished the rest of my food for me. I never saw someone eat so much not even Tank. I was impressed. Les agreed the olives did make it better. Ranger just had a bland chicken salad and shook his head at him.

"What's your plan today Babe?"

"I have to read Rachel's background first then check out the other two bodyguards's for Rachel's kids. I need to talk to Winnie's landlord. It took us a long time to find Reid Grey so I'll run a search on his activity then call around some bars but I doubt he'd tell me anything anyway. I may just move on. Rex pissed off a lot of people so no one wants to chat with me..."

I heard my personal cell ring so I looked at it. Grandma Mazur's number.

"Yo."

"Hey baby granddaughter can you come over right now?" She sounded strange.

"Umm not right now what's up, you ok?" I put my phone on speaker.

"I'm good but you got some flowers delivered from an admirer and it's weird. They are stunning though! The delivery boy said they were blue Bachelor Button's but the card says...

_"Because I Could Not Stop for Death, He Kindly Stopped For Me." -Emily Dickinson _

_With All My Love,_

_H.W._


	41. Chapter 41

Tank POV

I dressed up in some slacks and a polo shirt for my meeting with Emmaline Mast the Princeton match maker Steph had given me a gift certificate for Christmas. I didn't have my hopes up too much about this meeting but I felt like I should at least try it once.

I parked my new dodge truck at a large Victorian home with blue shutters. I only saw two cars in the lot. A Lexus and a Mercedes. I put on my jacket to conceal my weapons then walked inside slowly. I almost turned back to my car a few times but I pushed on. Soldiers don't quit. The receptionist lead me into a large office that look like it was once the living room of this home.

Emmaline was an older woman, Grandma Mazur's age with a warm smile instead of fear in her eyes I usually got in a woman's presence. My size although great in my line of work, didn't attract a lot of women to me.

"Hello Tank. Nice to meet you. I saw in your profile it's your preferred name." Emmaline introduced herself and shook my hand. I just nodded. She invited me to sit on a set of couches with her instead of at her desk.

"All right I see your friend Stephanie set this up and your looking for a woman who has her own career and life. She must be confident and not needy or demanding of your time. I see you want companionship with a possible marriage if it was the right person.

You wrote you work in private security and your more the strong silent type which is perfectly fine. You won't be my first to match that was that way. I also see you love cats since you have three... I'm just going to explain to you my philosophy. I look at what you write, how you have answered the questions and match you with women with similar interests based on her profile and questions. It's not a perfect science but that is why I also meet with all of my clients to get a feel for their personality and temperaments."

We spoke briefly for a few minutes then Emmaline went over to her desk and grabbed her binder. She pulled out five photographs of women and let me browse them. They were full body shots with no name. That's when I realized Steph had submitted one of me too that I never saw her take. It wasn't a bad picture of me but it wasn't a favorite either.

"I also let my clients look at pictures before I make a match. I contacted all five of these women with your picture but not your profile. I don't like people reading each other's resumes. I rather you learn from each other to see if you have chemistry. However, sexual attraction comes into play before the conversations flows... Do you find any of these women attractive enough to take to dinner?"

I looked at the first picture. The woman was dressed well in a mixture of designer clothes and Macy's purse that Steph also owns but her complexion was a little off and her teeth rubbed me the wrong way. The next woman was pretty but looked very high maintenance and wore expensive jewelry. She seemed expensive to date. It's not that I didn't have the cash but I didn't want a woman with me just for my money.

The next woman I was immediately attracted too. She was African American, tall about 5'9, beautiful skin and hair but didn't over do her makeup. She carried herself well in the picture and wore clothes similar to how Steph would dress lately. She seemed confident about her appearance but had this sparkle in her brown eyes. The rest of the women were beautiful but either too skinny, too flat chested or looked stuck up in their pictures.

I handed Emmaline the photo and she smiled. "Eve Castleberry a veterinarian. I think this will be a wonderful match. Like you she works odd hours at times and has several members of her family with a military background. She has a cat as well and takes in stray dogs sometimes when they are ill until she can find them suitable homes.

Here is her number, I will call her after you leave to let her know to expect your call. If the date doesn't work out, I don't want you to be frustrated. Many of my clients go on several dates until they find a solid match. I have new clients join everyday as well. You never know what is out there until you try is what I always say.

Now I don't like to get involved with your style but women enjoy dinner, dancing or movie. I frown upon intercourse on the first date and frown upon it until you are in a relationship but you are both adults and I can't stop you. However, if I hear your using my services just for one night stands I will revoke your profile and not refund your friend's money. She will only get her money back if you try for a minimum of three months to find a match. If it doesn't work and you decide to give up the search then I happily return her fee but I only had one person do that last year."

I just nodded at her. We said our goodbyes and I walked to my car. I tried not to be too excited about my date but I couldn't get Eve's face out of my head. She already knew what I looked like and wanted to see me. Emmaline said she didn't hand out profiles but I could easily get a background check on Eve. Emmaline already told me her name and occupation which is more then enough. I drove to Rangeman with a small smile playing on my lips.

I heard my phone buzz with a text. Santos. I saw a picture of Miguel beaten bloody looking pretty bad.

_Fool spoke poorly of Steph now everyone is running scared. Wanted you to have a heads up before news hits Trenton._

SPOV

"Ok Grandma I'm going to call my friend Royce to come over and collect it just put the card down with the flowers and try not to touch it. What flower shop sent it?"

"_The Little Flower Shop that Could_ on Prince Street."

"Ok Grandma I'm calling him now. Anything else new? How's Christian?" Grandma made a sound like she was swooning.

"That man is amazing. I've never been treated so much like a princess in my life. The heat in his eyes for me, the little touches and he cooks too. I've never had a man cook for me... They don't make men like him in the Burg, I should have dated someone from Newark sooner." I looked at Ranger who gave me a smirk. He was from Newark like Christian.

"Ya grandma I know what you mean. More like a partner and lover then a slave."

"Yes! I've never felt this way before. You have to come over with Slick and join us for dinner again, bring that baby daddy of yours with the great package. Our dinner party was so much fun last time." Ranger's blank face slammed into place. I giggled.

"I'll let you know. I have a lot going on right now." We spoke for a few more minutes then I hung up.

I messaged Royce asking him Rex's outcome and to let him know the killer sent me flowers to Grandma's apartment. I asked him nicely to collect the evidence then investigate the flower shop for me.

_Will do Dollface. Going over now. Rex is on suspension. I'm the new Sheriff in town. Call you later for an update._

Ranger was pulling Grandma's camera feed from outside of her apartment door while Les was playing on his phone.

I looked at Ranger's computer and saw a young kid with pimples that barely looked eighteen. His shirt said the name of the flower shop. I saw the kid deliver the flowers to Grandma and speak to her then leave.

Les spoke up "Bachelor Button's mean anticipation. Bachelor's commonly wore this flower when they were trying to date someone. The longer the flower lasted the more true the love. If the flower faded quickly it wasn't meant to be. The flower is editable, some people use it on food or as a garnish. It is also in some teas like Lady Grey. These flowers usually bloom June and August, so they must be a special order."

"It's only been a few days since that article Slick and I submitted to the newspaper. The article wasn't picked up so far out of the area or Slick would have told me. My stalker must still be in New Jersey."

Ranger spoke up "Not necessarily. Santos heard about the article because he has a Google alert on you. Your stalker could have one too or monitor the Trenton Gazette's website since they posts articles the day after online." Damn. Ranger was right. I groaned in my chair.

"He doesn't know I've moved. Grandma has a big gold plaque on her door made by Dillon stating that fact. My guess is he hasn't been back to the apartment since he stole my .38 special. What about the poem?"

Les just shrugged his shoulder's but Ranger spoke up. Of course he knew it. In the past he has quoted Carl Sandburg to me as well. "The first line about not stopping for death means no choice when you will die, the line refer's to Death as a gentleman suitor coming to collect her while the second line his her acceptance it will happen."

Les looked just as surprised as me that Ranger knew so much about poetry. Ranger glared at Les daring him to say something about it but Les was wise enough to keep his lips shut. I on the other hand had a big smile. I was wildly turned on. I wasn't sure if it was Ranger's knowledge, his sexy good looks and smell or my hormones but I wanted him right now.

"You don't seem concerned this guy is gunning for you beautiful?"

I shrugged my shoulder's. "This isn't the scariest note I have received in my lifetime and he sent decent flowers instead of dead ones, body parts or fluids... I'm looking towards the bright side on this one. I'll be worried if two women are found dead by him. In my book I still have mostly a year before I should be scared.

Right now I think he's pissed at me for ignoring him so he sent me a note to redirect my focus onto him. If I continue to ignore him he may direct his energy on me, instead of the next woman." I was still checking out Ranger. He noticed my eyes roaming up and down his body. Ranger looked impassively as Les.

"Let's take a break. We need to speak alone." Les just nodded and went out the door. Ranger locked it behind him and pulled me out of my chair.

"Playing with fire Babe." I moved for his lips and deeply kissed him. He started unbuckling my pants and lifting me onto his cleared desk from lunch. I removed my shirt and tried to go for his zipper but I couldn't reach. Ranger was removing one of my boots then releasing one of my legs from my pants then the other.

"I like seeing my name on your panties." Ranger grabbed my head with one hand and brought me back to his mouth. I heard him release his belt and drop his pants. He was using his fingers inside me but I wanted him. I grabbed his length in my hands and started working it up and down trying to line him up inside of me. He licked his fingers clean then grabbed my hips and inched me closer to the end of his desk plunging himself inside of me.

After our afternoon delight Ranger and I cleaned up in his bathroom together. My hair looked a little crazy so I put it into a pony tail and fixed my makeup. I looked at him in the mirror as he was washing his hands.

"Is their any particular reason you don't want us to go to the Miami party at your Aunt's house tomorrow?"

"Several. The most pressing is my mother. If she hears from her sister she met you before her, my mother would take it poorly as if I did it on purpose then call me nonstop... My mother hasn't liked many of my decisions in life but she specifically asked me after my divorce from Rachel that if I ever met someone special she wanted to meet her first next time.

Your someone special. I'm planning for you to meet my parents in the next month but we have been busy with work and Rachel and I can't add to my plate right now." I felt relieved he wasn't ashamed of me. I guess it must have shown on my face because Ranger turned my body to him and lifted my chin with his finger. He kissed me deeply washing away all my insecurities.

We heard someone knocking at his office door. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine in frustration. "Be safe today and watch your surroundings." I gave him one last peck and told him always.

I answered the door to Silvio and Les. Les had a big smile on his face like he knew what we had done in here. It didn't help that he winked at me as I passed him. I just wanted to hide, my face was so red.

I heard my private cell ping with a text from Royce.

_Flowers were a special order with a credit card that was stolen from someone in Philadelphia. Computer guys ran the IP address it was also in Philly from a stolen laptop on some free Wifi at a public cafe. We are checking camera's in the area. PA could be his next hunting location for the woman. Order was placed with the flower shop yesterday. This particular florist has a greenhouse for all year round flowers that her husband runs since he is a college professor. Anything special in this greenhouse is listed as special's on her site. Everything is pricey but she offers unusual flowers._

I responded to him.

_ Does she sell Doll Eye's? Violet ingested them remember?_ I waited for a few minutes for a response but didn't get one.

I went to the break room and grabbed some snacks and drink's to put in my bag. When I entered two Rangeman employees left the room quickly. What is wrong with these men?

I made my way to our temporary war room. I messaged Slick to leave in 15 minutes and to meet in the garage wearing street clothes. I wanted to pick up Rachel's background first, print it out and read in the car.

I unlocked my computer and started printing everything. Background check, medical records, bank records, school information, known associates, newspaper articles among other things. I started hole punching my papers in order and placing it into a small binder I found on the supply table Marisol had stocked with everything you could imagine. I grabbed a little bit of everything for my bag, post it notes, highlighters, some extra pens, tape and a mini stapler.

I planned to follow Scully today with Rachel's daughter April. Ranger seemed pleased with my report on Mace so I would grade Scully in a similar fashion. I asked Ranger earlier how to make sure Hawk doesn't warn him Scully first or talk about it with other employees and he assured me he warned Hawk I was doing a quality control review. Hawk and Slick both know not to repeat or interfere with my assessment.

I re-locked my laptop and made my way down to the garage. I saw Slick standing next to a large man that was about 6'1 with more muscles then any man I had ever seen. In my opinion too many... At least he was in street clothes. I remember reading about Hawk's background, he was a criminal in his younger days then joined the Army. Hawk was also a loner that was only a good partner for a few of the men on patrol but had a good head on his shoulders and could think on his feet.

I introduced myself and he just nodded then got into the backseat. Oh boy. Slick just smiled at me.

"Where to gumshoe?"

"Quality control on Scully." I pulled up his gps location on my work computer and saw he was just getting to April's school. Slick drove so I put on an oldies station to read my report on Rachel Maritime maiden name Atwood.

Her parents are Gwen and Micheal Atwood. Mother was a stay at home mom and father was a businessman now retired. Her mother was Puerto Rican while her father was a mixture of Eastern European. Rachel grew up in the Miami area her whole life and was a year younger then Ranger. Her father had some money from his family's inheritance so Rachel grew in an upper middle class neighborhood but her parents lived modestly.

Rachel was an only child, her teachers noted she was quiet in school with good grades. She was in the Spanish club, a cheerleader and on the year book staff in high school. She had a few boyfriends in school one of them, Ron Maritime then she went to college for one year to the University of Miami as an education major.

Rachel had a few part time jobs in the summer working at the mall or different department stores. Decent grades in college then dropped out her second year. She was healthy according to her medical records and not on the pill until after Julie was born. No medications prescribed other then vitamins and her pregnancy went smoothly. No Std's in her history or major illnesses.

I checked Rachel's bank records over the years and the places she lived. She lived with her parents all through out school and college including when Julie was born. Once Rachel dropped out of college she had no employment listed and didn't leave her parents home until she started dating Ron again who came back into town after graduating college.

After they were married, months later Ron took over his father's plumbing business and made it successful. I didn't see a reason Rachel couldn't have continued with college or got herself a job. Her mother could have baby sat while Rachel went to classes or she could have used the child support Ranger was sending to pay a baby sitter.

Her parent's were already helping her pay for college in the first place, it didn't make sense to me. Several months into Rachel's pregnancy I saw Rachel's doctor did a prenatal paternity test then a few weeks later she married Ranger. At least Ranger was smart enough to check first the kid was his before marriage.

Some men I knew back in the Burg didn't then ended up surprised in the hospital room and married to their girlfriends. I saw Rachel was given insurance and benefits from the Army as well as a portion of Ranger's check. It wasn't much but Rachel's parents were helping her too and she didn't have any debt or major bills.

I saw as soon as Julie was born two months later Ranger filed for divorce, irreconcilable differences, neither party contested then Ranger agreed to child support arrangements with the court. Months later Rachel married Ron then adopted Julie. My heart hurt for Ranger. Regardless of his feelings for Rachel it must have been a difficult situation at the time. Once Ron adopted Julie the court order for child support was rescinded but Ranger continued to send the same amount of money every month like clock work.

Eventually Rachel had two more children with Ron, they seemed like a happy family. Her financials showed Ron was the bread winner and she used both accounts responsibly for a long time. I didn't have to look at the financials from the last year since Ranger already told me in detail about the spending so I moved onto the newspaper articles.

I saw her baby announcements for each child and her wedding announcement to Ron. I saw the newspaper clippings about Julie being kidnapped then her return. Rachel didn't comment in any articles but Ron asked the papers for privacy after Julie's return. Rachel reminded me of Valerie, cooking, cleaning, sewing, book clubs, baking, entertaining friends and neighbors. I looked at her license photos over the years and I could see what attracted Ranger to her in the first place.

She was innocent looking but pretty, skinny with a big chest. Over the years though she became more demure in her looks and never really kicked the baby weight after each pregnancy. I couldn't find a wedding picture of her and Ranger but the one of her and Ron looked very happy. They had a fancy wedding with all the trimmings and a large puffy gown. I saw Rachel started going to therapy days after Julie's return but the doctor didn't post any notes that I had access too. He probably hand writes them then stores them in his office... I really want to see them but at the same time I wouldn't want anyone to know what I had said in confidence either. I turned to Slick.

"Hypothetically, what are your feelings about breaking into a therapist's office to copy someone's file? I know it's legally and morally wrong but what are your thoughts if someone wanted to use it for good and not bad?"

"It's a sticky situation. Knowledge is power. People tell therapist's their darkest secrets, in the wrong hands it could hurt them mentally, physically and financially. But in the right hands I guess it could fill in a lot of blanks as long as you didn't tell the person or anyone else their secrets then I don't see a problem with it. If it's used for good then it's morally grey in my opinion."

I liked Slick's reasoning because I really wanted that file but Ranger may not feel the same way. Things have been going really great with us and I don't want to cross a line with him even if this would help him in the end. I started biting my lip.

"Hawk same question?"

"I'd take it without a second thought. If you don't want someone to know something then you don't tell anyone in the first place." Another good point but people think by trusting a therapist no one would ever know... I'm still debating how Ranger would feel. He usually lives by legally grey but morally right code. If this was a random person I don't think he would care but this is his ex wife and mother of his child. He may care. I wish we were alone right now to talk openly. I torn off a piece of paper and started writing.

_Hypothetically if it was Rachel's file we stole for a good reason?_ I discretely dropped it onto Slick's lap as I went for my bottle of water between us. His eyes grew large.

"Scully is waiting in that SUV and King is parked next to him." We sat in the car waiting for school to let out. When the kid's started to exit the school for pickup I saw the guards exit there vehicles to take their post. I saw Ron pull up in his truck and wave at the guards then talk to the kid's energetically. He made sure their seat belts were on then waited for the SUV's to get in place with them before exiting the school grounds. Ron made his way to the park to drop of his son at some kind of after school activity. King immediately joined Ron's son before Ron pulled away.

Ron dropped off April at some kind of indoor swim club then Scully joined her inside. Slick parked our car.

I grabbed my work bag and made my way inside. To the right was a store with bathing suits and towels, sandals, food, newspapers, books. And to the left three large pools with a few bleachers. There weren't many parents watching and I noticed Scully near the end of the one pool. I saw on the board the daily fee's and membership costs.

"How do you boys feel about taking a dip? We can't stand here much longer watching this far away, people are starting to stare at us here. We're blowing our cover and the shop behind us has suits and supplies." Both Slick and Hawk seemed uncomfortable.

"We shouldn't be separated from our weapons" Slick said. I sighed.

"Hawk can sit on the bleachers and pretend he is guarding me or he is here off duty to cover us. It would be good exercise anyway for me, I've been meaning to do this for a while now. Come on we will have fun." I went to the store to look for a suit for me. I took a few to try on. I usually wore a bikini but I had a bump and felt I should cover it up, except the one pieces were uncomfortable. I saw another woman who was a lot more pregnant then me in a bikini walking into the swimming area so I decided to purchase a modest white bikini too.

Slick didn't even try his suit on, he just grabbed a pair of trunks, some towels and sandals with two swim caps and some goggles. Slick also got me a tube and a noodle. I went to pay and he stopped me.

"This is an assignment for Rangeman. Ranger told me when you have a Rangeman assignment you have to pay with a Rangeman credit card that he gave you instead of your own funds, otherwise he would directly reimburse you." I rolled my eyes. I dug through my wallet to look for the black Amex and found it. I paid for all of our stuff but felt bad. Slick picked up on it.

"It's an expense. We all have them, it's not a big deal. This isn't even the most I've had to charge, trust me." Slick took the receipt from me to add into his expense report at the end of the day to submit to Les. We both changed into our bathing suits and locked our stuff inside the public lockers on the wall. Hawk was the only one now armed. We both struggled to get into our swimming caps until Hawk showed us how.

Slick and I looked at each other and broke into laughter. We looked ridiculous in our swimming outfits that consisted of our suits, sandals, swimming caps and goggles. I was inside my tube walking around in it while Slick had a noodle around his neck, carrying our towels. I asked Hawk to blend in and not to make eye contact with Scully. Hawk took up a position near some parents by the door.

Slick put our towels and sandals onto a chair then jumped into the deep end of the middle pool. I gracefully sat down and then entered gingerly. The pool was heated but I eased myself in anyway. I was feeling self conscious about my body.

"What's wrong? You can swim right? Your holding that tube in a death grip."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I'm fine. It's just I'm not use to my new body and my stomach is protruding out. I couldn't find a one piece that fit right. I'm fine... What about my note what do you think?"

"I don't know what to think because I don't know the exact situation. All I know is Ranger gave you an assignment to check out the kid's bodyguards which isn't unusual. He does random quality checks often to keep us on our toes. I know you took notice of Rachel one day but I don't know the extent of your assignment from him, it's none my business to know but I noticed you reading her background check in the car. Is this part of the assignment or your own curiosity?" I thought about it.

"Both." He smiled and shook his head a little.

"Ok... What were his restrictions or instructions without telling me the assignment directly."

"He said I could investigate and he trusted me. He was aware of the background check and didn't care."

Slick thought about it. "And my guess is you don't know how he will react about the therapist's file... I don't know myself. He isn't a guy that's easy to read. If it was anyone normal he wouldn't care but it being someone he was once married too it's a grey area.

I can't give you my opinion here or tell you what to do...but in my hypothetical world I'd take the file and read it. If he found out about it I would just mention he gave you permission to investigate but not the restrictions of that investigation. But you didn't get any of that from me at all. As long as you use that information to help and not hurt her, I think it would be ok but you don't seem like your the kinda person that would do something intentional to hurt someone."

"We can't do it with Hawk watching us. He would tell Ranger immediately and I am sure you have to report things too. Outside of our hypothetical conversation right now." Slick smiled.

"Hypothetically we can't do anything without Ranger's knowledge but if you knew a thief and were willing to fly him out here, pay a small fee for his time he would do it without anyone's knowledge. Walker is very discreet. Or we can do it ourselves which is easier and not tell Hawk or myself the file your after leading us to assume it's about your case." I gave Slick a big smile.

"I like your second idea. Let's do recon after this. So far Scully has been good but he has a bit of a wandering eye with the ladies and he doesn't seem do be enjoying this assignment at all."

"His skills are being wasted... It's not as bad as monitor duty but patrol would be better for him. He is probably doing it because permanent guards are paid at a higher hourly rate with a chance of hazard pay. After a while, I noticed the kids getting out of the pool and saw Ron come into the area so I swam to the middle and went under water a few times so he didn't notice me. It was almost dinner time so Slick and I got out of the pool. I noticed Hawk discretely adjust himself in his pants when he looked at me. Slick did too then glared at him. He stepped in front of my body and handed me a towel to cover up.

We cleaned up and redressed. I could feel the tension between Slick and Hawk now. I had all I needed on April's guard from watching him interact with April as well as his interactions with people around him. He consistently maintained a visual of his surroundings and checked everyone for weapons. When I got back to my car I wrote my notes on my legal pad. I pulled out the therapist's number then called asking for the hours of operation. The last appointment was usually 7 pm unless it was an emergency. Slick heard my conversation. We silently agreed to strike later tonight for that file when it was dark.

Tank POV

Ranger and Santos had a conference call with me after my meeting with Emmaline. Ranger let me know Steph's granny received flowers from her stalker. I alerted the control room to keep an eye on her apartment and increase patrols in that area.

I worked on my paper work all day but couldn't focus. I kept drifting to Eva's phone number near my computer. I debated whether or not to call. I felt confident this morning but now I didn't. I ran her background check, her father and brother were in the army as well as a few uncles. Eva was well educated and seemed like an honest and sweet woman with a big heart for animals.

She didn't date many men but I assumed that was more about her schedule then her looks. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I've been through fire fights, war, tortured in Columbia with Ranger for three days and yet it was no where near this feeling inside of me. Ranger picked up on my unease during our call but didn't question me about it.

If Stephanie was here in Trenton, I may have asked her, her opinion on Eva on whether I should call her or not. And if I did where would I take her? Lula was easy, she came from the streets. Cluck in the Bucket, McDonald's maybe Shorty's. I didn't see Eva liking any of those places and I didn't want to take here there anyway. Her credit card history showed she shopped at Whole Foods, Trader Joe's, ate at sushi places and Italian restaurants. I haven't gone out on a date, date in a long time. In high school it was fast food and the movies. In the Army, bars and a hotel. I never really dated a woman in the sense of wooing her and was way out of my element.

I took out my phone and sent a text to Steph to call me when she could talk alone. She did five minutes later.

"Are you busy?"

"No just shoving taco's in my mouth with Hawk and Slick. When I saw your text I went to the bathroom alone. What's up?"

"You can't tell anyone not even Ranger." She promised she wouldn't.

"I met Emmaline and she found me a woman... I might see her but I don't know what to do. Do I call her even though I just got her number this morning... if I do what do I say? Do I just ask her out and if I do when or where?"

"Whoa that's a lot of questions...Umm yes call her, go out with her when your both available and look at her background check. I know you ran one, I bet your just as bad as Ranger with them. Pick a nice restaurant she likes and agree to meet her there. Don't offer to pick her up because women feel safer in there own cars on first dates."

"She like's Rosa's near her home. Is that a good place?"

"Ya I've never been but I heard it's a good date place. Pricey for me so I don't know first hand. Here is my advice, just take a deep breath and plunge right into it. Your a bad ass but it's ok to be nervous."

"Where does Ranger usually take you out to dinner just in case she doesn't want to go there?" Steph started laughing.

"Umm places I would never take a woman I care about...once to Marsilio's but it's a big place to be seen in Trenton. I think you want privacy, so my backup would be The Yardley Inn. I've never been but Mary Lou said it was her new favorite place for her anniversary... I don't think I have to say this but I've been on some really shitty dates in the past so just in case... if you invite a lady to dinner you pay like gentleman. Don't make her split the check with you ok." What? Of course I would pay. Who was she dating that didn't do that?

"Of course."

"Were you talking about Shorty's before?" She started giggling.

"Ya and a place once in Newark that made Shorty's look like a sissy joint... Blood on tables is not sexy to a woman." I felt better knowing Ranger was as dating challenged as me now.

"Anything else? Hawk is asking me if I fell into the toilet now?" I heard her hell at him in her Jersey accent.

"No." I hung up.

I took a few deep breaths then started to dial Eva's number. When I heard her say "hello" her voice was like velvet causing my heart to constrict.


	42. Chapter 42

SPOV

After I hung up with Tank I did have to pee which made Hawk just knock again a few minutes later. I washed my hands then stepped out. I glared at him annoyed.

"Do you like to be rushed in the bathroom?" He just shook his head no. "Neither do I."

I sat back down with Slick and groaned with my hands over my face. "I have so much on my plate right now. I feel like I will be drowning soon. My energy levels very every few days from high to very low and at this moment it's very low.

I checked my messages in the bathroom and they range from people asking me to find a lost animal, to researching a ghost in someone's home and one woman wants to find out if her husband is cheating on her. I drafted a nice message to telling the nutty ones I'm unable to take their case at this time and the woman with the husband issues I've schedule a meeting with when I get back to Jersey. I need to run a background check on her then him which I can do tomorrow before I accept her case." Slick just nodded. We were finishing up so Hawk when to check the car over for us.

"I'm starting to feel like a really shitty person for wanting that file. My stomach is in knots but at the same time the curiosity is killing me. If this was me I wouldn't want anyone to read it regardless of the situation. On the other hand women can be difficult. I am one so I know...

I just don't want Ranger going in the wind stressed or conflicted over this situation that his mind isn't focused to make it home to us." I touched my stomach and breathed out deeply a few times.

"One year a ago I would never consider doing something like this, it crosses a personal line with me but a year ago I was a much different person. I thought I was..." I stopped myself from revealing I'm not really a Plum. That's what changed for me. It wasn't Ranger's influence completely or his willingness to help improve my skills, it was the knowledge that I wasn't suppose to be a Plum. I wasn't suppose to grow up in the Burg, I wasn't suppose to be a house wife and the mother to five kids.

Knowing that made it easier for me to distance myself from that life and my mother. Even distance myself from Connie and Lula, who I wasn't 100% sure were my good friends at this point anymore. The only messages I received from them lately were complaints I wasn't hanging around the office with them or gossiping about my life with Ranger. When I explained I had this new case tracking down a killer, Lula gave me a lot of attitude that I didn't involve her. That I was now too good to partner with her. In some ways it was true and in others not.

Yes when I needed backup in the past and it was a low bond, Lula was usually my partner. She was cheap to pay, lunch or some cash and she was ok most of the time as a partner as long as she didn't drive off first or shoot someone for calling her fat. But people didn't feel comfortable talking with Lula around because of how she looked and her major attitude. If she was my partner right now I don't think I would have anything accomplished. Slick is none of those things. He is armed, dangerous thinks like me but also differently.

"I thought I was this good catholic Burg girl my whole life then one day I realized I had more potential with Ranger's help. I don't want to disappoint him or lose him."

"Who do you talk to when you have a dilemma like this?"

"Mary Lou or Ranger sometimes Grandma Mazur."

"And what would Mary Lou tell you?"

"She'd tell me not to do it and meet with the source for the information... and normally I would but I don't want Ranger uninvited to Julie's party next week because of me."

Slick just shook his head and said "Women."

"Call Rachel to set up a meeting for some coffee tonight. Feel her out. If you think you need the file afterwards then we get it, if you feel she is honest with you then you don't... Say it's to introduce yourself better so at the party you don't make Julie's day awkward. I noticed a cafe last night down the street that I can secure easy. Hawk and I can give you privacy but be near by." I agreed. I pulled out my binder and scrolled to her number.

"Hello Maritime residence." I rolled my eyes. Valerie said that too.

"Hi Rachel it's Stephanie Plum. I'm in town early working on a case and I was just hoping you had time tonight to meet for some coffee or dessert at the _Cupcake Cafe_ on Turner Street to get to know each other before the party next week?" She was silent for a minute.

"I don't see a reason too. Your Ranger's friend. We can just meet at the party since Julie invited you too. I'm very busy with the plans right now and don't have the time. It's New Year's Eve tomorrow, I just have too much going on." Did she just call me Ranger's friend? And she said it all in a very sweet condescending tone.

"As Ranger's _girlfriend_ I thought it would be nice to get to know each other before hand to avoid the awkwardness since Ranger visit's Julie several times a year. You and I are going to be seeing each other occasionally... I can meet next week or any day you have a free 30 minutes. I can ever come to you."

"Listen Stephanie. I appreciate what you did for my daughter, I couldn't thank you enough, Julie told me how kind you were but I don't see a need for us to be friends. Yes your pregnant by Ranger but that doesn't mean we need to have a relationship. I don't just let anyone into my children's lives anymore. Julie invited you to her party not myself or my husband... I don't mean to sound rude or mean, let alone burst your bubble but you may not even be around after you deliver and I don't want Julie becoming attached to you. I've known Ranger a long time and was married to him once..."

"So just because we aren't married I'm not welcome to have even an acquaintance with you or Julie?"

"I prefer it that way but even if you were married it may not last past a year. Mine didn't. Ranger's a proud man who likes to do the right thing when he gets a woman he sleeps with pregnant..."

"I assure you it's not the same situation at all..." I heard Rachel sigh then cut me off. "Listen Stephanie I have to go. I have three kids that need my attention. Have a good trip in Miami."

I was pissed now. She was acting like I was a one night stand that Ranger was going to dump in a few months. I was hurt. But at the same time I was worried she may be right that one day Ranger would come home and realize he wasn't ready to be a dad and leave. I'd have my money and my home but my heart would never survive that break. Even if I did marry Ranger it wasn't a guarantee our relationship would last. I felt lost.

Slick heard most of my conversation and looked uncomfortable, unsure of what to say to me. I was vibrating with rage but had tears building behind my eyes. This was one of the reasons I never truly thought of having a relationship with Ranger in the past. It wasn't just his life didn't lend itself to relationships crap, it was knowing if I let him in completely he had the ability to break my heart unlike any other man before him.

It's why I hid behind excuses like my practical Burg upbringing and strong survival instincts keeping Ranger at arms length. I probably stayed with Morelli longer then I should have because I was afraid of becoming addicted to Ranger, he may eventually drop me then disappear when he had his fill. This is his first relationship in a long time. I see Ranger now so sweet and loving with me and my stomach but that changes when you have two crying and screaming babies at home. Ranger enjoys the hunt, he chased me like a gazelle for years but now that he has caught me, will he find another Gazelle on the horizon?

I was sitting in the car with Slick and Hawk "Where to Steph?"

I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to go back to Rangeman and it was too early to steal the file if I decided too do it tonight. I wasn't in the state of mind to work on my stalker and the thought of eating another bite made me sick.

"The mall please." Slick put on some soft music as I stared out the window during the drive. I let a tear fall down my check but wiped it away. I hated Rachel's words and how she delivered them. I hated how she rubbed in she was one married to him and knows him better then me. I don't even know if that's true because Ranger isn't a chatter box.

I needed to be alone with my thoughts but I couldn't escape my guards, if I did especially with my two threats, Ranger would never forgive me and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to my babies. I turned to Slick.

"I'm going to need some breathing room at the mall." He just nodded.

My guards were tailing me five steps behind but I was pretending they didn't exist at all.

Tank POV

My conversation with Eve could have gone better. I was nervous at times, I guess too quiet but she did most of the talking and agreed The Yardley Inn would be a great spot for dinner tomorrow night. I forget it was New Year's Eve so I had to pay off a hostess to get me a private table and a reservation then I had to pay one of my men extra to cover my monitor shift.

I mentioned to Eve that I was on call for emergencies and she understood because she was too. We had a small conversation about herself and I felt my heart flutter. She told me about how the men in her family got certain nicknames too then had to leave to see her next patient. I really needed a drink to calm my nerves but since I was on duty I went down to the gym to run and punch a bag.

I started making a plan in my head. I need to wear something nice I guess and not my uniform. Should I buy something for her when I meet her at the restaurant? Flowers? I don't want to come on too strong. I started cleaning up in the locker room then went back to my computer. I started researching "how to date" and clicked different links.

Have manners, turn off your phone, don't talk about past relationships yours or ask about hers. Be honest but not too honest and don't check out other people on your date. Be a good listener, that I can do. Don't expect sex on the first three dates and let the woman lead with the first kiss on the first date if you are unsure how well it is going. Telling a woman you will call after a date can mean two things you may call or your blowing her off. If you feel an interest in your date tell the woman you would like to see her again and will call her tomorrow. Depending on her response you know her interest back... This seems complicated...

I started taking notes wondering if I could just bug the table and have a comm unit in my ear that had Steph listening in and could help me without anyone knowing. I really liked this woman even though I barley know her. I just got this feeling from her voice.

Eve was intelligent and witty...I thought about cancelling the whole thing but Steph sent me a text during my conversation with Eve that said _Army Ranger's never quit. _

I started researching more online and came across some books. I wrote down a few names and made my way to Barnes and Noble outside of town. I couldn't help but wonder if Ranger had to do this with Steph?

Probably not. The times I watched them interact it was like animal magnetism between those two. Ranger would say "Babe" and then kiss her in the alley next to the bonds office. They just worked although he had his head up his ass most of the time.

After a visit with Steph, Ranger would get back into the car and not talk about it or look any different but I knew he was affected and not just by his pants. He never left town without seeing her first and gave her keys to Rangeman. I never saw Ranger help someone for nothing and he never spent time with a woman as much as he did with her. I tried doing that with Lula and although sexually satisfying, Lula was too street hard and crazy. I could never let Lula fully into my life, let alone the Rangeman building.

SPOV

After trying on different shoes I picked out a new pair of wedge heels since my normal heels were starting to be too much for me to walk in. I sat in the food court area with a large lemonade and a two mini red velvet cupcakes. I found a maternity store but everything seemed really plan and ugly. I looked through the baby items though and found some adorable outfits and supplies. In the clearance section I found left over candy corn hats from Halloween. I grabbed two.

I also picked up a shirt for me in different sizes that said "_I'm pregnant not furry. Do NOT pet me_." And my new favorite item a fun bright colored tee-pee for a toddler's room that I imagined the babies sleeping under when they got older. Hawk took it from me to carry which was nice. I nodded a thank you.

I looked at things for the nursery and saw a framed poster that said "_Always be yourself unless you can be BATMAN then always be BATMAN"_ with the bat symbol in the middle. It made me laugh so hard that I couldn't leave without it. I sent a picture text to Ranger. I also found a baby jumper that said "_That's the Uncle they Warned you About_" with an arrow pointing out. Lester would get a kick out of that since he warned me about his family.

I heard my work phone ringing and saw it was a Miami area code. I placed my basket down to answer. It was Winnie's landlord finally calling me back. He apologized, he thought I was a cop at first then realized I wasn't. I just rolled my eyes. Unfortunately he didn't know anything other then Winnie was a writer who kept to herself. She was writing a book at one time and liked to spend hours at the bakery down the street most days.

I asked if he had any of her items and he said no. Reid her ex had came when she was missing and cleaned out all of her valuables. Once she died no one claimed the rest so it all went to the Salvation Army so he could rent the unit. Before we hung up I messaged him a picture of my stalker but he didn't recognize him.

My next stop would be the bakery once I checked out. I was still feeling upset and unsure if I should go to Julie's birthday party, I didn't want to ruin her day or make anyone uncomfortable. I tried putting myself in Rachel's position. I could see how Rachel wouldn't be thrilled her ex husband's pregnant girlfriend was coming to a family event but I felt like if it was me I'd at least meet her for a chat before I blew her off. Yes it would kill me to see Ranger with another woman having a baby, yes I'd cry my eyes out for days but Rachel wasn't in a real relationship with Ranger in the first place. And Rachel married Ron a long time ago, she moved on.

It would be a different situation for me. If Ranger and I broke up and he came to my home years later with a new pregnant girlfriend to our children's birthday party depending on the reason for the split I'd be really hurt especially if he moved on quickly and I hadn't. I couldn't imagine my life going back to pre-Ranger but in that situation I'd at least meet the woman at the party or before hand to make it less awkward.

I really didn't get Rachel's deal, I had a feeling she wouldn't confide in me about it either. And if Rachel was hiding her issues from Ron, angry with Ranger then I didn't see our meeting after Julie's party going well at all. She probably won't even talk about her issues if I am in the room, I know I wouldn't in her situation... It wasn't ethical or right but I needed that file. I needed to know her issues so I could help Ranger just in case she makes me leave that meeting.

I paid for my items then started walking towards the exit.

I was walking past a store and saw in the window an elegant framed portrait of_ Vigo the Carpathian_ from the second _Ghostbusters movie _framed. I almost dropped all of my bags as I stopped short. That would be hysterical to hang in a nursery since the Museum curator needed Dana to bring her baby, Oscar to the museum of art in the movie.

Even if I didn't put this painting in the nursery it could go into the screening room in the basement for me. I made a quick turn to purchase the painting. Slick and Hawk were looking at me like a weirdo but I just had to have it. I looked at other paintings but didn't see anything that intrigued me. The artist was the owner and gave me his card to make anything I wanted in the future. I'd have to keep that thought on the back burner. I had a little happiness back but it wasn't much. I looked at Slick.

"We need to hit the bakery that Winnie liked then I need that file I've decided." Slick just nodded. Thirty minutes later we came up to the shop. It seemed magical, I needed some pie now. Tomorrow I had to work out to kept my weight healthy since I have been eating so much lately. I pulled out my picture of the stalker and of Winnie to show the employees.

I waited in line for my turn and then ordered six pies. Slick and Hawk would each get one so I asked their favorite flavor, I need one tonight to eat, one for Les and one for New Year's Eve tomorrow. The last would be a back up for a bad day this week.

I asked the employees about Winnie and they mentioned she came in often and loved donuts, pie and sometimes just typed all day on her computer but didn't know much about her other then she had a cat. When I showed them a picture of my suspect no one recognized him. I asked if she mentioned an admirer or someone watching her, they said she only mentioned an ex husband and her cat. I thanked them and rushed back to the car to eat my pie. The girl had plastic forks so I grabbed a handful for us to each eat in the car. Hawk was hesitant until both Slick and I dug in.

"What are you thinking?" Slick asked me.

"I think it's been a long time since Winnie's death and people don't remember a lot, her ex husband would be good for information but also more likely to lie or sell us out. If we find him great but I'm not going to kill myself over it. I just want a few more bites of my pie then I need to get a file from this address."

I wrote it down on a piece of paper so Hawk didn't know where we were going. Both of them ate their whole pie fast while I still had 75% of mine left to finish for later.

It was close to 9 pm when we arrived at the office building. Slick told Hawk to monitor the car because it would be a quick trip. I discretely placed the scanner into my jacket then grabbed some gloves and a hat from my bag. Some people were still in there offices so Slick and I entered easily through the front door. We made sure to hide our faces from the outdoor camera with our baseball hats. I looked at the directory and saw the office was on the first floor around the corner.

"Only one camera on the outside not anywhere in these halls." Slick started working on the locks while I was the look out.

"I'm not sure if there's an alarm, we have 8 minutes to get in and out. Put your gloves on now and have your scanner ready, don't turn on any lights, I have a flash light." I nodded then he set his watch with an 8 minute count down and opened the door pulling me inside. We heard a few beeps from the alarm system and knew we had tripped it.

"It's a call center alarm company, one that goes to the police to check out." He started working on the main therapist's office door and picked it fast. Slick started going for the the filling cabinets picking the lock again. I was holding the flash light and helping him look for Rachel's name. In the last drawer of the filling cabinet I found it.

"6 minutes left."

I started scanning the pages with my wand. I got down to one minute and still had three sheets left to go. As soon as I finished Slick put the file back into the correct section and re-locked the cabinet and all the doors. We shoved everything in our pockets and strolled back through the hallway. I picked up some pamphlets on a table so I looked like on camera we had a meeting on one of the floors. We strolled back to the car and drove away. We didn't hear any sirens so we leisurely drove back to drop me at Les's house. I hooked up my scanner to my computer to start downloading the file.

An hour later we came to Les's gate and I still hadn't looked at Rachel's file yet. I don't know what I was waiting for but it was late and neither Ranger or Les were home. Slick helped me carry my bags inside and wished me a good night. I heard him leave after I armed the alarm. I left my bags in the living room and took my half eaten pie and laptop to bed. I grabbed _Ghostbuster's_ from my gift basket that Marisol was nice enough to include and placed it into the DVD player to watch in bed. I stripped down to my panties and one of Ranger's t-shirts then opened up my laptop to read the therapist's notes.

RPOV

Santos and I had a busy day with back to back meetings with the Miami employees regarding their reviews. I expected to be done with them in four days. I had started most in back in Trenton before I left so I didn't have a large amount of work waiting for me back home just a few odds and ends with Tank so I could return to normal duties. I didn't hear from Babe much today but I couldn't believe that poster she found. I didn't want our kids to think I was a superhero so I needed to talk to Ella about decorating the nursery in normal things like boats or trains.

I didn't get a chance to look at Babe's tracker's much today with working on different schematics and clients but I noticed the SUV pull into the underground garage and Slick and Hawk exit but no Babe. Weird she usually returns here then goes home with Santos and I. I sent her a message to see if she is ok then worked with Santos to finish up for the day. It was close to midnight when we left the building and I still hadn't received a text back from her. I called both of her phones but didn't get a response. I called Santos's house line and no one picked up.

"Drive faster I can't get a hold of her." No alarm was tripped and I felt deep down she was ok but I didn't like she didn't answer.

"Relax cuz she is probably sleeping. It's late."

We entered the gate and pulled up to the front. I pulled my gun and entered the house. None of the lights were on and I noticed shopping bags on the living room floor with her work bag. Santos and I cleared the downstairs then moved to the second floor. I got to our room and opened the door. I saw Babe asleep with her laptop closed on the bed with an empty pie box on her stomach and the end of _Ghostbuster's_ playing on the TV. Shit. What happen?

"See, she's fine. I'm heading to bed." Santos smacked my back and left. I started to turn off the TV and clear the bed. I noticed tears stains on her checks. I wanted to wake her up but I didn't want to see her cry. I left the room and called Slick to see what the hell had happened today. He answered immediately.

"Stephanie is upset. Report."

"Asset was fine all day until she made a phone call to Rachel then went to the mall to shop, eat cupcakes then purchased pies from a bakery. Asset seemed fine when I drove her home." I hung up on him.

Why did Babe call Rachel? And what did Rachel say to upset her? I rubbed my hands over my face. It's days like this I miss having the less complicated life. I got back into the bedroom and stripped down. I did my bathroom routine then got into bed and held her close. Babe stirred then opened her eyes. She looked so sad. I kissed her nose and played with a curl of her hair waiting for her to speak up.

"I'm a bad person Carlos... I did something bad that I knew was bad but I did it to try to help Rachel and you but Rachel hates me I found out today." I raised my eye brow at her and kept her chin up with my finger so I could look into her eyes.

"Explain." Babe was one of the best women I knew, her bad was nothing compared to what I have done so I wasn't too concerned yet. She felt guilty over a lot of things in her life.

She sighed "Your going to hate me but I did a background check on Rachel which you knew about then I called her earlier just to set up a meeting for coffee or dessert so it wouldn't be awkward at the party. I wanted to feel Rachel out as a person to see if she would open up to me about her issues... Rachel told me she wasn't interested in us being friends let alone acquaintances which I didn't care about but Rachel doesn't want me in her or Julie's life at all. Julie was the one that invited me to her party not Rachel or Ron and she called me your _"friend"_ on the phone then said I wouldn't last long... that she knew you for a long time and I was pretty much a fling you got pregnant... that you will dump me eventually in a sweet condescending tone..." I felt really pissed at Rachel and if it wasn't so late I would go over there right now and hash this shit out because now I'm at the end of my patience with her.

"I'll call her tomorrow, she was out of line with you. Rachel doesn't know me at all or anything about our relationship Babe. Your not a fling your _my woman_ and your not going anywhere because I would find you and bring you back where you belong."

SPOV

I saw the truth and sadness in Ranger's eyes. He tried to kiss my lips but I stopped him.

"I didn't tell you yet why I'm a bad person, you cut me off... I've been debating a few days about copying Rachel's therapist's file to get an idea what our meeting would be like so we were prepared but I decided to talk to Rachel first just to meet her or maybe see what she said first. After she blew me off I was hurt for many reasons... After a few hours Slick and I broke in and copied the file tonight and I read it. I'm ashamed I did it but I would never use it to hurt her in any way I just wanted answers to her situation because I felt like it was going to be a shit storm when we all sat down." Ranger had his blank face firmly down and I couldn't read him at all. Shit.

"I know I crossed a line and I know your probably upset and disappointed in what I did, I should have asked you first before I did it but I don't know... I needed to know about her too because in a way I do feel like I am her sometimes. I feel like once the babies are born you may hate the crying and the pooping then realize again your life doesn't lend itself to a relationship and decide your not family material then disappear into the wind." I took a deep breath.

"In a sick way I wanted to know how she dealt with it because I don't know how I ever could if that happened to us. I'm sorry." I felt the tears fall down my face. I tried wiping them away. Ranger's face softened a little. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and locked myself in. We both needed time to think separately. I got into the shower and replayed the information in that file that the doctor noted.

Rachel came into therapy to deal with her trauma of Julie's kidnapping. She felt an array of emotions but mostly guilt because she was ten minutes late to pick Julie up that day from school. Rachel had been held up at the grocery store. She blamed herself for days then discovered her ex husband's stalker was the kidnapper and turned the blame to Ranger although she was hopeful Ranger would find her safe.

Over that week Rachel barely ate or slept and felt numb from crying. When Julie was returned Rachel immediately placed Julie into the care of a therapist. Rachel felt her daughter could be sexually assaulted and wanted her checked out. The child therapist noticed signs of distress in Rachel and Rachel confessed she was struggling emotionally. Rachel was recommended to me for assistance.

After Rachel received proof Julie wasn't sexually violated Rachel felt better but still felt anger, guilt, depression and lack of control. When asked how she coped she said shopping, spending time with her family. The doctor noted Ranger helped with the therapy costs as well as provide security for the children and private schooling because he felt guilty and Rachel wanted her children safe again although she didn't like them out of her sight anymore.

The doctor noted Rachel said the kid's are watched a lot more closely now and don't go to stranger's houses or sleep overs. The doctor noted Rachel was suffering separation anxiety and other forms of anxiety, concerned that this could happen again to her family. They worked on that through many sessions.

Over time the therapist asked Rachel to talk more about Ranger since she had so much anger towards him even though the doctor reminded her it wasn't his fault he had a stalker, he wanted the whole picture. No matter what positive things the doctor said about Ranger, Rachel denied them. Rachel said she was at a party at someone's house in college and some military men were there on leave hanging out. Rachel saw Ranger drinking from a far but at the time called him Carlos. Ranger was friends with someone else she knew at the time so she felt safe with him. They drank and flirted most of the night then went back to his hotel room." I felt sick reading those details.

To put it nicely they fooled around a lot then she the best sex of her life but the condom broke. In the morning Rachel woke up alone and was upset Ranger left and thought she wouldn't see him again. Rachel described how good Ranger was in bed and how good looking he was at the time and how she wanted a relationship with him.

It wasn't until Rachel didn't get her period, a month later she took a pregnancy test and found out Ranger got her pregnant. She contacted her friend who contacted Lester who then gave Rachel his number. Ranger was upset by the news and told her he would call her back. Eventually he did and he explained he didn't want a baby or a wife because he was going into Special Forces in the Army but if the child was indeed his he would provide for it and take responsibility. He even agreed to tell her parents with her. Her parents were upset but when Ranger said he was taking responsibility things smoothed over.

As soon as it was safe to get a paternity test Ranger would provide for the child and marry Rachel to receive military benefits and legitimize the birth since Rachel was very Catholic and Ranger's family as well. Ranger left Rachel with an address if she needed to contact him. Rachel said she wrote weekly to him hoping to develop a relationship since they were having a baby together and thought the distance emotionally was because they didn't know each other before he left and just needed time. Rachel said she included pictures of her and the sonograms but Ranger never wrote back until it was time he would be in town for the paternity test.

Ranger took her out to eat a few times and Rachel tried to kiss him or touch him intimately but Ranger wouldn't respond back to her. She felt frustrated and angry at him. Rachel felt he didn't find her attractive anymore because she was larger from the pregnancy.

When paternity was proven Ranger agreed to marry Rachel to make child support easier but told her as soon as the baby was born he would file for divorce. Ranger told Rachel he didn't want a wife or to settle down with a family. They married weeks later but on there honeymoon night Rachel said she was really sick from the pregnancy but tried to be intimate with her husband anyone but Ranger refused.

He said he didn't want to give her the wrong idea about this becoming something more. He left early the next morning to ship out and she wrote him weekly again about her life and the pregnancy because she was hoping he would fall in love with her too one day especially when he held his daughter in his arms. But Ranger never sent a letter back. Her mother told Rachel, Ranger just needed time and when he got home they would be happy together. Her parents told her they would help them find a home to live in and a job for him at her father's business. The doctor asked Rachel why she didn't get a job or go back to school and she said she had no interest, she always wanted to be a wife and mother and she didn't enjoy school.

Rachel wasn't sure if Ranger was with other women while they were married but she assumed he was since he wouldn't touch her. She wrote him begging for a reply, confessing her love for him but he responded with a few sentences saying women often confuse love for a man when they truly love their child, and Rachel didn't know him well enough to love him and he didn't love her.

Eventually Julie was born and Rachel sent him a letter with a picture. Ranger came home a few months later and held her for a few minutes but she said he had this blank face in place. Rachel didn't see any love or devotion, nothing. After the visit Ranger handed her the divorce papers that day. She tried to talk him out of it and seduce him but it proceeded.

At the time Rachel had been in contact with Ron on and off but once she was served the papers she started dating Ron again who fell in love with Julie right away. Rachel confessed she loved Ron in high school but they split so he could go off to college. Rachel said Ranger was emotionally distant and secretive towards her and Julie and she felt she needed someone who expressed his emotions and would love her back.

I was really really pissed that Rachel confessed at first and sometimes later in years she still pictures Ranger during sex with Ron to get herself off because Ranger was the best sex she ever had. Rachel said when she asked Ranger to give up his rights she thought she would finally see some emotion that maybe he would fight for her and the baby but days later he signed the papers. She felt deeply hurt by that. Rachel said she encouraged Ranger over the years to have a relationship with Julie but it was formal and distant. After the kidnapping that encouragement stopped. The doctor asked her if she regretted the divorce and she said yes and no. If he was emotionally available like Ron she would have stayed happily married to him for the rest of her life but Ranger couldn't get away from her fast enough. The doctor asked her how she coped back then and she said shopping and making Ron and Julie her priority. The doctor noted Rachel didn't have any interests herself just lived her life through her family.

The doctor pick up on her shopping addiction quickly and offered other coping mechanisms for anger, disappointment, depression and sadness but Rachel didn't see a problem. She said she could afford it and it made her feel control again, happier and better. The doctor pointed out it was Julie's child support and Rachel said Ranger could afford it and Julie's needs were always taken care of first. The doctor didn't agree and told her to increase her sessions instead of coming in sporadically like she had been. The doctor prescribed medication too but Rachel never filled them.

Eventually Rachel didn't like the doctor's opinion of her or his suggestions after a few months so she stopped going. The doctor noted she was in a deep denial about her issues and Ron wasn't calling her on them in therapy and at home they didn't want to fight. There were a few sections about her issues with Ron but nothing related to Ranger just basic marriage frustrations. Rachel didn't mention complaining about the guards to her doctor but I deduced it was out of anger from Ranger. In the end Rachel was diagnosed with a shopping addiction, an anxiety disorder, insomnia, denial and was strongly encourage to speak to Ranger about all the anger and hurt she has been harboring against him for years. Rachel disagreed with his assessment stating nothing was wrong with her and blaming her issues on Ranger then never came back.

I was sitting on the floor of the shower letting the hot water flow down my back when I saw Ranger's feet inside the stall with me. He placed his hands under my arms and lifted me up.

"I don't hate you. I don't think I could ever hate you. I wish you would have come to me first then decided this together but I read the file on your computer. I knew most of those things already some I didn't. As far as her letters I was training or a war zone, we don't get normal post and I didn't know what to write back. Rachel wanted this happy family and I didn't want to lead her on. I made it clear every time I saw her I didn't love her. I never led her on about my feelings or intentions... Your not Rachel. I chose to be with you before you got pregnant because I love you Babe." Ranger had his hand on my belly then bent down to kiss my stomach. Both of our emotions were raw right now.

"I wasn't ready to be a father 13 years ago and some days I don't feel ready now but I want you and them... I... can't imagine my life anymore without you. I didn't know about Rachel's issues she hid them from me but we will go forward with our plan then let the pieces fall. We have our own family to think about now and I'm not going to dwell on it anymore once we leave Florida. Ron gave me assurances about Julie and that's all that mattered to me." I saw in his eyes he meant every word. I let some tears fall from my face. Ranger stood up and dried my body with a towel. He took me into his arms then carried me back to bed.

"Go to sleep Babe. We'll figure it out tomorrow." He kissed my lips lightly then held me close to him.


	43. Chapter 43

SPOV

Eventually I awoke. My throat was scratchy and my eyes hurt from last night. I'm not a pretty crier so I can only imagine what I looked like this morning. Ranger was sitting up in bed naked under the sheet typing on his computer. It was almost 8 am and I was confused why he was still here and not at Rangeman.

"I told you we would talk. I didn't want to put it off." I nodded. He put his laptop to the side.

"I don't think I should go to Julie's party, I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

Ranger shook his head "Julie invited you and Ron knew you were coming with me and was fine with it. If you don't go Julie will be disappointed and your also giving Rachel more power over your emotions then she deserves... What Rachel told you was based on her experience with a warped sense of anger because I wouldn't join her vision of the family she envisioned. From the doctor's notes it seemed like Rachel idolized my looks but didn't care for anything else about me. She still thinks of me from 13 years ago then the man I am now. I've never communicated with Rachel about anything except Julie so I can see how she may feel that way. I'm not looking to change my relationship with her, if she wants to voice her anger at me I'll listen but she isn't a part of my life. When I visited I mostly sat in the living room with Julie while her parents were doing other things around the house. I rarely took Julie out of the home to go anywhere and we really didn't talk much. I mostly just asked her questions about school and her life...

Babe you know I can't promise you forever in my line of work but I can promise you the rest of my life. To love you, forsake all others, to care for you even when you drive me crazy... I'm with you because I can't live without you anymore. I don't need a piece of paper holding me to those words because you know when I say them I mean them." Ranger was looking deeply into my eyes while playing with a curl of my hair.

"You may feel differently when you have two newborns at home screaming at all hours." I bit my lip.

"I'm Cuban. I'm use to a lot of noise and I need a lot less sleep then you. When we both need a break we have Ella or a babysitter. Just because we have kids doesn't mean I'm going to stop chasing you, seducing you every chance I get." I felt Ranger's erection against my hip.

"I never want you with anyone else Babe. I have just as much to lose as you... I saw the fear of losing me in your eyes last night...Both of us are going to mess this up at one time or another but you were honest with me last night. That was important to me above anything else. I love you and I love how our good days outnumber our bad. But even on the bad days I hate being apart from you."

"I just want you Carlos." Ranger kissed me and started moving on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist just as his tip started to enter me I heard loud pounding coming from our bedroom door.

Ranger growled as he turned his head. "Go away Santos!"

"Can't cuz! Steph your phone is blowing up. Tank says he needs you now."

Ranger said something in Spanish as he grabbed his pants off the floor, pulling them up leaving the button open. I covered myself with the sheet as Ranger unlocked the door. Les tried to poke his head in but Ranger pushed it away hard and took the phone from him.

He handed me the phone. With a raised eyebrow.

"Hey what's up big guy?"

"I left you four messages yesterday and you didn't call me back." He sounded stressed.

"I'm sorry I..." He cut me off now sounding panicked.

"I have a date tonight with Eve. I don't know what to wear. Do I buy chocolate? And what is the deal with "I'll call you" at the end of the date?... Wait more importantly do you have plans tonight at six because I can plant a bug at the table and a comm unit in my ear. Can you help with the conversation during dinner?"

"Wow that was fast." Ranger was trying to make me put the phone on speaker but I just shook my head no and smiled. I covered the phone.

"Do we have plans and what time?" Ranger's faced went blank.

"I'll get off at 7 then dinner at 730."

"Ya Tank I'm free until 730. Wear that black suit I've seen you in for client meetings and a white shirt or black shirt, open at the top, no tie. Flowers are romantic, I'm partial to a single red rose but pink roses are nice too. Nothing yellow that means friendship to me... Dinner is nice with dancing and since it's New Year's Eve take her to the park for the fire works or find a high building to watch them from. That would be romantic. And I don't know anything about comm units to set this up." Ranger looked really confused now.

"I can have Santos set something up for you, you just need a laptop."

"Are you sure you want me in your ear? It's not romantic with three at dinner." Tank was really quiet.

"Please Steph. I've never felt this way before." My heart went out to him.

"No problem. I can help until my date with Ranger. She must be special if your..."

"I'm not talking about it. Later." And he hung up on me!

"All of you have the worst phone manners in the world!" Ranger started taking his pants off again and smiled at me.

"Let me make it up to you now." He was giving me his bedroom eyes and cat ate the canary smile.

Ranger was many things in bed, passionate, loving, dominating but sweet. He could read my body and know exactly what I wanted without direction. And just in case I missed the message of how much he loved me with his lips, he told me, again and again how much I was his and would always be his. I hated how the old insecure Stephanie was still inside me coming out at the worst times and vowed to work on it this coming year.

Ranger and I were catching our breath after making love and I knew he was waiting to pounce about Tank. When he finally spoke I rolled over giving him a big smile.

"So Tank has a woman and needs your help?" I started giggling.

"I've been sworn to secrecy. When he is ready to tell you he will... Don't give him shit about it either! He is nervous enough as it is." Ranger used his hand the wipe his face. He did this when he was stressed.

"Just tell me it's not Lula again."

"It's not Lula." I kissed his nose. Ranger looked a little more relieved.

"Are we good?"

"Yeah Batman were good. I'll go to Julie's party... Rachel is probably insecure about me too which is why she lashed out... You've never brought a woman to meet them before but I'm not going to make a scene a Julie's party, if Rachel is out of hand I'll leave. We can address the issue at the meeting but I'm not important in this scenario. I want you to focus on telling her things will be changing due to her actions."

"Rachel would never make a scene. I've already found someone to put into place. Julie's check won't be issued to Rachel tomorrow, instead it will go into an account I've setup up already. I called Rachel this morning and left her a message to call me back but I think she is avoiding me right now because of your conversation yesterday. I have a feeling I will hear from her when she notices the check not in her account."

"Sneaky. She has to decide if she wants to talk to you to find out about the money or not." Ranger and I finished showering and dressing.

"What's your plan today Babe?"

"I'm staying here. I was going to watch King but I'll do it tomorrow first thing. I'm going to work out now, make calls, do some background checks then I have a conference call with Tank." I started giggling. That's what Tank asked me to call it. "I guess Les is setting it up for me here? It will also give me time to get ready for our date. Are we going out or staying in?"

"In. I have meetings all day but call me if you need me."

I walked Ranger to the door and saw at the dinning room table my Vigo portrait unwrapped by Les and sitting at the table. Near his face was a post-it note speech bubble. It said "Pie Good!" with Les's pie all eaten, only the empty pan left.

Ranger saw it and stopped short.

"Please tell me that's Santos's painting."

"Nope." I popped the p. "I thought of it in the screening room." Rangers shoulders relaxed. He gave me one last kiss and took his Porsche to work.

RPOV

I was worried for a minute Babe would put portrait into our bedroom. I don't think I could have sex with it watching me. When she asked what are plans were for tonight I realized I didn't make any. I meant too but it slipped my mind. I'm not use to making plans for the holidays I usually work. I knew it was too late for a reservation so I said we'd stay in and now I'm screwed. Marisol was taking off early today so I called Santos.

"Yo."

"I forget to make plans tonight for me and Steph. I told her dinner at 7:30 your place, your still going out right? Do you know anyone who can decorate and make dinner for us?"

"Ya I'm going out... my housekeeper Sofia can put some romantic crap together with music but it will cost you. Anything special you need I will call her right now."

"A single red rose and I'll call my guy at Cartier now. She is going to be home all day so make sure Sofia keeps this between us."

"Her English isn't great, when I drop off the computer I'll tell Steph Sofia is coming and to stay out of the main rooms..."

He started giving me grief about me dating so I hung up on him. I called Cartier on my speed dial. Christmas Day I added it to my phone just in case I ever really messed up with Babe per Tank's suggestion. I still couldn't believe she bought me my dream car. It made me want to shower her in diamonds but she would never wear them. Steph likes low key everyday jewelry and would be upset with something flashy and be afraid to wear it out.

I wanted her to wear something special tonight, something that showed her I loved her and Rachel was full of crap. I've thought of proposing to her the last few months off and on but now isn't the right time especially after last night. I know Babe isn't ready yet and I'm still working on my own issues about marriage but I'm 99% sure I do want to marry her someday. The timing is key. I don't want to scare her off and I don't want her to think it's because she is pregnant.

I noticed Steph wears her wedding band from Greece on her opposite hand everyday for the last month. I thought it was just a piece of jewelry to her but I notice her smile at it sometimes and how well she takes care of it. I heard Babe tell Mary Lou on the phone the black diamonds represented me and the white her. I didn't think of it at the time when I purchased it. I just thought it was a beautiful piece that reminded me of her.

"Mr. Manoso."

"Calvin. I need a necklace by 7 pm tonight. An everyday piece for a woman with an inscription that says..._ Babe All my Love, All my Life._ Platinum preferably that pairs well with my prior purchases in my account. I'll send my man to pick it up today. Charge it to my account. I also want to place a future order for some charms to be picked up at a later date. Something to do with the New Year's, a gun, something to do with family that includes that word, some kind of heart for Valentine's Day, a lion and a Cuban charm of some sort. " I tried to think of things I had coming up that I would be doing with Babe or we had done already. I planned on taking her to some Cuban places on this trip as well as the zoo because she likes animals.

"Of course Sir. It will be ready by 3 and I will alert you when I have the charm designs for your approval." I hung up. I liked Calvin. He had great taste and an eye for design. I told him Babe's style years ago and he has been my contact since. He never asks too many questions and has always helped me picked jewelry for my aliases that involve Babe as well as my gifts to her in the last few months.

I drove to Rangeman and thought about Babe. Rachel hid her anger towards me for many years and I never saw it but I did see her attraction to me at times. Most women were but I've learned to ignore it. And Rachel was never obvious about it, she would check me out when she opened the door. I chalked it up to not seeing each other for months on end.

I hated what Rachel said to Babe and now I'm glad I found someone to administer the account for Julie. I'm also removing the bodyguards after the meeting. I'll keep Mace, Scully and King on a rotation to monitor Julie discreetly but I'm not wasting my resources anymore. If Rachel continues her attitude towards Babe I'll also pull the schooling for her other children. Ron understood my position before he left our meeting, I'm not concerned with his reaction at all. I feel like a fool though, at the time I thought I was doing the right thing by their family. I let guilt cloud my judgement. I just thought by helping them I would also help my karma too. I let the issue roll because I thought it would fix itself eventually but now I'm ready to wash my hands clean of it.

Rangeman and Babe need to be my priority now. I can't go into the wind unfocused, I keep getting this feeling I'm going to be called soon. I made sure my will was up to date before I left Trenton and I wrote Babe a new letter telling her how much I loved her and the babies that I wanted her to be happy in life if I die. I asked her to let Tank watch over her and them and not push him away.

I asked that she live everyday to the fullest and know I'm proud of her no matter what. I didn't mention I didn't want her to go back to Morelli, Tank already knows if anything happens to keep him away no matter what. It's one thing for my children to grow up not knowing me, it's another for Morelli to fill their minds with hate and lies about me. Babe would never allow that but I didn't trust him. I trusted Ron to protect and love Julie, now I need to do the same with my family... my family, it's still sinking in for me.

SPOV

I walked on the treadmill for an hour then decided to start getting ready early for my evening. I shaved everything which took a long time since my growing belly makes it hard to see every inch of myself. Then I exfoliate and rubbed lotion all over myself. I wasn't ready for my dress so I put on some shorts and a button up shirt to do my hair and makeup. I kept it simple with a smokey eye. I noticed Ranger liked it that way.

I messaged Slick that he had off today and to have fun but to "Cover his stump before he humped."

He messaged back "Don't worry. When I can't cover my rocket, I leave it in my pocket." He told me to call him if I needed anything but he deserved the day off and to have some fun too. I could only imagine the parties tonight at some of these night clubs we drove by yesterday and was thankful I didn't have to go. Clubs were never my thing not even in college.

For breakfast I had some toast with black olives and raspberry jelly then some Life cereal with caramel syrup I found in the cabinet. I was really lucky Les wasn't a health nut. Ranger told me I would feel more comfortable here then at Rangeman and he was right. The view from the windows was amazing. It was so peaceful here but I couldn't see myself living in Miami full time. Grandma Mazur is getting older and I want to be with her for as long as I can. I don't know what I will do when she gets to old to live alone. I know she won't want to live with my parents again and I can't see her wanting to live at a facility. I'd probably move her into the house with me and Ranger but who knows if that will fly with him.

I need to make a point of getting them together so he can see all of her shades not just horny. I put bags from yesterday's shopping trip into our bedroom and started packing the items back into my suitcase so I wouldn't forget. I decided to procrastinate a little and do some laundry. I washed Ranger and my clothes then our sheets and towels. Les told me he has a house keeper but she only comes once a week since he doesn't make a huge mess and lives alone. I asked him if he brings women here and he told me no, not just for security reasons but he dates a lot and doesn't want to lead anyone on or have a gold digger try and move in on him. I got his logic but he was a really great guy and it would be nice to see him settle down one day.

I sat in the living room to run a quick background on my new client Carmel Havens. Married for five years to Scott Havens. They met at work before she took a new job at a larger marketing company. They lived together in condo in Robbinsville with a Bull Dog name Cinnamon but no children. Carmel wants to know if her husband is cheating.

I looked at his credit card history and didn't see any hotel room charges or large amounts of money being removed... I will probably have to follow him. A lack of charges or missing money doesn't mean he isn't cheating, he just isn't paying for the place. Scott was a very good looking man, very Chris Hemsworth from the movie _Thor_. In Carmel's email she said she was suspicious because she thought she could smell perfume on him one night after work and sometimes she can't reach him at work when she calls. Carmel confronted Scott in the past but he told her she was crazy and nothing was going on and how much he loved her. Carmel doesn't think she is crazy and wants a baby soon but needs to know if her husband is faithful before she takes the next step with him. She said she was referred from a friend of a friend that knows Sally Sweet. I have to call him it's been too long. When I get back to Trenton maybe I should catch his band playing a show.

I looked back at Carmel's information. I knew that feeling she had, your gut says he's up to no good but you cant find the proof. You check his clothes, credit cards, sometimes his phone or browsing history but he covers his tracks. Dickie was like that until I tricked him. I told him I was going to be gone all day then watched from a distance for a car to show up. It did not even an hour later. I caught his butt screwing Joyce on my dinning room table. I think I was more upset it was Joyce then my marriage ending. I printed everything out and created a new folder for Carmel. When I got back I'd meet with her and see if she could afford my rate, if not I'd work with her, even doing payment plans for people.

I ran a credit search on Reid Grey but it was still maxed out. I moved on to the victim that alerted everyone to the killer in the first place. Jacquelyn Bridges, 34, Vermont resident. She lived alone but was engaged to Jerald Pool who was in Africa working as a Doctor for several months. I reread my notes about how the factory was closed for two weeks due to poor weather and Jacquelyn didn't return to work afterwards. After three days she was reported missing by her best friend that also works with her. Jacquelyn was found two miles from the factory under a tree five months later.

I ran a search on Jerald Pool days ago and found out he returned back to Africa but couldn't find much on him recently. After Jacquelyn's body was discovered I saw Jerald entered therapy for several months to deal with his grief then returned to work. I didn't see any storage units listed and he didn't have an address in Vermont. I even called his parents before Christmas and no one called me back. I decided to try them again then her friend who reported her missing.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Pool my name is Stephanie, I'm investigating the murder of Jackie Bridges... I'm not a cop please don't hang up." I caught her just before she did.

"We got your messages. I know who you are, we didn't call you back because we don't know anything. My son is moving on. It took him a long time but he is ready again."

"I understand. I'm having trouble getting a hold of him but what is your take on Jackie's death? You don't seem to care much for her by your tone?"

"I think she was cheating on my son for many years while they dated and it was a mistake he ever proposed. I don't think she would have made my son happy in the end and I don't think she cared about his work or goals." I rolled my eyes at her.

"What makes you think she was cheating?"

"I'd go over to her house sometimes to check on her for my son and she never let me in, like she was hiding someone inside. I saw a love note on top of her mail once too something about her beauty and smile."

"Do you remember what the note said exactly? Or who has it now?"

"No. I just remember the initials H.W. but I couldn't figure out who it was. I even looked in our town phone book but no one in her age range matched. Most of her things the police took or her friend Kathy. Jerald took a few gifts he given her, some mementos of their time together like photos but everything else went into the trash. I threw it out myself. Her friend Kathy took some clothes and some jewelry, a few photos. I told my son my thoughts on her, I just never cared for the girl and it's not kind to speak poorly of the dead but I'm happy my son didn't marry her."

"So no date books, papers, laptop or the love note?"

"No as I said it was trashed." I groaned. I sent her a picture of my suspect but she didn't recognize him.

I thanked Mrs. Pool for her time then moved onto Kathy's number. Kathy said the same thing as Mrs. Pool except she didn't think Jackie was cheating, Jackie didn't like her fiance's mother in her business which is why she never invited her inside. Kathy didn't know anything about a love note and she said she didn't see anything in her things when she cleaned it out with Mrs. Pool since her fiance was too upset to do it himself.

I asked Kathy if Jackie had a secret she was hiding from everyone since Slick noticed a pattern with the other women. Kathy said she didn't know any secrets but Jackie would have told her if someone was bothering her or something major was going on. She never believed Jackie would just run away so she reported it to the police but no one believed her at first. I sent Kathy a picture of my suspect but it didn't ring any bells for her either.

I moved onto my next victim. Cristina Fox. Went by Crystal Fox an escort for Masquerade Escort Services. Lived in Brooklyn, New York and reported missing one month later by her landlord. I grabbed her employer's number and made the call, last time the secretary blew me off so I searched for her personal cell.

"This is Leeanna."

"Hi Stephanie Plum, before you hang up on me I'm not a cop, I just wanted to speak to you about Cristina Fox. I'm hunting down her killer who has also killed many other women. I just need a minute of your time."

"You have two." I asked my usual questions then sent her a picture. Leeanna said she didn't know anything and the man wasn't a client, she would have recognized him. When she said she was sorry Crystal was dead I believed her. She talked about how Crystal's clients liked her for parties and she was a decent person despite her background.

I looked up her family then remembered Crystal grew up in foster care and her parents were in prison. I doubt she'd voice her issues to clients so I called her landlord who was very rude and told me the moment he was alerted she died the police looked for evidence again but he trashed everything in the apartment to rent it our to the next person since he depended on the income. I asked if he had kept anything of hers and he said no. The things worth money he sold to a pawn shop for back rent and the rest he hired a service to clean out. I described my suspect to him since I called his land line and he said he barely remembers Crystal let alone some guy. Great!

I moved onto Amber Lynn Tabernacle, originally from North Carolina but moved to the Lower West Side of New York City. Parents had a nasty divorce over infidelity and Amber wasn't close to either. Amber had a sister from her father's new wife and worked for a small publishing house as a small time editor of mysteries. She worked from home a lot and was reported missing after one week because she did not return emails, calls or submit work. Her boss reported it to police and stated, she was a hard worker, independent, kept to herself and didn't mix business with pleasure. I called both of her parents who blamed the other for her death and lack of communication. I could see why Amber didn't call them often I was getting a headache myself. They said Amber hadn't spoken to them for years, she was tired of being in the middle of their fighting. I asked if her half sister and her were close but her father told me no. I called the land lord but he passed away months ago from a heart attack according to his wife.

I had no new leads at all. The last victim I researched was the first victim.

I knew I would have trouble finding information on victim's more then two years old since a lot of time has pasted, things that belong to these women are gone and people's memory's are faded but I was hoping for a scrap.

Regina Patterson came from a broken home in Ohio, she was a receptionist at an animal shelter that only worked part time so her boss reported her not showing up to the police after two weeks. A month after she was reported missing he Landlord re-rented her apartment to a new tenant. The landlord's number on record was disconnected. Regina's cause of death was lack of oxygen. I looked up her employer's number and called him.

"Dr. Labbe's office."

"Hi may I speak to Garfield it's very important." I thought if I used his first name she would put me through and it worked.

"Hello?"

"Hi you don't know me but my name is Stephanie Plum and I'm investigating Regina's murder as well as other murder's after hers that are related. Do you know anything about loves notes she received? Someone following her? Any secrets she was hiding?"

I also described my suspect and he said no. He didn't know her that well and only gave her a job because he felt sorry for her. Her father was an alcoholic in town and her mother was often in other people's bed's so we she turned 18 she moved out as fast as she could. Eventually she was a waitress until she got a job at the animal shelter. Garfield reported her missing to the sheriff because she didn't seem like the type to disappear but she didn't live in a great part of town either." I thanked him and hung up.

I heard the alarm disengaged while I was sitting in bed then a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!"

I notice it was almost 5 pm. Les came into the room with a laptop and headset in hand.

"This is for your conference call with Tank and Ranger asks that you stay out of the kitchen and living room until he comes home so your surprise isn't ruined for tonight. Sofia my housekeeper is here now to help but she doesn't speak a lot of English. She is also tidying up the main rooms and doing some laundry for me too... You looked stressed what's up?"

"I'm really stalled on my case. I'm running out of evidence to look for."

"Hmm well I'm home now for the day and I still have a few hours to get ready. Let me grab a whole pie with two forks and I'll look at the evidence with you. I always wanted to be Nancy Drew... Maybe you just need a fresh pair of eyes." Les wiggled his brows making me laugh.

A few minutes later he returned and laid a new blanket over the already made bed.

"I don't want Ranger's fluid's on my baby smooth skin."

"I washed the sheets already weirdo." I would miss Les when we left. He always made me smile.

I left him all my notes and got up to change into my dress for tonight in the bathroom. I had to log into the computer for Tank in 45 minutes then listen to his date till Ranger arrived. I never saw Tank this nervous with Lula but I thought it was sweet. It was killing me to know if she was from the match maker I set him up with or someone else but he was tight lipped about her.

I picked a simple black maternity dress I received from Christmas that accentuated my best parts, my boobs and legs. My bump was sort of hidden by the fabric of the dress that you couldn't tell I was pregnant unless I was side ways. It was pretty too with crystals around the v neck of the dress and comfortable halter straps.

"Do you think Ranger will like this?" Les smiled.

"Ya I don't expect you to wear it for too long...if you need any items to enhance your evening check my closet on the right side." I blushed red.

"We're good."

"Do you have a lady in mind tonight?"

"No but I will find one at the party then go back to her place or a hotel room. You two kids can have fun alone but tomorrow I'm calling for a movie night, Ranger's over working me lately."

Les read over the papers while I started getting the computer on and headset adjusted. I had ten minutes to go.

"He's smart and a planner. He picks victim's that don't have a lot of people to care about them and he doesn't kill them violently. He doesn't leave marks on them so he must not touch them much after he changes their appearance. My guess is he works for himself or makes his own hours like a sales man for example. They travel a lot, meet many different people, go to many different functions to network. Did you look and see if any of the woman went to functions or parties open to the public before they were taken probably months before?"

"No." I made a note to look into that, it was a decent idea and more then I had right now.

"I noticed in your notes he was only caught twice on camera and both weren't very visible camera's to the eye because of a tree or a piece of the roof covering it but otherwise you couldn't find him in any videos... It's like a game, he sent you to the factory so you would chase him like he has been chasing you... I see two ideas, you can continue to ignore him and he may lash out and send you more gifts or you can challenge him. Make it clear your on the case and aren't impressed with his abilities at all. Piss him off in some way." I heard my laptop beeping but I wanted to finish this conversation with Les so we agreed to meet up tomorrow.

"Hey Les!" He turned around to look at me. "Cage that snake before you shake and bake." He was surprised then laughed. He pulled a roll of condoms from his pocket then winked as he left.

"Steph?"

"Hey Tank. You ok?"

"No I'm sweating." I had to hide my mouth from laughing.

"That's normal just make sure you smell good. If you don't, stop and grab some cologne or something. Where are you right now?"

"Sitting in the parking lot, I'm early."

"Just be yourself big guy but don't show her your cat pictures right away only show her one if she asks first."

"I just saw her park, she's early too."

"Good. Don't forget your flowers just breathe. Be a gentleman pull out her chair and be polite. Introduce yourself with a hand shake then lightly place your hand on her lower back to guide her to your table. If you get nervous just pretend your talking to me at the table."

Tank POV

I hand a napkin in my pocket and I kept wiping my forehead. I wiped my hands on my pants a bunch of times too. I noticed Eve enter the front of the restaurant and I was a few steps behind her. When she saw me she smiled and kissed my check as a hello. I touched my check with my hand like an idiot.

"Hi I'm Eve and you must be Tank." I heard Steph in my ear. "Say yes. Nice to meet you, you look beautiful tonight."

I repeated her words and was thankful I included Steph now otherwise I would be a bumbling fool right now.

I went up to the hostess then lead Eve to our table just like Steph told me. I notice Eve blush.

"I've never been here before Tank have you?" I just shook my head no. Steph spoke up "You can at least tell her no. Use your words. God between you and Ranger it kills me sometimes."

"No, but I had a recommendation from my friend Steph."

Eve looked curious "An ex?" What? I felt my eyes widen.

"No!..No my best friend's woman." Steph spoke up "Don't call me his woman, say girlfriend like a normal person to her instead of the cave man name he uses."

"Girlfriend... she prefers but he calls her his woman in private." Eve was smiling at me now. The waiter took our drink order and we had a little champagne and water. I didn't notice anyone in the restaurant or the decor I just kept looking into her eyes then at her lips.

"I'm a little nervous it's been a long time since I've been on a date Tank so if I stumble in conversation you will have to excuse me. My friends told me all of these rules and it's a lot! I rather just spend the evening getting to know each other with out the games." I felt better but still a little nervous. Steph spoke up so I said her words.

"I'm nervous too. I don't date much because I work a lot but most woman are afraid of my size too." Eve roamed her eyes over my body and smiled.

"I like a big man." I had a small smile on my lips. "What are you going to order? I'm thinking the fried calamari to start then the trout special. I'm not a huge salad fan for dinner. I enjoy food too much."

I looked at the menu and picked the first thing "Umm the meatloaf." I heard Steph talking to herself now. Hmm meatloaf. Now I want that too. Damn.

I kept a smile on my face but was trying not to chuckle at her that Eve would notice.

"Make sure your making eye contact Tank and try to smile! No blank face tonight. Ask her about herself and her family or her job." Steph said through my ear piece.

Eve told me she had a brother a year younger who was now an engineer in Pittsburgh and she became a Vet because she loved animals growing up and always took them in. Eve asked me if I had any animals so I showed her one picture of my three cats. Steph told me only one. I found it easy to talk about them and not myself. Eve showed a picture of her cat too. When our entrees's arrived I knocked over my glass of water all over the table. I could have kicked myself for being so clumsy.

SPOV

I heard the water spill and Tank trying to clean it up. I told him it was fine, it's water and accidents happen but I could tell her was beating himself up over it. Ranger came through the bedroom door in his GQ suit so I covered my microphone.

"I need a few minutes Tank's choking."

"Tank it's fine. Everything was cleaned up and she doesn't sound angry from her voice. She even laughed. Calm down, think of your cats again. Ranger just got home so I only have a few more minutes but just eat your food like a normal person, don't scarf it down and chew with your mouth closed. Eve asked you about yourself a few times and you need to explain to her in your line of work knowing things about someone can be used against them, so you will reveal yourself more over time. Try to answer her questions as best as you can though." Ranger hit a button on the computer so he could listen to what I was doing. We heard a few minutes of conversation then I told tank I had to go but if he ran into trouble to go to the bathroom and call me. Otherwise just be himself because the date was on track again. I closed the lap top and Ranger had a mega watt smile on his face.

"Tank really likes her and she seems to like him, please don't say anything he was having a hard time even asking me for help. Promise me you won't, he swore me to secrecy."

Ranger kissed my lips and promised. He checked out my dress and pulled me close.

"Beautiful Babe." He kissed my neck then walked me to the living room. I saw candles everywhere with vases of flowers, petals scattered on the floor and table. A fire in the fireplace with some Latin music playing. Ranger spun me into his arms and taught me the Bachata. Eventually we moved onto little Salsa then slow danced. I loved being in his arms. No matter the dance he was skilled with turns and dips. I wasn't very good but he made up for it in his leading of me. Eventually we heard a timer go off so Ranger walked me to the dining room. The table was beautiful in silver and red, there was even party hats for us and noise makers. Ranger had a glass of wine poured for himself and some lemonade for me.

I saw on my plate a single red rose along with a large red Cartier box. I opened it and saw a beautiful Platinum necklace with two flowers connected together. In the center of each flower was a black diamond and the other a white diamond. It was beautiful. It matched my ring and bracelet perfectly. Ranger served our dishes, some kind of Cuban meat with a salad and soup.

"You shouldn't have. It's too expensive but I love it." I started taking my current necklace off to wear my new one when I noticed the inscription. B_abe All my Love, All my Life. _

I loved the necklace but the inscription meant so much more to me. It reminded me if his promise this morning and made me feel safe and secure in our relationship then ever before. Ranger sat next to me at the table but I got up to sit on his lap.

"I love you Carlos." I put both of my hands on the side of his face and kissed his deeply.

When we broke from the kiss we fed each other off our plates. We gave each other little kisses and neither wanted to break our connection. I didn't even notice the taste of our food just the passion in his eyes for me. We finished and cleared our plates. I grabbed the pie and started to dish a few pieces onto the plate.

"That's not the kind of pie I eat Babe."

"No but I thought it would be fun to eat off of you." I grabbed his hand and moved him to the living room. We both removed our clothes and fooled around on the couch and floor while listening to music. Eventually Ranger carried me to bed and made love to me while I only wore the jewelry he bought for me. We made love several times then watched the ball drop on TV snuggled together. Ranger gave me a steamy kiss at midnight then gave my stomach two kisses and wished the babies a Happy New Year too.

I checked my phone before bed but Tank never contacted me. Just well wishes from everyone including Joe.


	44. Chapter 44

SPOV

Ranger and I were just sitting down to breakfast when his cell rang and he had to take the call. I was starving so I dug into my omelet he had made me. I needed more meat, cheese and something else. I grabbed some salsa out of the fridge. Les came in a few minutes later with his shirt un-tucked, half open with scratches on his chest. I noticed a few hickeys on both sides of his neck and a lazy smile on his lips. He was still wearing his sunglasses inside and had an ice pack on his crotch. I snorted at him. He looked like one of those guys from _The Hangover_.

"Did you get attacked by a cougar?" He covered his ears in pain.

"Not so loud beautiful. I'm still hung over."

Les sat down in Ranger's chair then started to eat his breakfast, drinking his coffee. He added more cheese and salsa to his meal too, mumbling how he can't eat healthy shit hung over and wanted a pound of bacon instead.

"So how was your night?" I gave him a big smile.

"Awesome. I met this girl who was a model and we danced all night to some music then fooled around in a hotel room... My crotch is killing me from over use. She did this thing with her mouth..."

"Santos!" Ranger whacked him in the back of his head.

Ranger realized Les ate his breakfast so he grabbed him by his shirt pulling him out of the chair, pushing him out of the room while Les laughed. Ranger said something in rapid Spanish then returned to the kitchen to cook.

By the time Ranger sat down for breakfast I had to pee badly all of a sudden. I ran for the bathroom and almost ran Les down. He was dressed in his Rangeman uniform and making fun of me, calling me Speedy Gonzalez. I barely gave him the finger before I shut the door in his face. That's one thing that really sucked about pregnancy, I had to pee all the time now.

Eventually we made our way to the car in route to Rangeman.

"Beautiful I'm getting off work tonight at 7:30. Do you want to do wings, pizza with our movie tonight?"

"Sounds good. I'm craving Hawaiian but also garlic with extra olives... Did you have any other thoughts on my case?"

"Ya. I wanted to tell you last night that I took a girl once to dinner and she was a Pharmaceutical Rep. She traveled to different doctor's all over. Having some kind of route would make it easy for a stalker to find women without being suspicious. Other jobs that allow a person to travel would be a truck driver, auditors, consultants, field service engineers, or a recruiter.

I'd look into doctor's appointments, parties, social events, things like that where he could come in contact with lots of different women to choose from. I doubt he just drove around finding someone but that could be possible too. I'm guessing your suspect had a rough childhood, substance and alcohol abuse in the home or psychological abuse from a parent. Someone who grew up lonely and isolated.

Motive wise I'm not positive. It's about you but I don't know if it's attention seeking, anger or a thrill for him. If you find a suspect I'd expect him to lack remorse or guilt, possibly be mentally ill. You may just resemble someone from his childhood who hurt him and since he can't attack that person, he is attacking you... I knew this Fed once that was hunting a killer.

He told me over beers that when he caught the guy he was completely normal from the outside. He had a family, nice home, member of the community, steady job. The last person you would suspect. I remember he told me a lot about organize, disorganized and mixed killers. Disorganized killers are all impulsive, random weapons and rarely hide the body. I think your suspect is organized. He is methodical, he abducts these women, kills in one place then puts their dead bodies near there homes. He wants them identified.

I don't see any DNA or fingerprints so he fits into the profile of having forensic knowledge and he likes to follow you in the newspaper. I bet he follows his victim's in the paper too maybe even taking pride in his work from their death. A disorganized killer is more likely to be a loner while an organized one has a life, a woman, kids, friends. Organized killers make it easy for the victim's to trust him. Some victim's may have even gone with him willingly at first because he was normal. He could be mixed, a loner but organized in his killing... but that doesn't float with me. He isn't disorganized in anything else and has a distinct pattern he follows. What do you have on the missing victim?"

"Nothing but an approximate time she went missing. It's too many women to be exact."

"I saw in your notes...where you would personally hide a body if you were the killer. It was... adorable. But your a nervous person in general. You would need to know for your own piece of mind. You need to think in terms of the killer and his pattern. He likes to have them found within miles of there homes. I think the most was 10 miles? It would be the same for that missing victim too.

He has a pattern that he has to stick too because he has rules for himself. Not sticking to those rules would drive him mad. And your theory that she was killed and hidden because you were away for many months may just be a coincidence. The girl might have just fought back or tried to escape then died in the process. The only way to test that theory would be staying out of the light again for months but I know you won't do that."

How did I not see that! I smacked my hand to my forehead. "Of course he would follow his pattern and hide a body like the others." Ranger parked the car at Rangeman. I got out of the car and hugged Les.

"Thank you!" I kissed his check and went for the elevator excited to tell Slick his theory.

I heard Les say to Ranger that I liked him more since he didn't get a kiss before work. I stopped short and turned back around. I strutted back up to Ranger and gave him a real kiss with tongue.

I whispered against his lips "Have a great day sweat heart." Ranger had a small smile twitching at his lips but wasn't digging the nickname. I took the elevator while they took the stairs. I found Slick in our temporary War room. He didn't look any different unlike Les.

"Boring night? You don't look different?" He gave me a big smile.

"Nope it was very... stimulating." He didn't mention anything further although I was curious. I gave him a run down of Les's theory then we both started to go through the files of the missing women.

"I need some maps. I want to run through every address and look at different spots within 10 miles that someone could hide a body. It needs to be private with limited cameras."

"Are we still following King? He just left for his shift."

I sighed frustrated. "Yeah I forget. Do we have a third wheel again?"

"Hawk." Great. He likes to rush me when I pee with a personality of a bed bug.

All three of us were wearing normal clothes. I tracked King's gps a few streets over from us. I figured out he was on his way to Rachel's house. King was in charge of Christopher, Ron and Rachel's only son. It made me think of names for the babies.

"What would you name a kid? A boy for instance... I don't want anything too traditional. I always thought my name was a little boring." Slick was thinking.

"You could pick a family name?"

"No."

"Umm I'd name my son either after me or something cool. What will be the babies last name? Plum or Manoso or Plum-Manoso?" I didn't even think of that. I don't feel like a Plum myself right now so I can't imagine naming the babies that too but I wasn't sure Ranger wanted to use his last name for them. We would have to discuss that tonight.

"Let's go with Manoso right now."

"I'd want a son with a strong name. Jax, Axel, Maximus, Harvey, Rocco, Wilder, Maddox, Ranger Jr., Mateo, you can call him Teo for short... it's hard because your both unique in personality and ethnicity which gives you a lot of options to choose from. I couldn't see you using a sissy name though." It's true. I couldn't see us using something like Tank's name Pierre. I wrote them down and asked Hawk his opinion.

"Hunter, Luca, Wolf, Finn, Franco, Diesel or Danger for a middle name. The ladies would like that." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want a name that will attract the ladies to my children. I'm already planning on beating the girls off with a stick if they look like Ranger... So far Mateo Manoso sounds decent but Luca is cute too. I already know Joe and Diesel are off the list." Ranger would have a cow over both and I didn't want to use a name of someone we knew. I wanted the babies to be their own person. I will have to ask Ranger if he wants to name one of the babies after him. I don't mind Carlos but Ricardo isn't my favorite. And if it's two boys I don't want one to feel unloved because he didn't get part of his father's name.

I noticed Ron get into his car with Christopher and Julie. They were dressed in jeans and t-shirts. King and Mace followed discreetly behind there car. We kept a good distance away and followed their trackers. We drove for an hour until we came to a shopping center.

I put on my baseball hat while Slick and Hawk put on sunglasses. We followed them around to different stores then King picked up on someone watching him. He would occasionally look around but couldn't see us. I was surprised he picked up on us at all since Mace and Scully didn't. It was a plus for my notes.

King followed Rangeman standards and protocol by lunch time I was tired of following him. I noticed Julie was a girly girl. She enjoyed makeup, purses, glitter and the color purple. She also spent a good portion of her day in a book store. After Julie left with a small bag of books I went inside to purchase a gift card for her birthday as well as a Vera Bradley purse and wallet to go with Ranger's gift.

I wrote up my report in the car then told Slick I needed meat loaf for lunch really bad. Since's Tank's date last night I couldn't get it out of my head. But I refused to get any gravy. I have nightmares about gravy thank's to Val.

We placed our order at the restaurant and started sipping our drinks.

"I want to look for the missing victim the rest of the day. I don't need to be out of the building so it's up to you if you want to help or take the day off. I don't mind if you want off." Slick shook his head.

"I'll work till dinner then see how I feel." Hawk just kept his eyes around the restaurant.

We were just finishing lunch when I had to go to the bathroom again. I took my time checking my messages but I didn't see anything new except from Royce who said the Doll's Eye's didn't come from the flower shop in Trenton. I was washing my hands when I heard my phone ring with Joe's ring tone. I decided to answer.

"Yo."

"Hey Steph. Do you have a few minutes to talk? I need a friend right now." He sounded weird I couldn't place it. Sad but not.

"Sure Joe what's up?"

"Ella isn't pregnant. I found out last night."

"Well that's good I think?"

"Yeah but at the same time I kinda wanted a baby too. I was researching things getting a little excited but I didn't want to marry Ella at all. I didn't realize how much I wanted a child until I found out Ella wasn't pregnant. I actually felt a little disappointed." I was at a loss what to say. He wanted a baby just not with Ella.

"You should date Joe. Find a woman you can stand long enough to have that family you want."

"I just feel like everything I wanted with you, your now having with Manoso... I wanted a baby with you. With your eyes and nose but hopefully my hair." He said it in a joking way but I could hear the sadness in his voice. I was also hoping the babies would have Ranger's hair too.

"Are you and them doing ok? I worry about you a lot. I don't see you to know if you are." I sighed.

"We're fine Joe. I think you need to take time and space from me for a while. It's not good for you to be like this. Thinking the way you are... If you want a woman to have a baby with then you need to grow up too. Stop the one night stand crap and actually date a woman without sleeping with her till your in a committed relationship."

"Cops don't make good husband's Steph." I rolled my eyes again.

"You were willing to marry me and have a baby with me while you were a cop. I know that's just an excuse now. She's out their Joe, you need to cut the crap and stop screwing anything that walks including Terri. Otherwise you may get a woman pregnant by mistake and be stuck with her for the rest of your life... I want to be your friend Joe but thinking about me so much isn't helping you move on. You shouldn't wait for me because it will never happen. Friendship only. And if you can't handle that then we should stop talking for a while."

"I hate this Steph."

"I know Joe. I'm sorry your hurting but I'm not sorry for what happened. I'm happy and I want you to find someone that makes you happy too... Have you asked Robbin out yet? She really likes you."

"I don't want to date at work."

"Ok well St. Francis has a bunch of single nurses. Try picking up a woman somewhere other then a bar. Your looking for quality now not quantity. " I heard him sigh. I rolled my eyes.

"Have your mother fix you up Joe if your that busy. I have to go. Maybe we can do lunch at Pino's or something in a few weeks." I heard the knocking on the bathroom door. We said our goodbye's. I checked myself in the mirror one last time then met Hawk outside the door. We were all walking back to our car when I noticed Reid Grey down the street with a small bag of food.

"Son of a bitch." I changed directions and started walking briskly after him. I grabbed my stun gun out of my bag as I followed him.

"This could be a trap again Steph." Both Hawk and Slick had their hands on there guns looking around at there surroundings, checking windows again for a sniper.

I increased my pace. Reid was almost to an alley when I stunned him from behind. Reid dropped like a sack of potatoes. Slick spoke up.

"It's too open here to question him. Let's take him back to a private room then we can release him later." Slick started dragging Reid's body into the alley and told Hawk to go get the car. Slick slapped some cuffs on him then checked him for weapons. Slick removed a gun and knife then his wallet, cell phone and keys.

Hawk parked the BMW in front of the alley so Slick could place him in the back seat, shackled to the floor. Slick then covered Reid's eye's with my scarf.

"I want to see inside his car before we take him back to Rangeman." Slick and Hawk had a silent conversation. Hawk stayed in the car to guard Reid. I walked around while Slick protected me with his body checking for Jeanne Ellen. I kept clicking the car alarm eventually finding it. It looked like one of my old pos cars.

I pulled on some gloves and started to search inside the vehicle after Slick checked it over looking for trip wires and explosives. It was disgusting and smelled of cigarettes. We searched every inch but all that was inside was trash and take out menus with a bag full of clothes. I locked the car back up.

Slick told me to sit in the front seat of the BMW, he didn't want me next to Reid in case he woke up bumping into my stomach. Any time Reid woke up, Slick would stun him again.

"Ranger is going to want to chat with him after your done regarding Jeanne Ellen." I just nodded while Slick passed me Reid's phone and wallet.

"Condoms, several credit cards not in his name, some cards for gambling, business cards for different bars and some girl's phone numbers. Twenty in cash." I removed the SIM card from his phone and copied it to view on my computer.

When we arrived at Rangeman, Slick asked me to turn off the camera's in every room we had to enter including the elevator. Slick carried Reid to the sub floor and shackled his hands and feet. Hawk stood outside as a guard.

I sat at the table pulling up information from his phone. I started running numbers into the database to find Jeanne Ellen's phone number. I also looked at his pictures on his phone. Most were dirty and held no interest for me. Reid started coming around. I placed my computer off to the side only keeping a pen and my legal pad.

I looked at Slick "You don't have to sit in. I can do this alone."

He shook his head."Your here, I'm here. I've already alerted the boss."

I removed my jacket and placed my stuff in the far corner of the room. I still had on my shoulder holster, hoping my gun would scare Reid enough to talk. I removed the scarf slowly. I would have to wash it a few times to make it clean again. Reid looked shocked to see me. I sat back into my chair across from him and picked up my pen.

"Your a shitty man Reid. What you did to your ex wife was bad... what you did to me will be painful for you unless you answer my questions honestly." I turned my head slightly to Slick. "My associate doesn't take kindly to liars and I will twist your balls clean off if you piss me off." I smiled at him.

"Now. Do you know if anyone was bothering Winnie other then yourself? Any new admirers? Anyone she dated that looked like this man?" I noticed he recognized the photo by a slight widening of his eyes.

"What do I get if I help you? My time doesn't come cheap." He seemed smug. I stood up and put my pen in my pony tail. I started walking around him in a circle slowly, my arms crossed.

"I enjoy TV a lot... lots of different shows but lately at night "_The Office_."

"Do you like _The Office_ Reid?" He nodded.

"I love the boss Micheal Scott, he makes the office fun and exciting with his actions. I think most office jobs are boring but I would work for Micheal Scott without a second thought." I stopped walking in circles in front of my chair then tilted my head to the side.

"How do you know this man in the picture and before you ask me what you get out of this, I will tell you what you won't get. I won't turn you into the police for the multiple stolen credit cards in your wallet and I won't tell the police I think your involved in Winnie's murder. I won't tell them your protecting her killer." I could tell he was surprised I looked in his wallet but scared I threatened police involvement.

"I don't even know the guy! I just saw him in a car once or twice near her building when I parked like a month before she went missing. I didn't kill anyone! I was just asking her for some money that day but she wouldn't give me a cent."

I leaned forward on the table towards him. "What-kind-of car-Reid?"

"I don't know... it was a blue sedan."

"Old, new, make, model, license plate state?"

"I think it was a Honda maybe a Civic. I don't know." I grabbed my laptop and started looking for images of a blue Honda Civic's.

"Tell me when you see a picture that matches?" I saw him swallow rough.

"I think the one on the right side two down."

"2012 Blue Honda Civic. What else? What was he wearing? Anything unusual about the car?"

"I don't know. I saw he was wearing a baseball hat that's all. That's the reason I noticed him."

"Where was his car parked exactly?"

"Down the street near the bakery. I looked for Winnie their first." Damn. I looked around for cameras there two days ago and there was none.

"Did Winnie have a big secret no one new about?" He averted his eyes like he was about to lie then said "no."

"Your lying."

"Prove it. Your a bitch just like her. When I get out of here I'm going to the cops to arrest your ass!" I sighed.

"Reid. Let me explain the law to you. You need proof and your record is nasty. No one will believe your word against mine... My favorite characters on _The Office_ are Jim and Dwight." I took a seat back in my chair and closed my laptop. "I like how they have this long standing prank war but end up as friends in the end. If you ever cared about Winnie you would tell me her secret... I'm looking to get her justice, just like Dwight and Jim did against Packard when they sent him to Florida... What you tell me stays with me. You have my word." I notice him relax again when I talked about the tv show.

Reid looked into my eyes for several minutes. "I had debts while we were married. I used her information once or twice and she got into some bad debt because of me... Winnie did some erotic modeling. Nothing of her face but her body to dig herself out. No one knew but her I guess. I discovered it when I went through her things when she went missing. I found invoices with cash inside envelopes. It seems she was still doing it on occasion to pay bills."

"Name of that company?" I started taking notes.

"_Erotic Passion in Miami_."

"Did you see anything else in her apartment? Love notes? Anything suspicious?" He said no. Something was bothering me. I went into my bag and grabbed Winnie's file. No mention of invoices found.

"Reid where did you find these invoices? Nothing came up when the police searched the apartment?"

"She had a floorboard that was loose. I knew she hid things in there from when we were married."

"So you took them and the cash inside? Was there anything else in that hiding spot?"

"No. If it wasn't worth anything to pawn I left it for the land lord to chuck." Classy guy.

"Is there anything else I should know about Winnie?" He just shook his head. I believed him.

"Good...Now we're going to talk about you setting me up a few nights ago." He looked pale and kept his eyes down.

"Tell me about Jeanne Ellen Burrows Reid."

RPOV

Les and I worked in my office most of the day until Tank called to alert me he was in the process of securing the land across from the house Babe had purchased. He was also in talks with the two neighbors about selling there homes to him. Tank had made an offer way above asking to move them out faster. I didn't care I just wanted it done. Tank needed me to contact Anderson to approve the money transfer for when the purchase went through. I was very pleased.

Tank told me he was interested in the house to the left and would purchase it myself. I liked that we could lock down the area and set up gates and fences for not just our safety but for the babies to run around outside without fear of a threat.

Tank told me how Babe requested he design most of the plans for our home but he also included Caesar. Once the full perimeter and security system was up and running I wanted each of my men to try and break in to see any weakness we may have over looked. I would give a bonus to any of them that found one. When it came to my family I wasn't going to spare any expense. I even wanted several back up generator's for any loss of power and have emergency supplies in the third home to survive for months without leaving if necessary. As Babe would say you never know when the zombies will attack but I was more concerned about a threat from my past.

I was a little surprised Tank wanted to purchase the other house next door since he seemed to love his Rangeman rental. I didn't realize he was getting serious with a woman. I just thought last night was a first date? When I questioned his move he told me he wanted to settle down one day but for right now he needed more space for him and his cats. I could tell he was in a good mood from last night but as promised I didn't question further although I needed to look into this woman. If Tank was serious about her and planned to live with her eventually then I needed to know who would be around my family in the safety of this compound I was building.

I asked Tank if he was making any adjustments to his new home and he told me he planned to use our military contractor that worked on Rangeman to overhaul it completely. He mentioned reinforcing all three houses for blast impacts and using military grad building supplies for the gates and fencing. The security measures would cost more then the properties but I didn't care. I needed to know that if anything happened to me one day Babe would be protected.

I thought for a while about Tank being my neighbor and it grew on me. He would watch not just my back but Babe's as well. Tank felt it would be several months before we could move in but our house would be the first to make the changes then Tank's. The last house which will be used as a security and monitoring station would need the most work. Tank told me he was planning on hiring some temporary contract workers in the coming months to watch the monitors while the men we trusted watched the crew work on the compound. I would never use that word with Babe though. She doesn't like feeling trapped. I told Tank I would approve the money with Anderson after we got off the phone.

After lunch I saw a text from Slick that told me he was in a private room with Babe downstairs. I pulled up the monitors and over rode her fob so only I could view the room. Santos looked over my shoulder.

"Is your woman going to kick him around? She's pregnant. I don't think that's a good idea." I gave him a brief look like he was an idiot. I grabbed my keys making my way down to the sub floor. Babe was in the integration room so Santos and I watched from behind the one way mirror.

Slick positioned himself close by as her muscle but also her protection. I didn't want to interrupt the situation. Babe was building her confidence right now and needed to practice her skills. Santos and I both sat in our chairs watching the show.

"She's good Cuz. She hasn't had the need to hit him yet... _The Office_ though?"

I felt a lot of pride watching her. She took what I taught her and made it her own. I smirked "Steph wanted to learn non physical interrogation techniques. She feels uncomfortable hitting someone tied up from her own experience. She is trying to get him to relax but also maintain communication... last time she choose _Shark Week_." Santos started chuckling and shaking his head.

"Physical's faster... she's an adorable spitfire. That little head tilt was cute." I glared at him. I felt my possessiveness come out. I didn't like men noticing Babe's quirks not even Santos.

"Does she have a sister?"

"Her sister's a pregnant Meg Ryan look alike with a bunch of kids." Santos crinkled his face in disgust.

When we heard Babe asked about Jeanne Ellen we both learned forward to read Reid's movements, looking for deception. I'd let Babe question him for a while then I would ask my own. I was undecided of his fate. The last time Steph kidnapped someone I returned him to the system knowing he couldn't harm her in the future. I still had to figure out if Reid was a threat to my woman.


	45. Chapter 45

Note: I just found out Tricky Twenty-Two will be out November 17th! I'm hoping Steph and Ranger get more time together this time around. I hope she grows eventually in the story or Ranger steps up.

SPOV

"Good...Now we're going to talk about you setting me up a few nights ago." He looked pale and kept his eyes down.

"Tell me about Jeanne Ellen Burrows Reid." He just keeps looking at his hands. I was reading shame on his face which confused me. He didn't have any shame when he talked about doing those horrible things to his ex wife or me finding the stolen credit cards in his wallet?

"Words Reid. I'm not a mind reader although I would love that superpower." Among flying and being psychic.

"I didn't know you were pregnant when I took the job... I'm not a great guy but I do have a line I don't cross."

I held my breath a little. I thought I was covering it well with jackets and baggy shirts. I even check myself every morning before I leave for my bump showing. I only notice it's obvious in tight dresses from the side view.

"What makes you think I am?"

"I saw you briefly touch your stomach when you sat down a minute ago. And you look ten pounds heavier then the picture I saw of you before." I rolled my eyes and decided to lie.

"I have a stomach ache from my meat loaf at lunch and I haven't been to the gym lately. But thanks for calling me fat." He had wide eyes now. No matter what, men always freak out when you say that to them.

"No no your not fat. I meant your..."

I raised my hand to stop him. "Shut up! Start from the beginning about Jeanne Ellen. You've already insulted my weight, I suggest you don't lie too."

"She called me like a month ago investigating someone else's murder, Vickie I think?"

"Violet?"

"Yeah her. She asked me a bunch of questions about Winnie's habit's and hobbies. She also told me if any other private investigator called I should ignore them and let her know. She was willing to pay for my call. Eventually you did so I let her know then she called me a few days later and said you were in town. She asked me to make my whereabouts known publicly at that bar and left me $1000 with your picture under a park bench for me. All I had to do was get you to that parking lot alone."

"Why did you scream cop?"

"To many witnesses. I didn't expect those gang guys to give you grief... I was just trying to clear the area."

"What was her plan for me Reid? Was she working with anyone else?"

He shook his head. "I honestly don't know. She just called you an annoying bitch." He held up his hands "Her words."

I pulled out his phone. "Which one was her number?" He scrolled through and I wrote it down.

"Did you tell her anything about that man in the baseball hat?"

"No she didn't ask."

"Have you talked to her since that night?" He shook his head no.

"Is their anything I didn't ask you that you should have told me about her?" He just shook his head. I really had to go to the bathroom so I looked at Slick and tilted my head to the door. He grabbed my things from the corner of the room as I stood up.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave me here I told you what you wanted!" He looked panicked now.

"Taking a break. I'll be back soon." I got out of the door and made a beeline for the bathroom. I didn't even knock first just went right in.

RPOV

Hearing Babe was coming back to see Reid meant I couldn't lay a hand on him. I didn't want her upset by my techniques or seeing that side of me. I'm glad she lied about being pregnant. I didn't want word spreading anytime soon for her own safety. Only immediate family and friends knew as well as my men at Rangeman. I wanted it locked down for as long as possible. Once she started showing and word got out, she would be an even bigger target then before. People would see her condition as a weakness.

My family knows who to tell by now and Rachel was the only wild card besides Connie and Lula but I have my men monitoring them. I bugged Lula and Connie's home, car and work so if they spilled the beans on Babe they would get an unpleasant visit from me. Tank told Grandma Mazur to keep a close eye on her mother and I heard Babe's father was pleased. I'm still undecided if I should ask Frank for his blessing to marry Babe.

The day after my return to Trenton I needed to visit the Plum's to lay down the new law when it comes to the treatment of her. She didn't need the stress and I didn't want her mother belittling or harping on everything especially her decisions. Steph needs to develop her own motherly instincts instead of second guessing herself. I noticed when Steph is away from the Burg environment her insecurities are minimal. She still get's a few but they are far less frequent then a year ago.

I entered the interrogation room that Reid was being held in with Santos on my heels. He stationed himself by the door playing with his knife nonchalantly.

"Do you know who I am?"

"R-aa-nn-gg-er" He stuttered in fear and started shaking.

"I want you to alert me if Jeanne Ellen ever calls you again. I want you to forget all about Stephanie and what happened today. If I find out you ever speak her name to anyone... I will find you." I walked up to him and squeezed his shoulder painfully.

"Do you understand?" He just nodded.

I exited the room and told Hawk to return him to the streets when Stephanie was done with him. I heard her walking from behind me. Silent and stealth weren't her strong suit.

"Do you need to talk to him now?"

"Already did. Let's go to my office to check the number he gave you. Hawk will return him to the streets." I placed my hand on her lower back guiding her to the elevator. Santos, Babe and I sat in my office, she seemed unusually quiet. I dialed the number Babe received from Reid on speaker phone, disconnected already. I called Silvio to run this number but I suspected it to be a burner phone. Santos picked up on Steph's quiet nature too and opened his trap.

"Your not fat Beautiful, your pregnant... Reid's a loser. You shouldn't listen to him." I'm glad for once Santos was in the room because that wasn't my first guess at all. I thought she was upset about Jeanne Ellen or worried Reid would go to the police about her kidnapping him.

She glared at him "Why do men always say that? Your not fat your pregnant. It's just a different type of fat. Is that what you mean to say?" Santos looked like a fish out of water and now I was really glad I didn't say anything. Better she was pissed at him then me. Santos was looking at me for help but I wasn't getting involved.

SPOV

"Beautiful... you work out, you mostly eat healthy and your carrying twins. Your a lot smaller then all of my sisters when they were pregnant and you need to remind yourself you will have two little ones in a few months... Once you deliver then you can work out and diet getting back to your normal weight in no time. And that guy will help you." He pointed to Ranger who gave me a smirk. Ranger pulled his chair out from his desk like he wanted me to sit on his lap. Santos gave us a few minutes alone so I went to him.

"I'm not mad at Les... I'm just a little emotional and still getting use to my body changing. I'm not upset. I was just thrown off by Reid's comment. I've never been this shallow about my body before but I've never been this heavy either. I'm not use to it yet." Ranger kissed my nose.

"The Doctor said your gaining the right amount of weight and I don't want you worrying about your body Babe. I love the changes." Ranger was playing with my hair a little while kissing my neck. He used his other hand to raise my shirt and lightly stroke my tummy.

"Your not overweight. Your weight has increased because of the placenta and amniotic fluid as well as having more blood flowing through your body. I'm proud of how healthy your eating but it's ok to splurge once in a while, I never expected you to eat like me completely especially while pregnant but I hope one day you do so we can have a long life together.

Your work out routine is safe for you but you can add in an extra day of cardio or more swimming it if makes you feel better. I don't want you to push yourself too hard, you will end up on bed rest." I really didn't want to be on bed rest again. Ranger moved my legs so I could straddle his thighs.

"Knowing your carry my babies is the best gift you will ever give me... It's hard keeping my hands off of you." Ranger was now kissing my neck and moving his hands to my hips. He slipped my shirt off and used his mouth to lower my bra cups exposing my nipples, sucking on them.

"So beautiful Babe." He started taking my pants off and unzipping his. It was fast and furious, both of us giving as much as taking.

I was putting my clothes back on while Ranger watched with a satisfied smile. I had a feeling we would have gone another round if he didn't have a meeting in ten minutes.

"I have a few leads I need to run. The missing girl and now the stalker's car. I'll see you at 7:30 for movie night." I kissed him one last time then went for the door and realized it wasn't locked at all. I closed it immediately and turned to him, his smile grew.

"No one would have entered without knocking or I would have fired them." I just groaned and left for the War room.

I started looking at the missing women from New Jersey. I messaged Royce my lead on the blue Honda Civic for him to run DMV records. I had a feeling he would find it faster then me. If I didn't hear from him by tomorrow I would run my own search then.

I pulled up one of Rangeman map programs and slowly added in each address of the missing women then searched for areas within ten miles for the killer to hide a body. Slick came in eventually to help me run the women's names and we jointly complied a list. It was almost 6 pm when we narrowed it down to five names. My list included women from Medford, Tabernacle, West Windsor, Yardville and Bridgeton. All of these women fit the time period, age and criteria the killer would be interested in as well as being near a location that had a secluded area within ten miles of there homes. I started running general background checks on each woman then printed my results.

Kate Westmoreland, 31 lived in Medford. She walked to work Thursday through Sunday for her job right on Main Street in town. It was the same road her apartment was on. She worked part time at an antique store and wasn't discovered missing until she didn't show up for work on her scheduled days to open the store. The owner called her for two days then reported her missing. Her boss Lisa said it was very unlike her and she loved to work at the store. Her apartment was on the top floor of an insurance business. Her body could have been easily hidden in the Medford Lakes area or the Pine Barrens.

I personally hated the Pine Barrens. Last time I took a trip there Lula and I got lost in the woods and Ranger had to come get us. We were wet and cold and Lula was paranoid something was after us. Wilderness was not in my skill set. I never once went camping as a kid and I wasn't a girl scout. I enjoyed the beach more. I also had a fear of being in the woods while I had my period because I heard bears would be attracted to me. I really didn't want to take any chances.

Mirian Gann, 33 lived in Tabernacle and worked from home for her website design business. Her neighbor reported her missing when the mail didn't fit inside the mailbox anymore and piled up. Mirian rarely took vacations and enjoyed being home. The neighbor thought her missing was suspicious. She lived near a large forest too.

Lizzie Tyson, 29 lived in West Windsor as a home health aid. She was reported missing by her client to her employer but they didn't report it to the police. Her boyfriend Doug reported her missing when she didn't return his calls after several days. His statement said he worked long hours for a company that fills atms and transports money so he wasn't concerned right away when he didn't hear from her but then grew worried and noticed her car in the drive way and purse still at home but no sight of her. I would have to check near Mercer County park as a possible area for her body but also a large field right by her home.

Dalia Cooney, 34, lived in Yardville but was unemployed. She divorced a few months before and was living off the division of assets from her husband who was a dermatologist. She was reported missing by her friend after missing her weekly lunch with her after checking her home first. Yardville was a small town but I found a small patch of woods within 3 miles of her home. I was doubtful she was the missing victim... I just didn't get a strong feeling about the area or her.

Veta Baylor 28, lived in Bridgeton. I looked on the map and noticed a large construction area and a isolated field near her house. Veta was a dog walker and groomer. He clients called to complain she didn't pick up there pets and after a week one of them called the police to look in on her. Police investigated and couldn't find any trace. She had an ex boyfriend with a restraining order against him for domestic violence... The police are still investigating his whereabouts but he was a suspect at this time.

"If I wanted to take a field trip to look for a body how would I do that? I can't give Royce all of these places to search... It would cost too much and I know Trenton can't afford it. They barely have toilet paper at the PD."

"We can look for disturbances in the wild life and soil, things that look out of place. Use a gps to stay within the ten miles of the address... If we found something we could _borrow _a GPR, Ground Penetrating Radar. It's used on rock, soil and concrete to look for bodies and weapons in the ground. Or we could _borrow_ a cadaver dog. They use air scenting I think but we will definitely need a handler to make it easier. It may cost you."

"I'll research a few methods and call Morelli since he worked Homicide..." I bit my lip. "I'm going to be honest I'm not great in nature, it's not just the bugs or wild life, my sense of direction is horrible. You have experience right?"

Slick smiled and laughed at me "Courtesy of the United States Army and I was a boy scout. I think we will be ok." I heard a knock at the door and Les poked his head in.

"You ready? We need to pick up the food on the way home." I gave him a big smile.

"Thanks for your help today. I will see you tomorrow." Les took my bag from me and carried it to the garage.

"Les... I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean..." He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry about it beautiful. I know you didn't mean anything by it. I'm excited for our relaxing night. The boss man is a workaholic. I wouldn't be surprised if he types all night on his computer while we watch the movie but your good for him you know. In the past he would just be in his office most nights, rarely went out with me or Tank." Les lowered his voice to a whisper "Maybe if were lucky we will see him live dangerously by eating more then two slices of pizza instead of protecting his girlish figure." Les winked at me and helped me into the car. I saw Ranger come from the stairs and get into the driver's seat. I never noticed how much he prefers to drive instead of being driven before.

As I was looking out the window listening to classical music, I forget to tell Les about my day "Les your theory may have worked for me. I'm down to five women on my missing person's list."

"How's your wilderness experience? I'm guessing they aren't the best places to walk around."

I started laughing "I'm better then Lula but not the best at navigating. Slick told me it wouldn't be an issue for him but I hate snakes. The first sign of one and I'm out. I need to research bears too."

Les turned to me with a big smile "Did Ranger ever tell you the story of when we were in a third world country and he went to the bathroom about to take a leak when we saw this big black snake inside the toilet and jumped back almost knocking me over? The snake got this close to biting him." It was only a few inches by his finger placement. I was laughing but horrified. I'd never use another public restroom again if that happened to me. Les was hysterically laughing now. I felt their must have been more to that story and he gave me the edited version. "Could you imagine if it had to show someone that injury on his penis?" He wiped his eyes "Anyway for like a month straight he always had a gun in his hand when he had to take a leak anywhere we went even in the jungle."

Ranger looked annoyed. "Keep it up chuckles. We can talk all about that tree frog that jumped on your face that you swore was poisonous making you scream like a little girl and flail about." Ranger pulled up to the restaurant letting Les get out to grab our take out. I unbuckled myself and kissed Ranger's neck.

"I enjoy these stories. I didn't realize you had a fear of snakes."

"I'm not afraid. I was surprised." Ranger kissed my lips playfully. Les carried the food back to the car. It was enough to feed us and an army. We made it home and set up the coffee table with plates, napkins and drinks. We watched a few comedy specials then _The Wolf of Wall Street_. I didn't love that movie so we started watching the first season of _House of Cards. W_e were all hooked even Ranger who put his computer down for a while so we could snuggle together under the blanket. I felt my personal cell vibrate and saw it was Royce.

_Dollface the car you told me about is one of the best selling cars in the country, it will take some time. Let's have dinner tomorrow to talk._

I wrote him back. _Still sick with the flu. I will call you tomorrow morning, I have some leads on the missing victim. Let me know if a girl goes missing asap that matches the profile._

I turned back to Ranger. "I've been meaning to ask you how are Amanda and Kinsey since they eloped? How was the honeymoon in Paris?"

"Good." I stared at him until he elaborated. "They are trying for a baby the last few months and both guessed we would end up together eventually. We don't speak often just on occasion."

I smiled at him. "Amanda said the same thing to me. Do you have any other best friends I haven't met?"

He shook his head "Kinsey was a good friend but not a best friend. I was the leader in our unit so we were close... I know a lot of people but you've met the important ones already." Did that mean his family too? He was still so mysterious about them. I didn't want to push him since he told me one day we would talk about it.

"I've been thinking about the babies last name, I want Manoso but if it's not possible for security reason's I guess I could use Plum." Ranger looked at me.

"It doesn't matter but I'd prefer Manoso. It makes things easier for support and I've already developed a background for Ricardo Manoso different from mine so if anyone looks into him it won't lead back to me. It's also the name I was going to use on their birth certificates."

"Do you want to name the baby after yourself if one or both are boys?" He just shook his head. "I wouldn't want my son to live in my shadow. I want him to be his own person."

Lester spoke up "You should name the baby Lester after me!" I started laughing then grabbed my legal pad and started reading off the list of baby names. Both Ranger and Les made faces at some of them.

"I didn't want anything too traditional or after anyone on my side of the family, these aren't my top choices just some ideas."

"Mateo is ok... the others I don't know. Where did you hear these names from Babe?"

I smiled at him "Slick and Hawk."

Ranger frowned. "Ella bought us each a baby name book, we can look through it once we know the gender. It might be a girl and boy or two girls."

I told Les the story of the seer and he told me he doesn't mess with that voodoo either because Les he got this horrible rash once from a curse. Ranger said it wasn't from the curse but his frequent bed hopping.

Les rolled his eyes at Ranger. "Speaking of Ella, Marisol was bugging me today about you using the belly butter and belly buds. Have you tried them?"

"Yeah the butter because I don't want any stretch marks, it's good. And the buds no. Let me grab them now." I ran to the bedroom grabbing them from my basket. I had to buy her a little something with a thank you card before we left.

"The directions say to plug it into a phone or mp3 player and the buds stick to my stomach by an adhesive. I can play music or someone's voice for the babies to listen too." Les looked excited and started recording his voice on my phone.

When he was done I started a play list with music I liked as well as Les's recording and left it on my tummy. While I added a little bit of everything except country, Ranger took the phone from me eventually adding classical music and different Latin beats. I'm curious if he will make a recording too. I'd listen to it just for me when he had to go into the wind.

"I have a great idea for you two love birds, you should share one baby name book and each go through it, cross out the names you hate or people you know and see what's left." It was a decent idea and I had a feeling we may do that.

I turned to Ranger and whispered "Have you heard from Rachel yet?"

"No. I think she's avoiding me until the party."

Les spoke up again "Who will be the god parents?" Ranger stiffened next to me. I smiled at him.

"I don't know Les we haven't discussed it. Are you interested in the position?"

Les's eyes widened "Hell no. I'm fine as an uncle. I don't do diapers at all. Only leave them to me if they are teenager's and both boys." Ranger relaxed and I giggled. "I'm coming down when they are born. I already bought the funniest gift for you on that special day and I found these small outfits you will love. Baby stuff is cute now, years ago it was horrible and stuffy."

"That's sweet of you thank you."

"Now Beautiful, tell me how you found out you were pregnant. Did Ranger faint?" Ranger glared at him.

"I went to the doctor for something else and we discovered it. We both took it really well."Ranger in shock and me hyperventilating to the point I passed out. It could have been worse now that I think about it.

"Your lying Beautiful. You made a weird face." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's my story and were sticking too it."

"I heard if a woman has a lot of heart burn while pregnant, a hairy baby comes out? You may have a Chewbacca inside of you right now."

"What!"

Ranger squeezed me tight to his side. "That's a myth. Don't tell her things like that." He said something in Spanish to him, I think it was a bad name. I need to start listening to those Cd's the day I get back to Trenton.

"When will it move or kick?" We both looked to Ranger. I was really behind on my pregnancy reading as well as my reading for Walker but Ranger was a know it all. I even noticed guides just for father's hidden in his desk back at home. I thought it was really sweet.

"Anytime now between 16-22 weeks." I started yawning so Ranger said it was time for bed.

We went into the bathroom together, brushing our teeth while I removed my makeup. I looked at my stomach in the mirror.

"I'm not going to be able to hide much longer maybe a few weeks. Luckily it's still winter in Jersey but eventually I'm going to show... I'm planning to stay out of big gossip areas and not eat out as much but people are going to talk about me eventually when I'm further along. I was planning to not tell anyone who the father is when I'm asked. I just wanted to warn you now not because I'm embarrassed or anything, I just want to keep us safe." I touched my belly. "Not a lot of people know were together anyway, I thought it would be best... The important people know."

Ranger kissed my tummy then helped me lotion my stomach and arms. "I agree it's the smart move, when they are born I'd prefer to keep them out of busy areas for their own safety too... I noticed your still avoiding your mother. I plan on talking to her when we go back home, let her know were together and I'm not going anywhere but she needs to back off you. You have enough stress already, I don't want you having more. We have a doctor's appointment coming up soon." I nodded as I lotioned the rest of my body.

"I bought Julie a birthday gift today to go with yours. What did Ella buy her?"

"I think an Ipad with a case. You didn't have to buy anything for her."

"I know but I wanted too. It will go good with your gift and I'll package it all together."

Ranger and I went to bed. I fell asleep on his chest while his fingers grazed along my back. We awoke a few hours later to the house alarm going off.


	46. Chapter 46

RPOV

As soon as I heard the alarm panel blaring I grabbed my gun off the night stand and covered Babe with my body searching the room for an intruder. I pulled the blankets off and grabbed my pants and weapons belt from the floor. Babe was looking around confused with one eye open... We would need to run drills at our home in the future. She should be out of bed with a gun in her hand moving to a safe location by now.

I whispered "Get your gun and lock yourself in the bathroom. Do not open it for anyone except me or Santos." Babe hesitated like she was going to argue. I heard my phone vibrating. Santos.

I whispered forcefully "Now Babe!" She grabbed her gun out of the night stand then ran to the bathroom naked. As soon as I heard the lock click I moved for our bedroom door. I checked the hall but it was clear. I locked her inside the bedroom then picked up my phone.

"Five guys all sides. Backup is 10 minutes out. I got front, you take back. House hasn't been breached, only front and back walls." Santos silenced the alarm as I made my way to the back door, quietly standing on the side with my knife out. I looked at the idiots trying to break in. Dressed in black with ski masks, no weapons out, just bags on there shoulders.

One was trying to pick the lock while the other was trying to pop a hole in the bullet resistant glass to open the door. I saw two intruders which meant Santos had three up front. I waited on the side of the door to disable them. When the door clicked open, the panel went off with a breach at this door. I turned my knife around to the butt and knocked the intruder out with a blow to his head. I pulled the second guy into the house and pushed his head into the wall placing my blade at his throat.

"How many with you? And who do you work for?"

"Six. Franco." I knocked him out then secured both men with the hand cuffs from my belt. Neither had weapons on them other then a pocket knife? I didn't know any Franco but that didn't mean one of my enemies didn't hire them. Santos saw five he said.

I secured the door again and reset the panel. I moved to the monitors and noticed Santos had beaten up two intruders badly by the front door then secured them. I checked for other breaches but only the two doors so far. I saw Santos in his boxers moving around the outside perimeter with his gun. Something didn't feel right. They weren't military or in shape and barely armed.

I started searching different camera angles when I saw a ladder against the second floor window. I ran upstairs with my gun in one had and my knife in the other. I saw the masked intruder trying to cut a hole in the glass. I kept in the shadows and silently made it to the side of the window. I purposely unlocked it then shoved the man off the roof with one hand. He screamed until he hit the ground.

Santos came around the corner securing him. Another alarm on the panel went off when I opened the window. I made the symbol for one more intruder and he nodded. I heard the panel chime that a car entered from the gate and knew our back up had arrived. I secured the window then checked the second floor again. Our bedroom was still locked. I moved downstairs checking for other breaches but saw Santos coming back through the front door with Shea and Mike. The lights were being turned on downstairs and disabled men collected by my employees.

"I didn't see him outside."

"I checked the house except for the garage."

"Let's grab Steph and get her into the car. We need to search and interrogate in private." I could feel the rage coming from Santos. He didn't like his home being invaded.

"Control told me Slick's a few minutes behind them." We heard the gate chime open again so we made our way up the stairs together into the dark hall. I didn't want any lights on making it easier to take a shot at her. I quickly picked the lock and searched the room again.

"Babe it's me. Don't shoot. Come out." Santos was covering the hall so I could dress her. Babe came out with her gun half raised covering her body by a towel. Hair wild and crazy how I liked it. I pulled out of a pair of my sweats and t-shirt to cover her.

Babe noticed the blood on my chest from the moon light and ran over to check me.

"Are you hurt? There's blood on you." Most women would freak out over a home invasion or be scared I was covered in someone else's blood but Babe was more worried I was hurt. If I didn't have one intruder left to find I would have kissed her.

"Not mine. One intruder left, dress now, Slick is taking you away." Babe let go the breath she was holding as soon as I told her it wasn't my blood. Steph tried to ask more questions but I started helping her put the clothes on and cut her off.

"Later. You have one minute before I carry you out myself."

I grabbed the bullet proof vest from my closet and strapped her into it. I wasn't sure what was going on but I wasn't going to take the chance that this was a setup to take a shot at her. Les led point while I covered the rear. We kept her tightly between us until we got down the stairs. I saw the BMW waiting near the front door. We both looked for potential dangers then Les and I kept her between us and tried to move her quickly to the car but almost stumbled from the pant legs being too long. I had to catch her from behind so Santos stopped short to cover her from a sniper.

Jeanne Ellen had certain skills and I didn't want to take the chance she set this distraction up. I knew Babe would be safe with Slick and have a shadow on there tail to get her safely to Rangeman. As soon as she got into the back set Slick took off.

"I want the house turned upside down now."

"Shea is guarding the intruders in the dinning room." I made my way there. There masks were all removed and I still didn't recognize any of them. Two were still knocked out and the one I pushed off the roof had a broken leg and arm, practically crying. The one I hit with my knife was complaining about his head.

"Where is the last man on your team?" No one responded. I grabbed the man's broken arm and twisted it more.

"No Please! We were in teams of two! He went on the roof to check for another window!" I opened my phone and told Mike to get him off the roof. I twisted his arm again.

"What are you doing here? Who is your boss?"

"We were suppose to rob the place then mess it up! No one was suppose to be home!"

"To steal what?" Mike returned with the last intruder who looked like he tripped a lot to get to this party.

"Art, Faberge Eggs, antique weapons." I raised a questioning eyebrow at Santos. He didn't collect any of that stuff, he only had a safe with money hidden. His expression grew darker.

"I have none of those things. My most expensive item I own are my cars and and that flat screen in the living room." Santos was pissed now and started twisting the other man's arm.

"Who told you this?"

"I don't know! Franco's in charge!" Of course the one I knocked out. Santos and I placed our guests into chair's then tied them up. I ordered Shea and Mike to secure the home and replace any damaged doors and windows. We already had blood on the carpet and floor I didn't want them in the room for the questioning too. Santos was already wound up and I knew I'd have to pull him off before he killed them to get some answers.

SPOV

I stood in the bathroom for the longest time hearing nothing but the panel sounding then being silenced. I almost walked out several times to see what was going on when I heard Ranger's voice telling me to come out. I was annoyed and tired. I had to leave because someone was still around? I wanted to fight to stay but Ranger was in charge right now not Carlos getting me to Slick.

"What's going on exactly? Is this about Jeanne Ellen?"

"I don't know. All I know was six men entered the perimeter and sent off the motion sensors triggering the alarm and control room." I was still half asleep and noticed it wasn't even 4 am yet. I assumed we were going to Rangeman.

"Sorry you were called."

He shrugged his shoulders "I was getting up in an hour anyway to work out." I groaned.

"You are all freaks. It's the middle of the night!"

"What's your plan?"

"I don't know. I don't have my keys and the control room can only activate the elevator but can't get me into the penthouse. Les is with Ranger and Marisol is still on vacation. I guess I'll sleep in the War room on the couch... I was thinking a cell but I don't want to get trapped by accident."

"I'd offer you my apartment but Ranger wouldn't like that. I'll get you a pillow and blanket from the apartment floor linen closet."

"Thanks." Slick parked us in one of Ranger's spots and fob me into the War room. Slick brought me items to help me sleep and I was out like a light.

I don't know how long I was out but I smelled something crisp and clean with a hint of spice standing over me. I opened one eye and saw a man's face covered in bruises with a few tear drop tattoo's near his eye.

I screamed and swung my leg out to kick him causing him to fall down. I start running out of the room towards the elevator when the doors opened to Ranger and Les.

"Whoa beautiful where's the fire?" I couldn't even answer I was bent over out of breath and shaking. Ranger and Les pulled me into the elevator to go up to the penthouse. Ranger was pushing my hair out of my face and rubbing my back.

"I saw a guy standing over me, tear drop tattoos so I kicked him. Scared the shit out of me!"

Les started laughing "That was Pablo. He was suppose to wake you and get you into the elevator to meet us. Your stuff is now upstairs."

I groaned "He's going to kill me now! I didn't know he worked here. He scared me."

"He's new. It's fine I'll talk to him Steph." Les took out his phone and started texting.

I rubbed my hands over my face. I grabbed Ranger's wrist to look at his watch. Ranger placed his hand on my lower back.

"So what happened?"

"Santos slept with the wrong woman and her husband told some people he had a ton of valuables to steal as well as his address. The intruders were told he was out of town and once they were done to destroy what was left."

I snorted "Idiots. They picked the wrong house with you two home and then ignored the Rangeman sign by the gate. They deserved the ass kicking out of pure stupidity... So not Jeanne Ellen?"

"No."

I looked at Les "Do you remember the woman?" Les smiled.

"Sort off. She had this tattoo along the entire right side of her body, flowers and fairies and did this thing on her ottoman..."

"Santos." Ranger glared at him but it was more then just his story, he was pissed about something else he did.

"So we're staying here now?"

"Yes. Who knows who else he's slept with. I don't want to take a chance with your safety."

Les looked sad then slammed his blank face into place. I could tell Ranger's words deeply hurt him. I tried to say something to make it better.

"No worries Les. Ranger hated my apartment too. It could have happened to anyone, I should know it happens to me a lot."

Les nodded and stayed in the elevator going back down to five. Ranger and I went to the bathroom to shower together.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, it really could have happened to anyone. He may not have even known she was married."

He shook his head "He probably didn't ask or care Babe... I'm annoyed because you were put in danger and it could have been much worse. I'm mad at myself because we should have stayed at Rangeman in the first place like my instincts told me but Santos annoyed me into staying at his place to get to know you better and said you would be more comfortable."

"I did like it there. It was nice."

Ranger shook his head "maybe in the future but right now we will stay at Rangeman for the rest of our trip." Ranger kissed my forehead then tummy. He told me he had to get back to work but to call him for issues.

I got dressed and made my way back to the War room. I pulled out my cell and called Morelli.

"Hey Cup...Steph. What's up?"

"I may have a lead on the missing victim but I may need a cadaver dog. Does homicide have one around somewhere I can borrow for a day?"

Morelli started laughing at me. "We have to buy our own body armorer and bring our own sugar packets from home for our coffee... no they don't just hang around here. Give me the addresses and I'll check them myself. I wouldn't hold my breath for a dog, there expensive and mostly out of our budget. Even the Fed's only use them on certain cases. Occasionally organizations volunteer time but they come to us when they do.

"Just give me the number Joe."

"Steph seriously you can't afford it. I know your trying to be an investigator but you don't have any training. Your the luckiest person I know but that doesn't mean you can just find a body or a killer. Let the police handle this." I took a few deep breaths so I wouldn't start screaming. Joe wasn't worth it anymore. No matter what I said it wouldn't change his low opinion of me.

"The-number-Joe." I said through clenched teeth.

He sighed and gave it to me. I wrote it on my legal pad to call next. I was going to hang up but my Italian temper got the best of me.

"You know Joe. The reason I could never be with you is because your always telling me what I can't do! You never believed in me! Never once told me you were proud of me. Not once! You think your so amazing but I caught you when you went FTA and I also cleared your ass of murder charges! I'm not even going to mention the other cases I solved for that helped you get promoted! Your scum Morelli." I hung up on him. He tried to call me back but I sent it to voice mail. He could apologize a hundred times and mean it but it still wouldn't change is opinion of me in his heart.

In the past I was a screw up but I did help solve many of his cases that stumped him and that Fed Bunchy. And right now I'm the only one making progress on this case while they debate lunch orders most of the day. He was such an ass.

I grabbed a water from the mini fridge and called the handler of the cadaver dog. Trent Monroe from Ewing, New Jersey. I called Trent and introduced myself then explained my case.

"I'm willing to help Stephanie but my services don't come cheap...I'm willing to offer a trade in services. My partner and I also run a successful obedience training program for dogs but we received some bad reviews recently and not from our clients. We don't know why or by who. Some of our breeders have also stopped supplying us with dogs to train that we also pair with owners and wouldn't give us a reason. I want you to investigate a former employee we fired. I think she may be involved and I want proof. We take great pride in our business and I'm worried it will suffer in the coming months."

"I'll look into it. Send me all the information you have to my email including the reviews and records on your ex employee... Now can you explain to me this whole process?"

"Of course. Dogs can be trained to do many things, help many people. Your probably familiar with service dogs that help the blind but dogs can also be trained for the elderly, people with Dementia, Autism, psychological needs as well as for police departments in the K-9 units and narcotic units. They can also located missing people and bodies by there sense of smell.

I myself have a German Shepard and a Golden Retriever. They are trained extensively to to find not just cadavers but human remains and hidden weapons. As a person decays they produce a distinct odor allowing these dogs to smell it under ground, in concrete or the bottom of a body of water. Using these faint traces dogs can smell not just flesh but dry bone. Nine out of ten times a search comes back empty due to many factors. Sometimes handlers choose the wrong dog for the job or their own lack of knowledge. My dogs are driven, focused and will sit or lay down when they find remains to preserve the crime scene.

Despite the killers type of concealment, dogs can tell the difference between human and animal remains based on the odor. Most people in this field aren't successful because police forces can't afford a HRD unit. That means a Human Remains Detection Unit, they rather spend money on narcotics and K-9 units when cadaver dogs can find more bodies then any homicide detective.

I've studied Forensics and Human Anatomy in college and have knowledge on the rates of decomposition based on the killer's disposal method. I narrow searches down for my dogs by looking at the soil, plants and insect populations."

"You said you also have an obedience school. Did you train a shaggy lab mix named Bob? Brought in by a Joe Morelli?"

"No. Doesn't sound familiar." I felt a little better now. I wouldn't have had much faith in Trent if he had since Bob failed obedience school four times already.

"I feel a little stupid asking this but I'm not familiar with service dogs for psychological needs. What do they do?"

"Deep pressure therapy for anxiety, they can remind the handler to take medications or bring them to you in a bag they can carry, using blocking techniques to create a buffer when people get to close to there handler, search the home if a person is paranoid, interrupt and redirect there handler if they are hallucinating, some can call 911 and open doors for emergency personnel by placing straps on the door they can pull. Others can help a person balance on the stairs if they get dizzy, clear an airway, among many other things."

"Holy cow! I didn't know. How would someone get a dog like that?"

"Service dogs are trained by several organizations, taught very specific tasks then placed with an individual. You have to go to a doctor first to sign off then placed on a wait list sometimes for years. Training ranges from 12-18 months when they are of age, depending on the needs possibly an extra 6 months to a year to train dogs to open doors, carry items or teach a specific behavior in public."

"And what is your training program exactly?"

"My partner and I do obedience training but also owner advance training which means we have a list of special breeders that raise these puppies carefully for temperament, soundness, perform neurological stimulation early on as well as socialization. We can customize the dog to your needs and lifestyle. We also sells dogs that have been already trained."

"So let's say for example a pregnant woman who goes on bed rest often and is worried about security. What would you do for that?"

"I'd suggest she get a dog immediately because mentally they calm you, helping to lower your blood pressure and can be used for emotional support so she doesn't feel alone at home when everyone else is at work. I'd suggest a German Shepard because they are the ideal guard dog often used by the military and police. They are fearless and obedient and in my opinion one of the best for for protection and disabling a threat but also a good family dog.

They are very affectionate and loving. With training, the pregnant woman you described would be the handler and together we could design specific commands to help her get items, medications or the phone along with the basics. By finding this woman a puppy to match to her needs they can form a deep bond but also allow the dog to make it's own decisions. Service dogs on the other hand rarely make decisions outside of there training. That's the difference.

We can also train the dog to search the home if you feel unsafe then come back to you when it's all clear or bark to let you know it's not. They can also learn your visitors and go to the door on command and alert you if it's a stranger. Another feature we teach is called "watch my back." The dog will face the other way and move his head back and forth a total of six times causing people who are watching to think the dog is looking for them in full protection mode when it's more of a learned trick. However, if someone did approach you from behind the dog would bark to alert you. You could give the attack command if you were in danger to get away."

"How much does something like that cost?"

"Depending on the requirements a client has for blood line, gender, age, color, breeders charge $600-$2500, it includes shots and the paper work. Our lessons very on the skills the client wants them to learn. The more skills the longer it will take and the higher the price."

"So for my hypothetical scenario. How much would lessons cost?"

"Depending on the actual requirements a dog would need, 6 month to a year, around $400-$3500 a month. It seems high but we are the best in the area and get results. Were not your neighborhood PetSmart with basic commands, we do advance training and protection. If we don't train your dog perfectly we don't charge you but for best results we help you pick the dog from the start. When we meet about my case I will show you first hand the training so you have a better idea for your hypothetical friend." Wow that's a lot of money on a pet!

"If your business is so successful... why the cadaver dogs and the background in Forensics?"

"Personal reasons... I enjoy science and dogs. Let's leave it at that." I rolled my eyes. I'll just have to background check him.

"Thank you for your time Trent. I'll be in touch."

I looked up and saw Slick sitting across from me. I didn't even hear him come in.

"Do you think Ranger is a dog person?"

Slick made a weird face. "I don't know, he doesn't allow any pets in Rangeman."

That was true but I did see him pet Bob once or twice. "I was just thinking if I had a trained dog I wouldn't need a baby sitter if I ever went on bed rest again and I would feel safer at the house with a dog. I was going to have a Rangeman alarm system and I'm sure Ranger will outfit it with everything but I'm going to get bigger. It will be harder to defend myself soon. What if he goes in the wind months on end and I'm home alone. Rex is a great roommate but he doesn't keep me company in bed or hear things when I think I hear them." And if Trent trains them as well as he claims maybe it would be ok for Ranger especially if I sell it as protection for me. Something to think about. I looked at my watch and saw it was almost ten. Now I'm starving.

"You want to hit the break room with me? I kinda kicked Pablo and now I'm nervous." I knew what those tear drops meant, he killed someone and I didn't want to be next. I felt safe knowing the building was monitored but still safety in numbers.

"I heard. It was his own fault. He should have just said your name instead of trying to shake you awake. I don't think he's angry and I know he won't lay a hand on you because I will beat the crap out of him then Ranger will kill him." We both walked to the break room. I ate some eggs, turkey bacon which in my mind isn't real bacon and some toast with low fat butter. I was still hungry so I ate some hot oatmeal with added fruit. I filled Slick in on the dog and my plans. It was snowing the next few days in Jersey so I knew we would have to hold off anyway on the physical search with Trent.

"What's your deal about the dog? Are you looking for a pet or is there another reason?"

I sighed "I have several but it boils down to I'm getting bigger and I'm finding it harder to run or get out of certain holds you put me in that I didn't with Ranger. I'm concerned about being 7 months pregnant in a house alone on bed rest and someone comes in to attack me. Rangeman is 10 minutes away, 15 in traffic and if Ranger is in the wind all I have is my gun right now. I don't want to be a burden to anyone having to watch me again when a dog can be trained to help me if needed."

Slick nodded "I've been thinking about that too. I know you won't carry a knife to protect yourself but how do you feel about an expandable baton? Now before you say no, I got one to show you. It's made of steel by Smith and Weston and you can use it to defend yourself with out getting too close to a person. They make them in all sizes, in all colors but I chose black for you. This one is 26 inches long and if you click this button it extends automatically. If you felt unsafe you could easily slip it inside your sleeve and conceal it in your hand then expand it by one click for defense."

It was thin like a stick but more like the size of a branch with a rubber grip. I looked around then clicked the button and watched it expand to the 26 inches long. I saw a soft cord I could use to carry it on my wrist or attach it when I fought to keep it from being knocked out of my reach. It was nifty and compact.

"It's not what I expected. It's not thick or heavy?"

"Do you want to go to the gym and practice with me a little? I have my own." I nodded. We made our way down to the mats. We took off our shoes and weapons then practiced opening and closing it then hiding it up my sleeve and lowering it to my hand several times. Then we sword fought each other slowly to get the feel.

"I like it. I like that I don't have to get to close to someone to deflect a punch." Slick had me practice on a fake man on where to strike. Then he placed on a bunch of padding and very slowly practiced trying to grab me or punch me but not connecting. Just slow motion movements. Eventually I got tired and sat on the mats. I noticed people in the gym watching us looking at me confused.

"What made you think of this?"

He shrugged "I did a search on self defense for women and this came up. It has it's disadvantages but I found the best one on the market for you. But like your stun gun they aren't legal in every state so keep it on the down low... I had a feeling you were going to like it so I got you a forearm holster for under a long shirt and a thigh holder to keep it on your body.

"Perfect. Let me know what you paid and I'll reimburse you." It was a little passed lunch so we went back to the break room.

"After lunch I want to run a larger search on the missing victim's but also the stalker's car. I'll let you choose which you prefer."

"The car. I don't enjoy reading people's backgrounds, they bore me." Sometimes I could agree. After several bathroom breaks we got back to work. I could tell Slick was getting restless.

"In a little bit, do you want to practice breaking into a safes or a little lock picking? Were behind on our lessons."

"Ya. Let me just run a few more searches first." I checked my work cell and saw a voice mail from Morelli and two apology messages. I just deleted them. I also saw Val called. I dialed her number.

"Hey Steph."

"Hey what's up?"

"Mom keeps calling me. She asked me to talk to you. She is mad your ignoring her calls. What are you two fighting about anyway?"

"It's private but I asked her to stop nagging me and making me feel like crap with guilt trips among other things. I'm sorry she involved you but you need to stay out of it. If people keep enabling her she won't change... How is your pregnancy going?"

"Good. Were having another girl. We just found out." She sighed. "I was really hoping for a boy for our last one but I can't get pregnant anymore it's exhausting and the kids are running around the house crazy. Listen Steph I gotta go. Lisa needs a bath." And she hung up. That's my relationship with Valerie in a nutshell. She calls me to tell me something or talk about herself or her family then hangs up and doesn't ask me anything.

"You ready to go to a room no one has shown you before?"

"Sure what's it called?" Rangeman had some really weird names for certain rooms.

"The Key Master's Quarters." I laughed. It made me think of the Key Master from _Ghostbuster's_.

"Is that it's real name?"

"No. That's the nickname someone gave it. Let me show you why." We took the elevator to the sub floor, past the interrogation rooms to what I thought was a broom closet.

"Use your fob otherwise I need to get the key from Control." I pointed my key chain and the door unlocked.

Inside on the walls were various types of safes, keys and locks of every design imaginable. There was even different setups with handcuffs connected to different pieces of furniture, tables, chairs and a wall. I saw in the corner a station with different molding boxes and a machine to make keys. Near by on another table I saw different lock pick sets and safe cracking tools, old school to high tech.

"This room is creepy yet fascinating. I guess it's for training?"

"Ya. Part of the Rangeman test. Your given a time limit and you have to open as many as possible, some are harder then others but you get higher points for the harder ones since they take more time."

"There's at least 50 safes in here and hundreds of locks. Who holds the record?"

"Other then Ranger and Tank, it would be me then Cal for Trenton. I don't know about Miami." Slick walked over to the table and picked up a blue colored lock pick set and handed it to me. "For encouragement. I will also award prizes." Slick took both of my cell phones and locked them inside a safe.

"When you can open this, you get them back. That's your prize." My jaw just dropped.


	47. Chapter 47

SPOV

"Did you just lock them inside... are you insane! I've never cracked a safe before!" I tried the handle and it was indeed locked.

Slick shrugged his shoulders "You needed proper motivation to focus. This will also teach you patience." I glared at him.

Slick smiled bigger "Now some safes have key overrides to open them but right now we will start a step above the basic safe you will find in most homes. For now put your lock pick set in your pocket. As you can see it's a combination lock. Before you ever tackle a safe know the maker and unit so you know exactly how many numbers your looking for. This model in particular needs three numbers to open it.

This is called the combination dial, physically breaking into a safe is difficult and removing them from a place is too much work and sometimes too heavy which is why it's easier to figure out the correct number sequence." Slick pulled something off one of the table's, it was metal and weird looking.

"This is a model of how the spindle works. You can see here, that's how the spindle is attached to the dial. When you rotate the dial the spindle rotates. You won't see this at all but for training purposes I wanted you to get an idea of the inner workings. This piece here is the drive cam which is connected to the spindle and this is the drive pin. This piece here catches against the wheels for the rotation and this is the wheel fly.

Wheels are also called tumblers, you need to listen for them to be caught by the drive pin during the rotation when you spin the dial. If you don't know how many tumblers a safe has then it could take all day to figure out depending on the model but since I told you it was three already that means your looking for three digits. Later on I will show you how to research different safes and places they are most commonly hidden. The sound you will hear is called the lock drop.

Now each wheel has something called a gate, when you rotate the wheel and hit a number, the lever moves and will drop then you will write that number down." Slick was showing me the model as he was speaking and it was helping with my visualization. "When the wheel rotates to the first correct notch then your reverse the direction of the dial to look for the next correct position."

"What kind of sound exactly?"

"A click. But let's say I didn't tell you it's a three digit combo and you just find an unknown safe somewhere then you need to figure out it's length which means how many numbers it needs to open. To do that you need to turn the dial several times to disengaged the wheels. Use this stethoscope near the dial." I crinkled my face. I really didn't want to stick something in my ears if everyone uses this room.

"Is it clean?"

"Those wipes disinfect but I will do it again for us." I watched Slick clean two Stethoscopes.

"Place it into your ears and the bell against the safe wall to amplify the sound. What your listening for is located right behind this dial but you can't put it directly over the dial because you need to turn it obviously... Metal vibrates so it's easier to listen to and the easiest to crack. The further we go along the wall the harder it will be.

Now place your hand on the dial counterclockwise and listen for two clicks near each other. Continue rotating slowly and have a piece of paper handy or chalk to write on the safe. I prefer a dry erase pen myself... Did you hear that click? It was fainter then the other?"

"Yes."

"It's sloped toward one side and we need to now listen for the drive cam to slide under the lever arm. When you hear that click it's the contact area between the two clicks...Why are your hands shaking Steph?"

"I'm nervous." I took a few deep breaths and started again. "The clicking sounds aren't very loud and I'm afraid I'll never get my phones back."

"Breathe in and out again. Relax your mind and just listen to me and the clicks. Now reset the lock again and repeat what we just did by yourself... Good. Now turn the dial counterclockwise."

"Did you hear those two clicks again in the counterclockwise direction?" I nodded.

"Ok this is the tricky part. Turn the dial until it's opposite of the two clicks in that contact area exactly 180 degrees. We are parking the wheels it's called, as you rotate, count the number of clicks you hear then rotate slowly again. Now count the clicks in that park region I showed you. Perfect. You could hear three. Some safes have seven.

Now this safe is straightforward but the one next to it here has anti-cracking technology included that will give you many clicks in the wrong position to throw beginners off. That's why it's important to do your research to skip these steps. Since you know this is a three combo system all you have to do is just listen for the clicks. Finding the lengths of a combo is harder as you go down the line and takes at least 5 minutes. When you only have 8 minutes in a house you won't get out in time.

Now let's work on the actual combination. This is graph paper, you may remember it from high school." I made a face. I really hated math.

"We are not doing math so stop looking like that Angry Kitty poster...set up a two line graph on this paper." I made a confused face.

"It's a long complicated explanation but seeing the shape of the line graph will help you figure out the numbers."

I sighed "This is a lot harder then the movies make it out to be." I grabbed two chairs for us to sit down in front of the safe together.

"Let's label each graph a and b. The x axis covers the span of the dial. What's the lowest and highest number?"

"Um zero to 100."

"Ok for now we leave the y blank. I want you to write on the bottom of the x axis "starting position" and the y axis "left contact point." "Now on the second graph below this one write the same thing except on the second Y axis it will be the "right contact point."

"Will I have to use a graph every time?"

"No but this is how my dad taught me and after a few times you won't need this graph, it's just easier visually to teach you then words. Now focus."

"Reset the dial to zero. Now spin it several times clockwise to disengage the wheels then reset to zero. Now rotate counterclockwise and listen, breathe through your noise and quiet your heart rate, find that contact area. Did you hear those two clicks?" I nodded. "Note the position on your graph at the exact number you heard that sound. You turned left so it's your left contact point.

Now do it again for the right contact point. Good. Your almost done. Now reset the lock and set it three numbers left of the zero, record that click. Always reset after you hear the click. Now let me over lay your graphs and can you see where the y values meet in correspondence with the x on both graphs. Those are your numbers. Now you need to test them.

"So that's the sequence or I need to find the sequence?"

"You need to find it still."

"So with a three number sequence you have six options. Write them all out now then test each one." I held my breathe before I tried the handle. The first two tries didn't work but on my third try it did! I jumped up and down then grabbed my phones. I felt like I just won the Stanley Cup! I did a little dance and the _Breakfast Club_ fist pump into the air. Slick was clapping for me.

"Now if we did our research first you would have known that safes come directly from the manufacturer with a general code. People should change the code immediately but most don't after purchase. If you had researched first you could have tried out the general code which would have opened this model for you." Slick had a big smile on his face.

"You also need to be observant, some people do what's called day lock. Other's leave the last number visible when they open the safe and don't reset the dial leaving you only to figure out the first two numbers. Now this model to the left, is the most basic safe. It's a key pad. I didn't start you on it because all you need to do it turn off the lights and see the oil residue from a person's finger prints using a UV light to figure out the code. People rarely wipe there prints. I will show you briefly now." He grabbed the light and hit the lights.

"What do you see?"

"9,5,3 and enter."

"Perfect. Try a few combos to open it." I typed 9,5,3 and it opened quickly.

"You can also use finger print dusk or sometimes makeup if you have some of that blush dust stuff. Just lightly blow and see what numbers the dust sticks too. More high tech safes have re-lockers which means if you try the combo to many times or use excessive force to move it the safe locks down. Just be aware." I still felt dumb for not even thinking of searching the safe online with my phone to help me crack it then I remembered it was locked inside as my prize. Slick was very sneaky.

"Is there a book or something that contains all the manufacturers combos for every make and model?"

"Yes." He pointed to a small book case with several manuals.

"The room is updated every time a model is on the market. It's organized alphabetically by brand then you can look up the name or serial number." Of course it was alphabetically just like everything else in Rangeman. Ranger ran a really tight ship. I wonder how he handles the chaos of my side of the closet without freaking out.

"I'm a little tired Slick. I need to check my million messages now because of someone." I looked at him dead in the eyes and smirked. "And I need a bathroom break with a snack... I feel dehydrated too." We worked our way back to the elevator. I felt a little dizzy so I grabbed the handle bar and closed my eyes for a few seconds. Slick moved closer to me near my face trying to get me to look at him.

"Steph what's wrong?"

"I'm thirsty. I have a headache and now I'm a little dizzy. I told you I'm dehydrated. I haven't had much water today and I worked too much in the gym before training downstairs. I'm fine I just need to sit for a while." I rubbed my hand over my face and felt a little better. The doors opened and I saw the control room all turn to look at me. One man was about to pick up his phone to call Ranger.

I pointed at him and spoke firmly "Don't you dare. I'm fine. I need a drink that's all." He looked like a deer caught in the headlights and placed the phone back down. I patted myself on the back mentally. I was surprised that worked.

Slick walked closely with me to the break room. I sat in a chair and put my feet up. Slick grabbed me a water and orange juice then started opening up different cabinets looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know, something for you to snack on. Maybe protein... watermelon? I need watermelon for you!" Slick started searching the fridge and dished out some fruit salad.

"Why watermelon?"

"It's mostly water but also the best for re-hydration. I bet it has a bunch of minerals and nutrients too for the babies... Shit. Your hands were shaking earlier on the dial down stairs. I should have seen it as a sign and got you water." I never saw Slick all over the place like this before. He was usually calm and collected.

"Your freaking out a little. Calm down. I'm fine. It's a lot easier for me to get dehydrated these days since I'm pregnant. I'm still figuring out my body myself so relax."

Slick pulled out some milk from the fridge."Do you need more calcium and protein in your diet? I never see you drink milk?" I shook my head.

"Ranger hides it in my meals courtesy of Ella. I only have milk in my cereal or ice cream." Slick looked concerned again. "Trust me Ranger reads my levels from the doctor then adds weird foods to my diet after each appointment... I found freaking kale mixed in one of my salads before we left for Miami. Kale Slick. Kale!" I said it like it was a dirty word. I hated it with a passion.

Slick laughed then started making a plate for himself for dinner. He offered to make me one too but I was waiting till 6:30 for Ranger.

I drank my juice and kept Slick company reading my phone messages. Another from Morelli apologizing, delete. I saw an email from Trent then a message from Royce telling me he was drowning in calls from both hotlines. The stalker hotline and the information on our suspect hotline but nothing was panning out. No word on a new missing woman. That I was thankful for.

I saw three missed calls from my mom and a picture message from my dad. He picked up two baby outfit's today that said _Grandpa's Boy_ and _Grandpa's Future TV Buddy_... I was a little freaked out. I've never seen my father act like this. He wasn't a man of emotion except when it came to his chair, the TV or the bathroom. Occasionally he would fight with Grandma Mazur and once threatened Diesel when he tried to fake marry me but I never saw any other emotion, let alone him buy anything for one of Val's girls.

I messaged back thanks. I didn't know what else to say. I saw a few messages from Lula and Connie telling me about some people they intervened for the bond's office. Vinnie left me a few voice mails bitching I'm not back yet to work. Connie seemed sad Alejandro stopped doing the high bonds. Poor Vinnie is now doing double the work for once.

Grandma left me a message that she heard Joyce eloped last night. Her new husband's kids got wind he was planning to marry her and tried to stop it so Joyce and him flew to Vegas. I actually felt bad for the guy but he should have at least Googled her, she was the one person I knew who turned marriage into a career.

I started reading Trent's email and clicked the links he listed.

I saw on different websites the comments ranged from calling Trent and his partner Mark different mean names, others said their business was a scam to collect money and the dogs they sold were defective. I searched the other reviews on these sites and up until a month ago they received high praise from clients, breeders and different organizations they had donated dogs too.

Kimi Milton was fired two and a half weeks ago for thief. She was accused of stealing over $1,000 from the petty cash box. When questioned by Trent she said she didn't do it but her code was the last that entered the office that day. Each employee had a personal code to enter the office and file room, no two people share the same code and Mark said he saw the money in the box hours earlier.

Trent said Kimi didn't put up much of a fight denying it. Trent also wrote she had an attitude for the last few months and was warned about it. Her position was caring for the puppies, feeding, bathing and cleaning up after them... That seemed like a fun job but by her salary it didn't pay well. I looked at the names of the breeders not working with Trent anymore and saw it was a Pug and French Bull dog breeder. I knew what a Pug looked like but I looked for images on my phone of the French Bull dog. It was adorable! I saw a black puppy with pointy ears chasing a ball. I showed Slick.

His eyes widened. "That's the dog you want for you and Ranger, cause that's not gonna fly... you had a better chance with the German Shepard." I rolled my eyes at him. I knew that already.

"Obviously. It's part of Trent's case, I didn't know what one bread looked like although it's adorable, I'd steal the name Gotham from Tank and put him in a Batman harness connected to a Batman leash."

Slick started laughing "Why stop there? Have Ella make him a Rangeman t-shirt too." He was being sarcastic but it wasn't the worst idea if we came for a visit. People would get a kick out of it and I'd love to see Ranger's expression.

"I always wanted a dog... I had a cat growing up named Katherine but she ran away. Sometimes I still look around for her when I'm driving... then I got tricked into Bob by Simon at the Trenton PD. Bob is very sweet but kinda dumb and eats everything in sight. I was lucky he bonded with Morelli then trained Morelli to live with his habits since he keeps failing obedience school. I loved him but he wasn't the right dog for me."

RPOV

After the break in at Santos's home, things were tensed between us. We made it through most of the day until I told him we needed to go to the mats to work it out. Afterwards we both got our focus back. Santos apologized to me and promised he would never purposely put Babe in danger. I knew that but he also didn't live the most responsible life and had no plans to settle down anytime soon. He enjoyed being with lots of different women and I did once too. As long as it didn't interfere with his job or hurt Rangeman's reputation I had no right to judge him. Rachel was my wake up call, the home invasion was Santos's. I could see today he was mentally working the changes he needed in his life. I knew he wouldn't be celibate but he was going to look at the women more closely now.

We both agreed that if it had been an attack by ex military or any of our enemies we would have been outnumbered. We would have given a good fight but our plan would have been more defensive then offensive until our backup arrived. We reviewed his security plans and make changes to upgraded the walls. It was on his list for a while and now he had an immediate reason to put that plan into action. My plate started feeling lighter for the first time in over a month with the completion of the employee reviews.

"It's a renewal year for your contract, have you decided what your doing? Last time we talked you were thinking another three years but with Steph in the picture now what's the plan?"

"Between us I was having doubts for a while about resigning before we got together officially. I'm getting older and I can't imagine not being around to raise my kids if I get out alive at the end of the contract."

"My last year they sent me out a lot, same with Tank and Bobby. I get this feeling you'll be sent out again soon."

"I'm having the same feeling, my guess maybe the end of February but probably March... I nervous about leaving Steph for months on end. I've been training Slick but Tank will be in charge of her doctor's appointments and physical well being. Mary Lou and Ella is her emotional support but I'm worried I'll be gone a few weeks and her mom or the Burg will gang up on her again ruining her progress.

It's not helping my fears that Jeanne Ellen is gunning for her and she has a stalker who wants to kill her... if I don't make it back one of these days I don't know how she will deal with it." I rubbed my hands over my face.

"I have Tank in place but... I think the babies will be the only thing to help her get out of bed if I die... I should have waited till my contract was over to be with her, I was selfish."

Les shook his head "That's love. Things happen for a reason. Be happy everyday with her, if that time comes you need to know I'd move to Trenton for her. I'd place Ramsey and Miguel in charge here and visit but I'd move in with Tank and watch over her everyday. She's family now and I'm not talking Manoso/Santos... she's your woman and the first lady of Rangeman, the matriarch of the Trenton misfits. I won't let her fall without catching her."

I raised my eyebrow at him "You'd give up your Miami lifestyle, move to Jersey just to help Steph? You've known her less then a week?"

"No. I've known her for three years. I met her once then researched her, heard many stories from Tank. She changed you for the better Ranger. I might have only spent a week with her but I know a lot from that week.

She stayed in my home and cleaned up after herself even though I told her I have a house keeper. She doesn't go through my stuff and respects my privacy and doesn't judge the amount of women I've been with. Major points for buying me pie for no reason other then she thought I'd like it.

She didn't even want to drive the BMW and asked for another cheaper car to use. Who does that? I read the reports from Hawk and Slick, she searches clearance and sales before buying anything full price and Slick had to force her to use the Rangeman credit card on her assignment. Any other woman would have used it left and right... She's a good woman who makes you happy and a good friend to me...

There's just something about her that draws you to her, makes you want to protect her... Tank and I are your family, were going to be the ones to raise the babies and protect them because your our brother. Your kids will know every story we know and be raised just how you would raise them. You have my word."

I just nodded. Santos words gave me peace of mind. Knowing both of my best friends would protect Babe, looking out for her and my children made having to leave easier. I checked Babe's tracker's through out the day and noticed she never left the building. I liked the days she never left Rangeman.

"Are you still leaving early tomorrow to take Steph around Miami?" I nodded. I didn't want Santos inviting himself to my plans with her. I was going to take her to lunch then Little Havana and the Miami Zoo. I already had Slick and Hawk scheduled as our shadows.

"Let's get back to work. I have dinner with Babe in an hour."

"I'll order takeout for dinner. The caterer is a ok as a substitute for Marisol but it's not the same. I can't wait for her to get back." This was one of the reasons I always scheduled reviews at this time, Ella was away on her cruise too.

I raised my eyebrow at him "Did I invite you?"

Santos smiled "No but I brought board games for me and Steph while you work on your laptop during the movies tonight. I have to get my time in now before she leaves again for months... I had plans for us and just because your sleeping here doesn't mean I will change them Cuz."

I just shook my head while he placed a delivery for 6:30.

SPOV

Back in the War room I started making a plan for my cases I had to juggle. I had my own, Carmel Havens and now Trent's. I needed to solve Carmel's first since it was the easier of three. I thought of ways I could catch Scott cheating... credit card didn't show any bars or hotel rooms. I needed to check his cell phone records for a pattern.

I started looking at places he frequented on his credit card to get an idea if he was in different parts of town during his lunch hour or spending late nights far from his home. If Scott wasn't using a hotel then his office or her place. I may have to plant a bug on him to to listen to his calls or meetings with people. I sighed. His cell phone records were clean, he may have a second cell at his office or hidden in his car.

I turned to Slick "if you were married and had a mistress where and how would you contact her? Your wife didn't find any evidence at home, computer or your phone and you have no large amount of money missing or charges to a hotel, no secret accounts."

"What's my occupation?" I looked at Scott's background.

"Senior Account manager for a marketing firm."

"My office or her place. He probably uses his office line to call her or his work phone or keeps a burner at his desk. The mistress may even work in his office or be a client." I wrote his good ideas in my notes. I liked having a male perspective. I'd have to run a search on the company to see the employees listed.

"How is finding information on the _Erotic Passions in Miami_ that Winnie took pictures for?" I'm glad Slick was willing to check the site. I felt weird looking at women's bodies.

"I've found some interesting pictures of Winnie's body without her face, most in different costumes but I'm struggling with tracking down the owner. It's a PO box address and the phone number is for an answering machine."

I ran a search on Scott Havens employed , _Lam and Associates. _They employed 30 people, 12 women. I narrowed my search by age decreasing my suspects to eight women. I looked up _Lam and Associates_ site, finding Scott's office number and work cell.

I started running both numbers in my programs, once I received the results I'd look for multiple calls and checked the owner's of those numbers to narrow my search. It was ten minutes until dinner so I printed off everything and wished Slick a good night.

I tried not to get into his business too much but he has had a hop in his step the last few days. I wonder if it's from the same woman or a different one every night? Regular sex with Ranger has given me a smile every morning myself so I understood.

I made my way upstairs and saw the dinning room table filled with different take out containers. I noticed on the breakfast bar different board games. Ranger and board games didn't go together, I assumed it was Les's doing... Risk, Monopoly, Chess, Checkers, Candyland, Clue, Battleship, Scrabble and Trivial Pursuit. They were both just sitting down at the table.

"I'm not playing Trivial Pursuit against Ranger he will destroy me." Ranger gave me his mega watt smile and kissed my lips as I took my seat.

"He probably won't play. I thought it would be fun after dinner." I was excited I haven't played a board game in a long time.

"I'll play Monopoly but I want to be the shoe!"

"Good Beautiful because I'm always the car." I took a little of every Cuban dish. Wow spicy but the babies were digging it.

"I should warn you Les I'm very competitive. I don't even let my nieces or small children win." I stopped eating and pointed my fork at him. "And I hate cheaters."

Les gave me a big smile. "After I school you in Monopoly, I"ll beat you in Clue. I already knows it's Colonel Mustard. In the ballroom. With your Sister!" I laughed at him.

"Take those weak lines back to Candyland, when we play Scrabble here's a seven point word for you. Fail." Les was hitting the table with his hand laughing about to say his comeback when Ranger cut him off.

"Children!" Ranger had a stern face while he ate. We both looked at him then back at each other in a fit of laughter.


	48. Chapter 48

SPOV

After eating we sat in the living room together, Ranger on his laptop to get a head start on his work for tomorrow while I beat Les in Monopoly then he beat me in Clue. We switched to Scrabble and Ranger felt like playing. He had mischief in his eyes so Les and I teamed up against him but it was worthless, he was unstoppable.

Ranger's first word was mazjiks, which we learned were Russian peasants. Les didn't know that word either so I didn't feel as dumb. We wanted to challenge word after word but the twinkle in Ranger's eye told me he wasn't making them up. While we chose quiz to get rid of our q, Ranger chose faqir to get rid of his. Google told me it was a reference to a monk. Since are words were normal, Les was trying to throw Ranger off his game by calling him Papi and Bat Daddy. Eventually they play wrestled each other on the floor, each in head locks then had a beer afterwards.

When Ranger and I got ready for bed I kicked him out of the bathroom pretending to use the toilet. Instead I put on a sexy camouflaged bra with matching boyshorts and garters with thigh high stockings. We never role played before but Ranger seemed in a fun mood tonight. I came out in my underwear and straddled his waist. I told him I was a new cadet looking for a very commanding officer.

Ranger was surprised for a minute then really turned on. The proof was in the pudding right between his thighs and I couldn't wait to move my mouth lower. He personally inspected every inch of my outfit with his mouth and hands then helped me perform different drills in bed. I noticed he was a little more verbal telling me to get on my hand and knees or maneuver my legs over his shoulders. After two vigorous rounds he was spent. I on the other hand was having trouble falling asleep, I couldn't find that sweet spot. Ranger grabbed the pregnancy pillow for me and positioned me on my left side. He told me it was best for the babies blood flow but I enjoyed him spooning me while he left a protective hand on my stomach.

Ranger got up early the next morning for a quick workout then went downstairs to his office. I waited till 8 am to wake, shower and shave. I made my way down to the break room for breakfast and filled my work bag with snacks. I sat down in the War room focusing on Scott Havens this morning. I looked up pictures of his female colleagues from his office and narrowed downed my search even more. Four were not the most attractive, not to be mean but Scott was movie star handsome. His wife Carmel looked like a Victoria secret model which meant he had high standards.

I looked up the phone records of the women and compared it to Scott's work lines, noticing he called Rory Simms personal cell often at late hours and weekends. I looked up Rory and saw her listed as a paid graduate intern. She was 24, Latin, gorgeous and had a similar body to Scott's wife Carmel. My Spidey sense was humming now. I decided to run a full background on her.

Slick came in dressed in his street clothes informing me Ranger was taking me to lunch at 12. I only had two hours to work today, I was kinda disappointed but at the same time not. I barely explored Miami and haven't spent a whole day with Ranger in a long time. Slick was still trying to track down a contact for _Erotic Passions_ since we received no response from our message.

As results started pinging for Rory I read about her schooling at Rutgers and places of employment. She had an undergrad internship at an investment firm, before that worked at _Lord and Taylor_ in high school. Excellent grades throughout, many friends and associates. Rory rented an apartment in Florence and lived alone. Her credit card history shows she likes cafes, yoga, spinning classes and _Pottery Barn_. She pays her bills on time thanks to her paid internship and help from her step father an investment banker in New York. He gives her a monthly allowance of $3000 a month as well as a Mercedes SUV. Lucky girl.

I looked at Rory's medical records from the last three months noticing several visits to an OB/GYN. I started reading the reports and realized Rory was two months pregnant and has the same prescription as my prenatal vitamins. Crap. I checked how long she was working at the marketing firm. Three months. I didn't see a current listening of a boyfriend on her background and her last relationship was around 5 months ago... I'm not going to jump to conclusions... I'm not going there just yet, Rory's still in college. She could be sleeping with her Professor or a classmate.

I checked the other women in the office Scott had called regularly but his boss was married to the owner and his assistant was in a relationship with another woman. The last woman on my list was recently married and according to her pictures online, madly in love with her new husband she called her Gummy Bear. Gross. Rory was my best lead right now but Scott could be cheating with another friend or client. I went back through his credit card history from the last two years and didn't see any hotel stays. I bet his secretary would know but I couldn't approach her yet, she may tip Scott off.

According to Scott's credit card he stopped for coffee and lunch in Florence occasionally during the work week and sometimes weekends near Rory's home during his lunch hour. Shit. I looked up Rory's Facebook page, it was set to private but her status said in a relationship with no name listed.

"Slick do you have a Facebook page?"

"No."

"I'm half tempted to make a fake account right now just to friend the mistress and look at her private pictures." I was running out of time. I set up a fake email account then logged on. I started inputting fake information like I was a business grad student at Rutgers too. Once I clicked the school, a nifty tool called find classmates came up. I friended all the people suggested.

"I need a picture that's not me." Slick pulled out his phone and emailed me some girl.

"Who is she?"

"Does it matter? Crop her face and paste it to the page."

I created a short bubbly profile then added fake likes and apps. I didn't see much use for this site personally but professionally it could be helpful. I've even heard of parents making fake profiles to monitor there kids. This may come in handy one day although I'm sure Ranger will keep a strict eye on everything. I added the app to my work phone then went to the penthouse to empty my work bag of my files, laptop and junk. I grabbed snacks, drinks and left my first aid kit, stun gun, hand cuffs, pocket knife, expandable baton and digital camera in my bag. I grabbed my baseball hat and sunglasses.

I was dressed in what I called nice casual, not anywhere near the casual I did with Morelli though. I wanted to always look good for Ranger. I hoped he didn't plan on taking me to some five star restaurant, I wasn't in the mood to dress up or eat pretentious food.

Ranger strolled in like sex on legs kissing my neck. He removed his uniform and picked dark blue jeans, grey Henley, his black leather jacket with black boots. He placed his sunglasses on the front on his shirt then hid weapons along his body. He sealed his look with a normal baseball hat. Pure sex. My stomach was rumbling otherwise I would have jumped him. We took the Cayenne, listening to Latin music on the radio while he held my hand on his thigh.

"So where are we going?"

"A small restaurant in Little Havana, some shopping then the _Miami Zoo_." None of those activities were Ranger but they were Carlos. I loved Carlos.

"I use to go to _Casa Juancho_ with my Abuela, she loved the music and paella, I thought you would too." I smiled and squeezed his hand. I loved hearing about him growing up. Ranger pointed out the park his grandfather use to play Dominoes almost daily then told me about the different festivals he attended with Les and his grandparents.

"I read a lot in juvie, there wasn't anything else to do and once I got out I never stopped. Most of the time it kept me out of trouble in Miami which made my Abuela happy."

"Do you play Dominoes?"

"I know how but not since high school."

"We should find a set in one of the shops. You can teach me and the babies... Our first tradition as a family." Ranger smiled and gave me a small nod. I looked out the windows, it wasn't what I expected.

"This area use to be safe and vibrant but certain sections are rundown. It's always different every time I return." People looked lower middle class and some on the scary side. I lived in Trenton my whole life, I wasn't put off by what I saw so far. Definitely not Stark Street but had the potential in a few years. I'd think twice about parking my car in this area right now.

"This is a tourist area but the majority of people will only speak Spanish."

"I figured. I've had the same experience with Slick at the mall." Ranger wrapped his arm around my lower back and guided me to _Casa Juancho_. He spoke rapid Spanish to the host getting us a private table in the back. I noticed Slick in the lot but didn't see him now. After hearing what Ranger's grandma ordered I did the same while he ordered a chicken dish with various appetizers.

Our waitress was flirting with Ranger in Spanish, I don't know what she was saying but she gave him fuck me eyes and puffed out her boobs close to his eye level. I glared at her but he barely gave her a glance. He dismissed her then put his arm around me pulling me close whispering sexy Spanish in my ear. I couldn't help slipping my tongue into his mouth in a kiss. When we needed air I decided to test a few questions on him. Sometimes he allowed them other times he didn't.

"Did you live around here?"

"About ten minutes away, a decade ago it was a safe area much better then Newark, now it's worse with gangs and drive by shootings. I wouldn't even drive through to show you. I'm sure the house isn't in good shape anymore either." That made me sad for him. I still drove by my grandparents old home on occasion just to see if the owners made any changes and relive happy memories. I couldn't imagine it rundown and destroyed. Grandma Mazur's old home had flower beds on both sides of the front door, the new owner still plants new flowers every year just like her.

Ranger and I fed each other bites of our dishes then he shared a little more about the places he went in his teenage years. I was shocked one was fast food. Ranger explained after basic training he needed vigorous work outs and strict diet to be in Special Forces then continued that regiment because of his contract. Being healthy and fast was tied to his survival.

I noticed other tables had dessert and I still had a little space left. Ranger ordered Tres Leches. He only had one bite, saying his Abuela Rosa's was better. The bill came and Ranger pulled money from his clip. I noticed the waitress wrote her number with a heart. I rolled my eyes annoyed.

I walked outside feeling unattractive at the moment. I touched my necklace remembering Ranger's words. Out of all the women in Miami and Trenton he chose me. I needed to remember that. No one likes a jealous girlfriend. I kissed his neck as he guided me down the street. I saw a cigar shop and had to pick up a few for my Dad's upcoming birthday, he enjoyed smoking at the lodge while they played poker. Surprisingly Ranger picked up a few boxes.

"I didn't know you smoked? I thought your body was a temple?" I gave him a cheeky grin.

"Rarely. Occasionally with Santos and Tank the others are for client's. The price of doing business."

A few stores down I found an art shop. I still needed art for the house but Ranger didn't seem very interest. I slowly made my way through the sections, some art was new others vintage. It was a neat co-op. Some of the portraits were beautiful and detailed but not in line with the style of our home. Eventually I found framed landscapes and one city scene of Cuba. I presented them to Ranger and he gave each a long once over. He picked the city and only one landscape for his home office. He tried to pay but I grabbed my card first. Hawk placed our purchases in the car.

The next street had an antique store. They carried some cool coins, jewelry, a few pieces of furniture but everything was priced high. I was about to leave when I noticed two Domino sets in a vintage wooden box. Ranger lifted one set out of my hand, lightly touching the tiles with his fingers.

"These are just like my Abuelo's." He closed the box and took both to purchase.

"I want to go to the gift shop next door I saw a few baby items in the window." I picked up a baby jumper that said _"Kiss Me I'm Cuban._" Ranger just shook his head. I thought Ranger's parents would think it was cute when they met the babies... if they met them. When I bought a shirt that said "_I Heart My Cuban Boyfriend"_ as a bed time shirt he finally pulled me out of that store.

Being here, seeing Ranger's culture made me think about my biological parents. I don't know Ethan's real name but he told me my mother's. I tried researching her based on the information he gave me but like Ranger's records, her's didn't exist either. I could try researching my biological grandmother but I wasn't ready yet and I didn't expect to find much.

We made our way back to the car when a kid with a knife came out of a door speaking rapid Spanish to us. Ranger stepped in front of me pulling his gun. The kid turned and ran. Smart.

"This is why I didn't want you here alone."

Ranger kept one hand on his gun then wrapped his arm around my waist taking me back to the car. He opened my door then returned to the driver's seat. I pulled his face to mine and kissed his lips. I whispered "love you."

Despite our attempted mugging it had been an awesome day so far.

"Have you been to the zoo recently? Did you take Julie?" I felt Ranger tense, his blank face slamming into place. Weird.

"The last time I went to this zoo was a field trip for school. I never took Julie places maybe a store twice and a movie but that wasn't our relationship."

"Did Rachel and Ron not allow you?"

"No. It's complicated... I never bonded with Julie...When Rachel was pregnant I never went to any appointments except one and I sat in the waiting room for the paternity results." Ranger placed his hand over my stomach as he drove. "I didn't want to be a father at that time, I didn't make an effort to go to the appointments that I could attend which were only one or two. I was deployed majority of time. I never heard Julie's heart beat or read any books. I saw pictures in letters but they were fuzzy, not like the ones you and I have now.

I didn't bond with Rachel or her stomach...I didn't feel anything for either of them. Julie was born, I received a letter with a picture of them together, I was happy they were both healthy and ok but that was the extent. I understood Julie was my daughter but I didn't feel anything. I thought it would change when I held Julie that's what certain men told me in my unit but it wasn't like we had Skype or great technology thirteen years ago.

We had phones but I didn't want to talk to Rachel. The first time I saw and held Julie in person she was four months old and I knew she was my blood, I felt a duty to support her but I didn't feel like her father. I never bonded with her when she was baby and that carried over into her growing up...Ron wanted to be her dad so I signed the papers...I read in the books Ella bought that what I experienced was normal but I was concerned I'd feel that way about this pregnancy too.

But I didn't. The moment I found out you were pregnant I felt a new level of protectiveness towards you, I started researching everything to do with twins then I saw your bump and it felt real to me. Going to your appointments seeing them on the sonogram makes it real for me too... I've bonded more with your stomach then I ever have with Julie, part of me feels guilty for that but I know I wasn't going to be a good father to her the moment Rachel told me." I had no doubt Ranger loved our twins, he constantly touched my stomach and kissed it. To me it was understandable, he didn't bond in part because his deployment but he also didn't do emotions like most people.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, it's common... Don't tell anyone but Lenny was the same way when Mary Lou was pregnant the first time and he saw her everyday. He was working so much trying to get money for a house that he missed a lot of appointments then Lou gave birth to a son and Lenny didn't feel anything for a while. He was afraid to hold him too, it took over a month of nonstop feedings and rocking him to sleep to create that bond. It's harder for men, you don't feel them inside of you, I saw a pamphlet it happens to mom's too." I covered his hand on my stomach with mine. I forget sometimes he needs reassure like me, he's always so strong.

"I never doubted once how much you love them and me. Give yourself a break, Julie is a great with two loving parents, you did the best thing for her and you." I was starting to piece together my first meeting with Julie, she said she didn't know Ranger well but I thought it was more then what I knew about him. That's why she never called him anything but Ranger, it would have made both of them uncomfortable.

"When the babies are born we should both do that Kangaroo method I saw on the coffee table back home."

Ranger nodded "I looked at the research skin to skin contact helps the babies bond with both parents while stabilizing their temperature, heart rate, breathing, blood sugar but also colonizes the same bacteria as you. It also comforts the baby allowing them to latch faster for breastfeeding."

I smiled at him "I enjoy you shirtless whatever the reason I'll take it." Ranger parked the car in the lot and kissed me deeply with lots of tongue.

"Playing with fire Babe."

We purchased our tickets, holding hands around the park. This place was cooler then the Philadelphia Zoo. We enjoyed looking at the Elephants, Lions then I saw it... a Rhino Encounter. Ranger was hesitant so I pulled him along right up to the wide bars, a small child could easy fit through.

The guide spoke up "Hi Folks. This is Jaunpur and Suru our male Indian Rhinos." He made a sound and both came right up to me peaking through the bars "Touch them there friendly." I lifted my hand slowly but I paused just before I made contact.

"I swear it's safe. Both went under a lot of training and take audio clues... Here feed him some greens and I'll take a picture of you and your friend." I handed him my camera and Ranger and I fed the Rhinos. I touched Suru's skin, it was rough but he had sweet small black eyes.

"A gentle giant." I watched Ranger feed Jaunpur and give him a few pats on the head. The guide was still taking a bunch of photos making me ecstatic. I didn't have many of the two of us and I couldn't take any in Greece. I would cherish this forever.

Eventually we posed together a few times with the Rhinos then us kissing next to them. I noticed Slick and Hawk around the corner. They looked like they wanted to touch them really bad too but was afraid of Ranger. I looked into Ranger's eyes and said "please" for them. He debated for a minute then nodded to them. They turned into little boys with big eyes and practically ran over.

"That was amazing! I can't believe how sweet they were... I was just thinking we may see Kevin the Giraffe but he went to a zoo in Naples Florida. Maybe I should visit Kevin before I leave, let Lula know he's doing well."

"It's about two hours away." He had a weird facial expression.

"What's that face? I've never seen it before?"

"I don't like Giraffe's." I started laughing. We made our way through different animal exhibits, bears, lizards, leopards then I saw Camel rides!

"If I wasn't pregnant I would go for a ride." I was bummed now."Have you ever rode a camel?"

"Yes." Ranger gave me a small smile. "There easy to ride since they don't spook like horses but the saddle is killer for a man. Camels sit down for you to mount and dismount but they aren't graceful when they do, I've seen men fly right off."

I was sad I didn't get to experience the camels like Ranger had in the Army. I watched for a few minutes but it wasn't the same as doing. Ranger moved my hair away from my neck planting a light kiss. "Next time I promise." I nodded.

"Have you rode other animals besides a Horse and Camel?" Ranger had to think.

"Donkey, Camel, Elephant, Mule, Yak and I watched Santos try to ride a bull and a Zebra, neither worked out for him." I had crazy image in my mind with a big smile.

"Which was the best ride or the most fun?"

"Most comfortable was the Yak, most interesting was the Elephant. They sit down and you climb around there necks and balance to ride them, it's very slow and shaky."

I shook my head and smiled. "I would have loved to try those things. I'll have to make a list once I pop." Ranger kissed my forehead and held my hand as we walked another 30 minutes. At one point the hippo's were hiding in there cave but Ranger whistled a few times. They came out like magic.

"Hippo Whisperer." Ranger started chuckling, pulling me to his side.

I walked quickly through the snake exhibit keeping my eyes down. "I don't care they are contained by glass they still freak me out. Someone may pull a _Harry Potter_ in here and a snake may come loose." I kept shivering especially when I heard a rattle. I practically ran for the exit.

I was reading the map although Ranger wanted to navigate. I refused. "The next interactive station is your favorite! The Giraffe feeding station!" I paid for a bunch of food then went up several flights of stairs to pet them.

"Howdy Folks this is Titan, Kita and Fezzick. Don't be shy they will scoop the food right out of your hand with there 14 inch tongues." Ranger came up to stand next to me but refused to feed them. I heard him mumble about having nightmares again. I whispered dirty suggestions into his ear for tonight if he took pictures with me and them. That changed his tune immediately.

I needed to take a break on a bench, removing two waters from my bag. This place wasn't Ranger's scene but I think he was having fun anyway. He seemed surprised by the interactive exhibits.

"This is my new favorite place, thank you for bringing me here. I can't wait to bring the twins too." Ranger wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head. Even though this was a fun outing for us, I still noticed he kept aware of our surroundings at all times. I rested my head on his shoulder catching my breathe.

"I forgot to tell you! Yesterday I spoke with authority and it worked! I was pretty excited. I think it will be my mom tone." Years ago I chased a skip into a fence getting hurt but Ranger told him to stay and he did. I asked Ranger to teach me to speak with authority but he said it was impossible. Somehow I channeled my inner Ranger yesterday on that control room guy.

Ranger started chuckling. We both knew it was no where near his authoritative voice but he still found me amusing. We checked out some more mammals then creatures native to Australia, the fish and plant exhibits. I saw an interactive bird exhibit but Ranger didn't want me anywhere near it. I sighed and watched from behind the observation glass. It was neat seeing a bunch of people standing around with parakeets, rosellas, cockatiels all over there bodies and heads.

A handler was giving people treats for the birds, it was something I wanted to do myself until I saw a man's head get pooped on. Ranger gave me a smug smile, I lightly hit him in the arm.

When we got back to the car I noticed we had spent four hours enjoying the day and it was dinner time.

"Where now?"

"Dinner. Then relax back at Rangeman."

I checked my phones while we drove, I now had 49 friends on my fake Facebook account. Seriously? These people don't even know me? I rolled my eyes and sent a friend request to Rory. None of my other messages were important on my work cell but I noticed Royce messaged my private line. He said he was still running down the car but it could have been stolen, a rental or borrowed. I groaned.

"Did Ella tell you she was making us a scrapbook of our baby adventure? She told me at Christmas. She's already made a bunch of copies of different pictures and had me pose with my stomach showing before she left... It's not my thing but I had a hard time saying no. I'm sure one day I'll love it since it's her baby shower gift to me."

"She's a sweet lady. Sometimes I hate telling her no too, she has a good heart."

"Did you pick out the art in your penthouse?"

"Our penthouse and no Ella did. If you don't like it I can take it down."

"No it's ok. I just always wondered since I first saw your apartment. I don't know... it just didn't seem to fit your personality. The apartment is serene and cool, earth tones with clean lines, masculine but not overbearing but the art is abstract. Your very organized it just didn't fit." Ranger parked us at a casual steak house, it wasn't a hole in the wall but it was on it's way. We sat down and ordered salads with steak. It smelled really good, I had high hopes now.

"Do you think Rex is ok in Tank's office? He's never taken care of a hamster before and normally I'd keep him at my parents but Tank seemed easier since Ella's on vacation."

Ranger shrugged his shoulders "he has cats, it's similar. All he has to do is feed him and if he gets to loud move him to my office. If anything was wrong Tank would have called."

"Maybe I should ask Tank to send me proof of life with today's paper in the picture. I wrote him a few times about his date but he hasn't responded."

Ranger chuckled "It's not a ransom Babe. I'm sure he's alive."

"I'm just nervous he's getting older. Before Christmas he wasn't on his wheel as much."

RPOV

I noticed Rex was slowing down too. I know for a fact he's alive because Tank would have called me immediately then found an exact replacement not just in looks but temperament. Babe had an uncanny attachment to Rex and I didn't want to see her cry. Last time I took her to a funeral it was of someone she hated, Mama Macaroni and she balled hysterically. Rex's passing would be ten times worse.

I had an irrational fear I'd find Rex dead one day and I'd have to tell her. I incorporated checking he was alive into my morning routine. I also read Slick's report that Babe wants a dog even though she hasn't told me yet. I'm not exactly a dog person... I never had a pet growing up and never imagined buying one. My schedule is irregular, dogs need attention, walks, food, bathroom breaks. Walking a dog around Rangeman could get me killed by a drive by shooter.

I read Slick's explanation of Babe's interest and the breed, a German Shepard but I'd have to see the dog and training for myself. If I agreed it would have to be kept disciplined, he can't be on the furniture or bed and no table scraps which meant Babe would need training too. I would only get a dog if we lived in the house and not a minute before.

For me it boiled down to not wanting a Bob. Morelli was a moron for keeping him, he should have just returned him to Simon or broke into his place and left him there. Although I did enjoy watching Bob eat a human heart then throw it up on Morelli's floor the damage wasn't worth it.

Depending on how good Babe will take care of a dog and how well trained I'm open to consideration. I've worked with military dogs specifically German Shepard's, they are great for security and if I was in the wind or at work Babe wouldn't be lonely.

Eventually our food came and Babe brought up getting a trained dog by Trent. I was impressed with some of the commands like watch my back. I could see in her eyes she really wanted a dog too.

"Babe he won't be like a normal pet, he needs to stay disciplined, be fed, walked, someone needs to pick up after him outside." And I didn't want to be the only one.

"I know. Trent told me he could train a dog just to go to the bathroom in one area to make it easier and PetSmart has a vet with a grooming department for baths and nails and I can leave out water and food I do that already for Rex. Walk wise I can just sit outside and throw a ball. I'm guessing were adding walls around the house so he can run as much as he wants.

As far as poop clean up, I did it for Bob and if I'm on bed rest I can call Mooner or one of my nieces and pay them cash." Mooner was not coming to our house, I'd order Slick to clean it up before that happened. I just didn't want to get stuck with a dog that I solely had to care for, it might be nice to run with a dog in the spring and summer too.

"Do you want dessert?"

"I do but team Manoso doesn't." Babe pointed at her stomach. Santos called them that last night and it stuck. I liked it better then Bat babies anyway. I paid the bill and walked my woman safely to the car. I noticed her check her work phone. Why was she on Facebook?

"Babe?" That website was a major security risk for us.

"It's a fake profile, I'm trying to figure out if a husband has a mistress by looking at her pictures online, she just friended me. I think that's what it's called. See look?" I looked at her profile, it was nothing like her and the picture was of a random party girl. I relaxed. She started looking at the woman's pictures.

"Shit."

"Problem?"

"Yeah the husband's on here making out with her on a bed and in a kitchen while wearing his wedding ring. I think he also made a love child with her. I need to print these out as soon as we get back to Rangeman. Damn. His wife seemed really nice too. She wanted to have children with him. Five years of marriage for nothing. I'm still going to follow him and get her some answers but... I'm just not looking forward to telling her." I sighed.

"Why do men even get married when they know they will just cheat, it's stupid." And this was my roadblock. Dickie really did a number on her trust issues, turning her off marriage, it's why I had to take things slowly with her.

"Not all men cheat but I agree it's stupid, you always get caught and everyone ends up hurt." I squeezed her hand. I could tell she wanted to ask me something.

"Rachel's notes said she thought you cheated on her while you were married, technically you weren't in a relationship with her but was she right? Were you with anyone else while you were married to her?"

"Before I married her I was. Once we said our vows, I deployed and didn't see any women for a long time because my unit was all men. I didn't see other women until I served her divorce papers." I didn't want to tell Babe that given the opportunity I would have seen other women while deployed at that time. Rachel and I weren't in love, we didn't marry for the right reasons and I didn't see it as wrong if I had. I believed in marriage vows but Rachel and I didn't mean ours to each other. I also had a feeling she was seeing Ron earlier then she told me or anyone else.

Did I wait for my divorce to go through officially. No. It would have taken another six months to be official and I was on leave in desperate need of a release. Am I proud? No but I can't change my past and I don't want to scare Babe away from marriage to me. As far as I'm concerned we're already married, it's just paperwork at this point. I would never be unfaithful to her. Even when we weren't dating the last few years I couldn't get her out of my head. I would have felt like I was cheating on her if I was with random women behind her back. I told her once _Someday_ and I meant those words. I wasn't going to screw that up over a one night stand.

Babe and I entered the penthouse and agreed to have a bath together. I checked in with control then Santos.

SPOV

I started grabbing all the items from Marisol's basket, salts, bubbles, it's a shame we didn't have more candles. I lowered the lights and placed on _Pandora radio_ from my phone. I pinned my hair up and sat in the warm water. A few minutes later I felt Ranger slip in behind me, my head now against his strong chest.

"I've been thinking about dog names... I know you won't let me name him anything Batman related but I like Balto, Zorro, Linc, Roman, Moose, Duke, Wookie, Bullet, Boss and Higgins. I took you into consideration otherwise I'd named him Popeye or Scobby."

Ranger started chuckling. "I served with men that all had those names except Higgins." Ranger was kissing my neck and washing my stomach slowly. He was feeling frisky moving his hand between my breasts down my thighs. "Higgins it is Babe." He deeply kissed me and had me straddle his waist.

Ranger broke into his street accent and whispered "_This is gonna be fun. This here's gonna be Professor Higgins and Eliza Doolittle does Trenton."_


	49. Chapter 49

Note: Someone wanted to know why Ranger doesn't like Giraffe's, I believe it was book 20? I don't remember the exact words but Ranger said he kept waking up all night thinking about the Giraffe he saw with Steph and asks her why she wasn't disturbed by it running around, her response was she had bigger problems, people were trying to kill her. Ranger then said he's was use to people trying to kill him but it wasn't normal to almost get trampled by a Giraffe for him.

SPOV

It's been several days and now I'm in my closet trying on everything for Julie's party today. I even spent most of yesterday at the mall picking a few new outfits for the party and meeting tomorrow. It's not just about looking good... well maybe a little, it would be nice showing up Rachel but I wanted to fit in as Ranger's partner while making a nice impression on Julie. I don't want a lot of cleavage showing but I'm debating on displaying my stomach.

If I wear a tighter dress it's on display making me look skinny from all angels but the side. If I wear something baggy it hides my stomach but I look fat. Ron said it's a small family party with a few neighbors and some friends. According to Ranger most people at the party already know I'm pregnant thanks to Rachel so technically I don't need to hide it.

I try on a sleeveless v-neck, long blue maxi dress with a French knot on the front. It brings out my eyes but is also fun and casual. I try on a three quarter sleeve tight chevron dress that stops before my knee. It's more upscale on the professional end. Marisol is out shopping right now but I need help.

I message Les "_SOS I'm having a fashion emergency I don't know what to wear to a Miami birthday party. The fashion standards are different then Trenton. If you can help I'd be thankful_."

A few minutes later the front door opened to his bright face. "What's up Beautiful."

"Your stylish and wear colors. I don't know what to wear. I'm getting nervous about my first impression, clothes say a lot about a person." Les went through my options and picked six for me to try on in the bathroom to show him. I heard him turn on Pit Bull while I modeled each dress like a fashion show. If I wasn't so nervous I'd laugh.

"What are your thoughts on Rachel and Ron?"

"She was pretty at 19 but I found her annoying. She thought she was better then most because she grew up in a nice white neighborhood and set her eyes on Ranger thinking she could take a walk on the wild side and maybe reform him, get a good looking boyfriend out of the deal." I rolled my eyes. Bad Boy was ingrained in Ranger's DNA despite the expensive Armani suits. He would never be reformed or civilized despite Ella's attempts to decorate his apartment perfectly, serve him meals on a fancy silver tray and fill his apartment with fresh flowers. Ranger was who he was. It didn't help I was a sucker for a bad boy either.

"The only way I would have slept with Rachel back then was drunk. After she got pregnant she wanted her parents lifestyle complete with the perfect husband. I don't even think she took Ranger's wants into consideration in her planning but after the divorce she mellowed out. I could at least stand being in a room with her again if I didn't have to talk that much to her.

I've grown to hate her passionately over the last year. This job is difficult enough I don't need fake bullshit on top of it. And I don't think Ranger should have paid any support after he signed his rights away but he's an honorable man working on his Karma."

"Your not working on yours?"

Les shook his head. "I did bad things. Things I'm not proud of for my country, national security and the safety of my unit. What's going to happen to me will happen, might as well live my life now on my terms and be happy." I left the room to try on my next dress.

Les made a face so I changed into the last one. I use to worry about going to hell then I became a bounty hunter and it drifts in my mind occasionally but my eyes are open to the other side. Sometimes you have to do bad things to help good people. I understood Ranger's code, adopting it as my own. Legally grey, morally right. Sometimes I have issues with the morally grey but I try to do things for the right reasons. I never murdered anyone but I have killed due to self defense. I know killing is wrong but I'd rather live then have my family and friends mourn me.

"The first long blue maxi dress with the knot. Hands down. It works with your hair and brings out your eyes. Pair it with that flower necklace Ranger gave you and some heels."

I looked through my suitcase of shoes. I picked some nice comfortable open toed wedges.

"What about a wrap? I don't want to wear a coat, it's a bit windy here at night."

Les went through my shrugs with me and matched a clutch. I preferred a purse but he made a good point about leaving it unattended in a coat room.

"Your almost as good as Ella although she just knows and hands it to me. Thanks." I gave him a cheeky grin.

"You still haven't told me your thoughts on Ron."

"Nice, hard working, plain, boring, good father, no back bone when it comes to Rachel on certain things. Watch your back at the party, the guests will mostly speak Spanish about you because your White and know you won't understand. Your in luck though because Rachel doesn't either. Her father only speaks a little Spanish even though her mother was fluent, he didn't encourage it in his home. Rachel only learned in school... When she speaks, natives look down at her for her poor accent and pronunciation due to her Latin features. She avoids it as much as possible around family and friends."

"Should I even learn then?"

Les shook his head "it's a different standard. You didn't grow up with Spanish in your home but your willing to learn. The family in Newark will give you a break and accept that. Here in Miami there's such a melting pot with an under cut of elitism that ever native Spanish speakers that are fluent are looked down on because they lack the Miami accent which is more of a pace when someone speaks."

"Silvio said the same thing. I get it."

"If anyone glares at you or gives you a smug look while speaking Spanish, have Ranger feed you some lines."

"Maybe I should just wear an earpiece so you can help me." I was joking but Les was legitimately thinking about it.

"I'll put a ear piece in your purse along with a bug. Text me if you run into issues and I'll turn on the receiver. I'm just sitting at home tonight anyway... it might even be funny to feed you lines to say in Spanish to Ranger." I started laughing, that would be funny.

"Ok but our little secret, don't turn it on unless I text."

"Promise." Les went downstairs to grab the equipment. I made my makeup natural with a hint of a smokey eye. I heard Ranger in the closet. Sometimes I wished I was a man. Ten minutes flat and there ready. Ranger was wearing a casual black suit with a black dress shirt. I strapped my gun to my thigh and packed my clutch with emergency makeup and breathe mints.

I felt Ranger behind me. "Breathtaking Babe."He gently kissed my lips while rubbing small circles on my stomach. "Whenever you want to leave, we leave."

"Did Rachel return your calls?"

"No but she sent a message that she would talk to me after the party. Some line about being too busy to chat due to preparations." What a load of crap, she's a stay at home mom. Ranger and I are both busy with jobs and find a minute to take or make calls.

I grabbed Julie's gift off the table, a Vera Bradley purse stuffed with colorful tissue paper that held the book gift card and the I Pad Ranger got her. Ranger already signed both of our names to the card. I thought that was very domestic of him. It still catches me off guard when he does normal things. We took the Turbo to there neighborhood, parking down the street.

The outside of the house had balloons around the front door like it was prom. The driveway and street was packed with cars. "I thought this was a small family party? That's what Ron said? Is this normal?"

"I haven't been to one in years due to work, deployment or contract."

"There's at least fifty cars here."

"This is nothing compared to a Manoso party." I stopped short.

"When you said a big family... I didn't realize you meant that big." Ranger gave me a small smile. Now I got why Ranger avoided family events. He liked control, knowing every person in the room but not having to do any small talk or be bothered. I'm curious if he would have came even if I didn't score an invite. I had a strong feeling he wouldn't. I rang the door bell. Ranger pulled me close to his side resting his hand on my lower back.

Rachel opened the door with hair perfect and a fake tight smile. She was wearing a very tight low cut black sheath dress paired black gladiator heels. A crystal necklace with matching bracelet and earnings. Did she purposely try and match Ranger?

She opened the front door wider welcoming us. "Ranger." She tired to discreetly check him out but I noticed. Rachel barely glanced at me. Once she closed the door she went back into the kitchen. The home was packed with people in all of the rooms. Micheal Buble was playing softly in the background, I passed the drink table snagging waters for us. Ranger kept his hand on my back picking a far wall as our position.

I dropped Julie's gift on the designated table and noticed the large pile, three tables worth. I had never seen so many presents. Ron came over to shake Ranger's hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek welcoming us to his home. He told me the kids were downstairs playing different party games on the Wii but we were welcome to go down anytime.

Ron introduced me to a few members of his family, all very nice and welcoming like him. He took my shrug and placed it in the bedroom. A lot of the women were checking out Ranger occasionally they would pay me a glance but he was by far the best looking man at this party. A few women tried to come over and talk to him but he just nodded politely or tuned them out when he grew annoyed. I tried to handle the small talk but no one wasn't interested in me.

Throughout the night Ranger just held me close, placing sweet kisses on my head and touching my stomach when he felt uncomfortable. The sub party groups were in full force here. The women were separated from the men gossiping and drinking while there counterparts were watching ESPN together. My least favorite group at the party was the over excited mother's group showing off pictures and only bragging about how amazing there children are compared to the rest of the world.

A few couples were interacting with other couples and then there was me and Ranger. We didn't go to anyone, everyone came to us. Ron and Rachel were good hosts making rounds but Rachel avoided us. I noticed some women glare at me, I wasn't sure if it was out of jealousy, being Ranger's date or because Rachel said something. Those women were the embodiment of the movie M_ean Girls _just grown up to be mean adults. I don't care what people say you never leave high school whether it's at work or a party. There will always be mean people, popular people, nice people, party people, loners and the troublemakers. You can guess the category Ranger and I fall into, all were missing is the lunch tables.

A sexually aggressive woman set her sights on Ranger practically shaking and grinding her ass as she strutted up to him. I'm surprised she didn't have a pole permanently attached to her as she walked. As usual he introduced me and touched my stomach indicating my pregnancy to her to show his lack of interest when she didn't get the first hint.

Other women still called me Ranger's friend even after he introduced me as his girlfriend and spouse, my guess Rachel's doing. A few women only spoke Spanish to Ranger leaving me out of the conversation completely even though Ranger would only speak pleasantries then ask them in English to speak English to both of us. When they refused we would ignore or dismiss them, choosing to focus only on me by kissing my neck and forehead. Ranger wasn't a big public display of affection guy but he was telling the whole room with his actions I was his woman and I deserved to be treated with respect. I appreciated that. When Joe's family got together they mostly spoke in Italian. I knew some phrases and words but not many, Joe never did that for me.

Sometimes Ranger would remind me in my ear that we could leave but it was rude and I wasn't going to give Rachel or her friends the satisfaction. My goal was to at least make it to the cake.

A woman in a tight dress came over and introduced herself as Victoria a friend of Rachel's. "I can tell right away your having twins Stephie your so big! What are you only a few weeks? It's just going to get worse I hear. I don't have children myself." She had a fake laugh "Rather you then me." I glared at her. I knew her name was Victoria so I purposely called her Vickie just to piss her off.

"Vickie, I'm actually almost 17 weeks" I lightly tapped her shoulder in fake pity "Not all women are meant to be mother's, I'll have to thank the big guy upstairs you aren't especially being as flat as you are." I dropped my eyes to her chest briefly. The blood drained from her face. I delivered my response in the same sweet tone she gave me. Ranger coughed into his drink trying not to laugh. She excused herself quickly. Smart.

"I don't meant to abandon our post but the babies are killing my bladder. Do you know where the bathroom is?" Ranger was going to walk me but I told him to just point and grab me some food instead. I did my business, checking myself in the mirror. I might not match Ranger's outfit but I still looked better on Ranger's arm then most of the women here including Rachel. That helped put a smile on my face. I pulled out my phone to call Les.

"Yo."

"Yo, it's not going awful but some people are only speaking Spanish to Ranger, I'd like to know what is being said especially when they try to touch him and flirt with him."

"This shit's gonna be good! Put me in your ear and place the bug in your bra so I can hear. I'll say the Spanish slowly for you just repeat. I'll tell you what I say afterwards."

"Ok but this is a family party, nothing lewd and no bad language. Think more smart and sassy." I tested my ear bud and made my way back to the party.

I saw Ranger back in our spot with a plate of food and a horde of women surrounding him. He looked annoyed but his eyes darkened when he saw me enter the living room. I smirked as he made a path for me to get back to him. The women were speaking Spanish to him while Les was translating. _(Italics will be the words in Spanish)_

Mia started speaking to Ranger_ "If you have some free time we should get together for drinks, speak about business, my schedule is flexible among other things." _She touched his shoulder and gave me an innocent smile like she was talking about the weather. Ranger was about to respond when I cut him off.

I heard Les slowly speaking into my ear "_Rangeman only entertains meetings with high end clients, regardless of how flexible they may think they are, one should always strive to improve especially when lacking_." Ranger whipped his head to me looking surprised then slammed his blank face into place. I wish I took a picture. Priceless. Mia looked surprised I spoke Spanish too.

I kissed Ranger's check and took a olive off his plate. The other three women looked uncomfortable now. The one closest to me spoke up.

"I_ didn't know you spoke Spanish. You must be new to the language, we will speak slowly so you can understand and try not to use big words you haven't learned yet from a car CD yet_."

"_Your pace is perfect, I understand quite well, I was one of the fortunate ones born with brains, beauty and class._"

"Smile big now Beautiful!" Ranger played with my hair checking my ear, fortunately I placed my comm unit on the opposite side. Ranger was trying to dismiss the women with his body language and tone but they couldn't take the hint. I understood he couldn't tell every person to stay away from us. Les picked up on our situation and helped. He told me the next line in English to prepare me then said it in Spanish.

"_Now if you will excuse us, my love and I will check on the birthday girl."_

Ranger started making a path for us. When we got to the door for the stairs he stopped me checking my other ear. "I knew you didn't speak Spanish, although it was very sexy from those lips. Whose on the line?"

"Les... Your pretty smart, I had you going for a minute." Ranger had his mega watt smile then started speaking Spanish.

"Ranger's annoyed I didn't give him a heads up first but fine with it now. He enjoyed the show." I told Les to take a long break since we were going to talk to Julie now. I knocked on the basement door then entered. Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"What were you doing at a party when you turned 14 at someone else's house?"

Ranger had a mega watt smile again " I doubt there doing half of what I was doing maybe what you did." I lightly pushed his chest and strained my hand. Ranger kissed my inner wrist. As we walked down the stairs Ranger frowned at the music playing, asking me the artist.

"Bruno Mars Grandpa." I gave him a cheeky grin.

I took a moment to take in the scene, the basement was all decked out with party decorations, a few scattered couches and a table with kid friendly food. Score. The food upstairs was bland. The kids were barely interacting with each other, either on there cells phones, playing a dancing game on the Wii or singing on a machine. I saw some untouched board games but not much else. There was maybe 10 kids here including Julie's siblings. This party didn't feel like it was about her at all.

"For the record we didn't do this, it was more truth or dare, spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven." Ranger let out a chuckle and kissed my head. Julie heard us and turned around running over from her game.

"Stephanie! Ranger! I'm so glad you came." She gave me a big hug then gave Ranger a small one.

"We couldn't miss the most exciting shindig of the year. Happy birthday!" Ranger said it too. He kept his arm around me pulling me close, he seemed uncomfortable. Trying to diffuse the tension I had us all sit on the couches to talk.

"So how does it feel to be a year older?"

"No different I guess. I get to start high school soon which is cool."

"I heard your awesome at soccer. Is that something you will pursue in high school?"

"I don't know yet, I like real games but I hate wind sprints and running laps."

"Me too. I faked a lot of cramps in gym class to get out of running but Ranger is a pro, he helped me improve and I bet he has some tips for you."

I smiled at him lightly squeezing his hand "Constant repetition, creating a schedule, rewarding yourself when you reach goals and do a lot of push ups to increase your speed." Ok a little stiff but he's trying.

"I like listening to music when I walk. Makes me forget for a while... do you have any plans your excited about?"

"A few but the most exciting one is I want to major in Psychology and maybe Sociology... Did you have a college major before you became a bounty hunter?" As soon as she said "bounty hunter" a few kids perked up and joined our conversation.

"Um yeah, I was a business major then worked for a company after school before I changed careers. Now I'm an investigator." The kids were wide eyed and mesmerized. This never happened to me before it made me nervous.

"How'd you meet Ranger?"

"A friend called him because I needed help with a file when I first became a bounty hunter then he mentored me." Julie looked confused.

"Ranger's a business man? Why would he help you?" I felt Ranger tense next to me. I squeezed his hand. They seriously know nothing about each other.

"Your right he is. And by far the smartest man I know. He owns a private security firm and taught me about different laws and research."

The other kids jumped in with questions about killing people, wanting to see my handcuffs and why don't I wear leather. They all begged for stories. I was caught off guard. After a minute Ranger held up his hand silencing the room.

"It's all confidential." They all said "cool" at the same time. I started need to teach me that trick.

Eventually the kids went back to there phones and games but Julie stayed to talk to us for an hour. She wasn't interested in boys yet but likes _Twilight_ and _The Mortal Instruments Series_ and owns all seasons of _The Vampire Diaries._ She listed a bunch of pop stars she has cd's of and by far Taylor Swift was her favorite. Ranger looked lost but I had a good idea about most of her interests thanks to my nieces.

To keep the conversation flowing I'd ask Julie different things about her life and Ranger would listen. Julie asked to touch my stomach and take pictures with us. Ranger snapped a few of her touching my stomach and her friend Rick took a few of all three of us on Ranger's phone that he would send Julie since she forgot her camera upstairs. Julie was energetic and excited about the pregnancy asking a million questions about the baby that Ranger had to answer. They had a good flow going until Rachel came down with more food and glared at me. The kids all attacked the pizza the moment they saw the boxes. We decided to go back upstairs to check out the adult food but Julie asked that we return before we left so she could give us our party favors she had made.

She was really sweet, I could tell she took after Ron while Rachel's other daughter had Rachel's attitude. We reached the top of the steps and Ranger pulled me into him laying his mouth on mine. It was a hard and needy kiss that made me moan. His tongue was seductive while his hands caressing my back and bottom.

He whispered against me lips. "Your going to be an amazing mother Babe. Thank you for being here."

"No price remember... One more hour." I gave him sexy eyes and lightly bit his lower lip.

I messaged Les we returned upstairs and heard his confirmation in my ear. Ranger may not be best friend's with Julie but today he took the first real step to that bridge that gap. His love for the babies helped him reach out to her in a way he never had before. I was happy for him and could tell he was happy too.

I noticed a majority of the food was gone and the crowd had thinned out. Ranger and I made simple plates, his was all salad and mine was too. I didn't care for the appetizers. I'm just not a fan of cucumber sandwiches, the bruschetta was hard and watery and the pate wasn't safe for me. Looking at the dinner options I noticed a lot of the foods on the table were things I wasn't allowed to eat. I wonder if that was done on purpose... Soft cheese, deviled eggs, deli meat platters, Sushi, chicken with a coffee glaze all over it. Yeah what a coincidence. I rolled my eyes.

Ranger noticed the options too and said we would eat once we left. To a stranger Ranger looked impassive but I could see the anger in his eyes every time Rachel glared at me. I'm not saying she had to design a whole menu with me in mind but come on, it's all the things my doctor warned me about on one table. She couldn't have cooked some BBQ chicken or ordered a pizza? Neither of us wanted to make a scene on Julie's day so we sat in two open chairs eating our plain salads. I was almost done eating when an older couple came to sit on the couch near us.

"Carlos it's been a long time, this must be your new friend." I looked up at the man, he was older, it took me a second to place him. Rachel's father and mother. Prefect.

"And what do you do..." He didn't even know my name.

"Stephanie. I'm a private investigator."

"Who do you work for?" I noticed Rachel join a group near by just to spy on all of us.

"Myself. I own my own business. I don't need a man to support me." I started catering the conversation with Rachel in mind. I placed my plate on the table and took a few sips of water.

"And you have clients?"

"Several. I'm working three cases at the moment." He seemed surprised then tried to make light of my work.

"Bored housewives?" I was reading his body language he was pompous and smug.

"No. The FBI is currently consulting with me to track down a serial killer among other confidential cases. My client's pay for discretion. You'd be surprised the things people try to hide... Right Micheal?" I never ran a background check on Rachel's father but everyone has secrets. I just wanted to see him squirm for being a jerk. Les was laughing in my ear while Ranger was trying to cover him smile with his glass.

"Is that safe in your condition? Hunting criminals?"

"Absolutely. I received excellent self defense lessons, I'm armed and I have a partner everywhere I go. I don't physically take anyone to the police station anymore. I'm not a bounty hunter, I'm an investigator." I linked my arm through Ranger's and sat back in my chair. Rachel's mother, Gwen seemed very quiet. I could tell Micheal ran the house with an iron fist.

"Unmarried as well, do you have plans to change that?"

"Not at this time. How we feel about each other is our business, we don't need a piece of paper to stay together and I don't need his child support. As I said I'm financially sound. We're together because we want to be, not because we have to be Mr. Atwood." Rachel was near by listening, gulping her wine.

"But you live in his home, drive his cars, have his credit cards..." I cut him off at the pass.

"Actually I own my own home, my own car, have my own credit cards and have been employed since I was sixteen... I do freelance for Rangeman on occasion so I have a business credit card for expenses that I've used twice in three years..." I could tell Ranger was annoyed by Micheal so he stepped in.

"Stephanie is very self sufficient. It's a quality I admire most as well as her drive, focus and out of the box thinking. As a bounty hunter she had the highest capture rate in New Jersey and often consults with police solving there cases. She is an asset to Rangeman and if I thought she would accept a full time position I would hire her without a second thought." Ranger was being really sweet. I liked hearing his words about me.

"He's right beautiful, Tank and I over the years encouraged him to hire you and not just in research but sales, he said it had to be your choice." I was blushing bright red. I always felt like some of his assignments were pity gigs even though he said it wasn't. Ranger took the heat of me and placed it on himself now. I think the only reason he was playing nice was because of Julie... but something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"I hear Rangeman is growing and doing well Carlos." Ranger just nodded. Micheal asked a few questions about business then stood. "As one business man to another I suggest you lock this one down before someone else steals her, she's not just decoration after all." Micheal nodded to me and left with his wife to refresh his drink. I think that was a compliment?

Ranger whispered "Te Amo" in my ear. I heard the kids run up and scream for cake. Rachel was just placing it on the table so everyone sang Happy Birthday. Julie blew out the candles then followed the kids back downstairs with cake. When the line died down Ranger got up to get me a piece. Most of the adults had a piece then started to leave. Only about fifteen adults were left drinking and watching TV.

I finished my piece and Ranger's then went to say goodbye to Julie who gave us special party favor bags. Taking those stairs a second time made me have to go to the bathroom again. I asked Ranger to get my shrug and say goodbye to Ron and Rachel. We agreed to meet at the front door so I could do a quick waive to Ron then leave.

I was walking in a hall when Les spoke up "Sounds like it went well Beautiful. You should print those pictures of Julie and you together to hang in your home... might do Ranger some good to look at it once in a while."

"That's my plan..." I noticed a guy coming out of the bathroom drunk and a little unsteady. I moved to the side to let him pass. He looked me up and down giving me a bad feeling while blocking the bathroom door.

"Aren't you a sexy little thing." He was in his twenties with preppy looks. Normally I would just walk away but I really had to go badly. Another minute and I'd pee on the floor.

"I'm pregnant and need to pee. Move."

"I'll join you. Your tits are amazing. I'd like to lick them." He tried to touch me but I stepped back. I grabbed his outstretched hand pulling it behind his back and pushing his face into the wall like Ranger had shown me.

"Do-not-touch-me." I heard Les talking but couldn't make his words.

I moved the drunk away from the wall but kept my hold on him. I walked him a few steps away from the door then shoved him hard away from me, causing him to fall to his knees. Ranger and Ron were already in the hall running towards me. I gave a sorry expression then jumped into the bathroom. I just got my dress up in time.

"Beautiful mic off!"

"Crap!" I started grabbing for my bra. "Sorry!" I turned off the device and groaned. That was mortifying! I washed my hands and came out to Ron standing in the hall concerned and apologetic.

"Are you alright Steph? I'm so sorry. Do you need a doctor?" I looked in both directions. Where was Ranger?

"I'm fine Ron... Where's Ranger?"

"He asked me to make sure you were ok while he got rid of my idiot cousin Jeremy. I didn't know he was trashed, I would have sent him home in a cab if i had..." I understood. I had a perverted idiot cousin too, Vinnie. I held up my hand when I realized what Ron had said.

"You left him alone with Ranger?... Are you drunk!?" I started moving to the front door with Ron on my heels.


	50. Chapter 50

RPOV

I wasn't looking forward to the party today for many reasons including Rachel, her family and friends. I wasn't sure what she had told people regarding Steph but I wasn't going to let anyone gang up or belittle her. Babe would never make a scene or draw attention to herself, that didn't mean I wasn't going to protect her or encourage to leave after a brief appearance if the situation escalated. It was Julie's birthday and important we attend. The moment Rachel opened the door to acknowledge me and not Babe, I knew this night was going to be childish. I have no patience for that.

I hated being here, Babe tried to handle the small talk but women dismissed her or ignored her. I responded in kind. I also gave men glares when they stared at my woman's body. I'm use to women flirting, I barely pay any attention to it anymore then Babe started speaking Spanish shocking me. I racked my mind trying to remember if Slick had reported she was listening to language cds. He didn't. Eventually I realized she must be linked to someone, I assumed Slick. When I realized it was Santos I felt a lot better. He knew about this environment and the history of Julie and Rachel, not many did and I wanted my privacy respected.

I love many things about Babe, her speaking Spanish was now number one. The words flowing from her lips was a major turn on for me. I wanted her right then and there. If we were in anyone else home except my ex wife's then I would have found us a closet or a bedroom to fool around in. I didn't know what to expect when we went down to visit Julie but Steph was so animated with her, the conversation flowed... I was a little jealous. Babe was trying to include me but I was awkward just like the other times.

Then Julie wanted to talk about Team Manoso, I can easily relay pregnancy facts which started our back and fourth conversation melting some of the awkwardness away. One of Julie's friends even took a picture with her hand and my hand on Stephanie's stomach. I knew Babe had a gift of making people feel comfortable allowing them to open up but I never expected her to be the bridge between me and Julie. I kept my life extremely private from Ron and Rachel so I wasn't surprised Julie only thought of me as a business man. To be honest I didn't really want her to know anything else for her own safety. My life was dangerous and complicated, normal relationships don't exist in my world. Not even my relationship with Babe is normal.

I always told myself if one day Julie asked me specifically about my life or why I gave up my rights to her I would be honest. I expect when she turns 18 she will come to me to for that information, being away from her parents and trying to figure herself out as an adult will make her question who she is and who she wants to be.

I noticed the appetizers and entree's and knew right away Rachel was taking some of her anger out on Steph, yet another childish move. I felt like I really didn't know her anymore and began to lose more respect for her as the party went on. If Rachel wanted to be angry with me she should take it out on me, to attack my pregnant girlfriend is a step too far.

I tried to corner Rachel when Babe made her bathroom breaks but she would jump into a group or run off with someone to check something. The moment her parents sat down I knew Rachel had told them her views on Babe and me. I'm not an idiot either, I saw her spy on our conversation. Rachel was always a daddy's girl but he never spoiled her or took a deep interest in her life. Micheal Atwood didn't believe in wasting money and held onto it tightly, for Babe to win a man like him over spoke volumes to her character. Something Rachel herself never accomplished.

Micheal wasn't an easy man to talk to and felt entitled when I first met him. Our first sit down was me telling them Rachel was pregnant. All he cared about what that she was married. He didn't want it reflecting poorly on his family, the man didn't know a damn thing about me or the kind of man I was, if I would take care of her. Her mother Gwen never spoke in her husband's presence unless spoken to first. I always felt a vibe that there marriage was more out of convenience then love.

I grabbed Babe's shrug and went to say goodbye to Rachel and Ron, Rachel ran off to her mother. Pathetic. I was thanking Ron for inviting us when I felt my cell ring. I was offline, I knew it was an emergency. When Santos told me someone was bothering Babe then trying to lick her breasts I ran for the hall in time to see her smash his face into the wall then throw him to the ground. I loved that new fire inside of her. I could tell she was in desperate need to relieve herself sprinting for the bathroom door. I had to hold back a chuckle.

I grabbed the punk kid twisting his arm then ordered Ron to make sure she was ok. We walked nonchalantly out the front door with my hard around his arm in a death grip, any fuss and I would snap it. I saw Mace and Scully jump out of there SUV's to take him from me. I told them to make sure he trips a lot getting home but not in the face. I gave the punk two quick hits to the kidneys then kicked out his left knee causing him to fall in pain. I started moving back towards the party. Babe was running out of the front door in a panic, when she laid eyes on me, relived. I saw her checking my clothes and hands for blood. I wasn't stupid.

I walked over giving her a sweet lingering kiss to the forehead. "See you first thing tomorrow Ron." He nodded and tried to apologize again I just wrapped my arm around my woman snuggling her into my side escorting her back to the car.

"He's alive right? You didn't have to do anything. I handled it myself." She crossed her arms over her chest annoyed.

"You did well but he was drunk. He was a safety concern, children were present. I removed him from the party and got him into a car." So I may have hit him, Babe didn't ask me that. "I shouldn't have let you go to the bathroom alone, he could have hurt you." We sat in the car while I touched her stomach making sure she didn't have any marks on her beautiful milky skin I loved touching. So smooth and soft.

"You can't be angry at me for protecting you, I always will, that will never change." Babe's eyes softened and she sighed. I saw her acceptance of my words realizing I wasn't criticizing her skills or ability, I just wanted her in a safe environment.

"That wasn't even the worst part of my day... Les heard me pee on the bug for like 5 seconds before he spoke in my ear. He freaked out." I barked out a laugh. Babe had a strict I pee alone policy, for Santos to hear, she must have been mortified. These are the things that always brightened my day. She wasn't even trying.

I gave her a whisper of a kiss to make her feel better. "Santos doesn't get much intimacy with women, your his first I bet. It probably freaked him out more then you."

Babe held my hand in her lap on the way back to Rangeman. Luckily the place down the street has the best Chinese food in town. They didn't cook with MSG or use too much salt. Babe normally orders all fried things but asked me to double my order since she didn't work on the last two days. We enjoyed chicken, steamed vegetables, Wonton soup, brown rice and a small fried egg roll as a treat for her. I think she's beautiful but I know she's self conscious about her weight. I was tempted to strangle the people who made rude comments. Steph didn't show any signs of distress right now but I think her food order played a part in how she felt.

I saw her hunger and exhaustion, I made plates for us and agreed to eat in bed with her. That's one of my rules I never broke before unless it aided in sexual stimulation. Steph ate half of her food then dosed off. I didn't want to mention anything to her yet but I had a feeling her doctor was going to tell her to cut back on work. She is literally running herself into the ground most days, getting dehydrated more and more. I have a feeling she will be put on bed rest in the next couple of weeks if she continues. Slick is now in charge of watching that along with supplying her fruits as needed through the day. He's a good man and doesn't bat an eye when I add new duties or increase her standard operating procedures. I never noticed how long her's were but Santos pointed it out to me, 104 pages. The Governor of New Jersey's was 27 pages when we secured events for him on occasion. In my defense 30 of those pages are pregnancy specific, things that aren't safe, things she can't eat, issues to look out for.

Babe still travels to denial land when an issue occurs, I need someone looking out for her well being when I'm not around otherwise I can't do my job effectively. When she delivers I will pull those pages and replace them with a new protocol as needed. Anyone who guard's her has to read it before protecting her. The closer her due date, the more training Slick, Myself, Tank, Ramon and Ace will need to receive in case of an emergency birth or complication. I was also making First Aid and baby CPR mandatory company wide with Team Manoso in mind. Anyone one who came into contact with the twins alone like Mary Lou, Grandma Mazur and my parents would need to take a First Aid/CPR course which I would pay for at a conference room in Rangeman if they wanted to spend time with them. I'm even willing to pay for there time otherwise supervised visits. It seems crazy but I read a lot of how parents and family members don't know what do in emergencies and the child either dies or has lasting effects from a lack of oxygen. I had enough enemies to worry about, I needed to trust the people that I ensured my children too. Ella was the one who suggested it, for her and Stephanie in the first place which made me think of everyone else.

I haven't narrowed my instructors down, I wanted the best not leaving one thing to chance. Birthing classes were another story. My research told me we had to go to a public place and sit with other couples, that wasn't going to happen. I intended to find the best instructor paying for private lessons in a conference room or gym at Rangeman. Babe didn't know that part yet, I wasn't sure how she would take it. We haven't discussed how she wants to give birth and I asked the doctor to not freak her out about it yet until I researched all the options first. I cleaned up our dishes from dinner and held her close.

Sometime in the middle of the night I felt Babe go to the bathroom that wasn't abnormal. She came back and shook me.

"Carlos?"

"I'm up."

"Sorry I just wanted to tell you I think I feel them... it's weird. I thought it was just gas earlier now it feels like a ball rolling around inside of me." I sat up and touched her stomach. I still couldn't feel anything, it would be a few weeks for me. Babe had a dazzling smile on her face. I pulled her back to bed and rubbed her expanding stomach. We were leaving for Trenton later tonight, in a few weeks people would know she was pregnant causing a knot in my stomach. I liked it better here where no one really knew her, giving me peace of mind. I had to dive head first into the security plans for our home, Tank was handling the contractor's schedules already. The fence was the first thing to be built on the entire perimeter then around each individual home. The man fence I wanted massive reinforced walls that went at least 5 feet underground to deter intruders from tunneling to gain entry with motion sensors, cameras mounted on the walls themselves and maybe even electricity it except Babe would get upset if a bird died...The land I had no issue securing, the air was another story. I was thinking of getting a no fly zone from my contacts near the house and the roof and walls of the home would need reinforcing for any impact. That was at least a month of work. My plans seem extreme to most but Babe and I had enemies, we needed every advantage to keep Team Manoso safe. The more I said it the more I liked that name.

I woke at my normal time to workout then focused my mind on the meeting with Rachel. Babe asked me last night to wake her early to prepare and dress. When I asked what time she told me 7 am. That's when I knew how serious Babe was about today. It takes a major situation to get her up before 8 or 9, the woman loves her sleep more then anyone I have ever met.

I didn't want to go into the meeting with a hard edge from yesterday and the gym didn't give me what I needed. After my shower I fucked Babe hard in our bed. It helped me relax and woke her up to get ready with a big smile on her face. Win win. She was adorable after her shower in my robe munching on her Life Cereal straight out of the box, shoving little handfuls in her cheeks like a squirrel.

"Breakfast should be here in ten minutes."

She shook her head "They need food now, there freaking out and love this cereal. I notice when I drink cold water they bounce around. It's weird but cool." Babe carried her box of cereal to the closet to debate her outfit. After two minutes I couldn't watch anymore, I grabbed a chevron dress and some shoes for her. I heard our breakfast being delivered. Marisol gushed all over Babe, Babe just politely smiled. Like me she didn't like a lot of attention. Marisol surprised us both with a bunch of books we could use for the babies.

"These are recordable story books. The babies can hear now so you hook the up to the computer to record your voice into the book and it will read to Steph's stomach during her pregnancy then after when they are born you can turn the pages for them to see and hear the story... Ranger travels so often I thought this would help letting the babies keep up with his voice. Silvio's wife told me all about them." That made me look up. I kinda liked knowing the babies would hear my voice even when I was on missions...it may even help Steph if she was feeling sad or lonely. I decided to record one story in English and another in Spanish for them.

I started looking at the options she got two of each in both languages. _On the Night You were Born, Goodnight Moon, Guess How much I Love You _and a few Doctor Seuss's. We both thanked Marisol and finished our breakfast. Marisol told us she would be back later for the dishes and to pack for us. Babe was still weird about having a house keeper so she did the majority of it last night on one of her bathroom breaks. We made our way to the Turbo with Slick as our shadow to the Maritime's home. Ron told me yesterday the kids would be at his parent's all day.

I wasn't nervous, I made my decision and that was final. Babe was a wreck with her leg bouncing. I moved my hand up her inner thigh trying to distract her.

"You shouldn't start something you can't finish _Big Boy_." I gave her a big smile. Growing bigger by the second.

"I intend to finish, open your legs wide for me." She squeezed her thighs tighter around my hand.

"Your driving, I don't want the just fucked look for our sit down."

"We're in traffic we have plenty of time." I lightly grabbed her chin and kissed her, letting her legs relax allowing my fingers to move further and further. I could smell her arousal.

"The moment were done I'll take you up on it." She moved my hand back down her lower thigh and held it. It was the wiser decision but not the fun option. Although having a massive erection would distract everyone not just me. I thought of something unpleasant, Abuela Rosa in a bathing suit.

"Rachel probably won't want me in the room when you sit down, I'm not offended I can sit in the car or kitchen."

"If Rachel wants to speak privately about her issues, I'll allow her to speak alone but I'd like you in the room when I tell her about the changes. She knows your not a gold digger from our conversation last night, your my partner. If anything happens to me you need to know the situation today as well as my feelings on the subject in regards to Julie."

Babe spoke in a low voice looking out the window. "I hate when you talk like this."

"I do too. We both have dangerous careers we need to be practical and prepared." I parked in the driveway and opened Babe's door. No matter what she wore I found her irresistible. I've never met someone so expressive facially that I could read, rendering most words unnecessary. In the past most women I met were fake, shallow and aggressive. The intelligent ones I didn't find attractive and no one made me smile let alone laugh until Steph. We rang the bell and Ron answered.

"Hey you two. We're in the living room this morning." Ron took our coats and offered drinks, accepting waters. I noticed Rachel sitting on the couch drinking her coffee uncomfortably.

"Ranger, Steph. I'm assuming this is about the late child support? I noticed it wasn't in my account a few days ago. Is there an issue? You made promises to me."

SPOV

Carlos had left the room, CEO Ranger was present. "Yes things will be changing. I've spoken to Ron and noticed Julie's child support isn't being used solely for her needs but yours as well." Rachel tried to defend herself but Ranger cut her off.

"I was willing to switch the checks over to Ron to manage but Stephanie pointed out that would strain your marriage. I've appointed someone as a conservator to issue checks directly or reimburse any money you spend on her needs with a receipt. Either you or Ron can call but it's for Julie's benefit not yours or your other children's. Any unused amount will stay in that account to be used for future expenses like a car, money for books, field trips and school events." Ron looked relieved he wasn't in the hot seat for the account anymore.

"I'm not going to discuss this with her in the room. Everything was fine and now she's knocked up and your making changes. You made promises to me! Where's the honor in breaking them?" Ranger grabbed my hand.

"Stephanie is staying. She needs to hear this conversation because if anything happens to me in the future she will be overseeing the account for Julie making all the financial decisions on my behalf... Don't you dare question my honor. I'm not stealing from a child. Julie is still getting her money every month, the change is because of you. I'm aware of your spending Rachel... Look around this house right now. I'm trying to help you but Julie is my priority like she should be." Rachel tried to speak up but he glared at her.

"I'm also removing the bodyguards by the end of the day. Your complaints are outrageous and unfounded. I've had quality control inspect my men three times and received the same report. The children go to a secure school that Rangeman oversees and they are never left out in the open, only with trusted adults."

"You promised! How can I live in fear my child could be kidnapped again! They need those bodyguards..." Rachel started to glare at me looking like an angry snake. "So because you got her pregnant your going to entrust her to look after your daughter. She will have her own kids! She won't care about Julie... Your making a mistake, she could run off with it all!" My eyes just bugged out, my palm twitching to smack some sense into her.

"One I care for Julie. I have a job. You should think about getting one too. You like spending other people's money but I don't. Financially Ranger's asking me to look out for Julie if that time ever comes. I will because it's his wish and his money. You keep acting like your entitled to it when your not. Newsflash you made him sign the papers Rachel. That's on you. Ranger is still supporting Julie, just not you or your other children anymore" I pointed to Ron "that's your husband's duty.

This meeting is not about your personal feelings for me, your angry about a lot of things then talk to Ranger, Ron or myself about them. Don't go shopping. You made it clear you don't want us to be friends, if I didn't get the message by your phone call then the party yesterday was a cute attempt...here's the thing. I was born in Jersey, we got thick skin and handle mean girls like you on a daily basis. I've face hardened criminals with more talent then that performance you did yesterday. This talk is about Julie's support and nothing else. You don't like me fine, I could care less. All I ask is that you be civil in passing when we see each other." Rachel looked like I just slapped her. I don't think anyone has ever talked to her before like I just did.

"Ron are you just going to sit here and let this happen! Say something! What if Julie gets kidnapped again because of him!" Ranger tensed next to me. That was a low blow on her part and it pissed me off.

"Rachel! How-dare-you. That stalker was not his fault and you know it! I read in the newspapers you were ten minutes late that day. I'm sure you blamed yourself and when that wasn't working for you anymore you switched your anger to Ranger. It wasn't his fault. He takes every precaution imaginable... Do you blame Julie for getting into the car?"

She made a fish out of water face. "Of course not. She was the victim and a child!"

"Exactly. Ranger was an unaware victim of a stalker and multiple states away. You blame him for all your problems when you need to look in the mirror and deal with it. I'm all for denial land but that shouldn't hurt another person or Julie. Your personal issues are not what we are here to discuss, Ranger wants to make changes. It's his right and he's doing it."

She crossed her arms. "I'll keep Julie away from you if you do this."

Ranger looked pissed "I'd cut support across the board. I'm also within my rights to make changes to her trust fund and give her the money when I feel it's appropriate."

Ron spoke angrily "Rachel! Stop it. He's Julie's biological father. The therapist's said it's healthy she knows about him and has him in her life. Julie would be very upset if you just sent them away. She is my child too and I will never cut there connection off!"

Rachel started the water works "How can you defend them! I'm your wife! Defend me! I want to talk to Ranger alone!" Ranger gave me a nod. Ron and I stood to go to the kitchen. He grabbed me a fresh water and sat next to me at the breakfast bar.

"You were a little scary in there. I didn't expect that amount of passion from you."

I shrugged "Life's a little scary Ron. That was a Jersey conversation, when you want to see some real fighting look me up when your in town." Ron was playing with his mug moving his finger around the rim looking for some kind of answer in his coffee.

"Between the two of us... I don't know if I really love her anymore... I've had this feeling for a while." The bottle slipped from my hand spilling all over the floor. Oh shit.

RPOV

I didn't mind talking alone to Rachel if she needed to get something off her chest to make herself feel better. I'd listen. She sat next to me and put her hand on my thigh. I quickly removed it. I didn't know if she was trying to hit on me or looking for sympathy, regardless Babe was the only women I liked touching me... It didn't help that I knew Rachel still thinks about me when she screws her husband to get herself off.

"Please don't do this Ranger, don't let her manipulate you."

I raise my eyebrow at her "Like your trying to do right now? I don't know what happened to you, you've changed a lot."

She shook her head. "Do you understand how hard it was to watch you with her yesterday? Emotionally available, touching and kissing her, rubbing her stomach. Those were all the things I wanted from you." I didn't like where this was going. She never acted like this in the past...I never brought a woman around either. That could be the reason.

"I made it clear from day one how I felt about you. Are marriage was a business arrangement, you knew that. I never loved you... I'm not going to sugar coat that now... Your married to Ron, have been for a long time. If you need to work on your marriage there's counseling or take a long get away together. I will be nothing more then a friend and supporter of Julie."

"You don't get it Ranger, it's not just shopping to make myself feel better, you've seen that school, I dress nicely to fit in with the other parents." I looked around the living room.

"It's more then that and you know it. Look at your house. Those parents aren't in your home on a regular basis and none of those kids last night were from her new school except maybe one. They were her old school friends and the neighborhood kids."

She made a sour face "Do you watch what Stephanie purchases too?"

"This isn't about her but I'm going to tell you something... she worked hard every single day since I met her. She lost her office job three years ago, sold everything in her apartment and became a bounty hunter just to keep a roof over her head. She would rather have only a bed to come home too then take a hand out from me or her family. The clothes she wears are clearance and sales even though she doesn't have too with her money. She won't even take a car from me, let alone pay for an alarm system Rangeman monitors in her grandmother's apartment... Instead of attacking her and being childish, you should use her as a resource to help you. She's my partner and a good person, she deserves the same respect she shows you."

"She wasn't raised like me, my mother taught me to be a wife and mother, care for my home and husband..."

"She was. She choose to rise above that and be her own person. Your angry about my emotional level towards you, our marriage and Scrog. I'm angry about Scrog too. I'm willing to have a discreet bodyguard shadow Julie only. She is the only one ever at risk but she is not a major target. Stephanie is a higher on the list then Julie. Emotionally things will never changed between us... Steph understands me unlike my own family. I can't just make that happen with anyone else. I'm sorry you suffered all those years, you should have said something but you need to get help. If you can't afford therapy after insurance submit the bill to the man handling Julie's account to reimburse any therapy the family needs but I can't dwell on this subject anymore. I have my company and life with Steph that needs my undivided attention."

Rachel started balling and grabbing tissues. I didn't know what to do. Comforting her like I would Steph felt wrong, I didn't want to send mix signals. I went to the kitchen to grab Ron. I could tell by Babe's body language something was off. I told Ron, Rachel needed him and he sighed then went into the living room. I heard Rachel immediately fighting with him.

"This is awkward. Were trapped in here without an exit...Maybe we can crawl out of that kitchen window." Babe went to check the window and started raising it. I thought she was kidding at first until she was looking for something to help her step up on the counter. I pulled her back.

"No. We will just sneak out quietly." As soon as we entered the living room both stopped and faced us.

"I'm sorry I left you in the kitchen to hear...My wife and I need to speak in private. If we have any questions about the new agreement I will call you." Ranger nodded and handed him the new paperwork. Rachel was still crying in her hands.

I gave him a sad smile and whispered "thank you... get back into therapy." He gave me a sad nod and we left. I took a deep breath as soon as the front door closed.

"That reminded me of a few throw downs I had with Morelli. All that was missing was my laundry basket, a few Italian hand gestures and Morelli hitting a lamp in frustration." Ranger wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"It's over. Let's move on with our lives."


	51. Chapter 51

SPOV

I understood Ranger just wanted to move on from this. Like me he didn't like crying women if he could avoid it. We were both more reserved in our emotions with others. In his mind his financial help to Julie was the only relationship he wanted with the Maritime's, as long as he got his visits and informed Rachel of the changes it was a finished job for him.

I could tell he didn't want to discuss it anymore at this time. I would respect that for now but I had a feeling this wouldn't be our last sit down meeting. When Ron dropped his bombshell to me, I felt the wind knocked out of me. Who says that to a stranger! Why he felt compelled to tell me I don't know but I wish he kept it to myself. I heard Ranger in my mind telling me not to get involved that it was there business but stupid Stephanie didn't shut her mouth. Stupid Stephanie just listened and gave her opinion.

Once we cleaned up the spilled water I asked Ron to explain, it's been thirteen years, all marriages hit a rough patch. He told me in the beginning it was amazing with her and Julie then with each addition of a child they talked less and less. Eventually they only talked about there home or kids to each other. They went out occasionally for dinner alone but sat in silence eating after running out of things to discuss since Rachel doesn't like hearing about Ron's work. Ron confessed she often criticizes him about little things but they never fought in front of the kids. Early in there marriage they established that unsaid rule. My heart went out to him a little but he has three kids who need him. Leaving Rachel here alone with her current issues would make everything worse for everyone.

Ron understood which is one of the reasons he stays day after day. Ron missed the wife that use to call him at work just to hear his voice, now she sends a text to pick up something like toilet paper on the way home. It made me wonder if that would happen to me and Ranger then I realized we both had separate lives and our life together. We will always have something to talk about and Ella buys our toilet paper. I didn't expect anymore kids after I deliver either, I hadn't spoken to Ranger about that but I feel two is enough for me. I only expecting one baby at the most when I pictured the future, I couldn't handle a bunch of kids with my work and be happy.

When Ron mentioned some of her so called friends have propositioned him for no strings attached sex I could have fallen off my chair. If any of my friends did that to Ranger I'd kill them. He assured me he never considered taking any of the offers, he believed in his vows and respected his wife and children to not be that kind of man. But he told Rachel so those people wouldn't be welcomed over and she brushed it off like the person was making a joke he took the wrong way. She said everyone knows he would never be unfaithful to her.

I could tell Ron loved Rachel but wasn't in love with her. He mentioned one of his neighbor's in the middle of a divorce who told him he knew his marriage was over when he could picture himself without his wife. It made him reevaluate his life and he was on that path as well. If Ron didn't have any children I would tell him to just get divorced or separate but he did. Rachel needed a support system until she was back on her feet and Ron doesn't want to be without the kids daily. That's the thing he would miss the most her said, not Rachel. I asked if this was because of the kidnapping, he told me no, it just added a more intense shopping behavior he noticed. When confronted by him, Rachel turned mean or would start to cry. I was so tempted to tell him to document everything and file for physical custody so he would be happy and have the kids but Rachel would be destroyed. The only option I saw right now was to at least try and work out his issues with her for a little while.

I thought about my divorce, it was so nasty, I didn't want that for them. I thought of all the things I heard people tell me to try and I just rolled my eyes as I packed my car to leave. Mary Lou told me she likes to write down all the things that Lenny ever did that hurt her then shared that with him. Once resolved it was put to bed, she couldn't keep bringing it up or reliving his past mistake. I've heard rules about fighting fair and not taking unfair shots at one another was important too.

It made me think Ranger and I should establish our own rules. I mentioned to Ron that he and Rachel should try new things together sexually, try to find that spark again. It wasn't Ron's business to know but regular sex with Ranger has made me very happy and less moody. Couple's therapy would be important to air out their disagreements but find someone they both liked and felt comfortable sharing everything with, not to hold back. I felt if Rachel was told she needed to try and change or Ron would separate from her maybe she would cut the crap. I thought about Joe. He broke up with me and gave me an ultimatum. I made my choices, he regretted it. Sometimes separation is a good thing. We got rid of the unhealthy part of our relationship to be friends.

I told Ron to try and date his wife again, go away for the week and leave the kids with his parents, if it was too much Ranger and I could take Julie. Ron was still surprised I cared for Julie, I practically just met her. I did. I could care for her because she was Ranger's daughter and we were kidnapped together. That experience creates a small bond most people wouldn't understand.

"I've been thinking... I want to establish some boundaries in our relationship... we already agreed on you not shutting me out and me trying not to run, monogamy but after seeing Ron and Rachel, I want us to fight fairly with each other... I also want sex to be a priority not chore. If your feeling it get stale tell me. I want us to make time for each other just like our zoo day, it doesn't have to be extravagant, we could go to the beach for a few hours or out to dinner. I just don't want to stop dating each other to the point we turned into what we witnessed."

Ranger raised an eyebrow in question. "I agree but you need to tell me when things aren't ok, when your upset or angry and not hold things against me for years." I just got the jist of his talk with Rachel. I can understand now why he was silent.

"Deal."

Ranger fob into the gate parking in his spot. "Do you have ten minutes to go upstairs?" I licked my lips and ran a flirtatious finger down his chest.

Rangers eyes darkened "I have all morning for you."

We both jumped out of the car practically running for the elevator. Ranger pulled me against him in the car while scrambling the feed. I rubbed my bottom against his bulge, his hands moving slowly under my shirt, teasing and tweaking my nipples. I increased my grinding into him. The doors opened. Ranger pulled me into the apartment like a man on a mission straight to the bedroom.

We each took off our own clothes, he let me push him on the bed. I kissed down his stomach dipping my tongue into his belly button then moving further. I gave him a gentle open mouth kiss on his tip, widening my lips, moving further down his impressive erection. I could feel every vein. I hollowed my checks adding more suction, increasing my speed. Ranger gently laced his hand into my hair, thrusting his hips upward into my mouth. He never took his eyes of me. I used my hand to aid me, when it was wet enough I used my finger to stimulate his prostate.

It's rare Ranger losses control, doing double duty made him lose his shit. He was lightly moaning then speaking random Spanish. I knew he was close by his breathing. His entire body was tight and tense. I licked and sucked while adding a second finger. I used my other hand to give him a tug. That set him off into my mouth.

Ranger grunted loudly. His body jumped off the bed during his release. I let his body relax then removed my fingers. I gave him a few sweet little licks and kisses before wiping my mouth with my fore arm. Ranger was breathing heavy lost in his pillow. I took a break to wash my hands and arm. When I got back Ranger hadn't moved an inch. I felt pretty proud of myself.

I straddled his hips and kissed his chest. Ranger reached under my arms pulling me close to his lips, our tongues dueling for dominance while his fingers were inside of me. He flipped me over moving down my thighs, licking and sucking. He gave me two doomsday orgasms before I begged him to be inside of me.

Ranger hoovered at my opening, our eyes locked on each other. "This will never be a chore between us Babe." He slammed inside of me. We were like wild animals in a sweaty pile of limbs. Carlos was right. I would never get tired of this, this was one thing I knew we excelled at together.

Eventually we had to get up to shower making out like teenagers soaping each other's body. I had to remember today. I took a mental picture of us just like this. I knew everyday wasn't going to be a good day, inevitably we will have a major fight. Regardless of the argument this memory will help me not run as far, if I ever do. I'm still a work in progress, impulse control is my problem.

Seeing Ron and Rachel's marriage made me kinda happy I wasn't married. I liked that Ranger and I were together because we wanted to be and didn't have to be. I didn't know many happily married couples except Mary Lou and Lenny and my cousin Shirley and Eddie. Otherwise I'd probably write marriage off completely. I know I'm not ready anytime soon and I don't think Ranger is either. Spending the morning with an ex wife can make you remember the bad times, I know I do when I see Dickie's.

"Babe our flight leaves at 8 pm. I need to sign off on some papers downstairs. Santos wants once last dinner at 630 here before he drives us to the airport."

"Kay. I'm going to make sure I didn't forget anything then work a little in the living room." Ranger gave me a kiss on the forehead then disappeared. I felt bad about the dirty bedding so I stripped everything and placed it into the hamper to wash. I checked every nook and cranny, Marisol was as efficient as Ella.

I reviewed my notes from the past few days. _Erotic Passions_ was a dead end. They barely knew Winnie and couldn't have cared less about her death. They didn't know anything personal about her. I crossed them off my list. I sent an email to confirm my area search with Trent tomorrow since he was nice enough to tell me the weather would be good. It also gave me a chance to discuss the issues he was having. I ran the searches but needed to read the reports.

Carmel contacted me wanting a meeting as soon as possible. I explained I was out of town finishing up a case so she was fine with Skype. I told her I was checking into a few different leads but I'd have answers for her in a week then the costs of my services. Carmel didn't bat an eye and started writing the check to me as we spoke to mail tomorrow. I knew her husband had cheated on her a month ago according to Rory's Facebook that didn't mean he was cheating on her now. I needed to confirm that tomorrow. I also wanted conformation Scott was the father of Rory's baby.

Slick offered to plant a GPS on his car to know is whereabouts and I agreed. I needed the money shot. I liked Carmel a lot during our session. She seemed independent, focused and caring. I hated having to break the news but she deserved to know. Having pictures would also help in a divorce case if she decided to file for fault. I heard my cell ringing with Mary Lou's ring tone.

"Yo Lou, what's new?"

"I just heard something juicy... Joe's mom and Grandma Bella had Joe over to dinner the other night to cheer him up, they think he's upset over his break up with Ella not you. Anyway they sprung a date on him." I grimaced. My mother did the same thing for years, thanks to Dave Brewer being a psycho killer that mostly stopped. Joe needed to get back on the horse anyway.

"Good for him. Those types of dinner's suck though. My mother tried everyone on me including Bernie Kuntz. At least Joe's a cop he can make a fake excuse to escape."

"Oh no, he didn't escape this girl. Fiona is full Italian, likes to travel to Italy to visit family, lives near Cranberry, 25, perky, and has a job as a substitute teacher. Since that dinner he took her to Marcella's." My jaw dropped. Joe never took me anywhere that nice ever. Only Pino's. I was annoyed. I could care less who he dated but he was already treating her better then he did me and we were together most of the three years.

"Good for him. I've been telling him to move on for over a month... I'm happy with Ranger, I want him happy too."

"I know, just give him some time. He pictured his future with you... think if the shoe was on the other foot and it was Ranger." I'd be devastated, heart broken, in the fetal position and maybe move out of Trenton to avoid seeing him with another woman. I'd like to say in that situation I'd be friends with Ranger eventually but I'm not that mature. It would take a long time and a lot of avoidance.

"I have, trust me. We aren't flaunting anything especially in front of Joe."

"How are the Bat babies?" I laughed. I loved that name.

"Ranger hates that name for them, he prefers I ask people to call them Team Manoso, there good. I feel them moving as we speak."

"You sound good, it reminds me of the old you from high school. Happy and secure. I'm shocked no one knows your pregnant still. Everyday I expect to hear it from someone's mouth."

"It helps people are afraid of Ranger and I warned every person I told I would keep them away if they spill. I'm doing good hiding in baggy clothes with jackets for now, in another week or two I'll have to watch where I go. I'm bummed I won't be going to the mall as much, that was a majority of my cardio. Although it gives us an excuse to hit King of Prussia mall over the next few months."

Lou and I talked about her kids, Lenny, same old same old. She mentioned looking for another part time job because she wasn't happy doing the books at the dealership anymore. The owner's son was also a complete jerk. I told her I'd keep my eyes open. It was almost three and she had to pick up her kids. We promised to talk again in a few days.

It was almost dinner time. I prepared my thank you gifts for Marisol and Les, they both went above and beyond this trip for me not just in gifts but help. When I purchased my attire for Julie's party I found a picnic basket complete with cutlery, plates, napkins and a bottle of wine for her and her husband. I imagined her having a mini date with him on the beach.

Les was getting a basket with two boxes of condoms, the board game _Apples to Apples_, a big container of bacon spread, so he won't have to cook bacon when hung over and _Hair of the Dog_. Slick swore by it, it was an alcoholic concoction, amber in color for any hangover. The men in his unit always drank it. I thought it was gross. I personally liked my large fries and Coke.

RPOV

I was on a high since Babe got me off although I tweaked my back from coming too hard. Another sign I'm getting older. The pain was annoying enough that I had to stretch on the ground once I hit my office. I loved how insatiable Steph was right now thanks to the pregnancy. It wore me out most nights in a good way.

The meeting this morning could have gone better, I'm sure an issue will arise in the future but Ron seemed like he was going to get them into therapy based on what I heard Babe whisper to him. One good thing that came out of today was the realization we needed to setup boundaries for our relationship, it made me feel Babe wanted to be invested for the long haul. I heard a distinctive knock and knew it was Santos disturbing my routine.

"Enter."

"Hey..." He looked towards my desk then noticed my back flat against the ground. Santos had a curious smile.

"What's wrong? You seemed fine this morning?"

"Fine. Stiff. What do you want?"

"Need you to look over some of these resumes that came in, since we promoted two of the contract workers to full time to replace our bad seeds we need to replace them now. I narrowed the list down to four. I don't know if Pablo's gonna work out in the long run, I want to be ready with a stand by...you want help?" No. I want you to go away.

"No. Give me a minute." I got up and felt better, just a little tight in my lower back. I cracked my neck then sat in my chair.

Santos had a big smile. "You have a sex injury don't you? It's the same spot I had..."

"Shut up. It's none of your business."

"Damn. Sweet, sexy with those legs, I bet a wildcat in the sheets too." I glared at him.

"Watch yourself Santos. My woman and my bed is a thin line your walking. Don't-push-me. She's not some disposable bimbo, your speaking about the mother of my children." Always trying to egg me on or annoy me.

"I know, I'm sorry. I like her a lot, she's good for you. I like talking to her, she makes me laugh... I'm actually going to miss you guys. You should try to talk her into moving here, otherwise plan visits both ways." I nodded. I doubt Babe would leave Trenton anytime soon. I looked at the four men, two I had served with in the last five years they weren't a good fit they lacked focus and skills. I gave a green light for him to interview the rest.

"Be straight with my cuz. Are you going to marry her?"

I rubbed my hand over my face. "It's complicated. I've debated over the years for many reasons but right now I do. I've had the ring for years since she was kidnapped by Con and I thought she was dead in a kitchen cabinet. Then I went on some bad missions and put the ring in my safe. Julie got kidnapped and I definitely didn't want to put anyone else at risk... She wormed her way in despite my effort to keep her out...She had a bad first marriage and doesn't want to get married because she's pregnant. It's not helping she knows a lot of unhappy couples and works on cheating cases either. It's not a good time for her to be asked. I can't spoke her by proposing."

"That's tricky...use Team Manoso. Romance the hell out of her, give her a big rock then put the twins in an outfit that says Marry Me. It's sweet but cute." I pulled out a pen to take notes. That was better then my other ideas.

"You said she surrounded by unhappy marriages then have her spend time with the happy ones. Kinsey would be a good resource for a couple's dinner now before you blow me off think about it. You can chat with him but still be your quiet self and Steph can speak to both see how they are happy. I suggest your parents too although I don't think you want Steph spending too much time with your dad. Who knows what he would tell her, no matter your success he brings up your mistakes...Same situation with your sisters except they would tell embarrassing stories and try to boss you around... Mary Lou is happily married, have a date night with them." I've never done a couples date night. I don't even know what that entails. Santos picked up on my unease.

"Yes there not your usual type of crowd but you mentioned Mary Lou was Steph's support team. Use her. Let her know your plan and ask her to help Steph in that direction. Set up a movie night at there home wouldn't have to chat, just sit with Steph like you usually do.

Hmm her trust issues will be the hardest. I've been burned before I get it. She will need time and you need to act like she is the most beautiful woman in the world no matter how big she gets...watch yourself in any questionable situations. I know your not a cheater but certain clients get out of hand 't even let it be a question for her. Shut it down fast.

I think asking will be the easy part, she will say yes, actually getting her to make a wedding date will be the challenge. Build off of the proposal momentum. Ask her to get married later that day or the next day then have everything in place, Ella can get a rack of gowns for her to choose from... Set something nice up in your backyard that way it's private but secure and invite the important people like me of course. I can carry the twins down the aisle since I doubt I'm your best man again. I think it's a rule you can't use the same best man twice."

"You were more of a witness then my best man but your right. I'd ask Tank."

"I need notice to throw you a bachelor party." Santos wiggled his eyebrows. He must have hit his head this morning in the gym. Babe would never marry me if that happened. I wasn't interested in bimbo's either.

I gave him a firm "No."

Santos sighed deeply. "Girls like romance and all that stuff. Don't give her a justice of the piece like Rachel, do it right this time. Have Ella plan it and ask Steph what she wants to happen. I doubt she wants to spend months planning anything, she doesn't seem the type. She mentioned the beach so maybe the Point Pleasant safe house for your honeymoon and have someone watch the twins that night or for a few days. You'd be alone but close by."

"Decent strategy...I was hoping to get married before she delivers."

Santos shook his head "You can try. I doubt many women want to try on big white wedding gown pregnant. I'll feel her out over the next few months to give you a heads up on her feelings about marriage but you can't rush this. Does she know about the security measures for the compound?"

"No we're going over it when we arrive in Trenton tonight, she will only know about some of the house adjustments. I don't want her scared by explaining every little thing and the reason. Babe still see's the world as a mostly safe place I don't want to take that from her. The reinforcing will be kept between Tank and I. She will also try and use more of her money and I want to pay the cost. I'm the bigger target.

The system, camera placements, sensors, panic room, she will be privy too as well as the fencing around the home itself. Everything else including the perimeter walls I'll only tell her about if she asks specific questions. I don't want her to feel trapped but I need her secure. I'm making sure everything is eye appealing and normal looking, she may not even see the difference."

We finished up the paperwork then enjoyed a quick dinner with Steph. I didn't know she bought thank you gifts and signed our names, it was a nice gesture. I could tell Santos was touched by her thoughtfulness although the long hug was unnecessary in my opinion. Santos carried Babe's bags to the garage then drove us to the airport. He walked us to the stairs.

"Don't be a stranger beautiful. I want calls and emails now. I'll visit you when your pad's done." He hugged her tight again while she kissed his check. I never saw Santos like this with anyone except family. I never expected him to accept her so quickly.

"Try to stay out of trouble Les."

Santos winked at her. "Trouble's my middle name."

SPOV

I watched Les and Ranger fist bump then do a man hug. Slick was already on board reading a book. I gave one last finger waive then took my seat. Ranger checked in with the pilot then sat down. I pulled his arm around me, nuzzling his neck, breathing in his scent. I hated flying.

"Tank called me around lunch he seemed happy. You didn't tell me he was our new neighbor. He said he loved the house next door and the area...I think this means he is getting serious with Eve. Might be fun with him next door, having BBQ's in the summer and can watch Higgins if were away. It will also let you sleep better at night having him next door...I miss having neighbors." I sighed. I loved the crazy old people at my old apartment, they were quirky like me.

"Did Tank tell you anything about her?"

"No. I ask but he shuts me down. I tried some interrogation techniques but he's a hard nut to crack. I'm curious to see his plans for our home...he mentioned months before we could move which is weird since all we needed was some walls and a security system?" Ranger had a blank face on.

"It's more then that. The panic room as well as the bathroom addition in the basement will take a few weeks and the windows will be switched out. It's not good to move until they complete the work. Painting and changing light fixtures, the fumes aren't good for you." That made sense. I just wanted to move. I liked Rangeman but it wasn't home to me.

"What day do you estimate moving?"

"Maybe March if we agree on our home plans tonight without many changes, the contractors could start in two weeks. The wall going around the entire property line of our home will take the most time. Two acres isn't small."

"I just don't want to move in seven months pregnant, unloading clothes and boxes. I'm getting more and more exhausted in the middle of my days."

"Ella will help. Luis is doing the painting. I'm interviewing an assistant to help Ella tomorrow. He or she will take Ella's duties when Ella is at our home."

"She was ok with that?"

"Yes. She wants to be included in our home and be our babysitter."

My heart hurt for her. "Ella told me her son died in a car accident a long time ago... I can understand how she wants to help me. She said she wished she had more children. I just don't want to take advantage of her or have her feel like this new assistant is on her turf."

"Your not taking advantage, she is well compensated and makes our lives easier so we can focus on our work and each other. She won't come everyday, just a few times a week and order groceries. I'm also including her in the selection process, she will test people out with her before I hire anyone." That made me happy.

"I forgot to tell you. I think Joe has a new girlfriend according to Mary Lou and my voice mails. She's ten years younger, his mother told everyone she's ready to settle down and have lots of babies since her eggs are so fresh... It must be serious, he took her to an expensive restaurant."

Ranger smirked "Good. He needs to move on, I'm not letting you go." Ranger grabbed a blanket covering us both. I snuggled back into his neck.

"The babies are the size of onions this week, swallowing and sucking there thumbs. I scanned the book today but it's a lot of information to take in and my possible symptoms this month are gross."

"It's natural, it doesn't matter to me Babe... I thought we could see my parents this week." What! My eyes widened.

"Your ready for that?"

"It's best to get it out of the way. We need to have a long talk before we go and this isn't the place." Ranger looked towards Slick. I understood.

"I'm excited, I want to see baby pictures of you. Were you a big baby?"

"I think around 6 pounds."

I groaned "I hate going to the doctor! On the other hand I'm dying to know the gender. Marisol thinks at least one is a boy because I'm carrying low." Ranger shook his head and told me that was a myth.

Eventually we landed safely in Trenton. The pilot opened the door and lowered the stairs. The wind was bitter cold making me rethink our return. I was fully covered and still shaking. Tank was standing against his Black SUV arms and legs crossed.

I smiled. "Well Hidey-ho Neighbor Tank...no sign, no balloons?" I gave him a cheeky grin.

His blank face slid into place when I referenced _Tool Time_. "Too damn cold B_aby Mama._ Get in the car before your a Plum Popsicle." I made a sour face. I didn't like that name one bit.


	52. Chapter 52

SPOV

Ranger took over the driver's seat so Tank could catch him up on Trenton. Slick and I sat in the back quietly. I didn't notice at first but this wasn't Tank's SUV, it was a fleet car and he was very particular about what he drove. I decided to ask.

"Some idiot slid into me yesterday, not major damage but a good ding. I was suppose to get it back from Al today but he was behind." Tank seemed grumpy.

"You know what they say..._you can't fight against the universal balance. Without the despair of today we can't experience the joy of tomorrow._"

Tank turned in his chair to look at me. "Your quoting Buddha to me?"

"No...Kung Fu Panda." I gave him a cheeky grin. The car burst into laughter.

Slick spoke up. "My money would have been on a fortune cookie." I rolled my eyes.

"I watched it earlier while I ate left over Chinese food, it seemed appropriate and his butt slam reminded me of Lula's signature move... for a kid's movie it answers a lot of life's questions... Any way how's Rex? Your messages were vague."

"He's fine. He runs on a squeaky wheel then shove's food into his mouth. I don't get the allure, a cat at least plays with you."

"Low maintenance."

After our arrival to Rangeman we sat at the dinning room table. I felt dead on my feet already but looked over the plans checking sensors and camera placements. Ranger added a gun safe and marked where he wanted panic buttons. I saw the approximate marked areas for hidden weapons which would be secured in different lock boxes only accessed by a fingerprint scan and code.

I thought it was bit much but they assured me the lock boxes and guns would be well hidden and safe for children in the house. I went along with it but reserved the right to remove them later on. Ranger agreed. I asked for a few hidey holes in my closet and emailed them pictures of what I wanted. Violet's closet was my dream.

Tank mentioned the panic room would be hidden by a movable bookcase just like we had discussed. I was excited! I started dosing when Ranger nit picked minor details, deciding bed was more important for me and letting them work.

I woke up just how I feel asleep, alone with my pregnancy pillow. I grabbed a quick shower then started to layer my body with long sleeved shirts, sweaters, a thick coat and my Rangeman boots. Today wasn't as cold as yesterday although Miami was a lot nicer. I knew Ranger had interviews for Ella's assistant and contract workers today so he would be in the building. I topped my outfit off with a hat, scarf, gloves then grabbed a muffin on my way to the garage.

Slick was in his winter Rangeman attire loading supplies, a bunch of wilderness gear, a cooler and thermos.

"Ella made us lunch and hot chocolate." My day was already looking up.

"And the toilet paper?"

"Not many places to pee in the Pine Barren's... You know how to pop a squat right?"

I felt horrified. "No! I didn't even go to summer camp."

Slick had a big smile. "Today is going to be interesting for you. I will try to get you to a real bathroom, I make no promises."

I nodded. It wasn't ideal but I'd suck it up. It wasn't easy for a woman to pee in normal circumstances outside, add pregnancy and I didn't know what would happen. I silent a silent prayer I would always have a bathroom near by today.

"We're meeting Trent in Yardville first, the small patch of woods for Dalia Cooney the recent divorcee. I didn't get a feeling she was his victim. Then we can go to Mercer County Park and that field near Lizzie Tyson's home."

Slick nodded. "I added the tracker on Scott's car this morning, you can view it from your laptop now."

"Thanks. I'll check his location periodically but he will be my focus tomorrow. Which location do you think we may find something?"

"Either the park or Pine Barren's would be my choice. Depending on what we find then we can search that woman's home."

I shook my head. "I know dogs are amazing but it's been a long time, I'm worried we won't find anything today." Slick parked my SUV next to Trent's sliver Explorer. I saw his picture in my background check but he looked like a lumber jack today with a thick beard, heavy jacket and a red plaid shirt underneath. His eyes were honey brown and kind.

I went to introduce myself. "Stephanie."

"Trent."

"This is Slick my partner." Both men shook hands. I grabbed my work bag and thermos of hot chocolate.

"Stephanie this is Camden my German Shepard and Clint my Golden Retriever. I ask you don't pet them or give them any food or attention while they work." Both were beautiful male dogs that wore warm vests. We huddled to make our plan of attack, Slick was in charge of navigation. He had his gps to monitor our coordinates as well as a compasses and maps for back up. I looked at the pack on his back, it was massive.

"What's in there?"

"I didn't know what we would come into contact with or what we may find, so I packed an ax, branch cutters, First Aid kit, extra food, water, evidence bags, binoculars, Snake Shot, for anything poisonous we may stumble across, sunscreen, a lighter for a fire, flare gun with extra rounds, emergency tent with two blankets, a satellite phone, two way radios, energy food like trail mix, flash lights, water purifier and mini shovel."

I was speechless. I'm sure he had other things in the 50 pound pack he didn't tell me in front of Trent.

"I brought my work bag, a pair of sunglasses and hand sanitizer. I noticed you forgot to pack that." I elbowed him in the arm and he smiled. We both knew I was not the preparation type, good thing he was. I noticed Clint smelling the ground while Trent checked out the main area, noticing the soil, vegetation and bug populations. He stopped often to take a closer look at certain sections."

"Is there any chance it's been too long and the dogs can't smell a body?"

Trent didn't take his eyes off the area to respond to me "Camden found a body that was four years old of a man wrapped in plastic six feet under concrete just by some dried up blood on a tooth. This process takes patience. They are both smelling for different fiber scents too. Natural fiber's decompose, synthetic's don't." Wow. That shut me up.

"Can you explain some things that could help us narrow down areas in the future?"

"You need to be aware of your surrounding's." I looked at Slick to see if he put Trent up to that. That's one of Ranger's favorite things to say to me. Slick just shook his head and laughed.

"We're doing a cold search today, which means no witness or criminal on scene to question. We're doing a grid search once we find something odd or unusual, displaced dirt, grass that's an odd color, bugs concentrated in one area." Trent took of his hat to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "I had a case once where a person was buried near some blue Hydrangea bushes with just a handful of pink Hydrangea's in one area. I didn't need a Clint to tell me a body was hidden there, I knew because the ph levels. Blood has a high ph level that changes the composition of some plants. Camden and Clint agreed once they smelled the area. Sometimes when the dogs smell something in the water I take a water samples and temperature readings... It's hard to explain because there are so many things to look for, that's why were a team." I could tell Trent was very passionate not just about this work but his animals. It was a fascinating experience watching them interact in different environments, it took Ranger's awareness of his surroundings to a new level for me.

"So when Camden and Clint lay down they found something. Then what?" I felt like I had a case of pregnancy brain today. The cold air was sucking all my energy from my body.

"Usually the cops are with me, otherwise we call them and they dig very gently, removing the dirty slowly. Depending on what the dogs find forensics can tell a lot about the person based on there bones. Stress fractures for example can tell an investigator if they struggled or were bound before they died and bugs can aid with the time of death." Hmm digging.

Trent stopped and looked at me putting both hands on his hips. "No. We aren't digging up the bodies ourselves, we need to preserve the crime scene so the cops can maintain the chain of evidence. If we dug around we could leave DNA or mess up the bones messing up the case."

I laughed. "I wasn't going to suggest we..."

He looked me up and down. "I could tell you were thinking about it." Ok for like a second, I needed to work on my blank face.

"Your not a nature person either. You should get over that. As an investigator your going to have to be in places like this more times then you think. You should learn the basics and not be afraid. You keep looking ahead then at your feet like something will jump out. It's cute."

I frowned "How do you suggested I do that?"

"Survivalist trying, hiking, camping. Take your pick, although your partner has some kind of training looking at his supplies, you can't count on him, he could break his ankle or get attacked by a bear then you'd be alone." I stopped short checking for any bear sightings. Lucky I couldn't have my period right now to attract any.

"I was told by my boyfriend bear attacks are rare. He seemed pretty sure to me."

"Your boyfriend didn't hear about the overpopulation of Black Bear's in New Jersey however it is winter so most are hibernating right now. Technically he didn't lie to you. Yes at this moment it would be rare, Spring, Summer and Fall they will attack unprovoked especially near a cub."

I looked at Slick, he was trying not to look at me to confirm Trent's words. I felt the blood drain out of my face. "This is why I stay out of the wilderness, if the bugs don't eat you alive the bears will."

RPOV

Our housekeeper ad was advertised online and in the paper, not with our company name just an email to submit resumes. Our contract worker resumes were more from word of mouth. We preferred to hire men out of the military. They were in good shape, aware and could take orders without question. Other times I hired ex police officers or criminals if they had excellent skills. I liked having a well rounded unit in each building making our systems and security better.

Tank and I moved downstairs to the conference room on the ground floor to conduct our interviews. I browsed the stack and saw he scheduled the housekeepers first. Then before lunch men to fill the contract worker openings to call them in as needed, mostly the next few months so I could move men off patrol to watch the construction crew at the new compound.

I prefer Tank in these meetings not just because he is a part owner but a good judge of character. These people will report to both of us. I valued his opinion. I had print outs of each job descriptions for the perspectives to read, cuts down on the chit chat.

I heard Eric knock at the door alerting us to the first interview. A petite blond in a tight skirt and high heels walked in stopping short when she saw me. Her eyes roamed by body and I could tell she was turned on by her breathing. I ignored her and looked at her file, 36, divorced and currently working for a wealthy family in Princeton. Tank asked a few general questions but her body language of crossing her legs letting her skirt ride up told me she was more interested in me then the position. I always give each candidate at eight minutes to impress me but I usually know in two if the meeting will continue. So far Babe holds the record with one minute.

If I was Steph I'd roll my eyes at this woman. It's not that I didn't notice beautiful women but they held no appeal to me for a long time. Steph made me feel things I never imagined. No other woman would match her in anyway to me. At eight minutes my suspicions were confirmed I would dismiss this candidate, she wasn't right for the building, I didn't need an employee hanging all over me and I didn't need her sleeping with half the staff distracting my men. It's why I hired women very carefully. Either they lacked skill, weren't disciplined or looking for hook ups. I'd like to hire more woman as bodyguards so I didn't have to use Steph but the ones I come across take higher position's in larger cities and I'm not going to pay an over inflated salary based on gender. Salary increases are based on merit, reviews and years of service in the company. One look at Tank I knew he felt the same. We brought in the next candidate, 37 years old, worked for a college professor in Princeton as a live in. She was dressed professionally and put together, her long dark hair in a bun.

"Why are you interested in this position?"

She gave me a flirtatious smile. "I enjoy taking care of my employer's in any way they require." I asked her a few more questions to fill time about her past duties then dismissed her. I had a feeling if Tank wasn't in the room she would have tried to straddle me in my chair. She seemed disappointed then offered me her number anyway. I glared then declined.

"Damn. We need to slap you with an ugly stick. It's always a bitch to hire a housekeeper. It's a good thing Steph isn't here today she may have attacked that last woman." I did enjoy Babe's freshness when women hit on me in front of her and occasionally her jealousy. It didn't make me feel as bad when I was the same with her and other men.

The next four women were again more interested in servicing me then the job. Another reason we both sit in on hiring meetings. The last candidate was Abby, an English woman a few years younger then Ella. Her employer's had her traveling often with them all over the world as a housekeeper and caregiver but she was looking to put down roots at her age.

She gave Tank and I a sweet smile and answered our questions truthfully. I explained the duties and hours as well as requirements, security measures and confidentiality. Abby didn't seemed phased or afraid of us. A good sign. Tank and I had a silent conversation then offered her a paid try out for a week with Ella once we did a full background check and called her references. Abby was practically jumping at the possibility. I had a good feeling she would work well with Ella. Eric escorted her out of the building as we switched over to the men to interview for patrol.

"I liked her, she was like Mary Poppins. I think Steph should meet her during the trial she picks up things about woman we don't notice... I'm also glad she was the last. I was getting tired of them making googly eyes at you, blushing and stuttering." Tank was right it was exhausting.

In my younger days I loved it, took every opportunity for the attention but once you hit your thirties it gets old real fast. I understand I have a good face and body, take a minute to admire then get down to business. I find I'm attractive to women who aren't obvious about there attraction to me. I liked that about Babe. I knew she was affected by me anytime I was close to her yet smart enough to focus on the job. Not many women were that flexible including other field agents I had worked with.

"Have you been testing out a second in command for you?"

"Ya I don't have a fit yet. I'm on Woody right now." I noticed Tank check his phone the last few hours. He didn't seem focused today the last time he was like this Lula was the cause with afternoon delights.

"Do you want to talk about her?" Tank slammed his blank face down. Anyone else that would work. With us it was a waste. He raised an eye brow in question wanting to know if Steph told me. I looked at his phone then back to him. He relaxed.

"No I don't want to talk about it... what do you do when you messaged Steph in the morning and she hasn't responded by lunch and her tracker didn't move all day."

"Steph is a special case... normally I'd drop by or see if she's been kidnapped... you've been distracted for two weeks. Do I need know something?" Tank used both hands to rub his face.

"I've met my Steph... She's amazing, frustrating, independent, loves cats, doesn't force me to talk and the sex is... indescribable. I never felt this way before it's tripping my head. I'm more messed up now then you were after you slept with Steph the first time by disappearing for a few days." I didn't know he knew about that. Yeah I remember I couldn't think straight I needed distance so I went to Greece.

"Did you check her background? I don't want to get into your business but if you want to bring her here I'd like to see the information as well... How did you meet her?" In our line of work we had to be careful, chance encounters could be an assassin. It took me months to check Steph out to be sure she was safe before I even kissed her.

Tank glared at me. Insulted. "She's clean, her family is clean and she's a Vet. I'm not ready to bring her here, I'm not stupid. She doesn't know a lot about me yet. When it gets serious you"ll know... I just wanted to mention it. We're both in a similar situation now, we should compare notes as needed. I'm only mentioning this now because Eve asked to meet my friend Steph... I mentioned her at dinner once." I tensed. I didn't like Babe mentioned by my men. It was a major security risk to her safety outside of Rangeman.

"She's pregnant. I prefer you didn't introduce Babe to your woman without me looking at a background first." Tank looked angry about to punch me. I glared. "I'm not saying this woman is dangerous but you haven't said how you met yet and the timing seems off to me. Steph's safety is my priority, if you don't want me to look at her background then Slick or I need to be present for her protection."

Tank balled up his fists. "You don't trust me to protect your woman?"

"You know that's not true. Your distracted. Look at yourself right now. Think about it. She has two active threats. While your focus is on Eve for a minute something could happen to my woman." Tank's face softened a little.

"Fine. We can all have dinner together tonight if you want. I already have a private room reserved in Ewing." How did this happen?

"Your seriously asking us to double with you like were in high school? We've never done this before... Steph likes to talk a lot, she may say something about Rangeman or you. I have very little control of her."

He sighed. "Eve said if I couldn't talk about myself she at least wanted to meet one of my friends, I like her... I'm asking as my friend for you to do this for me, just like I would when it comes to Steph." I nodded. I pulled out my phone to message Babe about dinner. A minute later she replied "Yes!" And said she was doing a little dance. At least one of us was excited.

Tank coughed to get my attention "I don't want to make you look bad tonight but I'm giving Eve some flowers at dinner. Plan accordingly." I looked at him like he had two heads. I never thought we'd be in this position together...ever. Tank picked up on my thoughts.

"Yeah it's like the world is upside down, freaking me out too." This was too much emotional shit for us. We both dove back into work. I messaged Ella to secure a single red rose for Steph tonight.

SPOV

The field and Mercer County Park were both dead ends. With West Windsor and Yardville done we moved into the Pine Barren's after a small lunch break. Ella was a goddess making me four types of sandwiches, included a bunch of olives, bananas, fruit cups and even used real mayo. I noticed she does that when Ranger isn't around to notice.

I was lucky I found bathroom so far throughout the day but I knew the Pine Barren's were a different story. We still had several hours of light and dinner wasn't until 7:30. I was bouncing in excitement to meet Eve and more shocked we were double dating. This situation was very unlike Ranger, I assumed this must be an unknown side of Carlos. Slick and I filled our bags with supplies then joined Camden and Clint. They were amazing creatures, it made me want Higgins even more.

Trent spoke up "Most people think it's harder to search this area since it's so larger over a million acres however less people travel through this area unlike a park. Looking for odd things will be easier since the soil is sandy, nutrient poor. I personally enjoy the pygmy pines in this area. You may need a flash light while walking, although it's day light the oaks in this area are so large they keep the sunlight out making it difficult to see everything... and Steph the Timber Rattlesnake lives here so be careful about your steps." I looked at my car again debating if I just wanted to give up. Slick pulled me along.

"Yeah and the Jersey Devil lives here too. Lula thought he was chasing us once when we got lost. Legend says he was born in 1735 to a local woman, Mrs. Leed's I think, it was her thirteenth kid and he was cursed, Lula thinks he was just born a monster who killed his family then flew away... I've heard of several sightings."

Slick looked at me like I was crazy. "You believe in that legend?"

"I don't know... I've seen a lot that makes me think it could be possible."

Trent was trying not to laugh at me. "The Pineys are more of a danger to you then some legend."

"Maybe but I know two residents and they seemed pretty nice. Elmer lives near by, he's a fire farter." They both laughed like I was joking but Diesel introduced us. I couldn't rule out the Devil so quickly.

"We only have three miles to cover between two possible victims, stay close to me Steph. If we get separated find somewhere safe to stop then wait for me to track you. Under no circumstance try and find your way back alone." I agreed and after two hours I was bored. This was a very slow process, I was trying not drink any water but I needed to go to the bathroom again. I bit my lip.

"How far to a bathroom Slick?"

He gave me a sad face. "Far. Maybe 25 minutes, can you make it?" I shook my head. Trent said he would continue on with the dogs and took a two way radio from Slick. Slick looked for a private safe area for me to do my business.

"I can't do this if you can hear me or are close by. You need to go away."

Slick looked uncomfortable "I can't be out of sight... I can turn around and give you maybe 15 feet and cover my ears."

"No Slick. Please." I was dancing side to side now.

"I can't. It's too easy to take you from here or get shot, too much cover." I really had to go so I glared and pointed. Slick laughed then gave me a shovel and toilet paper. I looked at him confused.

"You need to dig the hole first then pop a squat or hug a tree, wipe then put it in the hole and cover it. It's the disposable kind safe for the environment."

"I think this is the lowest point in my life and I've had my moments." I started mumbling how unfair it was that men could just whip it out and women had to take off a shoe then layers. I did my business quickly remembering the story of Ranger almost getting attack by a snake while he did his business. I pulled my gun just in case. I started fixing my clothes when I heard a loud thud in the distance.

"Slick."

Slick was running my way with his gun out. "Sounded like a car back firing? Someone must be on a road near by or have a home close." We continued walking to catch up to Trent. I hated this place. Freaking swamps... we heard branches breaking then raised our guns again as a deer ran by. I heard Trent over the radio.

"Camden found something." Trent relayed his coordinates to Slick to find him. Ten minutes later we saw Camden laying on the ground while Trent marked the area and did a grid search for any other evidence.

I looked at the spot and said a silent pray for the person. I had mixed feelings in my stomach... happy we found something but sad we found someone that was left out here like trash. It made my heart feel very heavy.

"Don't get your hopes up yet, it could be anyone. Make the call." After seven hours of searching I used the Sat phone to call Joe, he had more contacts in this area then Royce. I didn't need to look up Joe's number in my phone, I had called it enough in the past. I tried his work line first.

"Morelli."

"Joe I found a body, I think. Your going to need a team." My voice was a little shaky, I'd like to blame the cold but my nerves were frazzled too.

"Geeze Cupcake... you find more bodies then anyone I know. It's not normal. Who is it?" He whispered "You don't kill them right?" I rolled my eyes. No if I had killed someone I would have called Tank or Ranger first.

"Ugh Joe. Be cop for once. Get a team to the Pine Barren's, we used a cadaver dog and found something." I relayed the exact coordinates thanks to Slick. Joe said it would be an hour to make the trip and he was leaving now. Normally this isn't his jurisdiction but Royce was a Fed.

Trent looked at me knowing exactly how I was feeling. "It doesn't get easier especially when it's a kid... Just remember your finding answers for that family so they can have peace and hope your help nails the bastard." I saw grief and sadness in his eyes as he walked back to our cars. I knew he was reliving his own tragic past, his background check told me why he did this work month after month.

His sister went missing one day after school after she got off the bus. The family searched for her for months eventually a cadaver dog found her buried next door in the back yard. The neighbor said it was an accident and he covered it up because of fear but he was found guilty of attacking her before hand.

I touched my stomach thinking about Ranger and his security measures. In the past I gave him a really hard time about security but he does it out of love not control. I see that. Ranger doesn't want me to end up in some hole in the woods like this. I don't want anything to happen to the twins either, I may have to adopt his stalking tendencies and place several trackers on each kid before they leave the house. I never thought that would happen.

Slick and I caught up to Trent walking. I wanted to change the mood. "Your former employee, Kimi Milton is currently working at Cluck in the Bucket. Her financials don't show an increase of any large amounts of cash but she did have one arrest for shop lifting when she was seventeen. I'm still running the IP addresses for the reviewer's and the breeder's haven't called me back yet. I'll give it another day then show up pretending to want a dog. Kimi is a suspect but you have a successful business, it could be a competitor, unhappy client, another ex employee or someone who personally hates you or your partner. I need you both to make a list of those people and email it for me to run. I think I'll have some answers in a few days... include ex's as well. Sometimes people are petty." Rachel came to mind.

By the time we got back to the car we said goodbye to Trent and waited for the cops to show. My guess they were ten minutes away. Since no one was chatty with me on the phone the last few weeks I thought I'd question them in person, see if they were lying to my face or withholding.

"Where do you want to go after you speak to them? Check the apartments while up here?" I looked at the time I still had a few ours till dinner but I was beat.

"No I want to see an id first before we waste time." I pulled up the GPS tracker for Scott. I noticed he only went to work and home today. I took out my phone to call Rory's doctor.

"Hi my name is Rory Simms, I misplaced my day planner and can't remember my appointment date and time, could you remind me please."

"Yes tomorrow at noon." Bingo.

"Thank you so much."

"You want to see if Scott shows up with her and take pictures with a hidden camera?"

"Of course. Maybe I'll catch them afterwards too. I need to clean my plate a little, three cases is too much for me right now... My new rule is two. I haven't even picked up my mail in weeks... Do I owe you tickets to a comedy show or do you owe me a favor for your dating profile?"

Slick frowned. "I owe you a favor." I smiled big like he just handed me a plate of pie. I'd have to keep that in my back pocket. We saw the flashing lights coming behind us. Royce pulled up in his SUV with Morelli and a couple of patrol officers I didn't recognize. Joe smiled when he saw me and walked over to our car.

"Good to see you Steph." Joe kissed my check then grazed his fingers on my stomach. I could see behind him Royce was giving out orders to the local forensic unit and heading into the woods.

"It's cold Cupcake, you and the little Cupcakes should be in the warm car. Come on." Joe opened the backseat of my SUV and got in. Slick got back into the driver's seat. Joe glared at him.

"I'm a cop. I'm not going to hurt her."

"Stop Joe, it's cold you just said so." Joe looked into my eyes sad.

"Tell me about the case Morelli. What are you guys not telling me?" Joe had his cop face on now. He was about to say nothing but I cut him off. "Your lying Joe, tell me or I won't share anymore information." My coat was parted in the middle from sitting, the bottom of my sweater covered stomach exposed. Joe put his hand on my stomach, moving it slowly back and forth. I pulled his hand off me.

"Joe. We're here for work." Joe nodded.

"Royce's supervisor doesn't want us sharing any information but the car search came back negative and we think he took his next victim already since a bunch of women disappeared after the New Year." I was annoyed Royce was suppose to call me with the names.

"Why didn't you or Royce call me then? I thought we were all in this together?"

"We are but we're Cops... This is Royce's first major case, he is keeping it close to his vest and doesn't want any leaks to the papers or anyone else."

"And you?"

"You know I don't talk about my cases with you Steph, this isn't the first time... if this goes to trial it will look messy having the cops close to you since your the victim and investigator. It could add to his defense that your setting him up or something. Having a personal relationship wouldn't look good for the Fed's." I understood what Joe was saying. I didn't like it but I got it. They wanted all my info but give me nothing in return, it makes then look better in the end too. Shocker.

"Do you have anything else to share?"

"No."

"I wouldn't expect my help much longer then. Seems like I'm the only one working this case anyway."

Joe frowned "Don't be like this Steph, you give us leads we run them. Were on this too."

"We're done Joe. I have somewhere to be." I went for the door to exit but Joe grabbed my upper arm.

"I need to tell you something privately. We can do that now alone or have a meal together later. Your choice. Please Steph." Damn he said please. This would be easier then eating together. I turned to Slick.

"Give us two minutes alone. Please." Slick looked at his watch then opened the door "Two. That's it." I waited for the door to close.

"Talk fast."

Joe sighed "I'm trying Steph. I met someone... I'm sure you heard she's great, sweet, safe, I'm going to try dating her for a while but we can't be friends while I do that for a bit. I need time to get over you. You can call me for work but anything else I can't handle... Every time I see you I want to be the twins father and I'm hurting... I want us to be friends I just need space for a while. I'll tell you when I'm ready." I felt tears in the back of my eyes.

"I know you need this and I respect it, I'm just sad because your a good friend. I'll miss us eating pizza and watching games but I want you happy and you need to let go." A tear slipped down my cheek, Joe wiped it with his thumb before I could. Joe was looking deep into my eyes.

"Your lips are always soft when you cry, I hated the tears but I loved your lips." Joe looked like he was going to kiss me, I pushed his hand away and told him no.

Joe dropped his hand. I saw the tears building behind his eyes. "It's hard when I'm so in love with you that my heart is breaking over and over." I saw Slick about to open the door.

"I'm sorry Joe... be happy with Fiona. I wish you the best but our time's up." I gave his knee a small squeeze then went to get out of the car back to the front seat. Joe followed me out. I saw him heading to the crime scene.

I hated that about Joe, I'd be pissed one minute then he makes me feel like the bad guy the next, making me feel shitty and sorry for him. I sighed and opened the passenger side door to get in.

I felt two hands wrap around my waist trying to turn me, I reacted by allowing the turn then raised my right arm into a chopping motion towards my attacker's neck while using my right leg to kick out his knee. It was so quick I didn't know who I hit.

I heard someone shout "put your hands up." Some cop I didn't know had a gun raised at me from 20 feet away. I lifted my hands up as Slick moved himself in front of me for protection.

"He grabbed me from behind I didn't know it was Joe!" I tried to bend down to wake him but I was warned again not to move.

"Sir move out of the way she just assaulted an officer." I heard the officer request an ambulance on his radio.

Slick spoke up "I saw it too. She was clearly defending herself when he tried to kiss her. Put your gun down. Now." Slick spoke to him with authority but he didn't budge.

"Both of you on your knees. Interlock your fingers behind your head and remove your weapons belt."

"Can't. My name is Slick and I work for Rangeman security. This is Stephanie Plum my asset to protect and you have a gun pointed at her. Call your boss to verify her identity but I have an Id too in my pocket."

"I don't care who you are! Get on your knees! Keep your hands where I can see them." Freaking Mexican standoff.

"She's unarmed put your gun down... She is under Ranger Manoso's protection. A hair on her head misplaced...Don't be stupid."

The officer's hand shook a little. "I don't care. She's committed a crime and your assisting her."

I saw another police car come up and Carl get out. He asked the officer what was going on and ordered him to holster his weapon but he wouldn't. Freaking Morelli. I was tempted to kick him again. I saw the ambulance arrive, the paramedics running over with a stretcher. Carl was on his phone talking to his boss I think.

"Step away from officer Morelli."

"Put your gun down and we will."

Carl was talking to the officer now relaying information from the phone.

"Steph the chief wants to handle this at the PD. Officer Johnson will follow in his car behind you to sort this out calmly. Now Johnson holster your weapon." He looked pissed but did. Carl stood by the officer and nodded to me it was ok.

"Steph get in the car while I cover you then lock the doors until I get in." I felt sick and stressed like I couldn't breathe. I had a heart attack when Johnson raised his gun at me. I had my hands over my face and my elbows on my knees. I was shaking. I took a few deep breaths. I saw Joe being taken away. Slick got into the car to drove us back to Trenton.

"Is Joe going to be ok?"

"Yeah you just knocked him out good and probably broke his leg for the third time." Slick started laughing. I felt awful.

"I didn't mean to... I just reacted." I felt the tears building. Slick picked up his phone and tried to hand it to me.

"Babe?"

My voice cracked. "I'm ok. It wasn't completely my fault... I may need a lawyer, not Kloughn...I need someone good enough to secure conjugal visits."


	53. Chapter 53

SPOV

My voice cracked. "I'm ok. It wasn't completely my fault... I may need a lawyer, not Kloughn...I need someone good enough to secure conjugal visits."

Ranger was laughing. "I think we need to be married first before you get those visits, I'd be happy to oblige." I groaned.

"Ranger this isn't funny. Lula told me morning sex is the best sex to wake up to unless your in prison... I really don't want to find out." Slick and Ranger were still laughing.

"Babe Lula's never been to prison, she spent two nights in jail, once for prostitution and once with Tank when she ran her mouth off to the wrong guy and he had to protect her. Relax your not going to jail, you weren't formally arrested and they didn't read you your rights. Rangeman has a built in mediation system for this before any charges can be made. You and Slick are Rangeman employees.

Slick told me it was self defense and he was your witness. Don't say anything unless I'm in the room with you. Once I see the situation then we can decide if we need Cooper Phillips, he's our defense attorney on retainer and can be there in ten minutes, I already made call to have him on standby."

"And if I'm charged? I'm trying to recall what I know about being in a holding cell and all I can think about is not dropping the soap."

I could feel Ranger smiling "That's more of a man's concern. Breathe Babe. Remember what I told you, I'd never let you go to jail, we'd disappear together first." That made me smile a little, he did promise that in Greece and Ranger keeps his promises.

"Leave your weapons in the car, I know you have permits to carry but the cop sounds overzealous to charge according to Carl. If he tries to arrest you don't fight, listen to him read you your rights and remind him you can only be searched by a woman, request Robin and discreetly mention your pregnant so she puts you in a cell alone. I doubt it will get that far, it's self defense on your part and Morelli won't press charges against you."

I whispered "I'm scared."

"Trust me Babe, no one's keeping you from me. I'll see you soon, give Slick the phone." I sighed and gave Slick the phone. He kept saying "yes sir" then hung up. He took out his personal Iphone and connected it to the radio. Johnny Cash's _Folsom Prison Blues_ started to play. I was not amused.

"Don't worry Steph this will get cleared up, it happens sometimes. The most you can be charged with is resisting arrest and assaulting a police officer and Morelli still loves you and knows your pregnant. I don't like the guy but he wouldn't do that to you. Remember when you speak to the Chief that he touched you first, you can press charges against him too." This was a big mess. I groaned. The next song came on _Hurricane_ by Bob Dylan.

"Are you playing songs only about jail?"

Slick laughed "Yeah you sounded like you were lacking in knowledge, I thought this would help." I hit his arm.

"What about you? Will you be charged?"

"Maybe for resisting arrest or aiding you... This isn't a big deal, occasionally we get called in when Rangeman are accused of bogus things. Rangeman's lawyer is very good. Ranger asked me not to let you out of this car until he walks you into the station himself. Just stay silent and only answer questions your asked directly, don't elaborate or ramble...worst case scenario your charged and released in a few hours. A trial still has to happen and your pregnant, you were protecting yourself and your children, a Judge would never send you to the big house for that.

My advice is stop feeling guilty this second. If you act guilty then the Chief may find you guilty. Act confident and in the right... It was self defense, you were grabbed you reacted. It wasn't an old lovers spat, it was a reaction." Elvis's _Jailhouse Rock_ started to play. I always liked this song till this moment. I could see Officer Johnson practically riding on top of our bumper.

"I know the Chief... not well but he plays cards with my dad at the lodge sometimes...this isn't our first run in together. I don't know how he feels about me right now."

Slick slid his blank face into place "What does that mean?"

I sighed and looked out the window. "He was the officer that responded in my teens when I accidentally clipped Morelli with Big Blue... my foot slipped."

"What was the outcome?"

"I barely touched Morelli with my car he flinched from fear then tripped, breaking his own leg. The officer knew me because of my father, he knew what Joe did to me when I was 16. He talked to Joe and told both of us we were even and to let it go. Joe's family wanted to press charges but Joe was an adult and didn't. We both walked away with a warning."

Slick's fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly. "What did he do to you?"

"It was a long time ago, it's not important." Slick must be one of the few people in Trenton who didn't know Joe took my virginity and wrote it on the walls. I didn't want Slick to think poorly of me over a youthful mistake so I kept my mouth shut.

Slick parked at the Trenton PD, officer Johnson came straight over to my window knocking for me to get out. When I didn't comply he looked pissed.

"Get out right now or I'm arresting you." He had his cuffs in hand.

"Don't. Ranger is parking as we speak. We wait."

The officer kept knocking and ordering me to get out. I secured my bag and weapons in the car with Slick's weapons. I saw Ranger walk up to Johnson and tower over him. He crossed his arms and said something I couldn't hear. Johnson stepped away quickly from the car and waited.

I unlocked my door. Ranger had his blank face in place, eyes roaming my body for injuries. He gave me his hand to help me out of the car then wrapped his arm around my waist. Slick moved to my other side for protection into the station. We all walked directly to the Chief's office. The secretary looked up from her computer and smiled.

"My word Stephanie Plum, I haven't seen you since you were a child and walked into the boy's bathroom thinking you were invisible. You gave my Freddy a fright. It's so good to see you, I'm Freddy's mom, Amy Gorman." I was blushing bright red. I remember Freddy, he was in Joe's grade and nerdy, not _The Big Bang Theory_ kind of nerds more Urkel. Freddy had the worst time in school, as soon as college came he was gone, only visiting his parents for major holidays. Everyone was looking at me like a weirdo.

"I remember Mrs. Gorman. Good to see you again... I had a vivid imagination back then I don't do those things anymore I promise."

"Oh I know dear. You were just darling, when you apologized with those darling curls and big blue eyes no one could stay mad at you. Freddy use to have such a crush on you, told me only you and Mary Lou were nice to him. I told him to invite you to prom but he lost the nerve. He just got married a few years ago I'm excited to be a Grandmother." I felt Ranger squeeze my hip and smirk. He thought this was funny but I didn't know what to say.

"Well you can tell him if he had asked I would have went as a friend, he seemed nice." I don't know if that was fully true back then but the person I am now would have went. Johnson was getting annoyed tapping his foot, Amy noticed and turned her finger towards him.

"Take a pill hot shot, he's on a call. Sit down if you can't stand."She turned back and smiled to me. That was the thing about the Burg we protected our own on certain occasions and gave outsiders a hard time. I think Amy appreciated I was nice to her son growing up.

"So Stephanie I heard why your here. Was this an accident or some kind of weird _50 Shades of Grey_ foreplay? You two have been going at it with each other since you were six and he eight." Slick looked like he was going to burst from holding it in and Ranger twitched his lips. Everyone thought this was funny but me.

I sighed "No this is just a misunderstanding that got out of hand." Amy was about to respond when she heard a beep alerting her to let us in. Amy wished me luck and winked.

The office was large and pristine, it reminded me off the principal's office that I frequented often in middle school. Officer Johnson took a seat in front of the desk and I took the either. Ranger and Slick stood behind me. Chief Steel shook Ranger's hand and did pleasantries. Of course they knew each other, I stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

"Alright Officer Johnson why don't you start." He retold his story then it was my turn. Slick was questioned last. Chief Steel had a frown on his face the whole time.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Officer Johnson you are excused."

"Will charges be filed Sir?"

"I need to speak to Miss Plum first, return to duty." Johnson looked annoyed but complied. Ranger took his empty chair looking cool and relaxed while I was on pins and needles. Chief Steel took off his glasses and sighed.

"What did I tell you when you were sixteen and your father brought you to my house for the BBQ, stay away from the Morelli boys. Then that incident at the Tasty Pastry and at nineteen you hit Joe with that car... Between us he deserved it. I told you again that day to stay away from each other. Fast forward over a decade and you date on and off like light switch. Look me in the eye right now Stephanie and tell me you didn't do this on purpose."

I lifted up my head from looking at my hands "I didn't do this on purpose Sir... Joe and I are over, have been for months but he's struggling to let go. I didn't know it was him who grabbed me. You know I've been assaulted several times in the past, it was a reaction." His eyes softened.

"I know. You were always a tough kid, you would have made a great cop if you didn't fight against authority so much... I might not be on the street anymore but I'm aware of the rumors on Stark about you and Ranger. I spoke to Morelli on the phone before you came in, for a little thing like you, you broke his leg again and gave him a mild concussion. He isn't pressing any charges and took full responsibility, he said he was stupid and just wanted one last kiss before he let you go for good. He won't again or he's suspended. You may press charges or we can drop this whole thing and pretend like it never happened."

I let my breathe go I was holding. "I'd like to pretend it didn't happen." I tried to sit up to leave but he pointed to sit back down.

"I've heard a strange rumor you beat up Jeanne Ellen and she didn't press charges either. Is this going to be a new pattern for you? Because next time you may not be so lucky and end up in holding cell."

I shrugged "I heard that rumor too, you know gossip in this town. I wouldn't take much stock in it if I was you." I gave him a sweet and innocent smile. He didn't seem fooled. He shook his head.

"Your a good investigator, I know the work you've been doing on the serial killer case but reign in that temper. I don't want to see you in my office again or have to tell your father about this... Your a good kid, make better choices...and God help me if you produce children, the Burg would crumble in chaos. Please stay away from Morelli, I told him the same."

I smiled and I nodded. "Yes Sir. Thank you. I'm sorry again for the trouble." I was about to leave again when Ranger spoke up.

"Jim this isn't the first time your officers have given my men a hard time, we've spoken about this in the past, new procedures need to be made in our relationship and the ones already in place reviewed and enforced with your employees. An officer requesting one of my men to disarm while protecting someone in there charge is unacceptable. Johnson didn't even verify or speak to a superior in the matter and admitted he didn't care. Carl Constanza made the call to you... If anything had happened to Stephanie today, Rangeman would have sued this entire department."

"I'm aware, Juniak made that agreement when he was Police Chief and encouraged it as Mayor. I agreed to it when I took this position as well, our current partnership benefits Trenton and reduces crime. Call my office to arrange lunch to hash out the details." Ranger shook his hand. We all stood up and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. I waived goodbye to Amy and walked back to Ranger's Porsche after I grabbed my bag. Ranger secured me in his car and kissed my forehead.

"I was never in major trouble was I? I freaked for nothing?"

"I wouldn't suggest you go into crime for a living but no you were never in major trouble."

"I didn't know you two were friends." Ranger smirked.

"There was a small chance they would have charged you, I wanted you prepared. This meeting was overdue, cops like Johnson are a pain in my ass." Ranger held my hand on his lap while he drove.

"Can we still make dinner? I took off my jewelry and watch just in case."

"You have 30 minutes to get ready." Ranger kissed my lips and plunged his tongue in my mouth at a traffic light.

When he broke the kiss, my lips could still feel him. "I'm sorry you were called. I don't like wasting your time."

Ranger made a turn onto Hayward. "I want to be called. I'm Proud of you Babe, Morelli's lucky you hit him because if you hadn't I would, trust me what you did was well deserved."

I squeezed his hand "don't hurt him anymore then I have, Joe and I agreed to avoid each other, he's dating Fiona now. I just want to move on." Ranger watched me for a beat then gave me his mega watt smile.

"I think we can work some kind of deal between us." I shivered in a good way. Ranger's deals were usually sexual and mind blowing. Once we parked I bee lined for the closet, I didn't have time to shower so I fixed my hair into a simple up do. I choose a green empire waist cocktail dress with lace capped sleeves and a sexy pair of ankle boots. I paired it with my black pea coat and ran for the door.

"How late are we?"

"Ten minutes. Tank knows, he said it was fine and he would order appetizers. We don't know this woman, we need to be cautious. I ask you don't mention Rangeman or anything personal about us to Eve for security reasons. I haven't seen a background check on her and they don't know each other that well." I understood Ranger was cautious, he had reason to be.

We pulled up to Amore, an upscale Italian restaurant. Ranger opened my door then presented me with a single red rose from behind his back. He was very smooth for a man that never did relationships before. I smelled my rose.

"Thank you Carlos." I gave him a sweet kiss that was too short for both of our liking.

"I'd rather be in bed with you right now, let's make this quick." Ranger escorted me to a private room where I saw Tank and Eve sipping wine and whispering to each other. The table was large with romantic flowers and candles, Sinatra playing in the background. I saw a big bouquet of pink roses next to Eve. Wow Tank had some game.

Ranger and I removed our jackets placing them on our chairs. Eve looked up surprised then gaped at me.

"Hi Stephanie Plum, my boyfriend Ranger" I tried to shake her hand but she didn't move."I'm very sorry were late it was my fault, legal issues and I was on a case today in the Pine Barren's." Nothing, it was like she was frozen. Usually Ranger got this response not me. Tank poked her in the shoulder snapping her out of it.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so embarrassed. I'm such a fan. I can't believe Tank didn't tell me you were that Stephanie!" Eve lightly tapped his arm pretending she was mad.

"Half of what you read is untrue I assure you and it wasn't my fault about the funeral home." I was bright red. Great Eve thinks I'm a nut ball. She jumped out of her chair and hugged me, I stiffened. I could tell Ranger didn't like it either, his grip tightened on my hip. Eve released me then shook Ranger's hand saying it was a pleasure to meet us and how excited she was to meet Tank's friends. Eve seemed sweet and kind while she told us about herself.

"I'm thinking of getting a dog, you could be my Vet. I was going to use PetSmart but now that we know each other this is perfect." Eve happily agreed. Our appetizers were served, luckily all things I could eat.

"So how did you meet Tank?"

Eve blushed " through a friend Emmaline." Emmaline was the match maker I gave him for Christmas. I gave Tank a big smile. Eve talked about her family, work then my work.

"I'm jealous of you, I read every _Nancy Drew _growing up and was an avid _Veronica Mar's_ fan, if you ever need a stake out partner please call me."

"It's not that excited trust me."

"What were you doing at the Pine Barren's today?"

"Looking for a missing woman. My friend Trent said without my partner Slick I would have died from a snake or a bear attack, he think's I need wilderness prep courses or some hiking knowledge." Eve smiled big.

"I loved that growing up, my dad and brother were in the army so I could teach you. I hated it at first too but it grows on you, it's very relaxing, despite needing to hug a tree... We could plan a couples weekend with our men here." I started laughing hysterically.

"Oh man. I don't think they are low maintenance campers... it would be some kind of military camp with different tents and we would need ATV's just to bring in supplies... I bet several tree stands would be erected throughout our site too." Eve and I were laughing but Tank and Ranger didn't look amused. They had a silent communication, I knew they would discuss a battle plan if that day ever happened.

"That would be fun, I'll bring the S'mores. I don't know if I'd last a weekend but I'd try a night." Ranger had a twinkle in his eye. I had to give Eve credit she never once starred at Ranger, it made me like her even more. When Eve would ask Ranger a few questions he gave vague one word answers.

"Stephanie I'm guessing you had a military man in your life at one time."

"Yeah my dad was in the army briefly."

"Mine was too and my brother and uncles, I told Tank it makes us women already use to the strong silent type. Luckily I talk enough for the two of us... I once dated a man who talked more then me and it freaked me out...I'm surprised your pregnant, Tank never mentioned you were, are you excited?" Everyone at the table froze. This was one of my better dresses that hid my stomach. Eve picked up the table's unease.

"I'm sorry, I just thought I felt something when I hugged you earlier."

I sighed "no it's fine, your right but it's not public knowledge and I'd prefer to keep it that way. You've read I've been attacked before due to my job, we don't want anyone to know for safety."

"Of course, I'd be the same way, I won't tell a soul." She squeezed my hand and smiled. Ranger relaxed. He must have read the same truthfulness as I did in her body language.

"Are you interested in children Eve?"

"Maybe one day if I met the right person." She blushed. "Right now I have a cat and help sick animals till I find them good homes. My schedule is crazy because I own my own practice but I'd bring in another doctor if that time came." She wanted Tank's babies it was written all over her face. I'd be afraid, he was a big man, which meant big babies. I looked at Ranger, he still had a blank expression from the start of our dinner. Neither man spoke much, it was mostly Eve and I. We talked TV and _The Bachelor,_ how crazy it's been, shopping, food likes and dislikes. Eve was intelligent and witty, a much better fit then Lula. We tried to include the guys into our talk but neither said much.

I could tell Eve was curious about Tank, trying to ask questions without directly asking. The problem was I didn't know much about the guy after three years, it was difficult enough just learning about Ranger. I told her a funny story of when Tank tried to assist me and an FTA fell out of the window on top of him breaking his leg. "Me I would have cried like a baby, Tank was silent and annoyed. I felt horrible!"

Eve kissed his check "yup that sounds like my big strong man. This has been so much fun we should do it again maybe dancing or a movie next time?" I was game but Ranger didn't seem interested.

RPOV

I had to restrain myself from laughing when Babe told Eve she would try camping or hiking, this is the same woman who wouldn't walk up two flights of stairs to get to her old apartment or chase a skip if they ran too fast. She hated bugs, bears and peeing outside and wouldn't sleep on her old lumpy couch, the ground wasn't much better. Babe spent an entire day in the wilderness today and only packed one bottle of water, a small bottle of hand sanitizer, a few snacks and sunglasses. I knew the night before she wasn't going to be prepared so I gave a list to Slick to pack and carry for any situation.

According to Slick's report, Babe kept her eyes on the ground most of the time and complained a little about the cold. I could picture all of us camping and Babe miserable and paranoid of an animal attack if the bugs didn't eat her alive first. I love her but a nature woman she is not. I'd take her in our backyard first with a tent to see how long she would last before taking her into the wilderness.

When I got the call from Carl telling me what happened between Babe and Morelli, I knew he was a dead man but I was even more pissed some cop held her at gun point when she was unarmed. Carl said she wasn't hurt but I was fed up. Since the start of Rangeman I had a mostly good relationship with the Trenton PD. I made acquaintances with Morelli, Big Dog, Carl, Eddie and a few others. When Morelli went FTA I purposely didn't take the case because I didn't want a bad relationship with the police force. I told Vinnie to use Morty Byers since he was an ex cop who got thrown off the force.

I also knew Morelli from few cases and didn't think he was guilty. If he wanted to kill someone he was smart enough to make a body disappear, chasing him wasn't worth a sour professional relationship so I passed. It was just my luck Morty got sick with his appendix and Babe took his cases.

Once Rangeman was expanding I introduced myself to the Chief of Police, Joe Juniak. We were a small crew, Bobby, Tank me and Santos, all the cops knew us but stayed out of our way and overlooked things since we were providing a public service. Things they legally couldn't do themselves but wanted to do.

Once we expanded again onto Hayward, officers started giving my men a hard time just because they had a badge. Rumors of me and Tank from Stark Street were outlandish, some true. I heard I was an assassin, gun runner, gang member. Regardless it improved my street cred, I didn't care what people thought as long as they didn't bother me.

When Rangeman patrol would catch thieves and turn them into the PD, desk officers would hold my men for questioning, wasting their time and mine. That's when I had a sit down with Juniak to establish ground rules, it worked for a while until new blood hit the force and Juniak rose to Congress.

When I was pulled over for speeding a few years ago the officer saw my gun and arrested me for carrying concealed. Everyone in Trenton knew I did, unfortunately my conceal permit was on hold due to a weapons charge in Nevada and wasn't resolved at that time.

That's when I knew some cops still didn't believe I was a legitimate business man, just a criminal. I could have resisted arrest and easily escaped but I decided it would be easier just to go in, call my lawyer and have Vinnie bail me out. It didn't cost me anything because I threatened Vinnie to just do it. At the time I didn't think I was going FTA but things changed. Ramos faked his death and burned down the building when I acted as an intermediary between two crime families. I was accused of murder and arson and wanted for questioning

Most people thought I was acting on my own accord, the cops were all gunning for me but the Fed's had hired me to keep the peace between the two families while collecting evidence and placing bugs for them. Rangeman gave me support but I didn't want my name to tarnish the company. I was surprised to get Stephanie's voice mail at the time, she didn't question me or ask if I was guilty, she just asked if I was ok. Not one person had done that. I didn't involve her in the beginning because I thought she may bring me in, my reasoning was based on her catching Morelli regardless of there past but she solved my case for me.

Once I cleared my name I sat down with the new Chief to make a partnership between the PD and Rangeman, Juniak helped facilitate the rules and we had an agreement. When a situation or disagreement happened between our men, superiors of the Trenton PD would meet with Tank and I to handle it instead of having a show down like what happened today with Slick and Babe.

It wasn't Babe's fault, I knew that. Morelli caused this situation and Johnson was still one of those officers who enjoyed giving Rangeman a hard time. I remember him from before, he liked pulling my men over for any reason, it's why I added cameras to the outside of our patrol cars to fight false claims.

I couldn't find fault with Slick he did what I would have done, I could tell Babe was scared on the phone. I couldn't promise her everything would be ok but I was 99 percent sure it would be. Rangeman's lawyer is the best defense attorney in the state, if she was charged he'd get her released immediately then have Babe press charges for assault. I was happy with the outcome of the meeting but wished Babe hadn't been involved.

I really didn't feel like going to dinner and was hoping Babe's legal issues would have made us miss it. I'd rather just keep her safe in my arms, naked in bed. When I met Eve I noticed a lot about her, she was professionally dressed, put together and wore high end clothing. She also took to Steph immediately which wasn't unusual. Eve asked me several questions but I kept my answers vague on purpose, once I knew more about her I may open up but I liked being reserved.

Steph was the only one I let in and I still haven't told her everything and never will. I intended to tell her about my family tonight after sex, not every detail just the main things that may be mentioned to her. It's not that I've kept Babe from my family all of these years, I was keeping them from her. Babe saw me as her mentor, friend, lover and hero, I wasn't sure how she would feel about me when my family talked to her about my past or how they saw me. I didn't want to lose her.

Eve talked about wanting kids and gave Tank a glance, I could tell that was something Tank too. I was taken back, they had just met. I was worried he was rushing into things. I knew a lot of women had burned him in the past and not just Lula, in our early Army days a few women would come onto him just to make their boyfriends jealous or sleep with him so he bought them dinner's and gifts. Eventually he adopted a one nightstand policy just like the rest of us.

I could see how distracted Tank was at work over Eve, I wanted him to be happy but it made me feel uneasy. I still had time left on my contact and Tank wasn't 100% focused, it meant Slick needed to step up his game when I'm away. He's been a loyal partner to her and I feel confident she will continue working with him after she deliver's. We said our goodbyes and got back into the Porsche for Rangeman.

"Carlos...do you think Tank is serious about Eve? He didn't say much tonight?" Yeah more then I'd like at the moment.

"I guess."

"Well my stomach is full but I'm hungry for something else. I was a bad girl today... I know you like it when I'm bad...I think we should celebrate I'm not in jail." Babe moved her hand up and down my upper thigh then squeezed me through my pants. I did like Babe bad especially when she dressed so innocently and looked up at me with her big blue eyes. I drove faster. Babe and I barely cleared the door when she hopped on the dinning room table and started buckling my pants while kissing me. I slipped off her panties then drove into her. She wanted it hard and fast just like me. I used my suit jacket to protected her when I changed our position to her knees.

I whispered into her ear "your mine" as I rubbed her off while moving in and out of her faster. Hearing her call my name sent me over. I didn't give her a chance to catch her breath, I picked her up to carried her to the bedroom for round two.

SPOV

I was laying across Ranger's chest completely relaxed. He wrapped the comforter around us then drew little patterns on my back with his finger.

"I'd like you to meet my parents tomorrow after lunch. They don't know we're coming. I thought that would be best so my mother doesn't invite the whole family including extended cousins. Eventually I'll have you meet my siblings but I thought this would be a simple first visit."

I kissed his chest. "I'm excited."Ranger tensed.

RPOV

"That conversation I've put off, we should have now... You remember how I told you My father Ricardo is a mechanic, my mother Blanca was a nurse? Obviously I was named after my father since I was the first born son but I wasn't like my dad at all. I was always quiet but the troublemaker, my sister's acted like my mother always telling on me since my mom worked.

My brother was the baby of the bunch but a stickler for rules too. I was small. I'd get picked on a lot for my clothes and hair... I told you my parents didn't have a lot of money but they both worked hard. Eventually I started to steal clothes and shoes to fit in and would hide it. That escalated to being in a certain crowd in school who did those things as well defaced property, smoked, took certain drugs and liked to fight.

When I was in that crowd no one picked on me. My parents would discipline me, take away my stuff, have my sister's watch me like a hawk but my mom was busy taking care of us and the house, it was easy to sneak out at night and get into trouble.

I was a loner with an attitude and didn't enjoy rules. I thought my friends were my family since my parents kept telling me they were disappointed and embarrassed by my actions, it made me get into more trouble. They would always yell at me then each other, blaming the other one for why I was acting out. I had no direction in life, no code I lived by... I was an angry punk.

One night I stole a car and got caught, my friends didn't. The Chief today gave you a stern talking too and a slap on the wrist when you were nineteen, I was handcuffed and booked. My parents were called... they didn't come for me, my dad told them I needed to face the consequences and were done with me. They didn't hire me a lawyer so I got a public defender just out of law school who made Kloughn look intelligent.

I faced the judge alone, since I had no family in attendance to speak on my behalf I was sent to Juvie immediately. My mother would call occasionally but my father wouldn't let her or my siblings visit. I read a lot, worked out and made some friends to watch my back. I hated my father and planned to run away when released to live with the gang. My Abuela Maria would call every few days to speak to me, at first I had an attitude with her but she never took my crap and listened to me.

After I served my time my parents picked me up and I saw one suitcase in the car. They decided to send me to Miami since my grandmother defended me so much to them, they said they couldn't handle me going back to the house starting trouble again. My mom was afraid I'd get back into a gang life and die. They made the right decision, I would have joined eventually but I was mad they were shipping me off at the time.

I said goodbye to my mother and ignored my father. The moment I stepped off that plane in Miami my grandmother laid down the law with me, I only got what I earned and if I didn't shape up I'd end up dead, in jail or military school. Unlike my parents she could afford to send me. Things shaped up, I became close to Santos and a few other cousins... we still got into a little trouble but it was kids stuff compared to what I had done before. Mostly pranks.

Abuela Maria was my support system and I didn't want to embarrass or disappoint her. My parents would call once in a while but I rarely spoke to them unless it was a holiday or my birthday. We had two separate lives and that's how I wanted to keep it.

I had odds jobs in high school saved some money, did ok grade wise so I applied to college, the best offer with the cheapest tuition was Rutgers Newark. I really didn't want to go back but I did. My parents were on my case again and college was boring, I need more money to finish that no one in my family had. I met an Army recruiter and dropped out. That drove my parents crazy.

The Army taught me discipline, I enjoyed the life and traveling... you know about Rachel on leave, that was a wake call for me about women. I became more careful. While my grandmother approved of my choices to do right by Rachel then divorcing her if I wasn't happy, my parents didn't. They were deeply hurt and offended they weren't invited to the ceremony and found out through a Miami relative. Julie was born and they thought I'd finally settle down but I divorced Rachel and signed away my rights. My mother was devastated and my father again told me I was an embarrassment and disappointment."

I could feel Babe's tears on my chest, she was silent but it hurt me she was hurting. I kissed her forehead. If I didn't do this now I never would.

"My family stopped speaking to me, my mom and sisters would write or call occasionally but we had a distant relationship. Sometimes on leave I would visit, send holiday gifts or birthday presents but I didn't feel apart of there family. I tried for a while to go to family events and parties but I didn't belong. When Julie went missing I went to my Newark family first to question who they told about her, I realized quickly the leak wasn't one of them. That's when a few of my sister's asked about you... I talked about you occasionally because they were worried I was still a loner... hearing about you made that stop.

I don't know what my father will say to you tomorrow... probably not kind words about me or my past, no matter the success I have today. My mother prefers I have a safe job and be married with kids. They never understood I didn't want there exact life.

When I told my mother about you she was happy but disappointed we weren't married and you were pregnant. She may comment about it tomorrow. Abuela Rosa is quiet like me but can spot a lie a mile away, I'll make sure she doesn't whack you but you need to be alert. She doesn't speak English, she's old school like my dad. I don't expect us to see them often but I know you want to meet them."

"Is it an issue I'm not Cuban and I don't speak Spanish yet?"

"Not with my immediate family or most of the Newark side but the Miami side it would be. I don't care I love you." I kissed her lips. Babe lifted her head and wiped her tears away.

"I don't care what you did, they should have stepped up and not given up on you... I don't know what I would have done but I'd get you a counselor, some program, hell handcuff you to myself...I wouldn't have quit."

"That's why your going to be a great mom." I started playing with a curl of her loose hair.

"Did your childhood play a part of you not wanting to be a father fourteen years ago?" I nodded.

"I was just figuring out my life again, on the right path, I didn't want to be trapped and unhappy again. The Army was my life, without it at that time I don't know what would have happened to me. I had no intention of finishing school once I made it into the Ranger's and I wasn't going to give up something I worked that hard for."

"So that's why your reading all of those pregnancy books because your afraid your going to be a bad dad?"

"Some. I like being prepared, I need a plan and your more spontaneous."

Babe started running her hand through my hair "Your my hero Carlos. Your already an amazing father. You carry a sonogram picture in your phone, kiss my stomach all the time and ask a million questions to the doctor. You know more what's going on with my body then me. You were a troubled kid, that's going to make it easier for you to keep Team Manoso out of trouble, you already know the tricks and have a security system in place to trap them inside. Neither of us know how to be parents, our doctor in Greece said feed them, care for them and make sure they know they are loved... we're in this together remember." Babe sat up and put her hands on her stomach.

"Do you love them?"

I looked in her eyes. "As much as I love you."

I didn't want to tell Babe my fears of being emotionally closed to our kids. I didn't want her to know I was scared she would get hurt or die everyday she walked out that penthouse door or I'd go away on a mission and be killed. I didn't want her to know I had nightmares not of my past but of my future, I never wanted her hurt because of me. I feared one day she would see the monster that lived inside of me, the killer or hear the unforgivable things I've done in my past and leave of her own free will.

I held her close ever night knowing it was selfish of me to have her in my life and make her compromise to fit into my lifestyle but I couldn't live with out her anymore. Babe made me want to be better, do better, be worth her love and affection. She gives me the one thing no one else had, unconditional trust, faith and love.

"I'm proud of you Carlos despite your past. I'll love you regardless no matter what Karma haunts you. I'm honored your our children's father." As Babe drifted off to sleep she kissed my neck lightly and said "forever."

And like that she broke through another wall of defense without even trying.


	54. Chapter 54

SPOV

I had to get out of bed several times during the night for my bladder, Ranger had a hard time letting me go. I know last night was hard for him, I know he didn't tell me every detail of what he did but I could imagine. He didn't mention girls growing up but I bet they were involved and he broke a lot of hearts.

I never thought Ranger and I had a lot in common other then brief marriages and the same profession. The more he shared the more similarities I saw. In our youth we both pushed boundaries and both had parents who were disappointed or embarrassed by our actions. His parents told him told him directly while my mother told me to be more like Valerie or someone else she knew. Being told directly was so much worse, of course a kid would act out.

I always assumed Ranger was a quiet loner in his youth, I thought emotionally he became closed off because of the Army, my guess it happened long before that. I use to dream for years what Ranger's family would be like. I assumed he kept his distance for security reasons not a strained relationship. I've had a knot in my stomach all night about today's meeting. I had a big day as it was, doctor's appointment, finding a leak at the Trenton PD to tell me the identification of the body and staking out Rory's OB/GYN appointment.

Hearing Ranger's words brought a lot of things into prospective for me. Over the years he's told me he's proud of me, it always made me feel gooey inside with happiness. When I told him last night I was proud of him I saw an overwhelming feeling on his face, acceptance. I assumed Ranger received a lot of praise because he is successful then realized he hasn't in a long time. I doubt he heard much growing up. I assumed all of these years his parents loved him as much as I did, proud of the man he became and all the success that followed.

I don't know Ranger's net worth, I'll never ask but his parents would have had to notice after all these years the expensive suits, watches, cars, and know Rangeman is a success. He told me in the past he doesn't care what his family thinks of him or his decisions but deep down a piece still has to hurt. His entire childhood affected his choices as an adult. If his parents were more accepting he may have never joined the Army and live the life he has today.

Like all my appointment's Ranger skips the gym that morning then works in his office to make up the time. We sat down to breakfast together, Ranger ate hot apple oatmeal with a side of yogurt while Ella made me pancakes topped with a bunch of fruit. I know they are super healthy whole wheat but she made her own blueberry syrup which was out of this world, making everything taste better.

I forced Ranger to take a bite, his enthusiasm didn't match mine. We got ready for our appointment, I grabbed my work bag and a change of clothes for after the exam. This morning I wore a stretchy wrap dress so I didn't have to wear a stupid paper gown. I saw Ranger pick up a small brown paper bag near his keys.

"What's that?"

"Things to distract you so you don't make a break for it while your waiting. You get this crazy look like a caged animal and stare at the door. It will also distract you when they take your blood."

I frowned and shrugged my shoulders. "I made it clear from the start I hate doctors. I think it's stupid I have to go so often when I feel fine."

"Your a high risk pregnancy with twins and have high blood pressure. Were lucky it's not weekly at this point." I tried to peek into the bag but he held it straight over his head.

"Patience. Walk." I groaned.

Ranger decided to take his Porsche Spyder I gave him for Christmas. I noticed he doesn't drive it in bad weather or to meet with clients just for pleasure. He babies it more then any other car. I'm not sure if it's because I gave it to him or he loves it so much. I heard Tank ask to borrow it for a future date with Eve and Ranger shut him down quick and told him to go buy his own.

I didn't mind being a passenger but I would never drive this car with my luck. It was beautiful, seats like butter. Ranger started the car purring it to life. He looked sexy in this car wearing his mirrored shades and black Armani suit. It practically screamed sex. God forbid he smiled at anyone when he got out of this car she would faint dead.

We arrived at the office early and were the only ones as usual. I think Ranger pays the doctor extra to have the first appointment of the day then run every test imaginable.

I went through the normal motions then sat on the table. Ranger gave me my special bag Ella made, it had trail mix, a bottle of water, some gossip magazines and a cross word book. I started reading an article on Kate Middleton and her pregnancy. Eventually a tech came in and told us she was here to check for any issues then asked if we were interested in the gender. She didn't make any promises but she said we could try since the doctor was stuck in traffic. I put my magazine to the side and lifted my dress. The tech placed a blanket over my lower half, Ranger pulled his chair over and held my hand. I was nervous.

After a few minutes she pointed to the screen. "I can only see one but it's a boy. We officially won't mark the papers until twenty weeks to be sure but his legs are wide open here... The other baby is camera shy, we can try again at twenty weeks... Everything looks great I don't see any physical abnormalities." That made me feel better.

Ranger had a mega watt smile and kissed my forehead. The nurse gave me some napkins to wipe my stomach but Ranger took over the job. Another nurse came in to ask questions, take blood, my pressure and ask me if I feel them moving and how often. I was told to start documenting the feel of the movements and how often in a notebook so the doctor could monitor me closely. Eventually I'd have to do the same with kicks in the coming weeks.

"Your having a son Batman. I can't wait to see you two on Halloween. You can be Batman to his Robbin." Ranger had a big smile then frowned when I mentioned costumes. I laughed at him then went back to my magazine while Ranger read emails on his phone.

"I never noticed how similar I am to Kate Middleton."

Ranger raised an eyebrow at me and twitched his lips in amusement. "The Duchess of Cambridge?"

I gave him a cheeky grin "I'm surprised you heard of her, you don't know half the actors on Netflix?"

"She's part of the royal family, I do read the newspaper." I laughed at Ranger.

"Well she craves mint imperials and Werther's Originals candy, I crave Hershey Kisses. We've both experienced weight issues, people thought she was having twins her first pregnancy and we are having twins. We both dress fashionably for our stomachs and we both had to stop dying our hair. We both have male OB/GYN's and she rides around in a Range Rover, I rode in Lester's Range Rover. She had a boy, were having a boy. She lives in a palace, I live in a fortress... We're very similar."

Rangers lips twitched."Practically twins." The Doctor decided to make his entrance.

"Stephanie, Carlos my apologies. I was coming from the hospital... according to your chart you pressure is still a little high. I want you to start cutting back or I'll order partial bed rest which means you will have to take off mornings or afternoons before working... Your also a little underweight, I'd like you to put a little more meat on your bones."

I was annoyed. "You make me sound like a cow you want to eat."

He looked up from his folder with a curious expression."Your funny."

I was confused. "Really? You didn't laugh?" He had an impassive look then touched his heart with his hand.

"I laugh on the inside." My eyes widened and I turned my head to trying to ESP Ranger our doctor was weird and I didn't like him. Ranger just rubbed my back and asked questions about next steps on how to add weight safely, foods that would be helpful but healthy. As soon as the doctor left I changed into pants and boots. Ranger walked me over to Slick's car and kissed me goodbye.

"Where to gumshoe?" Slick loved saying that to me, it was growing on me.

I looked at my watch. "I need to pin down a cop for information, I don't want to get blown off over the phone...take me to the Tasty Pastry otherwise we will have to wait for lunch and corner someone at Pino's. Does Rangeman know the medical examiner?"

"I don't think so. Security crosses officers more then forensics."

I sighed "that's what I thought." I noticed a few patrol cars in the lot then Eddie in line, I pulled him into a corner.

"Hey Steph what's up?"

"Have you heard anything about the body in the Pine Barren's?"

"Not much, just that it was a women and her skull was bashed in from behind, blunt force trauma, no id yet."

"Do you think you can find out and let me know?"

He shook his head "you'd have better luck with Royce or Morelli. Information on that case is tight. I only know because I overhead them when I grabbed my coffee this morning."

"Can you tell me who the medical examiner is? Maybe I can get information from them?"

Eddie took out his phone and wrote his name and number for me. It was his turn to order so I told him to pick out two dozen on me.

"Your being awfully nice to me for a phone number... what else do you want?"

"Your my favorite cousin in law, I was hoping you and Carl might spy on Morelli and Royce for me, just let me know if you hear any scraps."

"That will cost you more then donuts, Shirley and I need a baby sitter tomorrow."

I was horrified. "Your kids are a nightmare! They cut my hair when I feel asleep last time on your couch... No anything else please."

Eddie had a big smile. "Nope that's what I want. It's not a big deal you have a Rangeman guard everywhere you go lately they can protect you or help... It's two adults against my kids, that's a piece of cake." I looked at Slick.

"How are you with kids?"

He shrugged "I've never watched any before." Slick was a big guy and quick. We might be ok. Eddie was still trying to sell me.

"It's easy just order them pizza then let them watch a movie. Stay awake this time and we will be home by 11 pm."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine but I want good information often. And-you-better-ask-everyone." Eddie was practically dancing out of the shop.

"I feel like I just made a deal with the devil. I need at least four donuts." Slick ordered four too. A cruller, custard, blueberry and cinnamon. I thought it was a weird selection. I ordered my usual jelly and Boston creme. I didn't feel too bad devouring them, I needed some happy back and the doctor said I was under weight. I was thankful I didn't order a dozen just for me.

"The chance the medical examiner talking to you is slim Steph, I know you didn't want to do an apartment search yesterday but the cops froze you out. It might be the only way to get ahead at this point."

I shoved another donut in my mouth. "I know." I checked Scott's tracker he was at work. "Ok start with the Medford location, it's closer and we need to be back before Rory's appointment." We listen to my new Spanish CD and I practiced together. It wouldn't help me too much today but at least I'd know a word or two for introductions. Slick helped me with my pronunciation and pace.

I looked over my file for Kate Westmoreland, 31, lived in Medford. She walked to work Thursday through Sunday for her job right on Main Street in town. It was the same road her apartment was on. She worked part time at an antique store and wasn't discovered missing until she didn't show up for work on her scheduled days to open the store. The owner called her for two days then reported her missing. Her boss Lisa said it was very unlike her and she loved to work at the store. Her apartment was on the top floor of an insurance business.

Slick and I made the trip in just over an hour. We watched the house from the street, the business was on the bottom two floors and the apartment on the third. I saw a separate staircase on the side. The door was a simple pick that I did it. Her locks were worse then my old apartment's. Slick and I placed on gloves and booties for our feet. We took another small set of stairs then came to a landing with a washer and dryer, across that was a door.

"This is nice. The laundry room is perfect and she's the only one that lives here so it's quiet at night." The door was another simple lock that I picked then used my flash light to look inside. We entered a small mudroom with hooks for coats, a shelf for mail and a small bench that held her shoes. We started looking through that room first but moved up another set of stairs into the actual apartment.

"This is kinda cool Steph. They transformed this attic into a huge living space with ceiling fans a full kitchen and bathroom." Kate decorated her home in shabby chic and added a faux fire place. The rooms had worn comfy furniture and different antiques throughout. It was only five rooms but twice the size of Ranger's penthouse. The living room only had dvd's and furniture, the kitchen was sparse and the bathroom clean. I looked over Kate's book shelf, she was an avid reader who loved mysteries, romance, comedies and a few science fiction. Slick jumped onto her computer while I searched her filling cabinet.

"She use to be engaged to a guy she dated all four years of college and even moved to Texas for then he broke up with her and she moved back home. Kate's ex got back with his former girlfriend a few months later then married according to Kate's Facebook messages.

"Ouch." I felt bad for her. Six years in a relationship and she had to start all over again. "Most of the furnishings and items in this apartment come from her place of work according to receipts." I moved to Kate's closet and started to check pockets and dirty laundry. In one sweater I found a post it note.

_Meet me for coffee today at 2 pm. H.W._

I closed my eyes and dropped my head. "This is her Slick. Look." Slick started to take pictures of everything including the note. I left it on the bottom of the closet so the cops could easily find it. Slick went back to the computer.

I checked Kate's nightstand and found some condoms, a rabbit and a romance novel. The box wasn't open. I checked under the mattress and in the vents. I found a hidden gun in a shoe box under her bed? I didn't see one registered to her on her basic background check. I unloaded the clip and it was empty, no box of bullets anywhere. I took pictures of the serial numbers to run. I checked Kate's photo albums... she didn't have many pictures of family just of her as a kid.

"According to her Facebook messages she had a nasty fight with her sister in law and the sister in law threatened to keep her child from the family to get her way in an argument. Kate called her on her crap and drama she was causing and her family agreed with Kate to her face but behind her back told the sister law she was in the right so they could see their grandchild. Kate went to Easter three years ago and they shunned her and her ex... the family made them sit at a separate table alone in the dining room and no one spoke to them the entire time. Kate stopped talking to all of them three years ago after that day. Her family tried to contact her but she made it clear she was through with their two faced backstabbing."

"Is she friends with any other victims?"

"No I checked that first... I think her secret was she was selling her eggs for money. I see links and records in her email. She doesn't make a lot part time... she was also looking into being a surrogate."

I touched my stomach and took a few deep breaths. "The apartment's clean. Let's talk to her employer and check for cameras in the area." We locked up then spoke to the land lord briefly, he rarely saw Kate unless she paid rent. He said she was really nice and he was holding the place a little longer for her. He described her as quiet, clean and a model tenant. He didn't recognize the suspect's picture. We walked down the street, Kate worked was less then 5 minutes away from her home. I could see how she was happy here, I could see myself here too if I had a different life.

"No cameras on this street and no banks in town." We went into the antique store, I saw a older woman with multiple pens sticking out of her hair and big thick glasses. I introduced myself and asked about Kate.

"I'm worried sick about her, it isn't like her to miss work. She even comes into the store when she's off shift just to see what's new and browse the inventory... She loved it here. Always decorating her home and reading." I showed Lisa a picture of my suspect but it didn't ring any bells for her. I asked if anyone in town had cameras in the area but she didn't think so, it wasn't a big crime area.

We walked to the coffee shop around the corner and showed a picture of Kate and the suspect, the owner recognized her immediately. She said Kate came in often but wasn't sure about the guy. It was getting late, we returned to the car to go to Scott's office.

"I need to do a full background on Kate then call some people tonight."

"You going to call the police?"

"Nope" I popped my p loudly. I was still annoyed with them. "I'd rather stay ahead."

I checked my camera and played with the buttons. Slick talked me into this specific model because of the long range capabilities. We pulled into the parking lot and positioned ourselves to get a good view of Scott's car. I noticed Rory parked next to him. I rolled my eyes.

"Want to know a secret?" Slick nodded.

"We found out one baby will be a boy, the other was camera shy."

Slick gave me a big smile. "I'm sure Ranger's happy, most men want a son and that means I'm half way to winning the pot. I wagered two boys, 6 pounds each and three weeks before your due date."

"How did you come up with that?"

"Internet." I started laughing. I pictured all the Rangeman Googling pregnancy websites trying to get the upper hand.

"How much is the pot?"

"Miami's is around $8,000, Trenton $12,000. Biggest pot yet. Everyone's been busting on your cars lately so they rolled over the cash into the twins weight, due date, eye color and gender. There's a pot for each one then a bonus for whoever gets the most correct."

I shook my head. "You guys need to find better things to do. I'm surprised Ranger allows you guys to still bet on me."

"It's all in good fun. Baby pools are common in most work places and the cars are a long standing tradition. We don't bet on you about anything else or Ranger would have an issue, we don't do it openly in the building."

"What are you going to buy if you win?"

"Motorcycle."

"I didn't know you ride. Maybe I should buy one after I deliver, I use to love to ride. I have an ex who owns a shop. We should stop by one day and check out his stock...there's Scott and Rory."

I pulled my camera and started taking pictures. They weren't touching but smiling at each other. They went in her car and started kissing. I took a few more pictures. Ten minutes later they parked walking hand in hand into the doctor's office. I left my big camera in the car and grabbed my cell phone.

"Pretend were together in the waiting room." I pretended to sign in then discreetly took a picture of them on my phone pretending to text. Scott was rubbing her stomach and whispering in her ear. The only open seats were next to them so I grabbed two magazines and Slick and I sat to listen to their conversation. They both decided to take the rest of the work day off and go to her apartment for a while to fool around.

I had to bite my tongue from chewing them both out. Rory and Scott seemed very in love. Why string Carmel on then? Scott could have divorce her then started dating whoever he wanted. It made me feel sick. They were called by the nurse so I left the waiting room to sit in the car. I screamed into my hands out of frustration.

"Why Slick? I don't get it why?"

"You don't know about their marriage... they could be incompatible or grew apart. Maybe he's an ass who likes variety or the thrill. Maybe he's bored, for men sometimes sex is just sex." Slick just kept watching me while I couldn't take my eyes off the entrance.

"Not all men cheat...I know Ranger wouldn't." I touched my necklace.

"I know. But five years from now... things change, people change. He's already a mystery, it wouldn't be hard for him to hide a mistress or affair, he has the means. I'd probably never find out."

Slick just shook his head "I think your wrong. I've watched him for years... he's a complicated man but he loves you with everything he has. He drops everything when your in danger or need his help. I've seen him check his phone in the middle of a meeting and walk out leaving Tank in charge. He puts so much thought, time and planning into your safety and needs.

A man who isn't committed wouldn't do half of those things...your a perceptive person you would know if something was off... Don't tell anyone but if I heard a whisper about him stepping out on you I would tell you. I respect Ranger, I'm loyal to him but I care for you. I wouldn't let you be a fool." Slick grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

Deep down I knew this really wasn't about my fear of Ranger screwing me over, it was possible but this was more about my past insecurities. I watched Scott and Rory exit the building hand in hand.

"I think this may be my only cheating case... I don't have the stomach for it."

"Your the boss... Don't lose faith in people just because you see the bad apples day after day. I've always respected you as bounty hunter because you saw the worst people but it didn't affect your outlook on humanity."

"I'm pregnant, your going to make me cry if you say things like that to me." We both started laughing. Slick parked us on the street outside of Rory's apartment, I took pictures of them walking inside.

"Her curtains are open in all the rooms. Let's move to the bushes for the shot." I slowly made my way out of the car with Slick. The camera felt heavy in my hand just like my heart. Slick grabbed the camera from me.

"I got this." We sat on the ground, I heard him clicking away. I didn't even look, I just sat starring at the street. After ten minutes Slick helped me off the ground.

"I'll print and add them to her folder while you have your appointment with Ranger. Were a few minutes late, you should let him know." I took a few breaths. I didn't want to worry about telling Carmel all night tonight and lose sleep over it so I ripped the band aid off and asked her to meet me later. I sent the pictures from my phone to Slick to print then sat quietly.

Slick tried to cheer me up but I wasn't in the mood. I tried changing my focus to Ranger's parents. I saw him wanting by his Porsche Spyder when we parked. I thanked Slick and told him I'd see him later. Ranger knew something was off, I tried to fake a smile.

"I guess you caught him?"

"Yeah. I'm about to close my first official case and I feel awful about it." Ranger scrambled the cameras and lifted my chin with his finger.

"Instead of seeing the bad side Babe, you should see the glass half full. Your helping a woman who has been deceived by her husband and giving her answers... I told you once _"you got no business making judgments. You just do your job, and bring the man in. Got to trust in the system."_

I rolled my eyes "Because it_ beats the shit out of anarchy. _I remember. All were missing is a stale cup of coffee for you and some soggy fries for me and it's three years ago." Ranger hooked his fingers in my pant loops pulling me closer for a kiss. When we separated he rested his forehead against mine "It's time for Professor Higgins and Eliza Doolittle to do Newark. Are you still up to it?"

"Always."

Ranger opened my door and I relaxed into the seat. I checked my hair and makeup in the mirror. "Is their any last minute advice before I met them?" Ranger took a few minutes to think about it.

"My father calls me Ric and my mother calls me Carlito. They only call me Ricardo when angry and they hate the name Ranger. I always went by Carlos to my friends in Newark and Miami. My siblings use a mixture of those names. Whatever they may say, I don't want you to take personally. If my father makes a rude comment it's directed towards me not you. If at anytime you want to leave we leave. Their opinion of my life doesn't matter to me, don't waste your breath defending me it will fall on deaf ears... I don't visit often but when I do it's to see my mother and Abuela Rosa or one of my siblings. I'm not active in any of their lives but I try to make an appearance and help them occasionally when they need money or in my brother's case a divorce lawyer." I put my hand on top of Ranger's. I could tell he wasn't excited about going.

"How long has it been since your last visit?"

"I think Spring. I stopped by briefly when I knew my brother was in town. I check in once in a while but I don't go to the family events otherwise I'd be up their weekly for a birth, death or party. My mother calls once a month to invite me to the holidays or certain people's parties, I don't attend unless it's a major death." My stomach started growling. I forgot I didn't eat lunch. I went through my bag for a snack. We drove silently to his parents home, I could tell Ranger wanted to be in his zone so I stop talking.

We pulled up to a small house that was well maintained, it felt out of place since the neighborhood was more rundown. Ranger looked at the cars parked on the street.

"My parents are home, I'm not sure about anyone else." Ranger kissed my forehead one last time then touched my stomach. I didn't wait for him to open my door I just wanted to get this over with. I was preparing for the worst. Ranger wrapped his arm around my waist then rung the bell.

I looked into his eyes "Proud of you Batman." Ranger's lips twitched. A small old woman with a cane opened the door and started speaking in rapid Spanish trying to pull Ranger down to kiss his cheeks. All I could manage was Carlito. Ranger bent down to kiss her cheek then spoke Spanish. Abuela Rosa eyed me up and down, frowned then went inside.

I bit my lip."That didn't seem good. She doesn't have any powers right?"

"No. Just don't lie, she's fast and annoyed were not married. Old school Catholic." Ranger pulled me into the house and walked up to a woman my that was my height with Ranger's eyes and smile. She was a beautiful with soft touches of grey in her hair. She kissed Ranger then tried to speak in Spanish but he stopped her.

"Stephanie only speaks English." Ranger pulled me forward. "This is my girlfriend Stephanie Plum." His mother's excitement died down, she lifted her hand to shake mine.

"Nice to meet you Stephanie. I've heard a little about you from Carlito over the years. Please come sit in the dinning room. I didn't know you would be stopping by, we just finished lunch, I'll make you two plates." Ranger tried to stop her but she went to the kitchen anyway. I looked around their home, it was small but warm in vibrant colors and pictures all over the rooms. I tried looking for Ranger in the photos but I didn't see any. His siblings were just as attractive as him but shorter. We walked into the dinning room and sat at a table with a man reading the paper. He looked like a much older version of Ranger with salt and pepper hair. Looking at his parents I knew Ranger would age well and felt jealous.

The man lowered his paper. "Ric." Ranger didn't say anything, he just nodded and we sat. They were having a staring contest, the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Normally I'd introduce myself but I was afraid to speak. I could tell right away Ranger got his glare from his father, it was chilling. Ranger's mother walked back into the room with two plates and silverware.

"I made ropa veja for lunch, you use to love it Carlito." Ranger and I thanked her. I wasn't sure what I was eating but it looked like steak with tomato sauce, black beans, yellow rice and some plantains on the side. It tasted pretty good. Ranger had a bite but wasn't eating with gusto like me.

Ranger's father spoke up "Is there a reason for your visit other then the obvious? You don't call often, come to holidays or family events."

I squeezed Ranger's knee. "Carlos wanted me to meet his family and I wanted to as well. I think it's important the twins learn both cultures."

Ranger's mother spoke up "I wish you would visit more Carlito, family is important... although you should be married to your child's mother. At least this one is in New Jersey, I can see my grandchildren this time." Ouch. That one hurt me and I wasn't even the target.

"Her name is Stephanie or Steph. Not this one. I never kept you from Julie, you could have stayed in touch with Rachel if you wanted too. I update you as you ask and send pictures when you want them." His mother shook her head and sighed.

"And what about this situation? Will it be the same? Is there any point for me to get to know Stephanie?

Ranger's eyes looked angry but his face was blank. I pulled his hand to touch my stomach so he would calm down. Ranger looked at his hand then took a moment before he spoke.

"Steph isn't Rachel. This isn't fourteen years ago. I have my own business and I'm in love with her. We are raising the twins together every step of the way. I'm committed to her and our family."

Ranger's father spoke up with a grunt "Committed but unwilling to marry. When will you grow up Ricardo? You come here when you please in fancy cars and clothes but you haven't changed since you were a boy." Ranger was about to speak but I cut him off.

"I'm not ready for marriage. If you want to be annoyed, be annoyed at me. I had a bad marriage before and I refuse to get married because I'm pregnant. If one day that changes we will decide it together. We won't be told what to do in regards to our own family."

His father turned to me. "You want two bastards? Your as foolish as Ric." Ranger stood up and slammed his hand onto the table making the plates jump.

"Don't you dare speak to her that way or call them that." Ranger's father stood up and leaned forward on the table.

"You know where the door is Ric. You make the same mistakes over and over, by thirty three you should know how to use a condom by now after all the women you slept with." I grabbed Ranger's arm before he took a swing at him. I tried calming him down.

Ranger's mother spoke up "Ricardo stop it! Both of you sit down!" Abuela Rosa was yelling at both men so Ranger's father left the room.

I whispered to Ranger "It's ok. Spend time with you mom... a few more minutes then we can go."

"I don't know why you two have to do that every time Carlito."

"My life is my own. I don't tell you things because you both react this way."

"You've always been my difficult child... how are the babies are they well?" Ranger's eyes softened and he sat back down.

"Yes. One will be a boy and the other were not sure yet." His mother's face lit up.

"Another Ricardo, I'm so excited." Ranger shook his head.

"I don't understand? It's tradition in our family to name the first born son after his father. Will you name him Carlos?"

"We haven't decided yet Mama." His mother frowned. I felt the tension building again.

"Do you have any pictures of Carlos I could see Mrs. Manoso? I've been dying to know what kind of baby he was?" His mother's face brightened.

"Of course! Let me get the baby box." She rushed out of the room. Abuela Rosa just kept staring at us like she was trying to work something out. His mother sat back down and placed the box between us. She opened it up, I noticed it was more then his baby items inside, their were pictures of him from his teens too.

"His baby shoes and baby photo. He was always a quiet baby and ate so much." Ranger looked adorable with lots of hair. I had my work bag with me and decided I wanted copies. I didn't know if I would ever come back.

"Would you mind if I made some copies right now? I have my scanner with me?" His mother nodded. I waved my wand over everything while I looked at him over the years. Ranger always had long hair and a tough guy expression. When he told me he was small and skinny I couldn't picture it, he was nothing like this kid anymore. I noticed he never smiled for pictures after six years old. I saw a few pictures of Julie in this box, she was a beautiful baby who looked more like Rachel. The last photo I looked at was Ranger's wedding day. I thought mine was bad but Rachel looked sick, her stomach huge while Ranger looked angry and reserved in his military uniform.

"Will the babies have a Baptism? Will they be raised Catholic?"

I looked at Ranger "Since were both Catholic yes and probably. Were still focusing on the pregnancy." Ranger's mom frowned again.

"Stephanie you seem like a nice girl...we don't want to get attached then have the rug pulled out from under us again. Maybe in time we could have a relationship but it's difficult right now for many reasons..."

"I'm aware and I think it's ridiculous. Your son is one of the best men I know and my personal hero's who served his country honorably, built a business from nothing and is responsible for not just himself but his men, Julie and our children.

You act like he is still that fourteen year old kid causing trouble again. He made mistakes, he's learned from them. You say your Catholic but where's the forgiveness? Everyone just keeps condemning him with the guilt. Even if we were married this second, you and your husband would still see an issue... so lay it out for me and lets cut to the chase. What do we need to do for everyone to move on already?"

"I see why you and Carlito are together. You have a similar attitude. It's easy to say forgive and forget it's harder to accomplish that sentiment. A lot has happened over the years, it can't just be washed away."

I shook my head "You can't have it both ways. You either want him in your life like I saw when we walked in or you want to condemn him, keeping your relationship the same. I'm telling you right now, I don't care who you are, if either of you talks poorly about Carlos in front of our children then your not welcomed in their lives." I touched my stomach."They will have a happy childhood I assure you, you can be apart of it or stay away, it's your choice." His mother gaped at me then started talking in Spanish to Ranger.

"Mama English."

I could see the tears building in her eyes."I can try but I doubt things will change, it's been to long. I want to see my grandchildren but your father is your father...Carlito hasn't been apart of this family for a long time, things can't just change over night... I miss my happy little boy who use to lick my spoons in the kitchen. I don't know what happened and then it spiraled out of control."

"You gave up on him... you can change that now." Ranger's mother was silent for several minutes then she took a deep breath and stood. She walked over to Ranger and got on her knees hugging him, crying into his chest. She was mumbling in Spanish. He rubbed her back a little. He whispered something into her ear then after a few minutes she sniffled and stood, walking back into the kitchen. Abuela Rosa followed her, leaving us alone in silence.

Ranger stood and took my hand. "Time to go Babe." He kissed my head and walked me back to the car. I was very confused.

RPOV

Once we sat down at the table I knew I made a mistake by coming. I was hoping my father was at work today so I could spend a little time with my Mother and Grandmother. When my father was rude to Babe and called my children bastards I felt an uncontrollable rage inside of me. I was ready to walk out and to say to hell with them and never come back.

Babe was my family now and that's all that mattered to me. I saw in Steph's eyes her plea for me to stay a little longer, I only complied because my father walked out. Seeing that box of pictures and mementos brought up a lot of unhappy memories for me. I saw all my mistakes and all the pictures of me that once were displayed in this home in this box hidden.

I didn't want Steph to defend me, I told her in the car not too but she is an unstoppable force when she wants to be, a gladiator fighting for those she deems worthy. I'm still surprised she deems me so. When Babe told my mother if anyone spoke poorly about me then they weren't welcomed in the twins life, I respected her decision. I felt the same way about her parents but I expected my mother to start yelling at her. Her response was unexpected. Instead of anger my mother broke wide open for the first time like nothing I ever saw before. I didn't want to be in that house any longer so I drove us back to Rangeman.

"It's none of my business and you don't have to tell me but what just happened in that house?"

"You said the one thing that haunts my mother everyday... she regrets giving up on me and doesn't want either of us to die as strangers. She told me she prays for me everyday and she couldn't promise the rest of the family but she wants to try with me again. I told her I was sorry I caused her so much pain. She told me she wasn't so worried about me anymore because I had you." Babe's pregnancy hormones were making her emotional. I saw some tears building in her eyes again.

"Not to sound like a therapist but how does that make you feel?"

I had to really think about it. "I won't go out of my way to force anything, if my mother wants to reconnect over dinner I'd invite her to our home with your blessing... We can't repair the past but we can try to make something new. We have our own family Babe, I don't need to repair anything broken to complete myself, I filled that void a long time ago."

SPOV

I picked up Ranger's hand, kissed his palm then laid it on my stomach. "Remember when I mentioned Oprah moments... I think you just had yours."


	55. Chapter 55

SPOV

Ranger and I drove in a comfortable silence back to Rangeman. While in the garage his phone started to ring, he paused to answer it. He said Manoso instead of his normal Yo and his whole body language changed. He was standing straighter at more at attention then said "Yes Sir." That's when it hit me. He was leaving. I felt numb. I looked into his eyes, he knew I knew.

"Babe let's go upstairs we need to talk." I didn't have any words, my mouth felt like it was filled with cotton balls, all I could do was nod. Ranger called Tank letting him know he was leaving and needed to see him in thirty minutes in his office. He pulled me through the penthouse and sat me down on our bed.

"I have to go into the wind for a few weeks maybe a little longer. I have two hours until my plane. I need you to listen to Slick and Tank and not give them a hard time about your safety." Ranger started rubbing my stomach. "I need you to not push yourself hard, rest and eat not just for me but them. I'm going to ask Ella to remind you, not because I don't trust you but I love you and I need you to be healthy... I'll focus better knowing your being taken care of..." Ranger pushed a stray curl behind my ear. "We don't have much time Babe." Ranger lowered his lips to my neck and started kissing towards my ear, unbuckling my pants.

I snapped out of my frozen state and grabbed his face crashing my lips to his, both of us removing each our clothes. Ranger was trying to savor the moment but I knew we didn't have much time.

"I love you Babe." Ranger kept whispering it over and over while kissing my arms, chest then neck.

"Babe look at me... I need to see your eyes." I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist as he moved quicker in and out of me. "Promise me you'll stay safe." Ranger was leaning over my entire body, our lips barely touching.

It was hard keeping my eyes on his, he felt so good. "Carrrrlos" Ranger picked up his pace more. I was so close, he knew it. He wouldn't let me come until I did.

"Promise."

Ranger pushed his tongue into my mouth, pounding his lower half into me until we shattered together. He never pulled out of me, just rolled us over so I could lay on top of him. I buried my head into his neck trying to memorize how he felt, the smell of his sweat and touch. Ranger kept giving my bare shoulder little kisses.

"I want you to stay here in bed. I have to go meet Tank then catch my flight. It's hard enough to leave, I'd like to remember you here so I can focus once I'm out the door." I knew what Ranger was saying, he needed to lose Carlos and be Ranger again. He needed to focus but I didn't want to let him go. I took a deep breath of his scent and just nodded. I didn't trust my voice anymore. I knew this was his life, I knew long before we got together. Like all the things he accepts about me, this is one I needed to accept about him. I knew he couldn't tell me where he was going or when he may come back... I just wanted more time with him. Ranger pulled himself from me then dressed in our closet in street clothes. He grabbed a few things from his safe, checked his weapons then grabbed his go bag from the closet.

Ranger sat on the bed, cupping my face for one last kiss. "Don't go crazy."

"Don't get shot." With one last peck to my stomach he was gone. I didn't move. I closed my eyes and melted into the bed. I grabbed his pillow to smell and hold tight. I heard the front door click closed before I let the tears fall. I knew from the start this was his life but I grew accustomed to our bubble. Five months of being together nonstop was better then any other time in my life, I was worried one day he may not come back, may not meet his children. The distance wasn't the issue for me, not knowing if he was ok would weigh on me.

RPOV

When I saw the blocked number I knew my time was up. I thought I had a few weeks but I was prepared mentally regardless. I knew what I signed up for, I knew I had to finish my job. When I heard I only had two hours I was annoyed I couldn't spend my last remaining hours with her in bed, memorizing her scent, little scrunches of her face or her taste. I couldn't tell her where I was going or when I would be back, I didn't know myself.

The timing couldn't have been worse, Tank was distracted, Babe still had two threats and my family meeting left a lot to be desired. Babe also needed someone day in, day out who will remind her to take care of herself. I love her passion and drive but I worry about my son and his sibling growing inside of her. She has grown a lot but she still has a streak of impulsiveness that keeps me up at night trying to figure out ways to curb it without changing her. I just want her to think through situations instead of running head first into the unknown. It's not just her anymore, I have a son.

My son. I couldn't even put into words to the feeling I had when I was told I would have a son. I didn't want the same relationship I had with my father, I didn't want my child to avoid or hate me. The moment I found out Babe was giving me a son I placed my hand on her stomach and promised him I would support him regardless of his choices. I would let him be his own person and help him navigate through rough waters, teaching him how to make better choices. I wanted him to know he meant everything to me and I was nothing but proud. With Babe as his mother I knew he'd know unconditional love even if I was reserved in with my own words, I'd try to express myself with actions. It's not a familiar thing for me, I'm still learning with Babe.

I didn't tell Babe I dreamed our other baby was a girl. I didn't want to rewrite my mistakes with Julie, I just wanted a mini version of Babe to hold in my arms and chase. I pictured my daughter with my skin color a few shades lighter, blue eyes and wild curly hair. I imagined her rolling her eyes at me and pouting when she did something wrong, saying "Papi it wasn't my fault!" I'm a hardened mercenary but that would do me in. I wouldn't care what she had broken I'd comfort her and tell her it wasn't important, that she was, just like I tell Babe when she destroys my cars.

Being with Steph before I go into the wind always centers me. I'd rather spend all my time with her but I needed to get my head on straight. Men who can't separate their lives from their work, end up getting themselves killed due to distraction. I met Tank in my office alerting him to my unfinished work, client meetings and outstanding assignments. We had a few meetings on the books with some of the alphabet agencies, FBI, DEA and I didn't want us to miss out on a lucrative contract. Construction was also starting on our home and I wanted it finished before Steph delivered. I knew she liked Rangeman but she doesn't love it here. This place isn't home to her. When she talks about our new place that's home. I expected to buy her a large mansion or build something modern but she fell in love with an above average house. It didn't matter to me where she wanted to live as long as it was secure.

"Try not to let Steph go over to the house while construction's in place. And don't let her move in while I'm gone. I want to inspect it first."

"How long are you gone?"

"A few weeks but it's outside the country... could take time. I have Steph's appointments on my calendar and Ella knows to provide distraction bags for her them. Steph is uncomfortable calling Ella for food when I'm not around so remind Ella to send some up anyway. She had an appointment today, she's underweight, make sure she eats healthy fats and keeps calm for her blood pressure.

If she passes out she needs to go to the hospital, no exceptions. Hand cuff her to you or Slick and check her in. If she goes on bed rest, place someone to watch her and make sure she stays off her feet. I don't care if you have to work upstairs in my office. Ask Ella to check on her tonight for me too. Don't let Steph have too much processed sugar, I don't want her developing diabetes and Slick already knows to monitor her dehydration levels but if she has another guard inform them. She likes to minimizes things, keep an eye on her." Babe has turned me into a worrier and I hate it. I wish she would sit in Rangeman all day, off her feet, wrapped in bubble wrap.

"I want eyes out from Cross and Jeanne Ellen, if either show up get rid of them. Morelli shouldn't be an issue but if he tries to kiss Steph again, break his other leg. Slick knows the situation, let him do it if your busy. Slick has been working almost 14 days straight. He may need a break soon, grant it but not more then 3 days at a time while I'm gone and put the best man we have on her. Watch Slick for burn out and replace him for a day if he needs it. I haven't seen any issues yet but I don't want any surprises while I'm away." Tank was smiling, Babe was always surprising us, it's why my men are so much more trained here in Trenton then Miami. Half the things that have happened to her, Tank and I have turned into training drills for both offices.

"Don't let her go camping or hiking unless Slick has a fully stocked pack and make sure Slick has a stocked go bag in the car for her with anything she may require while out in the field. I have an alias for her in my safe if she becomes compromised and a new set for Slick as well in the same envelope. Between us she has another set or two not made by Rangeman. I prefer she doesn't use them until I have time to vet them better." Tank raised an eyebrow in question. I shook my head no. I couldn't explain Ethan gave them to her. I was positive Ethan would never give her any bad id's but I didn't want to take the chance since I only briefly looked at them to write the names down in case Babe ever ran.

"I've already alerted Eve I'll be busy the next few weeks and told her I'm helping Steph while your out of town on business. You don't have to worry about her, I'm focused. You worry about yourself at this point."

I just nodded. I knew Tank believed he was focused and in this moment he was but he hasn't hit the point where he juggles his work with his relationship yet. It takes a long time, I know, I was distracted with Babe for years then again when we returned from the wind. I'd be fine for a couple days then she'd float into my mind to the point I'd have to check on her or break in and watch her sleep. I had a feeling it would be the same for my friend. Babe was my drug of choice, Eve was Tank's. I dismissed him. I had faith in Slick, I had too.

I looked at my watch again, I only had twenty minutes before I had to leave. I opened my go bag and pulled out three of the the story books Marisol gave us in Miami. I hooked it up to my computer and started to read each story, they weren't long so it didn't take much time. I did two stories in English and one in Spanish. I didn't just do it for our children, I did it so Babe could hear my voice when she needed to feel close to me.

I took a moment to think of things I could be missing in the coming weeks...Valentine's Day came to mind. Damn. I'd already agreed to Calvin's charm designs but nothing else. I pulled out a simple card from my desk that was blank. I normally used these to thank clients for joining Rangeman but I had nothing else on hand. I took a minute to compose my thoughts telling her I was thinking of her and sorry I was away and that I would take her somewhere special when I returned. I explained each charm to her then thanked her for being the mother of my children and loving me. I signed it Carlos and sealed it. I left it with the baby books on my desk and went to the garage.

Tank and I road silently to the airstrip. "I left items on my desk, I want those books left out for Steph tonight to see and the card is for Valentine's Day. If I'm not back by then give it to her along with the Cartier box that will be delivered next week and a single red rose on her breakfast tray that morning. Have Ella prepare something with Strawberries. I don't want Steph alone that day so encourage her to be with friends or do something for herself like the spa. Take it out of my accounts if you get her a certificate."

"She's strong, she has her work, I doubt she'll mope for more then a day or two but I'll watch her and call Mary Lou if I get stuck." Tank parked the car and we bumped fists.

"Keep your head down solider and get your ass back in one piece." I nodded. I took the stairs onto the plane and told the pilot I was ready to leave. I wasn't looking forward to meeting my new handler.

SPOV

I don't know how long I cried but I feel asleep. I heard an annoying ringing, I smacked the alarm but it wouldn't stop. I realized it was the penthouse phone and groaned. I looked around for Ranger then realized he was gone, feeling sad and alone all over again. My throat was dry and my eyes hurt. I grabbed the receiver "What?"

"Steph it's Slick, I tried calling you on your other phones, you have a meeting with Carmel in 30 minutes. Are we still going?" Crap I forget.

"I'll be down soon. Sorry."I jumped out of bed looking like a crazy mess, my hair looked like I was shocked by a light socket, my mascara down my cheeks, dried drool on my chin. In one word horrible. If Ranger saw me he would walk back out that door. I washed my face then reapplied my makeup. My hair was a lost cause so I covered it with a winter hat that had some sequence on the edges. I said goodbye to Rex who was in his soup can and left him a grape as I ran for the garage.

Slick had the car started just waiting to pull out. He handed me the envelope full of pictures. I went through my bag pulling out my print out of notes to give to Carmel. I didn't know what to say to her, nothing would lessen her pain. I wasn't in the right state of mind myself at the moment.

"You ok to do this? I know Ranger's away..." No I wasn't but it was better then sitting around crying.

"Fine. After our meeting I need to hit the grocery store for a few things then I'm in for the night." Slick turned on some John Legend while I watched the dark streets of Trenton. I'm not a church person, I only attend on major holidays or when my mother guilt's me but I may stop by tomorrow to pray for Ranger's safe return and make a donation. I just needed to keep myself busy.

It was a cold night to meet Carmel, I knew a small private cafe a few streets over that was quiet and had several rooms to relax, read books or sit on your computer all day. It's internet was faster then my apartments so I used it on occasion. I had to think about getting an office eventually to meet clients.

"I'd rather tell her alone Slick, you can be nearby but try and look like your not watching us. The news will be hard enough without an audience, her reaction could be a one to Adele." Slick was smiling.

"The singer?"

"Yeah. Have you heard her break up songs?"

"No I have a penis. When women break up with me I play on my game system, drink a beer then find someone new." I rolled my eyes.

Slick walked into the cafe getting in line to order us drinks. I spotted Carmel sitting with her cup of tea. I took a deep breath squaring my shoulders. You can do this man up Plum. Carmel was a lot prettier in person wearing a wool dress and tights, she reminded me of Jeanne Ellen, not a hair out of place. I sat down and did brief introductions then pulled out the envelope to show her.

"I'm very sorry Carmel... I have evidence Scott was unfaithful but he's also having a baby with his mistress." Carmel looked at all the pictures angry then I saw the hurt fall over her. It was a slow night so no one but Slick was around us.

"He got her pregnant... her. I can't believe this, we have been talking about trying for over a year now and he always said he wasn't ready or it was a bad time. It's like I don't even know him right now." The tears were streaming down her face, I grabbed some napkins for her.

"I've been in your position, I know their is nothing right now that I can say to make this better. Your hurt, angry and now grieving the life you thought you had and afraid of what could happen next. Right now your in shock and denial, it hurts but it's best you know now and not months down the line.

If you love him you could try counseling and if you can't anymore then divorce. You do what you need to do and not what other people tell you to do like family members and friends. This is your life. If you want to cry at home and eat macaroni and cheese then you do that. Eventually your going to feel an unbearable pain in your heart and maybe guilt over why this happened... think about what you did to to make him betray you but it's not always your fault. Don't let your self esteem crumble because of him.

Your going to wake up everyday and be fine for a minute then it's going to hit you again and again that this has happened. Take a few minutes then get up and do things for you again. Wear nice clothes, put on your make up everyday. Your not going to want too but you need too, trust me. Sometimes faking it until you make it, is what a person needs just to get out of bed most days. Your going to hit the angry and bitter stage then want to burn all of his things, although satisfying, you don't want to give him an inch against you if you want a divorce. You make more money then him, be careful with that. You don't want your hard earned money going to his mistress or love child.

In time your going to wake up from these feelings and finally hit some kind of acceptance. I know it seems far off right now but I promise you will. You might be scared to move on but trust me the grass is greener on the other side and your beautiful enough to find someone who will treat you like you deserve. Don't get stuck, mourn then do things for you, see friends, go to movies, hit a comedy show." Carmel just nodded to my words and kept looking at the pictures.

"He looks so happy with her, I didn't know he was unhappy with me. We never fought and still have sex regularly. I can't believe I need to be tested now. Look at him touching her stomach like a doting father... what was he going to do sister wife us? Have them move in?"

"I don't know, you need to figure that out. If you don't seek counseling together and want a divorce, talk to a lawyer first before you tell Scott, so he doesn't do something stupid like empty your accounts over night. Have your lawyer hang onto these photos and give him my number if he has questions." Carmel wiped her tears and thanked me. She took several deep breaths and left with the file. My heart hurt for her. Slick sat down and gave me a black and white cookie with a cup of hot chocolate.

"That was pretty good advice. I expected more of a scene."

I shrugged my shoulders "It's what I would have wanted someone to tell me. I got really screwed over in my divorce because I couldn't hire a great lawyer and a majority of my friends and family were telling me to stay and turn a blind eye. Sometimes you can't." I shoved the cookie in my mouth, I was done today. Between Ranger's family, Ranger in the wind and now Carmel, I just wanted to be in bed for the next few days.

Slick took me to the Stop and Shop and pushed my cart around with me. Normally I ate a ton of process junk but I was trying to eat better for the twins. I picked up a weeks worth of Ben and Jerry's which had calcium I decided, whip cream because it was practically a condiment like ketchup, some Italian cookies I could crumble over my ice cream, a few trays of mac and cheese for dinners, graham crackers, a couple cans of soup, a bag chocolate bars and a few frozen pizza's.

I tried to buy organic as much as possible so Ranger wouldn't have a cow when he found out. This wasn't a big shopping trip just some comfort food. Most of the healthy stuff Ella had already stocked anyway or I could eat in the break room.

Slick wouldn't let me carry my bags which was annoying they weren't even heavy, since he wasn't allowed on the penthouse floor Tank had to carry them into the penthouse for me then helped me put everything away.

"I've never seen this much junk food in this building, you better hide it before the Boss gets back."

"I bought as much organic as I could find. I'm pregnant, I have needs, I had a shitty day so give me a break this once."

I started popping the tray of mac and cheese in the oven. I looked over to Rex's cage sitting on the counter and noticed the grape was left untouched. That was weird. I tapped the glass a few times but he didn't move. Oh no. I ripped the lid off and pulled him out of his soup can, he felt cold and moving, his eyes stayed closed. I tried to pet him awake but he didn't move. I held him, letting a muffled cry leave my chest.

Tank POV

I looked at the bags of groceries Steph bought, Ranger is going to have a conniption if she eats all of this, he hates junk food and wants Steph to eat as healthy as possible. I could tell it was foods to make her feel better about Ranger leaving... what am I suppose to do? Take it from a pregnant woman? It felt wrong. I was putting away the last bag when I heard a cry come from Steph. I turned and she was sitting on the floor holding something in her hands against her chest.

"What's wrong! Is it the babies!" I started pulling out my phone when I noticed Rex in her hands. Her damn hamster. Shit. The damn thing couldn't have died yesterday when Ranger was here, it's not like I can switch him out now for a new one. I got on my knees and took Rex out of Steph's hands placing him back into the cage.

"I'll send someone out right now and get you a new one... it's ok don't cry." She had the biggest blue eyes with big crocodile tears falling down her cheeks. It broke my heart to see her this upset.

"I don't want a new one. I want Rex!"

I didn't know what to do I just hugged her against my chest and patted her back. I pulled out my cell phone and started messaging Ella to double time it here because Rex died. I didn't understand why I couldn't just buy her a new hamster. It wasn't like it did anything other then sit in it's cage all day. I tried to think of Rex as a real person and what I would say to someone who just lost a loved one.

"He was a good boy Steph, he lived a long and happy life with you, he loved you a lot and wants you to be happy one day after you grieve." I couldn't believe I was saying this about a hamster.

"I'm sure Rex died peacefully in his sleep from old age but I can ask Eve to do an autopsy if it would make you feel better." Steph just started crying harder. "Or not. Umm we can plan the funeral when your ready, something nice, I can help you with the arrangements and pick out a tombstone." I wanted to hit myself in the head. Why did I just offer that, it's a hamster not a person.

"You know when I lost one of my friends I wrote him a letter letting him know how I felt, it helped me remember the good times and funny moments. We could try that now if you stop crying." Didn't work. I was running out of ideas. I'm not use to woman crying. "If you don't want another hamster we can go buy you something else... Ranger said you wanted a dog. I'll go buy you a puppy right now if you stop crying." What I wouldn't give for an emergency right now, a gun fight, a break in, something. Where was Ella?

"It's ok little girl. It's a natural part of life, he couldn't live forever..."

"He was my roommate and best friend. I talked to him all the time, I just left him alone for a few hours. I was horrible to leave him. He was a great listener, he didn't make me feel so alone."

"Your not alone..." Ella came through the door with a shoe box filled with colorful tissue paper, some ribbon and grabbed the flowers off the credenza. I watched her place Rex into the box, tie the ribbon on top then attach some flowers under the ribbon. I didn't even think of that. I wanted to smack myself in the head.

Ella looked at the scene with sad eyes. "Poor dear. Move her to the couch Tank."

I picked up Steph and had to sit with her on the couch since she had a tight grip around my neck. I had a feeling this was more then Rex's death, I think she was missing Ranger a lot. Ella handed Steph the box for her to hold then grabbed a book off the breakfast bar. She opened up the pages to Ranger's voice reading a story about the night someone was born. It started to settle Steph down to a sniffle.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually a cry baby, I hate crying, I just wasn't expecting this to happen after the day I had." Ella gave her tissues to blow her nose while she rubbed her shoulder.

"Was Rex your first pet?"

"No, I had a cat named Katherine but she ran away and Bob lives with Joe." Maybe I should steal Bob for her...no Ranger would kill me if I brought Bob here.

"It's ok dear, first pet deaths can be very hard. Like people we get attached to animals as well, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, my son had a rabbit he loved and when it passed was heart broken. It's ok to cry and grieve. Rex was your friend. I'll take care of everything and we can put him to rest tomorrow." Steph just nodded and eventually fell asleep after playing the story with Ranger's voice one more time. I picked Steph up and placed her into bed. Ella took the hamster, cage and accessories out of the apartment so Steph wouldn't get upset again. I removed her dinner from the oven and had a plate to comfort myself.

"What's your plan Ella?"

"As I said we will lay him to rest tomorrow morning. It's not too late tonight, I'll have a stone engraved with his name and have Slick dig a hole at her new home somewhere in the backyard tomorrow. Maybe I'll blow up a picture of Rex and bring a CD player for a song to be played. It helped my son a lot, I think it will help her too."

"Your giving Rex a real funeral? He's a hamster?"

"To you he was a hamster. To her he was a friend and companion for years. Think how attached you are to your cats. That animal was stability in her life. It might seem silly to you but it will help her move on. Now if you'll excuse me I have to figure out some arrangements. I'll come back and check on her in a little bit."

"I still can't believe were doing this." I used both of my hands to rub my face.

Ella was at the door just about to leave. "Believe it dear, your delivering the eulogy."


	56. Chapter 56

RPOV

As I sat on the private plan, I thought of all the changes in the company since my last mission. Ethan was the General, his former number two John Braxton died from an "accident," being replaced by a man named Frost. Frost's job essentially is to supervise debriefs and do the dirty work for the General. I didn't hear much about him, it's only been a few months but I was hoping he was better then Braxton, I prefer efficient over slow and painful.

I've know for a while I had a new handler since Cross told me in Rome then Tank confirmed it in Greece but this was our first meeting. I was on edge, I didn't like change especially with less then a year left on my contract. I went to the normal nondescript office building, taking the stairs to the third floor as usual.

I found the correct office then took a long look at my handler leaning against the wall. I didn't recognize him, he wasn't in the field recently. He had dirty blonde hair and no muscle tone and only one gun on his ankle. I'm guessing a paper pusher or a new analyst they just bumped over. I didn't like being anyone's learning curve, this punk screws up my intel and I end up dead.

I noticed two empty chairs to my right and Dom sitting in the third. I took the outer chair leaving the middle open. I had a better feeling about my mission knowing Dom was on my team. He was good, ruthless, efficient, followed orders without question and had excellent stealth capabilities. Both of us had Latin features which meant we could be traveling to somewhere in South America.

I had more experience in the field then Dom, I assumed I would lead this mission unless one of the five people came to this room in the next ten minutes who out ranked me. I heard the door open, I didn't turn my head but checked my peripheral, Oxanna walked through the door. Damn. She wasn't ideal but at least I knew I was in charge now.

Oxana was a mixture of different backgrounds but primarily Argentinian, skilled sniper and explosive's expert. Neither of us had any sexual history but she was interested for several years. I never mixed business and pleasure in the past with active agents, sex is sex to a man, to a woman a one night stand could lead her to wanting more which leads to hard feelings. I didn't want mixed feelings with the people I had to work with, leading her to possibly try and kill me in my sleep. It wasn't worth in in the past and I have Babe now. Looking at the skills in this room I realized my role. I was the hunter, tracker and leader for this operation.

Our handler opened his file then passed out sheets for us to read. The background was for a chemical engineer, Keith Abbott, studied at Cambridge, 36, divorced, wife has custody of the child currently in boarding school. I briefly looked through his achievements, mostly in pharmaceuticals, some government work here in the U.S. and U.K. Abbott was doing some research in Spain but it didn't state specifically what he was working on. Currently Abbott was unemployed taking a sabbatical, rumored to be working on creating pilot plants and modifying existing plants. None of this was useful to me. I read over the intel, Abbott was kidnapped from Spain then spotted in Brazil then Colombia and was now rumored to be in Tena, Ecuador. I ran through what I knew about the location, that city was in the amazon rain forest, it was a lot of ground to cover with several compounds. I looked up waiting for the other two to finish. A few minutes later our handler spoke.

"Your assignment to to retrieve the asset and his work. Manoso is lead. Any questions?"

I spoke up "It doesn't state who took him, motive or threat level."

My handler thought for a moment, I could tell he didn't know. Great. "You have everything I have. Plane leaves in one hour. Dismissed."

I walked with my team down to the sub floor and loaded up on extra ammunition, pre-packed bags for the rain forest, then added extra medical supplies, night vision scopes, flash lights, knives, matches, dried food packs and a million other things. My pack was going to weigh a ton but I needed to be prepared, we were being sent in completely blind.

Tank POV

When Ella dropped the bombshell I was giving a eulogy to a hamster, I knew she was out of her damn mind. I went to tell her that fact but she already made it into the elevator to go down to her apartment. I ran down the the single flight of stairs, catching her at the door. I told her I wasn't the right man for the job and she would do much better. Ella told me if she did, then I would have to comfort Steph during the funeral. That wasn't going to happen. I tried to list anyone I could think of who would be a more appropriate choice but Ella kept saying Ranger would have done this for Steph and technically at this moment I was Ranger. She tapped my cheek and told me to strap on my big boy pants and suck it up.

Feeling chastised and defeated, I went back up to the penthouse to finish off the try of mac and cheese, trying to write something about Rex. I started off with, the many times we spent together then realized that wasn't true. I didn't do anything but feed him occasionally or clean out his cage. I tried again with, when Rex kicked the bucket then decided that was a decent start... I think I even remember someone's funeral begin that way growing up.

I hated funerals. Ranger and I went to enough to last a lifetime, friends, family, fallen brothers in combat. I hate the smell of funeral flowers and feel uncomfortable in a stuffy suit. I called Eve for advice, she told me to pull the line about kicking the bucket because it would hurt Steph's feeling. She told me I needed to get over myself and just write something kind whether I believed it to be true or not. Eve's advice was to speak from the heart, if that wouldn't work, mention some observations of his behavior. In the end this wasn't for Rex, this was for Steph. Eve had to deliver puppies so I was left with her notes but not a speech.

I pushed my Rangeman work aside rubbing my face raw, stressed I couldn't find the words. I kept cursing Ranger for not being here to deal with this shit... I kept telling myself this was for Steph, I should write comforting words for her. After hours of scratching out lines, I decided to rest and wake up tomorrow with a fresh head.

The next morning I still had very little clarity so I wrote his interests and after two hours I just strung different words together on a note card as I listened to some music. Ella asked me to dress up in formal attire since everyone else would be, I tried to refuse but Ella said it would be disrespectful to Steph not to be. I swear if anyone records me today I will kill them.

SPOV

I had an awful day yesterday. I woke up several times during the night just to use the bathroom. I didn't want to get out of bed or go to the kitchen to see Rex's empty cage. I noticed Ella left a note on the alarm clock with the time of the funeral and the time she would be up to help me get ready.

I didn't have anymore tears left inside me, I just held Ranger's pillow tighter, playing the recording from the story book again. I loved his voice, it brought me peace. I missed Ranger so much. I was up for hours laying in bed with my clothes still on from yesterday, I just couldn't sleep through the pain anymore, no matter how much I tried. I heard Ella knock on my door then enter, she sat on the bed with me, pushing my hair out of my face.

"It's ok dear...Someone once told me _you never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have_. I know you don't feel like getting up today but it's important you do. I've made all the arrangements, I just need you to let me know if you have any special requests or a song in mind._" _I thought about it for a long time.

"I'd like him buried with his wheel." Ella squeezed my hand.

"Of course. And the music?" I guess I was quiet for too long because she started to list a few.

"Frank Sinatra _My Way, _Bette Midler W_ind Beneath my Wings_, Judy Garland _Somewhere over the Rainbow?"_

I made a face. "None of those really fit Rex."

Ella started staring off into space "Let me think...that Puff Daddy song _I'll be missing you_, Adele _Someone like yo_u..."

I shook my head vehemently. "No Adele... I am not at Adele yet." Ella gave me a curious expression.

"Led Zeppelin _Stairway to Heaven_, _Bye Bye Baby_ Bay City Rollers, Johnny Cash _Ring of Fire_... Norah Jones _Come Away with Me_..."

"The last one. It's not a traditional song... he wasn't traditional but I'd also like _Spirit in the Sky_ by Norman Greenbaum. Could we play both?"

Ella smiled warmly at me. "Anything you want. Let's get you into the shower then dressed." I did my normal routine then placed on the black dress pants and black blouse Ella laid out on the bed for me. She left me out a pair of black ankle boots with my black pea coat. No matter what I did, my makeup around my eyes was still messed up making them angrier. I adorned on a pair of sunglasses Ranger had bought me months ago and took a deep breath before leaving the bedroom. I looked at the counter, his cage was missing, all that was left was an empty table top and my cookie jar. Ella was sitting at the dinning room table with two covered plates.

"I hope you don't mind, I thought I'd eat with you today before we leave. I know your not hungry but it's important for the babies you try. I made waffles with fruit and my blueberry syrup you like. I even put some whip cream on top and cooked a few strips of real bacon, don't tell Ranger." I wanted to laugh but I just smirked. Ranger thought bacon was the devil. I had a few bites for the babies then drank my orange juice. Ella finished eating then placed the plates in the sink for later. She pinned black ribbons on both of our outfits then held my hand as we walked to the elevator.

Grandma Mazur POV

When I received a call Rex had passed away I knew my baby granddaughter would be upset, she loved that little fur ball. Ella told me she was planning a small funeral and wanted to invite me since Mary Lou had to work and Lula and Connie said they had better things to do today. I asked Christian to attend but he already had a doctor's appointment on the books for blood work, I understood. I was standing around waiting for my ride.

I dressed in my usual attire, deciding to wear purple just like royalty wears to funerals. I heard a knock on my door, Slick did not disappoint looking scrumptious in a tight black suit, tie and black ribbon pinned to his jacket.

"Well hello handsome." Slick gave me a big smile and winked.

"Hey beautiful lady. You ready? We can't be late." Slick handed me a black ribbon to pin to my jacket.

"Wouldn't miss it. I love a good funeral, I'm hoping for an open casket. I hate paying respects when it's closed, it makes me feel like no one is really inside so I have to check."

Slick frowned. "I'm not sure. I think it will be closed out of respect for Steph. I haven't seen her but she was really upset yesterday according to Ella and Ranger's out of town right now." That man was always working but he was a looker. I'd over look his hours too just to sleep with him.

"Well my fella had an appointment so your my date. I hope Ella made cookies, she mentioned a small spread after the service." I linked my arm with his to the car.

We arrived at a big house fifteen minutes later. I saw different potted flower plants, Creme de la creme roses, orange gerbera daises, purple lisianthus, some green button poms, creating a path to the backyard.

"Who owns this house?"

"A friend. Ella thought this spot would be best with all the nature around, no one would disturb his resting place here." We followed the path until we saw a blown up picture of Rex, more potted flowers near the hole and chairs that made a semi circle. I took a seat in front then noticed a small bucket of single daises for mourners to place at the end when they gave their respects.

I elbowed Slick. "Is it just me or is this over the top for a hamster? I've been to human funerals with a lot less."

Slick laughed at me. "That's Ella. She likes to go the extra mile... she thought this would help Steph cope and move on. She asked neither of us laugh or make fun of the ceremony as well. Ella will probably frown upon you opening the shoe box. If you want a peak it has to be when Steph isn't around." I understood but this was a hamster.

"Who is that big guy walking out of the house? He looks familiar?"

"Hal. He helped me set this up with Ella."

"Who paid for all of this?"

"Ranger, with Ella's help. Ella said Ranger would have wanted too." The flowers alone were a few hundred dollars. It was really sweet to see these big strong men do something for my baby granddaughter. It warmed my heart a little.

Tank POV

I was waiting in the garage for Ella and Steph. Both came down dressed in all black and silently sat in the back seat. Ella passed me the black ribbon pin but I glared at it. I wasn't going to wear a pin for a hamster. Ella pursed her lips in displeasure then firmly placed it into my hand. I sighed then put the damn thing on. We drove silently to Steph's house, I noticed Ella holding Steph's hand while Steph looked out the window at the passing scenery. I kept reminding myself this was for Steph, Ranger would have done the same with Ella's help. I looked at the shoe box wrapped in ribbon and flowers on my passenger seat. How did my life ended up here? Will I have to do this one day with Eve too? I hope not.

I parked my black SUV behind two Rangeman fleet cars then grabbed the box and opened Steph's door for her to hold him. I watched Steph breath deeply several times then run her fingers over the box. I felt like a big ass now. She was hurting and I needed to support her.

"Give me a few minutes Tank, I just need to set up the music then escort Steph over." Ella ran to the backyard with her CD player. I didn't know what to say, I didn't want Steph to cry so I said nothing. I heard Norah Jones C_ome Away with M_e then saw Ella give me a sign to come over.

I linked my arm with Steph's walking her down the potted plant path. This thing had to cost Ranger a fortune. I had to hold in a laugh. How was I going to explain this when he got back? Ranger didn't care about the money but he didn't like waste either. I'm sending him right over to Ella if he has an issue with this. I walked Steph to her seat next to Ella and her Grandmother. Ella took Rex from Steph, placing him in the hole. I saw all the chairs filled with Slick, Grandma Mazur, Hal and now me.

I whispered to my men "If anyone speaks of this day again mat's for a month." Both men just nodded. I couldn't threaten Grandma Mazur, I'd have to bribe her instead. Steph had a tissue in her hand, I noticed she kept staring at her hands in her lap. Once the song finished Slick got up to speak. What is he doing?

Slick unfolded a piece of paper then spoke "Ella asked me to read a poem today... I felt_ I am the Gentle Autumn's Rain_ would be fitting by Mary Elizabeth Frye." He cleared his throat.

_Do not stand at my grave and weep_

_I am not there, I do not sleep._

_I am a thousand winds that blow,_

_I am the diamond glint in the snow._

_I am the sunlight on the ripened grain,_

_I am the gentle autumn rain._

_When you wake in the morning hush._

_I am the swift, uplifting rush_

_Of quiet birds in circling flight,_

_I am the soft starlight at night,_

_Do not stand at my grave and weep_

_I am not there-I do not sleep._

Steph started to lightly cry, Grandma Mazur held her hand while Ella rubbed her shoulder. Slick cleared his throat again, I could see he was uncomfortable.

"And now Tank will deliver the eulogy." I rubbed my face then checked my phone for any last minute emergency. None. I confidently walked up to the front next to the picture of Rex. I looked down at my feet and noticed the circular garden stone with angel wings in the middle, the words said

_Rex_

_You Have Left my Life,_

_But you will Never leave My Heart_

I pulled my speech out of my pocket, my shirt felt very tight around my neck all of a sudden. I tried to adjust it then I coughed before I began.

_"It's hard to put into words when nothing seems appropriate... I didn't want to use any cliches today. Rex was known by many names, The Wonder Hamster, The Attack Hamster, friend and companion. Today I'd like to suspend our sorrow long enough to speak about Rex's life." _I took a deep breath.

_"Hamster eulogy wasn't something I ever thought I'd Google but not many results showed up anyway. I was given the advice to speak from my observations and let the words come to me... Rex was honest, pure and a lover of celery. He had many hobbies, exercise, food hording and was very proud of them. _

_He was a top notch hamster, who would have won the Olympics in wheel running had that existed and it didn't squeak so loudly you wanted to WD-40 it everyday to make the torture stop... I believe Rex could have been a model on a hamster chow box with his stubby legs, small ears, short tail, and soft groomed fur._

_When thinking of Rex's life... Ranger came to mind. We know Ranger would be here today making this speech instead of me if he could. Like Ranger, Rex was an avid runner, a catholic, a lover of fruits and vegetables, a silent companion who twitched his whiskers in communication like Ranger uses the word Babe... No one understands either except Stephanie. _

_Like Ranger's aversion to being grabbed or touched, Rex would attack as well. Both preferred to be a loner's, always in action, territorial of there homes and neither should be put into cages with other animals..._

_I believe Rex lived for many more years then he should have for Stephanie... not just as a friend and companion but guardian, waiting to trust another to protect her for the rest of their life. I believe Rex was waiting for Ranger to take the reins so he could finally rest in peace knowing he did a job well done. Although Rex is mourned today, he will never be forgotten, living through those who deeply loved him. __I think Eminem said it best_

_"When I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn, rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, just know that I'm looking down on you, smiling, and I didn't feel a thing, so baby don't feel my pain, just smile back." _I cleared my throat again.

_I truly believe Rex is running in that big wheel in the sky, __watching out for Stephanie on her shoulder as a spiritual guide in her times of need, __flying around with his little angel wings, kicking his pink little feet causing a shiver to let her know he is with her... when you feel that Steph, you should smile back...Umm Amen."_

I looked up at the audience Hal and Slick were both bright red trying not to laugh, Grandma Mazur had her fist in her mouth looking at the ground. Ella was gaping at me and Steph was staring confused.

I crossed my arms over my chest, glared then huffed "I told Ella not to let me do this!" That's was all it took. The crowd fell to the ground laughing. I kicked Hal in the leg as I walked past taking my seat again. I knew I should have faked an emergency. I looked up and saw Stephanie, she placed her arms around my neck hugging me. She whispered into my ear

"Thank you. No one else would have done him justice." Steph pulled my note card from my hand, placing it into her pocket before returning to her seat. Ella stood to speak.

"Thank you everyone for attending today. I will pass out single flowers to be placed on his shoe box, I ask you pay your respects then go inside for some refreshments." Ella turned on the CD player again to_ Spirit in the Sky _Norman Greenbaum.

Slick and Hal went first tossing their flowers into the hole then taking a moment before stepping aside. Grandma Mazur followed then Ella with Steph. I watched Steph place her flower then kiss her two fingers to his shoe box as a final goodbye.

I waited for them to be out of ear shot. "Hey Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb, bury him then clean this up before you come inside." I tossed my flower and followed the ladies. Ella had set up a few tables with linens and more flowers from the funeral. I saw a picture of Rex on the table with coffee and juice. I noticed some cookies, a fruit spread, danishes, croissants, bacon, sausage, ham and a covered dish of eggs. All my favorites. Steph took a small plate then listened to the soft music in the background. I pulled Grandma Mazur aside and asked her not to mention today or my speech, she was unwilling until I offered her a few hundred dollars. I hope that would be enough.

SPOV

Everyone was about to leave so I decided to say a few words. I took a sip of my drink and stood. "I just wanted to thank everyone for attending, the effort, the flowers, the service and especially the eulogy... it was amazing...I could never repay you for what you have done today. It means so much. I never expected all this...it's overwhelming. Thank you again."

I'm not a hugger but I gave each person one with a kiss on the check. I checked my pocket again for Tank's speech. I'm happy I took it off his hands before he destroyed it, I couldn't wait to show Ranger. I needed to frame it with a picture of Rex. Priceless.

"I feel bad all of these flowers will go to waste."

"Nonsense dear. I'll use them at Rangeman to cheer up the place." Ella squeezed my hand. "You have a great day now and I'll see you for dinner tonight." Ella kissed the side of my head then left. Hal was breaking down the last of the tables and chairs before he took off to Rangeman too.

Grandma Mazur walked with me to the car. "That was one of the best funerals I've been to all year... And the big man's speech, I laughed, I cried, it was beautiful and the spread was top notch. I want Ella to plan my funeral now. What are you doing the rest of the day, I have a date with Christian but you can join us since Ranger's out of town?"

I tried to fake a smile. "No thanks Grandma, Slick and I have to babysit Eddie's kids tonight." I checked my phone and saw four messages reminding me of that fact. Work. I needed to work or I will be in bed all day.

Grandma Mazur shook her head and gave me a sympathetic look, she knew Eddie's kids too. We returned her safely back to her apartment then sat in the front seat together.

"Doing good Steph... like you told Carmel yesterday, fake it until you make it. I'm here to help." I nodded.

"Where to gumshoe?"

"I need to run a full background on Kate and talk to the medical examiner... Take me to his office now maybe we can distract him enough and peak at the file."

I was nervously biting my lip. "What do you think the body will look like? A Skeleton?"

Slick took a deep breath and moved uncomfortably in his seat. "No. In normal soil I'm guessing it will look like a body still, decomposition takes eight to twelve years to become a skeleton in normal conditions." Great. I really didn't want to see a body today.

We parked and walked into the outer office. I pressed a button on the desk then waited for someone to buzz us past the glass divider. A man almost 6 feet tall with dark brown hair and green eyes smiled at me and buzzed us through.

"Stephanie Plum what brings you to my neighborhood?" I was a little put off he knew my name then again a lot of people did these days. I had to think for a minute what his name was from the little piece of paper Eddie gave me.

"Hey Andrew. I just wanted to ask some questions about the woman found in the Pine Barren's... I heard blunt force Trauma. Anything else?"

He pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key. Ugh. "It's confidential... I heard you moved out of your apartment, I saw it several times from removing all the bodies over the years. It was an ok place. Where are you living now?"

I ignored his question. It was none of his business. "Hypothetically what did you find out about that body?"

Andrew laughed. "Not much. Do you know how many bodies come through that door everyday? I've barely done the external examination which includes noting her clothing and description of the body other then the obvious. I still need to check out the central nervous system, do an internal examination of her chest, abdomen and pelvis then run toxicology to form any opinion." I sighed.

"What can you tell me that would be helpful?"

Andrew thought about it. "I like you, I was four years older then you in school but I always liked you..."

I knew where this was going. "I'm taken. I can set you up with a friend instead."

"Deal. She's on the first table, my notes may or may not be next to her. I'm taking a fifteen minute break now, what you do is your business but don't touch her." Andrew walked out of the secured door and down the hall.

I looked at Slick horrified "I don't think I can do this. I see a body and I usually puke."

Slick laughed at me."Be my look out. Do not leave this secured office or my ass is fired." Slick turned to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Anything could be in there... a contamination of some kind. I know this sounds crazy but T_he Walking Dead_ really makes you think about these things... I don't mean zombies but some kind of illness or plague could be inside that room... cover your nose and mouth first!" I pulled off my blue scarf and wrapped it around his face. I couldn't see Slick's mouth but his eyes were frowning at me as I tied the scarf tightly. I grabbed the knob to the morgue, closed my eyes and pushed Slick inside.

"I don't want that back, it has death cooties now."


	57. Chapter 57

Note: Thanks for all the comments! I never know what I will write until I take out my tablet for the day and start. Life is too serious, it's nice to escape with all of you everyday!

SPOV

I kept looking at my watch waiting for Slick to come out of the morgue. I saw Morelli on crutches and Royce walking towards the door so I hid behind the desk. I pulled out my phone to call Slick telling him not to come out. They buzzed the button several times then waited. I still felt a little bad he was hurt maybe I should send a get well card. I peaked around the desk and they were still waiting.

Come on, go away. I was about to call Royce to tell him I was at his desk when they decided to give up. I let go of the breath I was holding and alerted Slick it was safe again. He came out a few minutes later and removed his gloves thrashing them with my scarf. Slicked grabbed my hand pulling me out of the door, walking briskly down the hall.

"What did you find out?"

"She was hit in the head from behind but she was cleaned up, looked perfect before she was placed into the ground. Similar clothes as the other victims and wrapped in plastic. I saw scratches on her feet like she had been running barefoot and a cut on her knee like she fell but the wounds were clean. She had bruising on her upper arms from being grabbed. He already changed her hair color, eyes and curled her hair and she had an acetone smell near her mouth..."

I stopped short. Horrified "You smelled her mouth! Why!" I felt sick. That was just gross. I put my hands on my hips. "That scarf was for protection! You wasted a perfectly good scarf."

Slick frowned "You sent me in remember?" He placed his hands on his hips. "Can I continue?"

I frowned. "I don't know, I'm afraid of what you did next."

Slick laughed. "I'm not into necrophilia Steph...The acetone smell means a toxin was present could be ethanol, lacquer or chloroform." Slick pulled me to continue our walk towards the exit.

"How do you know that?

Slick sighed loudly then dropped his shoulders. "It's your fault. In that first meeting regarding this case you mentioned bitter almonds for Cyanide then I got paranoid and researched different smells so I couldn't be poisoned by an angry one night stand."

"But you-smelled-her-mouth... don't put that on me. It's gross." I shivered. "We need to make new rules in our partnership... when you do gross things like fart, pick your nose, smell corpses, don't tell me. Ugh! Next your going to dip your finger in a puddle to taste it then tell me it's pee and they ate asparagus that day."

Slick crossed his arms "Urine has a distinct odor, your being ridiculous. You accept food from strangers."

"Please that's not as bad as smelling a corpse's mouth, you know how they say pot is the gateway to other drugs, this is the gateway to something. I don't know what but something." Slick tried to respond but I held up my hand. "I need a emergency donut before we continue, I'd rather booze but I have to be sober for a crap load of more months." I felt flustered, I couldn't think straight. I walked quickly out of the building as a man stepped out in front of me. Slick got between us, pushing him back. The man raised his hands to surrender.

"I just want to talk to Stephanie Plum, my name is Melvin Steed. I work for the Trenton Gazette but I'm here on my own accord for a proposal I have." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not giving an interview Melvin and I don't make comments to the paper."

Melvin shook his head. "I'm not here for an interview exactly... listen I've been trying to write a novel and I'd like your knowledge and experience to help me develop the character. I want to model her after you. You can ever help me write it, we can co-author."

My eyes widened, this guy was nuts. "No thanks, I'm not interested in being a writer or sharing my life with anyone. Your paper writes enough lies about me as it is. I just want to be left alone." I tried to walk away but he got in front of me again. "I've had a bad few days Melvin, I'm not in the mood. You should walk away before my friend makes you." Melvin tried to reach into his pocket but Slick grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"My card. I just wanted Stephanie to have it, in case she changes her mind and those stories Miss Plum come from sources, we don't lie." He looked annoyed I accused him of such a thing.

"Your sources suck. I remember your name now, you reported that allegedly killed my ex husband Dickie Orr and interviewed Joyce as your source, everyone in Trenton knows she hates me." He tried to defend himself but I cut him off. "I can't believe that out of 5,000 sperm you were the quickest... guess what Melvin your village called they want you back by 3 pm."

Slick started to laugh while Melvin looked confused. "Because your an idiot." Melvin frowned, he gave Slick his card then walked away in a huff. I walked back to the SUV and drove silently to the Tasty Pastry. I ordered half a dozen donuts and ate three before I let Slick talk again.

"You may continue, I've eaten my feelings enough to hear the rest." I took a page out of Ranger's book and started rubbing my stomach to calm myself.

Slick shook his head "Sometimes your adorable and sometimes your such a girl. I can understand why Ranger was crazy about you for so many years..." At the mention of Ranger my heart hurt, I just wanted to smell him in that instant.

"The medical examiner's notes matched the approximate time line of Kate's disappearance but they don't have a name for her yet. The killer tried to clean up the wound from her head, my guess, he hit her with too much force with some kind of wooden object, a stick maybe a bat because I saw a splinter in her hair line he missed near the wound. I didn't see any bruising on wrists or ankles. I doubt she was tied up. She had bruising around the impact area on the back of her head and some friction burns on her shins.

No defensive wounds on her hands or arms, I peaked at her finger nails and didn't see anything underneath them. The bruising on her arms looked like someone grabbed her from behind as I said and she was about your height, makes me think the guy about 6 foot tall.

The intake notes said she was found with her clothes on which leads me to believe no sexual assault happened but I could smell bleach on her body, he used it to destroy evidence. The plastic tarp was new, it didn't have any blood spatter, my guess fresh before he put her into the ground. It could be purchased from anywhere, Target, Walmart or a hardware store.

I checked her clothes, they were clean and all of her nails were painted and polished, no sign of any dirt under her toe nails. In my opinion she ran away then he found out and either killed her bi-accident or because he was mad. But if he angry then he would have beaten her or at least struck her with his hand somewhere on her body first. I didn't see any major marks but I didn't flip her over either. I took pictures of everything for you, I won't show you since your squeamish."

I pursued my lips in annoyance. "Look who's talking, you got more issues then vogue."

Slick started laughing "You don't know the half of it. I got drunk once on leave and have a weird tattoo on my ass."

My jaw dropped. It was super inappropriate but I really wanted to see it. "What do the ladies think of that?"

"Most of them don't see it because I keep them in a position not too. I'm too lazy to get it removed and haven't found anyone amazing enough that I cared what they thought of it, so it stays for now."

"What is it?" Slick had a big smile on his face but didn't respond and wasn't going too. Damn. Now I'm going to think about it.

"Take me back to Rangeman I need to run that background before we babysit tonight and now you've got me paranoid about poisons again. What did you learn?"

"I remember reading about dead bodies and certain smells that toxins leave behind. If you smell a pear it could be a chloral hydrate, rotten apples could be a gas, cinnamon could be pulmonary tuberculosis, a fish odor could be liver failure, garlic could be arsenic, musty means penicillin, Violets is turpentine and peanuts were vacor. I have a big list somewhere, I'll make you a copy. I only remember the odd ones."

I shook my head "You said you wanted to be Sherlock Holmes when we started working together you kinda are, I'm super impressed. Why are you working in private security?"

"I get to carry several weapons legally, it's like the Army and it pays well with benefits and such." He bumped my shoulder. "Protecting you has been a bonus, your never boring." I blushed. I preferred boring most days.

Slick and I got out of the car at Rangeman, I stopped and started looking around. I got a Spidey sense feeling but no one in sight.

"What's wrong?"

I kept looking around. "I don't know. I don't feel safe all of a sudden." I felt crazy, this was Rangeman and a secure garage but I couldn't shake this feeling. Slick pulled me close to him and had us take the stairs.

RPOV

Being on another plane for long hours has given me the opportunity to map our location and make a plan. I was lucky this wasn't spring or I would be drowning in the rain fall, not back for months. Although my team and I were heading to the amazon rain forest, I had a feeling before takeoff that Babe needed me. I had to shake it off and focus, it wasn't helping I could still smell her on my skin. Once in flight I washed her Mango lotion off my skin. I didn't want too but I had too.

I brushed my teeth and took a few deep breaths finding my zone. I needed to get in and out. I sat back in my seat with my laptop looking at the intel provided with possible locations an asset could be held, it needed to be secured, large, and have a lab.

Tena was the capital of Napo Province, I've been to that city briefly many years ago after a mission waiting for transport and had happy memories. Santos purchased cinnamon in bulk because he liked it in his pancakes but was drunk at the time, Tank waited for him to go to sleep and covered him in bags of it. He tried to wash himself for days but the scent didn't disappear and everyone kept smelling him everywhere we went.

I've been to much worse places then Tena, at least it was a semi tourist area with a hospital, small airport, running water and places to sleep other then the ground. When I first arrived with my unit I remembered a statue before you entered the city of Jumandy, the hero of the area who led uprising against colonizers. Years later Santos made a joke we should have statues of the three of us in the lobbies at Rangeman welcoming guests. He was outvoted quickly and smacked in the back of his head.

I had no doubt my asset was moved out of the city into the jungle for privacy but at least for a few days I would have some accommodations to organize my search and gather more supplies. What made the area challenging was the waterways on foot, the country had a few bridges but I don't want the kidnapper's to see us coming on normal routes for our attack to be most effective. We would have to go the way less traveled which brought it's own dangers, animals, bugs, plants and weather. Rain forest's also hold indigenous people who don't always welcome outsiders. I decided our cover would be tourists working towards the reforestation projects.

Oil is also a hot topic in this country, we will have to tread lightly not to step to far into anyone's territory, companies usually hire security or mercenaries to protect their product from being stolen. Most roads in Ecuador are unpaved because of the numerous landslides which could delay our mission. I will have to secure my team rafts and possibly kayak's for us to travel under the radar and cover more ground if the roads are washed away. The only thing I can't plan for in this area are volcano's, earthquakes and tsunamis. If anyone of those happen then we need to find cover or evacuate until it's safe to return.

I made a few phone calls to some contacts to check the civil unrest in the area, I wasn't surprised to hear their were several political demonstrations currently going on blocking major streets. My team and I know to avoid these groups but sometimes they invade areas while we are doing recon. I did not want to be caught in the middle when the police released tear gas, a peaceful demonstration turns nasty in an instant and I had enough on my plate. It made it hard to pick a location once we landed to spend the night.

If I was the kidnapper I'd move my prisoner to the northern border. Crime was high in that area with arms trafficking and drug channels to Colombia. People kept their mouths shut in that area making it easier to hide someone. U.S. government officials are also suppose to stay out of that area because of the amount of Americans kidnapped in that region.

If caught we don't exist, the only help we receive is if the General sanctions it after two missed check ins but my hopes weren't high. Ethan cares for Babe in his own way, I'm just the man who got her pregnant. Ethan knows what I have done in my career and can guess the things that I haven't written in debriefs. I know he wasn't expecting me to be Steph's partner and would prefer with a safer man, a man without dangerous enemies. I also impregnated Babe while on a mission not earning me any points. Maybe this was Ethan's way of punishing me, this wasn't the most dangerous operation, it was tedious. Ethan made it clear in our meeting I wouldn't receive special treatment, he held true to his word.

Ethan may have visited Babe over the years but he was a lot like me, he never bonded with Steph and I never bonded with Julie. Ethan met Steph at six, providing her with support and friendship, the thing she needed most while I provided Julie money. When Ethan gave Steph the Swiss bank account, I thought the amount was rather large. I wasn't going to say anything to Babe but I felt Ethan had contributed some of his own money as well, whether back child support, guilt, I will never know. I hated having my mind cloudy. I shook off my thoughts and focused again. I looked up at my unit.

"Oxanna research the asset's past work, try to figure out what his current research entails." She was best with chemistry and science due to her explosives training.

"Dom check satellite imaging to narrow down any compounds that require lab equipment. I understand their could be many because of the drug cartel but team up with Oxanna to track shipments or a supplier." I went back to looking at the area maps, marking the sections that could hold threats or any escape routes to add to my contingency plans.

I needed to secure several cars not just for our escape but search. I wasn't worried about the crime rate in Ecuador although high with violent offenses, robberies, anyone that tried to attack our team would be in for a rude awakening.

I remember leaving Ecuador on the way to our airstrip with Santos and Tank when some punks tried to car jack us at an intersection. They were lucky we were running on a tight schedule or Tank would have snapped their necks. He kept saying he picked up some kind of flu but I believed it was after effects of Ayahuasca, an amazon psychotropic plant that he drank and thought was tea. The night before he took off all of his clothes and danced around, emotionally he was all over the place and couldn't think straight for hours. I had to tie him up and watch him. We were lucky he only had a few sips before he said it tasted like ass and tossed it or he would have been unmanageable.

It's hard looking out not just for yourself but your team, it's easy to come into contact with malaria, dengue and yellow fever, leishmaniaisis, chagas or tuberculosis. I've packed a ton of insect repellent and made my team wore treated permethrin clothing, packed bed nets but it only takes one bite. I refuse to bring anything home to Babe, putting her at risk was unacceptable. If I do contract anything, I may have to quarantine myself after this mission and move to a safe house in Trenton to protect her. I get my vaccinations regularly but things happen, I need to minimize the risks.

Depending on the intel Oxanna and Dom find, we may have to go into the high altitude areas which means I need to secure more equipment and watch my team closely for effects in energy levels, blood pressure and digestion. If we aren't all working effectively then it slows us down, I want this wrapped up sooner rather then later. I checked the weather report in Ecuador for the next week, so far clear with a chance of rain at the end of the week.

I already know I'm driving this mission, I refuse to get killed because someone on my team isn't use to rough road conditions. Like many countries Ecuador doesn't have crash barriers or guard rails on there roadways, I don't want to trust someone else not to slide us off a cliff because of rain or fog. Over the years I've seen different teams crash because of stupidity or speeding.

I looked to see my team sleeping in there chairs. I decided to take a leak then rest a few hours. I did my business, washed my face, then opened the door to go back to my seat. I took one step out of the bathroom then stopped short when I saw Oxanna standing topless in front of me, giving me sexy smile.

"Your stressed Ranger... let me help you with that." Oxanna immediately dropped to her knees.

SPOV

Slick and I have been sitting in the War room for hours. I still don't feel safe in Rangeman which is crazy. This is the safest place in Trenton, probably safer then the Governor's mansion. I never felt this way before, I told Slick, he has been keeping close to me and even checked the garage cameras but didn't see anyone. I wanted to chalk it up to hormones or Ranger being away but the feeling wouldn't pass go...It was driving me nuts, like an itch I couldn't scratch. I can't explain it, it's not like I'm being watched or in immediate danger... those feelings I know...I can't put my finger it.

I know Slick informed Tank of my feelings but he can't act with an non existent threat. I printed off my background information on Kate then looked at the time, now I feel dread. I needed to go take care of Eddie's kids soon.

"Tell me about Eddie kids. Do I need to pick up extra handcuffs before we leave?"

"Probably, he has three boys Kevin I think 12, Ben is 10 and Doug is 8 or 9. The middle one Ben is the mastermind who comes up with awful pranks and Doug is hyper. He isn't allowed any sugar when we arrive. Kevin goes along with the other two but comes up with bright ideas like cutting my hair while I sleep, keep an eye on him... Eddie can't keep a baby sitter and my cousin Shirley whines about everything under the sun. Please don't get her talking. I don't know why Eddie married her other then her massive chest."

Slick was playing with his pen thinking. "How did the medical examiner know you moved? Don't you think that's weird?"

"No. Grandma told everyone about her new place, the Burg is faster then CNN... she also told everyone Tank gave Rex's eulogy." I started laughing. "I know Tank paid her off but he wasn't specific enough, Grandma didn't tell people what Tank said exactly but she described it as spell bounding and now wants him to write her eulogy."

Slick started laughing "I'm serious. She said she was adding that to her final wishes."

"I have to go to that! I don't care where I am you have to invite me. I can only imagine what Tank would say or how he would describe her... I'd place money he'd compare her to one of his cats, something about the cat hair on his clothes being like the glitter Grandma Mazur wears or calling her a frisky free spirit who likes mittens." It was true Tank's speech would be fascinating and unique.

"I know Grandma Mazur wants a whole production when she dies. I can only imagine her wishes, Chippendale dancers handing out programs, her dressed in a ball gown with a tiara, an open casket of course, high end cookies like Entenmann's Madeleines to be served. And that's on the reserved end of my ideas."

We both packed up our bags then drove to Eddie's house, in all the years the house never changed, except for the new blue paint on the shutters. I dragged my feet from the car and slowly walked to the door.

"You ok?" Slick rung the bell as we waited on the stoop.

"Peachy keen jelly bean...this place is like Harry Potter's Azkaban." Eddie and Shirley opened the door together.

I whispered "And here are the Dementor's sucking all the happiness out of my life this very minute."

Shirley gave me a dirty look. "Your three minutes late Stephanie. I'm glad Eddie told you the wrong time now to get you here early...You look heavier in your mid section, you should lay off the donuts." She gave me a sympathetic face. "That's probably why Joe broke up with you, a muffin top isn't sexy..." Eddie cut her off before I smacked her. She whined about being interrupted then huffed away. I covered my ears, her voice was like nails on a chalk board.

"Steph, Slick, come inside. Sorry about her." I looked around their home, it was perfect, neat, just like every Burg home was suppose to be. "Here pizza money."

"Edddddieee, I can't find my purse!" Eddie rolled his eyes. "Ask the boys!"

Shirley walked over a few minutes later as we sat down on the couch. "Ok long story short, they are all doing their homework in the kitchen right now, Kevin's stomach is bothering him since lunch but he's ok, I think it's just an upset or constipation. The emergency numbers are on the fridge, don't let them play with knifes, guns, any chemicals and try to keep them in the house this time. No friends over, watch them on the phones and internet, no writing on the walls, remind them to wash their hands before eating and after they use the bathroom and..."

I had to cut her off, her voice was giving me a headache. "You said long story short 30 seconds ago, wrap it the fu..fudge up." I noticed the boys all walk into the room with mischievous smiles. I crossed my arms and frowned.

"Stephanie these are my children. You need to take this seriously! We are paying you good money to watch them."

I laughed "Your not paying me any money actually. Eddie and I have a deal which he has yet to produce on his end."Eddie raised his hands. "I'm working on it."

I sighed. "Just go, have fun but if your a minute past 11 pm, I'm calling child services and reporting your children abandoned then leaving once they arrive." Slick laughed, Shirley frowned and Eddie winked as he pulled his wife out the door. As soon as I heard the click I looked at the boys who were now gone.

"That can't be good." Slick and I got up to secure all of the doors and saw the boys eating everything in sight, tearing the kitchen apart.

"Holy cow! Slick stop them!"

I grabbed a garbage bag and started filling it with anything that contained sugar. I took everything off the table, in the cabinets, and in the fridge then hid the bag in the laundry room under a blanket. Slick carried all three boys to the living room. I heard him going over ground rules. Perfect. I planned to eat pizza and watch TV all night.

I wiped the messy table down then went back to the living room, the boys were all sticky and covered in different food from the kitchen. I groaned then grabbed some wet towels tossing it to them.

"Clean up so I can order pizza. What do you want?" They all screamed out different toppings. I placed an order for three pies and sat down. Slick was trying to help them decide on a movie when they all started to yell at each other then jumped on one another. Slick was pulling them apart but when one came loose he would join back in the fight again.

"STOP!" Everyone froze then turned to stare at me.

"Whoever doesn't have their butt on this couch in the next minute doesn't get pizza...I'll give you salad for dinner!" All of the boys ran to the couch. I couldn't believe that worked. I doubt that would work with the twins, being Ranger's offspring meant they would like salad I bet.

"Now the movie, nothing rated R, nothing gruesome, violent or scary." I pointed at each kid and asked what they wanted to watch and agreed to all three starting with C_loudy with a Chance of Meatball_s while we ate pizza. The silence didn't last long they kept getting up and getting a game system and a bunch of other things.

Slick finished off the pizza himself and found a hidden soda I missed. "Babysitting isn't that bad. I think I may have assisted my girlfriend once or twice in high school."

I rolled my eyes. "You mean you made out on the couch and did nothing else." Slick gave me a big smile then looked back the the TV.

"Aunt Stephanie! Freddy hasn't eaten today, I'm going to feed him then I want you to meet him afterwards." Ben ran off.

"What kind of pet is Freddy?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Probably a fish, Shirley is allergic to pet dander."

I heard Ben run back behind me then felt something plop next to me on the couch, a massive Boa Constrictor. I screamed then jumped into Slick's arms wrapping my legs around his waist. Slick fell off balance between the floor and an arm chair. I could hear all three boys laughing. Punks! I saw the snake move towards us, I climbed Slick's body like a try to get away, stepping on his manhood in the process. Slick was moaning on the floor and I couldn't see the snake anymore.

"Shot it Slick! Shoot it!"I was bouncing up and down on top of a chair.

The boys started screaming "NO! He's Kevin's class pet, it's our week to have him! Don't kill him!" Slick stood slowly, fixed himself then coughed a few times. I felt awful.

"I'm so sorry! I never meant to.. you know." I head tilted towards his pelvic region. Slick just shook his head and started looking for the snake. My heart was pounding, I felt like I was having a heart attack. I refused to help look for the snake and stood of the chair for almost an hour watching the boys and Slick searching for him. Eventually Slick found him under a curtain as Eddie walked into the front door. The house was completely destroyed by the boys, pizza boxes on the coffee table and toys all over the floor.

Eddie and Shirley gaped at me. I was still on top of my chair. I pointed at them. "You said nothing about a snake! All the worthless stuff you mentioned... Snake should have been the first thing out of that mouth." I jumped off the chair and grabbed my coat then stormed out.

I walked to the SUV with Slick running behind me. We didn't talk in the car, I was in a foul mood. Slick parked us at Rangeman, I still had that weird feeling but I just wanted to go upstairs at this point.

"I'm sorry about your special region. Thanks for today." Slick just nodded as the doors closed to the elevator. I dropped my bag, coat and keys on the floor of the entryway and walked to the freezer for my Ben and Jerry's. I grabbed a spoon then slid down to the floor with my back against the fridge.

I didn't want to be in Trenton right now. I didn't want to be in Rangeman. I wanted to be at my house or in Greece. I felt beaten down and defeated at the moment. Once I finished the carton I felt a little sick, I ate too much. I went to my closet and pulled out one of my old purses that had a hidden compartment, inside I found my fake id's Ethan had made for me that I had hidden.

They had my picture but different names. I traced each name with my finger wondering who these women were and what their life was like compared to mine. I decided it was time I found out. I pulled out my lap top and started running the first name, Honor Newberry. I heard my personal cell ring, I was going to ignore it until I saw Lester's picture. At the last second I decided to answer.

I sighed. "Yo."

"Hey Beautiful I heard you had a rough day... Tell me about it or I'm catching the next flight to Trenton."


	58. Chapter 58

RPOV

Seeing Oxanna drop to her knees topless surprised me in the moment. When I felt her go for my belt I grabbed her wrist twisting it away from me. I was pissed now. I've made my position clear in the past.

"I like it rough Ranger. Trust me I'm worth the ride, nothing's off limits with me." She still had a smile on her face as she licked her lips. Oxanna was beautiful with full breasts and plump lips, another time in my life under different circumstances I may have taken her up on her offer but I was committed to Babe. The one I wanted to marry. Oxanna wasn't Babe, she didn't have those innocent blue eyes or that wild hair I loved to play with. She would never taste as sweet as Steph or moan just from my kiss.

I used my drill sergeant voice. "Get dressed now! Shape up or I'll throw you off this plane mid flight. You want to be a whore, be it on your own time."

Oxanna stood slowly grabbing her shirt. "I can't believe your still hiding behind those rules of yours, I know the score, I don't want a relationship... just a release while on this mission. We should help each other out." I couldn't believe she was still trying. I didn't enjoy hurting women but she was pushing my buttons.

"If you pull this shit again on me or Dom during this mission, I'll ship you back in the storage hole bound and gagged for Frost to interrogate." I'd rather just snap her neck and blame it on the rebels at this point but I needed her a third man on this mission. I didn't want to threaten to kill her, being in a closed space with a threat in the air could cause her to try and kill me first. I could try and replace her but my request isn't a guarantee and I didn't want to be delayed on the ground waiting for a replacement.

Oxanna slammed her blank face into place. "Yes Sir." She spun on her heel and went back to her seat. I gave her a few minutes before I sat back in mine far away from both members. I put my feet up on another chair then closed my eyes. I might be a lot of things but I'm not that man who cheats on his woman. I know Babe would never find out, that wasn't the point. I would know. I could never say wedding vows knowing I betrayed her, I've let her too far into my life to lose her over a worthless fling. She is the mother of my children, if I believed in soul mates she would be it. I relaxed my mind and body thinking of Steph's crystal blue eyes. I wondered if she was sleeping in my shirt right now, snoring softly safe in our bed. Sometimes that was the only thing that helped me get by when I had shitty days.

Tank POV

When Slick informed me Steph was having a bad feeling from the building, I checked the cameras myself. It wasn't that I didn't believe her, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I even looked at the men on duty and didn't see any new employees that would give me pause. I read Slick's end of day report on Steph and saw she was having a rough day. I attributed her spooky feeling to stress and got back to work. I kept thinking about Eve, I called to check in but she was having a busy day too and taking a new night class to expand her knowledge for her patients. The more time I spent with her, the more I wanted to be with her. It was just easy between us, I even told her my real name which I've never done with a woman before. She didn't even laugh. I still couldn't believe we met through a matchmaker, I feel like I have known her for years. I'm seriously considering buying her a ring in the next few months although the timing is rough.

Ranger being in the wind right now wasn't the worst but it wasn't the best. I finished the last handful of Trenton's reviews that Ranger didn't do before his trip to Miami then I tried to organized my calendar with Ranger's client meetings, alphabet agency meetings. I still had to do paperwork, schedules for the men, juggle the long list long of installs to review and approve the new paperwork for the housekeeper. I also had to schedule the testing for our new contract workers Ranger and I had approved before he left. Tomorrow construction started on there house, pulling two men off patrol that would need to be replaced on monitors sooner rather then later. Professionally I was drowning at the moment. Personally Steph and Eve were weighing heavily on my mind. I pushed what I could onto Woody then approved payroll. I heard my phone ring, Miami.

"What."

"Top of the morning to you too Tank. I heard Ranger's in the wind, I read Slick's status report on Steph. Is she ok?"

"I guess Santos. Ella's in charge of checking on her, my plate's full... Steph also got a feeling in the garage and building that she wasn't safe. I ordered Slick to stick to her like glue unless he puts her into the elevator himself up to seven."

"Shit, Why didn't you call me? If their's a bad Apple you should have called. You know how much stock Ranger puts in her gut." I rubbed my face in my hands.

"I can't fight something I can't see Santos. I'm keeping an eye on the interior cameras and told control to monitor Steph in the building. They will alert Slick anytime she leaves the penthouse. Otherwise my hands are tied."

There was a long pause on the line. "Miami is running smooth. I'll leave my number two in charge and assist you with Steph and some of the meetings on the books. I'm going to call her now then get on the next flight."

Santos hung up, I stared at the phone confused. He has never offered to come down here and help unless it was a dire emergency. What the hell happened on that Miami trip? I looked at the time, almost midnight. I decided just to sleep on my couch then wake in a few hours. I alerted control to pick up Santos then went to sleep.

SPOV

I was sleeping when I heard the bedroom door open, I didn't get a tingle, it wasn't Ranger. The clock said 4 am, I'm surprised I awoke at all since I didn't have to pee. I saw a tall shadow but no face.

"Ella?"

"No Beautiful, just me. Go back to sleep." I was still groggy.

"Les, why are you here?"

"Tank needed help and you sounded like you needed a friend." Les sat next to me on the bed and used his knuckles to rub against my cheek. "Sleep. I'm crashing on the couch, talk tomorrow." I felt Les brush my hair as I drifted back to my dream of Ranger and I on a beach.

I woke up before nine smelling pancakes and bacon. I grabbed Ranger's robe, Les cooking at the stove. I could have sworn he was a dream last night. I sat at the breakfast bar, putting my legs on the other chair.

"What are you doing here stranger? I thought you talked me off that ledge last night?"

Les gave me a brilliant smile and winked. He was wearing basketball shorts and a undershirt. He reminded me of Ranger in a small way. "Came to visit my favorite cousin and help Tank, he is a man under siege. Miami was running smooth so I came to take some work off his shoulders. I can oversee operations from here. I got in late this morning so I crashed on the couch, hope you don't mind. I'll move to a safe house later, none of the apartments are open."

I shook my head "Your welcome to stay, you can take the bed. I'm smaller I'll take the couch."

"No, your pregnant, this is your home. I'll crash a few days here and see if you want to kick me out after that. I love Ella's cooking anyway." Les made awesome breakfast's but I had a feeling that was all he knew. It was more then me. Les plated our food then lifted my feet so he could plop into his chair, laying my feet across his lap this time.

"You left a few things out of our conversation last night." I chewed slower. Les raised an eyebrow waiting. "What's up with the fake id on your nightstand? And why didn't you tell me you didn't feel safe in the building?" I took a long drink of my juice. I didn't really have an answer.

"You know I'm never alone anymore unless I'm in this apartment... yesterday I wanted to be alone. I know I agreed to these safety precautions, I know I'm vulnerable pregnant. I like Slick a lot, it's just when I have a bad day being alone is what I need. Then Eddie's kids freaked me out. I can't handle kids like that day after day. Those kids are the reason why I held off getting pregnant for so long. Holding my niece Lisa was the only reason I think I ever wanted a baby, she was calm."

"Well it's too late to change your mind, your already knocked up. From what you told me last night they were bad kids, Ranger was much worse, he'd never let Team Manoso get that bad. Trust me you can take that to the bank. And Ranger would never let a snake into the house no matter the situation... It still doesn't explain the passport. Are you going to run?"

"Not exactly. I was stressed. I pulled out the passport because I didn't feel safe for the first time in this building since the night I broke in because of the Slayer's. I was preparing to run just in case I had to hide from someone at Rangeman." Les looked confused.

"Didn't Rangeman make your id? Why wouldn't you go to Tank, Slick or someone else here to protect you first?"

I didn't look at Les. "I can't explain it but Rangeman didn't make them. I trust Slick but this is his job, he has his own life and Tank is a ball of stress right now with a ton going on in his personal life. I'm not super friendly with any of the guys in this building except Hal and Ramon but even them it's only so far. Cal says hi sometimes and Woody does pleasantries.

I ran background checks on all Rangeman employees but I don't know them personally. They tend to stay away from me because of Ranger... He's the one that taught me how to disappear, I know how to stay safe. I would have alerted Tank or Slick if I had left but I wanted to be prepared. Right now I only feel safe up here."

Les shook his head "You should have called me were friends. When Ranger's away Tank and I are in charge. In the future if you feel this way and you don't trust the men in this building you go to Tank, if your not happy with his decisions then you get Slick to fly or drive you down to me. Ranger would never want you to run unless it was a last resort...

He probably never told you but it kills him when he can't find you. He blocks it out emotionally to focus but he does everything possible to find you. He even held someone at gun point just to look up real estate records at the county office. Once your safe he has to punch a bag for hours to deal with the stress. He trusts us to have your back, you need to trust us too.

Your feeling claustrophobic now but in a few months you have your home, you can be alone and go outside as much as you want. Until that time you can technically go away now if you wanted too. When you need an escape, Rangeman has safe houses all over, you can stay at them and be mostly alone. Some are in warm climates, some cold, mountains, lakes, you choose. You just have to tell me or Tank first, no questions asked." That sounded really amazing right now, I remember Ranger mentioning a cabin in Maine but I needed a mall close by.

"I'd like to go away this minute but I have two open cases right now and some leads to track before the cops figure it out."

Les smiled "I heard you got arrested." He pretended to wipe a fake tear away. "I've never been so proud, your growing up before my eyes." We both broke into laughter. He was such a smart ass. He looked at my feet in his lap.

"These look swollen, you should soak them every night." Les started to lightly massage them, it felt nice.

"What's going on in Miami? Are you seeing anyone special?"

Les wiggled his eyebrows. "Every lady I meet, I treat special. I just haven't found a woman I can stand for more then a week or who will put up with my job. The women in Miami have beautiful bodies but are very self centered... It's hard to break into our circle, trust doesn't come easy. I even received a late Christmas present this year, Rachel has stopped calling Rangeman. I drank a ton of champagne to celebration and did a jig."

I bit my lip. "Has Mace reported anything about their family situation?"

Les narrowed his eyes a little, trying to figure out what I knew. "Julie hasn't said anything but I know Ron and Rachel are in marriage counseling and Ron changed the accounts to limit her spending. I guess he doesn't want her spending all of his money now." I felt better knowing they sought help but I had a bad feeling it wouldn't work unless Rachel grew up a lot. Les and I had an awkward silence.

"So Beautiful, I was thinking we should be two normal people tonight and go to the movies. I want to see a few things out right now. You get the tickets, I'll get the snacks and we can have some fun." I liked the sound of being normal for once. I doubt I would ever get Ranger to a theater in this lifetime.

"Sure you pick. I doubt you want to see 50 Shades...how about that Will Smith flick or a comedy?"

"Deal." Les kissed my forehead. "I'm going to pop in the shower then get to work. I'll be on five if you need me."

I placed our dishes in the dishwasher, the coffee pot still had a decent amount left. I couldn't drink it and I hated waste. I poured the rest into a travel mug for Les. He came out freshly showered smelling of Calvin Klein, it was nice but no Bulgari. Neither of us were very domestic, it was fun to mess with him. I pretended to be a fifties house wife "Have a great day sweetheart!" I handed Les his coffee, he laughed all the way out the door. It was nice not having to sensor myself, Les was like Ranger, I felt safe talking to him.

I showered then started my day. I didn't see any red flags in Kate's background, she kept to herself and called very few people. Most of her conversations were on Facebook but didn't mention any men in her life and she mostly paid for things in cash. I needed to think about my next steps. I messaged Slick I was on the way to the garage.

"Post office please."

I sorted my mail from my two boxes when I saw Carmel's check, I felt sad. I decided to deposit it then hit staples for a ledger to keep track of clients and checks coming in. I should look into some kind of system, I'll have to ask Mary Lou next time.

I don't know what it is about office supply stores, you go for one thing and come out with a new calendar, colorful pens, folders, post its, highlighters and superhero paperclips. I liked my new supplies much more then the ones Ella leaves out for me in the War room. I know it's not her choice, Ranger likes dull and boring but the colors perk up my mood. I grabbed a birthday card for my Dad then drove to my parents house.

The only reason I went over was because my mother goes to the market at this time otherwise I would have mailed my gift. My Dad took a while to answer the door then invited us in.

"Hey I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday." I gave him an awkward hug.

"I told you, you never have to give me another gift, getting rid of that old bat was enough. I love Cuban cigars, thank you." I didn't know what to say, being together was still weird for me.

"Ranger and I got them in Miami."

"How's the Buick running? Your getting regular oil changes right?"

"Sure when the time comes."We sat in the living room.

"How are my grandsons? I have a gift for them." My dad walked around the corner and gave a shopping bag and a larger Christmas bag filled with tissue paper. I saw the baby clothes he sent me a messaged me but I didn't open the gift from my mom from Christmas, I knew it would annoy me.

"So what's new?"

"Not much, I have a new regular fair on Tuesday mornings. Your mother's the same, I've kept tabs on her to make sure she doesn't blab about my grandsons but she is going nuts not talking to you. Maybe you should call her once in a while to check in...What we did wasn't great but she loves you."

I rolled my eyes. "She leaves me constant guilt voice mails, compares me to people she knows and is already telling me what kind of mother I should be, when she isn't nagging me to marry Ranger. I told Val the same thing I'm tell you, I suggest you stay out of it. I assume she isn't in therapy?"

"No."

"Well when she stops belittling me or gets help, I'll return a call. You should remind her if she breaks my secret she will never meet her grandchildren. I refuse to be put into danger because she can't keep her mouth shut."

"Are you going to announce soon? Your starting to show under your coat right now. When your standing it's not too noticeable but sitting I can see your stomach."

"No we won't announce. I'm going to wear layers, carry a wide bag and stay out of the Burg. I plan to visit places out of town to shop. I'm not stupid. I know it's going to come out eventually, I'm just trying to keep it under wraps for as long as I can." My Dad looked uncomfortable at Slick then back at me.

"He treats you well right? I've heard talk about him... I don't want you to move home but if you need a place you can." To my father that was a profound declaration of love, he hated extra people living here.

I smiled. "It's talk. He's a good man, a good father and partner. I'm happy... I gotta go. Ma will be back soon and it's not good for the twins when she raise's my blood pressure. Have a good birthday." I kissed my Dad's cheek awkwardly.

"Bye Pumpkin." I slowly walked to the door, I wanted to ask my Dad a lot of questions... did he want me, does he really think of me as his daughter, why didn't he tell me for years. Then again I wasn't ready for those answers. I would be hurt if they weren't what I wanted to hear. My father and I didn't have long talks, that was the most heartfelt conversation we ever had and it still felt strained. I sat in the driver's seat of my Buick, I asked Slick to open the bag from my mother.

"A cook book, a few pots and pans, some ugly baby clothes and a ugly Christmas sweater for a male."I looked at the sweater, it was red with white prancing reindeer. Ranger would never be caught dead in this and pissed if I gave it to him. My mother really was delusional, it wasn't even his signature black.

"Unless you want it, I'll donate it." Slick just shook his head, even the baby clothes were super old fashioned and ugly. The only thing I would keep was the pots and pans for the new house.

"I ran the serial number on the gun, it belongs to Benedict Asher from Hamilton. I left him a message to call back but I think he's avoiding me. I don't have much else to check out for Kate. I could check missing persons reports for the new victim but it's a large amount of women and a waste of time. It could be any state except NJ."

"What do you know about this Benny guy?"

"Nothing. I didn't get a chance to run him. He may still be at work, I just wanted to drive by and see if his door was unlocked, maybe see if he knew Kate well."

We pulled up to a small brown and white ranch style home. I saw a car in the driveway, my day was starting to look up. Slick and I rung the bell several times then waited. I saw a light through the window, I knew someone was home. Eventually a young blonde woman came to the door, mid twenties with a two year old girl on her hip. Her house felt very warm, I was surprised she was dressed in a long turtle neck and yoga pants.

She smiled at me then saw Slick and tensed. Something was off. I gave Slick a look to back off and he did. Slick seemed just as confused as me, he wasn't even scary looking.

"Mrs. Ascher? My name is Stephanie Plum, this is my friend Slick. I assure you he isn't a danger to you. He would never hurt a woman, he protects me everyday." She seemed to relax a little but was still uncomfortable. "I called your husband, Benny regarding a gun Kate had registered in her possession but he never called back. I was curious why Kate had it?" The woman bit her lip then looked down.

"I don't know." She was lying, she knew all about it. That pit in my stomach grew, I couldn't put my finger on it yet but something was definitely wrong.

I gave her a kind smile to reassure her. "You have a beautiful daughter, she looks just like you. What is your name?"

"Emily."

"Emily...I'm not the police. I'm an investigator, I want to help your friend Kate. I need to know if she mentioned this man?" Emily barely looked at the picture of my suspect and shook her head no. "Was Kate your friend or your husband's?"

She answered in a small voice."She was mine... my husband doesn't know she had the gun. I preferred you didn't tell him. He thinks he lost it." I took a good look at Emily's face, her eyes were so sad and her makeup extra around her eyes.

"Emily you don't know me or my friend but I use to be a bounty hunter. I use to hunt men who liked to push around their wives...did you give Kate the gun to hide from your husband because you were afraid of him?"

Emily didn't look at me. "Please go, he could come home anytime to check on us. I don't want to get into trouble. Please, just leave." She tried to close the door but I stuck my foot in to stop her.

"Emily I can help you. Please. May I come in? Ten minutes, if you don't like what I have to say I will leave." Emily looked around us to the street them hurried us inside. Her home was clean but the furniture was stained and broken. We sat down on the couch while Slick took position at the window.

"What gave me away?"

"Your wearing long clothes, it's hot in here and the yellow concealer by your eye to cover the purple bruising. Does he hit you because he drinks, anger issues or stress?"

Emily looked away."All three. I tried to leave, it got worse. I do my best to keep Anna quiet when he's home but it's hard, she's still so small. That's why I gave Kate the gun last year to hide. She didn't know the situation, I told someone once and Benny almost beat him to death. I stayed away from my friends so they wouldn't get hurt, not that Benny lets me have a lot of friends anyway. He even takes the keys to the car when he isn't here, unless I need to go to the store then he gives me a little money and calls to check in a lot." I felt the anger boil inside of me. He's keeping her trapped here.

"I don't know what you can do to help me Stephanie... I've been to the women's shelter, it isn't a great place especially for a kid and a restraining order is just a piece a paper. Men walk right through them everyday. I've thought about leaving more times then I can count, we would end up on the streets. I don't have anyone I can go to anymore and my family wouldn't take us in or help. I went to the police once, the order of protection for me doesn't cover Anna unless I can prove he hurts her too. I can't give him visitation, he could do anything with her alone." Emily hugged her daughter tighter.

I took a deep breath "You don't know me, you have no reason to trust me but go pack a bag for you and your daughter and I will help you start over completely out of NJ. Id, money, everything but you need to leave most of your stuff behind and everyone you know. You can never call or comeback otherwise Benny will find you. If you want freedom it's yours. Write a note your leaving him and why, he can't report you missing or kidnapped. I'll make sure the police get a copy anonymously. My guess is they won't look too hard to find you if they know the situation before Benny tells his story."

Emily was crying. "Why?"

We didn't have time for this. "It's a long story, if you want out, we need to go now." Emily passed me Anna and grabbed a garbage bag to put stuff in. Anna started playing with my hair, I bounced her on my knee.

Slick looked uneasy. "What's the plan Steph?"

"I'm going to help her disappear... I need to cash in that favor you owe me. Call Hector or someone and get her and the kid new names. If he has an issue tell him to call Les and say it's an emergency for me and I'll explain later. I'll reimburse Rangeman for his time and supplies." Slick took out his phone and made the call. After 15 minutes Emily ran back into the room and wrote a short note which I scanned. Anna needed a car seat so Slick broke into Emily's car. Before we left we scanned everything for trackers. Slick's idea which was smart, Benny hid two, one in Emily's purse and the other on Anna's car seat. Slick got into the driver's seat and drove us away.

"We need to change her appearance, I need to hit the bank and get them some supplies. When will the id's be ready?"

"Hector needs two hours and pictures once you change their looks, he had a few on standby for emergencies."

I nodded. I stopped at the bank first and pulled out a few thousand. I asked Emily for her and Anna's size then ran inside Target pulling clothes for both, a suitcase that rolls, snacks, drinks, a money pack to go around her stomach, some basic bathroom essentials, a burner phone, two travel blankets and hair dye for both of them. I sat in the back seat while Emily helped me pack the suitcase with her items. I asked Slick to get us to a hotel room now.

"I'll never be able to repay you both. Thank you." I just nodded. I didn't know what else to say. I was sort of allowing her to kidnap her own kid but she was in a bad situation. I couldn't leave her behind. Every time Emily moved in her seat I saw pain in her eyes. He really hurt her bad. I kept telling myself this was the best thing for them. Slick and I checked into a room then had Emily change her and Anna's hair to a dark brown so we could get the picture. I sat her down and explained the rules.

"Your not Emily and Anna anymore, they are gone. I need anything id's or pictures from your old life then you need to decide where you want to go together. Larger cities are safer then smaller towns, small towns notice new people and ask questions. You aren't a great liar, no offense."

"I've always wanted to live in Texas so Houston for now."

I smiled "Great choice." I passed her the stomach pouch with the money and took a few bills and placed them in her wallet. "Don't travel with a lot on money in your purse if it gets stolen your screwed. This is a stun gun and mace. I want you to use it to defend yourself while traveling, keep it on your body everyday to protect yourself. Your getting away right now but if you tell people the truth or contact anyone from your old life, Benny could find you." I showed her how to use both weapons. She seemed nervous. I felt like it was yesterday when Ranger taught me too.

"My card if you run into trouble, I'm writing my personal cell as well. You need to remember the old you doesn't exist... it seems crazy but you and your daughter have a new lease on life, make it count. I suggest you get self defense lessons when you settle, it seems crazy but it will help your confidence. You should also have a go bag ready just in case trouble finds you. Your id's will be here soon then I'm going to get you on a bus. The station has a lot less cameras then an airport. Once you get a good distance away, find a reliable used car and drive to your destination or use the bus system to save money. Right now I'm trying to get you out of NJ as fast as possible before Benny realizes your gone." Emily was holding Anna close to her chest. "Any questions?"

"Why are you doing this? You just met me?"

I didn't have a good answer for her. "I had a feeling about you. I'm going with my gut. I'm in a position to help and you don't deserve this... I've never been in an abusive relationship but I know what it's like to be scared and helpless. I know what it's like to be hit by a man who is sick, angry and afraid. You and your daughter deserve to be safe. People have helped me in my life, I want to help you in yours."

"What did you do when these men hit you?" I had to think back... Ramirez was the first to come to mind out of the many. I shivered.

"The first time a man hit me, I froze. I was in a gym surrounded by men who could have helped me and didn't. When I was attacked, I had a gun in my purse but was afraid to use it... he ripped my shirt open so I hit him with my purse." Emily smiled.

"It wasn't my finest moment. I tried to run away but I fell, he got on top of me. I was lucky that a friend of mine made a distraction and I got away. I learned my lesson that day. The next few times a man hit me because of my job, I hit back. I decided if I was going to die, I was going down fighting."

"How did you move on?" Anna fell asleep against her chest. She really was a cute kid.

"I don't know... everyone is different. I usually go into denial, cry then sleep. You just need to find a reason to get out of bed the next day and move past it. Your daughter could be your reason. If your scared to fight, maybe you should get a gun, practice and learn how to use it for protection..."

We heard a knock at the door. Slick pulled his gun to check the hole. He opened to Hal and took the envelope from him. I looked at all the paper work, it looked real.

"Birth certificates, driver's license, social security cards. Your new name is Elisa. It's time to go." We drove another hour to a bus station, I purchased two one way tickets out of town and bought them an umbrella just in case it rained.

Emily turned to Slick. "Thank you." He just nodded, he was careful not to touch or get too close. Emily wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Thank you Stephanie. I'll never be able to thank you enough, you saved us." I felt the tears building behind my eyes. With one last squeeze, Emily and Anna got onto the bus. I finger waived one last goodbye as I watched them move towards the open road.

Slick put him arm around my waist pulling me close."You know, it would have been easier just to shoot Benny... you seemed on a roll, I didn't want to interrupt." I elbowed Slick in the stomach lightly.


	59. Chapter 59

Tank POV

Santos and I were working in my office coming up with a plan and quote for our meeting today with the FBI regarding adoption scams across the state. We didn't receive any specific details but were informed many couples were swindled, shelling out thousands and not receiving the babies they were promised supposedly from different countries like Russia.

According to victim's the con artists used several different schemes. One was contacting couples by phone and email saying they represented a fake domestic adoption agency and even introduced these couples to fake birth mothers to sell the con then disappeared once they received the money. Most of these birth mother's were never pregnant but a handful were when certain couples asked to go to doctor's appointments first to see the baby was real and ok, before they gave their money.

Another scam this group was running was asking for administrative fees and extra financial help to assist the birth mother's with expenses. Fifty four couples have been defrauded so far, almost $500,000 in stolen money. The Feds have been working the case for a while and sometimes contact us for help. Our deal was simple. We get a good chunk of money to do the work and they get the credit. Rangeman likes to keep a low profile to operate under the radar. Les was reading the small file we were provided with his feet on my desk. I stood up to push them off.

Les frowned. "Man Tank. I feel bad for these families. Some quit their jobs expecting a kid, decorated nurseries, moved to new homes, lost a ton in savings for nothing, expect a fake picture. Only a handful got a few visits from a baby but the parents couldn't keep them until the paper work was finalized, which never happened...I think the best way to approach this is a double con. We get a fake couple and send Steph in undercover as a mother who needs to earn extra money for her baby, she cons our fake couple to prove herself, then gathers more evidence to shut them done."

I just shook my head no. "Even wired with a tracker, Ranger would never let her go undercover in an operation in her condition. He would never take that chance." Les narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I know that look, don't even think about asking Steph behind my back. Ranger would tell you no, he isn't here so I'm telling you no. They aren't just Steph's kids, they are his too, he has a right to keep them safe. Ranger may not have a big say in her cases but he does in Rangeman jobs we offer."

"He isn't here right now, so you don't know for sure. Every contingency will be taken care of, I would never put Steph at risk. I haven't seen one report in this stack that said any of the women who were fake pregnant or really pregnant got hurt. We could find the location out beforehand then wire the whole place with sound and video and place a team near the door on stand by. Two birds one stone. All I'm asking is you keep an open mind, I bet she would say yes. I saw her fight in Miami, use her gun, she isn't helpless."

"Mention your plan in the proposal but leave Steph's name out completely and increase the price of the quote just in case we need to use her. Steph will need a lot of contingency plans and men in place if she does this and they will foot the bill. I'm still stating firmly this is a bad idea and I don't want to use her.

And you better watch yourself, if Ranger comes home unexpectedly and finds you in his home, he will shoot first and ask questions later. Your safer staying with me or a safe house."

Santos just shook his head. "I can't leave her alone unprotected. She has a feeling, I may not understand it but I trust her. Both of us off premises makes her vulnerable at night, if someone is hunting her from inside. I know seven is secure, I don't want to take that chance in case something happens. I'm sleeping on the couch, not in his bed. He will just have to deal if he comes home early."

I gave Santos a long, hard look. "That's his woman, don't get any funny ideas at night. You keep your dick to yourself. Family or not, Ranger will kill you if you touch her." I pointed at him. "I know your style, I saw you making googly eyes at her when she was in the elevator earlier on camera."

Santos slammed his blank face down and looked pissed. "We're friend's and now family. I like her a lot and don't want to see her hurt. I would never overstep on his territory. I know that's Ranger's woman, she's pregnant Tank, I'm not blind. I like spending time with her... I don't have to pretend around her...she's mostly in the know about all of us and Rangeman. Do you know how rare that is these days? She needs someone to trust. She told me she trusts less then a handful of our men in this building, that isn't good. Between you and me, Steph told me she was thinking of running last night because she doesn't feel safe here anymore." I groaned. That's all I would need to make my week worse.

"Shit. She can't run... I need to lock her down now." I picked up my phone to call Slick.

Santos clenched his teeth. "Don't-you-dare. This is the exact reason Steph doesn't come to you. She is not a prisoner. You lock her down, she will run. I doubt she would ever step foot in this building again. I promised her a safe house of her choice anytime she needs to get away, no questions asked. You will accommodate that or I will take over her security measures from this moment on. Your so distracted in your personal life your not thinking clearly about her needs. She isn't a solider, she doesn't take blind orders." My blood was starting to boil.

"What is your suggestion then? Move her to the West Trenton safe house near Shorty's?"

Santos looked exasperated. "No. Keep her in house, Slick stays will her during the day, I take over nights. She doesn't know I'm her guard, she thinks I'm just crashing on her couch. If she is in danger, I want to watch everyone here, see who is taking an interest in her then set a trap to catch them. Having her offsite doesn't solve this issue."

"We don't know if an issue exists. She got a feeling. Right now I got one too, it's gas."

Santos uncrossed his arms and slammed his fist onto my desk. "I forgot how much of an asshole you can be, I remember now why I choose Miami." So you could screw every woman in a 50 mile radius and not bitch about the snow anymore. I doubt I factored much into his decision.

"I'll take the FBI meeting alone, you worry about the client meetings. I think it's best we work separately before this leads to the mat's." Santos stormed out.

I wasn't worried about our spat, we had fights like this all the time when we started Rangeman. Ranger has always been our tiebreaker, he doesn't factor in loyalty. Ranger is a great strategist, he only picks what would be best for the company in the long run.

It's what makes him a great CEO and leader of our company. It's much easier now with the three of us, when Bobby was part of the company he normally sided with Santos just because they were good friends, causing deadlocks. Sometimes we would handle it with words, other times fists.

I still didn't feel comfortable with Santos being so close to Steph or sleeping upstairs with her, it was inviting disaster. I really wanted to hear Eve's voice right now to brighten my day but I knew she had a busy schedule with multiple patients. Maybe I should surprise her with dinner one night.

I shook the thought away, everyone keeps saying I'm distracted. I know I am.

I've never had these feelings before, I'm still trying to process it. Ranger was no better at one time but he hid it well. I mostly noticed the change in the gym, he would spend hours running, working out his feelings for Steph then hit a bag when she would spend nights with Morelli over him. It was his own damn fault.

This is why I didn't want anyone to know about Eve in the first place, I didn't need the grief I was currently getting. I checked Steph's trackers, she was still in Hamilton. For the first time in a long time, I was counting the days till Ranger returned to take the reins back so I could get myself straight again.

SPOV

Slick and I decided to break back into Kate's place and steal Benny's gun to keep the cops off Emily's scent. I didn't know what to do with it, Slick said he would take care of it. Tomorrow I would have to hit the clean room and print out Emily's note to mail to the police.

I know Slick wanted to shot Benny but that wasn't my style. I know Slick thinks I'm soft but I don't like hurting people, even bad people. It makes me no better then them. Shooting someone in self defense is the only reason I carry my gun, not to be a vigilantly.

I'm also pregnant, I don't need a confrontation with an abusive husband who knows I helped his wife get away from him. I already have a two people out to get me, I didn't need a third.

I know it wasn't legal what I did for Emily, in my mind I rationalized it. As long as I could look myself in the mirror everyday, I would accept the good with the bad. No one was perfect, not even my sister Saint Valerie.

I couldn't do much more for Kate, I investigated every angle. I was at a stall on this case, I had no new threats and I was waiting on Eddie to feed me information.

"I need to switch my focus, get a move on with Trent's case. I need to clean this off my plate too. I don't like having a debt over my head. I also need to talk Connie about a date with the Medical Examiner, I doubt Lula's his type."

Slick shook his head. "If you need him in the future your better off finding someone else on the street then those two, no offense but both are bad dates. One has family connections and the other has a rotten attitude when she isn't busting out of her tight clothes." Slick had a point, I needed a nice single girl who wasn't weird or crazy... no one came to mind.

I started looking at the background check of the breeder that stopped selling pugs to Trent. I haven't ran Trent's enemies yet but it was my new focus after I spoke with Babette Toliver. I knew where Kimi Milton worked, I expected to pay her a visit today too.

According to Babette Toliver's background she breed award winning pugs as well as normal ones. She only sold to select people and has a waiting list according to her website. She made a decent living and her husband was oversea's currently in Japan, working for a software company. No children.

"What did you find out about the IP addresses for the bad reviews?"

"They all came from a public library in Ewing. I made a call earlier to pick up the cd's today." I tried to raise one eyebrow in question but both went up instead.

Slick just smiled. I'm sure he flirted, probably offered the woman a coffee date for her help. He was a great guy and partner but I didn't see him settling down anytime soon, like Les he was looking for his perfect match and wouldn't waste time dating a lot of let downs. I respected that in a way, I wasted a lot of time with Morelli.

"Under no circumstances should you let me go home with a puppy, it's too soon after Rex and Ranger would kill me. He told me not to have a puppy in Rangeman until we move." Slick just smiled and nodded. We parked at a nice blue colonial with a big backyard, fenced in, with several dog houses. We walked to the door and knocked.

An older woman wearing a yellow apron with black hair came to the door, she had two adorable pug babies in her hands."May I help you?"

I felt my heart strings tugging in my chest. I just wanted to grab the puppies from her and run away with them. "Yes, My name is Stephanie Plum. I called you a few times regarding Trent's obedience school? I'm investigating why you no longer supply him with these adorable puppies." I used my finger to rub one of the puppies head's.

"It's not against the law. I can sell my dogs to anyone I want." Babette tried to close the door but I stuck my boot in the way.

"I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder. I'm just curious." I was reading her body language, she didn't trust me and she didn't want to give me her reasons. Before she could speak again I decided to keep her talking and guess.

"If it was Kimi Milton, she was fired for stealing money." Babette was still thinking, she looked me up and down one more time then nodded.

"Come inside, I'm in the middle of feeding time." Slick and I walked in, another puppy ran into my legs, I picked him up, hugging him to my chest. He kissed my nose with his little pink tongue. I wanted to name him Coconut. I don't know why, it just fit him. I sat on the couch holding him in my arms. He was so soft, warm and made little snorting noses. Another two dogs were jumping at Slick's feet so he grabbed them, placing them on the couch with us.

Babette was in the kitchen filling bowls and water dishes. She gave each dog love and attention, the puppies were like her children.

"I liked Kimi a lot. Her position was to care for the puppies, feedings, baths, cleaning, she took real good care of my little ones. I felt good knowing she was looking out for them. I know what she was accused of, I don't believe she did it... That one in your arms has really taken to you, he's for sale. I can make you a good deal."

Before I could respond Slick told her no. I just hugged the little guy closer to me. It was nice to cuddle, my heart didn't hurt so much with him in my arms. Slick nudged me to continue. "Umm is their any other reason your not selling to Trent other then Kimi?"

"Well I heard about some reviews online, they didn't sound good. I didn't want to take any chances."

I looked Babette in her eyes so she could see the truth in my words. "We traced those reviews they were made by one person in the same location... I know Trent, he treats his dogs very well when I worked with him recently. He doesn't seem like a man to tolerate animal cruelty. I didn't see any abuse, I would have never taken him on as a client if I had. He has a clean record, does a lot for the community in volunteering and donating trained dogs to different organizations. He's a good person."

"I don't know. I technically don't need to sell to Trent, pugs are a very popular breed. When I made that agreement with him years ago I wasn't selling as many puppies as I am today."

I understood her position, it was none of my business but I tried to help Trent anyway, he did spend all day with me in the cold. "Maybe you could make a new deal with Trent... random spot checks on the puppies you supply... if you ever see anything cruel or abusive, you take them back immediately. That way you have piece of mind and he has the breed. Or come up with a new compromise together."

"I'll consider it, I can't make any promises." I nodded. I thanked Babette for her time, I was about to leave when Slick stopped me. His eyes dropped to my chest, I forgot I was holding the sleeping puppy! I held him tighter then pouted.

"The puppy Steph, put him down." I gave Slick a glare, kissed the puppy one last time then placed him lightly on the floor. I said goodbye again then got back into the car.

"The cuteness in that room was unbearable. I could never sell puppies."

Slick started laughing deeply. "We need to work on your will power." I smiled. Ranger use to tell me the same thing when it came to my eating habits.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

I looked at him confused. "Sure, I might not answer."

"Why is it so hard for you to stand up for yourself when it comes to your family and Morelli but you fight for other people with great passion?"

I didn't have an answer for that. I was still working on myself everyday. Last year I was weak, a lot of people walked all over me and I let them. Being away with Ranger gave me a new perspective, it made me stronger.

Learning new skills improved my confidence. Maybe it was because I was pushed down so much and kept silent for so long that I couldn't watch other people suffer like I did, when I'm in a position to help. It was something to think about.

Slick didn't ask me again, I was thankful. I knew from a young age life wasn't a fairy tale, people hurt people everyday, sometimes for no reason. I never dreamed of being Cinderella, when I lose a shoe, I'm either drunk or running from a psycho.

"Let's go squeeze Kimi and see what she says at _Cluck in the Bucket._ I could use a chicken sandwich right now too."

Slick and I made our way inside, I noticed Kimi taking orders so I got in line. I wanted the whole left side of the menu but it wasn't worth looking like a sumo wrestler. Instead I ordered a Clucky sandwich with waffle fries. I turned on my phone to record my conversation with Kimi, it wasn't usable in court but I wanted Trent to hear her words just in case she confessed.

"Welcome to _Cluck in the Bucket_ would you like to try our new Strawberry shake?" That sounded yummy, I ordered two and our food. Once I paid I decided now was as good of a time as any to question her.

"Kimi did you use the Ewing library to write bad reviews about Trent and his partner?" Kimi looked confused.

"No." Damn. I believed her.

"Did you speak to any breeder's and tell them bad things about Trent?"

She put her hands on her hips annoyed "No."

"Do you know who would want to do something like that?"

"No." Ugh. She was almost as bad as Tank with one word responses.

"Did you steal that money from Trent's petty cash box?" Kimi lowered her eyes then looked around.

"I was just borrowing it for a day, I intended to put it back the next afternoon when I got paid. I needed to pay for a class or I would have been dropped. I knew their was a waiting list, I couldn't afford to lose that spot."

I shook my head and started slurping my shake. "You should have just asked, I'm sure they would have helped you or given you your check a day early."

Kimi just shook her head and crossed her arms. "Trent's partner, Elliot Angelo is a stickler for rules and order. I gave him a lot of attitude because he thinks he knows best about everything in this world. I actually enjoyed the job, he was just annoying pest who loved micromanaging." Our food was placed on the tray.

"Is their anything I should know? Any enemies they have?"

She rolled her eyes at me."Your guess is better then mine." Now I know why people sometimes find my eye roll annoying.

I sat at the table and ate with Slick. I checked movie times, I decided the 8:30 showing of _Focus _would be good and purchased our tickets online._ W_ill Smith has always been a favorite of mine and I didn't want anything too heavy. My life was already scary enough.

"Let's get the tapes from the library then head back to Rangeman." Slick and I were in and out of the library in under five minutes, I was too tired to mess around anymore today. I needed to put my feet up really bad. I may even buy some flats soon, my feet were killing me!

As soon as we stepped into the Rangeman garage, I felt that feeling again like I wasn't safe. Slick knew by my expression but didn't see anything. Once we got off the elevator I kept looking at everyone on the floor, no one stood out to me or gave me a vibe.

Slick and I each took a few video cds, checking the corresponding date and times to the websites. I saw a few different people on the terminals. Slick brought up his feed, I noticed the same man each time. I paused each video then printed the pictures with the date and time for Trent to have proof.

I really needed a nap so Slick and I divided Trent and Elliot's list of enemies to try and match the picture. No luck. I groaned very loudly. I could literally feel the sheets on my skin calling to me. I sighed. For once I wanted it to be just like the movies and get a break just this once. I emailed the photo to Trent then called him. I told him everything I knew and asked him to id the picture.

"Son of a bitch, that's my cousin Daren. I can't believe that loser is trying to ruin my business... he is lazy. I refused to just hand him a job, he had an attitude but didn't say anything else. I'd like you to drop off the evidence to me tomorrow, you can do the tour of my facility then and pick your dog for us to start advanced training."

I wanted that too. "My home won't be ready for a few months, I can't house him yet."

"I can until your ready and you can do his lessons with me. The sooner he starts training the better, that way once your place is finished we can do home training immediately and be done." I bit my lip. Ranger said he wanted to check the place out first, I bet he wanted to pick the dog too. Who knows when Ranger will be back.

"Ok tomorrow." We agreed to a morning appointment then hung up. Slick got me safely into the elevator up to the penthouse so I could nap for an hour. My shoulders felt lighter with two finished cases. Now I could focus on the killer or take some time away to regroup. I messaged Les.

_Hey Hotcakes, dinner tonight before movie?_

_Open me a bottle of beer, up in an hour._

I called Ella and ordered dinner for two then set my alarm and closed my eyes. My nap was too short but I pulled myself out of bed and set the dining room table. I went to the fridge and kept opening it looking for something good to snack on.

"Honey I'm homeeeee." Les closed the door then placed his fists on his hips in a superhero pose... Never a dull moment with him.

I decided to feed his ego a little. "What's your super power?"

He smirked. "Common sense, you'd be surprised how rare that was for people today." I giggled.

"Sit down before your head get's too big and you fall over." We both sat and talked about our day, I asked him to help me pick out Higgins tomorrow and he told me about Rangeman's new contract with the FBI. He didn't go into details but it sounded like a lot of research.

"Rough day Les? You seem a little off?"

Les shrugged his shoulders "A lot of work. I had a disagreement with Tank too, nothing new. I've been looking forward to our movie date all day though." Ella delivered a small salad, spaghetti with meat sauce and a pineapple upside down cake. I started with the cake first.

Les had a small smile playing on his lips while he twirled his pasta on his fork. "Dessert first?"

"Ya didn't you know desserts spelled backwards is stressed. I eat when I'm stressed therefore I need my cake first. Don't be jealous, I saved you a piece, just one." Les tried to take the whole cake from me but I ran away with it. Eventually it became a tug of war, we got more cake on each other then in our mouths.

Les and I changed into some t-shirts and jeans then rode down to the garage. When Les beeped Ranger's Spyder unlocked, I shook my head no vehemently.

"Your insane! He loves this car, he won't let just anyone drive it, only him. With my luck it wont make it back, he will be pissed. Any car but this one. Please!" Les pouted, it was cute. He looked like a little kid who lost his favorite toy then got a mischievous smile.

"Dad's away the mice can play... What's that song? Fun Fun Fun till Daddy takes the T bird away. He has insurance hop in." Les started the car and played with a bunch of buttons. I crossed my arms, tapping my foot thinking it over. What the Hell. I gingerly got into the passenger seat. He was a horrible influence.

Les had a Cheshire cat smile. "You little rebel. I like you even more now." Before I could respond he burned rubber out of the garage. I held onto my seat belt for dear life and kept my eyes closed. AMC Hamilton was much closer but Quaker Bridge mall was more private. I just wanted a normal evening with my friend.

"Beautiful I haven't went with a girl to the movies since college. My signature move in middle school was the yawn then drop, where a guy raises his arms then slips it around the girl." I looked at him confused. He was a good looking guy I didn't think he needed those tricks. "My looks came a few months later then all I had to do was wink." He gave me a big smile and winked. I could see how that would work on a lot of girls.

I had to think, "The last time I went to the movies it was to pick up a skip. Lula and I saw some action flick, I picked him up our way out, luckily he was in worse shape then me." Les parked Ranger's car far away from everyone else then opened my door.

He slipped his arm through mine to escort me. I decided to mess with him, I noticed his wallet in his back pocket. I leaned in to point at a store window then used my pointer finger and middle finger like tweezers to remove his wallet, placing it in my jacket pocket. I picked up our reserved tickets then went to the concession stand.

"Large popcorn to share, blue Slurpee and some gummy bears." Les ordered nachos and a coke. I tried to keep a blank face as he went for his wallet but I was struggling. He kept patting all his pockets searching for it panicked.

I gave him a big smile. "I got it." I pulled out his wallet and handed the woman some cash. Les gaped for a moment then laughed.

He whispered into my ear. "You little con artist, I can't believe you pick pocketed me. I didn't even feel it! That's hot." Les grabbed his wallet, checking his id's and credit cards. I rolled my eyes. Slick would have been very proud.

"Let me guess, last row, end seats near the aisle, backs to the wall."

Les took a handful of my popcorn and started walking the steps in the theater. "Got it in one Beautiful."

Les and I shared all of our food together. We placed our feet on the seats in front of us and sprawled out. He was very alert checking every person who entered the theater but acting like his normal joking self. We linked arms again to share the arm rest and played the trivia game together during the previews.

When the trailers played we whispered to each other what looked good and what looked stupid. When we got a few dirty looks we switched to a thumbs up and down. He was really digging the actress on screen Margot Robbie, anytime their was a sexy love scene, Les would joke and try to cover my innocent eyes.

I was full pretty fast but he was a bottomless pit, anything I didn't eat or drink he finished. When the movie ended we talked about it a little. Normally Ranger wouldn't tell me if he liked a movie or not, he just didn't care. It was nice to hear Les's opinion then watch his reenactment of certain parts, making me almost pee myself from laughing so hard. We both liked the movie but didn't love it, neither of us really felt chemistry between the two main characters.

I looked up to the sky wondering what Ranger was doing at this very moment, was he somewhere warm? Was he safe?

I paused at the car door. I really didn't want to go back to Rangeman but I was really tired. I rested my eyes as Les played 50 Cent on the drive back. His rapping wasn't the worst I heard but he he more attitude then skill. My body was barely functioning by the time he parked. He pulled me out of my seat and into the elevator.

I let him use the bathroom first to get ready for bed then I quickly changed into Ranger's shirt and boxer's, slipping between the soft cool sheets. I didn't think I was asleep very long when I heard the fire alarm going off in the apartment.

What the hell? I tried to hide my head under the pillow. Les removed it a minute later. I groaned and tried to use my arm to hide my head.

"Steph get up. I'm not sure if it's a false alarm yet. Control is checking it out..." I opened my eyes and looked at him, I tried to get out of bed.

"Whoa your hair looks like a troll doll's, I wouldn't be surprised if you had that jewel in your belly button right now too." My mouth gaped open. I tried to push it down but I honestly didn't care, I just wanted to sleep.

"I don't see smoke up here?" Les had his phone between his shoulder and neck.

"We need to evacuate right now Steph, a fire broke out in the break room but different alarms have been triggered on multiple floors... control see's the smoke on the camera's but isn't sure a fire in the cause yet." My gut told me not to go.


	60. Chapter 60

SPOV

I was annoyed. "I don't see smoke up here?" Les had his phone between his shoulder and neck.

"We need to evacuate Steph, a fire broke out in the break room but different alarms have been triggered on multiple floors... control see's the smoke on the camera's but isn't sure it's a fire yet." My gut told me not to go.

"No Les I'm not leaving." Les looked annoyed then pursed his lips slightly like he was thinking. I crossed my arms and glared. "If you need to go, go." I picked up my gun and ran for my work bag, grabbing weapons. I strapped my baton holster to my arm but couldn't find the rest. I smacked my forehead, I gave it to Emily.

Les was dressing in the living room in full swat gear, slipping different weapons on his body and belt. I saw his eyes soften trying to reason with me. "I know what you gut is telling you, mine is telling me to leave, we are sitting duck in this spot with only one way out. If it's a fire, it spreads were dead. If it's an interior attack then we should still move."

"Do I want to be burned alive, no. Do I think this is a trap, yes!" I tried thinking how to reason with Les into holding our position... What would Ranger do? "Les, Ranger's computer, it's like a mini control room. Check the feed then decide." Les sighed, switched his cell to his blue tooth listening to the control room chatter. I sat down and logged on, Les used his passwords to see the interior cameras.

"The stairs look clear, halls look clear, I see white smoke coming from almost every floor's bathroom, the locker room, gym and garage. The fire is real on five, Manny is putting it out now with an extinguisher and mask."

I frowned."Why hasn't the fire department been called?"

Les looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. "Because we don't need them. Our men are trained for these things better then the local departments. Trust me, Ranger trains us for almost every emergency and thanks to you a few new ones." Les was laughing. I punched him in his arm. It felt like I hit The Terminator. Freaking muscles. I shook out my wrist in pain.

"The smoke is coming from all the places we don't have cameras except the gym and break room." We watched Rangeman employees dispatch from there apartments with headsets, gas masks and assault rifles. I saw Tank's tracker moving fast from his home onto the streets of Trenton. Ella and Luis were in their robes, running down the stairwell trying to go to the garage then moved towards the lobby exit.

"I'm not moving. I've seen enough fires to know what smoke should look like." I pointed to the screen." It's too white. The kitchen fire is black and billowing, that is real. It's a setup."

"We are still sitting ducks Beautiful. Listen to me. The security on this level is good but not impossible to break through with the right team and time. During a fire alarm the elevators automatically lock down, stairs are the only option this high up. If a team works on that door long enough we have no way out. It's better we move now and get you out of the building into a car." Les kept checking camera angles, "there are three emergency exits on floors lower then six. I need to take you down alone, Slick's tracker is across town right now, I don't trust anyone else with you except Tank."

"You will have to kill me then drag my lifeless body out of here. I am not moving." I grabbed the arms of my chair and locked my feet around the legs.

Les was turning red, I knew he wanted to yell then rip me from the chair. He took several deep breaths then used his fingers to rub his eyes."Fine. At least the elevators are on lock down, I'll be able to see an attack easier, control can't override once an alarm is triggered, only the core team can disengage the alarms. The front door of the stairwell and the penthouse door are reinforced. In an alarm you can't get in even with a fob, people can leave the floor but not enter. We will stay in our position for now, if I feel we need to leave we leave. No fighting no questions."

"Fine but I don't understand. It's not like Ranger to have only one exit in an emergency. Where's the hidden Chamber of Secrets in this apartment?"

Les gave me a big smile."He doesn't need one. That rope and harness in the office closet let's him repel off the roof then sneak in from a different entrance in an emergency. For obvious reasons I can't strap you in right now or I'd already toss you off the roof." I was horrified Les would have done that to me.

Then I pictured Ranger doing it. "Yup that's Ranger's style. I bet he even thinks that sort of thing is fun." Les gave me a big belly laugh.

"The things I am going to show you after you deliver."

I bit my lip, now wasn't the time for this debate. I trusted Les almost as much as Ranger but he wasn't Ranger. If Ranger said I had to leave I would have. Les enlarged one camera angle to the right corner of the screen to keep an eye on the stairwell door. Control was still sitting watching the camera's on the accounts, while the man on the interior camera's was directing the men on the headsets checking out the smoke. Control looked cool, composed like nothing was going on 20 feet behind them. They were drinking coffee while gas masks sat next to their keyboards.

I watched with wide eyes, tapping my foot nervously."You guys are like machines, I would freak out... They look bored."

"This is a minor annoyance, Ranger has drills for every attack, we run them four times a year. I'm surprised you haven't been involved in one. It's like hell week but it makes it easy for us to evacuate the building just in case another moron decides to hide a canister up his keyster like Gardi, which reminds me..." Les looked at me in the eyes like he was going to tell me something serious. "If you have a daughter, you should teach her when it comes to her virginity, her poop hole isn't a loop hole." I snorted, covering my mouth. I couldn't believe he was having this conversation with me! This was an emergency and he was cracking jokes.

Les wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Just trying to lower your blood pressure, I can't have you passing out on me, on top of all this." We heard control over the radio's confirming smoke bomb's.

"Lock down the building. All available men not on control, report to the lobby for a building search led by Tank." I saw Tank was pulling up to the door now.

"Beautiful I need more fire power just in case this turns ugly. Where is Ranger's gun safe?" I ran to the closet in the bedroom, opening a cabinet that looked like it housed shoes. Les tried his finger on the scanner with his code but it denied him.

He started cursing in Spanish."Seriously cuz, I have you on all my safe's." He sighed then grabbed my finger placing it on the scanner waiting for me to enter the code.

My eyes widened "I don't know the code! He never told me!" Les looked confused.

"If he didn't blatantly tell you then you already know it... It's four digits. Try." I tried my birthday, last four digits of my social, last four digits of my Rangeman id, both last four digits of my phone number. I was getting frustrated. I covered one of my hands over my eyes and groaned.

He had a safe in Greece, he told me the code...for the life of me I can't remember it, I never used it. Les was going through Ranger's work belts pulling off extra tools for himself. He tried putting on my Kevlar vest but it was too tight.

Les sighed in frustration, removed it, looking for Ranger's vest instead. I chewed on my lip, tapping the safe with my fingers. I heard Slick voice in my head telling me to slow down, breath, clear my head. This was Ranger, if he made me a code it would be simple for me to remember. I touched my necklace. Babe.

I typed in the corresponding numbers and it opened. "Are you freaking kidding me, I'm an idiot." Les started to laugh. The safe was packed with knives, guns and explosives. Les grabbed an assault rifle with a few clips. He started looking like Rambo, I almost offered him a scarf to tie around his head.

Les stopped to listen to his blue tooth. "Tank's in the building clearing each floor with a team... It's going to take a while, he needs to check for more devices and trip wires. Let's move back to the office and watch." We took our chairs again, I tried to pull up my knees to my chest but my stomach was in the way. Les grabbed my feet placing them on his lap. I felt weary and tired, the babies were sucking all my energy at this moment, the only way I even got out of bed was from a little adrenaline. I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need juice. I'm not feeling well. I don't know why people pull this crap in the middle of the night, sleep should be more important."

"Not everyone was blessed with your priorities, night usually means people are unprepared. Sit down, your shaky, I'll get the juice." I continued to watch the camera's then I heard furniture being moved around the apartment.

"What are you doing out there!" Les walked in a few minutes later.

"Creating spots for cover just in case. Drink your juice." Les was going through Ranger's office now, pulling a bag, filling it with handcuffs, gas masks, rope? He left the room and came back with prepackaged food and water for the bag.

"Why are you making a go bag?"

Les looked at me like I was being dumb. "Are you watching the cameras? We may need to disappear the next few days and mine is at home in my closet... Where, pray tell, is yours?"

I made a fish out of water face."I haven't made one yet... I meant too but I've been busy, I'm tired when I get home."

Les raised an eyebrow at me. "Your going to be the death of me... I know my cuz. He made you one then hid it somewhere just in case you didn't. He gives anal preparation a whole new meaning... My army pack use to brake my back but it saved my ass every time, literally it took a bullet once for my ass." Les started searching the rooms with his rifle strapped to his back.

His voice was a mixture of playful but amused."Beautiful? Why do you have candy hidden in an empty tampon box under the sink?" I started to laugh.

"I didn't think Ranger would look there! He is really good at finding my hiding spots. I think he counts the wrappers in the trash can too. He doesn't want me to get gestational diabetes. He said if he had to stick me with a needle everyday, it would lead to a very dangerous hide and seek, cat and mouse game, in which neither of us would end up with a happy ending."

Les was laughing, I heard him now in the kitchen as I watched Tank and the men move fluidly in a unit in and out of each room.

"Found it!" This apartment didn't have much in hiding spots.

"Where?"

Les held both black bags from his wrist. "On top of the kitchen cabinets. It's smart, your not suppose to climb anything so you would have never found it." Les was going through both bags. "I'm borrowing some stuff from Ranger's, remind me to tell him...Why he has six boxes of condoms... that is the real question." I was bright red. I didn't want to tell Les it was probably because we couldn't keep our hands off each other the last time we ran away together. At least I hoped that was his reason.

Maybe he had them somewhere for his use before I came into the picture full time then placed them up there to get them out of the way? I'm pregnant... why would he need condoms? Les went through both sets of clothing, the sizes for me ranged from normal, to a little pregnant to fully pregnant. Maybe this bag was for all year? I even saw a few baby supplies like a pacifier, bottle, pack of diapers and three bottles of my prenatal vitamins. I started to relax about the condoms again.

I looked at the monitor. "At least I know, I'm not crazy. I knew something felt off."

"Never thought you were. Anyone in particular I should question first." I shook my head no. I laid my elbow onto the desk then placed my head down to watch the monitor. I felt like Jodie foster in _Panic Room_.

I could tell by Les's long silence he was working on something in his head, he enjoyed talking as much as I did. "I have an idea but it's involved. When Tank clears the building, I want to sneak you out. Tank and I will tell the men your holed up here, I'll take up an office and see if the person strikes again. You have a choice, I can place you in a hotel, out of town or a safe house that isn't monitored by Trenton's control room."

I glared at him with half closed eyes. "I don't want to hide. I'd rather just stay and be used a bait. Set a trap instead."

"Why would you want that? I thought you wanted to get away?"

"There's a difference to me. I wanted a vacation earlier, I want to leave on my own accord, not because I have too. I know it doesn't make sense... I'm too freaking exhausted to explain." Les pulled off his assault rifle then removed my Kevlar vest. He placed his hand under my thighs lifting me onto his lap. He lightly pushed my head into his neck.

"I do get it, you don't like being pushed around but your cases are wrapped up except one. You said it yourself your stuck. Pushing yourself won't help, take a break to get a new perspective. Taking a step back isn't retreating, it's finding a better position to strike.

You wanted a vacation before this incident, you can still take it as long as Slick goes with you when you leave the safe house. You like the beach, if you don't want to leave New Jersey, I can send you to Ocean City, NJ for a few days. If we don't find the person you can come back or stay the week, play in the sand, listening to the waves crash."

"Not the worst idea but I can't leave tonight. I have a puppy meeting with Trent, I don't want to blow that off. Why can't I just move into my house? There suppose to do construction during the day not nights."

Les had his blank face in place."Security isn't set up and someone could plant something if they knew it was your home. Even if I set up the equipment myself, I don't trust the crew not to leave a nasty surprise for you if they knew your identity."

"I don't get it Les. I'm more vulnerable on the street with Slick. Why not attack me then? Rangeman is monitored throughout, it would be foolish to try something here."

"A Rangeman employee would know your protection, trackers, security in place. Your also constantly moving without a set schedule and armed. A trained military team could take you out but a few individual's couldn't. It would take a lot of planning, money and resources. Think about it. Ranger's away. If I wasn't here and the alarm went off what would you have done?"

"Tried to ignore it then try to make the noise stop, eventually call the control room. If they told me it was a real fire, I would have exited the building or went to the garage to drive my car away to a hotel... I'd like to say I would be armed but when I'm tired, I would have probably only taken my work bag and my keys because it has my wallet. If I saw smoke in the garage, I would have exited through the lobby to the front door."

"Exactly alone or someone may have approached you pretending to help then taken you. Control was distracted with multiple interiors alarms, they may have missed you on the cameras while giving orders to the team. I didn't tell anyone I was up here but Tank, I even scrambled the feed." Les hugged me tighter to his body.

"Why me? I don't think I've pissed anyone in this building off lately... Hal's stun gun incident was years ago, I apologized. I consider us friend's, I stepped on Slick's manhood by mistake because of that stupid snake, it's not him. I haven't done anything to anyone else."

"Your tired, your thinking literally. This could be because of Ranger. Maybe he disciplined someone harshly or someone didn't get a bonus or good review, a grudge about an assignment. Your worth a lot to Ranger, in extension me and Tank. Both of us would pay everything to get you back if it was a ransom. It could also be Jeanne Ellen screwing one of the men and she put him up to this."

While Les was talking, Cross came to mind. I didn't know whether to tell Les about him, Ranger didn't say I couldn't, but he didn't say I should advertise it either. I still felt I had that dream for a reason.

I whispered into Les's ear, not because I worried someone would hear, I was too tired to care. "It might be Cross." Les tensed then squeezed his arms tighter around me. He used his hand against my cheek to make me look into his eyes.

"What do you know about him?" Les had a serious face then softened his expression to make me comfortable. "Do you know him or did someone tell you his name?"

"I... I met him. I didn't like him. I don't think he knows my real name, I'm not sure. He gave me a bad feeling like he was a bad person, a person that would sell his mother for a nickel... I had a bad dream about him a while ago. It felt like an omen, I was in an office building trying to escape and a Rangeman team came in to save me then Ranger's Porsche blew up. Ranger said it was just a dream, it felt real. I haven't seen Cross in months, he doesn't know Ranger and I are together... I'm not sure."

Les was working something out in his head for a while. "I know how you feel about shooting people but he's one of those people, you should shoot first then ask questions later. I can't explain because it's classified but I never liked him." I laid my head back onto Les's shoulder, pretending for a moment it was Ranger's. Les rested his cheek on my head then ran his fingers in my hair while he watched the camera's. Tank and his team were now checking the employee apartment floors. It reminded me of Les's hair comment all of a sudden.

"I'm not a troll doll, you jackass. I can't help my hair gets crazy as I sleep."

Les chuckled "Most women get beauty sleep, you get troll sleep. You even have an angry little face when someone wakes you. All your missing is a bridge." If I had more energy I'd smack him.

"Your lucky I like you and your nice to lay on."

I could feel Les smiling."It's nice being myself with a woman. Your so small, I like picking you up. I wish you fit into my pocket, I would carry you around all day... I hope one day you will think about moving to Miami for a few months out of the year. I'd miss spending time with you, if I didn't see you. You even mellow out Ranger, for that you are one of my favorite people."

I'd miss Les too, he distracted me so I didn't dwell about Ranger in the wind for more then a few moments at a time. I hoped one day he could find a good woman, he was caring, emotionally open more then most of the men that worked for Rangeman and had an amusing wit. I doubted most people saw that side he showed me, it made our friendship all that more special.

Tank POV

I was punching my bag in my home gym working through my issues, I needed to get my head straight. The way I was feeling lately was unacceptable. I wasn't just letting down Ranger, I was letting down myself. I heard the ringtone letting me know control was calling me. When they alerted me to a fire, I assumed Steph was trying to cook, but then I heard about the break room and multiple alarms triggered on multiple floors. Santos had already given them orders to investigate then report back to me.

I toweled my sweat off my body then grabbed my shirt and swat gear. I drove quickly on the quiet streets of Trenton. I passed a safe house down the street from Hayward and knew Ella and Luis were inside. That was the protocol when an alarm triggered so they would be out of the way until we gave the all clear. Santos already gave the order for my team to meet me in the lobby so we could start clearing each floor, bottom up.

As soon as the men confirmed it was smoke bomb's, I knew this was a diversion, the only question I had, was if more were coming in the next few hours. My team and I checked every vent, piece of furniture, room and closet. The devices were set off on a timer, attached to surfaces, out of sight by Velcro, deliberately where no camera's existed. Smart.

I checked the break room and grimaced. It would need new paint, furniture and stove. This room would need all new items, I'd have to ask Ella to set up a temporary break room in one of the conference rooms. I interviewed the men on duty in the control room, they all had the same story, Manny was cooking some left over soup on his break. The stove immediately caught fire and the alarms triggered on the other floors within minutes of the fire.

I checked for booby traps or any attached devices to the stove that could have melted. I didn't see any, instead there was a chemical smell mixed into the smoke scent. My theory, someone wiped a chemical on the burners and the heat made it cause the fire. I'd have to bring in an expert first thing tomorrow to be sure.

"Manny do you routinely use the stove on your break this shift?"

"Yes Sir. I have allergies, I usually make my own food to be safe." Someone knew his schedule, made him part of the distraction. I checked the status of the men, no one was injured. I interrogated each man on the fifth floor, no one witnessed anything or showed any signs of deception.

Once I cleared the six floor and secured all the evidence in bags, I dismissed all of the men. I informed the control room we were off lock down but raising our interior security threat level. This meant no one could freely enter a room or hall without swiping there id cards for access. It was annoying for employees but it helped track movements for us. Even using the bathroom a man would have to swipe. Until the person was caught this method would slow anyone down from another attack. I went to my computer to confirm the updated changes to the security measure I ordered. Ranger and I didn't make this decision lightly, we knew it made employees feel trapped and frustrated not to walk freely to do there jobs or go on calls but it was a necessary evil.

The raise in threat level also meant all the men would be watching each other closely again, tensions were about to rise dramatically. I believed Steph was in danger and the intended target. I didn't see a reason for any other explanation. Nothing was stolen or accessed in the building, no accounts attacked. Tonight was my slap in the face, firmly pulling my head out of my ass. This could have been a real shit storm, I'm lucky it was just some damage to a break room. My life with Eve needs to take a back burner, I'd never forgive myself if something had happened to Steph tonight in my own damn building. Ranger would never trust me again to run Rangeman in his absence, let alone look out for Steph. It would caused a lot of trouble among the core team to the point we may have had to part ways.

It was bad enough Santos and I were at odds, I needed to rectify that. I still didn't want Steph undercover but he did the right thing by staying with her... he did what I should have done. I didn't have time to beat myself up over it, I pushed all my emotions deep inside and made my way to seven.

I saw Les carrying a sleeping Steph to bed, removing her weapons. I never noticed how small she is when she sleeps. I watched Santos tuck her in like a small child then kiss her forehead goodnight. I raised an eyebrow in question, I never saw him this caring about anyone. He treats women respectfully but this was something more with Steph. If Ranger saw this, I knew he wouldn't be pleased. Les gave me a blank face then tilted his head to Ranger's office.

Les sat in Ranger's chair bringing up the feeds from the past two days. "I started making a list of each man in those places, they are the ones I plan to question first."

I gave him the evidence bags in my hand. "Canisters are military grade, not from our supply, I checked in my sweep to make sure. I'll send them for tests but I doubt the person left traces. This was smart, well thought out in placement and timing...I was an ass earlier." That was my apology. Santos just nodded and bumped my fist in acceptance. I don't know why women couldn't do the same thing, when they fought.

I sat down with Santos and heard his plan, possible motives he and Steph came up with while waiting for the building to be secured.

"She isn't safe here. Whoever did this knows were going to investigate the camera's, that gives him a day or two to make another effort before he has to disappear. I want to move Steph to the Ocean City house that you mostly use in the summer. I only want Slick as her guard, no shadow." I was hesitant. I didn't like Steph without backup but the less people that knew her movements the better.

"I'm also removing all of her trackers, I already ordered a replacement that only we can look up. I know your cautious about leaving her alone with Slick for a few days...I paused myself but if he was the traitor, he could have easily taken her back in Miami when a threat was actively hunting her, then covered his tracks, faking an attack on himself. I'll make sure they both have burners with trackers for us to follow." Santos told me the rest of his in depth plan and my role to play along with contingencies in place. One was sending Steph out of the country if things started to escalate with Santos and Slick as her guards. It was two am by the time I left the penthouse so I crashed on the couch making a list of supplies I needed to pull off for this scheme to work.

SPOV

I woke up around 8, I didn't remember going to bed, I took a deep breath, waffles and mini sausages. I had a big smile on my face as I ran to take care of business. My hair looked horrible so I jumped into the shower using Ranger's shower gel to wash quickly. If I was alone I would have been tempted to use the shower massager but it felt weird with Les here.

Wearing Ranger's robe with a towel around my head, I jumped into my seat and grabbed my fork and knife waiting to devouring that golden perfection he was plating. "Are you still coming with me this morning or are you busy with last night's crap?"

Les was adding fruit and whip cream to my waffles. Another minute and I'd attack him. "Nope I'm all yours and I have something for you." Les passed me a jewelry box? Inside was a beautiful all gold necklace, with the bat symbol.

"It's not Cartier but it seemed like your taste, it has a tracking device inside. I need you to wear it at all times and tell no one you have it, not even Slick. It can only be checked by the core team if your missing or in trouble. I've talked my plan over with Tank and worked out the kinks.

This morning you will take your normal trackers, when we return you will come to the penthouse to leave them all behind and go with me down to the sub floor. Slick is already renting a car with a fake name and has your go bag, anything else you want, needs to fit in your work back so you appear normal on camera.

Once we go to the sub floor we will meet Tank in the Key Master's Quarter's under the ruse we are working on your safe cracking. We are going to give the camera's that show for 20 minutes then Tank will excuse himself to use the bathroom on that floor. We will walk towards the elevators together on camera then you will scramble the feed once we hit the elevator. As long as you are in the middle of the hall and elevator door the hall will also scramble the feed.

The moment you do, you have 60 seconds to make it to the bathroom at the end of the hall, Tank will be in waiting for you. Once I hit the seventh floor I will scramble the feed in the hallway and walk into the penthouse waiting for a few minutes then leave on camera. It will look like we were together then I dropped you off to get to work.

Tank will get you out to Slick then come out of the bathroom on camera and go to his office to work. Slick will then drive you to Ocean City. You can't tell anyone your out of town, we need people to think your sick upstairs. Tank will have a disguise for you as well in the bathroom.

The car Slick rented has a tracker only the core team can track. Remember that if your in trouble, you will need to hit a panic button for help. These are your new panic buttons and pen tracker."

"It's going to look weird if Slick and I are both missing on camera."

Les threw an overly dramatic hand to his head like he was a southern bell. "I'm insulted you didn't think I would plan for that!" He smiled and winked. "Slick pretended last night he had a death in his family and asked for Tank to give him a few days off for the funeral. He even planted a fake death announcement in his home town paper in case someone checks and alerted his family if someone calls. This situation makes you look vulnerable again. Ella's in on the plan too, she will deliver fake food to an empty apartment and store it in the freezer. I'll be sleeping in Slick's apartment watching the feeds from my laptop since I don't want your _fake flu_. Any questions?"

"I feel like Ferris Bueller. I'm stuck on how I'm getting out of the building though. You left me in the bathroom?"

"That Beautiful is the best part. You will see. Trust me. If I told you it wouldn't be as amazing."

"You guys have another secret floor or something?" Les just smiled and placed our dishes in the dishwasher.

I sighed "Sometimes this mysterious bullshit is annoying. I don't understand why I am never in the know. I'm glad I'm vacationing now. I'm so stressed I could lay an egg." I had one last sip of juice then walked with purpose back to my closet to grab my things. Last night's bag was well stocked, I grabbed Ranger's shower gel, one baby book with his voice, his t-shirt and boxers. Anything else I needed, I would buy.

We made our way to the elevator, Les asked me to put a show on for the cameras so I had a bunch of tissues in my hand and blew my nose like a horn. Les narrowed his eyes. I faked coughed then threw my hand over my mouth like I needed to puke. Les closed his eyes to keep from laughing.

"You look like one of Tank's cat's coughing up a fur ball." I glared at him. He checked my car over with a fine tooth comb then drove us to Ewing listening to 50 Cents _Magic Stick_. I didn't love the music but it was better then some of the classical crap Ranger played.

"Why is it you listen to Rap and Ranger likes classical? Where is that from?"

"We have different tastes but he always dreamed of having money and nice things. He didn't want to live like his parents, worried about bills and food. The music comes from his grandparents in Miami, they listened to everything, his grandmother would always play classical when she cooked, it relaxed her. I think deep down, she always wanted to learn the piano but never did."

"And his grandfather played Dominoes. What was he like?"

"He was reserved and quiet, a lot like Ranger. They use to play Dominoes together on the weekends. I don't know what they talked about... He took both deaths hard, it's why he doesn't talk about them a lot. I'm surprised he didn't take you to the cemetery in Miami for a visit, he usually makes a stop when in town."

"I only knew about Grandma Rosa, I'm happy to report she didn't whack me but I think she wanted too. The visit didn't go great. I don't think they liked me."

"It's not you, it's about Ranger. It's not my business to tell you but his father had all these hopes and dreams for him. He was the first born son, named after him. It's a pride thing. When Ranger got into trouble it made his parents look bad, like they couldn't control him and were bad parents. Family and neighbors love to talk, it caused a lot of issues. His father was hoping he'd learn to be a mechanic or go to college and better himself.

You have to remember their weren't parenting books back then you disciplined your kid how you saw fit and hoped that punishment would deter them in the future." Les shook his head. "Ranger wasn't that kid, the discipline fueled his anger and rebellion more...The car he stole wasn't a random person's car, it was a friend of his father's. I remember hearing my mother tell me how ashamed and embarrassed Ricardo Senior was and how none of his father's friends wanted to be in the same circle as him. In Ranger's defense he didn't know at the time who's car it belonged too. He just saw a shiny new ride, parked on the street outside a store then decided to steal it after a bad fight with his father earlier that day.

No matter how well Ranger did in Miami his parents didn't care. It was like they called because they had too, it was more to show the family they did, then to speak to him...The whole marriage and divorce thing with Rachel didn't help matters. It brought more shame because in our family weddings are big and traditional. No matter what happens you don't divorce unless it's for a really good reason. Ranger was the first in many generations to divorce then his brother followed years later. They blamed Ranger for encouraging him by helping his brother hire a lawyer and paying for it.

"What was Anton's reason for the divorce?"

"Anton's wife got an abortion without telling him she was pregnant. She didn't want anymore kids she decided. He only found out because she had a complication and went to the hospital the next day, the doctor told him. He tried to stay for a while they had kids but he couldn't forgive her. They realized they wanted different things out of life. He didn't tell the family the whole reason why, only Ranger." Both us of were silent. My heart hurt for Ranger, it made me want to protect him even more.

Twenty five minutes later we arrived to a large farm, lined with tree's along the drive. I bet this place was stunning in the Spring but a pain to mow all the time. I saw a lot of fenced in areas for training and play. Far off on the property was a home with an attached garage, that must be where Trent lived. Les parked at a large modern building, we buzzed the door again and met Trent at the door.

"Hi Steph, no Slick today?"

"No this is my friend Les." They shook hands.

"Alright let's sit down a moment, I need you to fill out paperwork and mark some boxes with your training needs. Then we will try and match you with a puppy."

I marked basic training then everything under advanced protection. I'm sure Ranger would want all of that. I thought of my own needs, it would be helpful if Higgins could grab items for me if I was on bed rest, like the phone in emergencies and check the door for strangers. Trent reminded me this was starting point, I could always add new skills as my needs changed.

"Steph mark this and this." I glared at Les with frustration.

"If you want a dog fill out your own paperwork. I'm not marking everything, it's unnecessary and expensive." Les smiled, he just wanted a dog to bring him beer from the fridge while he watched TV. I handed the paperwork back.

"Alright the fun part, let's see if we can find you a new companion otherwise I'll start my search today. You picked a male German Sheppard... the ones we have are neutered, it helps with training but also the males that are fixed won't be distracted by females in heat." Trent walked us down several halls pointing out different training rooms, the indoor track, the fake grass that looked pretty real to simulate the outdoors, the shampoo and grooming areas, several offices then the puppy room.

"All puppies are socialized early as I explained before, all are currently potty trained, have there shots and know basics like no chewing, digging, eating off the table, sit etc." This room was very clean and cheerful. All the puppies looked well cared for in the cages and barked a little as we walked to the end of the room to a large play area that was fenced off. Trent started placing the male German Shepard puppies in the area. Les helped me sit on the floor then sat next to me and called them over.

"I don't know which to pick. They all look cute. Les?"

"Ranger would want a serious worker, you want an obedient friend...Let's pull some toys and figure out which is both." He walked over to a toy box and started grabbing rubber balls with an attacked handle for the dogs to bite and carry. Les started tossing it over and over. All the puppies chased it. It reminded me of bumble bee soccer.

"I like these two Steph, the fastest of the bunch, they like to play but respond to Trent's commands quickly without hesitation." Trent removed all the puppies but two.

"It's a shame I live in Miami and work a lot. I'd take one with me today, although the humidity would be horrible for him." I let both puppies continue to play with Les and observed them. I decided to try something.

"Higgins?" One puppy stopped playing, looking me in the eyes. I smiled. He was the one. "Come here boy." Trent gave him the command and the puppy sprinted to me. I picked him up, holding him close to my chest. His eyes were a deep brown, his fur nice and soft, he had a cute twitch to his ears. "Do you want to go home with me? I'm going to warn you now, your daddy will be demanding, he is a big alpha male."

Higgins just licked my nose then laid his head on my expanding stomach. He felt right to me. Les looked into my eyes and knew. Trent took the puppies back to the cages, marking Higgins as mine on his paperwork. Since I wasn't taking him today, I didn't pick any accessories, just a harness that would be embroidered with his name.

I choose black with yellow lettering for his name, Batman's colors. Trent gave me the training schedule which would start next week. I choose evening appointments so my days were free to work.

"I understand your boyfriend is away right now but I suggest he joins a few sessions especially in regards to the protection training, Higgins needs to learn who his handlers are to be effective." I just nodded and took several pictures of Higgins to show Ranger. I signed a check to Trent and left. It was nice having a little happy for once that wouldn't expand my waist line.

Les opened the passenger door for me and shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day Ranger had kids, a house and a dog. It's still a little bit of a head trip for me."

I felt like my head was just submerged under water, that was my life too. How did that even happen? I always thought this was my nightmare... yet here I am. I made these decisions... Ranger said he wasn't family material once, is this even what he wants? Is he doing this for me or worse because I'm pregnant?

I felt sick. If I wasn't sitting right now I would have fallen down. All my choices so far have been without Ranger. I bought a house, I bought a dog... he agreed to a dog but I made the decision without him.

"Is this what he wants Les? A house, dog, kids? Or is he going to wake up bored one day and go off into the wind just to get away from the monotony? I saw it all the time when I was a bounty Hunter, men get tired of the routine of family life, they want the excitement, so they commit a crime, leave home, cheat on their wives... each of them didn't think it was a big deal and would have gotten away with it."

Les looked pissed "Are you insane. He loves you, if you didn't find a house soon he would have bought you a mansion, staff, a new car, anything he felt you wanted or needed. He carries a picture of the twins in his phone... _and showed me_. You don't understand how big that is for him. Trust me if he didn't want this, he would send you a check.

He doesn't care what anyone thinks about him but you. Your bringing back that guy I knew growing up... honestly the dog is probably a compromise on his part that I'll admit. He isn't exactly an animal person but the dog serves a purpose for him, to keep you happy and safe. You see monotony, he sees safety and security for you and his children to be outside and not get gunned down...

I could see it in his eyes the moment he got off the flight in Miami, he wants this family more then anything else, he'd give up anything for you without a second thought. When it comes to boredom, security is, which is why we take local government contracts to keep things interesting."

"I don't want Ranger to end his contract because of me. I want him to do what makes him happy. I'd worry about him but I'd respect his decision at the end of the day."

Les grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I know for a fact he's had doubts signing a new contract for a while and he wants out. It's a young man's game. Every time you get hurt, even after you heal it slows you down a few seconds. Those seconds count when it comes to getting away or being gun down.

I whispered "I don't want him to regret being with me. My heart couldn't take it... if he up and left one day for no reason."

"I can't promise you anything in this life but if Ranger ever hurts you that way or cheats, Tank and I would hunt him down and take care of him for you." Les parked the car. "It's Showtime. You know the plan, let's hit the penthouse to lose your trackers."

I grabbed the tissues from my pocket acting like I had a horrible cold, Les pretended to be disgusted keeping far away from me on camera.

We made our way to the sub floor. I started counting my steps from the elevator to the end of the hall, I only had 60 seconds to make it from the elevator to the bathroom. It was going to take me 75. I would have to walk faster.

Les and I entered the Key Master's Quarters and met Tank inside, twenty minutes later Tank went to the bathroom.

"You ready Beautiful?" I nodded, we walked on camera down the hall then got into the elevator. I scrambled the feed then went for the bathroom counting the seconds in my head, I just made it. I closed the door, breathing heavily against it. I didn't see Tank anywhere.

"Steph?"

I walked to the far wall near the urinals, Tank was standing in an opening, one urinal was a fake. I gasped. I had a million questions running through my mind. "This wasn't on my tour... is Alfred down here? Is there another sub floor that leads to the Bat cave?"

Tank pulled me through then secured the door. I noticed him in street clothes with a baseball hat. "Who do you think we are little girl? We aren't hidden the justice league in here, it's just an emergency tunnel to a hatch. We need to move Slick is a block over waiting in a car." Tank passed me a blonde wig and an ugly cat sweater with a kitty trying to paw a butterfly.

We took the tunnel to a small metal ladder, I climbed with Tank hanging on to me for support so I didn't fall. That led to another tunnel. I stopped short when I reached a door. Tank checked the feed on the screen "this camera can only be seen by the core team... the street is clear let's move out." Tank wrapped his arms around my waist and waited for the hatch to secure from the outside. I touched the wall looking for the door but it blended again into the building like it never existed. Tank walked me down the street looking for threats but pretending we were a couple.

Tank didn't look at me when he spoke. "I've been a weak since I met Eve... I don't know what happen to me, it's been a new experience I guess, I haven't handled it well. Last night was my wake up call. I want you to know you can count on me. I want you to trust me like you trust Santos... I need you too."

I squeezed Tank's hip. "There's no shame in blooming love, if your acting like a fool it means the feelings are real. I trust you, Les and I are similar we clicked, you and I just need more time." Tank placed me into a new blue Mustang with Slick behind the wheel. I kissed Tank's cheek.

"Good luck big guy." Tank just nodded and closed my door.

I whipped my head to Slick, he was wearing sunglasses, a brown letter jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans and bikers boots with slicked back hair. He reminded me of someone...

"Oh my God, you look like Fonzie!" I started laughing, Slick was unfazed.

"I'll take it as a compliment, he was cool and got all the chicks... You look like a psycho Britney Spears." That stopped my laughter, I removed the wig quickly.

"I'm sorry you have to do this, I know you have a life too."

"It's a working vacation for me. I've looked at the layout of the safe house, it's one house but divided into two units. You have your own side and I have mine. We don't even need to share a kitchen.

You can have all the space you want or we can eat together. Santos said you needed rest and relaxation, so we can do whatever you want."

After two hours we reached a nice home with two balconies from the outside, it looked like a normal home. Once we got to the door, I noticed the hidden cameras, key pads and a security system. The place was clean just a little dusty. Slick went to his unit leaving me in peace.

I flicked the switch to turn on the fire place then placed a throw blanket over my legs as I relaxed on the couch. I didn't have that feeling in my stomach anymore. For the first time in days I was able to breathe again. I didn't see any personal items, like Greece this place was just furnished without any real touches. I sat admiring the view from the window, soaking in the normalcy of just being on vacation alone. I use to think normal was overrated, but in this moment it was what I needed the most.


	61. Chapter 61

SPOV

I've been in Ocean City, New Jersey for about a week. The first three days I mostly slept, went to the bathroom and ate my food Les packed in my go back. I didn't realize how tired my body was until I had no where to go and nothing to do.

I hardly left bed, if I was awake I was watching TV. Eventually I needed real food, Slick and I walked a few blocks over to Uncle Bill's for a big breakfast, the Jersey Shore omelet was heaven. We went to Acme for drinks, snacks and basic food then ordered takeout from Mario's the rest of the week since neither of us were good cooks.

I've laid on the beach a few times listening to the waves crash, thinking about my life and future. I pictured bringing my children here one day, chasing them along the shore. It was a nice, clean, family orientated town, right on the beach, close to the boardwalk. I took a stroll to see the shops that were open and found a great coffee mug for Les, it said _You've Been P__oisoned _on the bottom, inside the mug. I pictured pouring him a cup of coffee then waiting him drink the whole thing and freaking out over the message. Eventually he would laugh, it fit his personality. I also picked up a ton of taffy for me and Ella, a canvas bag that said E_motional Baggage, _it made melaugh. Valentine's day was coming up, I still didn't have a gift for Ranger. It was a struggle, he has everything and the things he wants, Ella buys for him. I messaged Les.

_Valentine's gift ideas for Batman?_

His response was almost instant. _Sex. Kinky, dirty, steamy with risky lingerie. Sexy photos, a nice Scotch, something for your new home that he could use in the gym or office._

I already had some lingerie, I wasn't sure how sexy I would look this pregnant. The rest I needed to think about. I picked up a few shells to take home to put in my glass jar I had on my shelf, a habit I picked up from Grandma Mazur. I haven't explored Atlantic City even though it's a short drive away, I'm just not a big gambler and the stores are similar to the ones in Trenton that I didn't see a point. Although Slick walks with me everywhere outside of the safe house, he's been good about giving me space. Sometimes I forget he's even in the connecting unit, he's so quiet.

I have one more day here until I have to be home for my training appointment with Higgins. I'll be sorry to go, I expect I'll return often when Ranger is in the wind. It brought me a lot of peace. It was nice being in a semi normal home instead of a fortress. Once a day I checked my messages, Eddie finally started passing me information about Royce and Morelli. He tried to apologize about the snake but I was still annoyed, he knew it was in the house and just forgot to tell me. It was a major thing to forget in my book.

According to Eddie, Morelli has been receiving threatening notes from my stalker to stay away from me over the past few months. I would think it was weird since we broke up a long time ago but the Burg just considers us still on a long break right now, it doesn't help people know Joe is still hung up on me.

I asked Les if Ranger received any threatening notes and he said no. I thought that was weird at first then it made sense. Ranger doesn't have a personal mailbox or an address listed on his background check. His address on his license is an empty lot and his bills are paid through Rangeman. Unless my stalker lived in town, he may not even know Ranger runs Rangeman, it's not advertised. Even if my stalker tried to leave a note, he would be caught on camera.

The only way a message could be left for Ranger would be on his car but he hasn't been out of the Rangeman building much since December then we went to Miami. It annoyed me neither man mentioned that piece of evidence after everything I have shared. Eddie promised to dig deeper and let me know since the medical examiner would be done with Jane Doe from the Pine Barren's later today. I didn't expect anything major from that report, Slick was crazy observant when he checked the body for me.

I've felt bad I've been behind on pregnancy stuff. Sometimes when people ask me questions I have to default to Ranger. I'm starting to feel like a bad mom. I've been using my belly buds for the babies to listen to music as much as I can and even started catching up on my pregnancy reading. To my surprise, Ranger used a redaction marker to get rid of anything that mentions complications and worst case scenarios, it left me with a lot less reading...My first thought was what expecting father does this? I was annoyed, then I realized if I had read those things I would have freak out, thought I had those complications, became paranoid and crazy, then drove him crazy.

I sent a picture message to Les of my book, he thought it was hysterical, he planned to start sending Ranger redacted Christmas and birthday cards as a joke. I looked at my baby name book next, Ranger had crossed out a majority of the girl names. I wanted to think he just didn't like them but a part of me felt they were of women he knew, some more intimately then others. It bummed me out to the point I threw the book to the floor.

I checked my messages expecting something from Grandma Mazur. She left me a voice mail earlier in the week, telling me Val was on a hormonal rampage and I should avoid her. My dad let slip I was having at least one boy and Val had a fit. Grandma Mazur thinks it's jealousy, Val wanted a boy for her last child.

What am I suppose to say to her, it's completely out of my control what gender the baby will be. In a way I understood her disappointment, my father was never really excited about her pregnancies since her first child. I know he was hoping for a boy, now every time Val gets pregnant he waits for the gender to be excited or not. It not that he doesn't love his grandchildren, he always visits the baby in the hospital and holds her but I know he wants a grandson.

Being in Val's position, I'm sure my father showed some excitement over my pregnancy and it hurt her feelings. She needs to suck it up and get over it. My feelings have been hurt since childhood, our mother has compared us non stop. If she wants to be mad, she should be mad at Kloughn, it's his swimmers that caused a girl three times.

I scrolled through some gossip and saw Joe was being cared for by his girlfriend, mother and Grandma Bella. He loves that I bet, free food and being fawned over. Eventually I have to go to the bond's office, Connie and Lula have asked me several times to stop by for lunch and Vinnie keeps leaving me messages about returning. I've heard rumors they hired a few people but no one last more then a week or two. My burner phone started to ring, Les.

"Yo."

"Yo. Bruce Wayne just made his check point, thought you'd want to know right away." I fell back on the bed and hugged a pillow. Ranger was safe, that was the best news I've heard all day.

"Good. Any news about a return date?"

"Negative. Just keep your chin up, your doing great." I didn't have a choice, I would go crazy if I just sat around waiting.

"Have you caught your Keyser Soze?

Les laughed. "I loved _The Usual Suspects_, Kevin Spacey killed that role as him and Verbal...Which reminds me, we need to catch up on _House of Cards_. Let's binge watch the day you get back and make a fort in the living room with a bunch of pillows and blankets. Pop some corn, eat some candy from your tampon box. I need a relaxing day to drink a few beers, I'll even make you some virgin strawberry daiquiris." I imagined him wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yummy. Any attacks since I left?"

"No but security is tight because of Tank. Everyone is watching everyone, it's not fun being in the building at the moment. The fire inspector confirmed Tank's theory on the stove, it's being repaired as we speak. Everyone thinks your still sick upstairs, a few men asked Tank if you were ok, Ella reported some men even offered to run to the store and pick up anything you may need." My heart warmed a little, that was very sweet, I'd put money down it was Hal.

"Suspects?"

"We have narrowed down from fifteen men to three. Brett, Chet and Sisqo based on the feeds not just from the locations of the smoke bombs but the break room stove. Have you had any issues with these men?"

I had to think. "Yeah Brett. In my head I call him grunt. He's huge with no neck and doesn't talk at all. He helped me around the time of that Dickie fiasco as my bodyguard. He tried to help me bring in an FTA named Coglin, an inventive taxidermist. Brett was a casualty of an exploding beaver. At the time he didn't seem angry with me, just surprised by the situation.

I returned him to the control room and Hal sent him to get cleaned up. I never interacted with him again. Chet... Chet I met during the Rangeman building investigation, he was in the control room on the night shift. I remember he was polite, not very stimulating and doesn't do small talk. I had maybe a 5 minute conversation with him. If I had to pick one person who hates me the most at Rangeman it's Sybo Diaz."

"Interesting. I'm technically related to him. He's the ex husband of Ranger's cousin, Marion Manoso. What's his issue with you?"

"He isn't friendly, a loner who doesn't make eye contact with anyone. I annoy him. My stapler got jammed and I was trying to fix it then I asked him for help. It was a mess. He accused me of setting him up, like I was part of some joke to play on him. I heard about a pot to get him to smile but I wasn't involved. I think people have played a lot of jokes on him, he may have issues with Rangeman."

"Does Ranger know this?"

"Yeah. Another person I would flag is Vince Gomez, he is sneaky and moves like an Romanian acrobat. He lives beyond his means, expensive car, jewelry, clothing, loves the ladies. I've flagged him before, not just during the last review but the Rangeman break in's as well. I can't figure out where his money comes from."

"Government work, I'll add him to my list. Sisqo?"

"Sisqo I don't know, never met him, just reviewed his file. I remember something about a temper."

"Tank and I searched all three men's homes, cars and didn't find anything suspicious. Do you have any special feelings about my three suspects to help me out?"

I snorted. "Not at the moment, I'm not the Psychic Friends Network."

"It would be awesome if you were." Les always makes me smile.

"Anyone get a poor review or disciplinary action recently?"

"Yeah, Brett's scores have been borderline in fitness and shooting this review. Chet was late and got a speeding ticket on patrol and Sisqo had a confrontation with his partner on company time in the field. None of them have an influx of cash in there accounts, cell phone records are clean. One was a former Cop and the other two ex Special Forces. All three men are currently single. Tank and I questioned them, none of them showed signs of deception at the time but they are trained not too. We've kept it on the down low that you were the target, we told all the men we were investigating this incident as a bad prank."

"Just use me as bait. Place me with each man then see what happens."

I heard Les sigh."Too dangerous. I'm already working on a plan for tonight, I'll let you know if it works. How are the twins? I'm hoping to feel them kick soon."

I rubbed my stomach. "Fine, my book says they are the size of sweet potatoes this week. I notice they get pretty active when I have cold drinks or they hear Ranger's voice... I had this dream last night, I lived in a tree with a door, like some kind of Keebler Elf. Ranger told me weird pregnancy dreams were normal, it was still freaky. Tank was our next door neighbor, he lived in a shoe with a bunch of cats." Les was choking from laughing so hard.

"And your case?"

I sighed and stretched my arms over my head. I noticed I missed a spot on my leg from shaving. I hate that. "Haven't worked much on it. You were right, I was forcing it. I'll probably review it today."

"Well when you get back, I have a surprise for you. I need you to go straight to the penthouse."

I pursed my lips thinking. "That's going to drive me nuts, what is it?" All I wanted was Ranger home safe.

Les used a teasing tone."You have to wait and see! How is Slick treating you?"

I made a weird face. Why did he keep asking me this every few days. "Fine, he's giving me space... He isn't the mole, that I would have picked up on. I trust him as much as I trust you."

"I know. I was just checking in, Tank's orders." I rolled my eyes. Tank was sweet but a worrier when Ranger was away.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing, watching _Twilight_. Julie mentioned it on our visit, I'm trying to figure out some of her interests to relate to her, I want to bridge that gap at our next meeting."

"I'm definitely team Jacob, I can't root for a vampire that glitter's in the sun." I couldn't stop laughing, I had to cover my mouth.

"I can't believe you have seen this movie."

Les groaned. "Yeah... I've dated some women on the younger side. You'd be surprised how often that conversation comes up over drinks. I learned quickly when you say, "I don't care" they tend to get pissed."

"You need to raise your standards then..." I heard Les talking to someone, I knew he had to get off the phone. "Be safe."

"You too Beautiful." I held the phone to my hear and closed my eyes. I really should work today, I've been lazy long enough.

I used my foot to grab my work bag. I placed all the pictures and paper work on my bed. I rubbed my face with my hands and took a few deep breaths then looked at my notes. I never did find out where the stalker photos of my college days came from. I moved a bunch of pillows behind my back. The more my stomach expanded the more comfortable I became. It seems lately I always need to have my feet up, most of my shoes right now don't fit which is really pissing me off. I love all of my shoes.

I looked at all the carefree college photos of myself, me at parties, around campus, the library, pep rallies and school events... I was dating someone in the middle of those years, what was him name? Tim, Taylor... I wrote it down in my notes to call him. I remember going to some sporting events with him.

I looked through pages and pages of notes. I needed to investigate if any of the victims went to events, parties, conferences or doctor's appointments. I needed to figure out how he was picking his victims. All of the women had different incomes, Violet was the richest and the first victim the poorest. These women would never be at a similar party or function. I had the same issue with the doctor's appointments. Some of the women had specialists, others went to large clinics. Some of the victims went to political fundraisers but it wasn't the majority.

I'm the last victim... I have to fit the profile. What am I involved in? I don't go to church regularly, I'm not in any social clubs or lodges. I went to bingo once, I've been to three weddings the past three years and I never went to any conferences, Vinnie did.

I never went to any Police balls or Police fundraisers, not that Joe invited me anyway... When I'm sick or hurt, I go to the hospital or clinic. I use to go to my parents every week for dinner or Joe's family events but they weren't frequent. I go to the Tasty Pastry, Pino's, the beach in Point Pleasant and the mall. The mall would have the most people to choose from.

I just realized how pathetic my life was, I did nothing and went no where. I wanted to say it was because of my lack of funds but it was me... Something was bothering me, I felt like I was missing a place on the tip of my tongue. My phone was far away from my reach, I was too comfortable to move after the effort of adjusting my pillows for several minutes. I decided to call Slick and bang our adjourned wall to get his thoughts.

"Slick!" I heard him run up the stairs like a tornado, he rushed through the door with his gun raised then holstered it after searching the room with his eyes.

I was bright red. "My bad. I thought you would come like a normal person, I didn't scream at a high pitch." Slick sat on the bed smiling at me, he messed up my hair a little with his hand, I swatted it away.

"Where did I normally go before I moved to Rangeman, it has to have a decent crowd." I read him my list.

"Funeral home with your Granny?" I took a moment to absorb his words then dropped my papers in my hand. I started grabbing different pictures from my files looking for Kate's apartment. I started searching each photo, right next to Kate's computer was a memorial card from the United Methodist Church in Medford. I grabbed my laptop looking for the original file to enlarge the picture. I tried for a minute but the image was getting fuzzy.

"Help please. Unless it's Minesweeper or Paint, I suck with most software. I want to enlarge this card here on the desk. I need to see the deceased name and date." Slick took my laptop while I went through my hard copy pictures of Violet's home, ten pictures in I saw another funeral card on her fridge under a magnet.

I felt the wind knock out of me. "Son of a bitch. How did I miss that?" I pulled out my phone looking for the numbers of people I had spoken with in the past regarding the victims. Friends, past employers, I needed to know if all the victims had attended funerals months before their disappearances.

RPOV

I've spent a week in the rain forest of Ecuador, right now we are in the wet season, it has been raining three days straight. Once we landed my team and I stayed in a hotel for two nights to collect equipment and secure transportation. I was keeping a close eye on Oxanna, she hasn't said or done anything else to me or Dom but I didn't trust her as far as I could throw her.

Dom located six compounds in the jungle that corresponded to laboratory equipment orders in the time frame the asset was taken. My initial plan was to drive as much as possible but the rain has damaged most of the main roads washing them out. If I tried to drive a vehicle we could become stuck in the mud. The rivers weren't safe at the moment either, with the rising water and creatures that live in the water, our raft could easy be damaged by a tree or crocodile and then we would be stuck.

I decided to drive as close as possible then go on foot. I could have waited out the weather but that would delayed me another week, I rather get out of here as soon as possible. I had several enemies in South America I rather not deal with if I didn't have to engaged them.

I've been using my contacts in this area to figure out which compounds could belong to the drug cartels but I haven't received much information in return. Some days have been hot and humid, other days a down pour, making our packs heavier on our backs. We've been lucky not to come across many locals in our travels or large wild animals but I could do without the leeches covering my shoes. Most people think the best way is to removed them is to burn them off but that releases toxins back into your system. Using a knife or finger nail is the best to removed the blood suckers from the skin. Since it was only my boots and not my body, I used my knife to scrap them off each break then flung them back into the jungle.

I think of Babe every time I do this, she would be freaking out, screaming if she had a leech on her, begging me to get it off of her beautiful skin. I tried not to think of her but at times it was unavoidable. The jungle is a beautiful place, something I'd like to show her one day but I know she would never last. She is a strong woman who fears nature. I had a feeling with her luck she would pick up a parasitic worm from the water or fruit then never go anywhere again that didn't have a hotel. I hoped my children took after me in that respect, I wanted to travel with them, show them places off the beaten path in tents. I didn't want them scared or sheltered.

I saw one leech trying to escape up my pant leg, I knew they didn't technically transmit any diseases but they hurt like a bitch. I've seen men fall asleep then wake up with a bunch on their skin, sick from massive blood loss. I've been applying DEET to repel them not just on my clothes, boots and pack but on my skin. The rain only makes it so effective but I reapply religiously. Even in heat, I would have to reapply every two hours to keeps all the nasty bugs away from me.

Some men sleep in hammocks to avoid bugs and animals but I prefer sleeping on the ground in a tent. Placement is key, I never sleep near any animal trails, animal feces or watering holes. I try to look out for my men but they aren't always so lucky. Yesterday Dom came into contact with some Chiggers. Tiny little bastards that are hard to see with the naked eye, but look red or white dots. They live in tall grass or dense undergrowth.

Dom wasn't aware of his surrounds and some Chiggers crawled up his leg and bit him. Unfortunately there bites make you itch for weeks, sometimes months. I gave him anti itch cream but it helps only so much. Eventually I found banana leaves and told him to use the juice to bring down the itching, I couldn't keep watching him scratch his ass and junk anymore. It was a shame it didn't happen to Oxanna, she still gave me salacious glances every so often then roamed her eyes over my body. All I did was glare at her in return or clean my knife. I didn't know yet what her game was but I knew it was something. She never acted this way on any past missions after I turned her down.

I could feel the rain dripping from my face even though I was wearing a hat for protection. It reminded me of my last trip to the amazon where I came into contact with sweat bee's. They didn't sting but tickled my skin while they tried to remove the salt off my skin. It's hard to fight them off, it's easier just to wear layers even in heat or just ignore them. I've been vigilant in my surroundings not just for hostiles but poisonous creatures.

I've been in units in the past where the men were complete morons, touching branches without looking first, getting sick from ants, thorns or hairy caterpillars. I try to research areas the best I can to know which wildlife is safe but it's impossible. New species turn up everyday. My rule of thumb is not to touch anything, especially brightly colored ants, beetles, snakes, frogs or birds, they tend to be the poisonous or aggressive. Strategically I placed Oxanna as lead to trek through the jungle for many reasons, one I didn't want her shooting me in the back and two she would be more likely to step on a well camouflaged pit viper. My priority was to complete my mission and make it home.

I heard Dom talking to Oxanna about a few days ago, we came across tourists hiding out in a cave trying to avoid the rain, I decided to rest as well since they had a fire already started. One young college kid thought a Candirus fish invaded his urinary track since he was in so much pain. Listening to his story it sounded more like an STD and he was trying to save face with his girlfriend by blaming the fish.

I didn't want to stop long, just an hour to eat and rest my legs. I was pushing my unit hard but no one complained. I listened to the stories of the tourists, one woman reminded me of Babe. She kept telling everyone she wasn't going anywhere near the water for fear of piranhas, stingrays, river sharks, electric eels and rays. Their isn't much entertainment in the jungle so I messed around with her, I gave her a blank expression and told her she should be more scared of the anacondas eating her whole. She looked like she was going to pass out then kept saying she never wanted to go to this horrible place then hit her boyfriend over and over. It always amazes me when I come across traveler's that don't take the time to research the area.

Today my unit and I climbed steep ridges, I took a moment to admire the fast flowing rivers and quiet songs of birds moving through the trees. The rain has stopped and now it's a clear day. I forgot how fast the weather changes in a single day here. In the more rocky areas my unit and I had to use vines to get across questionable areas. It reminded me how much Santos use to love these vines. The idiot thought he was Tarzan swinging back and forth making a fool out of himself. I liked my old unit of Bobby, Santos and Tank, I didn't mind their chatter, I trusted them to be aware of their surroundings no matter what, they never let me down.

My team at this moment wasn't the worst but not the best. This was a priority task, I wanted to extract the critical personality out of the hostile area then escape and evade over the border on our way back to U.S. soil quickly but quietly.

I checked my map again with my gps coordinates, we were about 25 klicks from the first compound. I expected to make it by tomorrow to set up surveillance. The roads to that specific compound were riddled with security according to satellite imaging. With a larger team we could have taken them out, in a unit of three we were more likely to be gunned down. I looked at my watch, we had been walking the past four hours.

"Hold. Rest for 30. Set up a perimeter." I took my position to watch our backs will Oxanna covered the front and Dom the sides. I sat on my pack, draining another bottle of water and replenishing my energy levels with trail mix. My beard was growing thick and starting to itch a little.

Dom spoke up "What's the plan if we find the asset?"

"Check for a weak point of entry then enter under the cover of darkness. I want us to be as quiet as possible and get in and out without getting into a fire fight. Depending on the roads we may steal a vehicle from the compound or use the river to get us out. I don't want to take the asset through the jungle unless I have too."

I turned to Oxanna. "Did you find out what the asset was working on in Spain?" Oxanna licked her lips while she slowly toweled her body off to remove sweat.

"Not specifically, my guess is some kind of medicine. He was using different plants in his formulas and changing the structures then growing them himself. Plants can be used for an array of drugs, some poisons. A cartel could use his knowledge to improve product or someone else could have taken him for agricultural purposes, like selling his creations to make a fortune... The men in the picture with him aren't mercenaries or on any watch list. My guess hired hands." Oxanna started playing with her hair and slowly touching her body.

I got up to take a leak. Out of all the intel Dom showed me, I chose this compound first because of my gut. If I was right I'd expect to be out of here within the next week or two.

Tank POV

I had both of my hands over my eyes as I sat at my desk. "Santos this plan is insane. Run it by me one more time."

Santos crossed his arms and put his feet on my desk. I pushed them off. "It's not insane, your getting hung up on the stripper. It's simple. Ella goes up to the penthouse pretending to check on Steph. She will dress in Steph's clothes and put a small pillow in her pants and be covered up with a jacket, a small blanket, a winter hat, gloves and scarf. I will escort her to my car.

I will tell the control room hours before Steph needs to see a doctor really bad because she's sick. I'll use the excuse of Slick being away and low staffing that I will not take a shadow. If we have more then one bad apple in the building then I don't want our suspects tipped off. Hence Ella pretending to be Steph on camera.

Ella will drive with me to the doctor's office, we will chill for an hour then she will take off the disguise and pass it to Elsbeth."

"Elsbeth is the stripper?"

He sighed. "Yes! Elsbeth looks like Steph in a way, I asked her to change her hair color to Steph's then curl it. She will be wearing a hat, gloves, scarf and the blanket from Ella. I will place her in our first suspects back seat explaining I have a major client meeting and he needs to take her to visit her Grandma Mazur at her apartment.

I'll tell our suspect Steph is so ill she is practically incoherent and needs her granny desperately. You and I will be in two different rented cars watching where he takes her. Ella will continue to be in my car because when we figure out which man is guilty, Ella will drive Elsbeth home and give her the cash. I plan to give Elsbeth a tracker, panic button, mace and wire her for sound."

I frowned and cross my arms."Here's my issue. If you pick the wrong man and he takes the fake Steph to the apartment then what? We still have two suspects left."

Santos wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. "That's the beauty of my plan. You will call the man off with an emergency that needs his specific skills and replace him with our second suspect. Our fake Steph will spend an hour with Grandma Mazur in the bedroom alone then take our fake Steph to her "specialist appointment" for the baby. If he takes her and delivers her to the office, you show up for the fake appointment without alerting anyone, pretend to be in the doctor's office and dismiss him.

Here's the tricky part. I need you to start faking sick now because you need to act like Steph gave you the stomach flu and you need to fake going to the hospital after Steph's fake "specialist appointment," you need to call our last suspect to return her safely to Rangeman. One of them will probably make a move if they think I'm distracted and your incapacitated. Make sure you have a second car planted for your use to follow each suspect, I don't want control to track our vehicles and I don't want our suspects to spot the tails. I agree with your theory their maybe an unknown partner, I don't want control to warn our suspects.

Once we bag our man, we can take him to the Hamilton house for interrogation and lay down a possible cover for his whereabouts to the other men if we don't get our information quickly. Ella will meet her husband for dinner after driving Elsbeth home and not return to Rangeman until after the shift change. The only thing I haven't explored is the possibility of having to lay a new cover for Steph's whereabouts. I noticed the men in control note Steph entering and leaving the building but not Ella. If Steph doesn't come back tonight they will get suspicious and alert us.

I raised my eyebrow. "How did you get Ella to agree to this?"

Les smiled. "Rangeman paying for her culinary classes the next three months as well as equipment. Some Cordon Bleu thing. She was afraid Ranger would say no if she asked because it's French cooking, it involves a ton of butter and creams. She's going all Julia Child on Rangeman the next few months." I thought about it, Ranger would definitely said no.

"A lot could go wrong with your plan... let me see the picture of the stripper." Santos pulled his phone and started to scroll. He showed me a picture of her half naked body.

"Her face idiot." He scrolled one more page.

I studied her for a few minutes. "They look similar but not really. As long as she doesn't talk we may get away with this. How do you know her again?"

Santos shrugged his shoulders. "I use to sleep with her occasionally when I lived in Trenton."

I pursed my lips. "And she is fine doing this for you? She won't double cross us, tipping the mark off to make more money?"

"I'm not stupid. That's why I'm wiring her. She doesn't hold any ill will against me, she wants the cash."

I raised my eyebrow and breathed deeply out of my nostrils. "Are you currently screwing her?"

"Not at the moment, I may in the future while I'm in Trenton. She's sweet, not dumb. It's a cliche but she really is in law school at the moment and trying to buy a condo. She can follow orders."

I rubbed my eyes with my hand thinking of all the reasons we shouldn't do this, all the ways this could blow up in our faces. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this plan... You need to sell this then too. Lay it on thick with control once you leave this room that Steph is out of it, delusional with fever. Make it look like Steph isn't your priority and your annoyed you have to take her to the doctor's since you have an important client meeting later...Grandma Mazur is in on this lie right?"

"Yeah she thinks she's a Bond Girl. I told her not to over sell it, I didn't explain the situation exactly. I just said Steph was in danger and we needed to check some people out. She was fine with pretending Elsbeth was Steph for a while."

I shook my head. "She's a wild card. My gut says it's one of the three men but I can't shake he may have a partner. I watched the feed over and over. The night before Manny used the stove, it worked fine, the next day our three suspects used it or spill something on the stove with a towel. Later that night it caused a fire... The question is who do we test first?

Brett's been her the longest, he's a good solider, unhappy with his review. He spent the whole day in the gym beating the crap out of the bag when he fund out he wasn't getting his raise. Chet's a loner, likes nice things but was pissed with Ranger when he reprimanded him regarding his spending ticket, he was placed on research desk for a month. And Sisqo the former cop, had an issue with his patrol partner, it came to blows. Both men were suspended for a week with out pay, neither received a raise. All these men are intelligent, all could have gotten the smoke bombs from a surplus store, a contact or Stark Street, they sell everything right out of their trunks these days. What did Steph say?"

"Not much. She wanted to use herself as bait. She gave me a few leads to check out. She hasn't had any major issues with the men. If it's Chet or Brett they will be harder to break, both have SERE training (Survival, Evasion, Resistance, Escape) and have been captured during past tours.

Steph mentioned Jeanne Ellen and Cross, Jeanne Ellen is cash poor right now thanks to you and Cross would do his own dirty work. He lives for confrontation, if he wanted Steph, he would come for her head on, taking Slick out first... I'm thinking Sisqo goes first, he's the newest man, only worked here six months then Brett and Chet."

I looked at my watch. "When is this going down?"

"Two hours... This would have been a lot easier if you didn't raise the interior threat level, our suspect may have tried again, I could have caught him already."

I shook my head." I'm following protocol. You have an issue, bring it up with the boss... I want a tracker and panic button on Ella just in case. Make sure you grab comm units and pray this ends well, not in a stand off. I'm going to grab a sniper rifle just in case."


	62. Chapter 62

Note: Clarification about the Kloughn children. Someone mentioned Mary Alice and Angie belonged to Val's first husband which is true, Lisa belongs to Kloughn who we see born in book 9 but Val tells everyone she is pregnant again in chapter 10 of _Plum Lovin'(_an in between novel of book 12 and 13). I always thought that would be a fun trivia question if Stephanie Plum ever became some kind of game :)

Then I made Val pregnant again in this story. That's how Kloughn produced three girls that are biologically his, two from the books and one I just made up here. I know JE never mentions the baby being born after _Plum Lovin'_ but she doesn't mention a lot of details in general, I was annoyed we didn't even get the full picture of Steph and Ranger's fake marriage in Hawaii. Now that would have been interesting story! Thanks for the comments.

Tank POV

As soon as Santos left my office, I grabbed a few burner phones out of my safe as well as some cash just in case we needed to pay anyone off in the process of this operation. I left my office slowly, I grimaced, lightly touching my stomach then wiped my brow for the cameras. When I left the building, I purposely parked at a Rangeman client's business, I wanted control to think I was checking out a system. I chose this customer because the car rental company was less then a half a mile away so I ran.

I approached the desk and watched the teenager swallow hard when he checked on my size. "Can I help you Sir?"

"Yes. Three vehicles to rent right now... my group and I were on a bus and it broke down. Sedans, nothing flashy or bright." The kid checked his computer.

"I have a silver Chevy Impala, blue Ford Taurus, and grey Toyota Avalon."

"Fine."

"Your license Sir." I handed over my fake Raphael Kane identity, signed some paper work then collected the keys. Normally the company would assist me in delivering the cars but the kid was the only one on today and couldn't leave. I drove the Chevy to the doctor's office for Santos and Ella then called a cab with my burner phone to drive me back. When I saw Frank Plum pull up, I could have kicked myself. He frowned lowering his window, giving me a confused look.

"Don't you own a car? Big, black, shiny?"

I slammed my blank face down. "Yes Sir. Training simulation today... Rangeman War Games. I don't like cheaters, I needed to move some cars without anyone's knowledge. Could we keep this between us?" I pulled out a few hundreds from my money clip and leaned into the window with it. "I'd like to rent your time a little longer if your available, I have a few more cars to move."

Frank's eyes widened. "Get in." He grabbed the money like it was going to fly away and shoved it into his front shirt pocket. I was nervous for a moment but he didn't talk much or ask anymore questions. I wasn't as worried he'd spill the beans, Grandma Mazur was more of a risk at this moment.

Frank took me back to the rental shop then followed me as I moved the Ford over a few streets from Rangeman for my use. I moved the last car, the Toyota by Stephanie's old apartment just in case Santos or I get spotted and needed to make a vehicle switch. After I moved all of the rentals, Frank took me back to my fleet SUV in the office complex. It wasn't an awful experience, neither of us talked, just listened to sports talk radio.

He parked next to my vehicle and turned around to speak to me. "Call me first if you ever need a lift, you'd make a great regular. And put Steph on a good team, she's not athletic but she's competitive." I just nodded and thanked him. It was an idea for the future. Although Rangeman technically didn't have war games, we had competitive training seminars. In a way it was similar, having trophies or medals would make it better. Maybe we could even do some kind of company war between Miami and Trenton for some team building crap our business manager keeps mentioning for employee moral. I tabled that thought for now as I pulled up to my home.

I checked on my cats quickly then started making two bags for me and Santos. Each contained a few bottles of water, sniper rifles, boxes of gloves, tarps, handcuffs, bleach, zip ties, masks and extra clothes. I looked at the time, I had fifteen minutes until this operation went live. I pulled a plastic shopping bag from my pantry and placed two sets of keys to the rental cars inside with a list of where the cars were located and some burner phones. To disguise the contents, I placed a bottle of water inside with some apple chips. I made it back to Rangeman with a minute to spare. I ran up the stairs to five, Santos was talking to the control room with a file in his hand.

I passed him the bag. "For Steph's drive. Fluids, crackers etc. How is she?"

Les frowned then sighed "Bad man. I'm gonna be pissed if I catch something too... Your not looking so hot yourself, maybe you should see a doctor too."

I brushed him off. "I'm fine. If I get worse I'll make a call, my day is packed enough."

Santos nodded. "Here's the client file, I need you to take this so I can drive Steph to her appointment then I'll rush to the next client meeting nearby a few blocks away." I nodded and walked away. I could feel a comm unit inside the folder. I closed my office door as I saw Santos enter the elevator on his way up to the penthouse. I grabbed a few more files and slipped the comm unit into my pocket.

As I got into the elevator to leave Rangeman again, I purposely took a deep breath then wiped my mouth with my forearm. In the garage I wiped my brow before I entered my car. I felt like an idiot but I needed the building to see I wasn't on my game, that would give the culprit a false sense of security to make a move.

I parked my Rangeman SUV a few blocks from the building then ran to my rented Ford with my bag strapped to my back. I placed my comm unit in my ear as I drove to the doctor's office to get into a surveillance position.

Santos spoke. "Check. One two."

"Copy in route to position, 8 minutes out."

"Ella's getting changed now, leaving in two after I wire her." I heard Santos remind Ella to keep her head down on camera and hide in the throw blanket that was placed around her face and shoulders as much as possible.

I sent a silent pray this would work. I didn't have a better plan, we tossed many ideas past each other all week and this was the best option somehow. The issue for me wasn't that this plan wasn't plausible, his ideas just had a tendency to backfire in a major way when we least expected it.

I had a small flash back to Argentina years ago when Santos decided he was going to pretend to be a Matador for a cover identity, unfortunately for us, he never expected our mark to place him in a position to prove his identity and almost got me shot while he put on a show for everyone. At the time I didn't know whose face was more priceless in that moment, his or Ranger's.

Luckily Ranger was under a different cover at the time and had established himself in the circle we were trying to infiltrate. He quickly excused himself to attend to business then somehow ended up in a high point out of sight in the arena. He let Santos the dodge the bull a few times with his cape then took a shot with a tranquilizer dart using a special sniper rifle. He saved his idiotic butt and mine.

That is why Ranger was the strategist in our group, if this was Ranger's plan I'd have more faith. I knew for a fact Ranger would never use Grandma Mazur in an operation this important, unless it was a last resort. I knew today she would be our bull, wild and unpredictable.

"Moving." I listened as Santos and Ella left the penthouse. He was talking to Ella in a sweet soothing tone.

"It's ok Steph, the doctor will make you feel a lot better. I'll be with you the entire time. I know you hate this but it's for the best." From the sounds on the wire, I could tell Santos was patting Ella's back a little and helping her walk down the hall. I heard the sounds of an elevator then the car door.

"Package secure. In route to first location, 10 minutes. Sisqo received orders to pick up package in 55 minutes and transfer to the second location."

I heard Ella on the wire."I don't understand why you keep calling me the package, if you can't use my name, I'd prefer something else dear. You make me sound like a Christmas present." Santos started laughing.

"Hmm...How's asset?"

"That would be fine." I sighed. Yeah Ranger would never use Ella either. No one wants a mother figure on a mission, definitely not bad ass.

"Sit rep before I deliver _the asset_." I checked the street and parking lot. I didn't see any cars staking out the area or suspicious people in sight.

"Clear." I saw Santos's SUV drive by me then park in the lot.

"Bringing asset inside to change in the bathroom. Confirmation _twin_ is in the building to make the switch." I heard walking then several doors open and close. "Elsbeth, Ella. Ella, Elsbeth. I'll leave you two ladies to switch." I heard the door close.

"Perimeter clear."

I heard Santos speaking. "Ella here are the keys for the rental. I'll drive to the cafe for my fake meeting to meet you. Here your wig and glasses just in case anyone is watching." I was already in place to tail Sisqo and Elsbeth. I knew I'd have to relay the location once Santos got rid of his Rangeman car. I was hoping bachelor number one, someone who hasn't been with Rangeman for more the a year was the culprit. If it was Brett or Chet it meant a higher possibility that they had a partner inside Rangeman still.

"Asset exiting in two." I saw Ella leave the building then drive off in the rental.

I heard Santos flirting while adjusting Elsbeth's wire. "So beautiful baby, I bet you wore this red lacy number just for me..." I was getting annoyed.

I growled. "Santos, whoever told you to be yourself, lied to you all of these years. Keep your dick in your pants before I come in and castrate you." I mumbled "Horny son of a bitch." Santos laughed.

"Package is loaded and wired."I felt a little better knowing this girl had a tracker, panic button and mace but our men were well trained, their was always a chance she could get hurt.

"Package and I are in an empty office, holding." For 45 minutes I listened to their boring conversation about making plans for dinner sometime this week and Santos's thoughts on _Judge Judy_. If I could have removed my comm unit I would have. I was practically celebrating when I saw Sisqo park 45 minutes later.

"Bachelor number one has arrived."

"Come on baby it's showtime. Three minutes out." I turned on my car, placing it in drive waiting to follow. I saw Santos and Elsbeth exit, he placed her in the backseat of Sisqo's fleet car then spoke.

"Yo. I'm in a rush. The doc said she has a high fever, the flu and laryngitis... You know where to go right? Questions?"

"No Sir." I watched Santos push the door closed then pull a can of Lysol from his pocket, spraying it all over his clothes. I started laughing when he couldn't stop choking. Eventually he ran to his car and sped out of the lot.

"Damn, I over did the spray. I just wanted Sisqo to keep his distance. I thought by him seeing me spray my body it would protect her a little more from an attacked." I just shook my head. I followed two cars behind along the streets of Trenton.

"Package is on course to the second location." The SUV was quiet. Elsbeth would cough occasionally or blow her nose but that was it. They parked in Grandma Mazur's lot then slowly walked to the front door. I parked on the street, watching with some binoculars. I called Grandma Mazur to let her know it was her turn.

"Hello?"

"Your on, she's in the lot."

"Oh great! I'm so excited! You boys should use me more for your operations. I'm a natural. I should have been a spy in my day like that Ursula Andress in _Dr. No_..."

I had to cut her off. "Edna Please. This is important. Focus. You need to grab our Steph from the lobby." I didn't want Sisqo getting a good look at Elsbeth or this whole thing would have been a big waste. I checked my surroundings. I didn't see anyone positioning themselves on the street.

Santos spoke "Sit rep."

"Bachelor number one delivered the package."

"Ella and I are in position two streets over from your location, she has a comm unit. I gave her the keys to the third car, she will follow from a discreet distance just in case we need a vehicle switch."

"Copy."

I saw Grandma Mazur run across the lobby and hug Elsbeth. My eyes widened, I had to look twice. "Holy Crap...Edna's wearing a tight leather mini dress with kitten heels and her gun doesn't fit all the way into her purse." I covered my eyes and groaned.

I could hear Elsbeth's wire. "Baby granddaughter! I can't believe your so sick. I made you a big bowl of chicken noodle soup." She wrapped her arm around Elsbeth helping her into the elevator. "And this strapping young man is quite the looker." I heard Edna wiggle her dentures in her mouth. "Hello sexy guy, I'm Edna. We haven't met." Sisqo didn't respond, whether from fear or shock I wasn't sure.

I heard Mrs. Bestler say hi to Steph. I held my breathe for a moment, she could blow this whole operation. I forgot all about the crazy old lady who lives on the third floor and plays elevator operator when she's bored.

Come on Edna. Come on. Speak!

"Going up Edna... Stephanie are you ok?"

Edna finally realized she needed to speak. "Oh... Steph is really sick Mrs. Bestler, she doesn't mean to ignore you... she barely knows where she is right now. She came for my world class soup and conversation to get better."

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetie, hope you feel better." I heard the elevator ding. "Second floor ladies' handbags and better dresses." I heard Edna disengaged her alarm system then move Elsbeth to her bedroom.

"I'll get you some soup you just lay down for a bit. Would the sexy guy like some soup too?"

I heard hesitation in Sisqo's voice. "No thank you Ma'am." I could hear Edna mumbling in the distance, it sounded like Sisqo was sitting in the living room or dinning room. I took a moment to call Brett.

"Sir."

"I need you to relieve Sisqo, he has an assignment. Steph is currently at her grandma's apartment for soup and visiting. I've been informed she needs a specialist due to her condition. She has the flu, laryngitis and a bad fever. She needs to leave in 45 minutes to be on time. Santos and I are both in meetings all day and short on staff so no shadow. Be alert." I hung up. Forty five minutes didn't seem like a lot to most people but to a Special Forces solider, it was plenty of time to create a plan and execute an ulterior motive.

I heard Elsbeth and Edna whispering in the bedroom with the door closed, talking about everything from pedicures to _The Golden Girls. _When it was mentioned Elsbeth worked as an exotic dancing, Edna asked for private lessons to impress her boyfriend, Christian. I was horrified that she wanted to wear a gold bikini just like Princess Leia because it was one of Christian's favorite movies. I cringed. If I could bleach my mind I would. I may have been faking sick earlier, now I really was. No matter the happy thought I imaged, the image of her wouldn't leave my brain.

I heard Santos groan. "I use to love that scene... I'll never think of it, the same again."

I heard Ella laughing. "Behave boys. She's in love, one day you will be the same. Show some respect."

I shook my head. "At least Edna hasn't seen you naked. Ranger gave her a full frontal show in Atlantic City. He thought he gave her a heart attack." Ella and Santos were hysterically laughing now.

I looked at my watch. "Calling Bachelor number one."

"Sir?"

"Your needed on Stark for intel collection. I want to know if anyone has seen or heard from Jeanne Ellen. Find out if she has been buying any equipment out of any trunks. Have Mrs. Mazur set her Rangeman alarm then your dismissed." I knew it was probably a waste to send him to Stark but I needed him out of the way and he had several street contacts.

Eventually Brett parked in the lot and collected Elsbeth at the door. Edna insisted walking Steph down to the car and made Brett carry a big container of her soup. I had to exchange my rental for my fleet car for the next location so I left my position.

"Your up Santos. I'm on the move."

"Copy." Santos was now the main tail.

I heard Edna speaking. "I wish I could go with you baby girl but I have an appointment with Christian... I hope you feel better and I will call you this week for that appointment we talked about." My blood pressure started to lower. We luckily avoided hurricane Edna and were back on track. I knew it would take 25 minutes to get from the apartment to the next doctor's appointment, I was just going to make it.

"Santos sit rep."

"Bachelor number two is on route, nothing suspicious." I left Chet for last because I felt he was the least luckily to do something. Seeing neither men so far making a move made me think we were looking at the wrong people all together.

"Calling Chet." I called him and told him the same story as the other two men but I asked him to take Stephanie back to Rangeman in an hour from her doctor's appointment. I explained how sick she was and how I planned on going to the hospital myself because I was ill. I reminded him, Santos was in meetings all day and he would be without a shadow so he needed to be careful. If he didn't take the bait, I didn't know who to test next. I hated to think we wasted all these hours on nothing.

I got out of my car just before Elsbeth and Brett got to the building door. Brett seemed surprised to see me.

"Last minute doctor's appointment on the top floor for myself. I'll walk her in...Ella needs you to go to the store and pick up several items for Steph." I pulled out a list I made earlier and sent him to Sam's club in Lawrenceville. Elsbeth and I found a large waiting room on the third floor to hang out in for an hour. I pretended to read a magazine while checking our surroundings.

Elsbeth spoke up. "This isn't so bad. I don't know, I was expecting something, maybe an explosion or car chase. I didn't realize security was so boring." I just nodded. She talked more but I tuned her out, I needed to focus.

"Sit rep Santos."

"Parking lot is clear. I don't see any vehicles on surveillance."

An hour later Santos spoke "Bachelor number three has arrived." I went downstairs and placed Elsbeth in his car, clicking her seat belt into place.

Chet lowered his window. "I just saw my doctor too. He is sending me to the hospital for the day. Santos is on call. Do you have any questions?" I pretended to hunch over a bit then covered my mouth with my hand like I was about to puke.

"No Sir." I nodded and got into my car, driving down the street slowly. I wanted to be near by just in case he made his move.

Santos spoke "Following Bachelor three in route, 35 minutes till final destination."

I was listening closely to Elsbeth's wire, Chet didn't say anything for ten minutes then offered her some tissues. I got a bad feeling all of a sudden. I heard a weird thump.

"Sit rep Santos."

"He seems to be heading towards Rangeman but he's driving slow. Something's up."

Five minutes later Santos spoke "Oh shit!" I could hear a car faintly crashing over Elsbeth's wire.

I turned my vehicle towards Santos's position. "Report!"

"Chet purposely caused a car accident at a four way stop and got hit... Not too bad but a decent impact. He is out of the car talking to the other driver now... You won't believe this, this guy looks like Howard Stern but dresses like Madonna. I'm holding a block away to see if a partner shows up."

Out of all the people in Trenton. "The guy is Sally Sweet, a friend of Steph's."

Santos started laughing "Of course he is, I bet she personally knows every wacko in Jersey... Both men are moving the vehicles to the side of the road, Chet is handing him his insurance car... Shit he just covered his mouth with a rag and pushed him back into his car."

I slammed my foot harder on the gas. "I'm two minutes out. Hold. I don't want a shoot out and have the cops show up."

"Holding. He's removing Elsbeth from the back seat and placing her in the trunk of a Volkswagen Jetta, eight feet from his car. She isn't moving. He's placing handcuffs on her...it looks like a cell phone jammer and a gps jammer in the back seat of the car... He just broke a blood pack on his upper shoulder and neck."

I pushed my car into park."Here. Move in quietly."

I saw Santos run with his gun lowered but Chet saw him. He started moaning."They went down that road! Quick! Hurry! They took Steph! I tried to stop them!" Chet was putting on a decent act. I had my gun in one hand and my stun gun in the other creeping up from behind him.

Santos spoke "Patrol is on it, she has gps, we will get her back. You ok man?" Santos was faking concern. Just as Chet sensed me from behind, I stunned him. He dropped to the ground hard. I removed all of his weapons as Santos went to free Elsbeth from the trunk. I threw Chet over my shoulder and carried him to Santos's rental car, tapping his arms, legs and mouth. Chet starting moaning, I punched in the face to knock him out again.

Santos moved Elsbeth to my SUV to check her out. I checked on Sally Sweet, he was still out cold. He didn't have any noticeable injuries. I saw Rangeman patrol park then Hal and Evan's ran over.

"Is everyone ok? No one responded to control."

"Fine. Minor car accident. Hal get rid of the fleet car for repair and grab any camera feeds for this spot to be delivered to me."

Santos walked over and whispered "She's fine, he gave her chloroformed tissues that knocked her out. I'm having Ella take her home now. I'll secure our guest at the house."

I nodded. "I'll clean up this mess then lay the cover stories."

I watch my men clean up the area, I told them Steph and Chet had minor injuries but were being checked out just in case. That would buy us at least tonight. I didn't think Sally Sweet would be a major issue, Rangeman provided him a lawyer in the past when he plowed through a bunch of Slayers to save Steph, at the time he was very grateful. I doubt he'd sue us now.

I watched him stir. "Dude what just happened?"

I stood over him. "You had a minor car accident at a four way stop then passed out. Rangeman will take care of your car damage, medical bills and my men will take you to the hospital to get check out." I gave him my card. "Call me if you have any issues."

Sally just nodded "You got it Bro." I helped him get into the patrol car then ordered Hal to bring his car for repair to Al then to make sure he gets home safe. I was lucky Chet hit someone I knew and dealt with before. Sally Sweet wasn't one for cops or lawyers. He told me once he owed us for the lawyer, I considered us even now. Any other person I would have called our lawyer right away for damage control. I hated paperwork, I rather just pay for the damage and move on. I sat in my car and rubbed my face.

I messaged Ella to return her car back to the rental agency when she was done. I still had to return mine and Santos's but I could do that later. I disabled my car gps and alerted control I was sick and offline, Santos was now on call for any emergency.

I drove slowly to the house in Hamilton, parking in the garage. Santos had chained, blind folded and gagged Chet to the wall in just his boxers. The room didn't have any windows or a lot of light.

Santos was at parade rest, nodding to me as I entered. "What you did today was very foolish Chet. We will find the truth... it's your choice if it will be painful." I punched his stomach to make a point. He didn't show any fear or weakness. I removed his gag with my knife then removed my own shirt.

"She's an innocent pregnant woman...she did nothing to you." I was trying to see if I could soften him, bring out some guilt or emotion but he didn't change. Not even his breathing. I shook my head. I knew this man for almost two years, I didn't understand why he would do this. I didn't know him personally but he was a hard worker and once a good soldier.

"Are you working alone?" He didn't respond. I punched him again. I asked him many questions. Did he have a partner? What was his plan? Why did he do this? Chet never answered. He never showed weakness. I kept asking the same questions over and over with no response. After two hours I left the room. Santos handed me a towel to wipe my hands clean.

"It's going to take a while Santos. I'll handle tonight. Keep the rentals for a few days, we may need them again. I told patrol Steph and Chet were getting checked out... mention to control it's at a private hospital under fake names in case anyone is suspicious. I need you to cheek the feeds, see who Chet is friendly with... sometimes I see him with Sloan."

Santos nodded. "I'll watch Steph and remind Slick to stick with her. I'll put a shadow on her tomorrow too, she likes Hal. What should I tell her if she asks what happened to him?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Ranger had qualms about lying to Steph but I didn't. She was a innocent person with a soft heart, she would blame herself if we told her the truth. "He disappeared."

SPOV

I messaged Les throughout the day to see how his plan was going but he never responded. I ended up spending hours calling all the the employers, friends, family, landlords and neighbors I had spoken too the last few months that knew the victim's the most.

The first victim, Regina Patterson from Ohio, attended a funeral for her favorite high school teacher Mrs. Dion Bonner, two weeks before her disappearance at the Bradley funeral home according to her boss. He told me everyone in town went including himself. Amber Lynn Tabernacle from the Lower West Side of New York City attended a funeral three months prior, according to her boss. She didn't know who exactly but she mentioned someone from her old job. I called her last place of employment, the receptionist told me it was her old boss Arla Wester at the Lewis funeral home.

Cristina Fox's boss at the escort service was very difficult to get a hold of then difficult to get a straight answer, it was like pulling teeth. She wouldn't give me any names, dates or times but Crystal was paid to attend two funerals months prior, the Covington funeral home and The Liberty Church. Jacquelyn Bridges, the Vermont resident went to a funeral for her friend out of support when her grandmother died four months prior, she attended the Miller funeral home.

I couldn't confirm if Winnie Grey from Miami went to any funerals, I felt weird calling her ex husband Reid since I sort of kidnapped him. I didn't think he would answer me anyway. Renee Griffin from Tampa, Florida was the same, her best friend was a big pot head. He couldn't answer a simple question, let alone remember a funeral and her neighbor wasn't sure. My "art consultant" Maggie Austin from Pennsylvania attended the funeral of an artist she liked two and a half months prior to her disappearance. That left Kate and Violet, thanks to photographs I had dates and venues already.

I had to rest my mind briefly from being on the phone so long. It was getting late. We were leaving tomorrow and I didn't want to stay up all night stressing out again.

"What do you think Slick?" Slick stretched out next to me on the bed, looking at the ceiling with me.

"Seven out of nine victim's went to a funeral months before their disappearance. It's shady...possibly a coincidence but it's all you have right now."

He was right. "I'll run the backgrounds on each business looking for common suppliers and vendors."

Slick elbowed me lightly. "I'll call the places tomorrow and see if they have any camera feeds and email them a picture of your suspect... I hate to say this but we may need to call Grandma Mazur. This is her hobby after all."

I took a deep breath, running my hand over my eyes and hair. I felt guilty. I felt I should have seen this pattern sooner.

Slick poked my shoulder. "Stop. I've been on this case with you since day one. I didn't pick this up either. You can't blame yourself for someone else actions."

I closed my eyes again. I knew what Slick was saying but I still felt responsible. "Tomorrow I'll research not just the common suppliers but funeral conferences, marketing groups, conventions, special events, training seminars while I wait for all the background results. He travels a lot. Maybe he's in the sales industry... it would explain the perfect hair and make up... Like they were ready for a funeral already... That was probably the key all along and I missed it."

Slick moved his forearm behind his head. "I had a deep thought too... Remember a few days ago when you were looking at baby clothes on the boardwalk and some woman noticed you were pregnant then rubbed your belly congratulating you... I think that's weird, no one rubs Ranger's dick and says good job." That image made me laugh uncontrollably.


	63. Chapter 63

Note: I've stated before but I'll state it again, I will never use a beta, I post everyday and would rather get the story out that comes fresh to my mind then care about grammatical errors. I could write tiny chapters, pour over every single word but I don't see the point, I don't see a point pouring hours into editing either, that wouldn't be fun. I told myself when it stops being fun I will stop writing. I don't make any money off of this, so no fancy software, just my old Kindle and the auto correct it uses (fun fact: sometimes pens changes itself to penis) as well as the notepad on this site.

But I've been inspired today to save for a new laptop since my current circumstances haven't let me replace mine, let alone buy anything fun since college. I'm using one of those clear plastic containers that is usually full of hard pretzels, washed it out then taped a post it note to it (so it couldn't fly away) it says "Please donate so I may buy a piece of technology that also includes Microsoft Office software to improve my grammar for Fanfiction." I'm currently at $1.35 in coins, a piece of lint and a button from friends and co workers. I added a Hello Kitty sticker to my note and quickly received a Jolly Rancher candy for my cause, unfortunately sour apple. Then I told my fiance what happened. He got very serious, sat me down and asked if I contacted PBS for a telethon in my honor... I'm still awaiting the call back, I hope Kanye West isn't the host...Thanks for reading everyone!

SPOV

Slick was driving us back to Trenton from the shore. Thanks to Hector, I could mostly use my computer to surf the web anywhere I traveled. The only thing that pissed me off was anytime I didn't move the mouse after a small amount of time the laptop would fall into this sleep mode or asked me to enter my password.

"Why did Hector add a program that makes me enter the password every 20 minutes, not just for the Rangeman software but the internet too? And why do I have to change the password every 15 days? I can't even use the same one again. It's never just letters, but uppercase, lower case, numbers with a symbol. Then after my effort it tells me it's too long or two short...I'm just waiting for it to ask next time for an emoticon, a poem, my first born and a blood oath."

Slick patted my thigh laughing. "Have you ever noticed it only does that when your away from Rangeman?"

I pursed my lips and squinted my eyes trying to think. "I don't know... I will say yes for arguments sake."

Slick rolled his eyes. "It's a safety feature Steph. When your on Rangeman's network it's secured it doesn't ask to validate your identity. When you use your hot spot or the free Wifi you love so much, it's unsecured, anyone could use a wireless key logger against you or worse. The lap top needs to confirm it's you because you have sensitive, semi illegal software that could lead someone directly back to you and technically Rangeman... And the sleep thing is a setting on your computer, let me fix that." Slick stopped at a red light and went into my settings. I was trying to take notes but computers were not my forte. "Now the password itself is for security reasons, the more intricate the password, the harder it is for someone to guess or hack it. It's not a personal conspiracy against you."

I moved my seat position back and forth then played with the angle controls trying to find my sweet spot. "Can you ask Hector to remove the password feature entirely from my laptop for me?"

Slick's eye widened, he became a little pale. "No... I ask for changes and you mess up, he will cut me." I thought Slick was kidding but he didn't smile, it made me even more nervous to be around Hector now.

As we drove I noticed a hitchhiker leaning against a guard rail ahead with a big brown beard, worn jeans and a green plaid shirt. He was holding a sign. "Slick what does his sign say, I can't read it?"

"Please give me a ride. I promise I won't kill you. Pinky swear." I started laughing, it was written in a blood red marker which made it so much worse!

"That's legit Slick... He made the promise in writing, it makes him trustworthy now."

Slick shook his head "No."

We were half way back to Trenton when my bladder started driving me nuts. "Your going to hate me but I need to pee again. Can you pull over somewhere?"

Slick drove a few more miles and found a little gift shop. I ran inside, I tried the bathroom door but it was stuck. I kept trying to turn the knob, using my whole body and shoulder for some kind of leverage then grunting and trying to kick it. Slick was leaning against the wall watching me amused. Eventually he said he couldn't take it anymore and twisted the knob hard, poof it worked.

I took care of business and washed my hands. I always feel bad using a bathroom at a business without making a purchase so I looked around the store. It was an array of items, some box signs, a few decor pieces but mostly joke items and shirts. I wandered into the Fifty Shades section to look for a gift for Mary Lou or Lula for the future. I spotted a t-shirt that said "_Mr. Grey Prefers Brunettes Who Like to Eat. Take that Slender Bitches_." It was very Lula but expensive. I don't pay $27 for a shirt, so I sent a picture message instead.

_Word White Girl. I'ma bag me a sugar daddy too. I'ma big beautiful woman that deserves the finer things outta life. Now get your scrawny white ass over here for lunch today. I've planned my whole day around it, I gotta have a bucket of nuggets today._

I messaged back._ I will try. _

I didn't see anything in the store I had to have so I bought some gum, lip balm and a super long wooden back scratcher. Usually that was Ranger's job in bed to get the places I couldn't reach but he was away and I felt like Winnie the Pooh rubbing against the head board like it was a tree to get relief from an itch I just couldn't reach. Slick's eyes widened at my purchase then he wouldn't make eye contact with me. I could feel him suppressing his laughter, I realized quickly it had nothing to do with me for once. We got back into the car and I started to use it. Totally worth five bucks.

"What's your deal? The moment you saw my scratcher, you freaked out?"

Slick shook his head. "It's inappropriate to say, it just reminded me of something I saw once."

I looked at my wooden back scratcher closely. I didn't get it. It was a long stick, one end kinda looked like a little curved hand... Oh boy. I thought about it for awhile then frowned confused. It's not a gripping hand though, so a man wouldn't use it for that purpose... unless a man used it to help him aim. I scrunched my face. Why would someone do that? I rolled my eyes and lightly punched his shoulder. "Oh Slick, you know what Judge Judy says, _Beauty fades but dumb is forever." _

He gave me a big smile._ "_I warned you it was inappropriate, to put your mind at ease it wasn't me, my roommate in college did it drunk."

"I'm sure that's what all men say when they do stupid things and don't want to admit to it. I have several _friends_ myself." I gave him a playful wink.

I went back to my research, I never realized how large the funeral industry had become. "This might be more complicated then I expected. Funeral homes don't just have conferences, events, seminars and schools but blogs, traveling speakers, funeral director associations statewide and nationally, I didn't even consider insurance providers and adjusters yesterday. And cremation... if a system breaks down does a company send out a specific repairman to fix it? I feel a little stupid for saying that out loud but I honestly don't know.

All I can rule out so far are local vendors like musicians, religious officials, caterers and florists... I had a weird thought too about donation of human remains to a medical school... does a company transport that?"

Slick kept his focus on the road, looking every so often for a tail. "I'm not a expert, I doubt someone would be in that business nationally. I think before you die you need to make arrangements with a medical school in your chosen state...I have to know, where did that thought even come from?"

I shrugged my shoulders and continued my web searching. "I saw an _Austin Powers_ shirt at the gift shop, it made me think of how he froze himself which lead to the body donation theory which I am ruling out as we speak."

Slick adjusted his seat."I can't wrap my head around you sometimes, I try to follow your thinking but it's completely original. I would add waste disposal companies to your list too. The chemicals, especially the embalming fluid they use can't just be safe down the sink. I don't think they can throw away equipment at the normal dump either."

I Googled it. "Your right, I'll add it to the list. The Department of Transportation, OSHA and state regulatory agencies make the rules regarding disposal. I'm sure someone has to check these disposal companies and funeral homes for compliance too, that's another set of people to review... I don't know whether to be happy I have a lead to follow or sad it's a very long list. I really don't want to tell the cops anything at this point, it would be my luck they scare our suspect away from his pattern and he vanishes."

"Do you have a theory about the funerals he attended? Did the deceased have any common factors that drew him to that particular funeral?"

I covered my mouth to yawn. I didn't know what it was about car rides but they always made me sleepy. "As far as I can tell, no. I wish we could investigate the mall instead, death makes my stomach feel all squishy."

Slick was adjusting his mirrors now. "It doesn't bother me as much. I guess I've seen my share of death while serving but I once read an interview with the death photographers of the Ganges river, one said "_You see death everywhere but what we experience instead, is life." _Neither of us spoke for a long time, letting those words soak into our own thoughts.

We took the exit for Trenton and I started getting hungry again. "I want to work today but I've been blowing off Connie and Lula with a bunch of lame excuses. It's almost lunch time, can you please make a quick stop at the bonds office?" Slick made a few turns then parked. It was just starting to drizzle as I opened my door. I could see Connie sitting at her desk with a romance novel in hand and Lula filing her nails on the couch. Old times.

I took a deep breath before opening the door. I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach all of a sudden. Both initially smiled then frowned and crossed their arms over their large chests. Connie pointed one of her red nails at me. "Took you long enough Steph. What happened to you? Unless you were in a sex coma from Ranger this whole time, there is no excuse... If you were chained to his bed I want every detail."

I straightened my back, placing my hand on my hip. "I told you, I've been sick. I can't take normal medicine in my condition and I'm working on a few cases, two I just finished. I have responsibilities and not a lot of free time anymore, I'm here now. Do you want to have lunch or should I just leave?"

Connie and Lula looked at each other then nodded for me to sit. "Who's the fine man in black?"

I didn't want either of them hitting on Slick this whole visit, I knew neither were his type so I helped him out by lying. "Slick and he has a woman." Slick gave me a confused look then nodded. He positioned himself in a seat by the door. When I tried to sit by the window he glared at me. I picked my butt up and moved to a safe location by the filing cabinet, using an empty crate as an ottoman for my feet.

"Connie and I were discussing pick up or delivery."

"Delivery. I know it's only three blocks away but that's Mordor for me right now. My feet are swollen and killing me, I don't want to be Frodo Baggins, I'd have to take my bag to carry all of my food like a pack mule." I know I sounded a little whiny but I really didn't want to walk in the rain just to save a few bucks. The girls weren't sold. I rolled my eyes. "I'll cover the delivery fee and tip." They said sold at the same time.

Connie spoke. "So I heard Batman is in the wind right now. I've been watching CNN, do you think he's invading a small country somewhere or in the Middle East?"

I frowned. "He would never tell me. I'm sure that's rule number one in some handbook." We all turned to Slick for his opinion. I wasn't going to lie Connie's thoughts had crossed my mind as well.

Slick looked cool and composed with his arm over one side of the chair eating his salad. "I don't know anything. I'm told less then you." I almost laughed but restrained myself, I didn't believe that for a minute. The girls turned back to me and I tensed. I felt like a big inquisition was coming.

"Your telling me your dating Batman and he hasn't told you anything about the wind, those fancy cars or the Bat cave?"

"Nope." I popped my p for effect. To be honest, I knew a little about all three but I wasn't going to tell his secrets. Ranger was a very private man, it was hard enough getting him to open up to me, I didn't want to lose his trust. Plus any answers would just feed into more questions.

They asked me more about Ranger's personal habits, the twins but I was very vague or didn't answer. I liked my private life being private now too. I mostly ate in silence listening to them talk about all the ex bounty hunters that have passed through these doors recently and Vinnie's adventures in bounty hunting. I kept looking at my watch. I realized in that moment things had changed for me. I use to love spending all day in the office, gossiping, eating, reading magazines and now, I just wanted to leave like school just got out and I needed to escape... It wasn't that Connie and Lula had changed, I was the one that changed. I didn't fit here anymore. Both women were great work friends for the past three years when I needed company to keep me from not feeling lonely but they weren't great friends for my personal life, Mary Lou. I looked at Slick for help.

"Steph you have that client appointment in ten, we should get going." I jumped up. I told the girls I had to run and would check in again soon. I wasn't sure that was true anymore. I felt myself evolving again. Change was usually hard and scary for me but being a mother really smacks you into reality quick. I thanked Slick for the save in the car and picked up my phone, Royce. I wanted to hit ignore but curiosity got the best of me.

"Yo."

"Hey, can you come down to the station to talk?" Slick overhead and mouthed "Meet at Rangeman." Slick had a point, it wasn't a time to walk around unarmed even in a police station parking lot.

"No. I can't go to the station. Can you come to Rangeman? I can meet now if you want."

"Sure on my way."

Slick called control to let them know I would have a meeting in the conference room then parked the rental a few blocks from Rangeman. We left our bags in the car for Slick to deliver later. Les had messaged me earlier this morning a quick update and my cover story but not a lot of details.

I entered through the lobby then scrambled the cameras in the conference room. I took a seat in Ranger's chair thinking how strong and sexy he looked in this exact spot. What I wouldn't give to kiss his mocha-latte skin and nip at his neck.

Slick grabbed some waters then took a position against a wall, standing. I noticed he liked to be at his full size around certain people to intimidate them. I placed my phone and keys into my bag, tossing it into an empty chair.

"What do you think he wants Slick?"

"I doubt he's going to give you any information, he probably wants what you know." Eventually someone knocked on the door escorting Royce into the room.

I looked behind him checking to see if he was alone. "No Morelli?"

Royce smiled. "No Dollface. I didn't want you beating him up again and he didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

I still felt a little bad about that situation. "Let him know it was an accident... I meant to send a get well card or an editable arrangement, I'm just not that organized in my personal life."

Royce laughed then sat down, pulling a tape recorder out. "For notes."

I crossed my arms over my chest. Royce wasn't acting like his normal warm self, it was putting me on guard. "I should warn you Royce, I'm feeling snarky today. I'm not in the mood for anyone's bullshit or games." I pointed a finger at him "You should have told me about Morelli's admirer, that threat included my name. And if you know who the killer kidnapped as his next victim, you should be alerting the media to see if the public saw anything that could help recover her." I tried to soften my approach. "Don't make the same mistakes as your predecessor, you saw what happened to Rex."

Royce had his cop face in place. "We don't release information that pertains to an ongoing investigation and we have no proof at this point anyone has been taken, just a theory."

"And Morelli's stalker?"

Royce shrugged his shoulders "Could be unrelated. You have admirer's and fans. It's no secret Joe is trying to get you back, with your past, anyone could have sent those messages to deter him, allowing them to have a shot with you instead." We both knew his explanation was bullshit.

"Never thought I'd see the day you would turn into Rex." Royce turned off the recorder.

"No offense Steph but I don't want to play games either. This is a big break for me to be a lead investigator and I am getting a lot of pressure from above. I need to close this case for my career and I'd like you to cooperate." He turned the recorder back on. I understood this was his big chance but I didn't like how he was treating me.

"Am I under arrest Agent?"

"No."

"But I'm being questioned?"

"How did you know to look in the Pine Barrens for Jane Doe, who we both know is Kate Westmoreland. I know you know about Kate, you spoke to her boss, land lord and local business owners in that area over a week ago before the medical examiner had an id for her." I started thinking of my response, I must have taken too long because Royce spoke again.

"Your not a suspect Steph. This is just a friendly conversation to help me understand what happened and then I will go."

I decided to be vague. "I looked into the missing person's list you had supplied me and interviewed a lot of different people. I was in that area checking out a new restaurant mentioned by the Food network and noticed Kate's work nearby so I stopped in to shop and have a chat. Have you received any information from the hotline regarding the suspect I gave you?"

"Nothing that panned out and the car was a dead lead." I rubbed my forehead and sighed.

"I know for a fact you talked to Kate's boss at the antique store the day after you found the body. How did the discovery of a body lead you to Kate's name in the first place? And how did you know she was in that exact spot?" I didn't have a real legal answer for that.

"Steph I already talked to Trent, he said you gave him a list of places to search. How did you know?"

"You said it yourself you talked to Trent, I didn't know the exact spot. Did anything interesting come from Kate's autopsy?"

"I can not comment on an ongoing police investigation. Why were you inside Kate's apartment? I have DNA evidence that can place you at the scene." I held my breath a little, looking for signs of deception in his body language. I saw his leg tense a little when he mentioned DNA evidence. I thought he was lying but I wasn't positive, he had a really good cop face.

"I go to many places. I did speak to Kate's landlord since she was a missing person and I felt I could lend my skills to the case. If a piece of my hair fell then got stuck to someone's shoe, transferring it to Kate's apartment, it doesn't prove I had been inside her home. DNA gets transferred by mistake everyday. What I do recall is spending most of our time at the Pop Shop for lunch in town. I believe I had the Greek salad with a grilled cheese and Slick had the burger, that was the point of our visit." I thought back to that day, I know my hair was tied back and I wore a hat in Kate's apartment. I was 98% sure Royce had nothing on me and was fishing. Morelli told me all the tricks while we dated, lying being the most useful.

"You haven't answered any of my questions Steph."

I played dumb. "Haven't I? I think it's you that hasn't answered any of mine."

Royce was getting frustrated, he used both of his hands in his hair. "Steph this is serious. I'm trying to do my job here and your obstructing a police investigation by interfering with evidence, witnesses and now withholding information. It's a serious offense."

I placed my elbows on the table interlocking my fingers in front of me. "You said this was a friendly conversation. Again I will ask, am I under arrest? I feel like I'm being interrogated at this moment."

Royce was getting a little red in his cheeks. "Steph if you don't answer my questions, I'll have no choice but to arrest you. Do you want to go to jail?" That lowered my sails a bit, I really didn't want to get arrested. My mouth made a fish out of water face. I couldn't believe he just threatened me.

Slick spoke up."Steph, he hasn't read you your rights. You are free to leave at anytime and you have the right to remain silent and speak to an attorney first."

I let the breath I was holding go. "He's right, I'm exercising that right." I stood to leave. Royce stopped the recorder and placed it in his pocket then planted his hands on his hips.

"Last chance Steph."

I shook my head. "In the future if you have any questions for me, I'd like my lawyer present." I went to pick up my bag but Royce pulled his cuffs out.

"Steph please place your hands behind your back." I gaped. I couldn't believe he was doing this right now. He pulled my hands and slipped the cuffs on me. Slick grabbed my bag so Royce couldn't search it then called Tank on his cell. I was lucky at the moment I didn't have any other weapons on my body other then my gun which was legal.

"Stephanie Plum, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to talk to a attorney and have him present with you while you are being questioned. If you cannot afford to hire a attorney, one will be appointed to represent you before any questioning if you wish. You can decide at any time to exercise these rights and not answer any questions or make any statements. Do you understand each of these rights I have explained to you? Having these rights in mind, Do you wish to talk to me now?"

I saw Les and Tank enter the room looking pissed. "I'm going to remain silent. I want my lawyer." Royce tried to search me but Slick spoke up.

"She has a right to be searched by a female officer. Call Robin Russell." Royce placed me into a chair away from the table and made the call. He warned everyone to keep back from me or they would join me in the ride to the station.

Tank spoke up. "Don't worry Steph this won't stick, remain silent. Rangeman's attorney is already on his way." I looked at Les's eyes for strength and reassurance. He gave me a big smile and winked. Robin showed up ten minutes later, placing gloves on to search me.

She was sporting an uncomfortable smile which was strange since I was the one in cuffs."Steph. Please stand."

"Robin I'm carrying only one weapon, it's in my shoulder holster. I have two permits, one to purchase and one to conceal carry. Slick has my information in his hand. Robin checked the information and my gun and gave it to Slick to hang on too. She patted me down from behind then moved to my front. I looked at her in the eyes and whispered "I'm pregnant. It's a secret." Robin's eyes widened and she gasped. Royce picked up on it from across the room as he was speaking to Tank.

"What's wrong Robin?" I gave her pleading eyes, she felt my stomach lightly.

She was stuttering a little. "Oh nothing. Her shirt is really nice, it surprised me. I have the same one." I looked at Royce, he narrowed his eyes then turned back to Tank.

"Robin do me a favor and remove all of my jewelry and give it to Slick, it means too much to me." I never took off Ranger's ringer from Greece or my charm bracelet, I felt naked at the moment and vulnerable with out them. A well dressed man in an expensive suit entered the room, my guess Rangeman's lawyer. He spoke briefly to Tank and Royce then came to speak to me alone for the moment.

"Stephanie. Cooper Phillips. I'll be your attorney. Officer Russell will be escorting you to the station for questioning. So far Royce is being tight lipped about the charge, my guess is interfering with a police investigation. He has 48 hours to collect evidence against you and present it to the prosecution to decide if they want to charge you with a crime or release you.

I advise you remain silent and only speak in my presence. Officers often threaten a person with extra trumped up charges that are suppose to scare you, I want you to remain calm. Ranger informed me of your condition the last time you had an issue with an assault. I will try to keep it quiet but if your placed in a dangerous situation or not given bathroom breaks, food and water, I may have to raise the matter. If you are charged, I will work on getting it dropped quickly and arrange bail. I've already placed a call into the prosecutor to move this along and by pass the officers." I just nodded.

"Slick. Do my a favor. Call Trent if it looks like I'll miss my appointment." He just nodded. I was going to be very pissed if I missed my first lesson with Higgins, today was important to me.

Robin slowly walked me out the building with everyone following behind. I reflected on the meeting prior to my arrest. Thinking how I could have answered the questions differently. I kept coming to the same conclusion, I did answer his questions but I couldn't elaborate, I couldn't explain Rangeman's software in helping me narrow down the field or my break in of Kate's apartment, I wasn't that dumb... I could have made up a lie but Ranger told me it's hard to keep them straight once you tell them. He told me it was better being vague or silent then to give too many false details. I couldn't believe his advice got me arrested.

Tank POV

I was tired, running on three hours of sleep, I had spent most of the night working over Chet without any results. The thing is eventually everyone breaks, you could be in great shape and mind but time takes a toll and weaknesses comes to light. I placed Chet on temporary leave in my computer system due to his injuries from the "car accident."

After a week if I still didn't have any answers, I would place Chet on an assignment in my computer to throw off suspicion he was captured. I've been waiting to see who asks about him or visits his place. Santos decided to place a hidden motion camera just in case his accomplice checks out his home looking for him. Both of us have also been reviewing the feeds, making a list of his old patrol partners and people he has interacted on a personal level with the past few months.

I took a break looking over the reports from yesterday, Sally Sweet had a clean bill of health from the hospital and would receive his car back tomorrow. I had Hal drop him off a rental for the inconvenience. Running through the events of yesterday, if Santos and I hadn't been watching, we would have believed Chet's act. It was a decent plan but his acting sold it.

I still couldn't find a motive, I didn't see anything he had against Steph and he wasn't in any financial trouble. My gut told me it was about Ranger but this was an extreme reaction over a parking ticket. I looked into Chet's service record, he was never in Ranger's command or unit, I didn't see any places they overlapped in any tours and Chet didn't do private government work. I was still running past associates when Slick called to inform me Steph was being arrested in my own damn building. I could have smashed my phone to pieces in that moment.

Slick's guess was obstruction of justice but it was a stretch. I dialed our lawyer we had on retainer and informed him of our issue. This was nothing compared to an assault charge, I've seen cops hide behind that threat before to build a bigger case or scare someone into talking.

Santos and I took the stairs at a fast clip, you could feel the temperature rise in the room, the anger rolling off Slick, Santos and I. I noticed her hands cuffed behind her back tight. She wasn't a danger to anyone this was completely unnecessary.

I noticed Steph tell Robin her secret, part of me was thankful. If Steph was booked, Robin could make sure she got in a cell alone and remained unharmed, however the more people that knew she was pregnant, the more likely it would spill. It was just a matter of time before it was common knowledge bringing more enemies to light to take a shot at her. Santos decided to go with Steph to the station while I kept the fort running and made some calls regarding Chet. I gave Woody, my number two in training, some Rangeman business to handle in my stead. So far he was doing a good job, it helped he was friendly and personable with Clients but he needed more leadership experience among the men.

RPOV

My team and I have finally made it to the compound and are now taking position a short distance away in the trees, using binoculars to match an asset or captor to our photos. I expect to be in this tree for a few days to confirm either way. To pass the time I made a mini map with a pen and paper outlining the buildings and extract positions of the guards and cameras.

Looking at the walls, I couldn't blast them, they were reinforced. Instead I would have to find a way to climb over and avoid not just the guards that roamed the outer perimeter but the ones that walked the walls every hour. A few guards were also stationed just outside the main house in the court yard who rotated every four hours. My gut was still feeling strong about this location.

Based on the design and layout, I had a feeling a cartel owned this property. It was lavish with three villas, my guess somewhere in the $50-$60 million dollar range for this property. Everything about this place was flown in special, the style of the home wasn't consistent with other Ecuadorian properties, it was more of a Spanish influence similar to the compounds found in Costa Rica, with touches of Italian influences in the use of tiles and marble.

The main villa was two floors, eight bedrooms in total and my guess 6-7 bathrooms. The entire second floor had balconies that could easy be accessed instead of using the first floor for entry. The two smaller villas were single story and housed the men, sixteen so far by my count.

I had a feelings Oxanna would have to set an explosion on the far corner of the property in the jungle to draw the majority of the men away before I could make my entrance. I'd also wanted a sniper in the tree's taking out men that circled back as I moved inside the compound with Dom.

I heard a sound above my head, I slowly moved my eyes without moving my head and noticed a Toucan. I hated birds but not for the reason Babe thinks, yes they carry diseases but when your hiding in a tree and move even a inch, they squawk and fly, alerting not just people but other animals to my presence, giving away my position.

Watching this stupid bird made me think of Babe. I knew she would call him beautiful and magical, smiling at his multicolored beak and black and white soft feathers. She may even enjoy being in this tree with me for an hour or two admiring the monkeys that passed by, seeing the world in a new way. I enjoyed opening her eyes to those things, seeing her appreciation gave me a little faith in the world.

I checked my watch. I had thirty minutes until the next sit rep. My team was spread out and night was falling soon. I decided to sleep in this tree instead of my tent for protection. The moment it became night, I could hook up my mosquito net to a branch and rest my eyes.

Anywhere else in the world and I wouldn't be concerned about bats since they ate blood from birds and cattle, fruits and insects but the Vampire Bat in Ecuador was causing a public health crisis at the moment infecting numerous people with rabies. Most bats don't attack but with people traveling, compounds being built, animals become displaced, agitated and at times in need of a food source. People think bats bite but they make a small tears and let the blood ooze before feasting.

Being in a high tree made it more likely that I could come into contact with a bat, maybe not a bite but one could swarm my head making me fall from this height. I started gathering a little rope so I could sleep soon. I planned to tie the branch I was sitting on around my upper thigh to secure me. I moved my knife to my hip just in case I had to cut myself free to escape during the night.

It was a warm day, I used my sleeve to remove the sweat around my face. I took in my surroundings, I didn't mind the silence or lack of movement, anytime it weighed on me, I would picture Babe smiling or walking with two toddlers in the location I was focused on to keep my mind busy. Just her memory would bring me peace, sometimes it was the only thing that kept me sane as I sat waiting.


	64. Chapter 64

SPOV

Outside of Rangeman's front door I started walking with Robin to her patrol car. Royce spoke up "Robin place her in my SUV, I'll drive her to the station."

Robin frowned and gave him a little attitude. "I'll book her, I was on duty until you called me away." She didn't wait for his response just kept walking to her car. I looked back laughing at his annoyed expression. Two Rangeman SUV's sped out from Rangeman's garage, parking in front and behind Robin's patrol car. Slick and Les took the keys from the men then spoke to Cooper.

"Watch your head Steph." I gingerly sat in the backseat, watching the men on the sidewalk from my window. I noticed Les talking to my lawyer, slipping something small with his two fingers into Cooper's suit pocket without his knowledge. I narrowed my eyes. What was Les up to?

As soon as Robin started her car, Slick and Les entered their vehicles. We drove slowly along the wet streets of Trenton, of course the weather had to be crappy the day I needed to take a mug shot. I couldn't see my hair at the moment but I had a feeling it looked just like Carrot Top's. Since Les was the lead car, he made sure not to enter any lights or intersections unless the patrol car and Slick could follow as well. I shook my head "I feel like the Governor with this escort, four cars just for me is over kill."

"They care. I think it's sweet. The guy in front is a looker too...Hey Steph... is it Joe's?"

I smiled. "No."

Robin thought for a moment. "That must mean it's Ranger's? I heard the street talk, well I've heard it for years but I guess it's true this time. Congratulations, he's very good looking." I laughed then snorted.

"Thank you. Most people congratulate me about the baby not the man. I prefer your way."

Robin blushed in her rear view mirror. "Oh of course, both I guess...but he is WOW. When he hears about this, heads will roll, I'm excited to watch. Royce use to be a sweet guy... we went out a few times. Between the two of us, we fooled around a little then he got promoted, I don't know what happened. Maybe the power went to his head or the stress. He dropped me so fast I got whiplash."

Something I intended to look into myself. Royce and I weren't best friends but we were friendly colleagues before today, this wasn't like him. I hate thinking he played me this entire time, I was usually a pretty good judge of character.

"I just want you to know, I will try and keep your secret but holding was busy when I left. I might have to tell one other person to get you a private cell. I'll try to use the excuse you were a bounty hunter and a good amount of people you captured are in holding today but I can't make any promises. I might have to use your condition to secure that cell when push comes to shove. I'm guessing it's a secret for safety reasons?"

"Yes. Thank you." I knew I was suppose to remain silent but I needed Robin's help to keep me safe. We have always been friendly with each other, I had a good feeling I could trust her.

Ten minutes later Robin brought me into the precinct through the side entrance instead of the front. For that I was thankful, I didn't need everyone making a comment as I walked down the hall and I didn't need to run into Vinnie. It would be my luck too a reporter was here today getting information on another story and see me.

Robin brought me straight to booking to take my mug shot, finger prints then basic information, name, address, age, social security number, height and weight. I fudged my weight a little, it was still a sensitive number for me. Robin was also nice enough to moved my handcuffs to the front of my body during processing, making me mildly more comfortable to sit. I could feel all the cops staring and talking about me as I was placed inside an interrogation room. Not much had changed since I was in here with Ranger. The mental chair was already giving me a cramp in my ass and the smell of the room was a mixture of urine and bleach. I was nervous what was cleaned since it wasn't the table or floor.

I sat fidgeting in my uncomfortable chair just staring at the one way mirror, knowing people were behind it talking and laughing at me. I was pissed, wet and cold, I flipped them the bird for a minute and glared. Not very adult but my journey was a work in progress.

Cooper Phillips walked in ten minutes later, sat down and removed a legal pad. "Stephanie your first instinct will be to lie to me, don't. I'm paid very well to help you but I need the truth to be successful. I need to know what the police want, what they think you did and what you actually did to defend you. If I know the whole story I can shut down lines of questioning before they even try to start."

I looked at the mirror "How do I know it's safe to speak?"

Cooper smiled "I'm not an idiot Stephanie, I checked thirty seconds before I walked in here and Slick is watching that door to make sure the police behave. If the police ever recorded you or watched you behind that glass while you spoke to me privately, I'd bankrupt this city with a suit and get the case thrown out against you."

Cooper pulled out from glasses from his briefcase "Now you've been processed but not charged, I want to make clear that even if you released in the next few hours, any arrest record can easily be expunged. I also informed the police you would bring suit for them talking to the press or releasing your mug shot while being held for questioning. I understand you recently started your own business, I don't want that to be affected by slander. If your charged then it becomes public record and you will probably be mentioned in the papers but I will make sure it stays as contained as possible at the moment."

"The paper doesn't need to report anything, the moment I stepped foot in this station everyone I know and grew up with knew I was here. Gossip in this town is fast."

"From what I've been told your accused of interfering with a police investigation." Cooper grabbed some papers. "I understand your a licensed private investigator in the state, I have a general idea of the case thanks to Slick. I'd like to hear your side, start from the beginning."

For the next hour I told Cooper the majority of what happened. I didn't tell him the exact software I used or which apartments I broke into exactly but he read in between the lines. I talked about my relationship with Royce and the possible evidence he may have on me too.

"So you told him where a key piece of evidence was in Violet's home off the record... I need to look into that... my feeling is he won't mention it today. He probably took credit for it, it would hurt his chain of custody and reputation to mention it now. Royce threatening DNA evidence on you from Kate's apartment could be a small problem. You didn't admit you were on the third floor but you did tell him you spoke to the landlord... In the future, that's the point you should have asked for a lawyer. What's the chance he has this evidence and he isn't lying?"

I bit my lip thinking. "Maybe one percent. Morelli my ex, would have warned me if it was true. He still has a thing for me and were kinda friends, at least I think he would tell me. Crap...He didn't tell me Dickie was alive last time." I placed my hands over my eyes and groaned. "I'm pretty sure Royce is bluffing to get me to talk."

"And you talked to witnesses. Did you coerce, intimidate or ask them to change their statements in anyway or not speak to the Police?"

"Of course not."

"Did you mislead the police with any false leads on purpose?"

"No. I gave them the suspect's picture and possible vehicle. I even discovered most of the key evidence."

"And the dead body... you didn't know where it was this whole time, just a possible location based on the pattern of the killer to narrow down locations to search?"

"Yes." Cooper was thinking.

"Do you think your ex, Detective Morelli is part of this arrest as retaliation from his former assault on you in which he became injured instead?"

I thought for a minute. "No. Joe's many things, he's not this petty. He would huff and puff then waive his hands around if he wanted answers to his questions. He would never arrest me unless he had too and even then I think he would give me a head start if I was innocent. If Joe wanted to press charges against me, he could have. I believe this is Royce's show but I don't know why yet."

"My legal advice, keep your answers short and to the point. They will try to attack your character, past, make you deals and lie. No one can make any deals accept the prosecutor's office. Your a licensed investigator, your investigating because it directly involves you. I see nothing illegal about that, as far as I can see they may charge you with breaking and entering if they have DNA evidence.

However, you didn't lie to them. You admitted to being in the area and in the home with the landlord. From the layout of the home you described it's plausible a hair could have fallen then tracked around by a shoe. The apartment is unoccupied currently and was searched when the initial police investigated Kate's missing persons report. The landlord and police could have easily transferred that DNA themselves to the carpet if they took the stairs."

Cooper ran his finger over his lip. "Try to let me do most of the talking, I'll nod when it's ok to answer... my last concern is your condition. Ranger as well as Mr. Santos told me you suffer from higher then normal blood pressure and are pregnant with twins which is a higher risk pregnancy. Do you require any medication that this documented by a physician?"

"Just a vitamin and Tums. I get bad heartburn from certain foods. It's documented but under a false name for security reasons and yes the Physician is aware it's a false name."

"And your needs? I'm guessing bathroom visits often and your can't eat or drink certain items?"

"Yes."

"I'll make sure to advocate your needs and get you to a bathroom now before questioning. I'll insist on breaks every two hours for the bathroom then every four to eat and stretch your legs. I may need to contact your doctor to get your medical records if it proves to be an issue but again we can raise the issue of police harassment and unfair treatment. I was told this isn't the first time you have been questioned regarding this case. I ask any trash you accumulate from your food and drinks you give to me.

Police often take DNA off those items to build a case. Never eat or drink during questioning, only on breaks. I'm going to warn you, the police can hold you for 48 hours for questioning, we can't get around that but they can't hold you longer without charging you. I'll explain that process briefly but I don't think it will get that far unless they have DNA, a witness or some kind of footage."

"I know the process. I don't need an explanation of the arraignment or bail."

Cooper smiled and took off his glasses. "Perfect. Do not attempt to defend or explain yourself, it will be twisted. They will also record you with a camera or listening device, be aware it can be seen in a court. Try to keep your eye rolling to a minimum and watch your sarcasm.

Everything you say will be used against you in a court of law, your better off staying silent. The Police may try and trick you, they may say it's break time and put you into a cell for a bit to scare you or ask you innocent questions as they transfer you. They may even put another person in holding that will speak to you. Everyone at this moment can be put on the stand you talk too, even another criminal. Don't speak or admit anything to anyone. If you are questioned in your cell without my presence ask for me. Do not try and handle it yourself."

Cooper stood and buttoned his expensive suit. "Before I leave to get Robin for your restroom visit, I'd like to photograph your wrists. The cuffs did a real number on you, we could use that later if necessary. Stephanie, I can't promise you they won't try and bring you in for questioning in the future but I want to start building a case for harassment to deter them."

I nodded for him to take the picture. "Ten minutes later Robin came in to take me to the bathroom. I saw Les and Slick in the hall, I gave them a sad smile and modified finger waive since my hands were cuffed. Slick nodded and Les winked. Robin had to stay in the bathroom with me but at least she turned on the sink to pretend she wasn't listening. She was being a good friend and person to me. If I got out of this mess, I promised to make more of an effort to get to know her better, maybe even become good friends.

Eventually I was placed back into the interrogation room with Cooper. Royce entered alone a few minutes later and turned on a recorder. I looked towards the one way mirror, I knew I couldn't see anyone but if Morelli was inside I wanted him to know my displeasure in not assisting me in this situation. Royce stated his name, the time and date then asked my my full name and address.

"That's a P.O. box. Where do you physically reside?" I looked at Cooper and he just nodded to respond. I wanted to kick him, he didn't know I lived with Ranger in a penthouse at Rangeman. I couldn't tell Royce any of that! It would become public record and put both of us in danger. I rolled my eyes since I wasn't on camera.

"I don't have a physical address, I moved for safety reasons and live with different friends and family at the moment. I didn't think it was wise to have a residence with a psychotic killer after me." Royce wasn't buying it.

"I've heard your estranged at the moment from your parents, I will ask again. Where do you reside most of the time?"

The snarky comment was out of my mouth before I could stop it. Somehow I channeled my inner Chris Farley and said,_ I live in a van... down by the river._" Cooper looked at me sharply and told Royce to move on.

"How did you know where to find Kate's body?" I looked at my lawyer and he nodded.

"I didn't, I guessed."

"Based on what information?"

"The killer's pattern." We were both being difficult, this was going to be a long day.

"Please elaborate."

I sighed. "He takes a woman from a certain state, that narrowed down the missing persons list you supplied me. He picks a certain type of woman. He's a creature of habit. He would have to leave the missing victim the same way as the others, just hidden. All of the women were found ten miles from their homes. I didn't pull a rabbit out of a hat."

"So you narrowed down hunting grounds and hired Trent to look for the body. You knew it was Kate based on that location, so you went to Medford to investigate. Why didn't you alert the police?"

"I never said I found Kate, Trent found the body with his team of dogs. It was six feet under, it could have been anyone. I had no proof it was her." Royce asked me the same questions as the meeting at Rangeman and I gave the same answers. Eventually he decided he was going to start at the beginning with the first victim and work his way down the list.

He asked specific questions about my knowledge and my talks with different witnesses. Royce also asked specific questions about the car I found in Miami and who was my source. Again Reid wasn't a great guy and I kinda kidnapped him so I was vague and used the words "I don't recall" a lot just like Cooper told me. I never mentioned my notes or computer because I didn't want Royce to take them from me for his personal use. When Royce would ask if I needed to refer to my notes I would point to my brain and say "I am. I don't recall." He got so annoyed he threw his pen against the wall, storming out to take a long break.

Cooper whispered in my ear "I thought we talked about that smart mouth."

I whispered back into his ear "I'm sorry I can't always help it. I'm uncomfortable, my bladder has it's own mind and I'm crazy hormonal with two Italian-Cuban babies cooking inside of me. You should be thankful I don't have any matches at this point or I may burn this whole place down... by accident of course." I didn't need my lawyer thinking I was a fire starter on top of this mess. He was trying not to smile but he knew I was kidding.

Questioning eventually continued, Cooper jumped in often telling me what was ok to answer and what was a trap. Like a machine Cooper made sure I got breaks on time, I could tell Morelli was behind the glass watching as soon as I saw my food order from Pino's. I knew he paid for this out of his own pocket but I was still mad at him for his lack of help.

The food gave me killer heart burn making me cranky, luckily Cooper had Tums for me or I would have stood up and smacked the mirror with my palm until Morelli produced some from his stash.

"Did you make up H.W. or any evidence you told the police to investigate?" I felt slapped in the face. Was he kidding?

Cooper spoke up. "Be specific."

Royce crossed his arms "The note at the hidden art studio, the hidden letter at Violet's, the flowers and note from your Grandmother's apartment and you also gave us the suspect's picture. That's a lot of evidence you found that the police missed, now a post it in plain sight in Kate's closet."

I was outraged. "Of course not! Maybe if all of you..."

Cooper touched my shoulder "Stephanie." I held the breath in my cheeks, I just wanted to chew him out.

"It's suspicious. This case is centered about you and your finding the clues. Are you doing this for attention?"

"Don't answer that! Agent unless you have proof of those accusations then you need to move on!" Royce and I both glared at each other and crossed our arms in a starring contest.

Anytime Royce tried to threaten me with DNA evidence from Kate's apartment to scare me, Cooper would demand that I be charged so he could see the evidence report myself then post my bail so I could go home. Cooper demanded often I be charged or released.

I had a feeling Royce was going to milk this time for as long as he could, he made his bed against me, he couldn't turn back now. Pathetic. By 10 at night, I had long missed my appointment with Higgins which sadden me. I didn't have a lot of happy these days that wasn't food related, I hated making a bad impression with Trent. My elbows were on the table, I used my palms as a pillow to hold up my head. I kept yawning and resting my eyes. Cooper was getting tired too from all the arguing. I should have known this would be a marathon and not a sprint.

Royce kept telling me to drink the coffee he provided, I almost told him to shove it where the sun don't shine until Cooper finally took it away from me. It was for the best, throwing hot coffee at the wall wouldn't make me look great at the moment.

Although I was answering the questions mostly true, Royce was still frustrated by my answers. He often repeated questions to try and catch me in a lie. When I would get frustrated and try to call him on things Cooper would interject. I didn't mention my funeral lead, that was my hard work and I wasn't going to throw it away on his stupidity. From now on if I had a major break or caught my suspect I was giving it all to Robin. I knew how hard it was to be a woman in this field, let alone be promoted. I heard a rumor she wanted to be detective and due to Royce's actions I was going to assist her from now on in that process.

During another one of my breaks Cooper talked to the prosecutor's office but until Royce submitted charges their hands were tied and busy. The Chief of Police didn't have any control over Royce since he was FBI and Royce's boss was a bigger asshole then Royce and Rex combined according to Cooper. I was was stuck.

Royce spoke up "Steph, we are going to take a break for a while. A cell has been set up and we will talk again in the morning." I groaned. I didn't want to go to a cell, they were scary and gross. The Trenton PD doesn't have the money to make them nice or clean, the only redeeming thing was my cell was a single due to my past occupation. That was a big weight off my shoulders, I didn't think I could stay up all night defending myself. Cooper helped me stand then Royce cuffed me and walked me to holding.

"As soon as I get out of here Royce, I'm unfriending you on Facebook." I didn't have a profile set up in my real name but he got the point. He knew now he was on my shit list and wouldn't get anymore assistance from me in the future.

"I'm just doing my job Steph." I bit my tongue so I wouldn't respond. I was half asleep walking the quiet halls of the police station when I passed Les and Slick. I noticed a discreet comm unit in Les's ear. I realized Les planted a bug on Cooper and heard everything since the beginning, figures. So much for attorney client privilege.

"Keep your head up Beautiful. We don't leave until you do." Les and Slick followed me until I reach the holding door. I saw them sit on the bench. I felt bad they were waiting for me all night.

"Go home guys. I'll call if I get released."

Les shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving here until you accompany me. I don't want the cops pulling any bullshit on you in the middle of the night or letting any unwelcome visitors in to see you." Les crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Royce. "I'll be watching like a hawk and call Cooper the moment her rights are violated." Cooper walked with me into the holding area, some of the criminals started screaming my name, others cheered or wanted to kill me. I nodded at a few old FTA's that said hi and a few people from the Burg.

Cooper checked my accommodations inside the cell then reminded me not to talk to anyone, cop, cleaning person or another prisoner. Cooper told Royce he wanted a call before Royce spoke to me again. Royce removed the handcuffs and slammed the jail cell closed.

I jumped at the sound, the lights were dimmed and people were yelling at each other in the room. I slowly checked out my new surroundings, the side walls were white concrete and a mental frame was bolted to the ground. The mattress was more of a mat with a ratty grey blanket on top. No pillow.

The toilet and sink were metal and barely working. I kept reminding myself this was a lot better then general holding. As I walked by I noticed they had a bunch of mats for the floor to lay on. I didn't trust the bed not to have lice or bed buds, so I took position in the corner against the wall sitting on the floor. It was pretty cold in here.

I was having an internal struggle, my body was exhausted but my mind wouldn't shut down. I crossed my arms over my chest to try and keep warm. Every so often I would hear a guard do a walk through but I didn't know the time. It would have been nice to have a window even it if had bars attached so I knew when it was morning by the sunlight.

I let a few silent tears fall from my eyes as I hid in the darkness. I was feeling a million different emotions, anger being the strongest. I couldn't believe I was being accused of making up evidence, Morelli knew I would never do that, I didn't even like the attention of the papers.

I also felt Royce was abusing his power trying to drain my knowledge without giving me anything in return. I would have happily shared my findings if he has shared his. I didn't move often from my corner except to use the bathroom, I always checked first no one was coming down the hall then I would run to the toilet and cover it in toilet paper and not even sit down all the way.

I didn't sleep for long but I would drift in and out. Sometimes I even pictured running a metal cup along the bars of the cell, where I would get said cup I don't know. It's probably why they don't provide one. I was even crazy tempted to scream "ATTICA!" more then once but I refrained, people were trying to sleep. Sometimes I would try to lose myself in a memory, Ranger holding me as I slept or kissing my stomach in the morning. Just little things like him sitting at his desk or drinking coffee. I sent a silent prayer he was safe and would return soon.

I know Cooper, Les and Slick were doing everything possible to help me but I had the feeling Ranger would have broken me out by now or committed a crime to join me in my cell. That thought made me laugh. It's now official everyone in our little family has been in jail, including the twins. I'm sure someone will gift me two outfits because of this experience that are black and white with prison stripes with some witty comment about spending nine months on the inside.

Tank POV

I spent all day working on Chet's background and checking in with Santos. He told me he was listening to every word and felt Steph wouldn't be charged but he was going to hold her anyway. He asked me to assign the research desk to look into Royce's background.

I also made calls to everyone I knew to try and help Steph but I wasn't Ranger, I didn't have his pull or contacts. One of my sit reps from Santos said her parents showed with Kloughn to try and get her released. A few reporters caught wind of the story too and were staking out the lobby for information. Santos told them to go home because it was just questioning and under control so they did but a reporter asked for the Plum/Kloughn family comment and they almost opened their mouths to give one. Santos barely restrained Slick from hitting the reporter and told them to keep their mouths shut and leave.

The moment Ranger finds out about this mess he will hunt Royce down and beat him to death. I will have to make sure I take him to the gym before I give him this report. I rather he fight with me on the mats then take out any anger and frustration on Steph sexually.

I know Ranger would never intentionally hurt her but being isolated on foreign soil or in a high combat area makes you shut yourself down emotionally, having a release is the easiest way to snap out of that state then finding somewhere private and spending a few days alone. From my experience on a mission, ninety-eight percent of the time you can't even find a safe place to get yourself off to relive the pressure, adding an extra charge of aggression. It's why I make a point to always pick Ranger up alone then evaluate not just his physical but mental status. Ranger would never forgive himself if he hurt Steph.

I spent most of my day watching the feed from the night of the smoke bomb. Chet was in the control room, not on the monitors but the extra man that would take over duty when one of the other employees needed a break. Chet would know exactly when Manny would use that stove to set the timers for the smoke bombs.

I watched the tape three times, when the internal alarms go off, Chet jumps up and tells control he will secure the lobby floor and check out the bathroom. I watched him prop the door open letting more smoke release, masking the camera's view of the door. Chet could have easily waited for Steph to come down then taken her. He could have used the excuse he was securing her with Ella at the safe house two streets over then faked an attack on himself. It was smart and well planned. Steph was know for being impulsive and trusting which would have worked in his favor.

Periodically I would fast forward through the hidden camera at Chet's apartment but I didn't see anything suspicious going on inside. During dinner I added a few exteriors cameras as well just in case anyone was staking out his condo.

I started making a list of possible motives to run through with Chet tonight, he wouldn't say the words but he is hurt, tired, hungry and not always aware of his body language. It was almost midnight by the time I left Rangeman to go over to the Hamilton house. I always made sure to switch my vehicle to the rental then run different patterns to loose any tail before I went to my destination.

As I entered the room that held Chet I noticed he was slumped over. "Wake up princess!" I reviewed my list one more time then shoved it into my pocket. I removed his gag and blind fold, his eyes were filled with rage. I took a seat and made myself comfortable.

"Ranger's on his way back soon, I thought I would give him the honor of killing you... He favors his blade, it's impressive watching him remove parts of a man's body piece by piece. He doesn't take kindly to someone messing with his property Chet... No one will rescue you. I've made sure of that. No one even knows your missing at Rangeman, they think your out sick from the car accident then going on assignment.

If anyone goes to your place I will know, you might as well tell me what I want to know. Who else is involved?" Nothing. I placed a neck brace on his neck so he had to look in my eyes instead of the ground. I tightened the chains on the wall so he couldn't bend over to avoid our conversation.

I took a seat back in my chair. "Is this about someone Ranger killed? Someone he let die in active duty?" No response. Not even a twitch. I had a feeling that wasn't the cause, Chet would have made a move against Ranger sooner not years later.

"I know it's not about money, your accounts have a good chuck in savings... If this was about a ransom, your trained well enough to kidnap an easier target, anyone else would have been smarter then taking Steph. You knew the consequences before you planned all of this, it tells me you don't care about your own life. We both know the moment you were brought here you were dead...Your protecting someone who?"

I saw a flash of a frown line between his brows for a second. This was about someone else. Good. Progress. I started to name people at Rangeman but Chet didn't react. I knocked him around a little then went to the kitchen to rethink my game plan.

He was protecting someone... I spent an hour making a list of all the people he interacted with then checked his apartment cameras. I noticed a weird shadow in one shot. I saw person dressed in all black wearing a mask and hat looking into the window. I switched angles to the outside feed and enhanced the image. I couldn't tell anything about the person except it was a woman, she tried to hide that fact in men's clothing but her height and figure were too petite to be a man. I looked over my list of suspects, he hasn't had a steady girl since his army days.

A normal citizen wouldn't have covered her body and put on a mask unless she was trying to hide her identity which left me with Jeanne Ellen. I had to test my theory and sell it, I wasn't a good actor but I had my moments. I cracked my knuckles then reentered Chet's room. I leaned against a wall, crossing my arms looking carefree. I gave Chet a big smile.

"Surveillance caught Jeanne Ellen at your place looking for you an hour ago. Santos shot her in the head then dumped her body." Chet's eyes enraged like a wild animal, he pulled on the chains like he wanted to kill me. Gotcha Fool. My smile grew bigger and I laughed.

"You were banging Jeanne Ellen the biggest information slut in Trenton... she gets more action then all the ho's on Stark. Pathetic. What did she tell you, that you were the only one and she loved you? That Ranger wanted her dead and you needed to be a big strong man and save her? It would have been smarter for her to just disappearance with you. I didn't realize you were such a fool." I saw Chet crumbling emotionally in his eyes like his whole world just ended... his hope was finally gone.

"I'm not foolish to believe in happily ever after Tank, I helped her because Ranger wanted her dead and she was pregnant with my child. Both of you wiped out her funds and I didn't have enough to run away with her and start over. I did it for the baby. It doesn't matter anymore." Chet looked defeated.

I started laughing hard. "You believed her! Damn your stupid. If she was pregnant it probably wasn't even yours and she would have gotten an abortion anyway. She isn't the warm motherly type, she's the type to eat her young. She was using you."

Chet shook his head. "I went to the doctor's appointment with her, I saw the sonogram, the tech told me the time period. It matched up with the times we fucked." I still didn't believe it.

"Where? What name did she use?"

"A clinic in Willow Grove, she gave a fake name Amy Anderson back in December."

"How did you communicate?"

"She came to me or would leave me a note to meet her somewhere."

"What was your plan with Steph? She's pregnant too, an innocent in all of this. Jeanne Ellen would have hurt her or killed her."

"I wouldn't have allowed that. We were going to ransom her back, I was going to get Ranger's word he'd let Jeanne live so I could have my child. I'm not stupid to believe he would never look for us but I would have vanished. I'm not saying I would have married Jeanne, I was in it for the baby."

I shook my head and left the room. I checked the records of the clinic, Amy Anderson did have an appointment in December but it doesn't say what she was treated for or prescribed any prenatal vitamins. I checked staff records and saw a day after her appointment a technician made several large purchases beyond their means. Chet was played by Jeanne Ellen, a part of me felt bad for him.

I held the print out in front of his face. "Jeanne Ellen must have found out or you told her you didn't have any family left. She must have figured out by faking a pregnancy you would do anything to protect your blood. Look. I know you don't believe me. The tech was paid off too, look at these purchases a day after that appointment. I'm sure they played a video to trick you and Jeanne Ellen told her the date to make her story match." I watched as all the blood drained from Chet's face.

"How long were you sleeping with her?"

"On and off for a couple of months. I knew she was persona non grata for Rangeman but I was horny, she was willing and flexible." I wanted to slap him upside the head. I was going to have to ask every man in the building now if Jeanne Ellen was screwing them too. You got to be freaking kidding me. Maybe Ranger and I should discretely supply nights out for the men to hit the strip club once in a while... I wonder if that counts as an employee morale booster.

I sighed and sat in my chair. "Did you tell her any secrets about Rangeman? Was anyone else involved in this plan?"

Chet didn't look at me, just at the ceiling. "No. I never told her any Rangeman secrets... She was curious, she would ask information about Ranger but I never answered. It was more of a screw and leave situation until she told me she was pregnant...I told her about Steph's security measures, not all but the ones that were obvious from just looking at her and I was the one that told Jeanne Ellen Steph was in Miami. I planted the false lead that Silvio eventually told Slick... She asked me to help for the sake of our baby."

"Why didn't you come to us? We would have made sure she delivered first if she was pregnant then dealt with her. We have protocols in place for things like this, ransoms, kidnappings, manipulations. Why be a lone wolf?"

"It involved Steph. Ranger doesn't compromise when it involves her. I didn't believe Ranger would spare Jeanne Ellen at the end of the day. I was afraid to take the chance by alerting you to the situation. I knew the moment she told me she was pregnant and needed my help I was a dead man...I've made peace with that a long time ago...tell Ranger I'm truly sorry." I left the room silently, undecided what to do with Chet. I could kill him, leave him for Ranger to kill or let him go. I'm not a stupid man, he's a great actor. The show from the car accident was Oscar worthy and he could be playing me right now as one last ditch effort for freedom now that he thinks Jeanne Ellen is dead. When your desperate you will say and do anything to survive.

If I let him go today, he could come back one day with a new plan of attack, causing severe casualties with his knowledge of Rangeman's protocols and layout of the building. I also wasn't sure if he had more going on with Jeanne Ellen then he admitted. It wasn't so long ago Jeanne Ellen told me she was sleeping with Cross. I couldn't rule out his involvement at the moment in her plan. I wouldn't put it past him to give her a little cash if he knew Jeanne Ellen was going after Ranger just for his own amusement or supply her with a place to hide.

I knew Chet could never return or be trusted at Rangeman. Mistake or not, he made his choice a long time ago. I let him go and Ranger kills me then hunts Chet down. I took a deep breath and looked over my supplies in my bag.

Taking a life was never easy, I never made the decision lightly. Sometimes it was the only option to ensure not just Rangeman's future but the life of an innocent blue eyed brunette, who did nothing other then exist. In that moment I had made my decision. I started pulling out bleach, gloves, tarp and tape, my last kindness to Chet would be to make it quick and painless.


	65. Chapter 65

SPOV

When Cooper told me I could be held for forty-eight hours I thought I would be released after twenty-four. Somehow my crappy one night turned into two. I felt dirty from a lack of shower, I had circles under my eyes from a lack of sleep and I looked like a crazy person in disheveled clothes. I was also feeling paranoid, edgy and cranky to put it kindly.

When I looked in the mirror this morning for my bathroom break, I was as cold and pale as a vampire. I felt like a caged animal circling not just in my cell but the interrogation room. Cooper warned me more then once it was best I just stay silent most of the second day and try to be seated as much as possible. If I thought the first day was annoying, the second day was a bottomless pit of torment on my mind and body.

Currently I was waiting against the wall near the booking desk with Cooper. "Five more minutes Steph. I just need to review your release papers, you sign then leave." I just nodded. I knew Cooper was trying to help by pushing this process along but I hit a new point of agitation in my life. I didn't want to take it out on him just because he was talking to me.

To be honest it was best that no one spoke to me for the rest of the day. At this point, tired was an understatement. I was on the brink of tears, even swallowing was painful. My throat was sore and scratchy, thanks to the FBI and Trenton PD, I was probably sick with a cold. It took all my strength to address Cooper civilly.

"I understand Rangeman hired you, I'd like to settle the bill personally. This wasn't about Rangeman, I don't want them to pay."

Cooper frowned. "It's best they pay... I don't come cheap." He was trying to say nicely he looked at my finances under my legal name, knowing I didn't have any accounts in my name to pay him.

I glared at Cooper and crossed my arms, I felt like a feral cat on guard ready to attack. I liked Cooper and in the right state of mind I would let that go. "Send me the bill Cooper, you will get your check immediately." I didn't recognize my own voice, it was harsh and bitter, I tried to soften my tone. "Thank you again. You were worth every penny."

Cooper was a smart man, he knew a woman on edge, he demanded the desk Sargent to move his ass along with those papers. I was fidgeting so bad Slick told me to sit down. I dropped into a chair next to a young kid in cuffs, he was looking at me scared like I was going to attack him. He held his breath and kept his eyes firmly on the ground. I couldn't sit still, my knee was lightly bouncing while I crossed my arms over my chest. I tried to block out the last twenty-four hours but my mind wouldn't shut down. I shivered, reliving it in my head.

I was awoken at four am by Eddie, he told me Morelli was ordered by the Chief to stay away from me due to our history but Joe was on a war path that I was being held in a cell. He went to not just Royce's superiors, the Chief but the prosecutor's office. Eddie said it was so bad Joe was forced into a three say suspension to cool off. He may also be thrown off the task force as well. That wasn't like Joe, I knew right then I should be concerned something bad was coming down the line.

Eddie told me only a few people believed I planted evidence but Royce had something up his sleeve that he was holding tight to the chest to present to me later that day. I became unnerved and agitated. I had no idea what he had but I knew I couldn't last much longer in this cell. Cooper told me not to talk to anyone but I trusted Eddie, he wasn't just an honest cop and friend, we were family. He would never lie or try to scare me because he was ordered too.

Eddie told me to keep my mouth shut and let Cooper do all of the talking. By six, I looked and felt like shit from lack of sleep and stress. Royce took me back to the interrogation room where I met Cooper, he asked me if I was ok and ordered I be given breakfast and juice before we began. A juice box and a small muffin isn't what I would call breakfast but it was better then nothing. Cooper of course was outraged on my behalf and demanded I receive more food and water.

Once I finished my last bite of artificial blueberry, Royce immediately came at me with pictures of a woman dressed in casual clothes and jeans wearing a hat over her curly brown hair. Our body shapes were similar but she shopped at a hardware stores, Walmart and a few others places I haven't been too in months. The items purchased according to the footage were makeup, clothes, tape, tarp, masks, gloves, cleaning supplies, shovels, antifreeze, turpentine and a few plants. I knew that wasn't me. Then I saw footage from Maggie Austin's lobby where you could see a woman dressed causally wearing a baseball hat with a man next to her talking to security and him giving us a CD.

You couldn't see our faces but I knew that was me and Slick, luckily yesterday I never denied speaking to security in the first place. I admitted he gave me the footage. Cooper jumped in immediately and told me not to answer, he pointed out Royce couldn't prove I entered the apartment. I didn't think things could get worse, I wasn't looking great at the moment but not the worst person in the world either. Royce told me he had spoken to a few of my friends and family, Dickie had many colorful stories about me being crazy and psychotic. I knew Royce was trying to egg me on, it was working. Cooper demanded to speak to me in private under the premise to confer facts but the whole time trying to calm me down.

When we resumed a tech brought in a hotline CD, several anonymous people reported I had threatened them, about keeping their mouths shut about seeing me in certain places, others said I offered them money to call in false tips. One man in particular said I paid him $500 to plant evidence. Royce accused me of not just purposely inserting myself into the investigation but of being an accomplice. In that moment I looked at Cooper and asked if he was out of his damn mind.

Cooper cut off the line of questioning once he ascertained the exact dates and times of the footage. In private Cooper asked me to be honest and admit what I knew. The lobby was the only real footage of me. I swore up and down I had never threatened those people from the hotline or paid anyone to lie. Cooper didn't look bleak but he told me this didn't look good. All of this evidence was collected from the last few weeks, I felt like I was being set up yet unsure who did this to me. At that point I stopped answering all of Royce's questions and just kept rubbing my hands over my face and eyes as Cooper fought for me.

I knew Slick and Les were listening into this conversation, I was hoping they would pull evidence of my innocence. During my stretch of silence I realized quickly the first day of questioning was Royce trying to figure out the facts, trying to trip me up in my knowledge of the case, yesterday was a complete setup for his ambush today. If the photos, footage and hotline calls weren't bad enough Royce produced a credit card statement issued to my legal name listing more suspicious purchases like chloroform.

I knew that wasn't my credit card, I no longer had any accounts in my legal name but someone had used my information to open one. In terms of Morelli's stalker notes, it was pointed out to me in three years of our relationship I had a key to his place and could have easily made a copy after we broke up to enter his home anytime or leave notes on his back door. According to an eye witness, a neighbor saw me at his home around Christmas, I admitted I was dropping off a gift with Slick but Joe was home.

I knew deep down I was innocent but I looked guilty. My history of finding dead bodies was brought up as well as my past, of the people I had killed in self defense or had died in my presence due to circumstances regarding me. More fuel to the fire at the point and I couldn't do anything to defend myself. Even with breaks I was deteriorating, I was emotionally and physically exhausted. I would have given anything for a decent meal and a nap.

When Slick and Les requested Cooper's presence in the hall bringing in an envelope to prove my innocence, I could have kissed Ranger for having camera's at Rangeman. Tank had sent copies to prove that wasn't me shopping or using the credit card. Cooper argued for my freedom, he pointed out that the anonymous callers didn't leave a name so I couldn't be charged with a crime without an face to my accuser.

Royce didn't even flinch, being an ass he didn't release me. Instead he insisted on the police authenticating the feed to make sure Rangeman didn't alter evidence to protect me. That led to my second night in the cell, my first night was practically Disneyland compared to the horrors I faced.

I thought drunk people singing "_Private Eyes_" by Hall and Oates, most of the night, was the worst it could get but I was proven wrong. A man was placed into the cell next to mine while having gastrointestinal issues. He bitched about bloating, cramps, sweating then I heard sounds that I could only describe as someone dropping a lung or kidney into splashing rapids.

I was frozen in my corner covering my mouth and nose with my shirt, closing my eyes tight and placing my hands over my ears singing anything I could think of in my mind, unfortunately "_Private Eyes_" was the only song I could remember. The stench was like a rotting corpse, his narration of the experience making it so much worse. Hearing that he felt violated by his fiery sphincter, wishing for death, made the other prisoners scream and riot in their cells for fresh air. The sounds grew so loud a guard finally entered to check the issue then screamed he could taste it and ran out.

Eventually an officer with a gas mask brought in a can of Febreze but the emotional damage was done. The man was removed to be seen by a doctor but the prisoners never settled down and moaned all night about the horror. Hence my cranky, edgy attitude this morning as I waited for my release papers.

Royce eventually took his time walking over to Cooper with the papers in hand. Cooper passed me the clip board once he read the document. "I'm sorry about the last two days Steph, I was just doing my job." He didn't even look sorry to me, he was hiding behind his stupid cop face.

I looked at Royce, narrowing my eyes. "You say your sorry but I don't accept. I don't even look like the type of person to lock someone in a basement!" I tilted my head towards the man ten feet away from me in cuffs, he was big and mean looking with cat whisker's tattooed to his face. I lowered my voice and gritted my teeth "He's the kind of person who would have a weird smell coming from his trunk." Cooper overheard our conversation and stepped to the other side to get away from the man. I was discombobulated, my filter was off and the guy was now staring at me. I nodded innocently. "Hey. What's up."

I turned back to Royce."You could have cut the crap and showed me your fake evidence the first hour you brought me in or put a rush on the authentication of the footage from Rangeman last night and released me later that day. You purposely held me for two days! You were completely in the wrong and all you have to say is sorry and hide behind your job...Get out of my sight you spineless piece of shit!"

I dropped the clip board with the release papers loudly against the desk and stormed away. My whole body hurt from the ground and chair. I was tired, sick, pissed and gross. My wrists were black and blue and if it wasn't for the adrenaline, I wouldn't be able to walk at this moment. I heard Cooper loudly tell Royce to issue me a public apology, but I wasn't holding my breath.

Les and Slick chased after me down the hall. "Beautiful you ok?" I just kept walking towards the parking lot, I couldn't stop, I couldn't talk. I just needed to be outside in the fresh air, I needed to be free. I pushed the doors open stopping short. Even though it was cold outside with snow lightly falling it was exactly what I needed. Les and Slick were talking to me but I had no idea what they were saying.

I said in a small voice with my eyes still closed to keep the tears from falling. "Get me out of here... Please get me away." I was shaking a little. Les wrapped his arm around me guiding me to the car. He had to practically lift me into the backseat then removed my jacket checking me for injuries. Les grabbed my cheeks with his hands trying to get me to look at him in the eyes.

"Beautiful... Steph. I need you to respond. Are you hurt? Are you sick?"

I wanted to tell him I was ok, I couldn't. I was practically catatonic from exhaustion. Les grabbed my entire body pulling me against his chest and neck using his jacket and Slick's to warm my cold body, rubbing his hands up and down my back. I closed my eyes against Les's neck, I was too tired for tears, finally feeling safe, I let my mind and body rest.

When I awoke, Les was asleep in a chair he brought in from the living room while Ella was sitting on my bed reading. I could tell it was night. I looked down at my body, somehow I was in a tank top and pj shorts. I smelled fresh and clean but not my normal scent. I had no recollection of how I arrived here. I searched my mind for my last thought, I was standing in the snow.

"Ella?"

Ella marked her page, placing her book down and gave me a warm smile and a squeeze to my hand. "Hello dear. Everything's ok. Your safe at home." By my confused look she continued.

"Lester brought you to Rangeman, I cleaned you up and placed you into bed with Lester's help." My eyes widened. "Don't worry, I gave you the sponge bath and changed you myself." I was red with embarrassment.

"Thank you. I'm sorry you had to do that."

Ella was playing with my hair "Nonsense. I think of you as my own. Tank insisted I stay, I'm lucky I have an assistant to help me. I'm going to grab you some food now. I know you haven't had a decent meal in days. I swear if you were held for one more day, I would have baked a file into a cake for you to escape.

I told Tank to break you out as well. Shameful what was done to you. I almost called the Chief of Police to give him a piece of my mind." I smirked. It wasn't often I saw Ella peeved and flustered. Les woke up during Ella's tirade. He wiped his eyes and gave me a lazy smile. Like a cat he jumped onto the bed wrapping his arm around me.

He was clean shaven and dressed in pj pants and t-shirt but I could tell he was tired. "You scared the hell out of me. Never do that again." Les kissed the side of my head as Ella brought in a tray for me. Chicken noodle soup, bread, chocolate pudding, herb chicken, some mixed vegetables and mash potatoes. Les's stomach complained so Ella made him as tray as well to eat with me.

I gave him a playful disapproving look. "Ranger has rules. I bet you in his bed is one and us eating in his bed is another."

Les smiled and laughed. "I was told this is was your place too. Ranger isn't here to kill me, so I will sprawl out and enjoy it while I can." I was tired but starving, Ella reminded me to eat slow.

"How long have I been out? It's night so I'm guessing most of the day?"

Les looked at me and frowned, unsure how to respond. He placed a lock of my hair behind my ear "24 hours. You were suffering from mild exhaustion, some sleep deprivation, a little dehydration, stress and your blood pressure was high but not dangerous enough to keep you in the hospital. You do have to be on bed rest for a day or two. When you didn't respond, we had your doctor meet us at the hospital under a fake name to examine you. I explained you may still be in danger so when you woke briefly, I signed you out and brought you home. Your ok, the twins are ok but you have to take it easy."

I felt the air knocked out of me. "I can't believe I've lost three days this week." I turned to him serious "Do you know who set me up?"

"No. Rest and eat. I need you to focus on you right now. Slick has been working on the case and will update you tomorrow." Les and I kept eating while Ella excused herself for the night.

"Ranger seriously needs a TV in this bedroom. I don't know how he lives like this."

I shoved my spoon of my pudding into my mouth. "He barely watches TV unless I do." It's been a few weeks, I thought he would be back by now.

"Catch me up. What have I missed?"

"Tank cleared the building of possible threats. He thinks Jeanne Ellen was sleeping with Chet, manipulating him into assisting her. He asked every man in building if they were sleeping with her, past and present to come forward without punishment... Five men came forward but they didn't have a relationship, she approached them for sex and they declined."

"So Chet was fired?"

"Chet is gone. It doesn't change the fact you need to be smart and always have your gun on you, even in this building. Make sure your not so trusting of every employee too. Tank and I agreed you only receive certain men as guards when Slick has his days off, you can look at the list but there isn't much wiggle room." I was crushing a ton of crackers into my soup, I loved crackers.

"That's too many, no more." Les grabbed the cracker roll from my hand. I looked him in the eyes, raising the spoon to my lips. "I really don't need that kind of negativity in my life right now." I took a bite then grabbed the crackers back, hiding them under my shirt for protection. Les was wildly amused.

"Do you get bad employees often?"

"Between Miami and Trenton maybe five out of three years, Boston and Atlanta had a bunch. It's one of the reasons we sold. My best friend Bobby Brown runs them now with a bunch of investors, it's getting better but they need more time and discipline... I'm also working on this new case for the Feds right now. I may need your help but we need to keep it between us, I'll get you the details tomorrow."

I nodded. Did I really want to help any Fed at the moment no, but Les was helping me it was only fair. "It's almost February, any word on Ranger?"

"He's made all check ins, sometimes things take time... Don't look sad, he's good at his job. I've seen him take longer then expected to ensure not only his safety but our team."

"What should I do when he returns? Act normal, hang a banner that says welcome home? We've never been in this situation before... I'm not sure I should make a big deal that I'm happy about his return or not, even though I will be."

"I'd skip the banner and party, that's more my style. Something I'd like every time I come to visit." I elbowed him. "My advice, wear something sexy and tell him you love and missed him. That's all he wants to hear and when you update him about what he missed, based on my experience... not that I believe you'd do this but don't make him feel guilty about missing events, holidays or certain important things that happened in your life. Trust me, we already know and feel bad about it without anyone telling us."

I finished my soup in an unladylike fashion. "Like I said, your dating the wrong women." I giggled. "What's your deal anyway? Do you want to be a bachelor forever?"

Les was scrapping his plate clean. "I'd like a long term partner, I'm not personally sold on kids but I'll never say never. I look at you and Ranger and think it's possible. I never had that before. I thought all of us would die together. What's your deal about marriage? If Ranger asks you, would you say yes?"

"I don't know, it depends on his reason for asking... where we are as a couple. Kids complicate things. I know I'm not ready right now, sometimes marriage makes you feel stuck and suffocated. I don't want that for either of us. Sometimes we have this moments of normalcy but neither of us will be fully domesticated... We don't have a normal relationship, I don't see us having a normal marriage."

"Have you ever thought of marrying him?"

"Yeah. When he was the best man for a wedding for his friend and I was made of honor, I pictured myself marrying him, it was such a head trip I almost fell taking someone out with me. I've thought about it on and off since I became pregnant... it's not a good time for either of us. I love him, that's not the issue...It's like what I told my mother, a piece of paper isn't a guarantee, it's just a piece of paper." I could see Les working something out in his mind.

"If it's just a piece of paper why not sign it? I'm pretty sure Ranger wants too someday."

I gaped. "He told you that?" I felt giddy inside, my heart warmed at the thought.

"Yeah but he knows your hang ups. He's not going to rush you, keep an open mind if he asks. It's hard enough putting yourself out there, rejection is a tough pill to swallow."

I frowned "It's not because of them is it?" I placed both my hands on my stomach. "He's an honorable man, I don't want him for the wrong reasons. I don't want to get married a second time just to divorce again... my heart couldn't take it or my back account."

"It's none of my business but if you ever split he'd provide for you in every way. Your bank account would grow not diminish."

I shook my head. "No. I think we'd each sign a prenup for each other. He needs to protect Rangeman and his accounts and I need to protect mine. Neither of us are interested in each other's money but divorce brings out the worst in people." I smacked my head with my palm. "Les we aren't even engaged and I'm talking about divorce... I don't want to think about this anymore."

I didn't finish all my food so Les did. "You should eat more Beautiful, the doctor says your still a little underweight, it's not an issue now but it could be in the future."

"I'm full, another bite I'll puke." I laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about the trouble I've caused Rangeman, Cooper's sending me the bill. I already left a check with accounting before I left for the shore for Hector's time with that fake id along with Grandma Mazur's monthly security payment. If I owe anything else from the last three days let me know."

Les looked down at me, pissed. "Ranger makes you pay for help?"

"Not exactly, it's complicated. He says no price but I feel guilty, I don't want to bleed the company. I pay back what I can and bought him the car for Christmas to make up what he wouldn't take from me."

"You need to get out of that way of thinking, Ranger makes a good chunk of change from his government work and you have never bleed the company. All of those cars destroyed cost nothing. Ranger has an agreement, cars for services and the bodyguard hours weren't many, those he did pay out of pocket but you more then paid him back with that car.

As far as Hector's time, it took fifteen minutes, activation takes the computer two hours. When anyone in the core team has an official spouse our budget includes their security as well, a prevention measure. Slick's cost is in our budget and Rangeman can more then afford him especially since it cuts down attacks against you. If I get a spouse she would be included too, it was Tank's idea from the start. And the lawyer is on retainer..."

I had to cut him off. "It wasn't Rangeman business. I'm paying for it... don't tell Ranger."

Les laughed. "Oh I won't but he reads the reports, he will see it and be annoyed. He's a proud man, he doesn't like being paid back for help. You both need to come to some compromise or this will be a perfect storm someday." I grabbed a tissue to blow my nose, my throat was a little sore still.

Les sighed. "Let's talk happy. I've found Ranger's Valentine's gift from you." Les grabbed my laptop bringing up the site. "I typed in alpha male gifts, this site has man crates, funny but useful. Most of their items come in a crate with a crow bar however the item I picked doesn't. I ordered a crate special yesterday for you, from a different company."

I narrowed my eyes confused. "Why put it in a crate?"

Les shrugged his shoulders "Trust me it's a man thing. Ranger would rather pry something open then unwrap a box... now look. Technically it's a diaper bag for a man but it looks like an green army tactical bag. It's called a mobile child care command center, he will love that. It comes with a bunch of stuff one being _The Baby Owner's manual: Operating instructions, trouble shooting tips and advice on the first year maintenance."_ This was pretty cool.

"And on this site, here is a classy leather bag for when it's a dressier occasion for him... I noticed that purse looking thing last week that you will use, that won't fly with him. I'm saving both of you a fight, have separate bags." It was true, mine would be a messy, most likely missing important items while Ranger's would be organized, well stocked and have things I couldn't even imagine. I could see it leading to a huge fight if we shared a bag on top of dealing with two screaming infants.

"I love both but it's not very romantic." I started logging in my payment info for him. "I buy him a lot of baby things as side gifts... I wanted something for him. In Miami we found these cool dominoes at this antique store, he said they looked just like his grandfather's... I want something like that for him."

Les groaned. "I usually buy him something work related at Christmas or a weapon. I'll have to think about it and get back to you."

That reminded me. "Hey! Where is my surprise you promised?" Les got excited like a little boy, running from the bed into the living room.

"I picked up laser tag for us, I was going to leave your pack and gun at the penthouse door with a note that said _May the odds be ever in your favor _since we watched _Hunger Games. W_inner picks first movie on our binge night."

I smiled, Les was such a goofball."I love it. Tomorrow." I bit my lip. "I know you don't want to talk about work but I can't stop thinking about it. I can't relax until I know."

Les sighed. "Not sure. The credit card was opened online and sent to your old address. My guess someone picked the lock on the box and took it from the mail. It wasn't a high limit, we already informed the company it wasn't you, I doubt someone will try and use it again but I had Hector put an alert on it to inform Slick... In a few more days Hector would have caught that account during his monthly check on the core team and you so it wouldn't have been a secret long.

The footage of the woman was crappy, she was wearing a hat blocking her face and had brown curly hair, a lot of women do. She may not even me involved just a random person, she used cash in the footage to purchase items not the credit card. The places the credit card was used didn't have cameras in the store or surrounding areas. The hotline calls were all from burner phones over the last three weeks. It could be a prank or someone with a grudge, I personally see it as a strategic attack." He lost me.

"Listen. Someone, maybe the killer wants you to look crazy and unreliable. If they isolate you from help and friends, you will be an easier target especially if your charged, out on bail. You wouldn't be allowed to leave the state, if you did run you would be alone. My theory is he's following you and your progress.

Slick used his time waiting at the PD to contact all of the funeral homes and send a picture for them to review. He thought if he could catch the suspect it would set you free. No one contacted him as far as I know, he also ran background checks for all the vendors of the funeral homes for you to review tomorrow. We both looked at the information, I didn't see a clear pattern across the board."

Les looked at the clock "It's late. I'll be working out of Ranger's office up here on my case tomorrow and we can bounce ideas off each other. Slick's off the next two days but he said you could call him anytime." Les was tucking me in then kissed my forehead, I didn't love being babied but at the moment it was comforting.

He was almost out the door when I spoke."Thank you Les.. for everything."

Les smirked. "We're family Beautiful. No matter what happens, that will never change."

RPOV

Two days ago Dom spotted one of the kidnappers in a downstairs window, no one had eyes on the asset. Based on people's movements inside the home, I narrowed it down to somewhere on the West side of the first floor. Twenty-two men are being used for security, internally, externally and on the roads.

Although a large number, none of them had military experience except the man in charge. I didn't see any children in the home, only a young woman occasionally passing by the window on the second floor. My gut, a mistress, she lacked a ring on her finger but sported large implants. Two older women took care of home and an older man maintained the grounds.

I knew I needed to act soon, the main boss being away made security lax. Unfortunately it has been down pouring the last two days limiting our movements and ability to set up devices at multiple points for the distraction to draw most of the men away. I had a good feeling about tomorrow, weather permitting I was ready to make my move.

Over the last few days I switched my position several times taking out a few cameras along the way making it look like the storm was at fault. Now being on the West side of the compound, I was watching and waiting to see if anyone would repair the cameras. I made sure to spread the damage in multiple areas to keep suspicion to a minimum then I ordered Oxanna to the East to place devices early in the morning before dawn.

I've known since the beginning the walls couldn't be blasted, I also knew they didn't have sensors or electric current based on the birds periodically sitting and not setting off any alarms or dying. I watched all of the men, how they walked, carried themselves, held their guns. All were hired hands which was good and bad. The men were lazy, instead of fixing the cameras immediately they barely investigated due to the weather. If the commanding officer died, most of the men would abandon ship, no loyalty or brotherhood in this group.

The downside of hired hands, they were unpredictable, when nervous they often shot wildly, occasionally hitting a target by dumb luck. I had already given Oxanna the order to take out the the commanding officer of the cartel anytime after we entered the compound if she had the shot. The more chaos the less likely anyone would notice us.

I planned to enter over the wall by climbing on Dom's shoulders then laying a blanket over the barbed wire, pulling him up over the wall. The lighting was ineffective for this compound, making it easier to hide in the shadows. I wanted to enter through a side door where two guards would be posted, Dom and I would each have to take out a man silently.

It was hard to predict what would happen to the gates once the distraction occurred. Most likely a lock down, that meant stealing a car was out of the question, I couldn't ram this gate. I'd have to go back over the wall with the asset, enter the jungle for a few miles then raft him out down the river. It wasn't ideal but it was the best option at the moment.

I couldn't travel a week in a jungle with an asset on foot, that would get us caught and take too much time. The river had it's own dangers but connecting two rafts together using the first as a safety, if it becomes compromised it would alert us to danger and we would cut it lose and know to get out of the river till light.

Looking at my map we would have to ride the river for a few days until we hit a safe area to obtain a vehicle. I didn't trust the airport, although it was the fastest option, it would be the first place for the cartel to look. My other option was Colombia. Not my favorite place to be but money talks, we could buy our way out on a private plan or drive into Peru.

I had an option to take a boat out of Ecuador but once I committed to that direction, I was stuck without any other options. I started running my plan over and over in my mind looking for weaknesses when I was broken from my thoughts from different animals moving down below...I felt something drop beside me to my right. I slowly pulled my knife and looked without any sudden movements.

A monkey was sitting next to me eating a piece of fruit like he was Tank on a stakeout with me. I glared at him but he didn't move, we ended up in a staring contest, both determined not to cave first.


	66. Chapter 66

SPOV

I had weird dreams last night, I kept waking up thinking I was back in that cell or in a coffin trapped. No matter what I did I kept having the same dream. I didn't realize I was talking and moaning in my sleep, Les would check on me every few hours, eventually falling asleep sideways, half off the bed just like a panda bear. We both slept in till ten then ate a big breakfast fit for king. Pancakes, waffles, fruit, eggs, sausage, bacon, oatmeal, grits and biscuits. Ella had set the table for three, I thought she would join us but Tank showed up and sat down, placing a large stack of files next to me from Slick.

I took a sausage off the main plate and bit into it. "Whoa. I think Ella is using real meat and butter this morning. It really is a special day." I looked at Tank and pointed my fork at him as I finished chewing. "Don't you get up at butt crack of dawn to eat?"

Tank piled his plate high. "Second breakfast. I could smell this from my office, I wasn't passing it up." Tank raised a butter knife at both of us and got serious. "No one tells Ranger."

I laughed. "I'm no stranger to deception. I live by the cake, I die by the cake."

Tank laughed. "Your not fooling anyone, Ranger knows all about your tampon box candy stash. I wouldn't be surprised if he switched the candy with sugar free and re-wrapped it to trick you" I gasped. "In his defense he does it out of love. You eat way too much candy that even I notice."

I stopped eating. "Seriously! I can't believe that." I ran to get my box of candy and made everyone try a piece. I personally couldn't tell. Tank and Les were laughing.

"Crap. I'm going to prank him now... Put a scary picture of Nicolas Cage's head under his computer mouse, when it doesn't work he will flip it over and be surprised."

Les got a mischievous look. "Adorable. But I can do better, I'll warn you he get's even and it's always worse then what you did to him." I thought it over, I'm pregnant and his girlfriend it can't be that bad. I winked at Les to let him know it was a go, I didn't want Tank to warn Ranger.

Tank sighed. "Anyway, I need your opinion on a client meeting I have tomorrow."

"Shoot." I placed some melon in my mouth.

"Graham Lawton, owns Lawton Laboratories with his father..."

I coughed while I was eating, Tank started patting my back. I took a sip of my cranberry juice. "It's a environmental research firm, I'm familiar with it."

"I'd hope so, you dated Graham when you were twenty-six." All of a sudden I became very interested in my plate of food, concentrating on eating my bacon.

"Why are you acting weird?" I just shrugged my shoulders. "Ok well, I have a client meeting tomorrow with him. His father's retiring passing control to him. It's a complex, four buildings plus his home, his sister's and his parents home as well as a condo complex and a few investment properties."

Les spoke "That's a good chunk of change. Does the business do that well or does the money come from another source?"

"His mother, old money." I kept my head down chewing.

"I smell a good story Beautiful. Care to share?" I shook my head.

"I'm guessing it didn't end on good terms? I was hoping to use you in the meeting to persuade him. Security was his father's idea, Graham isn't sold."

"Eh. It was... I don't know. We aren't enemies or anything, I'm sure if we saw each other on the street we would be pleasant, it's just awkward I guess." I looked at both men, they narrowed their eyes waiting for the story.

I sighed. "Graham was a good guy, driven, intelligent... the first guy I had a relationship with after my divorce. I had a few odd dates but no one stuck... Long story short, I was at a stuffy family dinner with him and his parents brought up marriage, Graham grabs my hand and tells them soon.

Now we had only been dating around two months at that point, never talked about the future, let alone marriage. I did this crazy panicked laugh, bumped into the housekeeper serving dessert, food flew everywhere and on everyone. I was so embarrassed. When we drove home that night I asked him if the proposal story was true or just for his parents benefit. It was all him.

He had everything planned out down to the names of our children, breed of dog, streets he wanted us to live on, private schools, summer house to own and where we would vacation together in the future. I freaked out. We were stopped at a red light and I took off my seat belt and ran from the car." I covered my eyes. "In my defense, two months is too fast to drop that bomb on someone. He chased me down the street and asked me what had happened. I told him, I didn't think we were that serious. It wasn't like we saw each other a lot, a date or two a week, sometimes a weekend together. Graham knew from the start I had a bad divorce and wasn't thinking marriage anytime soon. We never even said the L word to each other."

I shook my head of the bad memory. "He wanted to date a little longer, give me time but I didn't see a future with him. I didn't want to waste his time so we broke up amicably. Afterwards he admitted he wasn't sure he truly loved but he was ready to settle down and could see a future with me. We didn't keep in touch or stay friends... He also had some strange animal costumes in his closet." Les was about to open his mouth to explain them but I held up hand up to stop him. "I don't want to know, I like to pretend he dresses up for Easter or something wholesome like visit's children at the hospital."

Tank had a big smile and Les laughed. "That's not that bad. Women do that to me all the time after one date Beautiful, people are afraid of being alone, when they find someone who makes them feel safe, happy or special they latch on and plan a future. Most of the time it's harmless. Your taken now and I bet he's married, right Tank?"

I looked at Tank with two pancakes in his mouth. "Yup three kids... I know your on bed rest but if you could sit in for an hour or two tomorrow, I'd appreciate it."

"Fine, I'm not promising anything... No one likes to see an ex, no matter the circumstances. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Tank smirked "The file is in your stack. Dress fancy, if you need an outfit tell Ella."

"How's Eve?" Les's ears perked up. Tank didn't say anything for a bit.

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah she's at a conference for a few days, we talk occasionally. She wants all of us to hang next week, expect a call, maybe dinner again."

I looked at Les "You want to be my escort so I'm not a third wheel?"

Les had a mischievous smile while Tank seemed nervous. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Tank finished eating then ran down to his office. Les and I sat together on the couch working on both of our cases. I started reading Slick's notes, he really didn't have to do all of this for me, I was touched. Some of the funeral homes shared suppliers or certain vendors but no one had a common vendor across the board. Even waste removal and insurance companies were different.

I looked at the notes regarding the evidence Royce tried to use against me, Slick ran all the leads I would have, he talked to people and searched for footage in the area... I didn't see anything that screamed one person did this to me but they knew details about the case which meant it was someone on the task force, Jeanne Ellen, the killer or Rex.

I started up my laptop running backgrounds on all of my suspects while Les told me about his FBI case regarding adoption scams. I read over the preliminary background, many couples were swindled, shelling out thousands and not receiving the babies they were promised supposedly from different countries like Russia. According to the victim's, the con artists used several different schemes.

One was contacting couples by phone and email saying they represented a fake domestic adoption agency and even introduced these couples to fake birth mothers to sell the con then disappeared once they received the money. Most of these birth mother's were never pregnant but a handful were, certain couples asked to go to doctor's appointments first to see the baby was real and ok, before they gave their money.

Another scam this group was running was asking for administrative fees and extra financial help to assist the birth mother's with expenses. Fifty-four couples have been defrauded so far, almost $500,000 in stolen money. Wow.

"Your notes initially state you wanted to do a double con, fake couple with fake birth mother to collect information.. Why is this a secret again?"

"Tank doesn't want you undercover. I promised you would be wired, armed with a tracker but he doesn't think it's safe in your condition. He also feels Ranger would have an issue with this assignment."

I pursed my lip's. "Ranger's not here and none of the woman were hurt according to the FBI...So this team finds people who are desperate enough for a kid then sells them this lie, bleeds them dry and runs. I see the FBI ran the email addresses and bank accounts but they hit a dead end. According to the notes on this case, all of these women were desperate, all losing hope and vulnerable. All the couples spent thousands at fertility clinics, some were even in support groups." I touched my stomach. I became pregnant by mistake but I could feel for these women, wanting something so much then being taken advantage of in the weakest point would be devastating.

"And you think this group is staking out fertility office's and support groups looking for rich couples who look like their struggling, so they offer them a baby... It wouldn't be hard to find a rich couple just by clothes, jewelry and a car to alert a person to someone's wealth. Then it's easy to run a license plate to get the name and address to contact them."

"I've been checking footage in the areas based on victim's doctor's appointments, I'm still running plates as we speak to narrow down the crooks. In the beginning I wanted to plant you as a birth mother but one woman who was caught said she didn't know anything about the people and showed up two hours before, thought it was some kind of acting gig. She was desperate for the money so she went through with it on two occasions. Now this was in the early days, I think they have a few women who work for them full time according to the Fed's description of the women."

"So you want me to be your fake wife and pretend were having issues?"

Les wiggled his eyebrows. "Yup. As soon as I figure out who they are, we will place ourselves in their path, it will be fun. I will even use one of Ranger's cars."

I wanted to do this but I remembered what I looked like all of a sudden. "My only issue is I'm getting bigger... I tried on Ranger's shirt this morning and it didn't fit me anymore... Unless you find the person soon, I look too pregnant to pretend I'm having fertility issues."

Les looked confused. "Why not ask Ella for a bigger shirt?"

I sighed, men! "It's not his, I like to sleep in his shirt. If Ranger's gone much longer he won't recognize me anymore. I swear my stomach expanded a lot in the last day. I try to work out, it's getting harder for me. I mostly walk while I work instead of the gym. Being downstairs with all of you muscle men is the worst. My self defense with Slick isn't even effective anymore, it's getting harder and harder to get out of simple holds and my balance is all screwed up when I shoot because of my stomach. I feel like all my hard work from before is practically gone now."

Les grabbed both of my hands squeezing them. "And it's temporary, once you deliver you can retrain. You got twenty-one weeks to go then make Ranger get a snip snip or tie something... unless you guys are planning for more?"

My eyes widened. "I never asked Ranger, I don't think he wants more. I don't think I could do more. I know for a fact I'm having a lot easier of a time then most women, trust me the nurses tell me all the time. I just don't want a million kids, I won't be happy, if I'm not happy, Ranger won't be happy."

Les was thinking off into space. "From my experience, the men in my units loved the expanding belly on their women, it's like a big sign she is all his and other men should back off. Men puff out their chests and brag about their virility then nine months later they get a cool little person to teach stuff too.

Ranger might not be verbal but he is proud of you and the babies, he wants you to expand. I will bet money he examined your belly daily and maybe even measured it without you knowing. He will definitely recognize you, and your stomach looks kinda like a basketball at the moment but your glowing. Your ass and legs still look great. Definitely MILF territory. You probably don't want porn but pregnant women is a fetish for a lot of men."

I gave Les a disgusted face. "It's not a glow, it's sweat. I'm constantly hot now weirdo."

Les laughed "Your a bit self conscious and hormonal, it will pass according to Ranger's baby book in his office."

"Why are you looking at that?"

"I saw the fetal monitor at the hospital when the doc checked the babies... it was pretty awesome. I was curious what to expect for your appointment next week. Whether Ranger is home or not I wanted to go."

I pointed at him and became serious. "Sure but if they do a vaginal exam your out."

Les raised his eyebrows shocked. "Does Ranger stay for those?"

I rolled my eyes "He stays for everything... he finds it all fascinating and says I'm a flight risk if he doesn't watch me. I was thinking about canceling next week's appointment but I had a feeling Tank would make me go."

Les laughed. "Yeah Beautiful he would, handcuffs and all." I heard my work cell ring, it was an out of state number so I picked it up.

"Plum."

"Um hello, I'm not sure I have the right number. I spoke to a man named Slick before, I couldn't reach him but he gave me this number for a Stephanie?"

"Yes this is she, how can I help you miss...?"

"Mrs. Croft. I go by Thelma. I was calling in regards to that photo Slick had emailed me. I think I know that man." I held my breath looking for a pen and my legal pad.

"And who is he Thelma?"

"A nice man named Bernard. I can't remember his last name, he sells different equipment to me for my funeral home at a large discount. He works for himself... let me see if I can find the company name in my records."

"Thelma what's the name of your funeral home again?"

"Bradley Funeral home in Ohio." I grabbed that file looking at Slick's background check. I saw three suppliers, I named all three to her.

"Yeah _Royalty Supply_ that's the one. I didn't buy much but he had a nice deal on caskets. What's this about exactly? Slick wasn't specific with his message."

I didn't want Thelma to tip Bernard off so I lied. "An old friend, we had lost contact, we thought it would be fun to surprise him and get the band back together. Does Bernard stop by often?"

"Let me think, maybe six months ago. I'm not sure. Listen I hate to cut this short but someone just walked in, goodbye Stephanie."

"Thank you Thelma." I stopped my current searches and ran Royalty Supply through a search.

"Did you find your killer?"

"Maybe. His name is Bernard, I know the company he works for but not much is coming up yet." Les and I started researching his case while I waited for the search to ding.

An hour later I almost jumped off the couch. "Owner Bernard Cooke, works alone, address is a PO box in Elizabethtown Pennsylvania. You won't believe this but Slick and I drove past that town last month to check out another victim further away." Les grabbed the computer to place it between us. "The business shipped supplies to every state a victim was killed in, as well as a few more." I started pulling up his license picture and grabbed the photo from my bag. I held the two next to each other.

"Les?"

"Looks like a match to me. Pull up his credit cards charges."

"He only has one card, he rarely uses it. Bernard doesn't own any property, I didn't see any checks for rent. He makes a decent living, $3000-$5000 a month. The only address I can find in the last ten years was his childhood home which is gone now.

Excellent grades in school, he went onto having a degree in Mortuary Science from Dallas, mother committed suicide when Bernard was sixteen, father is currently in jail for his third strike, mostly because of drugs. No siblings, his grandmother took care of him most of the time, according to reports she died in her sleep at the age of 65, cause of death unknown." My Spidey sense told me this was the guy.

"Where do you go from here?"

My happiness deflated. "I don't have a legal right to apprehend him. I guess I'll give this information to Robin and have her go to the Chief. I want her to move up at the PD, she helped me."

"Slick and I could apprehend him for you, drug him then make a citizens arrest, dragging him to the Trenton PD."

I shook my head. "Anything I present to the police right now won't be taken seriously. It doesn't matter I was innocent, people believed I was guilty. Bringing in a suspect makes it look like I'm covering for myself now. I don't want to jeopardize a conviction because of my ego."

I only printed off what I knew was legal and called Robin. I asked her to stop by Rangeman for the file on the killer. I explained how I found the lead and why I wanted her to take credit. Robin was hesitant at first then she couldn't thank me enough. In my mind we were square.

Les put his arm around me in support. "So it's over Beautiful?"

I shook my head. "They need to find him first, hopefully alone, he may have a woman captive... Even then it will never be over... When one cases closes, I notice the next isn't too far behind."

RPOV

Today was the day we moved into the compound to extract the asset. I was thankful for many reasons, one being I didn't have to listen to Dom bitch anymore about the leeches on his scrotum. That's what happens when you masturbate in the middle of a jungle moron. He was lucky it wasn't something worse.

It was already the middle of the night, Dom helped me over the wall, I checked the area then pulled him up with my arms while Oxanna covered us from a tree. We silently walked the grounds staying in the shadows. Both guards were smoking and chatting, Dom and I pulled our knives and incapacitated them, hiding them in a closet.

"Oxanna engage." I heard multiple explosions from the East side, Dom and I waited for the men to clear the halls then entered with our guns raised. We listened carefully and started checking rooms for the asset. The last door we checked was locked. I picked it quickly while Dom covered me. I could hear cars moving outside, chaos of the men screaming, Oxanna came over the comm units, "Commanding Officer terminated."

"Copy." I opened the door slowly walking down the stairs, Dom covered the top watching my back. I was in a windowless room, large with nothing except a cot. A man was sleeping with one leg chained to the wall. With my flash light I confirmed it was my asset.

"Keith Abbott. I'm going to release you, remain calm."

He was groggy and confused. "Who are you?"

I started picking his lock on his ankle, he was cut and chaffed, a mild infection. "Later." I took of my sweeper from my belt and ran it over his body, he had a tracker sew into his clothes, I used my knife to cut it out.

"Where is you work?"

He pointed to a locked door on the far side of the room. I picked another lock then gave him a bag to collect everything. "Two minutes." I watched him shove papers and flash drives into his bag while I set up a device on a timer to destroy the rest of this room just in case he missed anything.

"Stay close." I heard Dom shoot once. I moved us slowly up the stairs and saw a man dead, bullet to the heart. I sandwiched the asset between us, moving us to the side door we had entered from, I checked the window but I couldn't see the full view of the area.

"Ox sit rep."

"Clear for West wall." We moved quickly back through the shadows to the wall, Dom gave me a leg up, I pulled myself up and over then grabbed my asset's hands when Dom tossed him up. I pushed him over the other side of the wall when I saw a man coming with a gun. I shot him then grabbed for Dom. I heard more shots coming our way, Dom and I flew over the wall landing hard. I could hear Oxanna firing several rounds, I pulled the asset up and ran for the jungle.

"Asset in hand, rendezvous plan Alpha." Dom and I were running briskly with the asset between us, only using a soft light to see the danger ahead. By the second mile the asset couldn't run anymore, he choked on air, we couldn't stop. I decided to pick him up and carry him over my shoulder for the last two and half miles to the river. I was annoyed, even Babe could run two miles and she hates running. Once I reached the river Dom started getting the rafts ready, assembling the paddles while I maintained the safety of our position.

"Ox status."

"All clear, ten minutes out." Good no one chasing her. I gave the asset a bottle of water since he was close to a heart attack. Looking at his face he was thinner then his picture, he reminded me of Kloughn in a way."

"Who are you people?"

"Not now. You want to live, stay silent." Dom grabbed the asset by his shirt and placed him in the raft. I waited ten minutes but Oxanna didn't show. I knew she was alive I could hear her breathing. Three minutes late, she jumps into the raft and winks at me. She purposely made herself late just to piss me off.

I used my annoyance to push the raft hard into the river then jumping inside to paddle. We couldn't use a lot of light so we quietly moved with the water, listening to the sounds of nature. We had only been traveling three hours when we heard a bunch of monkeys screaming.

The asset's eye's grew wide and scared. "Is it just me or does everyone hear the_ Jaws_ music all of a sudden in their heads?"

A moment later the raft in front of us, the one we used as a decoy for attacks was being pulled harshly and rough from something in the water. I cut the raft loose, Dom and I tried to paddle quickly to the side to reach land while Oxanna used her light to look for the threat and cover us. Oxanna's light shined on a long tail whipping through the water. A long Green, 30 foot Anaconda was attacking the first raft, struggling.

The asset screamed, trying to jump out of the raft to swim to land. "Oh my God! We're going to die like J-Lo!"

(Jennifer Lopez)

I grabbed him, knocking him out with one punch. Oxanna kept shooting but her hand was shaking, I wasn't sure she had killed it. We all jumped out of the raft as soon as we hit land, Dom threw the asset over his shoulder following Oxanna into the jungle as I covered the rear. We needed to look for safe ground till light.

Dom spoke "I hate snakes. Our asset might have a PhD but he's a dumb ass, J-Lo survived that movie. I'll take a hungry freaking hippo over that shit any day."

Oxanna was annoyed. "Seriously Dom, that was your issue out of that whole situation! That he remembered a movie wrong!"

I had no idea what movie they were talking about, I bet Babe would know. I could tell they were both shaken. Pussies. I gritted my teeth and growled. "Both of you shut up or I'll find a small one to bring home on the plane with us."


	67. Chapter 67

Tank POV

When Steph brought up Eve yesterday at breakfast, I didn't know what to say. I knew Santos had a clue I had a woman in my life, but he didn't know her name or anything about her. The only reason Ranger knew was because Eve wanted to meet Steph. At first I was annoyed with Ranger but I understood. His woman, his right to make sure she's safe.

Things between Eve and I were going well, last week we hit a minor rough patch but we worked through it together. In all honesty, I didn't mean to ignore her messages three days in a row, but I had a lot going on. It wasn't that Eve was demanding more of my time, she just wanted a text back to know I was ok. I sent some pink roses after I called her, she wasn't mad just a little annoyed. She knew I had a lot going on, I didn't go into details but I did mention someone trying to hurt Steph and some major personnel issues I had to address. Once Ranger returns from his mission and settles back into his routine, I was hoping to go away for a weekend with Eve to have some alone time.

I liked her a lot, I didn't want to share her with too many people, like Ranger I prefer my private life to stay private. My main issue talking about Eve yesterday was because of Santos, I didn't want him to accused me of being distracted again. So I told Steph everything was fine because it was. When I invited Steph to hang with us next week, I never expected her to invite Santos as well... I just had this nervous feeling having him around Eve. Santos is a good guy but a bit of a player and very smooth with women. In a way, I didn't want Eve to see she could do better and I definitely didn't want Santos telling embarrassing stories about me. He had a habit of taking things a step too far and sometimes didn't know when to shut up.

I noticed him and Steph were inseparable these days. Last night I had to drop off files at the penthouse for him, he was offline for the day and the penthouse was a mess. I found laser tag equipment all over the floor, pillows everywhere in the living room, a full spread of snacks and candy on the coffee table and them covered by blankets, binge watching _House of Cards, Scandal and Boardwalk Empire_. When one series would hit a slow point they jumped to another.

The fool was even drinking Ranger's beer while Steph was sipping a red frozen drink that looked like a strawberry daiquiri. I didn't even think, I just ripped the drink from her hand and yelled at her for drinking alcohol while pregnant. In the moment I didn't realize my tone was harsh and my posture intimidating but I realized quickly when Santos almost punched me and told me it was non alcoholic. I was confused so I took a sip and felt like a real ass. I explained I wasn't thinking, I saw and reacted then apologized to Steph but she just nodded. I stayed for a little longer to smooth things over but she was a little standoffish with me. The whole time I sat in the living room, I didn't even watch the movie, instead I thought up ways to make things right with her.

Eventually I called Ella for ice cream sundaes with the works for all three of us and the mood shifted for the better. I tried to watch the movie again but I was distracted by Santos and Steph interacting. I still couldn't wrap my head around them, in a month they became best friends out of nowhere. I listened to them talk about everything under the sun, certain things even I didn't know and I've know the man for over a decade. They were just so relaxed with each other, I didn't witness any inappropriate touching but he'd often wrap his arm around her, kiss her head and lift her feet across his thighs for her to stretch out. I noticed Steph would lightly punch him or lean her head on his shoulder.

It wasn't in a sexual manner but I knew this was going to be an issue, I doubted Ranger saw this in Miami or Santos would have been in traction. I knew my best friend, he had made a lot of concessions to be with Steph and was very possessive of her especially while she was pregnant, it had hit a whole new level. It wasn't that no one could touch her, if she was upset and in need of comfort Ranger could rationalize that internally and understand.

It didn't matter Santos and Ranger were related or like brothers, Ranger believed Steph's love and affection healed him in some way. He liked keeping her to himself, he would see Santos as a threat by any display of familiarity. Ranger isn't a verbal man, but when it comes to Steph he usually communicates his feelings by touch. Seeing Santos talking and touching would make him territorial. I wanted to say Ranger would be irrational in that thinking but if I saw Santos with Eve, the way he was with Steph, I'd want to hit him too.

I warned Santos the moment he came to Trenton not to get too close to Steph, I warned him that Ranger wouldn't like him staying in the Penthouse with her alone but he always liked to push buttons, especially Ranger's. It must stem from their childhood but I was never sure the exact reason. I had no intention of selling Santos out to Ranger but I would make it clear to Ranger nothing was happening between them except friendship, otherwise they would end up on the mats for hours.

I've considered speaking to Santos about their cozy friendship but we already had a fight about it, mentioning it again would stir up tension between us. I wasn't stupid, I knew the moment I told Ranger Santos was sleeping on his couch I would also have to mention Santos screwing a stripper named Elsbeth as well. I knew for a fact nothing sexual was happening between Santos and Steph but they had comfortable chemistry, it would never be like her relationship with Ranger... It was hard to explain Ranger and Steph's dynamic, it was like electricity crackling between them anytime they were in a room together. It was more then love between them, love was too simple a word, it was an unyielding need for the other to exist.

It was bad enough Santos drove Ranger's Porsche Spyder and slept at his place, his arm around Steph would put him into a violent rage at the end of the day. Steph being in jail for two days would do that too but I was still trying to figure out how we could go about hiding a Fed's body and get away with it. My only option was some kind of "accident" or a suicide like Abruzzi's.

I didn't question Steph's faithfulness to Ranger, deep down my concern stemmed from my experience in the military. Army wives created friendships while their spouse's were in combat, sometimes these friendship were with men. Nothing sexual happened most of the time but these men became their emotional support systems.

Once the husband returned, things usually took a while to return to normal, transitions were always rough, sometimes the wife didn't reconnect emotionally anymore to her husband. When an issue did arise between the couple, instead of them working it out together, the wife goes to her male friend, making her husband upset. I never put much thought into why Ranger chose Ella and Mary Lou to be Steph's emotional support system but I would bet money he didn't want Steph going to Morelli, even in a friendship capacity. Morelli's the type that would take advantage of Steph's feelings and vulnerabilities, pushing things into his favor. Morelli wouldn't think twice about causing issues in their relationship.

In this situation I knew it wasn't exactly the same, Ranger was usually gone only a few months at a time but Steph had a strong attachment to Santos in a very short amount of time. Santos didn't treat her like a random female with lines, flirting and sex appeal and he didn't treat her like his sister with humor and small hugs. This was a completely new side of him, he was honest about his life with her, trusting, playful, emotionally supportive, protective yet physically comforting. I've seen a side or two with women or family but not this whole package. It was disconcerting. Ranger wouldn't like Steph going to Santos with issues she was having, he was a private man who would rather work it out with her alone.

Watching them together, solidified in my mind that no matter how much I tried to develop a stronger partnership with Steph, I'd never be at the same level of trust as Santos. I knew deep down it was my own fault. My excuse wasn't great but I didn't see Ranger commit to her so I didn't commit. In terms of work, I know Ranger well, half the time he doesn't need to give me orders but in regards to his personal life it's a minefield. Half the time he doesn't even know what he wants so I couldn't read his thoughts to know how long Steph would stick, from his past experience, woman didn't last long. Then I would watch him go back and fourth about his feelings for her to the point, I wasn't sure they would ever get together because of him.

It would have been an awkward situation if I had befriended Steph from the start then years later Ranger dumped her on the sidewalk and moved on with his life. It wasn't clear for long periods of time what he wanted from her. It wasn't that Ranger treated women badly in the past, he wasn't one for emotional attachments, it broke a lot of hearts even though he was honest from the start. The issue I had, he always blurred lines with Steph, it came to the point it was just easier to keep my nose out of the situation completely.

Building trust is difficult especially with women. Steph and I don't have a lot in common socially and we rarely work together. I felt doing some assignments together would be a good step to bridge that gap, hence the client meeting. I also thought I could build trust with Steph through Eve. Steph and I had our moments together but I never saw us just going to a movie together as friends, maybe lunch at Shorty's.

Steph says she trusts me but she rarely comes to me when she's in trouble... I have a hard time thinking of one time in the last three years she called me for help when Ranger was out of town. It's hard to look after her for my friend, when I am one of the last people she would go to if she was in trouble. Slick and Santos would always come before me and if they were unavailable, I felt she may try to solve the issue herself before coming to me. I knew I needed to figure out more ways for us to get passed that but it wouldn't happen overnight. I needed to figure out if she is missing any skills and maybe offer her a lesson but other then that I was out of ideas.

Another concern I needed to address once she trusts me is her running. Ranger never sat down and told me he was concerned about it but I know it weighs on his mind. It's not that he couldn't track her, his fear was similar to mine, stemming from the possibility one day our women would run from us and never want to return. It's always been one of his obstacles the amount he shares with Steph, Ranger doesn't want Steph knowing certain aspects of his life and I intended to be the same with Eve.

If anyone told me three years ago I would follow in Ranger's footsteps and put tracker's on my woman, I would have called them a liar. I never did this before, not even with Lula. I remember the first time I saw Steph's trackers on the control room board, I thought Ranger was crazy. He hid behind the same reason as me, for safety and security but both of us just like keeping track of them. It brings me peace of mind that I can work long hours and know she got home safe. The only difference between Eve and Steph in regards to trackers, Eve isn't on the control room board, only I check her periodically from my computer. I realize it makes me into a little bit of a stalker but I take comfort that Ranger is way worse.

My line buzzed letting me know Graham Lawton had arrived. I checked the interior cameras, Steph was already in the elevator going down to the first floor for our meeting. I buttoned my stuffy suit and took a deep breath getting into my zone.

SPOV

I was fidgeting in the elevator, normally I don't mind dressing up in the past, I even enjoyed it but it's exhausting. Shaving my legs is a full workout then trying on several different outfits so I look good but also made a nice impression was a challenge. After thirty minutes I choose a loose fitting black wrap dress with a grey jacket, two inch black heels, a gold link necklace and gold cuff for my wrist. I kept running the background information on Graham and his company through my mind then ran through the list of Rangeman's services so I didn't look like a complete idiot.

I was not looking forward to spending hours with Tank, I didn't know what was up with him last night but he was acting weird trying to discreetly watch me. I chalked it mostly to him thinking I would yell or cry about him stealing my drink but he was more quiet then usual. Maybe I was also still a little annoyed he thought I was a bad mother and I would drink alcohol while pregnant. He said he just reacted but if you thought someone was a good mom, most people would just ask what's in the glass instead of screaming at you first.

By the time Tank left, things had returned back to normal, to be honest I didn't want to do this client meeting today. I kept telling myself this was Ranger's business, it's important. Had Ranger asked me, I would have done this without a second thought, Tank asking should be no different but it was. Like a bad first date, if Graham and I are awkward and uncomfortable, I fully intended on faking an illness then leaving... It was only two months, I kept reminding myself, maybe today will be my lucky day and Graham won't remember me.

The elevator stopped on my floor, as soon as I saw Graham my eyes widened. I realized in that moment I made the right decision years ago and dodged a big bullet. At twenty-six Graham was decent looking, he had not aged well at all. It was mean to think but it was true. Most of his hair was gone, he had a weird goatee and he was wearing a dress shirt with a vest and Dad jeans. Wow!

I walked slowly, raising my hand to shake his. "Graham Lawton. Stephanie Plum." Graham smiled then roamed his eyes over my body while he shook my hand.

"You look almost the same, still stunning. I thought I was meeting with a Tank? I just never expected to see you again." His warm smile calmed my nerves.

"I help out on occasion, kinda like a Jack of all trades here. Let's head to the conference room." Tank met us in the hall and introduced himself.

Right away Graham did a walk down memory lane of our relationship in a painful detail. Places we went, things we did together. I glared at Tank, I knew this was a bad idea. It was good Ranger wasn't here, if this was one of his ex's, I'd attack her if she pulled this crap with me in the room. I tried steering the conversation to Rangeman several times but Graham was stuck reliving the past.

I was stuck in that awkward moment of trying to end the conversation but he wasn't getting the hit so I kept nodding. I ended up faking a bad cough and had to get some water. Immediately Tank jumped in with his boring PowerPoint presentation, it had a bunch of graphs but lacked color and pictures. After Tank's presentation about safety, cost, types of systems and decreasing insurance premiums, I could tell Graham wasn't sold and wanted to leave. Nothing about this presentation was personal to him so I started to ramble.

"Graham I noticed three years ago, someone made a false slip and fall claim against your company, it cost you a good amount of money to hire an investigator then deal with the lawyers. Having camera's would deter things like employee theft and false claims. I also remember you traveled a great deal to conferences and recruiting fairs, you have a beautiful family, having a home security system would give you piece of mind.

As Tank stated Rangeman has its own patrol to respond, your family wouldn't have to wait on the police...and your sister had that stalker last year, if that situation happened again to someone in your family you could utilize Rangeman's bodyguard services...You said you were familiar with my career, I can assure you the men are well trained and I've used them myself for years... Yes the monthly bill seems like a lot of money but I learned you can't put a price our your family's safety."

Graham tapped his pointer finger to him lips, looking at the list of upgrades Rangeman wanted to install. "One of the things I always liked about you Steph was your honesty. I'm willing to sign a contract, however I have a few points I want to add, if I am unhappy after six months, I don't want the fee for early cancellation of services and I want you as my point of contact for any issues."

I looked at Tank but I had no idea what he was trying to convey with his face, so he spoke. "We can have her down as a contact on your account but I can't promise her 24/7 availability, Carlos Manoso and I handle issues with accounts normally."

Graham was displeased. "No offense to you or Mr. Manoso but I can't read you, you could show up and tell me it's a small issue when it could be something large. I only work with companies I can trust, this isn't a little money every month. I'd feel more comfortable with a face I know."

I gave Tank a nod it was ok, I didn't expect to get a call often and when I did Ranger and Tank would tell me what to do or say. Both agreed on terms then said their goodbyes, Graham invited me to lunch but I said no, I pretended to have another meeting with Tank, practically running to the elevator. Tank entered with me and pushed five. I used my feet to remove my heels. Tank scrambled the cameras and stopped the elevator.

I was confused. "What are you doing?" I couldn't read Tank's face.

"You did good."

"Thank you?"

"Are you interested in working for Rangeman in the sales department as needed? It's commission, your getting a check for your help today as well."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't want the money, it was a favor, were friends and Graham was a fluke. I had prior knowledge of him, that's what sold him. I doubt I could do that again with a random client."

Tank crossed his arms. "He was a solid no when he walked into that door then you got us the deal... Honestly it's not the position I want to give you but I doubt you'd accept second in command to me, giving up your business."

I looked like a fish out of water. "Why would you give me that? Are you insane? I can't discipline the men... have you seen some of them? I have no experience and I hate sitting behind a desk. I won't even mention working full time for Ranger wouldn't be good for our relationship."

Tank sighed. "I know you'd never take second in command but one day I want you to consider it. Your good with clients, your a people person and your good at picking up clues and details. I've seen you do reviews and some of Ranger's paperwork. What you don't know at the moment, I could teach you. I'd be your boss not Ranger. I know your not ready at the moment but you should let me know a few years down the line if that changes. At this point I would like to use you on an as needed basis for some of the tougher client meetings."

I crossed my arms and legs leaning against the wall. "I doubt that's many, if a woman is in the room, Ranger just needs to smile and I heard Woody is an ace with male clients."

"As a woman, you have a unique perspective, I'd like to capitalize on it."

I frowned. "I'm willing to take an odd assignment but I'm happy with my business and more importantly my hours. I appreciate the offer... Maybe Rangeman should hire more women, I hear your at three now."

Tank started the elevator again, shaking his head, he spoke in an annoyed tone. "It's harder then you'd expect. Like you said, women take one look at Ranger and forget its an interview, throwing themselves at him."

I stiffened. That's something I really didn't need to worry about or know. I knew women gave him attention on the street, so I felt stupid I never considered in an interview, in some closed office they would too. I didn't know why that bothered me so much more. I just stared at my feet in the elevator.

Tank realized he put his foot in his mouth and tried to cover. "It's... why we do interviews together, it's finding the right fit... he doesn't like when women give him attention, it's like a test... oh Hell." Tank was rubbing his hand over his face. The door opened to five, Les was standing by control giving orders and pointing at the screen.

"It's fine Tank, I have work to do. I'm expecting a call from Robin. Catch you later." I looked up faking a smile. Tank stood by the door unsure whether to move or keep me trapped longer. Les looked confused watching us then turned his head to respond to Cal. Eventually Tank just nodded and got out.

I started to check my messages, I knew Robin picked up the file then had a late meeting with the Chief to set up an operation separate from the task force. I wrote on a post it note what I would do to catch him. I knew jurisdiction would be an issue but having him come to Jersey to Stiva's funeral home is a piece of cake if he thinks it's for a sales call. I had a feeling last night Robin worked on getting a warrant for Bernard's home and car, once it custody it would be executed.

It was hard for me to be on the sidelines for this case, normally I'd follow it to the end. I wanted to set up a sting with Rangeman then take Bernard to the station in cuffs. What stopped me was the task force and the articles in the newspapers. I sounded like a criminal. I wasn't accused of a crime but it was reported I was held for questioning regarding some murders for two days. The rumors about me were out of control to a point my phone was on vibrate.

I knew if I wasn't pregnant, I'd capture Bernard on my own. Even now I really wanted too but I'm not that stupid. I know I couldn't defend myself fully, it would be risking my own life and Team Manoso. I tried to keep busy but it nagged at me I was missing the sting. It wasn't about the credit for me, I just had so many questions I wanted answers.

I sat at Ranger's breakfast bar, it was still hard seeing the empty space that held Rex's cage. For the first time in months I had a semi cleared schedule and I didn't know what to do with myself. It's not like I could clean, Ella did that already. I pulled out some pretzels to snack on and decided to clear out my inbox.

I still got an occasional weird request from a potential client but I'd send them a standard friendly decline email that I was unavailable to take on their case. It didn't take long so cleaned out my work bag and organized my files into a banker's box for future reference. I didn't feel like I needed the War room anymore, I took pictures of the boards then placed everything into a folder returning the room back to normal. Most people would think it was premature but my gut told me I found the killer the moment I matched his picture.

I knew I still had to figure out who set me up, however everyone on the task force came back clean. Jeanne Ellen was always a ghost and Rex was off suspension currently working in the Boston office living with some woman. I knew I may never find out who set me up but it weighed on me.

I was feeling stir crazy in the penthouse, I knew Slick was still off but I always had a man on standby. I decided to change and be out today, I know Les said rest but I felt good. His case was already being worked on by not just him but two other Rangeman, I wasn't needed for research only as a distraction when the time came.

I changed into casual clothes, adjusted my shoulder holster then packed my weapons in my now empty work bag with my wallet. I knew I had the stay out of the Burg, it was too tempting to watch, I didn't want to get mixed up in the action. I took the elevator to the garage, Bones was waiting for me. Great. Last time together, Joe's ex tried to hit me with a bat.

I nodded and got into the driver's seat of my car. I guess Bones got tired of driving aimlessly for over an hour because he asked if I was lost. When I said I never had a destination in mind he looked concerned.

My work phone started vibrating, I received several messages Robin had made an arrest at the funeral home. I smiled. I was happy for her. I wanted to go to the police station and look Bernard in the eyes, I was curious if he would acknowledge me but the PD was now one of my least favorite places due to my last experience.

I wanted to go to Elizabethtown and investigate but I knew a police team was there or would be soon. I had to get out of Trenton so I drove to Point Pleasant to relax. I found a blanket in the back then sprawled out in the sand just listening to the waves. I didn't leave till dark, after months I needed to center myself again and let my mind drift. Les had a late meeting with some girl so I ate a quiet dinner alone in front of the TV and channel surfed till bed time. I had just adjusted my pillows perfect when my private cell went off, Robin.

"Yo."

"Hey Steph, he has a lawyer but the tech's gave us a copy of the GPS coordinates from his car, it lead us to his house. So far it's clean but he has pictures of you on his computer and camera, both found in the car."

I held my breath a little. "Do you know if he took anyone?"

Robin sounded tired. "No. I questioned him most of the day, he didn't say a word... I know it's a lot to ask but would you be willing to come down and speak to him? Your not a cop, you don't follow the same rules. I'm afraid by tomorrow Royce will figure out who I have in custody and take over."

I took a shuttering breath, I really didn't want to be in an interrogation room. "How would that work? I'm not a cop but putting me in a room with him can get you into trouble?"

"I...I kinda asked if he wanted to see you. He seemed excited at the possibility then said yes, despite his lawyer's protest. My plan is to cuff his hands to the table and shackled his feet so he can't touch you. You will be wired and the Chief and I will watch from behind the glass. His lawyer will probably be present in the room with you."

Damn. I thought about my options, Les was still out with some girl, Tank went home for the day and Slick was still on his day off. The moment I parked at the PD Tank would be alerted unless I told control I was bailing someone out then coming back. I looked at the clock, it's a shift change so I won't have Bones anymore, my new guard may give me more space in that room.

I knew this was a bad idea but Bernard would be restrained. It was just a conversation... What does one wear to chat with a serial killer? I doubt Clarice Starling debated her outfit before she met Hannibal Lecter.

I let out a big breath I was holding. "I'm on my way in ten."


	68. Chapter 68

Note: Sorry for the late update, this was one of the hardest chapters for me to write and like Gideon Cross, I had to _revisit and revise_ once or twice. Going into this chapter I had so many angles and thoughts, it was hard to pick the path but I'm already typing the next chapter which will be posted later today. Thanks for reading and your patience!

SPOV

I let out a big breath I was holding. "I'm on my way in ten."

I pushed the covers off my body forcefully, some pillows fell to the floor, I had to step over them on my way to the walk in closet. Stupid Stephanie just had to know why, just had to know if he had another victim hidden somewhere. No matter what Slick said deep down I felt responsible. Bernard made these women into me, this was about me.

If I didn't go, another woman could die, that would be my fault. That death would weigh on my conscious everyday but deep down the curiosity of not knowing why he chose me would eat me alive.

I felt the babies moving inside of me, it snapped me awake. If I could have smothered stupid Stephanie with a pillow I would have, I hated her inside of me. I hated being reckless these days. I knew how much it hurt Ranger by running head first into a situation without a plan.

I knew deep down I wasn't breaking Ranger's rules. I would be armed, I would have my trackers, my panic button and my guard. Robin promised Bernard would be handcuffed and shackled, I could also ask my guard to make sure before I stayed in the room. I would also have an audience full of Cops recording everything that would be said, the good and the bad. Damn, I would really have to watch my mouth. Old Stephanie would just go, not weighing the consequences. Old Stephanie had nothing to lose, I did. I was irrationally scared of losing Ranger.

Ranger might not be here physically but a part of him was inside of me, telling me to play it safe, be selfish and protect myself first before others. My gut told me to help Robin too. If the conversation became too much, I needed to walk out of that room. Somehow I needed to give it my best effort then live with myself afterwards. That was a hard pill for me to swallow. I didn't want to end up like Ranger, thinking my karma was following me. I didn't need another black mark on my record to match the ones scarred on my body. I called Les, he didn't pick up. My finger hoovered over Tank's name but I didn't call. It's just a conversation, it's not worth ruining anyone's night over.

Tank once told me it wasn't about me, these babies weren't just mine but Ranger's. He may not carry them everyday but his blood pumps through their small hearts and he has every right to protect us. I desperately wanted that tingle down my neck at this moment. I needed the smell of Ranger's skin that was purely him mixed with his shower gel. I needed his lips to dull the raging war inside of me.

I waited for that tingle as I stared at the door, I knew Ranger wasn't coming but I hoped. I looked back at my clothes, I decided to wear all black, Ranger may not be here but I wanted his presence. This was going to be my first major interrogation without him, I felt so much pressure not to screw this up. I wanted to be comfortable, a soft black sweater, black pants, leather jacket and biker boots.

I needed more, I wore my Batman symbol necklace Les gave me. It wasn't just Ranger's symbol, it was a tracker that the core team could use to find me if I was in trouble. My eyes strayed to Ranger side. I opened a few drawers not sure what I was looking for, I needed a piece of him. I found his watches, cuff links, various gold chains and a pair of his diamond stud earrings from his early days as a gangster bounty hunter. He wore one the day we met at the diner.

I took them to the bathroom, cleaned them with some stuff from CVS then placed them into my ears. I rarely saw Ranger wear them anymore, I didn't think he would mind if I borrowed them for the night. They sparkled in the mirror, it calmed my nerves. I placed on some light makeup with extra mascara for courage. I grabbed Ranger's turbo keys, I knew he kept a wire kit in his glove box that was a lot nicer then the PD equipment.

I grabbed my work bag pressing the button for five. I had planned to lie to the control room about why I was going to the police station but as soon as I saw Sybo Diaz I knew I wouldn't have too. He didn't like me, he wouldn't care where I was going as long as I didn't bother him.

"Diaz, I'm going out for a bit. Who is my guard?"

Diaz picked up his phone, keeping his eyes firmly on the monitor. "Junior. He will meet you in the garage." I rolled my eyes. Still the same emotionally closed off jerk. I took the elevator to the garage and started my car after I grabbed the kit from the Turbo. Junior ran from the stairwell dropping into my passenger seat like a sack of potatoes. Junior didn't say a word to me. I didn't know much about him personally but he was my bodyguard for a few days back when Fisher Cat was hunting me. He reminded me a lot of Cal without the tattoos. I needed music to get my blood flowing, I tried a few stations ending with Maroon 5, _In Your Pocket_.

I checked my phone again, Les never called me back. I didn't want to ruin anyone's night by having them babysit me, I don't even know why I called him in the first place. I don't need anyone's permission to speak to a person. Normally I wouldn't go into the police station unarmed but I intended to keep my gun in my shoulder holster today. If I went into the side door I could avoid the metal detector's at the front entrance. I knew I couldn't bring in my other weapons, they weren't exactly legal. The closer I drove to the station the faster my pulse elevated. I hated my body for betraying me, I hated feeling out of control.

I messaged Robin to let me in through the side door. I also didn't want to announce to anyone my arrival, I needed to see everything she had before I entered that room. I parked in the main lot, technically I wasn't suppose too but it was late, a lot of spots were open. I doubt anyone would tow me for not having a parking sticker. Something to add to my list for Slick to help me forge.

I only had one leg out my car door when I noticed my legs were shaking. Looking at the building made my throat feel like sandpaper when I swallowed. I coughed a few times but it was dry and hoarse. My hands were sweating, I felt like a weak child alone in an uncontrollable world. Junior touched my arm to wake me from my daze.

As I walked to the door I almost turned around a dozen times, it wasn't from a Spidey sense, it was from fear. I didn't want to be placed in a cell to rot again. I was petrified for a moment that this could all be some kind of dirty trick. The babies knew I was in distress, they started moving faster trying to distract me. The door buzzed open, Robin took my hand pulling me inside. I barely recognized her, her uniform was wrinkled and a little disheveled. She looked tired but on edge from too much coffee. I noticed a manila file in her hand. I needed to get my shit together, I squeezed my fingers into a fist, my nails digging into my palm almost drawing blood.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing except what I told you. Here's the information forensics complied so far, it's basic. His home doesn't have a lot of property. It's in a relative's name and he doesn't have a basement or anything relating to a woman inside."

I pulled out my phone and typed his address into Google maps. It was a normal looking twin in a large suburban neighborhood. He would never bring a woman there, to many witnesses, too big of a risk if someone came along or one of the women escaped... No he needed privacy, he had to have another place somewhere remote.

"This isn't where he held them, did the GPS show any other addresses?"

"Page three. Only hotels and other funeral homes." Crap. I looked at the car report, blue Honda CRV registered to his business, I didn't see any other cars listed. I told myself it was just a coincidence he chose a car I use to own but deep down I knew I was lying to myself.

"The next page tells you the forensics, they didn't find anything else in the car but the trunk had traces of bleach. Both scenes are still being processed."

I kept reading. "I'm surprised you got this much, Morelli always complained reports took days if he was lucky."

Robin had a small smile. "The Chief pushed it through. He wanted me to tell you he is putting his neck on the line for you and to not screw this up by losing your temper."

My lips twitched in annoyance. I didn't like being warned before I even started. "He has some nerve, any information I get he will just take credit for and say so to all the cameras. All I ask is you get credit too." I was done with the report, I started walking to the bathroom for the wire "Let's get this done, I brought my own equipment." I glanced back to Junior, he seemed extremely confused but didn't say a word. He checked the bathroom then left me alone with Robin.

I started unloading the kit, lifting my shirt. Robin's eyes bugged out. "This wire's high end. I've never seen anything this small and light, it must have cost Rangeman a fortune." Honestly I didn't know but Ranger liked the best of everything, it wouldn't surprise me. I held the wire as Robin taped it to my skin. I gave her a brief lesson about the receiver and how to record. I was a little nervous I would have to pry it out of her hands by the end of this night. She looked at the wire like I looked at cake, with undying love. She noticed my gun when I fixed my clothes.

"I know you have permits but don't shoot him or threaten to shoot him. Otherwise I will have to take it away from you... You seem nervous?"

"Say something funny or interesting to get my mind off my nerves."

"Um I told Royce last week that those penis enlargement pills must be working since he's a bigger dick everyday."

I snorted. "Small?"

Robin shrugged a little. "Not exactly maybe a little on the narrow side. I'm not an expert. He has ok equipment, just not the sense to know how to use it."

I had a mega watt smile. I felt my blood pressure lowering and shook my head. "Robin, Robin, Robin. Thank you for the little piece of information, I can't wait to say something to him."

I had a big smile but I felt bad about her sex life. That was the one thing I would never have to worry about with Ranger, he knew his equipment and mine inside and out. The length between his legs was thick, hard and insatiable. Ranger was many things, possessive, rough, impatient, loving, passionate, all consuming. When our bodies were close they ignited for each other, pushing for more. It was never enough, even when we fucked, we filled each other with love. I never felt that way with any other man, not even Joe. I felt my body heating in places that missed Ranger the most, my nipples were hard pebbles and my cheeks were flushed thinking about him.

"Steph? Steph? Are you ready?" I snapped out of my daze embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"Don't sweat it, your doing us the favor. You can leave at anytime ok." I just nodded as I made my way to the interrogation room door. I walked in with my shoulders back not looking at Bernard. I pulled a chair from the table moving it to the far wall but I didn't sit. I leaned my body against the wall crossing my arms and legs then looked to Junior.

"Junior please check his arms and legs are secured." I purposely wasn't giving Bernard any attention, I didn't want to feed into his request. I didn't want him to know he was running this conversation. Junior looked uncomfortable and worried but he checked Bernard thoroughly then nodded. He stood against the wall close to him in a parade rest ready to act if necessary.

I looked at Robin who was chatting with Bernard and his lawyer. He looked different from his pictures, he had recently changed his hair to black instead of brown and wore a nice designer suit. I took a moment to read his body language, he seemed relaxed, unaffected, civilized in his mannerisms. Despite his upbringing he was well spoken, confident and physically appealing to most women. I could see how he caught the eye of so many victims. Seeing him now, my gut knew he was the one. It was just something about him, I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew without a doubt.

Bernard's lawyer spoke. "Bernard I suggest you remain silent, anything you say and do will be held against you including this conversation. It's foolish to speak to this woman."

Bernard waived him off confidently "Take the night of Henry, I will call you if I need you." Bernard turned to Robin and dismissed her as well. It was just me, Junior and him. I looked in Bernard's eyes unimpressed. I wasn't sure how I was suppose to feel at this moment but it wasn't all fear, it was mostly anger.

Bernard looked at Junior then smiled, showing all of his perfect white teeth like he was the Big Bad Wolf. The way he looked at me, determined and unwavering. I should have spoken first, took control of the room immediately but I waited. I wanted to know what he would say first.

"Are you scared of me Stephanie? You have me under your spell, bewitched me with passion." He took a deep breath through his nose. "You smell so different awake." My eyes widened, bile flooded my mouth, paralyzing me with panic. He watched me sleep, he was in my apartment and smelled me. I was trying to take conscious breaths but I was struggling. I didn't respond.

Bernard turned to Junior. "We only speak alone. That means you too."

Junior didn't say anything, he just looked at me and shook his head. "No. I can't protect you from a room next door. I'm staying."

"You have checked me yourself, I am not threat. Leave like a good dog." His eyes turned hard and distant towards Junior but he didn't flinch or move.

I swallowed many times finally finding my voice. "Have you recently taken a new woman Bernard. Where is she?" Bernard turned his head slowly to me, his eyes lit with excitement. I knew in that moment he had someone, shit. It was a like a bucket of cold water on my face. I clenched my fists that were crossed across my body.

"Come closer Stephanie. I'd like a better whiff of your Dolce Vita." I didn't move a muscle. "Are you afraid of me?"

I feigned indifference. I knew when you showed fear to a man they feed off it, tried to use it against you. "I've already met the devil, your barely a bug on the bottom of my shoe."

Bernard innocently licked his lips, pleased with my answer. "Such a warrior with your battle scars... some more visible then others." He roamed my body focusing on my right upper arm where Abruzzi burned me with a hot poker. I wanted to touch that spot, the moment his eyes narrowed on my arm I felt it burn again. It took all my energy not to feed into it, not to feed into him. I knew now I was in a dangerous game. He couldn't touch me physically but he knew enough of my life to torment me in other ways.

"Do my observations upset you Stephanie? I am willing to make it better."

I softly shook my head back and forth. "I'm not standing over here for my safety Bernard, it's solely for your benefit. I keep reminding myself your not worth the jail time."

I felt ashamed I was struggling, I never prepared or practiced an interrogation of this kind. Ranger told me to never divulge anything personal about myself, he told me it would give the person access to my head. What I failed to realize before I drove here tonight, he already knew me so well. I couldn't use my normal tactics. I just let him talk while I thought of new angles to try, thinking over everything Ranger had ever taught me.

"Your are so special _Stephanie_. You walk in a man's world yet you stand out from the crowd with this glow... it's such a strong presence. Your not physically strong like a man yet I admire your courage..."

I had to cut him off before he got to me more. "I found your mistake. Kate." I saw something flash over his eyes for a second, fear maybe. "You hid her in the Pine Barrens, you lead me right to her with your pattern. I know she ran away from you. I know you knocked her down, hit her in the head and killed her. Blunt force trauma. I found all of your mistakes and I-found-you.

You thought you were flawless, smarter then the police, smarter then me...You were caught on footage several times, you left evidence on Kate and you bleached the trunk of your car. I know you took a woman because you have so many tells, it's like reading a child. Tell me where that woman is and you will get a deal." I knew I had no power whether or not he got a deal but I wasn't a cop. Like Robin said I didn't have to follow any rules except not to attack him.

Bernard's face was hard. "You treat me like a villain and try to wound me. Have you ever considered your just like me? You pretend to be strong emotionally but underneath that soft beautiful layer of skin is a heartless sociopath in innocent packaging. Your a killer Plum yet you walk free among the people."

My stomach twisted, his words seeped into my pours causing an overwhelming feeling of dread. I did kill people, I did do unethical things and I was more of a loner then most. Sometimes I didn't care about the consequences of my actions. How was I any different then him? I tried to shake that off. How-was-I-different? Innocence. Those women were innocent.

"I'm nothing like you. I didn't have a choice. I didn't search anyone out. I killed in self defense not out of sick pleasure you psycho. You pretend to know me but you didn't see me mourn for the lives I took, you didn't watch me go to the graves to make my peace." He hurt me, I wanted him to hurt back.

"You act like your motivation for these murders was about me, you took innocent lives instead of taking me head on. Your weak and pathetic. You say you watched me sleep yet didn't have the balls to do anything about me when I was alone in my apartment, unaware of your presence. Deep down this isn't about me, this is about your mommy issues. You used me as your trigger."

Bernard was vibrating with rage so much he pulled at his cuffs. I felt for the first time I was gaining the high ground. "Did your Grandmother really die in her sleep or did you kill her too?" Bernard didn't respond but I knew he was involved in her death by the twitch of his lips.

"I didn't see it at first... When I read your background, your mother had brown wavy hair, I bet she curled it. I know she drowned herself in a tub in your childhood home and I know you found her body all alone. You couldn't save her so what? You find women to fixate on that remind you of her to try and save them? All the women had a secret they hid from the world, what was your mother's secret?" No response.

"You caged these women like animals. What was your issue? You couldn't change them so you killed them?" I was pacing now, I had to take a breath.

"Where is the woman your holding captive Bernard? Your caught, the police have your car, they have forensics, they have your home...Your not good enough, you made too many mistakes and your caught. You tricked these women with love letters, dates, meetings... you know what gave you away? The perfection of the corpses. You used your Mortuary Science degree to prepare these women and I am sure you prepared your mother for the authorities as well. You used funeral homes as your hunting ground to relive some sick fantasy from your childhood." Bernard was agitated. I knew I was getting to him, I just needed to push him over the edge. I took my position back against the wall, recrossing my arms.

"Do you hate yourself that much that you need to turn yourself into someone else? You had to pretend with your victims, your pretending to be someone else right now with me. You wanted to see me, I want to see the real Bernard."

Bernard took a few breaths, flattening his palms onto the metal table. "Your precious, more exquisite then I ever imagined..."

"Why me? Was this really about a stupid newspaper article, was I convenient?" Bernard's lips twitched like he wanted to smile.

"You don't remember do you? We've met before... think Stephanie."

I was drawing a complete blank. "Obviously you didn't make an impression, why don't you just tell me?"

"You have such a brilliant mind, you will figure it out all on your own."

"You must be delusional as well, I would never willingly spend time with a man like you. I knew what you were the moment I looked into your eyes."

"Yet, your spending time with me right now."

"I'm here for that innocent woman, I could careless about you." I needed to build his anger back up to crack him again. Anger always removes a persons filters. "You were a unwanted child, your father was in and out of jail for drugs, your mother mentally ill... she probably didn't want you around so they dumped you on your Grandmother every chance they could. I bet you hated it. But instead of growing up and moving away, you killed her. How many others have you killed?" Bernard gave me a look that made my blood run cold.

"You judge me but look at yourself Plum. Why do you waste time on men who like owning you but won't commit to you. Do you think that cop or mercenary actually care about you, your a toy for them to fight over. Even now that mercenary doesn't let you walk anywhere without one of his men controlling you. The Stephanie I admired worked off instinct, the real Stephanie was an untamed Gazelle, the master of her universe that required no one but herself."

I felt like he just slapped me in the face. I almost touched my cheek to check. I couldn't be in this room anymore, I couldn't see the difference between how he viewed me and how I viewed myself. The lines were blurring, it was scaring me. I started walking towards the door.

"You're chained like an animal to a table, it only gets worse from here. Try not to drop the soap." I was almost to the door when I heard "Stop." I didn't turn around. I didn't want to look at him, I refused to give him an inch to see the tears burning behind my eyes just waiting to drop.

"I don't like my time wasted, you won't answer my questions."

"You haven't asked me the right questions but I believe you will soon... once you find the old you deep inside that people in your life have tried to strangle to death. I know she is dying to come out and play. Please come out and play. I know how much you love that word." I took a deep breath. My brain was telling me to walk out that door but my heart was screaming to stay for that woman. Stupid Stephanie was on my shoulder egging me on for five more minutes. I used my fingers to rub my eyes, turning around slowly.

"I'll start. You kill during cycles, I'm guessing it's triggered by stress. Nothing about your victims showed sexual aggression or anger. Kate wasn't brutalized when she tried to escape you, it was an opportunity to let your anger loose but you didn't leave many marks, you didn't let the monster loose." I decided to start lying, old Stephanie would lie.

"They found a hair on her body. Once they match it to you, in a matter of hours they will confirm your kills by the pattern you left the bodies in to be discovered. You will go down for all of the women... I know this wasn't about money for you, it's the thrill, the sense of power. I know all about your childhood neglect, I'm sure abuse..."

Bernard screech. "You know nothing about my Mother! Shut up!"

I pointed my finger at him and screamed. "No! You wanted me here, I'm here!" Junior placed his hand on my shoulder with wide eyes. He pulled me back to the side wall next to him. I rubbed my neck. I needed to get inside of his head again. "I'm sure you grew up with a sense of detachment, a lack of belonging in this world. Your home life made that worse. Then your mother's suicide... what did she do that made you feel the need to project her sins onto me?"

"Do you really want to know Stephanie? We are more similar then you'd like to believe. We both have issues with authority, we both dabble in unethical behavior, lack moral decision making and have impulse control issues. You try to pretend your righteous but you have blood all over your hands that your boyfriend's clean up for you. You walk away clean and so will I. You think anyone cares about you. I do. Your friends at the bonds office gossip about you and call you trash behind your back. Your family doesn't even know you exist unless it's to complain about your actions. You could die tomorrow and they would make it about themselves.

And that piece of crap you called a boyfriend, Morelli shoved his dick in any willing hole that offered him a free ride over the last three years anytime he was on assignment out of town or you weren't around to see. You were so close to catching him twice with Terri but too weak to believe in your gut so you lived with his lies. And Ranger, the hero in black uses your mind and body for his own amusement, the mercenary will never stay in one place with you. You will never be enough for him."

I knew Bernard was still talking but I just looked at the floor. I felt a stabbing pain to my heart. Bernard had just said the words I've struggled with over the last few months to believe. Would I ever be enough for Ranger? Would I be the ball and chain he grew to accept out of duty or would Ranger be happy with our simple life together. Would Ranger stay for our children, go through the motions then brood privately until he realized how much he despised his life and sought out something new and exciting.

This was completely new territory for him. Ranger wasn't a simple man, he operated in the shadows, living by his own code. He lived in a world without rules and laws, a world I would never have a full membership to coexist. Ranger's in a relationship with me now but nothing would ever tame that feral beast ingrained inside of him. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know where that left me. I looked at Bernard dejected.

"Face it Stephanie your alone just like me. You think those women were innocent? They were just like you, mistreated, abused, led astray. I saved them just like I will save you. No one gives a shit about you Stephanie, can't you see it. Your mentor didn't train you, he left you to be slaughtered by anyone on the street. The people he associates you with aren't your friends just bodyguards to control you. Do you think Ranger's men care about you? Ranger pays them to stand you, all he wants is for you to open your legs for him."

Bernard was right, I did feel alone in this town except for Mary Lou. All my other friends lately were paid by Ranger, they took orders from Ranger and they were afraid of Ranger. I would have believed every word if it wasn't for Greece. It wasn't Ranger's job to train me, it was mine to ask for help and take responsibility for my own safety. I just wanted to leave the room, I wanted to run. I felt the tears building behind my eyes again. The only reason I stayed was for that missing woman.

My voice was smaller then I would have liked. "Where is the missing woman Bernard, if you don't tell me I will leave and never think of you again. The police have traces of blood from your car. Jersey might not have the death penalty but you will live in a small cell for the rest of your life. You speak now, your sentence will be less severe."

"Look at me Stephanie. You want something from me, I want something from you. You walk away now and her blood will be on your hands. Are you willing to pay the price for a woman you don't know, at a personal cost to yourself?"

"What do you want?"

"Us. Alone in this room, no lying, no games, no leaving. I ask a question, you ask a question. We start with the first woman, we end with the last. You break the rules, you lie, you will never find her. I can't lie either. We end our talk with a drive together alone and I will bring you directly to her."

"I have no control over your release. I can't walk out of here with you."

Bernard looked to the mirror. "Ask your friends to figure it out." He looked to the clock. "You have five minutes, no more." I looked at the mirror and went for the door, Robin opened it and led me to the next room. I turned off my wire to discuss the matter.

The Chief spoke up. "There is no way he is walking out of here with you, you need to come up with a new deal."

"No, he wants to tell me his story, he wants me to find her. I know this is a game for him. I can make it work. Let me think... He said we had to be in the car together, I can use a Rangeman fleet car with third row seating. Someone could hide in the trunk area while he sits in the middle, shackled to the floor and cuffed behind his back. The SUV can be wired for video and sound for you to know exactly what's happening and drive behind us."

Junior spoke up "I can't allow you to be alone in the room with him. It doesn't matter if he's cuffed, you have to be in my sight and reach."

"You heard him! A woman's in trouble, he can't hurt me!" I looked at my watch. "I have three minutes to make this work. You still have eyes on me from this room, technically your doing your job."

Junior looked uncomfortable "Tank's not going to like this."

I grew angry placing my hands on my hips. "Tank's not in charge of me. Chief post an officer at the interrogation room door. No one comes in unless I am in danger. Threaten anyone with an arrest if you have too."

I stormed back into the next room, slamming the door closed. I hated being ordered around. I walked back to my seat against the wall, sitting in that hard cold metal chair I despised so much.

"My rules now. If I have to pee, I have to pee and I'm not discussing anything regarding Ranger or Rangeman."

Bernard smiled with all of his teeth and broke into a fake southern accent. "Why Miss Plum... I think we've struck a deal. I hope it turns you on as much as it has me." A cold shiver ran down my back.

Tank POV

It was just about midnight when Junior called me informing me Steph was having a little chat with an accused serial killer. He told me the deal she had struck and her reasons why. I knew it was about the woman, I knew Steph would want to help her but at what cost? Yes she was currently safe in that room but driving with him alone in a car even with someone hidden in the trunk area was still too dangerous. If I had hair, I would pull it out right now. I called Santos.

"Yo. I was just about to call you, Steph is missing from her bed. I'm about to go look for her."

I growled through gritted teeth "She's at the police station. We need to come up with an operation to protect her and find a missing woman. Let me tell you the rules."

Santos groaned. "This is the worst situation possible, it's too many moving pieces. He could slip the cuffs and attack her in the car... the lawyer could be in on it or have passed a message to someone that is waiting for her to drive him somewhere for an ambush. The time frame is too tight without a destination already in mind.

This guy must know she has a soft heart, he's probably playing her. The woman might not even exist... I'm on my way now, I need to see what the guy is saying and feel him out. I can tell by your breathing what you are thinking and I am telling you don't do it. You rip her out of that room, she will be pissed and run. The only option at this point is to press on. I know you won't let me handle this alone so meet me at the station to watch from behind the glass. You said Junior has sound and footage from an earlier conversation, I'm going to need it."

"Santos if he's lying to her she won't believe me, you may have to convince her."

"I know. Who the hell was on control tonight in charge of her tracker?"

"Diaz."

Les groaned. "Figures. I noticed a missed call from her, she probably didn't want to bother us. She's mentioned to me before she feels guilty about using our time, she's independent, she wants to stand on her own two feet."

I pushed air harshly from my nostrils. "Well she's a pain in my ass at the moment. I thought she was growing up then she pulls this crap!"

"You are being an ass again. She isn't a prisoner, she could have found a way out of the building alone, ditched her trackers and done this whole thing solo. Junior is protecting her, she hasn't technically broken any of Ranger's parameters... I'm not going to lie it's impressive to see how she's working the system. I'm surprised it took her this long. You know she doesn't respond to authority so don't walk in there and act like her Father. I'll make this work, cool your jets."

"I'm feeding my cats." I hung up and threw my phone across the room. I could strangle Steph, no wonder she has so many people who want to kill her.

I drove quickly to the police station, meeting Santos in the lot. I saw a officer posted at the interrogation room door so I went into the viewing room. I saw Junior, Robin and the Chief watching Steph.

"None of you are in charge anymore. This is now a Rangeman operation. I want the tapes from Steph's earlier meeting as well as every note, report and file you have on this guy."

The Chief tried to open his mouth to protest but I was pumping with rage at this point, he nodded to Robin.

"Don't pull her, she's getting to him Tank. Bernard already admitted to killing Regina Patterson from Ohio and now he's talking about Amber Lynn Tabernacle from New York."

I took a deep breath, turning my head to watch. Steph was composed, solid and focused. She was running him just like Ranger taught her. I knew if Ranger was here he would be nothing but proud. I turned back to them.

"I don't give a shit about him, I give a shit about her."


	69. Chapter 69

Tank POV

My large size and vibrating rage gave me a wide berth in the viewing room. The Chief and Robin weren't pleased I took control but I didn't have a choice. Steph's safety and well being were my responsibility at the end of the day. To be honest the Chief hasn't been in the field for years and Robin was too inexperienced to handle this on her own. I had no choice but to take over. I couldn't let Santos come alone, he was still too new in Trenton for the Chief to take seriously.

Robin gave Santos the earlier interview to review while I watched the current discussion closely. Steph was focusing on the women. I could tell she had so many other questions that related to her but she held herself off. I could tell right away Bernard had studied her for years. No matter where she moved in the room his eyes followed her, purposely designing questions to make her uncomfortable.

My gut told me to pull her from the room, I wanted to believe Steph was strong enough for this meeting but no one knows their emotional limits until they hit them. I watched Bernard closely. He was a highly intelligent predator with a deep obsession for Steph. I've seen this situation happen to many men when they are tortured, physical wounds heal, the mental ones live sometimes forever. If this didn't play out right, I knew Steph would end up emotionally scarred for the rest of her life and Ranger would kill everyone who caused her this pain.

"Santos, on her bathroom break you need to fix her head before this gets out of control."

Santos looked grim watching the footage. "No shit. Listen to this section about us and Ranger." I shoved the bud into my ear, listening as Bernard told her she was alone in the world and no one cared about her. He called us hired hands that did Ranger's bidding and said she would never be enough for Ranger.

I saw Steph's face, I heard Steph's voice afterwards and I was shocked. I couldn't believe a part of her felt she wasn't good enough for him, that he wouldn't stay with her for the rest of his life. I knew at times Ranger struggled with that himself but for Steph it was an insane notion to me. I watched the man for years come back to Trenton just to see her smiling face.

Ranger could have moved onto another office, opened another location or moved onto another woman but he stayed in Trenton just to be close to her for nothing more then a few kisses sometimes. They may fight or separate one day but they would never be over, Ranger would never allow them to end. It didn't matter if Steph ran or fought with him daily, he would never abandon her or his children.

I knew she had some insecurities about other women and some self esteem issues because of her family and first marriage but I never knew it ran this deep.

"Sit Rep."

"He has a woman somewhere, that much I believe. I'm still working on our plan but I want to run something like Brazil with a few changes... Similar to a shell game, all the same cars, all in a row like a convoy. You can't ambush the wrong car unless you know which one holds Steph beforehand, with the fleet's tinted windows it would be impossible to tell from the outside.

I'm still working on the exact car situation in which she is semi alone but I want to tape his upper arms so he can't slip the cuffs and hurt her as she drives. Once Bernard directs her to the location, one team will check the home while the rest of the convey will stay in the cars. Once we find the girl we remove Bernard or Steph and get her home. Neither leaves the car just in case a sniper is waiting in a tree. With the amount of staff I want to use I thought this could be used as a guard training session now, instead of the end of the month. Steph's version will be the real test then we can make changes and replicate this scenario company wide."

I frowned. "Why?"

"She's going to bitch about us bleeding money on her again. I'm trying to cut it off at the pass. I don't need this on her mind too." I just nodded. Steph did have the uncanny ability to give us fresh training scenario's. I saw Santos scanning the files.

"As far as I can tell the lawyer is legit, he passed the bar for New Jersey and has a firm downtown. I already messaged Slick to check him out and see if he made any interesting calls to anyone after he left the PD. I'm going to use Slick as my man in Steph's car so you and I have eyes on the playing field. I'm thinking of putting him in the back with a covered false panel just in case Bernard checks the car over first. From the footage, Steph picked up on his mommy issues.

I already messaged Slick to research her. We should get his notes in a few hours... Mentally at this point I think she is mostly ok but I want Steph to read Slick's report once she is done with the victims. I think it will help empower herself again, get some control back that she lost. I could talk her ear off but if we get her to do most of the work herself it will make this situation easier."

I couldn't pull my eyes from Steph. I saw what she was doing to her palm to control her emotions. I hated standing here watching unable to act. Ranger would have hated this situation even more. I would have to make sure Ranger got all of the tapes to review to look for any residual issues in the future. I've seen Steph go through a lot over the years, things most soldiers didn't walk away from physically or mentally, it boggled my mind she did even without any training.

No matter what obstacle was in her way, she found a way to make it work. It's one of the reasons I thought she would make a great number two for me. I felt bad for blindsiding her with the offer, I knew she wouldn't take the job but I wanted her more involved in Rangeman and I think deep down Ranger did too. We heard Bernard ask her a sexual question and then she turned off the wire.

Santos nudged me with his elbow. "I know you want to pull her, hell at this point I do too but this needs to play out. On her bathroom break I'll check her mental status and if it gets too much I will handcuff her to me and walk her out myself but you need to start calming down before you give yourself a heart attack."

Santos finished watching the footage then joined me to watch Steph and Bernard interacting. "Beautiful would have been something if she trained right out of high school. She's impressive, a little rough around the edges at times but smart. I know you've watched him, what do you see so far?"

I took a breath and crossed my arms. "His victim selection was with Steph in mind but he was trying to find this ideal woman to practice on for when Steph became a reality for him. He chose a hunting ground he knew well and picked easy victims based on their conversations and interactions. I'm sure he researched the women just like he researched Steph to pinpoint weaknesses for him to test.

He said he picked victim's that only had some of her characteristics not all of them. He doesn't treat the women like people, he's detached before he takes them except for Steph. I think he see's her as some kind of goddess he admires yet hates in a way."

Santos was rubbing his chin. "It seems to me he thinks of her more like a guinea pig for him to play with at the moment. He likes controlled surroundings and rules. I'm guessing abuse somewhere in his life more likely verbal then physical based on his victim's bodies and lack of sexual aggression."

"He doesn't think of Steph in that way yet. I doubt he would kill her during the car ride. We need to watch for that to change. Look for distorted thinking, the fall towards a negative trigger and some kind of negative response to her to validate his self worth. Once he valid's himself and his actions he will attack."

"I read his background with Steph, honestly I wasn't sold it was him until today. He had decent academics but not many sexual relationships, no military service and poor employment prior to him creating his own business. He finished High school, one counselor noted poor self esteem and some social detachment from family and peers. With his Dad was in and out of jail, the Mother ill it made sense. I'm guessing the Grandmother was the authority figure he rebelled against. With an inconstant authority figure throughout his life I could see it lead to him wanting complete control over his adult life."

Robin chimed into our conversation. "He's relatively calm... I don't know, I thought someone like him would be more nervous and agitated."

I didn't look at her, Robin was a nice woman but she was green. She didn't interrogate the worst human beings in the world or look killer's and drug lord's in the eye for years like Ranger and I had. She would never cut them open to see inside their heads. It wasn't something I wished on anyone, especially Steph. "He's fantasized about this moment for a long time, the location is irrelevant. Much like his kills, he's on autopilot at the moment going through some basics about the crimes to appease her. Eventually he will lead her to what he wants her to know. This is just the tip of the iceberg."

SPOV

I was sitting in a cold metal chair, placed in a dangerous mind game with a serial killer. He got to me earlier, cut me deep emotionally to the point I was still bleeding. No matter how much I tried or wanted to make the pain stop, I couldn't. I decided it was only fair I returned the favor, I wanted to cut him emotionally and let the ugliness spill out of him. Neither of us could lie or hide anymore. No matter the question I was going to be honest. I had nothing to hide except my life with Ranger.

I wasn't sure how this night would end but I knew I had to shut myself down emotionally and not over think his observations of me. I knew he wanted my reactions, he wanted to feed off my pain. I felt a few pieces inside of myself dislodge, I wasn't sure how I would put myself back together when this was all over but I promised myself I would for my children.

I looked at myself in the mirror, sometimes even I didn't recognize the woman starring back at me. I knew I was a mess before but no one changed me, I changed myself. I noticed Ranger's ring on my right ring finger, I gripped my fist tight to feel it. I didn't want to draw any added attention from Bernard, I didn't want to give him another inch of me by asking about my jewelry.

Bernard and I were in a lengthy silence unsure who would speak first. Both thinking of our questions. I wanted my questions to be swift about the victims first before I delved in too deep about his past. I was expecting some of his questions to be personal, others for shock value to throw me off kilter. In the end I didn't care, as long as I found the woman and went home safe.

Bernard's mouth curved. "Ladies First."

"Regina Patterson of Ohio, came from a broken home, small town girl, worked at an animal shelter. You left her in a field three weeks after her abduction. She died from a loss of oxygen but you left no marks on her body. All items on her body were generic, sold across the country and the contact lenses in her eyes, turning her green eyes to blue can easily be purchased online. What made you choose her as your first?"

"As I said, you and I met before. When I saw you again in the papers I wanted to help you, take care of you. You were injured, emotionally battered and alone. I had several sales calls in Ohio at the time and was unable to reach you. I came across Regina, she was a lot like you in a way...innocent but strong willed. I noticed she looked similar to you with a few adjustments. I couldn't be close to you for a little while so I took her on as a companion. I didn't have to abduct her, she came willingly for a dinner date.

I used chloroform to subdue her and some soft restraints they use in mental institutions to keep her. I knew a day after I took her it would lead us to today. I knew the moment I came to New Jersey you would find out about me, about what I had done and get involved. I needed you involved." I wanted to open my mouth again to ask my next question but I knew it was his turn.

"What was your worst childhood memory?"

My stomach twisted. "Too many to choose... Probably the first time my mother told me to be more like my sister."

Bernard smiled smugly. "Stephanie if you want details, I want details."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "I was four or five, I came home from school with dirt all over my clothes. My hair was a mess and I had been in a small argument with another kid. The school had called my Mother and she was embarrassed. When I came home she told me to be more like my sister and made me sit in the kitchen as punishment to help her cook...Her punishments at that age were always to help her cook or clean."

I bit my lip slightly. "You only kept Regina for three weeks. Why?"

"I wanted you, she was a filler until I could have the real thing. She cried insistently it was annoying. You were right about one thing, I did keep her in a cage. I gave her access to everything she required but she didn't talk much to me. She served her purpose as a trial and error for me to improve my skills until I could obtain the brass ring."

I didn't see any remorse or guilt. Only a total disdain for his victim. His self importance was high, he didn't even try to fake any sympathy or guilt for me. Bernard pretended to be normal to mask what hid behind his flesh and blood but deep down I wouldn't be surprised if he had an antisocial personality disorder or something much worse. He seemed so removed from his actions and the world yet looked normal compared to most people.

"Your thinking too hard Stephanie. I wish I could smooth those little frown lines on your forehead with my finger." Bernard twitched his finger at me. "Regina didn't die struggling like she did in life. I made sure it was peaceful and painless when I locked her into a box to suffocate her. She was semi conscious but she didn't even realize what was happening." I felt the bile rising in my throat again. I was locked in a casket, I knew how much fear she had been in. I had to take conscious breaths again before I gave myself a panic attack.

"You seem upset by my words but it's the circle of life." Bernard shook his head and smiled like he was charming. "And before you ask, yes, I did keep trophies. I loved having locks of their hair tied to a silk ribbon. Your hair is my favorite. I can smell the mango shampoo from here although I miss the root beer flavor you use to use... Do you want to know how I acquired your hair?" He didn't wait for my response. "I sat in the salon and watched you get it cut by Mr. Alexander then I took it. I own many things that once belonged to you."

I really didn't care what he owned of mine, I knew I never wanted any of it back. I needed answers about the women first then I needed answers about me before I attacked his childhood. I looked at the clock, I needed a break soon.

Bernard tilted his head towards his right shoulder. "My turn... Did you enjoy what Joesph Morelli did to you in that garage when you were six?"

My eyes widened. How would he know about that? As far as I knew it was only me, my mother and Joe who knew exactly what had happened that day. I looked towards the mirror. I really didn't want to talk about this in a room with a recorder. I could have kicked myself for not making better rules.

Bernard's eyes narrowed, slightly assessing me. "Eyes on me Stephanie and don't even think about lying."

I tried to be vague. I knew this answer could hurt Morelli's career and I didn't want to be responsible for destroying one person just to help another. "I was young and sheltered. I didn't understand...fully what was going on. I was headstrong and believed it was a game... Did I enjoy it, not exactly but I didn't say no or runaway. I felt confused."

"He was two years older then you, he knew what he was doing and he took advantage of you..."

I had to raise my voice to stop him. "You got your answer... Amber Lynn Tabernacle of New York City, editor, found one month after her disappearance near a river. She died from an unknown allergy. She was taken six months after Regina. Tell me why you chose her."

"Her parents had a nasty divorce, she was lonely and emotionally vulnerable. We both enjoyed mysteries so we started a conversation at the funeral home. I had high hopes for her, she had a Mediterranean complexion that was similar to yours but she was independent and strong. It was something about her eyes that sold me... The blue was almost perfect compared to your eyes. You know Stephanie, you could pierce a man's soul with just one look. Take him to his knees and make him scandalize you if you wished.

I'm enjoying them right now. Stunning, almost stormy with a hint of repulsion. Your eyes were always the feature I loved most about you, what consumed me when I first met you. You have so many facets, you remind me of _Helen of Troy_. You might not have dated a lot but it didn't mean men didn't try and steal your affections. It surprised me over the years you evolved into this gladiator eventually gaining the eye of not one but two alpha males... I know what your about to say and no. I won't tell you when that was or where. As I said, you need to figure that one out all on your own. If I told you it would spoil our fun too soon."

I felt my temper slowly rising. "Her death Bernard."

Bernard leaned back deeper into his chair parting his thighs looking reasonably comfortable. "Unfortunately an accident, possibly a suicide. I left Amber food for a week to travel for some sales calls and when I returned she was dead. Her records didn't show any known allergies and she didn't keep an EpiPen on her person. Such a waste. I had high hopes for her. She was rather interesting to talk too, a shame she became depressed after a few weeks." Bernard wet his lips with his tongue.

"I realized after a few tries some handled confinement better then others. The ones that lasted longer were the latter. I often imagine you in my cage when I ranked the women. You would have never broke, never given up hope, never quit. Even drugged you would have been a warrior fighting me. I didn't see a point to keep a woman around who didn't want to be kept." Bernard winked at me. "As you can see, I am not a total scoundrel that you would like to make me out to be. Amber killed herself."

I wanted to turn away from his icy eyes. I wanted to tell him what he did was wrong and Amber would have never died if he didn't take her but there was no point. It would have fallen on deaf ears, you can't change a person like Bernard. I felt the babies moving again, I wanted to touch my stomach to comfort myself but I would never drawn any attention to them. I've been so careful in my facial expressions and movements, I just needed to hold out a little longer until my break.

Then it hit me. I realized what he wanted from me in this room. Bernard wanted that warrior to come out and fight with him. He wanted to see if I would end up a crying mess on the floor for his enjoyment. He was testing me now to see if he could break me too. This may not be his cage but we were in his world, playing by his rules.

I felt empowered to limit my reactions even more. I could tell he received some kind of gratification for the complete dominance he had over these women when he described his cage but I refused to be his next sick power trip. I wasn't seeing a lot of mental illness or a blood thirst for violence, that was the type of criminal I knew how to handle. Bernard was different. He understood social and cultural norms, he wooed these women to him then mentally broke them before killing them.

I wasn't sure what Bernard's next question was going to be but I knew it wasn't going to be good. He was animated, panting lightly with excitement.

"I've always wanted to place a camera in your apartment to watch you. Unfortunately you have had too many visitors and your apartment was searched too many times to make it possible. How often and in what method do you bring yourself to ecstasy when your alone?" My eyes widened in alarm, I bit my lip hard to stop my gasp. I could feel the blood humming through my ears.

I gritted through my teeth annoyed. "Is-that-really-necessary?" I pretended to adjust my back and hit the wire off.

"You agreed to personal sacrifices, no need to be shy with me now... I myself prefer pornography and voyeurism. You and Ranger put on a very nice show but I always imagined you laid out on my bed..."

I couldn't have these nightmares in my head, I held my hand up. "Stop!" Bernard took great pleasure in getting a rise out of me. I hated myself for not being strong enough to endure. "Not often and a shower massager. I prefer a partner."

"Details. Who do you imagine?"

"My boyfriend at the time. That's all I'm telling you, so cut the shit." I pretended to adjust myself in the chair and turned the wire back on. I knew I couldn't do that often but I refused to have that conversation on tape.

"Cristina Fox, an escort from New York. You kept her five months before she died of hypothermia then left her in the woods to be discovered. Tell me about her."

"I'm impressed you remember these women so well. I'm so touched it affected you on some level. I felt like an artist creating a work of art for you. With each woman a new color was added to my canvas." Bernard smiled lovingly thinking of her. I dug my nails into my palm trying not to react, trying not to scream. Slick taught me during a lie detector test how to keep my face impassive but I needed a larger deterrent then starring at a wall.

"Hmm Cristina, well versed, beautiful and knew when to speak and how to carry a conversation. She tried to befriend me. She thought eventually I would release her if she pretended to be Crystal, her alter ego as I like to think of her. She followed orders and instructions... although intelligent she wasn't like you. She had a degree in Psychology yet didn't know what I was." Bernard gave a hearty laugh.

"She often talked to me about her parents abandoning her at the fire station when she was thirteen. We shared the common element of our parents being in jail. She was a wonderful companion, I gave her notes on how to be more like you and she followed them to the letter until I broke her spirit and she became ungrateful. I enjoyed studying her. I learned a lot about how I would approach you, capture you and hold you thanks to her."

Bernard started making a pattern on the table with his finger. "I had never killed anyone by hypothermia before, it was fascinating to watch the temperature decrease then her heart and respiratory rate falter as the minutes ticked. It was like she was in this alternate plane at one point... she had issues speaking and thinking coherently. I could only describe it to be some kind of amnesia. Her skin grew blue and a little puffy. Makeup does wonders to fix those imperfections."

I was glad to be sitting or my knees would have weakened, giving up from under me. I tried to swallow past his description of Cristina's death. My voice was small again. "Why three women a year?"

"Finally the old Stephanie emerges once again and wants to ask the important questions... Hmm it's such a complex answer. I'm a very busy man but as a child I read folktales. The three bears, three pigs, three billy goats, three wishes. Three means so much. It represents Heaven, Earth and the oceans. If you think of three as a human, it's your body, soul and spirit. Three is also birth, life and death, the beginning the middle and the end. Some even think of it as the past, present and future." Bernard sighed happily. "Such a wonderful number that holds so much promise."

We returned to a lengthy silence. I heard a thud coming from outside the interrogation room door. A large shiver moved through my body. Bernard and I both turned, listening to a loud argument outside, some kind of screaming match. I recognized the voice of Royce but the other man I couldn't pinpoint.

Bernard turned cold again with an undercurrent of fury. "If they come in Stephanie they will break the rules and we will stop indefinitely."

I pushed to my feet from the chair and walked over to the mirror with my hands on my hips. "Find someone to muzzle him. I'm not in here for my health."

I cracked my knuckles looking at the mirror. I needed a Boston cream really bad. A few minutes later the room returned to an eerily silence. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head, analyzing my every move. I placed my palm on the cool mirror for some relief to the pain I had inflicted. I didn't look at Bernard. I kept my eyes closed trying to figure out where I was going.

"Did you set me up with the police Bernard? Did you have people make false claims against me to hurt my reliability and reputation? Did you submit photos of a woman who looked similar to me and open up a credit card in my name so the police would arrest me?" I opened my eyes, looking at his image in the mirror.

Bernard shook his head slowly. "My beautiful innocent blue eyed beauty. It wounds me that you think so little of me. I hate every moment you are out of my sight. Being in someone else's cage was never my wish for you. I don't want you to concern yourself with that matter, that person already paid the price for their lies."


	70. Chapter 70

SPOV

"Did you set me up with the police Bernard? Did you have people make false claims against me to hurt my reliability and reputation? Did you submit photos of a woman who looked similar to me and open up a credit card in my name so the police would arrest me?" I opened my eyes, looking at his image in the mirror.

Bernard shook his head slowly. "My beautiful innocent blue eyed beauty. It wounds me that you think so little of me. I hate every moment you are out of my sight. Being in someone else's cage was never my wish for you. I don't want you to concern yourself with that matter, that person already paid the price for their lies."

My breath caught in my chest as my back stiffened. I closed my eyes a moment to get my head straight. He wants me to be upset. Don't react. I kept telling myself to be like Ranger. Ranger owned a room, he was strong, commanding and confident. He never had to demand respect, people got on there knees submitting freely to him... I wasn't Ranger, my life was riddled with strife almost everywhere I turned. I had to work for everything I earned, including respect.

"Your playing with me, manipulating me. What happened to your rule about honesty Bernard? I want the name. I deserve the name."

Bernard tilted his head again studying me. "Deep down you don't want the truth Stephanie. Your curiosity outweighs all other emotions that pass through your mind, including fear. My reasoning for my actions goes beyond you. You being held for two days sealed his fate."

I kept my voice level. "The name."

Bernard showed all of his white teeth as he smiled, his eyes lit with amusement again. "Agent Rex Walsh. I made it look like a heart attack... It was kind of me. He deserved a much worse fate." I bit my tongue from screaming. Yes Rex was a complete asshole but he didn't deserve to die.

"Your reasons beyond me?"

Bernard ran his finger over his lips trying to be playful. "I spoke to him about one of the women when he was first assigned to the case to amuse myself. He was aggressive, rude and uninterested in this case... Call it curiosity. I just had to meet the person involved in my work when I heard the death's were being investigated."

I ran my mind through the reports, Bernard's name was never mentioned anywhere as a witness. I turned around crossing my arms, placing the back of my head against the cold mirror. I narrowed my eyes."Your name wasn't mentioned in any statements."

Bernard shrugged "Maybe Rex didn't think any of my information was important although true. I kept tabs on the investigation with a bug in his car as well as his temporary apartments. Occasionally I would break in and see where he was in the case, see if I needed to cover a trail or up my game.

Don't be upset Stephanie. Rex wasn't too bright. I didn't care for him as a person. I did the world a public service by killing him as much as I did it for you. He had some _unsavory_ issues with you. When you came onto his radar, he started masturbating almost violently to your image." I scrunched my face in disgust. "I know for a fact he kept a picture of you in his bathroom and started seeing woman with brown hair and blue eyes to live out some sick fantasy of his own... I believe your reputation threatened him. He didn't like feeling emasculated by you.

Honestly I didn't think he liked women at all, except to use them sexually. I listened as his anger grew towards you after he was thrown off the case and suspended. I listened as he ordered one of his whore's to dress a certain way with a hat to go purchase certain items for him. Of course the woman complied like a good little minion. I spared her life, she was an unknowing participant.

I don't know for a fact he opened a credit card in your name but he did pay anonymous people to call the hotline about you, he even provided the phones. I heard him do the exchanges from his car and pay in cash. He blamed you solely for the decline in his career but wanted to embarrass Agent Royce at the same time. I'm sure they will find his body any day now in Boston... I don't want you to take what I did personally Stephanie, I had plans for him since the first day I met him. His actions increased my time table, you would have never saved him from his fate. Stop burdening yourself with his life."

I snorted with disgust. "The women, Rex" I threw my arms open wide. "This whole situation is about me. It's nothing but personal to me." I had to get out of this room before I lost it on him. "I'm taking my bathroom break now."

Bernard nodded while assessing me. "Six minutes. I'll be waiting." He turned his eyes towards the clock on the wall. I wasn't at the door completely when it opened. I pushed it further. I didn't see anyone in the hall except the officer guarding the door. I turned off my wire as I walked with purpose to the bathroom. I'd like to say I was in desperate to use the facilities but I needed the moment alone to collect myself.

The interrogation room was thick with tension. I couldn't hide or be alone, I couldn't even be myself. My only way out of this night was to push through till the end. I checked my watch, I only had three minutes left. I flushed and washed my hands.

I stifled a scream when I looked into the mirror, Les behind me. I placed my hand on my chest to calm my racing heart. "What is wrong with you! You don't just sneak up on a person you ass! You scared the hell out of me!"

Les looked sheepish with a small smile. "Sorry. We don't have much time. I know everything going on and he is messing with you. He is trying to manipulate you to break down your walls. He needs you weak to make his questioning more effective for what he has planned to come. You are not alone." Les put his arms around my waist, bringing me close to his chest.

"Don't forget Tank and I own part of Rangeman. I could have slept anywhere on this trip but I wanted to stay with you. I wanted to play board games and binge watch movies with you. Ranger doesn't order me to spend time with you." Les made me look at his face as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I don't like to speak for him but I bet he would prefer we didn't team up as much as we do. I bet it makes him nervous."

I wanted to smile but I felt numb inside. Les started moving his finger up and down my back. "I know you have complicated feelings about Ranger but he loves you more then anything, he would be lost without you in his life. You don't need to fit into each other's world, you've made something new together. He isn't just Ranger, I know you've seen his other side. You need to focus on that man instead of the mercenary."

I debated denying Les's words, I wanted to shut down the topic. I wanted to pretend Bernard's words didn't affect me but my face was transparent. Les kissed my head as he pulled me closer to his body. I felt safe and warm in his arms.

"I am so proud of you, Ranger would be bursting with pride watching you. You need to keep your chin up kid. Get through the women, let him fry himself. Don't fight back or defend the victim's, just keep pushing on."

My curiosity got the best of me. "I thought I heard Royce before..."

Les looked irritated by his name. "Not important, don't worry about him. You have one minute left, we need to move." Les moved his body to my side, keeping his arm tight around me as he walked me to the interrogation room door.

"Beautiful, I want you to know I will be here because I care about you. Never doubt I am here for you every step of the way for the rest of our lives."He rubbed his knuckles along my cheek. "Ranger or no Ranger, I'm not giving you up... Anytime you feel like you may crack, focus on finding that woman." Les kissed my forehead one last time then turned on my wire. He squeezed my upper arms before opening the door for me. "Go get 'em tiger."

My steps faltered. Les didn't mean anything by that saying. I doubt he knew Ranger even said that phrase to me before a distraction, yet it made my heart stab all the same. What I wouldn't give to see Ranger's face right now. To hear him say he was proud of me. I know at times I feel insecure about our relationship, I have really shitty self esteem issues but I missed him so much it hurt. I hated how much I needed him, it scared me. I never needed anyone before.

I wasn't that woman who wanted to dominate a man's time and attention, I had no interest in doing that to Ranger. I needed his mouth to calm my throbbing body, his touch to cool my raging hormones. I just wanted to know he was safe at the end of the day and feel his presence. Being together made me feel safe and secure like the world didn't exist.

I saw in the mirror I was frowning as I walked back to my horrible chair. Bernard was still cool and relaxed. He leaned back into his chair, not a hint of discomfort this whole time. I rolled my eyes. I needed to ask for a pillow on my next break. I was about to open my mouth to ask my question but Bernard shook his head slowly again. I sighed. It was his turn.

"What did you feel like the moment you killed Jimmy Alpha? How did you feel when you watched the life drain out of his eyes?"

The room swam in front of me. I couldn't control the dread I was feeling or the shooting pain from my ass all of a sudden. I couldn't focus on Bernard no matter how much I tried, I looked at the door instead.

"I didn't have a choice, Alpha had called Ramirez to take care of me." I wasn't going to tell Bernard about the terror I felt that day or the panic attack I felt right now bubbling inside of me. Ramirez was my devil, he struck fear in me that no one else could ever match. My mind flashed with images of Lula's battered body.

"Something clicked inside of me while Alpha held a gun to me. Something inside of me told me to take a chance and fight instead of waiting...I charged at him and pushed him off balance. In that moment I had a choice, fight or flight." I swallowed hard. "I ran for the front door. He shot me, I fell towards the kitchen... My purse was nearby, I couldn't find my gun at first and then...he raised his gun to me again and told me "_There's no other way." _

"My hand somehow felt for the gun and shot through my purse before he shot me." I felt my body shake from reliving some of the images. "I had so much adrenaline and pain from my injury, I didn't realize until he fell that I had shot him first. I didn't see his eyes."

I couldn't have, I had too many tears in mine. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I had horrible night terrors for months. I was afraid to be alone in my apartment to the point I had to always have the lights on or go to my parent's house to feel safe again even during the day. The seventeen stitches to my ass was the easy part. "It was self defense, Alpha would have killed me, I didn't have a choice."

"It was more then that Stephanie. Five rounds to his heart within an inch of each other... through a purse no less! No one is that good without trying... Between the two of us, it felt good didn't it?"

I swallowed hard. "No. I wasn't aiming, I just fired." I had to move away from this topic. "Jacquelyn Bridges, Vermont factory worker. She was found under a tree five months later. Tell me about her."

Bernard wet his lips again. "Jackie was simple yet complicated at times. Like you, she didn't need anyone. The man in her life didn't appreciate her. All Jerald cared about was being a Doctor in Africa for a year. He made decisions and wanted Jackie to live with his choices. Jerald wanted to change her and she resisted. Just like you resisted with Morelli. Jackie confided in me she wasn't sure if she would ever marry Jerald. She didn't know if she could be what he wanted at the end of the day and be happy herself.

I...I chose her because she had a man in her life like you. I knew Jerald would return once he found out about her missing and subsequent death. I knew he would make a fuss. I wanted him too. He was the whole reason the FBI became involved. I was hoping eventually the case would catch your eye.

Jackie held onto hope for months that someone would come for her. I use to listen to her cry. It was different then the others, softer, like a lullaby that put me to sleep." Bernard sighed like he was bored as he admired his nails. "One day she stopped eating, showering, speaking. When she did open her mouth, nothing but nasty words came towards me.

It was unacceptable, like you she had a fear of snakes. It felt fitting to inject the venom under her toe nail. It was such a beautiful sight to watch over hours. Her eyelids drooped, the skin color changed slightly. She went through many phases, shock, convulsions, had a difficult time swallowing her own saliva. She moaned a little in pain then eventually her body became paralyzed. I'll admit her death was more painful then the others." Bernard frowned. "She shouldn't have been so rude."

I forced myself to look at Bernard's face for his next question, the heat rising in the room as the minutes passed. "Tell me about the death of Clyde Cone. How did you feel when you killed him?"

I stood from my chair, stretched a little then sat on the floor with my back to the wall. "Cone liked games, he called himself the Webmaster. He moved people around like Chess pieces. He thought my death needed to be worthy of a hunter like himself. He sent me a lock of my hair with a pink satin ribbon, cards, flowers." I didn't know why I was telling Bernard all of this... maybe I needed to rationalize his death to myself. "He was always a suspect but I didn't realize he was the killer right away. He was like a puppy vying for my attention, I couldn't keep away from him.

He abducted me from Morelli's porch... I woke up in the dark on the floor of an office with my ankle chained." I shivered at the memory of Clyde telling me he gets sexually excited from fear. That's when I saw what he was, what he had been hiding inside of him. He was the one that taught me what to look for inside of people. "Clyde's dream was to be Spider-Man, he had a twisted view of good and bad people. He felt his victim's weren't innocent, he killed a cop and wanted to kill me because we both had killed someone in our past."

I took a deep breath. "He made up a new game just for us, a sick treasure hunt. All of the doors were locked, you had to find a weapon and eliminate the other person. There were only three weapons, a knife, a gun and a stun gun hidden in the plant." I looked at the floor. I remember Cone telling me to run while he counted to twenty as if he was in the room with me right now. "He booby trapped Kloughn but Albert told me where to find a weapon...I couldn't see in the dark but I felt around for it. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

I... I hid but he found me. I warned Cone to stop, then I felt a gunshot to my shoulder. I returned fire blind in self defense. I didn't think I killed him, I just hid waiting for someone to come... I don't remember feeling anything when I killed him, it was out of instinct, survival." All I remember was feeling relief in Ranger's arms.

"I just wanted Lula and Kloughn to be safe." I couldn't look at Bernard, I couldn't look at the mirror. I never expected to relive these memories with him. I thought he would ask me creepy personal questions about how I like to wash my hair. My eyes burned but I held the tears away. Now was not the time to be weak. I needed to pretend this didn't affect me even though I knew the moment I closed my eyes to sleep the night terrors would return with a vengeance. I resented Bernard for making me talk about the people I had killed. I resented him for hurting people in my name instead of attacking me head on.

My throat burned. "Winifred Grey, a blogger from Florida. She was found at the beach two months later. Tell me about her."

"Winnie, Winnie, Winnie. Beautiful, curvy body, a little different then you in appearance with her Latin features but had an addiction to pastries that compared to yours. She was amusing like you. She never had much fight, she knew no one would save her the moment I captured her. She felt no one would even realize she was missing and report her.

She tried to trick me with sex to let her free, she even took off her clothes for me many times to try and woo me. She had a sweet nature... I felt it would be fitting that she have a sweet death. Antifreeze is toxic, odorless, colorless with a sweet taste. She willingly took the glass and drank it only to discover a little later she had poisoned herself. It only took five ounces. My guess initially was eight.

She had blurred vision yet her heartbeat was rapid. I held her wrist gently as I watched, loving the feel of her pulse. She couldn't move, she said she was too dizzy with slurred speech. She begged for help. Her lips turned slightly blue before she convulsed and slipped into some kind of coma before passing away." I covered my mouth with the back of my hand, I felt like I would puke at any moment. I didn't even hear his question when he spoke again. I just needed a few minutes to get my body under control. I needed to make the blood rushing through my ears stop.

I didn't know how much time had past, I knew it had been a while. I didn't look at the clock, I didn't want to know how long I had been in this room since my arrival. I wasn't thirsty, I forced myself to take a few small sips of water for the babies.

I tried to keep my face impassive. "I didn't hear your question."

Bernard had his fingers clasped together. He made a clicking sound with his tongue. "Look at me Stephanie. Tell me about Abruzzi. Tell me about the mark he left on your arm."

I ran a hand through my hair before I raised my head to his assessing eyes. "I don't know much about him. He wasn't a nice man, some kind of loan shark. He owned several legitimate properties and businesses... I stumbled into his path by mistake when I was looking for someone for a neighbor of my parents." I could hear Abruzzi in my head telling me again how he owned Ramirez and it didn't matter to him I didn't pull the trigger, he blamed me for his death. I shook my head to get him out of my mind. Both men had the same evil eyes. "He was a military history buff, he believed in war games and treated his men like soldiers." I looked hard into Bernard's eyes.

"He tried to scare me with snakes, spiders, a cut out of Ramirez on my fire escape but I didn't back down. Abruzzi wanted to know where Evelyn was, I didn't know. He thought the best way was to torture it out of me." I never broke eye contact, I didn't want to back down to Bernard. I wanted to show him in the end of this game I would beat him. "He turned on the gas stove and took a hot poker to my arm. I don't know what happened next, I passed out. My sister crashed a van into the home and distracted them long enough for me to escape. The next day, I heard Carl found Abruzzi dead in the farmer's market parking lot... He left a note, I was told he had killed himself over some bad business deals."

"Did you kill him Stephanie?"

My eyes widened in shock. "Of course not." Did I think Ranger had killed Abruzzi, yes. Abruzzi wasn't going to stop until I was dead. I hated that Ranger had done something like that for me, I hated he had too. We never spoke about that time but I knew the lengths he would go to protect me. Knowing he sacrificed his own Karma to save my life, didn't change my view of him. I didn't care if he killed people, deep down Ranger was still the best man I knew.

"Renee Griffin, a speech therapist from Florida. She was found two months after her abduction near a college in the woods. Tell me about her."

"She's what I imagined you would look like if you could have afforded more food and didn't live paycheck to paycheck. Many times I was tempted to stock your fridge myself... she had natural curly hair but she didn't fit the exact mold of the others. What sold me was her personality. Out of all the women she was most like you, even had odd friends similar to yours and ordered takeout because she couldn't cook.

She tried to bribe me with money, drugs, her home. She didn't like to follow any rules... very defiant yet mentally weak. She liked to scream for help hours on end, it was only fitting to drown her. I drugged her, placed her in a container of fresh water then used a thick clear plexiglass to trap her inside as I watched her slowly drift away." Bernard didn't show any emotion about Renee as he spoke. It was if he was too bored to give it much thought.

"Tell me about Martin Munch. Tell me what he did to you." I narrowed my eyes. No one knew about Munch except Diesel and Ranger. I realized now how much he had watched me. Although from a distance, he knew my life inside and out, better then any stalker that had come before him.

I had a sharp tone."Boy genius with a doctorate in Quantum Physics. Young... mid twenties, he looked like he shopped in the boy's department. He liked to play with Barium and was a former FTA of mine. He attacked his project manager with a coffee mug then stole a piece of equipment from the lab. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. My arms and legs ended up cuffed to a wooden chair. He was told he had an hour with me to satisfy himself.

He complained I still had my clothes on so he was given a pair of scissors. I tried to distract him Star Trek, random conversation but he cut into my sweatshirt. I tricked him into unlocking my ankle cuffs, when he bent down to unbutton my jeans I kicked him in the balls and escaped. I didn't kill him."

Bernard had a smug smile. "Not the first time a man tried to rape you..."

I was annoyed and angry, I snapped. "You asked and I answered. You don't get a second question! I'm not one of those weak girls you can throw down, who won't get up. I learned early in my bounty hunting days that I'm resilient, fear is a normal reaction and panicking will get you killed." I took a small breath, I was almost done with the women.

"Maggie Austin an art restorer and consultant from Pennsylvania. You held her longer then the previous women, seven months. She was found in an open field. Tell me about her."

Bernard winked at me then looked towards the ceiling fondly. "She was an amazing artist. I had her commission a painting of you as Helen of Troy for my living room... She was higher maintenance then you but interesting. I enjoyed her art and often spoke to her about different pieces to recreate of you. I kept her alive longer then the rest because she painted portraits of you to decorate my home. I kept her because she had a use to me. She was strong willed with a delicious temper. One day she refused to paint for me anymore. She also refused to eat and keep herself clean. Like you, she loved to sleep, she thought she would use that to ignore me.

I felt it was fitting she overdosed on sleeping pills. I crushed up the pills into her food and drink then sat with her in the cage. She complained about a little nausea then suffered from delirium. She didn't seize like I expected, only a few tremors, then she was gone... You both look beautiful while you sleep, almost angelic." I rubbed my eyes.

"Tell me about Dave Brewer."

I was almost relieved he asked about Dave. There were so many other people who were much worse then him to talk about. "I went to school with him, he was a football player who eventually beat a rap for illegal foreclosures in Georgia... He was a serial killer. He killed nine people including his own cousin Francie to get at job at a moving and storage company his uncle owned.

My mother tried to set us up but I wasn't interested. He didn't get the hint even when I forcibly removed him from my apartment on several occasions... Excellent cook. He was never in love with me, he had a grudge against Morelli for stealing his girl back in high school and decided to make me part of his plan. He tried to force me to runaway with him to Thailand."

I sighed. "We were in a parking lot when Nick Alpha tried to take me away from Dave to kill me himself. They fought, Alpha shot Dave then was killed moments later by Regina Bugle's car." I saw Bernard open his mouth but I glared at him to shut it. "I know what your going to ask, no, I didn't know that would happen or expect three people to try and kill me all at once. It was another one of those crazy things that happened to me that was out of my control."

"Violet Bishop of New Jersey, she didn't work but owned a large interest in an alternate lifestyle club. You only had her for a few weeks. Tell me about her." I was losing patience, I needed to move this along.

"She had a husband similar to Dickie, both men didn't know they had a good thing and screwed it up over infidelity. Violet was a hopeless romantic despite her past. She was too emotional, too vulnerable. I found it annoying. I placed a perennial into her salad, White Baneberry also know as Doll's Eye. She didn't even notice the sweet pea sized berries. She once told me her favorite story was _Snow White_ as a child, it was poetic she die that way. Once she ingested the berries an immediate sedative took effect over her cardiac muscles... Do you often think about Morelli and Ranger's infidelity towards you?"

I sucked in a breath, holding it deep inside my chest. I knew the end was in sight. I only had Kate left then myself. I wanted to slap myself awake. A few more questions. I glared and crossed my arms over my chest. "Your breaking the rules. I don't talk about Ranger. Move on." The look in his eyes told me it was never his real question. I realized too late where he was heading.

"Tell me about the wanna be bounty hunter Edward Scrog." Just hearing that name sent me into paralyzing fear. Out of everyone, everything in my life, Ranger shot in front of me still haunts me. It was the most painful, gut wrenching day of my life.

Tank POV

I knew Royce was in the lot when Steph's shadow contacted me. Junior tried to take Royce out discreetly but too many cameras had stopped him. I wasn't sure of his reason for being here this late but I knew he had seen Steph's car and would search the building for her.

The Chief told the officer at the door not to mention who was inside the room but Royce asked anyway, becoming belligerent. Santos and I stayed out of sight and sent the Chief out to deal with him. I had to give credit to the man, he could lie well. He said Steph's car broke down and he gave her permission to park in the lot until tomorrow because Ranger was out of town. Royce didn't seem sold completely, he questioned why the Chief was here so late.

Santos and I were amused listening to him get chewed out. The Chief threatened to contact the papers as well as Royce's superiors to let them know the poor job he was doing then ordered him to leave the building. I knew the Chief wanted the credit for the PD, high profile cases meant more money for the department and good press. I didn't trust Royce to stay away or go around the Chief so I messaged Hector to watch him closely and incapacitate him if necessary. Royce wasn't smart or skilled enough to see Hector coming.

I settled in again to watch Steph. Santos reported Steph was ok on her bathroom break, in bit of denial about how people felt about her but wasn't as bad as he thought. He told her to focus on her goal. Watching Steph answer Bernard's questions was difficult. I knew most of what had happened to her, I was in charge of collecting reports on her to add to her threat file at Rangeman.

But watching her talk and zone out, I doubt she ever talked about these experiences after she had made her statement to the police. Ranger wasn't one to talk about the past, I doubt she shared this part of herself with him. Both were more focused on moving forward then looking back.

I noticed Santos watching Steph closely. Marking things he would have to talk with her about when this was over. Santos and I often looked at each other when Steph was reliving a flash back. Both of us silently talking each other out of intervening. We knew after this was over she would be in bad shape her first night, maybe even days after. I wanted to say Rangeman would be the place for her to go and distress, but I knew deep down a sunny climate was better for her.

As I listened, I looked for a safe place for her to go with Santos on my phone. It would be her choice in the end but I felt she would need to be out of the building to get her head straight. I wanted to make sure it was close by so Ranger could get to her or she could fly back quickly to get to him. At this point she didn't need months away just a few days.

I watched Santos out of the corner of my eye turn from a fun loving guy to a cold dark man. He didn't move or speak. I knew his agitation was growing with each of Steph's answers. I saw how hard it was for him to not kick down that door, beat the hell out of Bernard then torture him in ways he could never imagine.

For a long time I didn't understand Steph. I didn't understand her thinking or why she made certain decisions in the face of danger. This small woman was kidnapped and tormented more then anyone else I knew, and she faced it alone.

In the Army we worked as a unit, we did everything together, relied on each other. Steph never had a solid partner till Slick. Being alone for so long was ingrained into her. She saw herself as her only option, purposely secluding herself for protection.

I always thought Steph ran because she was immature or didn't care about the consequences, I never realized it was her coping mechanism. How she was able to function everyday without therapy was a miracle at this point. I had high hopes one day this too shall pass.


	71. Chapter 71

RPOV

After our incident with the Anaconda three days ago, my unit made camp a few miles from the river for safety. We only had four rafts left to use, then our only option would be on foot. It was too dangerous to travel the river by night, so we moved once the sun came up, taking shifts to sleep at night. My asset grew to be a pain in the ass. His voice made my eye close to twitching with his incessant talking.

I gave him a black eye three days ago for trying to escape the raft, I was close to giving him another for being annoying. Oxanna and Dom were smart to keep there mouths shut. They knew when I threatened them with another snake, I meant every word. When the asset wasn't talking, he would try to touch different plants and wildlife. I told him this wasn't a nature walk and threatened to cut off his fingers if he continued.

I could tell this guy didn't get out much, he thought this whole experience was one big adventure and he was now safe from the cartel because he was out of the compound. When I explained calmly we were no where near out of this situation, he went into some kind of denial, not seeing any reasoning but his own.

The only time I encouraged his chatter was one the first day. I needed more intel on his kidnappers to see the full picture of who I was dealing with. When I asked the asset who owned the compound, he didn't know for sure. When I asked what his orders were, he explained he was trying to alter the growing time of the coca plant to look for ways to improve cocaine. One goal he was given was to make cocaine more addictive for the mesolimbic reward pathway in a human's brain without adding any toxins.

The asset was working on narrowing down his research to focus on sodium levels inside the human body. High levels from the drug caused sudden cardiac deaths. Creating a new strain without raising sodium levels would limit the chance of sudden death making it the new hot drug, blowing the market wide open.

It wasn't a total surprise he was working improving cocaine. From my experience this region used the coca plant for tea and medicinal uses. Men in this region often chewed it as a natural anesthetic to numb their mouths. What did surprise me, the cartel wanted to grow this new product in Ecuador instead of Colombia.

Normally Ecuador was a stop over on the route to other countries. Most production and growing happened in Colombia, Peru and Bolivia. I quickly rethought my plan to drive with the asset to Colombia, it was a much higher risk area out of the three options. I wasn't sure who knew his face or background. I decided once we found a city I would change his appearance then find a suitable car to drive all of us out of the country into Peru for a flight. It was further but safer in the long run.

I pushed the asset for more information on anything he heard. Did his guards mention names, locations, routes. All he could remember was one guard telling another about a homemade submarine the group was using to move product instead of planes. I knew of that method, although I never saw it first hand. I expected the sub to be around 30 feet long and made of fiberglass. They were death traps, only fitting two men who sat on their product with a limit amount of air. Navigating these steel traps was difficult even in the best conditions.

I knew homemade subs couldn't dive deep, only about 15 feet. They also couldn't stay under water for more then 20 minutes. They were predominantly used to get passed the Coastguard check points. Once they made the open water it was easier to move product to Bangkok, Moscow, New York and Sydney.

The main issue of a homemade sub is time and weather. Once a sub makes a journey there is no turning back. More often then not, cartels lose $50 million from a lost shipment due to unforeseen natural causes. The loss of men is nothing. It wasn't a common practice to use this method, governments usually spent money on men to flag people at airports to spot drug mules while the Coastguard was in charge of checking boats.

I've been undercover on missions in Colombia. I've watched women more then once, swallow cocaine stuffed inside condoms and board planes thinking they will have a better life if they do this one dangerous thing for freedom. Little do they know, it's never just once. The cartel owns you once you become involved. Death is the only way out. Often times mules die from broken condoms inside of their bodies or get killed because they didn't pass all of the product to the men they meet on the other side. Most grow impatient waiting and cut women open to retrieve the condom full of drugs, leaving the woman to die in a tub or on the side of the road.

I've heard of women using breast implants to transport drugs but in the end it's too costly to make it the norm. Ecuador was known to use out of the box thinking for shipping drugs, hiding products underneath coffee and banana exports as well as hollowed out stems of flowers.

Hearing about the sub made me glad I didn't choose the water route out of the country. We could have been spotted or ambushed if they were moving shipments regularly. Although Ecuador wasn't known to grow drugs due to strict laws, it didn't surprise me someone was trying to start a market in the area in the middle of nowhere. It explained the amount of security at the compound.

I checked my map and gps often. I knew we couldn't go for any small towns to purchase a decent car. Locals tend to talk about outsiders, word would spread quickly of our position, especially with financial incentive to rat outsiders. I took the river as far as I could with my unit. I knew we would have to walk almost a day to make it to the city. Picking a border into Peru was as important as the destination itself. Peru had four border's, Huaquillas, Macara, La Balsa and Zumba.

Huaquillas was by far the most dangerous, often used by rebels and cartels moving throughout South America. Border patrol wasn't very strict in general as long as you had a passport. In the past I remember all the borders had three lanes with three guards. Any issues with our forged documents, my team and I would bribe the officer without any issue. I debated which border to use for many hours weighing the pro's and con's.

Macara was a popular. It would be easier to blend into with other tourists but further from our current position. Zumba was less traveled by tourists but a route I knew well. It was easier to catch anyone on our tail and hide along the roads and towns for cover. I wiped the sweat from my face and reapplied my bug repellent. We were half a day from Vilcabamba. From there we could take a straight shot to the Zumba border, crossing into Peru and stop in San Ignacio or Jaen on the way to Chachapoyas to catch a plane. I calculated the days it would take. The drive to the border was three days, from Jaen to Chachapoyas was another two to three if everything went smooth.

I looked at the asset in front of me, he was weighing us down. Dom and I decided to take turns carrying him through the jungle once he started to walk too slow. I wanted to hit civilization before dark. I ordered the unit to double time, using Oxanna as a lead to clear our path of any danger. It was just falling dark when we saw the lights of the city. I've always liked Vilcabamba. I had a dream once years ago that I was here with Babe, enjoying the views and having a romantic meal in one of the restaurants. The area was called the playground of the Inca. History showed it was a retreat for the Incan Royalty. Babe would have enjoyed the valley that over looked the mountains. I imagined her sitting on a blanket, eating and enjoying herself for hours asking me a million questions.

I took an interest in this area years ago because the people called it the Valley of Longevity. It's rumored citizens often live to a 100 or older due to vitamin rich mineral water and vegetation filled with anti-oxidants. I've modeled some of my own eating habits after the people's lifestyle. My diet has helped a lot in keeping me active and in shape. I didn't expect to live to a hundred in my line of work but it brought me peace at times to think I could grow old with Babe. I knew it was unlikely Steph would ever see this area. I knew I would never take her somewhere this dangerous especially with so many of my enemies within driving distance but I wanted to show her the world. Compared to what I was dealing with right now, she was an excellent traveling companion.

In terms of a car, I preferred this area because it was a common destination for tourists. My unit and I changed our clothes at the edge of the city to blend in with the people on the streets. I ordered Oxanna to secure us a room at the hotel while I purchased more food, water and supplies for our road trip. Dom and I had thick beards, both of us looked more on the unusual side from our time in the jungle. Both of us would need a trim.

I didn't want to spend the night at the hotel and waste time. I ordered Oxanna to change the assets hair color then made clear each person only has ten minutes to shower. Staying in one place to long was dangerous. I looked up a few car dealers in town, I wanted something good but used.

Buying new in Ecuador would run through too much cash, I didn't see the benefit. I intended to abandon the car after a week anyway. Normally I would use a car rental but agencies don't let you cross the border with them and I knew border patrol would automatically stop us.

I wasn't concerned over picking a car. My father being a mechanic taught me what to look for at a young age. Normally getting a car registered in Ecuador took a long time, usually half a day. With a little extra cash some places will forge papers without asking questions. I made a few calls to see which lot could be opened privately tonight for me, using an old alias to smooth things along.

I watched from the window looking for any unwanted visitors as I waited for my turn to use the bathroom. I was annoyed when Oxanna sauntered out naked, putting on a show for the three of us. She used a shirt to dry her body, touching herself seductively. She smiled at me as she bent over to pick up her bra. I ignored her. She was already close to me snapping her neck, I told her to cut the shit. I didn't appreciate her distracting the men. Oxanna tried to play coy using the excuse all the towels were wet but I knew it was bullshit.

If I had more time and a better place to hide her body I would. I admit I was horny but there was only one woman I wanted to lose myself in and she was back in Trenton. I couldn't wait to see Babe standing in my apartment. I planned to take her the moment I saw her on every surface possible for several days. I stood to take my shower, leaving Dom on watch.

The water wasn't exactly warm, it was better then nothing. I started thinking of ways to punish Ox for her behavior before we reached stateside. I couldn't do anything at the moment, I needed the extra man just in case of a fire fight. I debated between planting an animal to hurt her, to having her contract some kind of nasty skin infection on our last leg in Peru. I would need more thought in my plan. I only took five minutes in the shower then trimmed my beard listening to the talk in the other room.

I didn't trust Oxanna out of my sight, alone in the hotel with the other men. I had no choice but to travel with everyone to the dealership and order them to hang out at a cafe across the street. Buying a vehicle in Ecuador is very different then buying a vehicle in the states.

Cars that would be worthless back home are expensive here. I looked at an twelve year old Dodge Caravan. Maybe a few hundred back home in some used lot, $8,000 here thanks to high import taxes. With the seating requirements, I didn't have many options, it was either the Dodge or a sixteen year old Isuzu Trooper. If Babe could see me right now, she wouldn't believe it was me. She was known to buy POS cars, I was not. The only thing going for the mini van was age and color. Black was always easier to hide at night or blend into a crowd.

I checked out each car. None of them had any rust and from the first letter on the license plate I had an idea which region the car had come from before it landed in this lot. Although all of these cars were old, it was ingrained in the culture to take excellent care of vehicles. I had high hopes looking under the hoods.

I hated mini vans with a passion but with the limited selection, I needed to fit four people and are bags. I checked the car over several times then test drove it around the block. I didn't negotiated price, I was willing to pay above sticker for him to forget me and forge any paper work in the next 30 minutes. I picked my crew up at the cafe with my goal to start driving towards the border tonight and have everyone sleep in shifts in the car. Oxanna tried to sit in the passenger seat next to me but I wasn't in the mood for her games.

I glared at her then spoke in a deadly voice. "Get your ass in the back. Keep pulling shit and you won't like the consequences." I started thinking of planting some kind of spider to bite her as a possibility in Peru.

Oxanna pouted, trying to play innocent again. The asset was already sitting behind me, I wasn't worried he would try and kill me. He was too exhausted to do much more then talk. I gave Dom my maps and plan for him to navigate. I made it clear we would not stop for anything other then fuel and gave each man an empty bottle to piss in. Oxanna could pee in a bag for all I cared. I hoped if we drove most nights we could cut a day or two off our journey.

The asset spoke bouncing in his seat a little. "This is my first road trip in a group. I'm a little excited. I've always wanted to drive for days like Clark Griswold and his family in that movie... _National Lampoon's Vacation_."

Dom turned around agitated by his voice. "Keep talking and _I'll make sure you'll be whistling Zip-A-Dee Doo Dah out of your asshole_ courtesy of my blade. I'll even have the smile on my face as I do it." The asset's eyes widened as his mouth quickly shut with a snap.

My lips twisted in amusement. My mother often threatened us as children anytime we took a road trip together. It got to the point she would swat blindly into the backseat just to get us to settle down. As I drove, I briefly tried to picture Babe and I driving our children on a trip.

I couldn't see Babe following in my mother's footsteps. For some reason, I imagined Babe bribing our kids with candy then sneaking a piece into her mouth when she thought no one was looking. My lips twitched again as I imagined her openly eating a piece in front of the kids for acting out in the car as punishment. I had no doubt parenthood with her was going to be interesting.

SPOV

Talking about Scrog was hard for me, I didn't even mention Julie or Ranger in my story. I kept it solely about me and my experience with him. I knew Bernard wanted me to relive Ranger's injuries but I refused. When he pushed me further, I told him to back off. The challenge grew his level of excitement. I noticed anytime I challenged him, he called me headstrong. Coming from him, I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not. Bernard accused me of taking on the world with very little to show for my efforts. I didn't view myself in that way, I was trying to survive one day at a time like everyone else.

I hated how Bernard was cutting my life into pieces. Anytime I felt like I was losing my mind, I'd look at the mirror for a few minutes, imagining Les's voice telling me I was ok and to move on. Hearing Bernard's fantasy's turned into reality time after time was chilling. I wasn't sure if I was numb anymore from him or due to the time of night.

Bernard openly confirmed my thoughts on what happened to Kate without adding much detail. I would have to let Slick know he was right about his assessment, even down to the bat as the weapon. I felt bad for Kate. Hearing how she stole a metal trip lever from a toilet tank, banged it against the floor and wall to make it curve, then worked the lock of the cage to escape was amazing. It was a shame she was caught as she hit the woods by shitty timing. I'd like to think I would be that smart in the same situation but I wouldn't have even considered using anything from a toilet to aid my escape.

I was still sitting on the floor, trying to figure out where Bernard and I had crossed paths. I looked at his background closely when I discovered his identity. He mostly stayed in Pennsylvania until he started his business. My gut told me it had to do with the funeral home. I didn't go to many events unless it was in college. My only other thought was an event I attended with Dickie before we were married. After some debate, the funeral home was more likely since I often took Grandma Mazur over the years.

I bit my lip assessing Bernard."Did we met at Stiva's funeral home?"

Bernard smiled. "We did. Do you remember the exact funeral?"

I scrunched my face thinking. "I've attend so many, they tend to blur." I had to keep thinking. "What does H.W. stand for anyway? And why have a pattern for the locations? Your first year was Ohio, NYC, NYC then Vermont, Florida, Florida. Your third year was Pennsylvania, New Jersey, New Jersey."

Bernard leaned forward towards the metal table, wetting his lips. "Your so close Stephanie... I'll give you a hint H.W. has to do with the funeral you attended."

I ran through men's names I knew who started with an H. The problem I was having, it was a popular letter. I didn't remember every funeral...then it hint me like a ton of bricks. I sucked in a breath and narrowed my eyes.

"The pattern 1-2-2. January 22nd... My Grandfather Harry Woodrow Mazur died that day. You went by Harry Woodrow to women didn't you? You made that pattern as a clue to me." How could I have been so stupid to miss what was right in front of me. I didn't even think of checking out the initials. I wanted to smack myself.

Bernard clapped. "Quite a show Stephanie, stand for your ovation."

I had to bit my tongue hard not to curse him out. "You met me two years before I became a bounty hunter. You hate your own identity that much, you had to pretend to be an honest hard working man? Your nothing but inadequate. I'm sure you heard that often as a child."

That took the smile right off Bernard's face. "Do you remember me now?"

I glared at him. "No. As I said, you weren't that memorable."

Bernard shook his head frustrated. "You looked right at me as you read a poem for his funeral. I saw you at the funeral home... I knew you were special the moment I met you. It was fate when I saw you in the papers again, a sign to watch you."

My anger and frustration was growing. "You left me evidence to taunt me. Changed the women's appearance as your calling card and had sick fantasy's you acted out on innocent women. You should have attacked me head on and saved yourself all of this trouble, your a coward. It was all about domination and a thrill for you, some sick preparation for me." I got up of the floor, walking towards the metal table keeping it between us.

"Let me guess, Mommy didn't give you attention. She didn't teach you love, empathy, trust or the basics of how to be a decent human being, so you turned into this. " I waved my hand along his body. "You grew up without a sense of anyone but yourself. Guess what, a lot of people have shitty childhoods who turned out a lot better then you. Get over it!"

Bernard was breathing heavy through his nostrils, his posture aggressive. I pretended it didn't affect me. I needed answers, anger was the easiest way. I needed to find the missing woman to shut this down once and for all.

"I bet you did everything to get her attention, tried to please her. I bet she treated you like trash. You couldn't do anything to her, so you take out your anger on women who remind you of her." I leaned forward a little on the table. "I'm right here, say what you need to say."

Bernard started shouting wildly. "You have no idea what my life was like! Do you think it was easy to watch my father abuse her anytime he was out of jail! Watch her get hooked on whatever he sold that month! She had so many boyfriends it was a revolving door at the house. She couldn't even keep a job! Sixteen. Sixteen jobs she had the year she died, while I was left at home alone. I didn't even exist to her! I knew early on what I would grow up to be, I make no apologies."

I kept my face impassive. "She's dead. You should have moved on with your life, found help for your compulsions..." I took a minute to think. "Your Grandmother knew what you were didn't she? That's why you killed her? She had to see what you had turned into and wanted to stop that behavior."

Bernard snorted in disgust. "I did well for years, pretended to be friendly and outgoing even though I felt isolated inside. Instead of leaving me the hell alone, she tried dominating everything in my life. She got what was coming to her, just like the rest of them."

I didn't know what was wrong with me, I felt a little sorry for him at the moment. "It's over Bernard. I want the woman now. We have nothing left to discuss, I don't want to hear anymore about you. We made a deal, it's time to finish your end of the bargain. Where-is-she?"

Bernard was still peeved, bristling with anger. He didn't respond.

I sighed, my tone dismissive. "I'm taking a bathroom break then we will go for that ride. Any attempts at anything funny business or you try and touch me, there will be consequences... You lead me on a wild goose chase and I will be pissed. Six minutes, occupy yourself with the clock again."

Bernard smiled. "What's that saying... "_Memory, _Stephanie_, is what I have instead of a view. _I don't fear the cage, I revel in it. Our names will be linked for eternity. Forever as one. I will live within you for the rest of your life, as you will live within me."

I shook my head slowly as I walked towards the door, forcing a small smile on my face for his view. "It turns out you don't know Jack. Like all of the others, you will be nothing to me." I didn't hear his response, I just kept walking out the door.

I took a deep breath in the hall. Like everything else, after today this memory would be shoved into a box in my mind, never to be opened again.


	72. Chapter 72

Tank POV

Santos jammed the papers back into his jacket. "Beautiful didn't need the mother's background after all. Smart cookie. Alert the troops. We move out in eight."

Santos grabbed a bag near the door, running after Steph. No matter how much I went over Santos's plan, it still had a lot of pieces left to chance. I turned on my comm unit and ordered the SUV's to move from down the street into position.

I told Robin and the Chief they could accompany the caravan but I preferred they didn't come at all. I didn't like having an audience in case we had to work outside the lines. Neither openly said they thought Santos and I would kill Bernard if he was alone in our custody but I could read it all over their faces. In the end, I just had to bite the bullet and make it work.

I made it clear, neither were allowed to interfere or get involved if anyone engaged any of the vehicles. They were only welcome in a observation capacity. Both seemed annoyed, even after I explained how they could inadvertently distract one of my men, putting Steph in harms way. I didn't care what experience they had or what their title was. In the end Steph was my responsibility. She came home in one piece no matter what.

Robin had a good head on her shoulders, she heard our plan and told us to add a tracking anklet to Bernard just in case something happened and he tried to escape. Rangeman didn't have any anklets, they were easy to cut off. We did have plenty of trackers. I intended to slip one on Bernard as I taped his forearms to his body for Steph's safety. Robin and the Chief left to get into place as I went to see Bernard next door.

I dropped my blank face into place as I walked towards him. He didn't say a word or blink an eye. I was tempted to punch him a few times in the kidneys. I didn't want to leave any marks, any lawyer could make a case Bernard was tormented for a confession, inevitably hurting the prosecution's case. That didn't mean I couldn't scare him a little. So far the lawyer came out clean, that didn't mean I was taking any chances where Steph was concerned.

I looked into Bernard's eyes, wrapping the tape tightly around him. "Is this a trap Bernard? Are you leading Stephanie to an ambush?"

Bernard's expression didn't change. I added some pressure to his shoulder, he winced a little in pain. No response. I placed my mouth close to his ear. "Anything happens to Steph... you won't make it to a cell... I'll make sure your death is nothing but long and painful."

I unlocked Bernard from the floor and table, keeping both the shackles and cuffs attached to his body. I checked him over one last time for any hidden weapons or picks. I grabbed him by his shirt to stand. Pushing him harshly towards the door, demanding him to move his ass faster.

Santos wanted to run a modified Brazil with an added shell game. It was smart, however I was going to be pissed if any of our cars flipped over or any of our vehicles were run off the road today. I warned all of the men to look out for any distractions. No matter what, they needed to stay focused and moving. One thing I learned from Chet, anyone could try and hit Steph's car. I gave a direct order to each man that if anyone went for Steph's vehicle, the car directly behind her was to break from the chain and take as much of the impact as possible.

No matter how I ran this operation in my mind, Santos and I couldn't be in the caravan. It was too important to have eyes on the situation. Both of us had to be spotters, watching over the overall picture and moving the men into place. The issue was, without a final destination in mind, we couldn't be too far ahead of the caravan or move to slowly to relieve the other. Santos and I would have to be in constant tag team, looking at Bernard's face and map to plan for possible locations.

I kept reminding myself this wasn't exactly a Brazil, I doubt a Jaguar would come out of no where during a fire fight, however with Steph involved I couldn't rule out much else.

Although Stephanie hasn't broken any of Ranger's requirements for her security, Santos and I were by involving her in a dangerous operation. I knew there would be consequences once Ranger returned. I knew he would need to spend hours in the gym to work off his anger and rage after our mat time. I had no control, Ranger knows when Stephanie sets her mind to something, you can't talk her out of it. The more you try, the more she digs her heels in and holds her ground.

That quality alone, might be my saving grace from Ranger killing Santos and I. He told me from the beginning, when he wasn't in town, it was my job to help and support Steph. I didn't like this operation but I couldn't stop it either. I needed to do this for her. No matter what.

Similar to a shell game, all the cars would be the exact same make, model and color. They would move in a convoy as one, changing positions every forty five minutes in the line. Even with a spotter working against our operation, you couldn't keep track of the car Steph was in without Santos and I spotting that person. The possibility of any ambush decreases the more we keep her position secret. With the fleet's tinted windows, it would be impossible to tell from the outside, ensuring her identity.

The car situation was not as difficult to arrange. I had camera's all over the interior and exterior. Steph will be semi alone, Slick would be hidden in a section of the trunk with headphones and a tablet watching the situation inside of the car. Steph's wire will feed directly to Santos and I, while the Chief and Robin had a comm unit, only hearing what we wanted them to know. It was best all around they weren't kept in the loop. Santos and I were the only ones who would see and hear the whole picture then use a different frequency to give orders to the men.

Once Bernard directs Steph to the location, one team will check the home while the rest of the convey stays in the cars looking for danger while protecting Steph's identity. Once we find the girl, Bernard goes to Robin and Steph leaves the scene to go home.

I felt bad she had been up all night. I could tell she was cranky. I also saw the dark circles building under her eyes. I knew Steph wouldn't rest until she had the woman, dead or alive. I was hoping alive. I didn't think her mental state would be ok finding someone dead after the effort of tonight. Reality is reality. A person can learn from mistakes in a healthy state of mind, a person can't learn from doubt and guilt. I didn't want Steph to blame herself. I didn't want her reliving this event over and over asking herself everyday where she went wrong and how she could have changed the outcome. What ifs is never a good mental state, no matter the reason.

SPOV

I did my business then washed my face in the mirror. This time I could smell the Calvin Klein cologne, knowing Les was behind me.

I looked at him in the mirror. "What's up Buttercup?"

Les had a bunch of things in his hands. "Need to get Cinderella ready for the ball." Les started strapping on a weird looking bullet proof vest then velcroing two high holsters to my legs with different weapons attached. I felt him slid the upper arm holster in place with my baton.

"I know you said Ranger's vest was uncomfortable and a little painful on your expanding stomach. I had Rangeman ordered a few of these after the incident in the building. Never know when we may have a pregnant client to protect or you. You will be our rabbit today." I had a feeling he ordered these just for me and not any clients. The vest looked odd. I never saw anything like this before. I replaced my jacket back over the vest. Overall it did feel lighter and less constricting but still not as comfortable as being without. I decided to put on my big girl panties, suck it up and wear it without complaint. Too much energy to waste over a stupid fight.

Les spoke again. "We don't have the time to go over every detail in my plan but your word for extracting you from the situation is _Butterscotch Krimpet_. If at anytime you get a bad feeling, I need you to say the word _weather_ in a sentence." Les sighed then frowned. "There is no shame in aborting this ride right now. We can try to find another way... I already ran a property search on the alias, nothing came up. Rangeman can keep looking with you. Your safety is top priority right now."

I shook my head forcefully. I knew Les was worried about my safety but I was a little peeved. "No. We can find her today. A few days from now, she could be dead. It has to be today."

Les twitched his lips. "Fine. Then I also want you to keep this in your pocket." Les handed me a weird looking 3/8 inch cube made out of some kind of white porcelain.

Les placed his arm around my waist, tucking his chin under my head. "It's called a Ninja Rock and yes that's it's real name. I know it doesn't look like much but it's illegal. Don't show a soul. I have a few of them, I purchased them from over seas. The Ninja rock was first used by gangs in Southeast Asia but now a lot of gangs use a form of this cube."

I moved the cube along my fingers. "All you have to do is throw it at a good speed at any glass, including a car window and it will shatter with little to no sound. Gangs usually use them use to break into cars before jacking them. I want you to use it, in case something happens and you become trapped. We will have eyes and ears on you, it's just as a last resort escape." Les looked at his watch again.

"We will have to talk later, we will be running a modified Brazil. The only major difference is instead of the asset being driven, your the driver. No matter what, you need to keep your wire on at all times. I will give you orders for your placement in the line through your comm unit."

I looked confused at Les. "I have no idea what they means."

Now Les looked confused. "Ranger never told you different names for operations we run?" Les pursued his lips still confused. "I don't understand. You have been his partner on and off for three years? What have you two being doing other then the obvious?" Les pointed at my stomach.

My eyes widened and I blushed. "Um we normally go with the flow or Ranger sends me in with a wire and a comm unit... We don't exactly run operations together. We aren't like that movie _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_."

Les sucked in a breath. He looked nervous. "Shit...I wasn't expecting that. I need you to pay close attention to your comm unit. Don't speed or take any detours. I also want you to repeat all directions Bernard gives you for each turn."

Les looked at his watch again. "Try and pester Bernard for an area ahead of the situation so we can work ahead of you as much as possible." Les removed me from his hold, checking my gun then adding a few clips to my jacket pocket.

"We only have a minute left. Tomorrow you and I are having a damn long conversation on the things people have left out in your training." Les looked me in the eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows. "If you do well today, put your safety first before anything else, I will bring you to a super secret Rangeman location tomorrow."

That piqued my interest immensely. I knew it wasn't the Bat Cave but I loved finding secrets out about Rangeman. It made me feel more in the know then the rest of Trenton. Les kissed my head as he walked me down the hall.

I saw Tank moving Bernard towards the door. As soon as Bernard saw me, he smiled like he just won the lottery. He started whistling the _Gilligan's Island_ theme song with a bounce in his step. That didn't give me a warm feeling inside. Outside of the police station, three Rangeman SUV's were lined up in a row at the side walk. Bernard looked over our entire vehicle before entering the back seat.

I saw the Chief and Robin behind the last SUV, driving a beat up green Ford Explorer. Tanked shackled Bernard to the floor then placed his seat belt on to keep him in place. Tank reminded me to keep an eye on his hands. He told me he purposely kept them shackled to the front of his body so I could see him try and slip them. Tank handed me the keys to Bernard's chains and squeezed my forearm in support. I mouthed Thank you. I looked at Bernard in my mirror. I doubt he could slip the cuffs, they were extremely tight and the tape made sure it wouldn't be an easy task.

Bernard laughed and spoke in a Southern accent. "Aren't we just the cat's meow this morning. All these men, just for little old us."

I turned around, looking directly into his icy eyes. "In the words of Jack Nicholson _Go sell crazy somewhere else. We're all stocked up here_." I turned back looking out my window. I watched Tank get into his SUV but I didn't see Les in the lot. I assumed he was already ahead of us.

I adjusted the driver's seat multiple times but I couldn't find my sweet spot. "Where are we going first?"

Bernard clicked his tongue. "I will give you step by step instructions, nothing more so don't ask."

I was annoyed and in desperate need of some sugar and a nap. I had no choice but to drive at a snails pace so the SUV in front of me could adjust to the necessary turns. I placed the car in drive, moving out of the lot towards the street. It was just before five am. Bernard told me to turn right, we were barely down the street when two Rangeman on black Ducati Monster motorcycles joined the front right of my SUV and the back left, keeping tight on both of my bumpers.

Bernard clicked his tongue again. "The money and man power they must waste on you. This wasn't cheap Stephanie, I never expected this many guests." Bernard had a salacious grin on his face in my mirror. "You must be very talented on your knees. I was hoping to have the privileged one day myself." My eyes bugged out a little. I twisted my face in disgust. I hated to agree with Bernard but this was a lot of man power. I was starting to calculate the cost in my mind as Les spoke into my ear.

"Stop. This is Rangeman's training session for this month. You are the official test before we replicate for training in both buildings. Don't listen to his bullshit, this is costing Rangeman nothing. We are using you as a teaching tool to better our men. If you don't believe me, you are welcome to join each session to play the asset to prove it." I rubbed my nose with my finger to acknowledge Les's words.

"Drive through the toll Beautiful. The lead car will always pay for everyone in our line." Bernard told me to make a few turns then we maintained speed on the highway.

"Beautiful. I need you to maintain your speed and not move an inch faster." I heard Les in my ear telling the Charlie team to move in. I noticed out of nowhere two more SUV's in my rear view mirror with four more men on motorcycles. I sighed. "You have got to be kidding me."

The SUV's were moving in and out of position with the motorcycles bouncing between all of the SUV's in uniformed order. We were a huge caravan now. It looked like someone very important was in town. I noticed a few cars pull off the side of the road to try and catch a glimpse of the driver's in our line.

"Steph, no matter what, do not draw attention to yourself in the caravan. And under no circumstances do you get out of your car for any reason or lower your windows. We need you to blend in for our plan to work. No one can shoot or hit your car in an ambush if they can't tell your exact position."

I shook my head. I tried pushing Bernard for a location again but he was keeping tight lipped. I really hated driving in silence, I had no other option. Both the wire and comm unit would pick up interference or hurt the quality of the recording. Bernard tried to engaged me in conversation several times but I ignored him.

When he started talking about Morelli's infidelity again, specifically the two times I suspected him with Terri doing more then just working, I had to keep reminding myself how early it was in our relationship. Yes we were together at the time but I didn't think he was cheating on me in the last year when we were more serious.

It didn't matter anyway. We were over for good. While my brain was on the track to move on, my heart told me deep down, Bernard was telling the truth and I should get even with Joe. I never noticed until now, anytime Joe had an assignment out of town, we were almost always broken up just before he left.

I felt stupid for not putting two and two together. Deep down I don't think I wanted to know. Joe was comfortable in a time of my life when I needed someone semi stable. Yes we would break up for a while then he would want to reconcile when he got back into town. Of course he was with other women, it's wasn't cheating to him if we split beforehand and sleep with someone new. Sometimes I even used that logic when it came to sleeping with Ranger. The only difference was, I did feel guilt afterwards at times. I doubt Morelli ever did.

I didn't think Joe was sleeping with Terri or any other women in our last year together but who knows what he was really doing when I wasn't around. His broken leg should be penance. Although I was itching to really pay him back. Maybe go in the back yard and collect Bob's poop. I could place it all over his home and furniture. Maybe lose glitter on his ceiling fans, he flips the switch and causes a mess everywhere. I had a small smile. Glitter was the worst. I doubt I'd ask Joe about his infidelity anytime soon. Deep down I honestly didn't want to know and live with that betrayal. The cheater feels better but the spouse is always the one who lives with the emotional scar. I didn't want to carry that burden.

Les must have seen my face from the interior camera, he spoke again in my ear. "Focus Steph. After this is done, you and I will work something out together. I promise whatever your thinking, we can top." I winked.

Bernard spoke up at the last minute, telling me to take I-276 West towards Harrisburg. I barley made the exit. I noticed anytime the cars lost formation, Tank's voice would come over my ear piece, rearranging the men. The cars from behind would move towards the front of me as the ones who missed the exit initially would reverse and catch up adding to the back of the line.

Bernard kept talking about anything and everything to rile me up. When Morelli wasn't getting a big enough rise out of me, he moved onto to my mother and father. Neither were my favorite people at the moment, he's words rolled off my back without much effort. Lula and Connie were also a similar reaction. I had no illusion what was said about me. In the scheme of everything, it wasn't as bad as a lot of the other rumors about me in the Burg.

In the past, I was a hot mess. I lacked personal safety, I was indecisive and I often fell in garbage. Hearing some of his words and exact quotes told me at one time or another, he had bugged the bonds office over the years. I guess some of those bugs Connie found weren't all Vinnie's after all.

When Bernard moved onto Ranger, I sucked in my breath. It was hard to choose if I wanted to know something or not. In the end my curiosity won so I didn't tell Bernard to shut up. Hearing Ranger frequented strip clubs didn't make me feel great but it wasn't the worst quality in the world. He was single for a long time.

Tank spoke in my ear. "I was usually with him. We were getting information or a skip in our bounty hunting days. You yourself, have been to a few too. It's not unusual in our field." I agreed. I didn't think more of it.

Bernard then told me about all the women Ranger wined and diner over the years. Some were really expensive restaurants all over Ewing and Princeton. My knuckles were white from being tight gripped on the steering wheel. I had no right to be jealous, Ranger was single. I wanted to smack myself, I was with Morelli too. I took a few calming breaths.

Tank spoke again to defend Ranger. It was comforting but also annoying. "Client dinner's. Ranger would rather stay in then go out." That was true, Ella's cooking was worth staying in and he was a workaholic. Bernard was getting frustrated with my lack of reaction. I wish I could turn on the radio at this point and really drone him out.

Bernard smiled with all of his teeth, excited by his next bit of information. My stomach twisted. "Stephanie. Has Ranger ever told you about Raquel? She looks similar to Adriana Lima."

Of course Ranger slept with a look a like of a freaking Brazilian model who is also a model for Victoria Secret. I could only imagine what Raquel looked like when she was with him. I swallowed hard. I really didn't want to know anything about this. I couldn't find the words to stop it. I felt uneasy by both Tank and Les being completely silent. It told me what Bernard said about her to be true.

My breath quickened with my pulse. I gritted my teeth. "I don't care." A part of me really did.

Bernard sighed happily. He knew he hit a cord with me finally. "Ranger probably didn't tell you. It wouldn't be nice to talk about an old girlfriend while he actively tries to fuck you. I doubt he ever paid for your apartment or expenses, let alone did it for over a year straight. You don't seem like the kind of woman a man calls to be ready for sex at a moment's notice... I knew you always had more self respect then that. More of a independent streak...

Ranger may loan you cars but he bought Raquel a Mercedes. She still drives it till this day. She told me the memories kept her warm at night. She would never part with it."

Tank and Les didn't say anything in my ear, Bernard must still be telling the truth. My grip tightened around the wheel as my lips pursed. That old saying, a jealous woman does better research than the FBI was true when it came to me. I was beyond tempted to research every detail about her now.

Over a freaking year together too. Ranger told me he hadn't been in a relationship with a woman since high school. Yes, he was married to Rachel but that was for appearance, not out of love. My heart hurt a little. Of course Ranger dated a woman who looked like a model, he was a gorgeous Cuban sex god. What I didn't understand, why would he hide that from me and lie. I never thought he lied to me. I knew he kept things from me but never said something directly false to my face before as far as I knew.

Bernard knew he had hurt me. He was relishing in my pain again, humming different tunes in triumph. I didn't say anything for a long time as I drove. Eventually he continued. "Did Ranger tell you he saw Raquel recently? They had dinner together over the summer and then he followed her home... I can't imagine what they were doing together for hours on end. I am sure you can."

I kept reminding myself we weren't together before that time, it didn't stop the tears building behind my eyes. I tried to lie to myself. I kept saying I was crying because I was exhausted but it wasn't working. I felt hurt, he had lied to me. Whether directly or by omission. My heart had a big emotional gash, no matter what I told myself I couldn't stop the bleeding from consuming every piece of me.

Was Ranger seeing Raquel on and off over the years? I tried to remember his exact words to me. He said he didn't have sex with anyone for years... people define sex differently today. Sometimes hand jobs and blow jobs didn't factor in as sex to people. I wasn't sure what Ranger's definition was at this exact moment all of a sudden. To me it was all of the above including fingers.

I must have zoned out because Les and Tank were both talking over each in my ear. They were giving me a headache. I pulled my comm out, slipping it into my pocket.

Bernard looked directly into my rear view mirror and tilted his head slightly to the side analyzing me. "I spoke to her you know. I wanted all the dirty details about her relationship with him. She was quite informative. I enjoyed hearing all about their pet names for each other. Ranger liked calling her baby... not too far off from Babe. And Raquel would call him Ace...I guess he excelled in sticking it to all of her holes... She made it quite clear, she had no restrictions." Unlike me. Great.

Bernard was bouncing in his seat. "I never expected to hear how much Ranger enjoys eating a woman out. I always thought he'd be more of a selfish lover... I don't know. I expected to hear the woman was only suppose to please him over her own needs... Raquel often cooked for him as well. They spent long weekends lounging naked in bed together, sometimes watching the rain fall out her bedroom window. I thought that was romantic. I enjoyed learning about the gifts he bought her, especially the jewelry." Son of a bitch, I bet it was Cartier too.

"I never expected a man like him to enjoy expensive wines, Raquel said he always brought a few to enjoy with her... The question I always wondered... were you the only Babe? Or does he call most of his lover's that pet name to keep them straight? Was Jeanne Ellen Burrows his Babe too?" I felt like I was punched in my chest. Was I his only Babe?

I didn't make a sound, my tears were flowing slowly from my eyes. I didn't know what happened to my voice, the fight in my body was depleted. The motorcycle from behind my car moved closer to my window. The driver beeped many times then made the symbol to place my comm unit back in my ear. I wasn't feeling very adult at the moment so I gave him the finger. I realized after, no one could see it, thanks to the tinted windows but the camera inside the car caught my gesture.

"She told me a secret you know. Raquel said she kept his interest for so long by maintaining the attitude of being unattainable. Both easy and hard to get all at once. Ranger liked the challenge. I'm sure that's what attracted him to you as well. So defiant and headstrong. I'm told they had a strict agreement to only be with each other while they dated. It sounded quite serious to me."

My voice was small. I kept my eyes on the car in front of me. "I don't care."

Bernard scoffed. "No lying Stephanie. Of course you think he's a good man under those black clothes and reputation. He isn't. You lowered your standards for two men who didn't deserve you. You let them hurt you...Ranger still cares about her. Don't be a fool! I know for a fact he placed a security system in several of her homes over the years, including one in her home right now." Which is how Les and Tank knew about her... I wonder what else Ranger was hiding from me.

I hated myself for asking. I had to know if she lived in this area. "Where does she live?"

Bernard looked out the window bored. "Miami."

I looked at the camera and gave him the finger. Les definitely knew about her then and never told me. Some friend. I was so hurt and angry at everyone. The motorcycle was still getting my attention with his horn but I ignored him. A few minutes later, two SUV's in front of me were pulling off to the side of the road. I placed on my blinker like I was going to pull over then sped past them.

I didn't want to hear Tank and Les's side of Ranger's story at the moment. I didn't want them to tell me she met something to him. I didn't want a sugar coated truth. That would just piss me off more at the moment. If Bernard wasn't in my car at this moment, I would have pulled all of my trackers and sped away to be alone. My phone had been ringing off the hook for the last five minutes. I knew who was calling. I turned them both off. The SUV's were trying to reposition in front of me but I didn't care. As far as I was concerned, Ranger had lied to me and Tank and Les were covering for him now. It was one thing Ranger had this relationship and didn't tell me, it was a completely different that she was a client. A freaking model too. Did Ranger visit her every time he was in town? Were they close friends?

Bernard told me to take I-76 West... This was the way Slick and I took our road trip to Hershey which was close to Elizabethtown.

I looked at Bernard in my rear view mirror after I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Is she in Elizabethtown Bernard?"

Bernard had an impassive face. "No." I watched his body movements closely. I believed she wasn't there but close enough to his home. My guess withing twenty five miles of his residence.

I hated how insecure I felt at the moment. I hated that Bernard dropped that bomb on me in the car. I kept reminding myself of Woody's words, we all have a past including me. What I couldn't get past, even if it was years before we met, Ranger should have told me he still see's her on occasion. What if I had run into her in Miami. I would have looked and felt like an idiot.

I felt a bucket of ice water pour over my body. Does he still pay for anything of hers? Does she have a tracker and panic button too? I didn't want to ask Bernard. If I got the wrong answers to my questions it would damage my relationship with Ranger beyond repair. I didn't want to feed into my thoughts anymore, I was already making myself sick over this information. I tried focusing back on my task. Find the woman then get away. I wish my house was ready, that's where I wanted to go.

After this was over, I couldn't be around Les right now. I didn't have an issue with him staying at the penthouse but I couldn't stay with him at moment. I needed somewhere with a warm beach. I needed time to decompress and look at this information rationally. I snorted in disgust. I needed a freaking search engine to check her out, that is what I really needed.

I took my personal cell out and messaged Slick. I asked him if he was in the caravan.

When he responded he was, I told him to be ready to leave the moment this mess was over. I told him if he couldn't spend days away to recommend someone else to me and not to alert anyone of my plan or I would go alone. I didn't have any of my fake id's, I messaged Ella to do me a favor and grab the one in the bedside table and asked her to pack a back for me and Slick. Ella seemed concerned. I brushed her off with an excuse I needed to get away for a bit. During traffic I looked up different flights leaving today. I had an idea when I would leave but not an exact destination in mind.

With how hurt and angry I was felt, Rangeman should feel lucky I intended to keep one tracker with me and well as take Slick. My heart was completely cut open. I would have given anything to sew myself shut and pretend I didn't hear anything about Raquel. I'd pay anything to make my mind stop picturing them together, stop imaging them watching the rain fall as they held each other in white sheets.

No matter how I cut it, even if it was just sex, anything past a few times especially with monogamy in the equation is a relationship. Even if she was some kind of mistress or they had some kind of arrangement, Ranger cared enough about her to pay for her wants and needs. At the end of the day, that's a relationship! I tried to take several deep breaths in and out to calm my racing pulse. If I saw Ranger right now, I would deck him.

Fuck him. I started thinking about where I wanted to go on my vacation... I knew this wasn't completely about Ranger. I needed to get my head straight after the last few days. Bernard had made me rekindle some old thoughts inside of me. I didn't want to be under Rangeman's microscope as I worked through them again. I didn't want Les to see my nightmares. I hated that look of pity. I refused to talk and analyze my dreams night after night. It was embarrassing.

Ranger goes into the wind all the time, I should be allowed to be in the wind too. I didn't notice right away but Bernard was still talking about different people in my life. I had tuned him out completely. I couldn't care less what Val had said about me... Mexico, Puerto Rico, Turks and Caicos sounded good. Maybe St. Lucia or the Dominican Republic?

Tank POV

As soon as I heard Raquel's name, I knew this was going to be a shit storm. I had a pretty strong feeling Ranger never mentioned her to anyone besides the core team. He made his private life, private. When Santos and I discovered Bernard knew more then he should, we both tried to smooth things over at the same time causing Steph to remove her ear bud.

What Bernard was telling her, kept getting worse and worse. I tried calling Steph on her cell phones and car phone but she ignored everything. I told Emit on the motorcycle to get her attention. I even tried to pull the caravan over to get her to speak to me and she drove away. I knew Steph was upset and pissed. I wasn't positive on the exact reason though. Santos was at a loss too. We both watched the footage. Hurt, betrayal, pain, was the mask she was wearing on her face.

"Tank, I don't want Slick out of his hiding position unless she's in danger. We need to let this play out and reposition as necessary at this point."

"Copy."

I read a message from Slick. He told me Steph was intending on leaving after this was done and asked no one know or she would go alone. I wanted to bang my head against the steering wheel. This was already a hard operation, her upset in this mix was a recipe for disaster. Steph was a loose unpredictable cannon on a good day. It wasn't just about managing the situation and threats, now we had to manage her too.

I told Santos what Slick said. "I'm guessing Ranger never told Steph. Raquel was his mistress five years before he met her. It might have lasted a year but he was on missions for months on end with us. It wasn't like he spent a lot of time with her."

I groaned. "We didn't exactly know until three years ago ourselves. I agree. It wasn't like they were in a real relationship or anything. We know she was like a human sex doll on call. We can't say that to Steph though." I growled. "I didn't realize Raquel was a client. Why didn't you tell me asshole?"

Santos had a sharp edge to his voice. "She technically isn't. She jumps onto different wealthy men over the years. Sometimes we don't even know she's involved with them until the client meeting or walk through of the home. From the start, Ranger and I agreed we weren't going to turn a client down just because she was the client's flavor of the month... Man, Ranger is going to be pissed Raquel is running her mouth off about him. I knew she was upset he turned her down for hook ups over the years but I didn't realize she was still bitter over the split... She must have a death wish."

"Did he sleep with her over the summer? Is that why Steph is hurt?"

Les groaned. "No. He didn't fuck her as far as I know. The dinner in the summer was with her and her older boyfriend, except he left early for an emergency and asked her to show Ranger the layout of the house. I know because he told me afterward to handle those accounts personally from now on. He made it clear he didn't want anything to do with her. The only reason he took the meeting was because I had that funeral I had to go too for my mother.

Tank. Steph is going to be a live wire as soon as that car stops. Someone needs to keep her in that car. I'm reworking our plan now but it's not looking great. He did this on purpose. He wants her to run with him in the car. Keep trying to get through to her. Leave messages explaining, just not too much. Maybe have Slick talk to her. My guess by her finger action, she isn't too trusting right now towards us. I don't blame her. I know most of the story and from her point of view, I would be hurt too. Ranger should have told her the situation."

"Would you have?"

"Hell no. But I'm not dating her. It's not my place to stir the pot. If Steph was my woman and I was serious about marrying her then I would have come clean about my past the moment we were serious, not just to protect her but our relationship from the many flings that may come in contact with her in the future."

I breathed hard out of my nostrils frustrated. "I don't know a lot about women but they tend to frown and be disgusted when their men pay for sex."

Les laughed. "To us it's normal. To the world it's not. We know it's for safety reasons... Steph may know too deep down. Look at it from her view. It's a hundred times worse to be blindsided with the truth. Give her a chance to cool down. Tempers are high right now... she needs to process. I can't be sure what's going through her head but I can see she's hurting about something. Maybe he lied to her, who knows. After this is done, I will handcuff myself to her and talk her straight. For now, let it ride."

SPOV

Bernard kept giving me more directions. I kept thinking, was the truth about Ranger a deal breaker or just a bump in our relationship...I loved him deeply. I didn't want him not in my life or our children's lives... I chewed on my lip till I tasted blood.

I guess in the scope of everything, as long he didn't cheat on me, I had no grounds for a deal breaker. I knew Ranger was and still is a private person. I would never say anything or make him choose between me and Raquel but I'd hate every minute if he was close friends with her still. I'm going to feel like Shamu if I have to meet her, especially pregnant... I can see now, why Ranger doesn't like Morelli in my life. It's that constant reminder you once belonged to someone else.

I hit some bumper to bumper traffic and decided to book my plane tickets using my cell. Normally I would do everything cheap and bare minimum but I wanted to fly first class to the Dominican Republic to stay at least a week. Flying commercial meant I couldn't take weapons with me. I argued with my self for a minute on using a private plane... finding weapons when we landed would be the cheaper option in the long run. Commercial it was.

I reviewed the flights and times. Most had one stop, except one departure before lunch. An American Airlines to Punta Cana, no stops, just under four hours. I messaged Slick to find out what name he would be using for our trip and to see if he was still carrying his alias with passport on his person. Slick messaged back Hunter Adams, a small smile crept on my lips. I decided to fly under Honor Newberry. The timing was going to be tight. With the help of Ella and Rangeman it was doable.

Bernard and I had been driving for almost two hours. I was so lost in my own world, I had no idea what Bernard was talking about for the last hour. Just before the Elizabethown exit, Bernard told me to drive towards Mount Joy. I sped through the winding roads into some farm lands. At this point, I wasn't sure what town we were in. All I saw was land for miles in all directions.

"Are we almost to the house Bernard?" I was growing impatient by the second.

Bernard frowned, displeased. "You have the smallest bladder in the world."

I narrowed my eyes in the rear view mirror. "You didn't tell me this was going to be a three hour tour."

Bernard directed me on different roads, finally ending up on a small farm with a large gate. I lowered my window to enter the code.

Bernard winked at me. "It's your birthday." I rolled my eyes. I entered with two Motorcycles and two SUV's when the gate closed again. I guess the rest of the men didn't know my birthday. I repeated it over my wire to be nice although I didn't feel in the mood to be kind.

I parked the SUV off to the side. I didn't want to be stuck once I was ready to make a break for the road again. I grabbed the keys to Bernard's shackles, unhooking him from the floor, pulling him from the car. I noticed several Rangeman running towards me, asking me to get back in and wait. They started making a semi circle to protect me. A few men even had assault rifles trained on the area looking for active threats. Bernard didn't strike me as a guy with a lot of friends. I doubt he had anyone hiding to shoot me.

I placed my hands on my hips annoyed. I tried to have an authoritative voice. "Get out of my way. I'm not in the mood for this crap today. No one's hiding in any trees because there are none. It's a small yellow farmhouse with some crappy shutters. Now move." One team exited the SUV and started looking in the windows and around the door. My guess for any explosives and trip wires. Again Bernard didn't strike me as the type. I locked the car, pushing Bernard forward towards the home. I saw Les and Tank parked next to each other, jumping from their vehicles running full speed towards me from eighty feet away.

I glared at Bernard. "Where is she?"

Bernard looked bored. "Go inside with me and find out."

I watched Rangeman pick the lock carefully then enter the home. Tank caught up to me as I stepped onto the porch.

"Steph, please go back to your car. We will find her. We can do this better if your secure." I heard the team inside keep saying clear to each other.

I was in a rotten mood, I didn't give a flying crap Tank said please at the moment. This was my case. "They say it's clear. Obviously it is." I turned back to Bernard, pulling him inside by his arm. I stopped short noticing the walls. All of the pictures were of me lined up around different famous portraits with my face. The farmhouse wasn't a big home. I didn't explore too much, overall the furniture was crappy and sparse. I pushed Bernard to Hal and found the bathroom, locking myself inside after I turned off the wire.

After I exited the bathroom, I listened to the men reporting to Les and Tank.

Hal spoke."No sign of the woman."

I crossed my arms, glaring at Bernard. "Where-is-she?"

Bernard smiled. "Living room, under the carpet."

I started pushing the coffee table out of the way when Hal grabbed it with one hand. Two men wearing gloves started rolling the carpet back. I noticed a trap door in the floor. Clever. I tried to open it, Les pulled me back.

"No." Les moved be behind him and raised his gun and flashlight as he opened the door quickly. He told everyone to hold as he took the steps silently. I didn't hear anything. I held my breath waiting for the sound of a woman.

A woman started to cry, Les shouted clear. I let out a breath in relief. I looked towards the door, ready to leave when I noticed Bernard silently inching his way out. I ran after him, pushing him hard to the ground just outside the porch.

"Rot in prison asshole." I almost kicked him in the stomach as Robin came from behind me and winked. I passed her the keys to his cuffs, barely watching her walk Bernard to her Ford Explorer. Bernard tried saying some last parting words to me. I turned my back to him, completely ignoring him.

I moved towards Hal. I saw Les carrying the woman from the home. I could hear an ambulance in the distance. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. The wind felt good on my skin, blowing my hair from my face. I couldn't look at the woman... she looked too much like me to bare to see the fear on her face. I could hear her crying though. It unnerved me in a way.

I didn't know her name, I didn't want to know. I knew she was in safe hands with Les. Tank was talking to the Chief and directing men. I felt Slick move next to me. I nodded. I pulled off my wire and grabbed my keys for my SUV I left in the police parking lot. I closed the distance between Hal and I, asking for a favor.

"Hey. Can you take this for me. I'm not sure if Tank or Robin had the receiver... And would you mind picking up my car at the police station and bringing it back to Rangeman? I will owe you dinner or lunch, any place you want, my treat. I just need to crash right now."

Hal was huge but a good friend and nice guy."Of course Steph." I passed him everything. "You saved her life you know. A day or two more, she might have died... The conditions were bad." I had no need to see the cage, my vision of what it looked like was bad enough. Hal squeezed my shoulder and smiled at me.

I turned slowly moving towards my SUV with Slick on my heels. I started the car, driving forward without looking back. As I made my exit through the gate the ambulance entered. I was finally free. The police didn't need my statement. In the end they had everything on tape. I should have told them I was leaving, I should have checked on the woman... told her I was sorry she was taken because of me. I should have done a million different things but all I wanted to do was get far away and move past this.

Slick elbowed me lightly. "Where to Gumshoe?"

I kept my eyes on the road. "You will see when we get there. Ella already packed us a bag. It's only a few hours away." I pulled out my phone as I waited for the light to turn green at the intersection. I messaged Ella my ETA for the airport. She confirmed and told me someone was also coming for the car.

Slick shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Steph... about what Bernard said..."

My voice had a hard edge. "Stop. I'm not talking about anything or anyone. I've talked enough to last me weeks maybe even months. This is a no talking trip. If you can't handle that, I will drop you off and continue alone. I just... I just can't right now. My mind and body is on overload. Just don't."

Slick nodded and respected me enough to stay silent. I heard his phone ringing. Before I could pull it out of his hand, he picked it up. I could tell it was Tank the moment Slick winced as he pulled it from his ear. Slick tried to pass the phone to me. I happily took it and ended the call, shutting it off and placing it in my inner jacket pocket.

"We are in the wind now. No cell phones. No talking. No questions." I turned into Ranger somehow.

Slick's eyes widened. "Tank's not going to like this."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Blame me when we return."

"When will that be?"

I sighed loudly. "That's a question... I don't know. When the world makes sense to me again." Slick was smart to keep his mouth shut. Another word and I would have stun gunned his arm and pushed him from the car. I couldn't take the silence anymore. I turned on the radio just to have some kind of noise.

In just under two hours I reached the Philadelphia International Airport. I heard Slick mumble "Oh Shit" under his breath. I started placing all of my weapons and trackers into the center console. I only kept one, the Batman necklace the core team could look up. Slick followed my lead but didn't look happy. I removed my bullet proof vest, chucking it in the backseat. As we were exiting the vehicle, a sleek Black SUV pulled up from behind. Ramon smiled at me warmly, passing Slick our carry on bags and me the envelope with my id and passports.

"Where are you going Chica?"

I bit my lip annoyed. "Last minute thing to see some friends. Thanks again. I'll owe you when I get back." I tossed him the keys then swiftly turned towards the departure terminal. I went to the kiosk and swiped my credit card printing our tickets.

Slick tried to see where we were going but I kept them close to my chest. Airport security was moving slow. After forty five minutes, including taking off my shoes and alerting them I was pregnant, I quickly was pat down and pushed on to my destination. I was jealous of Slick, he just smiled and breezed right on through security.

I found our gate quickly, stopping at a kiosk for snacks and magazines. Boarding was about to begin, I grabbed my phone to book hotel and rental car. I checked all the deal sites first then scanned some reviews. I really didn't want to share a single room with double beds for me and Slick, I opted for a two bedroom master suite instead. I choose the Paradisus Palma Real Golf &amp; Spa Resort for it's amenities and access to the beach.

Slick's eyes widened again. "We are going to the Dominican Republic?!"

I turned off my phone and read my magazine. "You are talking again."

I could see Slick had a fish out of water face. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do in this situation... Handcuff you to this chair or hug and kiss you."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have cuffs anymore and I'm not in the mood to be touched. Just relax."

I heard an announcement for first class passengers, Slick and I quickly boarded. The moment my butt touched that plush seat, I felt the weight lifting off my shoulders. Flying isn't my favorite thing but being in paradise was worth the discomfort. I gripped my arm rests tightly in preparation.

Slick didn't say a word or tease me. I felt his hand settle over mine, removing my grip from the arm rest. He gently placed his hand into mine interlocking our fingers tightly. He didn't need to say the words, I knew just by his touch, he was telling me I would always be safe with him.


	73. Chapter 73

Note: My week was a little crazy with cleaning and cooking for the holiday, now I can return to my normal posting schedule. Thanks for your patience and continued reading!

RPOV

I was sitting on a beach watching my Babe in the water. All she was wearing were some small bikini bottoms, allowing me to admire her flawless skin. Her stomach had expanded more with my children, her hand lightly rubbing her stomach. Babe was laughing as the waves crashed around her. She looked like an angel to me. It always surprised me just how much her eyes left me breathless, like she was the only one who really saw me.

Babe smiled coyly over her shoulder, calling my name to join her. Hearing my name from her lips was sweet and sensual. I had to have her. I ran towards her, crashing my lips to hers. Babe wrapped her legs around my waist, resting her forehead against mine.

"Carlos please. I need you." I started kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point. I loved it when she called me Carlos. I moved my hand to her ass as I worked off my bathing suit bottoms. I felt a sharp pain in my ribs.

I heard sounds of the road and snoring. I opened one eye, disappointed I was still in this piece of shit minivan. Dom was in the driver's seat sitting next to me. He didn't say a word but his eyes darted to my crotch briefly. I didn't need to look, I was fully aware I was painfully hard, in need of a strong release in my woman. I imagined Grandma Mazur in a bikini to quell my hormones. I looked in the back seat, Oxanna and the asset were out cold. I rubbed my face.

"What?"

"I'm getting fuel in a few miles, you ready to switch for your shift." I nodded. I looked at the map, after three days we were just passed the Zumba border into Peru. Driving all day and night worked out well this far. My unit and I cut off a day and a half of traveling by not stopping. There was also no sign of tails on our trail.

Some fuel stops were more fruitful then others. I came across some oval lotion containers with lids. I purchased several and washed them out. They were perfect size for capturing insects for my plan against Oxanna. Anytime our vehicle made a stop, I looked for creatures in dense vegetation just past the bathrooms.

Using gloves and a plastic knife, I collected a good amount of Chiggers. Finding anything that would hurt her was difficult. I was in luck when one of the cashier's at a fuel stop just before the border gave me warning to stay away from a certain section out back. I would have preferred a toxic beetle but my hands were tied by my limited location and time constraints. At least the Chiggers would make her itch to an inch of her life. I planned to infect her tomorrow. With the amount I collected, she would be covered in disgusting red welts in a matter of hours. Even with medicine it would take weeks for her to fully heal.

Although the car was in decent shape off the lot, the many miles and rough terrain put a lot of stress on the vehicle. Fuel stops were my time to check the engine over and place any preventive measures in place. Sometimes I took an hour or two in these measures, delaying our trip but it was worth the sacrifice. I would rather fix something in civilization then in the middle of nowhere and have to walk for days.

My unit and I only had a few set backs on the road. Dom and I changed more then a few flat tires and I had to fix a hose that cracked. I didn't spend a lot of quality time with my father growing up but he did force me to help him on his cars. I still remember a few tricks from his profession. I repaired the hose by using my knife to remove the bad section and tape it together to resume our journey. It wasn't a permanent fix, I just needed the tape to last long enough to our next fuel stop.

Thanks to my father, there was nothing I hated more then repairing cars. It's one reason I always acquired new vehicles as often as I did. I knew this damn minivan would need to stop again in San Ignacio or Jaen for one last patch job on our way to Chachapoyas for our plane. By my calculations I was hoping to be in the air back to the states by late tomorrow. At this point, all I could do was count the hours till I hit that plane.

SPOV

Slick and I landed in the Dominic Republic three days ago. The moment Slick and I walked off the plane, I beelined for our rental car. A Nissan Frontier. Slick didn't say a word the entire flight but yanked the car keys from my hand before I even unlocked the door. Looking back now, it was probably for the best. I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind to drive. I could only imagine what we looked like to other tourists.

At the time I didn't understand why Slick wanted the keys. I thought it was because the truck was a manual. I may have told him a bit too loudly, I was able to drive a stick, unlike most women who only knew how to ride a stick. Slick's expression was priceless.

I don't remember much about check in or our suite. The moment I cleared the door, I picked a room and slept for an entire day. The only time I left my bed was to use the bathroom. The first time I slept, I didn't remember any of my dreams. It was deep and peaceful. That didn't last long. Every other time I woke, I was in complete fear. The sweat on my body was so thick I was taking four or five showers a day. Being alone in the shower were the only times I felt safe enough to let myself cry. I was paranoid, confused and constantly in search of a weapon anytime I slept. It was for the best I didn't have access to any. I knew I wasn't a danger to myself, I was more afraid I would hurt Slick by mistake.

My time in the shower ranged on how bad my dreams were. I cried for the women Bernard had killed. The men's lives I had taken, rationalized my actions against the people who had attacked me in my past. I tried to wash away the physical scars left on my body to the point my skin was red.

Bernard had stirred a lot of emotional pain inside of me. Things I had dealt with in the past, I had to rationalize again to myself. I knew deep down I wasn't a monster...sometimes I didn't know what I was. Surprisingly thoughts of Raquel didn't play into my shower coping. On the scale of my issues, Raquel was on the bottom of the pile.

While I stayed in my room, I didn't see Slick for days. I knew he was keeping tabs on me. I'm sure I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was. It didn't help I had to keep the lights on in my room at all times and leave the closets and bathroom doors open to know no one was hiding in them. I tried to eat the random plates of food on my night stand Slick had delivered when I was in the bathroom. At times it was hard, especially if it was a Ramirez dream.

I appreciated Slick not asking me or making me talk about what was happening inside my room. By day four, I felt semi human again. I wasn't a hundred percent but more then functioning. I had ate, slept and cried myself to the point I was able to rationalize all of my time with Bernard as well as my actions to myself. I knew lingering dreams would haunt me but I had no reason to hide anymore.

I knew deep down I couldn't do anything about those women Bernard had killed. I couldn't change the past, I didn't know they existed or I would have taken action sooner. I saved one and found justice for the rest. I had to sacrifice a piece of myself, something I would gladly do again to save that woman's life.

I still felt some shame for not checking her. Even four days later, I don't think I could have looked at her face and spoke to her. Just the glimpse I caught, she looked too much like me. Just the thought of her unnerved me, to the point I felt like I was in Les's arms watching the scene from outside my body.

After holding my emotions so tightly during the interrogation and car ride, seeing her physically and mentally broken but able to cry so openly in the crowd, portrayed exactly how emotionally broken I felt inside. No matter the situation, I would never let myself be that free. From a young age I believed tears and weakness were private. To watch that woman, as me, made me want to run as fast as possible away from her. Something I needed to work on and face eventually.

All morning today, I laid in bed allowing myself to think of Ranger and Raquel. It didn't bother me Ranger had women in his past. I wasn't blind, someone that good looking would never be a monk. What bothered me was I never knew anything about her, especially since he still see's her whether it be personally or professionally. Based on Ranger's words I thought he only had flings in his romantic past, not anything with substance.

Hearing Raquel was as beautiful as a Victoria Secret model, sexually adventurous and able to cook, made me feel inadequate on so many levels. If someone like her couldn't hang onto Ranger, I felt like I didn't have much hope either. I hated that part inside of me. I hated hearing that voice in my thoughts, it reminded me of my mother's voice telling me I wasn't good enough.

Being back in Trenton was killing the self esteem I had built up in Greece. I had a home in Jersey I loved but I was in need of a second getaway where I could go and recharge when I felt life was spinning out of control. I was seriously thinking of finding a second home somewhere I could go when life sucked too much, maybe on this island. From what I saw in the car, the area was beautiful and relaxing.

My thoughts returned to Raquel. A part of me was annoyed Ranger had paid everything for her. It rubbed me the wrong way for some reason. Ranger didn't waste money, yes he liked luxury but he ran a tight ship. Was this a normal thing for him to do with women? Looking back he never once offered to pay for anything of mine, not that I would have accepted. It was kind of killing me not to know the difference between my relationship and his previous ones.

Deep down I knew it didn't completely matter. It wasn't that I didn't love Ranger, I loved him too much. I hated how much power he had to break me more then any other man before him. Deep down it was fear and insecurity. Who would want to be with a fat pregnant chick with my baggage, when someone could be with Adriana Lima.

What stung me the most was being blindsided with the information. The moment Raquel's name was mentioned Tank and Les could have explained who she was, even a few minutes after the initial talk with Bernard. Instead they purposely waited for Bernard to tell me damaging things about her and Ranger before they spoke.

Something like that, I expected from Tank. Les was a different story. We talked for hours about everything, things he never told another soul. Yet never once told me about one of Ranger's ex whatever she is was, that he deals with on a semi regular basis.

It made me question Ranger's no relationship rule completely. Was Raquel the real reason deep down he didn't do relationships? It wasn't a question of Ranger's love for me, I knew I made him feel things that laid dormant inside of him. I knew he watched me sleep because it calmed him to a level he could be Carlos, not the mercenary most people saw.

What confused me were Ranger's words about not doing relationships in his past. The existence of Raquel proves his words false. After fidelity, honesty was the most important thing to me in a relationship. If I couldn't trust Ranger, I couldn't stay in a relationship with him for the long haul. Too much already happens in our private lives not to have trust. A lie is like a virus, people think they are small and inconsequential, unchecked they spread to such a degree they contaminate the whole relationship. If I have to check up on Ranger constantly due to distrust, it would break us apart.

I heard my lock click on my suite door. I could smell Slick's Hugo Boss cologne. He placed a tray between us on the bed then sprawled out next to me, picking at the plates. He didn't speak, it made me smile a little.

I turned onto my left side for a strawberry, looking into Slick's eyes. "Sorry for being a Bitch."

Slick shrugged. "We're cool. You were entitled, you had a shitty day." Slick chuckled. "Man when you have bad days, they are spectacularly bad... However, you brought me to paradise. I'm hoping we can leave the room today."

I giggled and snorted. "This is what I love about you, you never sugar coat for me."

Slick shifted onto his elbow facing me. He lightly used his finger to trace small patterns on my growing stomach. I tried to pull my tank top down a little but he stopped me. "I haven't seen your stomach exposed since Miami. You look very beautiful. Ranger's a lucky man...most people envy his money, reputation, skill, power... even his looks... I envy he has you." A part of my heart warmed at Slick's words.

"You accept him as he is, no matter what people say about him or the reputation he has. You could care less about his empire and money, you don't even use his credit cards." Slick shook his head and kept tracing patterns on my tummy. "I've watch you two in a room together. Both of you own every fiber of each other. In a crowd of a hundred, you can feel the pulse between you."

Slick looked into my eyes. "You asked me once why I don't date, seeing you two makes me not want to settle for less. Why waste my time, I'm willing to wait for her. For years I watched Ranger watch you. I never understood his hesitation. To me it was simple, he should have went for you the day you met... Love is difficult though, at times all consuming. Neither of you love each other a little, you consume each other. It can be unnerving. He never takes his eyes off of you, even when your out of his sight. I see myself as an extension of him.

You didn't know I was hidden in your SUV with Bernard. Tank and Santos thought it was best you didn't know just in case Bernard asked you directly, they didn't want to have to lie. I heard and saw every word between you two, including the interview before hand."

My eyes widened. Slick held up his hand to stop me from speaking. "I had to know where you were physically and mentally to do my job and intervene as necessary for your safety. No one else saw the footage or will see it in the future. I promise you. Tank has it under lock and key. The only other copy the Chief has...

Hearing what you were told by Bernard must have been painful. I saw your face, it took everything in me not to snap his neck to make him stop. What's important to remember, there are always two sides to every story. Your a woman, you understand women tend to read more into simple gestures then men. You also know women tend to romanticize relationships more then what actually transpired between two people.

Bernard wanted to hurt you in that car, he wanted you away from the caravan and on your own for his mind games to work. He strategically brought up Morelli and Terri's working relationship to feed into your self doubt and make you think Ranger was doing the same with Raquel. A lot of people know your sensitive about fidelity. Bernard knew where to push, I'm sure he took some things out of context to hurt you. He needed you unstable to the point he could escape. I think it was the whole reason he wanted you in that car alone." Anytime I tried to interrupt, Slick silenced me with a look.

"I watched your hurt and betrayal on my tablet. I saw you give the finger to Santos and Tank. They could have handled that situation a lot better. They could have nipped it in the bud before it all began... I think they were afraid to reveal too much. They didn't want to hurt you or get Ranger into trouble.

I stole my phone back from your jacket and contacted Silvio for details. It wasn't that I thought Tank and Santos would lie straight to your face but they care about Ranger's interests in this situation. I needed the full picture to protect you. I needed to know if Raquel was a possible threat to you in the future.

As someone who doesn't have any skin in this fight, I can tell you honestly she isn't technically a client. She's approached Rangeman in the past about becoming one but she can't. A firm order was placed that she was not to be accepted. According to Silvio, she was one of the first people on the ban list for Miami. By your confused look, I'm guessing you didn't know each building as a list. Rangeman is strict with who it protects. The reasons range but we don't protect mobsters, gangs, people of questionable moral fiber." I tried to open my mouth. "And before you ask, I'm already getting both lists for you to look over. I knew the curiosity would kill you. I had to use your name to get both."

Slick read my confused expression again. "Your requests are like direct orders from Ranger himself. You may not work for Rangeman but your Ranger's woman. You have almost unlimited access. No matter the building or man, you ask they do. It's standing orders to aid you in anything you require." I scrunched my face. Why would Ranger do that?

Slick wiped his eyes. "Anyway, I know you like hard proof, another reason you would want to see the ban list for Miami." Slick looked uncomfortable for a minute. "I also didn't want you to be blindsided again by other women. I ask you keep that reason between us." I squeezed his hand. I knew what he did was beyond his duties, I would never betray his trust.

"The full background is still in process, Silvio's doing it on the down low for you. Based on what Silvio knew and the information on the Rangeman database, Raquel jumps onto different wealthy men since she was twenty-three. She has never married although she's been engaged several times. Sometimes she has boyfriends other times she's a mistress to a married man. Based on the gossip, she tends to climb onto the next best thing before she leaves her current man.

She owns her own art gallery and sells her own work. Her occupation is a self employed artist, photographer to be specific. Since she was seventeen she modeled occasionally until she was twenty-seven. According to a name search of her in the Rangeman database, her name is mentioned eight times in connections to different Rangeman Client's. The most recent, Lance Myers. He owns a lot of radio stations and media publications. Ranger wrote that note in the file over last summer. He also logged in he did a home inspection that night after the client dinner and his client had an emergency and asked his girlfriend Raquel to briefly show the property due to security concerns including death threats he was receiving. The system was installed the next day for a hefty premium by Havier and Santos signed off of the improvements.

Silvio read the first time Raquel was mentioned, it was one of the first big accounts Rangeman scored. Silvio said it was an unofficial rule in regards to Raquel that Rangeman wouldn't turn down clients based on her association with them. It was a new business and Rangeman didn't want a bad name. I had Silvio do a client search based on her address, although she owns a condo, she rarely lives in it for more then a few months out of the year based on utility bills. Rangeman only secures the boyfriend's properties, so technically she isn't an unofficial client.

I can't speak to what Ranger's relationship currently is with her, in my opinion I think it's non existent. Bernard made you think they were having sex over the summer in a client's home. I doubt Ranger was doing anything inappropriate, if he was going to do something he would take it to a hotel. He's not that dumb.

I asked Silvio to get me her financials as soon as possible. I didn't see Ranger paying for anything for her in the last five years. She also doesn't have a panic button or tracker listed in the system for Rangeman... I made some calls about her financials further back... the time she was with Ranger. Do you want to know?"

I throat felt so dry. "I used the information according to Bernard's time table, her bills were paid by Akron Enterprises. It was a business account that was open for only a year and a half. I can't find much on the company. All I know for sure is they paid for rent and utilities on the condo every month automatically. A credit card was also issued separately to her name and Akron Enterprises paid the bill. It wasn't unlimited, the cap was $3000 a month. Raquel reached that cap every month, buying anything and everything, food, furniture, clothes.

The car situation was interesting... It was a year old Mercedes, when she registered it. The paperwork was marked used except the title didn't add up. The car had no former owner or line where it came from, just a fresh VIN number."

I shrugged my shoulders. "So he gave her a stolen car or his old one. For some reason that doesn't make me feel great Slick. Raquel still drives it to this day because it reminds her of Ranger. Someone that materialistic wouldn't hang onto a car unless it meant something to her. I'm sure she gets lots of cars yet she only kept his because it was important."

Slick squeezed my hand. "Just because the car was important to Raquel, doesn't mean she was important to Ranger. I hate to say this but she looks like some kind of kept woman." I snorted. That was obvious. "Steph. No man wants people to know he paid for sex. Trust me, no man wants the woman he loves, the mother of his child to look at him in disgust."

I chewed on my lip and sighed. "You sound like Les and Tank trying to talk over each other in my comm unit."

Slick laughed. "Yeah they are shitting bullets right now. They think your breaking up with Ranger and they will have to tell him."

Slick stopped laughing all of a sudden, becoming serious. "Shit. You aren't dumping him right?"

Slick looked fearful. I smiled and laughed. "Not this time... if he's ever unfaithful, I will need your help to hide the body."

Slick laughed. "You would have a lot of help, not just mine... I figured this was your way of taking a break. I told both of them you brought me along and had a tracker. If you were disappearing for good, you wouldn't have done that. In the future if that day ever occurs, I expect an invite to whichever tropical paradise you move too." Slick winked.

I snorted. "Sure."

Slick sighed. "Your still upset... I hate using the word mistress but it's not uncommon for men like Ranger to pay for sex. Based on his reputation and rumors, it would be more dangerous for him to pick up random women in a bar then to pay a companion to be faithful and on call."

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like the thirty messages from Tank and Les on my phone again. Tank should have stopped himself after three, it just got worse from there on. Hearing it wasn't love and Tank assumed the sex was good for Ranger isn't something I wanted to hear. Or how he wasn't sure about Ranger's emotions at the time but he knew he had invested his time in someone, was hurtful. Les was on that same messages with Tank, you could hear them fighting with each other to shut up.

I know Ranger doesn't waste his time lightly or on just anyone. I sent them both a message that I was in the wind and needed some time. When Tank didn't give up, I told him to imagine his woman with Denzel Washington or Jamie Foxx as her paid lover for over a year. Then I asked him how that made him feel, especially when she never told him first and someone else told him... That shut down the messages immediately from him."

Slick rubbed his chin."I've never paid for sex but I've been with a lot of women. People define relationships differently. Sex being involved doesn't mean love was. Women equate love with sex, men defiantly don't. A mistress in my opinion is a business arrangement, not a relationship. Ranger may have viewed her in those terms instead of how you view them together. In his eyes, he didn't lie to you."

I snorted in disgust and rolled my eyes. "Business deal or not, if it was only sex then I could understand." I lifted a finger for each point. "Pet names, dinner, wine, gifts, jewelry, set rules for monogamy. That is a relationship Slick. That's a lot more then just sticking it to someone."

Slick shrugged his shoulders. "I see both sides. I agree with both views. It's a complicated stalemate. A point you two should calmly but rationally discuss when Ranger returns. Break it down for me a little more, I don't speak fluent chick."

I elbowed his shoulder. "I'm hurt he didn't tell me about her. I'm confused he didn't have relationships until me. I don't care what you men call it, arrangements, business deals. To me it's a relationship no matter how you slice it. The gifts, jewelry, the wine, don't even start me on the pet names. If I find out he called anyone else Babe, I will rearrange his balls."

Slick laughed. "Baby is a common name. Most men use it when they can't remember the woman's name or don't care to learn it. I use it all the time."

I shook my head. "I couldn't listen to Tank and Les trying to sugar coat in my ear bud. I heard it in there voices... pure panic when Raquel was mentioned. I heard them holding back the truth. Even the voice mails made the covering worse."

Slick groaned. "Yeah, those weren't great. Most of them they sent to both of us. They tried really hard not to use the word human sex doll to you but that's what they described her to me to be. I asked about the personal stuff, neither knew the whole story. I meant to ask you days ago, what did you know about the operation with Bernard?"

I stared at the ceiling. "Not much. Did everything go ok after I left?"

Slick adjusted the pillow under his head. "Yeah, we didn't miss much." Slick frowned. "I had a feeling you weren't in the loop. The operation they setup wasn't about you completely... I didn't know until I heard them giving orders to the other team. My job was to be your personal security. The team we started out with was for your protection, the second team that joined us on the highway had a split priority. Once they reached the home, they were suppose to check every part of the house for incriminating evidence on Rangeman and Ranger. Something from the interview made them think Bernard knew more then he should have.

The plan all along was to have Les get the woman to the ambulance while Tank distracted the Chief long enough to have the team remove any damaging evidence. So far a laptop with recordings of phone calls and bug logs was taken into Tank's custody. I'm told nothing else was worth taking. The cops don't know. Once Bernard mentioned Raquel, they knew he had a good amount of information on Ranger based on what I was hearing from my comm unit. Binkie helped Robin return Bernard to a cell back in Trenton and everyone moved out ten minutes later to let the forensics unit handle the scene." My mind was running with different thoughts about the laptop.

"Tank and Santos knew you wanted to leave. Had you waited five more minutes, you would have been handcuffed to Santos on a plane to Mexico. They knew after your night interrogating Bernard you needed to decompress. Anyone looking at you could see you were a woman on ledge. No one's upset with you that your here right now. They want you to be ok."

I sat up. "What was on the laptop?"

Slick shrugged. "I'm not sure. I heard bits and pieces from the team when I checked in with control yesterday. Tank and Santos have it."

Slick squeezed my hand. "Why aren't you wearing any jewelry? You always have a piece on? I haven't seen you wear any in three days. Are you concerned Ranger bought Raquel the same kind?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I took it off because I was only sleeping and showering. I was mildly annoyed Ranger may have bought it from the same maker, now I'm going to be pissed if it's the same kind or inscribed." I pointed at Slick. "Inscriptions are major in regards to commitment."

Slick laughed. "Ranger might like a challenge but there is no one more challenging then you. He's obsessively crazy about you... Did you tell Ranger about all of your past relationships?"

I rolled my eyes and frowned. "No. But he knows. Trust me, I bet he researched every single relationship I ever had."

Slick thought about that for a minute then laughed. "Your right, I bet he did. I bet he knows everything about you, even how heavy or light your periods are since the day he met you. Proves my point even more, the guy is irrefutable bonkers over you. You weren't even dating him and he was marking his territory for three years in our building. Glaring at anyone who looked at you a second too long... I know, I was the one looking."

Slick finished off our plate of food. "Steph if your looking for full disclosure, I doubt Ranger would ever give that to you. I think you knew that from the start. The question is what do you want?"

I pursed my lips, looking towards the window. "The worst part of lying is knowing I wasn't worth the truth. I want honesty. I want to trust him with my heart and know he won't crush it. I want to know certain things about his life and not get blindsided by ex's... You know we could have ran into her in Miami? God knows who's walking around in Trenton. Ranger knows the men I've been with, knows if they meant anything to me. I know nothing except an ex wife."

Slick held my hand. "I get it. You don't have any surprises and he could have many." Slick sighed. "No relationship is without its compromises. You may have to live with never knowing. The banned list could help with some of the curiosity but it's just another can of worms at the same time. No relationship is painless. At times your both going to be hurt, fight, throw things at the wall in fury. It comes down to being better together then apart."

I hugged myself. "I want us together, everything else I need to figure out... I don't know if I want to go back to Rangeman for a while. I don't feel like I belong there. I don't fit into the culture or structure. I want to move into my house and get back to some normalcy."

Slick looked uncomfortable. "Construction is ongoing for at least another month."

I was a little heartbroken. "Next week is Valentine's Day. I don't want to be alone in Trenton for it. How do you feel about spending another week here with me?"

Slick had a big smile on his face. "It's no hardship as long as we can finally leave this room. The beach has been calling me for days."

"Deal."

I got out of bed, grabbing my bikini and maxi dress to change in the bathroom. I waited in the living room for Slick. I looked around the suite for the first time. It was really nice, especially our view of the gardens. The room had a small kitchenette with mini bar and a dinning room. All the furniture was mahogany and the floors were marble. The living room had a large flat screen with dvd player and ceiling fans throughout. The bathroom was my favorite, the tub alone could fit five people with a separate spa shower.

I grabbed the book of activities and started browsing. I felt Slick behind me a few minutes later.

"I'm automatically skipping the daily yoga, Pilates, tennis classes and beach football but I may do friendly game of beach volleyball with you. With your arms you could spike the hell out of the ball against people... I'm also skipping anything running related. This is a vacation, unless a clown or a crazy psycho is chasing me with a knife I'm not running."

Slick sat next to me on the couch. "The dance classes seem cool."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know how to Salsa and Merengue?"

Slick smirked. "I do. Most of the workshops seem ok, although I'm not doing candle making."

I laughed. "I don't feel like making my own cigars, I can't eat sushi or drink cocktails. The pizza making would be ok as long as you take lead and the Eco tour looks like fun. The hotel has different shows, I want to see all three. Tonight is Le Cirque, tomorrow Micheal Jackson's Legends and then Dominican Paradise the day after." I stood taking the booklet with me. "Let's sun and read this outside."

The beach wasn't far, after five minutes I saw the beautiful white sand. I stopped at a kiosk to purchase snacks, drinks, sunglasses and sunscreen.

The closer I walked towards the crystal blue water, the less weight I had on my shoulders. The palm trees were lightly swaying in the wind. Comfortable padded white beach furniture was scatted near the hotel with tropical beach huts set up all over the sand with lounge chairs underneath. The temperature was heaven. Not too hot, with a light breeze. We found a nice hut away from people. I took off my dress and started applying sunscreen to my body.

I was working on my legs while Slick was checking our surroundings. "Maybe we should move here and never leave."

Slick laughed. "I won't complain, I doubt we could keep Rangeman away. I have a feeling they would send in an extraction team if we stayed for more then a month." Slick stood from his chair, sitting behind me. He moved my hair to the side, taking the bottle from my hands. He rubbed the lotion gently over my back, trying to work some of my knots loose.

"Being here reminds me of something my mother once told me... When you love someone, I mean truly love them, it's like giving them a razor blade to cut your heart anytime they please. My mother warned me to be careful with who I let inside of me. No one tells you when your young, that when someone hurts you, you can't be completely fixed. You can't erase those cuts." Slick wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I know you have many... I think the saying, time heals all wounds is crap... The pain eventually stops but your heart always remembers. In a way it's like scar tissue. Your wound is no longer exposed but you always feel where the pain once was, your body will do anything to protect itself from that pain again. You can try and hide it. Pretend it doesn't exist but sooner or later the hurt, lies, betrayal rise into your thoughts because you were cut.

My mother told me not to fight it. She said it was part of life... It's what made you into a strong woman Steph. I don't know much about Ranger other then the extreme lengths he has gone for you... I know your hesitant to trust him with your heart but he would destroy himself before he would allow anyone else to harm you."

Slick swallowed hard. "I'm not telling your to ignore your past or feelings... I'm telling you to take those feelings head on when you experience them. Your not only giving a part of yourself to Ranger, he's taking a risk by giving a part of himself back to you. He has given you that same razor blade, only you decide whether you want to cut him." Slick squeezed my waist one last time before returning to his chair.

I looked into his eyes. "What did your mother decide?"

Slicked frowned. "She's more of do what I say, not as I do... She always cuts. She wishes she didn't but old habits die hard for her." Slick didn't say anything more. I saw the pain enter his eyes as quickly as it left. I didn't push further, I knew Slick would share his story when he was ready, not a moment sooner.


	74. Chapter 74

Tank POV

Santos and I have been holed up in my office for five days listening to everything on Bernard's laptop, taking notes on any security leaks that need to be addressed. Of course nothing was labeled. I decided to split up the files with him and have each of us go through the information.

I pushed the majority of my meetings onto Woody and only left this office to handle issues. We were about half way through the recordings with not much information to investigate. In the end we needed to know how much Bernard knew about Rangeman and Ranger, especially how he knew about Raquel.

Mary Lou's bug was nothing more then her family and kids. The Plum's and Kloughn's had bugs in their home for approximately two years before they were pulled. It answered my question on how Bernard knew so much about Stephanie and what people had said about her behind her back. I had to take several Advil's listening to Helen Plum talk about the neighbors, gossip and her daughter.

In terms of Ranger, Steph's mom thought he was Batman. She often talked about his expensive cars and successful business. She didn't dislike him as a person but she was weary of him and his intentions towards her daughter. She often asked her husband what he thought her and Ranger, especially what they were up to together. Frank rarely responded.

Grandma Mazur was nuts. She commented on Ranger's good looks, calling him a dream boat that Steph should nail as much as possible. More often then not she was pushing Steph to choose Ranger over Morelli but Steph would say Ranger didn't want commitment. I could hear the sadness in her voice. Honestly, I should have locked them in a room together and not let them out until they worked their shit out years ago. I could have saved myself hours of mat time from his sexual frustration over her.

Listening to Mr. Plum, his thoughts were mixed on Ranger. First he thought he was Black, second he thought Ranger killed people and often joked at the dinner table about hiring him to off Grandma Mazur and Kloughn. It was clear he thought Ranger was a scary son of a bitch and as long as Steph was on his good side he didn't feel the need to involve himself in their business. Pregnant Valerie was the best, after listening to her conversation with Steph, I had to play it for Santos. Val wanting to marry Ranger because he was mysterious and dangerous and had more back bone then Kloughn was hysterical. She didn't care if he killed people because she felt it was mostly bad people and asked Steph to hook them up.

I can only imagine that conversation with Ranger, I doubt she ever told him what was said. A pregnant Meg Ryan look alike with a ton of kids was nowhere near Ranger's type. I moved onto Albert. In a way it was kind of cute how much Kloughn idolized him and Rangeman. I respected a man who supported not just his own kids but took on two from Val's previous marriage and cared for them like his own.

I didn't see any security risks so far. When Steph spoke to her family about Ranger she was very vague. That would please him. He was always cautious not to give any information away. It was nice to know he picked the right woman to trust. I moved onto the bonds office bugs. The ladies rarely got any work done and I heard Vinnie do things I wish I hadn't. I always thought the duck talk was a myth but him and Joyce were disgusting. How he's related to Steph is amazing.

I cringed every time Lula talked about me. I should have known the girls knew everything about me including my preferences in the bedroom, size, girth and times. Hearing how Lula set up the fake engagement and wedding plans had my blood boiling. I honestly thought I had blackout the entire incident and actually proposed to her. It was the worst day of my life. I had no clue for weeks after, how to break it off with her, without her freaking out and burning down my house. My cats saved me. Ranger gave me shit about it for months.

When the girls started talking about Ranger, I had to let Santos listen. They background check him constantly, tried following and tailing him around town then discussed what they thought he did while in the wind. We were howling when they talked about watching CNN anytime Ranger was out of town. Hearing they also thought he invaded third world countries was hysterical. To do things like that, you need an actual army, not just a few men. The girls truly believed Ranger was a real life superhero and one of the best looking men in town. No surprise. They often pushed Steph for information about him but again she was tight lipped. I removed my headphones for another Advil.

I looked at Santos sprawled on my couch like a cat. "Did that package of weapons arrive for Slick and Steph in Punta Cana?"

Santos removed his ear bud. "Yeah. Buck delivered it on the second day. According to Slick's reports on Steph, she didn't leave her room till day four. Slick was concerned about her having flash backs. He didn't want her to attack random people by mistake, so he did half a day of mental evaluation on the beach with her before giving her any weapons later that night. He also did a few different tests to see if anything major would set her off. Touch, certain smells, had her interacting with cashiers and other tourists with similar features from people in her nightmares. She passed without hesitation.

Slick also noted red marks on her body near her scars. He touched the areas while putting suntan lotion on her body, he said it didn't set her off... Which is good. You remember Cal before he came here. Anyone that touched that one spot on his leg and he would try and choke you to death." I rubbed my neck, I remembered well. "The only time Steph's upset about the scars, is if she dreams about those times she received them.

The nights are a different story. Slick asked her to store the weapons in a lock box in the closet because she wakes up in fear, searching for weapons to fight her dreams. Anytime Slick checks on her now, he has his vest under his robe. He's concerned about getting shot by mistake but doesn't want her to know that. She's also sleeping with the lights on, all doors open, including closets. You know what that means, she's concerned about threats and she's paranoid."

Santos sighed. I could tell he was upset, she was hurting. "Slick reported she only had one or two nightmares last night, compared to ten plus the days before. She told him she was extending their trip for another week. I agree she should at this point. She needs to get herself straight where she feels safe. Forcing her back will make her issues worse."

I rubbed my forehead thinking. "Whatever she needs." I took a deep breath. "Is she breaking up with Ranger?" I hoped not. No one has even dumped him as far as I knew but if their was a woman who would try, it would be Steph. Ranger wouldn't stand for it, if she tried. I imagined him pulling out all the stops to win her heart back and possibly taking her to a desert island where she only had him to rely on to get his way... Maybe that's how he should talk her into marriage.

Santos shrugged his shoulders. "Slick says no. She isn't a hundred percent pleased with him but she loves him. He may need to buy her something nice to smooth the waters. I'm thinking jewelry or an ice cream machine. Maybe a big tub of candy for her. Something good."

I rubbed my face hard. "We didn't help with that situation... I thought Steph was overreacting about Raquel but if my Eve did the same thing with a Denzel Washington look alike and didn't tell me first, I would lose my shit too."

I looked back at Santos. He had his blank face in place again. Anytime Raquel was mentioned Santos shut down. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Cut the shit already. What do you know about Raquel?"

Santos groaned. "It's not my story to tell... yes, I did know a little more then the rest of you about her but not a lot...And I may have lied to Steph... I'm not sure if she figured that part out yet."

My shoulders tensed. "Tell me what you know."

Santos looked uncomfortable. "Bits and pieces. I knew she was photographer. She often gave Ranger pieces of her work framed... sometimes landscapes. I don't know what Ranger did with all of them but at the time he gave me a few for my apartment because he had so many."

Santos sighed and placed his elbows on his knees. "Steph noticed them at my house her last trip and asked me about them. I panicked and said my designer picked them out when I knew Raquel was the artist and they once belonged to Ranger. I looked at Raquel's website last night, all of her work is displayed under one tab... her complete catalog since she started taking pictures.

Mine are on her website, among a lot of others I recognized from his place years ago. As well as one photo of a man's body... it looks like Ranger's in some sheets. No face or anything. I only say that it's his body because I recognized a scar on his side from a mission we were on together. I don't think he knows about the photo... You know how he is about photo's in general. I doubt she took it with his permission.

So I started checking for the rest of the photos to protect Steph's feelings. Ranger doesn't have any in either penthouses or office buildings. His storage unit here is empty, that only lives the Miami storage. I'm not sure where or who has the rest of the photographs. Women are sensitive about keeping an ex's things, my sister always bitches about things like that to her husband when she finds items. I'm trying to save Ranger from a huge fight."

I remembered his condo eight years ago, I thought back to the photographs. Ranger rarely decorated and only hung the bare minimum. He never had any women over, just guys from our unit and even then only a select few. "Shit. I have one at my house too in the guest bedroom... I think Brown has a three and a few other guys we use to roll with. Every time Ranger moved, he would trash almost everything and start fresh. I grabbed some items over the years."

Santos frowned. "Me too. I didn't know at the time but during his year with Raquel he did buy her gifts. Nothing romantic, skimpy lingerie, lubes and lotions. I was along a few times stocking up myself. You know he never talks about the women he was doing unless he had too.

I don't know anything about Jewelry. I tried to look up what name Ranger was using back then to get an idea of what he was buying her but it was a dead end... I know their friendly though. I doubt they hang out privately together but during meetings or social events he's attended in the past to network for Rangeman... he isn't cold towards her. I know he's been firm in telling her he isn't interested but she still tries. She's not some ditsy tart like some of the others. She's cultured, well spoken and intelligent. I'm not sure what her game was by talking to Bernard but she knew what she was doing."

For some reason, I felt even worse for Steph. It would have been so much easier if she was a tart. "Did he love her?"

Santos shook his head. "I don't think so. I think Ranger liked talking to her, looking at her, the sex was probably good so he made her a mistress. You knew what he was like back then, he didn't want another Rachel. He lived for the adrenaline rush missions gave him. Nothing was going to tie him down.

The moment a woman became needy or said love, he zipped his pants and was out the door, disconnecting whatever number he gave them in the process."

Santos started rubbing his chin thinking. "I'm thinking of heading back to Miami in a couple of days. The only outstanding work left is that Fed case. I have two men working on it already. I also did all of Ranger's paperwork and outstanding emails. All he has to do when he returns is messages and follow ups. Construction on his house is a week ahead of schedule and the new hires need to be reviewed and signed off officially. You don't need me here anymore."

I raised an eyebrow at him and growled. "You are full of shit. You don't want to face Ranger and you think being states away will protect you from his temper. I'm not facing him alone. You were my co-conspirator for most of this crap. You will face him with me." I pointed my finger at him. "You run, I will put a bullet in you."

Santos groaned, falling back against the sofa. "What's your plan for his arrival? You want me to go with you to pick him up at the airport?"

My eyes bugged out a little. That was a horrible idea. He would think Steph was dead and start attacking us the moment he was off the plane to find her. "No! If he see's both of us, he will think the worst and start tearing Trenton apart...I will go alone, give him the normal report. I will tell him Steph is fine because she is. Then I will lead him to the gym. I need you to turn off the cameras and change the security on the door to keep him inside to give him the full report.

Depending on his state of mind, we will tell him what he can handle between sessions. I hate telling him heavy shit right off a mission but he needs to know what has happened over the last few weeks before he see's Steph. Sending him in blind to her is dangerous. I want you to have multiple sedatives handy in case we need to knock him out for a few hours. The moment he finds out Steph is out of the state, he will try to board a plane and kill anyone in his way."

Santos nodded. "I'll make sure the doors are secured. I agree he shouldn't leave the building until he's safe for the public but one of us should accompany him on the plane and monitor them together in Punta Cana. Ranger's already going to be stressed she isn't here for him to see with his own eyes.

You told me she's always the first thing he sees the moment you clear him to leave the building... I'm not saying he would knowingly hurt Steph but coming off a mission he may not be gentle with her sexually... She's pregnant man. If they were both in this building and she had an issue, she would be a phone call away for help. Away on an island, Slick couldn't take Ranger down if he had too. I don't want to take a chance in her condition. Tempers will already be high because of Raquel. You always stay in the building to monitor him the first night he returns, this situation shouldn't be different. I can go this time, if Steph isn't back by the time he returns."

I raised my eyebrow. To leave me here to work. Hell no."No, if anyone needs a vacation it's me." Ella could watch my cats and I could take Eve with me. Part of me was hoping Ranger returned soon. Santos tried to fight me on Punta Cana but I glared and dug my heels in. I ignored his debate and returned listening to the recordings.

After another four hours, I saw Santos moving uncomfortably on the couch. I pulled out my ear bud pausing the conversation Rex was having in his car to his ex wife.

"What?"

Santos wouldn't look at me. "Nothing. Just listening to Morelli's house." Something about his voice was off. I stood up grabbing the ear bud cord from the laptop forcefully to hear the recording. Morelli was talking dirty, telling a woman to bend over. You could hear her panting.

"You're a pervert. Fast forward through that shit." I turned around, all of a sudden I heard Morelli moan Cupcake. Shit it was Steph. I turned back angry. "Get that shit eating grin off your face. Delete anything like that before Ranger hears it and goes on a killing spree starting with you... How long was Morelli recorded for?"

Santos had a big smile on his face still. "Off and on, two years. It's how Bernard knew about Terri. Morelli usually called her to screw, it matched what he told Steph. I only heard him being a dog their first year together. I think he only cheated a handful of times. Anytime after that, he seemed straight with her, only screwing other women during off periods or out of town assignments. I think a part of him did love her."

Santos adjusted himself. "Rangers a very lucky man, Steph seems very talented..."

I pointed my finger at him again. "If you finish that sentence or repeat what you heard, I will put you in a body bag myself." I stormed back to my desk, slamming my body back into my chair.

RPOV

After another day driving, I called the plane with my satellite phone to alert them to our location. Within the hour we would be on a plane bound for the states. I knew Oxanna was going to change her clothes before the trip home. During one of our last fuel stops I planted the Chiggers inside her last set of clean clothes and on her hairbrush. I sprayed repellent all over my body and wore gloves to make sure I wouldn't get infected during the car ride or plane trip.

I knew there was a chance the asset would become infected too, at this point I didn't care. It wasn't going to kill him if he was bit. If he didn't shut up on the plane, I would tie and gag him anyway. I made sure I was the driver to keep away from her. The moment I saw her go change in the bathroom, I broke into a small smile.

I abandoned the mini van and wiped my prints away. I was careful to stay away from the seat Oxanna had occupied during my clean up of the car. Oxanna wasn't showing any signs of bites but I could tell she was in minor discomfort and unsure of the reason.

I met the pilot and spoke to him briefly about leaving immediately. I knew I would have to pass off the asset to his next handler once we landed. Right before take off, I called in my checkpoint and received my instructions on delivery of the asset. Nighthawk was the person he would be delivered too with the pass code 4312 for me to confirm of his identity. It wasn't necessary, I knew the man. The asset was in for a rude awakening if he thought he could run his mouth off for hours to him.

Our team had been lucky so far, I didn't want to take the chance of being delayed any further and run into any trouble. I purposely sat as far away from everyone to work on my mission report on my laptop. It was hard for me to keep a straight face watching Oxanna move to the bathroom several times, even changing her clothes twice. I saw her hair was even wet from the sink.

After an hour Oxanna was scratching her whole body like a crazy person. I pretended not to notice. I checked my watch, the flight from Peru to outside of D.C. was under eight hours. I was hoping for a swift debrief. I wanted to get back to Trenton to see my woman, it was a weird feeling. I've never been this excited to return home before. I hoped her stomach has expanded more and she was healthy.

I couldn't wait to feel the kicks of my children. It still didn't feel real at times, I was going to be a father. I never thought I would have more children after Julie but knowing Babe was carrying my babies made me proud. She's the only woman I saw myself having a future with. It's been weeks since I've seen her, I was pleased I didn't miss Valentine's day for her. I didn't care about the holiday but I knew women did. I didn't want to disappoint her. According to my sister's, men should make a big deal about it and be romantic. I didn't have any concrete plans other then her gifts. I made a note to consult Ella on a romantic dinner for two and anything else she suggested.

My thoughts returned to my laptop to finish writing my report. I included my unit's current status, the asset's work and notes, as well as delays, fatalities and actions our unit took in order to accomplish our goal. I moved my report to a secure flash drive then wiped the computer of the file. I organized the asset's work and placed it in a large envelope with my flash drive.

I didn't look up often during the flight but hour four Oxanna was pulling at her hair and taking her clothes off in the middle of the plane. She was completely covered in red welts all over her body and face. She tried different medicated creams but nothing was stopping the uncomfortable feeling she was having. The asset tried to help her but she bit his head off to the point he was afraid to look at her.

Dom knew what her issue was, he himself had a few bites on his ass and junk from the start of our mission in the jungle but nothing as extreme as she was experiencing. Dom looked at me several times to see if I had a hand in her fate. I gave nothing away. Neither had any proof I was involved. I disposed of my gloves and lotion containers at the rest stop with other trash.

Watching Oxanna squirm although amusing was annoying. I glared at her and growled. "Ox. Sit down and shut up!" The look she gave me was lethal. She had no proof I did anything to her but I knew she suspected. My blank face gave nothing away.

By hour six I was making a list of everything I needed to accomplish when I returned to Trenton. I needed a few days alone with Babe to decompress and catch up on paperwork. I also needed to check in with Miami and my accountants to see if any major changes occurred during my absence.

My emails and voice mails would take a day at least. I also needed to get on the books my meeting with the Chief about their cooperation and partnership with Rangeman. I knew the first thing I was going to read was Slick's reports on Babe. It wasn't just curiosity, I found how she came to conclusions to be fascinating. Not knowing if she solved all of her cases yet was putting me on edge. I wanted her to be successful. I wanted her to prove to herself she was much more then a Burg girl. Owning her own business would help a lot with her confidence. I tried to distract myself by organizing my bag, between things that would return to the company and items that belonged to me. I knew whatever I left in my pack the pilot would return to the storage room.

I checked my burner phone to make sure it wasn't damaged. It was too risky to bring anything of my life on a mission. The chance of having to leave something behind was high. I turned off my phone and thought about my next steps. After asset delivery, I would have to debrief.

I never knew how long a debrief would take. I never called Tank to let him know my status until after I was done. Some interrogations lasted a few hours, others have lasted days. With Frost in charge, I had no clue which it would be for me. I checked my watch again. I knew we were landing soon. I placed all of my weapons on my body with my bullet proof vest underneath my jacket. I buckled my seat belt and waited for the plane to land.

A gust of cold air hit me the moment I opened the hatch. The air felt refreshing on my skin. I walked to the hanger and found an SUV with the keys hidden near the tire. I checked over the vehicle for explosives and trip wires then entered it with my team. I drove to an underground garage 34 miles away from our location for a standard pass off. I didn't need to give orders, both Dom and Oxanna were experienced and knew the drill.

Oxanna would protect the asset and drive away if we were compromised. Dom and I would get out of the car and check the credentials of the person wanting to take the asset off our hands. If successful, we would return to the nondescript office building where we received our initials orders. I drove quickly to the underground parking lot, searching for any possible threats.

All of us had weapons out and ready in case of an attack. The asset was nervous, asking a lot of questions. No one responded. It got to the point I ordered him gagged and bound so he wouldn't try and escape. It wasn't that I didn't want to answer his questions, it wasn't my job to know what would happen next for him. A car came around the corner stopping 60 feet away. I recognized the driver to be Nighthawk. I exited my car with my gun at my side. Dom and I walked halfway waiting for him to acknowledged us with his part of the code.

Nighthawk looked older then the last time I saw him, almost fifty. A task like this was beneath him. He taught me a lot in the field early in my career. Another reason to get out now. After a certain age, assignments only get worse until you got yourself injured or killed.

Nighthawk nodded. "Ranger 4312." I nodded and made the sign for Oxanna to bring the asset over. "Notes."

I kept my face blank. "Keep him gagged." I never turned my back on anyone, not even someone who once mentored me. I always waited for them to move out first. You never knew who wanted to shoot you or the reason. I watched the asset walk away with his new team then moved back to my vehicle.

We drove another two hours to debrief. We walked into the elevator as a unit, taking the sub floor down to level two. Immediately upon exiting we walked into a locker room to secure our bags and weapons. I still had my envelope and flash drive in hand. Each person took a room and waited to begin. Once you entered these rooms you were locked in. Not even a bathroom break was allowed until the interrogation was over.

I waited ten minutes, Frost entered. He was a smaller man then me but in shape. His hair was salt and pepper. I could tell he was no nonsense. I had a feeling this wouldn't take long, but he intended to take his time since this was our first meeting. As leader of this mission, I was always first for interrogation. Frost grabbed the envelope to review the flash drive on his laptop then reviewed the information from the asset's research. I looked it over myself, I couldn't understand the various formulas either.

Frost spoke "Your mission was to retrieve a critical personality out of hostile territory and escape and evade back to the states. Two members of your team contracted rashes due to insects but the asset was unharmed and delivered to his handler... You also noted disobedience in Oxanna in her attempts to distract you and the other men while on this mission. It will be noted in both files and addressed."

Frost went over my statement, point by point then asked me my train of thought when it came to my decisions. He questioned my escape route and the time tables before exiting to talk to the rest of my team. All I could do was sit and wait for them to finish before he came back to question me again.

I knew the room was monitored with sound and cameras. I sat perfectly still for hours, thinking about Babe, Rangeman, my next visit with Julie and a possible meal with my mother and Babe in the near future. I was pretty sure my mother left me a message on my phone.

After six hours Frost returned flipping through his notes. He confirmed a few points then asked me about Oxanna's rashes. She actually accused me of orchestrating her injuries. I kept my blank face in place and denied any knowledge. Frost wasn't sure whether to believe me or not. Eventually he didn't care and released me and my team. I made sure to go to a busy section of town to lose any tails before I called the plane to take me back to Trenton.

Once I felt no one, including Oxanna was following me, I took a cab to the airport, calling Tank on the way. I knew I wouldn't land for another hour but I wanted him ready. He picked up after three rings.

"Yo." He sounded stressed.

"Pick up fifty minutes." I hung up. I wanted to ask him about Babe but it was against our protocol. No information would be exchanged until I was in Trenton and he checked my physical and mental status. I checked my watch, by the time I landed it would be close to nine at night. I was tempted to call Babe and hear her voice but I held off. I made these protocols for a reason. I still felt tightly wound up from my mission. I didn't want to scare her with my tone or be too brisk on the phone with her. I also knew she would ask me a million questions, when all I wanted was my body against hers.

Calling for a few minutes would be painful for me. It's like giving a man some flan and only letting him have a bite then taking the rest of the plate away. When I was with Babe, I enjoyed every minute with her. It would be cruel to myself to only have a small taste then have to wait.

Tank POV

The moment I saw a blocked number I held my breath. Santos looked really nervous. He knew by my body language it was Ranger on the phone and he would be arriving within the hour.

Santos used both of his hands to rub his face. "Shit! I thought we would have more time...I'm going to shut down the gym and start stretching. Maybe get the pads out for us and start filling a few syringes with sedatives."

I nodded. I started getting ready to pick Ranger up. I called Eve from my car phone and asked if she wanted to go to the Dominican Republic for a week. Since it was last minute, she had to call back and see if she could find anyone to cover her patients for the week. I tried to make it sound like no pressure but I really wanted to go away with her and spend some quality time together. I had a feeling we wouldn't be leaving till tomorrow at the earliest, despite Ranger's attempts to get on a plane tonight.

I crossed my arms and legs waiting against my SUV. As I watched Ranger's plane land, I put my blank face on, waiting for him to disembark. The moment he saw my face he tensed, slamming his blank face into place. Damn. I thought I was hiding it better. I watched Ranger take the steps at a fast clip to reach me.

"Report!"


	75. Chapter 75

Tank POV

_I crossed my arms and legs waiting against my SUV. As I watched Ranger's plane land, I put my blank face on, waiting for him to disembark. The moment he saw my face he tensed, slamming his blank face into place. Damn. I thought I was hiding it better. I watched Ranger take the steps at a fast clip to reach me._

_"Report!"_

My back went rigid. "No break ins, no losses, five new accounts, one new employee, profits up, one minor injury and one Fed assignment. Stephanie is fine but a little underweight. Babies are fine." Ranger was still on edge but his body relaxed a little the moment he heard Steph was ok. Ranger could sense something was wrong. No matter how much I tried to hide it, he could read me as well as I could read him.

Ranger narrowed his eyes. "Why hasn't Steph gained the correct weight? It's been weeks. Has she seen the doctor? Has Ella been cooking for her?"

I grabbed his bag throwing it in the backseat. "She's missed a few meals due to work. Ella has been packing snacks with Peanut butter on crackers, toast and added nonfat powered milk into her eggs, hot cereal and mash potatoes. She also added butter, olive oil, avocados and foods high in good fats into her diet.

Steph cut down on her exercise in the gym and has been walking a lot for work. Ella also switched out her drinks to make sure she was getting more Vitamin C. Papaya nectar, carrot juice mixed with pineapple and grapefruit juice. The doctor isn't concerned yet but it's on his watch list now." I could tell Ranger wasn't pleased. He wanted Steph at her target weight and would research methods to make that happen the first chance he could.

I kept my voice level. "Mission? Injuries?"

"Successful. None." Ranger raised an eyebrow waiting for me to tell him what was wrong. I had to think quick, it needed to be something semi serious but not enough for him to freak out and steal the car to handle it himself.

I swallowed hard. "That freaking rat died. I didn't have the chance to replace him. I was with Steph when she discovered him... And umm Ella hosted a big funeral, spending almost a grand of your money to give Steph some peace over his death. I had no control over her. She said if it was an issue to take it up with her personally. I tried to buy Steph another rat but she refused."

Ranger didn't look pleased, he dropped his shoulders slightly. "Hamster. When?"

"The day you left. She was heartbroken, she's better now. She picked out her dog a few days later to make herself feel better. Trent is in the process of training and boarding him...I know you wanted to go with her but Higgins made her feel better during a hard time."

Ranger just nodded, taking the keys to the SUV to drive us back to Rangeman. I purposely kept the conversation light as I sat in the passenger seat.

Ranger kept his eyes on the road as he drove quickly to Rangeman. "Why did it cost a grand?"

I frowned and crossed my arms. "Flowers, food, chairs and table rentals, the picture poster, CD player, garden stone, ribbon's for the guests jackets. He's buried in the house's backyard. I warned the construction guys to stay far away from it and placed orange netting around the area." Ranger's lips twitched.

I didn't see any physical injuries but I could tell he was on edge. I knew from my own experience it wasn't like a light switch you could turn off, people needed time to become familiar with their natural surroundings again. Everything and everyone was still a threat until he felt comfortable to let his guard down. Normally it took Ranger a day with some good sleep.

"You don't have any paperwork waiting for you this time and Stephanie helped secure a large account, Lawton Laboratories."

Ranger tensed. "Her ex? Graham Lawton? Still married with three kids?"

I had to hide my smile. Jealous son of a bitch, the guy wasn't even good looking anymore. "Of course." Ranger nodded again.

"I offered Steph a position in sales on an as needed basis. You should review the tape when your ready to return to work. I want to take her style and use it in a training course for both sales teams. Instead of just numbers and PowerPoint presentations, she sold through an emotional perspective.

Lawton was a firm no from the beginning then he changed his tune because of her. You would have been proud." Ranger's lips twitched again. I knew mentioning Stephanie would calm him enough to get him to the gym. "I offered her the position to be my number two in the future. With direction and training she could raise our level...I know you've asked her in the past to join Rangeman, I know she isn't ready right now. But in the future she could be a good addition. She told me she wants to work on her business and stay in the field, in a few years I think she might be ready to stay in one spot. If I'm in charge of her, she may sign on." Ranger raised his eyebrow again. "Steph doesn't want you as her boss, it complicates your home life together." Ranger nodded again.

"Woody not working out?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He's ok. He will do for now, great with male clients... He doesn't have that out of the box thinking we need. He's too structured like us. He could possibly grow into the position... I'm not sure yet."

"Steph's Cases?"

"She cleared all three. We also had one staffing issue with Chet that had to be addressed. We can continue this discussion in the gym." Ranger stopped briefly at the gate to remote us in, he knew anytime I led him to the gym he wouldn't be happy.

RPOV

The moment I saw Tank's face I knew he was worried about telling me something. My cock twitched thinking about Babe. I wanted to get this assessment over with to be with her again. I was annoyed Rex died but thankful I didn't have to go to a hamster's funeral. Only Ella would host such an event for Babe. I couldn't be too annoyed about the money, Ella did it to help Steph. I would have paid any price to make Babe feel better.

Did I want a dog this minute, no. At least it wasn't sleeping in my bed right now and would still be in training for months. I remember reviewing Slick's notes on Trent's reputation, I wasn't too concerned we would be getting a Bob. I also gave Slick orders to not let her pick a Bob from the bunch and to remind her it's a protection first before a friend.

I knew Babe needed as much training to care for a dog as the dog needed to learn. I was curious of her standards in picking Higgins. I'm sure cuteness played a factor in her decision instead of bloodlines.

When Tank mentioned Steph's weight, I wasn't happy. In a twin pregnancy it was important she gained between 37-54 pounds. Babe was already so small, I didn't want anything to happen to her or our children. I made a mental note to add to Slick's job description to make sure Babe doesn't skips any future meals.

I was pleased Rangeman acquired a large account but I didn't like having Babe's ex's around her. It was bad enough I had to deal with Morelli and she wanted to be friends with him. I didn't want to make that a precedent with anyone else from her past. Random men noticed her all the time, despite my arm around her waist. I'll be damned if someone else takes up her time when she could be spending it with me. I pushed the gas harder as I listened to Tank.

Having Babe work for Rangeman was a dream of mine. Knowing she was safe, off the streets would also give me piece of mind. I was hoping years ago when I placed her in research we could grow closer. I purposely placed her cubicle outside of my office to see her. I thought it would be a good starting point for her since her curiosity was insatiable.

If Babe took to sales or another position, I would create an office for her on my floor and let her make the job be whatever she wanted it to be. I knew being Babe's boss would be an issue with her. I preferred Tank as her boss if they day ever came. I knew a long time ago Steph would be a strong talent in my company but the timing and fit was never right for her. I would never force her to change but knowing Tank made the offer was a nice step towards a possible job in the future.

At this point in her life, her business was important. I respected that. I was proud Babe cleared all three cases. I would have to look for a small token to mark her accomplishment. I remember celebrating with the core team when Rangeman was starting out. It's important to celebrate your wins. Losses were always looming in the future. I knew Babe had a lot of tenacity but she couldn't win them all.

I wanted to ask Tank about Babe's stalker but he brought up Chet and asked me to go to the gym. I didn't have my fob to switch off the garage cameras and sound so I walked swiftly and waited to speak privately. The gym was empty except for the TV screen setup with a DVD on pause. Tank started taking off his shoes, weapons and shirt. I followed suit then moved towards the mat.

Santos came out of the locker room shirtless wearing only basketball shorts. He grabbed our pile of belongings, locking them in a cabinet on the side of the room. What the hell? Immediately I knew this was bad for him to be here as well.

I clenched my teeth and glared. "Why the hell are you here?"

Santos swallowed hard. He had that same nervous look Tank had when he picked me up. "Steph was upset over Rex. Around the same time she told Slick and Tank she was feeling unsafe in this building. Her Spidey sense was going haywire to the point she thought about disappearing until you returned. I came down that night to investigate and protect her. Chet was the cause. Steph is fine. No harm came to her."

I started circling Santos on the mat. I was feeling over protective of my woman. He better have slept on the couch and kept his dick to himself or I would cut it off and mount it to my office wall. I narrowed my eyes. "Where did you sleep?"

Santos rolled his eyes a little. "On the couch in the penthouse." I didn't like Santos alone with Babe. I especially didn't like him in my space. I started jabbing at his stomach.

Santos moved back into position, circling me again. "How long?"

"I was still sleeping upstairs until a few hours ago... It was for her protection and then we hung out once the threat was eliminated." I hit him harder as he tried to block me. I swung my leg low, taking out his feet. Santos fell hard onto his back, rolling backwards to his feet again.

"Why wasn't she safe alone on seven?"

Santos wiped his brow. He tried hard to block my kicks then punched in return. I didn't feel his hits, I had so much anger coursing through my veins.

"Chet set off a fire in the break room with some smoke bombs in the bathrooms to try and lure Steph from the building in the middle of the night. I tried to make Steph leave the building for her safety but she dug her heels in and forced us to stay. It was the right call.

Tank and I took her out of the building the next day through the tunnel. She stayed at the Ocean City safe house and we lied to the men and said she was sick upstairs to lay another trap. Using the footage, we narrowed men down then ran a con with a fake Stephanie to trap him.

Chet made a move causing an accident and tried to move the fake Stephanie to another car. Chet didn't know Tank and I were watching the whole thing and we captured him." I used both of my fists to work out my anger. One of my men tried to hurt my woman. My pregnant woman. I wanted blood.

"Why?"

Santos was breathing heavy, working more on defense. "Chet was tricked. Jeanne Ellen said she was pregnant with his child. He wanted the baby, he didn't believe you would spare her long enough for her to deliver. It was a ruse, she played him. No other employees were involved. Tank made him disappear."

I kicked Santos chest hard with my right foot, knocking him to the ground. I needed to get my hands on that viper and choke the life out of her. No one attacks what's mine and walks away. Santos groaned on the ground not moving to get up again. Tank took his place circling me. I could tell by his position there was much more.

"Morelli stayed far away from Steph since she kicked the crap out of him. But Royce came to Rangeman to interview Steph about the case. He led her to believe it was a friendly conversation then arrested her. We thought the charges were going to be interfering with a police investigation, we called Cooper Phillips and he represented her. She was played..."

I grabbed Tank by his arm, twisting it behind his back. "You let Steph be taken from our own Goddamn building in cuffs!" I punched him in the back forcing him to the ground. Santos was up, waiting on the side.

Tank rolled off the ground, trying to kick my feet out from under me. "We thought Steph would be in and out in, a few hours at most. Like I said she was played. Royce didn't charge her for forty eight hours. She was interrogated most of the time then placed in a private cell at night. He was trying to break her." I imagined Babe in a cold dark cell. I saw nothing but red. Steph was in a fucking prison cell for two days. I was going to rip Royce's head from his body after I tortured him in one of my cells for two days.

Tank and Santos read my body language, they decided to team up to attack me. In quick moves I dodged Santos attack then grabbed his body tossing him into Tank's body, knocking both men to the ground. I went for the door to leave.

I needed to see Babe, I needed to see she was ok. I pulled the doors but they wouldn't move. I looked for an fob but the cabinet was locked. I used my code to override the cabinet, it denied me. Son of a bitch changed the code to trap me!

I started looking for something to break the door down, a weight. Santos and Tank were back up to fight me again. By now we were covered in sweat and blood. I wasn't in the mood to keep fighting them.

Tank yelled. "Solider. Steph is fine. She was released... She had a few bruises on her wrists, some sleep deprivation and exhaustion but she was checked out at the hospital." Both men were in my way again as I tried to hit the door with my object. I dropped it to the ground taking a few wild swings at them. They circled me again, moving me back towards the mat. After I saw Babe, I was going to hunting. I was going to gut Royce like a fish before I tortured him.

Tank was still trying to get my attention. "Solider. Steph and the babies are fine! Rex set her up and provided false evidence to Royce. Rex is dead. Steph's stalker killed him as punishment. Settle down!" I couldn't. All I could see was red, nothing was going to stop me from trying to leave this room to find Babe.

Both men attacked me again. I punched Tank and put Santos into a head lock. "Steph figured out her connection to the women. The funeral home. Slick sent pictures to the funeral homes, someone recognized the guy known as Bernard." Tank tried to get hands on me but I kept kicking my leg sideways to keep him away.

"Steph passed on the lead to Robin Russell who contacted the Chief and setup a sting to capture him. They were running out of time to break him. Robin called Steph to come down and talk to him."

Tank tackle me. All of us fell to the ground. I rolled quickly to my feet as both men were moaning, holding different limbs.

I wiped the blood from my nose. "Tell me you didn't let her go down there. Tell me you dumbasses didn't let her speak to a serial killer alone!"

Santos groaned and turned to Tank. "Man, next time I'm locking him in a room first with porn magazines and movies for him to jack off before we do this mat shit." Santos turned and glared at me. "Dude we didn't let her do anything. We weren't in the building at the time. She took Junior with her and he informed Tank when he figured it out.

Bernard had a woman captive and would only tell Steph where she was. No one else! We made sure he was chained up...He may have had these rules."

Rules? I placed my hands on my hips waiting. Tank spoke. "Steph had to be alone in the room, no interruptions and she couldn't lie to him. She had to answer his questions for him to answer hers. She amended the game to exclude you and Rangeman and added bathroom breaks. She was wired. Santos and I watched the entire interrogation... You know when Steph sets her mind to something that's it. We were trying to help and protect her."

Both were wiping the blood from their bodies with towels. "Go hit that freaking punching bag for a bit while you watch the interrogation on the TV. You are not leaving this room until you finish."

I pressed play. I didn't wrap my fists first, I needed the pain to cool my rage. I watched Stephanie with Bernard, hitting and kicking the bag harshly. Bernard was playing with her from the start. When I heard the rest of the rules I could have killed Tank and Santos. They let my pregnant woman alone in a car with a serial killer. I turned with my fists raised, ready to kill them.

Tank raised his hands in surrender. "She was wired, sound and cameras in the car. Full caravan and Slick was in the trunk waiting to protect her. Bernard was cuffed and shackled."

I turned my body back to the bag, hitting it harder as I continued to watch. I trained Babe to interrogate individuals that had no personal knowledge of her... nothing this extreme. This was more like mental torture. Hearing her call him a bug on her shoe made me proud of her. I knew Bernard was nowhere near as scary as Ramirez but he was smarter then anyone who had attacked her in the past. Babe picked up quickly not to let him see her react but she wasn't always successful. I knew deep down she was trying her best. It was a difficult skill.

I slowed my combination punches listening to Bernard talk about Morelli. I figured he was a piece of crap for a long time. I always had my suspicions about Terri, I never investigated because I didn't want to hurt Babe. She already had trust issues with men, I didn't want to add to it. Her with Morelli also meant she wouldn't move on with anyone else until I figured out what I wanted with her.

I watched Babe's body language closely. Deep down, I think Babe knew about Morelli. She didn't look surprised by Bernard's knowledge. Watching Bernard tell her I would never stay with her, made me want to kill everyone in this room. Seeing Babe so insecure and hurt, killed me inside. I needed to get to her. I needed to know things were ok between us. I started working my way towards the door again.

Tank and Santos made a wall blocking me. "Ranger there's more. You need to watch before you can see Stephanie. You need to for her."

I didn't understand. I clenched my fists and moved onto the treadmill to try and run off my aggression. It was hard for me to watch the footage. Babe was trying to be strong, I knew she only stayed to help that woman.

I watched Babe asked her questions, strong and direct. When Bernard asked about Morelli and a garage incident, my blood ran cold. If Bernard was implying what I thought, I was going to kill the cop and make it look like an accident. Steph was a fucking child. It was bad enough what he did to her when she was sixteen.

I had a sick feeling in my stomach. I always thought it was their shared history and background that brought them together, now I saw it more as an abusive relationship Morelli started with her as a child. That was ending now.

I didn't look at my men. I ran harder. "Both of you better get a body bag ready for the cop."

I kept watching the footage, eventually I saw Babe flashback through Alpha, Abruzzi, Cone and Scrog. My men should have pulled her before it got this bad. She shouldn't have had to relive these memories. There had to be another way. I sent Tank and Santos a lethal glance. Both had the sense to look ashamed.

I continued to watch. Babe started out rough but was coming out strong in the end. She got in Bernard's head to the point she figured out his motive and way of thinking. I knew Steph did the best under the circumstances. I knew we had a few things to work on but overall she did well.

The footage ended of the interrogation room, now I was watching a car scene with Babe driving and Bernard talking to her. I could tell right away he wanted her riled up. More then once I had to remind myself she was safe upstairs. When I heard my name mentioned I slowed the machine down. The strip clubs, the female clients wasn't a big deal. Someone spliced in the comm unit's feed. I watched Steph relaxed from Tank's explanation. Then Raquel's name was mentioned, I almost fell off the treadmill.

I stopped the machine and crossed my arms as I watched the TV. How the hell would he know about her? Babe said she didn't care but I saw the hurt all over her face. Bernard implied I fucked Raquel over the summer. That was completely untrue.

The more I listened, the more the blood drained from my face. Bernard told Steph about the payments I made for Raquel's apartment and expenses. The gifts, the Mercedes, the wine and jewelry. I was going to kill Raquel. She knew better then to talk about me, that was the entire foundation of our agreement.

I saw the tears and betrayal in Babe's eyes as she listened to the details of Raquel and I. It broke me. Babe was my whole world. To see something from my past hurt her, killed me inside. I watched in horror as my friends tried to defend me poorly. I glared harshly in their direction.

Both looked equally embarrassed. Eventually the footage went black but I listened to the sound of Bernard telling Babe where the woman was. I could tell she was alive and safe. Babe pushed Bernard to the ground then handed him over to Robin... Then nothing. Fear bubbled up inside of me. I needed to see Steph right now.

I kept my voice low as I walked towards the doors, getting into their faces. "Open this fucking door before I snap both of your necks."

Santos swallowed hard. "You need to calm down... She isn't here."

My stomach plummeted. I grabbed Santos's neck and started squeezing. "Where is she?" Tank tried to grab me from behind to put me in a head lock. We all fell to the ground trying to strangle each other. I couldn't believe they let my woman run. They let her run before I could fix things.

Santos was swatting at my arm trying to talk. I loosed my grip marginally. "Ranger, she's safe with Slick in Punta Cana. She was having some issues mentally she needed to work out after Bernard. She is fine. She is on an in the wind vacation as she calls it... Despite Raquel she still loves you. You can see her again when you get your shit together!"

I squeezed his neck hard as Tank applied more pressure to mine. "Both of you. Let me out now!"

Tank spoke in my ear. "Not like this Ranger. You are too dangerous to the public and her. You need to calm down or I will stick you with a needle."

I couldn't calm down, I needed to see her. I needed to know she wasn't running from me. Babe needed to know Raquel was in my past. I released Santos, Tank released me. I pushed off the ground grabbing a towel.

"How did Bernard know about Raquel?"

Tank spoke. "We are still investigating. We know he bugged certain people in Steph's life to get information. So far family and friends and bonds office. Not her place and not you. Bernard may have followed you at one point and questioned Raquel... We don't know."

Santos spoke again as he rubbed his neck. "We aren't sure how much Steph knows about Raquel but she asked about those landscape photographs of the beach at my house. They use to belong to you, I took them from your condo. Raquel was the artist. I told Steph my decorator picked them out, Ella is my decorator. I didn't think through the lie.

I'm not sure if Steph put two and two together yet. Tank is getting rid of the one he has but you need to think if you have them hanging anywhere else that might upset Steph. Any gifts from any ex's need to disappear at this point. Steph thinks you and Raquel were a couple in the traditional sense."

"I rubbed my face with my hands." Babe thinks I lied to her about my relationship policy. Great. This is was one discussion I never wanted to have with her, let alone admit I paid a woman for sex. I didn't want these details in her head, just like I didn't want details of her and Morelli in mine. I thought back to the framed photographs. I wasn't sure where they all went to be honest. I moved so many times over the years. I never took much with me. I rarely kept any gifts women had given me in the past. Maybe an odd pair of cuff links or a watch somewhere.

"I don't know, the Core team, Brown maybe, a few men from our unit. Maybe some family members and neighbors. I don't think I kept any... maybe one somewhere in storage. I'm not sure. I didn't think this would come back to bit me in the ass. What is Steph's mental status? Is she in the care of a doctor? PTSD?"

Santos looked upset. "Steph didn't leave her room till day four. Slick ran a mental health check, she isn't a menace to the public. She is currently armed except at night. Slick makes her store her weapons in a lock box because she wakes up from nightmares afraid. She's also sleeping with the lights on, all doors open, including closets. Putting you two together right now is dangerous.

Steph could wake you in the middle of the night, you may act on instinct or she may shoot you by mistake. You need to get your head straight before you see her. Slick reported she only had one or two nightmares last night, compared to the many days before. She is getting better, she needs time. You running to see her like you are, will make everything worse." I hated how much he was right.

Santos stood opening a cabinet, breaking a dozen ice packs to pass around. I placed a few on my hands and legs as we sat on the mats. Santos grabbed two six packs of Corona's, tossing us each a bottle with an opener.

Each of us took a few sips before Santos spoke again. "Now while you chill out Cuz, we should brainstorm how you plan to smooth the waters. You need to surprise Steph and sweep her off her feet... I don't think you should lie about Raquel but I wouldn't tell her the whole truth either. You don't want those details in her brain and you definitely don't want her comparing herself to Raquel.

I already have someone shadowing Raquel in Miami to see if she is leaking anymore information. We can't kidnap her without tipping off her rich boyfriend. I want you to handle Steph first then we will handle Raquel next week."

Tank rubbed his neck then spoke. "Don't tell Steph's she's important, make her feel important. It doesn't help you bought women who meant nothing to you expensive gifts when you barely give Steph anything remotely expensive. It makes her look less important to you."

I glared. "Steph isn't that type of woman. She would never let me pay for a car or her rent, let alone expensive jewelry. That's not her."

Santos shrugged. "Maybe not. You could have traveled to places with her. She told me she wants to visit Paris. The point is, you need to make her feel special in ways she likes. I don't know, buy a beach house somewhere... and don't even think about trying to nail her before you work your shit out. It's a recipe for disaster. If you can't control yourself, go rub a few out in the shower to get your libido straight."

I launched one of my ice packs at Santos's head. Maybe a trip to Greece was in order. I didn't want Babe to think I was treating her less, she was the most important person in my life.

Tank shook his head. "You need to make a big gesture in Punta Cana. Give her real candy, a big cake. Surprise her with a meal near a water fall with flowers all over the place. Romance her off her feet so she will talk to you rationally. Don't shut her out or she will walk off on you."

Santos laughed. "Call yourself an idiot, women love that. If Steph tries to run, handcuff yourself to her. Having a week in the Dominican Republic should set the mood for romance. Show her she's the only woman that matters... Send her to the spa for pampering then end the evening with a romantic dinner in a amazing location.

I already booked you the presidential suite with an ocean view just in case Steph makes you work for it. The suite comes with a personal butler. I made him aware that once you give him the go ahead, to make it romantic everyday for her. Flowers, romantic baths and all that crap. The room also comes with access to a private pool for _private activities_. Casanova next to you is booked in the Suite next door with his lady friend."

I raised my eyebrow and frowned. "Seriously?"

Tank glared. "Someone needs to monitor you and Steph at night. It's best if I'm nearby. I deserve a vacation." I still wasn't sold on the idea. "Man. We won't even see each other during the day. I'll make it clear to Eve separate vacations."

Santos laughed. "Exactly. Tank's trip is going to be shit compared to the ideas I gave your butler for your love connection. I'm warning you now, you might hate some of the things but this is about Steph. Suck it up. She will love the private catamarans, the Manati park, the Outback safari... You can thank me later with a new Porsche." I raised my eyebrow, he was lucky to still be breathing.

"What else did I miss?"

Tank smiled. "Not much. The girls at the bonds office think you run a super secret army and invade third world countries. They watch CNN and think they exclusively cover your whereabouts." All of us broke into laughter.

Santos took another sip of his beer then took his phone out to read something. "And Tank think's your like Rex the hamster. He gave the eulogy for his funeral." I turned sharply to Tank who looked shocked and embarrassed.

Les stood and started reading. "_Like Ranger, Rex was an avid runner, a catholic, a lover of fruits and vegetables, a silent companion who twitched his whiskers in communication like Ranger uses the word Babe... No one understands either except Stephanie._

_Like Ranger's aversion to being grabbed or touched, Rex would attack as well. Both prefer to be a loner's, always in action, territorial of their homes and neither should be put into cages with other animals..." _

"Who told you!" Tank started chasing Santos to shut him up. I grabbed the phone to read the speech in it's entirety. I never laughed so hard in my life. I couldn't believe Tank read this to people.

I raised my voice to Drill Sergeant level. "Knock it off!" I looked at Tank for an explanation.

Tank rubbed his face. "Freaking Ella, she made me do it. Google didn't have any hamster speeches... I winged it."

I shook my head. My men and I continued to finish off the twelve pack and shoot the breeze a while. It was hard for me not to think about my woman though. I needed to get things right between us again.

Eventually we moved to the locker room to shower and clean up. Santos released the doors. I made my way up to the penthouse. Both men made it clear in the elevator, they didn't trust me not to sneak out in the middle of the night and catch a flight. I wasn't pleased. I had every intention of making a break for the plane the moment they left.

Santos fob into my apartment. I looked around. It looked the same but felt... off. I checked the bedroom. One recordable story book was sitting on Babe's nightstand. I liked knowing she was thinking about me while I was away.

I checked the closet to see what Babe took, not much was missing. I checked my safe. All of her id's were still in place. I had a bad feeling she used her other ones. I specifically asked Tank not to let her use them until I ran them first. I checked the closet and found one missing from her purse.

I pulled my laptop checking Babe's trackers, only one was active. I wrote down her coordinates. I started packing my bag with weapons, money and id's. It was just passed two am. I didn't care if I had to stun gun Tank and Santos, I was leaving in a few hours to get my woman back.


	76. Chapter 76

Note: I debated all day over this chapter causing my post to be late tonight. I'm already brain storming my post for later today. I hope you enjoy!

SPOV

Over the past two days, Slick and I sunbathed, swam, drank every fruity non alcoholic drink possible and watched several performances at the hotel. After our heavy talk we both agreed to keep the rest of our trip light and fun. For my own sanity, I needed to stop hurting and missing Ranger.

While watching the waves, Slick's words hit me hard. I didn't want to cut Ranger but I also I didn't want him to cut me. Asking about Raquel was a slippery slope. I didn't want or need every piece of information about their relationship but I did need certain questions answered.

The issue was Ranger's response. At times I knew exactly how he would react but in this situation he was still an enigma. In the past he would never entertain any prodding, now only some topics were off limits like his job and if kills people.

After our conversation, no matter what Ranger tells me, good or bad, I will need time to digest. I didn't want this to be a lasting issue in our relationship. Yesterday I debated on whether or not to read Raquel's background most of the day. Unfortunately my curiosity got the best of me and I grabbed Slick's phone while we watched a movie and read Silvio's email like a crazy person.

After two pages of scrolling, I realized I should have purchased a tablet on the island earlier. Using a little screen and having to enlarge over and over took me hours. I didn't read every report but most. I knew Raquel was a year younger then me, a member of several art organizations, country clubs, hosted benefits at her gallery twice a year for charity and was indeed a tall skinny bitch with decent boobs. Ok I didn't have a confirmation on the bitch part, I assumed. And who was I kidding? Her breasts were amazing. Even pregnant, mine were still smaller then hers.

I took an interest in the men Raquel dated in her past, curious to see if Ranger's name would pop up. It didn't. Like a new car, Raquel changed men almost yearly. Athletes, CEO's, lawyers, millionaires, fast rising entrepreneurs and club owners. Her type was similar to Ranger. Strong, athletic, dominate, wealthy and successful. All of her romantic relationships on paper looked like they ended amicably. Some of her ex's she was still friends with according to her known associates and photos on Google. She was often photographed all over the Miami social scene. It made my stomach turn.

I knew you could learn a lot about a person based on their upbringing. Raquel was an only child. She went to the best private schools in the country and was raised by her mother, a former beauty queen. Her mom had six ex husbands and was currently married to number seven in Texas. One divorce was bad enough, I could never imagine six. Raquel's father was in and out of her life working in international finance. He had a horde of ex wives too, each younger then the last.

Looking over her finances, Raquel took yoga, spin class and Pilates. She also had regular spa days for waxing, massages, hair cuts and nails. She paid all of her bills on time and had a good chunk of money spread over three accounts. Her business didn't make a lot but her boyfriends always deposited cash into her accounts. She also had several black Amex cards over the years paid by different men. It was obvious she didn't need to work.

Her condo was paid off years ago and she had three luxury cars registered to her name. She recently purchased a beach house in Costa Rica and spoke three languages. English, Spanish and French. I hated her.

Once I killed Slick's battery, I Googled Raquel on my phone and came across her website. I scrolled through her current and past work... a few looked familiar to me but I couldn't figure out why. Then I saw a muscular mocha chocolate body and enhanced the image.

There in black and white was Ranger. I couldn't see his head but I knew it was his body. It was permanently burned into my brain. I was pissed he posed for her. My heart hurt. I barely had any photos of him and she could have many. One more reason it was more then just an arrangement between them. Thinking about them made me crazy. I decided to be as busy as possible and pack my schedule with items offered by the hotel to the point I wasn't able to think anymore. Over two days, Slick and I did a decent job. I just needed to keep the momentum flowing.

Like the days before, the weather was perfect. Slick and I sat eating our breakfast from the buffet on the balcony enjoying the warm sun on our skin. Both of our plates were piled high with fruits, waffles, omelets, pancakes but I could tell Slick was on edge.

I frowned trying to make more syrup dispense from its container. I started hitting it with my palm then shaking it. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I thought you would enjoy the spa after breakfast."

I raised both eyebrows. That was the third time since we woke up he mentioned the spa. "I think you need the spa more then me. I have this thing about strangers touching me and rubbing me down. I had an FTA who did all of these weird things to people during a massage. I don't want those things to happen to me. And I don't see a point getting a manicure or pedicure since I spend most days in the sand and water."

I took a long sip of my juice. "I'm not allowed in a Jacuzzi because of the high temperature...and the thought of allowing someone to wrapped me in anything tight makes me physically shake to the point I could have a panic attack... I've been restrained too many times and placed into too many tight spaces to allow anyone to do that to me willingly." The only person who could handcuff me and make me feel safe was Ranger.

I grabbed a few berries with my fork. "The only thing that remotely interests me at the spa was the herbal facial but I wouldn't get one now. With my luck my skin would react badly. I rather not ruin my trip."

Slick looked toward the garden view and sighed."You are complicated. I know you have some plans today but I heard about a special secluded section of the beach twenty minutes from the resort that has a great lunch. That is my only request today."

I shrugged my shoulders. "The buffet and restaurants are pretty awesome here. If you want to try something new, I don't care. As long as we are back by six for the pizza workshop tonight. You saw me yesterday begging the guy to put us on the list. I can't wait three more days. I'm craving pizza like crazy even since that guy walked past us the other day with his take out box from the workshop. I'm thinking pineapple, olives, onions, peppers maybe some sausage."

Slick laughed. "It's always nice to see a woman eat. I'm so sick of girls ordering water and a small salad they don't finish. I would give any girl a second date if she ordered wings and drank a beer on our first." I tried pouring more syrup onto my food but Slick grabbed the bottle from me.

"Too much. The babies will come out addicted if you continue."

I scrunched up my face and rolled my eyes shoving a waffle into my mouth. "I miss beer and pizza. I'm not big into wings but I like chicken ears... How is your love life going anyway? Did your profile help you find anyone decent?"

Slick laughed. "I'm not shy with offers but no one worth a second date. It happens when it happens. I heard my cousin searched and searched, went on all of these dating websites and a lot of first dates with a lot of losers. Wasted time in chat sessions and on phone calls. Finally she gave up and met the perfect guy through one of her friends a month later... Love when you least expect it and all that."

I snorted. "Yeah I know all about that. I had zero dates for years then bam! Morelli and Ranger at almost the same time. It knocks you on your ass." I ate as much as I could then passed my plate to Slick. I was running low on clothes, Ella packed us both with only a few outfits for every temperature imaginable. Luckily a lot of shops were within walking distance of our resort. After three hours, Slick and I had several bags in hand. We dropped our items off in our rooms.

I was hungry but also tired. "Can we go to that restaurant for dinner instead of lunch? I need a nap."

Slick crossed his arms and frowned. "No. It has to be for lunch." Slick pulled me from the couch, dragging me all the way to the car.

RPOV

I was sitting on the private flight in a bad mood on my way to Punta Cana with Tank and Eve. Tank was wise to sit far away from me and occupy Eve with small talk. I was not in the mood for any. After I packed my bag last night, I added Babe's Valentine's day gifts then sat debating if I should take her engagement ring with me. Part of me wanted to ask her, another part of me said to wait until my contract was over. I knew she wasn't completely ready too.

Even if I asked, I knew she wouldn't want to get married until after she delivered. Santos was right, no bride would want to wear a white dress while pregnant. At the same time if anything happened to me in the next few months Babe may never marry in the future. I didn't want her to mourn me forever. Another reason I was selfish to involve her in my life this early and not wait.

After ten minutes I went with my first instinct and decided to bring it along just in case. I hadn't put much thought into how I would ask Babe or the words I would say. I knew it was going to be a challenge.

With Rachel it was a discussion we put into action. I never thought I would marry again. Before Steph I imagined my life ending young. If by some miracle I did survive, I intended on running Rangeman and spending my time with different companions till I died. That was a unpleasant thought now.

Tank occasionally glanced in my direction, all I could do was glare in return. If I was Steph I would give him the finger. After I packed my bag last night, I made several phone calls to make arrangements for a romantic lunch for me and Babe. I called Slick late for an update and told him my plan.

I wasn't sure what I had in mind, the hotel gave me several suggestions. I decided having two Bali bed's next to each on a secluded part of the beach with food and flowers. I also requested a canopy over the Bali beds to keep the sun from burning Babe's fair skin with a healthy but romantic menu. I made clear Babe was pregnant to make sure nothing on her restricted list was cooked and requested a big piece of chocolate cake. It was a non negotiable. Babe couldn't drink. I needed other means to woo her into talking to me rationally.

I tried to gauge Babe's current feelings about me based on Slick's report. I had an idea what I needed to address although I didn't have an exact strategy to accomplish that goal. I had a feeling Babe would mention it before me. She was never the type of woman to beat around the bush. The most important thing was Steph being in the right state of mind and receptive towards my efforts.

I ordered Slick to take Babe to the spa in the morning and put whatever she wanted on his Rangeman card. From the spa it was his job to deliver her to me for romantic lunch. My plan last night was to leave by four am, arrive by eight and watch Babe from a distance.

I wanted to make sure the hotel room and lunch was set up then purchase Babe some clothes and jewelry. Around 3:30 am, I planned to stun gun Santos and Tank then exit through the tunnel. Santos got to me first. Thirty minutes before I took action, he used my bathroom then pretended to show me a text from Steph. I didn't see the needle until he pricked me. I got one decent punch to his stomach then faded into darkness.

By the time I woke up later that morning, I felt like crap. I pulled the taped post it with my flight time off my forehead and called control looking for Santos. By all accounts he went into hiding. I only had twenty minutes before I had to leave. I rushed into my bathroom then ran seven flights to the garage jumping into the SUV with Tank and Eve. I completely ignored them, taking several Advil for my headache from the sedative. I messaged Santos before my flight that payback would be a bitch.

During the flight I kept looking at my watch. By the time we landed and cleared customs I would have to run to my rental car and speed to make it to lunch before Babe. It didn't help my nerves that Slick messaged me that Babe refused the spa. I shook my head. No matter how well I planned, Babe always had a way of throwing everything off course to keep me on my toes.

I still didn't know what I was going to tell my woman about Raquel. I rather keep the past in the past. I knew that wasn't going to fly with her. I had to explain my arrangement but it was either too much information or made me sound like a complete asshole. It was a no win situation for me.

I wasn't a saint in my past. I was with many women especially in my teens. The army slowed me down due to deployments but on leave I tried to make up the time. Rachel was the game changer. Getting a one night stand pregnant was a wake up call for me. I became particular about the amount of women I was with and the birth control they took on top of always using a condom.

Once I started doing missions I stopped picking up women in bars. If I came across someone I was interested in, I would find out a name and number then research her before I called for a hook up. No matter what a woman said, I always used a condom except with Babe. Most of the time we used protection. A few instances we didn't have any or became caught up in the moment. Hawaii and Joyce's closet came to mind but I trusted her.

One of those moments of passion blessed us with twins. I would never take that back. I wanted to believe in a few years Babe and I would have planned for children but I wasn't sure. Before Steph was pregnant, I was on the fence while Babe rarely planned her life more then a week at a time. Timing was always an issue for us. I'm happy it happened the way it did.

I closed my eyes searching my mind about Raquel. I didn't have many mistresses, only three. She was my first. I think I remember meeting her at a high end liquor store. We were both looking at expensive wines and started a conversation. Our attraction was obvious and I liked that she didn't throw herself at me.

I'm sure I got her number, researched her then called her for drinks and slept with her that night. I rarely spent the night with any woman. If the sex was good, I called again for another hook up. Eventually I remember asking Raquel to be my mistress. Other men on my missions mentioned doing the same thing. For a while it worked for me. At the time, Raquel was beautiful and more importantly interested in great sex with out love if someone funded her lifestyle.

I needed someone steady and safe for an on call release. It seemed like a good match. I remember months prior I had started making more money then I had several years working. Raquel's expenses were nothing to me. We had an agreement but I had a strict set of rules. I only called her when I wanted. What we did was private and she wasn't allowed to mention me to anyone or ask me any questions. She had to stay clean, no sex with anyone else and no drugs. I made it clear I wasn't looking for a girlfriend and in the end Raquel happily agreed.

I never told Raquel my real name, to her I was always Ranger. Three years ago at a client meeting, she discovered I was Carlos Manoso, CEO of Rangeman. I forgot she called me Ace. I don't remember her reason for that nickname other then she hated the name Ranger. I honestly don't remember calling her Baby. The only time I said Baby in the past was while I was screwing and I wanted the woman to change position or I couldn't remember her name. I'm ninety nine percent sure I never called Raquel Baby with her clothes on. I shook my head. Doesn't matter now, damage was done.

I tried to remember us watching the rain, I don't. I was probably resting my eyes or working on something in my head between sessions. The wine was true. It wasn't out of romance, both of us had that common interest. We shared different brands and vintages with one another. The dinners were another thing. Sometimes we worked up an appetite between sessions, it wasn't out of romance. Over the course of our agreement in the year and a half it occurred, I was only in her company maybe five months. A few weeks here and there, I rarely slept over.

To me it was never a relationship. I never once told Raquel anything personal about me. Sometimes she was interesting to talk too, other times she talked about herself and her work and I tuned her out. Unless she was discussing music, wine or a book, I wasn't an active participant in the conversation. The gifts were another sore topic I knew Babe would mention. Most were of a sexual nature or skimpy lingerie for my pleasure. Not something I wanted to tell my pregnant girlfriend. I also don't remember buying Raquel a single piece of jewelry. That was something I really had to think about. It had to have been for a really special reason. I knew from the start, things like that sent the wrong message to women.

The art work was another story. I remember clearly receiving several framed photographs from her. On occasion I would see one on her wall or notice them on her kitchen table and comment. That turned into her giving me them as gifts. At first I declined which upset her. I wanted our arrangement to continue so I took them and shoved them in one of my closets only hanging one of two because they were of places I liked in Miami as a teenager. The beach, the park. Decor was never a priority to me. The photographs were a step up above a empty wall.

The Mercedes was simple. I had a contact from one of my missions, we often did each other favors. He would pay me in new cars for my services. I still use him today for my personal vehicles and Rangeman's fleet. At the time during my arrangement I was getting a new car. On several occasions Raquel commented on liking mine so I turned it over to her as a bonus for signing on another year with me as my mistress. The car cost me nothing. I didn't need the money from selling it. At the time it was easier to sign it over and move on.

None of this I could tell Babe. It would serve no purpose and make her more insecure. To me it was just sex. The moment Raquel told me she loved me and wanted a real relationship, I cut all ties. I remember almost laughing when she told me. She had no idea who I really was, yet she loved me. It never made sense to me. Deep down I think she confused sex and a comfortable lifestyle with love. If I said these words to Babe I would sound like a complete asshole. The truth was I only cared about Raquel's well being to the extent she was stable enough to take care of my needs. Nothing more.

I stood from my chair, locking myself in the bathroom. I started washing my chest and arms in my shower gel. I knew how much Babe loved it. I took off my warm clothes and changed into black board shorts and a light weight casual white button up t-shirt. I kept a pair of handcuffs in my pocket just in case Babe tried to run. I resumed my seat waiting to land.

The moment we stopped, I opened the hatch to the customs officials. I was a few minutes away from bribing them when they released us to continue on. I heard Tank laughing and wishing me good luck as I ran for my SUV listening to the gps coordinates. I pulled my car off to the side of the road, sprinting for the beach only making it eight minutes before Babe's arrival.

I reviewed everything quickly then ordered the staff to disappear with a hefty tip. I took a look at the hotel's effort. It was more then I imagined. A perfect lunch for seduction. The Bali bed's were placed under the canopy, sprinkled with flower petals. The white canopy was decorated with tropical garlands. On a small table, I looked over our lunch. A mixture of finger foods and different salads. I removed my shirt and hid my weapons and the engagement ring in a towel.

I checked my phone, Slick was only a few minutes away. I turned on the CD player to a low sultry Latin beat. I heard car doors closing in the distance. I moved to the side, out of sight. I had to hold back my laugh when I heard Babe tell Slick he should have asked for directions because their were no cars or restaurant in sight. I waited for her to be ten feet away before I allowed her to see me. I watched her stop short and touch her neck. I could tell she had small goosebumps on her milky skin. I moved away from the canopy walking towards her. Slick made quick work disappearing.

Babe looked like she didn't believe I was real. Her smile was blinding on her beautiful face. I saw the light tears building behind her crystal blue eyes then they darkened with need. She looked like an angel in a strapless white maxi dress. The sun made it almost transparent giving me a perfect view of her blue bikini underneath. Babe didn't move, I quickly closed the gap between us, pulling her gently into my body. Her arms immediately wrapped around my neck.

Her words breathless against my lips. "Carlos."

There was no denying the raw sexual heat between us. I devoured her lips in a hot and wet deep kiss. Both of us tangling our tongues. I moved my hand from her face along her body, underneath her dress. I cupped her semi bare cheek pulling her closer to me. Babe moaned into my mouth as I stroked her lips against mine. I wanted to posses every part of her, body mind soul. She was mine. She would always be mine.

Babe felt so soft against my hard body. I couldn't stop moving my hand along her curves, her nipples hard against my chest. I barely let us have a breath between kisses. She tasted like milk chocolate and strawberries. Our bodies wanted raw feral passion. Her smell drove me insane with lust, I was throbbing in my board shorts. I separated my lips from Babe moving to her neck. Babe gasped as I sucked on her pulse point, pulling her dress all the way down her body. I could smell her arousal.

I felt her expanding stomach, lightly rubbing small circles with my hand. I trailed small kisses down her body, between her breasts, dropping to my knees to worship her belly with several open mouth kisses. Her body was more stunning then I imagined. She glowed with my children inside of her. I rose to my feet looking deep into her eyes.

"So beautiful Babe."

Her lips were pink and a little puffy. I pulled her chin towards my mouth claiming her again in hungry desperation. I wanted nothing more then to take her six ways to Sunday. I could feel Babe's legs weakening. I picked her up without breaking our connection, lightly placing her on Bali bed. Babe curled her fingers into my hair stroking me lightly in sync with her tongue inside my mouth. She sucked my lower lip playfully but I knew she was just as greedy for me as I was for her.

I removed her bikini bottoms, caressing her inner thighs with my finger tips. I had to mark her as mine in every way. I moved my lips to her shoulder. Babe whimpered in need. Skimming my back with her nails, grabbing my ass forcefully, egging me on to put myself inside of her.

I broke my drawstring trying to push my shorts down. I could feel myself leaking pre-cum from the crown of my cock. I hovered above Babe's opening looking deep into her eyes. A light breeze gently played with her hair.

"I'll never let you go." I plunged into her, moaning into her mouth. So perfect. So tight. "God, I missed you."

I branded her lips with mine, invading her mouth again with my tongue. I rolled my hips rhythmically with shallow thrusts then plunged deep. Babe kept clenching around me, impatiently waiting for her release to come. I pulled her body on top of mine, placing her into a sitting position. She wrapped her legs around my hips as I drove upwards into her. I opened her sex wide with my fingers, stroking her softly with my thumb.

Babe was lightly panting. She dropped her head onto my neck moaning, squeezing me so tight. Babe's skin flushed. I tried to hold off but I couldn't stop the tingle just before I released. I arched my neck, groaning as her sex squeezed and milked me from root to tip.

A lifetime together wouldn't be enough. I tightened my arms around her not letting her move. I soaked in the feeling of her in my arms, the pace of our heartbeats against each other's skin. I ran my fingers through her wild hair, kissing her ear lobe lightly whispering in her ear.

"You're it for me Babe. You run, I'll chase you. You hide, I'll find you. For the rest of my life, you are the only one that matters... the only one that exists."

P.s note: Some people are freaking out. It's not over. Steph calls him on Raquel in the next chapter. Everyone breath. Not everything is as it seems.


	77. Chapter 77

Note: I love public comments. One reason I don't do private messaging, I feel if one person has a question then it's likely more people do. If your anything like me, I'm too shy to ask! Sometimes I have to cut chapters short but I try to keep scenes to one chapter when I can. That being said...

Ranger isn't going to throw a ring at Steph to make her forget everything. This is Stephanie Plum! Ranger took the ring with him because common sense. No one leaves valuables in a car, especially nothing as sentimental as an engagement ring Steph wore not just in Hawaii but Greece. Yes, if the car was stolen it could technically be replaced but is it really the same? No.

As far as the reunion, in JE's novel's Steph never does anything the way most people would. For example, Joe jumping out of Terri's window in book nine, Grandma Mazur tells Steph at dinner with him present. Steph doesn't confront Morelli. She points her finger, says he didn't tell her and storms away. She ends up getting shot with a tranquilizer dart. Does she attack Joe then? No. She stays with Morelli and sleeps in his bed.

Same book. Joe's truck is at the motel. Steph can't look in the window to check to see if he's cheating, Lula has too. It would have been out of character for Steph to attack Ranger, especially with a separation this long. If she didn't attack Morelli for a situation she knew he was in, it would be out of character for her to attack Ranger about something in his past the moment she saw him.

Yes Steph is getting stronger but it's a process. It wouldn't be a believable transition if Steph became this machine overnight. My goal from the start was to move Steph emotionally from where she was in the books, to the woman she's trying to be. It won't happen without some denial, struggle, insecurity, a touch of jealousy (cough cough Terri in the books, Uncle Sunny's mistress (book twenty) Rita Raguzzi hitting on Ranger in front of Steph).

In regards to Slick reporting on Steph's well being to Ranger, he cares for her. Slick wants Steph happy, Ranger makes her happy. Why wouldn't Slick help them in the right direction? Steph isn't stupid, obviously Slick works for Ranger. In the past, Slick tells Steph certain things stay between them so obviously he doesn't report everything. I will have Ranger read one of Slick's reports in a future chapter to clarify what information Ranger does receive.

Steph is going through a lot of changes. Personal, professional and Ranger is doing his best to protect her from people who want to tear her down, purposely surrounding her with positive supporters until she is able to stand on her own two feet and be strong.

According to the books, Steph isn't one to voice her issues: professionally _most_ of the time someone comes to her and offers help before she asks. In her personal life, she often internalizes everything. The denial, guilt, inability to make decisions or stand up to people like Joe and her mother. I debated the last chapter for hours, taking into consideration how Steph would react in her reunion based on her reactions in the books. Steph never openly attacks anyone and avoids confrontation as much as possible. (Often packing her things and leaving Joe's home with her laundry basket, instead of clearing the air with him.)

In terms of the Merry men being annoying the last few chapters. When are people not a little annoying in real life? LOL Sometimes the saying women are crazy and men are stupid is true. If everything was rainbows and butterflies I would be riding a unicorn named Buttercup delivering cherry Starbursts out of my satchel to the masses instead of eating a small bag of Cheetos and driving a Ford. Drama is a spice of life.

To answer the question why Tank is on the island with Ranger, he just came home from a mission. Tank doesn't know the details, it's classified. Ranger had a rough explanation of the past few weeks and now has to handle an emotional confrontation with Steph about his past... Something Ranger has never had to answer for in his entire life. Steph is still unstable at night and Ranger could have delayed PTSD and react by mistake in his sleep for all Tank knows.

Tank not on the island to keep an eye on Ranger, would be irresponsible and possibly dangerous. Could Tank have delayed him a few days? Yes. Although that would cause major issues in Rangeman and their friendship. It's a no win situation for Tank but I assure everyone he isn't on the island to cover Ranger's booty with Steph.

I read a wonderful quote by JE once, she said "Romance novels are birthday cake and life is often like peanut butter and jelly. I think everyone should have lots of delicious romance novels lying around for those times when the peanut butter of life gets stuck to the roof of your mouth." Love that!

**SPOV**

Seeing Ranger safe and shirtless made me dumbstruck. I spent countless nights worrying if he was alive, thinking the worst after two weeks with his lack of return. I saw the bruises on his beautiful body, his knuckles cut up. I didn't believe he was real until he kissed me.

Since our first kiss at my apartment parking lot, Ranger has had the ability to make me melt and forget my own name. I use to hide behind the fact I was with Morelli to subvert his advances but nothing on this earth could overpower the chemistry between us. I felt the tingle down my neck, the air electrify. I was overcome with relief he was safe.

Despite the Raquel situation, I loved him. He was my boyfriend and the father of my children. We had been through the worst together, more then any couple I knew. Somehow we beat the odds, running towards each other in times of trouble, building a strong relationship.

To hear I was the only one for him, made me feel warm and gooey inside. Ranger and I have always been physical. Whether a look, touch, kiss or the full Monty, it was a big part of our foundation. Words were still a work in progress in our relationship, something I didn't expect us to master for years. I wasn't positive about a lot of things in life, what I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt were the meanings of his touches. His lips told me he loved me, his hands told me he missed me.

The gentle caressing of my curves searched for signs of pain and injury. The way he held me tight against his skin told me he never wanted to let me go. Most couples needed words, Ranger and I weren't them. With every breath I could feel the mercenary leave his body, allowing Carlos to exist.

My legs were still draped around his hips, I squeezed him tight. "Nothing more then a band aid right?"

Ranger didn't make a sound but his chest rumbled with an internal chuckle. He kissed my shoulder. "Right." Ranger moved my hair out of my eyes. "Proud of you Babe...I meant to tell you the moment I saw you. The cases, the interrogation, everything."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm usually broken temporary then I pick myself up and dust myself off. I did nothing no one else would have done in the same situation."

Ranger shook his head a little. "Not many. You constantly take pieces of yourself and rebuild into something stronger. It makes you special."

I cupped his cheeks, placing my lips to his. I sucked his upper lip lightly. There was no better feeling then Ranger proud of me. "If you know about my cases then you know about everything else..."

Ranger cut me off with a light kiss. "Please... It's not how it seems. I forget sometimes you and I see the world very differently. I'm afraid you won't let me explain completely... running the moment it turns to something you don't want to hear.

I told you at Mama Macaroni's funeral, there are things you don't know about me. Things you wouldn't want to know... Things I don't want you to know. You think of me as a superhero, I'm not.

I don't want you to think of me as a monster or a bastard. Things in my life have been a game changer. Moving to Miami in my teens, my contract work with the Government, Rachel getting pregnant. Meeting you.

Give me a problem, I can plan an operation in under a few minutes. Have me deal and understand people in my personal life, I'm at a loss. You have seen my relationships outside of you." Non existent. His friend's have a similar background to him and he's estranged from his family.

"Our views of the world are different. I view relationships different. In the past, physical and emotional were never part of the same equation until you. You saw how I handled it. I said the wrong things... even now I'm messing this up. Words aren't my go two... I haven't had to use them since before I joined the Army. Emotions get you killed. It was one of the first things they taught me in basic training... that and if were hungry enough, you could eat anything.

Any emotions made our Drill Sergeant eat you alive... a person goes through a soldierization process. Each time I advanced, it was built upon that principle. It makes you feel like you don't fit with people you once knew. It changes you. It was a good lesson that served me well in my service. It helped me pass Ranger training and earn my contract...I'm navigating those waters..."

I could tell Ranger was struggling. The afterglow of my orgasm kept me mellow instead of high strung. I saw the fear in his eyes, despite his body looking cool and collected. Ranger thought he would lose me if he said the wrong thing to me. I placed one of his hands onto my stomach in an effort to calm him.

"Take your time." Ranger looked down at his hand. I loved watching how memorized he was. Fatherhood was another game changer for him.

"I liked the Army because it gave me structure, a brotherhood." A family he didn't have growing up. "Life was simple. If you couldn't carry it, wear it, shoot it, you left it behind. My life was running, shooting and communication with my unit. It helped me find control. It helped me succeed. I told you I modeled Rangeman after the military structure... I thought I could use it in my private life. No emotions, straight agreements.

I got the idea from other men I served with too. It made sense not to pick up random women from a safety standpoint. It seems crazy to most people but I knew several men who were killed by women pretending to be someone else." Ranger swallowed hard, looking towards the water.

"Some were friends...Bernard told you about someone in my past I never considered important. I didn't tell her my real name, my occupation or anything personal about me. I didn't answer questions or spend time with her outside of her condo... I'm not the same person I was back then. Our arrangement happened five years before I met you, almost nine years ago.

My memory is fuzzy on some details... I never thought of her as a relationship. A relationship is what we have. We are physically and emotionally involved. You know about me and my family, I know about yours.

I don't like talking about different women from my past, it serves no purpose. I saw how insecure you were about Rachel. You didn't want to be her. I don't want you to compare yourself to other women. You're it for me...

At the same time, I try not to compare myself to other men, men you loved on an emotional level that were also emotionally available to you... Men like Morelli, who you want to keep in your life as a friend..." I tried to speak but I stopped myself. I could tell by Ranger's eyes he needed to get this out.

"I trust you Babe. In the end that's what matters. I need you to trust me now and believe I wasn't purposely trying to deceive you in anyway." I looked deep into his eyes. I knew he wasn't lying. That didn't mean I didn't have a million questions.

"I know you don't want me to know everything. I need to know some. My imagination is probably worse then the truth."

Ranger caressed my back with his fingertips. "The truth makes me sound like a cold hearted bastard."

I thread my fingers through his hair. "Everyone was different once. You wouldn't have liked the Stepford wife I tried to be for Dickie or the mess I was after my divorce. Your words now can't erase all you have done for me since the day I met you.

I know this is going to be brutal but we need this. I want the truth no matter how painful it maybe. After we talk, I'll need to digest. I'm not running, I just need to process... I need you to let me process."

Ranger looked like he wanted to sigh. He dropped his shoulders and rubbed my stomach. "One day I want to marry you. I know it seems like a crazy idea... I know you're not ready and have a million reasons to say no but I want you to trust me enough to say yes one day...

If you ask me for something in my power, I want to give it to you. I don't want this hanging over our heads... It would destroy me to lose you." Ranger kissed my lips softly.

A long silence fell between us. "We had an arrangement. The rules were simple. I only called her, it was private, she wasn't allowed to be with anyone else or do any drugs. She couldn't mention me or ask any questions...I made it clear I wanted nothing more then sex. She made it clear she was interested in that and money.

When I started my contact, I was making more money in a few months then years prior. I think I met her in a liquor store and we discussed wine. We hooked up a few times after I checked her background then I proposed our arrangement.

I paid her bills for a year and a half but was away most months. We only saw each other four or five months here and there, I rarely spent the night. Wine was one of the few things we had in common. Occasionally we traded each other bottles and sampled them together." I had a few tears building behind my eyes.

"I was never a saint. I had a wild youth which led into wild teens. The Army gave me structure but I often had one night stands until Rachel. I always used protection but she changed things for me. I became more careful, picked women I knew took reliable birth control, on top of a condom. I was screwed up. I couldn't subject more people to my world." Ranger squeezed me tight.

"I never gave women pet names, I used Baby in my youth while I screwed occasionally if wanted her to move or I couldn't remember her name. Not many women gave me nicknames, I always went by Ranger. Raquel was a bit pretentious. She hated the name and wanted my real one. She asked often but I never told her.

I never cared or trusted her with that information. For some reason she started calling me Ace. The second or third client Rangeman Miami signed, started out as a dinner meeting at a restaurant. Santos and I were working together while Tank was running Trenton. Both of us grew up in the area and had an idea of what to expect. My goal from the beginning was to land as many high end clients as possible. I wanted as much money to flow into the business to hire more men and expand.

Raquel was the client's date. With rich clients, they pay to keep their private lives private. When you ran backgrounds for Rangeman on potential clients, you noticed some people paid for certain safeguards more then others. Raquel didn't show on the background check.

I was surprised when she arrived. She was surprised to learn I was Carlos Manoso CEO of Rangeman. When the client was distracted I reminded her of our confidentiality agreement and she agreed. Her meal ticket was at the table, she didn't want to make waves. I ran a background check after the meeting. I noticed some of then men she dated in the past were client's Rangeman was trying to acquire. I didn't think she would be an issue but I told Santos not to allow her to become a client and continue as normal until she posed a threat.

Over three years, Santos and I have ran into her with different wealthy clients. When I'm in town and I know she's involved from a background check, Santos always takes the meeting. I don't like mixing business with my past.

Occasionally Raquel would show up out of the blue at client meetings or events I attended to network for Rangeman. Strategically, with the amount of wealthy men she dated in the past and future, it was smarter for me to remain cordial. She's approached me over the years about starting with her again but I was firm I wasn't interested." Ranger played with a curl of my hair.

"I met a blue eyed Burg girl, I couldn't get out of my mind. I was never tempted to be with her again. She craved the spot light. Money... more of a social climber then a legitimate human being. I don't remember watching the rain with her. You know I don't waste my time like that. I could have been resting my eyes or working on something in my head. I didn't always listen to her when she spoke.

The wine was a common interest and dinner was something she made between sessions on occasion. Not out of romance. I usually ate takeout with Tank most nights when I was too tired to cook.

You didn't know this but Tank and I were roommates over the years at one time or another. Santos tried to live with us but we had strict rules about who was allowed to come to our place. No women or family, just men from our unit for safety reasons.

Raquel was a photographer, mostly landscapes. Living in Miami, she took a lot of pictures. I made comments about a few. It gave her the wrong impression I wanted them. When she gave me them, I declined. I didn't like having a lot of stuff.

She made a big deal out of it, so I took them to continue our agreement. I shoved them in the closet at my condo and only hung one or two on my empty walls." I tensed my back.

"It didn't matter to me she took them. I hung up a beach print and a park print because they were places I went to with my Abuela... I had lost her around that time and wanted to remember her. When I moved I got rid of my stuff. I always started fresh.

Over the years my unit, the core team, friends and family took everything. I had someone check my storage unit in Miami, I don't own anything she gave me anymore. I haven't for a long time... I see your brain working. The framed photos at Santos's house were Raquel's. I never noticed them until he told me yesterday. I could have cared less what was on his walls... he use to hang nothing but condom posters at one point."

I was hurt Les had lied to me. I thought we were good friends. "Why did he lie to me in Miami?"

"I think he didn't want to start trouble between us. He had just met you on our trip and didn't want you to hate him. In a way I think he didn't want to betray me too...Admitting I paid for sex isn't honorable. You see me as a hero, now I don't know."

I had a sad smile. "You're still my hero. In a way I get it... kinda. You were a young mercenary. What's that saying. There ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees. You worked hard, you played hard." I swallowed. "Was I the only Babe? Or was that a common name too?"

"You are and always will be my only Babe." Ranger kissed my forehead. He swallowed again.

"I know the subject of gifts is going to be a sore topic for you...they were sexual in nature. I'm not going into them. In terms of jewelry, I knew from the start it sent the wrong message. I don't remember buying her anything. I will look over my documents from that time but I am ninety nine percent sure I didn't give her any.

The only jewelry I purchased in the past was for Rangeman purposes, government operations, female family members and Julie. I only purchase custom Cartier pieces for you. I've only inscribed one piece in my life for you. You are the most important person to me."

I lightly nodded. "The car?"

"You know I have a contact. It was my old car. At the time I was getting my first Porsche. It cost me nothing. Raquel admired it so I gave it to her as a bonus to continue our agreement for another year. I didn't need the money. Selling would have been a pain in my ass.

I've signed many cars over to other people for years but not another woman I had sex with. I felt like it sent the wrong message after Raquel. I made a lot of mistakes when it came to her. There wasn't a guide book on how to make an arrangement work. It was a learning experience. After a year and a half, Raquel professed her love to me and wanted a real relationship.

I thought it was a joke but I was also angry. I made it clear from the start what we were. She was a safe release for me, nothing more. I didn't want to be tied down. My career was taking off, I was traveling, making money. Raquel wasn't someone I ever saw myself with long term. I had nothing emotionally invested in her. She liked the person she made me out to be in her mind, not the person I was.

I made it clear I wasn't interested and cut all ties... I could have handled the situation better. I know what I sound like...I'm not that man anymore. I had nothing to lose nine years ago. Today, I have a company, men who relay on me and you. I've only let you in. You are the only person that knows me."

Then why would he let Raquel take pictures of him? Well "picture" according to her website. "Why did you pose for her? Was it something you did often? I barely have more then a handful of pictures myself." Ranger pursed his lips and looked generally confused.

"What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Raquel's website. The photo of you?" I tried to grab my phone but Ranger wouldn't let go of me. He pulled my bag over, handing me my phone. I turned it on, with a few clicks I brought up the picture. Ranger narrowed his eyes and frowned.

He studied the photo, enlarging it several times. "This isn't me."

I snorted in disgust. "Seriously. Same skin color, same scar. Yes you have more muscle tone now but it looks just like you!" I looked down at Ranger's scar. It looked the same. Ranger grabbed my chin lightly.

"The scar is common. My appendix was removed. I can't go into details but I had an infection while on a mission and I was stabbed in the course of my duties. A military hospital had to remove my appendix due to inflammation and used the same opening as my wound... Look again. My incision is longer."

Ranger leaned back and placed the phone next to his scar. It was a little bit longer by a few centimeters. "Now look at his armpit. He as a small mole on his right almost hidden by his hair." Ranger raised his right arm and placed the phone next to it. I was bright red with embarrassment. I started biting my lower lip.

"I don't let anyone take pictures of me for safety reasons. You're not just anyone. As long as you keep them secured in our home and printed at Rangeman I have no issue with you having pictures of me. I would never let Raquel take a photo of me, let alone post it on her website."

I lowered my eyes and gave a meek. "Sorry."

Ranger pulled me close, resting his forehead against me. "I'm sorry. I don't like my past affecting you. I strive to be honest with you... I warned you before we started, a life with me wasn't going to be easy. I can't always tell you everything, you know why... But I will never lie to you... Being this honest scares the hell out of me. I'm waiting for you to bolt any minute."

I wrapped my arms around Ranger's neck, snuggling into him. "I didn't know you were scared of anything."

"Not much. Most of my fear revolves around losing you or fucking this up beyond repair."

Ranger was being honest with me, he deserved my honesty in return. I couldn't look at his eyes, my confession too personal. I focused on his chest instead. "I'm afraid you're going to wake up one day and realize this isn't the life you want anymore. You could disappear in the wind or find another woman... I couldn't handle if you lied and cheated on me. It would break me. That's my biggest fear."

Ranger crashed his lips to mine. When our lips parted for air Ranger spoke. "I'm a lot of things, unfaithful isn't one. You need reassurances. Tell me what you need. I will try and give it to you."

"It's me. My past. My mother. I need time. Sometimes I feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I need you to be honest with me. That's what I need right now." I bit my lip debating my next question. "Did you pay for things often with other women? Other then drinks or dinner?"

Ranger's body and face were impassive but his eyes were sad. "Hook ups never. Rachel receives child support for Julie. You know about Raquel... I had two other mistresses." I sucked in a small breath. I asked. Of course he's going to be honest. I felt sick.

Ranger rubbed my back. "We don't have to talk about this Babe. Both arrangements were brief and less involved then Raquel's."

"No. I need to know. Random hook ups are self explanatory. I need to know about these arrangements."

"My experience with Raquel was trial and error. I took a few months trying to figure out where I went wrong. I tried to learn from those mistakes to minimize a repeat of her feelings in the future. Three or so months later I met Sarina. I think she was an instructor, something to do with the gym in Miami. That's where I met her.

She was working while going to school at night. She told me she wasn't interested in a relationship. I only paid her rent, utilities and supplied her with a credit card. She didn't know my real name or anything about me. It only lasted six months. I was on a mission for two of them.

I never brought wine or shared a meal with her. No jewelry or car. I kept it strictly about our arrangement and never slept over. I did bring items over in a sexual nature but that was it. I purposely picked her because we didn't have much in common and I thought she would be discreet. After six months she wanted more of an emotional connection. She wanted to go on dates and see each other on holidays. I broke it off that night."

Ranger kept giving me light touches. "Kira was the next year. She was my last but more importantly the reason I stopped with the arrangements all together... I met her at an event for the Army in New York. She was in advertising, low on the totem pole, could barely afford her rent. I followed the same routine I had with Sarina.

It lasted less then a few months. I grew suspicious when she encouraged me to forego the condoms, I didn't. Then she insisted on using her own. That night I took the box she wanted me to use and opened each condom filling them with water in front of her. She had poked holes in them, hoping I would get her pregnant and take care of her for the rest of her life. I ended things immediately."

I frowned a little. Not as bad as I expected. "What about Raquel? Are you going to confront her about speaking to Bernard?"

Ranger thought for a minute. "At the moment no. I need to know if she is leaking information about me to clients or anyone else. Santos ordered someone to shadow her. It's premature to confront her until I have more facts. I don't know her motive yet. It's suspicious after all this time." I tried to stand up, Ranger held me tighter.

"Are we ok?"

I nodded. "I need time to process. I may have a few more questions, I don't know... I'm going for a swim. You can stay here or join. Either way I need to float for a while." I lightly kissed Ranger's lips as I bent down to grab my bikini bottoms. The water was crisp, gentle and slightly cool. I closed my eyes letting it wash not just my skin but my mind.


	78. Chapter 78

SPOV

_"Are we ok?"_

_I nodded. "I need time to process. I may have a few more questions, I don't know... I'm going for a swim. You can stay here or join. Either way I need to float for a while." I lightly kissed Ranger's lips as I bent down to grab my bikini bottoms. The water was crisp, gentle and slightly cool. I closed my eyes letting it wash not just my skin but my mind._

After hearing Ranger's explanation, I could relate to those women on some level. Ranger and I weren't always in a committed relationship, we hooked up several times over the years. In the moment hook ups seem like a great idea then you're left alone in bed and you feel like shit afterwards.

The sad part was, I couldn't blame those women for feeling more. I felt more after our first kiss. I knew Ranger was a dangerous addiction that wasn't in the market for commitment. I was never one for casual, I hate knowing up front it will never last.

It's always the same story, in the end someone eventually wants out and the other person gets hurt. I kept my distance from Ranger out of self preservation. Morelli was comfortable and convenient... My buffer from my feelings. Otherwise I would have ended up hurt like those women.

We're all adults, we know the score going in, the issue is Ranger's animal magnetism. Pure cat nip to women. He sits in a class all on his own. Women don't need to know anything personal about him to see he's strong, driven, mysterious and successful. I never shared my feelings with him during our hook ups, I knew they wouldn't have been welcomed. Ranger's friendship meant too much to me, I never wanted him to avoid me like the plague. I'm sure those women felt the same as me and hit a point they couldn't hold it inside anymore.

Sometimes on stakeout's, Lula told me what it was like to be a ho. I'm sure being a mistress is similar since they both earn money. I could see for some women it would be thrilling, fun and stress free. Part of it is sexually satisfying, although devoid of any emotion.

I imagine most women lived in the moment like Lula. I wasn't the type to allow someone to use me like that. I never judged Lula or anyone else for their choices in life but it wasn't something I could ever do. I preferred an equal exchange of power in my relationships. I didn't understand arrangements before his explanation.

I thought Ranger was somewhat emotionally invested like he was with me. Now the picture became clear. Being a mistress, is being alone. You can't celebrate the good days or talk about your day. You can't have support on your bad days either. You fit into a man's schedule and not your own.

Once upon a time I didn't know much about Ranger but I grew attached to him quickly as my friend, mentor and lover. It's understandable a woman would develop devotion to a man who took care of her needs, physical and financial. What they didn't factor into the equation was Ranger's love of the chase. He will always be the hunter. When that dynamic changed, he cut them loose.

Love is scary. I rarely said the L word to Morelli, that didn't mean I didn't feel it. Ranger never loved these women, that didn't mean they didn't love him. Raquel could have viewed Ranger as the one that got away. At sixteen, I thought that was Joe Morelli. Love and hate is a thin line, both requiring strong emotions.

From the outside, I look like a strong independent woman in a mostly male dominated profession. On the inside, sometimes I'm a discombobulated mess.

I bet each mistress went into the arrangement thinking the best, with a possibility of happily ever after in the future. I blame Disney for these lies. They sell young girls the promise of a fairy tale life, complete with soulmates and love. I was one of the few girls who didn't buy into that crap in the Burg.

Love isn't always at first sight. Sneaking out of bedroom windows, although fun doesn't lead to marriage and Prince Charming won't show up in time to solve all of my problems. I wasn't upset about those things. What pissed me off was the hair. I wasn't one of those girls who woke up with perfect hair. I spent hours taming it. I would have killed for birds to dress me every morning too.

My past relationships didn't teach me a lot, except one hard lesson. Love isn't a state of being, it's constantly changing. Commitment sets the parameters and choices dictate the direction.

Ranger and his mistresses were living in a fantasy. The moment the women spoke the truth, reality slapped them in the face and Ranger walked out the door. Our relationship was nothing like those arrangements. Ranger told me he loved me, something he never told those women.

His words about never being an unfaithful man clicked something inside of me. Men in my past have said it before. Joe and my wedding vows from Dickie. Ranger was the only man I believed. He had been honest with me about his past and told me things that didn't paint him in the best light. He put himself out there to make me feel secure. I took a deep breath.

Marriage...Ranger wants to marry me. My heart skipped a beat at his confession. I waited for the panic to set in but it didn't. That confused me. Dickie proposed and I broke out in hives. Joe proposed during a libido attack and I wanted to puke.

My engagement to Joe was very different then my engagement to Dickie. Joe and I were very casual. We both weren't ready for marriage...we were engaged to be engaged. Regular sex made him more in favor of marriage then me. Morelli's reasons for me to marry him were simple. Oral sex, wedding cake and his credit card. It wasn't enough for me. Marriage is terrifying. It's a major decision then and now.

Sharing a bathroom is normally an issue for me. Luckily Ranger takes only a few minutes then goes to work when I need it. My engagement to Joe meant I would have to give up on my fantasy of being an intergalactic princess. Ranger doesn't care who I want to be as long I'm safe.

The ultimatums Joe gave me were an issue. Ranger gives me choices. The two men were very different but my fear of marriage was the same.

It always bothered me Joe never gave me a ring when he asked. It also didn't help we avoided any discussion of a date. Thankfully my mother forced my hand and had me make up a day in August with a barbecue reception. At the time I was in a fit of panic. Before that day, anytime Joe and I had a serious discussion about marriage it led to a lot of yelling and leaving. The moment Joe heard a date, he panicked. Something I didn't expect.

The wedding dress shopping my mother forced me into made everything worse. To be honest, I liked the dress I tried on at Tina's Bridal Shoppe. Floor length satin with a scoop neck. I expected Joe to be pissed about the dress but his reaction still surprised me. Hearing that marriage to him was a state of mind was insulting. I knew neither of us wanted to be married and we equally sabotaged the relationship to be out of the obligation but it left me with more reasons to be leery of marriage.

Ranger and marriage...This isn't the first time Ranger told me he wanted to marry me, Atlantic City was the first. I remember he confessed he seriously considered it over the years but his Karma was an issue for him. In the end he felt he would rather share a closet with me instead. We left it in the air, neither of us ready to make a move at that time. I had Joe and he had a mess to fix at Rangeman because of Vlatko.

Today was different. He was different. I never had to be someone I'm not with him. Ranger told me he was all in, something no one has ever said to me before.

I needed to figure out a way to be all in too.

RPOV

Relationships. For a long time I didn't understand why people became involved in them or how people did them. I've watched them up close and through a gun scope more hours then I'd like to admit. It never made sense to me until Babe. Having no experience in them, I'm stumped if our talk went well or not. My finger hoovered over the Cartier number trying to figure out if I should order her something special or not.

Growing up with sisters, anytime I screwed up, I bought jewelry to make them feel better. I looked at my contact list and called the resort instead. I alerted the suite's personal butler to make the room romantic for dinner. I was hoping Babe would spend the night with me instead of separate rooms. I wasn't keen on her sharing with Slick. From a security standpoint it made sense, it didn't mean I liked it.

I replayed our entire discussion in my mind. Every look, breath and touch. I'm mildly stunned I didn't have to handcuff her to my wrist. I watched Babe closely in the water... I know I saw acceptance of my love in her eyes. I felt the trust building between us then she walked away.

I sat watching for hours, picking at our lunch. I hoped a fish would scare her enough to make her call for my help. I wanted to be close to her, have her in my arms and kiss every inch of her body. She told me I could join her but it wasn't the same as being with her. She asked me for time to digest. I had to accept that, despite my instincts to stay close.

Babe wasn't easy or simple. She always leaves me wanting more without trying. I knew from the start she wasn't going to feed my ego like most women or be impressed with my net worth.

Earning my respect usually takes a long time, she earned it the moment she caught Morelli. It grew with every capture and case. I've watched her shed many single tears but never break down when bad things happened to her. It takes a strong person not to panic in the face of danger, especially someone without prior training. Early on she fascinated me.

I knew from the start we would never share the same principles or values but I respected a woman who stood by her beliefs. I was honored when she adopted some of my code and surprised when I adopted one or two of hers.

Before Steph I didn't involve myself in anything unless it benefit me or made me money. My time and attention were valuable. Babe quickly became the exception to the rule.

I watched her help people and take on cases without any form of payment. Her reasoning, because they asked. I wasn't stupid enough to believe I could erase all of my sins in taking on that kind of mission of helping people who asked, people asked things of me all the time. My mission became protecting her and the work she was doing. I decided early on to be her protector.

I've been to many places, met many people. It's not everyday you come across someone like her in a world filled with scum.

The Core team didn't understand my obsession. They couldn't see the potential inside of her. An unwavering amount of perseverance bubbling on the surface, her limitless curiosity, yet she respected my need for privacy.

When I wasn't with her, I thought of her. I compared every woman to her. She was an addiction, I had to know everything about. I broke into her bedroom at night to watch her sleep after a bad mission or take down, she was the silence my body craved. I didn't care if she was with another man, I thought Morelli was best for her. He had a similar upbringing and values to provide her with a normal, safe life.

Something I could never give her. I've made many choices in my life, some for myself, a lot for other people. I didn't make them out of love until her. I sent her back to him because I thought Morelli was better for her. I was foolish.

Babe had this vulnerability she hid from the world. I caught glimpses from a stray tear or fear from seeing a dead body but her confession to me was a big step in her ability to build a future with me. I wasn't sure if she realized that yet.

Babe stepped out of the water, I waited for her to speak. She looked under the covered dishes, picking her chocolate cake to eat as she sprawled next to me on the Bali bed. As soon as her plate was clean she fell asleep. I pulled her against my body, listening to her shallow breathing.

Having her in my arms reminded me of all the things that could have happened in that jail cell. Her blood pressure could have shot up causing her to pass out and injure herself and my children. It made me think of all the ways I could hurt Royce.

I wanted to torture him. Hang him upside down and bleed him to death. If he wasn't a Federal Agent I could do that. If I kept him in a cell, someone would investigate his disappearance especially with my return in town. Any marks on his body after he was found dead would be investigated for foul play.

A suicide like Abruzzi would look suspicious to the police and Babe. I didn't want Babe asking questions. Despite my desire to torture him, Royce would have to die by an "accident." Slip and fall in the shower, car crash... I would also need to be seen publicly around the time it occurred.

Morelli was another issue Babe and I had to discuss. I needed an exact clarification of what transpired between them in that garage. If he did what I think he did, I wanted to kill him. The only thing that stopped me was Babe. She would take his death hard. Despite their lack of friendship at the moment, she would carry guilt over unfinished business for years. If I set up a situation for him to die in the line of duty or by an accident, Babe would investigate. She would never forgive me if I hurt him by means other then self defense... It wasn't worth losing her.

Raquel was much more expendable. Depending on her motives and information she reveled about me, I may only need to destroy her reputation and assets. Her inability to find a meal ticket in Miami could cause her to move. If she poses as a threat in the future, a boating accident would be simple to orchestrate.

I pulled Babe closer to my chest as she dreamed. I went through my messages on my phone and email. I was annoyed I didn't have any information on Jeanne Ellen or Cross after all these weeks. Disappearing was easy with our training, a little money and anyone could get new papers and id's. I knew she was in hiding somewhere nearby, my guess within 50 miles of Trenton by car when she was in contact with Chet.

If she took a plane or train, she would have been spotted by now. I thought word of a cash incentive would bring leads. I didn't like having a traitor in my building. New safeguards and procedures would have to be put into place for Babe and Slick when she doesn't feel safe while I'm away.

I emailed my Realtor to send me a list of properties. Ocean City was fine for now but I wanted a safe house for our family, one we only knew about. It had to be far enough away from Trenton but close enough to drive when she needed to hide with our kids.

I heard Babe's alarm on her phone. I silenced it. She rubbed her eyes, grabbing my wrist to look at my watch.

"Crap. I have to go." Babe scrambled off the Bali bed, grabbing her purse, shoes and dress.

What? "Where?" I grabbed my clothes. Despite my broken drawstring, I rolled the top of my board shorts on my hips to keep them up.

Babe looked frazzled. "I have an appointment... I've been looking forward to this for two days."

I raised my eyebrow waiting. Babe sighed. "It's a pizza making workshop. And before you tell me I should miss it. I can't. I've been craving pizza for two days. Slick and I ordered three pizzas from three different places to curb my craving but they sucked. Completely tasteless and watery. I had to beg the front desk to let me on the list. If I miss today, I have to wait three days."

I crossed my arms and frowned. "What makes you think this workshop will be better?"

Babe looked at me like I had two heads."I could smell the difference. The chef is from Italy. I wanted to go to his restaurant but reservations are booked weeks in advance and they don't do takeout."

Babe kissed my lips briefly then practically ran for the road to return to her rental car. I grabbed my items shoving them in my pocket and messaged the staff we were done on the beach as I ran to catch up to her.

Babe was almost to her car with Slick in the driver's seat. "I'll see you later."

I grabbed her hand leading her to my car. "Babe. I'll go with you."

Babe scrunched her face confused. "This is an organized group activity with a bunch of strangers? It's not something I expected you to be interested in?"

I raised my eyebrow again. "I could say the same thing. You don't cook. You think barbecue sauce is ketchup mixed with pepper."

Babe blushed as she rolled her eyes. "I can cut things. I'm not cooking. Slick was suppose to be the cook."

Over my dead body will my employee cook with my woman. I wrapped my arm around her waist guiding her to my car. "Now I am."

I drove twenty minutes back to the resort with Slick shadowing us. I grabbed some pants from my bag changing in the parking lot, hiding my weapons again. Going to a cooking class was the last thing I wanted to do but I know better then to fight one of her cravings. Hopefully after a few hours we could go back to my suite and spend the rest of the night in bed. I messaged Slick to deliver my bag and room key after class.

We walked down several halls to the correct room. Upon check in we were given name tags and aprons. I pocketed mine and Babe placed hers on the bottom of her dress near her thigh. The room was very large with twenty five cooking stations. Several couples were early, eagerly waiting close to the front near the Chef's station.

I choose the last station in the back. All of our equipment and supplies were already on the table. I pulled a pen from my pocket and started breaking down the recipe to cut down our time and assign Babe tasks.

Babe smirked and whispered. "Does everything have to be a military operation for you?"

I raised an eyebrow confused. "You're hungry. Why waste time?"

A small Italian man in a chef's hat and coat introduced himself ten minutes later. Babe and I had already washed our hands and started working on the recipe. Babe was slowly cutting vegetables as I worked on the dough. I placed sugar, salt, water, oil, flour and yeast into a stand mixer to blend then attached the hook to knead the dough for fifteen minutes.

I grabbed a mixing bowl to blend the sauce together. Tomato paste, olive oil, water, fresh garlic, salt, pepper, rosemary, basil and oregano. After fifteen minutes the dough wasn't ready. I cleaned our table surface and started kneading it by hand.

I heard whispering and looked up to see the majority of women watching me as they fanned themselves. I ignored them, checking Babe's progress. I twitched my lips. One onion and pepper cut so far. I had to let the dough rest for an hour. The recipe said to enjoy a glass of wine and socialize with others at this time.

I had no intention of socializing. I looked at the wine on the far table, Zinfandel. I grimaced. I decided it was safer to help Babe with her toppings. I cut up more garlic, olives and pineapple. I quickly realized her mixture was going to be gross. We agreed to split the pie in half, her toppings on one side, mine the other.

Most people were mixing dough or starting the sauce as we waited. I sat close wrapping my arm around her. Babe looked around the room and started to chuckle. It caught the attention of the instructor who decided to come over and check on us.

He looked confused. "You're done?" He lifted our coverings checking our work and taking a fresh spoon to dip into our sauce. I waited to see if he could tell I added a few things off recipe.

The chef smiled. "Excellent. You're my most efficient students yet. Are you in the industry?"

Babe snorted. I shook my head. He tried to converse more but I left the talking to Steph. She told him all of her favorite foods from our time in Italy. When she mentioned trying to get a reservation to his restaurant, she charmed him enough for him to invite us to his table tomorrow night for a special tasting menu. Babe smiled brightly thanking him.

It doesn't surprise me anymore in her ability to relate to people. A major difference between us. I would have paid for the reservation and bribed staff and host's as necessary.

After the chef left, I kissed the side of her head and rubbed her swollen stomach away from prying eyes. Our dough was ready by the time the others started to socialize. Several came over with glasses of wine but I ignored them and glared to make them disappear. I quickly tossed the dough between my hands, working it in a circle to place on the tray.

Babe, not one to follow directions tried to pile everything on quickly. I grabbed her hand and kissed it, reminding her to be patient. I passed her the brush and cup of olive oil. I held her from behind, threading my arms through hers whispering in her ear where to brush the oil. We stayed in our position to spread the sauce, cheese and toppings.

I had to break our connection to put the pizza in the oven. Babe watched the timer like a jaguar hunting his prey.

Ten minutes later, I pulled the pizza, cutting it and placing it in a go box. I carried the box in one hand as I pulled Babe from the room with the other. I guided Babe towards the elevator, pulling her tightly to my chest. Slick passed me my room key and bag, disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

SPOV

Ranger was hysterical in that class. He cooked with laser focus while still being aware of his surroundings. I couldn't complain too much, I was starving. The doors of the elevator opened to Tank and Eve kissing. What!

They broke apart smiling at me. Tank looked uncomfortable being caught, it was cute. Ranger tried to guide me forward but I stopped to say hi.

"I didn't know you two were here! Are you enjoying your stay? Did you see the beach?" Eve and I talked outside the elevator about all of the activities, shows and places I liked so far. Both Ranger and Tank tried to move us along. I noticed Ranger shooting daggers at Tank. Strange.

I smiled at Eve. "Do you want to do that safari tour with me tomorrow? Maybe we can do dinner too?"

Eve smiled warmly. "Yeah sounds fun." Ranger started rubbing his finger tips up the back of my thighs and around the edge of my bikini bottoms. My eyes widened. What is he doing?!

I held my breath looking into his eyes. They were dark with mischief. I said a brief goodbye and walked quickly to his suite.

"You could have stayed with me. I have a two bedroom suite."

Ranger turned the lights to low. "This is more private." And a whole lot nicer. Wow. The furniture was modern and sleek. It had a full kitchen, living room, dinning room and two bathrooms. The bed was larger then a king. I didn't notice at first the flowers and candles sprinkled all over the rooms because the vases of red roses on every flat surface took my breath away.

I noticed more covered dishes on the table. Ranger dropped the box onto the table, pulling me to his lips for a deep kiss. I wanted to take things further until my stomach rumbled.

Ranger smirked. "Let's feed the beast." He turned to a panel on the wall pressing a series of buttons. Soft classical music filled every room.

I moaned through three slices of pizza while Ranger ate one with his salad. I tried to tour the outside of his suite but he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom, placing me on the marble counter top.

Ranger removed his clothes, kissing me deeply with lots of tongue. With one last peck he turned to fill the bath with bubbles and salts. I stood taking my clothes off, admiring his form.

Ranger is very dominate in bed with me. I maneuver myself on top but only because he allows me. I could never be those legions of women from his past. There was no point trying, I needed to be me.

I found some massage oil on the counter top. I read my fair share of magazines the past few weeks, I wanted to try a few tips I learned on him to make his welcome home memorable. I placed a good amount of oil in my hands as I walked up behind him, placing my arms around him. I used my hands to stroke him and his sac.

I kissed his shoulder. "I missed you."

Ranger didn't speak. My only indication of his pleasure was the widening of his stance. I moved my fist up and down his shaft in a slow and steady motion. I could smell the sandal wood from our bath. I played with my speed and pressure, feeling Ranger's breathing change against my chest.

"Turn off the water and get in." I bit my lip when he took a minute to comply. I never ordered Ranger around before. He stepped into the tub, sitting down amused yet curious.

"Put your hands on the side of the tub and leave them there."

Ranger raised his arms from the water, resting them on the sides of the tub as he leaned back admiring my body.

I slipped inside the tub straddling his hips. I massaged his shoulders, neck and pecks. I could feel his arousal against the curvature of my ass. Ranger always liked teasing me, delaying my gratification. It was fun to tease him. I grabbed a sea sponge slowly lathering his chest and abs while stroking his shaft.

Ranger's fingers gripped the tub hard. I ran my hand through his hair, kissing his lips softly. Ranger sucked my bottom lip, advancing then retreating his tongue. I could feel his arms tensing, needing to touch me.

I rocked my hips against him, moving one hand to his shoulder as I sat down taking him deep inside of me.

Ranger was hoarse. "Babe." A small smile played on my lips. My name, a warning and promise he would take full control next. It made me wild for him. I lost myself in a fast rhythm loving the friction of the rocking motion.

I stole a glance at his dark possessive eyes. His control fraying with every passing minute. I moved my mouth to his ear.

"Touch me."


	79. Chapter 79

This has been my favorite chapter to write! I don't know why. I'm feeling very inspired, already working on the next. Enjoy!

SPOV

I was laying on Ranger's chest feeling deliciously sore this morning. After our bath we moved our activities to the hall wall and the floor before we made it to the bed. I enjoyed feeling him slide in and out of me throughout the night.

My dreams were always unpredictable, I hoped the lack of sleep would keep them at bay. I was never lucky. Most of the time I had a nightmare instead of a night terror except last night.

I didn't tell Ranger about my issues, I had a feeling he already knew. My theory was confirmed the moment I saw him put his weapons into the night stand instead on top. I closed my eyes pretending to sleep to cover my embarrassment. I appreciated not being pushed to talk about it. Ranger and I had a firm unspoken rule, we didn't mention bad things in our past unless we brought them up first.

My night terror's were hard to explain. In a way I know my eyes are open but I still feel asleep. It's like being in the Twilight Zone. Slick told me sometimes I bolt upright, screaming, crying, thrashing and moaning. He tried talking to me but I was unresponsive. Slick played it off like it wasn't a big deal but I saw a little fear in his eyes.

I remember the first time I had a night terror the day after I had killed Alpha. I had no memory of that night but I woke up somewhere else in the apartment other then my bed. I had new marks and bruises on my body. I was convinced someone had broken in and done something to me. Once I calmed down I searched the internet to see if something else was wrong with me. That's when I came across night terrors brought on by extreme stress.

They ended a week later and my life returned to normal, despite the nightmares. Eventually they too faded. I noticed if I stayed with Ranger or Morelli after an attack I didn't experience them again. Nightmares happened more often with Morelli but he pretended not to notice them.

I wanted the ground to swallow me whole once I figured out I had a night terror sometime during the night when I woke Ranger for sex. Ranger didn't say anything but I saw the evidence of his blood on my nail and fresh scratches on his chest. I never had a terror with someone in the same bed as me. I was mortified.

I apologized, trying to get out of bed to hid in the bathroom but Ranger wouldn't let me go. I tried to hide my head and body in the blankets out of shame. I should have known better. Ranger ripped them off the bed and spooned me tight against his chest.

He didn't talk for a long time then he told me he never experienced them firsthand but knew men who had on a nightly basis. Normally he knew not to intervene unless the person experiencing the terror was in danger but Ranger didn't realize what I was doing at first.

I asked him what happened, he told me it didn't matter. I pushed further. He said I bolted up, mumbling about someone hiding in the room. I tried to get out of bed but he told me I was safe and tried to keep me. After a minute he realized what was going on and let me go to see what I would do.

Ranger told me I turned on the lights then went to all the doors and closets opening them. After a few minutes I fell back asleep on the end of the bed. I felt so vulnerable. I wanted to disappear. Ranger told me he didn't think I was a danger to myself or anyone else. He thought my body and mind were stressed, concerned about danger and I needed time to sync them back together again.

Ranger was warm and sweet to me. He reminded me I didn't have to hide from him and what he saw didn't change how he felt about me. He helped me forget with his soft lips as he slipped himself inside of me again, whispering Spanish words of love.

Ranger's lips on my temple brought me out of my thoughts. He was playing with my gold Batman necklace amused. "Where did you find this?"

I kissed his fingers."Les gave it to me."

Ranger's whole body tensed. His eyes narrowed assessing the piece again."I don't know how I feel about my men giving you jewelry."

I rolled my eyes. "One he's your cousin. Two it's a tracker that only the Core team can view... It feels less invasive since the Chet issue... It's your symbol not a romantic gesture."

Ranger tilted his head. "We need to discuss that. I'm told you had a feeling. Has anyone else given you that feeling or made you uncomfortable?"

I sighed throwing my leg over his hip. "No. I would have told Slick."

Ranger caressed my thigh. "I don't like you running but in that situation, I would have understood. We need to come up with a system for you to go off grid alone when the situation warrants it...I prefer you keep a tracker on you at all times that only I can view to find you when you do." Ranger was semi lost in thought.

"I'll look into a place to store a car with go bags for you to access in the future. I'm already looking into a new safe house for our family that only we know about. I want a system... some kind of message with a code word left on my phone or email that alerts me you ran without the full explanation."

I smiled. "A secret Batcave."

Ranger smiled. "Sure. I want it to be something off grid in case the Core team or Rangeman network becomes compromised... I want you to review options with me. It needs to be something that makes you happy and comfortable with two infants until I can reach you."

I scrunched my face confused. "Why can't I go to Greece?"

Ranger kissed my neck. "You could but it's far away. In an emergency planes aren't always an option. Driving is practical to avoid camera's and detection. I want you to have a place only we know."

I looked around the room. "Should we really discuss this here? You didn't scan the room."

Ranger's lips twitched. "You're learning. I have a jammers in the room. Currently your tracking device or any bug wouldn't send a signal to anyone. I'll turn it off when we leave."

I narrowed my eyes and frowned. "Why didn't we use them in the wind?"

"It's better to know if a room is compromised before you settle in. You also needed to learn how to search a room. People who depend on technology get sloppy. I had Slick scan the room before we arrived, when he delivered your belongings."

I watched Ranger pick up the receiver to order us breakfast. When he asked about whole wheat bread for my french toast, I playful sunk my teeth into his peck and shook my head no. He quickly hung up bending down to savor my lips in a scorching kiss. I felt his hands gently cup my breast and ass.

"We don't have much time Babe... After breakfast we could stay in bed and cancel the rest of our day to make up for that."

I smirked. "You can stay in bed if you want. I want to see the world before I pop and cant leave the house, let alone Jersey." I panicked a little at the thought.

Ranger rolled my nipple between his fingers. "Normally Babies can travel after two weeks. You will never be trapped." Ranger nuzzled and kissed my neck. "If you need to get away, we can stay at any safe house of your choice. If you want us to have a long weekend just the two of us, we have Ella to babysit. You know she is bouncing off the walls to help."

It was true. Ella was acting like a proud Grandmother. It was nice to see since the babies real Grandmother's were non existent in our lives.

My smile widened as I felt Ranger's erection against my hip. Ranger used his knee to part my legs. "Nothing sexier then a man with a plan."

I wanted him to feel good after how sweet he was to me. I felt too swollen and sensitive to let him indulge inside of me again so I shook my head playfully. I pulled loose from his grasp, kissing down his body.

I lightly brushed my lips over his crown, flicking my tongue gently. I could hear Ranger groan as he gripped the pillow around his head. I hollowed my cheeks harder taking him deeper. I used my hands in sync with my mouth to pump him dry.

Ranger needed this release before our couple's outing today. Something I knew he would think of as painful more then fun. Ranger's body shuddered as he said my name in breathless praise.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard the door bell ring. I tried to get up but Ranger grabbed me around my waist with his muscular arm.

He lightly kissed my neck. "Stay." I saw a gun in his hand as he grabbed his pants off the floor.

A few minutes later Ranger pushed the cart into our bedroom, placing two trays on the bed. "Hmm french toast, bacon, toast and home fried potatoes. Heaven." Ranger looked like he had some kind of Mediterranean omelet with extra veggies and no cheese. Gross.

I looked at the clock. "I'm meeting Eve in an hour." Ranger didn't look thrilled.

I elbowed him."What's up? You don't like her?"

Ranger shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know her. Doing couple's activities isn't on my bucket list." Ranger lowered his voice and purred. "I'd rather be alone with you."

I blushed. I've always known this about Ranger. Anyone more then me in his private life was a crowd. I couldn't cancel on her but I could spare Ranger. "You can hang out here if you want. It's only a few hours and then the rest of the trip will be us."

Ranger stopped his fork halfway to his mouth, raising an eyebrow. "Have you traveled outside the resort other then yesterday?"

I shook my head no. I didn't see a need, this place had everything. "English is spoken around the resort and in high tourists areas but not in the towns. The safari you want to go on, will include a lot of people only speaking Spanish.

It's not uncommon for most people to carry concealed. Pickpockets will be found closer to the resorts and credit card theft is a big problem. We are in a nice section... travel five miles into town and you will see trash all over the streets in some areas and large roving groups who target tourists.

It wouldn't surprise me if you saw a mega mansion in the middle of a run down street with other houses that look like shacks. Crime and drugs are an issue in this area. I hope Slick told you not to drink the water." I nodded. That was the first thing Slick told me when I left my suite. If it didn't come from a closed bottle it wasn't safe.

"Prostitution is heavy near bars and clubs. Men and women. Unemployment is high here, people make money anyway they can." Ranger played with a curl of my hair.

"You're a beautiful American woman that's a tourist. You need to be extra careful because men will target you. It's not unusual for criminals to set up illegal roadblocks and attack people. And the police standards vary from area to area. Some take bribes, others use excessive force.

Power outages occur frequently in this country, that's when most crime occurs. People also pose as fake police officers to try and take advantage... You should look at the seal on the uniforms and their name tags. They only use their last name here.

Being in the country today will expose you to the possibility of Malaria or Dengue Virus. We will need to wear layers and use a lot of repellent... I know you can take care of yourself but there's a language barrier. I don't feel comfortable having you leave the resort without me." I understood. It wasn't that he didn't trust me, he didn't want anything to happen to me.

His words swirled in my head. Fake police officers and power outages. How would he know that? My eyes widened and I gaped at him. "Have you been here before?"

Ranger looked amused. "I've been to a lot of places. One day you will too. Slick will be our backup today." Ranger looked at me, assessing my face. "How did you pick Punta Cana?"

I pursed my lips. "It's warm with a beach. I heard about it on the Travel channel... The flight time sealed it for me."

Ranger looked confused, searching my face for something again. "One day, we need to sit down and make a list of where you want to go... I don't mind traveling with you to certain countries as long as you know the risks first and stay aware of your surroundings... I don't want you afraid of the world or see it the way I do...I want you and our children to be happy and safe."

I bit my lip. "Should I be concerned about lions or tigers today?"

The tension was broken. Ranger's lips twitched in amusement. "No. Lizards, snakes, rodents, birds and crocodiles. Don't stick your hands in any brush or any holes and you should be ok."

I finished my breakfast a little freaked out, quickly dressing for the day. Ranger wasn't trying to scare me or tell me what to do. As an experienced traveler he was giving me guidelines and advice. It made me feel closer to him in some strange way, I appreciated we could share these experiences together.

The weather was cool this morning. I chose a pair of jeans and a tank top with a light jacket to hide my shoulder holster. I wasn't sure if the weather would become sunny later so I grabbed sunglasses and a baseball hat. Ranger dressed in a similar fashion, looking sexy in his black Ray Ban sunglasses and nondescript baseball hat.

He pulled my purse from the bed and placed it in a canvas bag draped across his body. Ranger pulled me out of our suite to spray both of us in suntan lotion and bug repellent. I eyed the private swimming pool. Yes, this was a lot nicer then my other room.

Ranger tucked me close to his side as we waited in the hall for Tank and Eve. After two minutes, Ranger lost patience, banging on the door yelling something in Spanish.

Honestly I could have cared less about the Safari. Seeing Ranger in an uncomfortable social situation was worth this trip all on its own. Tank opened the door sheepish, apologizing as he wiped lipstick from his mouth. Eve fixed her hair in the mirror then greeted me. Ranger never letting me leave his side, lead our group to the elevators.

Eve looked at me for a few seconds then spoke."Are you ok Steph? You seem a little on guard?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed my thumb to Ranger. "He gave me the safety talk before meeting you. I'm waiting for an armed bandit to jump out of the bushes now."

Eve laughed. "We must have had the same talk. I had mine on the plane though. I was hoping you spoke Spanish, I don't know a lick."

I snorted. "Nope."

Eve smiled, placing her hand around Tank's waist. "I guess we will have rely on our men then. I purchased a beautiful piece of art yesterday after dinner, I loved the bright vibrant colors. I can't wait to show you... I had a little trouble figuring out the money. Have you had any issues?"

I shook my head. "Most places take dollars or credit cards. I heard a few people on the beach have a little trouble but Slick explained the dollar is about forty-two Dominican Peso's so he handled those situations for me. Where did you eat last night?"

"I wanted the full experience so we drove into town. It wasn't spicy like I expected much more flavorful. I loved the Mangu. It's boiled and mash plantains and I had this stew with different meats, vegetables and potatoes. Tank ordered goat in some kind of rum sauce."

I scrunched my face. That didn't sound appealing at all. The elevator opened to Slick waiting for us near the doors. I smiled at him and he nodded.

Ranger jumped into the drivers seat while I sat in the backseat with Eve. "I admit I was a little bit of a nerd and researched the area when Tank invited me. I never realized so many Haitian immigrants live here now. I also liked reading about the exports on sugar, coffee and tobacco. I'm excited this tour will stop at one of the plantations to watch the entire process."

I didn't care what we saw, it was nice to be out enjoying the day. I watched the streets as we drove, I noticed a lot more men then women on the sidewalks. Ranger and Tank were silent the entire ride, no surprise. I enjoyed learning about Eve and her family. It was nice traveling with someone as curious about our surroundings as me.

Eve looked behind us becoming nervous. "Tank I think we're being followed."

Tank and I looked behind quickly. I relaxed. "That's Slick. He's our back up today." I didn't want to explain Slick, I wasn't sure how much Eve knew about Tank or Rangeman. It wasn't my job to spill the beans. Eve relaxed and didn't ask questions. I had to give her credit, I would have asked if I was in her position.

Overall I liked her a lot. She was well educated, spoken and mature. A much better fit then Lula. I took it as a good sign every time she smiled as she spoke about Tank. After forty-five minutes, Ranger pulled into a small country side home. I noticed a fenced in section on the side of the property with twenty bright yellow off road Jeeps.

I had to cover my mouth from laughing. Ranger was going to hate this!

We exited the car to find our guide inside the building. The owner Leo was very friendly. I watched Ranger try to negotiate the use our SUV instead of the Jeep but Leo was firm about the Jeep's special tires and higher clearance off the ground. By using the Jeep we could also listen to our guide point out things along the journey since they were already wired for sound. Ranger asked for anything in Black but our options were cherry red or yellow.

Ranger's jaw tighten. I bit my lip hard. I decided to save Leo. I placed my hand on Ranger's shoulder to calm him.

"Two yellow Jeeps please." I grabbed both sets of keys as Ranger signed paperwork and paid. I tossed one set to Slick and mouthed "Drive it like you stole it." Slick's eyes widened. He looked at Ranger then back to me shaking his head no.

I was thankful the top and sides of the Jeeps were removed, the temperature was heating up again. Our guide, JR took the first jeep, our group the second with Slick driving in the rear. Ranger made a point of being the driver and glared at Tank when he tried to sit in the front next to him.

Ranger followed the guide's vehicle holding my hand on his lap, kissing it periodically. The guide's voice told us we were driving East. He pointed out several different landscapes, rivers, valleys and mountains. The greenery was breathtaking. I pulled my phone taking several pictures of the land and Ranger driving. He has the ability to make simple tasks incredibly sexy.

JR spoke over the speaker. "Punta Cana harbors five hundred species of exotic plants and eleven natural lagoons, each with a unique name from the native Taino language. Some flora and fauna are characterized as sub-tropical forest due to exhibiting characteristics of both dry and humid properties..." I tuned him out while Ranger listened closely.

We stopped at various check points to try bananas, passion fruits, oranges, grapefruits and sweet potatoes. We watched the processing of chocolate, coconut oil and coffee after we walked a sugar cane plantation. We drove a little further to break for lunch at a Ranch. It was more Ranger's style them mine with salad greens, yams, plantains, cassava, rice, beans, chicken stew and Rum for everyone except me.

I was bummed watching Tank and Eve zip-line through the air. If I wasn't pregnant I would have done that. Ranger held me from behind, stroking my stomach.

He moved his mouth to my ear. "I'll set one up in the backyard for you and the kids." That made me smile. I loved the idea of us flying through the air together. I nuzzled his neck, kissing him.

"What else will be in our backyard? A tree swing?"

"Anything you want. A BBQ grill, maybe a rock wall or a tree house. I'm sure a jungle gym and swing set when the time comes." Ranger gripped me tighter.

"Being with me means limitations... If we need to have something built on the property we will. Safety comes first."

It was true. I couldn't see myself taking our twins to a public park, not because of his enemies but mine. Things with Ranger did have limitations, surprisingly I didn't mind as much as I thought I would. I turned in his arms. I placed my lips against his, dipping my tongue inside his mouth in long strokes.

Ranger pulled away when he heard a sound. Tank and Eve were walking towards us.

I sighed. "I have to go to the bathroom." Eve did too. Ranger walked us back to the facilities, checking them before we entered. They weren't great so we quickly did our business and left.

Tank and Ranger were ten feet away talking to our tour guide, shaking their heads at him. A man no more then twenty-five approached us from around the corner. He stopped a suitable distance away as he spoke. Slick started moving towards us. On instinct, I placed my hand inside my jacket ready to pull my gun.

"You ladies looking to score? I have pot, coke, ecstasy? " Eve gaped at him. I could tell she never went to Stark Street before.

I glared. "No. Move on."

The guy continued to try and sell. By now Tank and Ranger noticed, looking beyond pissed. Like a jungle cat, Ranger descended on him, squeezing his shoulder hard. Ranger spoke Spanish in a deathly calm voice. The guy's eyes widened. Ranger pulled him away from us, pushing him hard in the opposite direction. The kid didn't look back as he ran for his life.

I smiled releasing my hand from my gun. "We're fine."

Eve was still shell shocked. "I can't believe he offered us drugs. I thought that only happened in the movies." She looked around. "We're in broad daylight, in a family friendly rest stop? Where are the police to arrest someone like him?"

Tank's eyes widened. Ranger looked amused and I chuckled. "It's common. I've been offered everything imaginable including a prime spot hooking on Stark... You get use to it. Just say no and try to walk away. It's no big deal." I patted her shoulder. "Go have a cup of rum to settle your nerves and move on."

I shook my head as I walked away. That was tame compared to most offers I received. On the scale of drug dealers, that kid was a puppy. No more harmful then Mooner.

I couldn't blame Eve for her reaction. Once upon a time I was shocked too. But she needed to get use to things like this, especially if she stays as Tank's girlfriend.

I held Ranger's hand walking back to the car."What were you discussing with the guide?"

Ranger was surveying our surroundings. "The itinerary. JR wanted to take us to a cock fight next. I told him it would be upsetting and to skip anything like that on the list."

"Good call." Ranger opened my door securing me inside. Our next stop was the Boca de Yuma dock for our river boat ride. It was a long drive but well worth it. A humble fishing village surrounded by beaches. JR told us several stories about pirates hanging out in this town including Roberto Cofresi.

I didn't see many animals up close most of the day but here the pelicans and iguanas were active. The dock had several colorful fishing boats. It made me feel like I was on the set of a James Bond movie when a two-seater speed boat flew by.

The views on the water were amazing. I enjoyed the calming sounds of the water crashing against the boat. I think Ranger was concerned I would fall in the water so he kept a firm gasp on my waist as we sat. Tank and Eve took the same position across from us.

I wasn't sure what was going on but Tank tried to brush something off his back then arm. When that didn't work, he stood shaking out his shirt A large tarantula came out of his sleeve the size of a freaking pancake! I watched it crawl up his body on top of his bald head.

I grabbed Ranger's shirt in a death grip screaming. Eve quickly moved away. Tank tried to shake the spider off when another crawled around his front. I crawled into Ranger's lap thinking we were under attack. Ranger pulled me tightly against his chest laughing at Tank's panic.

Tank removed one spider then lost his balance and fell from the boat. Ranger howled with laughter.

The Captain started cursing in Spanish and stopped the boat. Tank pulled himself back on board looking like an angry drenched cat.

He glared at Ranger. "Thanks for the help!" Ranger had the biggest smile as he shrugged his shoulders.

I couldn't stop shivering. I became paranoid looking for more spiders. I refused to move from Ranger's lap, luckily he didn't seem to mind. Most of the day Ranger didn't seem to be enjoying himself but that changed the moment Tank had his accident.

The moment we docked I practically ran from the boat to the car and kept close to Ranger for the rest of the day. Our next stop was at the Berna cave. Each of us were given flash lights and head lamps as we explored. I noticed black soot on parts of the ceiling with sections of the walls decorated with cave paintings. We had an option to repel four miles deep down inside the cave but we all passed. The hole looked tiny!

As a group we decided to hike through the cave to the other side to enjoy the view. The proximity to the ocean was amazing. I loved smelling the sea breeze. I had a feeling pirates used this cave as a safe house at one time.

After the cave, we returned the Jeep and thanked our guide for an amazing day. The moment I clicked my seat belt in the SUV I was out like a light.

I woke up in bed with Ranger typing one handed on his laptop, using his other hand to rub my stomach.

"Do you still want to do dinner Babe?"

I yawned and stretched my arms."Of course. The chef personally invited us to his table. We have to go."

I pulled myself from Ranger to get ready. Upon exiting the bathroom, I spotted a beautiful strapless floor length empire waist gown. The bodice was gold with a white flowing skirt. I found a matching gold cuff, Ranger's diamond studs and a new pair of wedged sandals. It was all stunning. I started dressing quickly.

I felt Ranger's fingertips run across my back as he secured my zipper. His hands encircled my waist giving my bare shoulder an open mouth kiss.

"Thank you." It was low and breathless. Ranger always had that effect on me. He looked mouth watering in a black dress shirt and suit.

"You deserve the world."

I lost myself in the feeling of his touch, knowing he filled those little dark holes inside of me unlike anyone else. It was always hard for me to pull away.

"Let's go before this dress ends up on floor. I'm hungry."

Ranger kissed my head, leading me to the restaurant. Ranger gave our names to a host who brought us to the special table. Men and women starred brazenly at us.

Ranger noticed. His posture and glare were aggressive as we walked past, warning people to stay far away from us.

The chef immediately made an appearance kissing my cheek and asking restrictions and allergies before returning to the kitchen to prepare our menu. The music was a fast sultry beat. I watched couples on the floor dancing the Merengue.

Ranger stood placing his hand in mind. My breath quickened. Ranger dancing was pure sex. I quickly stood. Normally we only danced in private, I was nervous.

The moment we hit the dance floor Ranger spun me in his arms then bent his knees slightly to the left and right causing me to move my hips left to right.

Ranger roamed and caressed my body with his hands as we circled each other in small steps. I could feel his arousal, causing the temperature in the room to rise. Ranger took my mouth in a hungry kiss. I closed my eyes losing myself to the music and him.

There was no doubt Carlos had my heart, my life and my desire. As we broke the kiss for air, I said the words I rarely said to any man.

"I love you."


	80. Chapter 80

RPOV

Babe and I had a good night last night. After dancing, we enjoyed a five course meal. We started with antipasto and bruschetta then tried mini portions of lasagna, vegetable risotto, gnocchi and polenta. Our second course had salmon for me and chicken and steak with different spices, served with vegetables for her. I enjoyed the insalata while Babe indulged on the different Italian cheeses and fruits. I skipped dessert for coffee while Babe had small portions of the tiramisu, zeppole and gelato.

When the chef appeared, both of us praised his work, Babe more so then me. She loves food and isn't afraid to express excitement or joy. Our meal reminded me of one of the best restaurants in Florence, _Trattoria Borgo Antico._

I knew I would have to spend extra time in the gym today but it was well worth it. I brought Babe back to our suite and made love to her most of the night. I couldn't help myself, I find the curves of her new body a constant temptation.

Before Babe fell asleep, she asked in a small sleepy voice to take her snorkeling today. I looked at her sleeping form and realize for the first time, she is going to give me beautiful children. I'll be in trouble if I have a little girl one day just like her.

Sometimes during a hard mission, I picture Babe as my angel in that gown she wore last night. I described her gown to our butler Sandy but I wasn't sure he would fill the request as perfectly as he did. I had a new pair of earrings for her but the moment I saw she had my diamond studs in her jewelry case, I preferred she wore them instead.

I remember being confused why she had them here, then I remembered her wearing them on the police footage. It didn't matter to me, I rarely wore them anymore. As far as I was concerned, if she liked them they were hers. I planned on purchasing another pair of diamond earrings in a vintage setting to match her charm bracelet in the near future.

I looked down at Babe's sleeping form and frowned at her Batman necklace. I told her I didn't know how I felt about Santos giving her jewelry, that wasn't true. The moment those words left my mouth, I was annoyed and angry with him.

Rangeman has several pieces he could have used from storage, an ankle or wrist bracelet, watch, pendents, key chains. All he had to do was encrypt the signal and not tell anyone she had it... The necklace he gave her, was custom made and high quality. Yes it's a tracker but it's also a simple necklace she would love.

I purposely didn't put trackers in her jewelry because I didn't want her to think my gifts were anything except symbols of my love for her. I didn't want her to view the jewelry at trackers and remove them when she was upset. I personally would love to cover her in trackers but I know she would find that overboard since she already has a bodyguard and one in her gun clip and purse.

How I was roped into a couples outing was pure Stephanie Plum magic. I couldn't let her travel alone for an entire day with Tank and his woman, anything could have happened. I decided to use the experience to gauge her skills in a foreign country in unfamiliar surroundings.

In the wind, I could rarely keep her out of my sight. Yesterday's situation was slightly different, I let her take lead with people on the rest stops to see how she would handle herself. Her Spanish is a work in progress, mostly pleasantries and thank you's but she made an effort and people appreciated that, often trying to converse further with her.

When I saw a drug dealer near her, I wanted to rip his head off. It was blatant by her tight tank top she was pregnant. The moment I got a grip on him I told him to disappear or I would skin him alive. Babe handled the situation well, I was proud she had her hand on her gun. Eve on the other hand, froze. For me that's an issue.

I can't leave Babe alone with Tank and Eve, if Eve froze like that again, Babe would be unprotected while Tank focused on her. I was aware Eve didn't have a weapon but Babe is pregnant. You would think Eve would at least place Babe slightly behind her for protection since she has a background in marital arts and experience firing different weapons due to her family's military background.

After all of her talk in the backseat to Steph about her past, I thought Eve would react better in a difficult situation. When Eve asked where the police were, I thought she was joking. Did she not see where we were or listen to Tank's two hour safety explanation on the plane?

Babe thought mine was in depth but I gave her the cliff notes because I know after ten minutes she zones out unless she's interested. The police involved in that situation would have been worse then dealing with the dealer alone.

I know Tank doesn't want to give a lot of information about himself or Rangeman away too soon for safety reasons but Eve needs to know somethings about his life before he gets too involved. Being his woman puts her in danger. He doesn't have as many international enemies as I do but he does have a few ex con's and people from our military past like Orin.

I never explained my background to Babe but she knew upfront about the bounty hunting and eventually Rangeman. She wasn't scared when I had two guns and a knife or had to get physical with someone to apprehend them. Eve doesn't seem to know that side of Tank and thinks he's a normal guy with a normal office job. It's a recipe for disaster.

I think of Eve as mildly better then Lula. Yes Lula was loud and obnoxious and if I had the same tour as yesterday with her involved, I would have seduced Babe by any means necessary or injured myself to the point we couldn't leave the room.

Knowing Lula, she would have made a huge scene and put Babe in danger. However, Lula was also street smart. Not much fazed her other then cats and cops.

During the drive I almost pulled over to order Tank to the backseat and move Steph up front when Eve mentioned some of the "cute" fights she and Tank have had while staying at each other's place. I would call them stupid.

Babe and I never fought about toilet paper. Who cares if it's over or under in the dispenser? Or if the tooth paste is pushed from the middle or bottom? I had to fall into my zone once she mentioned Tank watching _Empire_ without her. Seriously?

I looked at Tank several times and he refused to make eye contact with me. Why would they fight about where to eat? If Babe wanted to eat somewhere because of a craving I would eat there. I could care less how Steph folds her towels or if she put her shoes away everyday. Neither of us care. I knew a long time ago I was organized and Babe functions in chaos and piles. Ella keeps her straight but it never bothered me to the point it would become a fight.

Thinking over most of the fights Eve and Tank had, most of those things Ella handles for us. But even when we lived together in Greece, it wasn't a major adjustment on either of our parts to live together. We each had different strengths and were compatible enough to divide and conquer chores as a team in a short amount of time.

Hearing about these "playful" arguments reminded me of living with my parents. Sometimes my mother would need an item from the corner store for dinner and send me with her list and money. When she checked the bag, instead of being grateful, she would complain it was the wrong brand or type.

I blame women in general for that issue. Be specific on your list, if you want a specific item. Otherwise you get what you get. Another reason I'm thankful Ella does our shopping.

Babe pushed herself too far yesterday and opted to stay in bed this morning to rest up for the rest of our day. It gave me the opportunity to catch up on Rangeman, emails and messages. Looking over the fiances, Rangeman is doing well.

I flagged a few accounts to question, one being a check from Babe. I noticed the larger amount this month over the usual payment for her Grandmother's security system. I was annoyed. Anything over the amount, the check was suppose to be held for me to talk to her about. I emailed Henri for the reason and learned Santos had approved it for the bill and service. Service?

I read through Slick's status reports. Places they went, people they spoke too, health issues, major details of the day such as verbal or physical altercations as well as any suspicious activity or possible threats. Slick never writes in his reports anything illegal but he does mention doors being magically unlocked or cars opened. Any further illegal activity that requires an explanation is noted with a X at the end of the page. The day Steph wrote the check, Slick noted a X on the end of his report.

I messaged Slick to come speak to me. I tucked the blankets around Babe's naked body and kissed her forehead before leaving her. Five minutes later I heard a single knock on my door. I checked the peephole then holstered my gun letting Slick inside.

Slick took a parade rest in front of me. "Sir."

I crossed my arms. "What services did Stephanie pay for that involves Hector?"

Slick didn't hesitate. "A new id for a woman and child. They were trapped and being abused by her husband. Miss Plum didn't feel comfortable with physical violence to solve the situation. The woman wanted a new life, she gave her one." Babe didn't need to pay for that, I would have given her any id for free.

"Risk assessment?"

"None. Area was secured, no witnesses. Note sent to police. Husband currently in prison on a drug charge." I looked at Slick. I could tell by his eyes he had planted those drugs on the husband to keep him away from Steph and his wife. Smart. Makes the husband unreliable for any issues in the future.

However, I know Tank didn't ordered him to do that, it's not his style...Slick cares for Steph. Something I need to keep my eye on.

"Threat level."

"Holding. Jeanne Ellen remains at large, no sign of Cross. Morelli has dropped. No active tails, bombs or accidents. Scans of her vehicle have come back clean."

"Training."

"Within standards despite her expanding stomach. She can break into simple locks, cars and safes. Pregnancy is starting to limit her mobility, speed, aim and balance. She continues to favor the expandable baton over a knife and feels more comfortable walking throughout the day then being in the gym."

"Professional Weaknesses."

Slick hesitated. I narrowed my eyes. I wanted the truth. "A strength and weakness, her heart. Makes it possible for someone to take advantage, despite her character judgment. Miss Plum doesn't want to save the world but she helps people in need. She also takes things personally and has a temper when people push her too far." Nothing I didn't know already.

"Your 90 day trial period ends in two weeks. Are you staying on as her guard?"

"Yes Sir."

I tilt my head assessing him. "Why?"

"We built respect and honesty with each other. Miss Plum listens to my security concerns and complies. I find her process unusual. I question her logic to learn how she reaches conclusions... at times obscure but reasonable. She has taught me as much as I have taught her."

I nodded. "Dismissed."

I returned to our bedroom to continue to read reports and news articles from the past few weeks. According to my sources, Morelli is still on suspension due to an alleged sexual relationship with Terri. The investigation is still pending but he could be demoted down to beat cop if enough evidence of misconduct is found.

Couldn't happen to a better person. I might have to do my own investigation and submit evidence anonymously. I remember not too long ago, Joe Zelock was fired for acting in a porn film. I heard he's in a Chippendale's dance troupe now. I can only imagine what Morelli would do if he was fired...The only thing that will save Morelli's ass currently, is his reputation for closing high profile cases. That won't save him forever.

I read several articles about Steph's arrest, causing myself to place my hand on her stomach to calm me. I hated how her name was run through the mud on bogus charges. I had a bad feeling this would impact her client list over the next several months. She didn't deserve that. I emailed Rangeman operations to filter any client case requests to be sent directly to her.

I knew from Slick's report, Babe had given her information to Robin for a career bump. Robin had received a commendation for Bernard's capture. So far Bernard has refused any interviews.

If that stance changes, I will make sure he has a confrontation in prison. I didn't see the need to kill him yet, the papers speculated Bernard would serve at least four life terms at the New Jersey State Prison in Trenton. His last victim is currently in talks about turning her story into a book.

I emailed Cooper for an injunction or cease and desist letter to be sent to the latest victim. I didn't want any second hand knowledge or the use of Steph's name and reputation to be in her book to help her sell the idea to publishers. I made it clear if we couldn't stop her from writing and trying to sell it with Steph's name included, I was willing to buy the rights so it wouldn't see the light of day. Nothing was going to hurt my woman as long as I lived.

I had to enjoy my time now, once I returned my days would be filled with client meetings, new employees to review and the house construction to be checked. I emailed the contractor to add a deck and tree swing as a surprise for Babe.

I looked at my schedule then called her doctor to reschedule the appointment for a morning next week. I wasn't surprised to see my mother's voice mail. She called asking to meet us for lunch soon. And by us, she meant Babe and I.

I didn't expect our relationship to change, she had years to try. These monthly phone calls helped her feel like less of a stranger to me so I indulge them. I never see her as a permanent fixture in my life or my children's lives. My father would give her hell about any solid relationship with me now or in the future. I wanted Babe to eventually meet my siblings although we aren't close.

If I had to pick one sibling I spoke to the most... it would be my brother. Only because he gets into trouble more then anyone else. He gained his reputation back after his divorce with women. Anytime his kids stayed with his wife, he enjoyed the single life. Clubs, drinking, gambling. I doubt he would ever marry again.

I checked to see if Slick made any other notes about future appointments to put on my calendar and noticed Higgins's training sessions would resume next week. It was hard for me to carve time out in the early evenings. I knew I wouldn't make three sessions a week, maybe one.

I felt my phone vibrate with a message from Tank's burner number. _Do you want to go deep sea fishing with me tomorrow before the ladies wake?_

I knew fishing was one of his passions, I didn't mind. Being on the open water, smoking a cigar once in a while was relaxing. We needed to discuss Rangeman anyway, like why Steph's ex has her as his point of contact in his contract.

With it being so early Babe wouldn't notice me gone and Slick could stay in the living room for her protection until I returned.

I replied. _Fine._

After two more hours working, Babe stirred awake with her big blue eyes looking up at me. I closed my laptop, sinking lower into the bed to kiss her soft lips. Babe tried to burrow deep inside my chest.

"You're so warm."

I brushed her hair with my hand."Feel better?"

Babe made a odd little sound that I took as a yes."Good dreams. We were traveling again... Maldives, Bali, Belize, St. Lucia."

I rubbed her cheek with my finger. "All possible. I would take you to Tahiti too. Secluded white sand beaches, bungalows on the water." Babe had a lazy smile on her face.

"Where is your favorite place?"

"Greece."

Babe rolled her eyes. "Besides Greece."

"I have many." Many I can't mention. "It changes... Zimbabwe near the Victoria Falls is one." Babe didn't seem thrilled by that location.

"When I was a little girl, I wanted to see the pyramid's in Egypt. Of course my family was horrified. They told me to dream about something closer to home, the Caribbean or Florida... But I would like to see the pyramid's one day."

That would be a security nightmare for me. That trip alone would need six to eight men and three back up id's for her. We couldn't stay in a hotel... I would need to book secured accommodations, vehicles and travel with her in a caravan to every location.

I would also be annoyed with the flirtation. I don't want men calling my woman Sukar (sugar), Mozza (banana) or Butta (Duck) in front of me or asking how many camels she would cost. I would need my own body bags in each car if men started following her along the streets or grabbed her ass. I'm not stupid enough to tell her an outright no.

I brushed the tops of her breasts with my finger."Hot, dusty with a lot of fleas. You would need to dress modestly and avoid eye contact with men because it's considered a form of flirting."

Babe frowned. "It's on my list but on the bottom. I rather see a lot of beaches first...Can you order lunch to go? I want to snorkel today."

Babe pulled herself out of bed, grabbing her bathing suit on the way to the bathroom. I called our butler for lunch and alerted Slick to secure a spot with equipment. Normally I wouldn't do an activity like this in the open but Slick was available to watch our backs.

Babe came out in a peach bikini making me hard. I loved her plump breasts and alluring curves. Every time I slide myself inside of her, I noticed how sensitive and aroused her sex had become from pregnancy. I couldn't help myself when she started rubbing suntan lotion all over her arms. I pulled her between my legs on the bed and rubbed the lotion on her back and belly.

"Are they moving a lot?" Babe smiled.

"Yeah. It felt weird at first, now it seems ok. I feel them usually when you kiss my stomach or talk to me in Spanish."

I couldn't wait to feel them. The doctor told me anytime but most books said a few more weeks.

"The book told me they are the size of pomegranates this week. I've been trying to avoid anything spicy, the heartburn is killing me. I need to pick up more lotion later today. I've been rubbing it on my stomach every night like a butter ball turkey to avoid stretch marks."

I smirked. Babe would never butter, let alone touch a raw turkey. I started to massage her back again, she melted into me and moaned.

"Have you thought of any baby names you like?"

I moved my hands lower on her back. "No."

Babe took a deep breath. "I'm still stuck on Mateo but I'll call him Teo. I haven't found anything else I love... I find it really stressful to name a human being.

I'm stuck on the thought this will be their names for the rest of their lives... Kids on a playground can be rough. I can't name a kid Apple, Daisy Boo, River, Rainbow or North and feel like I'm a decent parent." I raised an eyebrow. Who would name a kid that?

"My grandfather's name was Teodoro. Spanish for Theodore."

Babe turned around. "The one you played Dominoes with in Miami?" I nodded.

Babe smiled and kissed my lips. "Then it should stay on the list." I was touched Babe wanted to honor my Grandfather especially when we talked about not picking family names. Babe leaned against me.

"I never snorkeled before, I'm excited. When I called to cancel my appointment, I asked the doctor if it was safe and he said yes with a few guidelines.

I need to watch out for coral and not push myself. He told me if I get too tired I should stand up and drink lots of water." Babe kissed me one last time then stood grabbing her beach bag and cover up.

I walked us to the beach and found Slick waiting with equipment spread out on a blanket. I gave him our bags and dismissed him to his position under the hut thirty feet away. I took off my clothes and strapped two diving knives to my leg.

SPOV

I was confused. "Why are we on the beach and not jumping from a boat like most people?"

Ranger looked amused. "Babe. It's your first time. Snorkeling is more then just having the equipment and jumping in...You need the right mask to prevent fogging and water leakage."

Ranger grabbed a few different masks to fit my face. After the third try, he found the perfect fit. I was a little surprised by his knowledge. Why I don't know, he's perfect at almost everything.

"Where did you learn this?"

"Miami."

"Did it work out your first time?"

Ranger smiled. "No. I was a punk who didn't listen to instructions."

He held up a snorkel. "This is called a dry snorkel. It's a feature that stops flooding into the snorkel section. This valve on top, seals shut when you go underwater or tilt your head to the side... This part here, is the purge valve. It allows you to blow water out of the tube."

Ranger helped me sit gently on the sand and had me try on different fins."It's important they don't feel loose or tight. The wrong fit and one will fall off and the other will give you sores." After Ranger outfitted me with my equipment, he picked his own and helped me into the water.

Ranger was in full teaching mode. "Before you go out too far, I want you to practice breathing through the snorkel with your face lightly in the water. The trick is to relax."

I felt stupid but I dipped my face to practice for a few minutes. Ranger asked me if I had water leakage or needed to purge. I was fine. He brought me further into the water.

"Make sure you swim slow, exhaustion is common for everyone. If it get's too much, float or stand."

I gave Ranger a mock salute and started skimming the surface of the water, floating further out to sea. It was very relaxing, I liked how the water cradled my body. Ranger found a sea urchin to show me but I didn't see more then a few gold and silver fish. I held out hope I would see Nemo swim by me at some point.

Ranger was ahead of me by 15 feet when I felt something touch my ankle. I thought it was a fish and ignored it until I felt a hard tug. I looked over my shoulder and saw a man in a black wet suit with a large black snorkel mask. I surfaced immediately trying to put distance between us.

My eyes widened when Tank surfaced. "Tank! You scared the hell out of me! What is wrong with you."

Ranger rose a few seconds after me enraged. I could feel his anger vibrating in the water. Ranger pulled me behind his back and pushed Tank hard in his chest.

"This is her first time. She could have taken on water or panicked and hit her stomach. Don't ever pull that shit on her."

Tank looked apologetic. "I wasn't thinking. I was kidding." Tank looked at me. "You looked like a pro, I'm sorry."

Eve surfaced a few feet away uncertain by the scene. I thought Ranger was going to punch Tank right here in the water so I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Ranger, I'm fine. It's over... Let's swim over here and they can swim the other way."

Ranger starred Tank down then turned to me and grabbed my hand as we swam away. Eventually he removed his mask and mine, wrapping my legs around his waist to check my body for injuries. I could still see the anger in his eyes. I placed my arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"We're fine, I promise. It was a bad joke. Don't be upset."

Ranger placed his forehead on mine as he rubbed my stomach "He knows better."

I sighed. "It's a beautiful day. Let's not spoil it. We can take a break and eat."

Ranger swam close to me as we made it to shore. I wrapped myself in a towel and sat between his legs again as I looked through the containers...Some kind of wraps, a salad, fruit and juice. Man I needed a burrito from _Chipotle_ with extra guacamole.

I bit into my wrap confused. "What am I eating?"

Ranger took a bite to check."A grilled chicken, bean, mushroom and spinach wrap." I rolled my eyes. I stuck to the wraps while Ranger ate some kind of salad with beans and chickpeas.

I took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about the M word a lot." I tilted my head to see his face. "You know... what I need to say yes." I bit my lip. Please don't make me say marriage out loud. Ranger finally got where I was going and smirked.

"Continue."

I played with an imaginary fuzz on our blanket. "I guess it comes down to me understanding what the M word entails... I want you to clarify your expectations... I don't think I fear the ceremony itself... well the big white puffy dress and standing in a church with a hundred people staring at me is terrifying... but I think I'm concerned about failure.

I don't feel panic with you that I felt with Dickie and Joe but I'm not ready this second either. My life is starting to calm down again. I need to finish the house and find an office for my business before I can throw the M word on top of my pile."

Every time I said the M word, Ranger's smile grew. "My expectations are simple. Love, commitment, fidelity. You can work as little or as much as you want. I don't expect you to cook or clean and I don't see our lives changing much from how they are now."

I pursed my lips. "Things will change though. I don't think I want anymore children after the twins... do you? And are we going to have a double prenups or a single one? Are you going to wear a wedding band?"

Ranger thought over my points. "The wedding band is a yes, unless I'm in the wind or on an assignment for Rangeman. If I think it will lead someone to hurt you in the course of my day, I will take it off without a second thought and return it to my finger when it's safe.

Kids, I don't know... I'll have three once you deliver. I don't think I want a fourth but I won't know until I take care of two. If you don't want anymore children I would be ok with that. As far as a ceremony, you don't need to wear the white dress or have it in a church. We can do it alone on the beach with a witness or a handful of friends.

If you want a prenup I'll sign it. I know it will make you feel safe and secure. I don't blame you, your first marriage left you with nothing. I have no interest in taking anything from you, only giving to you... Sometimes you make that difficult. I don't need you to sign anything for me, I know if we divorced you wouldn't take anything." Ranger looked at the water thinking.

"I know you're concerned about fidelity, divorce, me falling out of love and probably the unknown of the future...It boils down to loss for you. This won't be a normal marriage because we aren't normal people...

Kinsey once told me he had a document drawn up to place safeguards into his marriage for Amanda. We can have Cooper do the same. An agreement to a minimum number of date nights each month, minimum number of vacations we take together every year... marriage counseling if we hit a rough patch we can't navigate.

I'm willing to attend mediation and counseling with you in the event of a separation and put in writing you will receive a percentage of Rangeman if I'm ever unfaithful to you. I'm that confident."

Ranger's words shocked me. Ranger was willing to go to marriage counseling if we had problems? No, not Ranger. Carlos was willing. We weren't exactly the counseling type but it was nice to have something like that in writing. It meant we would try instead of giving up on each other.

"I want to say yes...You love me. I know I'm a happier, better version of myself with you. When you support me...it makes me feel invincible... I'm not saying no, I'm saying not this second. Let me get things straight and it will be a yes...I'm asking you to wait a little longer for me." I held my breath waiting for his response.

Ranger lips curved into a smile. "Babe." My heart raced, he meant forever.


	81. Chapter 81

_Question: Do you know the ending? Answer: No. I think it keeps it fresh that way but I plan to finish it on a positive note when it happens. When will that day be? I don't know._

_ Sometimes I have the most random ideas and inspiration while I eat my lunch and people watch. (I heard someone yesterday talk about a first getaway with a girlfriend and what a disaster it was: Tank and Eve. I also watched someone fall into a puddle when a spider landed on their shoulder from a tree:Tank on the boat._

_ Rex's funeral was inspired while I ate a bag of __Swedish Fish and the bag ripped__ open and they all fell to the ground. I dropped to my knees to pick them up and made a joke to someone I should bury them because now I had zero pets.) _

_I'm told (not sure it's true) J.K. Rowling had a similar process when she wrote the Harry Potter Series.(Not that I am anything like her, she's amazing, I just heard she likes to people watch too.) _

_ I do know Cross, Jeanne Ellen, Ethan will all make an interesting appearance at some point soon, my imagination is still working on it. _

SPOV

After snorkeling, Ranger and I cuddled on the beach most of the day. Once we opened the door to the topic of marriage, we fell into a light back and forth discussion with questions for each other. Our initial talk was a little uncomfortable but it fell away when Ranger would describe something he imagined for us in the future.

After awhile, I realized our relationship wasn't standard and while arrangements in writing would work for most couples, Kinsey and Amanda, it wasn't necessary in our relationship.

I liked the idea of date nights and vacations together but I didn't want a structured agreement that made them mandatory. I didn't know Kinsey well but I learned he was a workaholic, worse then Ranger. A constant fight in his relationship was making time for Amanda. They felt if it was spelled out in writing, it would remind Kinsey to make time for her. Personally, it made me feel like marriage was a job in those terms.

I liked that Carlos was open to the idea of marriage counseling to work on any holes we couldn't patch together but I didn't need a piece of Rangeman to trust him. He had my trust days ago. I noticed anytime Ranger goes into unfamiliar territory with me, he falls back on something he does know. Arrangements and contracts was corporate Ranger.

I made it clear, I knew his word was his honor. I had no doubt he would follow through in vacations and dinners with me. We were both busy people but we found time together because at the end of a long day we wanted to see each other.

When the babies come, I will need time alone with Ranger to feel like his wife and not just the mother of his children. Watching Mary Lou and Lenny taught me a lot about some mistakes people make in their marriage's when kids enter the picture. It got to the point Mary Lou would cry all day because she felt alone. I didn't want to fall into that same hole.

The more we talked, the ickier I felt about mentioning a prenup. My divorce in the Burg was legendary, people still compare it to every divorce past and present. Dickie and I battled in the court room, slammed our fists on the table and called each other every name in the book. Some I never knew existed until they spewed out of my mouth.

In the end it was a stalemate whether I came out on top or not. I was free, my name restored and I didn't have to repay any of Dickie's debt but I had a crappy credit score and the clothes that could fit in my car. Starting over was a pain in the ass, especially with only a few hundred dollars in my account.

At this point in my life, I could never start over again in a crappy apartment with two kids to feed. I knew Ranger wasn't the type of man to ever do that to me. I've seen first hand how well he takes care of Rachel and Julie. But living paycheck to paycheck then not having to worry about how I'm going to pay my bills next week, made me feel protective over maintaining that lifestyle.

I try really hard not to splurge, I stick to sales racks and pay it forward to people who are in a tough spot but I don't want to start over like I had after E.E. Martin.

Ranger could tell I felt crappy about mentioning the prenup but he understood. He told me if he wanted to marry anyone other then me, he would have asked for one too because he didn't have a smooth divorce either. I thought since his divorce was already prearranged before the wedding it would have been simple.

Apparently, Rachel didn't want to sign the papers and tried to stall for a long time because she wanted to stay married. After his divorce, things were tense between them for months until Ron intervened and mediated an agreement.

Ranger didn't give me a figure of his net worth during our talk but he did imply in no uncertain terms that the Rangeman Trenton building, including the equipment and fleet was roughly worth the size of my inheritance. That shocked me. He use to have four buildings before he sold two.

From a legal stand point, he was also pretty sure he couldn't touch my inheritance as long as it stayed in a separate account. He told me he would have to check with Anderson to make sure, but most people place that detail in a prenup under separate property as insurance. Ranger grew up poor, he had no intention of living that way again and didn't want me too.

The more we talked, the less tense and stressed I felt. These were the conversations I should have had with Dickie and Joe before I said yes. I guess deep down I was afraid to have the answers.

Denial land was an old comfortable and safe friend of mine. In most situations it worked in my life, with Ranger it didn't. When we were out of sync, I noticed both of our work lives took a hit.

We didn't have all the answers but I knew his expectations and he knew mine. At the end the day, neither of us needed to sign a thing. We finished our night by eating on the deck and dancing in the moonlight.

RPOV

I woke up early for deep sea fishing with Tank. I didn't expect Babe to talk about marriage yesterday but I'm glad we did. I had a feeling she was going to mention it sooner, rather then later once it settled in her mind. The topic was a struggle for her. I wasn't stupid enough to think it wouldn't be a challenge.

I read the court transcript of her divorce days after meeting her. I also watched her engaged to Morelli. I knew she was never going to walk down the aisle to him, as soon as I offered to share a bed with her, she was more concerned she had a wedding dress on hold then a fiancé waiting at home for her.

Some of Steph's questions were unexpected but once we got the ball rolling I held her against my chest and talked about what we both wanted out of life. Babe focused more on responsibilities.

It wasn't something I wanted to discuss on our vacation but I knew better then to hold off when she was ready to talk about something this important. If I brushed this conversation off for a later time, Babe would have seen it as a sign my intentions were less then serious.

I wanted to make Babe my wife for many reasons, her pregnant was only one. I wanted men who came into contact with her to know she was taken but also keep her safe and protected. I didn't love or trust easy but I couldn't imagine my life without her. In the event anything happened to me, there wasn't anyone I trusted more to carry out my wishes for Julie and Rangeman.

My will was ironclad but I've seen other people's estates torn apart because of family and unexpected people coming out of the wood work to challenge them just to leech money from the estate. Someone like Rachel, my father and Celia would give Steph a hard time. Babe being married to me would give her an added layer of protection from any harassment.

I didn't want a hard situation to be worse for her with my family causing trouble. The money alone would overwhelm her and the thought of running Rangeman would freak her out but I trusted her in my absence. A small part of me liked knowing Babe would take the reins to keep the company running long enough to pass it to our children if they wanted to take control one day.

My end game for Rangeman was always unknown. I started the company as a way to keep my skills current between assignments and a retirement plan once I finished missions. Something to keep my bank account padded until something better came along. Babe asked me once if I loved running a security company. I didn't but it was better working in an office then being a company commander in the desert.

In the past, Rangeman was enough for me to continue until it failed or became successful enough to sell at a hefty price tag when something better came along. Steph being pregnant changed my thinking. I saw my company now as something I could pass to my children if they were interested.

I wasn't like my father, I wasn't going to force them to learn the business but I intended to teach them if they wanted too. With Babe as a mother, I knew she would encourage them from a young age to be whatever they wanted to be, including space cowboys if that was their passion. I had a feeling I was going to come home some days to two toddlers running around the house in crazy costumes telling me they were invisible. A part of me was looking forward to that.

In the end, if it came to the point neither of my children were interested in Rangeman and I was ready to get out, I thought it would pass the reins to an appropriate leader. Maybe Santos's or Tank's offspring and watch things from afar as an owner or sell my shares back to my partners and travel the world with Steph.

Babe wasn't as decisive about her future but she liked the thought of our kids as space cowboys. She was more interested in what our lives would look like together on a daily basis. Simple things like who would pay what bill, turned out to be a larger discussion then if we would have more children.

I made my position clear, I preferred to take care of those things because it was important to me that I be able to take care of my family. Babe understood but she wanted to contribute as well.

In the end we compromised to me handling the major things like health and property insurance, Ella's salary, safe house purchases and protection while Babe took care of her car insurance, cable, utilities and odds and ends.

It wasn't exactly what I wanted but I understood her need to feel like she was contributing. I intended to make up the difference with dinners and beach getaways anyway.

Another hot topic was her payments to Rangeman. It took a lot of negotiating and a make out session but we agreed on terms for her to reimburse the use of Rangeman's services. Instead of paying for her Grandma's account or anything else, Babe will list the services she uses each month and trades her services in return as payment. Background checks, sales meetings, consultations and assisting ABC assignment's Rangeman takes on. We both agreed it was a fair deal.

Once money was figured out, Babe brought up family obligations. Although she didn't do family dinners at her parents house anymore, she missed spending time with her Grandmother. She wanted Edna in our kid's lives for holiday visits and a dinner once a month at her apartment or our home.

I agreed to see Edna at her apartment for dinner but she would need clear boundaries for our home. I didn't want her sneaking into the bathroom when I was in the shower or go through my underwear drawer. I could accept visitation on holidays to see the kids but dinner once a month at our home, would have to be on a month by month basis depending on her actions.

That opened up a whole new discussion on who would be welcomed to our home since I liked my privacy. I didn't mind certain family members or friends like Mary Lou but Lula and Connie were a firm no. They would rip apart the entire house looking for secrets, take pictures then steal my underwear as a souvenir. Babe laughed so hard and told me it was all true but they would also take my shower gel because I smelled so good.

When it came to my family's obligations I didn't have many. Occasionally I would visit someone in the hospital for an illness, birth or go to a funeral. I told Babe about my mother's lunch invitation and she immediately agreed to attend.

She tried to wiggle out of attending any funerals with me but if I had to eat a meal with her Grandma every month, who I know for a fact pictures me naked every time she see's me, then Steph has to attend those functions with me. She may not be the biological child of the Plum's but it didn't change my stance, she was raised by a long line of scary women. We both begrudgingly agreed to the other's demands.

The only topic off limits was Morelli. When I mentioned him, Babe became agitated and informed me they were not speaking at this time and their friendship would probably never be the same. She intended to remain civil but distant. I watched the footage and heard what Bernard told her about Morelli. Babe would never trust or respect him again. I was pleased.

Babe wanted to get off the topic of Morelli so she immediately brought up her need for an office. I offered her any floor in Rangeman but she wanted something low key and possibly closer to the Starbucks down the street for her coffee and cookies. It took everything in me not to react. Only Babe would pick an office based on it's proximity to food.

Eventually, Tank and Eve left the area after snorkeling. It was wise for him to keep his distance, Babe and I needed this time alone. It was the whole reason I didn't want him on this trip in the first place. The only person I wanted to relax with after an annoying mission was Babe.

I heard Slick knock on my door. We nodded to each other. "She's sleeping. I told her last night you would be here." I narrowed my eyes. "Don't go in the bedroom." Slick nodded again and took a seat on the couch.

I met Tank in the hall with two coolers. We traveled to the parking lot to drive to the marina. Tank made accommodations for a Trojan 38 fishing boat named Noemi.

In Spanish the name Noemi meant pleasantness. I wasn't sure how pleasant our morning together would be, we had a lot to discuss. I didn't like talking about our personal lives but what happened with Steph yesterday was unacceptable and unlike him. I needed to know if Eve was the cause or something else.

We met the owner and grabbed the keys to the boat. It came equipped with rods, nets, bags and licenses. He suggested prime spots for wahoos, barracudas, blue marlins, white marlins and yellow tuna but reminded us billfish had to be released.

While checking our equipment on the ship, the owner made small talk about this being a great time to see dolphins and whales. Something that was of no interest to us but made me think of Steph. He wished us luck as Tank captained the boat to the first location.

We waited for the boat to settle in the water then dropped our lines. It had been a long time since we did this, our first time we didn't wait for the boat to settle and had to cut our lines loose because it created a tangled mess.

I knew Tank preferred this kind of fishing because of the skill. I've watched him in the past catch many things including a shark, swordfish but never a marlin. Sometimes we trolled, dragging our lines deep along the ocean floor but Tank and I preferred casting.

Tank opened up the cooler to bait fresh squid on his line while I cut mackerel into the bucket with my knife. I noticed a few cans of sardines, shrimp and minnows to use later but nothing beat chum.

I dumped the bucket into the water to create a feeding frenzy before I cast my line into the water. I sat down listening to the water lightly hit the boat. Normally we didn't talk while fishing but I knew he had things on his mind.

I felt him watching me from the corner of his eye, I knew he wanted to explain himself to me about yesterday but the ladies were around.

I kept my eyes on the water."Talk."

Tank scratched at his neck. "Yesterday was a lack of judgement on my part. Steph could have been hurt... Eve and I finished scuba diving and saw Slick with a bunch of equipment. It's not exactly a group activity so I thought it would be fine if we did it too, since Slick was watching your back from the shore.

I don't normally play jokes or pranks but I thought I would take a page out of Santos's book to bridge the gap between Steph and I. They always joke with each other... two weeks ago she gave him a cup of coffee and after he drank it, the bottom said you've been poisoned. He spit all over himself." I twitched my lips. I'll have to watch out for those cups.

I was mildly confused, I knew Babe didn't feel comfortable calling Tank for help but I didn't think the issue had increased. I raised an eyebrow for him to explain.

Tank scratched his ear. We hated doing shit like this. "Several security and safety issues arose while you were gone, none she came to me about. She went to Slick and Santos but if they weren't available she did things on her own. You leave and entrust me to protect her. I can't do my job effectively if she doesn't come to me when she's in trouble or trust me enough to ask for help.

I've tried approaching her in other ways to bridge the gap, even using Eve as an intermediary to built trust but we aren't anywhere near a place she will confide in me. I can't read her like you and I don't want to do movie nights or laser tag like she does with Santos."

I frowned. Laser tag? He ran around my apartment and played laser tag? What is he ten?

Tank sighed. "At times Steph and I make progress, the Safari yesterday was a good step but Santos speaks her language and understands her in a way I don't think I ever will. I don't want to see anything happen to her because she can't come to me when your away."

I nodded. I saw that fast friendship in Miami but I didn't realize it grew further in such a short amount of time. I recognized that bond in them, Tank and I had something similar. I knew before they met, Santos would have been the best bodyguard for Steph.

Tank changed his bait then recast. "I know she's the most important thing to you... I don't want to see her hurt but she's a lone wolf. She needs to be transitioned to someone she trusts when you aren't here.

You're also more on edge then normal. What's your deal lately? Is there something I need to know?"

I tilted my head in his direction. "No. You won't understand this feeling until the woman you love is carrying your child. The moment I found out, my protection of her doubled almost immediately. If anything happens to her or my children..." I left it unsaid. He knew what I would do.

My jaw tightened. "I have enough outside threats, having them inside Rangeman is making me uneasy. I want Steph moved to the compound the moment our home is complete and limit access our employees have to her by using a separate secured network to monitor the interior grounds...

I think Slick cares for her... It makes him loyal enough never to hurt her but it also means he's distracted. I'm planning to run surveillance on him to gauge his focus over the next few months... At this time, he is one of the few men I trust with her when I can't be available. Hal is another. I only want certain men in the guard house on the compound with rotating codes at the gate every hour. Only core team and Steph will have fob's.

Tank started chewing on his beef jerky. "Agreed but you can't protect your woman 24/7 and you can't attack everyone that screws up with her."

I raised my eyebrow annoyed. "I stick close to her because if I had to put money on who would fall off a riverboat, it wouldn't have been you. We can take care of ourselves... Steph's strong but in her condition physically fragile. You see me with an edge, I see myself as vigilant."

I growled my next words. "I won't apologize for hitting you or anyone else. I have every right to protect my woman and my family as I see fit."

Tank nodded to me. "I know I fucked up." His apology. I nodded.

I pulled in my line changing my bait. "Santos gave her an expensive tracking necklace... it sounds like they spent a lot of time together... It's not like him to jump on a plane to help. What else were they doing?"

Tank grimaced. "Dinner, board games... He drove her in your new Porsche to the movies." I tightened my grasp on the reel. Son of a bitch drove my car and took my woman on quasi-dates.

"And he slept on my couch... Did you remind him he wouldn't be welcomed in my apartment. You know the shit he does. I'm going to be pissed if he left booby traps for me or went through my weapons safe."

Tank looked uncomfortable, slightly adjusting his back. "Yes. Santos said he wanted to spend time with Steph and she invited him to stay... They have a close friendship. You told me it's her place too, I couldn't forcibly remove him." Tank keeps saying close friendship.

I narrowed my eyes. "Explain."

Tank looked directly at me. "Nothing sexual. Santos is screwing a stripper in Trenton but kisses her head, squeezes her hand, hugs her, wraps his arm around her shoulder during a movie... I would call them best friends. He tells her things he never told us before... He's different with her, speaks her language." That made me feel uneasy. Santos wasn't normally like that. I tried searching my mind for a reason.

"Santos doesn't have Brown as much anymore...They talk but not like it once was."

Tank nodded. "Maybe. Santos cares for her, calls her family all the time. He's not a threat to your relationship... She seems to trust him when your away more then anyone else."

I noticed in Miami, Santos liked to touch Babe but he rarely did it in my presence because he knew it pissed me off. I chalked it up to pushing my buttons. I didn't expect them to expand their friendship this fast. The thought didn't thrill me. I didn't need him giving her ideas or teaming up with him against me.

I wasn't concerned Santos was trying to make a move on Babe, he knew how much I loved her. Family or not, I would cut his dick off and mount it to my wall if he tried... No this sounded like something else.

Maybe he was trying to connect with Steph, to connect with me again. Our relationship today is very different then how we grew up. Problem was, he still had a lot of family ties. He likes attending family events and wants to include me. I have no interest in being apart of that life again and it's hard for him to accept.

Tank caught a wahoo and started bagging it. "You said you're having issues with Steph. Explain."

"I've watched her for years, worked with her at times and was her bodyguard. I never understood her, I still don't. I get her running away but she's a lone wolf at heart. She may work with Slick but in her mind she's on her own. She's needs to be transitioned into a full partnership.

I've thought about involving her in a training session similar to what we had to do in basic training. The one where they tell you to work alone but it's designed for you to fail. I thought something like that could build a foundation for her but she's pregnant, it's not safe... When she partner's with you, she lets you take point. Anyone else, she doesn't. Slick or her guard need to be on point sometimes."

I widened my eyes marginally. "In a take down she defers to me in the moment but doesn't take orders. At the end of the day, she will do what she wants to do. I agree she needs a partner and if she can't trust you then we need to shift the trust to Slick. If you push any harder with her to bridge the gap, she will run the other way."

I understood being a lone wolf, it was something Babe and I had in common. It's what makes her successful but places her in the most danger. Partnership is important but it can't be forced. Tank wanted to set up operations to build trust but it could go either way for her.

"Don't give Slick direct orders to carry out with her. Steph needs to see Slick as her partner. If he orders her around on anything besides immediate safety concerns, she will buck him off. They are teaching each other right now, it needs to happen organically. Leave it be.

When I'm out of town, focus on her trackers and location. Slick will alert you if anything needs your attention for a judgement call, otherwise Slick will be her new point man." Tank wasn't pleased with my decision but Steph's going through too many transitions right now. Trying too many things or continuing to use Tank as her point man, would make things worse. It's an issue I needed to think about.

"You keeping Eve around?"

Tank rubbed his entire face. "I imagined this vacation differently then how it's going... Fishing, breakfast in a comfortable bed over looking the ocean and a lot of sex... While you and Steph fuck like rabbits all night, I get it maybe once or twice a day."

My lips twitched. "Change rooms." Steph and I weren't going to limit our activities because of them.

Tank shook his head. "Tried. I don't want to downgrade to a single crappy room... You should give her a breather some nights. That can't be healthy for her."

I chuckled. Jealous asshole. Babe initiates it as much as me. I'm already thinking of our honeymoon, somewhere on a secluded beach where we can walk around naked all day and have sex anywhere we want.

I kept my eyes on the water. "My bedroom is none of your business."

Tank was frustrated. "I know it's not my honeymoon but the past two months anytime we saw each other we slept together a lot. We were red hot in the beginning and now it's tapered off. We spent maybe twelve nights together before this trip. Being stuck in a room together this week is like _The Hunger Games." _I think Babe made we watch that. Something about people hunting each other.

"I thought this would be a easy getaway but her expectations are high... I didn't take into consideration this was Valentine's day week and factor that into the expectations... We were in a slow getting to know you stage and now I'm in a married and you're nagging me to death stage."

I twitched my lips. I haven't been nagged by a woman since my Abuela. Rachel was annoying at times but I kept our conversations short for that reason. No way in hell would I be with a woman who nagged me daily.

"Something I really like about Eve is she's sweet and innocent then we debate toilet paper for twenty minutes and it blows my mind. I like spending time with her, I know everything about her but the mystery is gone...I know your worse then me when you background a woman. Did that happen to you?"

Both of my eyebrows raised. I couldn't freaking believe this was where our conversation was going. Tank looked desperate. Fuck. This was not my area of expertise. "Yes and no. On paper I know everything about Steph but it's a small part of her, she constantly surprises me." I turned back to the water hoping he would drop this crap now.

"How do you share a bathroom with a woman? Eve has something called Poo Pourri... it's this toilet spray you're suppose to use before you do number two but I'm not allowed anywhere near the bathroom when she's inside... And the makeup and hair crap is everywhere... Does Steph wear a gel mask to bed most nights? What is that?"

I shook my head. I should have stayed in bed with my woman. I thought if I ignored Tank he would drop this line of questioning but it continued.

"I haven't shared a bathroom with a woman since living with my Mama. Lula did her business at her place and so did my other one night stands."

I twitched my lips. Babe was crazy about her bathroom time being private time, unless we were showering together. It's a quirk of hers that I find cute. I need to say something or this will never end.

"Steph told me it's about respecting boundaries. Learn each other's limits. Steph and I didn't wake up one day and live together. Three years worth of sleep overs gave us a preview of each other's habits, both of us adjusted without the other needing to mention anything because we already had an idea of how the other lived alone...

She has chaos but she keeps it on her side of the closet or in her drawers. Ella keeps her straight but you need a housekeeper if you're going to have a stable woman in your life." Ella was worth every penny in my book.

"Steph and I are set in someways but compromise in others. I know she needs certain foods and that freaking ghost movie but in the end it makes her feel better. She knows I need to eat healthy and adjusted. Don't change for Eve because she's making you, change because you want too.

Tank rubbed his face again. Eve did a real number on him, this was close to Lula territory and now a pain in my ass.

"I wanted things to move fast but this...I don't know. It's not what I thought."

I was losing patience. "I don't know women...I know certain things about my sisters and I know Steph... Ask me anything outside of that criteria and you're asking the wrong man. Santos should be your source."

Tank grimaced. We had the same thought, at the same time. That would be scary.


	82. Chapter 82

SPOV

I was sleeping when I heard the bathroom door click. The air was an odd mixture of fish, salt and shower gel. I closed my eyes, covering my face again with the blanket.

I didn't hear Ranger enter the room but I felt my knees pull apart gently as he moved underneath the blanket nipping at my inner thighs. His hands cupped and massaged my breasts as his mouth settled over my sex. My legs flexed urging him closer, I pressed my head hard into my pillow. Ranger's tongue massaged me in long savoring strokes before he started to suck, bringing me to a shattering climax.

Ranger was skilled, confident and knowledgeable about which buttons to push with me. As soon as I came, he drove deep inside of me. Cupping my rear, pulling me into his thrusts as he nuzzled my breasts. His angle changed, increasing his pace. I came again but Ranger didn't delay. He started chasing his own release, spilling inside of me as he hissed my name.

He pulled himself gently out of me, settling on his back. That was the only way I would enjoy waking up. I wrapped one arm around his waist as I tossed my leg over his. Ranger tucked his chin against my head, pulling the soft white comforter around us. I was still breathing a little heavy but I could tell he needed that a lot more then me.

"Did you catch a lot of fish?"

Ranger's breathing was normal. Bastard. "A Few." Ok?

"Did Tank catch any?"

"Yes."

Ranger using the bare minimum words... I bet it was a tense fishing trip. I wonder if Tank was thrown off the boat?

"He's still alive right?"

Ranger ran his fingers through my hair. "Yes."

I said in a playful manner, trying to get out of bed. "Good talk." Ranger gave me a wolf grin as he kissed my lips.

"I was waiting for you to settle. I finished checking my messages. We need to decide on a childbirth method. I need the appointments on my calendar before I can schedule the upcoming months."

My stomach plummeted. I bit my lip to stop the groan in my throat. This was something I rather not think about yet. I haven't mentally prepared for any process that includes my lower region.

"Babe."

That Babe meant, it's going to happen, might as well do it now.

I sighed, covering my head with the blanket. I felt Ranger's chest vibrating in silent laughter. He pulled the blanket over his head too.

I narrowed my eyes. "You had sex with me first...were you trying to soften me up?"

Ranger smirked. "I don't need a reason for sex. You were already naked in bed. I'm an opportunist." Ranger kissed my lips again, flicking his tongue inside my mouth.

Ranger tucked me back under his chin and spoke."Whatever you choose, the classes will be private and held at Rangeman. I've made a few calls and checked backgrounds. Technically there are four options."

The way Ranger said "technically," made me think he already knew one option was out of the running.

"Lamaze is based on strategies with breathing, hydrotherapy, massage, position changing and walking. It will give you an overview of what to expect in delivery and different options for pain management. Other topics it will review are medical options and breastfeeding. It takes twelve hours but the person I spoke too, can do it in one or two days."

I sighed, I knew that one. Val and Mary Lou chose that option... it didn't sound fun to me. It was hard picturing Ranger in a birthing class. To be honest, I didn't expect him to step up and be a father in the beginning. I should have known Ranger would be into classes the moment I saw the amount of books he bought. I made a noncommittal sound for him to continue.

I saw a flicker of excitement in his eyes. "The Bradley method or Husband Coached Birth, focuses on self awareness, trusting your body and relaxation instead of distraction. It's a twelve week course involving nutrition, exercise, breathing and postpartum care.

The difference between the first option and this one, I would be your active coach to help you relax and focus. I would help you in your needs. Different things are involved but I would read your body language and remind you to move into certain positions for comfort, get you water before you ask me, massage your back and deal with staff for you." I wondered if that was really part of the method or Ranger's method.

I frowned, twelve weeks and it included diet and exercise? I could tell by his initial look, this was the option he wanted to do.

"I don't have a zone like you... I doubt relaxation is going to cut it for me. I know our doctor lectures me about exercise and kegels for a smooth delivery... but I don't know. I need to think about it."

Ranger's face stayed impassive. "The Alexander method will teach you posture and movement techniques to ease muscle tension. It focuses on strengthening your pelvic muscles as you coordinate your breathing." I scrunched my face. I didn't like any of these options so far.

"Last, the Mongan method or Hypnobirthing." Ranger made a face, I smirked. This was the option he hated but it peaked my interest. Before I could open my mouth, he read my mind narrowing his eyes.

"It's not like Vegas, no magician is involved." My shoulders slumped. Ranger's lips twitched.

"It relies on the power of suggestion to help you relax. Affirmations and visualization to decrease stress and fear." I scrunched up my face. I'm sure that worked for some women, for me that wasn't going to cut it. I liked the idea more when I thought it involved hypnotizing me.

"Which one allows the use of pain meds?"

Ranger thought for a minute. "Technically that's always an option at the hospital, no matter the method but that involves a large needle into your spine."

I took a deep breath in. The image completely freaked me out. Ranger held me tight, reminding me to breathe. A part of me knew what the epidural was but at the same time, I was fine with the idea until it was my body.

"It's your body, your decision. I have some concerns about the epidural, risks and side effects for you and the babies... one being the possibility of increasing the second stage of labor for you." Oh hell no.

"It's not something we need to talk about now, it has benefits too. It's something we need to discuss with the doctor.

If you don't want the epidural then we need to focus on natural child birth and one of these methods. I want us to prepare for everything to aid us in the delivery."

I rolled my eyes. It was me delivering, he wasn't pushing two watermelons out of his body. The most pain he would experience is hand crushing or me hitting him.

I closed my eyes touching my stomach. My fingers grazed over my belly button. I didn't know what to call it anymore, it looked like a half and half. Not in or out. Weird.

Pain sucks but so do needles... I think I should do Lamaze... it was something I knew most people did. One class and I was done. However, I could tell Ranger wanted to do the Bradley Method.

From the start, Ranger has been involved in every step. I should have realized he would want to be as involved in the birth, especially because he was concerned about bonding. I had a feeling this stemmed from him not connecting with Julie as a baby.

I guess it wouldn't hurt, Ranger already knows me and my body well. He would never want a option I couldn't handle or he didn't research to death. He knows my strong and weak spots. I trust him to push me through.

I sighed. "Can we do two types? The Lamaze one day then Bradley?" I bit my lip. "Twelve weeks is a big commitment...I know you're busy, is that something you can commit too?" I wasn't trying to be mean but his time was valuable.

Ranger had a small smile on his lips as he nodded. "I talked to the instructor, we can do late evenings or early mornings. Most of the work we do on our own. Classes would be six condensed sessions." I smirked, of course. Ranger seemed pleased with my decision as he rubbed my stomach.

I pulled myself out of bed to start my day. I felt the center of my gravity shift when I stood. The little flutters I once felt are now light kicks and jabs. I feel stupid every time one of them hit my bladder and I needed to run to the bathroom like a crazy person.

Ranger and I took a long shower together then ate breakfast on the deck. I decided to wear my bathing suit under my clothes today. I looked over my forkful of waffles.

"What do you want to do today? We can check out a few waterfalls or hit the Ecological Reserve. I've never seen a lagoon before...Well in person. I liked that eighties movie with Brooke Shields. She made lagoons seem romantic and relaxing."

Christoper Atkins in a loincloth also kept my attention. Hmm Ranger in a loincloth. Ranger realized what I was thinking, shaking his head no.

"The Blue Lagoon is in Fiji. I haven't see that one but I've been to Belize. A large reef surrounds it, making a great blue hole in its center for diving. The deeper you go, the clearer the water." That sounded amazing. Something I wanted to do with him.

"Is that the only one you've seen?"

"No. Lagoons are all over the world but I've seen a few. Iceland, Bolivia, Malta, Cook Islands... Santos and I were at the Red Lagoon in Bolivia. He had a run in with a flamingo."

Red Lagoon? "Why is it red?"

Ranger shrugged one shoulder. "I think it has something to do with the red sediment? Maybe the pigmentation of the red algae?"

Interesting. "Is that somewhere I should see in my life?"

Ranger looked towards the water thinking. "Not much to see... accommodations are basic at best. Unless you want to camp for a week in the middle of nowhere, it might not be a place for you."

I wanted to ask why he was in Bolivia but I could tell he already tailored his response. If I pushed further, I was afraid he would shut down. It didn't matter, I wasn't a wilderness explorer anyway.

"Did the flamingo attack Les?"

Ranger twitched his lips. "No... One tried to court him. Followed him around, marched for him, preened, turned its head a lot... Santos tried to scare it off but it pecked his head."

I smiled. "You know an awful lot about flamingos?"

Ranger narrowed his eyes, giving me a playful smile. "Blame Tank. He has an obsession with Ancient Egypt... He told me people thought flamingos were the representation of the god Ra while in Ancient Rome people ate their tongues as a delicacy."

I scrunched my face in disgust, dropping the rest of my toast on the plate.

I crossed my arms. "Flamingos are still worshiped today, people place them all over their lawns as ugly plastic ornaments."

Ranger was amused. He was thinking of the same person as me, Simon Diggery. Professional grave robber, snake owner and collector of useless junk. His double wide trailer in the woods was filled inside and out with discards including an insane amount of plastic pink flamingos around his trailer.

I sat back in my chair. "Valentine's Day is tomorrow. We don't need to do anything crazy but it would be nice to do dinner. Do you want to eat in or go out?"

Ranger dropped his blank face into place. "It's a surprise." I narrowed my eyes.

He shook his head enjoying his secret. "You need to wear comfortable clothes, a bathing suit and sneakers. The rest I'm handling."

That left a lot open, maybe a secluded part of the beach again? Panic hit me all of a sudden. Ranger's gifts were in Trenton!

"I didn't think we would be here! I left your gifts at home!"

"The crate with the crow bar on top? I didn't open it. I thought it was Santos setting me up." That's the difference between Ranger and I, I would have opened that sucker the moment I saw it.

"It's from me. I was made aware it was more manly to open a crate then unwrap a gift...I have something small here but the main stuff is in Trenton. I don't think Les will ship it in time for tomorrow."

Ranger grabbed my hand. "You already gave me what I wanted, a willingness to say yes. I don't need anything else." I rolled my eyes. Everyone in the world likes gifts except him. I stood to get my bag for the day, calling Slick to let him know we were on the move. I picked the Indigenous Eyes Ecological Park and Reserve since Ranger didn't care.

Throughout all of our adventures, I noticed Ranger rather explore with me alone then have a guide. I brushed off any help and grabbed maps and pamphlets for us.

Ranger wrapped his arm around my waist guiding me as I read. "This reserve is 1,500 acres, owned and maintained by the Ecological Foundation... Wow we have a ton of trails to choose from." Ranger paused to study the map with me.

"Trail C will take us to all twelve fresh water lagoons and most of the bird and reptile habitats... A,B, D, E are mostly flower tours. The rest focuses on insects or research projects."

I agreed. Ranger studied trail C, marking the sub trails to take for a majority of the lagoons. To be honest, this map looked like Ikea instructions to me. Ranger had a plan in a few minutes flat, placed the map in his pocket and navigated me. I was impressed. He must be a freaking beast in third world countries.

Halfway to the first lagoon, I noticed a board with an exhibit on the Ridgway Hawks. It stated it was one of the rarest animals in the world because it had a total population of 300 left due to habitat loss and indiscriminate hunting.

The Punta Cana Ecological Foundation is currently attempting to increase the population through controlled reintroductions as well as educating the public. I thought the hawks were pretty, it would be a shame if they became extinct. I pulled a few bills to donate to the cause before moving on.

The trails weren't rough but long. I enjoyed taking pictures of tropical flowers and reading about two hundred year old trees. Ranger was being a decent sport about pictures, even letting me take a few selfies with him.

The lagoon had crystal clear water, only one couple swimming with a child. I removed my clothes to take a dip as Ranger sat on the edge of the dock putting his legs in the water to watch me. The lagoon was eight feet deep, the bottom covered in limestone. I noticed different signs posted, I swam to each one.

The indigenous Tainos called the lagoons "eyes" due to their distinctive shapes... I looked around. Huh they did look like eyes. I smiled when a turtle brushed up against my thigh. I placed my hand on his hard shell surprised he let me touch him.

I swam to a partly submerged tree to check out the hidden fish. I grabbed a lower branch allowing my body to hang a little. I enjoyed listening to the wind rustling through the trees. I smiled watching Slick move his position several times to hide from the Iguanas.

I floated again when my arms grew tired, letting my whole body relax, absorbing the peace and tranquility of the water surrounding me. Occasionally I peeked at Ranger but I noticed him on his phone. He was watching me but not really seeing me. I didn't mind, I was surprised he took time off at all. If I had known he was back, I would have flown home to Trenton to see him.

I noticed the sea turtle swimming around me again. He started to move towards an underwater tunnel, left of the diving platform. I followed him, curious to see where it lead. I surfaced in what I would call a small cave. The ceiling was high but the floor was slippery and not as deep. This was completely cool!

A sign caught my eye talking about the Taino Chief. He reserved the Guama lagoon because it was the largest and deepest... Something I imagined Ranger doing if he was a Chief in a past life. I felt the tingle telling me Ranger was close. He emerged a minute later next to me. His masculine eyes had a predatory gleam. My heart beat quickened.

I blushed."Hi."

Ranger wrapped his arm around my waist. "Babe." He told me he noticed my disappearance.

I explained in a rush. "I followed a turtle."

Ranger chuckled. I wrapped my arms and legs around his body. "This is the best swimming I've ever experienced... I don't want to leave here."

Ranger's eyes softened, he guided his mouth to mine, dipping his tongue in long leisurely strokes. I rubbed his upper shoulders with my hands.

"You seem tense."

Ranger titled his head. "Business. The bond's office was tagged with spray paint and some vandalism. No one was hurt but Vinnie was bitching to Santos."

I snorted. "He probably forgot to pay his bookie, slept with the wrong woman or pissed off an FTA."

Ranger had a small smile playing on his lips. "Bookie's tend to break body parts and women tend to trash cars or make a public scene. I have a feeling it's an FTA.

The footage showed someone in a mask, a man. I also need to make a trip to Miami before returning to Trenton. You are welcome to come or you can go home with Tank and Eve. It's only for a few hours then I will return to Trenton."

"I'll think about it. I might go straight home. Client? Break in?"

"A little bit of both. Nothing stolen but he wants a complete overhaul of all of his properties. He pays enough to warrant my personal attention." Sounded boring.

Ranger and I held each other floating. I liked how we were the only two in this section.

RPOV

It was true I had to deal with a client in Miami but I also wanted to deal with Raquel. Babe was welcomed to come along but a part of me was glad she didn't want too. It wasn't going to be a social call, I intended on destroying Raquel's life and didn't want Babe as a witness.

Santos called, he finished listening to the recordings on Bernard's laptop, something no one told me existed in the first place. He gave me a run down of most conversations, who was bugged and when. I asked if I was compromised anywhere, only Raquel had information. Everyone else had a vivid imagination about me and Rangeman. Some more flattering then others. I made a note to speak to Babe's father.

I asked Santos to read me his findings, Bernard had followed me at times, listing places I frequented in Trenton and Miami, mostly businesses and restaurants. Rachel and my family member's homes weren't on the list.

Based on pieces in Bernard's computer and travel receipts, he was in Miami before I had arrived over summer. Somehow we crossed paths and he followed me that evening.

Bernard contacted Raquel and recorded his conversation with her in person. He told her he was a private investigator working for my ex wife. Apparently Rachel needed dirt on me and my financials for child support. Bernard paid Raquel a couple grand for the information. I asked if Rachel had been involved, Santos said he didn't think so. He checked phone records and credit cards, Rachel wasn't connected to him in anyway and didn't have motive until recently. Over summer everything was peachy in her book.

Thanks to Scrog, Julie was now public knowledge. As Julie's mother, Rachel's name was also printed in the paper for people to use against me. My prior marriage wasn't public record, I made those records disappear but it didn't take a genius to put two and two together and take an estimated guess.

Santos read the transcript of the conversation Raquel had with Bernard. Everything she knew about me was general information or sexual, otherwise she didn't know anything at all. When Bernard mentioned jewelry, Raquel said I had bought her a lot of necklaces. That can't be true. I almost crushed my phone in my hand. How did I not remember that? She had to be lying.

The more I listened, the more I realized I never personally bought her a single necklace. Raquel took portions of her money allowance and bought pieces for herself, thinking of them as gifts from me... I didn't realize she was this delusional.

To me that wasn't the same thing. I'm not sure what Steph would think, I didn't want to ruin our good time by mentioning it right now. I preferred my past, to stay in the past. If I had lost Steph because of Raquel, I would have snapped her neck.

I asked for the Sit Rep on Raquel's surveillance in Miami. So far she hasn't reveled more information about me to anyone else but I needed to hurt her reputation and run her out of Miami before she runs her mouth again.

My concern wasn't my male clients, most had mistresses themselves. It was everyone else, the older couples, single women and families. I didn't want to lose business because someone was offended or questioned my character. It was hard enough to explain my actions to Babe, I wasn't doing that for anyone else.

When Babe disappeared from the water without surfacing, I thought she may be drowning. I pulled off my shirt and dove in to the water to look for her. As soon as I saw the tunnel I relaxed.

I held Babe in the water as I made plans for my Miami trip. I wanted to start at Raquel's condo. I needed to make it inhabitable. Destroying the air condition system was a start but I also needed to pick up lots of food to leave on the floor for the mice to eat after I released them... Bed begs for the carpet and furniture would also be an added touch.

Raquel's gallery should be damaged by pipes flooding every room and floor. I will need to make a few calls tonight to cancel her insurance policies. Three of my men should be able to assist me in this project as well as help me steal the cars she owns, including the one I gave her. I wanted them all crushed.

I wasn't in the mood to travel to Costa Rica, I would have to send one of my men to destroy her beach house and car. The next time she visits she will have no furniture, missing pipes and fixtures, holes in her walls with graffiti everywhere in sight. I made a mental note for them to leave a few doors and windows open to let nature make it there new home. With any luck, a few snakes will take up residence.

Raquel's current meal ticket was a Rangeman client, Lance Myers. I knew his background well. I never accepted anyone's business unless I did. Part of his background check reveled a woman in his past trying to get pregnant for his money. It enraged him.

Lance never wanted children, purposely spending time with women who felt the same. I needed one of my men to plant fertility drugs with Raquel's name on the prescription bottle in her purse. I planned to send her boyfriend an anonymous note, curiosity of a waitress.

The note needed to say something about her trying to trap him and he should check her purse for proof. With his reputation, Lance would destroy her social status within the Miami elite. No one would touch her afterwards. Her denying the fact will make her look even worse.

That left her looks and body. I was going to cancel all of her gym memberships and spread word she had an infectious skin disease. No high end spa would touch her. I also needed to cancel all of her credit cards. Benny would clear Raquel's safety deposit boxes and remove money from her accounts, leaving her almost penniless.

I didn't want him to take it all, I planned for him to leave only a few thousand for her to purchase a crappy car and move. Taking her life would be easy, I wanted her to suffer for the pain she had caused Steph.

If Raquel stayed in Miami more then a month, it would be Santos's new job to change all of her skin care products to irritants and change her vitamins to something that made her gain weight. I'm sure he would play other pranks on her but I didn't care. As long as she stayed far out of my life, that's all that mattered.

Babe and I swam for most of the day then finished our tour of the reserve. I felt more relaxed having Slick as a shadow, something to consider on future trips. Babe's stomach growled in the car. She looked at her watch and smiled.

"Can we go to that restaurant...Caribbean something?" Babe gave me the approximate location near the marina. I didn't care where we ate but I grew concerned when she led me into something that looked like a pirate's village. She pointed to a large pirate ship.

"That's it!"

I raised my eyebrow at her. I hoped she was kidding. I grit my teeth and parked. I noticed her eyes were lit with mischief as we entered the ship. We stopped to pay a large fee to a pirate. I was even more confused. Who pays ahead for dinner?

I noticed Slick behind me with a large smile plastered on his face. I glared and he stopped. We took our seats but I didn't see any tables. What kind of restaurant was this? I noticed people dressed up and talking like pirates to different tourists. This is not my idea of a good time. First Tank on our fishing trip, now this crap.

I looked into Babe's eyes. "Where's the food?"

Babe started laughing. "What do you always tell me? Patience. I will make it worth your while later."

I still felt unsettled. I placed my arm around Babe's shoulder trying to find my zone. If this made her happy, I had no choice but to suck it up for an hour.

After ten minutes the ramp was removed to stop people from entering. A pirate came to the middle of the ship to welcome everyone. I tensed when the Pirates started dancing and singing. Are we moving? What the hell?

When the Mater of Ceremonies announced this was a four hour experience, I started looking for a way off. I checked the window near us. Son of a bitch. We were too far from the dock. I could swim the distance but I didn't want Babe to jump off a ship then have to swim too.

I pulled her tighter to me, whispering in her ear as pirates danced around me. "Did you know all about this?"

Babe looked surprised at my tone. "I knew about the costumes, food and pirate talk... The boat moving and it being four hours was a surprise... The front desk told me about this on my fourth day...I thought it would be fun..."

Babe rubbed her stomach and focused back on the show. I rubbed my face with my hand. I didn't realize my tone, I'm never sharp with Steph. This whole show was an unpleasant and annoying surprise. I pulled my arm tighter around her, kissing the side of her head as an apology. Babe tensed at first then relaxed into me.

To my dismay, this was an interactive show that encouraged audience participation. As soon as I saw a waitress I ordered a beer for myself. Anytime a pirate tried to come near me I glared. A few grabbed Babe's hand to dance but she stayed within an arms reach of me.

Slick seemed uncomfortable with the show as much as me. I watched in amusement as he fought the same pirates as I did. A male tourist sat close to Babe on the opposite side of me.

"Avast, me proud beauty. Wanna know why my Roger is so Jolly?"

I could smell rum all over him. I stood before Steph could respond, pulling him away. I growled. "Walk away." The guy turned quickly hitting on another woman with the same cheesy line.

Babe laughed, kissing the shell of my ear. "You are the only one who will ever drop anchor in my lagoon." She playfully nipped my earlobe. My pants tighten uncomfortably.

I tried to fall into my zone, after an hour of fake sword fights and pirates flying through the air on ropes I was pleased to see we were docking. When I looked closer I realized it wasn't where we started.

The Master of ceremonies announced we were now on shark's island and the show would resume after dinner. Babe's eyes were bright with excitement then popped out when she realized we would be eating on a platform surrounded by real nurse sharks. We had no choice but to sit at a table with a group, Babe invited Slick to be with us.

I narrowed my eyes at Slick. "No more surprises." Slick swallowed his water hard and nodded. This whole evening wasn't what I considered fun. I was tempted to drink another beer but I held off.

We dined on a pirate feast of chicken, lobster, beef and a few sides thrown in. The show after dinner started with cannon fire and swashbuckling. The pyrotechnics weren't horrible but this wasn't something I would have ever done if Babe didn't drag me here in the first place. The MC approached our table looking for strong man to arm wrestle a pirate for a prize. He approached me but I declined.

Babe was excited, nudging me with her elbow. "Do it." I raised my eyebrow. She sighed, turning to Slick to encourage him to go. I felt a surge of jealousy and stood.

Babe gasped in surprise as I followed the man to the stage. He asked my name and I told him Juan. The MC introduced myself and my opponent, Captain Jack Black. He looked about the same size as Tank.

"Ahoy mateys! Captain Jack Black has challenged Juan to arm wrestle on this barrel. If he wins, a bottle of Captain Black's treasured rum will be his!" The crowd cheered. I looked for Babe, she was smiling and clapping for me.

I felt like an idiot all of a sudden. I can't believe I lost my cool. Why the hell did I stand up... I could buy a freaking bottle of rum.

The MC wished me Godspeed then counted us off. On three, I tested his strength. He had decent muscle in his arms but I routinely lifted. I waited a few minutes before I slammed him down. What surprised me, the guy really tried to beat me. A part of me respected that, instead of him throwing the challenge.

The crowd went wild. The host screamed "Shiver me timbers!" As he passed me a large bottle of rum. I tried to leave the stage but the MC called for my saucy wench to join me. Slick looked unsure, following Steph at a distance waiting off to the side.

She took her position between Captain Black and I. He starred at her breasts, whispering in a suggestive manner "Well blow me down."

I tensed. I wanted to knock him down alright. Babe smiled at me, squeezing my hand. She turned back to the pirate whispering "I already have a man with real yardarm." I twitched my lips amused.

The MC moved a large easel with a sketch pad and markers between us. We were informed one of us would have the clues and need to draw for the other to guess. The theme was pirates. The more correct answers in the time given, the more prizes we would receive. Three correct earned us hats, six correct earned us pirate costumes. Twelve correct, the entire audience earned a shot of rum or root beer.

The crowd went crazy. Babe looked really nervous now. I wasn't sure about her drawing skills but I had a feeling mine might be slightly better based on her hand writing. It meant she would have to guess. I didn't care if we won, I just wanted to get off the stage at this point. I looked at Slick who was smiling again.

For ten minutes, I drew a pirate ship, parrot, sword, treasure, plank, cannon, eye patch, skull, star chart, Sextant and spyglass. Babe had the mic and kept saying pirate's wheel for our last word. We only had a minute left, I couldn't add anymore to the picture.

The MC was counting off from ten. Babe rubbed her forehead. "I don't know... helm?"

The MC paused for effect. "Yes!"

Babe laughed and jumped into my arms. The audience was going crazy. Two pirate hats were placed on our heads as we were given our costumes.

The crowd and servers sang "Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of rum" as they served the shots. I removed my hat immediately, walking Babe to our table. I gave Slick the rum and hat, warning him to never speak of this. Babe took the costume from me, winking. My pants tightened again. Babe and I don't exactly role play but I would rise to the challenge if she wanted me too.

I drank my shot of rum while Slick and Steph had root beer. I normally didn't drink this much but I still had half a show to go and needed something to numb the pain I experienced during every song and dance.

When Babe and I moved back to the boat, I decided to keep her on the top deck to dance with me. I couldn't watch another minute of the pirate show.

By the end of the journey, I was all Ahoy, Avast, Aye and Arrr out. I vowed to pre-screen the rest of the activities from this point on. Babe was tired walking back to our suite, I helped pull her clothes off then tucked her into bed. I stood to use the bathroom, but her small sleepy voice stopped me.

"Carlos...I had fun." She yawned, snuggling into her pillow. "We should do that murder mystery cruise next." My eyes widened. Shit!


	83. Chapter 83

I struggled with a section, so I decided to split this chapter into two. Hoping to post the rest of this chapter later today as chapter 84.

(Hint: The ending on this chapter gives you a taste of the next but I wanted an unusual twist instead of the expected for 84.) Enjoy!

SPOV

I went to sleep last night like a light. Unfortunately that didn't last. I woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and couldn't fall back asleep. I closed my eyes, adjusted my pillows and changed positions. I'm sure I was driving Ranger nuts but he didn't say a word.

Most people drink warm milk or have a turkey sandwich, Ranger thought sex would solve my problem. After two rounds, we both felt relaxed but I was still wide awake and annoyed. Sex was Valium to me, the lack of its power confused and freaked me out.

I love sleep like I love jelly donuts. Most days I need to drag myself from bed only to take a nap midday. I knew Ranger was a light sleeper. Every slight twitch kept him awake, although his eyes were closed and his breathing normal. Batman by day, possum by night.

Around 2:30 am I couldn't lay around and do nothing anymore. I slowly moved out of bed and tip toed to the bedroom door. When I heard Ranger's voice asking me where I was going? I jumped. When I said TV and reading he started to get out of bed but I told him he should sleep. I didn't see a point in both of us being awake and exhausted tomorrow.

Ranger wished me a Happy Valentine's Day and closed his eyes again. Thinking of turkey made me want food. I went to the suite's kitchen to make a plate full of snacks and caught up on _Scandal_.

I tried a hot shower in the second bathroom but sleep still didn't come. I decided to try reading, borrowing Ranger's tablet to access my Amazon account. I started on the book list Walker had given me almost a month ago. I had no interest in being an art thief but his knowledge did help me find clues on my last case and I was curious what else he had up his sleeve.

Some of the suggested reading was more interesting then others. I never knew the Mona Lisa was stolen from the Louvre in 1911. What impressed me more, a man who professionally worked as a house painter took it straight off the wall and walked right out the front door with it. His motive, to return it to where it rightfully belonged, Florence where Da Vinci painted it.

When I thought of art theft, sensors, pressure buttons and trained security guards came to mind. The more I read about stolen work, the more I realized only the higher end museums and auction houses had advance security measures. Even then, thieves still managed to find a way past them, time and time again.

Most of the time, the heists were simple rather then elaborate. Cutting panels out of doors to enter a secure room, tunneling from a building that shares a wall with the museum, entering through a sky light or pulling a _Thomas Crown Affair_ and hiding in a piece of art like a Trojan Horse.

When I thought about it, it was a little scary. Most people put a lot of money into securing doors and windows but not securing the walls surrounding them. With the right equipment, making a hole in the wall would be easy. I needed to ask Ranger about wall reinforcement for our home.

The majority of thefts also don't occur at night when security is the strongest. Security, no matter how tight, is always less during working hours. Uniforms and forged documents aid criminals in access. Posing as perspective clients also gains entry to most buildings and people will brag about security if asked. I knew that was true.

I posed as a fake security guard for Richter Security to investigate Petiak, Smullen, Gorvich and Orr, to find what had happen to Dickie. I only needed to get passed one guard, luckily it wasn't too hard. Most men trust women, it's women who grow up cautious of men.

I never thought about carry a police scanner in my pocket when I broke into someone's home, but this reading made me rethink my stance. Bars on windows was another interesting topic. Individuals think bars are enough so they don't secure the window with anything else except a lock. Using a car's jack between the bars, bends them enough to allow someone to slip inside a building or attack a section where the bars are connected to the wall to remove them.

Fingerprints are also difficult to pull from safes due to the outside coating of the wrinkled surface paint and the type of metal itself. The industry does this to make the safe more durable from nicks and scratches but it also hurts investigations. When thieves can't open the safe with touch or a drill, punching the dial with a hammer is a last resort option to remove the spindle. I groaned. Slick should have taught me that.

I continued reading for hours. The majority of stolen artwork is difficult to sell, most criminals hold onto the pieces and wait for the statue of limitations to pass before reselling... When I thought about it, it made sense why only 10% of stolen art was ever recovered. The more I read, the more I saw how this applied Rangeman and my work as an investigator.

I was engrossed in a section about gaining access to every car imaginable when I jumped at Ranger's voice.

"Looking to make extra money for the twins college fund?" Ranger raised his eyebrow, his grin told me he was joking. He was wet from his shower, only clothed in basketball shorts. I checked the time, after five.

I rolled my eyes. "If I turn to a life a crime, it's going to be for my own island." Ranger kissed me good morning then went to the suite's front door before anyone knocked.

I mumbled. "Freaking ears like a Doberman." Ranger turned his head quickly, narrowing his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh. I was too comfortable on the sofa with my throw blanket to move, so Ranger made up our trays for the couch.

I checked the weather for the day, mostly sunny with a chance of rain late tonight. Ranger placed my tray on my lap. I immediately noticed the single red rose next to the red Cartier box. I picked up the folded note on top that said _Babe_.

Inside in his beautiful penmanship it said, _All my love, All my life._ The same inscription on my necklace.

I couldn't help the smile all over my face."You spoil me too much." Ranger raised an eyebrow. He silently didn't agree. I sat in his lap as I opened the box.

Six unique charms were strung together on a black ribbon. A lion, a gun, a charm covered in shells that said _Family, _a diamond ball, a heart and a miniature Cuban coin. Ranger kissed my neck then removed my bracelet from my wrist to add to my collection. I recognized most came from our time in Miami.

"The diamond ball is for New Year's, the heart for Valentine's Day, the lion represents the zoo and the Cuban coin for Little Havana."

As he secured my bracelet back to my wrist I kissed him deeply. It was rare for me to receive personal gifts, I loved how much thought he put into each charm.

"Thank you. I love it." I felt a little embarrassed, my gift wasn't what I would call romantic. I pulled my bag from the floor, passing him the shopping bag. The day Slick and I went clothes shopping, I noticed a travel store with a gift I thought Ranger would like in the window. Slick said it would be something useful and bought one for himself.

"I didn't wrap it. It's ok if you don't like it or use it..." Ranger grabbed the plastic bag and kissed my lips to silence my rambling. When he removed the box, he looked confused. Crap.

"It's a black handheld _Hydrogen Reactor..._I thought since you travel so much it would be useful on a plane or in a car. They make solar powered devices but if its night or cloudy that won't charge USB devices like your phone, tablet or laptop. It also recharges UV water purifier's, rechargeable lights, GPS transceivers and a bunch of other things...

It's made by Brunton, it combines Hydrogen and Oxygen to produce electricity under any condition and it's also waterproof. It has a lifetime guarantee... you can smash it and send it back for a new one.

"Babe." Ranger smiled and started playing with it. I let the breath I was holding loose. I knew there was a chance he already owned one but Slick said he hadn't seen anything this advanced at Rangeman. I looked for the company magazine in my bag for him.

I was happy he started testing it out. At the time I thought it was something he might use in the wind, I doubt third world counties had an abundance of power. Ranger started reading the catalog intently.

"I'll have to look into this company, Rangeman has a few devices but not like this technology. The ones we have are large and bulky... Something this light and compact would be better for an emergency and go bag."

Ranger pulled me tighter to his chest as he skimmed the pages filled with compasses, GPS devices and handheld scopes. I could already tell he was going to buy a scope for himself.

With breakfast almost forgotten, I moved off his lap and settled into his side as I uncovered our dishes. Ranger's looked normal, mine did not.

I started laughing. This was a first. Heart shaped eggs inside my toast, heart shaped fruit on a skewer to look like Cupid's arrow. Heart shaped pancakes and bacon. The food alone made this the best Valentine's Day I ever had. The only thing that could make this better was a box of chocolates.

I took the pancakes, stuffed them with eggs and bacon then ate them like tacos. "Can I have a hint about today?"

Ranger gave me a wolf grin."No. Finish eating then get dressed." Ranger checked his watch. "We leave in 45 minutes."

I rolled my eyes and started to eat faster. I knew better then to push him, I also knew when he said 45 minutes, he meant 45 minutes. With Morelli, I took his timing as a suggestion. I knew Joe would complain but in the end wait. Ranger wasn't Morelli, he would carry me over his shoulder half naked before I was given extra time.

I braided my hair in a ponytail and dressed in comfortable clothes with my bathing suit underneath. I left the door open to listen for hints. Unfortunately Ranger was speaking in rapid Spanish. I only picked up chicken. I packed my work bag with my wallet, sunscreen, waters and towels. I sprayed myself in a ton of sunscreen and bug repellent just in case.

RPOV

Babe had trouble sleeping most of the night, I had the opposite problem. I couldn't fall asleep right away. I thought about changing our plans for today for many reasons. Her lack of sleep and her interest. Although I hated the pirate cruise last night, Babe had an amazing time.

If I couldn't tell from her laughing and smiling, she told me at least four times it was the highlight of her trip along with the Lagoon. After an hour of holding her in bed, I realized how happy those types of things made her. What killed me, my idiot cousin was right.

Diamonds and gifts were nice, but they meant nothing to a woman like Steph. Making her feel important, cherished and loved was what she wanted. I wanted to be the man to provide her those things. Being with me restricts her life, it wasn't fair of me to restrict it further. I also knew Babe, if I didn't go on that cruise with her, she would go with Slick.

Against every fiber of my being, I decided to see if I could obtain a reservation for tonight on the murder mystery cruise. Like the pirate cruise, alcohol would take the edge off my annoyance but being in the audience would also serve as practice for my SERE training. Its been a long time since I've been captured and tortured, if I had to go on a cruise, I might as well use it as field training.

I decided to give Slick the day off. I was hoping to have Babe naked in a waterfall with me and didn't need a witness to our activities. As soon as five am hit, I called Rangeman Miami to find me the cruise manager's cell number. He was annoyed at first but I offered him enough money to the point he happily added our names to the list and secured us a table against the wall.

Before I hung up, I confirmed the cruise was two and a half hours and no singing was involved. The only dancing would be me and Steph if we wanted. I decided on the chicken course for her and the fish course for me. I made it clear I didn't want an active character. For the money I was paying, the guy told me I could practically captain the ship all night if I wanted too.

I wasn't sure if I had to scratch our morning when I woke, Babe never returned to bed and I wasn't sure if she was tired. I looked at her reading before my shower, she didn't seem restless so I decided to continue with my plans I made yesterday.

I called our butler Sandy to requested a romantic breakfast for Babe. I didn't expect an explosion of hearts but I loved her smile when she uncovered her dish. I also asked Sandy to go to the gift shop and pick up cards, Dominoes and gum for our day, as well as a romantic lunch for two to go. I left it open for him to choose but I named several things I knew Babe liked.

I gave an estimated return tonight and asked for the room to be romantic again for my woman. Something similar but different from our arrival. I wanted it to be an unforgettable night since we only had a few days left.

I knew Babe would love the charms but her gift was surprising. I liked that she bought it with me in mind and not something she wanted me to be. The reactor was extremely well built and practical. I've used similar devices in the wind but nothing this unique.

Planning Valentine's Day was difficult for me, normally I had Ella to help with these things. Tank reminded me women in general have high standards for this holiday and I didn't want to disappoint Steph. I thought over a few options. Since we did the lagoon yesterday, a picnic lunch at the waterfall would be good for today. I checked several maps on my laptop and picked the best trail for her condition as I weighed outside risk and threats.

I couldn't take a car up the hills and I didn't want her riding a motorcycle or horse. My only option was a ATV or a motorcycle with a side car. I called several ranches near the trail I wanted to take, one man had a sidecar for personal use with his wife. It took some negotiation but we finally settled on a price.

I'm not a stranger to a motorcycle but a sidecar was a first for me. I couldn't wait to see her face. My initial idea was to take a hot air balloon ride but when I asked her doctor, I didn't realize the basket could topple over or land hard. Immediately I removed it from my list and thought of something for the beach to replace it. I wasn't sold on repeating something we had already done but making dates was not my strong suit. I decided the mystery cruise was a better replacement and a final gift to her.

Babe sat down to put on her sneakers, her hair was braided off to the side in a pony tail. I playfully pulled at it, as I helped her stand. I grabbed my canvas bag with our supplies and walked her to our car. I noticed Tank walking Eve to his rental. I nodded in his direction.

Eve kept touching a red heart necklace on her neck. I shook my head. Idiot. Tank picked up my signal and looked frustrated and unsure.

You never give a woman jewelry unless you're serious about her. It sends the wrong message, especially if he breaks up with her soon. He should have brought her something from the gift shop.

I thought back to our fishing trip, once I brought up Santos, Tank shut up for the rest of the morning. He didn't say he was ending it but I could tell. My friend was too inexperienced with women to make it last and Eve was too high maintenance. It wasn't my business to tell him, he needed to figure these things out for himself to learn from his mistakes and find better women in the future. I also wasn't an expert, Steph was a major learning curve for me.

I programmed our GPS and moved on to the main road. I pulled Steph's hand to my lips then rested it on my thigh. Babe never took her eyes from the window, she found everything fascinating. I remember looking at the world that same way more then a decade ago. Sometimes I saw the world through her eyes. When it first happened, it unnerved me. Now it was something I cherished and wanted to protect.

"Usually on this day I work. I haven't celebrated for years... I usually get some flowers on occasion or buy myself chocolates but nothing this amazing." Babe squeezed my hand, turning on some soft Spanish music.

I thought back to what she meant. Morelli normally broke up with her before Valentine's Day or went on assignment. It was part of the reason I always sent her a single red rose, I wanted her to know I was thinking of her.

"Growing up I never celebrated... occasionally I stole a few boxes of chocolates for my sisters because they made a big deal but it was one day I normally avoided all women. In my teens, I use to purchase a bouquet for my Abuela at the corner bodega but... My Grandparents loved this holiday. It was also their anniversary. They always acted like love sick teenagers with each other."

Babe turned to me. "Did they give you any advice on love and marriage?"

I had a small smile on my lips. "They had an opinion on everything...My Abuelo told me a secret before I left for the Army... he said when I find the right woman I need to kiss her everyday for at least fifteen seconds.

No matter what happens, if we are fighting or happy, that daily kiss would keep the passion alive in our relationship... When he died, he requested his headstone to say, _Fifteen Seconds Everyday-No Less _as a reminder of his love for her. The whole family couldn't figure it out..." I chucked. "He didn't tell a lot people that advice, I liked that it was one of those secrets between us."

I stopped at a light and Babe kissed me deeply. When a horn blared behind us I pulled away.

Babe gave me a cheeky grin. "I'm game if you are."

I kissed Babe's hand again. I hadn't thought of my family for a long time. Sharing these things with Steph felt weird for me. I wasn't sure if that feeling would ever pass. A little further into the drive Steph fell asleep. I knew she was tired so I let her rest for the two hour drive.

When I arrived at the ranch, I woke her with a few light kisses. Babe looked around with one eye, zeroing in on the horses and donkeys fenced in.

"Are we riding horses?"

I twitched my lips. "Not exactly."

SPOV

I looked around confused. Why would Ranger bring me to a horse ranch then tell me we weren't riding horses. He helped me from the car. He removed his sunglasses and spoke to the owner in rapid Spanish passing him an envelope before he received keys.

I took a quick bathroom break then followed Ranger to the back of the building, stopping short. Parked was a black motorcycle with a black sidecar.

I started laughing. "Wow this is a first!"

"Babe." This was a first for Ranger too. I never saw him ride a motorcycle, the image alone made me want to jump his bones. Another fantasy to add to my collection.

Ranger place a helmet on my head then lifted me into the car. I buckled myself in while Ranger placed towels around my back and stomach for extra padding and comfort. Ranger didn't wear a helmet, he placed his sunglasses back over his eyes and moved his leg to start the engine. He checked a few things then kissed me one last time before he drove down the trail.

I closed my eyes and raised my arms to allow the wind to cool my body. Any dangers in the road or muddy patches, Ranger slowly navigated around them with ease. The further we traveled, the more it looked like a rainforest around us. I loved the view of the mountains in the distance and couldn't stop watching the monkeys jumping along the trees. I pointed to a few but Ranger wasn't as excited.

We continued to drive uphill, I tried to figure out where we were based on signs... I thought we were close to El Limon. Anytime we saw someone on the road, Ranger placed his hand on his gun and drove faster past them. A couple of locals tried to stop us for guide services and goods but we never slowed down. I held my breath a few times when people jumped out of our way while trying to stop us along the road.

Ranger drove us through one last small village then turned right. The path forked into three directions, Ranger took the road marked Sendero Arroyo Surdido. Over the next hill, in the middle of a rainforest, I noticed a waterfall in the center of a mountain range. I gaped, it literally took my breath away.

Ranger parked us behind trees then removed my helmet. I gently tired to get out of the car to stretch before I took any steps. I couldn't take my eyes off the waterfall.

"Where...Where are we?"

"El Salto de Limon." Ranger wrapped his arm around my waist to help me navigate the rocky path for the last two hundred steps to the water. He pulled a blanket from his bag and started removing his clothes. I blindly followed. I couldn't help feeling awestruck. I lightly dipped my foot into the turquoise water, it felt cool.

It wasn't Niagara Falls but it wasn't shabby either. I tried to figure out the height.

"120 feet high, 50 feet wide. Some people jump from the top." My eyes widened. Yeah people with a death wish. I slipped into the water taking a closer look at the wall with the water flowing down it. The stones caused the water to create hundreds of little streams against the vegetative rock. I lightly touched it, ferns maybe?

I slowly ventured under the water to let it massage my back. The jungle sounds added to the calming effect.

"I've never been to a jungle but this wasn't what I expected...I guess my knowledge was based on _Tarzan_ and the _Jungle Book..._I expected bugs the size of my head, vines all over the place, maybe some natives chasing me?"

Ranger's smile grew with every example I gave him. "A lot of people visit this waterfall, it's more of an attraction then a jungle."

I looked around, it seemed like a jungle to me. No one for miles except for the monkeys watching us. Yes this place has trails but in my book this was a good starter jungle.

"Where does the water come from?"

Ranger swam next to me."Arroyo Chico River." Ranger already knew my next question. "No, I've never been here and no I don't see waterfalls too often."

I gave him a cheeky grin. "I still can't believe you thought you weren't romantic." I shook my head. "You're the most romantic person I know...Most girls get corny cards, flowers and chocolates..." I raised my arms "You give me a waterfall."

Ranger shook his head as he pulled me to his body. "You've seen Mooner walk around as baby Cupid, diaper and all. You also helped that nut Annie Hart match couples together."

They were romantic but Ranger beat both by miles. I guess it wasn't cool for his mercenary reputation. I started making out with him as the water cascaded over our bodies. Ranger took off my bikini top, massaging my breasts with his mouth. He made me feel so good, the only thing bothering me were the monkeys watching and making noise around us. Ranger felt me tense, I tried to cover myself.

"Ignore them Babe."

I tried but I couldn't. When the sounds grew louder, Ranger stopped kissing my neck and swam closer to his gun. I heard voices in the distance, I tied my top again. Ranger didn't look happy about our intrusion. I saw another couple eating near the top.

I nipped at Ranger's neck. "Lunch?" Ranger nodded.

We started opening containers, more fruit, cold pasta salad, different kinds of BBQ meat and two small pizzas. One with heart shaped meat and vegetables on top. I started laughing again.

"You're setting the bar high for all future Valentine's Days."

Ranger grinned. "I like a challenge."

We were quietly eating when Ranger pulled out Dominoes and a deck of cards.

"Do you want to learn or play cards?"

I had a feeling he excelled at both. I wiped my hands."Teach me."

Ranger took all the Domino tiles and placed them face down."All the pieces make a set, sometimes called a deck or pack. You can see on this tile, the line divides its face into two square ends.

The dots are between zero and six. You can play with two people or four. There are different games but Block is the easiest." Ranger shuffled the tiles against the blanket.

"Take seven, stand them up without letting me see. To decide who goes first my Abuelo and I each took a tile from the pile not currently in our hands. Highest value goes first." Ranger and I both drew, he won.

Ranger laid the first Domino from his set of seven. "It's customary that the first Domino be a double tile, otherwise any tile can be used. We're going to take turns adding Dominoes to either ends. You can only add a domino to the board, if it has a number that matches a number. If you can't play your tiles then you pass your turn."

Ranger and I continued to play for fun. He explained how to win and the points but we didn't play that way. Once I got the hang of Block, he introduced me to Cyprus, Muggins and Matador. No surprise I sucked but it was fun seeing Ranger enjoy the game. It wasn't often I saw him this young and carefree.

Once more couples moved into the area, we decided to pack up for the day. Ranger drove us back the same way. More people were on the roads, a few tried to stop us again but Ranger moved faster along the trail and told me to have my gun ready.

We safely returned the motorcycle and drove hours back to the resort. I stayed awake this time, watching people move around the towns. I saw young children in dirty and ripped clothes, running all over the streets begging for money and offering guide services to tourists. It broke my heart. Ranger squeezed my hand.

"The kids make decent money on the streets and the schools are supplied by tour groups who purchase school supplies and fund meals for the kids." I understood what Ranger was saying but it didn't seem enough.

A few miles ahead, Ranger noticed a random roadblock. Men in uniforms were pulling people out of cars. Ranger checked his mirrors. With only one car behind us, he took a sharp turn and immediately drove us down another street. I felt bad leaving those people behind. Ranger read my mind.

"They won't kill them, it was a shake down. They want money not bodies." I relaxed.

"Was that the real police?"

"No. The cars on the side of the road were a shade off and the boots didn't match the uniforms... Trying to drive through would lead to a gun fight. I'm not taking the chance with you in the car."

Ranger placed his hand on my stomach as he drove. We hit several more road blocks then finally made it back to the room.

"I don't understand, we didn't see any all week and now today they are everywhere?"

Ranger raised one shoulder. "It's a holiday. People are carrying more money then usual for gifts, dinners, attractions." Ranger kissed my forehead. "Go shower and dress for dinner. Cocktail casual."

I showered quickly then branded my hair again. I didn't enough time for a full style. I pulled a white sleeves chiffon dress with blue porcelain print to wear. Simple sandals and with my charm bracelet. I laid on the bed to strap on my thigh holster then groaned when it felt super uncomfortable.

Ranger enter the room in dark dress slacks and a white button up shirt. He removed my holster and placed it in my purse amused.

"We can look into new options tomorrow. We need to leave now or we will miss our reservation."

Ranger pulled me up and walked me to the car. I started getting excited when I realized he was driving us towards the marina again. When he parked in a lot for a the mystery cruise, I was bouncing in my seat.

"Seriously! I could have sworn you would never do this. I knew the pirates was pushing my luck but... Does this mean I can persuade you to go to the mall?"

Ranger raised an eyebrow, thinning his lip's. "_God doesn't have that much power_."

I snorted. I had a feeling. The murder mystery cruise was already pushing my luck. Ranger escorted me to the check in table, slipping a man a white envelope. We were given four envelopes in return. Two for me and two for him.

I opened the first as we walked."Murder in Rumtown." I found fake money, a slip of paper asking me to write the killer's name, a pen, my character profile and objectives as well as evidence. I started reading the instruction sheet.

_"_Somewhere in the Caribbean, between the port of uncertainty and Southwest of disorder, you will find that murder meets mayhem and intrigue begins. While most vacation in Rumtown, an exclusive tropical island, one unfortunate soul's journey will end tonight. On this ship, the guilty will mingle with the innocent. You are tasked with deciphering the clues from the falsehoods to bring a killer to justice."

The second envelope said not to open until after the murder. I tucked it into my purse. Both Ranger and I were given characters but nothing was scripted. We had to draw our own conclusions and our own motives based on the paragraph we were given about our identities.

I squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes."I know you're going to do your Batman thing and read someone's body language for guilt. If you solve it, don't tell me."

Ranger's grin widened. "It's a game. You solve mysteries for a living. I think you can solve a fake murder in a few minutes too."

I sighed. This was different. I could enjoy myself because it was a game. Ranger squeezed my hand letting me know he wouldn't spill the beans. The room was starting to fill with couples, I choked on my water when Tank walked in with Eve on his arm, straight for our table.

Confused I turned to Ranger. "Did you plan for them to be here?" Ranger didn't looked pleased. He shook his head and glared at Tank. They had some kind of silent communication then he sat down across from us at the last remaining seats at our table.

Eve smiled and waived, I nodded in return. Ranger didn't open his envelope or wear his name tag so I read my character's name and stuck it onto my dress.

I burst out laughing. "I'm Mary Mooner. A young honeymooner." I took a picture of my card for Mooner. If he wasn't too high, he would think it was funny too. Ranger didn't respond, he had a blank face in place as he was studying Tank and Eve.

I watched with him, they seemed a bit tense but were talking nicely to each other. Well Tank was nodding, nicely. I went back to my character...A young honeymooner, I have a secret from my husband, Mark Mooner who is deeply in love with me and determined to make our marriage work.

"Are you my husband or should I look for another man?" Ranger raised an eyebrow and opened his envelope. He passed me his paper.

"You're my husband." Ranger was less then thrilled with his name but kissed me when I said husband and rubbed my stomach.

I read through the rest of the instructions regarding the other characters, thirty-five in all, only two staff members as players. The Owner of Rumtown, Margarita Joe and the victim. Other characters had a long list of occupations, a bar manager, bartender, cabana boy, a few movie stars, agents, a professional surfer, one police officer, two millionaires and a lottery winner.

Mary and Mark were married at the court house in Arizona. I work part time as a librarian and my ex lover, Gambling Jack is currently on board hoping to win my heart back... Oh boy.

I started reading my objectives. My husband and the passengers are not suppose to know I have an ex lover who is currently on board. I snorted. My husband is the most observant person in the world, he will figure out the guy as soon as he looks at me.

My second objective is to find my lover and tell him I am not happy he is here. My third objective is to find Kitty and bribe her with fake money to keep my ex lover away from me the entire night. I hid my objectives in my purse away from Ranger's eyes.

Ranger was already suspicious by my lack of eye contact. I focused on the room and held his hand. A man with a microphone asked everyone to open the first envelope as dinner was about to begin. Ranger read through his papers quickly... a little too quickly.

Ranger spoke. "What's your objective?"

I crossed my arms. "I can't tell you."

Ranger's lips twitched. "Mine says not to let you out of my sight."

I rolled my eyes."What does it really say?"

Ranger pushed the paper towards me. It really said not to let me out of his sight. I was annoyed. "Did you tell them to write that?" Ranger grinned and shook his head.

Crap I believed him. I didn't know how I would accomplish my objectives now. Maybe hand write a note to pass off. I sat thinking.

We were in the middle of our third course when Ranger tensed, starring at the bar where Tank was scanning the room. To everyone else he looked relatively calm waiting for his drink.

They shared some kind of silent communication then Ranger started searching too.

I placed my hand on his forearm and whispered. "What's wrong?"

Ranger lowered his mouth to my ear but didn't take his eyes off the room. "Eve's missing."

A man dressed in a three piece suit stood in the middle of the room with blood all over his face and hands."There's been a murder!"


	84. Chapter 84

SPOV

_I placed my hand on his forearm and whispered. "What's wrong?"_

_Ranger lowered his mouth to my ear but didn't take his eyes off the room. "Eve's missing."_

_A man dressed in a three piece suit stood in the middle of the room with blood all over his face and hands."There's been a murder!"_

My whole body tensed. I looked at the man closely. I've seen a lot of blood in my life, mine and other people's. At first glance it looked real to me, blood is normally dark and runny. The blood on his face was too thick to be fresh. I forced my whole body to relax. Get it together Plum, it's a freaking game.

"Corn syrup."

Ranger nodded. The couple sitting around us turned to me briefly, their faces filled with confusion at my statement. They shared a look with each other, like what else would it be?

I wanted to laugh at them, they would be surprised. If a murder was going to happen during a murder mystery cruise, it would happen while I was on board. I tried thinking back to the last time I saw Eve at the table. I moved closer to Ranger's ear.

"Between the second and third course, Eve stood abruptly. I thought she had to use the bathroom." I stood. "I'll go check."

Ranger helped me with my chair then followed me. He knocked first on the door then looked inside briefly, bending low to check for legs in the stalls before letting me enter.

Before I did my business, I checked every stall for clues. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I washed my hands, looked briefly inside the trash can for anything other then paper towels and grabbed a few mints as I made my exit. I passed one to Ranger, he looked confused.

He didn't have bad breath but he looked mildly concerned he did. That small expression tickled me.

"Your fish was on the spicier end, you stick your tongue in my mouth and the babies will flip out." Ranger tilted his head, assess if I was kidding then placed it in his mouth and grabbed my hand to walk me to the bar.

Tank was still searching the crowd, reading people. I saw a woman order a Shirley Temple and all of a sudden I had to have one with extra cherries. Ranger and Tank spoke in hushed tones.

"Sit Rep."

"Disappeared over twenty minutes ago, started searching after twelve. Called her phone, went to voice mail. Checked both bathrooms, deck, control room, salon, Captain's quarters, cabin suites, gift shop, engine room, storage, kitchen and dinning room."

I devoured the cherries then slowly sipped my drink. I blushed when the bartender noticed. He started filling a plastic cup full of cherries and passed them to me. "I understand, my wife craved blueberries when she was pregnant." He winked then served the next person. I pulled out a nice tip for his jar.

I looked at Tank's outfit, he looked out of place in a suit. His Rangeman uniform flattered his body type more. I narrowed my eyes at the fraying on his jacket sleeve near his cuff. I lifted the jacket fabric to take a closer look, when his reflexes kicked in and he grabbed my wrist in a flash. Ranger grabbed his wrist tightly before Tank squeezed mine.

My eyes widened. "I'm sorry." Tank realized what he had done and released me. I was mentally kicking myself. I should have known he was tense and upset. Tank winced when Ranger squeezed his wrist hard before releasing him.

I tried to diffuse the tension. "It was my fault, I wasn't thinking... I saw you were missing a button and your cuff looked ripped. You also have a small spot of dried blood on your white shirt from a minor cut on your wrist.

Tank lifted his wrist to take a closer look. To me it looked like a minor scratch mark from a nail. Tank seemed confused by his injury.

"What happen?"

"I don't know. I didn't feel myself do it."

I decided to drop the topic. Tank was in his own world again, searching the room.

"Eve stood abruptly from eating, did she say why?"

Tank didn't look at me. "I don't know. The couple next to us was talking nonstop, I assumed she had to get away for a few minutes or go to the bathroom. She's sensitive about that subject so I try not to ask."

I rolled my eyes, men and bathrooms. It's like a foreign concept we need a little privacy to keep the magic in our relationship. "Too much intimacy spoils the desire." I mumbled "No one gets turned on by shaving body hair, popping pimples or flossing." Ranger smirked.

I looked around the room, most couples were still eating. The actor was circling different tables telling his account on how he found his dead wife in the library. A fake police officer stood to question him. I searched the ceilings and wall for devices.

"No cameras. I haven't seen any in the main rooms either."

Ranger turned his head slightly to me and nodded. Of course he thought of that first.

Ranger spoke. "Do you have a tracker on Eve? Slick can look it up on his laptop." Tank shifted side to side and swallowed.

"On her car and in her purse. I already called Slick, Eve left her pen in our room."

I scrunched my face. "On purpose? Or she didn't know you planted something on her?"

Tank rubbed his neck. "She didn't know."

I shook my head. "You men love to plant those on us... I was pissed the first time I discovered one. Did she find it?"

His lip's thinned. "No."

I sighed. Talking to Tank was like pulling teeth. "You had tension when you arrived and sat down. Was she upset about something? Were you fighting?"

Tank slammed his blank face down and didn't respond. He looked towards Ranger and had a silent conversation. I crossed my arms and huffed. "Seriously?"

I saw our table being served a light desert with coffee. I wasn't going to miss that. The soup, salad and my chicken were amazing so far.

"I'm going to talk to our tablemates. You two enjoy your silent powwow." I never took my eyes off the tray of chocolate cake as I beelined back to our table.

Honestly I wasn't that concerned about Eve yet. We were on a ship, she had to be somewhere. Maybe she needed some fresh air or made a call and missed Tank as he was searching. Ranger kept his eyes on me from the bar. I happily ate not just my dessert but his. I turned my attention to the table.

"Has anyone seen Eve? Or heard where she went?" A few faces looked confused at me. I pointed to her chair. "Red dress, red necklace?"

A few people mumbled she was probably in the bathroom. I decided to get my objectives out of the way before I had to search the ship for Eve. I ripped off a part of my instructions sheet and started to make two notes.

The first to my ex lover, Gambling Jack. I wrote I wasn't pleased to see him and he should leave me alone. I signed it Mary Mooner. Next I wrote a note to Kitty and pulled a few fake bills out of my envelope to place inside the note.

I scanned the room for my people. I didn't want to interrupt anyone's meal so I decided to wait until everyone moved to the library. The moment I stood to follow my tablemates, Ranger was at my side.

"Did he track her cell phone?"

"Yes. Battery was removed or dead."

I looked at the body on the ground of Margarita Joe's wife, Ursula. A rope was around her neck, stab wounds to her abdomen and a mini revolver in her hand. Why was she attacked two ways?

Some people walked in, looked quickly then left to look for clues. I stepped closer to the woman, admiring the fake bruises and marks. The make up artist did a killer job.

A chair was near the body in the middle of the room. I looked closer at the rope, maybe a hanging gone wrong? The knot was unusual. According to Morelli, most people who commit suicide by hanging do it with a slip knot, belt or cord. I wasn't a Girl Scout but it didn't look like a slip knot to me. Ranger was scanning the room.

"What kind of knot is that?"

Ranger briefly looked. "Reef knot."

I was going to make a crack about him being a Boy Scout but I knew he was troublemaker in his youth and the Army probably taught him.

I started taking notes. "Tell me about it."

"It's a binding knot, you use it to secure a rope or line around an object. Normally it's to tie two ropes together. Right over left then left over right." Maybe the killer was right handed?

"Who would normally use this knot?"

Ranger thought about it. "A nurse, Doctor, someone in martial arts. Most people use it to tie bandages or a belt."

I tapped my pen to the paper. "So it wouldn't support weight." Ranger nodded. Hmm the killer tried to hang her first then stabbed her?

I looked at the bruising on her neck. Morelli didn't like talking about his cases but once in a while I would catch him talking out loud or on his phone. Morelli told me with suicidal hangings, the bruise would have an inverted V from the pressure. The victim's neck in this case was a straight line bruise. Pressure had to come from someone pulling the rope from behind her.

I looked at the stabbing marks, three to the stomach. The murder weapon was a small knife. I left the room looking for clues and Eve. In the sitting room, I found a bloody letter opener hidden inside the piano. Ranger passed me an evidence tag to mark it for the other players to review.

Other people marked drops of blood, gloves and a partial shoe print. I noticed some fake blood near the window.

"I'm going on the deck. Did Tank find her yet?"

Ranger shook his head. "Do you think we should tell someone?"

Ranger wrapped his arm around my waist. "This isn't Trenton. If we alert the ship they will alert the police. We don't need that kind of heat. You know when someone disappears they always accuse the spouse.

Tank would be brought in for questioning and locked up until they found evidence or a body... This isn't about just him. They will question us because we have been seen with them at the hotel. I'm not going to let anyone hold you for questioning ever again."

A shiver ran through me. Ranger pulled me tighter to his side. "Do you think something happened to her?"

Ranger didn't answer right away. "I don't know. Tank is doing a grid search bottom to top. We are doing top to bottom. Right now we need to see if anyone is acting suspicious and look for things out of place that aren't part of the game."

I looked towards the water. "Could she have fallen overboard?"

Ranger shook his head. "Look over my right shoulder, that's a motion sensor with a thermal detection system. If someone jumps or falls the crew is alerted. The rails are also high. She would have had to climb to jump into the water." Ranger looked around. "Someone is walking the deck at a constant rate, if Eve fell, she would have screamed for help and been heard."

"The sensor could be broken?"

"Tank's checking with the Captain. I also messaged Slick to rent a boat and trace our steps based on your tracker to be sure."

I rested my head on his chest."Eve doesn't seem like the kind of woman to do something for attention, what else did Tank say?"

"Not much. It was her idea to do this tonight and he didn't want too. He's concerned she's missing and blaming himself for not walking with her."

I've gone missing more times then I like, I'm sure Ranger felt all of Tank's emotions and more when he couldn't find me. "I'm sorry..."

Ranger guided his lips to mine, slowly backing me up against a wall. I felt all of his emotions in his kiss, his fear and aggression when I'm gone, his stamina and endurance to find me and his happiness when I'm safe.

Ranger placed his hand on my cheek. "Today is a special day, I want you to enjoy it. Eve's only been missing for 45 minutes. Tank and I are already doing everything possible."

I nodded and continued to walk the entire deck. I constantly searched the water for her. I checked my watch and knew it was almost halfway through the cruise. I opened my second envelope now that the murder had occurred, it contained my alibi. I started to laugh, I didn't consider I could have been the killer this whole time.

Ranger moved his hands up and down the side of my hips. "Did you open the second envelope?" Ranger nodded.

"And are you innocent?" Ranger grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "I bet you know who the killer is, don't you?"

Ranger's grin grew, I pointed my finger at him. "Don't you dare."

I continued walking through the rooms and found Kitty. I palmed her note and fake money before I introduced myself. I quickly shook her hand then excused myself to the ladies room.

I didn't have to go but I was trying to be covert. Ranger was highly amused. I shrugged my shoulders. Subtlety wasn't my strong suit. I walked into several more rooms briefly looking at evidence and alibi's. I started pushing on walls too.

"Babe what are you doing?"

"Have you ever seen _Clue_? False walls? Fixtures that turn to release panels? Maybe Eve found one and she's trapped somewhere?" Ranger looked at me like I was nuts.

"It's a ship not a house. The dimensions of each room are normal and proportional... When you look for false spaces, look at the walls in each room, comparing them to the next. Odd contours or L shapes are a dead giveaway. The crown moulding would also be scuffed if a wall moved."

Ranger made sense but I was still hoping to find a hidden room. I knew I didn't need to read and see every clue, in fifteen minutes everyone was suppose to return to the dinning room and read a clue out loud from our first envelope but I liked the search.

I noticed a young guy somewhat following me, Kitty wasn't far behind him. That must be Jack. I pulled my second note and walked up to him. I bent down slightly near his feet, "Sir, you dropped this."

I handed him my note and walked away quickly. Ranger was shaking with silent laughter. We met Tank in the middle of the ship, neither of us had found Eve. Tank was questioning every crew member next. Ranger told him everyone was returning to the dinning room in ten minutes to review the clues and he was going to walk around and check out any unusual guests.

Ranger walked around the room several times but never took his eyes off me for more then a minute. As I listened to the clues, I took notes.

The victim had several lovers that worked for her husband, cabana boys and bartenders. The letter opener belonged to the victim's husband who also had a loud argument with her earlier.

The rope belonged to the Captain of the ship who hated the victim. The millionaire's suite had a bloody shirt in the hamper but they both had an alibi the time of the murder. I heard a lot of clues but it came down to the knot for me.

I read through all of the character bio's and discovered one of her lover's taught Karate on weekends. It was possible he tied his belt with a reef knot. All the other characters who were nurses and Doctor's didn't seem guilty when they spoke to read a clue. I wrote Jimmy's name, my name and the time on my paper and placed it in the fish bowl on our table.

I noticed if Ranger wasn't talking to anyone or searching a room then he was messaging and reading on his phone.

I playfully tried to mimic him. "Report."

Ranger raised one eyebrow briefly with mischief in his eyes. He nodded towards the hall for us to talk. "Rangeman Miami emailed us the schematics of the ship for hidden compartments and storage areas. Tank is removing hatches and panels looking for clues.

Slick hasn't found anything in the water and is now on standby for a possible extraction for us. If we don't find Eve within 30 minutes, I have a team flying in from Miami who will be on the ground in two hours."

I shook my head. "If she drowned it will take days for her to float back to the surface."

Ranger squeezed my hand. "Eve knows how to swim and she's in shape. She could tread water for hours."

I was starting to really worry. "We need to go below deck and help."

Ranger navigated us to the lower level of the ship. I started looking in all of the rooms but a few were locked. Ranger went to the end of the hall and started picking them in a line while I picked a single door with a pin from my hair.

Ranger had eight doors open in less then two minutes while I took five to do mine. He kissed the side of my head and told me he was proud.

I pushed the door open, this was an engine room. I looked all over the floor and closet. Some sections were long and narrow. I turned to leave when I noticed a black button near a hose on the floor, I picked it up. Tank's?

He said he didn't know when he tore his cuff but he had no reason to be in this room for more then a few minutes in his initial search. The room wasn't large and only had one closet.

Ranger was waiting at the door to move on. "Babe?"

I gave Ranger the button. "Why would Tank be near the equipment in his initial search? He only recently started removing panels in the last 15 minutes on the other side?" I walked over trying to remove the panel, Ranger used his knife to remove the screws and pop it. I looked inside, pipes. I gently reached my hand into the bottom where I felt some kind of metal cord. I pulled it out gently.

I sucked in a large breath. "Eve's necklace." Ranger's blank face slammed into place. He pulled a glove from his back pocket and nodded to me to place it inside.

I hesitated. "My prints are on it now."

Ranger took it from my hand with his glove. "No one will run it but us."

"Ranger...Tank's button and the necklace, the scratch on his wrist. It doesn't look great...I'm not saying he killed her but something isn't right."

I knew I was walking a thin line, Tank and Ranger were brothers and best friends. I didn't want to say it out loud but a part of me thought Tank knew a lot more then he told us.

I doubted Tank killed Eve, he wasn't that kind of man. I felt he followed the same code as Ranger and if he was going to make someone disappear, he wouldn't do it here or be searching for her. So who was setting him up?

Ranger read every thought on my face. When I settled on innocent, he spoke.

"Let's finish searching down here. I need to take more video of the guests to send to Miami. I have a team matching names to faces and backgrounds running on the entire crew."

Ranger placed his hands tightly around my upper arms. Something changed in his eyes, I never saw this Ranger before.

"Stephanie, you do not leave my side. If someone took Eve it's because of Tank. If they know Tank then they know me. Once we go upstairs and sit, I want you to have your gun in hand under the table cloth. It's important you listen and don't fight me until this is over." My mouth was dry, all I could do was nod.

Ranger pulled out his phone and updated Tank. We checked the rest of the rooms but didn't find anything else. We returned to the dinning room and sat back in our seats, both of us with our guns under the table.

Tank joined us a few minutes later, sitting next to me. He looked relatively calm on the outside except for his eyes. Both men were different now...Hyperaware but something else.

I had never seen this side of them, like deadly snakes waiting to strike. I knew they would never hurt me but I made sure not to make any sudden moves or touch them.

Tank spoke in a deathly calm tone. "Is Slick coming for Steph?"

"No. It might be a trap to get her alone. She doesn't leave my sight unless things escalate. Do you recognize anyone?"

"No. Crew was clean and no alarm was triggered on the cargo door or railings. No water spots on the deck or cargo area either. No missing rafts or lifeboats. Someone would have noticed a small boat moving along the ship if they took out the sensors."

Ranger looked at his phone briefly while Tank watched the room. "Her background's clean, no known enemies." They shared a long chilling look.

I was getting annoyed and more nervous. "Please talk."

Ranger looked at the crowd. "I wouldn't be surprised if someone made an anonymous call to the police to pick Tank up when we dock. Tank may need to jump ship and get out of the country in the next few hours."

Tank shook his head. "I can't leave. I'm responsible for her."

I tried to be reassuring. "If you need to leave, we will find her." Tank didn't respond.

I started thinking how I would escape a ship, none of the windows were damaged and the sensors and doors weren't triggered. My reading from earlier was swirling around in my mind. Even the best systems can be beat... daylight is the best time to act when security is light.

I pulled out my phone to start searching man overboard systems. Maybe if I knew how the system worked, I could figure out how to beat it. Eve could have been subdued then dropped lightly into the water with a life vest to be picked up once the ship was out of range. My chest tightened. Ranger told me his plan for Tank and our plan B but not plan A.

I lowered my voice. "What happens if we don't find Eve before we dock?"

Ranger didn't look at me. "We won't. I'll disable the ship and satellite link to cut off all communication including cellphones. I'm not leaving until we find her or the people responsible."

I held my breath. Ranger was going to pull a _Speed _and now I'm Sandra Bullock trapped on board.


	85. Chapter 85

Sorry for the late post, another chapter that needed some deep thought and a lot of rewrites. Fair warning I know nothing about boats in case anything is crazy wrong. Already working on the next chapter with a big twist :)

RPOV

When I saw Tank and Eve enter the dinning room, I immediately noticed the tension between them. Of all the days for us to be at the same place, at the same time. I was going to be pissed if their drama ruined our evening. I glared at Tank, communicating we were not to be approached or disturbed.

I hated small talk almost as much as I hated couple's outings. I purposely didn't look at Tank and Eve during the meal and kept my focus on my woman and my surroundings. When I discovered Eve was missing, I assumed she disappeared for attention.

I've seen a lot of women do a lot of stupid things to get mine. Picking fights with random people to see if I would step in, act like a damsel in distress with broken cars and destroyed windows, as well as fake assaults they inflicted themselves.

I didn't know Eve well but I wouldn't put it past her. Maybe she was more like Steph and ran. I tried to contain the situation the best I could, I didn't want to ruin our evening or raise Steph's blood pressure while in the middle of the ocean. After Tank and I completed the grid search, I had a feeling someone took her but she was still on the ship.

I contacted Slick to pick up more fire power from my room before he rented the boat. I wanted Steph off the ship, the issue was, I didn't know what was waiting for her at the marina. I could't take the chance someone would kidnap her too.

Rangeman Miami was the closest support by plane. I alerted Santos to pull a team of four, two at the marina and two in a boat to backup Slick. With facial recognition, half of the guest list was matched to credit cards and my video to confirm identities.

I still hadn't ruled out Eve's involvement in her own disappearance. I checked for an influx of cash and missing assets. Nothing looked out of place. The planted evidence bothered me. If someone wanted to kill us, they could poisoned our meal or attacked us at the hotel while we slept. I tried to think how someone would come across the button, either they were following Tank or Eve set him up...

Eve had the access and the time. She could have easily damaged the jacket before arriving then took the button and removed her necklace for someone else to place. But what was her motive?

I retraced my steps with Steph, it wasn't possible anyone knew we would be here tonight except Silvio. I called Silvio this morning for the manager's number and gave the manager a fake name and cash. Silvio isn't a great liar, if he sold me out, I would have known by his voice. I also know he is very fond of Steph, he would never put her in danger.

I removed Steph and I from the equation, focusing solely on Tank and Eve. I asked Tank who knew they would be here tonight? He said he didn't know, he found out a few hours before arriving he was going to be here. Eve presented this idea as part of her Valentine's Day gift to him. Tank told her it was stupid, it led to a big fight and she cried.

Part of me understood, every time Steph buys me a gift she is a bundle of nerves. I know if I ever told her I hated something, it would hurt her feelings. Tank should have sucked it up, said thank you then faked an illness and didn't go.

I checked Eve's credit card in my email attachment, she had made the reservation the night before we boarded the plane. If I didn't keep my eyes on Steph this whole evening to calm me, I would have kicked the shit out of him. Eve left a big sign for anyone to see where and when to find them. Putting not just them in danger but Steph and I as well.

I questioned why Eve didn't follow the security protocol but Tank didn't have an answer. He swore he explained the situation right after he asked her and told her they would travel under false names. She told him she understood and used cash the entire week. I was still seething inside.

Tank should have questioned how Eve made the reservation instead of fighting about going. He completely dropped the ball. I wanted to believe this was an honest mistake in Eve's mind but I wasn't sure. It was possible someone could have seen Tank with Eve on a date, put two and two together then monitored her account to plan an attack.

Once again, Steph was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I thought maybe Steph was conned into being on this cruise so I questioned her extensively on how she knew about it. She said from a pamphlet in the hotel lobby.

We were all sitting at the table with our guns in hand, assessing our threat level and plan. At this point we were stronger in numbers. Steph spoke in a low voice asking about docking. I never took my eyes off the room.

"We won't. I'll disable the ship and satellite link to cut off all communication including cellphones. I'm not leaving until we find her or the people responsible."

I heard Babe suck in a breath. Her mind was working over time. I knew she wouldn't be thrilled with my plan but I was hoping she wasn't going to be difficult either. Eventually she pushed the air from her lungs and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not driving this ship... I don't care what you say, this is not a big Buick."

What? Why would she drive the ship? I looked at Tank from the corner of my eye, he seemed confused too. Babe mumbled a few more incoherent words then started searching for something on her phone.

I started forming my plan, I only hand ten minutes before I had to cut communications. I sat next to Tank.

"The marine VHF radio communicates on a short range, maybe 25 miles. I have a feeling a ship this size uses an SSB, the VHF's big brother. That has a frequency of 3,000 miles or more." I tilted my head towards a large group near the door that had entered. "Use the schematics, collect all flare guns, sat phones, portable on board radio's and survival craft radio's for the life boats before you disable the sat link and SSB.

Don't destroy the satellite terminal for the ship's security alert system. I don't want the Dominican Navy here anytime soon. When you remove the device, take the entire bracket from the wall or it will be triggered manually. Call Slick and have him take it. I don't care if he puts it in a raft and sends it out to sea, as long as it stays far away from us."

Tank looked confused. "Why not destroy it?"

I looked at my woman studying different pages on her phone."Can't. If they get wet or the batteries are removed it will still send a signal for help."

"It's two Naval bases, I doubt they would come immediately."

I shook my head "Santo Domingo and Peravia Province. They wouldn't come first, my concern is the Auxiliary Corps. Civilian force with their own resources and boats. The civilians also have aircraft's, we need to kill the power on board to hide the ship from above."

Steph lightly mumbled "Fuck" as she rubbed her forehead. Her leg bounced frantically under the table as she grew pale. I placed a glass of water in her hand. I wanted to comfort her, but now wasn't the time to lose my focus.

Steph took a small sip. "Won't people panic and abandon ship? This sounds like the Titanic now."

I shook my head. "The crew wouldn't allow it. They need to try and fix the issue before they abandon ship. In a crisis everyone, including non essential staff will be moved into a room together, this room. We need to work as a unit and watch everyone's reaction to the crisis."

Babe shook her head. "Please don't... If you need to knock out the communication network then fine, but take out the lights not the ship. Dark is scary for people, a broken ship on top, will be mutiny." Babe started breathing harder.

"If people feel too scared and too trapped they will fight, steal boats or jump overboard... No one likes to be trapped." Babe was rubbing her neck as she looked at the door. I wanted to hold her and tell her it was going to be ok but Steph focused back on her phone to soothe herself before I could act.

I weighed my options, Steph's plan wasn't what I would normally do. I needed to cause panic, her way was an option but not the most effective method.

"Let's do the lights first then revisit the situation if necessary." Steph dropped her shoulders in relief. I saw anger building in Tank's eyes, he was pissed I was taking her side.

Steph started talking to herself. "The rails are high, the motion sensors and thermal imaging detects only when people go overboard... the motion sensors are high and at an angle, they could be tricked by bad storms or large birds while the thermal imaging record's the heat of a person and their image when they fall or jump only if the motion sensor is triggered."

Babe sighed. "If you can't go high, you have to go low..." Babe's eyes grew wide as she turned to me."The section where we boarded, the railings were wider and more spread apart then anywhere else because the gate was replaced. It looked custom, it doesn't match the rest of the railings throughout the deck.

Both of you are too big but if I wasn't pregnant, I could lay flat or crawl on my stomach and slip into the water. I wouldn't trigger any sensors." Babe took another deep breath before she continued. "If Eve was subdued she could have been pushed off and picked up by another boat."

I frowned. "The life vests on board are thick, she wouldn't fit."

Babe shook her head. "If the person brought an inflatable life vest and pulled the string once she cleared the railing she would..." Babe looked nervous at Tank then swallowed hard. "Except Eve may have been pulled under by the ship." Tank's whole body tensed.

I considered that myself in case we needed to jump off. "We're not moving fast enough. According to the schematics, this ship has a flat bottom to displace the water when it moves. If she was dropped too close to the ship, she would have been pushed aside, not shredded by the propellers."

Babe looked relieved. I ran the scenario in my mind to check the timing. Someone had to be waiting and watching from the room across the dinning hall but close to the bathroom, that leaves the library and gift shop. I would have approached and subdued with sedative.

If anyone noticed, I would play it off like she was sea sick or had too much to drink and needed some fresh air. The staff member roaming the deck makes a rotation between six and eight minutes. If he was distracted by a partner or passenger that would buy maybe an extra three.

I tilted my head towards Tank."It's plausible. I could do it in eight minutes."

Tank nodded. "I could around ten... The person only needs to push her off then return back inside to plant the evidence. I've counted the guests since our arrival, no one's missing except Eve. It makes staff and crew a higher possibility."

Babe spoke. "Tank tore this place apart. The only rooms Ranger and I didn't personally check were the kitchen and the control room because of the staff but Tank did..." Babe looked at the floor. "Could she be under the floor? Somehow between levels?"

Tank shook his head. "I checked. I also looked under rugs for panels that could have been created in the last few days and air conditioning vents."

Babe started moving in her chair. "I haven't had a Spidey sense. All the single people are at the singles table's flirting, couples are with couples... I'm not getting any danger vibe at all."

I checked my watch and stood, reaching my hand out to her."It's time."

Steph took a deep breath then cursed in Italian as she rubbed her hand over her eyes. She stood, placing her hand in mind.

I wrapped my arm around her waist."Trust me."

Babe didn't hesitate. "Always...It's me. Things go wrong when I'm involved. I'm worried a fire will start or the boat will sink."

"Babe, I'm not going to let that happen."

Steph rolled her eyes. "It happens anyway."

It was true but not today. First sign of trouble and I would steal a life boat and get her off. My first priority was her.

Babe and I walked to the lower level, I placed on gloves before I picked the lock and told her not to touch anything. I found the electrical room and started to go through the tools in the closet. I noticed immediately it was split into sections like the engine room. Main switchboard, motor controls, generator, ship's auxiliary and emergency services.

I checked the first section, I didn't want to mess with the cooling, steering, radar, fire system or water tight doors. I wasn't an expert, a few wrong moves and I could accidentally start flooding the ship. With the radar intact, using the ship's horn would signal other vessels of our approximate position in the water before a collusion.

I took out the backup generators for the interior and exterior lights then a majority of the power to the control room. All I had left was to damage the main interior and exterior lights.

Steph spoke in a small voice. "How long will it take them to fix this?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "Hours. They will have to check everything before they try to put the engine back online. It's not worth a fire. If we need to abandon the ship before it's operational again, I will make sure they find at least one satellite phone before we leave."

Babe looked relieved I wasn't going to leave everyone stranded. I pulled out my phone waiting to see when Tank completed his task. Once I lost my signal I started messing with the main panel.

"Steph pull out your phone for light."

SPOV

I was too slow and the room went dark. Ranger grabbed my hand. "Let's move."

Ranger cracked the door open, moving us along the hall quietly. When we heard men running towards us we hid under the stairs waiting. More men kept running down checking the electrical room and the engine room.

Ranger held me against the wall as we abruptly felt the ship stop. I could feel his breath against my skin, my hands against his chest. I moved my arms around his waist, resting my body on his as we waited. Ranger was tense, he didn't immediately give into my touch.

Two men were fighting in the hall. "Are you sure you can't find a radio!? What about the phone?" A man tried the phone in the hall, I heard him banging it around and hitting the buttons forcefully.

"Shit. I can't reach control or see worth a damn."

The men reentered the engine room. Ranger and I waited a few more minutes then moved as one up the dark stairs. He pulled out his phone for light as we hit the next level, another voice was in the distance. Ranger pulled me into a room on the right, locking the door behind us.

I used his phone to look around, recognizing it immediately as the millionaire's suite. We heard shouting in the hall but couldn't understand the words. Five minutes later, the door knob rattled, someone pounded to let them in as we heard keys jingle. I looked around to hide. This wasn't a real room, we couldn't fit in the closet or under the bed. Ranger was on edge, he looked ready to pull his gun.

I whisper shouted. "We need an alibi... Kiss me!"

Ranger paused, I grabbed his jacket pulling him into me. At first he didn't kiss me then he opened his mouth to let my tongue slip gently inside. I lifted my leg around his hip. I felt him harden against my stomach. The door clicked open, causing Ranger to pull back and use his body to shield me.

The older man looked annoyed. "Ok folks, break it up. The power is out, I need you to take this flashlight and return to the dinning room."

I acted embarrassed, fixing my dress and hair. I took the flashlight from him. "Sorry, honeymoon."

The man rolled his eyes and waited for us to leave before he locked the door again and finished checking the rooms.

Ranger squeezed my hand. "Stay close to me."

The dinning room was in chaos, staff and crew were lighting candles and passing out flashlights from the gift shop. Couples were holding each other. Some women were crying, men pacing and panicking. Several staff members were screaming at people to sit down and offering free alcohol for those who complied. I snorted, booze and panic, not a good combination.

"Please sit down! No need to worry, it's only a minor glitch and things will return back to normal soon." Several people were crowding the staff demanding answers. Tank joined us.

Ranger lowered his mouth to my ear. "Babe were the lookout and Tank's the seeker. We need to stay in the middle and rotate around the room looking for any unusual behavior. I need your eyes to send Tank to question them."

Tank was tense, his face hard and hands fisted at his sides. He reminded me of a beast, minutes from killing everyone in this room. I shivered. Ranger and I started looking around, most women were being held by a spouse, others were gossiping at the tables or drinking shots.

It was hard to make out every face with the limited light but I found one guy, cool as a cucumber at the single's table.

I whispered. "Ranger single's section." Ranger nodded to Tank.

Tank walked over quickly and spoke to him, showing a picture of Eve on his phone. Tank made a hand signal behind his back. One finger then a fist.

"What does that mean?"

"No weapons and he's clean."

Ranger made a hand symbol in return and tilted his head towards another man. Tank approached him the same way. Another clean signal. Ranger and I rotated along the middle, sending Tank to three more people. The staff was still trying to find order, despite the growing hysteria.

After Tank's last interrogation, I noticed someone slip into the kitchen to avoid him. I took a step towards the direction but Ranger pulled me tighter to his hip.

"Kitchen...I saw something. Maybe a crew member, he moved away from Tank after the last person he checked out."

Ranger made a symbol and tilted his chin at the kitchen. Tank walked to the door, pulling his gun from his back. We watched and waited. The crowd grew silent as loud pots and pans crashed to the ground.

I tried to run to the kitchen but Ranger pulled me back. He never took his eyes off the door as he spoke to me. "Don't. He can take care of himself." I wasn't sure which was more disturbing, Tank getting hurt or him killing someone.

Staff members abandoned the guests and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. A woman screamed. "Keys! Who has keys!" A young chef produced his set but the door still didn't budge.

"Something's blocking the door. Someone help me push!" Two men tried but it didn't move.

The sounds stopped, Tank opened the door a few minutes later with a cut on his lip and a bottle in his hand pretending to be drunk. Staff questioned him and searched the kitchen.

"I thought this was the bathroom, I couldn't see in the dark and slipped." He pulled a lot of hundreds from his money clip. "For the damage." The staff checked the room and said he was alone.

I tensed. Alone? How? I had a really bad feeling in my stomach. Tank was escorted to a nearby table and told he was cut off.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please take a seat! We don't want anyone else hurt! Anyone who doesn't comply with my instructions or causes anymore trouble will be placed in restraints and monitored by our crew until we dock and let the police handle you."

The whole crowd freaked out. People were running for their seats, others were shouting that they would sue. More crew members emerged trying to calm the crowd, Ranger and I had no choice but to sit.

Tank eventually slipped out of his seat and moved along the shadows to our table. As he sat he winced. I looked over his injuries, cut on the back of his head and lip.

I pulled my napkin to place on his head when I noticed a paring knife in his back shoulder. I gasped. Tank followed my eyes. He tried to grab it but he couldn't reach.

Tank grumbled."Adrenaline. Didn't feel that son of a bitch. Pull it out for me."

I shook my head vehemently. Ranger stood filling my glass of water as he pulled the knife in one swift motion out of Tank. He wiped in on his pants then placed it in his pocket.

I thought I was going to pass out when blood squirted. Ranger took my napkin and shoved it under his jacket to apply pressure.

He grabbed my water and placed it against my lips. "Sip Babe. Only a band aid." Band aid my ass, a freaking knife was in him. Ranger sat back in his seat and spoke quietly. "What do you know?"

"Found the package in a false wall inside the dumbwaiter still out. I couldn't pull her without questions. Window on the deck is our best shot." Tank pulled out an ID from Nevada. "Not a free agent, possible unskilled hired hand. We need to run a check."

I looked at the picture, the guy was attractive, some muscles, blond hair with green eyes. He didn't scream kidnapper to me. Ranger looked at his watch. "Our hunting pack should be at the marina in forty-five. I want us in the air within the hour. Where did you hide the goods? Do we need to find a cobbler?"

Hunting pack? Cobbler? What? "English." Ranger shook his head, telling me not now.

"Same spot." Ranger held out his hand for Tank's gloves.

Tank spoke. "The backups should be good."

Tank passed Ranger a napkin, he looked inside then placed it inside his jacket pocket and glared at Tank. Tank took a sip of his water. I wanted to question Ranger but I had never seen him so furious. He stood and walked away quickly.

Tank took another sip and lowered his voice. His eyes softened when he looked at me. "She's ok. We need to move out soon."

A part of me felt relieved Eve was ok, when I pushed for details about Eve Tank ignored me. Part of me wanted to believe the guy was still alive, another part told me he was dead. I wasn't going to ask about it. I had a feeling Tank and Ranger killed bad people, I had no right to judge, I killed bad people too.

I listen to Margarita Jack solve the case for the crowd but all I wanted was a warm bed and a hot shower at this point.

RPOV

The moment I saw a severed finger in the napkin, I knew Tank had killed him. I was pissed. I can't move a body with Steph beside me or a crowd full of witnesses. What's worse, Steph knows Tank was inside with the guy. She may asks questions I won't answer. I made it clear from the beginning, I wanted to protect Steph from this part of my life and Tank practically waived it in front of her face.

The moment we land in Miami, I am going to kick the crap out of him then probably suspend him with Santos's vote. Tank's logic was clouded, he let his feelings rule his control and now I have to dispose of a body over the side of the ship because he can't fit through the window to do it himself.

I purposely spoke in code to protect our privacy and Steph. I wasn't sure if I should be happy we didn't have a hired mercenary after us or not. I was too angry to see anything but red. Why would someone hire an unskilled man to set up Tank and kidnap Eve? If this was about a ransom, he did everything the hard way. I took several deep breaths on the deck and thought through my plan.

I had two more sets of ID's for Steph and I, at this point I was glad we didn't need a cobbler to forge anymore papers and ID's. I pulled on my gloves and started to Jimmy the kitchen window to swipe the lock open and climb inside.

The kitchen was completely trashed. Tank tried to clean up any blood but he missed a few spots. I grabbed bleach and towels to finish. I opened the dumbwaiter and found the man with his neck snapped.

I removed all of his clothes and placed it inside the radio bag. I tossed him over my shoulder and checked the deck before crawling through and pulling his body with me. I held the mini flashlight in my mouth as I made several deep cuts along his body to make him look like a drug mule. Maybe if we were lucky, a shark would eat his body instead of floating to the surface in a few days. Honestly, it didn't matter, I was getting us out of the country tonight.

I picked him up one last time and dropped him gently into the water. I cleaned the area with bleach as I waited for his lungs to fill. Once he sunk, I called Slick on one of the Sat phone's to move the boat into position for our escape. I pulled several more phones and placed them in areas all along the first floor in open view for the staff to find. I stuck my head into the dinning room and made a sign to move out.

I entered the deck again and climbed through the window for Eve. Upon my return, Tank was tying off ropes from Slick's boat to the railings. I grabbed the radio bag filled with bloody clothes and towels tossing it to Slick.

Tank and Steph stood next to me. "Steph take off your shoes." Steph removed them, tossing them to Slick. I raised my eyebrow.

She placed one hand on her hip and glared "I'm not leaving a good pair of shoes behind."

I shook my head. I picked the lock on the gate and stole an emergency ladder from one of the lifeboats. I went first to test it. The ladder was a few feet short, causing me to drop into Slick's boat.

"Steph go slow." I held her from behind in case she slipped. Steph was grumbling about me jinxing her now. When she hit the last step I pulled her into the boat and carried her to a chair.

Tank lowered Eve by her arms then cut the rope loose before he lowered himself and unhooked the ladder. Tank sat with Eve on the floor as I drove the boat. I started out slow until we were a decent distance away.

Slick asked Steph questions about her health and pain. She smiled kindly and said she was fine but bone tired and cold. He pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around her body. I looked at my watch, we had twenty minutes before I would hit our hunting pack at the marina.

My lips twitched, Steph was going to love that word once she realizes it's another way to say surveillance team. If any threat exists, my men will clear our path and get us safely to the plane.

I debated our destination and decided Miami would be the best place for Eve to seek treatment and for me to handle Tank. I would leave it up to Babe if she wanted to spend a few days with me or fly back to Trenton.

I turned my attention to the Sat phone and dialed my men. "Report!"


	86. Chapter 86

RPOV

I redirected my team, three to the marina and one to the hotel to collect our things and check us out. I stopped the boat a few miles short, waiting for my men to clear the area.

Steph looked exhausted, shivering and a little sea sick. "I know the lights are out on the ship but won't someone notice four people missing and send out a search party? And what about that guy? Who is he?"

Tank pulled several papers from his jacket, dropping them on the floor. "This isn't our first rodeo. When Ranger told me I was being setup, I stole the reservation list and cleared the records on the manager's laptop to protect our identities. We used fake names and they have no cameras. They could send a search party but without a picture or a name, cops won't waste their time."

Steph sighed, turning her head back to the water. Tank brushed Eve's hair gently as she slept. "Injuries?"

"None. My guess a sleeping sedative."

"Since both of you keep avoiding who the guy is, what did he tell you?" Tank didn't respond. Steph looked at me.

I glared at Tank, warning him to keep it clean."Talk."

Tank looked pissed I ordered him to respond to Steph. "I entered the kitchen, locked the door, he immediately attacked me. I asked him about Eve, he said I wouldn't get her back until he got $1.5 million. I persuaded him to tell me where she was."

Steph studied Tank, she knew there was more but didn't ask. I wasn't avoiding her question on his identity, I had a feeling he used a fake ID. Only his finger would confirm his identity now.

Steph pulled her blanket tighter."Ranger what's the plan now?"

"We're waiting for the all clear then we will travel in a caravan to the airport. The plane is already waiting on standby."

Step frowned. "No. I need to go back to the hotel, all of my stuff is there. I'm not leaving without my jewelry, shoes and work bag."

I shook my head. "I have a man in route to pay our bill and collect everyone's things."

Babe's face reddened, she stood sitting next to me. She whisper shouted "No. I don't want your men touching my intimates and I don't want people going through my stuff. Take me back and I'll pack fast."

Babe packing fast was at least an hour if I was lucky. I kept my voice low. "It's not safe. I don't know if we're compromised yet."

I glared at Tank, thanks to him we didn't know anything about the man he killed other then a Nevada ID. Had Tank thought the situation through, we could have taken him with us and questioned his motives and support.

Babe was getting pissed."For once, this isn't about me. They are compromised, I'm not. I want to pack my bag, pay my bill then get on a plane home."

Babe was being difficult. She looked tired and cranky. I'd like to blame the pregnancy hormones but I know she likes to do things her way. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"If they are compromised, there's a chance we are too. Going to the hotel right now is an unnecessary risk."

Babe crossed her arms as she glared at me. "I don't agree. If you don't want to go, I have a gun and I have Slick. We will meet you at the plane."

Like I was going to let her out of my sight. I wrapped my arms around her, moving my mouth close to her lips. "No. You said you would listen."

Babe narrowed her eyes, digging her feet into the ground. "That was then, this is now. If the marina's safe and the car's clean then I'm going back to the hotel..."

My phone rang cutting her off. Babe stood sitting back with Slick. I answered waiting for my report.

"Marina and cars are clean Sir."

"ETA five minutes." I started the boat again, finally seeing the dock in sight.

SPOV

I might not know military lingo but I do know what an unskilled hired hand means. I replayed most of the evening, Ranger and Tank ran an operation with me completely out of the loop. The things I did know, were only because I had to stick close to Ranger, otherwise I would know nothing. It pissed me off.

Tonight obviously wasn't a coordinated attack by one of Ranger's enemies. We weren't even target's, Tank and Eve were. I understood we couldn't stay at the hotel as a safety precaution but I'm way out of my comfort zone letting one of Ranger's men touch my underwear and lingerie. I'm also going to be annoyed if he leaves something behind.

I didn't appreciate being fazed out when I asked them questions. I didn't know this Ranger, he seemed colder. I noticed most of the evening he barely touched or kissed me. When I touched him, his response wasn't immediate...it was unlike him. On the deck he seemed even more disconnected and closed off, I couldn't figure out why.

"How was your Valentine's Day?" I slowly pickpocket Slick's car keys.

He shrugged "Not bad. Yours?"

I snorted. "Despite the situation, one of the best... I'm not ready to go home. I was counting on the next two days to finish getting my head straight."

Slick looked confused. "We're not going home, we're going to Miami?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

Seriously, how is everyone in the loop except me. I tried taking a few calming breathes but the anger inside me was growing by the minute. Slick looked panicked towards Ranger, realizing he may have said something out of turn. The moment the boat stopped, Slick jumped on the deck tying it off.

Everyone pulled their gun, including me. Tank carried Eve as I followed carrying my purse and shoes. I noticed Hawk immediately, one of my least favorite Merry Men. The man didn't let me pee in peace in Miami. I felt Ranger walking behind me, it made me walk quicker to Slick's car. I could hear Slick running from behind me, he flanked my side.

Hawk was updating Ranger as Tank placed Eve in a waiting car. I kept walking, clicking Slick's truck open.

He touched his pocket. "You picked me?"

Before I could respond, Ranger dismissed Hawk and Slick. I increased my speed more, Ranger hot on my heels, speaking in a dark and warning tone.

"Babe."

I opened the driver's side door, Ranger pushed it closed caging me in with his body. His eyes were scorching hot, his jaw tight. "Now isn't the time for a power play."

I gritted my teeth. "You didn't tell me we were going to Miami, you aren't telling me anything. You had most of the night to bring me into the fold." I felt my anger rising again.

"The marina's clear, my car didn't explode and Slick will check my room before I enter. This was my vacation first, I respect we need to leave but any decision beyond that, I will take into consideration."

Ranger tried to grab the keys out of my hand. "You want to go to the hotel, fine. Fifteen minutes that's all."

Ranger took the keys, catching my elbow as he walked me to the passenger seat. He flashed his lights at the men then entered the caravan of four. As we neared the hotel, the first two cars continued on the road while Ranger and I parked in the lot with a SUV following us. Ranger nodded at him to stay.

I briskly walked to our room, Ranger pulled his gun checking the suite before I entered. The room was a dream, filled with flowers, candles, chocolate covered strawberries and a tray of chocolates. I immediately walked to the kitchen to grab zip lock bags to take the food with me. I also pulled the chilling bottle of sparkling cider into my work bag.

I filled my carry on with everything I owned. When things didn't fit, I used a plastic laundry bag for the rest. I grabbed all the hotel soaps, snacks and a few bottles of water. Ranger was packed and ready in three minutes. I placed my stuff near the door and walked the room one last time. Ranger called my fifteen minutes, four minutes ago.

"Babe time." I was exhausted and annoyed. I picked up a pillow from the sofa, throwing it hard at his head. He blocked it with his forearm, letting it drop to the ground. Ranger walked over caging me against the wall with his arms again.

"I wasn't purposely freezing you out. I've had a long night, a night that isn't over yet. You're not making things easier. If you're pissed about Miami, you can take another plane tomorrow."

"I could care less about Miami, I care about being pushed around. I care about being informed."

Ranger's eyes darkened, he crashed his lips to mine in a bruising kiss. I didn't budge right away, he pushed his tongue deeper into my mouth, causing me to lightly bite him. I was spitting mad but losing some of my resistance. My body was betraying me, my nipples hardened as my arousal spread though my body. I fisted his shirt in both hands, opening my mouth more to accommodate him.

Ranger growled into my mouth, roaming his hands possessively over my breasts and hips. He pulled my lacy panties down aggressively as he opened his zipper, lifting me against the wall. We were lost in our primal connection, Ranger pumping in and out of me as I squeezed him inside of me.

My orgasm poured through me in a wave, Ranger jerked twice more before shuddering in ecstasy. Both of our breathing was ragged, I rested my head on his shoulder while he placed his forehead on the wall.

"We can't solve everything with sex."

Ranger kissed the side of my head. "Never said we would. We needed to take the edge off." His eyes were softer, lust filled yet assessing.

"Babe we're late, we'll talk on the plane." Ranger softly kissed my lips as he pulled out of me. The iceman was gone, Ranger still had an edge but it wasn't as sharp. I quickly cleaned myself then placed my panties back on. I checked the rest of the suite. Ranger was in the hall passing my bags to one of his men.

I left the room and noticed Jax in the hall with a luggage cart. "Jax already checked us out."

All I could do was nod, after a lack of sleep, a full day of activities, Eve missing and then a quick orgasm, I was done for the night. Ranger silently drove us to the airport. Jax handled all of our luggage again as Hawk took everyone's car keys.

I entered the cabin, noticing Slick sitting near the Miami Merry Men. Eve was sleeping next to Tank covered with a blanket. I took my seat across from Tank.

Tank glared at me, he was icy and openly hostile. Ranger noticed immediately, wrapping his arm around me, returning an equally deadly gaze. The tension between them was thick. Ranger waited for the last of his men before alerting the pilot to take off.

Ranger held my hand tightly then allowed me to use his laptop once we were in the air. I started searching Nevada's DMV records for the man.

"It's a fake ID and neither of you know him. How did he track Tank and Eve?"

Ranger spoke "Eve used her credit card to make the reservation." That made sense, Tank was smart enough to cover his tracks. Knowing Ranger, he has all of Eve's records now. I asked him to log in so I could review them.

Eve Castleberry, Vet, has a cat and takes in stray dogs. Her father and brother were in the Army as well as a few uncles. She didn't date much, her brother was a year younger, now an engineer in Pittsburgh.

Paid bills on time but has large school debt she's still paying off. Regular doctor's appointments, dental, eyes. Her personal life looks good on paper. I moved onto her business and immediately saw a few red flags.

I looked at Tank who was still in a stand off with Ranger. "Did you know Eve had two complaints filed against her business in the last 6 months?"

Tank crossed his arms. "Yeah. People's pets die, people are upset and want to blame someone. You should understand, Rex died and you were devastated. Every business receives complaints from petty people, Rangeman included. We've been reported to the police, Better Business Bureau and sued for not preventing burglaries."

I raised both eyebrows. "How could you prevent burglaries?"

Tank narrowed his eyes. "Exactly."

I looked back at my computer. "According to the state licensing board, Eve has received two complaints in the last 6 months for malpractice. The first, a claim she used a dog who was suppose to be euthanized for blood donations... It was dismissed. The second is still under investigation.

Carly Adams hired Dickie Orr to bring a million dollar lawsuit against Eve's business." I sighed. "Dickie's a disgusting human being and a piece of shit but he wins. He wouldn't take this case unless he had a good idea he would win. The complaint states Carly's dog Kurt, a Shih Tzu was suffering from an immune mediated hemolytic anemia—a condition where the immune system attacks the red blood cells.

Kurt's condition got worse, Eve said he had a forty percent chance to live. Kurt ended up having three blood transfusions that week. Kurt got better but he was restricted in his exercise. Kurt racked up a $10,000 Vet bill. Eight months later, Kurt coughed and blood came out. Eve looked at him and said nothing was wrong, releasing him.

Carly didn't believe her, she took Kurt to another Vet but it was too late, his condition became worse and he passed away. Carly is suing Eve for negligence, claiming the ordeal caused her "severe emotional distress" and loss of income. She also listed Kurt as a plaintiff on the lawsuit...I didn't know you could do that?"

Ranger shook his head. "People leave their pets entire fortunes everyday."

I smiled. "I would have done that with Rex, had I stayed single and he outlived me. I doubt he would have wanted my shoes but it's the thought that counts." I turned to Tank. "Did you know about the lawsuit?"

Tank shook his head as he looked at Eve. "She's a good person, she wouldn't do anything to harm an animal. She was attacked, I would think you would be more understanding and not attack her too."

I felt like he slapped my face. "You're right, I know better then anyone else what happened to her. I also don't keep secrets from my boyfriend. She's being sued for a million and her kidnapper wanted a million five. Tell me that isn't suspicious."

Tank stood, growling."She was attacked because of me. I'm not going to listen to you accuse and upset her."

Ranger stood in front of me. "Stand down." Tank sat despite his whole body radiating with anger.

Ranger took his seat. "Steph's right. The button and the necklace is off. If this was a ransom, it was the worst place to take her. If he wanted money, why would he plant evidence that could put you in jail?"

That bothered me too. "Maybe it was a distraction. Have Tank and the cops look in one direction and not see him take her off the ship?"

Eve started stirring. Tank stood to grab Advil and a bottle of water for her. He walked to the bathroom to cool down. I was having a bad feeling about Eve. I continued to look through her business, clients, employees and known associates. I tilted my head towards Ranger's ear.

"Cut him some slack, he's upset and he had a rough night. You've been here, I can see the guilt all over his face. I'm sure he's angry and worried Eve's going to dump him now. I'm not taking his attitude personally, you shouldn't either."

Ranger placed his finger under my chin. "Men don't disrespect or intimate you in front of me, especially not my men."

I turned my head when Eve started moaning. I unhooked my seat belt and sat next to her.

"Here take these pills and sip. You will feel like crap for a few hours then you'll be cool."

Eve looked around, squinting her eyes. "Where am I?"

I looked at my watch."Plane ride to Miami. Should be landing in 20 minutes. What do you remember?"

Eve took a sip. "Nothing. I was at dinner then nothing."

My ears perked up. I've been stunned, stabbed with a needle and shot with a dog dart, I've always remembered something. "What did the guy look like?"

Eve focused on her water. "I don't know."

Tank bent down to kiss Eve's forehead, relief filled his whole face. I stood taking my former chair. I crossed my arms. "Eve was just telling us what she remembers."

Tank sat down, wrapping his arm around her. "Tankie, I don't remember anything. I'm so tired."

Eve snuggled into him."It's ok Baby rest..."

I decided to try and trick her."Eve it's best you try to remember. We need to catch the _men_ that did this to you. You may still be in danger." Tank tried to speak but Ranger shook his head, pinning him with a glare.

"_Tank and Ranger caught two men so far_._ They paid your ransom for your safe return, $500,000_."

Eve frowned then gave Tank a sad smile and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for saving me. You're my hero."

"It was luckily they didn't lose any money, the police have the men in custody now. The police will want your statement tomorrow." Eve's hands fidgeted.

Tank growled "Stephanie" in a warning tone.

I ignored him. "Inconsistencies, her frown about the $500,000 instead of $1.5 million, lack of memory, no defensive wounds, lack of eye contact and she takes a sip of water before responding to any questions. She's lying Tank. She ruined my vacation and my Valentines Day, I have every right to know why."

Eve buried her head into Tank's shoulder. "Tank make her stop, my head's fuzzy."

Tank was radiating pure rage at me. "Leave-her-alone."

Ranger stepped in. "Steph's right, she's lying. I want to know why. We're not leaving this plane until she does."

Tank turned to Eve. "Do you know something you aren't saying?" Eve looked at his shoulder, shaking her head. He removed his arm from her. "I know you're lying, you won't look at me. Now talk." He barked the last two words causing Eve to jump.

Her eyes widened. "You're all crazy! I was kidnapped and drugged! I don't remember!"

I can't believe she's still trying. "Let me refresh your memory then, button and necklace found near a panel in the engine room. You stood abruptly from dinner and you were suppose to be ransomed for $1.5 million when you're being sued for one million. My ex husband is the plaintiff's lawyer." Eve sucked in a breath.

The pilot came over the speaker asking everyone to prepare for our landing. Ranger grabbed my hand, squeezing not just to comfort me but encourage me to finish interrogating Eve.

"I know all about the complaints, your kidnapper's ID was fake but I will know his name once we land. Did you hire him?"

Eve's gasp was fake. I rolled my eyes. "Cut the shit. The little fights you've been having with Tank is from stress. You're worried about the lawsuit so you blamed it on other things. I get it, you have a lot of school debt and you cut corners sometimes. It's hard always playing by the book. Come clean now."

Eve clasped her hands in her lap, starring at them. "I don't hurt animals, that first complaint was a complete lie. The second...I did screw up. I missed some signs and I sent the dog home. I felt awful about it...I mostly work alone, people cover for me once in a while but it's expensive and a lot of work to pay my employees, maintain my certifications, purchase needed supplies and pay down my debt.

The lawsuit was going to ruin me... I hired some guy my brother told me about, some kind of fixer. The cruise really was a gift, but I realized it was also my chance to pay off my patient's family and cover my tracks."

Eve looked at Tank. "I never wanted your money, I really love you...I knew Ranger owned Rangeman and drives expensive cars...I didn't think he would miss it."

Ranger and I both tensed. I felt the rage flowing from him now.

"The guy Tim was suppose to plant some evidence, my necklace and Tank's button. I wanted Tank removed from the equation so the situation would eventually fall into Ranger's lap to pay the ransom. I didn't expect both of you on the ship. I wasn't going to hide forever, I would have came forward to free Tank from the police.

Tim walked me to the second floor, showed me the dumbwaiter and gave me a pill to put me to sleep. He told me about the false wall he created. No one was suppose to get hurt..."

The plane stopped. I took off my seat belt and stood, throwing my hands in the air like I was yelling with Morelli again.

"Are you insane! Do you know what Tank went through to find you. Do you even care about the pain you caused him... And Ranger! Who the hell do you think you are to steal from him? We've been nothing but kind to you and you do this!"

"Babe." Ranger pulled me against his front, placing his hands on my stomach, reminding me to calm down for our children.

"Please go with Slick. We need to handle this privately."

I was so angry with Eve, if I stayed another minute I was going to punch her. I huffed grabbing my bag. Slick flanked my side, helping me into the waiting black SUV.

I pulled the chilled apple cider from my bag, drinking it straight from the bottle while I stuffed chocolates into my mouth. My heart was breaking for Tank. I felt responsible, I was the one who purchased the matchmaking services in the first place.

"This is so freaking messed up."

Slick sighed. "In a very large way."


	87. Chapter 87

Home sick, hoping to do lots of writing today. My goal is three chapters but I would be happy with two. I had this one mostly done yesterday but I wasn't in the right head space to give Tank his voice. Listening to Adele helped. Enjoy.

Tank POV

I was fuming at Steph and Ranger but mostly at myself. I should have walked Eve to the bathroom. I've done it a hundred times. The one time I let her out of my sight, she disappears. Had we not fought on the ride over, I would have walked with her again. Eve asked me for space, I thought I was respecting her wishes by not smothering her with my presence.

I've never seen a perfect relationship but I've heard everyone has their ups and downs. I assumed we were too. I wanted to work things out with Eve for the sake of our trip. Her disappearance racked me with guilt. I blamed my lack of experience with women for our issues and her need for space.

I've never felt this out of control and panicked. I've seen Ranger live through this with Steph but the experience was nothing I could have ever prepared for. I felt like someone was squeezing my heart in a fist. I swore over and over again, I would never forgive myself if something happen to her.

If the situation wasn't bad enough, I had two witnesses to my lack of control. My best friend and his woman. Steph's questions seemed unimportant to me at the time, I needed Ranger's tracking skills not a session with Doctor Phil to talk about my fights and feelings with Eve. I felt like my flaws were completely on display for them to scrutinize, I lashed out and shut down in response.

All my roads to woman have steered me wrong. Most of my sexual partners were the result of bar hook ups or money hungry leeches looking for a sugar daddy. The number of relationships I've had, I can count on one hand.

Each a bigger disaster then the last. Impressing women hasn't been my strength. My size automatically puts people on edge so I don't approach. I've always let women approach me as a test to their interest. I've never been a talker, I don't lead conversations, entertain or impress women with my car or clothes.

The ones I do attract like Lula, I can't stand. Eventually tuning them out while they talk on speaker phone and I type on my computer. Place me in a third world country and I can navigate it like Steph's at the mall. Ask me the right time to physically touch a woman or flirt and I freeze.

I've had mistresses, paid for sex in dinners, drinks and gifts. It gets old. I thought I finally had the map to the right woman this time. I felt very protective and possessive over Eve. She had everything I could ever imagine wanting in a woman. Then this vacation happened, putting me in a tail spin. I considered Ranger's advice and despite all of my instincts, I was going to talk to Santos.

If things couldn't work out, I was willing to downgrade our relationship to something more causal or talk to Eve about taking things slower. When she went missing, all those feelings went away. I had to find her. I had to know she was ok.

I thought locking down my emotions would be simple, I've done it a million times but never with someone I cared deeply for. Watching Ranger do it with ease all of these years with Steph, made me think it would be easy. I couldn't lose my anger and my focus affected my task at hand. Letting Ranger take point, killed me.

I had an idea of his plan, we had run missions similar to this a hundred times. It made sense to disable the ship, however Steph says "please don't" and he abandons his training on her advice.

I've seen highly decorated and strategic soldiers try to sway him with no success. It was unnerving to see the amount of power Steph held over my friend. If Eve died because of Steph, I would have never forgiven her. If this had been the opposite situation, Ranger would have never let Eve be involved in her search party or taken her questions and advice.

My guilt continued to raise the longer she went missing. I should have told her more about my past, more about my enemies. I should have handed her pepper spray before she left and followed her with out her knowledge.

My best friend was doing everything to find my woman but I knew his priority at the end of the day was Steph. Six months ago it would have been Rangeman then Steph. I saw the gradual change these past months, I understood the reason but didn't understand the feelings until Eve went missing. I would do anything to find her, kill anyone that hurt her.

I didn't set out to kill _Tim_, he attacked me first. I defended myself and questioned him. He had knocked my gun loose with a frying pan. We struggled and I held him by the throat as I questioned him. He went for my gun and I snapped his neck before he aimed it at me.

I knew Ranger was going to be pissed, I made a public show of the incident and didn't clean up after myself. I didn't care, I had found Eve safe and alive. I brushed off his anger at the time. I knew he had killed for Steph, my situation was no different.

I vowed to make things better between us, sit down and work out our issues if Eve would still have me. If she needed an alarm system, bodyguard, therapy, someone to talk to about her kidnapping late at night, I was going to be that person. I would pay any price to make her whole again.

I didn't see any injuries but I wanted to leave the Dominican Republic to have her checked out. Waiting on the plane for 25 minutes, annoyed the hell out of me. When Steph stepped in the cabin, I immediately saw her body flushed, hair messed up and skin glowing. My rage grew, if they needed to fuck that bad, they could have used the bathroom on board.

My temper grew as Steph investigated Eve's past. Eve had just been kidnapped and Ranger and Steph were treating her like a criminal. Eve could have had a million complaints against her, it didn't matter. Deep down I knew who she was.

Steph told me about the lawsuit, I wasn't that sloppy to miss something that big. I checked the date on her laptop, it was filed two weeks ago. I do monthly checks on Eve, I would have seen this in two more weeks. It explained the strange behavior. She had to know the lawsuit was coming for the last month. It didn't matter.

I shook it off, I was willing to hire the best attorney for her. Rangeman hasn't been a stranger to lawsuits. If Eve made a mistake, I would help her fix the situation. It wasn't worth the loss of her license or business.

The more Steph pushed Eve in her questioning, the more I wanted to rip her head off. I was thankful Eve didn't remember anything, I didn't want her to develop PTSD or nightmares. Had I intervened more, Ranger would have attacked me. I didn't blame my friend for protecting his woman, but he needed to find a way to control her.

I was about to explode when Steph and Ranger called Eve a liar. The only thing that stopped me was the truth in my best friend's eyes. I didn't want to believe it, I searched Eve's face. The lack of her beautiful eyes told me everything I needed to know. My chest tightened.

The more Eve spoke, the worse I felt. I was completely blind to her plan, a pawn for her to move around. I let her under my skin, fought and killed for her. All she had to do, was trust me enough to come to me. I would have helped her.

The truth was a slap in my face. I realized I let everyone down including my best friend. My first priority was to watch his back and I failed. Eve didn't think I had the money or I would have been her target.

It was the whole reason I didn't advertise my ownership in Rangeman, live in a mansion or drive expensive cars. I didn't need gold diggers milking me dry. Most of my cash from missions and Rangeman is stashed in off Shore accounts. If Eve had come to me, been honest, I would have helped her in anyway she needed. Instead, she betrayed me. It killed me inside. I had opened up to her more then anyone else.

The knife in my heart pushed deeper, listening to Steph defend me after the way I've treated her. She looked like she wanted to rip Eve's head from her body for hurting Ranger and I. It was a first for both of us. I nodded an apology to my friend for my actions, his look in return told me the discussion wasn't over.

Ranger asked Steph to calm down and give us some privacy on the plane. Once it was the three of us, Ranger pulled his phone from his pocket and told Eve he had recorded her entire confession. Ranger told Eve if she spoke a word about Rangeman, Steph, her pregnancy or either of us the police would receive a copy. One word and her business, money and life would be a memory.

Ranger asked if Eve understood, with tears in her eyes she nodded and apologized. Before Ranger left the plane, he told me to clean up my mess and meet him on the mats when I returned. We both had a lot of shit to work out between us, I wasn't sure if we would ever fully repair the damage.

I looked at Eve crying with her hands on her face. My heart was breaking all over again. It was too late to apologize, I pushed my emotions deep inside as I sat across from her. The part of me that would do anything to fight for her was gone. I could feel the darkness fall over me, I'm alive but now I'm alone.

"Tell me about _Tim_. That's not his real name. Do you know it?"

Eve kept her eyes on the ground. "No, I've always known him as Tim. My brother had a gambling problem years ago, no one knew about it. He was in some underground game and lost thousands over time. I gave him the money and Tim navigated him out of the group.

I'm not sure who he is, he calls himself a fixer. I think he's a con man, maybe in a gang...I honestly don't know. I had his number from years ago, I called him for help. I left a message on his voice mail then he called back on a different number. I didn't have a lot to pay him, so he decided to take a cut from the ransom. He said no one would get hurt and I was desperate."

My heart ached, she had me before this mess. Tim didn't sound like a real fixer, most were ex military. He also didn't have the fighting skill to be in a gang. I knew Ranger would give Miguel Tim's finger to run, I needed the ID to cover my tracks.

"Did Tim have any pictures or papers on anyone?"

Eve looked confused "Of course not. Tim didn't know what you looked like till the ship. This was all last minute, I came up with the plan the day after we left. I only gave him your cell number so you could call Ranger for help."

I felt Tim's phone in my pocket. I needed an ID to check his house for any evidence he may have left during her initial call. It sounded like Tim was more of a middle man and Eve was the mastermind.

Eve's eyes were wide with big crocodile tears. "I do love you Tank. I know you'll never forgive me but I am truly sorry. I did see a life with you... I was afraid to tell you about the lawsuit. I thought if I ignored it, the problem would disappear... It got worse and I was scared. We were already fighting... I had a feeling you were going to dump me soon..." Eve wrapped her arms around her body. I had to cut her off.

"Stand up and follow me." Eve slowly walked to our SUV. I placed our bags in the back seat and drove her to Miami International for a flight home. I wasn't going to waste more money on her flying private. I didn't care if I ever saw her again, I wanted her out of my life for good. I didn't speak or look at her the entire drive.

When we reached our destination, I kept my eyes forward, passing her bag to her. "Do you need money to get home?"

Eve whimpered a little at my harsh tone. "No." She took one last long look at me.

"Ranger and I won't hesitate to use that recording against you. I suggest you develop amnesia and stay the hell away from us."

Eve nodded. She tried to apologize again but I told her to get out. I waited for the click of the door then drove to the hospital to have my shoulder stitched. I reflected on my time with Eve, she didn't only ruin my focus, she ruined my friendships, my work and now my heart.

I wanted to blame Steph for my pain but I knew she purchased the matchmaker because she wanted me happy. I wasn't worth her breath and she defended me anyway.

The only person to blame was myself, I pursued the gift and I choose Eve. I dropped the ball and lost my focus. I was done with that now. All I needed was a hot shower, a body to hit and a good Scotch to fill the void.

RPOV

Despite me wanting to destroy Eve, it wasn't my place to deal with her fate. His woman, his call. Eve's involvement in Steph and my life meant blackmailing was the only way I could ensure her silence. I intended to place a shadow on her for the next several months. A whisper of our names and I was sending her to prison. It was Tank's job to clean up the mess now.

For once, I let Slick drive Babe and I back to Rangeman. Babe was drinking cider straight out of a bottle and binging on chocolates. She said it was to get rid of the bitter taste in her mouth but she was eating her feelings. I pulled all of those things away from her and tucked her against my body. I needed to reassure myself she was safe and unaffected from Tank's treatment. Most people cower at Tank's wrath but my woman took a few breaths and pressed on. I was proud.

If anyone else in my employ treated her the way he did, I would have choked him until he apologized then fired his ass. Steph asking for leniency and understanding in Tank's situation only showed how much better she was then us. The only person to receive that treatment from me in the past was her. Fulfilling her request was a challenge.

I hated that I was right about Eve. I knew my friend was hurting, he would hurt for a long time. It wasn't simple forgetting the woman you love, you could lose yourself in work, women and booze but it never fully disappeared. At least it wouldn't for me, if it was Steph.

I know my woman is a strength and a weakness, I hate how she has the power to destroy me but I realize after our trip I have that same power to destroy her. It's a heavy weight to carry but a gift.

Tank and I weren't the type to sit around a cry about our problems, he was going to need to hit a person then loose himself in a bottle of Scotch. We didn't do this often but it became a tradition after our worst missions.

Babe and I tried to sleep but neither of us were tired. We settled into a bath together, her head resting against my chest as I lightly bathed her smooth skin with a loofah. I felt bad I ended our vacation early and ruined our first Valentine's Day. Most women would make a big deal but my woman laughed it off and said that was our life.

I could tell she wasn't ready for reality yet, her nightmares have decreased but her insomnia has increased. It could be a side affect from the pregnancy or her avoidance to dream. I pulled my phone to message Marisol about setting up a romantic date for us tomorrow, I didn't care what it included. My finger hesitated before I pressed send, Babe wasn't going to be happy if Marisol surprised us with a wedding. I added no wedding to be sure.

I wasn't going back to work full time for two more days but I needed to do some light duties on our down time and handle Raquel. I had a lot on my mind. Babe and I didn't talk much, both of us relaxed with the other in the warm water.

I didn't forget about our little power struggle, I nipped her neck while mentioning it. I've known for a long time, I had the strength and muscle but she holds some of the power. Our fight was similar to our disagreement about Junkman.

Babe didn't feel a threat or see one, it didn't mean it didn't exist. Technically Steph was right but we didn't know that until Miami. We agreed on dealing with that situation in the future by communicating better. I made it clear sometimes we will need to abandon our things, it was a fact she needed to accept.

Babe playfully bit my lip and asked me to try and include her because she isn't the type of woman to always sit down and submit to me. If I wanted a woman who couldn't think for herself then I was dating the wrong woman. I decided all of our negotiations need to take place while naked. Both of us were more agreeable.

I had no doubt Babe was the right woman for me, I loved her challenging spirit. In reviewing the night, tension and tempers were high all around. If Steph and I had worked alone, we would have found Eve. I felt the same way if it had been Tank and I. The mixture of all three us in theory should have worked, but it was the perfect storm.

Working closely with Tank on the ship was how we operated on missions together. We both fell into our zones making it difficult for us to balance Steph. Tank and I don't need words, we know each others moves and stay steps ahead of each other. Steph's process unsettled Tank in an unexpected way, causing him to tilt more and more off balance.

Working with Steph on the plane and watching her move facts around solved our puzzle. As a leader I failed to use my resources correctly on the ship, something I needed to review and learn from.

I closed my eyes as Babe washed and lightly kissed my body. It bothered me that the three of us couldn't work together. The longer we spent together, the worse all of our emotions grew. I understood Tank's concerns about Steph being a lone wolf but I also knew if I had replaced him with Santos, we would have been a more effective unit.

It clicked in my head, Steph needed to rely on others, using Santos and I would help in that training. If Babe learned to work with in a trio, Tank could be added in the future to bridge the gap.

I knew Tank's point of view but I didn't know Steph's take on Tank. I played with her curls while she explained. It wasn't that she didn't respect him, he was my number two, she trusted him because I did. It came down to clashing personalities and his lack of trust in her. Babe couldn't count on him to respect her decisions because he was only looking out for my best interests instead of her's.

I understood but not really. I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her neck asking to explain. She said anytime she questions his motives, he tells her, he does it because I will kill him if something happens to her. It was true but Steph didn't need to know that. I wanted to smack his head. Of course Steph doesn't relate or trust him.

It confirmed my decision to move Slick as Steph's point man. Slick needed to take Steph's feelings, thoughts and interests into consideration when he assigned men to her protection and assess her threat level. This was an unusual situation to have a guard also be a point man, it cuts out a level of authority when I'm not in town to oversee but I needed someone's head in the game and that wasn't Tank.

I tucked Babe into bed and considered more about where I failed on the ship as a leader. Tank and I are very structured, we have similar ethics, training and code. Steph and I share the ability to be adaptable, her out of the box thinking is something I strive to achieve but her wild spirit was my spirit's counterpart.

Both are set in their own ways and styles, in the end I should have given Steph my phone to read the research and Tank tasks to achieve. I ran the same scenario again placing Santos in the situation, his bond with Steph was strong enough to bridge their abilities and mesh with my style. Although I ran the risk of them being off book together. Over time Tank could be moved into our mix but both had to grow separately before working together.

It was going to be a long process but I needed the disconnect resolved to avoid future issues down the line. I held Babe most of the night waiting for Tank to return while I worked on my tablet. I saw him enter then gym a little before ten, I pulled on my work out clothes to join him.

We fought violently and aggressively for many hours working out our stress and anger. Normally we don't do shots to the face but each of us took a wild swing, he hit my lip and I hit his eye.

We showered in the locker room then went to his apartment on the six floor to drink. I could hear Marisol cooking in her kitchen as we walked by. We sat down with our glasses of Scotch letting the silence guide our night. The more expensive the bottle, the worse the situation. The last time we did this, I jumped off a bridge to save Steph.

I smelled the the amber liquid in my glass, sweet, creamy vanilla with guava and papaya. I took a sip, rolling it around my mouth. Rich with chocolate, orange, a hint of custard, toffee, allspice and plum. I knew this Scotch well.

Thirty year old Camas an Staca, the standing stone. The Scotch was named after one of the eight ancient stones around the Isle of Jura. At five hundred dollars a bottle, it was worth every penny. It was more my speed then Tank's, it became a favorite of mine to drown my sorrows and stress over a certain Plum because it had a hint of plum. It told me exactly how much my friend was hurting, he rarely goes past a hundred dollars. I placed a little water in mine to open up the flavor.

"Any issues?"

Tank shook his head. "I picked up the ID from Miguel. Tim's real name was Scott Castle, two warrants out for his arrest. My guess, he was going to take the money and run. Been in and out of prison for everything, beat a murder rap at nineteen on a technicality and works alone. Hasn't been home in weeks, I doubt this will come back to bite me in the ass but I'll keep looking tomorrow."

I nodded. I wasn't going to bring up Eve unless he talked about her first. "It's over now. I'm giving you a break this once. You ever intimidate or treat my woman like shit again and the mats won't solve our problem."

Tank nodded. "I'm aware I fucked up. I'll fix it, it's not an excuse but she caught me on a bad night."

Tank swallowed the rest of his drink then filled his glass again two more times. "Steph holds a lot of power over you, I never saw someone talk you out of your plan before...You should watch your back. One of these days, Steph may use that power against you."

No surprise, women and trust weren't a priority in his book at the moment. He was using Steph's name but he was really talking about Eve. "Steph's not some woman, she's my woman. Tread carefully. I won't warn you again." We both drank silently for a long time.

Tank cracked his neck. "It's not Steph, I'm pissed about... _her_."

Obviously. Her, Eve's new nickname for the next few years. "Good, Steph's not your enemy. She blames herself, I saw it all over her face in the car. You should thank her, she asked me to be understanding with you... That only goes so far.

I love her but I'm not blind. Stephanie doesn't have a malicious bone in her body. If she was planning something against me, I would know. The power I give her, she has earned. I would never bring her into my life if I didn't trust her implicitly."

Steph trusts me to take care of her, it was hard at first but now it's second nature for her to release power to me. Steph wants equality but it will never be equal between us. Deep down she knows I need control. We fight over power but it's more foreplay between us. Her defiance turns me on. She's one of the few people who questions me.

I stretched my legs on the coffee table. "Steph made the right call, we would have caused more damage over nothing. I value her opinion as much as yours. If you said the same thing, I would have taken it into consideration. Problem is, we think the same... We aren't always right, we could fill this room with the amount of bad calls we have made together."

Tank rubbed his neck. "I know, I'm not mad at Steph. I followed through with the matchmaker and I picked...her. That's all on me. It doesn't change the fact everything's messed up." Tank filled his glass again taking a large gulp.

"I want you to take voluntary time off. Start with a month and go from there. You need clarity, time and perspective. I can't have you running Rangeman like this. You made several bad calls the last few months, more then a year's worth. You should have taken Tim alive and questioned him. You were sloppy and lacked judgement, it's out of character for you."

Tank narrowed his eyes. "And Steph doesn't make you lack judgement. I was there when you held a woman at gun point looking for the Stiva's house. I was there when you killed Abruzzi."

I shrugged my shoulder."I did what I had to do. I wasn't sloppy, I didn't do it in front of witnesses and I never lost my focus or control. That's the difference.

Find a island, drink, sow some wild oats with paid companions and come back fresh. Only then will I consider us square and push this behind us. Fight me and I will call Santos to vote on your suspension."

My friend sighed looking utterly lost. "You're an asshole."

I smirked. "So are you."

Tank and I drank for several more hours, I switched to water after three glasses but Tank finished the bottle before I helped him to bed before five. I placed Tank on immediate leave after returning to the penthouse. I brushed my teeth then pulled Babe close to me.

How I ended up as the lucky one, I would never know. If I had the opportunity to do my life over, I wouldn't change a thing. I wouldn't risk not finding Steph. My Abuelo told me about fifteen seconds, it change his whole life. Our first kiss was more than fifteen but it was all I needed to know, to never let her go.

* Hint: Raquel is coming up.


	88. Chapter 88

Answers to questions: Tank will be in the story in future chapters, I would like to follow his journey away from Trenton and his adventures in dating. As far as Steph's will, I had intended on always changing it but she needs to be in Trenton and have something happen for those changes to take place. I needed her settled into her life again before she can focus on herself. It's about a week or so away.

SPOV

I woke up after ten am confused to see Ranger still asleep next to me. He was the type of man who was awake before his alarm clock every day like clockwork, despite weekends and vacations.

Ranger would have woken me if the Apocalypse had happened and he didn't have a call in the middle of the night or a late patrol shift as far as I knew. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and looked closer at his face, his bottom lip looked swollen with a small cut.

"Did I beat you up again?" I checked my hands in a panic. Ranger grabbed me, throwing his leg over my body to spoon me.

"No. Tank and I had a work out last night." I relaxed knowing I wasn't the cause. Both of them were freaks, most people slept, they hit the gym. I moved my lips to his injured lip, lightly kissing it.

"Is Tank ok?"

Ranger nuzzled my neck "He will be, he needs time. They weren't together long, hopefully after his vacation he will return back to normal."

Men. I guess women take break ups very differently then them. "It doesn't matter how long you're with someone, you can't control the depth of their effect on you... wait vacation?"

Ranger nodded. "At least a month."

"Where?"

Ranger shrugged. "He left an hour ago."

"What? So if you go into the wind, Les will be in Trenton and his number two will run operations here?"

Ranger kissed my lower lip "Yes."

I sighed. "Shit. I was hoping to talk to him, buy him some alcohol maybe a little Ben and Jerry's. I thought of my speech the whole time we were in our bath."

Ranger's lips twitched. "Get back on the horse? There's plenty of fish in the sea?"

I frowned. "Not in those exact words. I was going to apologize and tell him it's ok to be hurt. His feelings are valid and necessary to shape the man he will become and although it's not a great feeling right now, eventually it will get better and he should take his time."

Ranger grinned. "You watch too much Doctor Phil. Tank wouldn't have taken that speech well."

I pointed my finger lightly into his chest. "That was mostly Oprah and Divorce Court, I rarely watch Doctor Phil thank you very much." I scrunched my face in confusion at Ranger's words. "Wait why?"

"After a breakup Tank likes to be alone with his cats. He doesn't want to talk about it or the person, we pretend it never happened and move on." Huh denial, I wasn't expecting that from a Merry Man but I'm proof it works.

I started thinking about last night. "Hey who did you pick as the killer?"

"Jimmy." I laughed, he was right. That was my guess too. When I listened to the killer reveal his motive to Margarita Joe, I realized I was two minutes off from the person who had won. I blame Eve's disappearance for my lack of focus.

"How? You knew in less then ten minutes."

"He was too eager. No one's that excited to be in a murder mystery unless they serve a major role." Huh. I didn't notice him in any of the rooms.

Ranger picked up the phone to order breakfast from Marisol. Whatever he asked for he wasn't getting. I didn't understand a lot of Spanish but I understood the word no before she went into her speech.

I started laughing when he hung up on her. "Issues?"

Ranger rolled me on top of him for a proper good morning kiss. "She already made something special. She'll be up in five." Ranger and I got up to do our business separately then I grabbed his robe to eat breakfast.

I was barely out of the bedroom door when Marisol pounced in front of me. I fell back into Ranger who caught me.

"Oh Estefanía! I'm sorry, I'm so excited your back so soon. You've grown so much." Marisol started touching my stomach. Ranger was less then thrilled, briskly escorting me to the table. Stuffed raspberry french toast, cinnamon rolls shaped into hearts, yogurt parfaits and some kind of breakfast casserole.

"Pork and plantain Cuban breakfast hash and huevos motulenos." Marisol made enough for a small army. Before I took a bite Ranger stopped me and explained which dishes were spicy to avoid heartburn.

Marisol frowned at me."You're too thin, you and the babies need more food." My eyes widened. Is she not looking at me? I can't even hide in a large sweater anymore, I need to start carrying a large bag to off set my stomach.

I looked at everything on the table as I chewed. I noticed a lime green gift box with a few plastic flowers attached to the top and a card with my name.

I smiled "Another gift?"

Ranger looked puzzled and shook his head. I opened the card, the writing was sideways and a little all over the place like a drunk person wrote it.

_Steph, I was a jerk. I don't blame you. I will see you when I get back- Tank_

I opened the fabric box to Godiva truffles, key lime, strawberry and dark vanilla. Nothing says I'm sorry like Godiva. I immediately started digging in. Ranger grabbed the box from my hand and mumbled something about me and diabetes. Marisol hugged me from behind then excused herself. I noticed she passed Ranger an envelope while I read my card.

"What's that?" Ranger read Tank's note.

"Papers I need to review."

"What's the plan today?"

Ranger glanced at the papers in his envelope before smiling at me. "You need a new gun holster then I thought we could visit the cemetery and drive around a bit. Tonight we need to pick something up from Santos's house."

We finished eating in a comfortable silence then I went to get ready. I dressed in jean shorts, a gold and white peasant top with a pair of sandals and sunglasses.

I was brushing my teeth when Ranger came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling my close to his body as he kissed my neck. "You're so beautiful Babe." Ranger kept kissing my neck as he rubbed my stomach.

"I had a dream last night about our backyard." Ranger smiled as he looked at me in the mirror. I rested the back of my head against his chest. "I dreamed about a tree house with a spiral staircase, two story windows and a sky light for the kids to look at the stars.

You and I were inside testing it out, it had hammocks and a telescope. Then we sat in outdoor sofa's and made s'mores around a fire pit." Ok Ranger was probably never going to make a s'more in real life but in my dream he loved them.

Ranger gave me a gentle squeeze. "Anything you want. Maybe I'll put up my old Army tent I have in storage for the kids to hang out in during the year. They could use them as air and land forts."

I laughed, it was a cute idea. I liked thinking about our yard. Ranger and I walked to the door and I noticed he picked up a bag. I tried to raise one eyebrow but both went up. Ranger smirked and shook his head. I rolled my eyes. Still the man of mystery.

Ranger decided to take his Porsche to the gun shop. He held my hand while we listened to some oldies playing on the radio. We drove for over an hour thanks to traffic, then Ranger parked right up front. He opened my door and placed his hand on my lower back, guiding me inside. He greeted the owner in Spanish and nodded to his response.

Ranger started pulling holsters for me again. "What feels comfortable?"

Technically nothing. My body is out of whack but I knew we weren't leaving without a holster. "Thigh and waist are both out. I guess shoulder." Ranger tried a few different styles on me including one that straps all the way around my chest. He smirked playing with the fit, grazing my breast a little more then necessary.

I shook my head no. "You're a hopeless romantic with a very dirty mind."

Ranger pulled me closer by my holster. "You have no idea Babe." He kissed me deeply with a lot of tongue. I may have moaned a little until I heard a woman say "Ace?" We both froze.

Are you freaking kidding me? Out of all the places in Miami, I'm running into Ranger's ex mistress while I'm wearing some kind of holster harness, jean shorts and a simple top Would it have killed the universe to put me in a gown with full hair and make up first! I wanted the floor to swallow me right now.

Ranger slowly pulled away from my mouth and looked into my eyes. He was trying to send me a message but I was too stressed to read him. He placed his hand on my check and lightly kissed my lips one more time before turning around. Raquel smiled at Ranger then kissed his cheek as he turned. I tried pulling off the holster but I was stuck.

"I thought that was you Ace. It's been a few months." Every time she said his nickname I cringed. She was wearing a tight white mini dress with matching high heels and black sunglasses. She looked better in person then in her driver's license photo. I tried to sneak behind a rack but Ranger had a firm grasp on my waist. I elbowed him to let me go but he acted unaffected.

"Raquel." Ranger said her name in a harsh tone. She looked taken back by his attitude.

"It's good to see you again. We should do dinner soon, I've missed your company. I recently purchased a 1999 Domaine de la Romanee Conti La Tache. I would love to share it with you. It's an exquisite full bodied burgundy Pinot Noir. Raspberries, strawberries, a bit of oak and spice. It's very _expressive on the tongue." _

The way she said that last line, practically panting and throwing herself at him made me sick. I wasn't jealous, I was feeling territorial now.

Ranger gave her a cold look. "I'm not interested. This is my wife to be Stephanie. Stephanie, Raquel, Lance Myers girlfriend." Ranger nodded to Lance talking to another man at the door. Raquel looked me up and down like he was joking.

"I didn't realize you were marrying again because you got another woman knocked up. Won't it be easier just to pay _them_ off?" She smiled innocently. My chest tightened.

Ranger glared at her. "I see the ugliness inside, is now matching the outside. Jealousy isn't your color Raquel. Steph is going to be my wife because she's the only woman I have ever seen a future with, someone I have chased for years. I'm a lucky man, she finally let me catch her." Raquel's face grew sad and pale. She looked at me again, like what do you have that I don't.

Ranger picked up on her assessment of me. "Steph also knows how to keep her mouth shut, something you should learn." Raquel's eyes widened as she swallowed hard.

"I helped your daughter increase her child support, I considered it a public service. I enjoyed my walk down memory lane."

My anger rose, the Jersey side of me was in full force now. "You're an idiot. Bernard wasn't a detective, he was stalker and a serial killer. You put _Carlos_ in danger by speaking to him. It's pathetic when people live in the past instead of reality."

Raquel's response was cut off by her boyfriend shaking Ranger's hand. Ranger introduced me as the woman he intended to marry and spoke briefly about business, while Raquel eyes shot daggers at me. I pulled off the holster I was wearing and leaned into Ranger's embrace as I rubbed my stomach. I normally didn't put on a show but I wanted her to have the full effect.

Ranger shook hands with Lance again before he was called away to pick up his order. Raquel narrowed her eyes at me then looked at Ranger.

"When your ready to upgrade again, you know my number."

I wanted to punch her. I was having Joyce flashbacks. "That won't be happening Rebecca." I smiled knowing I said the wrong name and it would piss her off.

She gritted her teeth. "Raquel."

I sighed. "Whatever. I've known women like you my entire life, men don't want a diseased whore for the long run. Eventually your looks will fade but your bitterness will remain forever." I pointed my thumb at Lance. "Your meal ticket is that way. Leave before you see what a Jersey girl does when you're on her territory."

Raquel gaped at me. "You touch me, I scream."

I rolled my eyes. Man this woman was worse then Joyce. "You scream, I scream, the police come, it's awkward." I took a step towards her then Ranger pulled me back against his body. Raquel immediately turned and huffed away.

I felt Ranger pressed his erection into my backside. "Babe." That Babe meant he really liked how I fought for him. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the holster I had tried on before Raquel came over. I really wasn't feeling sexual at the moment. I liked that Ranger called me his wife to be and told her off, but it still hurt what she had said to me.

I gave him a sad smile and a light kiss on his cheek as I went to go pay. Ranger tried to pay first but I slipped my card to the guy faster. Ranger asked if I wanted to talk about it, I shook my head no. He tried to give me small touches and light kisses as he drove but I wasn't feeling a hundred percent.

I was surprised at one time, Ranger was interested in a woman like her, enough to pay her. She was mean and ugly inside but completely his type I guess. I didn't see the appeal other then physical. Dark hair, leggy, stylish.

I hated that they talked about wine in front of me. Well she brought it up, but still I hated the reminder. It wasn't exactly something Ranger and I had in common. I liked wine but that was as far as my knowledge went.

Ranger drove me to a private beach and pulled out the bag from the penthouse. He passed me a hat and some sunscreen as he held my hand. We picked a spot and opened up a blanket before sitting. Ranger pulled out some water bottles and a Chess board. No surprise, he wanted to be black.

"Want to play?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's been a long time. I don't remember which pieces, move which way."

Ranger stood sitting behind me. He moved my hair to one side and started showing me each piece. We played for a little while as I watched the waves crash. The water was too cold to swim but the sounds of the ocean calmed me. I kept reminding myself Raquel was old news but I was still frazzled from our encounter.

Around lunch time, we decided to pack up and find some food. I finished my bottle of water then took three steps and felt several small muscle spasms near my lower abdomen. I stopped abruptly, touching my stomach.

Ranger turned looking confused then his eyes widened in concern. He placed his hands over mine. "Babe what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

I wasn't listening to Ranger, I stared at my stomach, waiting for the feeling again. It didn't hurt? I didn't realize it was a kick until the second time it hit my hand.

Ranger lifted my chin with his finger, trying to make me look at him. "Babe. I need you to say something."

"Carlos." His name was barely a whisper from my mouth. I took his hands, placing them on my stomach under my shirt. I lightly pressed his palms where I had felt the kicks before. I tried not to move, afraid they wouldn't start again. Ranger's fingers twitched as both babies jabbed at his palms.

Ranger watched my stomach in awe. He started nuzzling the side of my head as he moved his hands to feel the babies change positions. One baby was kicking low on my abdomen while the other was slightly above my belly button. It felt sort of like Rock'em Sock'em Robots.

Neither of us spoke until they stopped a few minutes later. Ranger left one hand on my stomach as he pulled my head towards his lips in a deep and savoring kiss.

"Are you in any pain? Do you need a doctor?"

I felt very emotional sharing this moment with him. I shook my head no. Ranger held me for a long time swaying me softly in his arms. He spoke softly to me in Spanish, I understood love and baby but nothing else.

I moved his hands to my stomach while I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Don't stop talking, they like your voice." Ranger couldn't stop smiling. He talked for a long time as we swayed until my stomach growled in protest. I rested my forehead against his.

"Let me feed you Babe."

I nodded. Ranger picked up his bag but never stopped our physical connection. He drove us to a casual Italian restaurant in downtown Miami, Fratelli Milano to celebrate. From the outside it didn't look like much, but the interior was nice and the seating was intimate.

Looking over the menu, I was excited the pasta was fresh. Ranger ordered the Mediterranean antipasto and the mushroom risotto while I ordered pasta filled with pear and cheese in the butter and sage sauce. Ranger couldn't get rid of the small smile playing on his lips, I loved how happy he was.

Everything was amazing, the pasta was so filling and delicious I didn't have room for dessert. Ranger picking up on my sadness and ordered me a small cannoli to go. We walked a few more blocks until Ranger stopped at a baby boutique. I was surprised he wanted to go. I never saw him so happy to look at baby clothes.

I held my breath when I saw it was all high end designer clothes with sky high price tags. Normally I would tell Ranger no, but he looked determined to buy his children something special to mark the occasion. How was I suppose to say no?

For his son, he found an Armani junior four piece bodysuit, pants, hat and bib in blue, and another in white for either gender. He grabbed two cashmere Burberry baby blankets that I loved and wanted to sleep with myself and two stuffed animals, an grey elephant with big ears and a soft white lamb.

I loved how much Ranger wanted the babies to dress in the same designer he wore but terrified the outfits would be ruined after one use. I swore to myself, I was going to be extra careful when they wore them. Ranger briefly looked at the little suits and dresses before he checked out. He looked so happy I couldn't burst his bubble about the price. I couldn't listen to the total, I'm sure it was more then Grandma Mazur's rent this month.

Ranger paid with his black Amex then walked me out of the store. I should have expected he was an efficient shopper, we were in and out in under fifteen minutes.

"Did you do anything around here growing up?"

Ranger nodded holding my hand as we walked. I noticed a river next to Bayfront park with the port of Miami in the background. "I use to walk along the riverside with Santos, sometimes hang out at this park. Concerts, games, a little soccer."

I noticed several artists had different stands set up. Ranger and I looked as he told me all the places he use to go too, most no longer exist. Ranger and I returned to the Porsche Turbo so he could drive me around and show me where he went to high school, where Les grew up and some hidden spots he use to hang out. They looked more like make out spots to me.

Ranger parked us at the cemetery and helped me from the car. I was going to be sad in another month or two when I didn't fit comfortably anymore. We walked around the corner and purchased several bouquets of flowers before visiting his grandparent's.

Ranger placed his hand on his grandfather's gravestone as he took a few minutes to pay his respects. He did the same to his grandmother then interlocked his fingers with mine and walked me back to the car. I didn't speak until we were buckled in.

"Do you visit often?"

"I try around their anniversary or birthdays."

I frowned. I didn't notice any other flowers left for them by anyone else. I didn't want to press Ranger too hard, some days I noticed he liked talking about them and other days it was an iffy subject. Right now it was a mixture of happiness and sorrow. On the outside, Ranger looked normal but his eyes gave him away.

"Will you see Julie this trip?"

Ranger thought about it. "Probably not. They normally go on vacation around this time, I try to spread out my visits. I'm also giving Rachel time."

I remember Les telling me about the marriage counseling. "Do you think they will divorce?" I really hoped not. I didn't want that for Julie, I thought Ron was a really great dad.

Ranger held my hand. "Not anytime soon. They both want to raise the kids together, maybe when the last one turns eighteen but for now, I think they will work it out somehow."

I looked at the clock. "It's getting late, don't we have to stop at Les's house?"

Ranger looked at his watch and nodded. After almost two hours of traffic, Ranger fob into the gate and parked his car in front of the garage.

"I hate the traffic, I could never live here. I would have the worst road rage." Ranger smirked. I started walking towards the door when Ranger told me we had to go behind the house. I was confused, it was getting dark and we had to pick something up from the backyard?

I rounded the corner and noticed white twinkle lights around the trees and a white tent. Inside the tent was a rustic wooden blue daybed with lots of pillows and throw blankets.

On the floor was a picnic basket full of movies, _Hitch_, _The Graduate, When Harry Met Sally, 50 First Dates, Jurassic Park and Back to the Future_. On the other side of the basket were snacks and popcorn. I could smell Chinese takeout in the air. I searched the tent and noticed a small table holding the food with different drinks. I turned my head to the left and saw an inflatable movie screen.

I covered my mouth with my hand. Ranger gently pulled me into the daybed. "Happy Valentine's Day Babe." He grinned at my shocked expression. I felt the tears building behind my eyes. This was one of the most romantic dates, he has ever planned.

Ranger brushed the stray happy tear from my cheek. "Our journey isn't perfect but it's ours."

I straddled Ranger's hips, lacing my arms around his neck before I kissed him. Ranger pulled me deeper into his mouth. I felt his hunger and passion for me, he held nothing back. I surrendered myself to him, it was the one gift, I only trusted to him.


	89. Chapter 89

Little bit of French in this chapter, Google translated it.

RPOV

I wanted to make up for our ruined evening last night. I messaged Marisol to come up with romantic ideas and read through her suggestions at breakfast. I wanted something more then dinner and dancing. Her list was comprehensive. Some ideas I planned to use in the future but her idea for a movie night in Santos's backyard would be more our style tonight.

All I had to do was scramble a few backyard cameras for privacy and note a few details such as Babe's favorite takeout and snacks. The decor was up to Marisol's discretion. It was important to me we had this time together now, I wanted Babe to see what kind of husband I wanted to be as well as take care of her needs before we added two more into the mix and had to split our time.

It was another reason I was happy we choose the Bradley method along with Lamaze. I wanted to be Steph's partner and support system, not sit by and watch her in pain. I really wanted to be at every doctor's appointment and my children's birth but I couldn't promise Babe any of that.

Eventually we would need to decide on a back up coach in case I was called away. Since our talk on the beach in Punta Cana, I felt we were on better ground, making progress towards a future. Babe had concerns and fears, things I tried to tackle. Only time and experience would put them to rest.

I knew Babe wasn't psyched about getting a new holster. The issue wasn't her gun, it was her increased body size. I think she's never been more beautiful but I know pregnancy hasn't been a walk in the park for her. Swollen feet, tiredness and fatigue, new clothes, increased shoe size and a new diet haven't been easy changes.

She doesn't complain often but I know she's concerned. I also noticed she loses her temper quicker when someone pushes her buttons, Jeanne Ellen's face was proof. I thought time at the beach together playing a game would calm her after we holster shopped. Tank's vacation for the next month meant I was going to be on call most nights and work longer days. I needed to make the most of our time together now.

When I heard "Ace" I knew immediately Raquel was behind me and she purposely used that name because I was kissing Steph. Raquel hasn't called me Ace since our arrangement. Normally she calls me whatever her boyfriend addresses me by, Ranger, Mr. Manoso or Carlos.

Raquel purposely wanted to upset Steph with our familiarity and cause issues between us. Babe was completely caught off guard, I tried to communicate that I loved her and she needed to remain calm but she was in her own world. I could tell she was feeling self conscious. I kept a firm grip on her waist to keep her from running or attacking Raquel.

Babe and I both noticed my client Lance Myers nearby. Otherwise I don't think our conversation would have been as subdued as it was or Raquel would have really run her mouth to Steph. Steph and I were in good place together, this wasn't the time for me to attack Raquel or bring up our past. I didn't want added details in Steph's mind when I was working us towards a future together.

Normally Raquel flirts with me but never acted openly jealous. Between her and Rachel, I didn't know why either were acting like jealous ex girlfriends to Steph. Neither meant anything to me, I made that clear to both women more then once. While Steph had enough self control not to scream or physically assault Raquel, I was prepared to pull her away if that changed. Raquel wasn't shy about suing.

It annoyed me that she pursued me in front of Steph, offered to do wine and dinner then called herself an upgrade. Raquel wasn't any better the Joyce, although better looking, I didn't realize my standards had been so low in my past. Raquel couldn't tempt me, yet she pushed on, looking at Lance in the corner of her eye while trying to cause issues between Steph and I.

I don't know why some women do that, if they can't be happy then no one can be. It's petty and childish. I noticed most women analyze and read more into actions and words then what was intended except for Steph. She took everything I said at face value, never reading more into our past semi-relationship then what it was. At the time, our timing was never right. Neither of us were ready for each other.

Steph needed to figure out her past with Morelli. His actions as a child and teen impacted her relationships with men in a detrimental way. And I needed to work past my fear of enemies coming out of the woodwork and navigate my karma.

I still worry about both but Steph's presence in my life has refocused my attention. Her essence and energy is connected to something deep inside of me. My karma will always be on the back burner of my mind while Rangeman and Steph have become the front.

Raquel didn't know I told Steph about her, otherwise this would have been a screaming match with Steph running from me. I wanted to hurt Raquel and let Steph know she was the only one for me at the same time. I knew exactly what to say to both. I watched my words wash over Babe giving her peace. Her insecurity faded and her anger at Raquel's flirting grew.

Babe's been territorial of me only a few times in the past and I've enjoy each time. I'm more then territorial when it comes to her. I found myself getting turned on by her attitude and control. Babe's come along way since our first meeting in the diner. I kept my eye on Lance ready to do damage control if necessary.

I gave Raquel a warning about running her mouth. When she said talking to Bernard was a public service in her book, I knew she was lying. Calling Raquel on her lie and motives solved no purpose for me at this time. Steph didn't need to be subjected to more of my past and I had a feeling this was more about my rejection of her during our arrangement then anything else.

I used my standard line, my life doesn't lend itself to relationships since the Army. It was true, my life was never cohesive to endure a standard relationship. I've never worked so hard in my life to make things work for Steph and I. If my contract wasn't almost over, I probably wouldn't have pursued Steph.

After Lance walked away, I was ready for Steph and I to move on. Raquel could feel however she wanted too. I hadn't forgotten the hurt Steph felt because of her or the betrayal of her breaking our confidentiality agreement. I read Lance's body language, he seemed not to know anything about my past with Raquel. I felt I was doing him a favor by breaking them up in the next two days. I only wish I could see the confrontation and ruin of her reputation first hand. Instead, I intended to celebrate in bed with my woman.

After we left the gun shop, I noticed a part of Steph was rattled and self conscious about her clothes and body. I understood, I looked like a girl before puberty with my long hair and second hand clothes. Babe looks beautiful in red and black mini dresses but I always think about her naked in my sheets when I'm away. Despite my instincts, I asked Steph if she wanted to talk about it. She didn't.

I tried to be supportive with light touching and kissing, I knew she needed to work things out in her head and she wasn't mad at me. I thought about buying her something during our outing today but it went against my strategy. Buying wouldn't give my woman what she needed, gestures would. The Chess game gave me an excuse to hold her. She was pretty good after the initial game. It opened her up to talking about finding a set for our home to play outside or next to the fire in the living room.

Holding Babe while she held the Chess board on her lap to play with me, will always be a favorite memory of mine. For once I wish we had someone to take our picture. The more we played, the more I analyzed the earlier confrontation. Something was rubbing me the wrong way, I replayed all of Raquel's emotions.

Jealousy, hurt, sadness, anger. It was puzzling, I never offered her any promises. I made my intentions clear and ended things when they changed on her end. It was Raquel's parting glance that gave me the feeling she was going to seek me out again.

I could find her first, question her motives but that would hurt Steph. Arranging a private meeting makes it look like I have something to hide. It also sends Raquel the wrong message. If I give her a meeting, it would feed into her feelings and possibly encourage her to act out as a way to get my attention in the future. I needed to continue with my plan to ruin her reputation. I wanted her out of Miami and out of my life completely.

I tried to remember if Raquel was always this person and I didn't notice or didn't care. I wasn't sure. I remember caring about her physical appearance at the time, I felt lust but nothing more. Raquel was a beautiful shell with a hollow inside. I noticed an ugly side to her when I broke our arrangement but not before.

I messaged Slick to add Raquel to Steph's threat list. I wasn't going to take the chance she may do something to her out of misguided past feelings for me. Between Jeanne Ellen, Raquel and Rachel, my hook ups were being a real pain in my ass. If I had placed money on who's past lovers would have been an issue, I would have said Morelli. Despite what he told Steph about moving on, I knew he was still holding out hope I would screw up and he would move into my position as father and husband.

The women he's dating are no more then placeholders. He has a girlfriend for a few weeks then changes them out for someone either physically better or domestic. Steph mentioned someone named Fiona but he was six women past her now.

I had several men collecting dirt on Morelli in case I needed to make him go away in the future. I debated starting this file years ago. I didn't do it out of respect for Steph. I couldn't know bad things about him and not tell her. At one time, I thought he was the safer, better option. Now he was nothing more then a leech, waiting for a scrap of attention from Steph.

I thought my day would be filled with strategies, planning and a tour of Miami. I should know better then to make a plan when Steph's involved. I thought the worst when she paused, her face filled with panic. I looked for a threat then I went to the worst place imaginable. I thought Babe was in some kind of preterm labor due to stress.

Steph placed my hands on her stomach and I felt my children kick. I felt my sister's pregnant bellies at one time or another but it was indescribable feeling knowing my children were inside of her. I didn't expect it to affect me as much as it had. Both sets of kicking felt strong to me. I never felt closer to Steph and our children then in that moment. I didn't want to move.

I fell into Spanish, telling Steph how much I loved her and our children. They were so much like Steph already, I didn't expect a response from my voice. I told her how much I wanted to marry her right now, how much I wanted us to be a family and how I would never let anyone hurt them. Her stomach growled and it was hard for me to let go.

During lunch we both agreed it was starting to feel real now. I knew a store nearby that Rangeman secured, I wanted to buy my children something special from me. Babe held her breathe avoiding price tags, it was amusing she wasn't use to wealth yet. I worked hard to afford the best, I didn't want my children in crappy hand me downs that were sewn to an inch of their life like I wore.

As we walked around riverside, I wanted to show Steph Miami and a piece of my youth. I knew we would never move here full time, we had a life in Trenton. Although it would be nice to spend the summer or winter here when we aren't traveling.

My visit to the cemetery today was different then my past trips. I never brought anyone with me before, a part of my wanted my Grandparents to know Steph and share in our happiness. They never said it to my face but I knew they were worried I was going to be a loner my entire life.

They treated me as if I was their son and not their grandchild. Something my own parents missed out on and would miss out on with our children. I thought about who would be my children's unconditional support when they didn't feel comfortable with Steph and I about certain problems.

Neither of us had family to count on. Grandma Mazur was getting older, Mary Lou had her own children. Ella was a source but also an employee. Her advice only went so far. Tank and Santos were the last two to come to mind, both a scary thought. Extended time with them meant my kids would want a cat and be smarter then half the criminal element in Trenton.

I knew Babe had a lot of questions about my family, it wasn't a favorite topic of mine or a simple conversation. Different people, had different beefs with me for many reasons. Some were money grabbers looking for a handout or nepotism. Others were career criminals who wanted to challenge me. I had extended family who didn't like me because I was a trouble maker and a loner. Making friends and playing nice was never part of my personality. If someone came at me, I pushed back hard.

Some of my Aunts and Uncles were jealous of my relationship with my Grandparents, other Grandchildren were insulted they were left out of my Grandparents estate when I wasn't. Grudges, vendettas and fighting is a prevalent theme in the Manoso clan, something I has no interest in anymore. I didn't want that ugliness to touch Steph.

After I parked at Santos's house I was excited for our date. It wasn't just about making up for Valentine's day, I wanted to spoil my woman for carrying my children. Steph and I couldn't keep our hands off each other, eventually losing ourselves in one another before eating Chinese and watching _The Graduate_.

I hadn't seen this movie in a long time, I spooned Babe from behind and touched her stomach trying to feel for movement again. Certain things made them more active then others, her laugh and cold drinks would cause one to move while the music in the movie would cause the other. Babe asked me to keep the kicking a secret, she didn't want people jumping on her to feel. She said it was bad enough people touched her stomach without permission already.

That angered me. If anyone remotely tried to touch her in front of me, I would break their fingers. "Where is Slick when people touch you?"

Babe rolled her eyes. "It's not always random people, those people he stops before they take a step towards me. He's amazing at scaring people who give me unsolicited advice... It's Mary Lou, Grandma Mazur, Les, my Dad, Marisol, Ella, Morelli..."

I tensed. Morelli touched her stomach. "When?"

Babe thought about it. "The day I hurt him." I smiled. Good.

"It's hard to say no because they're excited. I get it. I just wish they would ask first before rubbing me. At the same time, I feel like a bad person for saying no. It's weird to be eating dinner and having someone pet me randomly... You know I'm not a touchy feely kind of person except with you. I really only like when you rub my stomach because it feels good." I kept moving my hand to calm her.

"I bought a shirt that says _I'm pregnant not furry. Do not pet me _but that didn't deter people... If anything it encouraged Les." Babe snorted and a baby jabbed. It still mesmerized me. "He said I should make a shirt that says _If you didn't put it here then don't touch it_."

I understood, I would be annoyed if people kept touching me. I was going to alert everyone in my employ to stop immediately and maintain her personal space. I don't care if it upsets them. I kissed her stomach. "I don't want to share this with anyone."

Babe smiled and snuggled deeper into my body. "Don't beat anyone up." I couldn't make her any promises.

As we watched the final scene of the movie, where Dustin Hoffman steals Elaine from the church, all I could think about was the amount of security I would need at our wedding to deter someone like Morelli from doing the same thing.

Babe sat up. "Classic." She turned to kiss me. "Your pick this time. _Hitch__, When Harry Met Sally, 50 First Dates, Jurassic Park _or_ Back to the Future?"_

I looked at all the cases and grabbed _Jurassic Park _to put in the player.

Babe opened a new bag of organic popcorn. "I love the movie screen, we need to buy one for our backyard." Baby started looking for candy, I purposely left it off the list. "I would do night movies all the time in the summer."

"It's already ours and it's inflatable. We'll take it home on the plane." Babe looked like I bought her a bakery. I spooned her again.

"This movie brings back a lot of memories for me, AOL, Surge soda, Haddaway asking a very important question, "What is Love?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on." Babe started singing "_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more_."

I smirked pulling her close to me again. "Watch the movie."

Babe pointed out different things as we watched I never noticed before, in one scene someone was watching _Jaws_ in the background. Her view of John Hammond being a dark Walt Disney was also unique. Watching the characters try to get around fencing, led us to talk about how to escape over barbed wire and electric fencing by short circuiting and thick blankets.

We finished the movie and packed up our left over food and snacks. Babe tried to clean up more but I had someone coming later tonight. We entered the penthouse thirty minutes later to a large crate sitting on the dinning room table.

"Oh great! Les mailed the rest of your gift." I picked up the crowbar, hesitating before opening it.

I turned to Steph. "Did you seal it or did he?"

Babe thought about it. "He did. It came through Rangeman mail, it was scanned and then Les sealed it once the stuff was placed inside."

I frowned. "Stand back."

Babe looked confused, moving five steps back. I cracked the top and used the crowbar to move the lid off to the side. Babe jumped when fifteen fake popping snakes came out from those mixed nut cans.

I shook my head. "Santos loved that joke as a kid." I carefully looked inside. I pulled out two bags, slowly opening them.

Babe wrapped her arms around my waist. "The green one is called a mobile child command center. Les said it looks like an Army bag. It's for everyday use and it has some goodies for being a first time dad inside" I started chuckling at her name for the diaper bag. "The leather one is for a dressier occasion or something you might prefer instead of the green one."

I started looking through all the pockets, I really liked the camo blanket and baby hat. The book was funny but practical. I've been so focused on the pregnancy I hadn't thought of diaper changes or teething. I needed to look into a newborn class for us.

I kissed her. "Thank you Babe." I noticed a wrapped present still in the crate. I pulled it out and saw it was addressed to Steph. Babe tried to open it but I told her I should just in case. I was going to punch him if he started pranking her.

Babe opened the card. "Huh. It's in French I think?"

I opened the rest of the gift and pulled out two boxes of Bvlgari deluxe shower sets for babies. Bath gel, shampoo, lotion, and six animal bar soaps. Babe grabbed one box.

"I didn't know they had a baby line! Les caught me smelling your shower gel while you were away and I told him why." Babe opened the box to smell the scent. "Bergamot, orange and chamomile, alcohol free, allergy tested and good for sensitive skin." Babe tried a little lotion on her arm.

"What does _Belle, Joyeuse Saint-Valentin. Tu me manques _mean_?"_

I frowned, it meant Santos was a dead man. "Beautiful, Happy Valentine's Day..._Tu me manques_ means you are missing from me. We normally say I miss you."

Babe wrapped her arms around my neck as she straddled my hips. "That's sweet of him. Your french is very sexy." Babe started kissing me with a lot of tongue.

She gave me one more soft kiss on my chin then stood. "I'm going to get ready for bed." I nodded and told her I had a little work to do.

I went into my office to check messages, email and assign men to pick up prenatal vitamins and forge the bottle with Raquel's name. I didn't want to take time from Steph so I ordered Razor to travel to Costa Rica tomorrow to trash Raquel's beach house.

I paid a good chuck of her condo and car, those were two things I intended on destroying myself. I started looking over her condo and gallery security, it wasn't going to be hard to bypass. I made a list of necessary equipment, men and assigned a shadow to figure out Lance Myers routine for the next two days. After working for three hours I turned off my office light.

I took a quick shower then slipped into bed. I admired Babe's body, I never understood why she wore clothes to bed. I was bound to take them off during the night or in the morning. I shifted her to her left side for the babies then spooned her from behind before drifting off to sleep.

Sometime during the night I felt Babe go to the bathroom but I drifted off before her return. When I got up at six, Steph was working on my laptop in the living room. She stood kissing me good morning before turning on the coffee maker for me.

Steph said she slept for a few hours then couldn't get back to sleep. I remember seeing her awake at five but I thought she came back to bed after I told her I was taking an extra hour to sleep.

I looked at what she was working on. Mostly declining cheating and missing animal cases and looking at office space. Babe passed me a cup of coffee and started eating some kind of sandwich. Peanut butter, black olives and pickles. Gross.

"Do you want me to order you breakfast? I was going to work out for a few hours first."

"No I'm good. Do you think Marisol has frosting? I want a peanut butter banana frosting sandwich next."

I shook my head and kissed her before getting dressed. At least Steph wasn't dipping cheese in ketchup or eating pickles with organic Oreos again. I wanted to stop her but all the books say her cravings are mostly due to something deficient in her system mixed with her favorite foods. I normally don't keep Oreos in the apartment which meant Ella must have updated Marisol on everything.

SPOV

I started looking through office locations most of the morning while I called Mary Lou and Grandma Mazur to check in. Nothing really new, Mary Lou received a new stove for Valentine's Day and Grandma went to Atlantic City with Christian. She sounded really happy, they were practically living together now. I told her we would have dinner together when I returned. Ranger came in from his work out, showered and ordered breakfast for himself.

Marisol knocked and brought him cornmeal porridge and some kind of smelly fish with his eggs. Marisol was warmed to me when she asked if I wanted anything but kept her distance. Weird. After she left it clicked for me.

My eyes widened. "You said something didn't you?" Ranger picked at his food and frowned.

I laughed. "I told you it would offend people. No one gets porridge for breakfast unless they are mad."

Ranger took a bite. "I've ate worse. No one has the right to touch you without your permission, especially my employees."

I felt bad. I pulled out some yogurt and cold cereal for him and trashed his original meal. The smell of the fish was making me sick. I waited for Ranger to go to his office to work before calling Marisol and explaining. She was upset but mostly understanding. She promised to ask first from now on and not make anything gross for Ranger to eat anymore. He should thank me, she was preparing him tripe for dinner.

I called Val to check in and she didn't have the time. I think her and Albert were fighting. He probably said something stupid about her weight or her crazy hormones. I had a few messages from my Dad but our conversation was short. He mostly asked about the babies and my car before he had to go.

My mother left me a lot of messages and told me about different books about being a good mother. I couldn't stop rolling my eyes. She had a lot of nerve. My last message was from Robin, she thanked me again for the bump in her career and asked me to call her as soon as I could. I dialed her.

"Hey Steph."

"Hey what's up?"

I heard her shuffling around then closing a door. "I may have a case for you. I don't know every detail but she needs help."

Ok? "What kind of case?"

"Wrongful imprisonment. Vanessa Jacobs's brother Seth, was sent to jail 8 years ago for the murder of his girlfriend Nellie Hale. Seth's sister told me he didn't do it. I met her while doing a prison transport for Bernard.

I noticed her talking to her brother and overheard the conversation. I had a feeling about him. I tried to reopen the case but it's not going to fly here. As far as the Trenton PD is concerned, the matter's over unless new evidence comes to light.

Vanessa seemed desperate for help. She hired an investigator once but he didn't do a great job. She's a single mom paying for her brother's lawyer while supporting two kids. I didn't tell her your name, I only said I might know someone who could help. Are you interested?"

I didn't have much else on my plate. I guess it didn't hurt to look. "Sure what's her number?"

I wrote it down and asked Robin to send the case file to me. I called Vanessa's and left a voice mail. I ran a background check on her and Seth. I started reading the results when Ranger sat down next to me. I leaned my head against the couch and groaned.

Ranger picked up my feet and started to massage them. "What's wrong Babe?"

I rubbed my hands over my eyes. "I think I found my next investigation. Problem is, a young Joe Morelli closed the case."


	90. Chapter 90

SPOV

_I rubbed my hands over my eyes. "I think I found my next investigation. Problem is, a young Joe Morelli closed the case."_

Ranger frowned. "I don't see the problem Babe."

"Seriously? You know how he is. Robin gave me a lead about someone who may have been wrongfully convicted of first degree murder. Morelli might not be my favorite person but I don't want him to lose his job or get demoted because of me.

I heard about his suspension and the investigation into his relationship with Terri. I have a voice mail from Internal Affairs asking me to produce any evidence I may have. I ignored it...Being a detective is everything to him. If he lost it, he would be in really bad shape.

I'm not saying he's a saint but I know he's worked hard to distance himself from becoming his father." A part of me always felt bad for Joe, he grew up fast and hard thanks to his dad being a mean drunk.

Ranger kept rubbing my feet. "Morelli collected the evidence and submitted it to the DA to prosecute. If a mistake was made, it would fall more on the prosecutor then the detective, unless he falsified evidence or lied. What makes you think he was wrongfully convicted?"

"Robin said she had a feeling when she talked to the prisoner's sister, Vanessa. She said she had a look at the guy and had a feeling. I read the newspaper articles about the case and it feels off to me. Morelli's going to be impossible to question. He's not going to like me digging into an old case of his at all."

Ranger stretched out his legs on the coffee table. "Break it down for me."

I grabbed his laptop. "I haven't reviewed the whole case but September 2, 2007, victim Nellie Hale was found bruised and beaten in her apartment by a neighbor. Signs of struggle were everywhere, glass broken in the kitchen, blood in the bedroom and bathroom. Her body had forty seven wounds, eleven broken ribs and no sign of sexual assault.

Items like jewelry, valuables and money were missing. One window was broken in her bedroom and the phone line in her kitchen was cut. Evidence of Seth's hair was found in her bed and bathroom. News articles stated Seth made it look like a robbery to cover his tracks. But Nellie and Seth were dating. It wouldn't be strange for his hair and fingerprints to be at her place.

However, all the finger prints were wiped away inside the apartment, except for a partial thumb print on a light in her bedroom. Seth was immediately brought in for questioning without a lawyer. He didn't have an alibi, he said he was home alone sleeping.

Morelli searched his home and found a drop of Nellie's blood on his boot and another prisoner in holding said Seth had confessed Nellie's murder to him. He was assigned a public defender eight days before trial with no expert witnesses called to his defense. Seth continuously plead his innocence. Once he was convicted, his sister hired a lawyer for him to appeal.

According to the newspapers, Nellie and her best friend Basil, also her ex boyfriend, were suppose to visit Georgia together to see their families that weekend. Reports stated Seth didn't get along with Basil and felt it was a possible motive for Nellie's death. What bothered me most, the articles made Seth seem like a sociopath. I know my share of crazies, he doesn't look like one on paper... It doesn't add up for me."

Ranger was thinking. "And who hired you?"

I sighed. "Technically no one, possibly his sister. I looked at her fiances, she can't afford me. I'm willing to do a payment plan or lower my rate if I decide to take the case."

I could tell he wasn't thrilled I may spend time with Morelli. "I'll support whatever you decide, my resources are your resources."

I smiled. I'm so use to Morelli giving me a hard time, in a way I expected Ranger to do the same. I crawled into his lap. "I've very lucky to have you." I lightly kissed his lips. "Are you done working?"

Ranger ran his hand up and down my cheek. "You look tired. Do you need to nap? We can stay in for lunch."

I shook my head. "I wish I could. I'm tired but my body won't let me. I want to make the most of my time here, I know we leave tomorrow night."

Ranger kissed my forehead. "We'll stay close to Rangeman. Have you ever tried Indonesian?"

I rolled my eyes. He knows I grew up in Trenton. "No."

Ranger smirked. I stood to change my clothes and grabbed my purse. Ranger was waiting for me at the door typing on his phone. I noticed with Tank being gone, he's has been a lot busier. He drove us a few blocks to the _Bali Cafe_.

Ranger found us a table in the back against the wall, I started looking over the menu.

"Bali's been on my list since I saw _Eat Pray Love_ with Julia Roberts. She went to Italy to eat and enjoy life, India for spirituality and ended her year in Bali for balance where she found love."

Ranger gave me a weird face. "Every place has it's pro's and con's. I've heard Bali has friendly locals, a strong sense of spirituality with over 20,000 temples and tropical forests and volcanoes. Some of the beaches are more desirable then others. The thing about Indonesia, there are so many islands with completely different vibes. If you don't like one, it's easy to board a boat and move on to the next."

The waitress came over. I ordered the chicken dumplings, fried rice and Rendang Sapi. It said it was beef in some kind of coconut milk with herbs and spices and different chopped vegetables. I had a feeling if I wasn't pregnant, none of this food would really appeal to me. I don't love curry and I hated sushi even before I became pregnant. I could tell Ranger really like the food, so I kept my mouth shut.

He ordered the seaweed salad with julienne carrots and sesame seeds then different sushi rolls containing eel, tuna and shrimp. I wasn't a huge fan of coconut but it made my body feel pretty good. Ranger told me the coconut would help with my heartburn, constipation and my body's circulation. I blushed bright red. I would never tell him if I was constipated.

I made a note to add it to my shopping list when we returned to Trenton. By the end of the meal, I was exhausted but not sleepy. The past two nights of no sleep was hitting me hard. Ranger paid and drove us back to Rangeman despite my protest I was fine.

I crawled into bed while Ranger worked on his laptop. I still couldn't fall asleep. After 45 minutes, Ranger took it as a sign to make some suggestions. He massaged my back, made me a cup of chamomile tea, tried relaxing music and had Marisol bring up a pregnancy pillow.

"Babe I know you don't like Yoga but it's the last option in the book. Three times a week and it will leave your muscles feeling worked and ready for rest. It will also help any pain in your lower back."

I groaned. At this point I didn't care. "Fine."

Ranger smiled, moving the furniture in our bedroom out of the way and loading a video on his laptop. Both of us started following along.

"You're freakishly good at this, like a Russian acrobat."

Ranger chuckled. "I've done it over the years at one time or another. I can't always do my normal routine with an injury. Yoga keeps me limber, tones my muscles and improves my balance and circulation."

Ranger and I continued to breathe deeply. I realized I may have been breathing wrong my whole life. We breathed through our nose, filled our lungs then exhaled completely until our stomach compressed. The instructor kept talking about not fighting the urge to tighten up when feeling pain of labor but relaxing instead. I rolled my eyes.

I felt my heart slowing down listening to the waves of the ocean in the background of the video. Leg lifts felt good in the beginning then became exhausting. Anytime it became too much, I went into child's pose. I wasn't sure this was going to be a normal routine but today, it wasn't too bad.

I moved into cobbler's pose to open my pelvis. Using a pillow under my knees, I sat straight against the wall with the soles of my feet touching each other before pressing my knees down and away from each other. I moved onto the pelvic tilt, getting on my hands and knees, tucking my butt under and rounding my back as I breathed.

We moved onto squats. Ranger was a pro while I used the back of a chair for support. I noticed Ranger watching me and adjusting himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Everything turns you on."

Ranger grinned. "Everything you do turns me on. I told you I was sexually sick."

Ranger and I continued the routine for the next hour. We moved into our last position, resting pose on our left side. I moved my head to my arm and placed a pillow between my thighs to support my hips. Finally, I felt my body drift off to sleep.

RPOV

I stood once the video ended to turn it off. I was about to ask Babe what she thought when I noticed she was knocked out and snoring lightly. I picked her up from the ground and placed her in bed with her pillow. I kissed her forehead and her stomach. I knew Babe must have been really exhausted to try Yoga. I was hoping she would make this part of her routine since it was also included in the Bradley instruction I signed us up for. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, I moved to the hall to answer.

"Sir Mr. Myers will be at Zuma tonight at 6:30, reservation for two."

That wasn't far from Rangeman. I looked at my watch. Babe was going to be out for at least four hours. "Place the pills in her purse before she enters the restaurant. Have a message delivered by the waiter to alert him to check her purse."

I hung up and wrote Babe a note. With Steph exhausted, I decided to switch my plans for today to tomorrow. I called the control room and alerted Rip and Slash to meet me in the garage with our equipment. I changed into some normal clothes and grabbed extra gloves. I checked on Babe one last time before leaving the apartment.

I nodded to both men as I entered my SUV and drove to us to Raquel's condo, purposely parking down the street away from the cameras. I opened the bag and handed out maintenance overalls and baseball hats to my crew. The cameras in the garage had several blind spots and poor lighting. I kept to the shadows and made it up to the second floor. I picked the lock and knew I had thirty seconds to disable the system until the alarm company was notified.

Coming through the front door, I avoided the panel on the wall and went for the main system in a tin box in the hall closet. That powered the side panel next to the front door. I used my knife to pop the box then disabled the phone and power line. The system automatically turned off.

I shook my head. Cheap system. The main box was in a closet near the door, no cell phone option for a back up when the main power was cut and no notification sent over the internet for the system shut down. This place was as easy as Steph's old apartment. It wasn't going to be hard to reactivate if before I left. All I had to do was reattach the two cables and be out in 30 seconds. I moved back to the door and let my men in.

I found Raquel's car keys, passing them the sets to steal and have crushed. I cancelled all of her insurance policies, gym and club memberships and had someone draining her accounts last night during my strategy session. The car I gave her, I was going to take care of personally. I looked around her space before pulling out the bed bugs. I didn't see anything hidden in the vents or draws. I poured the bugs on the chairs and sheets then moved into the guest bedroom.

I went through her office and noticed a few pictures taken of me from afar in a parking lot. I looked at my car's model and license plate numbers. Two years ago. I took the pictures with me, looking for anything else. I found different journals in her desk. I browsed through them and saw my name mentioned a few times over the years. First as Ace then Carlos. I took them all with me. I couldn't believe she wrote about me. Raquel detailed all the times she had seen me over the years. Where I was, what I was doing and who I was with, like a stalker.

I added the bugs all over her office, living room and den before releasing the cockroaches and mice. I thought about leaving rotting food but this seemed easier. My men returned with the keys to the cars, replacing them before I engaged the alarm system and locked back up.

I gave Slash the SUV keys to follow me as I stole the Mercedes to move to the junk yard. Raquel had added a number lock to the door. Seriously? Thanks to safety features, I jimmied the hood and disconnected the battery, opening the car immediately. I moved the seat back and started to hot wire the car.

Newer models have improved on wiring and including new safety features in the steering column but anything older is a piece of cake. The Army taught me to drill the lock pins then use a screw driver like a key to start the car or powering the dash with jumper cables.

Neither were better then hot wiring the steering column. In my youth it was my go too. I can't even remember how many cars I had stolen. I started removing the plastic covering, pulled out the wiring harness connector then stripped the battery and ignition wires before bundling them together. I pulled my knife and broke the steering lock to drive.

I pulled out of the garage and drove twenty minutes to the junk yard. I removed the Vin number and license plates before paying the guy to crush it. I checked my phone before getting into the driver's seat. Nothing from Steph. I drove to the gallery, I noticed it was closing in another hour. My men and I waited silently, I started looking through the journal's again.

Raquel took copious notes about our time together during our arrangement. She also took notes on her other lover's. Routines, secrets, investments and enterprises they acquired and interests she had to learn.

I was less then thrilled she called me the one that got away and the love of her life. She was under the impression one day when I was ready to settle down, it would be with her. From eating dinner, to wine I brought over, she took our arrangement as dating. The notes on me included the positions I liked, clothing and items that turned me on and wines and foods that interested me. She took cooking lessons specifically for me and extra wine classes to impress me.

If I mentioned reading something, she read it too. It was pathetic she couldn't maintain the cool appearance on the inside as she played on the outside. I noticed she took lessons for all the men in her life but only called me the one that got away. I didn't see a current journal in her condo, it meant she had it on her, at Myers home or her business.

I saw the woman leave and lock up. We changed our clothes again and moved to the back door. I noticed only a camera in the front and back. I picked the lock on a window and disabled the alarm again. I looked around her office for anything about me or Steph. I found her current journal with another picture of me inside, taken from a cell phone at Lance's home. I was writing something on my clip board. I shook my head. Inside this journal were articles about Rangeman, Julie's kidnapping and food and drink I ordered at meetings she had attended.

I didn't look at my men waiting near the door. "Destroy the pipes. Make it look like an accident. I want this place flooded."

I moved to the safe and saw only money and a few documents inside. I checked for more pictures of me and found none. I left the money for Raquel to pay her worker severance before she left town. I was more motivated to get rid of her now more then ever. Steph being in the picture was going to escalate her feelings.

Forty-five minutes later, I fixed the alarm and locked the back door again. I tossed my men the keys and sat in the passenger seat reading the journal. Raquel thought I was only with Steph because she was pregnant, not because I loved her. She didn't write if she was planning anything but I had a feeling. I messaged her shadow to stick close to her and intervene if she became a threat.

I was messaged back Myers had just dumped her and she was losing her shit, begging him to believe they weren't her pills and clearing the table with the swipe of her hand out of anger. I couldn't help but smile.

I continued to read the journals, looking for clues to who she may have interacted with over the years. Bernard was obvious. It pissed me off that she wrote, she had doubts who he was but talked to him anyway because she was pissed I wouldn't pick up where we left off.

Rachel was a surprising note. She didn't tell Raquel much about me, only that I did security for her home. Raquel took extensive notes about her appearance and demeanor, trying to figure out why I married her. Santos told Raquel nothing and neither did my men. I kept reading while stuck in traffic. I messaged Babe I was on my way back.

SPOV

I woke up noticing a note from Ranger on the night stand. It said he had to take care of a few things and we would have dinner around 7:00. It was 5:30 now and I was craving an ice cream sundae with bananas, cherries and whip cream. I looked in the freezer and found low fat raspberry sorbet. I grimaced and called Slick, alerting him that we needed to hunt down an ice cream shop.

I also wanted to tell him about my new case and get his thoughts. Vanessa hadn't called me back yet. I knew she had two jobs and two kids. I wasn't going to annoy her with another message. I met Slick in the garage and noticed Hawk wasn't following us. Slick picked up on my confusion.

"Short staffed. We aren't going too far, we can use the panic button if we have a problem." I nodded and jumped into the passenger seat. I reviewed the case with Slick who seemed a little concerned.

"So you haven't talked to the guy and you think he's innocent?"

Slick was having a really hard time with me having a feeling, based on my reading and not first hand account. I don't blame him, I wouldn't believe someone either unless I really knew them. I started laughing.

"Yeah. But I'm going to talk to the guy as soon as we get back. I won't officially accept the case until I hear his side, whether his sister can pay me or not."

Slick was thinking hard. "Trenton PD is going to give you a hard time, even with Robin's help. It makes them look bad if the guy's innocent and they locked him up. Morelli's going to be a problem, he's going to think your attacking him because of Terri. You should interview him at Rangeman or neutral ground once you know the case inside and out. He's a one shot deal, he won't give you multiple interviews with him."

I stared out the window."I know. I'm hoping to have an office by then...I'm thinking of that office where the Rangeman thieves were using, "Got Game Security" on the fourth floor in that ugly 1970's building on Myrtle Street. It recently became free again." I sighed. "It reminds me of my old apartment.

The building's ugly so the rent's cheap. It already has some security, obviously Ranger's going to want an upgraded system but it's large. It has a reception area, conference room, three offices, file room, kitchen and bathroom. It's also close to Starbucks and down the street from Rangeman."

Slick searched for parking. "Why do you need three offices?"

"One for me, one for you and one for the babysitter or assistant if I have the kids with me for some reason. I'll have an office at home but things happen. I can't meet clients at my house or a cafe again."

Slick stopped at a light smiling. "Can I decorate however I want?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure. I'll have Ella decorate too. We can hit Costco for snacks and drinks for the kitchen."

"Whose going to be your assistant?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I was thinking of hiring someone part time, maybe twenty hours a week to take over my work calls and emails. I spent hours this morning replying to messages, I can't keep doing it and focus on the case at hand."

Slick pursed his lips. "Please not Lula."

I laughed, Lula would not work. She already has a job she doesn't do. "I was thinking Mary Lou. She works at a car dealership for years doing book keeping and I know she isn't happy. I was thinking she would like working for me except were best friends and I attract crazies. I don't want us to fight or have her hurt."

"The fighting I can't help you with, safety I can. I can set up cameras all over including the doors and make a mini control room in one of the offices. Bullet proof glass throughout, a call box for her to talk to people instead of letting them in. Panic buttons throughout and strict protocols on admittance. No one comes in unless they have an appointment and we are present. I suggest mail and packages continue through the P.O Box system and you don't advertise the office. I'm guessing she would work days, some of the work could be done from home during threat times or if her kids are sick."

Mary Lou would be a good fit and I trust her. "I'll talk to her about it. I need to think of a few backups just in case."

Slick and I finally parked. I noticed a lot of trendy restaurants around but all I could think of was strawberry, rocky road and mint chocolate chip ice cream. Slick and I couldn't find a table in the back so we sat on the side. The waitress came over and took our order. Somehow we talked ourselves into the kitchen sink to share. Neither of us were dainty eaters and we both liked a challenge. It included eight scoops of ice cream, pretzels, pecans, peanuts, chocolate chip cookie crumbs, chocolate, caramel syrup, rainbow sprinkles, three sliced bananas, whipped cream and cherries.

I started clapping when our waitress delivered it in a sink and took several pictures. I hoped Ella could recreate this amazing delicacy in Trenton. Slick and I each took a side while monitoring our surroundings. Lots of couples and families were inside the shop having an after dinner snack. I periodically looked out the window to couples kissing and laughing. I stopped with three scoops left, Slick continued to finish it.

I waived our waitress over for the check before turning back to Slick. The shop was starting to get really crowded, people were standing together like sardines.

"That was amazing..." I stopped short when Slick turned his head looking for someone in the crowd. I placed my hand on my gun searching too. All of a sudden I caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of my eye. A brunette throwing something at our direction. I covered my stomach with one hand while using my other to block my face and turn my head.

I heard Slick get up and people screaming but nothing else. Glass shattered against the wall around me. I felt something sharp cut my forearm and palm. It happened so fast I pulled my gun before I opened my eyes again. Slick was on floor holding a woman down and placing cuffs on her. She was acting like a wild beast snarling and squirming on the floor.

I placed my gun back inside my holster. Slick told me not to move since I had glass all over the table, my lap and now in my arm. I looked closer at the table, noticing they were used ice cream glasses from a table nearby. I grabbed some napkins to stop the bleeding.

Slick saw the blood and swore. "Hold on Steph, help's en route." He pulled out his phone while still straddling Raquel.

I glared at her. "What is wrong with you! I'm pregnant you psycho!"

The waitress ran over with a towel to help me but Slick warned her away. He pulled out another set of handcuffs, attaching Raquel to a table bolted to the ground down, before running over to me. I couldn't move in any direction or I would cut myself more.

I groaned. "Freaking perfect. All I wanted was ice cream and this happens."

Slick rubbed my shoulder. "Don't move ok."

Slick grabbed the waitress's towel pushing glass off my bench and my feet before helping me move to the end of the seat. He helped turn me slowly to remove the glass from my lap.

I used my good hand to try and pull a shard out of my bra with no luck. I lowered my voice. "Slick I think a piece went down my shirt." Slick's eyes widened. "Don't touch it."

We heard the door open and a man in black came running towards us. Slick grabbed another towel from the waitress to wrap my arm before removing anymore glass.

He nodded to Raquel. "Her. Steph needs stitches." Slick turned back to me. "We're going to stand now. I need you to move slowly so I can shake your clothes before you walk."

Slick shook out a few more stray pieces of glass before gently walking me out of the area. He pulled some cash from his wallet and pushed it towards the waitress. The man in black stayed behind and said he would take care of the cops. Slick helped me into the car. I tried to get the glass out of my bra again but I couldn't reach it without cutting myself more. Slick told me to leave it until the hospital.

I took a few deep breathes. "I don't feel good." Slick started checking my pulse and feeling my forehead. I slapped his hand away. "I think I ate too much." I realized we were now going to the hospital and panicked. "Ranger's going to be pissed about this, maybe we shouldn't tell him until after I'm checked out."

Slick looked pale all of a sudden. "Control will call. The important thing is you're ok." I shuttered. That was going to be an unpleasant call for whoever was in control. I tried looking for my phone in my purse but had too much junk in the way.

We arrived at the hospital and Slick took me into the emergency room. I felt relieved it wasn't busy, only a handful of people. Slick said something in Spanish to the nurse who immediately pushed me to the front of the line.

Despite protests, I had to sit in a wheelchair before arriving in a private room. I was really confused now. "Um what is going on?"

A nurse was helping me remove my clothes to place a gown on me as Slick turned around and filled out my paperwork. Several pieces of glasses fell to the ground from my bra. I only had two small cuts on my breasts but none on my stomach.

I narrowed my eyes and glared. "And how do you know my medical history?"

Slick didn't stop writing. "For emergencies in case you're injured. It makes things move faster. You're in a VIP suite for your own protection. I told them about the pregnancy and your blood pressure. They said they need to check you."

The nurse asked me to relax and lay down as she checked my vitals and read my paperwork. The Doctor started asking my about pain, he briefly looked at my arm before checking my stomach and blood pressure. I could tell Ranger was close before I felt him. The hall outside my room went from noisy to eerily quiet.

The door open quickly, Slick stood to leave to guard from the outside. Ranger looked pissed, scared and guilty all at the same time. I gave him a sad smile and a finger waive. He kissed my head gruffly then asked the Doctor my status.

My blood pressure was elevated but not in the danger zone. Slick wrote I had a stomachache. I explained I ate too much but Ranger insisted I be checked for everything. His glare was all the encouragement the Doctor needed. He turned on the ultrasound, placing cold gel on my stomach before moving the wand. Ranger and I both held our breaths waiting for our results.

The Doctor smiled at me. "Both boys look good."

I felt the tears building in my eyes as I turned to Ranger. "Carlos."

Despite the drama Ranger smiled. He never took his eyes off the screen as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head softly. "Babe."


	91. Chapter 91

Raquel's POV

Ever since I saw Ace at the gun shop, I couldn't stop thinking about him. My heart always hurt when I saw him, except this was different. He was kissing another woman with all the love and passion I wanted him to give me. I remember his lust, his worshiping of my body like I was Cleopatra. It made me desperate to return every ounce of love and passion back to him. My body and heart was his, I didn't hide that fact.

I've thought of Ace on and off over the years, he wasn't someone a girl easily forgets. We had something special; we both recognized it the second we locked eyes in that liquor store talking about some Sauvignon Blanc. From his wine preference, I knew he must eat a lot of seafood, poultry and salad. He drew me in with his velvet voice and killed me with his smile. I would have done anything for him, been anyone he wanted me to be.

I remember talking about New Zealand and how they produced some of the best Sauvignon Blanc. We made a date to test a bottle out together. It was a premise; I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him. We drank our wine for a few minutes and then couldn't keep our hands off each other.

It's like Adele says, I thought he would see my face after all these years and be reminded for me, it wasn't over. I thought he would remember what we had together. That connection, the kind you only find once in a lifetime. We didn't talk much, we didn't need to, our bodies fit so well together.

People don't have mind blowing sex like we had and not develop feelings for one another. Ace always made sure I came at least twice before he did. That wasn't a quality you find in most men. The men in my life the last few years only cared about their needs while I took care of mine alone after the fact.

Ace and I started out as friends with benefits that turned into an arrangement. He told me his life didn't lend itself to relationships but he wanted to continue to have sex with me, willing to take care of me financially to continue. A lot of powerful wealthy men don't have lives that are cohesive to relationships. Their work is their life with women mixed in between. My father was that man.

Most Alpha males aren't keen on settling down. I thought if I could show Ace how good we could be together, he would eventually change his mind. I broke my own rule, I fell for him before we made our agreement. I wanted him so much. He made me feel alive, special, safe and protected. Ace found me when I was at my lowest point in life and made everything better.

We had common interests; food, wine, literature and neither of us wanted children or pets. If he changed his mind, I was willing to change too. I was that invested. I always dressed my best, wore stockings and lace teddies. He would call then walk through the door and take me on any surface possible.

I knew he wasn't married; he never had a tan line on his finger and didn't always shower before leaving. I knew he was committed to his job although I didn't know what he did exactly. Sometimes he would come to me with injuries on his body and be annoyed if I asked.

At first I thought he may be some kind of criminal because of the guns and knife. Over time I thought he must work for a federal agency, maybe the FBI. I didn't care. The more time he spent with me, the happier we both were. I've never slept better then when I feel asleep on his chest after sex listening to his heartbeat.

Ace was everything I wanted in a man, cultured, sophisticated, handsome, well endowed, rich, and sexy as hell. He took care of all my needs, physically, financially and even some emotionally by eating dinner with me and talking over wine. I always thought we would build the emotional connection over time.

I would test his emotional interest by mentioning other men. Ace told me I could hang out with whoever I pleased. If I fucked them, our arrangement was over. He wasn't paying for complications. The way he said it, I thought he was jealous. I was happy he didn't want me with other men. I told myself he wasn't ready to express his feelings and I needed to wait.

Ace was always a health nut. Crazy about protection and STD tests to prove I was clean while he was away on business. Sometimes he would stay all night but not actually sleep. I remember him spending a weekend at my place but never seeing him close his eyes. That always bothered me. I wanted him to hold me for hours.

I hated the times he would come to fuck then leave like he was on fire. I always tried to tempt him with more. I would order takeout and offer another round. My favorite memory was after a hard round of sex, we ate takeout on the living room floor. I leaned my back against his chest as he ate, talking about doing a series of photographs about the rain as we watched it fall along the glass.

My heart hurt again. I had fallen asleep, waking up alone on the cold floor in only a sheet. Deep down I thought Ace loved me when he wanted to extended our agreement for another year. If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't have told him I loved him. I should have kept my mouth shut and waited until he couldn't live without me, saying it first.

I remember his face, surprised then hard with anger. Ace reminded me that wasn't our agreement, pulling his clothes on and telling me it was over. I tried calling him later that night to tell him I was sorry, promising never to say it again...he had disconnected his line.

My heart ripped out of my chest. I sat on my building's rooftop crying to the sky to make the pain go away. I tried looking for him, hired a detective, he was a ghost. I didn't let another man hurt me like that again. I became cautious, looking at every relationship as a business deal to improve my life.

Ace walked into that restaurant three years ago and it hit me all over again. Love, lust, pain. Ace had turned into a sexy and powerful CEO, Carlos Manoso of Rangeman. We both agreed to keep our past in the past although it killed me. I asked him where he had been all this time.

Ace didn't give me any answers. I asked him to resume some kind of arrangement, I was willing to accept anything. He declined. I tried to get closure and he pushed it aside. It was hard seeing him. My heart still fluttered for him. Sometimes I would park near Rangeman to catch a glimpse of him or encourage a boyfriend to change security company's to see him for an hour. For a long time it was enough for me. I knew he didn't want a relationship with any woman.

I always thought if he changed, he would come to me. He knew I loved him. That little piece of hope was destroyed when I met Stephanie. I couldn't believe she was pregnant with his child. The pain in my chest felt like a heart attack. The feelings from the night Ace walked out were back with a vengeance. It was bitter pill for me to swallow. I never thought this would be the ending between us. I lashed out. Stephanie was too average. Too domestic for him. Ace was a wild creature, a family would suffocate him.

I didn't understand how Ace gave her a relationship when he had a firm stance on never. And he chased her! It killed me. I knew from the start I fell hard, I was more committed then him. It didn't make the pain hurt any less or stop me from falling.

I didn't let Lance know I was hurt. I hid behind a fake smile, not that he would notice. As long as I maintained my appearance, weight and got on my knees to blow him most mornings that's all that mattered to him. I didn't set out to be this woman. I wanted to be a model, marry a rich handsome man who loved me as much as I loved him.

My Mother taught me at a young age it was better to be rich then poor. Between husbands my mother ran through money like it was water. If times were rough for her, she made them rough for me. Most of the time I didn't meet my new Stepfather until after the wedding while home from boarding school.

I never had a problem attracting men, Ace was different. He was always good to me, treated me with respect. His intense lust told me how much he cared for me. I looked at Lance's eyes, nothing but boredom. We were discussing details of my charity gallery event he was sponsoring with me. His contacts and backing were going to put my gallery on the map.

Lance received a note from the waiter and grew hard. He grabbed my purse and tore it apart reading a bottle of pills that weren't mine. Lance screamed at me, accusing me of trying to trap him. He told me he was going to ruin me, my gallery, my contacts. Everything was going to be gone. He took my car keys to the Audi R8 he had given me and said my things would be mailed.

I begged him to stop. Swore they weren't my pills but he walked out. I was so angry I cleared the table with my arm. The restaurant ordered me to leave. My car was gone. I started walking down the street away from the restaurant. I kicked myself for making a scene. I couldn't stand there and listen to the whispering as I waited for a taxi. I made it almost two blocks to the agreed upon location, when I saw Stephanie in a window.

I thought Ace was inside, I needed his help. I needed someone to talk too. Ace gave me really good advice once, I thought he could help me again. I wanted to speak to him alone, instead all I found was her and one of his men eating ice cream.

The pain was too real; time didn't erase my feelings for him. I didn't realize I picked up the ice cream glasses until I threw them at her. I hated her, I hated he loved her. Ace was breaking my heart all over again.

Someone tackled me, I tried to fight him off and he handcuffed me. I didn't realize the extent of my actions until another man showed up and the crowd was pointing and talking about me. I told the man to release me or I would sue. He wished me luck since I attacked two people in front of thirty witnesses. Stephanie barely had a scratch, she was being dramatic.

The police came and took statements; I refused to answer any questions without my lawyer present. I sat in holding for hours, physically, mentally and emotionally broken. Ace would never forgive me. I completely fucked up any kind of meeting or reconciliation for the future.

My lawyer reviewed the charges, I was confused the main complaint was from a man's name I didn't recognize and not Stephanie. I explained what had happened, he told me I shouldn't kick a gift horse in the mouth. If Stephanie was the main victim, her pregnancy would have escalated the charges.

For some reason no bond's office would touch me. I tried to access my own funds but something was wrong with my bank account. I had to wait for a bondsman to arrive almost 45 miles away and use my condo as collateral.

I took a long cab ride home. Home, it was a place I hadn't been in for over a year. I turned on my lights and sat on my couch to cry. I felt something touch my foot. I looked down to see four cockroaches and a mouse run across my coffee table. I couldn't stop screaming. They were everywhere!

I grabbed my purse and sat in the hall crying into my lap as I waited for the exterminator.

RPOV

Out of all the places for Steph to eat ice cream, she picked a place two blocks away from _Zuma_ where Raquel and Lance were having dinner. I was racked with guilt. Steph was attacked because of me. I had no doubt Steph deserved a better man. Time and time again, I put her in harms way.

If I was stronger, I would send her away. Let her find someone normal. It would destroy me to watch another man touch her again. I played with the idea of purchasing an island, building a military grade compound and hiring an army of men to ensure her safety.

Unfortunately she would never go. Steph would fight me, escape and be pissed for the rest of her life. Rifts between us made me cautious. Letting them grow too wide or too deep may cause her one day to run back to Morelli... Maybe that was the solution. She would be safer without me.

I called Raquel's shadow. Blink told me Raquel was walking then she went into an ice cream shop. He thought she needed it because that's what women eat after a break up. I had a flash back to my sister's looking like troll's, bawling in bed with tubs of ice cream and a mountain of dirty tissues surrounding them. Telling them to suck it up; wasn't the brightest thing to say. I told Blink to continue.

Blink told me he was outside watching from the street, maintaining a visual until he saw Raquel throw glasses at Steph. He tried to get inside but people were flooding out the door to avoid the altercation. He took over for Slick and handed Raquel off to the police. Blink said he followed protocol and gave a witness statement that Slick was the main victim instead of Steph. I didn't need Babe's pregnancy becoming public record. I told Blink to meet me on the mats at 0600. When I give an order to stay close, I mean stay close.

I called the Chief of Police alerting him to the incident. Rangeman had similar agreements to Trenton but I had a better relationship with the man on a personal level thanks to Santos, a poker game and a nice donation to the department. I alerted Juan Pablo to Steph's condition and the reasons to keep her safety a priority.

Being a strong family man, he assured me Raquel would be charged with minimum mention of Steph. I wanted to kill Raquel. Put her on a boat tonight and cause an accident. Thanks to her public stunt, I couldn't touch her anytime soon. If anything happened, accident or not. A finger would point towards me.

Freaking traffic, I told my man to drive faster. I called my idiot cousin, a local bondsman here in Miami and ordered him to let Raquel rot in jail and to spread the word. Diego owed me. The idiot posted bail for Emilio Gardi, a man who had a major beef with me. Diego begged me to catch him in Trenton to save him from losing his shirt. I caught the son of a bitch, placed him in a cell to wait for transfer and he released polonium-210 into my building.

Normally we aren't empowered to do body cavity checks, Gardi changed that for Rangeman. I didn't care if we had to stun gun someone beforehand; no one was going into a cell without a check anymore.

While on the phone, I told my man in the back seat to use a burner and cancel Raquel's credit cards. I was going to bleed her dry. I entered the hospital and asked for Steph's false name. Looking at her room and the timing of a Doctor, I knew Slick bribed a nurse with the petty cash Rangeman supplied him for emergencies. I didn't care. Slick was given that money for her exclusive use.

I tried to keep my temper in check. Steph looked so small giving me little finger wave. I immediately asked the Doctor her status. I didn't care about the price, I wanted every test run. I held my breath waiting for her results.

Sons. We're having sons. A small part of me was disappointed I wouldn't have a little girl to chase around the yard. I hated the thought the moment I had it. We were going to have two healthy sons. That was all that mattered. It was for the best. With my luck, my daughter would look like Steph and bring home someone like Morelli I would have to kill.

Boys. Boys I could handle. I asked Steph to explain what had happen as her hand was stitched. I bit my tongue when I heard the amount of ice cream she ate. Babe winced every so often from the needle. I tried to soothe her and myself by rubbing her stomach. Babe hated everything about hospitals, down to the smell and crappy food. I ran the events through my mind. I couldn't find fault with Slick. Babe rested her head on my chest as the Doctor went over discharge instructions. Steph let him have a few words before she took over.

"I know. Keep the area clean and dry for 48 hours, covered with a bandage. Don't bump or hit it because it could open the wound. Carefully wash it with soap and water after 48 hours and prop it on a pillow tonight. I need to watch out for fever, chills, redness, warming or swelling." The Doctor frowned before leaving.

I pulled Steph's clothes from the bag, running my hands over them looking for any stray glass. Babe removed her gown waiting. I noticed two band aids on her breasts. I lightly kissed each one before checking the rest of her body, reassuring myself she was ok.

Babe smiled. "We're fine Batman." Steph moved her hand to cup my jaw. "Are you upset we're having two boys? You seemed happy then... you had your blank face in place?"

I took a deep breath."I'm happy."

Babe kissed my jaw. "This wasn't your fault. You tell me every time my car is destroyed and it's true. Raquel was going to do something eventually. I can't blame her for being crazy, you drive me crazy." Babe nipped at my neck. I pulled away from her. I needed to get out of here. I needed to hit a bag for awhile.

Babe frowned. "You can't control everyone. You pay Slick to protect me and he did. Slick told me once he saw himself as an extension of you. He takes his duty to me seriously. You're the one that protected us today."

I wanted to tell Babe it was my fault. I was the one who set Raquel up at the restaurant so Lance would dump her. I couldn't look at her eyes. I didn't want her to know that side of me. I couldn't lose her.

Another issue was the cops. The more Steph knows, the more she has to lie. Eventually Raquel's going to notice items missing and the damage. I never want to put Steph into a position to lie for me. I sent Raquel a message for a reason. Raquel may try to sue me but she has no proof.

If Raquel mentions the photos, it makes her sound like a stalker. The journals were also her word against mine. Raquel's alarm wasn't triggered and I made sure to avoid cameras and witnesses. My lawyer would fight the case until it was thrown out.

I hadn't decided what to do with Raquel's journal's. I knew I was going to destroy them but when was the question. Having information on powerful men in Miami would always be useful. I intended to destroy the one that mentioned our arrangement tonight but the rest I didn't know. I slowly helped Babe dress. I couldn't look at her face.

Babe tried to pull me close. "Look at me. Dammit Ranger look at me." I raised my head looking past her.

"Stop. I see the guilt and self loathing all over your face. I could write a book based on my own. I know you're pulling away from me." Babe was getting angry. She pointed her finger hard into my chest.

"You made me need you Carlos Manoso when I didn't need anyone before." Steph moved my hands to her stomach. "We need you. If you break your promises to me now, it will be a rocky road back to me when you decide to pull your head out of your ass."

Babe left my hands on her stomach, pulling my head to look into her eyes. "I'm not an easy person to love, neither are you. You're impossible sometimes. We knew this would happen one day; it doesn't change anything for me. It shouldn't change anything for you.

We have enemies. Get over it. You could move us to our own island and pirates would attack us. Please don't push me out now... Not after you made me need you. I believed so many peoples truth's about me, locked up inside until it broke through and infected my soul becoming my truth. Self protection, self preservation, whatever you want to call it. I had that until you."

Babe looked like she was waiting for me to break her heart. A better man would take her home, hand her money and a place to live with unlimited security and stay far away. I wasn't that man, I needed her too much.

I kissed Babe's lips lightly, feeling my sons kicking at my hands. I nuzzled the side of her head. "I'm taking you to Paris next."

Babe gaped confused before smiling and wiping her eyes. She expected more of a fight from me. I didn't have it in me. I had no choice but to marry this woman and never let her go. Babe pulled me close.

"You know the seer was right." I groaned.

Tank POV

I sat on the balcony of the safe house Ranger and I owned together in Paris. We owned several together, Chicago, Dallas, Miami and Oakland. We each had our separate ones, Steph stayed at mine in Ocean City that the Core team used for fishing.

I could have found an island, used something Rangeman owned but Paris stood out in my mind. Maybe I wanted to punish myself, bleed my soul in the hopes to find some kind of light in the City of Lights.

I cleaned up my mess while hung over before taking my flight out of the country. Most days I sat on the balcony and drank. It's sad when a relationship ends you play the highlights over in your head, forgetting the fights. What did I do that wasn't right? What didn't I give Eve to make her trust me?

I feel like a crumbling buffoon all alone on the road again. I was tired of being alone, I've been alone my whole life. I wanted what Steph and Ranger had together. It was hard watching my friend have everything I wanted. Shaking off the failure of Eve was difficult. I pushed too hard, too fast to make Eve my partner.

There was a reason Ranger took years with Steph, maybe it was what I had to do with a woman too. It's bittersweet, I'm happy for my friend but at the same time the more Steph's stomach swells with his children the more I feel left behind. I thought I would be married with a child by now. I didn't want to stay the lonely bachelor waiting for a family that may never come.

Growing up in the South, my Mama worked multiple jobs to make ends meet. I didn't know much about my father. My mother met him in school, became pregnant after her eighteenth birthday and lived with him for only a year before he died. I was alone a lot with neighbors. They told me to play in the corner and stay quiet.

I use to ask my Mama about him. She always gave me a sad smile and told me my Father loved me but nothing else. After I joined the Army, I wanted to know more about him. I researched for months; to my surprise he wasn't dead. He abandoned her after my first birthday then moved around a lot. He had a record for assaults, drinking and crack.

I remember I stopped reading once I knew he had a handful of illegitimate children all over the South. I didn't blame my Mama for telling me he was dead. He wasn't the type of man you wanted in your child's life. I never told my Mama I knew, for her sake I pretended. It killed me that she loved him so much.

For years I would hear her cry at night. In the morning I would check on her, she always held a picture of her and my Father to her chest. I received news of her death while overseas. I was in bad shape for a long time. I had joined the Army to provide for her.

Santos, Brown and Ranger became my family. I thought when I was ready to settle down, I would find my partner. I took a position at Rangeman for that reason and rented a home instead of buying. Thirty-six years old and not a woman in sight to lie beside me.

Lula offered that life and I ran. It took me a long time to figure out why. Lula wasn't the right woman. I liked the companionship but she wasn't my person. She couldn't be trusted with secrets or follow security procedures. The street had made her too hard to fully trust anyone. The sick thing was, I still miss her sometimes when I sit alone at home. I hate the quiet and Lula was never quiet.

My family eventually grew smaller, Brown moved onto Atlanta to focus on his dreams and Santos focused on chasing skirts. My best friend found the missing piece in his life and I was the last one left to change. I miss the times the Core team had a steady stream of communication. Now none of us talk unless we have too.

I swallowed another sip beer as I watched the streets fill with Parisian's leaving restaurants and shops. I listened to idle conversations. Someday I hope I will feel like enough. I want to find that person who completes that missing piece inside of me.

Until then, I listen to the noise on the street. That sound was the last barrier from saying hello to the darkness, my old friend.


	92. Chapter 92

SPOV

Sometimes I forget Ranger needs assurances like I do. I'm so use to him closing off his emotions, being my superhero and excelling at everything in life; I forget he has major guilt and karma issues. I should have expected his reaction to my injuries. Ranger has always been upset when I'm hurt. However, pregnancy has increased his emotions and fears to a whole new level. I know he's trying to be a great father, future husband, mercenary and CEO. He beats himself up more then he should.

Raquel attacking me probably brought up Scrog, Orin and Vlatko to his mind. I couldn't blame him, certain things triggered me too. At one time or another, one or both of us was going to freak out. It was inevitable.

Months ago I would have let Ranger retreat, regroup then reengage with me when he was ready. I would have been hurt but I would have understood after time. Fear and running were once my best friends. Punta Cana was our game changer. Ranger made it clear he wasn't going to let me retreat into old habits without picking me up and hunting me down. I needed to be strong enough to do the same for him.

I read guilt all over Ranger's face the moment he entered the room. He was a complete ball of tension and stress. The only time I've ever saw Ranger half as bad was sitting in the ER at Atlantic City after I had been poisoned by Orin. Ranger rarely talks about those events or his guilt. He doesn't like reliving painful memories or showing weakness and it wasn't my place to push him.

I like to tease him and call him my superhero but I know he's a man. The more he shares with me, the more human he became. Guilt was a funny thing. It makes people do things they never thought they would do. My guilt made me attend family dinners, attempt to please my Mother and put up with Morelli a lot longer then I should.

Ranger's guilt was more complex. I didn't know all his reasons but I knew a few. Julie and Rachel were a big one. He kept his distance and still something had happened to them. He tried to fix it with money but it wasn't enough. If anything, the money added to the issue. It spiraled out of control to the point Ranger asked for help. Something I knew was difficult for him.

Ranger was a troubled youth who grew into a good man. Instead of standing up to his family defending who he is now instead of who he was then, he takes the brunt of his family's comments as some sort of penance for his past youthful indiscretions. Ranger doesn't need me to defend him but I do. Just like he defends me.

I'm never heavy handed with him. Somehow I saw red and told him the consequences of feeding into his guilt. Deep down I didn't think Ranger would break up with me. I know how much he loves me and our sons. What I feared was the distance he would create and the added security. Now wasn't the time to be apart.

I didn't realize until after we left the hospital that our conversation was bound to happen. Whether it was Jeanne Ellen, Raquel, Cross or someone else; this was the first time I was physically attacked as Ranger's girlfriend from someone in his past. Ranger has more to lose now then he did when I was his friend.

I never told anyone I needed them; as soon as the words left my mouth I wasn't sure who was more surprised me or him. It made me feel so weak and exposed. I thought it was one of those things we never talked about but he knew deep down. The words immediately calmed the raging war inside of him. Ranger didn't say the words back to me but I saw acceptance and love in his eyes.

We were two halves of each other. Ranger is the quiet to my chatter, my best friend and lover. We are each other's shoulder in difficult times and the calm in one another. I never doubted his honor or desire to provide for me and our children.

It's hard to believe but my increase size somehow intensified his longing for me. His passion grows the larger I swell with his children inside of me. I hope he still feels that way when I'm nine months and can't see my feet.

From my experience with men and Morelli, I thought to make a relationship last you had to avoid conflict. With Ranger it feels like the opposite. Leaving things unsaid was worse. Mary Lou once told me the trials in her marriage made it stronger. I thought she was blowing smoke up my ass.

Morelli and I fought all the time and it didn't make us stronger. It left him pissed and me on edge or broken. Maybe that was because Joe and I didn't fight about anything real. Ranger and I sort of fought and something clicked during that talk. Ranger realized I wanted to fight for him as much as he wanted to fight for me. I saw Carlos come back to me.

He became a doting father again. Barely able to let me go during our drive home and in the apartment. I knew Ranger needed to see and feel me for reassure. I needed to feel him too. Neither of us ate much for dinner. My stomach was too upset and Ranger wasn't hungry.

Ranger and I spent most of the night watching the travel channel as he read papers and I sat in between his legs. I couldn't wait to see him hold ours sons and watch them fall asleep on his chest. Now that we knew the gender we talked about nursery ideas.

I thought a superhero theme would be cute. For the walls I wanted something like Gotham City using Trenton's landmarks. I thought we could use the Rangeman building as the focal point with a Bat signal displayed into the sky. Ranger shot it down.

My next idea was _Ghostbusters_. I already had the Vigo the Carpathian portrait in Trenton. I barely said the word ghost when Ranger said no. I shot down anything traditional, the zoo, beach, all black and transportation. We both liked to travel and explore. We decided it was a nice compromise. We didn't know specifics but we both agreed to purchase a large vintage map as the focal point then add around that theme. It felt right.

Right before bed, Ranger received a call about a break in at one of his larger accounts. He kissed me goodnight and told me not to wait up although I tried. I went to sleep that night thinking of all the ways I could make his first Father's Day special. I wasn't a planner; I decided to start brainstorming early and possibly contact Ron to include Julie into Ranger's gift somehow.

Ranger and I had breakfast together but he had his hands full dealing with the break in and system overhaul today. He planned on taking me to a medieval Spanish monastery called St. Bernard de Clairvaux Church that was originally built in Segovia, Spain but dismantled and rebuilt in North Miami. I wasn't too bummed. Ranger and I had a pretty good vacation. Cutting it a day short was nothing. I still had to pack and review my case. I checked my messages and saw several from Les.

"Beautiful?"

"Yo."

"Are you ok? I saw on the status report on what happen... I know you're probably mad at me but I had to know you and Team Manoso were alright." I heard the worry and sadness in his voice.

"I was mad, not as much anymore. I loved your gift... When you lied, you didn't know me. It was our first day officially meeting. If you lie to me again then we'll have a problem. Consider it your one free pass. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"No."

I smiled. I missed him. "We're having boys Les."

"Boys! Yes! I can't wait go camping and fishing with them. When you come to visit me, I can take us to Disney World. Ranger's going to hate it but I consider that a bonus because we will have a blast. Ranger must be over the moon. Everyone was betting on the gender. Most of the Miami pot was on two girls. I had my money one of each."

I smiled. A house full of women would have been funny. Ranger would have been outnumbered like my Father. "I think he's happy. I don't know. At first he seemed happy then a little sad. Then happy again."

Les sighed. "It wasn't about them. He had a rough night. You were hurt and in danger... It's his worse nightmare every time he gets that call. He probably never told you but I was the one to alert him about Julie's kidnapping. That conversation wasn't even a fraction as bad as anything that has to do with you."

Les and I talked until he told me he was leaving for his flight tonight an hour into our flight. Eventually he had to go. I thought I heard Hal talking but I wasn't positive.

I moved on to my to do list, calling the owner of the office I was interested in for a walk through. My only option was later tonight or three days from now due to his family obligation. Our flight wasn't leaving until after five. I made the appointment hoping we wouldn't have any delays.

Vanessa had left me a voice mail last night. I reviewed her background. Vanessa Jacobs, 37 years old, never married, mother of two. Dixie ten and Hattie fourteen. Daughter's Father not listed on the birth certificates. Vanessa worked odd jobs over the years. Bank teller, front desk at several hotels, a craft store manager and was currently employed as a housekeeper in Pennington and a nanny in Trenton. Sometimes Vanessa moonlights as a waitress on weekends. No child support.

Bills are paid mostly on time. Her credit score was slightly higher then mine but not by much. Vanessa lived on the edge of Trenton proper and improper, not far from Grandma Mazur's apartment.

Her biggest expenses were food, rent, childcare and Seth's lawyer. It looked like this was Seth's third lawyer in eight years. I looked at each one. His first lawyer Drew Pope. Pope was the original Public Defender assigned to the case. He had graduated Rutgers law in the middle of his class and worked a few internships before working for the Public Defender's office full time. Damn he was green. He had recently passed the bar before taking the case. I made a note to read the court's transcript tonight.

I pressed Vanessa's number and introduced myself again. Vanessa was hesitating to accept my help. My reputation was a mixture of good and bad. After a few minutes she realized I wasn't looking to rip her off. Her first investigator, Phillip Stonewall was less then stellar. He bled her dry and left her with no results. I made it clear if I didn't find anything or help in anyway, Vanessa didn't owe me a dime.

Vanessa asked me my fees if I was successful. She made it clear she couldn't pay me much up front but was willing to clean my home, wash my car and babysit to make up the difference. I decided to lower my fee by half and offer her an extended payment plan if I took the case after talking to Seth. I asked her opinion what happened.

"Seth didn't kill Nellie. Since the night they met, he was crazy about her. They always touched, kissed and whispered into each other's ear. They were happy for over two years. They talked about getting married and having a family soon."

"How did they meet?"

Vanessa giggled. "It was romantic. I was there that night. Seth noticed Nellie in the crowd and dedicated a song to her at a bar called The Hole. During a break in his set, Nellie sent Seth a drink then walked over and sat on his lap and asked where had he been all of her life? They hit it off immediately and were inseparable."

I frowned. I knew that bar. It was on Third Street and rough. It smelled like booze, grease and weed. The area was loaded with bars, pawnshops and adult video stores. The last time I was there, Sally Sweet my favorite cross dressing lead guitarist played a gig with Lula. I smiled. They called themselves "The What" named after the more famous "The Who."

I remember that disaster well. They had played a few gigs at nursing homes and an impromptu funeral. Lula wore her gold dress and spiked heels to The Hole and put on a show between what I would call Tina Turner and a Baptist revival meeting. Not long after her song, a bar brawl broke out. Joe and I had to fight our way out.

"I looked over some of the case. I'm still waiting on the police file but I intend to meet your brother tomorrow. Out of curiosity who do you suspect as the murderer?"

Vanessa took a long pause. "I've always felt Basil was involved in someway. Nellie and Basil were best friends who grew up and moved to Jersey together. They dated off and on for years. Basil wasn't happy she met Seth. Neither man was a fan of the other. They kept it civil but there was tension between them."

I sighed. That sounded familiar. "Anyone else you think I should look into?"

"Her boss. He was always giving her a hard time. I heard rumors after her death that he had tried to force himself on her. Nellie wasn't one to cause trouble. I doubt she reported it to anyone. I told the police but I'm not sure they followed up on my tip." I looked through my paperwork.

"Nellie worked as an activities director for the elderly?" Vanessa confirmed. I had a 50/50 chance someone was still alive at Hillcrest to remember Nellie.

"How did Seth get Nellie's blood on his boot? That seemed to be the most damaging evidence?"

Vanessa sighed. "Seth said Nellie cooked breakfast that morning at his apartment. Nellie sliced her hand while cutting tomatoes and some of her blood hit the floor and his boot when he wrapped her hand in a towel." I made a note to look at the Medical Examiner's report for the cut.

"And Seth told the police?"

"Of course. At the time Detective Morelli and some other guy didn't believe him. They barely interviewed anyone else after they took Seth into questioning."

"What about the emission of guilt to the other prisoner?"

"He lied. If you look up Salazar Santiago, he received a reduce sentence for that information. Look at his testimony during the trial. It was all information anyone could have read from the newspaper with some creative lying mixed in between." Salazar Santiago sounded really familiar... He wasn't my FTA. I pulled Ranger's laptop from the coffee table and started running his name.

"If Seth had an alibi none of this would have happened. He could have lied but he's an honest man. If he said he was home alone sleeping, I believe him. Did you know he gave permission to the police to search his home? He told them he had nothing to hide. He wanted to prove it.

That's when they found the blood and some of her jewelry she left in plain sight on her night stand. Nellie's valuables were taken from her apartment. Seth didn't know. The police made it seem like Seth took them as some kind of trophy. They used that evidence against him along with his hair in her bed and bathroom.

It's completely ridiculous. They were dating. People leave belongings behind. Its common sense Seth's DNA would be all over Nellie's apartment. Her DNA would also be all over his."

I browsed Seth's background. "Seth had a run in with the law three years prior... an assault charge that was dropped. Does Seth have a temper?"

Vanessa snorted. "No. Doyle Ellis and Seth were best friend's. Doyle was drunk and hit some guy in a bar over a woman. Seth tried to get him out and got caught in the struggle. He hit someone in self defense. It didn't matter. It was used against him during the trial. Seth is not a hot head and he doesn't have any anger management issues."

Vanessa started talking to someone else. "Listen Stephanie I have to go. My kids are sick and the house is a war zone. Talk to Seth, review the case and call me if you need the blanks filled in."

I looked over the file. Seth Jacobs, 36 years old, bartender, bouncer and part time student at Mercer County Community College for Culinary Arts. Parents deceased due to Cancer...

I heard the laptop ping. I started reading the background of Salazar Santiago and figured out why I knew the name. After Singh, Connie had a back log of files. I had the option of a first time rapist, an assault with a deadly weapon, a repeat domestic violence offender or a guy charged with possession.

Normally I go for the possession bonds except in Salazar's case. He was charged with a kilo of heroin. That was a biggy in my book and I didn't have a death wish. I happily pushed it into Ranger's pile. Ranger made a nice chunk of change off his $500,000 bond. I held my breath as I started looking for his current whereabouts. Please be in jail. Please be in jail.

Shit. Salazar was living on Stark now. I couldn't talk to him. Well I could but I would need an army of Merry Men and I'm sure Ranger would be pissed if he wasn't invited to the party. I doubt Salazar would admit he lied to me. I made a few phone calls to figure out how to see Seth tomorrow. Marisol came in to pack Ranger's things and bring me lunch. I nodded politely while on hold.

I printed all my information and started collecting my bag when Ranger walked into grab his stuff. He looked tired as he loosened his tie in the elevator.

"Everything ok?"

Ranger nodded. "Santos will be in the air in an hour and do my follow up tomorrow on the break in and client upgrade I came here to do in the first place. What did you do today?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Research. I talked to Vanessa. I'm seeing holes but Morelli would have seen them too...I'm missing something. I need to read the police notes and court report that Robin dropped off at Trenton Rangeman. I'm meeting Seth tomorrow. I spent almost two hours tracking down someone to make it happen."

Ranger tensed. "Contact visit or no contact?"

I frowned. "Seth's in for murder. No contact. We will communicate through a phone and have a barrier between us. Normally I would only receive 60 minutes with him but the facility administer was willing to authorize two hours. Anymore and I have to come in with his lawyer for more time. She sounded strict on the phone. No weapons etc. Then she spent a good ten minutes on what I was allowed to wear."

I left out the part where she told me I was a hot topic among the inmates. I exited the elevator, searching for a piece of gum in my bag when my papers spilled to the floor. I groaned slowly lowering to my knees to gather them. Ranger placed our bags in the car before coming over to assist me. I felt him tense.

Ranger narrowed his eyes, assessing me. "Salazar Santiago isn't a nice guy Babe. You're going to want to stay clear of him. Why is he apart of your case?"

"Witness against Seth. He received a reduce sentence for his testimony." I sat in the car. "What do you know about him? His background was light."

"Mid level drug dealer, operates between Comstock and Stark. He's smart. He knows the law and beat his last rap on a technicality. The day he was arrested for possession, he had just off loaded most of his product. The cops couldn't get him on distribution so they booked him on a lesser charge. He's not going to talk to you. I doubt he would tell you anything, you couldn't find somewhere else."

That was Ranger's way of telling me not to go near him without ordering me. I wanted to laugh. Morelli would have bit my head off the moment he saw Salazar's name. I reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm looking at an office on our way back to Rangeman tonight. I know you need to catch up. Slick and I can walk back. It's less then five minutes away."

Ranger was about to open his mouth when his phone rang. He listened for several minutes the spoke in rapid Spanish until we boarded the plane.

Slick loaded our bags then sat far away from us. Ranger told the pilot we were ready and held my hand for takeoff. It didn't matter how often I flew, I would always be nervous. As soon as we could move around the cabin, Ranger unhooked my seat belt, pulling me into his body.

"Where's the office?"

Damn. I thought he forget. "Around the corner from Starbucks on North Myrtle Street. It's that ugly 1970's building. Five floors, tinted glass, aquamarine panels interspersed with yellow brick."

Ranger narrowed his eyes. "Revolving glass door and a small lobby? Don't tell me it's the fourth floor."

I gave him a cheeky grin. "It's the fourth floor."

Ranger frowned. "Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It feels right. It reminds me of my old apartment. I miss the ugly red brick building and the ugly orange and brown bathroom with my avocado green refrigerator. The office has the same feeling as my old apartment. Slick already has a security plan in mind."

Ranger pinched the bridge of his nose. "You don't have to waste your money. You can have any office on any floor in Rangeman. If you don't like that option, you can use the emergency satellite office on Bender Street."

That office/safe house was a really nice three story townhouse half a mile from Rangeman. It had secured parking, reflective glass, a nine foot cement wall in the backyard and security cameras on the roof.

My favorite part was the nice third floor loft with cement floors, white walls and sleek black furniture. I thought it was the Batcave but Ranger told me it was a safe house until my presence made it a home. As nice as the offer was, it wasn't what I wanted.

I kissed Ranger's lips lightly. "Thank you for the offer but I like what I like. I already have an idea in mind." I could tell Ranger was less then thrilled with my decision.

"I'll go with you tonight. I need to see the layout again before Cesar designs a system." Ranger kissed my head then went to work reviewing contracts.

After landing we made our way to the office location. Ranger took notes and checked the heat, air, bathroom and kitchen. I looked over the lease briefly, ready to sign when Ranger asked to review it. He immediately negotiated upgrades, lease price, months and security. Twenty minutes later Ranger got what he wanted. He passed the owner his card and asked for him to send the revise copy in the next few days.

I was annoyed. I waited until we got into the elevator before speaking. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I didn't ask you to do that."

Ranger gave me his Cheshire cat smile. "Babe I got you a better deal."

I sighed. "I know but it's not the point...Thank you for your assistance but this is my business. I need to learn how to do this stuff on my own."

Ranger pulled me to his lips. "Next time."

Ranger and I drove back to Rangeman. It felt weird being here after so long. I turned on the lights of our apartment and gaped. Every surface, floor, wall, piece of furniture and appliance was covered in a post it.

"Holy cow."

Ranger looked pissed. I couldn't help but laugh. It had to be around 20,000 post its. Les had style I had to give him that. The more Ranger looked around the quieter he grew. I looked in the half bath to see if it was covered too. I turned the light on and jumped back startled almost peeing myself. Ranger pulled me back to look. On the sink was a cardboard cut out of Gollum from _Lord of the Rings_.

Ranger pinched the bridge of his nose again. "I'm going to shoot him."

I laughed. "Gollum or Les?" Ranger frowned. "Both."

I sighed. I pulled Ranger out of the bathroom to our bedroom. For safety reasons Ranger went first. I rolled my eyes. Les wouldn't leave anything to hurt me.

On our bed Les folded and maneuvered blankets to make it look like a dead body was killed by the phone cord from the night stand. I thought it was hysterical but Ranger did not. The room was filled with baby gifts and toys all over the bed and floor.

The sign on the body said _Welcome Home Manoso Family! Love Uncle Les_

I started laughing looking through the gifts. Ranger looked less annoyed but still on edge. "Don't be mad it's a joke. Look at all this baby stuff." I pulled Ranger onto the bed to look at everything with me. I passed him a box.

"It's an Owlet device. The baby sock goes on his foot and it alerts us by phone if one or both of our sons heart rate or oxygen level becomes low while we're asleep."

Ranger studied the box. I looked at the next gift. Something called a Slide Runner. Place at the top of the stairs; unfold down the stairs and it will turn into a padded slide with bumpers for safety. I smiled. I was going to use this more then our sons.

Some clothes, one outfit said _Double_ and the second said _Trouble_. Les bought them Doctor Seuss outfits that said _Thing One _and_ Thing Two and a_ soft nursing pillow called a Twin Z pillow. Looking at everything Les purchased, it was all designed for twins. I walked around the bed smiling.

"Les purchased a black jogging and off-roading stroller for you." Ranger walked over to check it out. I continued looking through breast pumps and video baby monitors, blankets, diapers and two top of the line sleek black car seats. A baby sled for winter, a wagon and two baby bean bag chairs. It was overwhelming how much Les spent. I moved around to my side of the bed. I gasped and pointed.

Ranger moved next to me quickly. Under two large red bows, Les had custom made two cozy coupe cars. One as the Batmobile and the other as the Ecto-1 also known as the car from _Ghostbusters_.

Ranger wrapped his arms around me. "Carlos you can't be mad at Les. Not after all he bought for your sons."

Ranger held me tighter. "I'm not."


	93. Chapter 93

RPOV

After walking into my penthouse, I was tempted to walk out and fly back to Miami to kick Santos's ass. He thinks he's funny but his payback will be a bitch. He still needs to pay for the needle he stuck into my body before I left for Punta Cana.

Babe thought his jokes were hysterical. She didn't grow up with him constantly doing things like that. Sometimes he goes too far. As a teenager it was fun. Being an adult and dealing with the surprise mess was annoying. I already had enough on my plate. My biggest concern was something jumping out and scaring Steph, causing her to fall or hit her stomach.

While Babe went through every gift, I went through every part of the apartment looking for things that could hurt her. Santos's generous gifts simmered my temper but I was still annoyed. Most of the items he had purchased off a list I had in my office. I based the items solely on safety features and statistics, not style. Babe didn't look closely at the car seats but they were top of the line.

In the event of a car accident the Carkoon would deploy a shield around the front of the carrier in 1/14 of a second to protect our sons from flying debris and fire while sending an emergency signal to 911 with our GPS location. I planned on changing the signal to Rangeman control instead of 911. After the air shield deploys around the carrier, in the event of a fire, my sons would have twenty minutes of oxygen to breathe while waiting for help.

The car seats were also reinforced for impact. Babe doesn't have the best luck with cars. I liked in the event of any emergency, we could pull a release and have my sons free within seconds instead of fighting straps or a base. The only thing that the carrier didn't have was Kevlar to protect my children from stray bullets.

Similar to me, Santos was never into babies. We held our nieces and nephews, sent gifts for birthdays but never showed more then a passing interest. It was surprising he went on a shopping spree for my sons. I think it was more due to Steph then me. The outfits and cozy coupes were purchased with her in mind. I had a feeling I was going to have to pack extra clothes when I was alone with them and change them into solid colors instead of the crazy outfits she had purchased.

Babe called Santos to thank him, spending over an hour laughing at the things he was saying and talking about the gifts. Babe told him she was going to do this exact prank on the Bond's office to piss of Vinnie. She asked if he wanted to speak to me and he suddenly had to go and check in with the control room.

He probably thought I was going to chew him out. It was for the best. I wanted him to live in fear of my revenge, it would make it that much sweeter. Maybe I'll hire a woman to approach him while he's on a date and tell him she's pregnant with his baby to start.

I moved all the gifts off the bed to the closet before sitting down at the dinning room table to work. Woody was doing a decent job but needed a lot more training before he could be left alone to run things. Babe tried to clean up, I told her to leave it for me, Ella and Louis. It wasn't worth her climbing on chairs and over exerting herself.

Babe rolled her eyes and went downstairs to pick up the file Robin left at the front desk. Vinnie left several messages asking me to look into his vandalism at the bond's office. I had contracts to review and a meeting with the Chief to prepare this week. The FBI case Santos and Tank accepted was going to be a pain in the ass on top of running things alone.

I studied the proposal and numbers; they were almost double what I would normally charge. I reviewed the file and read through the lines. I pinched the bridge of my nose, taking deep breaths before Steph's return. They were going to use her. I would never use a pregnant woman in an undercover assignment regardless of who they were and neither should my men. I made a note to add it to Rangeman's employee handbook since no one seems to have common sense anymore.

SPOV

I was expecting a thick envelope from Robin instead Cal passed me a banker's box full of papers. I was never going to be able to read all of this in one night. I carried it back upstairs to read while Ranger and I had a working dinner. Normally I like pasta primavera but it had way too many vegetables for my taste. I started with the Medical Examiner's report.

Death wasn't always quick and painless. In my experience it could be seconds, minutes or hours. I've seen too much death and it doesn't get any easier. I've watched an innocent person shot in the head die instantly. I've witnessed my Uncle die progressively due to illness and other people, who wanted to kill me, die from gunshot wounds or car's running them down.

Dying in shock was the worst way to go because it took the longest. When my day comes, I hoped it was quick and painless. Nellie's death wasn't simple or quick. I didn't need a medical degree to understand the impact and feeling of what it was like for Nellie in her final moments. I found a CD of the Medical Examiner's initial findings. I placed it in my laptop and listened with my ear buds as I read Morelli's initial report.

The file was rather clinical. Morelli's side notes mentioned Nellie was found bruised and beaten to death in her apartment by a neighbor, Randy Marsh. The apartment showed signs of a struggle. Broken glass in the kitchen with traces of blood in the bedroom and bathroom. Randy checked on Nellie because he noticed the broken widow and called the Police.

Upon arrival, the Medical Examiner marked the initial time of death as Sunday September 2, 2007 at 7:03 pm. I paused the CD. Sunday? Why would Nellie leave for Georgia on Sunday instead of Friday or Saturday? I continued the recording, writing down that question to ask Seth.

The initial report said time of death was narrowed down by witness accounts, associated events such as the presence of that day's newspaper in her kitchen as well as the postmortem changes on her body.

On scene, the Medical Examiner noted Nellie's body temperature, degree of rigor mortis, discoloration of the skin, rate of decomposition and chemical changes in her eyes. I frowned.

I've seen Morelli's reports. I've watched him barely write a paragraph over a shootout and here... he was never this through in his paperwork. Either Joe was starting out as a Detective or someone was on his ass. Something to ask him. I stopped going through the papers when Dr. Ross Holden gave his initial findings.

"No bacteria growth, no gas in the body and the blood is dark purple due to the loss of oxygen. Victim's muscles are stiffened but not set in the face, jaw or eyelids. Due to the violent struggle, rigor mortis could have been sped up do to the body's depletion of adenosine triphosphate.

The window is also broken lowering the temperature of the room, adding a factor for slowing down decomposition. Victim's body is cool to the touch and victim's eyes are not milky or cloudy ruling out her death being more then eight hours."

The sound of the recording clicked off then started again. "September 3rd, 2007. Dr. Ross Holden, Medical Examiner for the Trenton PD." He adjusted the microphone then snapped on some latex gloves and picked up what sounded like papers and a clipboard before speaking again. In a way he reminded me of Ross Geller from _Friends_. Both sounded like a goofy know it all and both liked calling themselves Doctor during introductions.

"Case number 98-6754, Nellie Hale. Well developed 28 year old Caucasian female, strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. The body is well nourished, measuring at 68 inches long and weighing 160 pounds. Blood and tox screen for drugs and alcohol have came back clean." Seventy inches long so Nellie was five foot eight.

Holden stated clothing was removed and sent for testing along with the completion of X-rays, photographs and initial measurements. Holden stated he would be starting with the external examination before the internal dissection of the body. I pretended this was _Crossing Jordan_ and closed my eyes. I could suck it up through the external examination. The internal section I was skipping completely. Slick smelled a corpse's mouth. If he felt it was important, he could listen to that section alone.

Holden continued. "The skin is a normal texture and color. Rigor mortis is present in all extremities. A single scar is located on victim's right knee, measuring at 8 cm. Medical history shows it was a childhood injury from a bike fall." I could hear the air conditioning humming through the recording as he spoke. He started noting each bruise location, its measurements as well as pointing out defensive wounds on her hands and legs. The pattern showed her body was in the fetal position upon the majority of the impacts.

Holden noted a cut on Nellie's finger from a knife as well as skin under two of her finger nails. I could hear him taking the swabs to send out for testing. I fast forward through the cutting.

"Cause of death was a blow to her chest. The blow caused a fatal Commotio Cordis, an instantaneous cardiac arrest without any visible damage to the chest wall or heart."

Holden stated some internal bleeding and loss of blood but it wasn't a contributing factor to her death. The manner was ruled a homicide. I replayed that entire section again. I wrote down the times Holden said "in my opinion" instead of stating a fact. He said in regards to time of death it was based on liver temperature as well as probability of events on the available evidence and circumstances.

I dumped the box on the table, searching for the court transcript. I looked immediately for Holden's testimony. Why didn't Seth's lawyer challenge his opinion? Why didn't he have his own exam done on Nellie or have another expert review the Holden's findings? I made a note to check the track record of Holden during his employment for honesty and mistakes.

Holden testified the skin under Nellie's two fingers matched Seth's DNA. That wasn't good. I stood and started pacing. Sex? Maybe Nellie dug her nails into him. Nellie was leaving on a trip, maybe she saw Seth before leaving and they fooled around. It wasn't exactly crazy. Ranger and I had sex right before he went into the wind.

Ranger continued to type on his laptop but I knew he was watching me out of the corner of his eye. I walked to the fridge, pulling two bottle of water before sitting again. Without breaking focus, he took a sip and kept typing with his other hand. I couldn't help but laugh. The man was a machine.

I looked at the crime scene photos. Nellie's valuables were stolen. Jewelry, TV, electronics, laptop and cash. It looked to me like she walked in on a robbery and it went wrong. Whoever did this had serious anger issues.

What bothered me most was if someone was attacking me and I couldn't fight back, I would have been screaming my head off. Where were Nellie's neighbors? I needed to check the apartment eventually and walk the area after my initial meeting with Seth tomorrow.

I pulled Nellie's toxicology report. Her stomach contents showed grilled cheese, tomato soup, orange juice, water and a Spanish omelet. The urine from her bladder detected a vitamin and birth control in her system. I didn't have the stomach to look at the autopsy pictures. I placed them back into the empty banker's box before browsing the rest of the files. Everything was stamped in big red letters "copy" at the top of each page.

This was weird for me. Normally I have nothing, searching for each clue. Now everything was handed to me and I had to work backwards to find a killer. I briefly looked at Morelli's suspect pool. He had started with rap sheets looking for a similar method of operation from past criminals then moved onto known associates.

I saw paperwork on fingerprint cards, property receipts on the evidence taken into custody, newspaper articles the Prosecution collected, medical records, past police reports and a log of telephone calls.

I groaned. I didn't know how criminal defense lawyers did this everyday. I went back to the court transcript, pulling up a legal translation on my laptop to decode the jargon. After a page, I realized I didn't know the difference between first and second degree murder other then the amount of time a criminal would serve.

As a bounty hunter, I took the file and caught them. Seeing the other side of the system made it clear why so many people ran out on bail. I thought about calling Kloughn then stopped myself. Albert was a nice guy but a clumsy, fainting, farting menace. Asking for his help, would make him insert himself into my case again. I opened a new tab to figure out why Seth was charged with first degree and not something else.

First degree meant they found Seth guilty of intentional and premeditated actions. The Prosecution proved beyond a reasonable doubt the killing was malicious. The brutal nature of Nellie's death mixed with the robbery which was also a felony, made the charges into first degree. Had Seth been charged with second degree, it would have been because the evidence showed it was unplanned and without malice.

I browsed Seth's defense. His lawyer didn't do a great job discrediting the evidence in his favor. The Prosecution's best witness was Basil. I rolled my eyes. The one person who had a big beef with Seth. Basil was asked who gave Nellie the items stolen and testified they were mostly gifts from Seth with a few from him.

When asked how he knew, Basil stated Nellie told him about each one. They were anniversary, birthday or holiday gifts. Shocking. What has the world come to that a boyfriend would buy his girlfriend expensive gifts that were worth stealing? I rolled my eyes. Seth's lawyer should have fought that angle harder.

Basil's testimony continued. He stated Nellie and Seth had a fight a week prior to her death about the trip to Georgia. They had been at _Applebee's_ and were yelling in the corner in front of him and a few friend's to witness. I dropped my papers in search of a snack.

As soon as I read _Applebee's_, I wanted the sizzling skillet fajitas. Unfortunately it was late and I didn't feel like driving to Quaker Bridge Mall. I went into the fridge settling on spring rolls Ella had frozen.

The Prosecution made it seem like Seth took away his gifts because he was angry and possibly jealous of Nellie going away with Basil. In closing arguments they stated Seth waited in her apartment and fought with Nellie before killing her because she was running away with Basil.

Reading the Defense's closing statement, I realized Seth didn't have a criminal defense. His lack of alibi and testimony of his innocence wasn't enough to combat the evidence and testimony against him.

I jumped to Morelli's initial questioning of Seth at the beginning of the investigation. I took the CD and converted it to a digital file to access on my phone while I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I showered, shaved and moisturized. Ranger came into the bathroom, frowning at Morelli's voice before dropping his blank face into place and washing his face.

"What do you think?" I paused my phone.

"I think Cooper is an amazing lawyer and I should have been a little more enthusiastic in my thank you. Maybe sent him a box of chocolates along with his payment. Seth had a lot of evidence against him that could have been explained. With no expert witnesses on his side or a decent legal defense he was done. Morelli and Floyd did a rendition of good cop bad cop. Seth realized too late he was a suspect instead of a witness." I shook my head.

"Seth though he was helping find Nellie's killer but Morelli was building a case against him before he sat down. Basil had an ax to grind and it didn't help Seth was mourning. His voice... sometimes he was mumbling, stuttering or doing long pauses to remember events. In my opinion, the tone and stress was grief.

Someone not familiar with the circumstances may say it was deception. Normally those things would be in normal circumstances but with death involved it's not." I sighed.

"Right now I'm only reading the Police and Prosecution's side. I'm not a fan of either thanks to my experience. I made some estimation on Seth's part but I need his side now."

Ranger held me and told me I would figure it out. He rubbed my shoulders and kissed my neck, pulling me into the bedroom and removing my pj's quickly before entering me to make love.

I woke up twice during the night to use the bathroom then stayed up after the second time, listening to the rest of Morelli's interrogation. Of course he played the bad cop. Ranger found me at the dinning room table after his work out. He was freshly showered, kissing my head good morning.

"Ella will be up with breakfast in ten."

I nodded. Ranger sat down with his paper, his eyes glanced at the lone file in the banker's box. I grimaced.

"It's pictures of Nellie's body from the Medical Examiner. I don't want to see it and neither will you, you're about to eat." Ranger picked up the file reviewing it. Can't say I didn't warn him.

"What do you know?"

"Seth, Basil and a few other guys boxed weekly. Thankfully not at the gym on Stark but at the Brunswick Gym. Unfortunately Anthony Brunswick was a former FTA of mine. I'm not exactly his favorite person." I left out the part I had to pepper spray him after he hit me. He was my last FTA before I was kidnapped into the wind.

"I doubt Anthony will talk to me but I may find another employee who can give me an idea if anyone in the circle had a temper while fighting. Morelli noted each witness he had interviewed in that circle had marks on their hands and bodies, some of them had sprains, and one had a concussion, while another had a few fractures and a shoulder dislocation.

Maybe one of them was hurt from Nellie's defense instead of what they claimed. I don't fight like you or your men downstairs but those injuries don't sound like a friendly workout to me."

Ranger shrugged his shoulder letting me know shit happens. I didn't find that comforting. He continued to study the pictures.

"The bruises aren't in places that would do the most damage. The darker ones show the hardest hits were at the stomach, arms, legs and back. Not her kidneys, heart, head or lungs. How did she die?"

"Blow to the chest."

Ranger flipped back to the beginning. "It was a minor blow. I doubt the killer meant to kill her. I've read stories about kid's dying the same way from a minor blow due to a baseball hitting them square in the chest."

"So the person wanted to hurt Nellie but not kill her...Possibly trying to stop her from taking her trip?"

Ranger closed the file and nodded. I didn't see that theory on anyone's notes across the board. Everyone said Seth planned to kill Nellie because he was upset and jealous. I stood to refill my orange juice.

Ranger pulled me to his lap to sit. Ella knocked on the door before entering. I tried to stand but Ranger wouldn't let me. He started rubbing my stomach while reading the newspaper again.

"Good morning Dears! I'm so happy you're both home. Did you have a nice trip?"

We nodded. Ella and I talked briefly about the nice beaches, my new office in need of decor and her wanting to take several pictures of my body to chronicle the pregnancy for the scrapbook she was making us.

I told her we were having boys and she screamed almost dropping the tray in excitement. Right before leaving she turned towards the kitchen, stopping dead in her tracks, noticing for the first time the apartment was covered in post it's except for the dinning room. Most of the night I had removed them while listening to the recordings. Ella turned with a question in her eyes, afraid to ask.

"Les played a joke on us."

Ella frowned, shaking her head. "Strange boy. Sweet but strange. I'll have it cleaned up before tonight."

I enjoyed her blueberry croissant casserole while Ranger ate his bagel with barely any cream cheese. Ranger liked hard hitting news while I read the comics and my horoscope. He left shortly after due to a full day of meetings and catch up letting me know he wouldn't be back till late. I didn't mind, I had to check in with Grandma and talk to Mary Lou.

I left the apartment two hours later meeting Slick at my car. He had a white plastic thing in one hand and a weird looking black pillow in the other.

I scrunched my face. "What's that?"

Slick shifted uncomfortably. "It's a kick tracker. You haven't been writing down the amount of kicks since your last appointment and this will assist you. You click this button here anytime you feel it and again when it stops. It keeps track and Ranger will print it out before any appointment."

I smacked my forehead. Crap. I forgot. I had an appointment tomorrow too. I stuck it in my pocket before pointing at the pillow. "And that?"

Slick smiled. "An Owie pillow. Your stomach has expanded to the point this special pillow attaches to the seat belt to take off the pressure on your abdomen. Ranger ordered it for your protection and comfort."

I pursed my lips. "It's black. Did it not come in any other color?" Slick shrugged his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes taking it from his hand and attaching it to my seat belt. I guess it did feel better, although I didn't know anyone who used one.

I pulled out of the garage. "He's crazy. Next he's going to purchase a mobile ultra sound device that connects to his phone or a heartbeat monitor."

Slick laughed. "You can't blame a guy for buying things that are readily available to him. It's not like he can care for the babies yet. I'm sure this is some kind of stage that all expectant fathers go through."

I couldn't stop laughing. I'm sure there was some kind of stage for new fathers then there was Ranger's stage. I imagined him setting up cones and an obstacle course to teach ours sons to crawl.

I drove twenty-five minutes to the New Jersey State Prison but everyone still calls it Trenton State like me. I had never been here before. Slick and I left all of our weapons behind and only took our ID's and my note pad and pen. Anything else and it was going to be an issue during the search section.

I read in a newspaper article, Seth had avoided death row due to the changes in capital punishment in New Jersey the same year of Nellie's death. Now Seth was serving life in prison without the possibility of parole.

"You ok?" I nodded. "How did you get visitation so fast? I heard it normally takes a few forms and thirty days?"

I frowned. "I have a few admirers in the prison system besides the inmates. Technically I'm working on Seth's case and not a family member or friend. The rules are different. I'm not sure what he will say. I'm not a lawyer so our conversations will be recorded for anyone to listen too."

Slick and I passed through the metal detector quickly. I purposely wore very little jewelry because of that fact. Some people were randomly scanned for drug residue on their clothes but Slick and I skipped that part. I gave my name to the desk and mentioned Slick as my plus one.

I had told the woman yesterday but she had failed to write his name. Slick had to present his Rangeman ID to the Warden on Duty who called to verify with Rangeman; delaying us another forty-five minutes.

I could tell the Warden was talking to Ranger the moment he became pale and said "Yes Sir." We were escorted to a special room, I had a feeling this was Ranger's doing. The floors were white worn down tile and the chairs were old and ripped on the corners. I saw vending machines in the corner but no one else was sitting at any of the windows. Slick and I squeezed into the space.

The door eventually opened on the other side to a guard placing Seth into the seat. I took a deep breath taking in his appearance. The semi attractive man from his picture was now rough. His face had a day old stubble and he was in desperate need of a hair cut. His right eye was swollen shut and his bottom lip was starting to heal from a cut. My heart constricted. He looked mentally beaten and depressed.

Slick nudged my leg to pick up the phone. Seth's voice was dry and pained like he was having trouble breathing.

"You're prettier then your picture in the paper. I think you have the wrong man. I don't know you and I'm already in jail."

"I'm not a bounty hunter anymore. I'm here as your private investigator." I tried reading Seth's body language. Due to his injuries it masked his cues. I couldn't read innocence or guilt.

"I've made peace that I'm going to die here. Vanessa shouldn't waste her money anymore. She needs to support her girls, so you should go home." I started talking fast before he hung up.

"Vanessa isn't paying me a dime unless I find evidence that exonerates you!" Seth pulled the phone back to his ear.

"Why? No one does anything for free. What's your angle?"

"Vanessa's a single mom. She loves you and needs help. I'm willing to look into your case because I have the time and resources. You said you saw my picture in the paper, you know who I am. What else do you have to lose other then two hours of your day today?"

Seth thought about it. I could tell by the tension in his shoulders he didn't trust me.

"Are you innocent Seth? Did you kill Nellie?"

I leaned forward looking into his one good eye. "No. I loved Nellie. I use to tell anyone who would listen I was innocent. For four years no one believed me except Vanessa." Seth dropped his head, rubbing his hair.

"I gave up telling people. Everyone in this place says they're innocent. I may have lawyers but it's a paycheck to them. I'm a case not a person. At the end of the day, they go home to their loved ones and I go back to my cell to read law books."

I took another deep breath. "I'm not a lawyer. I can't promise to get you out today or tomorrow. I can't wave a magic wand and make your life better. What I can promise you is answers. I will live and breathe your case until I find them. The more you tell me the deeper I will dig.

I've looked at the people on your team, you've had puppies. I'm willing to be your Pit bull. Only you have the power to supply me with the information I need to do my job. It's your choice and you need to make it now. As soon as I walk out that door, I won't be back if don't speak to me." Seth sat back in his chair assessing me for a long time. His shoulders finally settled.

I uncapped my pen. "In painful detail, walk me through Nellie's last day."


	94. Chapter 94

Nellie's height is 5'8 I fixed it and the car seat and baby stuff is real.

* * *

SPOV

_I uncapped my pen. "In painful detail, walk me through Nellie's last day."_

Seth clasped his fingers together in front of him. "I was working Saturday night at _The Hole_ as a bartender. I was a bouncer and singer other nights but that night I was only behind bar. We didn't officially close until two am but sometimes it's closer to three.

The crowd is usually rowdy and thirsty. Normally we call a lot of cabs and wait for them to show. As long I'm paid for my time, I never cared if I stayed a little late and neither did the other staff.

After cleanup, I arrived home around four am and found Nellie in my bed. She looked like an angel. I admired her in the moonlight before I went into the bathroom. Her name meant shining light... She was a ball of energy who loved to make people smile."

"Did you have keys to each other's apartments?"

"Nellie lost her keys more then anyone I ever met. If you ask her landlord the locks on her apartment were changed over twelve times because of her. I always left a key above the frame of my front door for her use and she kept her spare set at mine.

I've used the set in the past but normally I kept them in the kitchen junk drawer because Nellie always came to my place. I liked to cook, I was going to school for it. My kitchen was bigger and I also had the bigger bed."

I couldn't blame Nellie, Ranger's apartment was a lot nicer and I loved his bed too. I had a key to Ranger's penthouse but he never had a key to mine; although he didn't need one.

Seth sighed. "I took a shower, maybe ten minutes to get the smell of smoke and booze off of my skin then got into bed with her." Seth had a small smile every time he thought of her. It went away quickly from the pain.

"Nellie liked breakfast. She got up early most days to make it but she wasn't the best cook. She also loved breakfast for dinner. We woke up around nine am and started making Spanish omelets. She cut the vegetables and tomatoes while I was doing the rest.

I took out the garbage because it was full. When I returned, Nellie was watching TV and her hand slipped with the knife cutting her finger. She turned to me, the blood dripped on my boot and the floor. I grabbed a towel and kissed her head walking her to the sink to run it under cold water.

I cut myself a lot in the beginning of my cooking classes, I had band aids in the cabinet next to the sink. I placed one on her finger and finished making her breakfast. I took off my boots and left them in front of the sink before cleaning the table and floor of blood.

They were my work boots, I didn't think about cleaning them. Working at _The Hole,_ I've had puke, urine and booze on them...a little blood wasn't the end of the world to me... I didn't think it was a big deal.

We ate then Nellie stayed in the kitchen to clean up before coming to the living room to entertained my nieces with me. Vanessa needed an hour or two to go shopping and didn't want to take them. I never minded being with the girls when I was home. Nellie understood. She was really warm and loving.

We played a board game and watched _Ice Age _and part of_ Cars. _I use to hate those movies. They came out the year before and the girls watched them over and over...What I wouldn't give to watch those movies again with them now.

We made grilled cheese and tomato soup for lunch then Vanessa picked up the girls and...Nellie and I were intimate. She went back to her place around one or two to get her stuff ready for her trip."

"Did Nellie shower before she left you? There were no signs of semen or sexual assault?"

Seth looked uncomfortable. He briefly moved his eye to Slick before returning to me. "I don't normally discuss my sex life and you're a lady. I may be in jail but I was raised to speak and treat women respectfully."

I blushed. "I understand. I'm not a virgin though. I need facts and details...I can't explained how I do what I do but sometimes the smallest thing is the most important."

Seth shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Nellie knew I was uneasy about her going away with Basil. They had this back and forth relationship until she met me and he made it clear he wanted her back when we broke up." I saw Slick smirk in the corner of my eye.

"I trusted her but I didn't trust him. Nellie asked us to be civil. She cared about both of us and wanted us to be friends. That's how we came up with boxing. We were working out but we got to hit each other and we didn't pull our punches. A few other guys we both worked with joined us. Sometimes we all grabbed a beer or some pizza at _Shorty's_ afterwards."

Seth took a deep breath. "In terms of intimacy, Nellie performed...fellatio on me. I wanted to perform cunnilingus on her before intercourse but she said she didn't have time to shave her legs or... lady area. She wouldn't let me do anything but kiss her."

I tried to keep a straight face. I didn't expect him to use those terms with me. Unfortunately I understood. I've stopped both Morelli and Ranger in the past from taking things further because of my legs or area. Some guys didn't care but I do. I didn't feel sexy unless I was smooth. I took a deep breath for my next question.

"I didn't see your...stuff in her stomach contents. I'm guessing she spit? Then what? You said she didn't shower?" Seth's one good eye widened in shock when I said "stuff."

"I can't believe we're talking about this...Yes she did into a tissue then brushed her teeth in my bathroom. She didn't shower as far as I know but I fell asleep on the couch from my release. When I woke up, Nellie had left a note on my coffee table. It said it was too hard to wake me to say goodbye. Don't hate me. - N"

I sucked in a little breath. In a way that kinda sounded like a breakup note. It wasn't on the scale of Carrie Bradshaw's break up post it, "_I'm sorry. I can't. Don't hate me" _but it wasn't the heartfelt I love you and I will see you soon either.

"What did you do with that note?"_  
_

"I woke up, saw it, balled it up and through it away before moving back into my bed to finish my nap before work... I woke up again around five to get ready."

I tapped the pen against my lips. "Most bars aren't open late on Sundays. Normally football games are around one sometimes a little later. Why were you going to work?"

"It was Labor Day weekend. Labor Day is the first Monday in September and it fell on September third that year the day after Nellie died. People were celebrating all weekend."

"Is that why Nellie didn't leave on Friday? To celebrate?"

Seth shook his head. "She was an activities director for the elderly. She planned each day with music, dancing, coffee, snacks, crafts, movies and exercise. Everyday was a theme based on a national holiday, something in history or national something day like pie, cake or hugs.

A major part of her job was to host holiday parties for her residents as well as their families. She normally did them on Saturday's so the majority of people could spend time with their relatives.

Nellie spent two weeks stressing. She liked everyone together but it was a lot of pressure to make the events perfect. Families events were a way for her employer to prove families were getting their money's worth. You know, clean happy environment. The place wasn't cheap and the cost rose every year.

Nellie sent invitations, made food, decorations and filled balloons. They didn't give her unlimited funds, maybe a hundred to make it happen. The party was the day before her death."

I wanted to smack myself. I had read the day of her death at least twenty times and I didn't remember it was a holiday weekend. My heart hurt. Normally I would go to the mall for sales then the parade in town before hitting my parent's house for a family BBQ. Times like those, my family wasn't so bad. It was everything else that drove me insane. I looked down at my notes.

"Did Nellie scratch you while you were intimate?"

Seth thought about it for a long time. "Maybe my thigh? Normally she dug her nails into my back during intercourse...that day I'm not sure. Normally she held onto my upper thighs during...what we did."

I circled Commotio Cordis on my legal pad. "I'm still struggling in understanding how Nellie died...I don't understand how a blow to her chest could lead to premeditation on your part? Isn't Commotio Cordis some kind of condition?"

I flipped through my notes. "I looked a few things up and listened to the Medical Examiner's report but it was a crash course for today. What can you tell me other then it occurs normally with kids and sports?"

Ranger wasn't a Doctor but he seemed to know something about the marks on Nellie's chest based on the pictures.

Seth shook his head. "It's not exactly a condition. For some people it can be with additional factors... I was told in terms of Nellie it was more of an episode or a simple phenomenon.

Commotio Cordis occurs in other situations besides sports... It's a blow over the precordium. It occurs in frontal car collisions and in torture."

Crap. Maybe that's how Ranger knew more about it then he said. He's admitted twice to me he's been tortured.

"Nellie's Doctor submitted testimony that her medical history and records were normal. It wouldn't have shown on lab results in her blood and urine or during routine imaging. He said something about cardiac enzyme levels were within range and Nellie had shown no evidence of an infarction.

Someone who survives this kind of episode normally needs defibrillation but it doesn't always work. Sometimes after an episode elevated creatine kinase levels could be present in the body but normally the level stays within range.

Nellie didn't have a pre-existing heart condition. Her Doctor and the Medical Examiner submitted evidence to prove that fact. Nellie's natural heart rhythm was disrupted by a blow to the thorax during a specific time in the heart's cycle.

During the trial, the Prosecution asked an expert witness who testified that the marks on her body were similar to someone being tortured. After she stopped breathing, the person didn't stop. They kept kicking her harder... Maybe to try and wake her or they didn't care."

Seth rubbed his forehead. "Holden said her body had forty seven wounds and eleven broken ribs from punches and kicks."

I didn't look at the pictures but Ranger did. He said the bruises didn't look bad near her chest, head, lungs, kidneys or heart.

"The pictures didn't show extensive bruising?"

Seth tilted his head. "I don't have a medical degree but from what I understood, corpses don't bruise the same way after the heart stops beating because the blood flow stops immediately.

Sometime around the second or third lawyer, one of them found an expert that told them due to Nellie's skin color, her dark tan from the beach didn't express all the marks she experienced internally. The time the pictures were taken also was a factor. It was within several hours once she arrived to the morgue, not the next day. Look at the time stamp.

If Nellie was fair skin like you, it would have been a different story. Something about the pooling of blood once you die. I'm not sure. I remember Holden talked about inside her body cavity, around her broken ribs she had internal bleeding but her ribs received the most damage after she had past." I searched my notes. How did I miss that?

"How many times did Holden testify during your trial?"

Seth thought about it. "Three."

I was kicking myself. I only read Holden's last statement in the court transcript and only listened to the beginning and end of the Medical Examiner's recording. Holden's words were all medical jargon on paper and I had relied too heavily on his final notes instead of the whole picture. Now my weak stomach was biting me in the ass.

"My case isn't normal. People who have been convicted of a similar crime due to Commotio Cordis were normally charged with involuntary manslaughter because of insufficient or slow medical help. Other's were convicted because of an intentional blow from an assault.

Depending on which lawyer you talk too who served on my case, they all had different opinions on the charges against me. Nellie's murder had aggravating circumstances; her attack was exceptionally brutal and cruel." Seth sighed. "I'm going to be honest. I wasn't the best student in school. I barely graduated because I was a lot better with my hands.

My first lawyer warned me if the Prosecution couldn't make a case for first degree then they could change their strategy to felony murder. Nellie's death happened during the commission of a burglary. The intent was satisfied the moment someone broke into her apartment and killed her.

The jewelry on my night stand Nellie had forgotten, made it look like I had stolen items from her home. I didn't need to break her window, I already had keys. That didn't help towards my defense. For first degree, intent was proven because the repeated beating Nellie took on the floor of her apartment was vicious. And certain evidence against me made me the likely suspect."

Seth dropped his head into his hands. "Intent to kill also called malice aforethought doesn't have to be expressed by the killer, it can be implied by actions. I didn't understand for a long time. I loved Nellie. My overall actions were love towards her.

Pope said if a man shot someone with a gun and the bullet hit him in the arm, that could be indicative of an intent to kill depending on how the evidence supports the theory and what a jury decides.

Whoever killed Nellie, they were acting in extreme recklessness and knowledge that the act they were doing was dangerous to human life. Place me as the suspect with the evidence against me and that element was satisfied in the eyes of the law. It's confusing... I get confused. Each lawyer has a different opinion and the explanations blur together.

I tapped my pen to the paper. "Tell me about that fight at _Applebee's_. Basil testified you said..." I searched my notes. "You're not going to Georgia with him. I don't care if I have to tie you to my bed. You're not going and that's final."

I saw it as a figure of speech. Morelli always threatened to handcuff me to his water heater in his basement and Ranger told me once he would handcuff to the rod in his bathroom. I knew neither was serious. They were concerned about a threat and my safety. Unfortunately not everyone was them.

Seth rubbed his head. "It wasn't my best choice of words. I didn't know Nellie was going to die later that week. What kind of idiot screams he's going to do something to someone in public and follows through?"

I shifted my head side to side. "You would be surprised. A lot of people threaten to kill me and attempt too...I'm not saying it isn't an expression but I agree it wasn't the best choice of words."

"Stephanie...I swear I didn't plan anything. I was at home sleeping. I had worked late the night before, woke up early and I was still tired so I took a nap again. It was pointed out to me that I don't live far from Nellie's apartment. Maybe four blocks.

Morelli said it wouldn't take me long to kill her and return home without anyone noticing but I didn't do it. I can't tell you how many times I blamed myself for not going on that trip with her. I should have taken that week off...I didn't because I was so close to buying her an engagement ring with a matching wedding band."

"If you were close to getting married, why didn't you live together?" I winced. I sounded like my Mother. I'm one to talk, I dated Morelli for three years and lived within a mile of him and we couldn't live together.

"Nellie's parents are very religious and they didn't love me as her boyfriend. If we had officially lived together before marriage, it would have caused a lot of friction in their relationship." Seth dropped his head. "I was four paychecks away from her ring. She kept a picture of her dream ring in an old hat box.

I found it once while I was helping her clean out her closet. I couldn't afford it based on my salary and expenses. Nellie never told me about it but it looked like her Grandmother's ring. I made a copy of the picture and took it to a jeweler. Custom made, antique setting with over two and a half carats. It was going to take me a long time to afford.

I should have commissioned it on the spot and married her. Instead I worried about the debt. I thought I was being responsible by saving for it. I saved for over a year but Nellie understood why we couldn't get married right away.

Vanessa needed help at times to make ends meet. Nellie knew I gave her money for my niece to receive special treatments and equipment for her Asthma. Even with insurance, not everything was covered. Vanessa and I only had each other and Nellie and I loved looking after the girls. She use to say it was practice for our family."

None of this was helpful but it seemed cathartic for Seth to talk about Nellie. I doubt many people wanted to listen to his story when they had their our issues.

"And the fight three years prior to Nellie's death? Vanessa told me you were trying to help your friend and you punched a guy in self defense. I saw it on your background check but I haven't read the police report. What happened?" Seth confirmed the same story Vanessa had told me.

I was about to open my mouth when the guard entered and told Seth to say goodbye. I looked at my watch. Damn.

"I'll be back." Seth nodded before walking out of the room. I didn't say anything until we hit the parking lot.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?"

Slick shrugged his shoulder. "I couldn't read him because of his injuries. What was the first thing I taught you about lie detectors?"

I scrunched my face. "It doesn't matter if you speak the truth; it only matters if you believe it to be true?"

Slick looked at the cloudy sky. "Exactly. Seth's had eight years to relive Nellie's death and his trial. Over analyzing can change one's perception and memory unintentionally. I'm not saying Seth's lying but you need to look at his facts as a guide instead of something set in stone."

I sat in the driver's seat, resting my forehead on the steering wheel. "I feel a little in over my head. I rushed my reading last night and made a lot of mistakes in the beginning. I need to back track before talking to anyone else."

Slick touched my arm. "It's day one. You're allowed to stumble."

I ran my hand through my hair. "My head's spinning with information... Morelli on the run wasn't as complicated as this. It's like_ Lost_, I have a million new questions and not a lot of answers."

Slick took a deep breathe while staring out the window. "There's only one thing left to do. Let's go steal your dog and go buy a large jar of Nutella for me and some doughnuts for you. We need a break before we can rally."

I picked up my head. "What are you going to do with the Nutella?"

Slick smiled. "What am I not going to do?"

I laughed. "These feelings would go good with chocolate."

Slick POV

Steph started driving towards the _Tasty Pastry_. The weather today reminded me of the day I started with her. I wasn't sure what to expect. I heard stories and rumors but it was more folklore then truth. Like the Jersey Devil, the name Stephanie Plum is a feared in the halls of Rangeman. Not because of her but Ranger. He made it clear among the ranks she was his property although they didn't seem to have a conventional relationship.

As a leader, I had the highest respect for him. He was a marvel. He demanded nothing but the best and made me raise my standards to be better. Ranger was also the scariest son of a bitch I ever met.

Ranger may not directly look at Steph but his eyes are always on her. After I was offered the position on a trial basis, I almost rejected it. If anything happens to her or she does something crazy, I was a dead man. Other then having a flexible schedule and more cash in my pocket, I didn't see the benefit of the assignment. I took a week to decide and watched her work.

She reminded me of a girl next door with her beauty and humor. I wasn't stupid, Ranger constantly watches me for sexual attraction. I like her a lot but never enough to act on anything. A person would have to be blind not to see the crackling intensity between Ranger and her.

My decision to be her personal guard came down to one thought. For a man like Ranger to spend his time, money and resources on Steph, she had to be more then what I read on paper. I didn't expect her to grow on me or feel the protectiveness I have developed. I don't like seeing her hurt or upset.

I don't like people giving her a hard time or watching her struggle. Normally with assets, I keep my mouth shut and never engage. With Steph, I couldn't help myself. I found it endearing she carried a large can of hairspray in her purse not only for her hair but as a backup for her pepper spray.

After I accepted her as my charge, I read her entire Rangeman file except for a few medical records and financials Ranger kept locked up. I went beyond the file, I had too. My life was sealed to her fate and actions. I asked a few people in the Burg about Steph, trying to figure out who she was to gauge her thinking. As her partner, I needed to be on the same level with her if not slightly ahead.

I remember visiting the working class neighborhood where she grew up. I placed myself in the paths of her family members and friends without them knowing who I was. I struck up a conversation in the produce department, shampoo aisle, took a cab ride from her father and had several dinners with Stephanie and her Grandmother.

In a nutshell, Steph wasn't that different from the sixteen year old girl most people described to me. Rebellious, curious, disaster prone with a flare to get even and always survive. Her Grandmother was an original and my best source for the Plum universe.

At first, I didn't know how to handle the woman who pries open caskets and lives to the beat of her own drum. Over time I saw past the craziness, to a woman who was stifled her whole life and wanted to have fun before she dies. Grandma Mazur was living the life Stephanie now leads.

I didn't grow up with Helen Plum as a mother; I didn't blame Steph for avoiding her. The short time I spent in her presence was rather sad. Her mother pretended to be prim and proper. She makes home made dinners on time and keeps a perfect home, hiding how she really feels from the world. Deep down, I don't think she is happy or satisfied in her life. I'm not sure she wanted to be a wife and mother; maybe it happened because it was what was expected of her.

Frank Plum never says much on the occasions I've been in the same room as him. I think he drives the cab to avoid his wife. He didn't seem like a strong fatherly figure during his interactions with Steph. Now knowing her and seeing her world, I attributed her Father's lack of interest as one of Stephanie's reasons she bounced back and forth between Morelli and Ranger.

Steph's a strong woman but not perfect. Both Alpha males had strong hands that she was able to defer to in times of need. If she had a strong male role model in her life, I believed she would have deferred to him instead of the two men.

I thought Valerie was going to be like Steph. I was disappointed to find a replica of her mother. A reflection of perfection, that underneath disguises dissatisfaction within her own life. Her perfect husband ran off with a teenager causing her to return and start again.

I was told she tried being a bounty hunter and lesbian but neither stuck. After two failed attempts at being different, Valerie became pregnant and settled down. I wasn't a fortune teller but I had a feeling Valerie one day would develop a drinking habit just like her Mother.

I looked at the people who had power in Stephanie's life and aligned myself with them, Mary Lou and her Grandmother. Another person who use to have power was Joe Morelli. Ranger put him on the watch list as his biggest pain in the ass which meant he was now my pain in the ass. I wanted to feel bad for the guy, three years and Steph ends up pregnant and in love with another man. A man who he saw as a competitor.

At times he disguises himself as charming. I think Steph did love him and deep down wants to be friends. After Bernard's confession of the garage incident, I called Grandma Mazur for the truth and came up empty. It wasn't that she didn't know the story; she didn't repeat it out of respect for Steph's privacy. Thanks to the old woman, I knew a lot about her history.

Morelli's lack of respect and dismissal of Steph at a young age probably crushed her. On top of her dysfunctional family, I understood her ability to compartmentalize the bad things that happened to her. She had been mentally training to be strong since childhood.

Most women would be mentally destroyed by Bernard; I had a therapist on standby in case she needed him. In the end she picked herself up, dusted herself off and moved on because no one would keep her down thanks to her dysfunctional upbringing.

Steph running Morelli down with her Buick, although felt good for her at the time, did nothing except put her back on his radar as a challenge. Had she given into his demands and married him after briefly dating, he would have grown bored with her.

Steph's relationships were a hot topic. Sitting around _Pino's_ listening to the conversations told me a lot about the bubble Steph lived in. I knew her and Morelli were comfortable friends. I heard on more then one occasion they liked to watch hockey while eating pizza and drinking beer. But Morelli's constant state of exasperation with Steph was legendary.

Morelli had some redeeming qualities. He was her protector and refuge in times of danger. Mary Lou told me Morelli didn't order Steph around unless it about his case or she was in danger. On paper they looked like a perfect match. That was the thing about personalities. The sex can be amazing but if you can't talk to the person at the end of the day, then you have nothing. I viewed Steph's relationship with Morelli as nothing more then casual and his infidelity questionable.

I'm still learning Steph. She's spunky, complicated, quirky and witty. If she had strawberry blonde hair and wasn't with Ranger, I would have made a play for her. Both individuals live by their own rules and merge a few to coexist. I've watched the man look at her with affectionate amusement that use to puzzle me. I wonder sometimes what someone would say about me...

Steph turned off the car. She had parked us between the bakery and convenience store. We hit the _7-Eleven_ first for Nutella, graham crackers, spoons, pretzels, drinks and bananas before moving onto the bakery.

As soon as we entered, I noticed Morelli at the counter. Steph took a few seconds more to notice. She tried to quickly turn to leave but he spotted me trying to block her from his view.

"Steph!"

I heard her mumble "shit" before turning slowly. With all her Jersey attitude, Steph placed her hand on her hip and glared.

"What Morelli?"

Joe's eyes were filled with sadness. He looked briefly at her stomach hidden by her heavy jacket before looking back into her eyes.

"I left you a few messages. I really need to talk to you...to explain."

Steph crossed her arms. "It's over Joe. I don't need the details."

Everyone stopped working, watching the two with fascination.

"Now isn't the time or place Morelli." I tilted my head to the onlookers. Morelli glared at me while rubbing his neck.

He gritted his teeth and lowered his voice. "I never cheated on you. I'd like the decency to explain myself instead of being convicted. You said you wanted to be friends, friends hear each other out. Give me five minutes outside in the alley and I'll leave you alone."

Steph chewed her lip. Her mind was working overtime, her face saying it all. She didn't want to talk to him but eventually she would need his cooperation for Seth's case.

"Five minutes then I'm getting my doughnut."


	95. Chapter 95

SPOV

I stepped outside the bakery. The wind was starting to pick up as the sky grew darker. I looked around and noticed an expensive Black Audi R8 Spyder parked down the street. It was out of place for this neighborhood and not something a drug dealer would normally drive. Morelli followed me into the alley. I could tell Slick wasn't thrilled with this meeting but he took a sideways position to monitor us and the street.

I took a hard look at Joe. The Morelli men had a bad history. They cheated, drank, hit their wives and kids then died young from DUI accidents, exploded livers or bar fights. Joe inherited the Morelli good looks and charm but none of the physical abuse. The womanizing was questionable.

He needed a shave but he hadn't change the last few months. Joe will always be the reformed bad boy with a nice ass. He looked causal in dark jeans and a leather jacket. I kept reminding myself, I had already messed up his leg. There was no need to hit him again, no matter what came out of his mouth. Except if he slept with Joyce then I was decking him.

Joe rubbed his neck. I briefly noticed his paper thin scar through his right eyebrow before looking back into his eyes. My relationship with Morelli has always been ninety percent trust, ten percent doubt. I wasn't the same girl he broke up with in September. If he lied to me now, I wasn't sure if we could ever repair any sort of friendship.

The times I asked about Terry, Joe's pager went off or he sidestepped the issue entirely. I personally didn't need the details. Giving him five minutes now, would make him give me five minutes later.

I tapped my foot waiting. "Joe?"

Morelli pushed out a breath. "In the beginning, you and I were satisfying mutual needs. The first time we slept together, you moved in with me after your apartment fire. As soon as your apartment was fixed, you moved out... It was complicated. We didn't talk about it.

Afterwards, we sort of had an agreement. Except neither of us talked about what it was or what it meant... We were in agreement negotiations. The night Terry drove me home was around the time of Uncle Fred's disappearance. You and I hadn't started dating. You and I were flirting but you were being stubborn. Terry came onto me and it happened."

I pursed my lips. I never liked Terry. She was two years older then me and dated Morelli all through high school. She was married to Billy Gilman for six hours and decided to keep his name. I hated her perfect tits and the fact she was a former NY Giants cheerleader. Now she worked for her Uncle Vito and had a lot of money but no discernible job.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't be too mad. I had my first kiss with Ranger around that same time.

"I don't need the details Joe. I remember the rumors. You were seen a lot late at night together."

Joe shook his head. "We were legitimately working except that one time. It was Terry and I, Bunchy and Vito. We were dealing with that skimming case. Terry and I were intermediaries between the Fed's and The Family... I was falling for you and I told Terry I wanted to be with you." I rolled my eyes. I bet she didn't take that well. I'm surprised she didn't attack me.

"Terry and I are good friends but we work opposite sides. She knows anything public between us would kill both of our careers. We were never anything serious."

I crossed my arms. "You use to call me your good friend to Grandma Bella."

Joe sighed. "At the time that's what we were. We didn't start dating until the case was done. Remember you called me over to your apartment. You were wearing that sexy tight black dress." Joe had a small smile. I rolled my eyes. I should have called Ranger instead of him.

"After that night, you and I dated over five months. I never once stepped out on you. After that time, we started having agreements to see other people. Except we didn't. Anytime I went on assignments we normally broke up.

Sometimes undercover I needed to flirt or kiss other women... I didn't want to cheat on you. In three years, I was only with four other women briefly because of a case."

I leaned against the cold brick staring at the other wall instead of him.

"Steph, you and I had a messed up relationship. Half the time I didn't know where we were. You ran off with Ranger three times. You saved Dougie and Mooner in Richmond, drove to Virginia to investigate Carmen Manoso then flew to Hawaii. I'm not even counting the two trips to Atlantic City with Diesel and Ranger." Joe was counting in his head to cool down.

"What hurt me most was seeing Ranger open your hotel door in Hawaii. I loved you. I thought Ranger would eventually move on or disappear. I thought you needed time to figure things out so I didn't push. Anytime you were hiding from a threat, I knew deep down you were staying with him. I'm a Detective not an idiot." I chewed my lip. Shit.

"As far as marriage, I didn't want to get married because I didn't want you sitting at home worrying about me. Eventually that turned into me not being able to handle the stress of your job. We mutually broke off our engagement. I always had a feeling you and Ranger hooked up after that incident. Both of you were more relaxed with each other.

After Abruzzi's suicide, we got back together. I never pushed for information about the two of you because deep down, Ranger wasn't the type to commit. I also knew if you fell for him and told him, Ranger would have blown you off... At least I was hoping he would.

We both had commitment issues. During our off periods, we had a don't ask, don't tell policy. Neither of us wanted to be hurt. We took our relationship day by day... Melvin Pickle once told me I looked like your boyfriend but you didn't say it out loud. For a long time I didn't understand. Then it hit me. You had feelings for both of us. I didn't like it but I could deal. In the end, I thought Ranger would move on and you and I would be together."

Joe was turning red but his temper was still in check. "You and I have broken up over peanut butter, your job, toast and everything else under the sun. We have been on breaks and agreed to see other people while still seeing each other."

I shook my head. "We were definitely on when you jumped out of Terry's window when she was half dressed."

Joe swore up and down it was a working relationship. I noticed his working relationship had a disturbing parallel to my working relationship with Ranger. Asking about the window incident wasn't important but it was our closure. We tried twice before, both times his temper or sadness got the best of him.

Joe gritted his teeth. "That's hypocritical when you had the same relationship with Ranger. Terry had kissed me but I didn't have sex with her. I wasn't going to have sex with her."

I blew out a breath. Ranger and I had kissed a lot. I was a hypocrite, however I never slept with Ranger while Joe and I were on and committed. The first time I slept with Ranger, Joe and I were definitely off. We didn't make up until after Abruzzi was handled.

Vordo was another time Morelli told me we were free to see other people. He said I wasn't relationship material and broke up with me over bread. That was when the vague understandings started to occur more frequently.

We told one another we could date other people but we didn't. I guess we were both sleeping with other people. The stupid thing about those agreements was, we would both get jealous if anyone showed interest in the other. Morelli threatened to beat the crap out of Dave Brewer and I threatened Joyce. I wasn't interested in Dave except for his fudge cake.

"Did you feel guilty afterwards with those women?"

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes. Not always. Did you?"

I couldn't look at him. "It always felt good in the moment...afterwards I always felt guilty. I never cheated on you when we agreed to complete commitment."

I heard Joe's jaw tighten. "Was it only Ranger or Diesel too?"

I scrunched my face. "Only Ranger. I told you, Diesel is like a brother to me." A very sexy brother. I liked how he always smelled like cookies. I'm dating Batman but I'm not blind.

"What about you? Anyone I know? Joyce?" Please not Joyce.

Joe made a disgusted face. "Are you insane? I wouldn't touch Joyce with a ten foot pole let alone my dick." His face softened. "It was no one in town." My shoulders loosened.

"Steph, I'm not here to play the blame game. I've had a lot of time to think about this. We both messed up what we had. It doesn't mean I don't love you. Despite your crazy family, job and Ranger, I thought we would end up together.

I adopted Bob because you loved him and couldn't take care of him. I thought a pet would help us grow up. As far as giving you a hard time about your job, you didn't have any skills or training to be a bounty hunter." I was about to open my mouth when Joe raised his hand to let him continue.

"Your best skill was the ability to lie well. The thought of you having a gun still scares the crap out of me. I've been to the gun range with you."

I glared. "I've practiced."

Joe rubbed his head. "You've been shot, kidnapped, your apartment was a hub for criminals and your car constantly exploded. I wasn't trying to change you into a housewife. I only asked you find a safer job. I loved you so much, I wanted you alive at the end of the day to have a future.

Before you, I wasn't involved in a relationship for a long time. I didn't make the decision to date you lightly. You have always been the most significant woman in my life. I thought if we both took time apart, we would finally get our heads on straight.

You know, see how awful it was without the other person before getting back together...I didn't expect Ranger to get you pregnant or stick around to help you raise them." Joe took a deep breath. The red was leaving his face. "I would have stood by you if he didn't. You may not love me the same way but I don't want to lose you from my life."

I wanted to bang my head against the wall. I never saw Joe pour his heart out to me like this. Normally he yells or counts to ten. Today he was civil. It showed how much we needed to clear the air between us and listen to the other for once. It didn't change my feelings, Ranger had my heart.

"Joe." I rubbed my forehead.

"You beat the odds in your family. You're every woman's fantasy...good, loyal, dependable. We hurt each other and screwed up our relationship in a really big way. We need to let sleeping dogs lie. We aired our issues but this is our closure. I can't keep reliving the past with you. Friendship is where we move on from here or nothing at all.

There's a reason we couldn't make it work. If two people want it bad enough they do. I know as soon as you meet her, I won't be a significant woman in your life anymore. My guess it won't be too long. You're like Dr. Seuss when it comes to women. Curvy ones, thin ones, small ones, tall ones, in the dark or in a park. In a car or in a bar. In a train or in the rain... I know you will find her."

Joe had a small smile. "You and the babies will always be welcomed in my home. Day or night."

I touched my stomach. "We're having sons."

Joe's face pained with a sad smile. "Two boys." He took a deep breath. "It's for the best. Two Plum girls running wild would destroy Trenton." I lightly punched him. Joe placed his hand on my stomach briefly.

"It's not common knowledge. The coat helps but I know I'm showing a bit. Another few weeks and my movements will be limited."

Morelli frowned. "About that. Your mother was in _Giovichinni's_ last week and a little tipsy. She mentioned her daughters were pregnant while I was picking up lunch meat. I covered with Gina Giovichinni and said she meant Val before driving her home. You may not have a secret for much longer."

I rubbed my head. "Shit. I can't believe people lasted this long. Every time I see Connie and Lula I'm expecting them to have called everyone already."

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "Despite them being chatty they care about you. Connie's "Family," she knows when to keep her trap shut. And Lula considers you her best friend despite her loud and obnoxious behavior. I heard she's trying to improve herself. Something about a few classes short of her two year degree...It doesn't hurt their both scared shitless of Ranger."

I smiled. "Lula grew on you."

Joe leaned against the wall. "Like a pimple." I heard Morelli's pager go off. He groaned before checking it.

"I gotta go...we should do pizza soon." I nodded. Joe kissed my forehead before I could stop him.

I took a minute to lean against the cold brick wall. The truth was, I did have a lot of respect for Lula. She took what Ramirez did to her and changed her life in a positive direction. Sometimes I wish I was more like her.

Not her fashion sense but ability to speak her mind and not be embarrassed. I knew she was taking a few classes in the past but I didn't know she had continued all this time. I was proud of her. Whether it was school, her style or diets, Lula was always trying to be better.

Although we were at different places in our lives, Lula wasn't always causing me trouble. Sometimes she called in the cavalry or offered to do something that made my stomach icky. Torturing Anton Ward came to mind. Yeah Lula passed out after sticking the needle between his toes but she tried for me. Somehow I forgot her good qualities along the way.

I pulled out my legal pad and made a note to look into her financial aid. Maybe I could make an anonymous donation in a form of a scholarship for Lula to finish the last of her classes. Like me, her money was always tight and I didn't want her to go back to being a ho.

The babies started kicking up a storm, reminding me I promised us doughnuts. I looked up at Slick smiling at me.

"Dr. Seuss?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I think I'm having some form of pregnancy brain."

Slick broke out laughing. I shook my head as I walked to the bakery again. Loretta was behind the counter smiling. She used to be a Vice President at a bank before it went belly up. Personally I thought this was a better job then her last.

"I haven't seen you in a long time. What will it be? Cannoli, Italian cookies, Doughnut?"

"Three dozen cookies, two cannolis and a dozen doughnuts. Mix of jelly, Boston cream, maple and chocolate glaze." I turned to Slick. "Do you want anything else?"

Slick shook his head. "That's a lot. You're going to make yourself sick."

I rolled my eyes. "The cookies are for Trent, Grandma Mazur and Mary Lou. The cannoli were splitting and the dozen doughnut's is a snack for the day."

I left the bakery and noticed a well dressed man in a white button up shirt, nice shoes, grey pants and expensive shades leaning against the Black Audi R8 Spyder. Something about his body language reminded me of Ranger. Six foot three, lean and built with dark hair and an expensive watch.

He smiled when he saw me assessing him. I couldn't see his eyes but I knew he was doing the exact same thing to me. I noticed a bulge near his ankle and shoulder. Slick moved to block me from his view.

"He's armed."

"I know. I don't like the way he smiled at you."

Slick secured me in the passenger seat before moving to the driver's side. The man continued to watch us against his car. I tried to turn in my seat to get a better look but Slick drove us far away. He started evasive maneuvers like we had a tail. He touched my car phone connecting to control. He repeated the man's physical description and license plate before hanging up.

My work line started ringing with an unknown number. "Hello."

"Miss Plum?" My body tensed. I heard a hint of a Russian accent.

"Who wants to know?"

"I would have introduced myself but you scurried off before I could."

"And now?"

He chuckled. "Nicolai."

I pulled out my notepad. "No last name?"

He sounded amused. "No."

"And your business with me?"

"I wanted to meet you. Maybe invite you to dinner. I like knowing my competition. Now that Jeanne Ellen has skipped town, I'm expanding my territory."

I swallowed hard. "You're a bounty hunter and private investigator?"

"I don't like labels."

I frowned. "I'm not your competition. I take very specific cases that interest me and I'm out of the bounty hunting game. You're better off contacting other investigators in town. I have no interest in a turf war."

Nicolai chuckled. "I've looked at the others. You're small and new but the best. Your reputation precedes you. I've followed your career for sometime. We have much to discuss. I'd like to talk business over coffee."

"Respectfully, I'm not interested."

Nicolai's voice became firm. "I'm not easily deterred Kotehok."

What does that mean? "Well I'm strong-willed. Whatever your business is in Trenton has nothing to do with me. Move on." I hung up.

Slick didn't look happy; his knuckles were white on the steering wheel. He checked his mirrors then pulled off to the side of the road to look over our car for trackers and bugs. Both were clean. We continued to eat our snacks on the way to Higgins.

"What does ka-TYO-nak mean?" Slick pulled up an app on his phone and said it while he drove. The computerized woman said "kitten."

I groaned into my headrest. "What do you think?"

Slick's jaw was tight. "I think you had a problem with a Russian not that long ago and after you see Higgins we should return to Rangeman to research."

Slick's phone rang. Control told us the license plate was registered to a shell company in New York. Slick grew more alert. After parking, we went to the office to check in with Trent.

Last time we talked, he told me I had an open invitation to bond with Higgins during office hours. I gave him the cookies and apologized again for missing my appointment. In my defense I had a good excuse; it wasn't like I had a nail file to escape jail.

Trent and I agreed to start our training session tomorrow. Slick and I were reminded no treats for Higgins then sent on our way with one of his employees. She gave us a quick review of some commands then let us bond. Higgins had grown a little in size and discipline. He chased the toys then ran between Slick and I. After two hours he crawled into my lap for a nap.

I was sad to leave. "I want to take him today." I sighed. "Ranger would have a cow."

Slick smiled. "A few more weeks."

I groaned. Moving was a whole new level of stress. Ella ordered most of the furniture but not everything. I couldn't decide things on several rooms and Ranger didn't care. My focus was all over the place.

Seeing Seth's face reminded me of someone frozen in time. His world stopped spinning but everyone else continued on. I gently placed Higgins back into his cage and kissed him goodbye.

Slick drove us to Rangeman to work in our temporary War Room. I tried going through the files but gave up. Nicolai was a dead end too. Ella came in with her magazines and color scheme for our new offices. I wasn't picky. All wanted was comfortable furniture and a large desk. Slick chose very masculine items, cream walls, brown leather furniture, mahogany desk and vintage Sherlock Holmes posters.

I went with blue and white, choosing calming beach paintings for my office. The rest of the space would be a mesh of our two styles. Ella picked several conference room tables but I wasn't feeling them. I flipped through a magazine and saw a large circular table that doubled as a ping pong table. The paddles and net were included but also removable to turn into a normal table. I showed Slick and he jumped in agreement despite Ella's horrified face.

Last on the list were the nurseries for the office and home. I really wasn't in the right head space and asked to think about it. When I wasn't thinking about Seth, my Mother jumped into my thoughts.

I felt a hand at the nape of my neck. Ranger stroked my arm before pulling me towards him in a scorching kiss with lots of tongue. His arms wrapped around me in act of intimate possession. He pulled an envelope and three fobs from his pocket after he broke our kiss.

His lips twitched at my dazed expression. "I have a meeting in five. That's your lease agreement and keys. I had Caesar put a rush on the system. It won't be finished for two more days. The impacted glass and cameras on the roof need to be installed tomorrow."

I shook my head. The man gets more done in a day then I do in a week. "Thanks Batman."

Ranger moved one hand to my stomach, keeping the other around my waist. "I heard about your day. We'll discuss it tonight. Right now I have to go."

I rushed out my questions. "Do you know Nicolai? He said he was taking over Jeanne Ellen's territory. What does that mean exactly...Is she dead?"

Ranger ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm looking into it. If someone did us a favor, I'd like to know why. If she's hiding, I'll find her. I only know Nicolai by reputation. I would keep my distance until we know more."

Ranger gave me one last soft kiss. In the words of Carl Sandburg, he left like the fog on little cat feet. I cleaned up my papers and grabbed my cookies. Slick and I drove to Mary Lou's first. She answered the door covered in flour.

Lenny was running late and the boys were chasing each other around the house. They saw my box of cookies and attacked it like a pack of wolves. I gave Lou a sorry expression but she shook it off. I sat at the breakfast bar as she finished making dinner.

"So what's new?"

"Well I know you're not happy at the dealership so I wanted to offer you a job working for me. Same amount of hours if you're interested. It would flexible. Most of the time, you can work from home. I would only need you in the office occasionally unless you can't focus here then you're welcome to stay at the office." Lou gaped at me.

"As far as safety, the location won't be advertised and Rangeman is doing the security. It's down the street from Rangeman and near Starbucks. It's mostly answering my work line, checking and responding to emails and screening clients. I would provide you a MacBook and a phone... I'm also willing to give you a raise. I know the dealership gave you something like ten cents a year but I'm willing to pay you three dollars more an hour. I looked online for comparisons to make sure I was being fair.

Lou took a deep breath. "Are you serious? I've been so miserable! Thank you!" Mary Lou jumped up and down hugging me.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me. I promise I won't let you down. I'll give one week notice then start unless you need me now?"

"No a week's fine. I'm working on a case but I'll bring you up to speed later." I chewed on my lip. "Have you heard anything about my mother? I mean her telling people I'm pregnant?"

Mary Lou shook her head. "I've heard she's been buying a lot of alcohol and she had a minor incident at the deli." I was lucky it was only Gina.

I started playing with the sleeve of my jacket. "Normally she only drinks at home. I'm concerned. Maybe she needs an intervention or some meetings... The issue is our family. My Father would say nothing and I can't count on Val participating. And Kloughn would make everything worse. That leaves Grandma and I to strong arm her... That's a disaster in the making."

Lou placed her hand over mine. "You're forgetting, if she doesn't want to change, she won't. You don't live at home anymore to take the bottle from her hand. She's an adult with a husband. Your Father needs to care for her. Morelli should have issued her a ticket as a wake up call."

Mary Lou moved her hand to my stomach. "You're about to be a mother, you need to focus on them."

I heard Lenny come through the door. Mary Lou quickly removed her hand to greet him. She invited us to stay but Slick and I had dinner plans. We drove ten minutes to my old apartment. Grandma greeted us at the door with Christian behind her. I noticed his hand on her lower back and his attentiveness to her needs. He always refilled her glass and stroked her arm.

After a meatloaf and mash potato dinner, I asked Grandma what she knew about Mom. She said she heard a slip or two at church but told everyone she was heavy on the sauce and made it clear it was only Val. I was annoyed.

"You should have told me. She's putting me in danger with her behavior."

Grandma started clearing the plates. "You have enough on your plate. Your Father said he would take care of it. Last time I stopped by, he dumped all her booze and told her no more. Morelli had some kind of talk with him, I guess he reminded him of your safety and told him she could have killed herself or someone else. Your Father doesn't want to lose the house due to her behavior."

Yeah that sounded like my Dad, more concerned about losing the house then her behavior. I wasn't feeling great, my Mother was stressing me out. We stayed a few more minutes then said our goodbyes. I closed my eyes in the passenger's seat.

"I don't want to wake up tomorrow and find out my Mother killed herself drunk driving because of me."

Slick squeezed my shoulder. "Don't put that on you. She's been drinking long before her issues with you."

RPOV

I parked outside Morelli's house. I had a long day and a short fuse. I didn't appreciate Morelli's new angle to weasel his way back into Babe's life. Telling my family they will always have a place in his home, wasn't going to happen.

Steph and I were together now. I wasn't going to let him confuse her with his new approach. Unfortunately, I had to give him credit. His first move wasn't stupid. What he did today was tactical and strategic. However, he was in my arena now.

I walked to his door, rapping twice with my fist.

Morelli opened the door and crossed his arms. "Manoso."


	96. Chapter 96

RPOV

"Morelli."

Morelli looked smug. "I should have known Slick would rat. Enjoy the information now, as soon as she delivers she will run get her independence back." With full training and panic buttons I may let her, unless she's with our sons.

"Manoso I'm not going to pretend I like you. Neither of us can stand the other. You never respected my relationship with her. What makes you think I'm going to respect yours now? What really ticks me off is you could have had any woman. I'm sure you screwed anything that walked while you seduced my girlfriend."

I crossed my arms and smirked. "Your relationship was a joke. Not once did you tell me to back off or try to do anything other then sucker punch me in Hawaii. If Steph was truly happy, she would have pushed me away."

Morelli was turning red. "You wouldn't have respected an order from me. If anything, it would have encouraged you."

Morelli was right, I loved Steph but pissing him off was always a bonus. No matter what he said or did, I wouldn't have left her alone. I couldn't.

Morelli raised his finger at me. "You took a nice girl from the Burg and filled her head with crazy thoughts. She thinks you're some kind of hero... I don't know what the hell you are but you're crazy and dangerous."

Morelli took a step closer to me. "You're going to get her killed! You're going to get your children killed! You're a bastard who couldn't leave well enough alone. Steph would have been happy and safe with me."

He was pissing me off. Safe probably, happy debatable. I growled. "You didn't love her enough to make her happy, let alone marry her when you had the chance. Steph's the Mother of my children and soon to be wife. My family's safety is my priority."

I took the last step to close of the gap between us. "Messing with my family will have consequences."

Morelli raised his chin in defiance. "Are you threatening a cop?"

"I'm warning you."

Once I found out he was on suspension, I told my men to collect evidence against him. The research desk's new side assignment was to dig into every woman he slept with, case he covered and criminal informant he turned. If he hurt Steph, I was going to hurt him.

"Steph may say yes to your proposal but she will never walk down that aisle. She's the biggest commitment phobe in Trenton. Eventually she will wake up and leave you. I only hope it's before your enemies put her in a body bag. As her friend, I'll be waiting here with open arms to comfort her."

I wanted to punch him. Problem was, I promised Babe I wouldn't touch him unless it was in self defense. I didn't promise not to egg him on.

"She's not the same women you knew. Don't expect an invite to our wedding or the birth of our sons."

In a fast motion Morelli charged at me, knocking me down on the porch. We rolled down three wooden steps, punching each other in the chest and stomach. I flipped him off, maneuvering to my feet. Morelli had his fits up in a boxing pose.

I reminded myself to hold back and not kill him. He took one step towards me trying to upper cut into my stomach. I blocked, returning with a knee strike to his abdomen dropping him to the ground.

Morelli rose circling me. "You don't have the power to keep me away."

Idiot. "I don't need too. Her trust in you is already thin. The more you pretend to be something you're not, the more distance she will keep from you. You're only going to hurt her and yourself."

Morelli and I each tried to strike the other. "I always said you were a good cop, now be a smart one and look at the facts in front of you. Steph doesn't love you anymore. Holding a candle for her won't bring her back to you."

"Maybe not today but in a few years..."

I punched him in the nose as his knee made contact with my side. I heard a nice crack on his face before he wobbled sideways. I took a deep breath for the mild pain he inflicted. I wiped his blood on my pants. I heard talking around me. Morelli's neighbors were all outside watching us. That meant the cops were already en route. Morelli noticed too. Both of us dropped our fists.

I made my face impassive. "Steph doesn't love you anymore. If you were a real friend, you wouldn't pretend to be. Be happy she's happy. Then do yourself a favor and move on."

I was about to turn and leave when he spoke in pain. "I can't. It was supposed to be me."

If it was him it would have killed me. I would have left Trenton for a while and watched her from afar but allowed her to be happy because I loved her.

"It's not. It never will be." I would do everything in my power to make her stay. I gave one last look to the broken man in front of me. I returned to my car checking my face in the mirror. I had light bruising on my cheek but my skin tone hid it well.

I drove towards Princeton for my security walk through. The owners were returning tomorrow and I couldn't put it off any longer today. I checked my appearance, changing my shirt before accessing the home. I took my phone off silent. Three missed calls from Steph. Shit.

I called her back while checking the schematics and the camera placements. Babe picked up immediately.

"What were you doing! You two could have killed each other! What is wrong with both of you!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Babe we had a disagreement. We clarified our positions and we shouldn't have any further issues. Take a breath. You being upset isn't good for our sons."

I heard Babe mumble incoherently. "Who threw the first punch?"

I smirked. "He did."

"You two can't keep doing this. I'm stressed out enough between my case and my Mother...I can't add this to my list. Joe and I are trying to be friends. You need to respect that."

My fist clenched. "I do. He needs to respect our relationship."

Babe sighed. "I think he's trying. I'm not saying we'll be best friends again but I want us civil enough to share a pizza at Pino's."

I'd rather he wasn't in her life at all. Morelli and I were going to gun for each other until one of us fell.

"I'm working. I have to go." I ended the call before I said something stupid and made things worse. I would have to read Slick's report about her Mother. The Plum's were over due for a visit from me anyway.

After two hours, I drove back to Rangeman to meet with my team for assignment debriefs. I had two clients with possible stalkers and the FBI case with dried up leads, on top of normal operations.

I didn't reach the penthouse until midnight. I expected it to be dark but I noticed the TV on in the living room. Steph was sleeping with a pillow and blanket on the couch in her pjs. Fuck. She's still pissed. I gently picked her up, placing her in our bed.

This was new territory for me. I've never been with a woman long enough that we fought to the point one of us had to sleep alone. I decided to shower to think things over. Babe was stubborn and I wasn't going to apologize. Morelli deserved so much more then what I did.

I tried thinking of what I've heard my siblings do. My sisters normally made their husbands sleep on the couch. I was never getting kicked out of my own bed. I knew sometimes my Father slept on the couch. In the morning he would always purchase my Mother flowers as an apology. The fights were usually about how to handle me.

He was a man with a lot of pride; my Mother was the only person he ever apologized too. I had a feeling I was going to be more like him in that department then I liked to admit. I slipped into bed and pulled my woman close.

Babe liked flowers but she loved food more. I made a note to ask Ella to make her a small pineapple upside down cake as a peace offering. Two hours later I felt Babe get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. Upon her return she stood in the doorway debating.

"Babe." I decided to make the decision for her by pulling the blankets back.

Steph was playing with the edge of her shirt. "I thought you were avoiding me."

It was too late for this. "I'm not. I told you I was working."

Babe gingerly entered our bed. I pulled her body against mine spooning her. She was tense. I moved my hand to her stomach and kissed her neck.

"I don't want to fight."

I nuzzled her. "We're not."

"I talked to Morelli. I'm not a bone for the two of you to fight over anymore. I told him he needs to be civil. I'm asking you to be the same."

I couldn't make her any promises. "We're never going to be friends. If he hits me, I'll hit back. You know he's still in love with you..."

Babe snorted in disgust. "I'm in your bed, pregnant with your children. You think both of you would have noticed that fact by now."

I loved that fact. I kissed her shoulder. "We're men."

SPOV

I rolled my eyes. I can't believe that was his excuse. Joe said almost the exact same thing. Both of them are really pissing me off. Once I received the first two calls from Joe's neighbors, I knew it was about me. Neither was working a case together or had an argument as far as I knew.

I wasn't surprised Joe threw the first punch. He always had a short temper when it came to Ranger. No matter what I said to either of them, they were going to do what they wanted to do.

"Sleep Babe. We have a Doctor's appointment in a few hours."

I closed my eyes but I couldn't turn off my mind. I thought of the two story yellow duplex where I grew up. I thought about my Father who normally hides in the living room or behind a newspaper. He was as territorial of the bathroom as Ranger was of me.

My Father was never going to keep my Mother from her liquor. She may last a few hours but once she irons the whole house, she was going to go crazy. I thought of my parents relationship, growing up they never argued. I inherited my avoidance and dodging straight from them. I did well the last few months not thinking about my Mother, my life had already revolved too much around her. She never approved of my clothes, job, hair or men.

Why did I always go home then? I guess it felt safe. Grandma Mazur was always there and the fridge was always full. I could barely afford rent most months let alone food. The nagging didn't seem so bad once I knew pineapple upside down cake was my reward at the end of the night. The gossip on my missing FTA's was also helpful.

Ella made dessert for me occasionally but Ranger's normally strict. I thought it was all about being a health nut but he's concerned about diabetes and my health since I don't know my true history. I cut back but couldn't cut sweets completely. After all, it was the top of my food pyramid.

Unlike friends, lovers and family, food was the one thing that never let me down. My Mother didn't tell me she loved me, her food equated love. I hated some nights I would crave her roast lamb and cabbage. I occasionally missed dinner's right at six sharp or missed stopping by on Sundays to eat some of her jelly donuts she picked up after church.

Ella's an amazing cook but she doesn't make all the things I grew up with. My life was confusing again but not because of Joe. That reason lied solely with my Mother. Although I'm hurt and furious with her, for some reason I felt the need to save her from drinking herself to death. Why? I don't know.

Sometimes I dream what my life would have been like if I was born with different parents. I think all kids dream of that at least once in their lifetime. I use to pretend I was an only child and I lived in the city with two parents that took me everywhere.

Instead I had a perfect sister. If my Mother didn't tell me to always be like her, I might not have hated her so much. Growing up Val had numerous achievements and I only had disasters to report. It wasn't nice but I was secretly thrilled my perfect sister wasn't so perfect anymore after her return to Trenton. It made me feel like I wasn't the only screw up.

I stayed in bed but I didn't sleep. Eventually I looked at the clock and knew Ranger had another hour before he woke. I slipped out of bed and dressed for the day. I decided on a wrap dress to make it easier for my appointment. Shaving was starting to become impossible. I couldn't sleep with Batman and have my legs hairy. I rarely waxed but it was starting to become a necessity.

I really didn't want to go to my Doctor's appointment. I hated getting poked and prodded. Another reason this was going to be only pregnancy. I had a lot of reading to cover today. I was undecided about my Mother but I knew I needed to stop by the house and check out the situation.

I messaged Slick to pick me up after my appointment to save Ranger the trip. I glanced at his calendar the other day and I wasn't sure when he had time to eat let alone pee. I was checking my email at the breakfast bar when Ranger entered the room talking in Spanish. I caught yes, no and Nicolai.

I stood to start his coffee and grab my orange juice. I went for a glass and felt dizzy. I braced the counter with both hands causing the glass to shatter to the floor.

"Shit."

I felt Ranger walk up behind me to steady me. "I'm fine. I haven't had enough to drink and it slipped." I tried to clean up the glass but Ranger stopped me and navigated me to a chair. He pulled out another glass and filled it for me before taking care of the floor.

He poured himself a cup of coffee then dished out fruit salad for us. I picked at it. I wasn't really hungry.

"Any news on my Russian?"

"No. He's a mercenary who normally operates out of New York but travels all over. I'll have some answers by tonight. Do you want to talk about your Mother? I can stop by and speak to her if you want."

I stopped the fork halfway to my mouth. "I've seen how you talk to people. A discussion with you would give her a heart attack. I'll deal with her."

Ella came up to deliver our breakfast. She gave me the final layout of the office to approve and left several baby magazines for the nursery. Ranger said he was already researching the best cribs for safety. I thought they were all standard but Ella told me several horror stories.

I loved her waffles but I didn't eat much. I had a headache and didn't feel like leaving the apartment today. Ranger led me to the car but didn't push me to talk. He held my hand after my customary urine sample and weight check.

Ranger frowned looking at the nurse's paperwork. I was still underweight by a pound and a half. He removed several papers from his jacket for the nurse, our kicking chart and the test list that was performed in Miami. The nurse asked me how I was feeling and I said fine.

Ranger told her about my dizzy spell and lack of appetite. He also assumed I had a headache by the lack of music on our car ride here. The Doctor entered a few minutes later immediately shaking Ranger's hand before mine.

He read my chart then took my blood pressure. "It's high. Are you stressed about something?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah everything."

He frowned. "You don't want to hear this but I'm putting you on partial bed rest for the next week possibly two. Whatever's stressing you out needs to stop. If it doesn't lower in two weeks then you will be on full bed rest for a month."

I gaped at him. "A month! I can't do a month. I have too much to do. I'm working on a case, my office, the house..." I groaned. "My Mother. I can't do a month."

Ranger wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my head. "We'll figure it out. It's only partial."

He turned back to the Doctor. "Should we be monitoring her pressure daily?"

Ranger and the Doctor debated a digital blood pressure monitor and agreed it would be a good precaution. Ranger pulled out his phone to message Ella to purchase one. The thought of taking my blood pressure daily stressed me out more.

Ranger asked about a gestational diabetes test but the Doctor told him that wouldn't happen until week 24-28. He did a few tests to confirm the babies were fine and check gender. Ranger seemed happier this time. He held my hand as we left the office.

"I can't sit in bed all day. I'll spread out on the couch in the conference room to work."

Ranger squeezed my hand. "We'll do it your way for now. If you get dizzy again or move from that couch other then to use the bathroom, Slick will handcuff you to himself. Light duty."

I tried to walk to my car where Slick was waiting. "You're impossible."

Ranger lightly pulled me back. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Ranger slipped his hand under my coat to touch my stomach. "I'm compromising now. Don't push me."

I rested my head on his chest. I knew I needed to take it easy. I hear a ten minute lecture every visit about the possible complications of my high blood pressure.

"Trust me."

Ranger kissed my head. "I do."

He walked me to my car and updated Slick on my condition. My phone rang with an unknown number. Both Ranger and Slick stopped to look at me.

Slick spoke. "Put it on speaker."

I took a deep breath. "Hello."

"Stephanie."

"Yeah?"

"It's Val. Could you come over to the house, it's an emergency."

I tensed. "Are you ok? The kids?"

"We're fine but it's important..."

"Listen Val. I was put on partial bed rest ten minutes ago. I'm not supposed to be running around."

Val sounded broken. "Steph... That whore Steve left me for was here. She...she had a baby on her hip. Steve abandoned her a few weeks ago."

I was practically speechless. "Wow. I thought my day was shitty. What happened?"

"She looked awful. She wouldn't stop crying. I let her in so the neighbors wouldn't see." I rolled my eyes. Our house was going to have high walls. Ranger and I would probably never meet our neighbors, let alone care what they thought about us.

"Becky told me all the complications she had while pregnant. The baby's only a month old and she left him here with me. She said she was going to the bathroom. I checked and found a note saying the baby was ours. She climbed out the window and her car's gone."

"What! Val call the police."

"Steph it's a boy. I know it's Steve's child but I want to keep him."

"Are you insane? You already have a bunch of kids and another on the way. You can't keep him. Becky could show up in a few months and say you stole him from her. You could be arrested. Val it's a bad idea. Call the police. Call Eddie."

"Steph...I called because I want to keep him. Albert said you could track Becky down for her to sign over her rights. She already signed a note it's practically legal."

My eyes widened. I checked that logic by turning to Ranger. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. I was about to call her crazy when Ranger took control.

"Val, Steph's blood pressure is already high. We have our own children to consider. I'll make a call to report the incident to protect you but Albert needs to petition the court for some type of temporary custody."

He took out his phone. "I'm assigning one of my men now to track her movements but we can't make any promises she will sign anything. As far as I know, you need both parents to terminate parental rights in a private adoption."

I was about to tell Ranger I would research Becky but he gave me a look that said I needed to relax.

Val sounded frustrated. "That's what Albert said. The other option is to become his foster parents until a court awards us custody. That could take up to nine months. If we find Becky before she leaves the state, we could at least have her signature...He's perfect Steph. I can't lose him."

"You've know him less then an hour! Does Albert even want another child?"

"He wasn't thrilled with the idea at first but I talked him into it." She made it sound like she was talking about a sweater.

"Albert had to go to court. Could you please come over and sit with me while I talk to the police. I'm so nervous. I called Mom and I couldn't get a hold of her. I know Grandma Mazur has a viewing today because she told me last night. Please Steph."

I groaned into my hands. She said please and all I had to do was sit there. "I'll be over in 20 minutes. Bye."

Ranger looked at his watch. "I have to go. I'll put a call into Eddie to meet you at her house." Ranger kissed my head and placed his hand on my stomach.

"No stress." I gave him a mini salute.

Slick drove us to the Burg parking in front of Val's rental. They needed a bigger house.

Slick smiled at me. "Who would have thought you'd be the normal one in the family?"

I laughed. "Ranger thinks my family's scary. I'm normal this week, it won't last."

I rang the doorbell and waited. I heard kids crying. I was tempted to turn back. Val opened the door with the baby in her hands.

"Hi sorry. Lisa's having a rough morning. I need to get her. Here take Mason for a minute."

Val placed him in my arms before I could finish my protest. I was in a complete panic, frozen to my spot. I only held Val's girls a few times as babies and I always sat down first because I was worried I would drop them.

I turned my head to Slick. "Take him. I don't know what to do."

Slick raised his hands in surrender. "I've never held a baby. Ranger hasn't made me take that training yet." The baby started crying. "Oh shh-sugar. I normally give them back to their parents at this point." I tried to gently rock him.

"Valerie!"

The baby opened his mouth and proceeded to projectile vomit on Slick's shirt like something out of _The Exorcist._

"Did you see that! It was like he was possessed!"

Val turned the corner with Lisa in her arms. "Sorry...Wow he was hungry. I must have fed him a little too much. I'm so sorry... Slick right? Let me clean you up." Valerie grabbed his hand to walk him to the bathroom.

I hadn't moved. "Valerie! Take him! I'm not ready for this."

Val sighed. "Stephanie you're fine. Walk like a normal person and go sit on the couch. You're going to do this in a few months anyway. Might as well practice now." She pulled Slick around the corner.

I looked down at the calm baby staring at me. He was kind of cute. "Yo."

I took a deep breath and walked very slowly to the couch. A normal person would make it there in 30 seconds. I took two minutes. As I sat down I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

I noticed him looking at my hair. "So you've had a bad day. I've been there. Val and Albert are nice people. A little nutty. She has a lot of experience being a mom..." I heard the doorbell.

"Steph can you get the door?"

My eyes widened. "I just sat down!"

The doorbell kept ringing. "Steph! Get the door!"

"Fine!"

I looked down at Mason. "I take it all back. You could do better." I gingerly stood. Eddie started knocking.

"Eddie hang on!" I slowly walked with the baby in my arms. When I finally opened the door, Eddie started laughing.

"Are you ok? You look like you're going to pass out?"

"Here take him." I tried to hand him off to Eddie but Mason started crying. I pulled him back towards me and he calmed.

"Rule number one of parenthood. If the kid likes the person, you don't switch him to someone else."

I scowled. "Please take him. I don't know what I'm doing."

Eddie entered Val's home and took a seat on her couch. "You're supporting the head. You're fine." I slowly walked with the baby again.

Eddie laughed. "Wow you're really not a kid person."

I glared. "I could be if I tried jerk."

Eddie smiled. "So Ranger called me. I need Val and Albert's statement. We're looking for the mother too. Social Services is backed up. I don't know when the kid will be taken."

"Do you have to take him? Val's really attached."

"Yeah Steph they do. He doesn't belong to them. They can petition the court in a few days but they can't keep him right now."

Val came back into the room. We didn't hear her until she started crying. "Please Eddie. We want to keep him. I don't want him in foster care. We only need a few more hours then Steph and Ranger will find Becky to sign all of the papers."

Eddie stood to hug her. "It's not that simple Val. You need to fill out paperwork, have a home study then have a hearing. It's a process even for a private adoption. If you want him, you need to follow the rules like everyone else." Val started hysterically crying. Slick moved to sit next to me. He smelled like lemon now.

I felt Mason's stomach tense then Slick and I heard a little rumbling. "What was that?"

"I don't know." I turned to look at Val and Eddie. Her youngest needed to go to the bathroom so Eddie was holding Lisa now. Mason made a weird face. I lifted him off my lap. My arm and his back were wet?

"You have got to be kidding me! Do something!" Slick started laughing. Mason did number two with so much force it went out of his diaper up his back.

Eddie turned laughing. "Steph he needs a diaper change. The materials are on the table in front of you. I'm right here watching. This will be good practice for you."

"Eddie come here right now and change him. I don't know what I'm doing. This isn't even my kid. Go get Val."

Eddie walked over with Lisa. "I'm right here. Slick take blanket and lay it down on the couch. Remain calm. You've faced hardened criminals, a baby's nothing." I tried to take Mason's outfit off.

"Maybe we should cut him out of this like they do on _ER_." Slick started checking the bag for scissors.

Eddie snorted. "Don't cut him out of the onesie. Suck it up and take it off of him. You've been in enough garbage to handle this. The smell isn't that bad. With my boys, I needed a gas mask." Very gently I removed the dirty outfit.

"Now before you take off the diaper, you need to remember boys tend to pee once you remove it. It's some kind of automatic response. You have to be like a ninja. Never changed a diaper until you have a new one in hand." I looked at my hands. I was messy. Like a surgeon Slick handed me baby wipes then a new diaper.

"Ok Steph, do not allow the old diaper to fall open, keep the diaper up as a shield." And like magic Mason started to pee immediately. I wonder if Ranger knew about the shield. For fun I wasn't going to tell him and watch from the sidelines.

"Now remove the diaper and clean him off." Slick helped me balance Mason to clean his back. I used my coat to cover my nose and mouth to stop me from gagging.

"Slip the new diaper under his butt and apply some baby powder. Not a lot then secure the tabs." Slick and I were having issues with the tabs each taking a side.

Val came back and took over putting the rest of his clothes back on. I walked to the bathroom and took off my jacket to bag it. Eddie already knew I was pregnant because of Ella. We didn't talk about it but he knew.

"Wow Steph you look amazing." Val frowned. Rocking Mason in her arms.

"It's her first one. I looked the same way and now I'm a mess."

"It's my only one and you look good."

For a white whale. Eddie finished her statement and made a call to check on Social Services. I sat back in the living room.

"Val I know you want to keep him but you already have two young girls and another on the way. Kids are expensive and you already have your hands full. Two babies are going to be hard."

Val glared at me. "You're having two."

"Yes but I'll have Ranger and Ella to help me... And twenty minutes ago Slick said he's getting baby training which I didn't know but now greatly appreciate." Slick gave me a wink.

"If you can handle two babies, I can handle two babies."

I smacked my forehead with my hand. "Val, I will only have two. You will have four at home and two in school. That's a lot for anyone."

"I asked you to help me, not judge me. This will be our son. If I need extra help I have Albert or I can call Ma."

"Mom's having her own issues right now. I wouldn't trust her alone with your kids."

Val brushed it off. "She's fine. She doesn't drink around the kids."

I threw my hands up. "I give up."


	97. Chapter 97

I changed the ending for this chapter three times. Nothing felt perfect...

SPOV

I waited with Valerie for two hours. If Mason was Dickie's kid, I would have dropped him off at the police station a minute after he was placed in my care. I couldn't wrap my head around how Val would want her ex husband's love child.

I called her nuts a few more times then asked why other then the fact Mason was a boy. Val said Mason was the half sibling of Mary Alice and Angie. She didn't want him growing up in foster care when he could live with his biological sisters.

I heard my Mother in my head. What would the neighbors think? I asked a similar question. What will you tell people? Val shrugged. She said people adopt everyday and they would tell the kids the truth when they were old enough to understand.

At least she was going to be honest, unlike my parents. I looked at Mason; he was kind of cute but looked too much like Steve. Val rarely talks about him. Maybe deep down a part of her missed him. Before Steve ran away, they had a dream life together. I looked around the living room, mismatched used furniture and hand me downs.

I didn't know much about foster care. I heard ramblings from my FTA's that lead me to believe it was scary at times. I didn't want to see Mason become a ward of the state but Val and Albert couldn't physically or financially care for another mouth.

I took a break and went to the bathroom. I looked around the house some more. Both sets of girls were bunking together. I never liked bunk beds. My college roommate and I tried it for two weeks and never went back.

Looking at a few cracks on the wall hidden by pictures didn't give me the best feeling. I played with the idea of buying them a house in the Burg and charging them very low rent. I knew I wouldn't make any money but my nieces deserved to grow up somewhere comfortable and safe. I froze. I sound like Ranger now.

I frowned. Problem was, I didn't want Val to know about the money. Her knowing would cause jealousy and a greater rift between us. Maybe I could say it was a friend of a friend's property. Eddie left shortly after taking Val's statement to track down Kloughn.

Vince called from the Rangeman research desk to let me know Becky was using cash because she didn't have a credit card. He talked to Becky's family. She had called weeks ago to come home and they told her no. He said they hadn't heard from her since she disappeared with Steve after she turned eighteen.

The bank account in her name was in the Cayman Islands with only a few hundred dollars. Vince said the account never had much money and it was closed yesterday before Becky boarded a flight to New Jersey. I rubbed my head. Steve must have kept a tight hand on the finances.

I felt bad for Becky. Yeah she abandoned her kid and that wasn't cool but I was once that kid. I was scared with no money and no home. I was lucky I had a family to feed me and not an extra mouth to feed on my hip.

Becky could have left Mason somewhere dangerous. Instead she left him with Val because she knew Val was a good mom. In a way, they were all family through their children. Listening to Val's statement made me think Becky was suffering from some kind of postpartum depression. Becky not addressing Mason by his name was my first clue. Steve abandoning her probably pushed her over the edge.

If Ranger abandoned me with twins, I would be a mess too. I would survive but it would be hard. I would also track his ass down and shoot him. If I wasn't on partial bed rest, I would hunt Steve right now and drag him back to NJ for Valerie to kick in the nuts. Then I would make him fork over back child support with the help of a few scary Merry Men. I made a note to look into any warrants I could haul Steve in on.

I remember Valerie told me he cleaned out the accounts, took extra mortgages out on the home then left town quickly. I always assumed he was running from someone. If he stole from his family, I bet he stole from his job or someone else. How a man could abandon not just one woman but two and three kids made him worse then Dickie.

Slick smiled at me. He must have known I was plotting. Maybe an island vacation where we all hunt Steve wouldn't be terrible idea. Social Services finally came and Val was a mess. I blamed her pregnancy hormones. Growing up she was the ice queen.

Our family didn't do emotional displays, we did temper and sarcasm. I watched her kiss Mason and tell him she would see him soon. I wasn't the best at consoling. I went to the freezer and started scooping ice cream for us. Slick looked uncomfortable with Val's crying so he kept the girls busy for me.

I passed her a bowl. "Relax. I'm told being upset isn't good for the baby. What do you know about Steve's business dealings?"

Val kept staring at her ice cream. "Nothing. People always said he was a brilliant businessman. It was one of the reasons I was so attracted to him."

And I liked Dickie for his car. Both of us married for the wrong reasons. "Did you hear about him in any trouble? Did anyone come around the house?"

"Steph I don't know why were talking about this. The day after he left, I was evicted from our house. I didn't have any money so I pawned a few things to pay for the plane tickets. I packed what I could and came home."

I didn't want to get her hopes up about child support or anything else. "I was thinking... you want his signature for the adoption. I was going to look into tracking him down." Among other things.

Val smiled. "Oh. You're right. Let me look through and see if I can find anything. I'll make a list of old friends you can talk too."

I smiled. I could probably find the same information on his background check but now Val was focused on a task. I finished my last bite.

"Well Slick and I are going to head out. Work and all. Call my cell when you have something." Val nodded. She was going through her desk and writing a list.

I said goodbye to the girls and walked with Slick back to the car. My coat was still gross so I borrowed Val's to hide my stomach from the neighborhood. Slick ran it back inside after securing me in the car.

We made our way to the War room to look through Seth's case. Both of us were reading while Ella brought us lunch. She made us tacos, guacamole and rice. I lifted the last lid.

"Mini pineapple upside down cake!"

Ella had a small smile. "Ranger wanted me to make this for you."

I took a bite and moaned. It tasted like home to me. Batman really does love me. Slick tried to take a piece and I slapped his hand away. I thanked Ella and asked her to make sure Ranger eats as well.

Slick waited for Ella to leave. His eyes were lit with amusement. "I heard Marisol and Ella are having a baby shower war."

What? "Why? Ranger and I can buy own stuff and I barely know anyone in either building. No offense but you guys don't seem like the baby game type."

Slick laughed. "Rangeman doesn't have parties. We have luncheons and dinners but not much else. A party would be a first. I heard a rumor about laser tag or a beach day. I wouldn't expect normal games or the men giving you gifts. I think it's more about hanging out and eating."

I swallowed my bite "And Ranger approved?"

"That's the best part. Ella told him it would count towards team building and employee moral. He agreed but gave both women strict guidelines." I laughed. That sounded like Ranger.

"So will it be like _Bride Wars_? I heard Ella and Marisol compete in everything. Are they going to try and sabotage each other?"

Slick smiled. "Maybe. They look sweet but their crafty. I haven't heard exact themes but someone mentioned_ Game of Thrones _and swords_. _The buildings are always competing. Tank mentioned doing Rangeman Wars this spring."

I smiled. "That theme would be awesome. I've been to a lot of baby showers. I never liked the pastels or the apple of my eye theme. Mary Lou's was the alphabet. It was cute but not unique or really her. I'd participate in Rangeman Wars but you guys are intense. I heard about the outings at Shorty's and the pool hall."

"I know who you're talking about. Not everyone acts that way."

I added more guacamole to everything on my plate. "They don't need to plan anything for me but if it's a normal party I'll go. Do you think they'll have cake?"

Slick shrugged his shoulders. "Ranger's rules. I'm not sure." Oh hell no. I'm having cake at my party. I messaged him that fact. He responded with Babe. That Babe meant are you seriously messaging me this? I couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you think about the case?"

Slick wiped his mouth. "Basil was in love with her. They were childhood friends, high school sweethearts. I don't think he would kill her... It would be like Morelli killing you. If Basil was jealous or angry he would go after Seth.

Like Ranger and Joe hitting each other. "Let me guess, it's a man thing?"

Slick smiled. "Yeah. I heard Morelli's nose is a lovely shade of purple today."

I shrugged. "I heard he got a date with a nurse. It was a win win for both. What bothers me most is the stolen items. If Seth took anything, someone would have noticed a guy walking four blocks with a TV or DVD player.

If he drove, someone would have noticed him in the loading zone. If he dumped the items, where would he hide them? Patrol canvassed the area. They checked dumpsters, pawn shops and the dump.

If Seth left items at a friend's house, someone would have come forward. I listened to Basil's statement. He blamed Seth from the beginning. I don't think he's going to be a good person to interview based on his feelings."

Slick popped a grape into his mouth. "Maybe he's moved on. Found peace with what happened. I'm running backgrounds on everyone involved. It's going to take a few days." Slick looked at his watch. "You have Higgins at six. Are you canceling?"

I shook my head. "I'll sit in a chair and put my feet up. He's the only calmly thing in my life right now."

Slick nodded. He cleaned up his trash then pulled the Medical Examiner's recording for himself.

I made a face. "You just ate, I wouldn't listen to that."

Slick laughed. "It doesn't bother me. I have a strong stomach." I was thankful. I was dreading I would have to listen to it.

I flipped through my papers. "The cops missed something or someone. I have this feeling. It's like they tilted the evidence and questioning towards Seth in each witness interview. When they interviewed friends and family they didn't push about asking for other suspects.

Nellie's neighbor stated a maintenance man came to fix her shower a week and a half before she died. As far as I can tell, he was never interviewed and his prints weren't at the scene. Nellie's friend Amelia said her car was checked out the week she died in preparation for her long road trip. They didn't question him either."

"Was Morelli lead on those statements?"

"No. Detective Floyd. I don't know him, he wasn't Burg. Morelli's busy but he talks to as many people as he can. I've even heard him making calls on Sundays."

I heard a message come on my phone. Kloughn wanted a meeting tonight to talk about Val and the baby. I rolled my eyes. I messaged back 8 pm Rangeman. I called the control room to let them know about my guest.

Slick and I read for a few more hours. For dinner Ella brought us lasagna and garlic bread. I told Ella she didn't have to deliver food but she said it was Ranger's orders. I couldn't be too mad, I had another pineapple cake.

We moved to the elevators for my appointment. As the doors closed, I noticed Ranger talking to his men. His eyes darkened when they made contact with mine. I needed to jump him tonight. I ran through my list of sexy lingerie that would fit me.

I frowned leaving the gate. The War room didn't have windows, Trenton was now down pouring. Trent noticed Higgins smelling my stomach as I said hello. Trent gave me a weird face.

"For medical reasons I need to sit as much as possible." Trent smiled and brought me a chair.

"Higgins is a German Shepherd as you know. They are great family dogs but also one of the best for protection because of their natural instincts. They naturally herd, corral and patrol. It's not unusual for the breed to be slow to warm up to people.

They will instinctively bark at strangers. Your family will be his pack. The most important thing in any training is consistently. Higgins needs guidelines and expectations to know how to respond." Trent sounded like Ranger.

"Steph you need to remember he's a dog. Love him but don't treat him like a baby. You've started to bond emotionally; we need to establish you as the Alpha leader. Establishing dominance and pack hierarchy is the basis for any training. Higgins needs to understand he is on the bottom, your family in the middle with you on top.

It's none of my business but I noticed Higgins placed his head on your stomach and smelled you. Dogs can tell when you're pregnant even in the first trimester."

I sucked in a breath. "For safety reasons, that fact isn't common knowledge."

Trent nodded. "I'm guessing you're on some kind of bed rest because of the chair?" I nodded.

"We will focus our training today on protection, closing doors and retrieval. All dogs react differently to a pregnant owner. Some remain indifferent, others fearful but most became more protective as your waist expands. Higgins already wants to be near your stomach because of your smell. It's due to your body's chemistry changing causing a distinct odor. You need to maintain your dominance even when you feel emotional, vulnerable and fatigued."

I chewed on my lip. "Ranger's a lot more dominate then me. How will that affect Higgins?"

Trent seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

Slick laughed. "Ranger's a mixture of Rambo and Batman with an extra boost of testosterone." I rolled my eyes. It was true.

Trent tapped his finger against his lips. "I like a challenge. During training Ranger will have to tone down his body language and eye contact. He also needs to touch you lovingly and often in Higgins presence. If an Alpha shows strong emotion towards you, Higgins should also feel that protective nature as well.

You need to remember, whatever affects you and Ranger will also affect him. If he starts acting uncooperative, chews, growls or urinates, you need to correct him immediately. He's telling you he's confused and upset.

With Higgins current training, the birth of a child shouldn't be an issue... Once in a while I hear a dog act out for reasons due to the owner not balancing the relationship between dog and baby.

My best advice, two months before the baby is born, carry a doll around for twenty minutes a day to desensitize him. Place the doll in a stroller and walk with both of them or place the doll in a bouncer and let him watch what will happen. If Higgins knows the routine, the transition will be smooth.

Before you bring the baby home, place it's used clothing into a gallon size plastic bag to capture the smell. Send Ranger in to check on Higgins and have him attach the clothing to his belt. You want Higgins to have a happy emotion he will associate with the smell.

Rub a piece of clothing on his ball and play fetch for a minute. You will reinforce the smell and emotion. Once you and the baby enter, he will know everything is ok. Never walk over him or change your course. Higgins needs to learn to move, not you. Letting any dog run your home will lead to other issues." Trent started reviewing basic commands to have me practice.

"For Higgins to be an effective protection dog, he can't make friends with anyone but his primary unit. You and Ranger need to be the only ones to feed him, exercise him and give him affection.

This type of training will make him socialized, confident but not aggressive. Since Higgins is mostly for you, he will have an interest in your movement the most. Speak with confidence and only give praise when he's successful."

Trent explained for the next sixteen weeks Higgins and I needed to go through a sensitize socialization period. Once the new house was ready, Higgins and I needed to spend a lot of time together. Wherever I went, he needed to go within reason.

If I went to the park or beach so did he. Higgins would be given a bright yellow vest that said _Dog in training. Give me space_. If anyone asked to touch him I was told to say no. Higgins needed to learn the outside world but also my world. It was unrealistic to think he would only stay at home when he could protect me while at the park as well.

We moved into another section of the building that looked like a fake house. I sat in the chair and Higgins practiced alerting me to a stranger at the door. Inside the home, one of Trent's employees tried to act aggressively towards me. Higgins moved in between us and growled.

The employee stopped, purposely showed fear then ran away. Trent said by strangers showing fear, it would build Higgins confidence. The same exercise could be done in our home. All we needed was people he didn't know to knock on windows and doors then run away.

Trent explained as soon as I brought Higgins home, we needed to walk the property everyday until his training was over. If I was on bed rest then Ranger needed too.

"You said only Ranger and I feed him. Won't he be confused because your employees feed him right now?"

Trent shook his head. "A section in the back of the cage slides out. My employees fill the food and water without the dogs seeing them. When you're here, Higgins will see you give him food and water."

Trent gave me another bag of diced chicken and a clicker. He placed a post it on the door at nose height.

"Stand next to the door and show Higgins the note by tapping it. When he see's it, praise him. Practice having him touch the post it and reward him every time. Introduce the word _door_." I nodded and kept opening the door for him to close.

"Increase your distant and give the same command. Slick please open the door from the other side. Good. Steph please lay on the bed. Higgins needs to practice retrieval in case you're on full bed rest."

Trent asked me to familiarize Higgins with different textures, glass, short lengths of metal, PVC pipes, keys on a ring and a phone. Trent told me this wasn't going to be successful today. It was the hardest thing to teach and it would take weeks but I needed to maintain positive reinforcement.

Higgins practiced picking up and dropping the items on my command. He was confused which items went with certain names. I wasn't hard on him. The door trick was good enough for me today.

Our time was up. I took Higgins back to his cage and gave him food and water. Trent printed out our schedule and told me if I needed to switch anything to let him know. Slick and I drove back to Rangeman. I told him I was going upstairs to shower. I knew I had a meeting with Albert in an hour.

He offered to join me but it was unnecessary. I had a feeling Albert wanted me to talk Val out of keeping the baby.

RPOV

I was reading schematics in my office when I heard a knock at my door. "Enter."

Slick passed me several papers. "Miss Plum started her training classes with Higgins today. I need approval to order several military grade accessories for him through Rangeman."

I looked over the papers. "Four ballistic and stab resistant K-9 armors, deployment mat for his exterior guard position, two cooling mats, nutritional supplements, four dog beds, four removable strobe lights for his harness and a chip to track him." It was expensive but well worth it if our home or her car was compromised with them inside.

"In your opinion, does the dog warrant these accessorizes or is he a family pet?"

As Babe's point man, Slick needed to defend his decisions whether I agreed or not. "According to my research, his training is similar to police and military K-9's. Higgins knows the basics and a lot of advanced commands.

The training sessions are more for Miss Plum then him. She seemed a little upset she couldn't feed him table scraps but the dog is something you would approve for her protection. He's also good for her health. Dogs help lower blood pressure."

I looked over the expenses and signed off. I needed to look at this dog before I spent more money on him. I looked at the training schedule Slick provided. Most of these times weren't going to work. Trent made a note about working with us before or after hours if need be.

"I read your end of the day status report. You mentioned Rangeman adding K-9's on patrol's as well as part of our services either in house or in a partnership with Trent." It was an interesting idea but also a bit of a hassle. I leaned back in my chair.

"Start creating a separate report using your asset as the pilot program. Benefits, costs, risks. I'll take it into consideration." I passed him back his paper. "Dismissed."

I tried to settle back into my work. Control buzzed my line.

"Sir there's a woman on the line from the Mitchell account in Miami. She's frantic to speak to you." Why didn't she call Santos? I pulled up the account on my desktop. I looked at the updates and saw he recently married. She probably looked up the wrong number.

"Connect."

I waited for the click. "Mrs. Mitchell what seems to be the problem?"

"It's me Ace." I tensed.

I made my voice hard. "Using an ex's name to speak to me is pathetic. You meant nothing to me then and you mean nothing to me now..."

"Stop. I know I attacked your girlfriend. For that I'm sorry... I was having a bad night. I thought my ex destroyed my place then I realized my journals and photos of you were missing... I thought Stephanie planted prenatal vitamins on me but I would have seen her." Raquel took a deep breath.

"That leaves you. Don't you think it was a bit extreme? I want my journals back and a check for the damage and my cars. Don't make me sue you."

I couldn't take the chance she was recording me. "I'm not giving you a dime. You need proof to sue me. If you had any, you wouldn't call me now."

Raquel sounded like she was lightly crying. "I loved you. I don't understand why you couldn't be happy with me. How you could hurt me... We had something. I know you felt it too."

"I felt nothing. Any feelings you thought I had, were in your head. Move on and find new men to suck dry, you're finished in Miami and we're finished here. Next time I won't be so nice." My tone made my threat clear, this was her last chance to walk away.

"I may be mad and upset but you're still the only man I want to suck dry..."

I wasn't letting her have phone sex with me. "Seek professional help and stay the hell away from my family. Last warning."

I hung up on her. I called Santos to make sure her shadow stays in place. If she moved anyway near Trenton I wanted to know.

SPOV

I went downstairs to wait for Kloughn. I looked at the clock, he was late. I noticed some Stargazer Lilies sitting at reception with a card. Shockingly they were for me. I smiled thinking Ranger bought them.

"Were they checked?"

Hank responded. "Yeah." I opened the card.

_Can't wait to see you again- N_

I rolled my eyes. "Please get rid of them."

I looked up when I heard the buzzer. I saw Kloughn at the door and a Black Audi R8 Spyder parked across the street. Now how did he do that?

"Hank call Ranger and tell him to look at the feed in front of the building."

I walked to the door to let Albert inside. Nicolai saw me and stepped out of his car to lean against it. He smirked at me. He raised his index finger beckoning me to him. I shook my head no. He took that as a sign to come to me.

Albert was talking animatedly but I didn't hear a word. I felt the tingle on my neck right before the stair door opened.

"Babe." Ranger was warning me not to step outside.

I didn't take my eyes off Nicolai. "We have company."


	98. Chapter 98

Just discovered _Grace and Frankie_ on Netflix. SO FUNNY! Raquel's POV is coming up and Helen will be in and out in the next few chapters. I rewrote this chapter twice. I didn't feel my muse return until I finished.

* * *

SPOV

Ranger placed his hand around the nape of my neck. He glared at Nicolai walking towards the door.

"Would you stay inside if I asked you to?"

"No." I turned behind me. The lobby was filling with four more Merry Men.

"Albert I'll be right back."

Kloughn was talking a mile a minute. He kept asking what was going on and who that guy with the fancy car was? Ranger opened the door, staying firmly in front of me. He stopped a few feet from our guest.

Both men sized each other up. They tried to intimidate the other with their glares. Nicolai was taller but Ranger was annoyed and motivated. The tension was thick between them.

Ranger spoke in a low threatening tone. "What do you want?"

Nicolai dismissed him with a frown. "I have no business with you Ranger. I'm here to speak with Stephanie."

"Stephanie is my business."

I was waiting for both men to attack. One move on the other's part and it would be vicious. Ranger's men were holding back waiting for a sign to move in.

Nicolai responded in a harsh tone. "My sources tell me Stephanie can speak for herself." Nicolai tried to look at me despite Ranger blocking him. "A _rose_ by any other name would smell as sweet."

The way he said rose made the blood drain from my face. He knows something. The twins started kicking up a storm breaking me from my moment of panic.

"She's under my protection and you're on my territory."

He smirked. "I'm no threat. I'm _her_ friend."

I didn't like the implied meaning. I was safe from him but Ranger was not. I had a bad feeling all of a sudden. I looked around for people hiding in cars or in buildings nearby. I didn't hear Ranger's response because I was checking for snipers on the roof across the street.

"I'm hurt you think so little of me. I lack certain... morals but I don't attack pregnant women."

Shit. I purposely wore this coat to hide it from Kloughn and now a Russian Mercenary knows my condition. I groaned inside. Ranger was going to handcuff me to Slick and stash me in a safe house now. I was tired of this pissing contest. I needed answers before I was forced to leave NJ.

"You said you wanted to know your competition now that Jeanne Ellen skipped town. I told you I'm not. Expand your territory as much as you like, it won't affect me."

Nicolai crossed his arms. "I would like to change your business into a satellite office of mine. Your talent is wasted on your work now. Take pet projects but also allow my clients to come to you as needed. Instead of the pennies you make now, you would earn real money. I'm willing to make you into a fixer."

I noticed Ranger's shoulders tense. I had no interest in being Olivia Pope from _Scandal. _Clothes, shoes and cars were cool but everything else was stressful. I liked my own hours and being my own boss.

"Why me?"

"I need the best in the area. You're also a woman. Feminine wiles tend to come in handy in this line of work. I won't talk specifics in front of your lover but we share similar enemies and similar acquaintances. You're wary of me now. You have every right to be. It's never wise to trust strangers. However, I've brought you a gift to bridge that gap in our level of trust."

Ranger moved his hand to his gun as Nicolai slowly raised his hand to his front jacket pocket. He tried to pass a picture to me but Ranger took it from his hand. I tried to stretch my neck to look at it. Ranger barely looked, before placing it in his pants.

"What was it?"

Ranger started speaking in rapid Russian. Nicolai's voice became firm. "It's Stephanie's choice, not yours."

Nicolai smiled with all of his teeth. "I'll be in touch Kotehok. Don't let your lover make this decision for you."

Nicolai tried to go back to his car but stopped when he saw a red dot on his chest. I looked up. Slick was on the Rangeman roof with a sniper rifle trained on Nicolai.

Ranger pulled his gun, aiming it at his head. "Get on your knees."

"No." Nicolai grew hard, clicking his tongue. "You're making an enemy of me now."

Ranger clicked off his safety. "Last chance."

Merry Men started exiting the building with guns pointed at his head. With a look of disgust, he lowered to his knees. Cal and Binkie moved to the side of him, pushing him to the ground. Hal started relieving him of his weapons.

Ranger ordered his men to do a full check before placing him in a private room. He lowered his gun. I slowly moved up behind him to try and pick pocket the picture. He sensed me, grabbing my wrist to take it back.

I saw a glimpse of Jeanne Ellen with her head cut off. I walked backwards almost falling. I couldn't breathe. Ranger grabbed me.

I pulled away to throw up. Ranger wrapped one arm around my waist as he held my hair with his other hand. I couldn't stop from emptying my entire stomach. Once I started dry heaving I wiped my mouth. Ranger picked me up.

I looked around the street and lobby. Everyone was gone, including the car. I rested my head against Ranger's chest. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"That...that was a gift?" Ranger ignored my question. He tried to walk me to the elevator.

"I can't...Albert's here. He needs to talk to me."

Ranger held me in the lobby. "You need to lie down. You're almost twenty two weeks pregnant. The stress isn't good for you."

Honestly I didn't want to see him. I was starting to get a headache and my mouth tasted gross. But Albert was here and waiting. I would be annoyed if someone cancelled on me.

"I'll see what he wants then put up my feet." I lowered my voice. "I think Nicolai knows about Rose."

Ranger walked us to an empty conference room. He sat in a chair with me in his lap. He pulled his fob to scramble the feed.

"He may have tortured Jeanne Ellen before he killed her. If she told Cross about you or showed him a picture, he could have told her about Rose. It's breaking a lot of rules but I wouldn't put it past him." This was so messed up.

"He knows I'm pregnant." Ranger kissed my forehead.

"You're starting to show a lot more. It was bound to happen. You've done your best with baggy clothes, jackets and large purses. I would like to keep you completely out of sight but that won't happen. You need to be more careful in your movements and keep Slick close."

I nuzzled into his chest. "What happens now?"

"I'm going to assess the threat level and get answers. My gut says not to believe anything he said."

"I should talk to him too..." We heard a knock at the door. I tried to move off Ranger's lap but he held me tighter.

"Enter."

Slick walked in with my blood pressure monitor, a bottle of water and a cup for me to wash my mouth out. I noticed a rifle strapped around his back. He passed the items to Ranger then closed the door, taking a position outside. I tried pushing the cuff away but Ranger kissed my nose softly, slipping it onto my arm.

"I hate this." I waited for the beep as I rinsed my mouth.

"It's high. Not high enough for the hospital but it means bed." Ranger removed the cuff. I tried to fight him about the bed rest but he tightened his arms around me.

"Your first priority is to keep our children safe. Nothing else. My priority is to keep you safe. We're going to sit here until you calm down a little more then Albert can have a few minutes." Ranger took a deep breath.

"What fruit or vegetable are the twins this week?" I half smiled. He didn't care. This was his way of trying to distract me long enough to calm down.

"I think papaya. Eddie said I looked good pregnant and I'm a lot smaller then my cousin Shirley the whiner. Val was pretty jealous too. It felt good."

Ranger rubbed my stomach. "All women are different. Ella cooks the best food and you walk a lot. I remember Rachel was a lot bigger then Val and my sister Celia didn't look pregnant until twenty six weeks. She gained most of her weight in her hips, thighs and sides." What! I couldn't believe that. I was happy my thighs were mostly normal.

"I like to think the twins have mostly your genes and I'm absorbing that effect in someway."

Ranger twitched his lips in amusement. Mostly I was thankful I wasn't a whale like Val and Rachel. If that happen, I would never leave the house and probably hide from Ranger.

I tried to shift my position. "I feel like the boys are against my lungs right now. After I puked, I couldn't catch my breath." Ranger moved my head under his chin. I closed my eyes to listen to his heartbeat.

"I changed a diaper today. It was terrifying but I was proud of myself. Have you ever changed one?"

Ranger thought about it. "Maybe one or two for my sister. I'm not an expert."

I smiled inside. He was in for a shocker. Ranger placed the blood pressure cuff into his pocket before lifting me in his arms again.

"I can walk." Ranger shook his head. He moved us next door to where Albert was sitting. He tried to ask a million questions but Ranger glared at him. Kloughn snapped his mouth shut.

Ranger placed me in a chair then sat next to me at the head of the table. "You have three minutes." Ranger's tone was no nonsense.

Kloughn's eyes widened. He always reminded me of the Pillsbury doughboy. He pulled at the collar of his shirt nervously. "Can Steph and I talk alone? It's private."

Ranger didn't look pleased. I squeezed his thigh and nodded. As soon as the door clicked I turned to Kloughn.

"When he says three minutes, he means three minutes."

"I need help Steph. Val really wants Mason and I want her happy. I love her but..."

"He's not your kid or responsibility?"

Albert looked ashamed. "Yeah. If this was an ex of mine, Val would have never taken the child in with us. We're already struggling... My Mother has been helping with our bills. I had a few good cases the past few months but nothing on the books for the future."

I gaped at him. "Does Val know about your Mother helping?"

Albert stared at his fingers. "She sort of knows. She's very emotional while pregnant and cries at the drop of a hat. She likes to stay busy with the girls and the house. I told my Mother it was a loan but we all know I'll never be able to pay her back.

I talked to Mrs. Plum; she made it clear Mr. Plum wouldn't give us a dime. All she could offer was babysitting. With another baby on the way, I don't know what's going to happen. I saw her before I came here, hoping she could talk Val out of Mason.

It was strange... She was sitting in the dinning room drinking alone at the table and eating a full dinner. Frank was at some lodge event. She seemed confused about you and Val. She kept asking if you had the baby already and if it was Mason? I called Val, she said she was fine." I rolled my eyes. "I felt weird leaving so I called your Grandma to sit with her."

Ranger entered the room. "I tried already with Val. You're her husband. You need to be honest about your situation. I'll help as much as I can. I may know a house you can rent that would be a lot cheaper. Let me make some calls and I let you know in a few days."

Albert stood trying to hug me like a big puppy. Ranger moved between us to stop him. "Time to go." Ranger lifted me in his arms. I watched Slick escort Albert out of the building as the elevator doors closed. Ranger opened the penthouse door, placing me on the counter to brush my teeth and mouthwash.

"This completely sucks. I should be downstairs with you."

Ranger kissed my forehead. "Next time. Ella will sit with you. You still look green."

"I feel green."

Ranger carried me to bed, helping me remove my clothes before placing a t-shirt over me. He kissed my stomach then my lips. "Please stay in bed. I can't work if you're running around."

I nodded. I didn't want too but my body was exhausted. My feet felt swollen and my boobs were a little sore. I decided to travel to denial land about Jeanne Ellen. I've seen a lot of dead bodies, not many with their head's removed. I felt numb. She wasn't my favorite person but she didn't deserve to die that way. I had so many questions and no energy left for answers.

Ella knocked at our door, entering with juice, fruit, tea and rice cakes. Ranger kissed my head one last time.

"I'll be up soon."

RPOV

I called the control room and ordered the men to alert me if Steph left the penthouse. I didn't want Babe to walk in on what I was about to do. I messaged Woody to take on the rest of my appointments or reschedule them.

Nicolai made it sound like he was offering Babe a partnership but I knew it was much more. If she joined him, he would own her. Being a fixer wasn't like that show she watched on TV.

She wouldn't wear a white hat. She would actively destroy crime scenes, threaten witnesses, plant evidence, blackmail and tamper with juries. It would go against everything she believes in and stands for. I knew fixing always lead to cleaning.

I wasn't going to watch that darkness take her light away. I made it clear to Nicolai, Steph was my woman and she wouldn't do that type of work. I threatened to kill him if he continued to pursue her.

I knew he wasn't leaving the area as soon as he said Rose and pregnant. I stalled him long enough to move my men into place. I knew Slick would take the shot if he tried to escape or pull a weapon.

Control alerted me to the Audi the moment it turned down Hayward. I was already assembling a team when Hank called to tell me Steph was in the lobby. I pushed a comm unit in my ear and took the stairs to handle the situation.

I didn't want to say it to Steph but if Nicolai killed Jeanne Ellen, he did us a favor. Although his true motive was still unknown. He said they had common enemies and allies. It rubbed me the wrong way. I had more in common with him then he did with her.

I knew I couldn't keep him in a private cell more then a night. Babe would eventually seek him out to question alone. I needed to move him tomorrow. I nodded to my two men guarding the door.

"Was he checked?" I didn't need another canister up someone's hole.

"Yes Sir."

"False teeth?" I didn't want him taking a cyanide capsule as an easy way out either.

"No Sir."

I secured my weapons in the locker in the hall. I kept my ankle holster and knife on my body. I checked his chains on his wrist and ankles.

"Where is Jeanne Ellen's body and why did you kill her?"

No response. I smiled. I had a lot of aggression to work out thanks to him and Morelli. If he was choosing the hard way, I was going to make it painful. I started kicking his stomach with my boot. I asked my questions again.

After five hours I had broken most of his bones and cut the clothes off his body. I moved a bucket in front of him to piss in before leaving the room. The next team was on duty.

"No one in or out." I cleaned up the blood on my hands in the bathroom before taking the stairs to the penthouse. I pulled a note off the door.

_Steph fell asleep soon after you left but had nightmares most of the time. She seemed to settle down around midnight. Call if you need me- Ella_

I looked at my watch, it was almost two. Babe was asleep in the middle of our bed like a starfish. I quickly showered, placing my clothes in the bottom of the hamper.

Babe tossed and turned all night. I hated that she saw that picture. I looked at it several times, I wasn't positive it was Jeanne Ellen. Without a body or DNA, I was cautious. This could all be some elaborate plan to drop our guard. I myself, have used look a likes and doctored photos on missions. I needed Hector to rule out the second theory.

Babe woke up after six. She went to the bathroom then couldn't fall back asleep. She decided to cuddle into me and talk. Something I rather not do on four hours of sleep. She asked questions that I had no answers. I told her my theory and she looked relieved Jeanne Ellen may still be alive. I honestly preferred her dead. It was one less person I had to hunt.

Babe sighed. "Since he didn't talk to you, I would like to talk to him again." That wasn't going to happen.

"It's too dangerous. With his skills, he could slip the cuffs and attack you. No one except me is allowed in his private room."

Babe frowned. "I was with you when you interrogated Ward. I have a good idea what goes on during your talks."

Babe thinks we smack people around a bit. It was a lot more then that. I needed to break him. If Babe saw what he looked like right now, she would help him. It was who she was.

"Sleep."

"You're impossible."

Babe tried to get out of bed. The irony wasn't lost on me. Babe was wide awake and I wanted to sleep. I pulled her close to me, pulling the backup blood pressure cuff out of my night stand. I strapped it to her arm and waited for the beep.

"Borderline normal high. Bed rest." I removed the cuff while she moaned. She pulled her phone to check her emails and messages. She started giggling. I snuggled deeper, smelling her hair.

"Les wants to plan you dadchelor party with no girls allowed. He said it will be a man-centric event at his house and backyard. Poker, cigars, football. Bobby is coming and a few others." Babe laughed. "He reads too many pregnancy blogs."

I grumbled. "He should get his own baby and leave me alone."

I had a feeling Santos invited some of the guys from our old unit. I didn't want a party but I knew he was spring it on me anyway. I preferred to keep it to the core team and Brown.

Ella and Marisol were already trying to outdo each other with a baby shower. I heard some of the themes. They were simple like shake, rattle and roll, A _Game of Thrones_ Gala, your missing piece, _Ghostbusters_, superheroes and childhood books. I made it clear the food had to be relatively healthy and no gifts. Each woman could put a basket together for Babe with their Rangeman credit card and ask the men for ideas but that was all.

In my gut, I had a feeling Babe was going to deliver early. I read twins normally come between 32 and 37 weeks. Occasionally they make it to 40 but the odds weren't high. I asked the women to make the party before 32 to be on the safe side. I also needed to get the classes rolling once Tank returned.

I found out yesterday, Ella was planning to invite my sisters and my Mother to the Rangeman party, along with Babe's friends. I warned Marisol not to do the same in Miami or invite my other Miami relatives. I was fine with a simple party but nothing further. It was pointed out my attendance might make the men feel uncomfortable. I didn't care.

I was planning to at least attend Trenton's. I wasn't going to throw Babe into the wolves. The women in my family would grill and ask inappropriate questions. Babe eventually fell back asleep. I skipped my morning work out and woke up thirty minutes before my meeting. Babe opened one eye as I got ready.

"What are your plans today?"

"I'm searching online for a house in the Burg for the Kloughn family. I was also going to talk to my Mother and check out the situation." Her Mother would cause a lot of stress.

"Could you put that off? I'm concerned too much stress will put you into preterm labor." Babe touched her stomach and took a deep breath.

"I know. I heard the horror stories from the Doctor. I need to do something though. If I keep putting it off, something might happen."

"I'll place a man on her. If she's a danger to herself or someone else, he'll intervene."

Babe smiled. She slowly pulled me back into bed for a good morning kiss. We both groaned when my watch reminded me about my meeting.

"Promise me no stress." Babe rolled her eyes. I moved my mouth to nip at her ear. "Babe."

"I'll try my best." I gave her one last kiss then called Ella for her breakfast on my way out the door.

Helen POV

I woke up to make Frank his breakfast before he went to work. I haven't felt well the past month. I didn't appreciate my husband dumping my alcohol. I didn't have a problem. Everyone deals with stress in their own way. Stephanie eats sugar, Frank smokes cigars, Valerie bakes and cleans and I iron and drink.

I've saved up over the years and stashed a few hundreds in an old coffee can to buy my liquor outside of town. I emptied the bottles into other containers so I don't hear a lecture from my Mother or Frank. I don't understand. I've never had dinner late once or not cleaned our home. I was deeply hurt and insulted he thinks I have a problem. My problem was Stephanie.

She was driving me crazy. I'm ashamed my daughter is an unwed mother. I always knew she would do this to me. I don't understand why it couldn't have been Joe's? He has a home and a good job. He would have given Steph a good life.

I've heard rumors Ranger is Batman. I'm sure he has some money because of those expensive cars, but he doesn't seem like the kind of man to settle down and be a Father. What will happen when he throws them out of the street and moves on?

Every time Ranger comes over, the neighbors talk for the rest of the week. The more time Stephanie spends with him, the worst his influence. She hasn't come for dinner in months. I blame him for Stephanie finding out the truth. We were all perfectly happy until him. And therapy?

I was furious Stephanie demanded I enter therapy. Our family doesn't do therapy. What would people say if they found out? I'm an adult and she's a child. I know what's best.

I expected Stephanie to be grateful. We fed and clothed her for thirty three years and this was the thank you we got. Her avoiding us. I constantly called and not one returned back. I invited Valerie for dinner but her pregnancy makes her unbearable.

I'm excitedly waiting for Stephanie to give birth. I know she will beg me for help and apologize. Then things will return to normal. Its sad Ranger may never marry her. I feel like I've failed as a Mother. No man wants a woman who can't cook, clean or raise children. I hope after Ranger leaves, Joe will still want to take care of her.

I drove to my Doctor's appointment. I've been tired, nauseous and had some abdominal pain. I sat in the waiting room filling out my paperwork, fudging a few things. My personal life was none of their business. I wrote my symptoms and waited for my name to be called.

The nurse checked my weight and asked for a urine sample. The Doctor came in to check my blood pressure and chest after reviewing my chart.

"Any diarrhea or vomiting?"

I blushed. "Occasionally."

"Loss of appetite, itching, bruising easily?"

"Appetite." The Doctor checked my legs, ankles and abdomen. "Do I have the flu?"

He frowned. "I want to run some tests. I saw you wrote you don't drink often. Your symptoms are similar to someone with liver disease. I want to run some tests to rule it out."

"What! But I don't feel that sick?"

The Doctor removed his gloves. "You have some swelling. People can spend decades damaging their liver and not feel it effects. I'd like to schedule blood work, liver enzyme and liver function tests to be sure."

I glared at him, raising my chin. "I'm not an alcoholic. I have a drink occasionally at dinner or when I'm stressed. It has to be something else. Do some other tests and find out."

The Doctor left the room to confer with his partner. I couldn't stop tapping my foot. I could really use a drink to settle my nerves.

I called Stephanie while I waited. "Stephanie it's your Mother. I raised you better then to not answer your messages. I talked to Lydia at the hospital the other day; she said several childbirth classes were still open. You should sign up now.

I also talked to Father Thomas, he can marry you and Ranger or you and Joe before the twins are born. I raised you better then to have children out of wedlock..."

I heard the message beep and cut off. I shoved my phone back into my purse, crossing my arms to wait.


	99. Chapter 99

SPOV

I showered and looked online at different homes for the Kloughn family. I didn't have an exact idea in mind but I knew Valerie wanted to stay in the Burg as her first choice. I didn't have a lot of options but I narrowed my search to five that were bigger then her current rental.

All were four bedrooms with one or two baths. They also either had a large attic or basement that could be converted into a playroom or extra bedroom. None of them had large yards but a decent space to throw a ball and have a kitty pool outside in the summer.

Two were on Washington Street, one on Cummings Ave, one on Division Street and the last on College Street. All of them needed something, carpet, paint, new appliances or water heater. They ranged from $89,900 to $130,000. I was willing to spend more but the options weren't available in the Burg or were in really bad shape. I decided to look at the one with the most square footage first. It was also an interesting property. I could see myself living in it, if it wasn't in the Burg.

The brick colonial had some character. Nice woodwork, hardwood floors, two baths, large living room, dinning room and sun room. It had a large attic for the girls to play or a room for the older girls to sleep in. I called my realtor to secure a showing and told her the four other options.

No matter which property I purchased, I needed someone to come in and fix things. Joe's Brother Tony, works in construction but he was also a Morelli. I had a feeling I would need a recommendation from Ranger despite me wanting to do this on my own.

I tried to work on Seth's case but my mind wasn't focusing. I took a long break to finish working on the nurseries. I started on the house first and looked at every picture. All I knew was I wanted a comfortable day bed in front of the large window for me to nap or read to the twins. I had no luck finding a vintage map so I added it to Ella's list to track down. I still felt weird giving her orders but in terms of design, this was her field of expertise. I still cleaned up after myself and made my own food most of the time to average it out.

I listened to my Spanish lessons while I flipped through the magazines, marking items with sticky tags and notes. My goal was to learn a few basic pleasantries for Grandma Rosa and order food at a restaurant. It was a 50/50 chance Rosa would be at lunch with Ranger's Mother later this week and I didn't want to seem like an idiot.

After going back and forth, I decided we should paint a star map on the ceiling with a compass rose around the ceiling light. I wanted the map accurate. I pictured Ranger pointing things out to the boys, probably teaching them some sort of navigation technique but it reminded me of flying.

I loved a lot in _Restoration Hardware_ and _Pottery Barn kids_ but had a heart attack looking at the prices. I noted things I liked but made it clear it was too expensive. If Ella came across these items at _HomeGoods_ for half the price or found something similar I was sold.

I played with the idea of buying things from _Walmart _and_ Target_ but Ranger had specifics tastes and I wanted the items that lasted a long time so I could move them to other rooms besides a nursery when that time came.

My one splurge was from _Restoration Hardware. _I had to have two mobiles they sold. The first was wool felt elephants parading through the air and the second was the same design except it was wool felt sheep. They matched the stuffed animals Ranger bought for his sons from that designer boutique in Miami. I moved away from the high end catalogs to the average ones.

I fell in love with a neoclassical bookcase in antique taupe so much I ordered two. One for the nursery and one for my home office. It had a beautiful arch and five shelves for a ton for books and baskets. Every page in all the magazines had a wide array of nursery themes. Most cribs also had canopies. It reminded me of my time on the beach with Ranger. I marked two to order.

I also wanted a Bali bed for the backyard to lounge with Mary Lou or watch movies with the twins in the summer. I printed out the page in Ranger's office and added it to my notes for Ella to order. After debating on which recliner would go best in the room, I came to the realization Ranger and I liked very different styles of chairs.

I liked overstuffed with ottomans and he tended to pick leather. I marked a brown worn leather recliner for him and a grey chair and ottoman for me. On the last page, I found a giraffe that was taller then the crib. It reminded me of Kevin so I circled it.

Ella looked at my choices after she brought me lunch. Normally I don't love salad but her southwest chicken and corn was amazing. I tried to tell her I liked the chicken in Spanish but she looked surprised and almost dropped her empty tray before sitting down next to me.

She quickly dove into the design plan and blushed anytime we made eye contact. I knew Ranger didn't care about the majority of the house because he trusted Ella but he did care about the panic room, his office, the gym and the twin's nursery. Ella removed the pages to create a story board and filled in the things I couldn't decide on like a changing table and color for the walls with her paint samples. The art and knick knacks Ranger and I were going to buy together.

Ella said she would drop it off at his office while I started on my office nursery. Three pages in, I realized I didn't have a theme. I smiled. I decided to do my Trenton/Gotham theme. Ranger wasn't going to be at my office that much anyway, he could suck it up.

Normally I would go for something with a lot of color but I became completely obsessed with this black and white Gotham themed nursery. White crib, black and white changing station, black blanket with white clouds, white sheets and a black rug with three large white circles in a straight line. My Batman sign from my first trip to Miami would fit in perfectly. I pulled the entire page for Ella and picked a tall vintage wood crate bookcase as a finishing touch. I looked online and ordered a blueprint of Bruce Wayne's manor and the Batcave to frame.

To make things easy, I picked the same chair and ottoman as the house nursery along with a Batman, Robin and Wonder Woman mobile. I made a note about finding black and white framed photos of buildings around Trenton including Rangeman.

The day flew by, Ella eventually returned with dinner. I loved her fancy mac and cheese with chicken noodle soup. Ella showed me Ranger's notes. He signed off on everything except the giraffe... That had a giant X through the middle.

I rolled my eyes and picked a large elephant and lamb instead. Ella looked over the Batman nursery, loving it. She invited me antiquing this Saturday in Adamstown Pennsylvania for final touches and to search for my map. It wasn't exactly my thing but I wanted an apple dumpling with a passion all of a sudden. After much debate, I realized King of Prussia wasn't too far from Adamstown. That sold me.

I finally settled into Seth's case when the apartment line rang. I groaned. Assuming it was Ranger I picked up.

"Yo."

"Miss Plum, you have an unscheduled visitor at the front door. A Detective Joe Morelli and Mooch Morelli. They also have two large boxes in their possession. Would you like me to let them in?" I looked at my phone. He didn't call first.

I sighed. "Sure why not. Be down in five."

I was wearing yoga pants and a tank top. I walked to the bathroom to fix my hair and put a little makeup on. I slipped on my flats, grabbing my coat. Mooch was a blabbermouth. If he saw my stomach, he would run up and down the street screaming I was pregnant.

I took the elevator and saw Joe leaning against the reception desk with his thumbs in his belt loops. Slick and Joe were staring daggers at one another. I looked down at the two large boxes with one large red bow on top.

I pointed. "Where's Mooch and what's this?"

Joe grinned. "Mooch helped me with the boxes then split. It's a gift for you and your sons." I noticed he left Ranger out. The boxes weren't wrapped. Very Joe. I was still confused.

"You didn't have to buy us anything."

Joe's face softened. "Open them Steph. I'm going out of town tonight for the next month or two and I wanted you to have them before all the gifts start rolling in."

I slowly removed the lid. It was a black and white police pedal car. The license plate said Trenton PD. Oddly enough, it fit into my Batman themed nursery as Commissioner Gordon's car. I had a small smile. This must have cost him a lot.

"You didn't have too." Joe smiled moving the box for the next one.

"I wanted too. If the boys are anything like you, they will be curious and natural born investigators... Maybe one day they will enter the Police academy like their Uncle Joe."

Slick's eyes bugged out. I had to bite my lip from laughing. I had a feeling Ranger would have something to say about that and the Uncle Joe title.

I moved to the second box opening the lid. I couldn't stop laughing. It was a 1953 powder blue Buick. The license plate said Big Blue. I ran my hand over the hood. I hated that car but I liked the idea of my boys driving this. It would make my Father and Grandma Mazur very happy.

I was a little choked up. Freaking pregnancy hormones. "It's too much. Thank you."

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "I ordered them a while ago. I didn't know the genders at the time. I thought everyone would give you baby stuff so toddler items seemed safer. Boys need cars."

I walked over to Joe to give him a light hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist. When I tried to pull away, it took him an extra moment to let go.

Joe rubbed his neck. "I also heard about your stop at the state prison." I interlocked my fingers over my stomach waiting for him to start yelling. I waited a long time. Nothing?

"You're not red. No screaming and no cursing in Italian?"

Joe rubbed his chest and took a Pepto. "You didn't see me when I found out. I yelled before I came here. I'm trying to remain calm, don't push me." Joe glanced at Slick. "He informed me stress wasn't safe for you right now."

Joe had his cop face on. I knew he wasn't happy but he was trying to remain cool. "Seth's guilty Steph. He's the best liar I have ever seen. Better then Ranger, you and me combined. He did it. I have no doubt."

I tensed. "I have questions. I've found holes that need to be checked. Whether Seth's innocent or guilty, I need to find out for myself."

Joe looked at the floor mumbling. "You use to trust my gut. I'm telling you, he's playing you. I knew you were going to be stubborn about this."

Joe turned to Slick. "Don't let her sit in general visitation. She has a big fan club. Ex Slayers who were inside before Sally Sweet mowed the majority down, Stivia, old FTA's, Ward. Last I heard, Melvin Morley III talked about getting back at her for breaking his knee during the apprehension even though he was Ranger's FTA.

I rolled my eyes. "Morley was sort of an accident. He's being a big baby. I bet it wasn't a full break."

Joe crossed his arms. "No Morely was Ranger's fault. But it doesn't matter because you pissed him off. He's a popular guy inside those walls with a lot of friends who would do him favors." It made sense now why the Warden on duty moved us to that room.

Joe looked at his watch. "I have to get going. Pino's when I get back?"

I nodded. Joe smiled sadly. "I won't help you clear Seth but I'll talk to you about why he's guilty when I get back. Stay safe."

"You too Joe." He took a long look at me then turned away. I looked down at the pedal cars to replace the lids. I heard Slick on the phone calling Hal for help.

"I'll put them in Ranger's storage unit."

"I'd like the Police car to go to the office nursery. It goes with my Gotham theme."

Slick smiled. "We'll take it over tonight."

Ranger exited a conference room with a man and woman, walking them to the door. He raised an eyebrow at me and the boxes. The couple shook Ranger's hand one last time before he walked over to me.

"Babe." Ranger was asking what I ordered. He smirked at Big Blue then frowned at the police car.

"Gifts from Joe. He just left." Ranger looked annoyed. He nodded to his men to remove them. Ranger wrapped his arm around my waist guiding me to the elevator.

"Don't you have meetings?"

"Need to change." He looked at his watch. "I have 10 minutes."

"Any news from our guest?"

"No. How do you feel?"

"Exhausted. I have no reason to be, I barely did anything today. I think I'm still settling from all of the traveling so the boys and I worked on our Spanish today. Estoy caliente."

Ranger raised his fob the cameras and smiled like a Cheshire cat. He moved slowly trapping me against the wall. "You're horny?"

I'm confused. I said I was hot. "What? I guess a little?"

Ranger chuckled. "Caliente means hot for most things like food but to describe a person, you would use tengo calor." Ranger lightly kissed my neck. "You're learning."

I blushed bright red and groaned. "I think I messed up with Ella too. She brought me lunch and I said I like chicken and she almost fell over. Me gusta la polla right?" Ranger's eyes widened in amusement.

He held my hand walking me to the bedroom. "El pollo is chicken. La polla is dick. You told her you like dick."

I was mortified. I covered my face with my hands while sitting on the bed. Ranger sat next to me, playing with a curl of my hair.

"You always know how to brighten my day." Ranger pulled my hands away, kissing me deeply. I nuzzled into his neck when we needed air.

Ranger wrapped his arms around me. "Proud of you for trying. I'll let you practice more on me tonight." He kissed my head then went to the closet to change. I was really enjoying the view when my cell started to ring. Connie.

"Yo."

"Hey Steph guess what?" Connie sounded excited.

I smiled. "Um Vinnie has genital warts and the dancing bear finally ate him?" Ranger's eyes smiled.

Connie broke out laughing. "No. Well the warts I can't confirm but I wouldn't be surprised. I called to tell you I'm getting married!" What! Where have I been?

"To who!"

"Nick Mangello."

Why did that name sound so familiar? "Didn't you two date in high school on and off? He was a year or two ahead of you? I didn't know you were dating now?" I bit my tongue. Maybe she had and I didn't hear her?

"We kept it casual up until two months ago. We didn't want my family to pressure us. He got divorced last year and moved back from Philly to work for my Uncle Carmine."

Carmine was mostly legal from what I knew. It was for the best. Having another husband work for her Uncle Jimmy The Curtains would be a nightmare. Most of Connie's family was scary, including Uncle Nunzo and Uncle Lou, who was the wheelman for two toes Garibaldi.

"Steph?"

I was still in shock. "I'm here. Sorry. I wasn't expecting this. Congratulations. I'm surprised. You always said you would never marry again. Your divorce was almost as spectacular as mine... I'm happy for you."

I pictured Connie sitting at the bail bonds desk smiling with her black hair teased out a good six inches looking like Betty Boop with a mustache. I couldn't wait to meet her future husband. Brave man. Connie didn't take grief from anyone. I always thought if breasts were made of money, she'd be Bill Gates.

"I'm sending out an email today, but it will be at _The Tropicana_ in Atlantic City. Neither of us wanted a big family wedding. We both did it once and Nick knows a guy.

I barely lifted a finger. They have these planners and you check boxes for them and it's done. Before you ask, I'm not pregnant. We decided two weeks because if I wait any longer then my Mother will plan a full event." Sounds like my Mother.

"I want to invite you and Ranger. It's a weekend thing. Friday night the girls and I are going out for my bachelorette party and I'd like you to come too. Saturday night is the wedding and Sunday everyone's sleeping in from drinking. We reserved some rooms under our name at the hotel."

"I can't promise Ranger but I'll attend unless I'm on full bed rest."

Connie asked if I was ok. I wanted details about Friday night but she only said low key. Drinking, dancing and gambling. Currently she was looking online for dresses. I heard Vinnie yelling at her to get back to work. She threatened him then Lula started yelling and I said I had to go.

Ranger was waiting for me to finish. He seemed stunned. He had the same expression from Tank and Lula's engagement, checking twice it was Connie Rosolli. He said the guy needed all the luck in the world and he would order him a bullet proof vest and a gun. I snorted laughing, realizing he wasn't kidding.

"Are you going for the full weekend?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Probably. I don't know if I'll go out and party but I like room service and the shows. I'm mostly going for the cake at the reception and maybe the IMAX theater."

"I can't take a whole weekend right now. I'll try to attend the ceremony as your date but I'll inform Slick he needs to secure a suite." Ranger kissed my lips. "I'll see you tonight."

I looked in the closet for something to wear to the wedding. Everything I liked or fit was either too Miami or white. I looked online while I ignored the mass of calls alerting me to Connie's news.

Mooner was a guest and he decided he would car pool with a bunch of people in his RV including Lula, Grandma Mazur and Christian. Vinnie on the other hand was not invited. I settled on two dresses. A white and blue floral gown with an empire waist to minimize my stomach and a one shoulder dark blue gown with simple pleats. Either way I needed a big ass wrap to pull in front of my stomach.

I looked on one more website and found a beautiful spaghetti strapped white lace dress that stopped right above my knee. I ordered it for my maternity shoot Mary Lou gave me for Christmas. I pulled the certificate from my night stand and scheduled my appointment in three weeks.

I decided to upgrade and do two locations. Mel talked me into a black and white silhouette with a bed and window behind me and one with me in Ranger's dress shirt. I wanted different photos with me on the beach and another with me laying down, with my hair spread out and my hand on my stomach like the woman on her website. She played with the idea of that photo in black and white with only my eyes in color or me holding an object only in color.

Mel asked about nude photos but that wasn't happening. I wanted simple and nice to look back on for this once in a lifetime experience. After too much procrastination, I finally read Nellie's background check and credit card statements. She grew up in New Hampshire then went to college in New Jersey.

Father Dane, Mother Lily and sister Charlotte. Mother is a housewife and Nellie's Sister lives with them because she has Autism. Her family moved to Georgia for her Father's job in dental sales. Basil grew up down the street from Nellie.

They dated on and off all through middle and high school. They decided to go to college together where Nellie received a business degree from the College of New Jersey along with Basil.

Both decided to stay in the area. Basil now works for the same investment firm he joined after graduation and Nellie went into activities directing. I noticed she volunteered a lot with the elderly in her final year of college, earning a job as an assistant then director.

Nellie spent most of her money at the grocery store, movie theater and craft store. Job history was mostly retail. The month before she died she went to Quaker Bridge mall, the grocery store and a car repair shop.

No record, no orders of protection and no evidence of any mental health issues. Nellie had no known enemies except a sketchy story from Vanessa about her boss coming on to her. I ran his name through my programs.

Nellie had decent grades in school and her high school guidance counselor noted she was nice, kind and a little shy. She showed small signs of rebellion her senior year and her medical history was clean. Nellie was on birth control since she was sixteen with no other medications listed.

Her known associates were a page long but her dating history was short. Basil most of her life, someone named Guy for a few months in college then Seth. Who names a child that? I looked up Guy. Married during his last year of college and now has one child. I crossed him off my list.

Nellie could have told anyone about her trip. The question was, why didn't they want her to go? I tapped my pen against my lip. Morelli looked for prior cases before he looked at suspects. I messaged Robin to run the same method of operation in the last eight years after Nellie's death.

Maybe I would get lucky and one of her known associates was arrested for something similar. The more I looked at Nellie's life, the more I needed to walk the scene. I checked my blood pressure, not much of a change from this morning. I took several deep breaths. Our sons needed me to stay in bed. I kept repeating it over and over to calm down. I needed a new direction.

I wrote motive on top of my legal pad. What was the killer's reason? A secret, love, lust, loathing, revenge, frustration, hate, money, sex, jealousy, dispute, vendetta, obsession, mental disorder or drugs. I crossed out drugs. Nothing was in Nellie's system and I didn't see anything in Seth or Basil's background. Nellie also didn't have a lot of money. I closed my eyes in my thinking position.

Raquel's POV

After my talk with Ranger, I drank a bottle of wine and sat in my empty condo. I had to throw away almost everything. Now I was living out of a suitcase and only wearing what was at my ex's house. I tried to call a few friends but I was persona non grata.

In desperation, I asked my Mother for money to float me the next several months because my insurance company claims I cancelled my policy. The bank also told me I moved all my funds to an offshore account. I'm fighting all of them but I can't repair any damage until I have money.

With a heavy heart, I decided to sell my condo and spend my time at my house in Costa Rica. Technically I wasn't supposed to leave the state but I wasn't a real criminal. I would return for my court appearance and pay my fine or do my community service then move on.

For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do or where to go. Hopefully my time in Costa Rica will give me answers. Maybe moving to New York should be my next step.

They had a decent art scene and I knew a few people to make some connections. It wasn't Miami but it was better then staying here and trying to start all over. I tried to tell myself, New York had nothing to do with its proximity to Trenton. Deep down, I knew that was a lie.


	100. Chapter 100

RPOV

I was finishing up my work after a very long day. Once I left Babe, I sedated and moved our guest out of the private cell to the house on Hamilton using the tunnel. I left him no food, water or light. During my previous interrogations, he hadn't said a word. His car and wallet both came back clean and his cell was brand new.

Nicolai had similar training to me. At this point it was a psychological game between us and I had a lot on my plate right now. Hearing Connie was getting married irritated me. Babe and I should be getting married before anyone else.

Steph said she needed a little more time and she asked me to wait until her life settled. I had no choice but to respect it. That didn't mean I was going to sit back and wait.

I purposely had Ella assist in Babe's office, placed her in charge of our move and assigned a man to her mother to free her plate. As soon as Tank returned, I planned to update him then take Babe away to propose. I debated asking for Ella's input. For some reason I wanted to do it all myself and make it personal. I heard my office line ringing. Santos.

"Raquel was on the move. She tried to board a flight to Costa Rica but her shadow made an anonymous call to her bondsman. She was picked up for trying to skip town. She is now rebounded and back at her apartment. She also contacted a realtor to list her condo."

"Good."

I heard amusement in his voice. "I heard Beautiful's on bed rest and Connie's getting married." I leaned back in my chair. They gossiped too much together. I was at a loss on how to ask a woman to marry me. With Rachel we talked about it and it was done.

"If you were going to propose to a woman, how would you do it?"

"Easy. I would take her to a private lake then fill a row boat with pillows, throw blankets and a steel bucket of wild flowers. I would row her to the middle of the lake right before dusk and tell her when a male penguin falls in love with a female penguin; he searches the entire beach to find the perfect pebble to present to her. Then I would remove the ring from my pocket and ask her to marry me." I started taking notes. Penguin? I can't say that with a straight face.

"After I proposed, I would row us to a spot I had setup and surprise her with a triangle teepee that is open on both sides and a lantern hanging down from the ceiling for light. Underneath it, I would have a white comforter on the ground, surrounded by a bunch of white pillows, champagne and a picnic dinner."

"Steph and boats don't mix."

I could hear Santos smiling. "In terms of Steph, you could have Ella put a bunch of candles in the sand at the beach at night and drop to one knee." Was he serious? He had a whole production planned and he's giving me candles in the sand at the beach?

"No dumbass. I was thinking Paris at night on a roof top. Eiffel tower lit up in the background, dinner and maybe that stupid teepee thing."

He groaned. "The teepee is gold. The Eiffel tower is overdone. What about the Pont de Bir-Hakeim Bridge. Its lesser known, you won't have tourists surrounding you and it has a nice view. If Steph's a Woody Allen fan, you could take her to the Sacré-Coeur Basilica. It's straight out of _Midnight in Paris. _Propose on the lawn in front of the church."

_"_Too busy."

"Hmm The Tuileries Garden between the Louvre and Place de la Concorde for a picnic or to the center of the Abbesses Garden in Montmarte at the I love you wall... The wall is unusual because it cover 40 square meters with the phrase I love you written more then 1,000 times in over 300 languages. It's suppose to be a romantic rendezvous for lovers and a lasting monument to eternal adoration."

The symbol was romantic but not the location. "Not my style."

"I don't know, I like fields and lakes. You like flashy and expensive, Paris isn't my go to spot. I've heard the Palais Royal can be romantic at the inner courtyard. It has those black and white art columns, a fountain and green chairs in the royal garden?"

I frowned. "No. I want complete privacy."

Santos was laughing at me. "Speaking of privacy, do you know where you and Steph conceived? I need the address."

What? I narrowed my eyes. "Yes and no."

I heard Santos blow out a breath. "It's for the baby shower. I asked Steph earlier and she got weird and said to ask you."

I growled. "It's none of your business."

He sounded frustrated. "Chill. Its part of her gift for the Miami baby shower. We need the latitude and longitude to engrave it on a bracelet or necklace for her with two birthstones for Team Manoso."

"No." I wrote that idea down for Mother's Day.

Santos laughed again. "I hear you writing you son of a bitch. Take it. We have better ideas then Trenton anyway. I'm going home. You should stop for the day and check on your mama bear. She didn't sound good." We both hung up on each other.

I closed my office down, taking the stairs at a fast clip. Ella should have called if she wasn't well. I walked straight to the bedroom. Babe looked pale. I noticed her slowly eating a bowl of vanilla ice cream while playing on my tablet.

I removed all of my clothes, climbing into bed. I didn't have many domestic instincts but I felt Babe's head as I kissed her neck. She seemed normal but her eyes weren't bright.

"I smell something burning Babe." I pulled her body against mine. All she was wearing was a PJ top half buttoned and her panties. I traced my fingers down her body.

"I want to make adjustments to my security." I tensed. Now wasn't the time to ditch Slick or lower measures. I raised my eyebrow waiting.

"Don't look at me that way. I know Slick needs to stay. I want him to wear normal clothes in public. People recognize him as my security, its attracting attention."

"Attention keeps people from approaching. What's the reasoning?"

"Our guest. He knows about me. I'm showing. I look weak because now I am. More people are going to know soon. I've decided outside of this building, I'm going to wear a high end wig in public and I need Slick to blend in with me. We did something similar in Ocean City. It works." Not a bad idea.

"What brought this on?"

Babe looked down at her ice cream bowl. "I'm not going to be the perfect Mother...But I have the ability to keep them safe inside of me right now. I can't do that if I'm an easy target."

I looked at her order on my tablet from _Etsy. _I raised an eyebrow at the long straight black hair that was layered with bangs and purple tips.

Babe had a small blush. "That's for when I need to be a bad ass or go to a bar for information. I'll wear this one around Trenton." Babe pointed to a long black wig in a shape of a bob with blunt bangs. It was a different look but she wouldn't be recognized in a crowd especially if she wore sunglasses.

"Sexy."

I noticed two more wigs, a chocolate brown with bangs on the side and an auburn that was layered and wavy. I kissed her stomach.

"What brought this on?"

Babe picked up her phone, pressing her voice mail. She handed it to me before cuddling into my neck. I heard her mother's voice. She said something about Albert and a confrontation with Steph and a scary man in front of Rangeman. She accused Babe of putting herself and our children in danger. I tensed when she said Babe was going to get shot and lose our children due to her carelessness.

I had to force my body not to react. I looked at the amount of times her mother called. It was almost daily. Normally Babe deletes her messages but this one was from her Father's cell.

We didn't need this right now. Frank was going to get a personal visit from me tomorrow. I needed to ask him for his blessing to marry his daughter anyway. Whether he gave it to me or not, I was going to marry her.

I wrapped my arms around her. "I'll accept the changes but Slick needs to wear his uniform inside Rangeman." I kissed her forehead. "You're already a great Mother. Don't listen to people with small minds, who live in small worlds." I caressed her face. "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine."

"Babe."

"It's nothing. My throat is a little scratchy. I've been drinking OJ and eating ice cream." I messaged Ella that Steph needs all healthy things tomorrow, fruit Popsicles and hot tea. Neither of us were pleasant sick.

Babe kissed my chin. "I had the worst day focusing so I read baby names. Besides Mateo, I was thinking Luca, Roman, Cole, Jackson, Easton, Oliver, Hudson, Hunter and Chase. Grandma Mazur suggested Hunter and Chase. I like them as middle names. Mateo Hunter Manoso and Luca Chase Manoso? Maybe Hunter Manoso and Mateo Manoso?"

I needed to relax. "I'll have to think about it."

Steph frowned. "I looked over the baby book, between the two of us we crossed out almost every name. I read most people use the same first initial with twins but I think I want them to be their own person."

I moved my hand to cup her bottom, pulling her closer to my body. "We have time."

Babe yawned snuggling deeper into me. I turned off the light, finally closing my eyes. I didn't feel Babe move that much during the night. It was my first clue she was minimizing how she felt.

In the morning she looked exhausted with dark circles under her eyes and barely said more then two words. I checked her temperature then walked her back to bed and made her tea. She tried to eat then decided to sleep.

I left a note on the nightstand to call me if she feels any pain or gets worse. I called her Doctor and found out we couldn't do much. Ella's new job was to stay with her most of the day. I drove to the Plum residence and waited at the door. Helen opened the door wiping her hands on her apron.

She clutched her chest. "It's Stephanie isn't it? What happened?" I stepped inside.

"I'm here for Mr. Plum. We need to speak privately before I speak to you alone."

She escorted me to the dinning room before returning to the kitchen to finish cooking. Frank lowered his paper, looking confused by my presence.

"Is Stephanie ok?"

"That's part of the reason I'm here. Your wife used your cell phone to leave Stephanie an upsetting message. Steph's blood pressure is already high, added stress is a danger to her and our children. Steph's made her position clear, your wife needs to change or accept it. There will be no middle ground."

Frank grimaced pulling out his phone to check his call log. "I didn't know." Because you didn't care or notice. Even now he showed no rage or anger.

"I'll be speaking to Helen privately after this. I'm here today because I'm planning to ask Steph to marry me. I'd like that kept between us. Your wife is already applying pressure on the issue and I don't need her scaring Steph away."

Frank looked relieved. "Are you doing it because she's pregnant?"

"No. I've thought of marrying your daughter for a long time."

He seemed confused. "And you want my blessing?" I nodded.

Frank looked nervous rubbing his neck. "I'm not stupid Ranger. I've heard things about you. You're not like that freak Diesel. I'm not going to threaten you with a steak knife because you could easily kill me... Steph already had one cheating husband. If she has another it could be too much for her and the children." Frank took a sip of his coffee.

"I was never concerned about Stephanie. When she falls, she gets back up. She's been that way since she was a toddler. I never worried because she could handle herself. Would I prefer you were Italian, wore colors and drove an American made car, yes. But you're the Father of my Grandchildren.

If Steph says yes to your proposal then you have my blessing only if I have your word you won't be like Dickie. I need to know that if you split; you will do it respectfully and amicably, providing for her and your children in every way."

"You have my word." He nodded. Helen came in with two plates, I placed my hand up to stop her.

"I'm not here for breakfast. It's come to my attention you've told people Stephanie's pregnant and you've been calling her at least once a day for months. It needs to stop. She has high blood pressure and she's on and off bed rest. You're making things worse."

She looked at me like I had two heads. "But Stephanie doesn't know how to be a Mother. She needs to know things, how to eat right, cleaning products to stay away from, rest, help with symptoms..."

I raised my hand. "It's covered. She doesn't need or want your help. She's a Mother now, you need to respect her decisions whether you agree or not. Anyone who undermines her parenting, will deal with me."

"I don't agree! She's pregnant and unwed. She's probably eating frozen pizza every night and sitting in a hot tub."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "She's not. My housekeeper cooks nothing but the best. She exercises and listens to the Doctor. I won't have you calling and undermining her because her way isn't your way.

Get a hobby, a job, I don't care. Stay out of our business and attend an AA meeting. I can smell the alcohol on your breath from here. I won't expose my children to someone who abuses alcohol."

"I'm their Grandmother. You can't keep them away from me. Stephanie would never do that, I'm a good Mother to her."

"A good Mother bites her tongue instead of worrying about what people think or say. A good Mother doesn't constantly criticize. Stephanie is a good Mother despite your actions. As for keeping you away, I'm their Father. Watch me."

"Frank, are you going to let him speak to me that way?"

He glared at her. "Where did you get the money for the booze? I know I didn't give it to you. Do you care we could have lost our home? A home I worked very hard to provide." Was he serious? He was concerned about the money?

Helen looked down at her plate ashamed. This was another unhealthy cycle. Helen needed a reason to change. Deep down I knew Babe missed her family and it was my job to provide for all of her needs in my power.

"If it's about money, stop drinking three months. Submit to random drug tests and I'll pay for your hobby or schooling. Steph told me you wanted to be a nurse."

"I have a home. I'm a wife and a mother. I don't have time to go to school, I'm too old."

"You're a wife in an empty house. Your children have their own families and people go to school everyday." I stood. "You have twenty-four hours to decide then the offers off the table."

I turned and walked out the door. I drove to our new home to check the progress. Home. That word was still weird for me. The only home I've knew besides my Grandparents was Babe. The main exterior wall was in place but around our specific home it was still being built.

I checked cameras angles, noting two more were needed on the roof. I marked on my blueprints were I wanted hidden tree stands for Tank and I to use in case of an emergency.

Inside our home, the bathroom, closets and panic room was complete. All rooms but two were painted and some furniture was covered in the middle of each room. Most of the finishing elements were security related now. The home looked the same inside and out, the crew did a good job hiding the fact the exterior and roof were now reinforced for almost any impact.

I reviewed the layout of the backyard, mapping the location of the treehouse, rock wall and zipline. I checked Babe's tree swing making sure it was sturdy for her. Once our home was complete, the crew would move onto the safe house for a complete overhaul inside and out then Tank's place.

I took a tour of both properties, playing with the idea of adding an underground tunnel between all three. I returned to the office and submitted my changes to Cesar. I called Babe a few times to check on her but Ella said she was either in a bath or sleeping.

That was our routine for the next two days. Most nights I held her and let her groan. I helped her out of bed to get to the bathroom and let her complain about her body being tired and how she felt stuffy. She tried to work but slept most of the time or watched movies.

Santos sent her a get well balloon and Edible Arrangement that looked like flowers but was made out of cantaloupe, grapes, honeydew, kale, orange slices and strawberries. Babe said she preferred cookies so I ate it.

I never heard from Helen Plum. My shadow said she hadn't left her home other then the grocery store. I was finishing shaving when Babe turned on the shower. She looked a little better.

"Babe. I'll cancel lunch with my Mother and spend it with you instead."

"No. I'm ok. I don't feel like death anymore. If you cancel on your Mother, she will take it personally." Babe stopped washing her body, looking at me through the glass.

"I heard you went to my parent's house after I specifically asked you not too. If I wasn't on the mend I would kick you. I told you I would handle her." I removed my boxers stepping inside.

"I didn't go to see her. I had to ask your father a question, she happened to be there."

Babe rolled her eyes. "I should get you some bread for that baloney. She didn't happen to be there, she lives there." Babe started rinsing. "Important question..." Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh."

I picked up her shampoo to lather her hair. "Did you change your mind already?" I was half teasing but I was a little worried she had.

"No. I just have a heavy plate and I'm way behind on my case. I need to look at my office and pack stuff for the house."

"Ella will do the packing."

Babe touched her ribs, groaning. I smiled moving my hands to her stomach. My sons were having a mild work out this morning. I told them in Spanish to be gentle with their mother. She was having a hard day.

"You can stay at Rangeman. You don't need to come if you're feeling sick."

Babe shook her head. Its lunch, I haven't eaten well in days. I need to get out a little. Plus I've been listening to my Spanish Cd nonstop. Will Grandma Rosa attend?"

"Probably." I smiled. "Do you want to run some words by me?" I still couldn't get over her dirty Spanish, it turned me on. I intended to teach her a few choice words once she got off bed rest.

Babe and I had a light breakfast then went to our early training session with Higgins. She briefly reviewed commands with me then warned me that I couldn't be so dominate because it would undermine his obedience to her. Trent reminded me to touch Steph a lot and show her affection as soon as Higgins saw us.

I grabbed a chair for her to sit then touched her stomach. As soon as I heard Higgins coming I kissed her neck and wrapped my arms around her. Higgins stopped, tilted his head and watched us.

I purposely didn't make eye contact and tilted my neck to the side so he knew I wasn't a threat. Babe leaned against my shoulder and called Higgins to her. He was happy to see her but wary of me. He didn't like me too close to her and often stepped between us as a barrier.

Trent had me throw his ball to bond. I watched Babe go through his commands. I was pleased with his discipline level. They reviewed the last session's lessons then had Higgins practice bracing me on the stairs since I was the largest in our home. Higgins was still a little small to be effective but once he was full size he would be useful during her late stage of pregnancy or with two toddlers.

I wasn't exactly a dog person but it wouldn't be too bad to run with him every morning. I was relieved he wasn't Bob. I knew Babe needed some kind of pet and I liked knowing Higgins would keep her company while I was away on missions but also protect her. Babe and I feed him together then left for our early lunch.

I drove us to a _La Cocina _in Newark. Not exactly my kind of place but my Mother and Sisters came here together. Babe was fidgeting. I held her hand, bringing it to my lips.

"Don't be nervous."

SPOV

Ranger's family makes me extremely nervous. I'm terrified I will say or do the wrong thing. They already had a strained relationship and I didn't want to make things worse. We parked two blocks from the small eatery that looked like a college hangout. Not his usual place.

"My Mother comes here for privacy. If we went to another restaurant near her home, it's like the Burg. She's probably avoiding the gossip so my Father doesn't find out."

My heart hurt for him. I leaned into his body and kissed his cheek. "Next time she can come to our home. I'm sure she curious and we can show her the nursery." Ranger kissed my forehead, walking us to a table in the back. His Mother and Grandmother arrived a few minutes later. He stood to kiss each and help them with their chairs.

"Hola Abuela Rosa. Como estas?"

She smiled and started rapidly speaking and touching my stomach under the table. My eyes widened. I think she said she was good and wanted to know about the little ones? I only said good, Ranger smiled with his eyes.

I removed a sonogram picture from my purse for his Mother to have. She choked with emotion, covering her mouth.

"Boys. I never thought I would see my Carlito with more children." She looked me up and down. "You look too thin Stephanie. You should be eating more. I'll start cooking and freezing things for your home." Ranger tried to defend my weight but I squeezed his thigh.

"Thank you. That would be very kind. I'm getting over a cold so I'm not at my best right now. Ran...Carlos takes great care of us. We're very lucky to have him." I smiled at Ranger. "He never misses an appointment, read all the baby books... He's my rock. I couldn't do this without him."

Ranger's mother seemed surprised he cared. "That's wonderful that he's learned after Rachel. I always hoped you would settle down and start a family." Ranger tensed then released. I couldn't blame him. I use to have the same reaction to settling down. He moved his arm around my shoulder keeping me close.

The waiter came over in a cute hat. Ranger ordered a grilled chicken salad and the Bistec con pimiento. I had to look at the menu, steak with peppers and onions. His mother ordered two Carne con papas which was a type of beef stew and his Grandmother ordered Picadillo.

I ordered a Cuban sandwich and a small garden salad. His mother asked for extra vegetable rice for the table since I was too thin. Ranger's jaw tightened anytime she said anything about my size.

"Two Mama?"

"The extra meal is for Celia. She had a free afternoon and decided to join us."

Ranger dropped his blank face in place. I placed his hand on my stomach to soothe him. A tall beautiful woman walked in like she was Audrey Hepburn, all decked out in black. Celia had the same eyes and mouth as Ranger. He stood to kiss her cheek and helped with her chair. She sat next to me and looked at my body.

"I've heard about you." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Did you plan on getting pregnant?" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Or was it an accident? You would think Ric would know how these things worked by now?"

Ranger growled. "Celia."

I looked down at my stomach. Obviously I knew about the birds and the bees. I hated how she called them an accident like it was a dirty word. They were a surprise that brought Ranger and I closer together. I didn't regret them and neither did Ranger.

"Ric. I'm just asking if she did this on purpose for your money." I tensed.

What was it about me that screamed gold digger? I felt snarky. "I want him for his body not his money." I mumbled "Why doesn't anyone ever ask Ranger if he's marrying me for my money?" Celia glanced at Ranger laughing.

She raised her eyebrow. Interesting, family trait. "You call him Ranger?"

Crap. "I call him a lot of things. Normally I use Ranger in public. I meant to say Carlos since we're with family."

"Are you happy about the boys Ric?" What the hell?

Ranger glared at her. "Absolutely."

Celia turned to me. "How do you plan on losing the baby weight? Or are you going to try for another right away?"

Another? What! I'm still on this pregnancy? I felt panic building inside of me. I started looking for an escape. Ranger held my hand. The tension between them was rising.

"You're being a brat. Stop asking questions that are none of your business."

I didn't see Grandma Rosa or Mrs. Manoso's hand until I heard them smack both upside the head. Freaking ninjas. Ranger didn't react but Celia groaned.

"I raised both of you better. We're in public and Stephanie is our guest." She turned to me like nothing happened. "So names Stephanie? I've always liked Miguel. I told Ricardo if we had another boy, that would have been his name. I also liked Oswaldo. That was almost Carlos's name but Ricardo insisted we use his." I choked on my water. Ranger did not look like an Oswaldo.

"Um we haven't really decided."

She took a sip of her water. "What types of names are you thinking? English, Italian, Cuban?"

"Everything. We may do one Spanish and one Italian. We're not traditional." Ranger's Mother translated to Grandma Rosa who frowned. Shit.

Celia spoke. "Does that mean your not raising your children with Cuban traditions?"

Ranger had a sharp tone. "How Steph and I raise our sons is our business."

Celia took a deep breath looking at my stomach. "Ric does make big babies."

I used my napkin to hide myself. Everyone was looking at me. I tried a joke to break the tension. "Yup. He's a keeper."

"I have a lot of kids. Trust me you'll never sleep again. Enjoy it now."

I felt so much panic the only thing that saved me was our food. I moaned a little on my first bite. It was so good, savory, filling with big portions. They talked about Ranger's siblings and asked if we were going to Ranger's parent's anniversary party in five weeks. Ranger was noncommittal but we all knew he wasn't going.

"Stephanie you're always welcome to come alone..."

Heated Spanish came from all sides. I focused on my plate to avoid the awkwardness. Celia started again while Ranger was distracted with his Mother. "So will you be electing for a C section and breastfeeding?"

I smiled when Ranger whipped his head around like he was about to strike. "Celia."

Celia glared right back. I respected she had no fear like her Brother. "I'm a protective older sister and you barely know this woman. Have you talked about these things? It's important to know how a woman intends to carry your child. The decisions she makes effects their development."

I stood excusing myself to go to the bathroom. Ranger and I hadn't talked about it. I assumed no C section unless it was medically necessary and I would breastfeed because that's what Val and Mary Lou do. I felt claustrophobic. I called Mary Lou. Please pick up.

"Hey Steph."

"Hi. I needed to hear a friendly voice for a minute. Sorry if I'm bothering you."

"No I'm on lunch. What's up?" I explained where I was and what happened.

"Ranger's right, that stuff is none of her business. Lenny and I didn't talk about it until our birthing class. As your friend I'm pro breastfeeding. But if you choose formula your not a bad mom. Some women can't produce enough milk. Don't let anyone shame you for your choices."

Can't produce enough? "I'm having two? Is that going to be a problem for me?"

"You won't know until it happens. I overproduced milk enough for three babies. Some women don't produce enough for one. You can't control it. Remember how scared I was? What your feeling is normal. No one gets a manual at the hospital. They literally deliver you then push you out the door after 24 hours later and make sure the car seat is installed correctly. Breathe."

"Thanks Lou, I'll let you go."

I left the bathroom. Ranger noticed, waiving the waiter over and pulling money from his clip. He told his family he needed to get back to work.

The tension was thick at the table. Ranger kissed his Mother and Grandmother then spoke to them in Spanish. Celia crossed her arms and spoke in Spanish but he ignored her. I said a brief goodbye then walked with Ranger to the car. I melted into the seat. Neither of us spoke until we hit Trenton.

"I'm sorry Babe."

"It's fine. It made me realize we have things to figure out. Can you drop me off at my office?"

Ranger looked at his watch. "I can do ten minutes. If you want to stay longer, I'll call Slick for you."

"I got it. I need to pick up stuff anyway."

Ranger held my hand. "You need to take it easy for another day or two."

I rolled my eyes. "My pressure is almost normal. I need to go the Apple store for a laptop for Mary Lou and buy office supplies."

Ranger frowned. "Ella stocked everything."

Nothing yummy. "No she didn't. I need certain items for the kitchen. Slick and I planned on going to _Costco_ or _Sam's Club_."

Ranger parked in the lot. I noticed the main door now had a security system and people needed to be buzzed inside. I used my fob at the main door then pressed the elevator button for the fourth floor. We didn't move.

"To access your floor, you or Mary Lou need to grant access on the computer or use a fob." I noticed the camera in the corner.

"I'm sure everyone hates me now."

Ranger leaned back against the wall and curved his lips. "They can move."

I stepped out of the elevator noticing a small plaque with Bombshell Investigations. This place looked amazing with fresh paint and new carpet.

"It's a rental, how did you get all of these upgrades?"

Ranger smirked. "I'm persuasive."

The owner was probably terrified of him. We walked around. "What do you think?"

"It's you. Warm, bright."

I sat on every chair and touched every surface. Ranger was amused. He raised an eyebrow at my conference table then stopped short when we entered the nursery. His eyes narrowed on Joe's pedal car.

I bit my lip. "I saw this in a magazine and I fell in love with it. It's mostly black...are you mad?"

He didn't speak for a long time. "No Batmobile?"

"I haven't looked yet."

"I'll order a Porsche like mine tomorrow." I smiled.

"You're spoiling them too much."

Ranger pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my waist. "It's my right."

We admired the black and white photos of Trenton along the wall. Rangeman was the largest photo in the center above the crib.

"This room fits you."

"It's both of us. I wanted them to know you were close by. I want them to believe in heroes and have an imagination like I did. Will you have a nursery at Rangeman?"

"Penthouse. Something simple, mostly a crib and a few toys. Once we move, Ella will childproof and move the furniture into the bedroom near our bed." He looked at his watch. "I have to go." Ranger and I walked to the lobby to meet Slick.

"Where to Gumshoe?"

"House appointments then shopping. Did Ella give you my wig?"

"In the car."

I took it out of the bag and adjusted it in the mirror. My curly hair was now gone, replaced with a black bob and a pair of sunglasses.

"What do you think?"

Slick smiled. "It's a good look on you."

I met Lane and toured the first home in the Burg. At first she didn't recognize me until she heard my voice then I realized why Ranger uses her. She doesn't ask questions.

This brick colonial gave me a good feeling. The floors needed work, new wallpaper and one of the windows had a crack but it had good bones.

I turned to Slick. "What do you think?"

"It's nice. Needs work but the water heater looked good and the roof seems decent."

I looked at the other listings in my hand. This place was the biggest and didn't need as much work as some of the others. I wish it had a bigger yard but a park wasn't too far away.

"Lane get me the papers. I'll go at asking but I want it asap and contingent on a home inspection. Have the papers say Blue Olive LLC not Black Enterprises."

I called Anderson yesterday and told him my plans. He tried to talk me out of doing this but it wasn't about Val. Her kids needed a place to grow up instead of living on top of each other. I was also hoping it would help them to start saving for the future. I knew all too well what it was like to be behind on bills.

Anderson told me it was best to set up a new land trust to protect my privacy. I don't know where Blue Olive came from. He told me to make up a name and it was the first thing that came out of my mouth. I signed the papers thanks to Ella and the rest was history.

Slick helped me back to the car to go shopping. I often stopped to admire our cart. It looked like a perfect game of Tetris. I told Slick to pick whatever he wanted. If Ranger asked, I was going to say it was all Mary Lou's anyway and enjoy my Kit Kat's secretly in my office.

On the way back to Rangeman, I dropped off the new laptop to Hector for security upgrades per Ranger's request. I made a note to put in a few hours on the research desk to pay him back. I went down to the private rooms and noticed our guest was gone.

I placed my hands on my hip. "Son of a bitch. Where is he?"

Slick shrugged his shoulders. I looked for Ranger but he was out of the building. I returned to the penthouse to lie down. I pushed too hard today and my body was exhausted. I spent my night reading Seth's case until Ranger joined me in bed. He looked as tired as I felt. I paused my movie.

Ranger kissed my forehead. "_Hunger Games _again?"

"You don't watch _Hunger Games_, you study it." Ranger was amused. "Your sister sent me an email to my business account." I felt Ranger tense.

"She apologized then wrote a list of things you and I need to discuss." I passed him the letter. "Doctor interviews, banking cord blood, will and guardianship, updating 401k and finding a doula. I don't even know what that last one means." I was feeling overwhelmed.

"Fucking Celia." He opened his night stand to find a pen and cross off items.

"Ella is baby proofing throughout, you're already counting fetal kicks and we can't do the birth plan until we start classes in three weeks. Ella's already doing thank you cards as they come and freezing enough meals that we won't have to cook for months.

Any last minute items Ella can purchase for us. Next week is our adult and baby CPR and First Aid class for the building. And I already stocked our go bags for the hospital."

Ranger crossed everything off the list. "You're like a wizard."

"I delegate. Mary Lou's starting soon. You should use her too."

I snorted. "I told her she was getting a black Amex for emergencies and she said once she goes black, she'll never go back." Ranger smiled.

"I already background the pediatrician and the cord blood bank. As far as guardianship we need to discuss it." Ranger kissed my nose.

"Mary Lou and Val already have a lot of kids, your Grandma is too old and you wouldn't want your parents. Lula, Connie, Mooner and Sally Sweet are all out of the question. My siblings have their own kids and my parents wouldn't be a good choice."

He was right. I felt my stress rising again. "Who does that leave?"

Ranger took a breath. "Core team."

I grimaced. "Tank isn't very warm and Les said he didn't want to be a guardian on our first trip to Miami."

"You weren't close then, things are different now. He's different with you. We don't need to decide this tonight. Let's take time and ask people before we make any decisions."

I took the list back to check that everything was crossed off. It all looked fine except the last item, circumcision.

"We're circumcising right?"

Ranger frowned. "No."

"What? Everyone does it? I just assumed we would too."

Ranger looked confused. "We don't have a religious reason? Why would we put our sons through a painful unnecessary surgery?"

I was at a loss. "I don't know? Won't they look different in the locker room? Isn't it harder to keep it clean?"

"At one time the American Academy of Pediatrics said circumcision had medical advantages like preventing UTI's but later on they recommended people don't do it unless it was essential to a newborns health.

It makes no difference in hygiene and the risk of a UTI is 1% in babies under one. The process is painful and traumatic. Some newborns go into shock."

All of that sounded scary but I was annoyed he decided this alone. "So you made this important decision without me?"

"No. I assumed you wouldn't want an unnecessary medical procedure done on our sons... It would take seven days to heal and complications are possible. Mild bleeding, infection, botched job or death.

I'm not circumcised and I'm not going to let anyone cut my sons equipment or reduce their sensitivity. When they turn 18, they can make the decision to change that or not."

I crossed my arms. "Just because your family didn't, doesn't mean we shouldn't. Everyone in my family does. The boys will look different."

Ranger smirked lifting his hips into me. I felt his hard erection as his fingers traced my breasts. "Our sons will already be different." Ranger started kissing my neck and squeezing my breasts.

I moaned. "You're trying to distract me into agreeing with you." I pulled away. "I don't have a penis but I deserve a say in this department."

Ranger crossed his arms. "Do the research. I'm not changing my mind."

I narrowed my eyes. "I will." I got up and stormed out of the bedroom.


	101. Chapter 101

Helen POV

I'm having issues sleeping at night. I go through my normal routine then close my eyes and nothing. At night I listen to Frank snore and plan menus or make lists. I'm not sure he notices I'm awake. We never ask each other what's wrong. We have a silent agreement to tell the other only if they need to know. At this point, I don't think he needs to know.

Tonight I thought about my life. I didn't think it would turn out this way. When I was a little girl, I wanted to be a Mother. I loved helping my Mother in the kitchen especially to bake. I liked how she took care of our family and people respected clean homes and good meals.

My Father wasn't an easy man but he always kept a roof over our heads and made sure we had food on the table. Compared to the Morelli's, my parents were wonderful. The only thing I would change was being an only child. I felt lonely. That was one reason I wanted two kids. When I'm alone in the house with Frank, I still feel alone. I miss Stephanie coming for meals and my crazy Mother helping me cook.

As I grew up, I wanted to help people. I met a school nurse after falling off my bike in middle school and decided that's what I wanted to do with my life. I patched up all the neighborhood kids including Frank.

Once I entered high school, I wanted to fall in love. I wasn't wild in my youth. The worst thing I did was have my first drink at prom. I felt like an adult. I didn't sleep with boys and I waited to be married. I wasn't the most beautiful girl in my grade but I had a few boyfriends I would politely kiss.

I knew Frank from the neighborhood and when he asked me out junior year I accepted. He wasn't overly romantic and he didn't like to dance but he was dependable. At the time, it was enough for me. Most men didn't give me a second look but Frank wanted me to be his girl.

While my Mother cleaned and cooked, my Father worked long hours and came home to drink, work on his car or listen to the radio. My parents never fought and I never felt deprived. I preferred my Father drinking. Liquor made the Morelli men mean but it made my Father a little nicer. Most of my Aunts and Uncles drank too.

In high school Frank and I talked about our future. We both wanted two children and a home. By the time we graduated, Frank asked me to marry him before he entered the Army. We had been together two years and no one else swept me off my feet so I accepted. Back then, women in my family only had jobs if they weren't married.

My Father made it clear he didn't want me in his home too long after graduation so I felt a lot of pressure to marry quickly. I gave up the notion of being a nurse because I didn't have the money and neither did my parents. My new job was to become the best wife and Mother I could be. I followed my parent's example, they seemed happy in their life. I thought I would be too.

I told myself once I settled into a home and marriage I would feel better. I did for a little while. Then I thought I needed children and I would finally feel complete. Frank was happy about Valerie but I knew he wanted a son. We tried for a long time until I became pregnant. Frank was always more affectionate towards me when I was pregnant. I missed that.

Then the incident happened and I couldn't have more children. What love Frank and I had, drifted away and we started leading separate lives. He worked more and I stayed home and cried in the bathroom. He didn't say he blamed me for our loss but I knew he did. He ignored it like it never happened and sometimes ignored me too.

When Stephanie came into our lives, I thought things would get better. The dark hole filled inside of me. I wanted nothing but the best for her. Frank didn't hold Stephanie much or pay attention to her crazy behavior. Deep down I felt it was because she wasn't his blood.

Over the years his affection grew into a small bond about cars, sports and food but his empathy developed once she divorced. He blamed himself for not looking into Dickie before they married to save her and us the embarrassment and the money.

Once the girls left our nest, it wasn't hard for either of us to settle into our lives. Frank didn't ask much of me and I didn't ask much of him. As long as I cooked well he was happy. His job was to work and mine was our home. I was always proud I did more for my girls then my parents did for me. I sent them to college because I wanted them to marry successful men who could provide for them and have an education to fall back on.

Valerie found a smart business man in Steve, had two girls, a beautiful home and Stephanie married a smart and handsome lawyer. I thought I didn't have to worry about them. Unfortunately both divorced and lived just above poverty. Years later and my daughters are still struggling. It wasn't what I wanted for them. Now Stephanie is with this Ranger. I hear crazy things about him.

His visit deeply hurt me, especially after receiving my diagnosis. Knowing my daughters would be competently ok with out me, terrifies me. I like the feeling of being needed. Without them, I might as well not exist. I played my Doctor's visit over and over in my mind.

I went to him with flu like symptoms. I took the tests to prove his theory wrong. When I was called back to receive my test results in person, I assumed it was for medication. I didn't understand the words he used at first. Something about my liver not functioning properly. I kept telling him I didn't feel sick and I barely had any symptoms.

He told me this disease happened slowly; more symptoms meant I was getting worse. I should expect itchiness, swelling in my lower legs, stomach, yellow skin, spiderlike blood vessels on my body, confusion, disorientation or personality changes.

I didn't understand. I did everything I was supposed to do in life. I went to church, I cooked all of my meals by hand, married and had children. I asked what was the cause. He told me most people have Cirrhosis because of Hepatitis B and C, non-alcoholic fatty liver disease or over consumption of alcohol over a number of years. Normally two to three drinks per day. The way he looked at me, I felt judged.

I asked for my medication so I could leave and move on with my life. He told me it wasn't that simple and I had to stop drinking immediately. I could be given a prescription to control symptoms but they won't cure me and I had to make immediate changes to my diet. I needed to eat less salt, more protein, fruits and vegetables.

It wasn't a cure but the changes would reduce further progression. I sat their looking at my hands for a long time. I heard the words about seeing a specialist and finding out if I can receive a liver transplant when my liver ceases to function. He made it sound simple but it would cost a lot and I wasn't young anymore.

I didn't have siblings to donate to me and my daughters were pregnant. I didn't want the neighbors to know about my condition or go on a public list for a donor. I also had to be three months sober before I could go through the testing to be placed on the list.

I assured him I could stop drinking anytime, I choose not too. I was a social drinker. I enjoyed pairing wines with dinner. He still handed me pamphlets to AA and rehab. I zoned out after that. He gave me information on a support group and said he would make a call to a specialist on my behalf for an appointment next week. I gathered my things and asked how long I had.

He told me he didn't know for sure but if I kept my routine and didn't make changes maybe a year. I've know this man for over a decade and all he was giving me was pamphlets and a phone number. I stormed out of the office and trashed everything he gave me.

I drove to church to pray then home to make Frank dinner. I didn't tell anyone. I still felt fine. I didn't know what Frank would say but I didn't think he would care. Stephanie would be strong and Valerie would cry. My Mother would tell everyone, ask a million questions and be on my back about everything. I wanted to avoid it all.

During dinner last night, I stopped and looked at the shaker of salt I was about to add to the mash potatoes. I took a deep breath and put it on anyway. I wasn't sick. I would find another Doctor to prove it. I continued my routine for days, only to crawl back into bed with my clothes on once Frank left for work. Unless I had church or the store, I stayed home.

Ranger offered me money to get a hobby or a job but it was too late. I didn't want a specialist to poke and prod me or insane medical bills. I didn't want to know how much time I had left. Knowing was worse then letting it happen when it would happen.

SPOV

After my argument with Ranger, I paced around the living room then decided to do my laundry to cool down. I went back into the bedroom to grab my stuff. Ranger raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He knew I wasn't leaving, I was wearing shorts and a tank top. I grabbed some pregnancy safe nail polish and my phone.

I rolled my basket to the six floor and started the machine. I hadn't been to the laundry room often. Normally Ella does it or intercepts me before I can. Most of the men use the fourth floor while Ella uses this one for general housekeeping and Ranger's stuff. I turned off the cameras and sat on top of the table to do some research.

Ranger and I were both strong and independent. Most of the time, we can make decisions for the other and it turns out ok. This was the first time we were firmly on opposite sides. On the scale of major fights, this was small. We didn't raise our voices at each other or have a knock down, drag out fight like I would normally have with Morelli. It was weird for me. I'm sure fights with a girlfriend are weird for him.

We both had a crappy day. I'm pissed no one told me as soon as you get pregnant, everyone will think it's their business. I thought it was only me but Mary Lou said when she was pregnant she had some of the same questions from people too. I bet Celia put circumcision on that list to start a fight between us. She didn't seem thrilled I was Ranger's girlfriend the moment she met me.

I knew Ranger wasn't a chatter box and he had a strained relationship with his family but I expected support or warmth. At least congratulations. I guess I was expecting more people like Les.

It was too late to call Mary Lou so I Googled information. I understood we didn't have religious or medical reasons but I also knew whoever changed a diaper on my side of the family would comment and make a big deal.

The internet had three camps, pro, con and wait till the child decides for themselves. I read the horror stories Ranger mentioned but also stories where it took a few minutes and everything was fine. Most people said they did it because they wanted Father and son to look the same.

I read another article about how most people didn't know how to clean an intact penis properly and caused damage from trying to pull the skin. Now I had an irrational fear someone would damage my kids if Ranger had his way. I looked up when I heard the door open.

A six foot tall man with Latin features, short black hair and brown eyes stopped walking when he saw me. "Sorry. I didn't know anyone was here." He tried to turn and leave.

What? "Wait!" He looked at me. "There are plenty of machines still open. Use them."

He stood by the door debating. Finally he walked over and started filling the machine quickly.

"You don't separate your colors from your whites?"

He frowned and continued. ''No, my way's easier."

I laughed. Oh boy. "I'm Steph."

The man continued to focus on his laundry but had a small smile on his lips. "I know. I'm Havi."

Of course he knew me. I'm curious if my picture is in the welcome packet when new employees start. "Are you new?"

"Started a few weeks ago. I'm living here temporarily until my condo's ready this week."

"Cool. How do you like it so far?"

He poured his detergent. "It's good. I like the structure and the hours." I noticed he kept looking at my stomach.

"How are you feeling?"

I chuckled. "I hear that question twenty times a day. It makes me feel like I'm in a therapist's office." I sighed. "I'm fine."

Havi sat in a chair checking his phone. I noticed a child dressed up as Harry Potter on the his screen when he placed it on a chair.

"Cute."

"My nephew. He wears that costume all the time. He has an obsession with the toys, books and the theme park in Florida. Anytime I visit, he makes me watch the movies with him... For the longest time, I thought Moaning Myrtle was Daniel Radcliffe in a wig."

I burst out laughing. The image brought tears to my eyes. "My nieces watch it at Christmas every year and my Grandma gives us all chocolate to ward off the Dementors."

Havi smiled. "I'll have to remember that. Chocolate might make it bearable next time... I'm going to be honest, I didn't read the books but that movie with the liquid luck annoyed me. Why didn't Harry use it for himself then hunt down the villain and kill him?"

I smiled. "I never thought of that...a hero winning by luck wouldn't make a good story. It would be let down for me and I'm an adult. I'm sure a kid would take it harder."

"True."

"So you talk and have a sense of humor, a rare breed for this building. Which department do you work in?"

"Sales. I was in the Air Force but I have a marketing degree. I knew someone at the Miami office and he encouraged me to apply."

"Who?"

"Santos."

Les never mentioned him. "How do you know Les?" Havi looked uncomfortable. "You don't have to answer. It's none of my business." I heard my washer finish so I moved everything to the dryer.

We made small talk about movies and TV, played on our phones then I folded my laundry and told him I would see him around. I closed the door and smiled when I saw Ranger leaning against the wall in the hall with his arms crossed. He closed the distance between us, taking my basket and wrapping his arm around my waist as we entered the elevator.

"It has wheels."

"And we have Ella."

I sighed into his shoulder. "I needed to clean something."

Ranger kissed the side of my head. Our disagreement wasn't over but on the back burner. Being away always meant a lot of catching up but it was worth it. I had a feeling our schedules would settle down this upcoming week.

"I like your new hire. He's different then most of your men. I think he will do well in sales."

"We'll see."

Ranger walked us to the bedroom and started taking off his clothes. It didn't matter how many times I saw him naked, his body was amazing and he knew it. He smirked walking towards me to remove mine. He ran his hands over my naked form, whispering Spanish to me.

I kissed his neck. "Te quiero en mi cama." (I want you in my bed.)

I felt Ranger hardened more against my stomach. His eyes were black as he gently laid me down on the bed to kiss my breasts. Mindful of my blood pressure, he made slow and gentle love to me before we fell asleep.

I heard obnoxious ringing hours later. I shoved Ranger's arm for him to shut off the alarm.

"It's your phone." Ranger got out of bed and grabbed it out of my laundry basket. I didn't look at the name.

"Its 4:40 in the morning, someone better be dead."

Grandma sounded like she had way too much coffee. "You won't believe what I found in the trunk of Big Blue." I was filled with dread.

"Candy? Please say it was candy."

"No a body! I saw a note on my hood and I thought someone dinged me. I was so mad until I saw it was from Dillon. He said my trunk smelled bad and thought I left groceries inside by mistake. I haven't driven all week so I didn't notice. I opened up the trunk and found a blond woman on top of a garbage bag.

She looks familiar but I'm not sure. This is so exciting! Things like this never happen to me. I can't wait to call everyone and tell the girls at the Clip and Curl. I already took a bunch of pictures to show everyone."

I covered my eyes and took a deep breath. "Why are you up in the middle of the night?"

"Christian's taking me fishing. I've never been. He rented a boat and everything. He said we should call you."

"Is it Jeanne Ellen?" Ranger took the phone from my hand, placing it on speaker.

"It might be. I'm not sure. I only saw her a few times."

"Ok. Don't touch anything and don't call anyone until I get there. Close the trunk and look inconspicuous. I'm on my way."

I hung up and went for my closet. I pulled on yoga pants, a baseball hat and a coat. I looked horrible while Ranger looked well rested and delicious.

I was feeling cranky. "I hate you."

Ranger smiled. "Babe." He told me I looked cute.

"Grandma, Big Blue and a body. I had high hopes today was going to be better." I mumbled she's probably selling tickets by now.

Ranger pulled me out of the apartment, driving us quickly to the lot. He parked next to Big Blue and nodded to Christian and Grandma. Christian had his arm around her to keep her warm. Ranger handed me gloves before putting on his own.

Christian sized Ranger up before speaking. "I don't want my lady or her Granddaughter questioned and accused of a murder they didn't commit." He looked into my eyes. "You didn't do this right?"

My eyes widened. "Of course not."

Christian shrugged his shoulder. "Well if you had, my plan would still be the same. Ranger looks like a strong guy and I have access to a boat. Let's just get rid of the body ourselves and move on with our day." I gaped at him.

Ranger curved his lips. "Let's see who it is first."

Raquel's POV

I missed my flight to Costa Rica and lost money on my nonrefundable ticket thanks to some stupid bounty hunter. I kept telling him I was coming back in a few weeks for my court date but he didn't believe me. I had to spend more money on my bond and stay in Miami now.

I've never been this broke. After my Mother loaned me money, I paid for some mild cleanup at my gallery to prevent mold, the exterminator at my apartment, the plane ticket and leased a Mercedes. The only furniture I purchased was a bed and couch. Most people would call the car a luxury but wealthy men respond better to wealthy women.

I've never been in this bad of a situation that I had to go to luxury hotels and have men pick me up to pay for my meals to survive. I never slept with them. The only way I was opening my legs was if he was drop dead gorgeous or filthy rich. I couldn't use my normal hunting grounds, certain charity events, country clubs and spas wouldn't accept me.

I turned to high end clubs, bars and business conferences. I started accepting I may have to marry someone then divorce for a payout to build back my fortune and status. I always told myself I wouldn't be like my Mother but I was desperate.

Tonight I put on a tight white mini dress and a pair of matching Jimmy Choo's to go to a Miami roof top bar. I normally judged men on their clothes, watches and shoes. The watch was the best giveaway to wealth. If it was cheap, he didn't have a dime and wasn't worth my time.

I ignored several men who sent me drinks while I kept my eyes on the VIP section. One man caught my attention. He was lean with hard muscles. His ass made me want to sink my teeth into it. Not my normal type, his features were Mediterranean but he was handsome. His watch was a gold Rolex, my estimate at least $25,000 and he was wearing a Brioni designer suit.

I moved into his line of sight, swaying my hips for him as I smiled. He excused himself from his party to join me. He had sexy brown eyes and a small scar over his right eye. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to his lips.

"Do you want a drink?" I nodded, walking to the VIP section with his arm around me. I sat close to him, moving my hand up and down his chest as he poured us champagne.

I licked my lips. "I'm Raquel and you?"

He smiled. "Joe."

"What do you do Joe?"

"Import Export."

I moved my hand to his thigh. "Fascinating. Do you live here in Miami?"

"Recently moved."

I smiled. "You should let me show you around."

It had been a long time since I had good sex with a rich man. Something about him made me think he would be really good. I needed to see his home. We made small talk and enjoyed several more glasses of champagne before he pushed back my hair and kissed me.

His tongue felt so good against mine. I couldn't wait for him to move lower. I broke the kiss and squeezed him through his pants. "Take me home with you."

He smiled. "It's not ready. I'm at a hotel down the street."

It wasn't what I wanted but I needed time to get a glimpse at his wallet and run a background check on my phone for his net worth. I sucked on his pulse point and passed him the keys to drive my car so I could seduce him. We arrived at the _Four Seasons_ down the street, barley making it to his room. We groped and kissed in the elevator and hall. His hands were so fast he already ripped my panties and pocketed them.

His mouth was almost as good as Ace. I pushed him lower between my legs and moaned. "Yes Ace."

As soon as I came, Joe rolled on his protection, pushing deep and hard inside of me. It had been a long time since I had a man in bed who knew what to do. We tangled our limbs together, changing positions until we both came violently. I couldn't stop groaning Ace's name. Joe kept moaning and calling me Cupcake. The endearment was sweet.

As soon as we stopped, we would start again. Our activities went well into the morning. I waited for him to pass out before I borrowed his ID and went to the bathroom with my phone. I typed in his name, address and paid the fee.

His basic background gave me a Manhattan address, home in Italy, Peru and different properties his business owned. I didn't know his exact net worth but my guess was a few million. I freshened up then returned to bed to start putting my plan into action.


	102. Chapter 102

Joe Morelli's POV

Anytime I'm asked to go out on assignment, I normally say yes. After six years of numerous undercover operations, I'm hoping to finally have my shot at the FBI, DEA or ATF.

I didn't go to college or have a master's degree but I was fluent in Italian and I was a decent cop with a high closure rate. The only way I was going to get into an ABC agency at my age was on talent and my record. In the past, I told myself if it happened it happened. I liked being in Trenton and I wanted a wife and kids someday so I never pushed hard for an opportunity.

I never told Steph but it was one of the reasons I never fully committed. I knew I was being watched as a possible recruit and I didn't want to appear too attached to hurt my chances. I thought once or twice I was going to get an offer but cut backs and missed opportunities due to injury set me back. I had a feeling if I did get an offer, Steph wouldn't have moved away with me for the training and possible reassignment.

In the past I didn't want to be that far away from her. Once I knew she was pregnant, I wanted out of Trenton for any reason I could get. I was fine with temporary assignments but now I was looking for something to consume my time.

Steph was unpredictable, it was a 50/50 chance she would marry Manoso. I didn't want to stick around and watch them raise a family together if they did. My home would always be somewhere safe she could go but I could never be an active member in her life if she was married to Ranger.

I was willing to wait for Steph but I needed a plan b to help me move on. The bigger I see her stomach grow, the more the knife pushes deeper into my heart. I wanted that with her. I wanted to kiss her stomach and go out late at night for her food cravings. I wanted to build a nursery and go to her ultrasound appointments. I wasn't a perfect man but I wanted to be a good dad. I would have cleaned up my act and been a good man for her.

Trenton was fine for now but I needed a plan for advancement. The past few months were difficult for me. At first I drank too much then slept with way too many wrong women. I didn't realize I was looking for Steph in them. Every single one disappointed me for small reasons. They just weren't her.

I wasn't enjoying the same mundane cases month after month so I climbed onto this assignment when the FBI approached me. If I had a goal, it would be to work for the FBI in New Jersey. I could be close to my family but have distance at the same time. Miami seemed like a good idea and it gave me space from Steph to get my head on straight.

I knew my small obsession wasn't healthy. I would never hurt Cupcake but I was willing to wait it out and poach if she gave me an opening. We made a lot of mistakes together. I really did believe we would eventually get our shit right and be happy.

I grew up hard and made bad decisions based on the examples set forth by the men in my family. I didn't have strong male role models. I'm not proud of my mistakes or the people I hurt along the way. I use to pretend I grew up in another family. Everyone knew what went on at a Morelli house yet no one came to help or stop it.

My Father was a mean drunk who wasn't shy about smacking us around or using his belt. I purposely caused trouble to take the heat off my mother and siblings. I never told Steph but it was one of the reasons I was Grandma Bella's favorite grandson. She saw me taking the brunt of my Father's abuse as taking care of my family.

She understood how my mother felt, she too was hit by her husband until he died in a bar fight. I tried hard not to cry, showing weakness meant my Father would hit me harder. I use to pray for his death and happily pissed on his grave after it happened.

I spent a long time thinking about my actions in the Navy. I didn't want to follow in the Morelli footsteps. I drank a little but never cheated or physically abused a woman. Despite my reputation, I didn't plan on taking Steph's virginity. I didn't even have a condom on me.

I always liked her. She was beautiful, smart, witty with a lot of spunk and attitude. She was also very kind to me and didn't treat me with pity as a kid. She was one of the few people who spoke to an adult about my bruises and even told her parents. Back then everyone brushed it off as discipline. Steph was a ten year old nothing and she stood up to my Father when he yelled at my sister in front of our house over a missing bottle of booze. I told them both to go to Mary Lou's house three doors down and took over responsibility even though he drank it.

People like to say I took advantage of Steph but it takes two to tango. I was young and stupid. I felt something for her despite being with numerous women before her. I was scared how much I was going to miss her so I hightailed it out town after telling everyone I was with her. I was hoping it would turn her off guys like me.

I didn't think of Steph often but she was hard to forget once she hit me with her car. I always knew we would kill each other or end up married. I was aware my small obsession with her wasn't healthy. I never expected Manoso to give her the time of day or stand by her and be a family man.

I didn't know what the hell the guy was. My theory changed from thug to assassin, gunrunner, government operative then vigilante. I hoped Steph's children took after her and not him. I didn't know what I would do if two more Ranger's ran all over Trenton. I looked into Manoso's cars, followed him, looked at his building after it was attacked and found nothing.

Steph's enemies were dangerous and annoying. Ranger's enemies were highly trained and lethal. I wake up most nights dreaming Steph will be murdered because of him. Manoso and I were never going to be friendly or civil. Both of us might pretend for the kids and Steph but deep down we were trying to take the other out.

Three months ago, I was involved in an operation to take down a human trafficking ring in New York. Someone higher up decided it was a smarter to turn a key member for information then to take the operation down. The assignment was successful until the mole took his own life a week ago to avoid snitching and prosecution. His handler should have seen the signs. The information was slow and he wasn't checking in as often as he should.

The whole thing would have blown up in the FBI's face except his handler found him dead before anyone else. I was involved in the case in a small capacity. I had experience in human trafficking from a prior case and made some introductions with my cover ID. I didn't know Joe Croce looked similar to me. After his death, I was approached by the FBI to take over his life for the next month or two to finish the deal and take out the higher members of the ring.

The FBI took Croce's items into custody which became mine. Not many people knew what Croce looked like up close and those that did were in custody or prison. I felt mildly uncomfortable wearing a dead man's clothes at first but I enjoyed seeing how the other half lived. Driving a Maserati, eating the best food and staying in the nicest hotels was a dream. I didn't expect to like the luxury but it was a little hard not too.

I knew Manoso had an office here, I understood why. The women were scantily clad and stunning. The weather was nice and the pace was fast. I had a feeling Ranger may have a mistress hidden away here. Something I intended to look into and ask around. I didn't want to hurt Steph. My intention was to protect her.

I didn't want her to sign her life away to a man and then not be able to escape. I looked into Ranger's finances and property, they were a dead end. I wasn't going to do anything crazy like set him up but I wasn't going to sit back and twiddle my thumbs waiting for him to screw up either.

As part of my cover, I hit several clubs as soon as I landed in Miami. I met business associates and took a few girls back to their place but Raquel was sexy. Despite protocol, I brought her back to my room. I didn't think of Steph often during sex. Once in a while it helped me get through my heartache.

Steph really was the love of my life and I was fully aware I fucked up. Pretending with someone helped with the depression and pain temporarily. I only pretended Raquel was Steph our first round then firmly knew who I was with the rest of the time.

Raquel was a beautiful woman who looked like a model. I normally didn't start flings with women on assignments unless they were part of the case but I enjoyed our time together. Normally Jersey girls aren't that kinky unless you talk them into things. Raquel just acted without the conversation. Anything, anyway, anywhere. She was a nice distraction but no matter who I slept with, I knew the grass wasn't greener on the other side.

I pulled myself out of bed to shower. I was pleasantly surprised Raquel joined me a few minutes later, dropping to her knees. I moaned thinking the woman could suck chrome of a trailer hitch. We had another round of shower sex then ate breakfast in bed together.

"How about I take you on a tour of Miami today? Show you the sights."

I didn't have to work till tonight and I didn't want to sit around the hotel all day. I enjoyed the naughty look that promised it would be worth my time.

I smiled as I fed her a piece of bacon. "I have a few hours."

Raquel straddled me naked. "We're going to need more then a few." She deeply kissed me, massaging her tongue against mine as she stroked me up and down. I really liked Miami.

RPOV

I read reports on Christian and heard stories from Babe but I wasn't expecting him to want to hide a body to protect his woman or mine. While the idea was highly amusing, Grandma Mazur wasn't know for her discretion and I wasn't going to jail because of two senior citizens. Babe and I put on our gloves then I picked the lock to the trunk. The smell was strong and Steph was already gagging.

Christian spoke in a firm tone. "Little lady, it isn't a pretty picture. I think it would be best for you to stand over here with Edna so your fellow and I can take a closer look." Steph was looking a little green.

Babe narrowed her eyes. "I'm not little. I'm only taking a quick peek."

I raised my eyebrow at her. I knew better then to say anything but I agreed. I didn't need her puking or passing out on me.

"Babe. I'll look."

Steph's brain wasn't firing on all cylinders to put up a decent fight. She sighed.

"Fine. Only because of the smell."

I opened the trunk and looked over the body. I took a pen from my pocket, moving the hair from her face. It looked like Jeanne Ellen but I couldn't be sure without a DNA conformation. I knew the body had been here for more then three days.

The ID was difficult because the body had swelled from gas and blisters had formed on her skin while fluid had leaked from different orifices. I pulled my knife and cut off a piece of her hair to run against her DNA at her home.

"Do you have a larger knife? I'll help you start cutting. If we go out far enough on the boat, we can use her as chum."

I made a note to look further into Christian's background. He was relatively calm and new a little something about hiding a body. Babe gasped while Grandma Mazur bounced on her heels.

"We can go all _Dexter_ on her. Sink her body or find a barrel and put her in acid. I've never hid a body before, this is so exciting. We should do things together like this more often."

I had to bite my tongue from laughing. "No. We're not touching her."

Babe looked relieved while the senior citizens looked disappointed. I didn't see blood all over the trunk, it told me this woman was killed somewhere else then placed in here hours later. I turned away to take a breath before searching her pockets. No ID or wallet. The only thing I found was a dried white rose.

Babe whispered. "Ranger is it?"

I closed the trunk and took off my gloves. "Head's cut off and body's swollen. It could be." I turned to Christian and Grandma Mazur. "Go on with your day, I'll handle this. Do you need a car?"

Christian shook his head. "We can take mine." He briefly looked at Babe then back to me. "Anything happens to that young lady and I'll be holding you personally responsible."

I tried not to smile. This guy was a few feet shorter then me, old and grey with a Newark attitude. He had some balls to threaten me. Normally I'd be annoyed but he was looking out for Babe's interest and I respected people who cared for her.

"I understand."

He nodded. "I expect a full report and to see you at our next dinner." He dismissed me by turning, walking Grandma Mazur to his Chevy.

Babe covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. "That's you in forty years."

I walked over, pulling her close to my lips. "That means your Grandma Mazur."

Babe stopped laughing, widening her eyes. I lightly kissed her fears away. I never thought I would live to an old age but if I did, I hoped Steph would be as horny as her Grandmother. I broke our kiss gently, moving a stray curl behind her ear.

"I'm not hiding a body. I'll call in an anonymous tip but I'm not throwing anything off a boat or digging any holes."

I wasn't doing those things with her either. I kissed her forehead. "That wasn't in my plans for today. I'll call it in. You need to say you were borrowing the car because yours was broken. You smelled something weird and discovered the body. You called me and I came over to check it out."

Babe's face scrunched in confusion. "It's the middle of the night. Why would I pick up a car at this time?"

"Because they were going on a fishing trip and you needed the keys."

I pulled out my phone and made the call. Patrol showed up ten minutes later. Normally I called Morelli, he asked less questions but I knew he was out of town on assignment. I made several calls to recommend him to different agencies to use him for undercover work. I wanted him far away from Steph since I couldn't kill him.

I reviewed the footage and heard him call himself Uncle Joe and say he hoped my children became police officers like him. I punched a bag for two hours to work out that aggression instead of punching his face. Hopefully an agency will pick him up and be out of our lives forever.

Carl didn't need to go through the whole list of questions. Steph's done this routine enough times to answer them in a row. I kept a firm grip on her waist in support and made it clear any further questioning would be done in my building not at the station.

Homicide was having a busy night so a detective wasn't assigned immediately. I passed Carl my card and told him to contact us with any issues before leaving the scene to return to Rangeman.

Babe stared out the window. "I know you moved our guest. I want to talk to him."

I kept my eyes on the road. "No. He wants you alone for a reason. Anything he tells you could put you in danger or lead you to a trap. Giving him what he wants isn't a smart idea at this time." Steph crossed her arms annoyed. "Babe it's not worth the stress to your body. Do you want to be on full bed rest?" Steph's face softened. "I need you to trust me to handle this."

Steph rubbed her stomach. "I do. It doesn't mean I don't want to help...You're going to kill me but I need you to hit the 24/7 market a few blocks away."

"Why?"

Babe groaned. "It's painful to admit...I need a chicken salad sandwich with extra kale, beans and avocado. If I don't have one, I'm going to break out of Rangeman and hunt one down myself." I took Babe's hand and kissed it.

"I can make one at Rangeman. Ella should have supplies in her industrial kitchen."

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you. She is crazy protective of that kitchen."

Protective was an understatement, obsessively territorial was better. I saw her whack Tank with a spoon for moving things out of order.

"For you I'll take my chances."

Babe blushed. I parked my car in my spot then took the elevator to six. I walked to the kitchen next to the laundry room and fob inside. I started pulling things out of the fridge for her. Babe never took her eyes off my work. As soon as I placed it in tinfoil for her to hold, she went to town on it. I guided her back to the penthouse for more sleep. Babe went to the bathroom to brush her teeth before returning to our bed.

"That has been my weirdest craving yet."

I tried to keep my face neutral. I've watched Steph eat a lot of disgusting combinations like rice with BBQ sauce, butter and brown sugar. Pickles on her organic oreos, gold fish crackers in strawberry ice cream and honey mustard on everything including her breakfast cereal. Sometimes when she had insomnia, I would find her making mac and cheese grilled cheese on the stove. I was thankful she wasn't pounding Big Macs or eating _Wendy's_ like Rachel.

Babe left on her panties and tank top. I quickly removed both and held her against my skin. Steph mumbled about good girls not sleeping naked. I smiled. Babe was one of the best girls I knew. I kissed her neck and shoulder waiting for her breathing to settle before I let myself fall.

The next time our alarm went off, Babe and I woke each other with a slow round of love making. I checked her pressure after our shower and called her Doctor with her results from the week. He told us Steph was off restrictions but he suggested taking it easy and having her off her feet either in the morning or at night. Babe and I ate fruit salad and cereal while we read the paper.

"What does a white rose mean?"

"Purity, innocence, sympathy."

"It's Cross isn't it?"

My gut told me it was. "Possibly. He likes playing games. Maybe Jeanne Ellen wasn't going to play by his rules so he found someone new to help him mess with me."

Steph added more mustard to her cereal. "What's the deal with you two anyway?"

"Babe."

I couldn't talk about it. Most of it was classified and other things I rather not think about. Steph knew enough and the rest I didn't want her to know or worry about. Although it was Saturday, I still had to put in a full day.

Ella knocked on our door, asking if Steph was ready to head out. Babe and antiquing didn't go together. When Steph said she was hitting King of Prussia Mall it made more sense.

Babe kissed me indecently, sucking on my lower lip then giving me a small bite. "Don't work too hard. I have plans for you tonight."

I groaned when she pulled away. I looked down at the state she left me in, deciding a cold shower would be best before I went to conduct my interrogation. Babe wasn't going to be patient forever. I needed answers and I needed them today.

SPOV

Sometimes I feel complete exhaustion then ten minutes later full of energy. I've never felt so out of control of my body. I'm normally not aggressive sexually but my hormones were all over the place. Ella waited for Cal to join us and I noticed Slick already in our SUV.

"Aren't you off today?"

"Yeah but I'm in the process of closing on my condo and Ella said she would help me find some stuff."

I knew Slick had been looking for a while but I didn't know he settled on anything. Cal drove in the SUV behind us.

"Where?"

"Down by the waterfront. It's an updated condo with an open floor plan, three bedroom, two and a half bath, storage, running path nearby and laundry room." He passed me his phone with some pictures. It was a nice but pricey. I'm sure guarding me was a big salary bump.

"Congratulations." Slick had a small smile. Ella drove us while listening to oldies. I hummed along to _I put a spell on you_.

I turned to Ella. "So why Adamstown?"

"It's my favorite place in the whole world. It's an antiques capital. It has unique shops and flea markets with thousands of dealers. In the summertime I always go on Sundays for _Renningers and Shupp's grove_. I find the best pieces. I'm never disappointed. I didn't tell Ranger but some of the penthouse antiques are from Adamstown." I doubt Ranger cared.

We parked at the _Antique mall, German Trading Post, Stoudt's Black Angus, Mad Hatter Antique Mall and the Pine Hills Auctions_ where I finally found a large world map to be framed for the wall.

It was brown around the edge, light green and rose to represent land and the oceans were a light blue filled with numerous ships. I wasn't positive what language it was in. I noticed some French, Italian and a few others. It was massive and unique. I sent a picture to Ranger who told me to buy it.

My only hesitation was the framing cost. Ella assured me it was worth it and she had a framing coupon. I had never seen Ella haggle. She was a beast. She talked the guy into dropping the price by 25%. I wrote him a check and happily carried it to Cal's car since ours was full.

I opened the trunk and frowned. "How did we fill this one up too?"

Cal smiled. "You went to the bathroom a lot. Ella kept shopping." Cal helped me safely maneuver my map on top of Slick's leather club chairs, vintage train set and old advertising posters. I remembered Ella picking out some framed chalkboards for the playroom, a Martha Washington Sewing Cabinet for our upstairs hallway that she was going to paint teal blue and some wooden storage crates but nothing else.

I trusted her good taste. Whatever Ranger and I hated, we could give away to my family or donate. As long as we didn't have a white picket fence or flower boxes on our windows I was cool. Ranger and I were definitely not those people.

I was pleasantly surprised by the deals. I was kicking myself for not finding furniture here sooner. Slick and I ate at least four apple dumplings and drank a large container of apple juice each. Once both SUV's were filled, we decided to hit King of Prussia Mall.

Normally a mall doesn't tire me out but I was winded halfway through. This wasn't just any mall; it had almost every type of store imaginable. I purchased some cute tops and dresses from _A Pea in the Pod_ and found a sexy white number to seduce Ranger. I hit several shoe departments for a larger size and some wedges for Connie's wedding. We enjoyed a late lunch at _Chipotle_ before returning back to the SUV to go home.

Now that the house was decorated, nurseries, home shopping and office was complete, I returned my focus to Seth. I wanted to question Nicolai but I knew Ranger would be pissed and I probably wouldn't find him on my own. Becky was also still missing. My guess was she took a bus out of town and wouldn't surface until she found work.

Last I heard, Kloughn didn't stand up to Val very well. I had a few messages from my Father asking about Mason and why Kloughn was petitioning the court for him. That was all Val's story to tell. Looking for Steve was still on my list but I pushed him to the bottom. I decided to make the most of my time on the drive and call everyone who knew Nellie. I left several messages across the board, Basil, her old boss, landlord, neighbors, old friends and coworkers.

I spent days reading every report, evidence, witness statement and I took it all with a grain of salt. Like Seth's memory, most of the reports were riddled with people's opinions and not cold hard facts. I didn't think it was Morelli's influence, Floyd wasn't a boy scout. He was never charged but I found a three different newspaper articles that mentioned he was investigated for excessive force throughout his career.

The Medical Examiner came back clean except he retired early two years ago and disappeared. Simply emptied his accounts and moved to some island as far as I could tell.

I looked at Slick. "Has anything rubbed you the wrong way when you ran the background checks?"

"No one had a record or history of violence. And no one had large sums of unexplained money or an insurance policy on Nellie. Basil took a leave of absence from his job after her death but no one else had suspicious activity at that time."

"What about her apartment building?"

"It's been painted, new flooring and appliances but no other updates."

"No one mentioned any stalkers. No notes, gifts or her being afraid of anyone.  
Morelli asked Basil and Seth and they said no. They would have noticed if someone was bothering her."

Slick took a sip of his water. "The stolen items are bothering me. They weren't worth much. Maybe a few hundred dollars."

I shook my head. "I think that happened after the fact to cover it up. I'm not getting a normal vibe from her death. Something feels...off."

We returned to Rangeman, Ella placed our items in storage and wished me well. I jumped into my car with Cal to drive to Nellie's apartment. I looked in the window. Furniture was present but the closet was open and empty. I went to the door and knocked. Cal quickly picked the lock and went in first. Both of us placed on hats and gloves.

I noticed pamphlets, lease agreements and clipboards on a side table near the door. "It's a model. I guess no one wanted to live somewhere where a murder took place."

Cal's eyes widened. I shrugged my shoulders and started looking around. I noticed the changes from the photos but the apartment was basically the same. I bent down to the approximate area Nellie died. Too freaked to lie in the same spot, I moved a few feet over. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before looking to my left and right.

"If I screamed from this position, who would hear me the best?"

Cal walked over to the wall to tap on it then took a chair to tap on the ceiling. "Walls are thinner." I made a note to look up the neighbor on the left. The one on the right noticed the widow and called police. No statement was given by the left. From this spot, I could run into the bedroom or kitchen. Both spots had shown a struggle. She tried to get away.

"Hypothetically you just beat me to death by mistake. You need to cover up the crime by making it look like a burglary. How do you get a TV, DVD player, jewelry and valuables out of this apartment without being noticed in one shot?" Cal moved uncomfortably from side to side.

"It's for my case. I need honesty to solve this murder."

"A box or storage crate. Fill it up, put on a baseball cap and walk right out. Throw a blanket or a piece of cloth on top if necessary to conceal." I tried to get up, Cal helped me stand.

"People could have heard the assault and ignored it."

I scrunched my face confused. "Why?"

"Bystander effect. People diffuse responsibility. Sometimes people see no one is helping, onlookers believe others will be able to assist more effectively then themselves so they do nothing. The more people present then less likely someone will help."

I tapped the pen against my lips. "Where is that from?"

Cal smiled._ "The Boondock Saints. _It's one of my favorite movies. It's about vigilantes who take action when good men do nothing."

I wrote his theory down. "One neighbor acted. He noticed the broken window and called the police. That leaves the upstairs unit and the other side neighbor." I had called one but the other I was still tracking. I took one last look around.

Cal secured the door then walked with me around the complex. I took pictures of all the exits and parking lot.

"I want to do a five block radius." I noticed a small market with basic groceries a block and a half away. I stopped for a bottle of water and a bag of baby carrots.

I looked down at my stomach. "Seriously? They sell ice cream here."

I enjoyed my carrots like it was a jelly doughnut, walking the rest of the neighborhood. I noticed a lot of apartments, a bank, salon, coffee shop and bakery. If I lived here, I would walk to these places instead of driving. Parking was tight and the streets were narrow.

I started making my way back to the car when I noticed a woman rolling a wire utility cart to her apartment complex across the street. I pulled out my legal pad and wrote that down. I walked back to my car and looked through Nellie's apartment contents. The police didn't note any boxes or a cart. I reread the contents two more times. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was missing. I groaned when my phone started to ring.

"Yo."

"Steph its Detective Arnie."

I rolled my eyes. He was the same moron who was supposed to head the investigation into my Uncle Fred's disappearance. If he was on Jeanne Ellen's murder, he would never solve it.

"I remember."

"I'd like you to come to the station to sign your statement and ask you some questions."

"I'm busy. I can meet you at Rangeman."

"I have a busy day too. I'd prefer the station."

"Last time I was there, I was wrongfully accused and held for two days. I'm not jumping to return to that interrogation room. Your the one that wants to talk, you can come to me or ask me your questions now."

I heard him mumble about being a pain in his ass. I smiled. "You and Jeanne Ellen weren't friends. Any reason she was placed your trunk?"

"Not that I know. I don't own the car but people know I drive it often. You said Jeanne Ellen, has the ID been confirmed?"

"Fingerprints although it was a bitch to run. She did some work for the FBI, their database confirmed her identity. I heard a rumor you assaulted her a few months ago. What was that argument about?"

"I wouldn't believe idle gossip. We didn't cross paths often. Most of the time we discussed work. Normally we're on opposite sides." Except that time she was talking about Ranger in Pino's and I lost my temper.

"Do white roses mean anything to you?"

"No."

"Did you or anyone you know kill her?"

I rolled my eyes. "No."

Arnie chuckled. "Didn't think so. I heard Ranger's in town. If you had done this, he would have cleaned it up for you."

Arnie asked the same questions as Carl as well as the last time I saw Jeanne Ellen, did I know her whereabouts or cases she was working on, her friends, family, where she lived and what she drove. Most I didn't know, making it a short conversation.

I didn't have the feeling I was a suspect. Honestly I didn't know a lot about Arnie other then he was dumb. I drove to my office and spent most of the day setting up the War Room, hanging information and writing questions on the board.

I checked my phone several times then ran Nellie's neighbors. The one to the left was a ghost. Geneva Drake paid her rent in cash, had no car registered to her name and no mail sent to her address. She left as soon as her lease expired eight months later.

Every search I ran in New Jersey came back clean. Twelve names came up and I ruled each woman out based on age, location and registered properties at that time. I checked every report to make sure her name wasn't mentioned. She had a job that paid cash and no bank account. I called Lula.

"Yo white girl. Do you need to go shopping for a dress? I just picked mine up." I smiled. I bet it was a strapless zebra print mini.

"No. I had a question. What could a woman do for cash eight years ago near Winston Street? She has no car as far as I know. Her name was Geneva Drake."

"She wasn't a ho and it doesn't sound like she was selling anything. Maybe a house cleaner or worked in a shop under the table. How much cash are we talking?"

I looked at the rent and guessed on food for one person and shopping for clothes. "Around $600-$950."

"The only shady thing I remember in that area was some illegal fighting in one of the warehouses. People placed bets and the girls sold items or held up round cards. Occasionally women would fight each other to make extra dough."

"Does that still happen?"

"Yeah but they move the area all the time. It's closer to Comstock now."

My stomach tightened. That street was literally the line for the good part and bad part of Trenton. It was a war zone every night and the bad was winning.

"Thanks for your help. How's it going?"

"Amazing girl. I found out yesterday I received a scholarship to finish my social work degree. I've been studying real hard too. I start my case work soon and I called Kloughn to help me clean up my record to find me a respectable position."

I smiled. When I talked to Anderson about the Kloughn home, I told him to contact the community college and make an anonymous donation on Lula's behalf. I wasn't sure how effective Kloughn would be to clean Lula's record but I hoped for the best.

"Cool. I'm happy for you."

"Did you hear Jeanne Ellen kicked the bucket?"

"Yeah."

Lula lowered her voice. "Did you do it?"

I rolled my eyes. "No."

Lula told me her theories, one being Ranger. I listened for a few minutes then cut her off. "Listen I'll see you this week to catch up. I'm in the middle of a case right now and I have to go." Lula said she had to go too. She was in the middle of finding a man to be her date.

I stared at the board for hours. Nellie's apartment contents were eating at me. I decided to write a list of what I had and compare and contrast. Shampoo, furniture, food, clothes, cleaning supplies, work papers, old financial papers, entertainment, birth control, holiday tubs, kitchen, makeup supplies...I stopped myself. Her suitcase?

I looked at the report. It wasn't marked as evidence or on scene. Whoever killed her took it. It would have been easier to check for valuables and leave it. Why someone took her suitcase bothered me. I left my office around dinner time and walked to the parking lot. I was looking for my keys when I caught something in the corner of my eye.

Thor? I hadn't seen him since he drove me to see Ethan. He was rather hard to forget. The man looked exactly like Khal Drogo from _Game of Thrones_. I looked both ways then crossed the street to follow him.

"Steph what are we doing?"

"I don't know. I saw someone I use to know."

I walked two blocks, looking up and down the street. I passed a few shops, checked a few alleys but I lost him. I heard the Batman theme song playing from my bag but I was afraid to take my eyes of the street. I started looking for cameras or some clue to confirm what I saw. I heard Cal's phone vibrating. I stopped short on the next block looking in every window at every building. My Spidey sense was tingling, I didn't feel danger.

"We're being watched."


	103. Chapter 103

SPOV

Cal had his hand on his gun looking at the windows with his phone to his ear.

"Sir we have a situation. Miss Plum says we're being watched." Cal hung up.

"Ranger would like us to return to Rangeman." I kept searching for any movement.

"Not yet. I need to find a camera in this area." Problem was, I didn't see any on the last three streets.

Cal's voice grew harder. "Steph let me secure you and I'll come back to look."

I chewed on my lip. Seeing Thor brought back memories I wanted to forget. I wasn't ready to deal with that part of my past or Ethan if he was in town. I was having a hard enough time dealing with my parents.

The more I stood on the empty street the more I started second guessing myself. Thor may not be watching, it could be Cross or someone else. Cal was right, I needed to move.

I turned and started walking back to my car. I kept my eyes open. Cal covered me, blocking me from the street. He looked over my car then drove us a minute down the road to Rangeman. I didn't move from my seat when he parked.

"Who am I looking for?" I wasn't sure what to tell Cal.

"Um..." I felt my door open. Ranger took off my seat belt as he checked my body for injuries. Cal closed his door, walking several feet away to give us privacy. I lowered my voice.

"I think I saw Thor outside my office on the way to the parking lot. I followed him but I lost him. I felt someone watching me on Hill St but I couldn't tell from where or who." Ranger tensed the moment I said Thor.

"I didn't know what to tell Cal so I said nothing." Ranger nodded then walked over to speak to him. He said a few words then dismissed him before turning back to me. I stepped out of my car and leaned against the side.

"Cal will collect the area feeds and search with a team." Ranger rubbed my cheek. "Have you eaten today?"

"Burrito and baby carrots." Ranger kissed my forehead.

"My meeting cancelled. I was calling to ask you to dinner when I noticed your tracker moving fast on foot."

I smiled running my finger down his muscular chest. "A date night. Where?" Ranger rubbed up and down the right side of my body.

"Somewhere private."

I hadn't seen Ranger much this week. The thought of a date made me feel giddy.

"When?"

He gave me his patented wolf grin. "An hour. Put on something sexy. We won't be in town."

He lightly kissed my lips, pushing his tongue deeper into my mouth. I sucked on it then moved to his upper lip and moaned. We had been playing with each other since breakfast. I had a feeling this was payback for leaving him hard this morning. Ranger placed his hand at the small of my back leading me to the elevator.

He got off on five while I continued to seven. I ran around like a chicken with my head cut off. I didn't have the time to shower so I curled my hair and styled it with gel. I kept my makeup light except for some smoky eyes.

I tore my closet apart looking for something sexy. Normally I wore loose fitting clothes but if we were going out of town it meant something tighter. I tried on a black cap sleeve stretch lace dress with a key hole back. I paired it with black ankle boot heels and a gold cuff to give myself an edgy look. Before pregnancy, I rarely wore lace. Now it was part of my style. It didn't hurt Ranger liked to run his hands over the fabric either.

I decided on Ranger's diamond studs and placed my gun in my clutch. I stood in front of the mirror turning side to side. I wanted healthy children but I was dreading getting any larger. I wanted to be like Victoria Beckham. She barely looked pregnant for all four of her kids and her style was amazing. I felt Ranger slip his arms around my waist. His mouth moved close to my ear.

"The bigger you grow the more beautiful you will be."

I wanted to roll my eyes but Ranger moved one of his hands to my inner thigh, grazing upward.

"I didn't work too hard in anticipation for tonight."

I leaned my back into his chest. His hand moved under my dress as he cupped my sex. His thumb moved further, hooking under my panties to pull them down my thighs. He let them drop to my shoes. Ranger lightly sucked on my neck as he told me to step out of them. I lifted both feet. He ran his hand down my back as he lowered himself to the ground to pocket them.

I turned to face him. He lightly kissed my stomach several times then whispered in Spanish to Team Manoso. Now I was wet and in desperate need of him. He stood rubbing his hands up and down my arms. His touch was driving me insane. I tried to stroke him through his dress pants but he grabbed my hand, kissing my palm.

"Patience. We have reservations and then all night."

I felt breathless. "Aren't you on call?"

Ranger's grin widened. "Woody's on call unless it's an extreme emergency."

"I need you or my panties. I can't go out in public in nothing." I was hoping for him. When Ranger smiled, I knew I wasn't getting either. He gently grasped my hand pulling me from the penthouse.

I tried to seduce him in his Porsche Spyder but that led to him sucking on my fingers. I wasn't going to make it past the appetizers. I kept my thighs tightly together, leaning back into my seat. "You don't play fair."

"I look forward to your retribution." Ranger gave my index finger one last kiss then rested our hands together on his upper thigh. I didn't see playful Ranger often but he was in full force tonight.

"How's your case?"

I took a deep breath. "Slow. Nellie's neighbor is a ghost and no one will call me back. I have no firm leads or suspects. I walked a five block radius which was a delightful waste of time. And Morelli said Seth was a better liar then the three of us combined."

"It doesn't matter what he thinks. What do you think?"

"Before I met him, my gut told me he was innocent. Our meeting didn't sway me in either direction. I didn't get a psycho feeling. He didn't use contractions to distance himself and he didn't go all Bill Clinton saying that women. He used Nellie's name several times. He didn't repeat questions to stall, no guarded tone or strict chronological order of events.

Seth didn't over emphasize the truth, although I think he did better in school then he let on. I guess being in prison was a wake up call. He didn't hedge his statements either. I only had his words to go by, nothing in his voice or physical appearance. Morelli's a good cop, normally a good judge of character. However, I think he made a mistake." At least I was hoping. Joe was wrong about Ranger.

Ranger squeezed my hand. "Proud of you."

I gave him a small smile. "You taught me."

"Not everyone listens. It's even harder to take that information and apply it."

I chuckled. "In the words of Leonard Hofstadter, our children will be smart and beautiful."

Ranger grinned. "No doubt. My brother called." My ears perked up.

"He's going to be in Atlantic City this upcoming week for a conference. He's asked to meet you."

My shoulders tensed. I wanted to meet him but at the same time I couldn't take another emotional beat down from his family this week. As if Ranger read my mind, he spoke.

"He's mellow unlike Celia. Everyone else is mellow compared to her. It's only dinner. He'll make a joke about me being a Father then talk about his work or kids."

"I'll go. Let me know the day when you two figure it out."

We gave each other seductive glances and light touches while we drove and made small talk. His day was rather boring. After thirty minutes Ranger parked us at _The Peacock Inn_ in Princeton.

I'm not one to admire buildings but it was beautiful home. The porch made me want to curl up with a blanket, a cup of hot chocolate and a book. Ranger opened my door. I noticed a black duffle bag in his hand.

A small smile played on my lips. "We're staying?"

He wrapped his arm around my waist guiding me up the steps to the front door. "We had a long week. I wanted you to myself tonight."

Ranger checked us in at the front desk then led me to the main dinning room. The place was impeccably decorated with images of peacocks and feathers blended into the wallpaper and decor. I noticed artwork and murals that looked straight out of the 1930's.

The host escorted us to a private room down a narrow hallway. The sign outside the wood arched door said Peacock Alley. The host told us this room was a former speakeasy. The room was large, easily fitting twenty people. In the middle sat a lone square table decorated in tea candles, delicate peacock feathers and different sized arrangements of blue and purple dendrobium orchids.

It was a blend of elegance, comfort and romance. I noticed two ice buckets, one with a bottle of wine and the other with sparkling cider. Ranger helped me with my chair then kissed my neck before taking his.

I started looking over the menu. "Have you been here before?"

"No. Ella recommended it once after she found out we were dating. It was renovated five years ago and now they have this new executive chef. She told me he trained at _Le Bernardin _under celebrity chef Eric Ripert and also at New York's _Water Club_. Both were excellent restaurants when I went to scout locations for Rangeman." Ranger poured our drinks.

The decision was difficult. We decided on the five course tasting menu. To deter interruptions, we ordered each course upfront. Ranger chose the yellowfin tuna tartare with seasoned sushi rice, seared sea scallops in a pineapple vinaigrette, skuna bay salmon with white asparagus puree, a lavender and honey glazed duck confit popover and the strawberry rhubarb sorbet.

I went the opposite direction starting with a strawberry salad, vegetable fettuccine, tandoori chicken with a carrot puree, seared sirloin with potatoes and asparagus and a warm sticky toffee cake with vanilla ice cream.

As soon as our waiter left, soft music filled the room. Ranger stood reaching his hand out to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he drew me close to his body. I felt his heart beating steadily as we swayed to _I Can't Help Falling in Love with You _by Ingrid Michaelson. I felt us physically and emotionally reconnecting, something I didn't know we needed until this moment. My whole body was a mixture of fire and goosebumps. Nothing felt better then being in his arms.

Ranger moved his lips to mine. I moaned giving him a wider opening, his tongue expertly stroking mine. His hand moved to my backside, squeezing me gently against his body. He broke from my lips, trailing featherlight kisses to my ear and neck. His breath felt warm against my skin. I felt so tightly wound.

"Your skin is so soft."

"Carlos. I want you."

Ranger's hand grazed the back of my thigh. "Soon."

We heard a knock at the door but didn't pull apart. Our waiter delivered our first course. We finished the song before sitting again. Ranger held my hand throughout the courses. I didn't notice the taste of the food, all I wanted was him. I squeezed my thighs tightly together. Unfortunately it didn't stop the ache.

Ranger's eyes were intense and possessive throughout our meal. If it wasn't for our waiter coming in and out, I would have straddled and rode him by now. On our last course, Ranger spooned some of his sorbet along the top of my breasts. He lowered his mouth to slowly lick me clean. I forgot my dessert, leaning back to let my hand travel up his thigh. I felt him pulsing under my palm. He stood abruptly placing several bills on the table before pulling me from the room with his bag in hand.

We took the stairs quickly to our room. Ranger pulled his gun before clearing the suite. I followed behind removing my shoes. He placed his gun on the nightstand before turning back to me.

"Quitate la ropa." (Take off your clothes.) Ranger's eyes darkened. I watched him strip out of his suit. I pushed him down onto the sofa at the end of the bed. His crown was dripping. I bent down to lick him clean. He tried to touch me but I didn't let him.

I slowly dropped my dress to the floor then straddled his hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him as I lowered myself onto his erection. He made me feel so full. I didn't have a chance to move again. Ranger started thrusting into me, Spanish flowing off his tongue as he licked and nipped my skin.

Me vuelves loca. Quiero hacerte el amor. (You drive me crazy. I want to make love to you.)

His voice was intoxicating. I leaned my body back to change our angle. "Carlos."

That's all it took. Ranger carried me to the bed while we were still connected. He moved slowly, easing in and out of me. I pushed my hips to meet his, begging him to move faster. He sped up like a man possessed, relentlessly pounding. I stiffened, letting the sensation roll through me as I climaxed.

He didn't let up, prolonging my pleasure with his long fingers circling my clitoris before chasing his own release in three more thrusts.

"Babe." I felt Ranger stiffen as he spilled inside of me.

Both of us were panting. Ranger pulled the covers back before pulling out and wrapping it around us. I closed my eyes, feeling his gaze on me as he held me tightly against his chest. My bones felt like jelly. I was deeply relaxed, letting myself fall asleep. I thought I felt Ranger kiss my forehead before his breathing settled too.

My bladder woke me during the night. I left the nice king size bed with soft comforter to hit the bathroom. The room was exquisite with modern furniture and neutral colors just like the bathroom. I couldn't wait to use the large rain shower.

We were less then thirty minutes away from Rangeman but it felt like we were a world away. I wondered if this was what it was going to be like married to him. Anytime we needed a break, would we sneak away for a night to reconnect? I hoped so. Ranger made me feel like being married wouldn't be so scary. I waited for the fear to set in. I checked my body for hives and abnormal breathing. Nothing.

I smiled looking at my stomach. I kept my voice low. "I'm going to marry your Daddy. Any objections?"

I didn't feel any moment. I took that as a sign Team Manoso was cool with the idea. I couldn't keep the smile off my lips. Ranger kept his eyes closed as he pulled the covers back for me to get into bed. I snuggled deeper into his body.

RPOV

I felt Babe get out of bed and go to the bathroom. I checked my phone for messages then closed my eyes again. When I heard her talking low I picked up my head. I knew the room didn't have a phone in the bathroom and her cell was still in her purse. I smiled when I realized she was talking to her stomach.

I wasn't sure at first what kind of parents we would be. I was worried she would freak out every week and I would screw everything else up with work, missions or missing numerous appointments. I talked to Kinsey yesterday. He told me he and his wife were expecting and congratulated us on our news.

Apparently they had a running bet on how long it would take for us to get together and Amanda won. He told me they would attend our baby shower in Trenton but not Santos's dadchelor event in Miami. I couldn't blame him. Even I didn't want to attend. Talking to him reminded me that Steph and I hadn't been on a date in Trenton.

Kinsey was a good man but not the best husband. His work was his wife and Amanda his mistress. I use to be that way. I thought that's how my relationship with Steph would be when we first agreed to see each other. We had separate lives but both of us also had a strong need to be together.

After spending so much time working this week, I missed my woman. As soon as my client cancelled due to a family emergency, I pulled out my paper to look at things Steph and I could do tonight. I wasn't the best at planning dates.

Having no experience since high school, I depended heavily on other people's ideas and recommendations. It was the weekend so Ella was off. I didn't feel like cooking and I knew Babe would make peanut butter sandwiches unless we went out.

Woody asked me for more responsibility so I took it upon myself to give him his shot but be close if need be. I watched Babe sleep for hours then woke her up with my mouth between her legs. We showered together then started packing to check out and eat breakfast downstairs. Babe looked sad to leave.

"We'll come back."

Steph gave me a dazzling smile. I made a note to start booking dates here in the future. We sat in the main dinning room for a two course brunch. Both of us started with fruit and yogurt while I ordered the vegetable egg white omelet and Babe chose the brioche french toast with chocolate, coconut flakes and warm maple butter.

"Did the team find Thor?"

I shook my head. "They would have messaged me." I could tell Babe was doubting herself.

"He's trained. He knows how to avoid cameras and detection."

Babe kept her eyes on her plate. "Maybe I was wrong. He has no reason to be here."

I kissed her knuckles. "If you think you saw him, you probably did. Go with your gut."

Babe lowered her voice. "Do you think he's working with Cross or our Russian?"

The thought crossed my mind. I didn't know Thor well but he wasn't one to play games. If he received an order it was directly from the General. My guess, he heard Jeanne Ellen was killed and Nicolai was in town. Maybe he sent Thor to investigate.

"I don't know. I want to say no."

Babe looked out the window at the garden. I knew this was a sore topic for her. Steph wasn't one to run away from her problems but she wasn't ready to deal with her past yet. I waited for her to finish then paid the bill. I looked over my car before I let her enter. I pulled a box from under my seat and called the control room.

"We're offline." I hung up.

"Put your trackers and phone in here."

Babe looked confused then started unloading her pen, chip from her gun clip, phone and Batman necklace along with her panic button. I placed my phone inside then turned off the tracker on my Porsche.

"What's going on?"

"I need to take you somewhere without anyone knowing. The box will block the signal."

I drove to West Windsor. I parked us at a white colonial with a red door in a small neighborhood near an elementary school that had a large playground in the back.

"Who lives here?"

"Technically you do."

Her eyes widened. "What?" I opened the garage with her fob and drove us in.

"I don't understand. All of my covers are married to you?" Most were, not all. I parked the car then turned to her.

"When Brown sold his shares, he sold this home. No one knew but I purchased it and placed it under one of your aliases as a safety net for you in case anything ever happened to me.

I wasn't sure if you would stay in Trenton and I wanted you to have somewhere nice and safe to live other then your apartment. It has a school nearby, library and grocery store a few miles away. It was meant to give you a fresh start if you wanted one."

I saw the tears building behind her eyes. "Why now?"

"One of my men tried to hurt you. I won't always be in town."

I got out of my car. Babe didn't wait for me to open her door. She looked at the other parked car. It was a silver 2013 Ford Escape. I held her hand, walking her over the back tire on the driver's side. I guided her hand under the wheel to a magnetic box.

"A key for the car." I unlocked it. Babe noticed two car seats in the back along with several duffle bags in the trunk.

"If you can't trust Rangeman including Slick, there is enough cash, clothes, food, weapons and ID's to last you six months. This won't be our safe house. This is only a stop to safely conceal your car and move on to the next destination. If you need to run, Jersey won't be safe to stay in.

In this bag, it has boy and girl baby and toddler clothes. If someone is looking for a woman with two boys, switch them into pink or do one of each." I closed the bag and moved to the passenger side to open the glove box.

Babe saw a necklace, watch and baby socks in blue and pink. "I only know about these trackers. Wear them until I find you, especially if either home becomes compromised." I secured the car again then walked us into the house. It didn't have a lot of furniture. I kept it blank for her to do as she wished.

"Why would you do this? We weren't even together when you bought this place?"

"I've always loved you, that was never a secret."

I walked us to the office. I moved into the closet, removing a panel from the wall were a safe was concealed. I removed several papers for her to review.

"North and South Carolina, West Virginia, Georgia and Tennessee. All the houses are different sizes and styles in busy areas." I led her to the couch.

"Pick one." Steph looked overwhelmed. I gently rubbed her neck and shoulders. I wanted her to feel comfortable and involved.

"I feel like I should pick one close to Rangeman Miami in case I need help."

I shook my head. "Pick the one you want because if you go out on your own, there will be no support unless you have no other choice."

She narrowed it down to West Virginia and Tennessee before making me pick. I chose Tennessee because it needed less security measures.

"I'll have it set up in the next month. All that's left is your code word to leave me in a voicemail or email so I know you ran because you weren't safe. Something you wouldn't use in a normal conversation but plain enough to go unnoticed if someone hears or sees it."

Steph thought for a while. "Peonies. I'll ask you to pick them up for some event."

I nodded. I stood securing the listings back in the safe then drove us back to Trenton. Once we hit the Trenton line I called control and returned her trackers.

"Do you have to work today?" I looked at my watch. "A few hours. I'll be done in time for dinner. What do you want me to order?"

She smiled. "Chinese."

"What are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to knock on some doors because people won't return my calls. Has the shadow on my Mother reported anything unusual?"

"No. She's been home most days."

My car phone started to ring. Steph saw Les's name and clicked accept.

"Yo."

I curved my lips. She was cute when she mimicked me. Les sounded like he was bouncing on his feet in glee.

"Yo Beautiful. Boss man with you?"

"Talk Santos."

He broke into Spanish. "_Your ex is screwing the cop. I wasn't sure if it was a set up or they were working together. He's undercover and she doesn't know his real name. I doubt he asked her more questions then if he could stick it in her." _

I barked out in laughter. Raquel was going to chew Morelli up and spit him out. "_Is his cover as someone rich?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Let it play out. Keep a close eye on the situation, full surveillance. If they are busy together then they will leave us alone."_

_"Aren't you worried they will team up?"_

I watched Babe out of the corner of my eye. Her forehead was furrowed trying to figure out what we were saying._ "No. He wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't play games either. When he comes at me, it's always head on."_

"Hey Beautiful did you get my invite for my birthday at the end of next month?"

Babe smiled sweetly. "I did although Ranger and I haven't discussed your gift. I'm taking a few things into consideration except the Porsche Spyder you wrote down on the bottom with a star."

I could hear him wiggling his stupid eyebrows just by his tone. "But we had so much fun driving it together." Babe laughed. I tighten my knuckles on the wheel.

"You're a big boy, buy your own. I only buy cars for one man."

Babe smiled seductively at me. I wanted to pull over into an alley and watch her ride me like she did in my Turbo.

"Les were pulling into the garage. We'll talk later." He hung up before she said goodbye.

"I swear, if you two teach the twins your phone manners, I will kick both of you in the shins."

I kissed Babe and messaged her guard to come to the garage. Cal exited the stairs, jumping into her car. Babe gently touched her lips to mine. "Later Batman."

SPOV

I drove over to the apartment complex and knocked on the landlord's door. I looked into his window yesterday but he wasn't home. I tried Basil's then the adult community Nellie worked. I made an appointment to come back tomorrow to tour the facility with Nellie's boss. When asked my Grandparent's name, I said Edna.

I messaged her asking if she was available to help me on my case. Of course she jumped at the chance saying Christian wanted to come too. I was going to have to start calling them double trouble. I heard they were quite the pair at the funeral home. I was happy she was happy. Christian seemed to mellow her a little but gave her fun and adventure at the same time.

I moved onto Nellie's old assistant, Darla Sparks. I knocked, she answered with a baby kitten in her arms.

"Stephanie Plum. I called you yesterday regarding Nellie."

Darla sighed. "I didn't call back because I didn't know anything. I worked for Nellie for three months, most of that time in a different room. It was so long ago, I don't remember anything useful."

"Did the police question you?"

"Yes. A hot guy, I gave him my number but he never called. He asked me if anyone was bothering Nellie, did I see or know anything suspicious? What was her routine at work, who were her friends?"

"And you said?"

"I didn't know anyone bothering her. She kept to herself at work. Her routine was simple. She came in at 8, printed off the schedule and hung it around the facility. Got the coffee hour started then helped the residents come to social hour. They did one activity then I would show up and lead the next while she went to the morning meeting.

We had lunch which we ate separately, her always in her office and me in the break room in front of the TV. We had three more activities then the dinner hour. She left during dinner and I stayed until seven.

Nellie always parked in the same spot on the side of the building and sometimes Seth would help her with certain activities to spend time with her. Normally they hit the mall or dinner together after work. They were in love as far as I could tell."

"Do you think Seth killed her?"

Darla thought about it. "I'm not sure. I didn't know either well enough. He didn't seem like the type. I never saw her upset or have any marks on her body."

"What do you know about Basil?"

"Only that they were best friends. He didn't like old people, thought they would give him a cold or touch him with sticky hands. I only saw him once and it was to jump Nellie's car when her battery died in the parking lot when I first started."

"I heard a rumor Nellie's boss was handsy. Possibly attacked her at work. Do you know anything about that?"

"No. I knew he liked her but he never touched her or made advances towards her when I was around."

"Why did you change jobs two months after her death?"

"My new boss was a complete bitch. She was fake nice with a fake smile and fake laugh. Melody." Darla said the name in complete disgust. "Everything she did wrong, she blamed on me. I couldn't take it anymore so I left."

"Was Nellie's trip to Georgia well known? Did she tell a lot of people about it?"

"I'm not sure. I know she told me so I could cover her and submitted a form to HR. Like I said, it was a job to both of us. We weren't best friends." I passed Darla my card.

"If you think of anything, I would appreciate the call." She nodded and closed the door.

I looked at my watch. I had forty five minutes until dinner. I drove by my parent's house. My Father's car was gone but I knew my Mother would be home. I took a deep breath before I got out. My Mother opened the door before I hit the porch.

She was wearing an apron and covered in flour. She smiled when she saw me. "Come in, come in."

"Ma. This is Cal."

My Mother nodded to him then turned and knocked into a table near the door. I tried to catch her but she brushed it off.

"I was just finishing dinner. I'll make you both a plate."

I followed her into the kitchen. "I'm not here to eat. I heard what happened at the market. I know about Joe and your slips." My Mother focused on the sauce.

"It was an accident. No one believed me. I'm not good with secrets." I snorted in disgust.

"Can you really say that after what I know now?" My mother's eyes moved to Cal.

"Not in front of company Stephanie. I raised you better then to air our laundry."

I tilted my head for Cal to move to the next room. I was thirsty so I went to the cabinet for a glass then poured myself some cranberry juice. My Mother kept her focus on the stove.

"Have you seen anyone? Dealt with your loss? I'm not an expert but it can't be healthy to hold that in for thirty-four years." I touched my stomach before I took a sip of my drink. It barely touched my tongue when I spat it all over the floor.

My Mother gasped, taking the glass from my hand. I knew that taste. Vodka. I grabbed a new glass to rinse my mouth with water.

"I'm so sorry! That juice was old. I should have thrown it away."

I glared at her. "It's not old, it's mostly Vodka! One of your grandchildren could have poured a glass or Valerie! Why would you hide alcohol in a juice container?"

My Mother didn't look at me. She drank my cup of juice then focused on the stove.

"You need help. If it's about money I'll cover it. My business is doing well."

My Mother didn't respond. She poured herself another glass. I tried to take it out of her hand before she could gulp it like the last one.

"Stop it!"

My Mother screamed "No" then backhanded my cheek. I wasn't sure who was more surprised me or her. The glass fell to the floor between us. I stepped away, placing my hand on my cheek. I let a stray tear fall from my eye. I wasn't in much pain, her actions hurt me more. I wasn't sure when Cal entered the room but he pulled me back further, positioning himself between us.

"Stephanie, I didn't mean too. It was an accident." She grabbed a towel from the sink and started cleaning up the floor.

My voice felt small. "You need help. Look at what you just did. You fought me over a glass."

"You're my child and I'm the parent. I won't have you treat me with such disrespect in my own home."

"Until you get help. I'm nothing to you. I won't step back into this home, speak to you, acknowledge you or think of you until you do."

I turned and stormed out of the house. I felt too upset to drive so Cal took the keys and grabbed an ice pack from my first aid kit.

"I'm fine. I don't need it."

Cal shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It's pretty red. It's going to swell." I looked into the mirror and groaned. Cal took out his phone to call Ranger. I could tell he was in complete fear by how red his face was getting.

"I'll do it."

_I'm on my way back. Minor situation at my parent's house. I'm ok. Will explain when I see you._

He messaged back_ Babe. _That meant he was concerned.

I held the ice pack to my face, walking slowly to the elevator. Ranger met me in the hallway to the penthouse. His whole body tensed and grew dark when he saw my face. If looks could kill, my Mother would never be found. He pulled my hand away to get a better look.

"It was an accident. I don't think she meant to hit me." Ranger placed my hand back onto my face.

"Go inside. I'll be in shortly."

"Carlos please don't do anything. I told her I wasn't seeing her anymore and that she was now nonexistent to me... Please."

Ranger kissed my head. "I'm going to the gym for ten minutes then picking up our dinner from the front desk. Put on some pj's and I'll be back."

I nodded. I changed in the bedroom then gathered plates, utensils, drinks and napkins on the coffee table. Twenty minutes later Ranger returned freshly showered, food in hand.

We each made a plate then ate silently as we watched the travel channel. Ranger held me close most of the night, periodically kissing my head, shoulder and palm. Anytime I left his embrace, his eyes followed me.

"I'm not going to break down." I sat next to him with my bowl of ice cream.

"I don't like seeing you hurt."

I whimpered when Ranger took the bowl from my hand, placing it on the coffee table. He pulled me on top of his body, moving his hand underneath my underwear to cup my bottom. I rested my chin on his chest.

"I can't talk about it right now. I need time to process. I rather enjoy my time with you. I've been thinking since last night...Could we honeymoon in the Maldives?"

Ranger smiled, playing with a curl of my hair. "Yes. Is that where you want to get married?"

"I don't know. I want something small. I know I should invite my immediate family but deep down I only want Grandma Mazur, Mary Lou, Les and maybe my Dad. It's going to cause issues with a lot of people if I do."

"It can be anything you want. If you want it to be just the two of us, we can do it anywhere then come home and do a ceremony for everyone else in our backyard."

I liked that idea then it hit me. "Wedding planning is so much work."

"Ella lives for it. She probably already has it ready for us. We can keep it simple, a few flowers, chairs and a BBQ. Neither of us have to lift a finger."

I frowned. "You forgot cake." He smirked at me.

"What do you want?"

"You." Ranger parted my lips, taking possession of my mouth. I pulled back when I needed air. Our breathing was ragged.

"Nothing else?"

"I'd like to marry you in next few months, otherwise no."

I looked down at his chest. "I'm showing."

He ran his hand through my hair. "And I can't keep my hands off of you. You're so beautiful."

I didn't want to be pregnant in a white dress. On the other hand, I didn't want two screaming babies on our honeymoon either. I rested my chin on his chest, giving him a small smile. We didn't need the words. We silently agreed to be married in the next few months. Ranger pushed a stray curl behind my ear before crashing his lips to mine.


	104. Chapter 104

SPOV

Ranger and I had a wild night after our talk. We couldn't keep our clothes on. I went to sleep in his arms and woke up several hours later in a complete panic. I had the same nightmare from months ago. I was back in that office building on Route one that I know doesn't exist because I checked Google maps. I escaped the building only to be captured by Cross and saved by Ranger. It ended the same way. Ranger receives a note and his Porsche 911 explodes in the parking lot in front of us.

Ranger tried to calm me but I was too freaked out. I could smell the smoke and feel the heat on my skin. I jumped out of bed and immediately turned on my bedside light and placed my back against the wall. I felt foolish but it felt real. Ranger slowly approached me and wrapped me in his arms. He reminded me that our cars were constantly checked and had sensors. I also had a bodyguard and a gun.

It didn't feel like enough. It was more then a dream, it felt like a warning. I beat myself up for becoming lazy while pregnant. I told Ranger to go back to bed and sat in the bathroom for awhile. I silently moved to the front door and grabbed my work bag. I wasn't wearing the most appropriate clothes to go to the gun range but my yoga pants and tank top would have to do.

I emptied two clips figuring out my adjustments for my new size. I didn't stop until I finished ten. I hated guns but I hated feeling like a victim even more. Shooting was a foreign coping mechanism for me. Surprisingly it helped. I never thought those words would ever come out of my mouth. For now, I could hit a target where I needed. I was rusty at first then finished strong.

I couldn't go back to sleep. I sat at the table in the room and pulled on some gloves to clean my gun. My insomnia was in full force so I decided to go to the gym and practice hitting a dummy with my expandable baton. I wasn't sure how long I had been gone but Ranger showed up in basketball shorts and t-shirt. I felt his eyes on me as he ran on the treadmill and listened to the news on the TV.

I took a break on the mat to watch him. His body was fluid, his posture military. I was jealous of his endurance. At a full run, he wasn't breathing heavy. He did a cool down then approached me with several bottles of water.

"Drink. You're getting dehydrated."

"It's three am you should be asleep."

Ranger smirked. "You're up, I'm up. I never expected to find you here."

"Pregnancy makes women do crazy things. I needed a refresher."

Ranger knew the word I was really saying, I needed to feel safe. He walked to the closet and grabbed pads for his hands before helping me stand.

"My self defense is almost nonexistent. My balance is screwed up and I can't kick like before without falling." Ranger showed me a few chops and had me practice different moves with my elbow.

"Now punch."

I took my stance and started hitting into his hands. He adjusted me then told me again. I tried a few kicks. We both agreed, unless it was a ball shot or knee cap, it couldn't be part of my repertoire until I delivered.

The punching felt good. My body liked it as much as the twins. As I punched so did they. I rolled my shirt to show Ranger as I hit his hands.

He told them he was proud in Spanish. "It's never too early to learn self defense."

I smiled at his grin. "I can't wait to see them chase after you when you run. We'll have the fastest kids in Trenton. It would be a shame if they have my endurance."

"It's about goals. Focus on what you can do, instead of what you can't. Jab, jab, cross."

Ranger moved us to lunges and squats. He called my stomach added weight resistance. He told me these exercises were important for a smooth delivery and would be part of our birthing class. He tested me in holds and it was clear I was easy to take. I could slam my foot down on an attacker, elbow him in the stomach or balls and punch someone's throat but I was defenseless from behind.

Ranger placed me in a bear hug again. "Drop your elevation a little and pick up your elbows to break the hold. Good. You need to be creative. Jump, squirm, twist. You can throw your head back to head-butt the nose. The point isn't to take him down, throw him off balance and run."

I took a break and grabbed some water from the ground. Men filtered in and out, coming on and off shift. Anytime anyone looked at me too long, I noticed Ranger glare. I brushed it off. I'm sure they never saw a pregnant woman working out the way we were and curiosity got the best of them. Ranger and I stretched before going back upstairs. We washed each other in the shower.

"I need to get back into a routine again. I let things get busy and out of control. Mary Lou starts today, things should get better."

"Slick can be your partner if I'm not around. Tell him what you want and he'll motive you." We kissed a little then went back to bed. I heard his alarm go off hours later but I needed more sleep. He kissed my head and told me to stay in today.

I heard my alarm go off at nine, I almost chucked it against the wall. I did my business and looked at my face in the mirror. It was swollen. I felt my tears falling. I leaned my elbows on the sink and covered my eyes with my hands to finally let myself cry.

I cried for my childhood and the Mother I would never be good enough for. I cried for how she made me feel. I thought about the Mother I could have had, if she hadn't died. I had so many questions about her. I did a minor background check but nothing more. It didn't feel right at the time. It still doesn't feel right.

I felt confused. Seeing Thor brought that confusion back. Why didn't Ethan tell me or love me enough to keep me? Why did my parents have to lie to me? I looked forward to changing my name after marriage. I didn't feel like a Plum and I didn't want to be.

I let myself cry then washed my face and made breakfast. I grabbed my old cases from the banker's box in my closet and put on my sunglasses before going to the garage. I was lucky my office was close to Rangeman, otherwise I was going to be super late to meet Lou.

Slick grinned when he saw my hair. "Yo."

I nodded. "Dude." I looked towards the gate. "I feel like walking today. It's nice enough."

Slick laughed. "It's going to snow this afternoon, six to eight inches."

I shrugged my shoulders. He followed me out of the garage. I tried to fix my hair into a pony tail then a bun. Somehow Pregnancy has made it shinier but also thicker. My hair didn't need to be thicker. I met Lou in the lobby and chuckled.

"What are you wearing?"

Lou frowned looking down at herself. She was wearing a skirt suit and pantyhose. I wore something similar on my first day as a bounty hunter.

"You didn't mention a dress code." I looked down at myself. I was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a pea coat. Slick was dressed similar.

"It's casual. If we ever need to dress up, I'll let you know." Lou smiled. I let her try out her fob in the elevator and office door.

"Shit I forgot the laptop at Rangeman."

Slick tapped my shoulder and pointed at Lou's desk. "I brought it yesterday when I dropped off my new desk lamp."

I smiled at him. "You deserve a Nutella snack pack."

"I think I do." Slick winked at us then went to the kitchen.

"Ok Lou this is the main desk." I went into my bag. "Here is your new Amex, cell phone, key to the PO box and log in information. Let's take a tour. Sitting room, my office, Slick's office and this is the file room. Ranger said we need to use our fob and place our finger on this pad."

She placed her finger and it opened. "How did he get my fingerprints?"

I chuckled. "I ask myself that all the time. Especially when I got my Rangeman ID and it had a picture I didn't pose for on my first day working for him."

"That's kinda awesome and scary at the same time."

"He's a wizard." And a Cuban sex God. "All files will be stored in here including mail and financial documents in case anyone breaks in looking for information. And this room next door is the nursery."

"Wow Steph forget the kids, I want to live here."

"I saw a picture in a magazine and Ella, the domestic goddess made it happen. I'm hoping she adopts me."

"Sign me up."

"You have a great family, you don't need her."

I walked by the conference room then moved back to the front desk. For security reasons, Mary Lou could only run the same backgrounds as Connie. I showed her the financial software she requested, reminded her of confidentiality and had her run a basic background check. She chose Lenny.

We read it together and she started cursing. "That son of a bitch has a credit card I don't even know about."

Oh boy. "Don't jump to conclusions." I pulled my laptop out of my bag and started running it through my programs. "Hardware store, liquor and porn." I turned it around for her to review. She looked relieved.

"Lenny would never cheat. One he's a horrible liar, two he's been crazy about you since high school and three he's horrible at flirting. I remember he looked at the tag in your shirt to check if you were an angel."

"I thought that was sweet."

I guess in high school it was. I showed her the standard reply to any cases I wasn't taking and told her the ones I was interested in. That rule didn't apply to anything Rangeman sent over or clients he refereed to me.

I explained to her the phone and told her during office hours on the days she worked, I forwarded the calls to her line then switched it back. I reminded her not to give my private line to anyone.

Most of the time she could text or email me my messages or call me if it was important. I hoped if people talked to her enough it would cut down on the random calls I normally get about nothing. I gave her a run down then left her to settle in while I went to the conference room. I tried to focus but I had Ranger on the brain.

He was so romantic. I felt like a bum that I wasn't doing things for him once in a while. I moved to my dry erase board and started writing ideas. I realized quickly they sucked and I was dating challenged. Things he would find fun like skydiving and driving fast cars wasn't something I could do with him and my other ideas wouldn't work because it was winter.

I turned to Slick. "How would a girl romance you?"

Slick was eating a blueberry muffin. "Are her clothes on or off?"

I put my hand on my hip. "On."

"That limits things considerably. I had a girlfriend in high school that did indoor camping with me. She pushed all the furniture to the side, set up a tent in her living room with some blankets, pillows, fake fire with some sticks and those fake candles."

"Flameless pillars?"

"Yeah. She also filled a small terra cotta pot with little rocks and nestled a small fuel canister that you would use for camping to melt marshmallows for s'mores. I vaguely remember some fruit, maybe popcorn and a chip and dip bowl with graham crackers, three types of chocolate and marshmallows."

S'mores for me, fruit, wine and cheese for Ranger. It could work. "What happened to the girl?"

"I went into the Army and she figured out she liked girls. It made sense once I found out. She only liked doing it one way and it was with my pants firmly on. I think she's married to a woman now with twelve kids."

I tried not to smile. "Bummer."

Lou walked in with my messages. "Lou how do you romance Lenny?"

"Easy. I say I don't have a headache tonight. You interested?" Slick started choking on his muffin. I snorted.

Lou patted Slick's back. "You ok?"

Slick sipped his water and nodded. "I never heard a woman say that."

"I've been married a long time with a bunch of kids, that's all we need."

Lou winked before leaving the room. I started looking through my messages. My mother was all four. I trashed them. I looked at my watch. I only had an hour until I had my appointment at the adult community.

I sat down an opened my laptop to review Ralph Shaw's information. After ten minutes I opened up a new tab and looked at The Knot to see what dresses could fit my new body. Ranger didn't propose but finding a dress wasn't going to be easy. That in itself could take months and I wanted to have options to make it simple.

I ruled out ball gowns, trains, sleeves and bows. I couldn't wear many styles and breathe or walk comfortably so I stuck with maxi, empire waist and A line. The price tags were crazy. I wasn't spending thousands on a dress I would wear twice when I could spend a few hundred. However, the cheaper gowns were large tents with some shiny beads. I realized David's Bridal and Tiffany Rose weren't my taste.

I saved one dress by Jenny Yoo in cashmere white called Serafina. Serafina Manoso sounded like a nice name for a girl. I looked down at my stomach and reminded myself this was a one time deal. The dress wasn't exactly a bridal gown but it was pretty and nontraditional. It had a shirred strapless bodice with a sweetheart neckline, empire waist and an A line floor length skirt with a detachable tulle sash and zipper back.

It came in twenty eight colors including a vintage blue that was gorgeous. I decided to order it in both colors to wear for my pregnancy photos and any future events. It was also my backup dress in case I found nothing else.

I didn't realize Slick was behind me until he spoke.

"He asked you?" I closed my laptop quickly.

"Um no not exactly." Slick slammed his blank face down. "It's complicated." I started gathering my stuff to go to our appointment.

"He'd be a fool not to marry you."

I blushed. I didn't know what to say. I stopped by Lou's desk.

"I'm heading out. I don't know if I'll be back today. Do me a favor, go into my email and bring up Connie's invite about her wedding and use the Amex I gave you to order a gift off her registry to be sent to her address. Just write congratulations Steph and Ranger.

Oh I also need you to find a good contractor in the area for home repairs. Not Burg or a Morelli if you can help it. Run a background check on him for me when you decide and email me the details."

"Gotcha have fun."

Slick and I walked back to Rangeman to get my car. I immediately noticed a shiny new 2015 Ford Atlas in a reserved spot next to Ranger's other cars. He hadn't owned a truck since Abruzzi's men destroyed his last.

"New truck?"

Slick smiled. "Ranger always gets a hot new car barely on the market around this time. I remember when he use to have the Shelby GT350." I blushed. I destroyed that car. Well a comic book store exploded and took out the car but I parked it in front of the store.

"That was a hot car. Maybe if I keep my Buick more then a year it will be my next. You know a fun car."

Slick chuckled. "As long as I can drive you occasionally in it, I don't care."

I got into the driver's seat and adjusted my pregnancy pillow on my seat belt. Ranger had these in every car I drove, including certain SUV's. At first I was a little annoyed but they were super comfy. I could have used one after certain fights when I was a bounty hunter or when I had cramps from my period. I left the garage clicking through different radio stations.

"Does Ranger let anyone else drive his cars?"

Slick thought about it. "Sometimes to deliver them to Al or you. Otherwise no one's allowed to touch them, unless they are being washed or detailed. I think Santos did something and it became a rule." Of course he did. He probably filled it with frogs or dogs.

"Is there a pool on my car right now?"

"Of course. We've had to extend the time because everyone keeps losing." I rolled my eyes. Slick and I listened to the radio then parked next to Christian's Chevy Bel Air in cherry red.

I knew he was a car man but his ride was sweet. Slick took a look and shook his hand. "1956?"

Christian smiled. "My pride and joy. I have a few in storage but I fixed this one up myself. Edna and I have a thing for classic cars." I frowned. Men loved Big Blue. I seemed to be the only one who didn't.

"I made the appointment under Stephanie Mazur. We're going to take the tour so I can get a feel of Nellie's work, people she may have come into contact with then I'm going to question Ralph at the end."

Grandma held Christian's hand. "Ready hot stuff?" He smiled and winked at her.

Slick turned to me. "This is gonna be good." I smiled and shook my head. We walked down the hall to the office. Christian gave my name to the assistant and my Spidey sense started buzzing. Ralph Shaw entered the room and walked over to Grandma first.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mazur." He turned to me with a brief predatory look in his eyes before he flashed a smile. "Stephanie. Let's start our tour."

Slick saw the look and wrapped his arm around my shoulders pretending to be my husband. Anytime Ralph looked at me, Slick glared making it clear I was off limits. Ralph showed us the main sitting rooms, four dinning areas and the grounds. I made a running list of people Nellie would have come into contact with, maintenance, nurses, caregivers, a chef and people's family members.

I saw the activities office and gave Grandma a look to distract. I turned a corner and knocked on the door. I tried the handle and realized it was open. It was a small space, two chairs and two filing cabinets with a long table and a window. I briefly looked through the cabinets then left.

I heard cheering and a commotion. "Grandma." I walked around the corner and saw her in the middle of a wheelchair race. Christian was standing with some men off to the side placing bets and cheering her on. Ralph was trying to stop the race but jumped out of the way when he was almost run down.

My eyes widened. "Oh shit." I tried to run after her but Slick pulled me back as the next race was starting. We waited for the hall to clear before walking over to Ralph who was moaning on the ground about his hip.

"I only have a few questions." Ralph slowly stood, leaning against the wall with his salesman face back on.

"Did you kill Nellie?" His eyes widened. "You're Stephanie Plum not Mazur aren't you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Answer my question."

"I don't have too but no. Now leave and take your psycho family with you."

I crossed my arms. Grandma wasn't psycho, she was eccentric. "I know you forced yourself on Nellie. I knew the moment you looked at me. What happened? She fought your advances twice, so you killed her?"

"No. I was nowhere near her the night she died. I was at a family party. I have thirty people who saw me." He was hiding something. I could feel it. He took out his phone to call security. I only had a few minutes left.

"Do you enjoy hurting women? Does it make you feel good to overpower them?" I saw a flash in his eyes. He did like it. I shivered.

The way he looked and smiled at me, made me feel uneasy. "You should leave Miss Plum."

"Or what? You're going to kill me like you did Nellie?"

I watched his body language and face. He looked annoyed but didn't clench his fists. He didn't have a temper. I was pushing him and nothing. Even with Slick by my side, that wouldn't stop most men from doing what comes naturally to them.

I saw security coming around the corner. "Good day Miss Plum."

I frowned before turning in the other direction to find Grandma. Security had detained them as well, escorting all of us to the door. Grandma was trying to talk her way into staying.

"Let's go. I have enough."

She smiled. "Good. I didn't like this place anyway. The staff is way too stuffy."

We walked calmly to the parking lot. Christian was holding Grandma's hand but he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Did you get what you needed kid?"

"I'm not sure yet."

He squeezed my shoulder. "Let me take you ladies to lunch."

I smiled at him. "There's a diner around the corner, my treat. Both of you did me a favor."

Christian shook his head. "I've never let a lady pay for a meal, I'm not starting now. Let Slick drive your car. I'll take you ladies in mine."

Slick looked uncomfortable. "Steph..."

"It's around the corner." I jumped into the back, relaxing into the interior. I felt like a little girl again driving with my Grandparents to the mall.

"I talked to your fella this morning, he updated me on the body. It's not my place but I asked his intentions towards you." I chuckled. I'm sure that amused Ranger. I doubt my Father asked him that question.

"He told me his intentions were honorable. Despite his reputation I think he's solid. I made a few calls into some old friends, one who was his commanding officer in the Ranger's. He spoke highly of his character, bravery and leadership. If Ranger gives you any trouble, I want you to let me know. I know your Grandmother and I haven't been together long but I consider you family." He kissed her hand, making her blush.

"Ranger treats me very well."

Christian smiled, winking at me in his rear view mirror. We had a light lunch. I tried to pay but Christian wouldn't hear of it. We walked back to the car. I kissed both of their cheeks and told them to stay out of trouble. Christian told me to wait and took a gift from his trunk. He said it was for me and the twins. He helped Grandma in the car then drove away.

I read his note and almost cried. It was extremely thoughtful. I laughed when I opened the package and saw it was a constellation projector to display stars on the ceiling of a room.

Slick drove us back to Rangeman. "There kind of adorable. Do you think they will get married?"

"I don't know. I don't think they feel the need too. I wouldn't be shocked if they moved in together. They make each other younger. What were your thoughts on Ralph?"

"I think he likes to dominate women but I didn't get a killer vibe. I watched you push him, he didn't show any outward signs of aggression but he was turned on. I'll run a deeper background on him."

I rubbed my stomach. "I need to put my feet up and make some calls. Would I find a tent in storage?" Slick smiled.

"You have one in the trunk of this car. I never took it out, in case we had to go in the woods for some reason."

Of course. I parked at Rangeman and went through the bags. Most of what I needed was here. I filled my work bag and thought of everything in my closet that could be used as a cute camping outfit.

RPOV

When Babe sent me her text last night about her parent's house, I assumed she was upset. I pulled up the cameras from the garage and waited for her to arrive. I noticed she was touching her face but she kept it away from the camera until I pulled up the elevator feed. I had to take several deep breaths while I waited in the hallway.

I was completely livid. I shut down my emotions to keep from scaring her but I was moments away from getting into my car and dealing with her Mother my way. What kind of person attacks a pregnant woman, let alone her own child.

I asked her to go inside so I could cool down. I ordered Cal to the gym for a full report then used him as my punching bag to get rid of my anger. It took off the edge but it wasn't enough. I called Slick and told him to add Helen Plum to Steph's threat list then I called Frank and informed him of the situation. I made it clear next time we were getting Steph a restraining order and pressing charges.

At first he was confused then surprised. He said it didn't need to go that far and he would handle his wife. I told him he needed to get her into a program for ninety days or the next time he gets a call about her, it will be from the police station. I hung up before he could respond.

I was out of my element in how to handle this situation. I was surprised Babe didn't want to talk about it, instead she focused on our wedding. I didn't expect her to give me the green light so I started acting quickly. I was concerned given too much time, she would change her mind or someone would put her off marriage.

This morning I ordered items thanks to links Santos sent me. I looked into the paperwork I needed and had forms submitted to make our marriage legal in Paris. I knew France and the United States recognized each other's marriages but some hefty paperwork was involved. If too many issues happened after I proposed, I would offer her an alternate location for us to elope.

My plan was to propose in three weeks because Tank would be back by then and Steph and I could go away for two weeks to elope and honeymoon. I knew the dress was a big issue for her. I made several appointments for the day after I propose to dress shop at the best stores in Paris.

Once we returned to Trenton, I wanted our second ceremony to take place in April with our second honeymoon to the Maldives for two weeks. Normally I never take this much vacation time but this was the last time I was getting married and one of the few trips we would have alone before she delivered.

I called Ella to my office. I heard her knock then she sat in my guest chair. "Is everything ok Ranger? I haven't seen Stephanie all day?"

"Fine. Status report on the move."

"Furniture was all delivered. It should be moved into place by Thursday. I'll have the clothing, storage and baby items from the Penthouse moved in by Friday morning for you to do your final walk through Friday night.

Fridge will be stocked as well as freezer and I'll leave enough clothes for Stephanie to survive until Saturday when you officially move in. The only thing that may not be ready is the map for the nursery. It's still being framed." I nodded.

"I'm proposing to Stephanie in three weeks..."

Ella's eyes bugged out. She started jumping up and down in her chair, screaming like she was on Oprah's favorite things. Why Babe made me watch an episode, I don't know. I held up my hand.

"She doesn't know. That doesn't leave this room. We decided to have two ceremonies, a private one just the two of us and a small one in the backyard for family and friends. There's enough space for a heated tent but Steph and I both agreed we would like your help."

Ella had her hands covering her mouth "I've been waiting for this day since I met her in your bathroom." Ok?

"I'd like the second ceremony in early April. May and June are both bad times for Rangeman."

"That's so soon."

"I don't have a set date. Once we return from our trip in five weeks, I would like Steph to make some decisions with you then be married in a matter of weeks. I don't want a city hall ceremony and she doesn't want a production. Simple, stress free and small.

She had a horrible experience from her first wedding. I don't want it to be a repeat. Three options for each item, if she hates all three then brainstorm another three. Overwhelming her with options is the worst thing that you could do."

Ella started taking deep breaths. "Red roses are your flower. I'm thinking a red sheer canopy with a crystal chandelier and deep red rose petals all over the ground for you to say your vows. Actually the aisle will be all red rose petals with lanterns lined up. Of course twinkle lights in the tent. I know the perfect bouquet, three types of red roses and some Kansas peonies."

I held up my hand and she was ignoring me. I couldn't believe this turned into wedding planning.

"A mirror on the reception tables with different containers and levels of roses and gold mercury votives. White plates with gold edging and red napkins, hurricane glass containers with large candles, raspberries in the champagne, a thick ring of rose petals around the cake plate..."

"Whatever Steph wants, put it on my credit card. Remember simple. I don't want her overwhelmed or stressed out."

Ella had a dreamy look in her eyes then she panicked moving her hand to her chest. "I don't have to use black do I?"

I moved my finger across my lips. It was an interesting idea. I liked black. "In what way could that be executed?"

Ella frowned. "Black maid of honor dress. A black ribbon around a white three tiered wedding cake with red roses on top. The wedding bouquet could be deep red roses with black calla lilies. I'm guessing no theme, so a color scheme. Black and red or white and black. Possibly a mixture of the three."

I liked it. "Present it as a fourth option. I don't care. As long as Steph's happy and nothing is pink or covered in glitter... Don't let the dog in the wedding either. Gather ideas now and approach her after I propose."

Ella's smile widened. "Do you need help with that?"

I shook my head. "Dismissed."

Helen POV

After Stephanie left, I sat on the floor of my kitchen. I forgot all about dinner until I heard the smoke alarm. I had never ruined a dinner in my life. Frank stormed in while I was throwing everything away. In all the years we have been married, he has never yelled at me. I've seen him yell at Albert and Diesel but never me.

He screamed what was wrong with me? At first I thought it was about the meal then he said he knew I hit Stephanie. I couldn't believe she told him. I felt even more mortified. When I didn't answer his question he started going through the fridge smelling containers and throwing things away. I sat on the floor again.

He told me to stand up, grabbing my hand taking me to his car. He drove us outside of town to a church. This wasn't our church. At first I thought we were here for marriage counseling. He pulled me down several hallways to a classroom that said Alcoholic's Anonymous on the door. He told me to go in and he would be wait in the car.

My own husband wouldn't look at me. I sat in a chair but I didn't speak to anyone. The only reason I stayed was because I felt extreme shame, dread and despair over what I had done. I tried calling Stephanie to apologize but it went to voicemail. I really was sorry.

The room was small and the chairs were in a circle. I wished I was someplace else, doing anything else. I kept watching the door worried someone I knew would see me. Not everyone in this room looked all that clean. I didn't think this was the best place to get help. I had planned on talking to my Priest for guidance.

A woman called the meeting to order then read a serenity prayer and the twelve steps. She asked if anyone was new and I sunk lower into my seat. The rules of the group were simple. Keep confidentiality, thank goodness, make I statements, stay in the here and now, share feelings and don't give advice. Claire made several announcements then explained ninety meetings in ninety days. That was insane.

I couldn't believe Frank drove me to a cult. I listened to people tell stories and say they were an alcoholic. When it came to my turn I passed. I saw another man pass so I didn't feel too awkward.

They handed out chips at the end of the meeting and finished with the Lord's Prayer. Some people stayed for tea and cookies but I went to the car. Frank didn't look at me as he drove. He informed me he would be driving me to a meeting for the next ninety days. If he couldn't take me then I would have to take myself.

I tried to argue but he was cold to me. He said if I didn't do this, Ranger would press charges. I scoffed, Stephanie wouldn't do that to me. Frank called me a liability and said if I didn't go then he would take actions I wouldn't like. His words hurt me. I've been a good wife to him, cooked and cleaned. I gave him my body when he had urges. For the first time in my marriage, I slept in the guest room that night.

True to Frank's word, he drove me to the same church as yesterday. I sat in my chair and waited for the meeting to start. I didn't feel my best. I hadn't had a drink since I hit Stephanie. My hands were trembling and I was sweating. I felt very sick with a headache.

A man touched my arm. "It gets better. You're in withdrawal. I was you two years ago."

He was a good looking Italian man in a nice suit around my age. He didn't look like an alcoholic.

"My life couldn't get any worse. I hit someone...my child. My husband forced me to come here and I found out I'm dying." I covered my mouth. I couldn't believe I said those things to a complete stranger.

He unbuttoned his jacket and lifted up his dress shirt to show me his scar. "I understand. Your life isn't over until you're dead and cold in the ground. You need to make the choice."

I leaned back into my chair. I wasn't sure I was worth saving anymore.

SPOV

I wrestled with the tent for an hour until Ella found me as she delivered dinner. She tried then said her husband would do it. He had it up in less than ten minutes and moved the furniture out of the way.

Ella asked me if I needed anything. I'm not exactly a planner. I told her my running list and grabbed the comforter and pillows from the bed. I started inflating the air mattress thanks to an outlet. I only needed food and some sticks. She told me no problem and left very chipper with an extra bounce in her step.

I knew Ranger wasn't going to be back until nine. I borrowed some paper and an envelope from his desk and wrote a semi cheesy sexy note for the control room to give him since he always checks in with them before coming up for the night.

RPOV

I had a long day thanks to the weather. I had a feeling Trenton would be snowed in tomorrow. I placed several men on call in case anyone was delayed. I checked in with control and Diaz gave me a note. I noticed Babe's handwriting. I confirmed she was in the building and opened it in the elevator.

_I think it's time for us to reunite with nature._ _You bring the wood and I'll make the fire._

I hardened. I hope she meant the situation in my pants and not actual wood. With Babe it could go either way. I dropped my keys into the dish and removed my utility belt and shoes. The lights were dimmed and a green tent was setup in the living room with a potted plant next to the opening.

I moved closer and noticed a camping lantern, two beach chairs and a fake fire with some sticks around a fake candle.

Babe smiled near the bedroom door. She was in small denim shorts and a white bikini top with her hair braided to one side. I could feel my zipper biting into me. She walked over to the campsite and poured me a glass of wine.

"It was too cold to be outside and I thought we could do something you like for once."

I couldn't stop the smile on my face. "Babe."

I settled next to her, kissing her deeply. My shitty day melted away. We made out for awhile. I never had a woman do something like this for me. I tried to slip my hand down her shorts but she told me to be patient. She fed me cheese and fruit then lit a can of gel fuel.

Babe and fire wasn't the best combo. I moved behind her, straddling her in between my legs while she roasted her marshmallows under my watchful eye. I had never camped this way or for fun. Babe pulled out a book from under the tent and asked me to read to her. Of course it was ghost stories. I wrapped my arm around her stomach and started reading about a scarecrow named Harold.

"Another one. We like your voice."

I felt the twins kicking up a storm. My heart hurt how much I loved them. Some days it was hard to watch her walk out the door knowing anything could happen. Steph had given me so many firsts, things I didn't know I was living without. I could never go back to the isolation I once lived. Babe laughed at different points in the story then placed an orange slice in her mouth. I bent down and took a bite, letting the juices break between us.

Her laughter was intoxicating. Without even trying, she knew how to brighten my day. Babe turned off the lantern and pulled something out from behind the potted plant. It was an electronic device with a half globe on the top, she turned it on.

"It's a constellation projector. It was a baby gift from Christian today. Grandma must have told him I wanted to be Peter Pan when I was a little girl. The card said I needed to know my stars because it was never too late."

I kissed her neck and started pointing out some of the more famous constellations. Babe listened for a little while then sucked on my pulse. She turned in my arms and sat in my lap, unbuckling my belt and unzipping my pants.

She brushed her lips against mine as she slowly stroked me. "Te amo Carlos." I grabbed the back of her head in a bruising kiss. Love wasn't a strong enough word for what I felt for her. I knew no word would ever existence.

Note: Nicolai will speak tomorrow!


	105. Chapter 105

Sorry for late update. Too many graduation parties this weekend.

RPOV

Getting out of the tent this morning was a challenge. I decided to permanently install one in our home or back yard. Babe was insatiable and adventurous all night. After one of her bathroom breaks, she came back with baby oil and let me go to town on her luscious full breasts.

My alarm went off on my watch to wake me for the day. I kissed Babe and our children good morning then admired her just fucked hair and pink swollen lips. Three weeks was going to kill me but I had no choice, my company needed my attention. I made my way to the shower. Why was there a small cup turned upside down on the floor? I turned my head to read her note.

_Massive spider under cup. It crawled over my foot when I went to the bathroom. Please kill it._

I chuckled. Babe could face a criminal with a can of hairspray but give her a household spider and she was terrified. I slipped the note under the cup and flushed him down the toilet. I saw a magazine sticking out of her drawer. _Cosmopolitan_. My sisters use to talk about it and I saw it all the time after a one night stand but I never read it. I sat on the toilet to check it out.

Too many damn makeup ads. I flipped through the articles and frowned. A hundred and one ways to please a man, were not all that pleasing. Men do not want pepper under their noses to sneeze during an orgasm and I wasn't sure I would let Babe cut a grapefruit in half and fit it around my cock to move up and down while she sucked me off.

I marked the corners of the pages that did interest me. Babe and anal was going to be a long road. I would never force her but I wanted to share that type of pleasure with her. I was lucky she didn't have a bad experience and it was only fear.

I briefly washed off my sweat and stickiness from our activities then dressed for the gym. I looked out the window noticing the roads weren't plowed. Today was going to be a long day. I ran down the stairs then did my normal routine, running, weight lifting and sparring with Slick. With Tank being going he became my new partner. We focused on Krav Maga and Systema.

"Steph wants a routine. Design something with yoga, walking and punching. Don't let her push herself too hard." Slick tried to kick me. I grabbed his foot, flipping him to the ground.

He rolled onto his feet. "Done." He updated me on her case, future training and reminded me Higgins session would be cancelled today due to weather. I needed to clear my plate. New things were added daily and it was getting to the point I would need to start working during the night. I took a shower upstairs then woke Babe for the day. I kissed her ribs moving up to her breasts, sucking on her nipples.

Babe whimpered opening her eyes. "I need you." She raised her knees and used her toes to push my towel off. We didn't have a lot of time. I pushed inside and fucked her awake.

I loved making her skin flush and smell like me. I kissed her neck and told her Ella would be up soon. Babe jumped up to hide our sheets and spray air fresher.

I chuckled pulling on my uniform. "She knows we have sex."

Babe blushed. "She doesn't need to see or smell it." Babe was adorable. She wrapped herself in my robe and sat down at the dinning room table with me.

"Snow day. Maybe I'll make an snow angel or go sledding."

"No work?"

Steph sipped her orange juice, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl. "Have you seen how much snow is on the ground? I'll work from here today."

I heard Babe mumble that I put her banana to shame. I smiled pulling her into my lap as I read the paper.

"Anyway Mary Lou already told me she's working from home since her kids are off today. Man I use to love those days. Lou and I made snow forts and attacked people with snowballs. I nailed Carl in the nose and it wouldn't stop bleeding. His Mother was so mad. What did you do?"

"Steal sleds or lunch trays and go sledding down the mountains the plows made in the street."

Babe gave me a dazzling smile running her fingers through my hair. "I'm taking you snow tubing one day..." Ella's knock made her head turn to the door.

"Enter."

Ella was bouncing with her tray. "Good morning!"

She placed a vase of red roses on the table with two covered plates. The toast, pancakes and turkey bacon were in the shape of hearts as well as my eggs and bagel. Ella looked at us all dreamy. I narrowed my eyes. If she ruined my proposal, I was taking away her stand mixer.

Babe pointed. "What happen to your arm?"

She frowned. "Tank's cats. I've never watched them this long. I think they miss him or they're plotting to kill me. They keep bringing dead things to the door and Applepuff stares at me. If I turn my back, sometimes she jumps on me. I caught my arm on a table. You should see them. As soon as I enter the door, they sit on the couch in the dark making a strategy."

Babe laughed. "Maybe Tank trained them to be attack cats?"

Babe and Ella turned to me. I shook my head. I hated his cats. They pissed everywhere. Unfortunately we had an agreement. If he died I had to take them. Every time he gets shot, I think I'm going to be stuck with those damn cats. I don't care if I have to build a guest house in my backyard, they will never live with me.

I heard my phone vibrate. My brother Anton needed assistance to get to Atlantic City because of the weather. He asked me for a ride from the train station to his hotel. Thirty two years old and he can't plan anything in his personal life more then a day ahead. I could send a man or get our dinner over with tonight. Ella excused herself.

"Babe my brother's coming to town tonight. Do you want to do dinner or wait till later in the week?"

"Tonight's good." I messaged him seven then called Woody and told him to be in my office in fifteen.

"Tell me about Anton. I know he's an Architect in New York with two kids and he's the youngest. You said he was a stickler for the rules when he was younger but became a little wild after his divorce. Les told me a few details but nothing else."

"He will forever be twenty five. He likes clubs, drinking and gambling. He loves the single life and only takes his work seriously. He has joint custody of his kids and his ex wife lives three blocks from his apartment but they don't speak. A nanny takes the kids between apartments, otherwise they would be in court fighting every month over nothing.

"That's sad. People should have a united front for kids. I'm not saying be best friends but co-parent." I finished my last bite then kissed her head.

"I need to go. Anton's messing with my schedule. I'll pick you up at 6:45 in the garage." I placed my dishes in the sink and picked up my utility belt.

I updated Woody on the changes then took my new truck to the Hamilton house. Babe's ghost story about Harold the scarecrow inspired me because he liked to skin people alive. Either way Nicolai's time was up.

I parked in the garage. I could smell the piss before I unlocked the secured room. Nicolai was chained naked and blindfolded to the wall. He stopped using the bucket and made a mess all over the floor. I moved to the closet removing a mask and covers for my shoes. I pulled my knife.

Most of his bones had been broken, his eyes swollen shut and his body covered in dried blood.

"Last chance. I'm going to cut your skin off."

Nothing. I held his arm and started peeling in a downward motion. He tried to fight the pain. His skin peeled like an orange. I dropped the pieces to the ground. After three sections he started to talk. We both knew he was going to die. The question was, would it be painful or quick.

"I heard she was a natural killer, unaffected, determined, skilled. Skills to be a good fixer and black widow. I read about her in the paper but I didn't need a woman until three months ago. A mark killed my employee." His breathing was heavy.

"I didn't want a government bitch with an ego and bad habits. I've been burned too many times. Jeanne Ellen once stabbed me while she fucked me. I heard she was after Stephanie, I happily killed her as a peace offering to show good faith."

"Where was she hiding out?"

"Chinatown. She moved around looking for odd jobs. I heard she had a sugar daddy but she bit the hand that fed her and she was running from him."

"Who was her benefactor?"

"Xander." Cross. The asshole loves to use x in his names.

"Let me guess, he told you about Stephanie."

"Yes. He said he worked with her and recommended her. He knew I was looking for a woman. I assumed you used her as a sex toy, I didn't know you knocked her up. Son of a bitch set me up to fuck with you."

"Where is Xander?"

"I don't know. I saw him in New York when he was looking for Jeanne Ellen."

"Who else knows about Stephanie?"

"I don't know." He was lying. Everything out of his mouth was a lie. I started cutting the skin from his other arm dropping the pieces haphazardly.

"Try again."

His screams grew louder. "He paid me to gain her trust and break her. Once she was weak I was suppose to deliver her."

"Jeanne Ellen?"

"Useless. He brought her to the meeting and cut off her head. Told me to use her as a gift."

"Who else was at this meeting?" I cut a sliver off his stomach.

"No one."

"How do you contact him?"

"He contacts me."

I was livid. No one was going to touch my woman. I took my blade and slit his throat. I went back to the closet for cleaning supplies and rolled him in plastic. I spent my morning cleaning the room. I checked it over with a UV light then tossed his body into my truck.

I collected the waste and my clothes to be burned in an incinerator forty-five minutes away. The body would take two hours to burn but it was quicker then dumping him in a hole. Normally I made deaths look like an accident or suicide. I didn't want Babe to know what happened. She could ask but I would never tell.

By lunch time I was back at my desk drowning in paperwork. I ordered the control room to have my truck cleaned and ready for tonight. I checked who was due for training and reviewed our upcoming events. Tomorrow a handful of men and I were going to learn how to deliver a baby and the entire building would participate in CPR and First Aid.

Tank made a suggestion to fund unofficial strip club trips for the men but that was asking for trouble. I settled with building wars. Due to the nature of our business, men had the ability to sign up and perform tasks in teams on different days.

I decided to use Mercer County Park for the field and lake. I wanted the challenges to include the mind and body as well as land, water and air. Everything would be timed and judged. I wrote a few ideas and submitted my proposal for Santos to review. I'm sure Santos would insist on a trophy and Babe would want to be a judge. I didn't want to say anything but her bump was increasing. I felt so much pride. I didn't expect to feel this way.

I locked my paperwork into my desk and drove to the police station to pick up reports. This morning one of my men caught a stalker for one client but I still had another on the loose. Calming Mrs. Schultz was like calming Lula at a police station.

She kept saying it was her ex husband but the man was clean. My team made headway in the baby scam case and finally got a meeting but we needed a woman to pose as my wife. I couldn't use Babe and I was hesitant to use a civilian.

I reviewed options and considered Robin, Meri Maisonet_,_ an agent who pretended to be a bounty hunter to get close to Steph and a woman named Liliana who was a former bounty hunter in Miami my cousin use to employ. I thought of several other women but I slept with them at one time or another. I didn't want to blur any lines to use them.

I called Meri and found out she was on a new kidnapping case and Robin was in training. I scrolled through my contacts and dialed Liliana. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hell most of frozen over if you're calling me."

"I have a job for you. I need you here in two days. I'll pay your expenses."

"You said we don't work well together."

"We don't. I need a female body and someone who can fight if necessary. Just sit next to me and look pretty."

"How long?"

"I don't know. A few weeks. I need to collect evidence and run surveillance."

"Double my fee and put me somewhere nice."

"Done."

Having this FBI case off my list would free up my time. I reviewed updated schematics for the Governor's mansion then rushed down to the garage to get the car warm for Steph.

SPOV

I had a lazy day reading Ralph's background check and calling Nellie's family. Slick worked out with me in the gym then sat in the conference room to talk about the case. Nothing weird came back on Ralph. It bothered me. I wanted to see inside of his home as soon as the weather was better.

I checked out Nellie's family and tracked a record of a moving company and storage unit that took care of Nellie's things. I was itching to see inside. Unfortunately it was in Georgia. I looked up flights but didn't purchase any tickets.

I talked to Nellie's Mother who seemed interested in talking to me until her husband ripped the phone from her hand and started cursing me out. I had to take a breather. I looked at wedding dresses and instead found an all black wedding band. It screamed Ranger.

Instead of him slipping off his platinum band in public, he could switch this ring to his other finger. It was also a better fit to my white and black diamond wedding band I wore everyday. My hand hovered over ordering it. I decided to ask what he preferred.

I talked to Basil and he hung up on me. Actually all of his friends hung up on me. I was frustrated. I decided to get ready for the dinner early and rethink my strategy. I made a pile of maternity clothes that didn't fit me anyone. I decided on a red dress with three quarter sleeves and a plunging back. If I didn't wear it today, I would never wear it again. I pulled on a pair of boots and grabbed a leather jacket.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Ranger stepped out of his truck and helped me into the car. We drove silently to the train station to Annie Lennox's _I put a Spell on you_. I wasn't digging it but Team Manoso was jumping around like it was a rock concert.

"Slick taught me a neat trick today. He said if I put a sealed envelope in the fridge for an hour, it will open on its own. He also told me if I ever drink something and it tastes salty, the date rape drug Rohypnol may be present."

"Why would he teach you that?"

I shrugged my shoulders looking out the window. "I don't know. We talk about things."

"Things?"

I sighed. "Slick thinks one of my suspects could be a date rapist because he likes to dominate women but doesn't have a record. Sometimes we talk about random things we know. I told him if he was ever kidnapped, he should lick the tape covering his mouth until it falls off. It's how we work."

Ranger shook his head. We waited at the train station for five minutes until his brother came into view with his suitcase. They looked similar except for his chin and nose. He was shorter then Ranger but just as attractive.

Ranger flashed his lights. Oh boy. They had the same smile. Anton jumped into the backseat and kissed my cheek.

"I hear congratulations are in order. Welcome to the family."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"You're quite beautiful. It's a shame my brother met you first. I could have given him a run for his money." I chuckled. Anton was messing with Ranger who surprisingly didn't mind.

"Thanks for the pick up bro. I should have left days ago but I had the kids until an hour before my train and it's supposed to snow more tomorrow." Ranger nodded as he drove us towards Atlantic City.

"You know Stephanie, you don't look like a bounty hunter. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but an angel with curly hair and majestic blue eyes wasn't what I had imagined. I'm sure most men jumped bail just to meet you."

"Only one or two. You remind me a little of Les."

Anton scoffed playfully. "I'm much better looking then my cousin and a lot more fun."

Anton was so different from Ranger. If it wasn't for the similar appearance, I would swear they weren't related. "I see you and your brother are both humble men."

Ranger smirked and Anton chuckled. "How much younger are you then Ranger?"

"Two years. I also have two children, Marco and Jill. They trash my apartment every time they sleep over but I love them. I woke up with cereal all over my floor this morning because they decided they wanted breakfast in bed.

I'm not going to give you any parenting advice. It's something you need to experience and figure out for yourself. I'm sure Celia emailed or called her two cents. I told her to shove it. Everyone will have an opinion. I smile, nod and move on. The only thing I suggest is buy a Miracle Blanket and a white noise machine. It was the only thing that made my two sleep and let me have sex again."

Ranger's lips curved. "It's already on Ella's list."

Anton opened his suitcase and passed me a shoe box. "From Grandma Rosa. She didn't have your address."

I opened it and saw white yarn, a crochet hook and three crochet doilies. The note was translated on the bottom in a woman's hand writing.

_Stephanie, I was married for more then sixty years. I know too well it will not be easy married to a Manoso man. My only advice comes from my Mother. She told me to never argue with my husband. If I was angry, she told me to stay quiet and crochet a doily. I made a 104 in my first year of marriage and __sold them. _

_I made a nice profit and did something for myself. On my second year of marriage, I decided to argue. I made half as many doilies but many babies. My Ricardo loved my fire. I hope you are blessed with many children. I'm pleased Carlito has finally found his one. __-Rosa_

"Did Rachel ever get a box from Rosa with a hook and some yarn?"

Ranger frowned. "No. I think she received a baby blanket for Julie and maybe a few cards." I smiled closing the box. It was a beautiful gesture.

"What did the note say?"

I smirked. "Family secret."

We all agreed on Italian for dinner and decided on _Carmine's_. Anton placed his arm around my waist and helped me from the truck. Ranger placed his hand at the small of my back and led me to the elevator. He spoke to the hostess who secured us a table in the back. Anton walked behind us. I didn't notice we lost him until we sat down.

He was near the door speaking to a woman and smiling. Her back was to us but she was wearing a dress with a flowing skirt and high heeled black boots. He held out his hand to her and spoke to the waiter pointing to our table. She was beautiful and exotic. I felt Ranger's hand tighten around mine.

"Stephanie, Carlos. My friend Kira, Kira my brother and his girlfriend."

Why did that name sound so familiar? Her eyes widened and she gaped at Ranger. That wasn't unusual for women.

"Ranger?"

I looked at him confused. His eyes narrowed and his face went blank. Kira...Kira. You have got to be kidding me! This was Ranger's third mistress and the reason he stopped all of his arrangements.

Anton laughed. "You know my brother? What a small world. Kira was sitting alone so I invited her to have dinner with us. How did you two meet?"

Kira swallowed hard. "Brother?"

I felt a good kick to my bladder. I was going to pee myself. "Excuse me, ladies room."

Anton laughed explaining I was pregnant. Ranger tried to keep his grasp on my hand but I twisted his wrist to release me. I plowed into the first stall and felt Niagara Falls flowing out of me. I felt Ranger in the bathroom. I tried to stop midstream but I couldn't.

"Babe." His tone sounded worried.

"Boundaries Ranger!" I heard him open the door to leave.

Kira, he told me she lived in New York and he met her at an Army event. Something about advertising and she liked to poke holes in the condoms. I took several deep breaths. This is going to be more awkward then Ranger and Morelli moving in with me at the same time. With my luck, Kira's going to be as bat shit crazy as Raquel and I'm going to slug her.

I sent a text to Les. _Quick light a candle for me_

Les: _What? I only have a lighter in my desk_

_Me: Mistress número tres is having dinner with us (number three)_

_Les: WHAT!_

_Me: Word_

_Les: I never met her. Breathe. He loves you. He wants to marry you. _

_Me: Dude. __ I feel like Tiger Wood's ex wife. I'm getting my bearings in the bathroom.__ She looks exotic. Grey eyes, big boobs, long legs and dark brown hair. I should go in a minute_

_Les: I clicked on my lighter. Good luck and stay calm. Check your email on the drive home for a surprise_

I took a deep breath, placing my phone back into my clutch. I finished my business then fixed myself in the mirror. Ranger looked worried standing outside the door.

"We can leave right now. I didn't know she would be here."

"You rarely see your brother. I can sit for an hour and be fine as long as she plays nice." I turned to go back to the table. Ranger grabbed my hand, pulling me to his body.

His breath was warm against my lips. "You ran. Are we ok?"

"Your children kicked me hard, I had no choice." I took a deep breath. "Nothing's changed, I was surprised." Ranger looked relieved.

His hand cupped my cheek. "I only want you."

I lightly kissed his lips, moving his hands to my stomach. "Well you're stuck with me. Let's get this over with."

We walked back to the table. Anton and Kira were touching and flirting. I had a feeling they had fooled around. Ranger helped me with my chair then took his seat focusing on the menu.

"Kira is one of the mother's in Marco's class. She also works a few floors down in my building. She told me you two met an event her advertising firm hosted and you were friends for a brief time." Ranger nodded keeping eyes on me.

Kira briefly looked at us then decided to keep her focus on Anton. I saw her move her hand to his thigh. Anton was a nice guy but oblivious to the temperature at the table.

"So Stephanie, tell me some stories from your time as a bounty hunter. My sister Esmeralda has a scrapbook all about you. She actually asked me to stop by earlier to have you sign it."

Ranger mentioned a scrapbook but I thought he was kidding. "Not much to say. I use to track people and return them to the system by any means necessary, dead or alive." Ranger smirked. Dead was frowned upon, most people didn't know that.

"Oh come on. One story." Anton wasn't going to drop it.

"I had a FTA who committed grand theft auto. My partner and I arrived at his home, knocked politely then realized his door was open. He was putting on a show for us in his upstairs window. We went to apprehend him and he jumped out spread eagle with Vaseline in every nook and cranny. He had a song and dance and called himself the Vaseline man. He thought if he was slicked up I wouldn't bring him in."

"And?"

"I kicked him in the back of his knee and handcuffed him. My Grandma called with an emergency so I handed him off to my partner to babysit until my cousin Vinnie could deliver him."

Anton was smiling. "And he was cool with that?"

"He's a bail bondsman." Vinnie probably likes greased up fat men with his ducks.

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes. Not every file but my regulars."

"Are you returning once you deliver?"

"I have my own business now. I guess it would depend on the file or if it was one of my regulars."

Kira looked confused. "It sounds like you made friends with those criminals?"

"People do bad things, it doesn't make them bad people." She gave me a small smile and tried to look at Ranger but he was ignoring her.

The waiter came to take our order. We listened as Anton and Kira talked about everything. I learned Kira went to Colombia, graduated with honors and met her husband two months after Ranger and Kira broke up. She became pregnant no surprise and married. They divorced four years later.

Kira was extra flirty with Anton. I wasn't sure if she really liked him or she was trying to make Ranger jealous. I needed a hard drink when I noticed her hand working Anton under the table.

I watched Ranger. I didn't see jealousy, only annoyance at his brother who was smiling like an idiot. He kicked him several times to make him knock it off. Studying Kira made it obvious Ranger had a type. Well spoken, intelligent, organized, beautiful, long legs, good ass and large breasts. I didn't feel like I fit the mold after meeting Rachel, Raquel and now Kira.

I couldn't eat much during dinner. It was hard to eat my meatballs when Kira was giving Anton a rub and tug. Kira brought up places she wanted to show Ranger but never had the chance. That broke into a discussion of places her and Anton were going to visit once they returned to New York.

I excused myself to the bathroom. I needed a break. I didn't know Ranger followed me inside until he spun me and trapped me against the wall.

I tried to be playful. "We can't keep meeting like this." Ranger lifted my leg, wrapping it around his hip. He kissed and sucked my lips.

"I'm ready to ditch, I told them I wasn't feeling well. Our meals are being packed so we can leave." Ranger kissed me once more, running his fingers down my exposed back.

"I'm tempted to get us a room tonight. This dress is driving me crazy."

I sighed. "Work. Take me home and we can sleep in the tent."

Ranger's eyes darkened. We went back to the table to grab our coats. Anton and Kira were getting ready to leave too.

"We're going to head back to our hotel. I thought we would walk out with you." Ranger nodded leaving money on the table. He held my hand back to the parking garage. Kira tried to unlock her car but it wouldn't open.

"Damn. I think I need a jump."

Anton turned to Ranger. "Would you mind? I haven't owned a car in twelve years, I'm a little rusty."

Ranger looked pissed but nodded. I stood next to Anton while Ranger moved his car in front of hers. Kira walked over to watch what he was doing.

"They slept together didn't they?"

"You should ask him."

Anton snorted. "Carlos wouldn't tell me."

"Would it make a difference?"

Anton smiled adjusting himself. "No. We've been with some of the same women in Newark."

I frowned. "Congratulations. Bring your own condoms. She prefers to poke holes in hers."

Anton whipped his head towards me. "What?"

My Spidey sense was tingling. I could feel myself being watched. I looked around and saw a man Thor's size in a baseball hat exiting through the stairs.

"Get Ranger." I walked quickly almost jogging to the stairwell with my gun in hand.

"Stephanie!" I could hear Anton running after me. I made it to the door, checking it before I entered. I walked down the stairs with my gun raised. I made it to the bottom following footprints in the snow. I heard Ranger running down the stairs by the doors slamming.

Anton was trying to hide his heavy breathing, playing it off like he wasn't winded. "What are you doing? Are you crazy? You can't run around the streets at night." Ranger jogged to me with his gun out.

"Babe?"

"Thor."

Anton mumbled he needed to work out more. Ranger took lead. We followed the footprints another block then lost the trail in a parking lot. I didn't know Kira had followed us until she plowed into Ranger. He caught her between his legs before she went splat on the ground.

My blood boiled. His hands were on her ass and she was wearing a transparent green thong. I could tell six feet away she had a Brazilian and she was turned on. Ranger tried to right her but she fell into his arms.

I turned my back to them, placing my gun into my clutch. I noticed an envelope on a hood of a car to my right that said Rose. I snatched it and walked back to the truck. Anton caught up to me wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I don't want you to fall."

I nodded. The image of Ranger and Kira hurt me. I didn't need my boyfriend seeing another woman's perfect body or vagina. I knew Ranger was behind me only by the sound of the crunching snow. We were almost to the car when Anton picked me up and put me in the front seat.

"You ok? You look like your going to be sick."

"Fine. Thanks for the assist."

"No problem hermana. Don't be a stranger." He passed me his card and kissed my cheek. "Thanks for the warning." He grabbed his suitcase and closed my door. He shook Ranger's hand and sat in Kira's car. Ranger cleared the cables and closed his hood.

I leaned my head against the window, closing my eyes. "You should have waited for me."

"And you should have let her fall. We can't change our decisions."

"It was instinct to catch her."

"It was instinct to follow. I was speed walking, obviously you caught up."

I was a little snippy but I was tired and cold. I didn't feel like talking so I kept my eyes closed. If that scenario had been me and Joe, Ranger would have decked him and we both knew it.

My phone kept pinging. Not many people had my private email so I looked. Les. I opened each attachment and smiled. Ranger and I were photoshopped on a _Twiligh_t poster with my face as Bella and his as Edward. The next was Fabio holding Ranger in his arms like a bride. Fabio and Ranger making a sandcastle and him giving Ranger a piggyback ride.

Ranger saw my screen. "Fucking Santos."

"I'm printing these out."

Ranger growled. "No."

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh yes. The _Twilight_ poster is going in the screening room." Ranger's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

I wasn't feeling as hurt after a good laugh. "I'm thinking about going to Georgia tomorrow. Nellie's family has all the stuff from her apartment in storage. I want to see it and talk to her Mother. She wanted to tell me something, I could feel it."

Ranger's lips thinned. "Is this because of tonight?"

"No. I was planning it sometime this week. Tomorrow the roads should be good and flights back on schedule."

"If I asked you not to go, would you stay?"

"Depends on the reason."

"Nicolai was sent by Cross. I received DNA conformation this afternoon that Jeanne Ellen is dead. Cross wants you for some reason. Leaving the state will make it easier for him."

"I could be taken everyday. It shouldn't matter if I'm a few hours away."

"It does. In Jersey we have a team to get to you. In Georgia you have two men. I can't spare anymore at the moment."

"This is fucking with my work." I didn't ask Ranger what happened to my Russian, I had a good idea. He rubbed his hand up and down my thigh gently. His tender touch softened me.

"I'll put it off as long as I can but not forever. I have a job to do. I made a promise to help someone."

It wasn't fair. I would never ask Ranger to put off his work or not leave the state. I understood his fear but I was in danger every time I left the house. Ranger picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Are we going to have another Raquel on our hands after tonight?" Ranger frowned.

"No. Kira apologized to me while I was jumping her car. I think she was genuine. I asked her to keep things private from my brother and she agreed."

"Do you run into your ex's often?"

"No. My karma is biting me in the ass."

I forgot about the envelope. I ran my fingers over the wax seal. I used the light from my cell phone to start decoding the message.

"When did you get that?"

"It was on a car. You were busy with Kira in your arms." I winced at the memory and my tone. It came out harsher then I intended.

"Ba.."

I held up my hand. "I didn't mean the way it sounded." I filled in the spaces then manipulated the paper.

_Your garden is filled with dangerous snakes- E_

"What does it say?"

"Nothing I don't know."_  
_

Ranger's jaw tightened. "Enlighten me."

"My garden is filled with dangerous snakes. He used to say that to me. He's telling me to not trust anyone... He's telling me to lay low until its safe. If he said my garden is filled with snakes it would mean not to trust anyone and fight.

It's hard to explain. He told me if I had to wonder if I trusted someone or not, I already didn't. It was one of those odd things he would say when we were alone together. One time some guy watched me from his car. Ethan noticed and told me he was a dangerous snake and he would handle him. I forgot about it until now.

I thought we were playing a game. At least that's what he told me it was. Sometimes he would say _Johnny B Goode._ You know the song by Chuck Berry. Go Johnny go go go. That meant run." I rubbed my eyes with my hand. "I thought he was going to stay out of my life."

"He wouldn't intervene unless he had a reason."

"Do you know a way to contact him?"

"No."

I placed my forehead in my hand. "I don't know how to make the crash of the waves bearable. I keep waiting for the next one to knock me down and drag me away." I felt lost.

Ranger parked in the garage and took off my seat belt. He pushed his seat back and pulled me into his lap. "You're anchored to me. We'll take it one day at a time. If you get word to run, we run."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I don't want to be Stephanie Plum anymore."

Ranger kissed my temple. "Soon you don't have to be."


	106. Chapter 106

SPOV

Ranger and I sat in the car last night for a long time. He held me close to his body and talked about our honeymoon. He planned to take me to an underwater restaurant in the Maldives and a glow in the dark beach where ostracod crustaceans light the water and sand.

He said it was like thousands of blue glowing specks that looked like something out of a science fiction movie. I asked what caused the glow. Ranger told me scientists believed it to be the mass mortality of the ostracod crustaceans. It was something he always wanted to see.

The way he described the scene made me think of something out of Pixar. He told me he was going to take me snorkeling with sea turtles and we were going to stay in a private hut where we could walk around naked everyday.

We spent the night in the tent but it didn't last long. Ranger received a call about a break in and had to leave. I couldn't sleep anyway. I had a lot on my mind. Professionally, I was frustrated no one would talk to me and I had limited leads.

Personally, seeing Thor stirred a lot of shit inside of me. Things I was fine not dealing with for a long time. Now every time I try to repress it into denial land, it rears its ugly head in another way.

I was tempted to run. I wanted to find an island and leave it all behind. If I hadn't been with Ranger, I would have left Trenton the moment I found out I wasn't really a Plum. I would have stayed in contact with Grandma and a few others but I would have started over.

The day Ethan told me to truth, it shattered me. I never experienced that kind of pain in my entire life. At first I was shocked then numb. I kept waiting for my parents to tell me it was all a lie. After it was confirmed, I felt disconnected from them except for Grandma. We had always been on our own team. It's not that I'm not thankful to my parents, I am. They took me in. I could have ended up in foster care or somewhere neglected, abused or abandoned.

What hurts me the most was the lying. It's knowing they could have told me but never intended too. I felt a lot of anger at them and Ethan. I spoke to my Father but things were never going to be the same between us. Our visits were nothing but awkward and now I'm struggling with who I am.

The day I found out I wasn't really Stephanie Plum, I told Ranger I don't know where I belong. He told me with him. Sometimes I think it's the only place. I don't fit into the Burg, the bonds office or Trenton. The problem was, I couldn't leave Jersey as long as Grandma was alive and Ranger had Rangeman.

Our home in Ewing was the best option. I needed a fresh start and new people who didn't know me because I didn't know myself. I looked online and it seemed I wasn't the only one to discover a late in life adoption. I read many stories about people feeling the exact same way.

People were 50/50 on finding out about their birth parents. Some people said it brought closure and others more questions. The camp that didn't look at all said they felt they didn't need too. They had a good life and didn't want to hurt family by looking. I downloaded some suggested reading on my Kindle and settled into bed. I'm not a self help kind of person but therapy seemed a lot worse.

It was almost morning and Ranger was still out. I got out of bed and turned on my laptop. This wasn't the first time I searched for my biological Mother. I knew she was a ghost like Ranger. All I had was a name. Penelope Thornton was an only child who never knew her Father and her Mother was a waitress who died in a car accident.

I ran Thornton, car accident and waitress into the death certificate database. I narrowed my search results by race and children. I was left with 75 names. I dressed for the day and packed my bag to go to my office. Slick met me coming off the elevator.

"You ok? You never leave this early."

I nodded. I was afraid to open my mouth. I wasn't sure if I would scream or cry. I walked to _Starbucks_ for breakfast then locked myself in my office. By the afternoon, I was down to five names. Sabrina Thornton, 42, Baton Rouge Louisiana, never married and no surviving spouse. She drove her sedan off the road into tree.

I placed Sabrina in the maybe pile and looked at the last four women. Ethan told me Penelope was an only child. I specifically looked for women with no children or one. I went back to Sabrina and ran the informants name and address listed on the certificate. Relationship to decedent stated friend. Carrie Gross lived in Baton Rouge Louisiana, married with six children.

I wrote down her current address and phone number. I took several deep breaths as I paced. What am I doing? Carrie probably doesn't remember Sabrina. I probably have the wrong person...But I should call to make sure. Man I needed food. I walked to the break room and filled my shirt with an obscene amount of food. I felt like a kangaroo with my shirt lifted up to carry my snacks.

Slick looked puzzled. "Are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded and locked my door again. I ate all my feelings then ate some more. After an hour, I was feeling pretty sick. I kept coming to the same conclusion. If I didn't call now, Carrie may not be alive to talk in the future. I pulled a burner out of my desk and dialed. A woman with a sweet voice answered after three rings. She kept saying hello.

My mouth felt dry. "Um hi. I know this is strange but I'm calling about Sabrina Thornton."

"Sabrina's been dead for sometime. What's this about?"

"I think we may have been related. Did Sabrina have a daughter named Penelope?" I held my breath.

"She did. Unfortunately I don't know what happened to her."

I chewed on my lip as I tapped my pen. "Penelope was my Mother. She died before she could raise me but I guess I was looking for some answers."

Carrie sounded choked up. "What's your name sweetheart?"

Tears fell down my face. I decided to lie and use Wonder Woman's name. "Diana."

"Diana, your Grandmother was a funny, sweet and an amazing baker. She always smelled like vanilla. I don't know much about Penelope's Father other then he left as soon as Sabrina told him she was pregnant. He was older. Sabrina led me to believe he had a wife and family somewhere else, that he didn't remember until she was knocked up. She always said it was better without him.

She died in a car accident. It was a rainy day and she borrowed my car. She worked very hard to provide for Penelope. Saved every penny she could to send her to school."

So I may have a biological grandfather. I turned on my recorder.

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Well I met Sabrina at Paul's, which was a restaurant in town. We worked as waitresses. Penelope was young, maybe four at the time. I married two years later and stayed at home to be a wife but Sabrina and I stayed friends. They use to come to my home for all the holidays. Sabrina didn't own a car, she walked or took the bus. My son taught Penelope how to drive. Your Mother was smart.

My son had the biggest crush on her. Penelope entered pageants for prize money. She always wanted to see the world and live abroad. Several boys proposed to her in high school but she refused. She lived in the library and had a knack for languages.

The day Sabrina died, I was the one to call Penelope. I saw her at the funeral three days later. She packed up her Mother's things and I never saw her again. I think it hurt too much to stay in touch. Memories and all. I have some pictures I could send you." I was nodding before I spoke.

"Please, I have an email address." I read the fake email connected to my fake Facebook I made for a prior case.

"I'm not great with technology but my daughter will be over in an hour and she can do it for me."

"Are there any living relatives left?"

"I don't think so. Sabrina's parents died before Penelope was a teenager."

"Did anyone else know Sabrina or Penelope? Boyfriend, friend, neighbor?"

"Sabrina dated but no one special. She believed in fate and finding her soul mate. She hung out with me or worked. Penelope had friends but no one I can remember. I'll ask my kids. Anytime she came to visit me, her nose was always in a book."

I wiped my face. "Thank you for your time and the pictures. If you think of anything else please send me an email."

"Take care of yourself Diana. It was wonderful to know you exist."

I hung up and covered my mouth to muffle my cry. I purchased a digital copy of _Ghostbusters _and watched it over and over. On my third viewing I had myself under control enough to run Sabrina through my programs. I couldn't find anything except a small work history, prior addresses, birth certificate and a school record. Penelope didn't exist.

I google mapped addresses to get an idea where Penelope grew up. It was nothing but office buildings now. I had no adoption papers and no more leads. I knew nothing about Ethan. I would probably never know anything real. I constantly refreshed my email looking for the photos.

Slick knocked periodically on my door but I didn't feel like being around anyone. I skipped dinner and worked on Seth's file to distract myself. I tried calling Nellie's Mother but her husband kept picking up. I had to pretend to sell magazines, chocolate and makeup. When my email finally pinged at seven, I almost fell out of my chair. Ten pictures. I opened them one by one. Holidays, graduation, teenage years. I looked exactly like Penelope except for the eyes. It was off putting.

I didn't know how to feel. I thought I would feel a connection and I felt nothing. I saved the pictures to a file and printed a copy to show Ranger. I stood in front of the mirror near my sofa to fix my face.

I heard Slick knocking again. "Steph, I put it off as long as I could. We need to leave in 15 minutes for the last CPR and First Aid Class."

"Shit. I forgot." I grabbed my stuff and shut down my office.

I opened the door to a concerned Slick. "Are you ok? You've been in here all day?"

"Fine. Let's go before we're late." Slick hummed Abba's _Take a chance on me_. "Seriously?"

Slick chuckled. "Just reminding you I'm here."

I tried to force a smile. He meant well, I just wasn't comfortable telling him the truth. It felt too private.

Slick and I sat in the first floor conference room next to Ella. Every seat was filled. The instructor looked ex Army and acted like a Drill Sergeant. Honestly I was afraid of him. The men responded to his method while Ella and I tried to hide. We went through a packet, took a test then practiced on dummies. I took extra time practicing on the baby as the instructor watched me. Our group passed and we were dismissed.

I went up to five to see Ranger and I noticed a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and an ass like Jennifer Lopez. She was small at 5'5 but sexy in her tight clothes and boots. She walked out of the break room and into a conference room. I looked into the window and saw Ranger talking to several of his men and her.

I turned to Slick. "New hire?"

"No. She isn't in uniform."

I started looking for someone I knew, Ramon was at the control desk. "Who's the woman?"

Ramon had a big smile. "Liliana. Woody told me she flew in from Miami. She's on the adoption scam case as Ranger's wife. She was suppose to arrive tomorrow but she came tonight."

My blood boiled. That son of a bitch replaced me, I was suppose to be on that case. I took a deep breath even though I wanted to punch Ranger.

"Thanks. Do you know if the research desk needs help tomorrow?"

"Probably not. Things have been light this week."

I nodded and walked back to the elevator. I pressed two. It was almost the end of the month and I needed to pay back Rangeman for resources I used and Grandma's security system. I walked to the sales department and ran into Havi.

"Hey Stranger."

"Hey. I need to work eight hours tomorrow. Does sales need help?"

Havi smiled. "I do. Two clients meetings and a presentation. See you at eight?"

"Sure."

Slick knew I was pissed but waited till I hit the garage and sat in my car. "Aren't you off shift?"

"I have no place I'd rather be."

"Did you know I was on the baby case?"

"No. I assumed you would be until Punta Cana."

My fingers gripped the steering wheel. "What do you mean?"

Slick looked uncomfortable. "You don't read your Rangeman email, do you?"

I frowned. "Sometimes."

"Ranger made a new rule, a pregnant employee isn't allowed to go undercover or be assigned to dangers operations."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I pulled out my phone and checked my Rangeman email. I pursed my lips. "He didn't tell me. He didn't have the courtesy to tell me about his new wife either."

Slick grinned. "Fake wife."

I narrowed my eyes. "You're working on a case with a women posing as your wife, would you tell your pregnant girlfriend or let her find out the way I did?"

Slick shifted uncomfortably. "It depends. In this instance, it's a known case in the building so I would tell her. Otherwise no."

I pulled out of my spot and sped out the garage. Slick braced himself on the door. "Maybe I should drive."

"No."

I turned up the music and drove. I knew Ranger had secrets but this was something he should have told me. He could have said something yesterday since he knew she was flying in from Miami. How does he know her? Has he slept with her in the past? I feel like every time I turn, I meet another woman he's fucked.

"You have a type. Do you ever break the mold?"

"Once or twice."

"Why?"

"I like certain features because that's what I'm attracted too. Sometimes humor, personality or something special wins over physical appearance. Just because a man has a type, doesn't mean anything. Sometimes a person doesn't know what to look for until they find it."

It was kind of sick but I was tempted to look up mistress number two. I had a first name, location and Rangeman's banned list. I wanted to know if she fit the mold or was more like me.

"Do we have any people we can interview in Florida for Seth's case?"

"One. A friend of Seth's who was also a work out partner and present the night the fight happened at _Applebee's._ I called him and left a message but never heard back."

We had been driving for hours. I pulled into the gas station and played the _Ghostbusters_ theme song on my phone. It was close to midnight and I had no missed calls or messages.

"I don't know where we are." I could smell the ocean but nothing looked familiar. Slick turned on my GPS.

"Two hours from Rangeman. You still mad?"

"Raging."

"You should talk to him."

I snorted in disgust. "Talk isn't the first thing I want to do. If he wanted to talk to me, he could have called anytime."

"He's a busy guy."

"He's known for weeks I wasn't going to be on that case and he didn't say a word. I'm not some needy woman. I don't need to call him all the time and he doesn't need to call me. If I called him right now, I would be interrupting his work for a fight. I'm not that person."

Slick rubbed his forehead. "When I'm angry I work. If you don't feel like going home then lets break into Ralph's office."

"Fine."

I paid for the gas then drove towards Trenton. Ranger called at 1:30 am from the penthouse line. I debated ignoring him. Unfortunately he would call every line then Slick. I picked up.

"Ranger I can't talk, I'm working." I hung up.

Slick's eyes widened. "You hung up on him. You never hang up on him!"

I shrugged my shoulders. What was Ranger going to do to me? Ranger called back but I didn't answer. I parked the car in the far lot of the adult community and told Slick to silence his phone.

"He's calling me now."

"And we're working. See, here are your gloves."

"Shit." Slick silenced his phone and pulled on his baseball hat.

I smirked. "Welcome to the dark side."

He shook his head. "Like you said, we're working."

We moved through the shadows. Slick climbed a tree like a spider monkey to disabled the back door camera then picked the lock. We moved quickly to the office. I used my phone while Slick used his penlight.

He went through the employee files while I went on the computer. I looked for the password under the lamp, stapler, mouse and top drawer. I lifted the keyboard and entered the password.

"I found Nellie's file, I'm scanning it. Ralph followed her murder in the newspapers and saved the articles. She also made a complaint about the assist chef. She said he was a grade A asshole to everyone including residents and never provided the activities department snacks or items she requested."

"Pull his employee file." I clicked several things on Ralph's desktop but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Kent Soto was terminated for fighting the head chef. Punched him in the kitchen two months after Nellie's death."

I lifted my eyes to Slick. "His name wasn't in any file. It sounds like he has a temper. Copy the head chef's info and anyone else that had anger issues or complaints."

After the computer, I went through the desk. Booze, sleeping pills, Viagra and porn magazines. I checked the vents and the bathroom connected to his office. I looked for hidden compartments and false backings but everything was clean.

"Steph I'm ready."

Slick locked all of the doors then fixed the camera. We started moving back to the parking lot when we saw a shiny black SUV parked next to my Buick.

"I told you not to hang up on him."

I glared at the SUV. "I ain't afraid of no ghost."

Slick chuckled. "Not even the Ghostbusters can protect you now."


	107. Chapter 107

RPOV

I had a busy day. Shortly after going to bed, I was called to a break in. I realized immediately it was an inside job but background checks, client hand holding and reports had to get done. When I returned it was to an empty bed. That should have been my first clue my day was going to be shitty. I slept three hours then took a First Aid and CPR class. I followed that training with an emergency delivery class with a few select men.

Hal switched posts so Slick, Ella, Ramon, Binkie and Bones could learn what to do in an emergency since they would be on Steph's permanent guard rotation in five weeks. Santos joined our group by video conference as the Miami emergency person and my back up in case I was called away on a mission.

If it had been any other woman, I would have never wasted my time with this training but Babe was unpredictable. Meeting her for coffee was more dangerous then fighting in a third world country. I can only imagine what will happen when she gives birth. If an explosion or car chase is involved, I'm going to be pissed.

I ordered several emergency OB kits. Starting next week, every car, go bag and home Babe uses will be equipped with a fetal Doppler, kit and cheat sheets. Hopefully the items will be unnecessary and Rangeman will donate them to a local clinic. Either way, this training seminar was going to add a new dimension to the baby lotto pool.

The instructor provided a pregnant dummy and walked us through a normal delivery. I grinned when a doll came out of the woman, I didn't expect the dummy to be so life like. We watched a video called the miracle of birth. I vaguely remember something similar from high school but nothing this graphic. Babe was going to freak out if she had to be naked in front of strangers. I took the movie in strides while my men and Santos watched in horror.

I heard several men say they never saw a vagina that angry before while others swore they were going to _Costco_ to stock up on condoms. When the perineum bulged, Ramon asked if the baby broke through and was now coming out of her ass. Ella hysterically laughed along with our instructor. She assured us that wasn't possible.

I took notes on how I would make Babe more comfortable. She needed soft music, dimmed lights and the ability to move around. I also needed to find a video that showed birth as a peaceful process instead of full out screaming or she was going to be impossible to handle.

My men and I practiced delivering babies regularly then with complications. We freed a baby's shoulder that was stuck, learned positions to help Steph in case of a breech birth and how to handle the situation if the baby wasn't breathing or Babe was bleeding and hemorrhaging.

We went over what to do in an emergency situation like a cord prolapse, placental abruption, fetal distress, transverse baby and shock. The important thing was to get Babe to a hospital by any means necessary.

Most of my men took the training well, my only concern was Santos. He asked if he could pull the baby out and once it was, could he take his knife and cut the cord? And if he didn't have a knife for some reason, could he chew through the cord?

I didn't appreciate him making jokes when this was a serious matter. First of all, the man was never without a knife and second he would never put anything like that in his mouth.

The instructor made it clear no pulling, cutting or chewing. Place the baby with the Mother for skin to skin and wait for help. If the mother delivered the placenta, keep it in a bag. My men had no clue the placenta came out twenty minutes later and it would be the size of a dinner plate.

Most of them seemed fine until that part of the video. I had a feeling I was going to have to issue hazard pay for that training. I asked if they were comfortable in continuing and no one dropped out.

After my training, I took time to plan the adoption scam case. The meeting was set for tomorrow night. Liliana and I were meeting our marks at a restaurant for an initial meet and greet. Once our marks left, they would have shadows and surveillance. I wanted this assignment wrapped up by the time Babe and I left for Paris. If things weren't done, my cover would be going on a "business trip" and my business partner would step in and help my fake wife until my return.

I dealt with my financial adviser and reviewed my accounts. Rangeman was growing faster then expected and needed to expand buildings in the next two years. The building next door was not for sale. The only option was Babe's current building or the one across the street. Both needed a complete overhaul. I told him I needed to think it over since my preference was next door.

I didn't watch Babe's trackers like I normally do. Control knows to alert me for any issues. I met with my team regarding a future install and had to deal with an unexpected Liliana. This was one of the reasons we didn't work well together.

I called my adoption scam team to bring her up to speed while I rushed through my install meeting. I gave an order that Liliana was hands off. I didn't need her screwing all of my men and causing an issue. I ordered control to watch her movements and give her limited access. By the time I made it up to the penthouse, it was after midnight.

Steph was always home and asleep by now. I had called earlier and left a message on the penthouse line but I assumed she was in a bath or sleeping. I checked Babe's trackers and saw she was on her way back from the beach. I worked on some paperwork until I saw her moving in the opposite direction of Rangeman.

I called her and she hung up. She sounded pissed but I didn't know why. I checked her movements that day and watched the feed from inside the building. Freaking Ramon told her about Liliana. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

I sent an email weeks ago, I thought Steph had read it. She had a lot on her plate. I thought she would be fine not having to add this case on top. Santos should have never asked her in the first place because it was dangerous in her condition.

I grabbed my keys. Steph knew better then to hang up on me. I don't understand women. If Babe was angry, she should have told me. I'm starting to realize females have a secret language.

My sisters always said things like "I just find it funny how", then the statement following 99% of the time she didn't find funny. Other words like "don't worry about it, I got it" actually meant she asked me to do something several times and is now doing it herself.

My Abuela loved to tell me "go ahead." It took me two tries to realize she was daring me and not giving me the green light. "Nothing, whatever, thanks a lot and fine" are also secret words that have totally different meanings. It boggles my mind.

As soon as Babe spotted my car her body tensed. She looked geared up for a fight and it turned me on. I waited for her to jump inside then placed the child safety locks on the doors and started to drive.

Babe pulled on her seat belt. "You're an ass. You can't just kidnap me."

I curved my lips. "We need to talk. Slick has a copy of your car keys."

Babe crossed her arms. "Now you want to talk? You're a little late."

"I thought you read the email."

"I thought my boyfriend had the decency to tell me about his new wife."

I was confused. "Is this about jealousy?"

Babe turned red and narrowed her eyes at me. "I can't believe you said that to me. I was on that case. I'm not just an employee, you could have told me and not have someone show up."

I tried to hold her hand but she pulled away. "We're in a good place. I don't want to mess things up between us. I thought you knew. I was going to tell you about Liliana. I thought I had until tomorrow. You know it's too dangerous to use you. You also know fake marriages are the nature of our jobs.

We were fake married and you were fake engaged to Diesel. I'm sure you pretend to be in a relationship with Slick when it benefits the situation. You don't tell me because I don't need to know. It's fake.

If you weren't pregnant I would use you. In a few months you can resume cases for Rangeman but I'm not putting you at risk now."

Babe didn't respond. I rubbed my jaw. "I should have told you in person. For that I'm sorry. I didn't think you would care. You have a lot going on and you're suppose to be cutting back."

Babe's voice cracked. "When I pose with other men, it's for ten minutes. Your case is something that will go on for weeks. There's a difference. You forget when we posed as man and wife. We did a lot more then put on some rings." I parked at Rangeman. Babe tried to open her door.

"Open the freaking door Ranger."

"No. Not until we talk this out."

"We have nothing left to say. You should have told me. I agree. You apologized, I'm taking it under consideration. I'm tired. I didn't sleep last night and in six hours I have to be at work."

"Us undercover is different them me and another woman undercover. I expect you to trust me like I trust you."

"It's not about trust, it's about communication." Babe started pushing on the door and trying to lower the window. "And now you're causing me stress. I don't like feeling trapped."

Babe's breathing was getting ragged. She started knocking on the window to grab Slick's attention. Babe tried to crawl into the backseat but I grabbed her around the waist, stopping her in place.

"You're not trapped. I want to talk without you running."

I was mentally cursing Slick for teaching her how to escape child locks by getting to the trunk and pulling the wires to release the door. I tightened my grip and pulled her into my lap. Babe tried to squirm free.

I took a deep breath. "I'm not use to apologizing or informing someone about my actions. Most of the time I can't. You're pissed you were pulled off a case you should have never been assigned. In the future, I will inform you better. As far as using another woman, she's nothing but a body."

I lowered my mouth to Babe. I nipped her lip and tried to force my tongue into her mouth. Babe was still struggling. I kissed down her cheek to her jaw. "Don't fight me." I moved back to Babe's mouth, she allowed my tongue to enter and stroke her. The longer we kissed, the more her anger melted away.

Babe moved her mouth to my pulse point and stroked it with her tongue as she tried to unbutton my coat. I moved my hands to hers.

"Not here."

I clicked off the cameras and helped her out of the car. We rode silently in the elevator on opposite ends watching each other. The heat between us was palatable. Our coupling was going to be urgent, raw and intense the moment we hit the penthouse door. I removed my coat and gun. Babe did the same. I unlocked the door and dropped my items on the side table. Babe followed pushing me hard against the door.

I removed my shirt with one hand as Babe licked down my chest to my pants. I pulled her up, taking off her shirt and bra. I let my hands roam possessively over her beautiful body. I lifted Babe to my hips and carried her to our dinning room table.

Babe started sucking and biting my shoulder hard. Her fingers released my belt and lowered my zipper. Babe smelled so good, she satisfied my needs like no one before her. I was a starved for her.

I pulled my belt free and tied it around her wrists. I kissed down her stomach and removed her pants and underwear. I barely had my pants down when Babe impaled herself onto me.

Neither of us wanted it slow. We gave into our primal urges and fucked out our frustration in a passionate insanity. Babe fisted my hair roughly, causing me to hold down her tied hands as I marked her body with my mouth. Babe grew tighter around me, I knew she was close.

"Más duro Carlos. Ven conmigo." (Harder Carlos. Come with me.)

Babe speaking Spanish pushed me over. I changed my angle and pushed harder, setting us both off. I closed my eyes to catch my breath. I had never come that long or hard. I gently placed my woman back onto the table.

Babe looked at me in a sleepy euphoric haze. Her gorgeous blue eyes and flawless skin made me want to take her savagely again. The only thing that stopped me was her breathing. It was starting to settle and she was close to sleep.

"I love you Babe."

I gently kissed her soft lips as I pulled out of her. I already regretted the lost connection. My semen dripped out of her body onto the table and her thighs. I carried my woman to bed, deciding to clean up the mess and broken vase tomorrow. I went to the bathroom for a warm wash cloth to wipe her clean.

I opened her legs gently kissing her thighs. She was the most precious thing in the world to me. I would walk through hell for her. She was someone I never wanted to hurt. Babe fluttered her eyes trying to fight sleep like a child. Her voice was small.

"I don't want to fight anymore."

I released her hands from my belt and kissed her wrists. "We aren't. Sleep mi amor."(My love). Babe closed her eyes, nuzzling into her pillow. I ran my hand up and down the side of her body.

Pienso en ti todo el tiempo. Me vuelves loca . Desde que te conocí, no hago nada más que pensar en ti. (I think about you all the time. You drive me crazy. Since I met you, I do nothing but think of you.)

I lightly kissed her forehead then moved down to her stomach to talk to my sons. I rubbed my hands over her expanding belly. I kissed them several times. "Cada día te quiero más." (Each day I love you more.)

I was terrified I wouldn't bond with my children but the bigger Babe grew the more I loved them. It made me feel guilty I didn't feel anything remotely similar for Julie. I saw the physical resemblance, some emotional similarities but deep down she didn't feel like my child.

I hoped one day we could have some kind of relationship and she would trust me enough to come to me if she was in trouble. Babe was helping bridge that gap but only so much could be done after this much time.

I hadn't heard from Rachel since I made changes to Julie's child support. I knew she was hurt and angry but it was for the best. Santos mentioned her and Ron were in couple's therapy but acted normal in front of the kids.

Mace was keeping a close eye on the situation. He informed Santos that Ron was approached about starting an affair with another Mother as Julie's soccer game. Ron rebuffed her advances but it was a situation that needed to be addressed if Ron entered anything outside of his marriage.

I never wanted Babe to question my faithfulness. I hoped after we were married, she would feel more secure in her position in my life. One or both of us were bound to make a mistake.

Tonight Babe didn't leave the state and I didn't let her push me away. To most people that was a small feet but for Babe and I, it was progress. As long as we had trust, communication was something we would always need to work on.

I debated moving up my proposal. It wouldn't be Paris but it would show my love and commitment to Steph. I wanted to be the man that fulfills her needs and the safe place she runs too. She's changed my life in so many ways, I was still trying to find the right words to tell her.

Babe says I fry her brain with my kisses but she fries mine with her eyes. I've said so many wrong things, I didn't mean because I didn't know how to handle my feelings for her. I use to be able to go long stretches of not needing to be inside of her, now it was painful to go a day. I wanted Stephanie to be my wife. I couldn't promise her forever but I would make everyday we had together matter.

SPOV

I heard my alarm go off and I wanted to cry. My whole body was exhausted. Ranger kissed the back of my head and said we had to get up. I looked at the clock and saw it was seven.

"Did you skip the gym?"

"I needed the sleep."

Ranger checked my blood pressure and told me I was borderline. It meant sitting in a chair most of the day. I whimpered and tried to hide under the covers. Ranger ripped them off and carried me into the shower.

I leaned against the wall with my eyes closed as he washed me. I used one eye to blow dry my hair and put on makeup.

"I look like a cow. You gave me hickeys all over my neck and breasts."

Ranger grinned. "I was in the moment." He showed me his neck. "I'll wear mine with pride."

I blushed and rolled my eyes. I tried to cover my marks. I was so tired Ranger had to help me pick out clothes. Shockingly it was all black and my panties said his name. I pulled on the sweater, pencil skirt, ankles boots with gold jewelry. Neither of us had time for breakfast so we picked something up in the break room and went our separate ways.

I seriously needed coffee but the taste disgusted me. I settled on the icky tea Ranger made for me that I hated but his children loved. If Team Manoso hated cake, I was going to be very upset.

I knocked on Havi's door and walked in. He looked good dressed in an expensive suit. "Good morning Sunshine."

"Is that my new nickname?"

"It's obvious you aren't a morning person, I think it will be." Havi passed me two basic files.

"These two clients contacted Rangeman for services. We're the first line. We find out basic information, name, address, services requested and look for anything suspicious. Is the person looking for an insurance payout, can they afford Rangeman and so on. If they fit the Rangeman criteria then we send the file to the research desk to run a full background and Ranger makes the call.

If Ranger approves, we contact the client to sign a contact and Cesar creates the schematics. Upper management then meets with the client for final approval. Most of the time, clients tell Ranger more specifics then us. You know sex dungeons and all that jazz."

"What!"

Havi laughed. "That's what I assume. Some of those panics rooms don't seem like panic rooms."

I tried to stay professional without smiling too much. "What's Rangeman's criteria?"

"Legal, established, preferably a large business or high end home. Our job is to take information and sell services but make it clear they have to be approved and background checked. The process takes less then a week, usually two to three days."

Havi looked at his watch and grabbed the rest of his files. We made our way to conference room and talked to the first business, Livingston Jewelry. Havi took lead and I answered questions from a female perspective.

After our two hour meeting and power point presentation, I took a bathroom break. I was washing my hands when Liliana walked in and started fixing her makeup. I smirked, with my heels I was taller by several inches.

She was wearing similar clothes as yesterday. Tight leather pants, black boots and a deep v neck red shirt. I fixed my hair while she applied her lipstick. Of course hooker red.

"You aren't what I expected."

"What do you mean?"

Liliana looked me up and down in the mirror. "I heard you were Ranger's woman from the men but you weren't what I expected. I've seen him pick up women over the years in Miami, you don't fit his type."

Of course she mentions the one thing that has been on my mind. "Maybe you don't know Ranger that well after all."

Liliana smirked. "Well enough. I use to work for his cousin. I've known him a long time." She pulled some mascara from her purse to fix her eyes. I noticed three packs of birth control pills. That's odd.

Liliana smiled. "I only use one of the packs. The other two come in handy when I need to spike a man's drink. Crush a few tablets and his solider stays limp." My eyes widened. Who the hell was this woman?

"Something you may consider after you deliver. Six weeks can be challenging for a man."

I frowned. I hadn't considered what Ranger and I were going to do during those six weeks. He was a sexual person, I knew I would have to use other methods to keep him satisfied but I hadn't thought of an actual plan.

"I'm not concerned."

"Good. Insecurity isn't an attractive quality in a woman." She closed her purse and started heading for the door. I cut her off and placed my hand to keep it closed.

"Out of all the bathrooms in the building, you chose the second floor because you knew I would be in here. You only have business on five. I'm not stupid. I don't need to worry about anything. You cross a line and Ranger will put you in your place. You mess with me and I won't be so kind next time." I smiled and opened the door. "Have a wonderful day."

"You too." I followed her out and messaged Ranger.

_Me: Out of curiosity, how many sex dungeons did you secured today? Also I just had the most bizarre conversation with your new wife. Don't drink or eat anything she gives you._

_Ranger: Twelve_

_Me: REALLY?_

_Ranger: Babe_

I chuckled. Ranger humor.

Note: Tank and Raquel are coming up next! The next chapter is already half way done.


	108. Chapter 108

Tank POV

I'm sort of freaking out. I had a sex dream about Steph. I didn't penetrate her but I was really close and I woke up hard. In my dream she was carrying my baby and we were married. I was really confused. I never dreamt of Steph or thought of her in a sexual way.

I jumped into the shower to release some tension and thought of her to see if she did it for me. Thankfully she didn't. Steph was too pure and innocent for my depraved mind. Ranger would have killed me if I developed any feelings.

I still had a rather large situation to handle so I thought of Lula. It made me feel dirty afterwards. I've hooked up with three travelers in bars during my time here. I would have preferred to think of them. They were nothing serious. No names, numbers or promises. These women were looking for a wild ride in a dirty alley and I provided the excitement. Eve was firmly in my past, what stung was the betrayal. I didn't love her. I loved the idea of her. The marriage, a home and a family.

I took several days and considered using the matchmaker again. I was scared to set myself up for disappointment. I needed someone in my line of work who understood my life. That limited my field considerably.

I didn't want a mercenary, an agent or a cop. More times then not, I walked on the wrong side of the law and I didn't want to lie to my woman. That left a freelancer, detective, bounty hunter or ex solider. Maybe I needed to attend military events once I returned to Trenton.

If Rangeman still owned an office in Atlanta, I would have switched with Brown and took time to date in that area. I knew Miami wasn't for me. I knew the type of women Santos and Ranger hooked up with. Flashy, self absorbed, shallow and surgically enhanced. That wasn't every woman in Miami but what I saw thanks to my brothers.

I've spent hours watching people on the street. The couples in Paris are fascinating. They get love. I read once the French have more fulfilling relationships because they focus on the journey instead of its outcome. I remember the study said American's focused on goals. Unfortunately I was at an age where I was a goal man.

My Mama loved everything French. She always ripped out pictures from magazines and pinned them on the walls or fridge. Sometimes at the library book sale she would pick up a language book if it was less then a dollar. She was so obsessed she named me Pierre which was the French version of Peter. I hated my name with a passion. I was teased mercilessly and I would have been beat up if I wasn't so large.

I had always planned to take my Mama traveling. After her death, I followed my brothers into covert ops and took on missions for the money and adrenaline. I convinced Ranger to make Paris one of our joint safe house locations. He protested at first then realized French women loved him. They thought he was exotic and offered themselves on a platter for him. My best friend had changed a lot from the manwhore he once was in the Army.

I never wanted to see Steph hurt but Ranger's wild ways were biting him in the ass with the return of Raquel. I'm sure over the years more women will rear their ugly heads. Ranger never picked nice girls. He only cared about looks because he never kept them around long enough to spend any real time with them.

I think Steph was the first nice girl he ever slept with. I watched the idiot play voice mails she left him over and over while he was in hiding. I'm sure he never imagined bringing his wife to this city after we purchased this place. I know I never thought he would settle down.

I wanted to go back to Jersey. I missed my cats and I didn't like having so much time on my hands. I knew my relationship with Ranger and Santos would be fine, men forgive and forget. Women were a different story. Having issues with a woman is like getting arrested, everything you say can and will be used against you.

I had a man buy her chocolates and wrote a note as an apology but I was at a loss what to do once I returned. I was thinking of taking Steph to lunch. After that, I'm not sure.

I checked my surroundings and frowned at some college girls taking pictures of themselves. I don't get why so many people take ego portraits on their phones. It makes me smile imaging Santos or Ranger acting that dumb and checking their hair.

SPOV

I met Havi in the conference room after my bizarre bathroom break. The second client meeting was the same deal as the first except with a spa owner. Havi and I shared lunch together and I checked my messages from Mary Lou. Slick looked into the assistant chef. Unfortunately he was locked up for public intoxication the night Nellie died.

Havi and I worked on a presentation geared toward an upcoming charity gala and I helped him comb through perspective clients. I promised Havi I would deliver the files to research and wished him a good evening.

I walked passed control and noticed the men watching Liliana in a conference room. I walked to my old desk then Ranger's office. I didn't get the chance to knock before I heard enter.

Ranger looked sexy and powerful but out of place behind a desk. I sat on the edge and dropped my bag to the floor.

"Why are all the women you know beautiful and batshit crazy?"

Ranger grinned. "You're friends with an ex ho, stoner, crossdresser and have a porn watching granny. Do you really want to compare?"

"None of my friends slip things into peoples drinks."

"Liliana isn't my friend and the last time I saw her slip something into a drink, it was to catch a rapist. She comes off rough around the edges. Is that why I can't eat or drink anything around her?" The smell of his shower gel was making me horny.

"She has three packs of birth control pills. Your new wife uses them to spike men's drinks and suggested I do the same to you after I deliver to keep you faithful." Ranger stopped drawing circles on my leg.

I smirked. "I'm not going to do that. I wanted you to know she's weird and I don't trust her. She said some things...It doesn't matter. It's your case. Just watch your back." I tried to move off his desk. Ranger's hand traveled up my skirt.

"Don't call her my wife. You're my wife. Talk to me."

My heart fluttered when he called me his wife. "No. You accused me of being a jealous girlfriend yesterday. Anything I say now will feed into that belief." Ranger's hand started tracing the outline of my breast.

"I don't want a barrier between us. I trust your instincts." I told Ranger about the conversation.

"This is one reason I don't use her. She likes the shock and awe and doesn't work well with others. It was best you didn't give her a reaction." Ranger rubbed his thumb along my lower lip. "You've been on edge the last two days. What else is going on?"

"Look in my bag, second folder."

Ranger pulled it off the floor. He looked at the pictures but didn't react. He returned the file to my bag. "I wish you had come to me."

"I did. That's when I found out about your case." Ranger gave me a look that told me he already apologized and he wasn't going to again.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I'm struggling." I looked at the floor. "Do you think if Penelope had survived she would have kept me?" Ranger dropped his blank face into place.

"Be honest with me."

"Women in my line of work aren't nurturing or warm. Women who end up in that situation normally abort. Continuing with a pregnancy doesn't release you from a contract. In Penelope's situation, she may have run with you. You would have moved from place to place and changed names to the point you didn't remember your original one.

You wouldn't have had stability or a normal life. You wouldn't have had friends, family or normal relationships. Penelope had no family to raise you and limited resources. You can't live in what could have happened." Ranger rubbed his hand over my stomach. I knew he was right. It didn't mean I couldn't wonder.

"If you're confused where you belong, it's with me. We have our own family now. If you're hurting or lost, you need to come to me."

I pulled his face to my lips. "I know." Ranger sealed his mouth over mine. His tongue savored me in slow licks soothing my frayed emotions. A knock on the door broke us from our lust filled haze.

"I have to go. Slick and I are training then I need to go pack my bag for Atlantic City."

"Ella already took care of it."

The knocking grew louder. I didn't need three guesses to know who it was. I fixed my skirt and grabbed my bag. I opened the door to Liliana leaning against the wall like she owned the place.

I decided to mess with her. "You have lipstick on your teeth." I smiled as I walked away. She didn't but now she had to wipe it with her finger or feel self conscious in front of Ranger. Neither was sexy. I met Slick in the Key Master's Quarters.

"What are we doing today?"

"Well we're going to be traveling tomorrow and the next several months. I thought we would review how to thwart an abduction. Obviously go with your gut. It's better to have mace or pepper spray in your hand then a key. You should constantly change your routine. Predictability makes it easier for a kidnapper. Don't scream or yell for help. Scream what the person is doing. I'm being kidnapped. He has a knife.

Sometimes people don't act because they think it's a joke or a game. If someone grabs you, scream out a physical description. People forget or misremember. Hearing a description reinforces the image and a person can relay that information to the police. It's also helpful if a camera records your lips. You never know where one might be hidden, a store or ATM.

If you're faced with a gunman in a random encounter and you think he will shoot you, tell him personal information about yourself. Say you're a wife and Mother of two. Give names and details. The more they see you as a person, the less likely they will kill you.

Never let an attacker take you to a second location. You need to draw a line and fight. If you're dealing with a rapist, the first thing they notice is hairstyle. They want something they can grab onto and clothing that is easily removed.

Most of the time they will carry scissors or a knife. Parking lots and restrooms are normal attack areas. If you notice a man following you closely on the street the best thing is to turn around and ask him a question. Seeing his face and being able to identify him in a line up will make you less appealing to attack.

Most of the time if you get into a fighting stance your attacker will walk away. They will think you're too much trouble and look for an easier target. In your condition you can't use your strength to beat someone. You need to outsmart them. If I grab you around the waist from behind like this, pinch me hard. Under the arm, thigh, somewhere painful."

Slick moved to my front. "When I put my hands up to you like this, grab my first two fingers and bend them back as far as possible with pressure." I did it slightly causing Slick to drop to his knees. I heard both of his knuckles crack.

"Are you ok!"

"Yeah. Be careful with that one." He shook out his hands. "If a robber asks for your wallet or purse don't give it to him. Toss it away and run in the other direction. We've talked about being in the trunk of a car. You know to kick out the back tail lights and stick your arm out for help."

"This is more then abduction training. What's going on?" Slick shifted foot to foot.

"You know I heard the recording from the police station. I know about your past. I'm not saying it's your fault you were attacked so many times but you should have gotten help or Ranger and Morelli should have intervened. I'm your guard but also your partner. If something happens to me, you're on your own. We both know you have an active threat as good as Ranger. You need to be prepared."

I looked at the floor. "I know. Keep going."

"If someone points a gun at you, run. Unless it's Ranger or someone from Rangeman, an average person only hits a running target 4 out of 100 times. The statistics on it being a vital organ are slim. As a woman you're more sympathetic. That needs to stop. Someone can kidnap you easier if they ask for help or pretend they have a limp. They want you off guard.

I know you have a thing about being tied up but we need to practice." I nodded and raised my sleeves. Slick looked at my wrists and tensed. My wrists were a little red from Ranger's belt but they didn't hurt.

Slick lowered his voice to a whisper so the audio wouldn't pick him up. "Consensual right?"

I frowned and whispered. "Of course."

"Just making sure. It's my job to protect you, even from him."

"What do you mean?"

"It's written into your procedure by Ranger. If he hurts you, your guards are empowered to intervene. We would no longer take direct orders from him, instead it moves to Santos or Tank until the situation is rectified."

"Ranger would never hurt me."

Slick wouldn't look at my eyes. "Not knowingly. Ranger isn't always himself when he comes back from the wind. Tank has procedures in place for his protection, the rest of Rangeman and you."

I knew what Slick meant. I saw Ranger on the murder mystery ship, he wasn't himself. Slick returned his voice to normal. He placed the handcuffs on my wrists and pulled a chair over for me to sit.

"Despite every attempt to escape you've been abducted. Use the bobby pin from your hair."

I pulled it from my hair and made it straight. I bent one side to a 70 degree angle back and forth three times until it made a squiggle. I placed it in the hole and twisted. The handcuff immediately opened.

"Lock them again."

Slick made me practice again then behind my back. He took the hair pin away and had me use an empty soda can. Slick walked me through how to use it as a shim. I used the edge of the table to poke a hole in the can then ripped a strip of metal off.

"It needs to be as thin as a credit card. Insert it between the locking mechanism and the teeth. Tighten it one notch and push the shim down as you do."

I started laughing when the cuff opened. Slick moved onto zip ties. He placed them on my wrists and walked me through how to escape.

"Tighten it as much as possible, use your teeth if you need. Position the lock between your wrists and on impact open your elbows. You can use your butt, stomach, floor, table, chair." I practiced gently on the table and broke free. "Another option is to face your wrists away from each other and do the same motion."

Slick grabbed my wrist. "If a man grabs you like this, pull your arm toward where my thumb and fingers meet. It's the weakest point of my grip." I pulled hard.

"Good. It's a shame you don't like knives, I could have taught you how to make one out of a rock."

Slick smiled and walked over to his bag. He passed me a booklet. CIA Lock Picking Field Operative Training Manual and a CIA Simple Sabotage Manual.

My eyes widened. "Um I don't think you're suppose to have these and I know I'm not."

"I thought our training could start getting creative. Ranger approved. As long as these don't leave the building, he trusts us. Don't look so worried. I'm sure Google has a copy of these packets online." Slick smiled. "People are the worst at keeping secrets. In a few more months Walker can finish your training. Soon you will be better then half the men in the building."

I browsed the sabotage manual. Locks, cars, cooling systems, motors, transformers, roads, switchboards. The list was endless. I felt nervous having this knowledge. I quickly shoved them in my bag.

"Dinner in the break room?" Slick nodded. We enjoyed sandwiches and stew.

"After you mentioned one of Nellie's friends in Florida I looked into the guy. Turns out Jacob was part of the boxing group and a distant cousin of Nellie."

I slowed my chewing. I was looking for a reason to go to Florida to check out Ranger's second mistress. Who knew it would lead Slick to finding something else.

"And?"

"He moved two months after her death. Didn't stay for the trial and didn't give a full statement. Cops only asked him about Seth and Morelli noticed marks on his hands from his boxing group."

"Did you look at his financials for an alibi?"

"He was in Trenton. I didn't see any purchases during Nellie's time of death and he lived within ten miles of her apartment."

"Where does he live now?"

"Orlando."

I felt excited. "Disney World, I can't do rides but Epcot is fun. Tell me he has a record."

"Assault charge two years ago. I missed it because the charges were dropped."

Slick passed me his file. We cleaned up our dishes and started walking towards the elevator. I noticed the men all staring at one screen. I moved closer and saw Ranger in a suit and Liliana in a skin tight black dress with sky high heels. He opened the Turbo door for her then took his seat to drive. Now I felt jealous.

Slick tried to pacify me. "It's the first meeting tonight as their cover."

I didn't care. Liliana looked like walking sex. "What time is the check in at the _Tropicana_ tomorrow?"

"Normally four but I asked for two to run a sweep and keep your movements unpredictable."

"I'll see you at 12:30. I'm ready to get the hell out of Trenton."

I turned on my heel and walked to the elevator. I didn't wait for Slick's response, he knew exactly how I felt. I took a long bath then went to bed. I didn't want to be that girl who waits for her boyfriend to return home and smells his clothes or looks for lipstick. I trusted him, Liliana was another story.

I wasn't sure what time Ranger came home. I saw him asleep during my bathroom breaks and I vaguely remembered him trying to wake me for breakfast. I woke up late in the morning and looked over my bag. The apartment felt empty without my things. I was leaving today and moving into my new home on Sunday.

I ate cereal and got my body clean and shaved for my unpredictable weekend. By the time I was done, it was time to leave. I asked control if Ranger was in the building. He wasn't. I was disappointed he didn't say goodbye or leave me a note. I took some snacks from the break room and went to my car. Slick decided to drive.

"It's been a rough week but I didn't need bail money and I didn't find a dead body. I'm going to place it in the positive column. What kind of room are we sleeping in? A double?"

"Suite."

"Seriously? That's a waste of money. Let me guess Ranger insisted."

"Absolutely."

Slick and I checked into our three bedroom suite in the South Tower. He entered first with his gun then checked everything with a scanner.

"Clear."

I noticed several odd things. "Slick why are there three gummy bears on the coffee table and pictures of pancakes on the walls?"

Slick started laughing. "When I made the reservation online, it asked for special requests. I never made one before. I asked for three gummy bears to be lined up on the coffee table facing east for myself, my wife and our imaginary dog. I also wanted pictures of pancakes through out because I love pancakes." I leaned against the wall laughing.

"That's not even the best part. Go look in the bathroom." I walked in and turned on the light. It seemed normal except for the toilet paper.

"You requested our toilet paper top sheet be an origami crane!" So freaking cool. "I'll never travel the same way again. You've ruined me for all other travel companions."

Slick winked and walked to the living room. I followed and saw a game system set up with an Xbox 360, a Wii and a basket full of snacks.

"Dude _Mario Kart_. I played this at Mooner's house. I thought I was really good then I realized I was looking at the wrong screen. Let's play."

Slick and I ate Twizzlers and listened to Rap music. His choice not mine. I picked Yoshi and he chose Mario. Eventually we switched to _Call of Duty_.

"Steph stop shooting me! We're on the same freaking team." I giggled and shot him again before making my character run away.

"I don't get this game. A sniper shot can go through two heads but I need two bullets to break a window?"

"You're such a girl."

I threw a Twizzler at him. "What do you think of Lilana?"

Slick took a pull from his root beer. "Shady. I'm waiting for her to seduce a man out of his pants and bite his dick off just to tape it to her forehead and pretend she's a unicorn."

I laughed into the arm of my chair. "That doesn't even make sense."

"I stand by my assumption."

"I'm not a mean person but she makes me want to throw a brick at her."

Slick smiled. "I'll start looking for one. I saw something on a shirt that may help you if she gets in your face. Tell her not to mistake your silence for weakness, no one plans a murder out loud."

I rolled my eyes. "I would never murder someone."

Slick groaned into his hand. "She doesn't know that. You're Ranger's woman. Only a select few know your skills. For all she knows, you're an assassin in innocent clothing. Fear is a powerful tool, use it."

I laughed. I was the least intimidating person in Trenton next to Tank's cats.

"How crazy will the bachelorette party be?"

"I don't know." I really didn't. I wasn't sure who was invited.

I heard Slick mumble "At least women shower and normally don't throw up on the carpet."

"What kind of people do you hang out with?"

"Mostly men."

I couldn't stop smiling. Slick was extra amusing today. "I think I'm going to try and catch the bouquet at the wedding. Do you know what that means?"

Slick kept his eyes on the game. "Ranger doesn't have to buy you flowers?"

"How a girl hasn't married you by now is a real shame."

Slick crushed his root beer can on his thigh. "Yup I'm a keeper."

"The girls are drinking in Connie's room after dinner to save money. We don't have to move until they text. Depending on who was invited and what they do, I probably won't stay long."

"I'm cool with us being lazy here."

"I prefer to call it selective participation. What's playing at the Imax?"

"_Jurassic World_."

"Let's see that after we make an appearance."

"Already reserved us tickets."

Raquel's POV

Joe and I have been having a really good time together. He's great in bed and a lot of fun. Anytime I feel like he is going to drop me, I tempt him with something unpredictable in bed. I told him anything he wants and he firmly keeps me by his side.

Last night I took a needle and poked a hole in his condom. I'm on the pill but my plan is to fake a pregnancy in a few more weeks. Joe's great about paying for dinner and drinks but nothing else. I need to move things along and start making some income for my efforts.

Hopefully Joe will start taking care of me without a marriage license involved. Worst comes to worst, I'll marry him for a few months then divorce him for a payout. As far as the pregnancy test, I'll say it was wrong and I never checked with a Doctor. He doesn't seem like the brightest guy. I might actually miss him in bed once I dump him.


	109. Chapter 109

RPOV

I woke up early and skipped the gym to handle a situation. One of my men was stabbed by a masked man while guarding a client. My employee was going to live but he needed surgery to repair the damage then go through a month of physical therapy. This unforeseen issue was a headache. I added two men to protect my client and reviewed feeds to narrow down suspects.

Babe and I didn't talk last night because she was asleep and I left too early this morning to speak to her. I should have left a note. I didn't expect to be out all morning and afternoon. I rushed back by two to see my woman off and make love to her. Unfortunately she left hours earlier.

I checked Slick's report from the prior night and reviewed his plan for today. Not seeing my woman or being inside of her, gave me a short fuse. I felt off center all day. Every time I picked up the phone to call her, something happened. A fire at an account, a break in, a hysterical client. I asked Ella to call the hotel and have two dozen red roses delivered to Babe's room. I told her to have the card say thinking of you with my initial.

I expected Woody to pick up the slack and instead he almost puked on me because of food poisoning. I felt edgy. I didn't care if Steph went to Connie's bachelorette party, my concern was the crowds and unsecured locations. I wasn't thrilled with being apart from Steph for any reason other then missions.

I wasn't thrilled to be attending a wedding. It was the only thing I hated more then double dates and pirate ship cruises. Normally I made a short appearance then departed after dinner. I wasn't sure how long Babe would want to stay but the guest list was going to be interesting.

I had one of my men do recon to know who would be invited. Connie's small wedding was growing by the day. It started off at fifty people and now it was over one hundred and twenty. The list was a mixture of the mob, Burg and ex con's. I looked over the seating chart and noticed Steph and I would be at a table with Lula and her date, Carl, Eddie and his wife and someone named Gia.

I was pleased Connie placed me against a wall and kept her uncles on the opposite side of the room. I didn't expect trouble with them. I had no bad blood with anyone invited to the wedding and no prior guests I had apprehended.

Unfortunately my street rep encouraged people to approach me about contract work. I wasn't a hit man for the mob, that use to be Jeanne Ellen for the right price. Her death left an opening I had no interest in taking.

I tried to focus on the surveillance logs from last night. Liliana and I met Mr. and Mrs. Smith, our marks at an upscale dinner. Smith wasn't a real name. I lifted prints from their water glasses and gave them to Hector to run. I left two men in the parking lot to place bugs and trackers. All in all it went smooth.

Neither mark was armed and the evening went according to plan. They told us they ran our background and handed us papers to fill out. They explained the cost and told us next time we met, the first check was due to receive a baby in the next two months.

Liliana played her part as the doting wife and future mother. The only thing that annoyed me was her name for our future fake baby, Carlos Jr. and her calling me Babe. She knew that was my nickname for Steph. I only had one Babe and it was my woman. Liliana wanted a reaction I wouldn't give. She pushed my buttons just to push them.

If I had any other woman available to me, I would have used her. I purposely chose Liliana because we had no sexual past together. I was so close to marrying Steph. We were in a good place and no one was going to mess that up especially not me. I warned Liliana after dinner to cut the crap. I had known her almost eight years. She started young with my cousin as a bounty hunter then moved onto insurance fraud and catching cheating husbands.

We worked together a handful of times and it wasn't a good fit. She liked taking the lead and doing her own thing. She wasn't opposed to the grey side of the law but most of her captures were questionable. I heard rumors she performed her own form of justice on a drugged up rapist who mysterious ended up with acid on his equipment. That story encouraged me to keep my pants firmly in place.

I reviewed the schematics and security of the office building Liliana and I were going to break into tonight to collect evidence. It wasn't simple as I would have liked. Cameras, guards, sensors. Liliana entered the conference room and sat on the table. She wore a tight leather skirt and crossed her legs in a suggestive manner. I wasn't in the mood for this shit.

"Don't you get tired of the sugar and spice with everything nice girlfriend?"

I stood quickly grabbing her by the throat and shoving her against the table. I applied pressure without cutting off her air supply.

"You don't talk about my woman. You don't think about her. I brought you here for a job. If I have to deal with you again, you won't have to worry about flying home." I released her neck and growled. "Now sit your ass in a chair."

Slick POV

Steph and I ate room service and played video games. I decided to tell Ella to buy Steph a Wii as part of her baby shower gift. Ranger didn't seem like a video game man but Steph was having fun and it would keep her busy if she was on bed rest.

It wasn't my business but Ranger made a bad call using Liliana. He was going to get trouble with her. If you need a fake wife, don't pick someone hot when your girlfriend is having body image issues. If the glove was on the other hand and this situation was Steph with another man, Ranger would want full reports and probably run his own surveillance on Steph in his free time. The man brought possessive to a whole new level. The sick thing was, I couldn't blame him. I would act the same way if she was my woman.

Steph wasn't like Ranger. She respected his job and internalized her feelings. My life was tied to hers. If she did something crazy, I had to follow her and try to talk her out of it. Watching Steph's face fall as Ranger took Liliana to the meeting, made me feel horrible.

Steph needed time away and a little humor to keep her blood pressure low. So I called the hotel and added things to the room. This was new ground for me. I didn't make jokes or play video games with my assets. The issue was Steph wasn't a normal assignment and I cared for her. I respected her relationship with Ranger but I really liked her as a person and friend.

She left me to get ready for her night out and tried on every outfit in her suitcase. She entered the room in a low key black empire waist dress with a layered skirt cut at different lengths and a massive purse that looked like a beach bag Debra Messing used to hide her baby bump behind on the six season of _Will and Grace_. I hated that show but when you're injured, you watch anything and everything.

Steph took a small spin. "How do I look?"

I smiled. Stunning. Ranger was a lucky man. "Like you're hiding something."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm hoping the women will be less observant and drunk."

"You're showing. Unless you walk with your purse in front of you and stay in doors from here on out, people will know."

She looked like she was debating not going. "Come on, you're already late."

I wanted this to be a good weekend for Steph. She was a good person who deserved a fun time instead of worrying about Ranger. She didn't know yet but her security was only going to increase from here on out. It was undecided if they would be known guards or more discrete shadows.

Steph placed some fake diamonds into her ears. She could afford to wear anything, use Ranger's Amex to buy out Tiffany's but she wore fakes just because she liked them.

"Did Ranger give you any specific guidelines for this weekend?"

Ranger was too busy to give me any orders. I didn't want Steph to know or be hurt. "No more then usual." I'm waiting for an extensive list to be emailed any minute. I had a feeling no naked men would be on top.

Steph smiled smoothing out the invisible wrinkles on her dress. "This is going to be good."

I wasn't sure if she was trying to convince me or herself. I placed her wrap around her shoulders and checked the hall before she entered. Steph fidgeted as she walked. I wanted to beat up all the people who made her feel insecure. Morelli, her family, her ex husband and the cops at the police station.

I had a lot of respect for Steph. She didn't expect anything for nothing; she was honest, hard working and persistent. She was also the sweetest woman I ever met. It didn't surprise me a man like Ranger would love her. Steph was probably the only good pure thing in his life. That was what she was in mine. It made me protective of her.

"You have nothing to worry about." I would make sure. I knocked on Connie's suite, keeping my hand on my gun. A woman answered with a photograph mask pushed up to her forehead.

"Stephanie Plum! I haven't seen you since high school." The woman grabbed and hugged her. She smelled like peach schnapps.

"Tina Rosolli. It's been a long time."

"Did you bring a stripper? He's hot!"

She smiled. "No. He's my friend."

Tina passed us masks to wear of Connie. We skipped the liquor and grabbed two bottles of water before sitting on the couch. I've been to many bachelor parties but never a bachelorette. I doubted these girls would get too crazy, they were all married except for Steph and Lula.

I looked around at our surroundings. The room was decorated in caution tape, Betty Boop cut outs and pink streamers. I kicked pink and purples balloons out of my way.

I checked Connie out. She had a great rack but not much else. Her eyes were glassy and she looked unsteady on her feet in a feather boa, sash and crown. Someone passed Steph condoms. The sticker said this random encounter was brought to you by Connie's bachelorette party.

Steph passed them to me. "Too little too late for me."

I smirked. "That won't fit me."

I tossed them on the coffee table. Steph's eyes inadvertently looked at my crotch before returning to the room. I thought I heard her mumble whoa.

Several women came over to give Steph a one arm hug. Most were tipsy on the road to drunk. Tomorrow wasn't going to be pretty for anyone in this room. Connie stumbled over and almost sat on top of Steph.

"You made it!"

Steph smiled. "Of course. It's not everyday you get married."

"Oh no, this is definitely my last." She finished her glass of wine in one gulp. "And it's all thanks to you and Ranger. As soon as I found out you two were settling down, it made me realize I didn't want to die alone. Who knows, I may even pop out a kid in a year."

Connie with a kid would be fascinating. At five it would know her family's business and how to hide a body. If Connie's kid teamed up with the Manoso twins, Trenton would be in trouble.

"Who knows, maybe my kid and the Bat bab..." Steph covered Connie's mouth.

"Connie no."

She nodded. "Sorry I almost forgot. Ranger's coming tomorrow right?"

"As far as I know."

Connie grabbed a bowl of candy off the table. They looked like white sugared gummy worms. It took me a long time to realize they were eating gummy shaped sperm. It made me smile. I was tempted to ask Ella to purchase them for Steph's baby shower as a joke. I was curious to see if Rangeman would eat them or leave them in the bowl.

Tina lowered the music and jumped up and down on the bed. Like her sister, she was gifted in the chest department making my pants uncomfortable.

"Game time!"

I cringed inside. Tina explained the rules and told everyone to partner up. Steph didn't move. I nudged her with my elbow. "Go have fun, I'll dim the lights and make it dark."

Steph chewed on her lip then stood. I smiled watching her and the girls trying to thread the wooden side of a plunger into a roll of toilet paper only using their legs. Several women asked me to help with the next game which was a ring toss around a penis. I passed. They used a cucumber until Lula demonstrated some of her old professional skills and accidentally bit a chunk off.

They played a few more games and finished with dirty Pictionary which Steph and I dominated. We played a traveling game of trivia in the halls and on the elevator on the way to the club downstairs. If Steph wasn't Ranger's woman, I would have suggested we hit a bar every week and enter trivia contests for money. Steph asked multiple times if strippers were coming and everyone promised it wasn't going to happen.

Tina gave her name to the host and walked us to a private room. The room was setup with easels in a circle. Two men stood in the center dressed as gladiators in helmets and armor. This was unexpected.

Steph looked as confused as I felt. We took a seat against the wall and sat next to each other. "Do you paint Slick?"

"No. Stick figures."

"Me too."

Connie's sister stood next to the men. "Per the request of most of our husbands, I didn't get strippers. These men are male models. No touching and the best picture will win a prize. Gentlemen!"

The men started removing their skirts and stood all natural and hard. What the hell! I did not need to see another man's junk. Steph groaned hiding behind her canvas. She was kind of adorable and made me feel relieved she felt uncomfortable too.

I was ready to kick the women loose and go to the movie. I had no idea how I was going to explain this in my report but I was going to make it clear Steph didn't look or enjoy this part. No matter what, Ranger was going to be annoyed. I didn't blame him. I wouldn't want my woman looking at another man's package either.

Lula screamed hell yeah and the women cheered. I kept my eyes on the door and drew a tree. Steph painted a cake then started drawing people from Rangeman. Her Hal was hysterical. She drew a dinosaur that looked like Barney with blush on his cheeks.

On occasion during my room scan, I had an eye full of the models. They changed positions and grabbed different props. The women continued to drink and make dirty suggestions to the men. At one point someone thought it was a great idea to pose with them and Lula took it too far trying to grind up and down on one.

Steph looked at her watch and stood. "And it's time for me to go."

"Oh no white girl! This is probably the last naked man you will see other then Batman. You ain't going anywhere. Come get a ride." If she walked over I was a dead man. Steph didn't answer or look at Lula.

"Connie I'm really tired. I need to lie down."

Connie was begging her to stay. "Fifteen more minutes then I have to go. I'm going to use the bathroom." I followed Steph out of the room. She didn't go to the bathroom, instead she sat in a booth against the wall. I noticed her admiring a woman at the next table with an intricate compass on her shoulder. On one side it said, _not all those who wander are lost_.

I was curious if the woman was a _Lord of the Rings_ fan or a fan of the metal band Devildriver. Steph studied the artwork in a longing way.

"Do you want a tattoo?"

Steph smiled. "I hate needles. After high school I almost got a tattoo to piss my Mom off. I was really close, the needle almost touched my skin when I chickened out."

Steph unconsciously touched the scar on her arm. I knew it was a burn mark from being tortured. In Punta Cana she rubbed it raw after a nightmare in the shower. It made me think she wanted it covered by her interest in the woman's body art.

"I have a tattoo. I was shot while in the Army and I didn't want to remember the scar." Steph looked puzzled at me. I didn't blame her. She had seen me in a bathing suit with no visible tattoo.

"Lower hip." I saw the question in her eyes.

I never talked about my tattoo. Women asked after I slept with them but I always lied. "It says _I'm starting with the man in the mirror,_ _I'm asking him to change his ways_."

"More profound then the Wonder Woman symbol I had contemplated. Big Michael Jackson fan?"

I chuckled. "No. Normally woman ask me and I say yes so they drop it. A few thought it was song lyrics by the cast of Glee."

Steph laughed. "That's so sad."

She had no idea. "More then once in my life I didn't make the best decisions. I didn't want to look at the scar for the rest of my life so I had it covered. It reminds me to do better. To be better."

Steph smiled. "I didn't know you then but you should be proud of the man you are now. Ranger would never trust you to protect me if he didn't think you were the best..."

A man approached Steph breaking up our conversation. The club was dark but he looked vaguely familiar. I moved my hand to my gun.

"Hey pretty girl. Can I get your number?"

Steph smiled. She knew this guy. "Why? Do you need a babysitter?"

His smile grew. "I'm not that much younger then you, two years remember."

"What are you doing here Anton?"

"Having fun. Is our dark knight here to watch over us?"

"No."

The man slid into the booth next to her. "Good. He isn't as much fun as he once was. Who is this guy?"

"Slick. He's Ranger's employee and my bodyguard."

Normally Steph calls me her friend or partner. She wanted me to know he was someone important. He took a sip of his scotch and laughed.

"Of course he is. My brother finally has a girlfriend and he wants to protect his territory." Shit. Anton is Ranger's brother.

Steph shook her head. "I tend to get into trouble. Slick makes sure it's only a little."

He raised his glass to me. "Good man." Anton asked Steph why she was here and she asked if he came alone.

"Never. I have a bar full of beautiful women. Dance with me. My moves are better then my big brother."

"Can't. I'm only here for five more minutes then I have tickets to a show."

Anton finished his drink. "One dance." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the booth.

The DJ started to play _Mr. Saxobeat. _Anton danced close to Steph and spun her around. I moved closer to grab her if necessary. It felt good to see her smile and laugh. One song turned into two before she kissed his cheek and said goodbye to him and then the girls.

We left the club and took the elevator to the movie. She checked her phone before shutting it off. She hid her feelings well but I knew she was hoping for something from Ranger. I purchased snacks and judged the previews with her. I wasn't a stranger to movie dates but Steph seemed excited to be out.

After the movie, Steph and I walked back to the suite. I saw Ranger's brother walking towards an elevator with two women, kissing and leaning on each other but Steph didn't notice. I checked the suite while Steph waited against the door. I noticed roses on the coffee table with Steph's name.

"Clear."

Steph looked confused. "New stalker?"

I passed her the card and she laughed. "I guess it's a bad sign I see flowers and think psycho instead of boyfriend." Steph briefly smelled the roses before walking to her room. "Night Slick."

I sat down and started typing my end of day report. I heard Steph on the phone and frowned when I realized she was leaving a message thanking Ranger for the flowers. It was almost midnight. Where the hell was he?

I started reviewing my report when Steph came out dressed in a tight gold dress and a black wig with purple tips.

"I'm not tired. We're in Atlantic City so we should make the most of it."

Steph looked determined to go out. This was a bad idea. "Didn't your parents teach you nothing good happens after midnight?"

Steph smiled. We both new the worst things happened late at night but they were also the most memorable.

"Come on Clyde. Let's go make some interesting choices." Shit. Maybe I should strap on two more guns.

Note: Twist coming. Steph is going to run into Ranger's brother again.


	110. Chapter 110

_Sorry for the late delay. Kindle died so I had to wait for my replacement to be shipped from Amazon. It gave me time to reflect on my ideas and be fresh. I'm off this entire week so lots of updates!_

SPOV

I was a little disappointed I didn't see Ranger before my trip. The man was addictive. His protective, demanding and constant pursuit was comforting. I love how he knows what he wants and unapologetically takes it. Sometimes I was jealous that he knew who he was, while I was still figuring it out.

Being away made me feel like I was in withdrawal. I hated those women who sulked around because they were away from their boyfriends. I never felt that way about Morelli or anyone else. I reminded myself Ranger wasn't just anyone but I still felt sick over missing him.

I wanted to slap myself. I'm blaming my feelings on my hormones and temporary insanity. Our roles weren't new, he had an empire to run and I had my life. I kept reminding myself in two weeks Tank would return and things would be back to normal instead of extra busy. I decided to focus on this weekend and do things for me.

I was stressed about the party and someone noticing my size. I purposely arrived late. Thanks to alcohol and very bad lighting, I got away with my secret. Normally I didn't care what people said about me. I wasn't ashamed of my condition. However, I remembered what people said about Valerie.

Everyone was nice to her face but behind her back was another story. I could take the names and the insults but my Mother wasn't me. I didn't want to be responsible for her drinking herself into a black out.

I realized sitting in the booth at the club, I was about to be a Mother. That wasn't news. The thing that bothered me was I was about to be a Mother and I hadn't done anything in my life I had wanted because of money, my Mother or the Burg. I never went out and had crazy nights like Slick or Ranger. I never knowingly did anything wrong in my personal life. Professional didn't count.

I felt like that woman's tattoo. I was a wander but I was not lost. I just hadn't found my path, although I never stopped looking.

I was hit with a mid pregnancy crisis. I wanted to change my hair, clothes, makeup and do things I had never done before. Some men buy a boat or a sports car. I was going to have a wild weekend in Atlantic City.

Intellectually I knew I was about to go from one person to three, emotionally I was behind. Every decision I made would affects my kids since I was going to be the main food source and care provider. Ella would help but she wasn't a nanny. Like Ranger, she would return to Rangeman and I would be alone with the twins at home or my office. In theory I knew this. Now the realization was hitting me hard.

Anytime I left the house, I would leave with two vanilla mocha chocolate babies and our army of guards. After my message to Ranger, I realized he was out past midnight. How many more days was that going to be an option for me? Not many.

I emptied my suitcase and found a gold dress. I wanted to feel sexy. The material glided over my skin in a sensual manner. I liked how the dress kissed my curves instead of being clingy. I looked at myself in the mirror admiring my breasts. They looked enticing in this deep v neck.

I don't normally look hot but in this dress I did. I paired the outfit with some boots and admired the look again. I should be annoyed Ella bought me clothes with Ranger's money but I couldn't muster up a frown when she made me look this good.

I went to Slick in the living room and alerted him we were going out. He looked surprised then nervous. He stood strapping more weapons to his body.

"Are we going to war?"

Slick smiled. "You never know. I may have to fight a horde of men away from you tonight."

I moved my hand in an air circle around my stomach. "This will deter them."

Slick chuckled. "No. That bump means they don't need to wear a condom." Slick went to his room and started peeling off fake facial hair to apply to his face and added some gel to his hair. I saw him slip on a wedding ring.

"Could you move your ring to your other hand? I want to cut down on problems."

I smiled as I complied. Ranger made it clear he didn't care if I was fake married. "Married with a baby on the way in less then a minute."

"I'm not a commitment phobe. I have been married before."

I gaped at him. "What! That wasn't in your background check on your last review."

Slick smiled. "Rangeman only checks recent updates in the last year. I was married at 21 and had it annulled three days later."

Slick didn't seem sad or upset about his confession. "Only three days?"

"She wasn't who she said she was. She married me under her sister's name because she was already married to someone else. I didn't know until her family told me the truth. I didn't take it well at the time. It was one of those things that made me want to be a better person." I walked over and squeezed his hand. "Can you give me a hint where we are going?"

"Karaoke, gambling, maybe some dancing." Slick pulled on his jacket and checked the hall. We went downstairs and found a bar that was hosting retro karaoke night.

"Are you singing?"

Slick looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't sing."

"I won't tell. A wife has to keep her husband's secrets."

Slick chuckled and shook his head. I sat against the wall and grabbed the tablet sitting on the table. I added my fake name into the queue and ordered some nachos with our drinks.

Slick kept his eyes on the crowd while he spoke. "What song are you doing?"

"I picked random. It said I would go faster then if I did a request." Slick and I listened to _I love Rock and Roll_ by Joan Jett, _Upside Down_ Diana Ross and Billie Jean by Michael Jackson. I elbowed him and said it was his favorite singer. Slick grimaced and took my nachos away as punishment.

I was having the best time. People ranged from good to mumbling drunk. I didn't care if they could sing, as long as they owned the song I enjoyed the performance. When my name was finally called, I jumped out of my chair and walked to the stage. I took a breath and smiled when _Let's Give Them Something to Talk About_ by Bonnie Raitt flashed.

I looked at Slick and pointed. _"People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people, I hear them whisper, you won't believe it." _

Slick gaped at me then clapped to the beat with the crowd. I finished my song and sat back at the table. I ordered another round of drinks.

"You sing?"

"Occasionally."

"That wasn't in your file. Neither was the Krav Maga."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't advertise it."

"You should... Sometimes it's good to forget how you're suppose to feel and just live. There is nothing wrong with getting what you want."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Let's go get me an airbrushed tattoo."

I removed some cash for our bill and stood to walk to the street. A block down we found a clean shop with a woman artist. I looked at the wall and smiled when I found my design.

I walked over to the chair. "The five soaring birds that look like smoke."

"Color?"

I smiled. "Black." I sat on the chair and unzipped the back of my dress for the woman.

"Where?"

"Mid back, up to my lower right shoulder."

"Testing it out to see if you want to make it permanent?"

"Maybe."

Slick kept a close eye on the room, moving closer to me when a bachelor party came in to get some art. I laughed when the best man chose a Tinker Bell tramp stamp for the drunken groom.

The woman applied a temporary tattoo using an airbrush gun then used a stencil before spraying my skin. I was done in less then ten minutes.

"No baby oil and no swimming. It should last 2-7 days." I passed her my phone. "Could you take a picture?"

I smiled looking at the image. Slick walked around to check out my art. "You look like a lot of fun with that hair, that dress and the ink."

"You interested in more ink?"

Slick glanced at the wall. "Not today."

I felt the artist zip up my dress and pass me a ticket to pay. I was surprised it was less then clearance shoes at the mall.

"Where to Gumshoe?"

"The slots. I suck at the table games."

"You suck because no one taught you how to play. I'll teach you." Slick walked me back to the casino to a Black Jack table. I pulled out a twenty and he pulled a fifty. We exchanged our money for chips while he explained the basics and told me when to hit or stay.

He helped me through the first few hands and I didn't lose. Gambling was fun when you didn't lose. My next hand was two eights so Slick told me to split the pair.

"Where did you learn how to gamble?"

"My Father. He had a weekly game for everything. I wasn't allowed to play with the adults so my friends and I had our own game."

I decided to quit while I was ahead. I wasn't in the mood for Poker so I tried Roulette. I stayed with red or black while Slick picked colors and numbers.

"Steph pick a number this time, you're up. I thought you wanted to make this an interesting night." I felt challenged. I moved my entire pile of chips to twelve black, Ranger's birthday and signature color. Slick's eyes widened.

"Steph I didn't..." Slick's eyes jumped to the wheel when the ball started spinning. My stomach plummeted. What did I just do! I closed my eyes and groaned.

"Twelve black." I opened one eye.

"Steph you won!" I started jumping up and down on top of Slick.

"I won!" I immediately cashed out. That would never happen again. I started out with twenty dollars and ended up with five hundred at the end of the night.

Slick walked me to _Boogie Nights _to dance_._ "What will you do with your winnings?"

"Buy shoes. Lots and lots of shoes."

Slick bypassed the line, walking us up to the doorman. He flashed our room key and a woman walked us into the club. "What's going on?"

"The room comes with a VIP Booth."

Slick and I walked through the black curtain and were transported back to the seventies and eighties. In the middle of the dance floor was the largest disco ball I had ever seen. Some girls were rolling around on skates, another was hula hooping with a few celebrity impersonators. Slick whispered to the girl and slipped her some cash under her tank top strap. She took us to the back wall and told us our drinks would be right over.

I sat in my seat and bounced to the music. The waitress brought over a bucket of ice waters and told us to press the button on the table if we needed service. I drank a full bottle before standing. Slick followed me to the VIP dance area that was less crowded and started dancing near me while he kept his eyes on the crowd. We took two water breaks then danced the night away near each other.

I felt tired around three am so I tapped Slick to leave. Both of us were covered in sweat. I felt my phone vibrate in my purse on the way back to the room. I noticed a missed call from Ranger but the wrong Manoso brother was calling me now.

"Yo."

"Steph... help me." I moved to a quiet section in the hall.

"Anton what's wrong?"

"I need you." He sounded weird. Slow.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know." I covered the receiver.

"Anton needs help but he doesn't know where he is."

"I saw him leaning on two women hours ago. They took the elevator to a room in this hotel." I heard the phone drop, it sounded like Anton fell. The call dropped. I tried to call back with no answer.

"Does Ranger have trackers on his family?" Slick took out his phone.

"Only one way to find out." Slick called the control room and handed me the phone.

"This is Stephanie Plum. I need the location of Anton Manoso." I heard fingers moving across a keyboard. "_Tropicana_ hotel, fifth floor. I'm sending the exact coordinates to your phone. Is there anything else I can assist you with Ms. Plum?"

"No thank you." I hung up and saw an app opening. It looked like a high tech game of Pac-Man. "I can't understand this."

Slick moved behind me. "Green dot is us, red is the target. Click on us and follow."

I clicked and followed the arrows. Slick and I got into the elevator and walked to room 510. I was about to knock when Slick pulled me behind him and drew his gun. He knocked from the side.

We heard someone falling down and mumbling. It took a long time for Anton to answer. When he did, he was on his knees in his Brazilian boxers. His eyes looked weird. Slick pushed past him to check out the room. I closed the door and turned on the hall light.

"What happened?" Anton looked confused at me.

"Please don't tell Ric. I need help but he will kill me." I heard Slick cursing.

"Slick?"

"Steph don't come in here." I moved past Anton and saw two women on their backs each on a queen bed in lingerie. I stepped closer. Their necks were twisted in an odd way.

I turned to Anton. "Did you kill them!"

Anton looked confused at me then the bed. "No. I don't know. I don't remember. Everything is fuzzy." I looked around the room. I saw Prada heels scattered on the floor and Gucci dresses. Slick grabbed gloves from his back pocket and started turning on lights.

I moved my eyes to the table near the door. It was covered in a large pile of coke.

Slick followed my eyes. "Steph don't go near that. Take off your jacket and cover your face, I don't want you to inhale anything."

I followed his directions. Anton fell to the floor and rocked.

"Something's wrong. If he was on coke he would be hyper, talkative, energetic. I've chased enough coke heads to know he's on something else." I grabbed Anton's chin to look up his nose. "No powder or wounds on his arms or hands. They would have fought him if he attacked them. He can barely look at me."

I tried to give Anton his shirt. "He can barely grip his shirt or stand." Slick took out his phone to take pictures. I saw Slick remove their ids and call the control room for verification. Slick spoke in rapid Spanish then waited.

"Does Anton do drugs?"

I tried to think. "I don't know. Ranger didn't say anything about it." I almost leaned against the wall when Slick screamed freeze.

"DNA Steph. Stop moving, don't touch anything unless I tell you too. We need to call Ranger."

Anton screamed. "No! He gets so mad. Please don't tell him. If we call the cops I'll lose my kids."

I looked at Slick, Anton was right. "Bad divorce. This is going to look bad to the cops and Ranger will be pissed if we call him."

"Please Steph I will help you with my family just don't call Ric."

I had a feeling Anton was on some kind of sedative. His words were too slow. I didn't know what to do. Anton was the only person in Ranger's family that was nice to me. If I called him or the cops, that relationship was over. I looked at Slick who narrowed his eyes at me.

"Steph find his clothes and get him dressed."

I dressed Anton in his shirt and jacket but his pants and shoes were impossible. Slick turned his phone to speaker and helped me. I heard him thank the person and hang up.

"The women are high class call girls. Both have priors."

I narrowed my eyes at Anton. "Did you hire them?"

"No. I don't need to pay for sex." Neither did Ranger, yet he paid his mistresses.

"Slick this hotel is filled with cameras. As soon as someone finds them, they will see Anton and us."

"Not us. We don't look like ourselves. Him yes." Slick walked over to the women. I knew he wanted to call Ranger.

"Slick I don't know what to do." I felt sick every time I looked at the bodies.

Slick tilted his head. "Does Anton have any military experience?" I looked at Anton who was staring at the floor. I smacked the back of his head.

"Were you in the military?"

Anton rubbed his head. "No."

Slick frowned. "It's too clean. Unless he does this regularly for kicks, it shouldn't look this way. It was done in one motion the first time... Something feels off. We need to get out of here."

"What about them?"

"I'll handle it later."

"What does that mean? You can't move evidence. These women will never get justice." I lowered my voice. "If Anton did this, I won't protect him."

"Not now Steph we need to move." Slick took out his phone and made a call in Spanish. He lifted Anton to his feet and waited near the door before hanging up.

"I have one man coming to get us back to our room. We will talk about it then. Stay close to me."

Slick looked through the peep hole when someone knocked. He opened the door and passed Anton to Ace. "Why is Ace here?"

Slick opened his mouth then stopped when three large men walked out of their rooms across the hall to surround us. Slick tried to shoot but the man charged him knocking him to the ground. Someone tried to grab me from behind, I elbowed him in the face. Ace dropped Anton, pulling his gun to shoot the third man who had a knife.

I pulled my gun and felt a kick to my hand. I screamed in pain, kicking the man in the balls as I reached into my purse for my baton. I hit him in the head, knocking him out. I hit my panic button in my purse as I searched the ground for my gun. I bent down to retrieve it when someone wrapped their arms around me tightly.

I looked up to the scene in front of me. Anton was clinging to the wall in confusion while Ace and Slick were each in a knife fight with their two attackers. I tried to elbow and hit my attacker with my baton. He grabbed it, dropping it to the ground. He ripped my purse off my shoulder and pulled me towards the elevator.

My feet weren't touching the ground. I screamed and tried to fight back. I saw Slick running towards us as the elevator doors began to close. A knife sailed through the air behind him.

"Down!" Slick dropped. I heard a small groan as the doors closed. He was hit. I wasn't sure where or how bad.

"Stop fighting. I'm trying to protect you." I looked into the reflection on the metal doors. Thor was holding me.

"Go back! They need help!"

"They can handle themselves."

"No Slick's hurt!"

"You're more important." I tried to wiggle free.

"Did you set this up? Did you attack us?"

"No."

The doors opened to the garage. I used all my strength and swung myself into Thor's knee. He loosened his grip enough for me to turn around and punch him. I tried to run away but he was hot on my heels. He grabbed me again, lifting me in his arms. I punched his neck as I kicked him.

"Stop it! Or I will hurt you!"

I heard Slick in my head. Draw a line and fight. Don't let them take you to the next location. I fought harder. Punching him in the head, causing him to fall down with me landing on top. I skinned my knee crawling off of him. Where the hell was security?

I started running back towards the elevator. I felt Thor grab me again, spinning me. I didn't see his fist until it connected to my cheek. I tried to block but he was too strong.

Searing pain ran down my face. I felt myself falling then someone catching me right before the darkness took me.

I woke up handcuffed, duct taped and tied to an airplane seat. My Batman necklace was gone but the rest of my jewelry was in place. Thor looked like hell covered in bruises. Good. I felt around for any pain. My knee, my hand and my face. I felt the babies kicking. I thanked God they were ok.

"You're fine. I had a Doctor check you out on our last stop. I only hit your face, not your stomach. I'm not a monster. I'd apologize but you did a lot more damage to me. Let's call it even."

"Why?"

"I needed you to come with me so I could protect you."

I shook my head to clear the fuzziness. "I was protected! I have bodyguards. You could have returned me to Ranger."

Thor glared at me. "They were ineffective. You will return home when it's safe."

"Who is after me?" Thor didn't respond. "I need to call Ranger."

Thor returned to his book. "No."

I checked my restraints. I had never been this tied up. I needed to wait to be moved. I tried remembering the stuff Slick taught me. "I have a medical condition. I need certain medications."

"I'm aware. High blood pressure and vitamins. Your Father mentioned his pregnant daughter during my cab ride after I mentioned my pregnant wife and her issues."

I narrowed my eyes. "You have a pregnant wife?"

"No." He did recon on me. Figures.

"How long have I been missing?"

"Fifteen hours. We will be landing in two." Ranger must be going crazy ripping apart Atlantic City.

"Please let me call him. I promise I won't cause trouble. I'll consider us even for the punch."

"No."

I looked into his eyes. "Ranger's going to hunt you down and kill you."

Thor returned to his book. "I wouldn't blame him."


	111. Chapter 111

RPOV

Liliana and I broke into the fake adoption office to look for evidence and plant cameras. It took longer then expected due to outdated floor plans and overzealous security guards. I checked the hard drive and came up empty. Wherever they kept their records, it wasn't here or their home. That left several options, a safety deposit box, another location or a diary in a purse. I was starting to get a migraine.

At least Liliana had changed her tune since I choked her against my conference room table. She still dressed like a two dollar whore and wore more make up then Ronald McDonald. I didn't care as long as she didn't throw herself at me or give me sultry looks. We finished our assignment and went our separate ways.

The edge I felt all day increased after midnight. I called Babe to check in, leaving another message. I missed having meals together and spending all night with her in my arms. I thought about taking a midweek break with her for a night in Ocean City. I was tempted to call Tank to return so things would return to normal. The only thing that stopped me was the knowledge that he needed distance and time.

I looked at Babe's tracker and frowned. I wasn't thrilled she was in a club without me. I didn't want anyone touching the curves of her body or running their fingers up and down her creamy thighs. I took her engagement ring out of my safe and stared at it on my coffee table. I thought of different ways to propose this week.

I closed my eyes in the den and waited for her to leave the club. I jolted awake to the sound of my phone triggering an alarm for Steph's panic button. I looked at her exact location on my laptop and called her cell then my men. No answer. I ordered control to call in two emergency helicopters to Rangeman's roof and send every available man by car.

With Slick and Ace out of communication, I called hotel security with Steph's location. I alerted them earlier in the week to a VIP my company was protecting but left out it was Steph in case I needed cooperation or assistance. Thanks to the Vlatko situation, I made a few contacts in Atlantic City including the Chief of Police and FBI. I alerted both I would be landing on a building nearby the hotel and needed four SUV's at my disposal in twenty minutes. No questions asked.

I shoved the ring in my pocket and pulled on my tactical gear. I grabbed my go bag from the kitchen and met my team on the roof. I climbed inside and signaled the pilot to get us up in the air. I saw the second helicopter land and my men pile on. My phone triggered with Slick's panic button, adding to my anxiety. The ride normally took 25-30 minutes, I told the pilot I wanted to be there in 20.

I'm not a religious man, I don't pray for myself or anyone else except Steph. She needed to be ok. She needed to be alive or I was going to destroy everyone and everything in my path. I called my men again from my satellite phone with no response. I should have hired an army to protect her. I shook my head. I should have protected her.

I pushed my anger and fear deep inside of me. Steph needed my focus. Messages from hotel security told me Steph was missing and medical personnel was en route to the fifth floor. In the garage they found a gold Batman necklace and nothing else. I wanted to rip apart the interior of this plane. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to center myself. Steph's life dependent on me keeping a level head.

We landed on an office building near the hotel. My men and I took the stairs and synced up our comm units. I knew Steph was abducted. By who was the question? I wish I could say the list was short. Between her enemies and mine, it could be a long night.

Steph had been missing 30 minutes. I called the FBI and told them to set up an alert on every mode of transportation and major highway. I hung up on the FBI for an incoming call from Ace.

"Report."

"Asset abducted with one assailant. Two attackers are dead and one is in critical condition. Slick was in pursuit, whereabouts currently unknown."

I raised my voice to Hector. "Track Slick."

"Position?"

"Fifth floor protecting Anton and preserving the scene. Housekeeping is necessary for 510."

Why did Ace need a clean team and why was my brother with him? I made a sign to Cal with the room number.

"Collect phones, ids and keys. I'm entering the hotel now."

"Yes Sir."

Security met me at the elevator. I didn't want to make any stops so I used a trick the police used. I held the door close button and selected five until the elevator moved, taking me straight to the floor.

"Report." Security looked nervous. If he didn't spit it out, I was going to strangle him.

"Cameras were disabled on the fifth floor and garage. One man was transported to the hospital in critical condition and two were dead on arrival. They were left in the hall with one of your men to guard. Screens are being used to section of the area from the other guests."

Hector told me Slick's location. The Garage. I nodded to Hal to find him.

"Check footage, inside and out." Hector followed the head of security to the control room. I spoke to my team in the air. "Team two, survey the area. I want one helicopter on standby." Teams three through eight were still an hour out, checking private airstrips and major highways out of Jersey.

I looked at the scene. Blood was on the carpet and walls. Ace was leaning against the wall near room 510 with a towel against his stomach. I removed the sheets covering the bodies on the ground. The two men looked familiar but I couldn't place them. I took pictures and sent them to Santos and Silvio.

I turned to Ace. "Report."

He passed me the ids, phones, keys and a tablet. "They disabled the signal to the cameras but watched the feed from here." I watched the footage on the tablet. The men entered the hall as a unit and attacked. Slick rolled around on the ground with one man while Ace tried to shoot another, catching a knife in his gut.

Both Ace and Slick looked surprised by the attack then acted. I ruled them out as accomplices. At first I didn't realize it was Babe in a wig and gold dress. My angel looked wild with black hair and tattoos.

I watched my woman take on a man twice her size and win. My anger marginally subsided. I was filled with pride. I could tell by her blow to his head, she had killed him. A trained solider with years of experience, weight and size was taken down by a woman with less then six months of training. I knew Steph didn't set out to kill but her instincts kicked in and she defended herself.

All the faces on the footage were familiar, it nagged at me. Steph went for her gun on the floor as Thor moved into her blind spot. He grabbed her in a bear hug. I tensed watching him take her into the elevator. Babe tried to fight. She didn't have a chance, the man was similar to me. My mind ran wild with why he would take her. I was 90% sure he wouldn't act unless he had order to intervene.

I wasn't sure if I should be relieved it wasn't Cross or furious Ethan didn't trust me enough to protect his daughter. I alerted my men to Thor's description. My rage grew to a new level. Thor knew how to disappear and move undetected. It was doubtful my men would find them. I messaged Santos to get his ass to Trenton and take over Rangeman. I was offline until I found Steph.

I changed the footage to the elevator and garage. Slick killed his opponent and ran after her. I watched Steph scream right before Slick dropped to the ground. She saved his life. She begged Thor to go back and help my men.

Ace recovered and shot his opponent before he could finish Slick off. Steph fought Thor in the garage. She never froze or gave up. My woman was a wild animal, hitting and kicking with all her strength. If the cameras had been working, I believed someone would have shown up to assist her enough to get away. I tensed watching Thor become frustrated.

He grabbed her from behind and spun her into his punch. He didn't hold back, knocking her out and catching her before she hit the ground. He was a dead man. He had other options, other ways to take her. If anything happened to her or my children, I wasn't going to care about my contract. I would kill everyone responsible for her disappearance including the Ethan and Cross.

Thor carried Steph to his car. I watched Slick enter the garage and shoot Thor in the chest. He returned fire before falling against his car. He opened his jacket to a bullet proof vest and drove away.

I started thinking through Thor's plan as if it was me. That was the issue with the Army, we were all trained the same way. It was one reason I used Steph as much as I did. If I kidnapped her, I would need a plane or car. I would switch the plates or find new wheels. I called every major contact to spread the word I was looking for Cross and Thor.

I couldn't call my handler. I didn't have a valid number and I couldn't show up to the nondescript building without being summoned first. If I did, I would be shot or held for an indefinite amount of time for questioning. I picked up Hal's call.

"Slick was in pursuit until he was shot twice in the shoulder. Steph was taken away in a 2012 blue Ford Explorer." I repeated the make, model and license plate over my comm. "Slick is in and out of consciousness from blood loss. EMT's are en route."

I hung up and moved to room 510. I saw my brother shaking on the ground against the wall. Cal was scrubbing the place clean. Two women were half naked and dead on the bed, while over a hundred grand in cocaine sat on the table. What-the-hell. I didn't need this shit today.

I smacked Anton hard in the head. I narrowed my eyes and growled. "What did you do?"

"I didn't. I don't...Steph. She was taken."

"What are you on?" I opened his eyes forcefully to get a better look.

"I didn't take anything!" Anton looked pathetic. Unfortunately I believed him. He pushed limits but he wasn't a coke head. Pot was a possibility.

I kicked him hard in the hip looking at the women. Someone snapped their necks. Anton was squeamish around blood and funerals. I knew he didn't kill these women. Ace and Anton explained what they knew about this room and what had went down. I kicked Anton again.

"Why did you call Steph?"

"Because you hit me and act like this when I call you!"

I lowered my body to his level. "I hit you because you're an idiot. How did they know you would call Steph? They planned for her to be here with you. You lead her into the kill zone like a sheep to slaughter. I need to know how."

Anton was mumbling. I pushed his body hard against the wall. My patience was gone. Anton told me about the club, dancing and Steph calling his phone to give him her number. He remembered the women buying him a drink an hour later but nothing else. I called Hector and told him to check the footage from the club. Santos called my phone.

"Talk."

"I recognize the dead guys in the picture you sent. They were young mercenaries. We trained them once. All three washed out. You signed off on the recommendation to let them go as soon as their contract ended. Very trigger happy and messy."

"I don't remember."

"Desert... Tank humming _Sitting on the Dock of the_ _Bay _to the point we all wanted to kill him. They almost shot Brown by mistake. You threatened to cut them from stem to sternum and make it look like a training accident." I said that often with new recruits. If I washed them out, then they had to be incompetent.

"Find me everything you can on them."

"Already searching. We'll find her Ranger."

I hung up. I couldn't see Thor working with subpar help. I didn't know the man well, only that he was good in hand to hand combat. While I was the best in the field, Thor was the best in close protection. He earned a position as one of Ethan's personal guards.

Anton was wasting my time. I ordered Diaz to get him home and protect him. Hector sent me footage of Anton in the bar. It was dark but the women slipped something in his glass. I saw the three mercenaries watching him with Steph and then the women.

Hector sent me the footage of them following Connie, leading them straight to Steph. It wasn't a secret Connie was getting married or that she was good friends with my woman. All they needed was an hour to disable the cameras and a reason to get Steph to the fifth floor. I was going crazy with every passing hour. I checked the attacker's hotel rooms and vehicles. Everything was clean.

Five hours after Steph had been abducted, I received word from Hal the third mercenary died in surgery while Slick and Ace were stable. I looked around Steph's suite. Junk food, video games and pictures of pancakes on the wall? This wasn't how we usually traveled.

I forced myself not to smell her clothes. I ordered my men to pack up the room and vacate the hotel to have more bodies searching. I spoke to the Chief of Police and cleared my men. I returned to the helicopter and searched for Steph from the air.

Twelve hours and no word. Santos called during a refueling. "A car was found in the water. Different plates but near a private airstrip. In the time frame of Steph's abduction, three planes left Jersey to California, Texas and Atlanta. I called Brown to check out Atlanta. I'm on the phone to Texas and Slick is talking to California."

Slick lost her. I didn't want him in my sight or involved in Steph's rescue operation. "He should be on medical leave."

"He made it clear he will search for Steph with or without Rangeman." I didn't have time to deal with him.

"Give me the coordinates of the car."

I gave my pilot the directions and had him land at the air strip. One of my men was going through the car while the other was inside the airport. Binkie passed me a bag with a piece of purple and black hair. It was the first solid lead.

I went inside the airport. I wasn't in the mood to be polite. I told my man to report. No footage. Thor must have paid for privacy. Texas, California and Atlanta were all in major cities with capabilities for domestic and international travel. Thor was making it hard for me to track her.

I picked up an incoming call from Brown. "Steph was here. I didn't see her on camera but I recognized Thor and a big bag he placed in his rental car. I have my men searching for her now."

"Whatever the cost."

"I know. I'll call you when I know more."

I hung up and dialed the control room to call of the search. I checked with my jet service for a ride to Atlanta. They couldn't accommodate me for an hour. I looked at commercial flights then private ones at this strip. Either way it was an hour or more. I had the helicopter take me to an airstrip in Trenton. I waited inside against the wall for my plane to finish being checked and fueled. I felt someone come up next to me. I pulled my gun.

Tank raised his hands. I narrowed my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I received the alert. I waited for it to be called off... when it didn't, I took a flight here. I didn't expect to find you here."

I secured my gun behind my back. I filled Tank in on what I could. When he asked why Thor had Steph, I couldn't answer.

"Explains why you look like shit." If I had time to punch him, I would. I moved off the wall as the pilot waived at me from the door. Tank followed two steps behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching your back and helping you find her."

Tank didn't care about Steph, not like me and not like Santos. "Why?"

"She's everything to you... and one of us. Someone attacks our family, we attack back."

I heard the truth in my best friend's voice. I took the stairs at a fast clip, securing myself in a seat. I had to make something clear to my number two.

"I want her back no matter the cost. I don't need or want a conscience following behind me."

Tank sat across from me. "You won't have one."

SPOV

I begged to go to the bathroom after I woke up. The son of a bitch untied me from the chair but not my restraints. I asked if it was necessary and he responded to look at his face. I smirked. I was proud of my work.

Thor reached under my dress to lower my panties as he looked up at the ceiling. I had to go too bad to be shy. I warned him if he tried to wipe me, I would bite him. He released one wrist to allow me to wipe myself.

I thought of everything I knew about Thor. I met him in Washington D.C. when Ranger and I had to split up for his debrief after Greece. We talked briefly about nothing. He took me to a hotel room where we ordered food and then he drove me to my meeting with Ethan. I knew Thor was his real name but nothing else. He was kind to me at the time.

"Are you taking me to Ethan?" He looked confused then schooled his face.

"Rose..."

"That's not my name and you know it."

Thor leaned back in his chair. "I'm here to protect you. You can make this easy or difficult. You run or cause trouble, I will tie you to your bed. If you alert anyone to our presence, I will kill them. That blood will be on your hands." I sucked in a breath. I didn't want anyone hurt because of me.

"Where are we going?"

"You don't need to know." I closed my eyes. I was close to snapping. "You can trust me."

He had to be kidding. "Said the wolf to little red riding hood."

While I didn't trust Thor, I didn't believe he would physically harm me unless I gave him cause. "I know what you're doing. You want me to talk to you to build a bond so you can control me and make your job easier. I'm not an idiot."

Thor didn't react. "For someone who thinks they are so smart, you put your trust in the wrong people. Liaisons in this field don't last long."

Thor removed photos from his bag. It was pictures of Ranger and Liliana at his car and dinner. Her hand was on top of his at the table as they stared happily at each other. To anyone else, they looked like a beautiful couple in love, except for his eyes. Ranger didn't have an ounce of heat or lust in them for her. They paled in comparison to pictures of us.

"You don't need to call your lover. I'm sure he already knows you're with me and he is being consoled by his new toy."

I tensed then remembered all the times I had gone missing. Thor didn't know Ranger was probably threatening everyone and holding people at gun point for information. I knew what Thor was trying to do. If I didn't trust Ranger, I would be alone. I couldn't fight him physically, at this point I had to outsmart him. If I played a heartbroken, weak, good girl, eventually he may drop his guard.

I purposely didn't respond. I looked at the floor the rest of the flight. Once we landed, I didn't see customs board. Thor released my rope but kept my hands taped and cuffed. He blindfolded me and carried to a car. We drove several hours. I didn't hear anything. No cars, trains, traffic or animals. Thor didn't speak until we stopped.

"Three hours without a sound. Do I need to poke you with a stick?"

I felt cold air on my cheek and I could smell the ocean. Thor picked me up like a bride. I rubbed my face against his shoulder to loosen my blindfold. I saw a modern castle near a cliff. I could hear the water hitting the rocks closeby and saw grass surrounding the home with high walls in the distance.

Thor pulled my blindfold back into place. "You're literally locking me in a castle. Isn't that a bit cliché?" Thor didn't respond.

I heard us go through several doors and up two flights of stairs. I was placed on a soft bed. My binds were being cut loose. I removed my blindfold and looked around the room. It was opulent. Everything from the bedding to the upholstery was decorated in gold and red. The old comfortable furniture was secured to the ground and walls. This room was how I imagined Buckingham Palace to look.

"You won't leave this room. Clothes are in the closet. You will be provided three meals a day and snacks. Bathroom is through that door with all the products you will need and your balcony is on the right. You can scream but no one will hear you. If you attract attention, I will kill them. If you get any ideas about jumping from your balcony, you will die. Don't be stupid. Think of your children." I rubbed my wrists to ease the pain.

"I'll be back."

Thor walked to the wall to input a code and use his finger on a scanner. The door opened and he left. I checked the room for a weapon. Everything was bolted tight. I was provided a bookcase filled with books, a bed, night stand, chaise lounge, coffee table and chair with ottoman. I checked the bathroom.

Everything I normally used down to my old shower gel was provided. I tried to break the mirror but even that was shatter resistant. I checked the closet. It was filled with every kind of dress imaginable in almost every color and one long coat. None of the dresses were warm enough to escape in. No shoes or jewelry was provided. The underwear and nightgowns were expensive and high end.

I opened the balcony doors to figure out my location. The water was beautiful. In different circumstances I would have enjoyed the view. I didn't see any homes or light in the distance. I checked the height. I couldn't jump or climb down. I felt like I was in a fucked up fairy tale.

I leaned against the balcony asking myself what Ranger would do. I had no clue on how to escape. If I got past one door, I had seven more, along with a massive wall and reinforced gate. Cameras were everywhere. I didn't move from my spot. I heard Thor enter my room and sit on my bed. I didn't know why he was watching me. I didn't care.

When I couldn't take the cold anymore I turned to go back inside. Thor was waiting with a tray of food and medicine. Everything was in plastic bowls and he provided me with only a spoon. He didn't trust me.

"Let me see your wrists." Thor picked up a bowl and some medical wrap. Despite my inner protests to stay away, my wrists did hurt. I held them out. He pulled me next to him on the bed and applied the paste before he wrapped them.

"Breathe through your discomfort." I rolled my eyes. He wiped his hands on his pants and broke an ice pack to apply to my face. I decided to start my plan now and play nice until I found my opening.

"Thank you." I took a bite of my pasta and salad. Shit it was actually good.

"You can cook."

"Lucky you." Thor stood with his materials. "Knock on the door if you need anything."

"You're not going to stay and talk to me?"

Thor tilted his head assessing me. "You need your rest."

I frowned. "How long will I be here?"

"As long as it takes."


	112. Chapter 112

Tank POV

It's been a week since Steph disappeared. After Ranger and I took a two hour flight to Atlanta, Brown met us at the airport with no news. My old friend glanced at Ranger then discreetly passed me a small black case with several needles filled with sedatives. By my count, enough to knock out ten elephants.

Brown and I knew the game by now. After forty eight hours the statistics for getting someone back alive decreased substantially. Steph's safe return wasn't a guarantee anymore. We both knew things could happen. Our own planned abductions had gone wrong more times then we would have liked. Assets fight back, get lost or get stolen. Some even got killed.

On the outside, Ranger had been reserved and quiet but the fire in his eyes made me nervous. Steph was a fever to him. She could make him boil with love and bliss or dangerous insanity. I expected to see my friend hit a period of self loathing and extreme guilt for Steph's kidnapping but it never came.

I pressed for the reason Thor had taken Steph. I assumed Ranger had done something to anger the General and was being pushed or they were using her as a bargaining chip so he would resign his contract. He brushed off my questions and made it clear it was classified. Steph and classified didn't go together.

Then I remembered Ranger had found Steph while on a mission the last time she had gone missing and they had returned together. Steph wasn't trained or qualified to work on a mission, not even as a private contractor. I asked him about that time and he ordered me to drop it. Simmering below his surface was an uncaged lion. I shut my mouth and gave him space.

It wasn't that long ago that I was in his position with Eve, except she wasn't the love of my life or the mother of my children. I didn't hold Ranger's aggressive attitude against him. If anything, he was handling this situation better then I had expected.

Brown warned his men to stay clear of us. After several of them gave Ranger false leads and hope, Ranger wasn't in a mood for anymore incompetence. It made me realize he made a good call by selling this branch.

I told Brown to move us to a safe house instead of his building. I knew if Brown's men looked at Ranger the wrong way, he was going to unleash a deadly force. Brown and I offered to fight Ranger to release some of his tension but he refused.

I caught him once or twice replaying the video of Steph fighting Thor. The woman had balls. Most grown men wouldn't try. I caught myself at times telling Ranger to keep the faith when I wasn't sure I had much myself. The woman had nine lives but one day that was going to run out.

Between the two of us, we called every airport and looked at hours of footage. After so much false hope, all leads were now going through me first. Anytime I left food near Ranger, he would remind me I wasn't his child or his wife. Anytime I mentioned the word break, he would tell me to screw off in German or rip me a new one in Russian.

In the first two days, Ranger drove every inch of the city looking for clues and trying to feel Steph. I never understood that connection between them. I guess because I had never felt anything like it myself. I always assumed it was sexual attraction until I witnessed Steph touch her neck numerous times before she saw him.

Ranger was the same way. Although I wasn't sure what tingled on his body other then his crotch. The asshole use to smirk and turn his head down the street when we were parked and he could feel her. Whether she was walking or coming out of a store, he watched her like a sick pervert. It made me jealous I didn't have a lady to be love sick over.

Ranger and I didn't start a body count yet. In another week, I knew that would change. There wasn't a price he wouldn't pay for Steph. When Stark Street wanted to kill her, Ranger ripped out more then a few throats to send a warning she belonged to him. I wouldn't put it past him to send a larger statement to the government to return his woman.

I heard my phone ring. Slick. Ranger glanced at me over his laptop, glaring at me to answer.

"Talk."

"I have a lead. Steph was injured when she left Trenton. If it was me, I would have her checked out before I moved her to a final location. I looked into concierge Doctor's in Atlanta then checked suspended Doctor's working the underground. This Doctor Rufus saw her."

I couldn't keep the growl out of my voice. "You are suppose to be on leave."

"Sir I'm here on my own time." My hand tightened on the phone. Ranger noticed closing his laptop. He made a sign to put it on speaker.

"I made Rufus look at several pictures. He recognized the gold dress and tattoos. He said she was now a red head." I stood up to put distance between Ranger and I.

"Status?"

"Her blood pressure was high but she was fine. Bruising to her wrists, face and knee." Ranger came at me, pushing me hard against the wall. He grabbed my phone and placed it on speaker.

"Rufus was told she was attacked and Thor was her husband. He confirmed she was wearing an expensive black and white wedding band on her ring finger." Ranger's ring. "He gave her a mild sedative so they could return to Ohio." Thor was smart enough not to be honest. Ohio was a false lead.

"Rufus said he treated her like his wife. She was in and out of consciousness and he was kissing her hair and holding her hand." Ranger stiffened. I felt like I was in the room with a velociraptor ready to rip everything apart.

"I found an ATM camera in the area near the motel but I'm having an issue accessing the footage."

"Where?"

I heard Slick take a deep breath once he recognized Ranger's voice. He told us the street and approximate time. Once Ranger got all of Slick's information he hung up on him.

"Slick was useful. He's already here, we should use him."

Ranger ignored me calling Brown. Luckily his company had a contract with the bank and we got the footage within the hour. The image wasn't great but we caught Thor wearing a bald cap with new facial hair. I barely recognized him while Steph looked like a small child in his arms. Thor gently placed her in a cab then ran his hand down her calf to place her last limb inside the vehicle. I held my breath. It was an intimate touch.

Brown spoke. "Is this like the cop? Was she sleeping with Thor too?"

I didn't see Ranger strike until Brown was flat on the ground. Ranger tried dismantling him. He had his knee right over his heart and his hand choking the life out of him. I tried to put Ranger in a head lock but he pushed me away. I jumped on him again. The three of us rolled around on the ground like idiots hitting each other.

I grabbed Ranger around the waist and tossed him on the other side of the room. I moved into the middle between them. I raised one hand to stop him from charging.

"Stand down soldier. He doesn't know her. He met her once. Don't kill him for being an idiot, we need his help."

I walked backwards pushing Brown from the room. I closed the front door, keeping an eye on Ranger from the window who was now on the phone.

"You're an idiot. You know he's already on edge."

Brown leaned against the wall rubbing his neck and coughing. "That was a lot more then being on edge. I don't know what the hell that was." He coughed hard. "Damn."

"What did you expect? You brought up Morelli and called the mother of his children a whore."

Brown made a face like he smelled rotten cheese. "No I didn't... Well not entirely. I know I didn't say whore." He rubbed his eyes. "Shit I'm tired. I have a million things I have to do. Handle him. I'll check in with you tomorrow."

I wanted to laugh. Handle Ranger. Only one person could handle him right now and she was missing.

SPOV

After my first night, I ate my dinner and checked every inch of my room for items to help me escape. I came up empty although I found several bugs and two cameras. I tossed them in the tub to destroy them. I waited for Thor to rush in, he never did. Either he didn't monitor them actively or he didn't care.

I tried removing pipes from under the sink and steal pieces from the toilet which unfortunately was all one piece. I debated tying the sheets together and climbing down from the balcony but I would fall.

I spent hours trying to break the fingerprint scanner with my shampoo bottle and poorly trying to rip into the mattress to free a metal spring. I kept the balcony door cracked for any sounds. A plane, a car, church bells. Nothing. Finally exhausted, I washed my face and pulled on a silk nightgown to sleep. I barely got out of bed the next several days. I was too tired and sore. Thor would drop off food then leave without a word.

I wasn't sure where I was, except I knew it wasn't a third world country. I had running water and heat. Based on the flight time, movies and the knowledge castles would look out of place 99% of the time, I figured I was in Europe. I looked for perfume and hairspray to use as mace but I was only supplied with the basics like soap and shampoo. I couldn't even use my books as a weapon since they were all paperbacks.

I felt stir crazy. Once I finally pulled myself out of bed, I almost passed out at my naked form in the mirror. I had grown so much in only a few days. My stomach was now swollen way past my breasts and my tummy was getting a little pointy.

I started using my belly as a table to hold my bowls while I ate in bed. I hated that Ranger couldn't see it. If he was here, I would place his hands on my stomach and tell him the boys were twenty five weeks and the size of cauliflowers. I know he doesn't care what fruit or vegetable they are but it amuses me. Some days I hated my size, then Ranger would look at me with so much love and be mesmerized. He made me feel beautiful even though I was gassy and bloated.

I missed Ranger's morning kisses and small talks he would have every morning with Team Manoso while I slept. I constantly felt around for him in bed then I remembered where I was. It killed me that I had no clue if Slick and Ace were alive. After a week, I sat on my balcony against a pillow and wrapped myself in a blanket to look at the stars. I imagined Ranger talking about them.

"Women shouldn't sit alone outside in the dark." Thor's tone was filled with disapproval.

"I'm locked in a castle with as much security as Fort Knox. On this side of the wall you have four cameras on the roof, motion sensors on the windows and doors as well as reinforced walls. The windows are bullet proof and those black devices scattered everywhere on the property are body heat sensors."

Thor rubbed his thumb over his lip. "Impressive but you missed a few things. One reason you aren't allowed to walk around is because of the landmines throughout the grass and electricity that courses through the perimeter walls." I gaped trying to get a closer look at the ground.

Thor raised his glass to his lips. "You shouldn't trust anything implicitly little one. Nothing is impenetrable. Women are more liable to be overtaken by an attack then men. Regardless, I believe they should be protected whether technology is in place or not."

Did he just call me a child? "I'm not your little one."

I looked closer at Thor. He wore a cream cable knit sweater with dark blue jeans and a large black whip attached at his hip. His skin was a mixture of Hawaiian and German with something else. His long dark brown hair was like Ranger's when I first met him. He held it back using a similar leather tie.

He was taller then Tank and Ranger, my guess six foot four. While Ranger had a kick boxer's body, Thor looked more like a swimmer. His dark brown eyes weren't hard or scary. He didn't trigger any Spidey sense or hinky feelings.

In a way he reminded me of Ranger. Both men were full of testosterone except they had different eyes. Ranger's were dark with desire and heat while Thor's were full of mischief. I wondered if he was assigned to me because of his similarities to Ranger.

"You should do more with your time then sit outside and sleep."

I snorted in disgust. "Like what? I'm trapped."

"Do you speak any languages?"

I turned back to the view. "No. I was learning Spanish but now... I'm here."

"I'll bring you a book and an MP3 player."

"Why?"

"We're stuck here together. If I can provide for your needs within reason, I will."

I snorted. "What kind of mercenary are you?"

"I'm not."

I scrunched my face in confusion. "Then what are you?"

"I'm an operator."

I felt stupid. "I don't know what that means."

"It's complicated. Basically I protect and I kill. Usually with my bare hands."

My eyes widened. People weren't usually this blunt with me about killing others.

Thor frowned. "Would you prefer I lie?"

I shook my head. My voice was shaky. "Sent by Ethan for what purpose?"

Every time I mentioned Ethan, Thor looked confused before schooling his features.

"I don't know. I do as I'm told."

"So you were told to kidnap me?"

"I was told to intervene if you were unsafe. That attack in the hotel wasn't the first. I've intervened two times prior before they reached you and your bodyguards." I pulled my blanket tighter to my chest. What was he talking about?

"Did you think that Russian Nicolai came alone? I took out his team while he miscalculated and made a show in front of Rangeman." Thor laughed. "I enjoyed watching him fail and be taken."

That explained a lot. That situation never felt right. Someone would have had to be an idiot to challenge Ranger in front of his own building.

"What did he want?"

"Nicolai was working for a mercenary that went rogue. His men told me Nicolai planned to turn you into something...unsavory to hurt you and others around you, before he delivered you.

Your mind lives in a world where you think death is the worst thing that can happen. I can assure you it's not. Things like mental torture, breaking someone or turning them against loved ones is more painful."

Cross. "And the other time?"

"The day you spotted me on the street in Trenton. A car was waiting near your Buick with two men to take you. I killed them but you weren't suppose to see me. Rangeman has a rat that leaked your location. You weren't safe in their custody."

"Who?"

"I don't know. One of the men in the car had a Rangeman device with your name as the dot. The only tracker on your car was Rangeman's. I checked the signal, it wasn't cloned. I relieved them of the device and used it to watch over you."

"I need to warn Ranger."

"I told you the rules. No calls and no contact. Usually when you have one rat, you find a lot more." Ethan's message about having dangerous snakes in my garden made more sense.

"Who sent the men?" Thor didn't respond. "And you work for the government. How does my... Uncle Ethan fit into this mix?" Thor tightened his lips.

"You delivered a message from him which means you know how to contact him. I want to talk to him."

"Not possible."

I threw my hands up in my air. "I'm so sick of this cloak and dagger shit. I just want some freaking answers about my life. I'm not asking for state secrets, I don't need to know about Area 51 or Illuminati. I only want to know who is after me!"

Thor rubbed his index finger over his eyebrow. "The Rolling Stones said it best. _You can't always get what you want._ You weren't safe in Trenton. It's better to be pissed and alive then happy and dead."

"Is this about Cross?"

The humor left Thor's face. Cross was involved somehow. "What do you know about him?"

"He's slimy. He would sell his own mother for a nickel and he likes to ask questions to get information. He's relentless and untrustworthy. I think he has an interest in me for other reasons other then to piss off Ranger." I didn't tell Thor the whole story, if he wanted more then he would have to share.

"Your turn."

Thor chuckled. "I couldn't tell you, even if I wanted too." He looked at the water. "What's a nice girl like you doing with someone like Ranger in the first place? I wouldn't calm him...warm."

"You don't know me well enough to know if I'm a nice _woman_."

"I'm trained the same way as Ranger. You don't have malevolent bone in your body. I knew more about you the first day I met you, then what you would have told me in a week. You also ordered me a sandwich at the hotel after I told you I wasn't hungry. Nice gir-women order people food."

I rolled my eyes. Food was a language to me. It was comfort, love, friendship, a peace offering or a bridge to talk.

"I don't want to talk about Ranger."

I missed him. Our love was intense, complicate and all consuming. I would give anything to feel his lips at the curve of my neck right now.

"I wasn't lying when I told you Ranger will kill you. If you let me talk to him, I may be able to save your life."

Thor smiled at the possibility of a fight. "First he would have to find us. He's good but not clairvoyant. I don't know what he's told you about this life, but if we die someone always takes our place."

My feelings were already overwhelming. I had no room on my emotional palette to think about that.

"What do you know about me?"

"Enough." Thor looked at me like I was a puzzle for him to figure out. I saw a flash of sadness in his eyes before his gaze turned back to the view. "Whether you signed up for this life or not, your swollen stomach has sealed your fate. Once you're in this lifestyle, you can never fully get out. Did anyone tell you the rules?"

Rules? "Be aware of my surroundings and keep my back against the wall?"

Thor finished his drink. "No. Some I can tell you, others you need to learn for yourself. Someone scrubbed your background. You don't make purchases in your legal name and you don't have an address. You no longer have fingerprints on record or a birth certificate. Whether you know it or not, you're now a ghost.

You are no longer bound by laws, you make your own. Your life can be anything you want it to be. No past means you no longer need friends or family. When I researched you, I realized they like to talk about you... a lot. Someone less scrupulous could use that information against you." Thor took a small breath.

"That will get you killed. You dress in disguises in Trenton but you should live in a location where no one knows you. You seem bright enough to know your important and worth a lot money without me telling you.

Ranger has enemies and you have enemies. Selling you to the highest bidder on the black net would only take a few hours. Which means you can't live in both worlds anymore little one. The one you're accustomed too, you have outgrown. You are now firmly in the other." I saw pity in Thor's eyes.

"It's not an easy life. All I can tell you is the more you fight it, the worse you will struggle. You no longer have a name, you have many. You no longer have loyalties unless they are to yourself or a select few already in this lifestyle. This can't be news to you, you have had to notice you don't fit into your old crowd." I did. I thought it was me maturing.

"Is that why I'm here? Someone wants to sell me on the... black net?"

"Online black market. Basically invitation only bidding with roaming IP addresses and a password that changes every five seconds to make them untraceable. I'm sure you're on a list somewhere but no. I don't know the full reason why you are here."

I felt like wringing his neck. "You talk a lot more then other men I've met with your background."

"I told you, I researched you. You like to talk. I'm not your enemy and I'm not your friend. My job is to protect you. Your job is to let me."

Thor didn't research me well enough if he thought I was going to let him do anything with out my permission. I started forming a plan. I stayed outside in the dark for another hour. Thor finally left me after I went to bed. I thought about the security measures Thor mentioned. Escape was unlikely, warning Ranger was my new goal.

I pulled myself out of bed and started filling my pillow cases with books. I moved into the bathroom and unloaded lotion all over my main door knob and the floor near the door Thor would use to enter.

I turned off my lights and opened my balcony. I took a book out of my pillow case and flung it like Frisbee to the ground. My first two books hit nothing. My third and four set off a landmine. I could hear alarms sounding from the hall.

I moved back to the side of my door and waited in the dark with my second pillow case filled with books and toiletries. I raised it to the side of my body ready to strike. I heard the door disengage. I swung hard hitting Thor in the head as he entered the room. He tried to balance but slipped down to the floor because of the lotion.

From the light in the hall, I didn't see him with a gun but his phone slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground. I grabbed the phone and pulled the door closed trapping him temporarily in my room. The lotion on the knob would only delay him, not stop him.

I grabbed the phone on the ground and dialed Ranger's number as I ran down the hall. He answered but didn't speak. I heard Thor cursing and kicking the door.

"Ranger castle, 17 hours, cliff with ocean, landmines, rat in Rangeman..."

I ran to the end of the hall, stopping when I hit a locked door. I tried another then another. Everything was locked. I heard the crack of a whip and felt a sharp bite into my arm. I dropped the phone, screaming in pain. Thor cracked his whip again. This time around my entire arm, pulling me towards him.

I tried to crawl back to the phone. "Ranger! You have a rat in control! He gave my location..."

I felt Thor tug me against him. "You've made a big mistake little one." I felt a gag wrap around my mouth as his whip bound my arms. I looked around at my surroundings as I struggled. I swallowed hard at the pictures on the wall. They were all of me.


	113. Chapter 113

RPOV

It had been an agonizing week for me. I couldn't eat, sleep or focus on anything except finding my family. I use to get a rush globetrotting through third world countries, now Steph was my ultimate high. Without her, I was in a dark place, thinking very dark things.

As a solider I could go days without sleep. The times my eyes grew heavy and I gave in for a few hours, I thought of Steph. I imagined Babe walking on the beach in a long white gown with a high slit. Her crystal blue eyes haunted me. As I drew closer, I admired her pink rosy lips and flushed face. Her eyes would dilate while looking at me, causing my balls to feel heavy and my dick tighten at her silhouette.

As soon as I reached out to touch her, she would disappear. I could hear crying in the distance. I ran as fast as I could and found my two toddler sons sitting on a beach blanket reaching for me. I picked them up to calm them but their mother was lost. I always woke up the same way I went to sleep, in rage. It killed everything inside of me that I didn't know if she was being well cared for or chained to a wall.

I kept Babe's engagement ring in my pocket at all times. Every time it moved, my skin burned as a reminder it should already be on her finger. Timing was never our strong suit. I was waiting for the perfect moment that may never come. I swore to myself when I found Babe, I would marry her and hire an army to follow her.

I made so many calls to track Cross, Thor and Ethan, I had lost count. Finding the General's whereabouts was impossible. He had more protection then the entire royal family and moved weekly. Ethan was the type of man that found you, not vice versa. I could tear Washington apart but that would only add a new target to my back and delay finding Steph.

So far Atlanta was our only lead. The pictures Brown's men submitted to me looked nothing like Steph. Two of his men had the audacity to inquire about a job. Tank wisely got them away from me before I killed them. Brown was a good man and friend, however his leadership and standards for his men were lacking. I wasn't surprised most of the men I had initially hired were no longer here. I ran a tight ship and hired men that liked structure as much as me.

It pissed me off Slick gave us a lead. I knew it was due to his time with Steph and I hated myself for not thinking of it first. It disgusted me she was held in a sleazy pay by the hour motel where she could pick up any disease imaginable and was checked out by a suspended Doctor. As soon as I found her, I was taking her to Paris where she could get proper care.

As I watched the ATM footage my entire body constricted at the sight of Thor touching Steph's leg. I wanted to say all the men from my units and my missions were upstanding and honorable. They weren't. Rape happened all the time although rarely reported. It wasn't something I condoned.

I stopped several men in my unit from hurting innocent women on foreign soil and reported them if I couldn't punish them myself. In the wind it was worse. Some men used rape to control female assets in safe houses or torture information out of them. Unfortunately it was easy to get away with.

In most cases the assets had no higher authority to tell or even a real name to give to the police. When assets were no longer needed, they were set free or killed. I prayed Babe wouldn't be one of those women. I never thought Thor was the type but his touch made me feel uneasy.

When Brown asked if Steph was screwing around on me, I lost it. This situation was nothing like Morelli. Steph and I were in a committed relationship and in love. Tank removed Brown before I could do any permanent damage.

I noticed a block number light up on my phone and I answered. Like any unknown number, I waited for them to speak.

"Ranger castle, 17 hours, cliff with ocean, landmines, rat in Rangeman..." I held my breath listening to Babe's voice. Relief poured through me. She sounded anxious but not defeated.

I didn't respond. I purposely listened for clues. I heard a whip crack and almost crushed my phone. That son of a bitch was going to die. I was going to snap his neck and hang him from the roof by his balls. I moved to my laptop and brought up my audio files. I placed my phone on speaker and waited.

I heard Babe scream and tell me again I had a rat in Rangeman. I could hear voices in the background then the sound of a phone being picked up and some light breathing. I clicked my audio file.

My computer started to speak in an animated female voice. "_I'm sorry the number you have dialed is no longer in service or temporarily disconnected. If you would like to make a call, please check the number and try again_."

I clicked again to start the message over. Thor sounded relieved and hung up. Idiot. I changed my voicemail to the recorded message in case he tried to call. I pulled out my satellite phone and called Hector for a trace. I had a feeling Thor was using an untraceable satellite phone but I had to try.

Tank rubbed his neck and looked at the floor. "You're a scary bastard. I would have never thought of using that recording in a million years. If I was Thor, I wouldn't move her after that."

My lips curved. "Exactly."

"How would Steph know about a mole... unless Thor used one?" Tank rubbed his forehead stressed. "We don't need this right now... Call Santos to have him look into it and I'll start looking at maps. Was it 17 hours from Trenton or 17 from Atlanta?"

I didn't know. "Run both. My guess Trenton. Steph never said Atlanta as a clue."

Tank opened a can of Coke. "Castles. I'm thinking France, England, Ireland, Romania, Poland, Portugal, and Germany."

"It has to be upgraded and in a compound. Steph said a cliff with an ocean. Look at satellite images. Anything past Germany would be too far."

I called the plane and told them I wanted to be in the air within the hour. I wasn't sure about my destination but England seemed like a good place to start and refuel. If we found more leads, I would have the pilot change the flight plan midair.

Normally when I deal with landmines I would use Google Earth Pro for the high resolution mapping to know the safe areas because they kept better updates then the government thanks to companies like the HALO Trust. However, landmines around compounds were old school and unusual. I had to go in blind or with an expert.

I pulled out my phone to update Santos and find out who was the best in Atlanta to navigate me through a minefield. He answered out of breath. I swore I heard someone get spanked in the background.

My jaw tightened. "Where the hell are you?"

"Chill it doesn't matter." I told him everything Steph said.

Santos groaned. "I'm heading in now. I'll deal with the situation while you find our girl." I swore I heard giggling then Liliana's voice. If I could smack my cousin through the phone, I would.

"Stop fucking her. She's a headache we don't need right now." Santos switched to Russian and told me he was only relieving some stress, not marrying her. I didn't have time for his shit.

"Who do you in Atlanta that can deal with landmines?" I would ask Brown but I almost killed him twenty minutes ago.

"Orin use to be our go to before he faked his death and blew himself up in Steph's apartment. Now I would say Goose. He should still work for Bobby as a contractor when he isn't working in third world countries. He has metal detectors and a dog that can sniff out the vapors from the ingredients in the mines."

I hung up and called Brown. I told him I needed Goose on a plane with us in the next thirty minutes. Brown said he would make the call but couldn't promise he would go. Either way I was leaving with or without an expert.

Tank and I looked over maps and narrowed down the countries based on time and proximity to the water. It left us with England, Ireland and France. All three had several flights that could be taken from Atlanta. I cleaned up our papers and grabbed my go bag and laptop. Tank continued to look up satellite images to narrow down specific towns.

I tightened my hands on the wheel. "What's your best guess?"

"I don't know. We have thirteen hours to narrow it down."

I hated how long it was going to take. If my asset got to a phone to make a call, whether it went through or not, I would have her secured and hogtied back in her room.

"Who do we know in those areas that are also reliable?"

Tank frowned. "Those areas... Reliable is a problem. Oxanna has a place somewhere in England, Toto in France and Raptor in Ireland."

None of those options thrilled me. I didn't trust any of them enough to follow my orders and not do something crazy on their own.

"Ox is out. She pissed me off so I burned that bridge... Put feelers out to the other two. I want information not action."

Tank nodded and took out his phone. He told both men what we knew and mentioned the possibility of restricted roads and cameras. Before Tank hung up, he told both men to let him know if any castle had any unusual activity. Both men said they would call back.

I shook my head. "Steph hasn't had a car explode in a long time."

"Because Rangeman was watching her back. I wouldn't put it past her to cause trouble to draw someone's attention. Your woman's got luck and a mean temper. Her pregnancy hormones make her vicious. She outsmarted Thor once to get to his phone, who else knows what she has done."

My lips twitched. Morelli once asked me if I had adequate property and health insurance after I hired Steph to work for Rangeman. For the first time, I realized Thor may be out of his depth. My woman was a strong independent spitfire with two little Cubans inside of her. If I wasn't filled with so much rage, I would feel sorry for him.

I boarded the plan and pulled my gun. I noticed two men sitting in seats far away from the door. Slick and some guy with a dog. Now I understood the nickname. The man looked exactly like a goose.

I sent a killer glare to Slick. He swallowed hard and leaned forward in his seat ready for an attack. Tank's hand clasped my shoulder hard.

"Don't. I invited him. He's been her partner for several months. He found a major lead, he could find another. He knows a different side of her then you. You don't have to use him but he could be useful to me."

I was pissed. Tank had no right bringing Slick along without my permission. I paid my men well to protect Steph with their lives. He had failed. Steph was now missing and he was walking around with a few band aids. I gave Tank a look that promised we would deal with this on the mats back in Trenton.

I sat far away from everyone. The pilot left the cockpit to speak to me. I raised my hand and growled. "Get us up in the air."

SPOV

I looked at the pictures on the wall closely. Thanks to Thor the Indiana Jones wannabe, I couldn't move my arms. On the right side of the wall was me as a child up until my twenties. School plays, days at the beach, me in my wedding dress. On the left side I thought it was me again, except I was in multiple wedding dresses and places I had never seen before. My legs weren't bound so I moved closer.

I heard Thor walk over to his phone and pick it up. He let out a breath and closed it sharply. "What don't you understand? I'm here to protect you! You're lucky this call didn't go through."

I felt my chest tighten. I could have sworn I felt Ranger on the line. He didn't speak but I thought it was him. I couldn't believe I ruined my shot. I felt heartbroken and exhausted. I rubbed the gag against my shoulder to loosen it before my teeth helped me set free. I was pissed.

"Who the hell uses a whip anymore! Do you know how much that hurt!"

I kept scanning the pictures. It wasn't me in the wedding dresses. My eyes were brown in these pictures and the dress styles were old fashioned. Oh my God! I was looking at Penelope. These must have been used on her missions.

I moved down to the next set of frames. An old brown one held a small picture of baby Penelope. On the bottom it was engraved with the name _Little One_. I realized where Thor's nickname came from, he thought this baby was me.

"You're lucky I can't shoot, stab or stun you because I'm not in the mood for your crap after that stunt." If I could have given him the finger I would.

Things started clicking into place. I wasn't in a safe house. This was Ethan's home. I started moving down the hall. I heard Thor inside a different room so I soaked up the images while I could. I didn't see any of Ethan, only me and Penelope. I felt my tears building. Why would he have so many pictures of us displayed when he didn't care about us?

I heard Thor enter the hall again. I turned noticing chains in his hand. I waited for him to come close then tried to kick him in the balls. He grabbed my leg and turned me away from him. He forced me to walk back to my room. I noticed fake flowers on a table. I needed to distract him.

"You lied to me! You know exactly who I am! You blindfolded me to hide the evidence! I know we are in Ethan's house! Where is he?"

I reached my two fingers and grabbed a small fake flower, curving it into my side. Thor didn't respond. He took the gag around my neck and moved it back into place despite my fighting.

If Valerie was here right now, I would kiss her. Thanks to school projects and her wreath making, I knew under the covering of fake flowers was a piece of long metal. All I had to do was work off the layers and I would have a pick.

Thor opened my room and pushed me onto the bed backwards. He attached a chain to the bed then around my ankle. I pushed the flower under my comforter while Thor released my arms.

"Go to sleep."

Thor double checked my lock then left the room. I pulled the flower out and started to roll and scratch it against the metal chain and headboard. After a while I removed everything except the four inch piece of metal. Like a bobby pin, I worked on the lock for a long time and smiled when I heard a click. Slick was going to get a big kiss too.

I paced around my room in the dark looking for anything I could use. My main issue was the fingerprint scanner. I had no tools to beat it. I tried using my powder foundation to capture some of the oils on the fingerprint scanner then used a small piece of paper to copy the image but it didn't work.

I cleaned the scanner and moved back to bed. I pushed my pick into my comforter and secured my ankle again. I feel asleep and woke up in the afternoon. Thor never brought me breakfast or lunch. I guess he was still pissed about last night.

Thankfully I hid fruit in case something happened. When I didn't see Thor for dinner, I decided to mess with him. I unlocked my chain and grabbed a book to read in bed. I pulled bars of soap from the bathroom and hid my pick again. I cracked my balcony door and started throwing everything in my hands on the ground.

I closed the balcony and ran back to the bed to lock myself up again. I pretended to be reading when Thor walked in pissed. He tugged on my chain hard then frowned confused. I only had enough length to go to the bathroom not the balcony.

"Freaking birds." I smiled internally.

I placed my book down. "Can we talk?" I was dying to know more about this place.

"No Steph we can't. If I stay in this room another minute, I'm not sure what I will do."

Thor opened the door and slammed it shut. Throughout the evening I tossed more and more items on the ground. I hoped with enough noise, someone would alert the police. Thor constantly looked in on me and I would stare innocently back.

On his last check, he tossed me a single roll and a container of fruit and yogurt parfait.

"Go to bed." I rolled my eyes and wrapped the bread in a tissue for later. I took one bite of the yogurt and got an idea.

I took my pick and hid it safely in my cleavage. I scooped the red berries out of my parfait and started smashing them on my thighs while hiding the rest of my yogurt under the bed. I checked for any seeds on my hands and legs then started screaming bloody murder to sell my plan.

Slick's POV

I spent days looking for Steph. I knew Ranger didn't want me here. I couldn't blame him. I lost the most important person in the world to him. If Steph died I wasn't sure how I would live with myself. I knew Ranger would kill me. I accepted that fact. In my state right now I would probably hand him my gun to do it.

I was racked with so much guilt that anger was the only thing that got me out of bed. I hated myself. I knew something was wrong in that hotel room. I should have waited for a full team or called hotel security as an added escort. I couldn't stop replaying that night. I didn't see Thor until he had her. Santos told me I did everything I could and he would have done the same thing.

He told me he was in the same position not that long ago in the penthouse and if Steph hadn't stopped him, he could have lost her in a similar way. I knew Santos was trying to make me feel better but it didn't help.

Tank told me what he knew on the plane and warned me to stay out of Ranger's reach. I looked at the maps to focus on areas that had access to main roads and airstrips. We landed in England and waited for word from Ranger's contacts while the plane refueled and waited on standby.

Ranger's phone rang and he answered. His back straightened and he started writing down information. "Where?"

"I have your money. Get us gear and a helicopter. Steal one if you have too." He looked at his watch. "We're an hour out." All eyes turned to him.

Ranger focused on Tank. "Raptor. He said two fishermen in Ireland reported some strange noises and saw a large fire near a wall next to a cliff. He took a boat out and didn't see any flames but noticed cameras all over the wall with his scope.

He couldn't get close enough to see anything else. I want two teams, one on the road and the second with me in a helicopter to rappel down to check it out."

Tank rubbed his jaw and looked at the incoming pictures on his laptop. I moved behind him to get a better idea of the area. The cliff was a doozy.

Tank spoke. "What's plan B?"

Ranger looked calm like he was talking about the weather. "I steal a boat and climb the cliff." Everyone's jaw dropped. The man was absolutely insane.

Note: The next chapter is halfway done. For those who have been waiting for Ranger to ask a very important question, it's very very soon. Probably in two chapters.


	114. Chapter 114

SPOV

After I screamed bloody murder, Thor charged in with his gun. I was a decent liar but mercenaries had a higher then average bullshit detector. Instead of looking at him, I focused on my hands.

"Doctor! I need a Doctor please!"

Thor holstered his gun, removing my chain. He grabbed my coat off a chair and placed it over my body as he lifted me in his arms. He ran through the halls and down the stairs.

Once we hit the last landing, Thor placed me in a chair and searched his bag on the table. He paused looking closer at the red spot on his hand. Shit. I grabbed a heavy candle stick and hit him in the head, knocking him to the ground.

I looked at Thor's bag filled with weapons, lock picks, zip ties, handcuffs, shackles and tape. I secured him using all four. I slipped several picks into my cleavage and removed all weapons from Thor's body.

The main floor didn't have as many scanners on the doors. I searched every room for a phone then found a control room with several monitors. I sat at the computer and tried to break the password. It locked me out after three attempts. I made a mental note to ask Slick to teach me how to break into a computer.

I moved behind a couch and tried emptying my gun into the window. I noticed damage but not enough to escape. My stomach grumbled.

"Ten minutes for food."

I found the kitchen and reheated left over mac and cheese. Unlike upstairs, everything on this level looked sterile like a show room. I placed my dish in the sink and picked up a large knife from the drying rack.

I contemplated cutting Thor's finger off. Ranger would do it. So would Slick. One chop and it would be no big deal. I turned in Thor's direction feeling a wave of dizziness rush over me. Crap this was a huge deal!

I dropped the knife into the sink and rubbed my forehead. After several deep breaths, I stood looking for anything to help. My new plan was to copy Thor's fingerprint. Slick mentioned putty and something else. I couldn't believe I was blanking.

Unfortunately I didn't see any playdough lying around. I searched every inch of the downstairs. In the kitchen, I found scotch tape and a pen. I tried copying Thor's fingerprint with the tape then broke the ink on a piece of paper and fingerprinted him several times.

I waited for the paper to dry then tested it on the scanner. It didn't work. I realized quickly it was a biometric sensor that needed to scan vein patterns under my skin. Slick and I watched something in Ocean City..._Mythbusters. _I needed a mold to create a cast.

Slick once joked he used candle wax and gummy bears to beat a fingerprint scanner. I had neither. I searched every cabinet in the kitchen, discovering white glue, wood glue and rubber cement. I gently poured a thin layer of each on several sets of prints and used a butter knife to make it smooth.

Thor moaned. I ripped a piece of tape from his supplies and covered his mouth. As I waited for the glue to dry, I washed the berries from my body and asked Thor several questions. He was in a terrible mood, giving me no answers.

I lightly fingered each glue spot, carefully removing them one by one. The white glue was a disaster. I washed my hands and removed the rubber cement.

Out of five prints, two were decent. I gently carried them to the scanner to test. The first turned yellow. I switched to the second print and the scanner turned green. I grabbed a dishtowel to place under the door to prop it open.

I turned to Thor who was watching me from the ground. "If you had just let me make a call, it wouldn't have come to this."

Thor's eyes were filled with a promise of retribution. I gave him the finger and entered the secured room. I smiled when I realized I was in the garage. The SUV had thick windows so I couldn't shoot them out. I took a deep breath pulling out the picks from my cleavage. It wasn't enough.

I was in desperate need of a metal hanger. I walked back into the house to find a coat closet. I took the hanger apart and made a hook on one end, shoving it down the plastic covering on the bottom of the window.

The door clicked making me smile. I took the wires out and tried to hotwire the car. I checked myself three times but the car never started. I hit the button for the hood. That son of a bitch. I felt karma biting me in the ass. Thor disconnected several things and stole the distributor cap just like I had with Morelli.

I opened the garage door using the clicker and looked outside. I was hesitant to step off the cement into the gravel and grass. What would Ranger do? Smoke signal? I gathered several items from each room in the house and placed them in a trash bag. I tossed each item one by one to the ground. Some items exploded better then others.

I took Thor's fingerprint to go through each secure door, propping them open with items as I entered. The first three floors looked like a hotel. I entered the fourth where the photos of me in the hall were held.

I started with the rooms on the left side. The first door was a nursery. I was enraged. Thor had planned to keep me here for months. I searched for the phone then moved onto the next room. Thor's room held nothing interesting other then more weapons any false paperwork. I found a sitting area, a library, a guest room and bathroom. Behind the toilet I found Thor's phone.

I tried to make a call but it didn't work. I checked the battery and discovered it was missing. This was what Thor had been working on for hours. I felt a new wave of despair and frustration. I tried the last door on the right. It had more security then any other room, voice, eye and fingerprint recognition. I had a feeling if I wanted answers about Ethan, I would find them here.

After several attempts, I grew frustrated and used Thor's gun to shoot the key pad. Not even destroying it worked. I walked downstairs and stopped to stare out the window to regroup. Two different Audi SUV's moved slowly towards the castle. They weren't black or Ranger's style. The way they moved told me they had some kind of map. I looked for somewhere safe to hide.

I stopped in the great room when I heard another sound. I looked out the window to see a helicopter hovering.

I stood in shock. "Holy crap someone's jumping out of that plane."

My neck tingled. "Oh my God it's Ranger!"

He moved through the air like Batman causing my skin to heat as my nipples hardened. My clit ached for him. He never needed to touch me to ruin my panties. I changed my direction and ran for the backdoor.

Ranger POV

My team took a flight to small fishing town in Ireland. Using satellite imaging we had a layout of the compound. The landmines were a pain in the ass. Getting in wasn't as hard as getting out.

Normally I took days to run recon and map several options. Despite being at a disadvantage and using an injured man and an unknown, my gut told me I didn't have the time to waste.

I looked at Goose. "You good with a gun?"

"Yes sir." I heard hesitation in his voice.

"When was the last time you rappelled?"

Goose swallowed hard. "Three years."

Shit. This wasn't like riding a bike. If I could have used Slick, I would have. Brown had changed standards more then I thought. Rangeman didn't go more then six months without practicing.

I looked at my second in command, knowing we had the same thought. Using Goose was a huge risk. Slick read the mood and started explaining each step to Goose.

"At 34 feet and above, you lose your depth perception. You need to do three controlled breaks before hitting the ground. Despite using a mask and helmet to protect your head and eyes, you need to regulate your breathing and stay upright. If you let go of your brake, you flip upside down."

Despite his effort, the kid didn't have it in him. I saw why Steph liked Slick as her partner. His style was very different from mine. While I found letting someone fail to be the best teacher, Slick was patient and detailed in breaking down each step.

If the height was below 75 feet, I may have taken a chance on Goose. Jumping from 150 feet would have been a disaster for him. In black ops that was normal. Tank and I made that jump hundreds of times.

I changed my plan and told Goose to steal a car and hide within a mile of the compound. If any vehicle left the castle, it was his job to follow. I reviewed the extraction plan. If the helicopter became compromised, Goose would be my man on the ground with his dog to walk us on foot while I carried Steph in my arms.

I felt Tank's uneasiness as I checked my weapons. "Raptor is not going to find us a Black Hawk."

That would be a wet dream. All I needed was something that could fly. "No one is making you come."

"You can't go alone. I want to use the helicopter to check out the situation before we rush in. We could be walking into an army. We can't save her if we're dead."

My gut told me to move fast but my friend was the voice of reason. "Fine." Something else was on his mind. "What?"

Tank looked out the window. "I don't feel good about the first extraction option. Harnessing all of us on one line while Steph is also strapped to you is more then a civilian can handle."

Normally I wouldn't do it but it was the fastest option. "She isn't just anyone. I took her skydiving and she was fine." Yeah it was crazy but so was walking through a minefield.

The jet landed on the ground and my team ran to our rendezvous. Raptor leaned against an old military helicopter that had seen much better days. Tank mumbled about it being a piece of junk. I took his payment from my bag and handed it to him.

"Equipment?"

Raptor nodded to the back. I tossed Goose his bag and sent him on his way. Slick worked on our comm units as Tank and I harnessed up.

"Blueprints?"

Raptor shook his head. I had a feeling we would go in blind. Slick boarded our ride as an extra man to lay down cover fire if necessary. I tried to clear my mind and focus on the task at hand. Every time I closed my eyes, I heard the sound of a whip. I could feel the searing pain as it broke her skin and the burn she would feel for days.

I pushed it all down. This was like any other mission. Emotions got you killed. I raised my fist to bump Tank's, a ritual we had done on every mission. I knew no matter what happen, Tank would have my back and carry on to save Steph.

Raptor spoke over our headsets. "Two SUV's are moving in a pattern towards the castle. You have less then five minutes to get in and out. Or we can wait."

"No. We're doing it."

Raptor moved us to the back of the castle, hovering as close as possible to the small brick patio. I pulled on my leather repelling gloves and checked my safety harness, belt and tether. I double checked my anchor at the point of connection and opened the door, throwing my rope to the ground. My back up plan was to jump on the roof. I tossed two flash lights to check for a landmine. All clear.

I checked for tangles and knots in my rope then swung my legs outside the helicopter and placed myself into a sitting position. I moved 180 degrees then braced myself, keeping my legs bent and shoulder width apart.

I moved my hand to the small of my back to brake and flexed my knees to push away allowing the rope to pass through my brake hand. I started my first break halfway down counting the seconds in my head. I lowered myself to the final two breaks then dropped a compass to check the ground one last time. Nothing. Tank took his jump while I held his rope.

Tank and I moved as one on the ground. He wired the door and blew it, as I tossed smoke canisters into the hall. I entered first with my assault rifle. I heard movement then coughing. Babe. I pulled her into the next room and placed a spare mask over her face.

"How many?"

"Thor's in the kitchen tied up. I saw two SUV's on the road."

I briefly looked over her body for injuries. Her curls were soft and loosely held back by a hair tie. She was beautiful despite the exhaustion in her eyes and her pale complexion. Tank slipped into the room and made a sign to find another way out.

I placed Babe between us as I moved through the home. I used a small mirror to look around corners. We heard a strong commanding voice throughout the first floor.

"I know your here. Everyone lower your weapons."

Babe tried to move from behind me. "Ethan?"

Tank and I checked the situation before entering the large hall and taking off our masks. Ethan's guards were dressed similar to us in full tactical gear and assault rifles. No one spoke. Tank and I sized up the General's team as they sized us.

Babe placed her hand on her hip annoyed. "Seriously all of you are acting like this is _West Side Story._ The only thing missing is the snapping and jazz hands."

Everyone turned to her. My woman was going to be the death of me. No one was amused except the General. He dismissed all of his men but one. Ethan stepped forward to get a better look at Steph. His amusement turned sour. "Rose...where are your damn clothes?"

I tilted my head to get a better look. She was making it hard to keep my mind empty. Babe wore a tight white nightgown giving me a stunning view of her full breasts.

Steph glared. "I didn't expect company. It wasn't like I had a lot of options in my closet."

Tank's eyes played ping pong between the General and Steph. We heard movement from down the hall and watched Thor pass by with another man. I fought hard to keep the smile from my lips and the pride from my heart. Thor looked like hell which meant my woman had been a very naughty girl. The angry face he gave Steph caused her to give him the finger.

The room bubbled with testosterone. Ethan looked pissed at the situation. "You've been busy." He took a closer look at her arms and legs. "You're also injured."

He nodded to his man to check her out. The medic took several steps forward while Steph moved back in fear. Something wasn't right. Babe never backed down unless she had a feeling. Tank read Steph's reaction, placing himself between them.

"Back the fuck up."

The General looked exasperated. He nodded for his man to leave then spoke in Spanish. "_Ranger order your puppy to stand down and leave._"

My fists clenched. Despite everything in my gut screaming to get us out of here, I had no choice but to comply. Not following a direct order from my commanding officer would give him more fire against me. I nodded to Tank.

Babe raised her chin in defiance, her fiery gaze tugged at my cock. "He isn't a puppy."

Tank's eyes widened at Steph like she was an alien. I wanted to chuckle. Of course she knew that word. I was more surprised she understood his sentence. Her Spanish was mostly basic with naughty bedroom mixed in between. I would have to warn all of my men to start using another language in front of her.

Ethan pursed his lips in displeasure, ignoring Steph's comment. "Your master told you to leave. I see Ranger has more staff issues then I realized."

Steph snorted in disgust. "No thanks to you and that asshole you sent."

Tank paused at the door, giving me an oh shit look. I understood how he felt. If anyone else talked to the General this way, he would kill them. Ethan may be Steph's biological father but she was now pissing off the most powerful man in the black ops sector.

Ethan's eyes grew hard. The man I had known was starting to show. He waited for the door to close before speaking again.

"Watch your mouth or I'll wash it out with soap. After all the destruction you caused to this property and your guard, you're lucky I don't take you over my knee right now."

Babe gaped then pushed her shoulders back, marching up to Ethan like a raging bull. In a flash, Ethan pulled her into a bear hug to calm her down. Everything inside of me wanted to step in and protect her. One look at Ethan told me if I moved, I would be ordered to leave as well.

His voice softened. "That's enough. Calm down."

Babe gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at him. "Let-me-go." Ethan took a deep breath and complied.

"Do you have to be so difficult? For once in your life couldn't you have just relaxed in a castle and waited for me."

In full Jersey attitude, Steph placed her hand on her hip. "For once in your life, could you be honest and talk to me before acting on my behalf and kidnapping me."

He crossed his arms. "It's not that simple. I can't pick up a phone and call you. I can't drop in to see you when I want. My responsibilities are more important then myself. The more people who know about you, the more danger you will be in."

Babe looked confused. "Who do those men think I am?"

"An escort."

Steph made a disgusted face. I wish I could say this situation was unusual but it wasn't. Powerful men had acquired tastes. Bondage, orgies, dressing up as animals and even having sex with pregnant women. Those situations were small time compared to a lot of other things I had seen.

"Your mouth didn't help cover my lie."

"Thor knows the truth."

"Thor has been with me a long time. The last person who took care of you, had less then noble intentions."

Ethan sent me a glare. I leaned against the wall unflinching. The man had a thick file on me. He knew I wasn't a boy scout and I didn't make it a habit to sleep with women I was assigned to protect. Steph was and always would be an exception to my rules.

"I knew Ranger long before this mess. He tried to push me away for years. If you want to be pissed, be pissed at me."

"I am."

Babe looked like a wild animal. "You have a lot of nerve. You lied to me my whole life. I don't know who I am. I don't know where I'm from. I don't even know your real name.

Then you send Indiana Jones after me and lock me in a castle where you have photos of me and Penelope upstairs on your walls. You made it clear you didn't want me and still don't want me. Give me some answers."

Ethan crossed his arms. "You look like Penelope. I stopped seeing you in your mid twenties but you looked so much alike. Seeing Penelope's image gave me an idea of what you would look like in the future... After she died, I took her belongings and placed them in storage. Things got ruined over time except those pictures."

Ethan rubbed his forehead. "You have questions I can't answer. Things I will never answer but I never lied to you. I didn't love your mother and I stand by my decision with what happen to you. Could I have looked into a better family...yes. For that I am sorry. I was in a messed up situation."

Ethan looked at his watch, becoming the General again. "Now if you're done acting like a child, I don't have a lot of time."

Babe stepped back like she was slapped. His tone although not unusual to me, was harsh for her. Fuck it. I moved from the wall and let my protective instincts take over. I pulled Babe into me, kissing her forehead as I helped her into a chair.

I spoke in rapid French. "_What is the threat against her?"_

Ethan studied me_. "Cross. He went rogue after you saw him in Rome. I heard rumors about his plan. He removed several people in an arms trafficking organization to try and place her as the new face while he runs the company in secret. He isn't working alone... The last two men I sent to kill him came back in pieces_."

The puzzle started making sense. Cross needed Steph mentally weak to manipulate her but strong enough to put on a front. The question was why? There were better ways to make money.

"_He sent several men to capture her. She isn't safe in Trenton..._"

Steph looked at both of us and huffed. "English."

"You aren't safe in Trenton. I told you to lay low and you ran off to Atlantic City to party."

Babe looked confused. "I was. I had a friend's wedding..."

Ethan's voice grew hard. "Stop. You need to take responsibility for your actions."

I saw what Ethan was trying to do. If he made Steph hate him, she wouldn't be as curious about him.

"I do. I didn't ask for your help! I was fine without you. I have bodyguards and a gun. Do you think having them around all the time is easy for me?"

No. It was a compromise she did for me and our family. Ethan had no clue how much she had grown.

Ethan snorted. "They aren't good enough. You saw how easy it was to take you. I can't afford to have someone use you against me."

Steph laughed bitterly. "I ran circles around your man twice. I'm not weak. Don't treat me like I am."

"You're not going back to Trenton. Not until your threat is eliminated."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm always in danger. I have responsibilities..."

"Rangeman can't protect you when they have an inside man." My jaw tightened. I didn't like issues within my business known.

"Your guard will take you to another location..."

Steph crossed her arms. "No. I'm not going. I'm not staying with a guard that hits me when I act out."

Ethan leveled a glare at her that would cause most men wet themselves. "I wasn't asking your permission."

I couldn't lose her again. I spoke up before this situation got out of control. "I'll keep Steph out of Trenton. She won't return until its safe."

"Your company has a major security breach and you were the last to work with Cross."

I realized why Ethan took Steph without telling me. He thought I was part of Cross's operation and didn't trust me.

"Stephanie is my priority. Tank will find the problem and deal with it."

Ethan switched to French. _"I'm aware of what happened on your last mission. Ox tells a very different story then you. I also know about your past lover attacking Steph in Miami and your new toy at Rangeman."_

His words pissed me off. I turned Ox down flat. _"She's lying. I've been faithful to your daughter long before she was mine. No other woman meant anything to me before her and no other has after. I will always give my life for hers."_

Ethan didn't believe me. "_I stayed away from her so she wouldn't be in this life. If you truly loved her, you would send her far away for good._"

My heart clenched. I could never send Steph away with out disappearing with her. The General was a smart man. He didn't reach his position without reading people as guarded as me.

_"I always assumed one day you would have my position. You won't get here with a family."_

If the General had said those words to me three years ago, I would have signed contract after contract. Having his position was once my dream. But nothing in my life had completed me until Steph.

I carefully worded my answer. "_At the moment I have greater concerns._"

"_Leave her in my hands then and handle your business. I'll return her when things are better._"

Something told me Ethan would send Steph far away and she may never comeback if I let him.

"_With all due respect sir, I take care of my own_._ My wife will stay with me_."

In my heart, Steph and I were already married. I didn't need a piece of paper signed to make it official. Ethan glanced at Steph's finger then her face. She was bright red with anger.

While we had been talking, she tried to get our attention. "Stephanie is Ranger your husband?" A knock at the door made us all turn.

"Sir it's time." He held up a single finger.

I made eye contact with Babe, touching my ring finger as a sign. I wasn't sure if my plan would work. If Ethan thought Babe was already my wife, I had a better case for him to not send her away.

Ethan spoke. "Stephanie." Ethan watched her closely.

"Ranger is my husband. He has been my husband since Greece."

I might not kill Slick after all. When he taught Steph how to beat a lie detector test, she learned how to lie first then immediately state something true to follow; keeping the falsehood from her face.

Ethan spoke to me again in French._ "I'll make you a deal. If you can escape with her in the next ten minutes, then you may take her. If you fail, you leave her behind with Thor. If she is seen again in public, he will take her back." _Ethan walked to the door. _"And Ranger, next time you break into my property, there will be consequences." _He looked at his watch._ "Your time starts now." _

Ethan gave me a challenge knowing the time frame was tight and the odds were against me. I grabbed Steph from her chair. "We need to go." I clicked on my comm unit. "Tank move out."

Babe was talking a mile a minute, trying to pull out of my grasp. "What is going on? Ethan just walked out and now you're pulling me away?"

"If you want to leave, we only have nine minutes."

Steph didn't hesitate, she followed me to the patio. I pulled some pants and a jacket from my bag for her then helped her into a special harness that hooked around her chest instead her waist.

Babe couldn't take her eyes off the sky. "Oh no...Ranger! No! Are they going to pull me up?"

Not exactly. I rubbed her cheek and shouted for her to hear me over the noise. "Trust me! Close your eyes and keep breathing! Don't open until I tell you." Babe looked sick with fear.

Tank connected himself to the rope and started to climb. "I can't climb that! I couldn't in gym class and I can't now!" Of course she didn't listen to me.

"Eyes closed!" I gave her a kiss to relax her right before I placed the mask on her face and pulled gloves on her hands.

Tank secured himself on the line then reached down to Steph. I hooked her harness and pushed her up to him. Tank held her in place until I climbed the rope to secure both of us. I wrapped my arm around her body to keep her anchored to me. If Raptor ran us into anything by mistake, I made sure it was my body that took the hit.

I could hear Steph praying. "You won't even let me go in a hot air balloon and now you're hanging us off a rope from a plane like a pendulum!"

The situation wasn't lost on me. My other options were more dangerous and time consuming. I made a hand signal to Slick. We slowly rose further into the air and started swinging harder. Although this was a military technique Tank and I had used countless times, Steph was close to tears and whimpering.

I held her tighter and screamed she would be ok. I told her to keep her eyes closed and pretend she was at Six Flags. Raptor flew us to a spot six minutes out where the water was shallow and the area deserted.

Together I slowly repelled us down, dropping into the water first then pulling Steph off the line to carry her to safety. I held the rope for Tank who shot down. I gave Slick a thumbs up after we cleared for them to fly away.

I ran out of the water back to Babe who was shaking on the ground. I wasn't sure if she was cold or afraid. It clawed at my gut. I removed her wet pants and pulled a blanket out of Tank's bag. I sat on the ground, placing her on top of me to straddle my hips. I listened to Tank calling Goose with our coordinates as I held her.

She didn't smell like her usual mangoes, instead she reminded me of brown sugar and strawberries. She tried to climb off but I wasn't letting her go.

"I'm too heavy to sit on you like this."

She was crazy. "Babe." I kissed her lips as I ran my hands over her body to calm her racing pulse.

SPOV

Ranger never let me go. Despite that heart attack he called an escape, he kissed me so good I didn't realize we were flying until I was hanging in the air. Six Flags my ass. I tried to calm down and figure out where I was. I had so many questions but very little energy.

Ranger's fingers roamed up and down my arms, back and thighs. His hand hovered near the small piece of lace covering my sex.

"Did anyone hurt you here?"

Ranger watched my response closely. "No."

I saw relief in his eyes. Ranger lifted my nightgown with one hand then ran his hand over my body with the other. My eyes widened and I blushed. I was caught between anticipation and embarrassment. I tried to pull the fabric down.

"Ranger."

"The blanket hides you. I'm checking you for injuries." His voice vibrated inside of me. I glanced over my shoulder at Tank watching the area. Ranger realized the cause of my discomfort and spoke in a firm tone.

"Keep your eyes on the road."

Tank grunted. Ranger returned his attention to me. His face softened as he touched my body and circled my stomach.

"You grew."

I felt breathless and flustered. "Yes."

Ranger dropped my nightgown from his hand and slipped his fingers underneath to cup my breast. He tested its weight while grazing this thumb over my nipple. My breasts felt heavy, aching for his lips. I pulled the blanket tighter around me.

"Have our children been moving?"

"Yes." Ranger frowned waiting to feel.

"Talk to them."

His tension in his shoulders dropped. He looked like he didn't know what to say for a long time then spoke softly in Spanish while staring into my eyes. He felt several kicks right before his lips crashed to mine. His mouth urged me to open wider.

I ended the kiss with a nip to his lower lip. "What did you say?"

Ranger rested his forehead on mine. "How proud I am of you... How I won't let anyone else touch your lips, hold you in their arms or steal your heart because they belong to me... I won't be able to let you out of my sight for a very long time... I was worried about you."

Ranger kissed my wrists, my cheek and my arm. He checked over each wound and used Tank's med kit to clean my injuries while we waited. Ranger's hands cradled my hips as I nuzzled into his neck. His heart beat calmed me as the adrenaline left my body.

Tank's voice made me jump. "Goose is two minutes out." Ranger held me tighter.

My voice felt small. "Where are we going?"

Ranger kissed and nipped my neck. His hands curled around my ass as his lips brushed over mine. "Paris Babe. I'm taking you to Paris."


	115. Chapter 115

Tank POV

This entire situation was more confusing then the last time I bought tampons for Lula. Despite Ranger's order to keep my eyes on the road, I stood close by in case he lost control. Normally when he's in a dark place, he needs to lose himself in a woman, a punching bag and a few bottles of beer.

If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed one look at Steph changed him from a homicidal maniac to smitten kitten. I was happy she was fine but jealous I didn't have someone in my life.

I was itching for answers on how Steph knew the General. Her body language told me he was more then a passing acquaintance. I wasn't sure what to think of her. I only met the man twice and knew he was a bastard. Whatever the situation, it wasn't good.

I remember taking a hard look at Thor. He wasn't a small guy. His skills were equal to mine. For Steph to take him out, it told me how far she had come. While that was going to be a proud moment for Ranger, the issue I was having was reconciling the woman I knew with her actions.

Before her relationship with Rangeman, she couldn't run to save her life or shoot. She had no formal training as a mercenary or spook and no reason to know the General. Unless she was playing me and everyone else.

I left my post to speak to Goose. "I'm driving. He still has a short fuse, he will probably be protective and territorial. Don't make any sudden moves in her direction or touch her in anyway."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, the woman has more lives then a cat. Pass me the scanner, I can't move her until I know she's clean." Goose passed me the device.

"Once you get on that plane, you forget this and her. You were never here."

"Yes sir."

I watched my friend carry his tired woman like a bride. Her adrenaline crashes were brutal. I heard her mumbling she could walk but he wouldn't let her go for all the gold in Italy. I made my intentions clear before running the scanner from the top of her head, to the tip of her toes.

I looked at Ranger. "Clean. Any incisions?"

"No."

Steph lifted her head from Ranger's shoulder. "Incisions?"

"Sometimes assets have a microchip implanted."

Steph grumbled. "I would have stuck my foot up his ass. I'm not a freaking cocker spaniel."

Ranger's lips twitched. Mentally Steph seemed fine. I opened the back door for them to enter. Steph's breathing settled into peaceful sleep. I turned the car on and drove to the airport to drop off Goose and pick up Slick. We needed to start leaving false trails and Goose was the first stop in our plan to scatter. I parked in the far corner of the lot and pulled out an envelope from my bag.

"Remember what I said." He nodded and got out with his dog.

Slick took over his seat, immediately looking at Steph. "Is she ok? I bought her food and drinks from inside."

Ranger nodded taking the bag. I moved back to the open road. I switched to French to speak privately. "_What the hell is going on_?"

_"I'm not sure. The General gave me half the facts because he doesn't trust me. I wouldn't be surprised if he is lying. Something feels off. He thinks I'm working with Cross. If I was, I could have easily handed Steph over at anytime."_

_"No I get it. It's like when a husband hires a contractor to take out his wife. If he did it himself, everyone would know. You said you were with Liliana, she was your alibi to cover your ass...Why is he interested in her?"_

_"I can't answer that." _My interest was heightened. Ranger told me Cross's plan and some facts the General knew about him. He was right something was wrong.

"_Cross went rogue. Its procedure you would have been followed and investigated if you were the last one to work with him. After Colombia I was followed for almost a year. Why would Thor take Steph? That is way outside his job description."_

_"Need to know only. I made a deal with the General in exchange for her freedom. Steph won't be seen in public until Cross is eliminated. If she is, Thor will try and steal her back and I won't be allowed to look for her again._

_I can't take any chances. She needs protection and I don't trust him not to call me away for a mission in a few days to steal her again. I need a new plan in place if he does."_

_"She won't let me protect her and Slick's injured. Santos is your best bet."_

_"I figured. After we drop off Slick, I want us to go to the safe house in France. I need you to be our witness and watch our back before we disappear."_

_"Witness?"_ I smiled._ "You're finally tying the knot? Does she know?"_

_Ranger curved his lips looking at Steph. "Not yet. I may need some help with the proposal and the wedding. She probably wants a real dress and a bouquet...I told the General she was my wife. I don't want to hold off any longer in making that statement true."_

_"I thought I noticed a ring box in your pocket...I never thought I would see you married again." _I was happy but at the same time sad I was still alone.

_"She's the only one that has ever changed my mind."_

_"You should wake her. We need answers." _Ranger looked at the bundle in his arms. He smoothed the hair behind her ear.

_"A little longer, she's exhausted. I told her the plan on the beach and she's not happy she has to run for more then a few days. She's concerned about her case and responsibilities."_

_"Slick will be on restricted duty. He can handle both...__Why didn't you tell me Steph wasn't a civilian?"_

Ranger raised his eyebrow. _"She is."_

I shook my head._ "I saw her body language towards the General. Thor looked fucked up and several secured doors were propped open. Thor wasn't missing any fingers and she was the only one inside as far as I can tell. His kill squad didn't have a mark on them."_

I saw pride in Ranger's eyes._ "Between Slick and I, she picked up a few tricks. As far as the General is concerned, it's classified."_

Steph stirred an hour later, eating with one eye open. "Chips flavored in cheese and onion, a box of snowballs and a chicken sandwich. I can tell Ranger didn't buy this."

Steph moaned with every bite. "This is like chocolate crack with coconut and marshmallow." Ranger let her have a few then tossed the box in the back to get his lust under control.

"Slick?"

I held in a laugh. Being aware of her surroundings was never her strong suit. She hugged Slick from behind and kissed his cheek. It was innocent but I saw jealousy in Ranger's eyes. The man never had issues sharing women until Steph. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, he cared deeply for her. He was bound to be territorial, something Slick should do well to remember.

"I was scared something happen to you." Slick gave her shoulder squeeze and told her to eat. Smart man.

"Is Ace..."

"Fine."

Steph looked relieved. "I tried to go back. I begged him to go back."

"Tell us what happen since the parking garage."

Steph settled back into Ranger's arms. She told us about the flight, pictures of Ranger, the layout of the castle and how she kept herself occupied by outsmarting Thor. She had a lot of moxie. Throughout her story, Ranger tensed, closing his eyes to rein in his temper.

"What was behind the two way mirror in the dining room?"

Steph looked confused. "I didn't realize it was one. How could you tell?"

Ranger spoke. "You use your fingernail against the surface. If you see a gap between you and the reflection, it's normal. If the fingernail touches the reflection, it's a two way mirror."

Steph looked upset. "I didn't notice. The room didn't look unusual to me."

It was a really good fake. My guess a panic room. "You said Thor had pictures of Ranger, what kind?"

"He was at dinner with Liliana, they looked cozy together. He only showed me a few. He had a lot more he didn't give to me." Ranger looked lost in thought.

"How many?"

"Maybe 50."

"And you're sure Thor said he had a device to track your car? Not software?"

"Yes. I didn't know Rangeman used apps until Slick showed me to track Anton. Is he ok?"

Ranger responded in a clipped tone. "Fine."

Good old Anton was a pain in the ass. Santos told me he wasn't as bad as Ranger in his teenage years just less intelligent in cleaning up his mistakes. I'm sure Ranger smacked him around to teach him a lesson.

In terms of the device, that was tricky. We hadn't used one in almost two years. We stopped around the time we sold Boston and Atlanta to Brown and his investors. As soon as Hector switched us over to an app, we cleared the drives and sold them to another security agency in New York. As far as I knew, all of the devices were collected prior to the sale.

"Why didn't you cut off his finger?" I realized who I was talking to after the words left my mouth. The woman use to hate using a gun let alone a knife.

Steph swallowed hard. "It made my stomach feel squishy and icky. It seemed too permanent." Slick and I smiled. Steph liked to put up a good front but inside she was a marshmallow.

"Next time if you can find listerine breath strips, lick your thumb and remove one from the package. If you place your thumb on it to attach the strip to your skin, you can press down on a known print and use it. It's the fastest way to beat a fingerprint scanner."

Steph gave me a small smile. "Thanks. I'll remember that. How did you find me anyway?"

I told her about Ranger's deception and the signals she had left. "I need that recording, I would use it all the time."

I smiled. "That's not even Ranger's best one. In Miami a woman stalked him and messaged him all the time. He sent her a message back that said Service Error 305 Message delivery failed. Further messages will be charged to your account."

Slick and I chuckled. Ranger looked pissed and Steph seemed upset. She mumbled "Of course more crazies. I guess I wasn't the only one with an unhealthy pattern in my relationships."

Ranger's glare turned chilling. He pulled Steph into his neck, whispering in her ear. I watched him rub her cheek and kiss her palm smoothing away her distress. They were sickeningly sweet. I wish I had a spray bottle to use on them.

I checked my mirrors, noticing a car following us for the last three miles. I made several turns and increased my speed. The car followed. "We have company."

Slick passed Steph her purse. "I removed your trackers but I have your wigs, weapons and emergency Id." Ranger moved Steph into her own seat. He checked her gun then gave it back.

Slick spoke. "What do you do in this situation Steph?"

Her eyes widened. "Are you seriously turning this into a teachable moment?"

"Yes stop stalling."

"Don't speed unless I'm in immediate danger, I could lose control and crash into something. I need to determine I'm being followed, evade the person then counter pursue for information like a plate."

"How?"

"If I'm not on an open road then four right turns, it makes a circle. In this situation, we need to lose the tail or find coverage then pursue."

That was the Rangeman training. In most situations it was what we would want our men to do. This was different. I lined up our vehicles and kept us steady. Ranger lowered his window and took several shots at the front headlights causing the airbag to be deployed. The driver braked hard and ran off the road crashing.

No one in the car was fazed except Steph. Usually we circled back and killed the driver. However, with Steph in the car, I had a feeling Ranger didn't want to clean up a body or take a prisoner with us.

Her voice was small. "Where are we going?"

"Cork."

Steph seemed surprised. "Can we stop at Blarney Castle so I can kiss the Blarney Stone?"

I waited for Ranger to tell her no. He stared at me and curved his lips. Fucker. He said he wanted me to learn how to communicate with Steph, I didn't think it would start right now.

I grunted. "Kissing a limestone won't give you the gift of gab. You already talk enough and you have Ranger. You don't need the skill of flattery." Steph pouted. "If it means that much to you, I'll pull over and you can kiss a rock on the side of the road. It's the same thing."

Steph crossed her arms. "It's not the same. I've always wanted to see the medieval castle then travel up to the tower. I read that you can't just kiss the stone, it's a ritual. You have to lean over backwards on the edge, grab the iron rails then kiss the wall."

Slick spoke looking out the window. "Sherlock Holmes had _The Adventure of the Blarney Stone_ as one of his cases. A man attempted to kiss the stone and fell to his death. Holmes discovered it was murder because the man's boots were greased..."

Seriously whose side was he on? "Don't encourage her."

Ranger watched in amusement. He kissed her neck and told her next time they would spend a week here, but for now we needed to get out of dodge. Steph breathed him, brushing her lips over his. He prolonged the kiss, running his hands under her slip. Slick and I both felt awkward.

"These seats aren't scotchgarded."

Ranger gave me a wicked grin while Steph blushed and covered her face in his neck. I looked at Slick from the corner of my eye. "You know the plan right?"

"Jump on the ferry, find a woman that could pass as Steph and travel with her until I make it back to Trenton where I drive her car and make it look like I have her."

His body language told me he didn't want to leave but he had no choice. I knew Ranger didn't want him along and I had no other use for him. Steph started shifting in the back.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I wanted to bang my head against the steering wheel.

"No rest stops. Either you need to hold it, pee in a garbage bag in the car or go in nature."

Steph bit her lip. "I can't hold it. Pull over." I looked for a safe spot then turned on my emergency lights. Slick passed Steph some tissues and Ranger followed her with his gun.

"Why isn't she wearing shoes?" Slick turned to look.

"I didn't bring her any. My feet are too big for her."

My size fourteen's were no better. Slick and I started laughing at Steph yelling at Ranger to give her privacy behind some rocks. He took her words as giving her an extra foot. She tossed a stick at him. He dodged it effortlessly taking back the space he just given her as punishment.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" I nodded.

"Steph responds to certain things. Telling her an outright no will make her do it anyway. She doesn't like authority or being pushed into decisions. Giving her options will go a long way as well as explanations on why she can't do certain things... Give her this pudding cup when she comes back. Food helps with her emotions."

Steph entered the car, wiping her feet on an old shirt Ranger gave her. I offered her the pudding cup. She gave me a small smile and picked at it as I drove to the marina.

I parked near the ticket office, passing him an envelope full of cash. Slick turned to Steph. "I'll take care of everything. Stay safe."

Steph took off her seat belt and hugged him. "Thanks for coming after me Clyde."

"Always."

He squeezed her shoulder and opened the door. I didn't wait to see him depart. I placed the car in gear and took the GPS to the center of the city to find new wheels and a motel. The next leg of our journey was going to be fifteen hours in a car.

SPOV

I felt like I was grieving since leaving the castle. In all the years I known Ethan, he never once raised his voice to me. I had a hard time figuring him out. Once he used to be my number one supporter and now he couldn't get away from me fast enough. In a way he was a lot like Ranger. He kept his own counsel and showed me he cared with actions, not words.

We were never close but he was blood. I hated having unfinished business between us. I felt like I was going in a constant circle of shock, denial, anger then numbness every time I saw him. Ranger was the only thing keeping me grounded. He kept whispering how much he loved me while kissing my neck and fingers. He made me feel so wanted and desired.

I asked Ranger about his private conversation with Ethan and he gave me a rundown. Even though I wasn't safe in Trenton, I still wanted to return. Ranger kissed me long and hard, convincing me a few days in Paris for us to reconnect wouldn't be such a bad idea. I knew how to be on the run with Ranger. Having Tank along was going to be the problem.

"I'll drop you off at a motel to freshen up and change your appearance. I'll find some new clothes and food." Tank asked my sizes. I waited in the car while Ranger secured us a room.

"Steph...I don't like how I left things in Miami. When we get to Paris, I would like to take you to lunch to figure some of it out."

"You've been to Paris?"

"I'm the reason we have a safe house in France. My mother had an obsession she passed down to me. She thought the city was beautiful and alluring. The riverboats, the cathedral, the food, the art."

"So you're like Gertrude Stein. America is your country but Paris is your hometown?"

"Something like that."

I chewed on my lip. "I'm sorry about Eve."

"It was my own fault. I wanted what you and Ranger have and I was...jealous. I took some of that out on you and I rushed things with her." I noticed Tank staring at my stomach. He looked desperate to touch me.

"They're kicking. Do you want to feel?"

Tank slowly placed his hand, his expression changed from amazed to sad. It was rare for me to see his human side.

"You love your cats. I'm sure you will make a wonderful father someday."

"Maybe."

Tank kept moving his hand to different spots. I never realized how badly he wanted children.

"What I said earlier about the stalker was thoughtless. You shouldn't worry about Ranger and other women. He trusts you and respects everything about you. Your hopes, dreams, desires. He was never that way with anyone else, not even Rachel. He's committed to you. He wouldn't give you up for a worthless night of pleasure with someone else."

"I never heard you talk so much."

"I'm not good on the fly with women. I had a lot of time to practice in my head but it comes down to you being Ranger's woman, his family. That now makes you part of mine. I wouldn't let anyone harm a hair on your head. You know I've always liked you. We need to figure out how to work together and not just exist in the same space. I want you to learn to trust me."

"That's a two way street."

Tank rubbed his neck. "I'm working on it. It's not you...I've been burned so many times I don't trust anyone except the core team anymore."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure that's very lonely. I didn't know, you and Lula always went out to bars and clubs."

"That was her scene more then mine."

I rubbed my stomach. "Ranger and I discussed godparents. Neither of our families were an option for various reasons and my friends already have kids. Ranger suggested the Core team and I thought about Ella... except her husband isn't interested in raising children again. She didn't tell me... I overheard him mention it to another employee when they were talking about it for the betting pool... Would you be interested in being a godfather?"

Tank looked shocked. "You would trust me to raise your kids?"

I wasn't a hundred percent sure but I still had a godmother to pick that would help him. "Ranger made you his number two for a reason."

"Santos?"

"He told me he didn't want to raise a baby. If the boys were teenagers then he would reconsider but I don't see him changing his mind. He loves being an uncle not a father." I tried to fill the awkward silence. "Tell me about Paris."

"The Eiffel tower was the first thing I saw on my first trip. It was built for the world's fair and dominates the skyline. You could look at it in books and pictures but seeing it up close you truly appreciate what a marvel it is. You should ask Ranger to take you on a late night stroll from St. Germain to Notre Dame. Lanterns are lit as a guide and you can feel the history as you walk."

"How long have you owned the safe house?"

"It was the first one we bought."

Ranger opened the door and held out his hand to me. He grabbed several bags and cleared the room before I entered. I didn't look around. I found the bathroom and jumped into a hot shower.

I wasn't sure how long I had been under the water. I heard the bathroom door unlock and felt the shower curtain move. Ranger pressed feather light kisses on my back and shoulder.

I grinned. "Aren't you supposed to be on watch?"

"Tank's back."

Ranger pressed my back against the shower wall. His eyes were filled with raw passion. He cupped my breasts, kissing down the valley between them, licking and sucking my nipples.

He dropped to his knees, lifting my leg over his shoulder. He wasn't gentle with his open mouth assault. He sucked my swollen clit like a starving man. I gasped arching my back, unable to control my moans.

"You turn me inside out. I need to have you Babe."

His voice was as seductive as his tongue. He flicked then sucked hard causing me to scream. I looked down watching him try to build me up again.

I felt myself panting. "No...No more it's too sensitive."

I tried to lower my leg. Ranger kept me in place, kissing every inch of my body. I stared at his cock, wetting my lips.

"Carlos please."

He nodded. I lowered myself to my knees gently taking him into my mouth. Ranger widened his stance, hissing in frustration at my slow savoring licks. His thumb gently rubbed my cheek, coaxing me to open my mouth wider. I tortured him then bobbed my head up and down in a wicked pace. I wanted to please him as much as he had pleased me.

"Babe...so good. Suck me."

I hallowed my cheeks, sucking him long and hard, fondling his testicles. I noticed his abs tightening, a sign he was close. I eased up dragging my teeth gently over his crown. That broke his control. He pulled me to my feet.

"Hands on the wall."

I turned to the wall. Ranger grabbed my hips, pushing deep inside of me moving like a jackhammer.

"So perfect...You were made for me."

Ranger moved his hand to my jaw, turning my face to look deep into his eyes right before he gave me a scorching kiss. The faster his tongue massaged mine, the harder he pounded into me from behind. I clenched around him, moaning his name. He spilled himself so deep inside of me I thought his legs were going to give out.

I rested my head on my forearm. Ranger moved his hands to my stomach, burying his face into my neck.

"You're constantly on my mind. If anything had happen to you... please stay close to me and don't run off."

"I'll try. It won't be too hard. You make me happier then I ever thought I could be." I felt Ranger harden inside me again.

Tank slammed his fist on the door causing me to jump. "We need to move out. Turn on a cold shower and cool off."

Ranger groaned and I covered my eyes. "I forgot he was here."

"He's heard a lot worse. I've had nightmares about the things I've heard from Santos's room."

I smiled. Ranger kissed my shoulder and washed his body and mine. We dressed in our new clothes and placed on our disguises. Tank walked us to an SUV and sat in the driver's seat. My eyes felt heavy. Ranger positioned himself along the backseat, pulling me on top of him. I nuzzled into his neck, closing my eyes. My last thoughts were his lips on my forehead.

I woke up hours later confused. I smelled someone spicy that wasn't Ranger. I opened one eye to see Tank sleeping next to me and Ranger driving.

"Where are we?"

"Close to London."

"How?"

"We took the M7 to Dublin then jumped on the Dun Laoghaire Ferry to Holyhead United Kingdom, passing through manchester. We are about seven hours out."

"Bathroom."

Ranged nodded looking for a gas station. Tank walked me to the bathroom while Ranger refueled. Despite hours of sleeping I needed more.

"Why didn't we fly?"

"It's harder to track us in a car." I looked out my window to a city filled with people.

"Is this what your life is like in the wind? You travel to all of these amazing places but don't see anything?"

"Basically, except I'm not usually in nice places."

"That has to suck."

"The money made it worth it. It also gives me the chance to see these things with you."

Tank rolled his eyes. "You two are making me sick."

I smiled taking another nap. I heard Ranger and Tank discussing the channel train shuttle to Fréthun and debating the A16 in Calais to the A1. I didn't sit up until I heard the GPS say the Quai de Bercy in Paris. Ranger parked thirty minutes later at a modern building.

"Don't get out until I come around for you Babe."

I nodded looking at the street. I saw several cafes, bakeries, bars and restaurants. The street was filled for such a late hour. Ranger picked me up and carried me inside to the second floor while Tank grabbed our bags. He used his fob to enter the door and shut down the security system.

"Heat, air conditioning, city views." Ranger placed me down to explore. The condo was mostly white and very modern except for a single sleek black couch.

"Two bedrooms, one bathroom. It's less then a five minute walk to the Eiffel Tower and the metro. We can pick up food in the morning."

I moved to the balcony to look at the city of lights. "Why you guys don't live here full time is crazy to me." I wasn't sure I was going to leave anytime soon.

I pulled myself from the view to check out the large walk in shower and first bedroom. The walls were filled with photos of Paris, books and a telescope in the corner next to a large chair and ottoman.

"This is my room little girl."

I blushed. "I didn't mean to pry. It's beautiful."

"Next door is a monitoring station then Ranger's room." I nodded, walking down the hall. Ranger's room was like all of his homes. Professionally decorated without an ounce of personal touch. I tested out the bed and melted into the softness. That was one thing I loved about him, the man bought comfortable furniture. Ranger moved next to me, running his hand over my body.

"It's so beautiful here."

"Tired?"

"My body is, my mind not so much. I'm trying to remember all the French I know that isn't food. So far its _Oh là là_ and _voulez vous coucher avec moi?_ (Would you like to sleep with me?)

RPOV

I moved on top of Babe. "_Oui_." (Yes.) She rolled her eyes and giggled. I removed her jacket, kissing down her body. I had been thinking for weeks about my proposal. The scene I had in mind was easy, the words were difficult. I decided to test a few phrases now to be confident tomorrow.

"_Tes yeux, j'en reve jour et nuit... _Your eyes, I dream day and night." I unbutton her pants, pulling them off. "_Tu me rends fou... _You drive me crazy." I kissed up her legs and parted her thighs. "_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur_... I love you with all my heart."

I pulled my shirt over my head tossing it to the ground. "_Je veux passer la reste de ma vie avec vous_... I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Babe smiled and blushed. I kissed her deeply, unhooking her bra with a single pinch of my fingers. I hooked my thumbs under her panties, dragging them down. "_Je t'aime_... I love you."

Babe tightened her arms around me. "Te amo Carlos."

I inserted my fingers between her folds testing her wetness. She was so beautiful sprawled out on my bed, like a siren calling to me. I rolled her to her side, pushing my cock gently inside her sex. I kissed her lips, whispering more French in her ear. I savored her soft skin and the sway of her breasts as I tunneled in and out of her.

We made love until neither of us could move. I watched her sleep for hours, captivated that a woman so beautiful and innocent would love me despite my past and profession. I closed my eyes, knowing for the first time in a week I would sleep well having her safe in my arms.


	116. Chapter 116

Hope you enjoy. I put a lot of thought into this chapter, typing it over several days until it did them justice. Translations by Google.

* * *

RPOV

I woke several times during the night to check the cameras and system. Every time I went back to bed, Babe woke up horny. I think at one point my body kept waking just to be inside of her. I felt so tempted to propose last night, I moved her ring to the oven.

Our lives were complicated. I was walking a thin line with the General. I was use to being a marked man but this was still new to Steph. Instead of being hunted by one person, we had a government agency on our tail. One that controlled my life until July. I knew if I told Tank the truth, he would freak out and tell me to step back. That wasn't an option.

I'm sure Thor had pictures of me acting with Liliana and leaving Raquel's condo after I trashed it. He probably pulled her calls and saw how often she called me before I had all of her numbers blocked. Either way it didn't make me look good. It only fed into Ethan's protectiveness. I understood.

I wouldn't want my daughter with a man in my profession or my past. Before Steph, I hooked up with women based on their appearance. Conversation wasn't part of the deal and I didn't care how they acted because I never thought I would settle down. Had I known Babe existed, I would have slept with less women and found her. I couldn't change my sexual history. At this point, all I could do was be the best husband I could be. I never wanted to let her down.

I ran my fingers down her naked back. Babe doesn't understand why I like watching her sleep. I like seeing her nestled in the blankets looking so small and peaceful. In the mornings, she rolls on top of me for warmth and fondles me until she becomes aware. Anytime I kiss her, she always kisses back and gives me a little smile. She's the closest to heaven that I'll ever reach.

I heard her breathing change. I watched her eyes flutter open, focusing on the window. I kissed her shoulder, rubbing her thigh draped over my leg. Her color looked better today.

"I want to take you to a doctor before we start our day."

Babe groaned, pulling the comforter over her head. "It's my first time in Paris. I'm not wasting my day in a doctor's office."

I smirked ripping the comforter off our bed. She looked like a goddess naked. She tried to cover herself. I grabbed her hands placing them on her pillow. "Don't hide your body from me." I ran my fingers down her arm and along the top of her breasts. "You missed your last appointment. You need a check up and a glucose screening."

Babe grimaced, closing her eyes. "No."

I bent down giving three open mouth kisses to her stomach. "Tu madre no es razonable a veces. Por suerte yo sé que le gusta zapatos." (Your mother is unreasonable at times. Luckily I know she likes shoes.) My sons kicked my hands in agreement.

"I'll take you to Christian Louboutin."

Babe sucked in a breath. "You are an evil evil man."

She had no idea. "Babe." I moved to her mouth to kiss her good morning. Her finger traced my chest.

"Why didn't you tell me Tank wanted a family?"

I brushed the hair off her neck. "He's a private man."

She snorted. "All of you are private... I guess the cats should have been my clue. No one takes that many pictures of their cats. He mentioned his mother, she's dead isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Did you know her?"

"No. I had a meal or two at her apartment on leave but nothing more. She loved talking about Tank. She was so proud of him. She showed everyone his military photo including me."

Babe chuckled. "What did she cook?"

I had to think about it. "Chicken, greens, corn bread, mac and cheese, mash potatoes, pie and a bunch of other stuff. Anytime Tank came home, he would go to the store for her and she would make all of his favorites in a week to make up for the lost time. When he returned to duty, he always had at least two bags of leftovers that he would share with Santos and Brown."

"And you ate that?"

"I didn't have a temple back then. I use to eat a lot of things that were bad for me."

"I wish I would have known these things. Maybe I wouldn't have been so hard on him. I guess I took it personally when he thought I was a bad mother. We talked yesterday and I sort of asked him to be Team Manoso's godfather."

That's surprising. "So you two are cool now?"

Babe traced the bat symbol on my chest. "We're working on it."

"He's probably honored you asked."

Babe made a weird face. "He didn't exactly respond...Thor told me I live in a small world. I'm starting to figure that out. My parents, my friends...they don't understand the need to stay silent. My dad sold me out to Thor. He didn't mean to but he did. It pisses me off. Slick and I warned him. If you trust Tank with our children then I trust him."

I thought Babe had more time to work things out with her family. "My family was the same way. Little pieces of information to strangers put me at risk and I had to cut them off and only send gifts."

"You told them about me?"

"We were a rumor on the streets a long time before we were a couple. Eventually news would have broken about the twins and if I didn't tell them first they would have been crushed."

"Is a man still shadowing my mom?" I nodded.

"How is she?"

"In AA. She only missed four days and fell off the wagon twice. She has a sponsor, a man which is against the rules."

Babe rolled her eyes. "Great...What about Cross? This situation is so confusing."

I gathered her in my arms. That needed a war room for us to figure out. "That's tomorrow's problem. Today is about us."

Babe mumbled. "You're right. It's a dream being here." She entwined her legs with mine. "You're such a good man."

She kissed my jaw gently. Steph always saw the best in me, even when I didn't see it myself. She stroked my cock root to tip. Running her thumb over my head. I looked at the time and groaned. It took everything inside of me to pull out of her grasp and not pound her into the bed like I did an hour ago.

"You're insatiable."

She gave me a salacious grin. "It's you, I can't get enough." She ran the tip of her tongue up my pec. "You taste so good."

I took a deep breath and thought of Grandma Mazur to get myself under control. "You can't miss your appointment."

She pursed her lips. "When do I have to be ready?"

"Forty five minutes."

Babe groaned pulling herself out of bed to grab a robe. The sun shimmered off her brown curls. She mumbled her entire way down the hall.

"They better be damn good shoes... I'm starving. I'll need lots of food after I shower."

I shook my head and went to the kitchen in my boxers. Tank sat at the table reading the paper and drinking his coffee.

"Breakfast is on the stove."

I made two plates and ate mine while waiting for the shower. My body felt tight so I dropped to the ground to stretch.

"Nervous?"

I shrugged my shoulder. It wasn't everyday I poured my heart out to the woman I loved., nerves were expected. If she said no then a lot of Scotch. "Nothing goes according to plan with her."

"Will you say more then four words when you propose?"

I had written several drafts and looked up old loved letters my abuelo wrote for inspiration. "Yes."

"Do you want to practice on me? I can pull on her wig."

I glared. "No."

"Are you sure? The last two guys we saw propose messed up asking at an airport cinnabon and pissing marry me in the snow."

"They were drunk."

"Because they were nervous. I saw the ring in the oven."

"I didn't want her to find it." A lie but it was none of his business.

He shook his head. "I'll shadow you today. Message me if you need anything. What's your plan B?"

"No plan. If she says no, I have to give her more time. I can't pressure her into this. She told me she's ready, I need to trust that she is."

"What do you need me to do this morning?"

"She has a doctor's appointment. Go to the drop box and file my paperwork for our license. Pay off whoever you need to get us married by tomorrow. There should also be several boxes with supplies from Ella. Drop them off to the Shangri-La hotel. I rented out the entire seventh floor. They know to expect you.

I also made several purchases on the phone to be delivered. Three from Cartier and two from Seraphine. Make sure her dress and jewelry are laid out on the bed in the second bedroom and take over my suit from the closet, putting it in the third. Your room will be the first."

"Shoes?"

"I'm buying us both a pair after her appointment. Grab the bag out of my car and leave the key card under my seat sometime during the day."

"Done."

Babe turned off the shower. I walked to the bathroom to rise off and dress. I pulled the ring out of the oven and shoved it in my jeans.

"I can see the bulge, use this." Tank passed me a fake French macaron cookie that opened up in the middle. It was perfect for her. I placed her ring inside.

"Thanks."

He nodded passing me a bag. "I was going to give her the rest as a peace offering when I got back but she can use the scarf, beret and gloves now." I nodded running through my mental check list.

Tank smiled. "I've never see you this strung out without an emergency involved."

I glared. "Don't make me punch you."

Tank raised his hands. "It's going to be fine. I know you, you planned this like a military op. She loves you. Just enjoy today."

We stopped talking after her hairdryer turned off. Babe entered the room in a soft blue sweater, jeans and boots. She sat next to Tank and frowned at her plate.

"Fruit and a croissant? No french toast, no eggs?"

Tank spoke. "Breakfast in France is normally coffee or milk with cereal, bread with jam or butter, sometimes a hard boiled egg or some fruit and yogurt."

"Why?"

"American breakfasts like bacon, eggs and vegetables are viewed as too fatty and heavy. The French dedicate those items to real meals like lunch or dinner. Trust me take a bite."

Babe picked up her croissant and took a tiny bite. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "I need to buy a suitcase and pack it full of croissants. These are so much better here then Trenton."

"I'll ask Ella to make them from now on."

Babe grinned. I passed her the bag with Tank's gifts. Babe immediately tried on everything. "Tank wanted you to feel like a real Parisian."

She squeezed his hand. "Thanks Big Guy."

I pulled on my boots while she finished eating. She checked her wig in the mirror then grabbed her coat. "Let's get this over with."

After months of dark cold days, Paris was going through a gentle thaw. I held her hand as we walked the streets to the office. I rang the bell and waited in front of her in case of danger.

A nurse answered dressed in scrubs, rushing us inside to an exam room. I reminded her of Babe's medical history as I passed her an envelope full of cash. She turned to Babe and spoke in rapid French. Steph's eyes widened.

"She wants you to remove your clothes and put on a gown then give a urine sample and jump on the scale."

Babe rolled her eyes moving behind the curtain. She did the routine checkup with the doctor then drank a sugary sweet substance for her glucose test. Her eyes wandered to the sink like she was going to dump it. I crossed my arms.

"Keep drinking, you only have five minutes to finish."

Babe grimaced. "It's not chilled. It needs ice and something else...Chocolate."

I sat beside her, rubbing her shoulders. After she finished I kissed her forehead and held her in my arms. This was one of the tests I was most concerned about.

"I know you don't want to be here but it means a lot to me."

"I know. You need to know I'm ok. What happens next?"

"We wait an hour. The doctor will take some blood to see how your body processed the sugar. I should get a call with the results in a few days."

"What happens if it's high?"

I held her tighter to me. "You have to do another test to confirm with a liquid twice as sweet. The second test will take three hours." Keeping her in an exam room for more then an hour was a challenge. Handcuffs would have to be involved if she needed that test.

"Where are we going today?"

"Some sights." I rubbed my hand up and down her arm.

"Can we go to the Moulin Rouge?"

I would rather stick a needle in my eye then see a cabaret or be packed into a room like a sardine while topless women dance and sing in their thongs. One stiffy and it was basically a fight or a discussion once the show was over. Neither was part of my romantic plan today.

"Tickets are probably sold out. Places like that need a two or three day advance. We can try another day."

I would give her my credit card and take her shopping before that happened. The doctor took her blood and told me everything else looked good and she was measuring well. I had a feeling but I was glad I knew for sure.

We walked back to the car hand in hand to buy shoes. I drove several blocks to Christian Louboutin. She paused outside looking at the window display. I've never seen her so starstruck. I pulled her along.

"You can touch them inside."

A woman wearing a tight black pencil dress and small black birdcage veil greeted me. Babe squeezed my hand, lowering her voice.

"I've seen enough Disney movies. If she offers you an apple, you should decline."

My lips twitched. I brought her hand to my mouth. "Have fun."

Babe tried to walk to the clearance. I grabbed her hips, turning her to new arrivals. She hesitated. I whispered in her ear. "Let me spoil you. We can afford it."

She bit her lip. I gave her a gentle nudge in the right direction, keeping her in sight while I picked a pair for myself. I choose the first black ones I saw. The evil queen approached me. Most French women had the same flirting technique. It was attitude, a pout, two glances then the kill. I cut her off before she had the chance.

"_Taille 45. Enveloppez-les en place avec ces pompes bleues sur cette table. Taille 37." _(Size 45. Wrap them up along with those blue pumps on that table. Size 37._) _I imagined Babe wearing nothing else but these shoes in bed tonight.

_"La Dame Peep Strass_?" (_The Lady Peep Strass?) _I nodded. The salesgirl got all googly eyed.

_"_Ils sont un rêve. Couvert de cristaux de main placé bleus...Ils sont aussi $4,395." (They are a dream. Covered in blue hand placed crystals...They are also $4,395.)

I didn't blink._ "Beaux . Tout ce que ma femme veut ajouter à ma commande._" (Fine. Anything my wife wants add to my order.)

I nodded to Babe walking along the wall. Wife had a nice ring to it. Before she opened her mouth again, I dismissed her. My shoes were practically a deal at $1245 compared to Steph's but she was worth it. I waited for her to try on several pairs then several more. I kept my eye on her and the door until I couldn't see her over the mountain of shoes. She gave me a shy smile.

"You can have them all if we leave in the next two minutes. We have a reservation."

Her eyes widened. "Are you insane? I have enough here for a Ford Focus."

Her hand moved over several boxes until she passed me a sexy pair of black ankle heels that reminded me of fishnet stockings.

"Good choice."

I'll have to order her a pair of stockings and garters to model these for me. I passed the girl the box and followed her to check out. Babe pulled on her boots and mouthed thank you. I loved that about her. She was grateful for everything I gave her, never expecting to be showered in luxury like most women. I signed the slip and carried our bags to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"On a private tour of the Louvre. We're meeting our guide at the pyramid."

Babe looked curious. "You're not an art buff."

Neither was she but the museum had a lot more then paintings. I kissed her fingers, moving our joined hands to my upper thigh while I drove.

"We don't have to be into art to appreciate the _Mona Lisa_ or the _Venus de Milo_. The Louvre was once a fortress. You know I like fortresses."

While I did, that wasn't the only reason for taking her. Babe grinned remembering our first fortress together in Greece.

"True. Walker told me I had to go to a major museum as one of my requirements before he would see me again. I'm almost done his suggested reading although Slick has to teach me how to drill a safe, beat a motion detector and a million other things."

I wasn't sure yet if he would remain on her duty. According to protocol, Slick had to pass a series of tests including a drug test once he healed before he was allowed on full duty. If he failed any part twice, he had to change departments and retest after six months. Babe kept fidgeting and adjusting her seat belt around her belly. I forgot to pack her that silly pillow Ella told me to buy. I removed my scarf as a buffer for her.

"Tell me about this fortress."

"In the 12th century it changed from a Roman trading center to a medieval capital. The king ordered walls to be built as well a grand tower. It was suppose to be the ultimate defense.

At one time the royal treasury was moved to the Louvre and kings and queens lived inside. Over time it became a museum. Its current security is 1,300 guards, 900 camera, 2,000 doors and 5,000 keys. Part of the original foundation can be seen in the basement of the museum."

"I guess it would be cool to see where the _The Da Vinci Code_ was filmed. How am I supposed to get my gun passed security?"

"You won't. You will have to surrender it to me. I'm going to use my security credentials and act as your bodyguard."

"Who am I today?"

"Stephanie Pardo."

"Which makes you Marc." Babe looked at my hand. My wedding band was yellow gold, not platinum.

"I didn't go into my safe. This ring was already in my bag."

"Are you attached to the other ring?" I was confused by her question. "I mean it's a nice ring and it has some memories but it doesn't...fit you. I saw online a black tungsten I thought was more your style. You can easily switch it to your other finger in public because it doesn't look like a traditional wedding band."

The platinum ring meant something to me only because I wore it in Hawaii and Greece but it wasn't practical for me to wear everyday and keep my family safe. "Does it match your wedding band?"

Babe looked down at her black and white diamond ring. "Yes."

"Then we'll pick one up. I prefer black." Babe smiled. I wanted her happy. Maybe I would have the platinum band made into something for her.

I parked the car and admired the vast building before us. I found our guide holding a paper with the false name I gave him. He lead me to the head of security to look over my papers and permits.

"_Qui est la femme?_" (Who is the woman?)

" _L'épouse de chef de la direction. Son nom est confidentiel._" (CEO's wife. Her name is confidential.) He tapped his screen.

_"Selon nos dossiers, je vois que vous avez été ici avant._" (According to our records, I see you have been here before.)

_"Oui_." (_Yes._)

Last year for three days I secured a couple for a charity event. I debated asking Babe to come but she was busy with Diesel and a horse.

_"Ensuite, vous connaissez les règles et je attendez-vous à les suivre. Si vous avez des questions, je suis votre premier appel. Ne pas être un cow-boy et y faire face seul._" (Then you know the rules and I expect you to follow them. If you have any issues, I'm your first call. Don't be a cowboy and handle it alone.)

I stared him down._ "Compris_." (Understood.)

_"Bienvenue sur le Louvre_." (Welcome to the Louvre.)

He nodded politely to Babe and told the tour guide to move along. Ben spoke animatedly as we followed.

"The Musée du Louvre displays 35,000 works of art in eight departments and 380,000 objects. Exhibits include sculptures, paintings, drawings, objets d'art and archaeological finds. On average 15,000 people visit per day, 65% are foreign tourists. Where are you from?"

Babe looked at me. "The United States." Our guide waited for me to elaborate. I didn't. I wrapped my arm around Steph's waist.

"Great...The Egyptian wing has tombs, sarcophagi, ushabti dolls and canopic jars. I was told someone was a fan of Egypt?"

Babe smiled. "Me."

Steph told me it was her dream to see Egypt. This was the best I could do without an army.

"If you look on your right, you will see subjects of actual mummification. According to findings, it wasn't only kings that had their organs removed before they were wrapped in bandages. Sheep, rats, fish, birds, crocodiles and scarabs got their own sarcophagi."

Babe leaned closer examing the stuffed cat. "Why?"

"Some people thought if the animals were mummified and placed with humans, they could follow them into the afterlife as food or a pet."

"Hmm I might have to change my will have Rex buried with me."

What? I cut my eyes to her. She covered her mouth giggling and winked. I still didn't put it past her. After we married, both of us had to update our estates. I could only imagine her changes.

"The Egyptian antiquities department has over 50,000 pieces from 4,000 BC to the 4th century AD. It's one of the largest collections in the world. This massive Sphinx is from 2000 BC and we like to consider him our guard in this section."

Babe and I looked at art, scrolls, mummies, jewelry, clothing, games and musical instruments. I took a particular interest in the weapons collection while Babe admired a board game. We moved to the next case displaying a voodoo doll. It was a small female human figure made out of stone.

"This is the only voodoo doll in the Louvre. It's around 1700 years old from Roman occupied Egypt."

Babe shivered. "It has twisted nails in its limbs."

"Yes but the theory is it wasn't meant for pain but sexual pleasure."

Nails were protruding out of the doll's sex, eyes, between its breasts, ears, mouth and her behind. It looked painful to me. Babe rested her head on my shoulder.

"Have you ever seen a voodoo doll before?"

"Yes. Santos put one in Tank's bed. The man slept on the floor for a week."

Babe looked confused. "Les knows how to make voodoo dolls?"

"No. The internet taught him. He poked pins in it. Tank swore he had bad ju-ju and kicked his ass." I chuckled. "Finally it was taken care off."

Babe poked me in the stomach. "Continue."

"He made us go to a cemetery and bury it under consecrated ground after he used holy water and rosary beads on it. Then he asked Grandma Rosa to light a candle for him for seven days."

Babe was shaking in laughter. "I know what I'm doing next Halloween to him."

I wrapped my arm tight around her waist, kissing the top of her head. "As long as he doesn't know it's from you and you do it on a weekend. I can't have him crazy during his shift."

Babe pulled me to her lips. "Promise."

Our tour guide coughed to get our attention. "Let's go to the basement." We took several hallways then a private elevator to the basement floor to look at the foundation of the fortress.

"This floor is creepy. I feel like a crazy monk is going to jump out and attack us any minute." The tour guide laughed.

"A lot of people say that. That movie brought a lot of attention to the museum."

We looked at the Napoleonic apartments, saw beds, cribs, thrones of various French royalty and vanities of Napoleon I before moving onto paintings.

"The _Mona Lisa_ by Leonardo da Vinci. It's the most visited piece here at the museum. The painting is thought to be Lisa Gherardini, the wife of Francesco del Giocondo."

Babe frowned. "Why is it behind bullet proof glass?"

"In 1956 it was damaged when a vandal threw acid on it. It's been attacked on several occasions by a rock, spray paint and terra cotta mug. Luckily the glass protected it from the paint and the mug."

Babe moved away from the painting. We glanced at several more but didn't stop for information. She enjoyed Joan of Arc at the Coronation of Charles VII while I admired the sculpture of the winged victory of Samothrace.

I constantly checked her well being and gave her water to stay hydrated. She looked tired after the sculpture section. I knew we wouldn't walk the entire museum but she went further then I expected.

"Lunch?"

Babe nodded. I wrapped my arm around shoulder and told the tour guide we were done.

"Where are we going?"

"To a cruise ship on the Seine River."

Babe laughed. "You hate cruise ships."

"No I hate singing, dancing and men in tights while being trapped on cruise ships."

Babe rolled her eyes. I got us back to the car and drove us over the bridge to the marina for lunch.

"I've been thinking how I would steal a painting from a museum. I read in one of my books most art tends to sag after being displayed around two years. So the canvas needs to be removed from the wall as well as the stretcher bars. Paintings rest in museum basements. All I would need is an inside man."

"You would need several. The issue is people talk and get cold feet. The best way to steal something of that magnitude would be to pretend you work for a museum and try to get it on loan. Even then your paperwork needs to be flawless and you need to have an inside man at the museum you supposedly represent. It would be easier to steal from an auction house or private collection."

I parked and helped her from the car. I gave my name and boarded the ship. It was nice with wooden cherry floors, intimate tables and a glass enclosure to keep the cold away.

Babe looked over the menu, swaying to an old folk song about a French river boat. She frowned placing her menu on the table. "It's in French."

"It's three courses. Out of all the starters you can't have crayfish, prawns or goat cheese so we will start with the vegetarian brochette with tomato confit."

Babe smiled. "I still don't know what that means."

"It's vegetables on a skewer with a tomato dipping sauce."

She wasn't thrilled. "And the main course?"

"Beef with mashed sweet potatoes and fava beans, huke fillet with asparagus risotto or guinea fowl with rosemary vegetables."

Babe looked tired. "Beef."

I kissed her wrist. "Let me hold you."

Babe sat in my lap, tucking her head under my chin. The waiter took our order and refilled our glasses. For dessert I choose a small assortment of chocolates for her. We sailed slowly on the river looking at Notre Dame, the Pont Neuf, the mini Statue of Liberty and several bridges. This view was something I had seen many times. I had never appreciated it until now.

"Why are there locks on the bridge?"

I fed her a piece of beef. "It's supposed to signify a couple's love. Usually people inscribe their name on the padlock and throw the key into the river. It's discouraged now due to the added weight and crumbling of the bridge walls."

"That's sweet like carving names into a tree."

Babe popped a chocolate in her mouth. She closed her eyes, nuzzling deeper into me. "I love being in your arms."

I lowered my mouth to her ear. "It's where you belong." I took her lips possessively in a kiss. The boat jerked, causing me to brace against the wall and hold her tight.

Babe looked around nervously. "Our boat just got hit by another boat."

Of course it did. With her luck we would sink. I looked at the crew, they didn't seem nervous. "We're about to dock. It happens. This isn't the Titanic." I rubbed small circles on her back to calm her.

After lunch I drove us to the _Île de la Cité, _the ancient part of the city and the heart of Paris. Babe and I toured the Notre Dame Catherdral and Saint Chapelle. We sat at a cafe then strolled through the park and bridges listening to serenades by street performers.

Babe took an interest in watching other tourists from all over the world. She asked me to stop in a few shops where she purchased a vintage map for the twin's room and an ankle bracelet with bird for herself. I could tell she was getting tired again. I suggested we return to the car and do one last thing. I felt under my seat for the hotel key, placing it in my pocket.

"Does it include walking? I don't think I'll last on my feet much longer."

My lips curved. "No. It involves a horse."

Her face scrunched. "It involves a horse?"

"Trust me." I drove us to the Shangri-La hotel and parked. Babe placed her head on the window.

"Holy tastykakes. This is a famous hotel."

"It used to be the home of Napoleon's Grandnewphew Prince Roland Bonaparte."

Babe didn't notice but in front of the hotel was an elegant burgundy horse drawn carriage to take us on an hour and a half ride. I walked over to the driver and asked him to raise the roof to protect us from the wind. Babe gingerly walked up to the large white horse to touch him.

"What's his name?"

The driver spoke. "Pride. He's a Shire horse who holds the title of the biggest horse in France."

"He's stunning."

I helped Babe into the carriage, pulling her close to me to snuggle. I covered us in blankets and tested the hot chocolate for poison before pouring her a cup.

Babe sipped her drink while staring at the Eiffel Tower in awe. Several tourists waved at us causing Babe to wave back. "I feel like the king and queen of France." I chuckled, kissing her nose.

I pointed out the Arc de Triomphe, Champs Elysées, Trocadero, Musee d'Orsay and Roue de Paris. I kissed her lips, stopping only long enough to tell her how much I loved her. I constantly stroked her stomach to calm my nerves.

The driver returned us to the front of the hotel. I placed my hand at the small of her back, guiding her past the opulence and luxury to the elevator. Babe gawked at the reception area with Japanese lacquered armoires, chandeliers, oil paintings and 19th century French furniture.

"It's like a museum. Are we eating here?"

My lips twitched. "Yes."

Babe didn't snap out of her haze until we reached the seventh floor. The layout was similar to an apartment with four bedrooms and four baths. The room was spacious with flower arrangements everywhere. I pulled off her wig, releasing her beautiful curls.

"I don't understand."

"I had a bath arranged for you, clothing will be on the bed. Dinner will be in 45 minutes."

I stroked her cheek, taking her lips in a tender kiss. "I'll shower in the next room."

SPOV

I was about to tell him to shower with me when he turned and left like a bat out of hell. Strange. I took in the room. I felt like a little kid in a palace. Everything was decorated in gold and cream, even the silk curtains. I admired the historical and botanical illustrations on the walls then sat on the bed to look at my clothes.

Today had been amazing. I can't believe he remembered I loved Egypt, cruise ships, chocolate and horses. I have no clue how the man pulled it off but that was Ranger, the man of mystery.

I ran my hand over the petrol blue maxi gown he had picked for me. It looked like liquid silk. I was happy he chose an empire waist to flatter my curves. The man may be a mercenary but he was a mercenary with taste. Morelli could have never chosen a dress like this for me, let alone accessorize it.

I checked the tag for the size and designer. "Oh my god it's a Seraphine. Kate Middleton wears Seraphine."

I couldn't believe he remembered. I compared myself once to Kate Middleton as a joke in a doctor's appointment. I opened the rest of the boxes starting with the shoes. The blue heels matched perfectly with the gown and felt like a dream. I was going to be burred in these shoes. I was so overwhelmed by my footwear, I didn't notice the red Cartier boxes.

I held my breath opening the largest. A diamond wreath necklace. I held it to the light to see if it was real. Knowing Ranger it was. This was way too expensive for me to wear without at least three body guards. I turned it over to check for an engraving. _You were meant for me._

My eyes watered. I took another deep breath, opening the next box. Diamond earrings with an abstract flower connected to a diamond teardrop. This was too much. I opened the last box to a diamond and platinum bracelet that looked like an articulated strap. It had twelve large diamonds with smaller diamond accents. I turned it over to check for an engraving. _Forever in love with you._

I couldn't stop the tears. The man was turning me into a pile of mush. I left everything on the bed and jumped into the rose petal bath to relax. I looked around at the freebies. Toothbrushes, razors, shaving cream, shower foam, nail files and bath salts. I smiled at the Bvlgari products provided as well as every kind of makeup imaginable along with a curling iron.

I soaked for twenty minutes then dressed, pulling on a black strapless bra and panties. I fixed my hair, keeping my makeup light. I admired the finished look in the mirror. The diamonds were over the top but they were gifts. After such a romantic day, I didn't have it in me to fight him over the cost.

I heard a knock at my door. I checked myself one last time then answered. Ranger stood waiting in a black suit and dress shirt. He smiled, his eyes roaming every inch of my body. He stepped forward, running his hands over my hips.

His breath was warm on my neck. His open mouth kiss gave me goosebumps. "Let's eat before I barricade us inside."

He pulled away, guiding me to a terrace filled with candles, patio heaters and a table set for two. Our view of the city and Eiffel Tower was out of a fantasy. I covered my mouth.

"This is way too much. You didn't have to go to all this trouble after the amazing day you gave me."

Ranger raised my chin with his finger. His gaze was smoldering. "You're worth the effort." He pulled me into his arms, dancing with me to _The Way You Look Tonight._

I peaked over his shoulder noticing a teepee in the corner with a tower of French macarons on a tray. It reminded me of our indoor camping date. I tightened my arms around his neck, placing my cheek against his.

"You've given me the best day of my life."

Ranger tightened his arms around my waist. "That's what it feels like everyday I'm with you."

I felt choked up. Ranger brushed his lips against my forehead, nose and lips. "Food?"

I nodded. He escorted me to a gold and white table surrounded by hundreds of white rose petals on the ground. Ranger pulled out my chair, whispering in my ear how beautiful I looked tonight. I picked up a single red rose from my plate, placing it on my lap. Underneath my flower was a single gold napkin shaped in a heart.

I smiled. It reminded me of Punta Cana. I looked up to see Ranger grin as if he read my mind. He placed a covered dish in front of me, removing the top.

My mouth watered. "Sausage alfredo with tiramisu?" I reached out to his covered dish. "Let me guess. Baked chicken with vegetables, no dessert." I was right. "Our first real meal together."

Ranger intertwined his fingers with mine as we ate. My pasta tasted exactly like Rossini's. It wouldn't have surprised me if he bribed them for the recipe. I finished my last noodle right as Ranger stood asking me to dance. I hesitated, worried something might happen to my tiramisu. Ranger chuckled, covering it again.

He spun me around in his arms then gently swayed with me. Our heads touched as we looked at the city of lights below. Ranger kissed my forehead and took a deep breath as the next song started. Train's _Marry Me. _He stopped moving and dropped to his knee taking his hands in mine.

He pulled a blue macaron from his pocket. What is he doing? Oh my god!

"Babe you know I'm not great with words but...I love you more then I thought was possible. You mean everything to me." He took another deep breath. "Since the day you walked into that diner, I knew...Time stood still for me. I could feel you before you spoke. You are my life and more importantly my home.

I promised you someday, today is our someday...You make me laugh, you drive me crazy and sometimes your smile alone makes my day. I don't know how I lived without you for as long as I have but I can't anymore." He squeezed my hands.

"I'm not asking you to marry me in a few months or a year. I'm asking you to marry me tomorrow because I can't wait any longer for you to be mine...Marry me so this moment can be the beginning of the rest of our lives."

For the first time I saw fear in his eyes. Fear I would reject him. I waited for the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. It never came. I felt free...Happy.

"Yes."

He smiled. "Yes?"

I giggled. "Yes!"

He placed the ring on my finger and stood, crushing his lips to mine in a long sensual kiss melting every inch of me. His lips grew hungry, ravaging me as his thumb caressed the back of my neck. He nipped at my top lip, easing his mouth away.

"Are you scared about tomorrow?" His eyes searched mine.

I kissed his jaw. "I'm never scared with you."

* * *

_Hint: Our favorite couple isn't the only one going to have a wedding next chapter._


	117. Chapter 117

**Joe POV**

Being undercover isn't all about running around chasing the bad guys. Sometimes I have to run surveillance in a shitty car with no air conditioning in the Miami heat. I'm thankful my nights are more interesting. When I'm not pretending to be someone else making deals to purchase and sell women in the VIP sections of high end clubs, I hang out and drink with Raquel.

She adds a certain flavor to my cover and doesn't ask a lot of questions as long as I keep the drinks flowing and buy her dinner. The companionship has been helpful in relieving my stress although I haven't taken the time to learn much about her.

She told me once she was an artist. I never see any paint on her hands. Most of the time she talks about her volunteer work, she does three times a week. I considered getting rid of her a few times. It's hard. She gives me a sexy smile and a flash of some new lingerie and I forget everything in my head. They say the best way to get over someone is under someone else. Most nights that's true. Then I sit alone in bed with nothing else except my thoughts and feel like shit.

Sometimes I catch myself dialing Steph's number and stop right before I click send. The worst is walking past a store and noticing something she would like and wanting to buy it for her. No matter how much I want Raquel to be Steph, she isn't. She has her good qualities, an amazing body, an animalistic attitude in the sack and an extreme need to please me.

Outside of sex, we didn't have a lot in common. That extreme need to please, although amazing in bed, was annoying in every other aspect of my life. I thought having a woman whose world revolved around me would be better. It's sad. I missed the debate and having pizza and beer with Steph. She wasn't open with her body but she was a good and sweet.

I didn't realize how much having a woman with an opinion matters. Steph and I fought all the time but at least she was always upfront with me. Raquel surrenders to whatever I want, whenever I want. At first it was nice. Now I'm bored.

I pulled myself out of bed to take a leak. I only had one week left of this luxury before returning back home. I looked down at the trash can next to the toilet. A pregnancy test? I picked it up. What does a plus sign mean? I looked through the bag for a box and read the back. Pee on stick, blah blah blah, wait five minutes. Positive sign means pregnant...What! I looked at the stick.

"Fuck."

I sat on the toilet as my legs gave out. I mumbled incoherently into my hands. It can't be mine. Raquel and I always used protection even in her ass...except two broke our first week. I groaned. Raquel doesn't know a single thing about me. How are we supposed to raise a baby together when I live in Trenton and she lives in Miami? This was so messed up.

Could I move here? It's nice to visit but live? I would have to sell my house and leave my family. I can't start all over again on patrol somewhere new. Oh god Steph. Steph will never take me back with a baby on the way with another woman...Maybe she could help me now that she is going to be a mom too.

I stood pacing. I don't have a safe job or stable hours. My mother would have to be on call all the time or I'd need a nanny if convince Raquel to give up her rights. Maybe that won't be difficult. She doesn't seem like the motherly type.

Shit. I'm going to have to watch her like a hawk. I wouldn't put an abortion past her if her appearance took a hit and she couldn't fit into her designer labels anymore. I doubt she would move to Jersey.

I can't believe I'm following in the Morelli footsteps knocking up a woman I barely know. I thought I would settle down with an nice Italian girl who could cook. I had three years to knock up Steph and Manoso beat me to the punch.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed. I shook Raquel's leg to wake her up. "Raquel we need to talk."

She opened her sleepy eyes and smiled, parting her legs. "Come here Joey. I'm aching for you."

My cock swelled. Think about Grandma Bella. I took a deep breath. "No. I found this test in the bathroom. Is it mine?" I wasn't sure I wanted a yes or a no.

Raquel pulled the blanket over her body. "Yeah. I took it last night after we got back. I felt sick all week. I didn't know how to tell you. We haven't discussed the future or anything else. I still don't know a single thing about your family."

"Are you keeping it?"

She responded immediately. "Yes."

Her response told me she wouldn't give up her rights. Pregnancy was the only reason Morelli men settled down. There was no divorce in my family. Grandma Bella wouldn't hear of it. I needed to do the right thing. I stood pacing and mumbling in Italian.

"I need to tell you the truth. It can't leave this room or there will be consequences for both of us."

Raquel looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to do right by you. Marry you and give our child a good life. We have a lot to work out but I want you to move in with me. We can go to Vegas tonight..."

Raquel moved out of bed, jumping naked into my arms. "I love you so much Joey. I can't wait to marry you." She kissed my lips.

I grabbed her and sat back down. "I'm not done. Listen. I'm not who I said I was. My real name is Joe Morelli. I'm an undercover cop working on an operation for the FBI. I don't live in Miami, I live in Trenton New Jersey and in less than a week my case ends and I'm returning home."

Raquel looked pissed. She tried to hit me but I grabbed her wrists."You son of a bitch! You lied to me!"

"I had no choice. I couldn't blow my cover. If you say anything you will be taken into custody until this the operation is over."

She tried to wiggle out of my grasp. "I can't believe you're a cop...I can't believe this..." She stopped moving widening her eyes. "Wait did you say Trenton New Jersey?"

"Yeah I'm a homicide detective. I have a house and a dog named Bob."

She pursed her lips. "Do you know someone named Ranger and Stephanie?"

What? "Yeah? How do you know them?"

"Rangeman handles my home security. A long time ago Ranger and I dated. Recently Stephanie and I had a small misunderstanding. She thought I was interested in Ranger and got jealous...Are you friends with them?"

I missed Steph's jealousy. I use to love it anytime she was irrational about Terry...Wait. "You dated Manoso?"

Raquel shook it off. "Briefly. It wasn't exactly dating. More like fucking."

Shocking. He used her like he used Steph. I'm surprised he didn't keep Raquel around. She seemed like his type. A model with good looks, Latin roots and a flexible moral compass.

"When was the last time you slept together?"

"Years. He calls often to update my system, sometimes we have dinner together. It's a shame he's marrying Steph only because of the baby. He doesn't like to be tied down. It's Rachel all over again. I'm sure he has a mistress somewhere in Miami." If he did, he would cover his tracks.

"Were you his mistress?"

Raquel cast her eyes down. "I needed the money and he seemed like a decent guy. I broke it off. I couldn't take it anymore." The mother of my child was paid for sex. I can't fucking believe this. Steph's going to flip her shit.

"You know Manoso's ex wife?"

"Of course we're good friends. After Ranger and I broke up, he was a better person to me." She kissed my cheek. "How do you know them?"

I needed a drink. "Steph and I grew up together. We dated on and off the last three years. At one time we were engaged...We messed it up and she moved on with Manoso. The guy is a nut job and a pain in my ass."

Raquel smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck, rubbing her sex against my crotch. "Are you still close with them?"

I stopped her hips, I wasn't in the mood for sex. "Manoso's a loose cannon. We despise each other. Steph is one of my best friends. We went through a rough patch and worked it out." Raquel tried to rub her tits against my body.

"Stop I need you to focus. Are you willing to move to Trenton to raise the baby with me?"

Raquel looked surprised. "Um sure...Our baby needs a father. I don't think we need to rush into marriage or anything."

I ran my hand over her flat stomach. My child was inside of her. I wasn't sure if I was feeling pure fear or happiness. I couldn't bring her to Trenton. Grandma Bella would get one look and know I knocked her up.

"You're not Italian. If I brought you home as my pregnant girlfriend, we would never hear the end of it. I can't bring you to Trenton unless were married. I live in a very small town that likes to talk." I rested my head on her shoulder. "I don't want a big circus wedding. I would rather fly to Vegas tonight. I'm going to be busy the rest of the week."

"Joe I don't think we need to rush into marriage. Can't we try living in Trenton together first?"

I shook my head. The more I put this off, the less likely I was to marry her. "It won't work. I know this might not be your dream wedding. We can plan something else in the future if you want. Invite your friends and family." Something small in the backyard during a BBQ.

She didn't look thrilled. "Let me go pack a bag." She hugged me tightly. "I love you Joey."

I didn't say it back. I never said it back. The only woman I ever said those words to was Steph. I was finally getting a child, only it was with the wrong woman. I didn't want to be like the men in my family cheating on their wives. I should be happy but I was heartbroken. If I married Raquel, I would finally have to let Steph go.

I moved her off my body and checked flights on my phone. "We can take an American Airlines to Las Vegas in two hours. The flight is five hours long. I have a suit here and you have that white dress from the first night I met you. Do you want to get married at a chapel or a hotel?"

"Hotel. I want something nice like The Venetian or The Westin." Nice? That sounded expensive. I told her I was a cop. The flight alone was setting me back $1,400.

"What about the Marriott?" Raquel made a disgusted face. Great. I kept scrolling. "The Paris Las Vegas Hotel and Casino? It says they have an Eiffel Tower where we can get married then have dinner on the eleven floor after the ceremony. Blah blah blah, icon of the city skyline, high altitude attraction 46 stories high. It's half the scale of the one in Paris France. The observation deck features a 360 degree view."

Raquel smiled and clapped. "I love Paris!"

She heard Vegas right? "Go pack. I'll make a call."

I looked at the wedding packages. The luxury package was $5,600. I hadn't even purchased a ring yet. I checked the cheapest packaged. For $1,500 we would have a priest, 10 pictures and no room. The next package was double the price for not much more. I looked at other hotels and saw they were as expensive as the one I chose. I called and made a reservation as I paced the room.

I can't believe I'm doing this. At least it's a lot cheaper then a Burg affair. I confirmed my reservation and hung up. I dialed Steph's numbers.

_"_Bombshell Investigations this is Mary Lou how can I help you?"

What?_ "_Lou I need to talk to Steph." I need to hear her voice and get her opinion.

"Oh hey Joe. She's not available."

"It's important. I need to talk to her right now."

Lou hesitated. "Joe I'm not supposed to say anything but she's keeping a low profile. I haven't seen her in weeks." Of course someone is after her. I'm sure Manoso is caught in the mix.

"If she checks in, tell her to talk to me before anyone else. It's important."

"Are you ok?"

_"_Fine I need to go."

I hung up and called Rangeman. I told them I needed to speak to Manoso or Tank. Neither was available. I told them it was life or death and they connected me.

"Yo."

"Who is this?"

"Lester Santos. What do you want Morelli?"

"I need to talk to Steph."

"About?"

"It's personal. Can you connect me?"

"No. Do you want to leave a message?"

"Tell her to call me. It's important."

He hung up. I took a beer from the fridge and showered while I drank it. I packed my bag for the night and had another. I had five hours to get to know the mother of my child.

Raquel was a gorgeous woman. Maybe I didn't give her a fair shot because I'm still in love with Steph. I shook my head. I need to let Steph go. If I'm going to make this marriage work she can't be in my head anymore. Raquel's carrying my baby. I have to make this work.

**SPOV**

I felt like I was flying. Ranger and I made love in the teepee most of the evening under the pale moon light. Sometime during the night he picked me up and placed me in bed, holding me tight.

Paris had put a spell over us. I was tempted to leave everyone and everything behind and stay in this city. Stephanie Pardo had no responsibility or duties. While that would make me happy, Ranger would grow bored and restless staying at home or going to museums everyday.

He lived to work. Me? I was on a dead end case with limited leads for a man I believed was innocent but had no proof. I wasn't sure where to go from there. Ranger's hand circled my stomach.

"What's wrong Mrs. Manoso?"

I kissed the corner of his mouth. I liked playful Ranger. "That has a nice ring to it." Ranger gave me grin then cleared his face. I knew he wouldn't ask me again.

"I have a lot on my mind. How are we going to pull off a wedding in less then a day? I don't have a gown?"

"The hotel will handle everything including requests. Do you want Asian, Italian or French for dinner?"

"Let's mix it up and do Asian."

"Will you let me take you dress shopping?"

"No."

Ranger frowned. "I figured. Tank will take you."

I straddled his hips. "It's that simple? No stress, hassle or distractions?"

Ranger curved his lips looking proud. "Yes."

I felt relieved I didn't have to worry about anything except myself. I pulled his hand to my mouth, kissing his palm.

"I was emotional and choked up last night. I love when you do romantic things for me. Well I love a lot of things about you, like when you wake up sleepy and confused and wrap your arm around me like a blanket.

Or when you make that gross tea for us every morning and pull me onto your lap while we read the paper together." I ran my fingers through his hair. "You look way too sexy for your own good without even trying...And I love you so much Mr. Manoso."

Ranger claimed my lips, plunging his tongue deep into my mouth. "You're mine." He gave me an open mouth kiss to my pulse point. "From now on, you lean on me and turn to me." He switched to the opposite side continuing his sensuous torture. "I'm going to savor and cherish every part of you." I felt his hands all over me. His mouth journeyed to the center of my neck.

I felt his erection against the curvature of my ass. He lifted my hips, filling himself inside of me. Scraping my sensitive flesh, stroking me until I soared.

"You're so sweet and tight."

Ranger pulled my hips tighter, grounding himself against me, releasing his hot liquid as he grunted my name. I rested my head against his chest. A loopy grin spread across my face.

"Is today a temple day? Or will you enjoy a piece of our wedding cake?"

Ranger smirked. "No temple. I may eat it off your breasts or feast on the pie between your legs."

His voice heated my skin. "I'm craving a chocolate cake with raspberry filling."

He curled my hair around his finger. "Anything else?"

"Other then a bouquet no. I'm sure whatever the planner has in mind is better then what I could have imagined. Anything I want, I'll do with Ella... Are we writing our own vows?"

"That's up to you."

Crap. "I need more then a day to organize my thoughts. Who's marrying us?"

"I called St. Joseph's. It's the only English speaking church in Paris."

"Do I have to sign anything?"

Ranger kissed my nose. "You already did. I slipped it into your paperwork at Rangeman. You should really read what you sign."

I rolled my eyes. "I trust you. We never talked about our wedding. What do you want?"

"You as my wife." I liked how simple he made this.

"You know we're not suppose to see each other the day of our wedding."

Ranger raised his eyebrow. "Did you think I was going to follow that rule?"

Ranger and rules didn't belong in the same room. "No."

I nipped his bicep. I didn't realize I was frowning until Ranger smoothed the line on my forehead. "Tell me."

"I'm feeling guilty." Ranger tensed. "My case. I'm failing Seth. I looked through my purse last night for a mint. Slick updated my notes. My two leads, her boss and her cousin came back clean with a solid alibi."

"Having a little information is bad, too much is worse. You need to cut through a lot of bullshit to find the truth." Exactly.

"Slick talked to Nellie's mother. She said Nellie was thinking about moving back home a week before her death."

"Possible motive. We established someone didn't want her to leave. You mentioned people not wanting to talk to you. The best way to make a friend is to solve a problem for them. If they don't have a problem, create one."

I chewed on my lip, pulling out of him and curling into his side. "How do you do that? Say something and it clicks an idea inside of me?"

Ranger ran his hand through my hair. "I don't know. I've never met anyone with your type of mind."

"Scatterbrained?"

His lips twitched. "Creative and resourceful. It's been a long time since we worked together. You help me with Cross and I'll help you with Seth."

It wouldn't hurt to get a different view. I brushed my lips against his. "Deal." I closed my eyes. "Did you ever create a problem for me?"

Ranger looked amused. "No. You had more then enough."

True. I smirked. "Who then?"

Ranger traced my hip with his index finger. "Vinnie. I wanted the high bonds. Connie assisted me with the information I needed."

"And?"

"Morelli once or twice. It's always good to have people owe you favors then be in debt." And I was always in debt. Ranger read my mind.

"There's no price between us. There never was."

"Why? I'm pretty sure I'm the only one with that type of deal."

"We loved each other. I knew if I called, you would come. Just like if you called, I would."

I heard rain hitting the windows. "Where are we getting married?"

"Le Grand Salon downstairs."

I heard a doorbell. "You didn't order food?"

"I did last night." Ranger went to the door and returned with a cart. He tasted each dish, passing me scrambled eggs with sauteed potatoes.

"I thought eggs weren't French?"

"International hotel. Different rules."

Ranger sat back and ate breakfast with me. His smoked salmon on toast looked gross.

"What will you do while I'm with Tank?"

"Coordinate with the consultant and make some calls. I need to figure out the extent of the manhunt. We may need to move locations tomorrow."

I would be sad if we left so soon. Ranger pressed a strawberry to my lips. I took a small bite.

"We can always return after the heat dies down. If you want, we can spend a few weeks here every summer with the boys."

Team Manoso learning French in France. "I'd love that."

**Tank POV**

I was grateful for good food and sound proof rooms. Ranger didn't drown his sorrows in scotch so I assume Steph said yes to his proposal. I checked my weapons and left my room, knocking on the fourth bedroom door. No answer.

"Steph we need to move out."

Ranger opened the door in his boxers. Steph exited the bathroom dressed and freshly showered. She picked up her purse and pulled on her wig. "Where are we going?"

"Downstairs."

Ranger looked tense walking us to the front door. "Call me if you have any problems." I narrowed my eyes. Did that have to be said?

Steph smiled, kissing his lips. "Goodbye Mr. Manoso."

I wanted to roll my eyes. I'm definitely adding a new holder on my utility belt for that spray bottle. I pushed the elevator button again and it opened. I held the door and coughed. "Save something for the honeymoon."

Steph laughed entering it with me. She kept glancing at me.

"What?"

"You're not going to give me a speech or warn me about hurting your best friend?"

Interesting idea. "No point. He looks at you like you hung the moon and smiles for no reason. The man doesn't smile."

"How do I look at him?"

"Like he's chocolate cake...I've known him a long time. Be selective in your battles. Peace is more important then being right." I passed her a portfolio of all the dresses she would be viewing today.

"I'm impressed. You and Ranger could be wedding planners. You're already efficient, great with money and time management. If a groom has cold feet you can scare him down the aisle."

When hell froze over. It was painful enough bribing these people to come to me since walk ins are turned away.

"This isn't like the states where you can go to a warehouse like Kleinfeld's. Each designer has a showroom except for one store called Metal Flaque. I gave them your measurements. They said they would bring Oscar de la Renta, Monique Lhuillier, Jenny Packham, Vera Wang, Sadoni and a few others. If you hate them then you have appointments with several local designers in two hours."

Steph browsed Laure de Sagazan, Suzanne Ermann, Max Chaoul and Delphine Manivet pictures. I cleared the suite.

"There should be a robe behind the screen."

The bridal assistant knocked on the door, pulling in three racks. I ran a scanner over her and the clothes. I told her on the phone Steph was a VIP client and all security measures needed to be followed, starting with me staying in the room at all times.

The assistant pulled several options. "Nothing with sleeves or a ball gown. Anything else I'm willing to try." The woman chose a stark white dress. Steph pulled her robe tighter. "Maybe not white...I don't think it would be appropriate."

I leaned back on the bed. "Screw everyone. There's no sanction for the father of an unborn child, there shouldn't be for you. You should wear what you want. If anyone says shit, I'll escort them out."

Steph laughed. "That's not how it works."

I rubbed my neck. "In ancient Greece white was the color of celebration. Over time it became a moral statement. A majority of women are not pure or virgins when they marry. They still wear white."

Steph bit her lip and nodded to the girl. This was going to be a long day. I noticed all the gowns had a high bust line with bow and ribbon accents. Steph exited in the first dress and stood in front of the mirror. I liked it. It had a high neck with beaded cap sleeves.

"It's gorgeous. I've never worn Jenny Packham but it's not what I pictured. Maybe something that shows my shoulders." The woman nodded. The next dress was pale gold and strapless.

Steph didn't look thrilled. "Gold?"

"It's French."

Steph tried on gowns in lace, tulle, chiffon and taffeta in an array of colors that had weird names. They all looked like shades of cream, ivory and blush. If she didn't pick something soon, my eye was going to have a permanent twitch.

"All of these dresses are nice but I don't want to look like mother earth. I want something a little sexy."

The dresses grew progressively worse to the point I could see her nipples practically exposed. I kept my face blank even though she looked ridiculous. Dress after dress she grew more upset. I wasn't sure how to handle this situation. Steph tried on a v-neck A-line gown with a ruched band. She looked like she was about to cry and not in a happy kind of way. I picked up the room phone and ordered us a snack.

"Let's take a break."

The bridal consultant looked relieved. She moved into the next room to organize her racks. Steph changed back into her robe and sat on the bed drinking a bottle of water. If this didn't turn around soon, I wasn't sure a marriage would happen today.

"What's wrong?"

Steph kept her eyes on her water. "I look bad Tank. I mean really bad." She took a deep breath. "I was dreading this even back home. I feel frumpy. I can't marry Ranger looking like crap. I don't want to feel like an ugly duckling on my wedding day or look like a hooker.

I thought the next time I married, I would wear my dream dress. Not something I hated more then my first." I saw her wedding pictures. That dress was a monstrosity. "It's embarrassing some of them don't even zip closed." As a big man I could relate. "The consultant keeps saying I look amazing when I know I don't."

"We'll figure it out. Keep the faith she still has another rack." I stood answering the door. I checked the tray and signed the slip.

"Tank I don't think adding more weight to my situation will help." I raised the lids, cutting off a piece of her grilled cheese and checking her tomato soup for poison. Whatever body confidence Steph had was quickly deteriorating.

"My mama use to make me this after a rough day. Eat...please." I stood to talk to the consultant in the next room. I kept my voice low.

"You're putting her in too many gowns and overwhelming her. The last eight were crap."

She looked insulted. "I brought the best of the best..."

I glared. "The best is ugly. Stop pushing gowns on her and remain quiet from now on if you want a commission today." That shut her up.

I messaged Ranger the situation. He knew how to dress Steph almost as well as Ella. He told me to open the door in three minutes. I raised my finger to keep the consultant silent. She blushed red, licking her lips and pushing her non existent cleavage in his direction.

I kept my eye on Steph in case she came over to investigate. Luckily she was focused on eating and watching TV. Ranger pulled several gowns off the rack. An elegant draped crystal top with flowing bodice in ivory. A bohemian beaded fringe and pleated skirt with ruched chiffon. A subtle sparkly sweetheart grecian gown and a vintage inspired art deco gown with draping and beaded cap sleeves.

I passed him the designer portfolio's that were scheduled to come. He pulled out a pen and circled his choices. He kept his voice low.

"Cancel the last three appointments. Haute couture isn't her style."

I nodded. He passed me her jewelry from last night and left as quickly as he arrived. I took his selections to Steph. "These will be better." Her eyes lit with curiosity.

"Two more bites then I'll wash up and try."

Steph pulled on Ranger's first choice, the elegant draped crystal top. A tear fell down her cheek. Shit.

"This is the one. I'll try the others but this is it." The consultant frowned. It wasn't the most expensive or a big name. With her blue heels, she didn't need any alterations either. The consultant tried to push veils and accessorizes. Steph chose a simple crisscross crystal tie back headband and asked for a bag for her dress.

I paid the woman and told her to get out. Steph stepped out of the bathroom with her credit card in hand.

"Um I didn't pay her?"

"Ranger took care of it." I removed a ring box from my pocket. "I need your rings for tonight."

Steph gasped. I looked at her thighs checking to see if her water broke. "I don't have a ring for him!"

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Chill it's our next stop. What else do you need?"

"I need a gift for him." Steph blushed bright red. "And some intimates for tonight."

"He needs thermal binoculars. I know a guy, I'll make a call." Steph tried to pass me her credit card. "He only takes cash. You can pay me back."

"What do these binoculars do?"

"Thermal vision detects the enemy position from a distance by using infrared energy. It's best for surveillance or breaking and entering."

"So you can see people's body heat through walls while sitting in your car?"

"Yes unless they have a heat shield."

Steph laughed. "Yeah that sounds like his speed."

I hung her dress in the closet to be steamed by the hotel staff then escorted her to my car. I played a classical CD to keep our awkward moments to a minimum.

"Why do you and Ranger listen to classical music? I expected rap or R&amp;B."

"It lowers blood pressure, relieves stress, improves visual attention, alertness and memory. Besides Ranger and I don't listen to the same style. He likes Mozart and Beethoven." I passed her the CD case.

"_Smooth Criminal, Bohemian Rhapsody, Secrets, __Don't Stop Believing__, B__oulevard of Broken Dreams__?_ These are all good songs only instrumental." Steph jumped several songs to _Bittersweet Symphony_.

"The Verve. I loved this song in the last scene of _Cruel Intentions_... _I'm a million different people from one day to the next, I can't change my mold._"

She had a nice voice singing along to the string quartet. I imagined her singing to Team Manoso as they fell asleep. "If you like it you should make it your processional." I unlocked my burner phone and handed it to her. "Planner's name is under annoying."

Steph paused checking out the rest of the CD's. "What do you think of _Home_ as the recessional?"

A string quartet of Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros would be an interesting choice. "_Home is wherever I'm with you_...I doubt Ranger knows the song but he will like it." Steph messaged the planner.

"Don't worry about your first dance. That's my gift to the both of you."

"Can I have a hint?"

"No." We didn't speak for a long time. The longest I've seen her stay quiet is eight minutes. Three, two, one.

"This is going to sound strange but how do I get around a facial and voice recognition scanner?"

That was unexpected. I could have sworn she was going to talk about nail polish or her hair. "Still thinking about the castle?"

She wouldn't look at me. "I dream about that door...and an office building that doesn't exist. But that's a whole different story."

"Facial recognition can be tricked like any other system. Hold a photocopied picture of the person to the scanner and it can't tell the difference between paper and a real face. Voice is easier. Record a conversation on your phone and replay it. Normally you need at least three to five words."

"What about a computer with a password?"

I wasn't sure I liked where this was going. "That's a long explanation. Most of the time you can boot up a system in safe mode and press F8 and log in as an administrator to change the password. Why are you asking me and not Ranger?"

"When he's with me, he can be just a man. Not a super solider. He's been in such a good mood, I didn't want to spoil it."

She was a better woman then I thought. "Hector can teach you specifics and issue you flash drives to crack any computer as long as it isn't military grade. I don't condone you hacking into people's files but for educational purposes it's useful to know the basics if you forget your password or need to help your granny."

Steph smiled, removing a small notepad from her purse. "Right. Grandma Mazur is old and forgetful."

"In a pinch you can download free tools from online. If you only need a few files, boot up the computer using a Linux live CD. If the hard drive is encrypted it won't work. You need something like TrueCrypt to break down the password.

If you need access to Windows, you have to run a Trinity Rescue CD to let it reset the existing password. An options list will appear and prompt you to clear the password. After it reboots it will log you on."

"It's that easy?"

"Yeah as long as the system doesn't have a lot of encryption. Sometimes you need to run Ophcrack on a flash drive. It takes time but it will load everything automatically and crack every password on the computer unless it's long. Usually fourteen characters."

"What about my Mac?"

"You need to restart then hold command R to boot up into recovery mode. A utility menu will pop up on the screen. Type reset password and select the user account. This is the whole reason Hector took your computer and encrypted it so you couldn't do these simple hacks on Rangeman's network."

"How do I protect Grandma Mazur from being hacked?"

"Long passwords and enabling file vault disk encryption. Basically setting a password on the recovery mode so people can't mess with you. People hate remembering long passwords and never encrypt files even though it's standard on almost every computer. People rarely change factory settings. In our line of work it's a good thing."

"That's why my Rangeman password is so long and makes me change it every thirty days."

"Exactly." I parked the car outside a small jewelry store and lowered my shades. "And if you try and hack any computer on the Rangeman network, Hector will know and inform me and Ranger, so don't even think about it."

She gave me a mock salute and exited the car. She picked a solid black wedding ring and chose to have it engraved.

"If I pay extra could I have it within the hour?" The woman went to ask her father and he nodded.

"What would you like it to say?" Steph leaned against the table reading the different options. The list was five pages long. We were going to be here all day.

"You could write Steph's property and the date."

Steph rolled her eyes. It wasn't that crazy. I remember when Ranger thought of that at one time and Calvin called him a caveman and told him to try again. I looked over her shoulder at the list. They were way to cutesy for him. Is she writes _your schmoopy forever_ I'm never letting him live that down.

Steph chewed on her lip, covering the paper to write her decision. I saw a glimpse when she passed it back to the woman. _Don't Get Shot_. Weird. She paid for the ring as Stephanie Pardo then walked with me down the street to a park. I purchased a paper and handed it to her as we sat on a bench.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "I can't read this."

"You're not suppose to. I need your face out of sight to meet my contact. Look at the pictures and stop talking."

I waited ten minutes then stood when my contact entered the area with several shopping bags. We walked into each other. I slid the money into his jacket and he slipped me the bag from his hand. We apologized and walked on. I circled back keeping Steph in sight.

"That was smooth."

"I've had a lot of practice." I checked my watch while passing her the bag.

"I need wrapping paper or tissue paper."

I lead her to a store for supplies then across the street to an intimate apparel shop. I didn't see a reason to be here. If I was getting married I wouldn't let my wife pack clothes when she could walk around naked all day.

I stood outside the dressing room. I tried not to notice but her choices were pretty not sexy. I grabbed a pair of black crotchless panties covered in straps with gold hardware as accents. The back was open with a black bow and a gold tassel charm.

I paired it with a set of black stockings and a matching cleavage flaunting shelf bra. Her tits would be raised and exposed for his pleasure. He was going to mount and fuck the hell out of her before she could open her mouth. I knocked handing everything over the top.

"Tank I don't..."

I crossed my arms. "Trust me." Steph left the dressing room with the items and picked up a few more naughty pieces. She paid for her purchases and walked with me to pick up the ring. I drove us back to the hotel for her hair, makeup, manicure and pedicure appointment in the suite while I dressed in my black suit.

The planner dropped off my white rose boutonniere and Steph's blue hydrangea and white rose bouquet. She smiled and told the woman it was perfect. She looked breathtaking in her gown, sparking in diamonds. Her hair was in a simple updo while her skin glowed. I gave her a genuine smile. "You look good."

"Thanks. Let me take a quick bathroom break."

We were already running close to being late. "Fast."

"No one is invited but us. Ranger can wait five minutes."

I raised my eyebrow and spoke through the closed door. "Steph... time, tide and Ranger wait for no man. If you don't move faster, he will come and get you himself." She laughed like I was kidding.

One minute passed our expected arrival time. Ranger messaged me. _Problem?_

_Tiny bladder. En route two minutes._

I reached my arm out to escort her to the elevator. We walked down several halls until she stopped outside of the salon.

"I can't do this."

What! I pulled my handcuffs in case she ran. I gritted my teeth. "Why?"

"I have something old, my jewelry. My something new is my dress. My something blue is my shoes. I don't have anything borrowed. I can't go down the aisle without something borrowed."

"Shit."

I emptied my pockets. Wallet, credit cards, cash, condom, gun, holster, phone, bullets. I took a bullet out of my clip. "It's this or a condom."

Steph rolled her eyes. I made the decision for her, shoving the bullet under the ribbon of her bouquet. Ranger messaged me again. _Problem?_

I was tempted to mess with him._ No. Here comes your girl._

Steph and I waited for _Bittersweet Symphony_. Someone opened the door and I escorted her down the aisle. The room was normally decorated in the taste Louis XIV in gold, cream and blue. Now it looked like a whimsical forest.

Trees covered in hundreds of twinkle lights and fresh garden vines lined the aisle. The vines wrapped around the tree trunks, ascending up and into the branches and along our path with ferns and floating candles at different heights mixed in between.

Ranger stood waiting at the end with the priest. He looked at Steph like she was everything he waited his entire life for. Encapsulating every moment and image of her. I glanced at Steph and saw a woman with her heart in her eyes. I placed her hand in his, taking my position next to him. I FaceTimed Santos on my emergency line and put him on mute to watch.

The priest spoke. "Welcome everyone. Carlos and Stephanie have chosen you, those special and important to them, to witness and celebrate the beginning of their life together. Today, as we create this marriage, we also create a new bond and new sense of family-one that will undoubtedly include all who are present here today.

True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends. Your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day." Ranger moved his hands to her waist pulling her close.

"Do you Ricardo Carlos Manoso, take Stephanie Michelle Plum to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

He tightened his embrace. "I do."

"And do you Stephanie Michelle Plum, take Ricardo Carlos Manoso, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

Steph's eyes watered. "I do."

I passed the rings to the priest. Ranger kept one hand around Steph's waist while taking her rings in the other.

"The ring, an unbroken, never-ending circle, is a symbol of committed and unending love. Carlos please repeat after me. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

He placed both rings on Steph's finger, bringing them to his mouth for a kiss. The priest passed Steph Ranger's ring.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

"May your love never fade, may you never take each other for granted, and when you are old, may you be found, hand in hand, still thanking God for each other. Never forget to treat each other with tenderness, kindness, and respect, and remind yourselves often of what drew you together in the first place."

Ranger leaned into Steph. "Before I pronounce you man and wife, I have one more thing I want you to do." Oh boy the man's going off script. Ranger tensed.

"Your wedding day is one that seems to fly. It's a day filled with emotion, friends, rings and dances. I want you to take a few seconds and look into each others' eyes. Think about the happiness you feel in this place, in this moment. Really let that feeling register in your heart and in your mind." Ranger relaxed cupping Steph's cheek.

"Now I want you to think about your life together in twenty years. Where are you? What are you doing?" Oh boy.

"Your visions of the future are not identical, but always complimentary. John Lennon once said "a dream you dream alone is only a dream, a dream you dream together, that is reality. That new reality starts now."

The priest took a small breath and smiled. _Home_ started to play. Ranger didn't wait for the priest to finish his line. He pulled Steph's rosy lips to his, stroking his tongue against hers in a raw tenderness. He laughed. "You may seal your vows with a kiss."

They parted only when they struggled for air. He placed a lingering kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear. I took Santos off mute, shaking Ranger's hand and kissing Steph's cheek in congratulations.

"Dude lift me up, I can't see."

I passed him to Steph. "You're married Beautiful! We're officially cousins! I can't wait to celebrate with you back home and give you a big kiss!"

Steph laughed. I escorted the priest away to give them a private moment and sign the paperwork as the witness with another staff member. I walked the papers over to the happy couple then stored them in my jacket.

They walked back down the aisle hand in hand to the partitioned section on the other side of the room. A lone circle table adorned with white and gold china, lanterns and white and green flowers was setup for our dinner.

Steph walked over to the two tier chocolate cake covered in honey fudge icing and fresh blooms and vines. She reached her finger into the icing and licked it off.

"So good."

I nodded to the staff member in charge of their first dance. "Ranger told me you two didn't have a song. This is my gift to you."

A string quartet entered the room to play Eric Clapton's _Wonderful Tonight_. Steph whispered in Ranger's ear. He bent down, pulling the garter from her thigh. She wrapped the fabric around her bouquet and handed it to me.

"You know what this means right?"

I raised my eyebrow. Was this a trick question? "I'm the next to get married?"

Steph chuckled. "Yeah. Not everyone knows that and by everyone I mean Slick... You're due Tank. Someday. I promise."

Ranger took her hand, leading her to the black and white dance floor. He pulled her close swaying to the music. They looked at each other as if the other anchored them to the world. I wanted to tell Steph someday wasn't a real day. It was a dream.


	118. Chapter 118

**SPOV**

Ranger was the kind of man that made you look twice and salivate. When I saw him standing in his custom black suit, I stopped breathing. He was gorgeous. Dominate, confident and completely sinful. I was tempted to ask Tank to pinch me just to make sure it was real.

Ranger's gaze was hot and fierce as we danced our first time as man and wife. He was the most romantic man I had ever known. I teased him about not having romance in his repertoire. He told me it was only for me. I had no doubt our relationship meant more to him then any other.

We sat down to an amazing Asian feast family style. We gorged ourselves on sliced beef with black pepper sauce, assorted barbecued meat, rice in a lotus leaf, hot and sour seafood soup, shredded chicken salad with Sichuan style sauce and this wonton soup that had to come from heaven. When Ranger said it wasn't a temple day, he wasn't lying. Between him and Tank they cleared every plate.

Tank stood asking me to dance to his favorite song. Eventually Ranger touched my bare skin and told Tank in a low, authoritative tone he was cutting in. It was sexy as hell. Ranger tucked me against his chest and kissed the crown of my head. I teased him about his possessiveness. He growled in my ear and told me he would never be good at sharing me.

I kissed his lips. Our intimate wedding was everything I wanted and more. He fed me a piece of cake then smeared his piece all over my lips, licking it off. He whispered he wanted to eat the rest of me upstairs.

Knowing I wouldn't abandon the cake, Ranger ordered Tank to place it in our kitchen before he retired for the night. He pulled me into the elevator and buried his nose in my hair, brushing his fingertips over my stomach in a tender and intimate touch.

We fought the urge not to rip each others clothes. The door opened to our floor and Ranger swooped down lifting me in his arms, carrying me over the threshold. He placed me on our marriage bed, removing his jacket and shirt, circling me like a predator. I tried to remove my dress, he stopped me. In a commanding tone, he told me it was his honor.

Gripping the back of my neck, he invaded my mouth, leaving me in my Grecian inspired ivory tulle bra and panties. Ranger groaned removing his pants, tracing my underwear with his tongue. He sucked my hard nipples through the cloth. I arched my body in a shameless plea to increase the friction between us.

With a primal need to mate, he sunk slowly into me. He whispered in my ear how much he loved me, how he would never have his fill of me. Every rock hard inch glided in and out until he spilled himself inside of me.

He wasn't done. Pulling me to the edge of the bed, he flipped me to my knees and stood behind me as we faced the mirror. His commanding tone ordered me to keep my eyes open as he impaled me in one swift motion. His total dominance and his heavy sac rhythmically smacked against my clit making me scream and claw at the sheets. He pumped me full of semen then smoothed the hair from my eyes, gently kissing me with slow meticulous strokes.

My body was drained and exhausted. I curled on my side and closed my eyes. After I caught my breath, I crawled on top of him to give him a show. I slid his member between my breasts and sucked him off in reverse cow girl while he watched in the mirror. Ranger returned the favor in the shower, feasting on me as he massaged and groped my breasts.

I woke in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. Ranger looked sexy lying on his stomach, giving me the best view of his ass. We were so preoccupied in our primitive claiming, we missed the chocolate covered strawberries dressed up in tuxedos and wedding gowns on the night stand. I grabbed the tray and ate them with ruthless skill after I took care of business.

Ranger picked the lock and caught me sitting on the counter with a strawberry in my mouth and one in each hand. His eyes roamed me then the empty tray. He raised his eyebrow and shook his head. I feigned innocence, quickly hiding the strawberries behind my back on a towel. Ranger lifted my butt and carried me to the armchair in our bedroom.

His voice was husky. "Ride me."

I straddled his hips, stroking my clit against his thick length. He played with my exposed breasts making my toes curl. Growling, he pushed himself inside of me.

I brought my knees higher towards my breasts, working myself into a frenzy as he pumped upward into me. I begged for his touch, riding him until we exploded together.

Ranger groaned. "I love watching you come while you ride my cock."

I gently pulled out, his come dripping out of me onto his thighs. Ranger grinned in masculine triumph. He nuzzled his nose against my jaw.

"That's turning me on again."

"Everything turns you on."

He caressed my back, pushing my head into the curve of his neck. "Everything you do."

Ranger moved us back to bed and held me until morning. The smell of his shower gel woke me. Deciding my stomach was in need of fuel, I looked for a robe or some clothes. Nothing. The only thing my husband left was a long white sheer robe with French lace at the curve of the shoulders and elbows. I was too tired to care.

I walked to the kitchen, cutting myself another piece of cake. Our entire suite smelled like sex. I cracked a window and sprawled out on the couch. Everyday smelled different in Paris. Today it was a mixture of baking baguettes and Nutella with bananas.

Ranger caught me wondering about the world below, dropping his towel to sit behind me. I rested my head against his chest.

"Breakfast will be here soon."

I tiled my head to see his face. "I can't seem to find any clothes."

Ranger gave me a wolf grin. "My wife doesn't need clothes. Tank moved to a different floor last night."

Wife. I was Ranger's wife. I noticed my gift on the coffee table unopened. "Tank had that delivered to you before the wedding."

Ranger caressed my chin. "I wanted to wait for you."

I rolled my eyes, passing him his present. He opened it painfully slow. From now on, every gift was going to be in a bag or man crate. I could feel his chest chuckling even though he never made a sound.

"I see Tank told you some secrets." He kissed my nose. "Thank you Babe. This has been on my list for a long time." He opened the box and played with his new toy, looking at the floor below.

"I'm a little obsessed with France. The language is so beautiful, it makes English sound harsh. And I'll never be able to eat white bread again after the French bread I had here."

He ran his hand down the middle of my body. "What else do you like?"

"I like how everyone drinks Bordeaux at every meal and no one seems in a rush to move from place to place."

"The French love life."

They did. "The people are fascinating. Tank took me to a park yesterday and I watched people greet one another with a kiss to each cheek and hang out without a care in the world. I didn't expect French people to be so reserved or dressed so casual in fitted jackets and nice shoes."

"It's important we dress like the locals."

"I know grey and black are safe with a simple accessory like a hat, scarf or jewel. And most women wear Chanel No. 5. It's not my style but I can adapt...The only thing I hate is all the smoking but your intense glare scared people away before it became a problem."

Ranger played with my hair. "Smoke isn't good for you."

I loved that about him. Joe wouldn't have cared. I turned in his arms, kissing his chest. "Are we safe here?"

"In this hotel? No. Not for long. This morning we'll return to the condo and decide if we should stay for the night or move on. My gut tells me we need move out today." Ranger was paranoid but for good reason.

"Greece?"

Ranger grazed my cheek with his thumb. "That's one option. It's our honeymoon. We could move south to Spain or Monaco for several weeks then travel to Greece and lay low."

I was disappointed. Both were probably amazing places but Paris was a dream.

"Talk to me Babe."

"I wanted to buy three croissants and experience the city as I walked my breakfast off. I was hoping to explore some of the smaller museums in Paris. Monet's water lily murals are at the Musée de l'Orangerie and the Palace of Versailles has always been on my list. Tank mentioned an estate, the Désert de Retz where Marie Antoinette was a frequent visitor…"

Ranger brushed his lips against mine. "Next time. I'll walk you around the cafes and shops at the Canal St. Martin and take you to Les Ombres to eat on the rooftop under the glass lattice ceiling. It looks just like dragonfly wings." That sounded amazing. Ranger took a deep breath at my frown. "I wouldn't leave here if it wasn't for our safety."

"Could we at least stop for some caramel macarons with sea salt?"

Ranger smirked. "Yes. I need to mail some things to my drop box in Trenton and hit the bank."

"Things?"

"Your dress, items we bought."

"What about my jewelry? It's too expensive to travel."

"I'll send it with Tank."

I sucked on his lower lip while he played with my rings. "Is Spain and Monaco set in stone?"

Ranger shook his head. "I saw on the travel channel this body of water that looks like Pepto Bismol. Lake Retba? I can't remember why it's pink. I think they said harmless bacteria or algae."

Ranger tensed, moving his hands to my stomach in a protective embrace. "The French call it Lac Rose. It's in Senegal West Africa near several unstable regions. The Republic of Guinea has an increased military presence and Mauritania and Mali are extremely dangerous near the borders. We couldn't kiss romantically in public or move freely because the authorities constantly check ids."

I laughed. "Whoa. You're like my very own hitchhiker's guide. I didn't know it was in Senegal. If we go to Spain or Monaco can we see Italy again?"

"Yes." He kissed my lips and stood.

"You can't answer the door butt naked." Ranger smiled, bending down for his towel and gun. After so much cake I really wasn't hungry. He placed our breakfast on the coffee table and pulled me into his lap. I stole random berries from his plate and looked at the pictures in his newspaper.

"Who is that?" I pointed to a picture of a man who looked like Orlando Bloom mixed with Henry Cavill.

Ranger frowned. "Prince Carl Phillip of Sweden. He's third in line to the throne."

Prince Carl was something else. The man looked good in a three piece suit. Most gossip magazines focused on the British royals, they would sell a lot more with his picture on the cover. Ranger studied me. I took his toast and grinned.

"I'm sure the prince has the heart of many fans."

Ranger raised his eyebrow. "Does he have yours?"

I smiled. "No. My heart is full with you. I have no room for anyone else." I stood grabbing the cranberry juice.

Ranger's eyes moved to my ass. He started stroking himself and stood. "I think I'll fill you with something else."

I smiled running to the bedroom. Ranger chased after me, lifting me on the bed, gently spanking me with his cock. Surprisingly it turned me on. "Get on your back."

He moved slowly. I pushed him down, focusing on his favorite appendage. I moved my mouth up and down his shaft, turning my head side to side, using my tongue like a cork screw. He gripped the back of my head, speaking in a language I didn't recognize. I rocked his world so hard he couldn't move.

"I'm buying you every Cosmo magazine ever made."

"That's a lot of reading."

"I'll mark the pages."

I smacked his ass. "You decide where we go."

"I would like to show you Spain but we can make several stops."

That perked me up. "Is Tank coming with us?"

Ranger kissed my nose. "No. We'll drive through France together then drop him off along the way so he can leave a false trail in a different direction. If we leave today, we could be in Spain by tonight and enjoy the rest of our honeymoon in private."

I nodded. I guess we'd always have Paris. Ranger and I eventually left the bed and packed our bags. We made several stops including a private high security bank for more money from his safety deposit box. I saw a small picture of me giving out candy in my Halloween costume from two years ago.

I smiled holding the picture. "I didn't see you that night." Grandma and I were sexy Batman villains. She was Catwoman and I was Poison Ivy. "You should have said hello."

Ranger counted his money. "I was passing by."

"Do you have pictures of me in all of my Halloween costumes?" Ranger didn't answer. I could tell by his look he did. I smiled. "Pervert."

"I told you I was a sick man."

We left the bank hand in hand, picking Tank up from the condo and getting on the road. No matter how I sat, I felt extremely warm and uncomfortable. The twins were kicking the hell out of my ribs. I tried everything to make them settle including enlisting Ranger's help.

Today they decided to take after me and ignore him. After hours in the car, my legs were asleep and I couldn't take another minute of classical music without choking Ranger and Tank to death.

"Tank I need you to pull over. I need to walk a little." Tank looked to Ranger who nodded in return.

"Cahors is close. I know a spot you can walk."

Five hours from Paris and we landed in a small medieval town. Tank parked at a farmhouse. The entire sign was in French except for a small line on the bottom that said truffle hunter.

"Truffles? Those black things that grow in the ground?"

Tank grinned. "I've always wanted to do this."

I didn't care as long as he got me out of this car. Tank rang the bell and spoke to the man in French as I walked up and down the fence I hummed The Box Tops _The Letter_. I looked at my stomach. "Both of you need to chill. You're making me crazy."

I wondered if it was too late to go to Jamaica and drink virgin pina coladas. I looked to Ranger who shook his head. Tank removed several bills from his money clip and shook hands with the man.

"He said the more you talk about truffles, the fewer we will find. He needs to get his pig then he will walk us through the woods to hunt."

I chewed my lip. This was not a whimsical forest. These woods looked scary. "It's good you boys have wilderness training, I don't feel like reenacting the _Blair Witch Project _today."

Tank smiled. "After you deliver I'm going to drop you in the woods with a bottle of water and a knife to measure your survival skills."

I gaped. Both men chuckled. "That's not funny."

I followed the man walking his pig on a leash. The pig was pretty cute with large black spots. So cute he made my eyes water. Freaking hormones. The man walked several miles only stopping once when the pig shoved his face into the ground.

He swooped down stealing the black truffle before Wilber could eat it. He handed the truffle to Tank and spoke rapidly in French to Ranger.

I leaned down. "You are the best pig. Good job."

I grabbed his treat bag and fed him an apple. The owner smiled, passing me his leash to walk back. We had a good rhythm as if we did this on a daily basis. I heard a murmur of Ranger and Tank's conversation, something about me starting to waddle.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned. I'm sure my face looked right out of _The_ _Exorcist_ by the way both men took a step back.

My eyes watered. "I do not waddle! My back and hips are sore!"

Tank's eyes widened. "It's not a waddle. It's more of a pregnancy swagger…Don't cry its dope."

I covered my mouth, continuing with my pig. I remember Valerie acting nuts but this was new for me. Ashamed at my outburst, I talked to the pig the rest of the journey. I spent several minutes saying goodbye to Wilber and hugging him despite Ranger's attempts to pull me away because of germs. He ran to the car and covered me in disinfectant spray and hand sanitizer.

I couldn't take the smell so I changed my clothes in the backseat. I ate a quick lunch then strolled passed several wine suppliers to the stone arch bridge. While Ranger purchased several bottles of wine, Tank followed close to me.

"What does that sign say?"

"The Valentré Bridge began construction in 1308 and completed in 1378. Legend states the architect could not finish his work so he made a deal with the devil to sell his soul. If the devil failed, he lost the prize. Once the bridge was almost complete, the architect came up with a plan. He brought a sieve to the devil and told him to draw water to the cement markers. The devil failed twenty times. No matter what he did, the sieve could not hold water.

The devil admitted defeat and swore revenge. When the masons tried to finish the construction of the central tower, a corner was broken leaving it unfinished. Paul Gout restored the bridge in 1879, carving a stone devil into the summit of one of the towers."

I took the stairs to look for the devil. "I'm sorry my pregnancy hormones verbally abused you."

"I didn't mean to offend you. You look cute."

"I know. I didn't want to leave things...weird. We're going to be apart of each others lives until we die. Blood or not, you're Ranger's brother and apart of the Manoso clan so we shouldn't fight." Tank touched my stomach.

"How many children do you want?"

"As many as my woman will make." I sort of felt sorry for his future wife. Pregnancy was a bitch.

We walked back to Ranger and drove again. I needed to be productive and sort out our first Manoso family state of emergency. I took out my pad and made notes about Cross, reading them out loud to the men.

"So Cross likes to use aliases with x in his name, he used Xander with our Russian and his last known address was somewhere in California doing bodyguard work. According to intel from the castle and the Russian, Cross wants me broken and placed as the new face in an arms trafficking organization…Thor told me Cross sent several groups after me and he went rogue after we saw him in Rome. Why? That's an odd time to run. Could this be related to Penelope?" Ethan told me her last assignment was working against an arms dealer.

Ranger spoke. "Possible…All of it feels off. I think were seeing what he wants us to see. If we expect one thing, it's easier for him to attack. We're better off starting from scratch."

"What do you know about him?"

"Speaks several languages, likes cold climates, unique beers, snakes and exotic dancers. He had three months left on his contract. Running makes him a wanted man for the rest of his life…You don't run unless it's big."

The profile was small. I looked at my notes. "So my guess is all of you and Cross work in military intelligence." Ranger and Tank shared a brief look.

"Why do you say that little girl?"

"James Bond usually works alone. You call yourselves mercenaries and work in units. I assume spies look like normal people while both of you are very muscular and armed to the teeth on a daily basis."

Tank turned and looked at me. "You know a lot of spies?"

I hesitated. I wasn't sure what Ethan and Penelope were, let alone Diesel. Tank narrowed his eyes. "I don't know. People aren't very forth coming with information."

Tank tensed. "Anyone I know in Trenton?"

I laughed. "No. No one in Trenton. I can assure you Lula isn't a spy."

Tank faced forward. "My money was on Christian."

"What! You're joking right? My grandmother is not dating James Bond...he's eccentric but a sweet old man."

Tank shrugged his shoulders. "He has holes in his background after he left the military. He lived in Virginia at one time as an analyst then became a car mechanic in Newark. And he owns a lot of expensive vintage cars he stores in a temperature controlled storage unit. You've met Ranger's family. His father is in the same line of work. He doesn't make that kind of dough."

I never thought about it. I assumed because Ranger's family was large and Christian had no children, he spent his money differently. "Why would he live in a crappy apartment in Trenton?"

"It's the Shangri La compared to Newark. Plus it has a lot of eligible women."

I covered my eyes. "Oh my god. I should have run an extensive background check." I groaned. "I did a preliminary…I thought he was kidding about the dead body and the boat. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Ranger glared at Tank. "We don't know for sure. Tank is assuming."

"I'm not sure if I'm happy he can protect her or terrified she may be learning some of the same things both of you have taught me."

Tank and Ranger said a collective shit. "Babe Tank will look into Christian and have a chat."

Tank spoke. "I'll also contact Ramos for any information on Cross."

Ranger parked on the side of the road. Tank got out. "What is going on?"

"This private airstrip has cameras. Tank will try and not give away our position by cutting through the fence to find his plane." Tank removed mini bolt cutters and two blankets from his bag in the trunk.

"Blankets?"

"Motion detectors bounce sounds off objects and analyze the reflection. Thermal sensors track heat. If you use wool it beats a motion sensor while a thermal blanket disguises body heat."

I moved to the front seat watching Tank break into an airstrip. "Will he pretend he's with me in Trenton?"

"Yes. We have the upper hand. We know you are under surveillance. With a team, Tank can trap whoever Cross sends after you."

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Barcelona. We should be there in four hours."

Ranger held my hand as we drove. The French were crazy about signage. Speed limits, gas price comparisons, distance markers, suggestions to alternate scenic routes, regional points of pride like rugby. Both of us were edgy. Having been bit by the honeymoon bug, we needed to make several stops now that we were alone.

Montauban was the first. I took our joined hands and placed it up my skirt. Ranger pulled over to a semi private place to fuck me on the hood of his car while we kept the majority of our clothes intact.

Toulouse was no better. I pinned his ankles to the ground and rode him reverse cowgirl on a blanket in the woods. I thought Ranger was a beast in the sheets but he was a wild man in the wilderness.

Our next stop was in Carcassonne. I noticed another beautiful medieval city and begged Ranger to stop for food. We walked the narrow cobbled streets and purchased sandwiches, bread, fruit and drinks. Ranger hated the actors walking while I enjoyed every minute.

He was challenged to a sword fight and refused. Feeling playful I took his place despite Ranger's protest. I picked up the sword and started friendly clashing against the man. I wasn't sure what Ranger said but the man looked afraid and didn't gain any movement on me. Mostly he let me strike his sword.

I placed my hand on my hip facing Ranger. "You took away my fun."

He frowned taking the sword from the man to face me. "I didn't want him to strike you by mistake." I leaned forward hitting his sword. Ranger gently returned causing a mini show.

"What do I get if I win Babe?"

I winked. "Me."

Ranger struck my sword, hitting it out of my hand. I laughed. "I'm glad I didn't bet something bigger."

Ranger dropped his sword and picked me up, claiming my lips. I stuck my hand in his pocket to tip the actor. Ranger pulled me closer, moving my hand harder.

"That's not a roll of quarters in your pocket."

Ranger grinned shaking his head. He picked up our bags. "Let's go back to the car."

I wasn't in the mood to wait. I wet my lips. "I need to taste you." I moved us around the corner to a restricted door. "Be my lookout."

I pulled a pin from my wig and picked the lock while I grinded my backside into his crotch. He gripped my hips tighter mumbling in Spanish. I increased my pressure. Ranger groaned, nipping at the back of my neck.

"I love when you're naughty Babe."

The door opened and I pulled him against the far back wall, lowering his zipper. Feeling playful, I grabbed our bag of bread and broke it in half, wrapping it around his cock for friction. Ranger grew harder, breathing heavier. I sucked his crown then his sac, moving the bread at a brutal pace. Every so often I bit a piece and swallowed everything he gave me until nothing was left. I wiped my mouth with my thumb, tucking him back into his pants.

"Did you enjoy your prize Carlos?"

Ranger cupped my ass. "We should bet more often."

I heard someone at the door. Ranger pulled me behind a shelf, covering me with his body. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Ranger slipped his leg between mine, pushing his fingers in my wet folds. I shook my head, trying to pull his hand away.

He smiled covering my mouth, rubbing me harder. I tried to push his shoulders but he stood firm. I was going to kill him. I couldn't believe he was getting me off with a person less then 20 feet away. I buried my head into his shoulder and came. He didn't stop. Again and again he rubbed me.

As soon as the door closed he spoke. "Did you think I'd let another man hear you come?" His fingers increased.

I closed my eyes surrendering to his pleasure. "Carlos."

Ranger kissed my neck. "You get so wet at the thought of being caught. Next time I'll bend you over and fuck you if you try and pull away. Do you understand?"

I whimpered. "Yes."

"You're mine. No one sees you come but me."

His voice sent me over. He swallowed my moans and pinched my clit. I felt alive. Ranger pulled his fingers out and fixed my skirt. I felt ashamed I was turned on by having a guest in the room. Ranger raised my chin.

"There's nothing shameful between us. I told you I would take care of your needs. I'll never push you further then you can handle."

"What if we were caught?"

Ranger shrugged his shoulder. "I'd shoot him." I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. "We're married Babe. The pleasure we give each other is our business. There is no right or wrong. My body is yours. Someday I want to earn your trust to make yours completely mine."

Oh god he wants butt sex. "I…um we should go." I tried to run away. Ranger grabbed my hips keeping me in place.

"This isn't the place I wanted to have this discussion but if we don't have it now, it's going to be on your mind for the rest of the day…I'm not going to surprise or pressure you. I'll wait until you're ready. If you're never ready then you're never ready.

If you decide one day to explore your pleasure, we would start slow. The fear and pain is in your head. I won't put anything bigger then my finger inside of you to start and you would have all the power. Stop will always mean stop." He pulled me against his chest. "I would never hurt you. All I want is to give you pleasure." Ranger kissed my lips. "Nothing between us will ever be unclean."

I chewed my lip. "Are you bored already?"

Ranger looked annoyed. He caged me against the wall. "I've never been bored. If I could fuck you every minute of everyday I would." Ranger reached under my clothes taking off my bra and panties. He tucked both in his jacket.

"What are you doing?"

"Simplifying my access. I want you bare for the rest of our trip." He kissed my forehead, pulling me from the room. I felt too good to care. I took a long nap in the car and woke as we crossed the border into Spain."

"What do I need to know?"

"Catalan is the official language of the city. Most Catalans speak Spanish but will be reluctant to use it because of regional pride. They prefer the sardana to the flamenco and people usually don't sleep during their siesta even though businesses will be closed."

"What are the people like?"

"Standoffish at first. They use common sense and passion to make decisions but respect privacy."

"So I won't have to worry about questions. Food?"

"Tapas, tropical fruit, paella. You won't starve."

"Where are we going to stay?"

"A three bedroom beach apartment. It's not secure but its better then a hotel." Ranger drove past several restaurants, pubs and nightclubs to a large building. "Stay in the car." Ranger walked over to a man in sunglasses sitting on a bench. He took an envelope from his jacket and exchanged it for some keys. He waited until the man was out of sight then returned to me.

"I'll get the bags."

I grabbed my purse and followed him inside. We took the elevator to the top floor. Ranger raised his gun and entered. The apartment was modern and decorated in an American Style. While Ranger scanned the rooms, I moved to the terrace and sat on a sunbed to admire the blue Mediterranean Sea.

I tossed my heavy jacket to the floor and smiled, rubbing my stomach. "We are definitely not in Paris anymore."

**Joe's POV**

I woke up hung over on the floor of my suite. I wasn't sure if it was day or night. I checked the time and knew we had missed our flight to Miami and I was fucked. At the moment, my head killed me too much to care.

I found an unopened bottle of beer and took a sip trying to remember last night. Raquel dragged her feet to the airport, causing us to almost miss our flight to Vegas. Luckily the hotel supplied us a car and dropped us off. I filled out our marriage application online and for $60 we were practically married. No blood test, waiting period or hassle.

I asked Raquel about her life and family. Everything was vague. She wasn't close to either parent and had no siblings. I figured out quickly she liked finer things and culture while I did not. I asked her about her art.

Surprisingly she wasn't a painter but a photographer. I never considered taking pictures to be art, all you do is point and shoot. I'll have to ask Jimmy our crime scene photographer if he considers himself an artist and if so explain why. With nothing left to talk about, I asked her about Manoso again.

Although I couldn't be with Steph, I'd never stop caring for her as my friend. Raquel told me about her brief time with him. She felt like a number in a long line of women. No surprise. She didn't have proof he cheated but she had a feeling. If she asked, he always ignored her.

She grew upset remembering a particular memory. She said sometimes he would walk in like a zombie and lose control and have really rough sex with her. When I pressed for details, Raquel wouldn't look at me. According to her, Manoso had an extreme foot fetish and liked certain aspects of BDSM and sadism. On one occasion he tied her up, fucked her then urinated all over her. She got out before it went too far. Other women weren't as lucky. She heard rumors about him breaking a few arms or choking them.

I asked her about her friendship with Rachel. She said Rachel asked for the divorce after she caught Manoso in an orgy with four hookers in a seedy hotel room the day after Julie was born. She took his rights away and only allows him supervised visits three times a year for the money.

I was pissed. I was into kinky shit but Manoso was a different kind of freak. I was really scared for Steph's safety. If he does those things to Steph, she could lose the twins. I thought about any marks on her body over the last several months. She always wore a ton of layers and sunglasses. I rarely saw her skin. I felt sick. That was one of the signs of an abused woman.

Raquel begged me not to tell anyone she said anything. She was terrified of Ranger. I couldn't understand why she would have dinners with him or allow his business to secure her home. She said it was better to be on his good side then not. Last time she crossed him, he trashed her condo and business.

I held her close, promising I would protect her and our child. I waited to land and called Eddie from the bathroom about the abuse. I asked him to be on the look out for Steph and why. He thought I was crazy. I told him I met an ex of Ranger's who was terrified of him. Eddie promised to spread the word to keep an eye out for Steph but he was keeping the reason to himself. Unlike me, he didn't have a death wish.

I kept trying to call Steph to see if she was ok. Raquel tried to distract me with several questions about my longest relationship and why it failed. She said knowing what went wrong would help us navigate our marriage by not making the same mistakes.

I made it clear I wasn't a monk. I had a reputation that was retired once I met Steph. I told her where Steph and I went wrong. It came down to incompatibility and our reluctance to compromise for one another. Raquel held my hand and listened. It was our first honest and open conversation that gave me hope this marriage could work.

I parked at the Fashion Show Mall for our wedding rings. I wanted simple and cheap, Kay Jewelers was my first choice. Raquel had other ideas. The woman didn't have an opinion the entire time I knew her until it came to her ring. She complained she wasn't having her dream wedding or dress, she deserved her dream ring.

I wasn't sure if it was the beer or guilt. I compromised and agreed to buy her a Tiffany ring as long as it wasn't crazy expensive. While I waited for her to try on different options, I thought of names for my son. I didn't think you could tell this early but Raquel insisted it was a boy. Steph was the same way. I guess its women's intuition? I wanted a strong Italian name like Joe Jr., Dante, Marco, Lucca or Stephano.

I almost choked on my tongue at the ring Raquel was gushing over. The sales girl said it was a classic Tiffany style setting with six prongs and channel set round diamonds. I asked how much and thought I was having a heart attack. Fourteen thousand for a freaking ring? Were they insane? I could call my Uncle Gio and find the same one for half that price. Who buys a ring that costs as much as a car?

With little Joey on the way, it was out of the question. I asked the girl for the cheapest engagement ring available. She showed me a ring for $2,910. Raquel complained it was too small and the diamond was only 1/8 of a carat.

I put my foot down and said it was more affordable. She discreetly groped me and whispered in my ear if I picked her choice, I could have as many ménage à trois as I wanted with her.

My cock could have hammered nails, it was so hard. She slipped a pen into my hand and I signed the financing a minute later. I didn't realize my mistake until I left the store. Raquel glowed with happiness while I felt sick as a dog. It was going to take five to ten years for me to pay that ring off on my salary.

I purchased the cheapest wedding band I could find at Kay Jewelers for myself and drove us to the hotel. I booked the cheapest room and received an upgrade after Raquel mentioned we were getting married at the desk. I told her to settle in while I went to the bar and ordered a beer.

I remember Raquel calling me to put on my suit and I walked her to the wedding coordinator at the Eiffel Tower. I didn't care what kind of wedding we had as long as we had a Catholic priest. The traditional package was ninety minutes and included three readings from the Old Testament, New Testament and the Gospel with a bunch of other stuff. I wanted something basic and Raquel didn't object.

In the end I checked off processional, introduction, exchanging vows, exchanging rings, pronouncement and recessional. Raquel chose pink roses for her bouquet and the rest I'm not sure.

I looked around the room. I found our signed marriage license and my phone. I checked my messages, noticing two videos I recorded. I clicked play. Two random people smiled and waived then focused on the door where Raquel entered. I think I paid them ten each to be our witnesses. Raquel looked smoking in her dress walking down to Ave Maria.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Joseph and Raquel. Let us call upon God to be with us today as we celebrate this union of two into one. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Let us pray." The camera shook then focused back on us. The priest opened his eyes and spoke again.

"Joseph and Raquel, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you love and honor each other as husband and wife for the rest of your lives? Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of love and compassion?" Neither of us looked at each other, we only nodded.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, with your hands joined, declare your consent..." The camera shook again. The camera panned to the strip below then back to us.

"I, Joseph, take you Raquel, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"I, Raquel, take you Joseph, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"You have declared your consent before your family and friends. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you with his blessings. What God has joined together, let no one separate. Lord, bless these rings which we bless in your name. Grant that those who wear them may always do your will and live together in peace and compassion. We ask this through Christ our Lord."

"Amen."

"Joe, please repeat after me." The priest passed me her rings.

"Raquel, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

Raquel placed the ring on my finger. "Joe, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." Raquel and I shared a gentle kiss right before I hurled.

The priest stepped back. "My dear friends, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Morelli. Go in peace to love and serve the Lord and one another."

He ran away as fast as he could. I checked my pants and found a receipt from the Eiffel Tower restaurant for $364. Who the hell ate golden osetra caviar, rossini style filet mignon, foie gras with truffle sauce and prime aged new york steak? I found a trash can and threw up again. I really need to stop drinking. I pulled some Pepto from my bag and drank a good amount.

I checked the next video, Raquel and I filmed our wedding night. It wasn't the best quality but without a doubt, I rammed myself in her ass while I spanked her. Shockingly she told me to pound her harder. At least we would always have good sex. My mother can teach her how to cook and take care of Joey.

I checked my call log, voice mail then texts. I groaned realizing I sent Steph two pictures of my cock. I messaged her again apologizing for my drunken behavior and asking her to delete the pictures and call me ASAP.

I knocked on the bathroom door and held my pounding head. "Raquel our flight to Miami left hours ago, we need to leave now. I have a big meeting tonight and I can't mess this up...I need Advil too. Lots and lots of Advil."


	119. Chapter 119

**Les POV**

I was sleeping in the penthouse when I felt someone kick me with a boot. "Ow! What?"

"What the hell are you doing naked in Ranger's bed?"

Tank looked at the tissue box and Victoria's secret catalog next to me. Shit this bed was so soft and warm. I didn't think anyone would find me here. I tried to brush it off.

"He moved out to be with his baby mama. Technically it's an extra apartment and I was too tired to go home. Steph said I'm always welcome."

Tank crossed his arms. "Ranger doesn't feel the same way especially with you whacking off in his bed." He pointed at me. "If I find out you did this in my mine, I'll cut you."

"Give me a break, I had a long night. I didn't have the energy to go home or find a woman. Some of us haven't been drinking margaritas and having sex on the beach with random women for the last month." I rolled my eyes.

"Steph's rubbing off on you."

"Good I hope I'm rubbing off on her. She's going to need all the help she can get married to Ranger. We should give her chocolate and wine of the month club as her push present to keep her happy."

Tank thinned his lips. "I'll go half." He sat in a bedroom chair. "Cover your business and report."

I shook it around and laughed, wiping my face. Tank covered his eyes and tossed me a pillow. "I don't know where to start. I have no clue who our mole could be. No one reported anything suspicious or out of character.

Anyone that was hired within the last year wouldn't know anything about the devices, so that leaves lost or broken that someone stole. I checked our records. The list is Hal, Brown, you, Ranger, Benny, Cesar, Cal, Eddie, Jim, Junior, Sal, Slick and our last bad apple Chet." Unfortunately dead men don't talk.

Tank took a deep breath. "Chet could have given it to Jeanne Ellen and she could have passed it onto Cross's crew."

Maybe. "Three of them are on Steph's main security team. Do you want to take that chance?"

Tank rubbed his neck. "No. Have you frozen Slick out on any updates about Steph?" Tank must have messed up big for Ranger to make Slick her point man.

"Yeah...Everything else is completely messed up. You should get a drink."

He raised his eyebrow. "It's 7 am."

"You're going to need it."

Tank looked confused then mad. "Did Eve show up pregnant?...Did someone kill one of my cats!"

I frowned. "No."

Tank left the room and came back with a big glass of scotch. I put my hands behind my head. "No break ins, one new account, two pissed off clients and three possible new hires, one of them is a woman with the most amazing chest." I wiggled my eyebrows.

Tank growled. "Santos."

"The FBI case is still on going. We can't find the books and the Fed's want to nail them for more then one sting operation, so Ranger is adopting another fake baby to buy us more time."

Tank looked annoyed. "The man has three baby mamas and five freaking kids."

I smirked. He was jealous of two fake babies. "Two baby mamas and three kids. I think Ranger would prefer Steph as the only mother of his children."

Tank crossed his arms. "Why do we have two pissed off clients?"

"Ranger took off after Steph as soon as she went missing. Two female clients wanted his face for their meeting to _discuss updates_."

That was code word for ogle and giggle like an idiot while he sold a larger system. I swear half the women on our list buy extra properties for us to secure just to see his face.

Tank smiled. "You're losing your touch sweet cheeks."

I narrowed my eyes. "Screw you. I wasn't in the mood for their bullshit. They weren't even that attractive. If you weren't so busy drinking daiquiris, you could have been here helping me. I still can't believe neither of you invited me to the wedding. The next person to leave this country with Steph is going to be me." I deserved a beach getaway.

Tank grinned. "You saw the ceremony. I had to be invited, I was the best man. You can be the flower girl next time." I gave him the finger. "I was planning on throwing him a bachelor party."

"First of all, that would be my job. Second he wouldn't go unless it was Steph grinding naked on that pole, then none of us would be invited anyway."

Steph on a pole would be a nice sight. I felt myself stirring under the sheet. Maybe I could add a dancer to his dadchelor party in Miami. It's not like any women would be invited to his baby shower I'm hosting.

"Boy you better get that thought of your mind before you wake up with a gun against your head. That man is beyond crazy for that woman."

Obviously. Ranger was gutted and on a war path while Steph was missing. I knew he really loved her the moment he told me a beach proposal wasn't good enough.

"We need to find a better way to keep track of her. Too many people know they need to search."

"I'll make some calls and find out what isn't on the market yet."

The wedding had been on my mind for days. "Did Ranger ever tell you about his first wedding?" Tank shook his head.

"It was short and simple. He received the paternity results and told me to be at the court house within the hour and to wear my cousin's suit. They didn't say vows or words of love, both said I do and left as fast as possible in his beat up truck...Months later he was drunk and told me he never consummated the marriage.

He said he had an irrational fear his penis would pop the bubble and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it up." Tank and I laughed. "He said he wasn't attracted to Rachel in her condition and she was complaining about being sick and looked like she was having triplets.

I remember seeing her arrive and at six months she was eating three big mac's for lunch. I kept waiting for someone to jump out and say it was a joke. I swear Rachel's sweat smelled like french fries. I don't know if I could have gotten sweaty with a woman that smells like that...Ranger felt so much guilt and kept saying how much he messed up both of their lives."

Tank leaned back in his chair. "We would have done the same thing in his situation."

I nodded. When I heard Steph was pregnant, I assumed Ranger was going to have another city hall hit and run wedding like his first. Romance and dating were completely foreign to him. I was happy she was the first person to pull him out of his ways and consume his thoughts with something other then his gun.

Based on something Slick mentioned, my next question was hard. "I care a lot about Steph. She's amazing and incredibly sweet but emotionally fragile. And we have known Ranger a long time and how he is with women...he's different with her..."

Tank took a sip of his drink. "What are you asking?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Do you think Ranger has a woman on the side?"

Tank looked annoyed. "No. He knows how Steph feels about infidelity. He wouldn't lose her or his kids over some strange." Tank took another sip. "I have first hand knowledge they screw like rabbits. If he needs more sex after that, we need to get him into Vinnie's sexual addiction group."

I adjusted my pillows. "That's what I thought but if he had something going on, you would probably be the only one to know." Tank looked offended. He hated cheating as much as I did. Obviously I had to explain. "Morelli left some messages for Steph. He said she should get a std test right away and he implied he has proof Ranger has a woman on the side."

Tank looked skeptical. "I don't believe it. I'll retrace Ranger and Morelli's movements and look at both accounts. I think he's lying to win Steph's heart." I was dreading the news about Raquel.

"We need to know for sure. Slick has been monitoring Steph's phone and email for threats and possible communication from Cross. He only reads unknown numbers and people on her threat list who leave messages. Morelli is on that list." I took my phone off the night stand and brought up some pictures. I tossed it to Tank.

He grimaced. "Why do you have three pictures of a guy's junk on your phone? And why are his balls so red and hairy?"

I grinned. "That is what passes for a stud in Trenton. That hairy son of a bitch who never heard of manscaping is Morelli." I felt sorry for Steph. His crotch was a jungle. "He sent these pictures on her wedding day and has been leaving messages to call him back. He said it was a drunken mistake but we all know you don't send your junk to a lady unless..."

"You want that lady up in your junk. Yeah I got it. I have a better chance of marrying a nun then Ranger not killing him for this. You deleted it right?"

"I can't, it's a catch twenty two. Morelli is going to tell Steph about them. She isn't stupid. She's going to figure out someone messed with her phone and lose it on everyone if I make them disappear.

Now isn't the time for her to develop trust issues with Rangeman. You know if she isn't happy then Ranger isn't happy. And if he isn't getting any, all of you are suffering on the mats."

Tank took a deep breath. "He's not going to like her seeing them."

"Of course not. If someone sent my woman a picture of their manaconda, I'd cut it off...That is why I uploaded the pictures on a gay hookup site and created a profile under the name Italian Stallion XXL. I also added some full body shots from his Rangeman surveillance file.

Tank grinned. "Tell me you photoshopped them. Otherwise Morelli is going to go after Steph for posting them."

I felt insulted. "I'm not stupid. I changed the background and the coloring of his balls, adding him in black leather chaps, a cop hat, a baton in his hand and a pair of cuffs around his member. The caption reads,_ bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when I come for you_."

Tank roared with laughter. "His granny is going to have a heart attack!"

He deserved it. I had to get serious. "That wasn't the only complication. Someone took a shot at Steph's car while Slick drove it around town. The armored tires protected it from being stopped but Slick said whoever it was, knew quick evasive driving and had enough skill to tail and bail out. He's informing me as each situation arises."

"Miami?"

"We had to drop Lucky Trucking."

"That's a midsize account. Why?"

"Patrol noticed weird late night shipments, boxes of lidocaine and coffee cans and they reported it to Miguel." I didn't need to explain lidocaine cuts cocaine and coffee masks the smell from the dogs. "I waited two days to throw off suspicion then made an anonymous call. As soon as the charges were filed, Miguel pulled the equipment with a small team and I dropped the account based on illegal activities."

"I don't see the problem?"

"Miguel pulled the shadow off Raquel to get the equipment out faster. It was two hours in and out. The control room was monitoring her car. She went to her home for an hour then back to the hotel to spend the night with Morelli. Unfortunately they ran off for a wild night in Vegas. I looked up his flight plan and made the call to keep our man in Miami and not follow."

Tank looked confused. "Ranger told me she was out bail?"

"She was. She accepted a plea bargain because the prosecutor had better cases to pursue. She was a first time offender who had a hissy fit on her period. She started her community service and told Morelli she did volunteer work. They missed the return flight, so I checked the hotel charges. He spent a lot, nothing crazy. You spent more on your last watch...I didn't realize they got married until last night. Morelli took out a million dollar life insurance policy on himself leaving everything to his wife."

Tank glared. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!"

I rubbed my eyes. "This is not my fault! Miguel made the call about the shadow. He didn't know Ranger's history with Raquel, only that she was a minor threat to Steph. How was I supposed to know they would marry? I thought they were giving each other some frisky business. Ranger told me to let it play out. Report after report said dinner, dancing, drinking and screwing. How was I supposed to know he fell in love with her? He's a commitment phobe!"

Tank held his head in his hands. "That's lust not love. Where are they now?"

"Miami. Morelli's associates moved up the exchange and they got a little gun happy. He took three shots to the shoulder in the take down. He should be back in Trenton tomorrow or the next day."

"This is bad. This is really really bad. Morelli doesn't make enough money for her to be interested in the long haul and she won't be happy living in that ghetto house he calls a home. Other then Grandma Bella casting a spell on her, I don't see an upside to this situation."

I groaned. "Don't remind me. Maybe the two crazy kids are in love and they won't cause any issues?" That was my hope. Abuela Rosa was lighting candles for me.

Tank stood refilling his glass. "You're kidding right? This is the same woman who took her underwear off during business dinners and tucked it into Ranger's pocket and sent him naked pictures every Christmas. The woman drinks the blood of children. I don't see how this situation can get any worse."

"It can. One word. Rachel."

Tank groaned. "Freaking broken condom. Let me guess she wants money."

"Yup. She's not doing so hot. Ron limited her card usage to a hundred dollars a day. She sold a lot of her stuff and the kids toys to a pawn shop and went on a shopping spree. Ron forced her into an outpatient depression clinic and put her on a boat load of pills. I'm not sure about her dosage but she's cuckoo for cocoa puffs."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Awhile. I heard bits and pieces over the last month or so. After Rachel's call, I talked to Ron. He's trying to keep this under wraps. He doesn't trust her alone with the kids anymore. He put them in more activities. I looked at his tracker, he consulted with two divorce attorneys."

"Did he file?"

"No. As far as I can tell he asked about financial protection and his options for the future."

"I'm surprised Rachel didn't call Ranger. Normally in crisis she begs him to fix her problems."

"She's mad at him. I told Ron Ranger can't fly to Miami anymore because he feels guilty. He needs to step up and handle his family."

Tank raised his eyebrow. "I doubt he will be successful." Yeah. Ron was a great guy but he was born without a backbone.

"Ranger is going to mess this up. Love is about sacrifice. There's a difference between sacrificing for your country and sacrificing for your ex. Steph's a good and patient woman but she won't stay that way for long if he's running to Miami all the time. Mark my words, she will take those cute little boots and kick him in the balls as she walks out the door on her way to the beach."

"Stay out of Ranger's marriage. If he makes a mistake, he needs to figure it out himself. Do you have anything horrible left to tell me?"

"No."

"Did Steph's real estate purchase go through?"

"Slick forged her signature on the final paperwork and Mary Lou hired a crew. Ella posed as the owner and her sister moved in."

"What happen to the abandoned baby they took in?"

"Temporary custody…The mother overdosed on sleeping pills in a hotel room and didn't make it. The state is trying to locate the father, Val's ex husband."

Tank shook his head. "I'm getting a headache. We've never had this many problems with staff. This is like Atlanta and Boston all over again."

"It doesn't help Ranger's been MIA for the last seven months in and out of the wind. When he comes back he needs to act like an unfeeling, relentless killing machine striking fear in everyone."

Tank nodded. "He's almost done...Something happened while I was away. Ranger ordered me not to ask him about it...Steph knows the General on a personal level. They had a private meeting."

I almost fell off the bed. "You're joking right?"

He shook his head. "Has she ever mentioned her friend to you? You're BFF's forever."

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you big boy." Tank narrowed his eyes.

"You think I would keep that information from you? Why didn't you ask her yourself?"

"I couldn't disregard a direct order."

I rolled my eyes. "So you tell me and I ask...how would she know him? The guy isn't social. We've seen him what, two times in our entire career? Trenton isn't exactly a hub for military intelligence...Did she know about us before Ranger introduced us?"

"She isn't that good of a liar. If she had that level of contacts, she would have never needed Ranger to protect her." Tank stood. "Now get out of bed and burn those sheets. We have work to do...Call Steph's Granny, we need her to spread some vicious rumors about Raquel."

I smiled. I didn't even think about that. "Tank." He turned around at the door. "I forgot to tell you. Your ex got arrested for smacking her boyfriend in the head with a dildo. She was charged with domestic battery."

Tank looked shocked. "Eve?"

I laughed. "Lula. She tried to outrun the cops and lost."

Tank made a weird face. "She left me a message. I didn't understand it until right now."

"Are you going to help her?"

Tank cracked a smile. "Hell no. I've had my fill of crazy."

**RPOV**

I didn't think I could love my wife more, then we started having non-stop oral, semi public and out of left field sex on every surface we could find. I hadn't come this much since I was twelve years old and discovered how to jerk off. Forget jelly doughnut hormones, pregnancy mixed with honeymoon sex made Babe feisty, unbridled and uninhibited. I was tempted to renew our vows every year.

Being close to her third trimester, I wanted her diet as healthy as possible. I made portobello and black bean breakfast burritos, gazpacho, mushroom quinoa risotto and beef with broccoli. We rarely left the apartment except for food, clothes and light sight seeing. Now that her stomach was more pronounced, I've had to discourage more and more strangers from touching her. It blows my mind how people treat her like public property.

At her first soccer game last night, I had to keep myself one step in front of her and grab several stray hands. Babe rubbed her stomach most of the game and joked Team Manoso was already practicing to be soccer stars. I kept my arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

I imagined setting up a soccer net in our backyard and watching them practice while Babe sat on the side and cheered them on. Steph mentioned how amazing Julie was at the game and I felt guilty for never seeing her play. Picking up on my vibe, Steph kissed my jaw and told me we should kick the ball around on our next visit with her. I was luckily to have such a wonderful wife.

After the game we cooked, made love and reviewed her case and mine. Having very few leads on Cross, we focused on his profile and last known locations. Babe pointed out despite my paranoia and security measures, everyone has a pattern. She likes the beach, food and shopping while I normally sleep in places with reinforced windows and cameras on the roof.

Knowing Cross's preference for high end exotic dancers, it narrowed our search field in Rome and California. From past experience, I knew he liked curvy blondes with large breasts. Babe and I narrowed down five clubs in Rome and looked at every dancer's profile online for similar features to Jeanne Ellen.

Eventually Babe looked at one g string too many and told me she was getting ready for bed. I ravaged her stomach with kisses and told her I would be in after I took a shower. When I came out, my woman was on her knees in skimpy lingerie wearing crotchless panties and a bra that lifted and exposed her breasts. My eyes raked her up and down. All I could think was holy shit.

Steph massaged her breasts and spoke dirty to me in Spanish. She said my name seductively and arched her body, wholeheartedly offering herself to me. I ordered her to stay still and knelt behind her. Keeping her legs between mine, I squeezed our bodies tightly together and entered her.

Babe and I moved up and down in tandem. She looked so gorgeous rocking back and forth, digging her fingers into my thighs. Her breathing grew heavy and she bit my neck as she came. I fisted her hair gently exposing her neck to my mouth. I sucked on her sweet spot marking her as mine.

Babe clawed at my forearm, bucking her body, giving me the most intense orgasm. I maneuvered us to our sides and held her close, entwining our hands and legs. I liked my smell on her skin, my child in her belly and my come inside of her body. I kissed her passionately, savoring her taste. She fell asleep mumbling incoherent sentences about seeing something other then the floor or ceiling tomorrow. I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand and kissed her button nose.

I loved her pregnant. In an alternate universe, I would keep her in this constant state and worship her changing body twelve more times. Unfortunately she was fragile in her condition and I was in a constant state of stress every time she was out of my sight.

In a way, I was happy she was good with two. Knowing my sons would be our only children, made me enjoy this time that much more. They weren't even born and I was already bursting at the seams with pride. Call it possessive or macho but these three were mine and I would kill anyone who hurt them.

Exhausted from our activities, I didn't feel Steph move out of bed. In the dead of night I heard her whimpering. I grabbed my gun and searched the apartment locating her in tears in the guest bath on the shower floor. I turned off the water and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Did you fall? Are you hurt?"

"I...I delivered the baby and all of my organs slid out of my body onto the floor and you and Raquel raised the baby together."

What! Her nightmare made my chest ache. "None of that will happen. People deliver babies everyday, not once have I heard organs slide out." I filled the tub with warm water and sat behind her, washing her body. I wish she never knew about Raquel.

I nuzzled my nose in her hair, planting my lips on her shoulder. "She meant nothing to me. I would never willingly expose you or our child to a woman like her."

Steph traced my knee with her finger. "I'm scared."

I tucked her against my bicep. "I'll make sure you have the best equipment and the best doctors. I signed us up for birthing classes and reserved a private room at multiple hospitals with a large whirlpool tub to ease your back pain. I'll coach you every step of the way." I kissed her head and hoped that last statement was true and I wasn't called away.

"I even requested an extra large bed for you to spread out and watch TV and I'll order Tank to sneak in food made by Ella."

It was a hundred times healthier and better then the crap the hospital served. Babe nodded and relaxed into me. I waited for the water to run cold. I picked her up and dried her off, tucking her back into bed.

My internal clock woke me again at 5 am to work out. The apartment didn't have a gym, only a treadmill and stationary bike in one of the guest rooms. I ran for a long time, smiling when Babe walked in wearing my shirt like a sports bra. She sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Soup. We need chicken noodle soup. A big pot of it."

Her cravings were random. Yesterday she needed a cherry popsicle dipped in peanut butter and cucumber slices with strawberry jelly. I established early in our relationship I wasn't doing any late night runs. If we didn't have it where we were, she had to wait until 6 am. I checked my watch 6:01.

"We need to hit the store." I pulled out my phone and checked for a recipe.

"I'm fine with a can."

"Preservatives and a ton of salt aren't good for you. It won't take long." Babe rolled her eyes and sat on the stationary bike watching me run. I raised my eyebrow playfully at her.

She blushed. "I'm jealous. If I could run like you I would have caught all my skips on the first try, even the car thieves." She was smiling but I could tell she missed her bounty hunting days. I understood. Sometimes I went along with her for that same reason.

"Maybe I'll let you chase me around. I have a pair of cuffs you can borrow."

Babe giggled. "Sometimes I think I should be worried about the things that excite you. I couldn't catch you when you were FTA, I sure as hell can't catch you now."

She could have caught me if she really wanted. After I finished cleaning up the Ramos mess, I debated turning myself into her before the cops were completely up to speed. In the end, she would have seen it as an insult instead of a favor.

"Have your contacts come up with any information?"

I increased my pace. "Covert agencies aren't like The Clip and Curl."

Babe stood crossing her arms. "Could have fooled me. I've seen your men gossip as much as my Grandmother's friends."

She gave me a finger wave as she left the room to dress. I cooled down and showered. With Babe's hand in mine, we walked to the market. Steph's laid back go with the flow demeanor made it easy to go in the wind with her.

She had learned many things from me, now it was time to teach her how to find an exit point in every location the moment she entered. I started off simple with the street and main area of the store.

In the market I carried our basket and brought her to the backroom. This area was particularly difficult, no windows, one air conditioning unit and a single doorway that led to a dead end stock room.

"Where's your exit?"

She looked around. "Back the way we came?"

I shook my head and pointed to the air conditioning unit. "Kick out this unit from the wall and it will automatically get you outside. In a locked room with no options, find a sharp item, a knife, a pair of scissors and remove the plate off the outlet.

If you cut a hole from the outlet out to the side in the drywall, it will eventually get you in the next room as long as you don't touch any wires. All you have to do is cut then pull off pieces from the wall or smash something into the wall to make a hole."

Steph gaped. "I can't believe I didn't realize that could be done."

In her defense it was my fault. A part of me liked how much she needed me. Not many people did. I kissed her lips and wrapped my arm around her waist leading her to check out. Bored, Babe picked up a view master and clicked through dozens of travel slides. Every so often she held the viewer to my eyes and kissed my cheek.

"I'm going to pick up some tourist pamphlets about the area."

She ran her fingers down my back and walked ten feet to the front of the store. I kept my eye on her and the door. A pregnant woman with a toddler stood next to her and had a brief conversation. Babe smiled and nodded. She returned with several papers in hand and helped me bag our items.

"I have a surprise for you after lunch."

I wasn't a fan of surprises. I pulled her close. "Tell me."

She smiled. "No."

I kept my voice low and walked her out of the market. "Then I'll have to persuade you."

Babe bit her lip and shook her head. "You're not the only mysterious Manoso anymore."

I loved how she took my name as her own. "I need to know for safety reasons."

"It's a pregnancy thing. The most dangerous person in the room will be you."

We had no way to know for sure. Babe gave me an address and kept tight lipped on the activity. We washed our hands and cut up ingredients for her soup. She poured her items in the pot and sat on the counter looking through my go bag.

_"_A nail gun and a can of computer cleaning spray?_"_

_"_A few nails in the right place on a car door and it makes it impossible to open. The computer spray has freon. If you turn it upside down it stays in its liquid form and crystallizes metal. Use a hammer and you can break open almost any lock."

"Did the Army teach you that?"

I gave her a big smile. "Newark. Comes in handy when you're in a rush and someone's chasing after you."

An evil smile came over Babe's lips. "April Fool's is going to suck for sooo many people this year thanks to you."

I moved between Babe's thighs inhaling her scent. "Am I invited?"

Steph wrapped her legs around my waist. "Yes, it can be our first official family tradition."

It would also be good practice for her in strategic planning and execution. I pictured Babe and our twins dressed in black preparing for mischief year after year. It made me smile. I pressed my forehead against hers.

"You always know how to brighten my day." I slid my hand to the curve of her hip, parting her lips as our tongues did a slow seductive dance.

"Who's on your hit list this year?"

Babe didn't have to think long. "Dickie, Joyce, Vinnie, Grandma Bella, maybe Joe. I would love to get Les but I'm afraid of what he would do to me in return."

Nothing if he was smart. Babe rubbed her hand back and forth across my stomach, slipping it gently down the front of my shorts. I growled moving her butt to the edge of the counter. She moved her toes down my hips, pushing my shorts to the floor. She kneaded my perineum with her knuckles as she ran two fingers down the seam of my jewels.

I felt her hot breath next to my ear. "Carlos where's the lube?"

My hand reached for the shopping bag. Babe licked her lips at the red velvet flavor. She squirted some in her hand and on my cock.

"Keep your hands on the counter or I'll stop."

I liked when she tried to take control. I widened my stance.

She ran her tongue down my chest. "Watching you cook makes me horny." Steph brushed her lips over mine. "You're mine _Babe _and I'm going to work you hard tonight."

She increased her speed, placing one hand over the other, stroking me from my head to my base. She had a good solid grip, squeezing me, switching her style every few minutes making me sensitive to her touch. I lifted my hand to touch her skin. She immediately stopped. I closed my eyes and fisted my hands against the table.

"Take your top off."

She pulled the tank over her head and draped her bra around the back of my neck. The cold air hardened her nipples. Babe added more lube to her hands and sucked my earlobe. "Be good and let me make you come."

I felt myself harden more. I loved my wife. Babe smirked slipping down to her knees, grazing her breasts along my face and chest in the process. She took me in her mouth, caressing my butt. She pushed a single digit into me, curling her finger against my prostate unraveling me at both ends.

"Fuck Babe..."

My wife looked at me with love in her eyes, sucking me harder. I twitched grunting her name. Steph kissed up my chest. She ducked under my arm and washed her hands at the sink.

I curled my finger at her. "Come back here. I'm not done with you." Babe leaned back with a small smile playing on her lips, arching her breasts for my hungry mouth. "I love it when you look at me like that."

Babe blushed looking away. I picked her up and placed her back on the counter. I buried my face in her neck and squeezed her breasts. "Show me where you want me to kiss you."

Her voice was breathless. "You know where."

I sucked her finger. "Show me." Babe ran her hand down her body to her sex. I French kissed her between her legs, lacing my fingers in hers. I stroked her gently in a circular motion, tickling her with my mouth.

"You taste so good on my tongue." Babe wrapped her legs around my shoulders. "I love you. I'll always love you." I sucked her clit hard. She squirmed on the counter screaming my name. I kissed her thighs and cleaned up at the sink.

"Are you still hungry?"

She looked exhausted. "Yes."

Babe moved off the counter and sat on the couch wrapping herself in a blanket. I dished two bowls and put on a movie for her with English subtitles.

Babe bounced with excitement for her soup and moaned after her first bite. "This is almost as good as Ella's." Having never made soup, I was thankful it was editable.

"Do you have any thoughts on my case?" Slick included a flash drive in her purse with every piece of information they had collected on Nellie's murder.

"I think the cops left information out of the report. It's neat. No investigation is that perfect unless a confession is involved. Her father is also off. He travels a lot for business and goes to Delaware almost every month. At the time of Nellie's murder, her mother stated he was in Delaware. He never gave a statement to the police and I have a feeling he wasn't there for business."

Babe paused. "Why?"

"He used his personal credit card for expenses, not his business card. As far as I can tell, he doesn't have any extended family or friends in that area."

Babe made a face. "A mistress?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "Possible. He still goes every month. Ten years is a long time to have the same mistress."

Babe narrowed her eyes. I wanted to kick myself. I can't believe I just said that. I decided to shut up before I made things worse. She grabbed my laptop and looked at her notes.

"One of Nellie's patients was from Delaware."

She ran the name into a background check and filled ours bowls again. Steph finished her soup and started to pace. Anytime she had a thought moving around in her mind, she had to walk. I placed our dishes in the dishwasher and pulled on my clothes, reading Cross's profile and matching possible women.

Hours later Babe interrupted my thoughts in her workout outfit. "It's time to go for our class."

I nodded and stood checking my weapons. "Are you going to tell me what this is about?"

Babe playfully zipped her lips and threw away the key. I walked her three blocks to a large tourist area. I took two more turns and stopped at an office building. Steph pulled some cash from her purse and paid the woman at the door, receiving blank name tags in return. I already hated this. Steph laughed and made up our names. She did not look like a Valentina and I sure as hell wasn't a Juan Pablo. I raised my eyebrow.

"It was my Spanish name in college for one week until I dropped the class. Juan Pablo was the cute guy I sat next to in class."

I shook my head and took a seat in the back against the wall on a platform bed with two green medicine balls on top. I doubt my woman signed us up for a exercise class. I noticed more pregnant women and their spouses at all different stages, nine couples in all. A woman and man passed out instruction booklets with the top sheet in Spanish and the back in English.

I read the layout. Part one erotic positions. Part two bootie play basics and part three oral exploration. My nostrils flared. Did Babe sign us up for a pregnancy sex class? I turned my head and narrowed my eyes. She looked as surprised as me. Her hands flew to her mouth to contain her laughter.

I flipped through the packet asking her the same question she asked me two days ago. "Are you bored already?"

Babe snorted. "No. My Spanish isn't that great. I thought this was a class for pregnant couples that included massage. The woman I talked to earlier at the market said she took it last week and it was mind blowing. My shoulders were tight...Let's just get out of here."

I finished looking at the entire section on anal sex and positions. I can make this work. I pulled her tighter to my side. "Let's stay. I'm curious how a medicine ball fits into all of this."

Steph's eyes bugged out. She looked at all the couples nervously and took a deep breath. "I'm never going to live this down."

No she wasn't. "The worst that can happen is we lose two hours." The best that can happen is something mind blowing.

Babe kept her voice low. "The last time I took a sex class I was in high school and my teacher rolled a condom on a banana."

I smirked. "Same for me. They showed us a baby being delivered right after. My friend was so freaked out he hid from his girlfriend all week when she asked him for sex." I didn't have that same issue.

"When did you lose your virginity?" Shit.

"Fourteen."

Babe looked at me like I was crazy. The instructors came around saving me from further explanation with beer for the men and bottles of water for the women. Sex and booze, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

The instructors introduced themselves as a married couple with four kids who fell in love in Canada then moved here to have an adventure. The woman spoke in English while her husband spoke in Spanish. They reviewed the prostate, g-spot and different ways to stimulate each. The men were given melons while the women were given cucumbers to practice hand techniques. Despite Babe's red face, she took the instruction seriously.

"Alright everyone sit on your medicine balls."

The instructor walked us through grinding our crotches into the ball to strengthen our orgasms and sexual energy while Babe strengthened her pelvic floor. I couldn't take my eyes of Steph's bouncing breasts. Her mid B's were now very full C's. I couldn't wait for her milk to come in so I could suck on them.

The instructor told the women to really press their vaginas when they bounce. All the men in the room got hard. No one made eye contact with one other, each focusing on their women. Babe glanced and me and blushed. Her breathing told me the movement was really turning her on.

I grinned. "Feel good?"

Babe chewed her lip. "Tingly."

I groaned internally. I couldn't stop adjusting myself. I ran through the Rangeman standard operating procedure over and over in my head, pictured Grandma Mazur and Grandma Bella naked. Nothing was killing my sail.

"Ok now keep straddling that ball and slowly move your hips side to side."

Steph closed her eyes and moved her hips. What I wouldn't give to be that ball. The men were instructed to move to the ground with our backs flat, lifting our hips on the ball to stretch our groins. From this angle I couldn't keep my eyes off my woman's bouncing ass.

"Excellent! Gentlemen please place your medicine ball in the holder provided and sit on your medicine ball. Please make sure your feet are flat on the floor. And ladies please sit on your men with your back to his front, between his legs and roll or bounce on top of him."

Babe smirked rubbing herself against my bulge. I heard the instructor mention how this was a comfortable position for mommies in the last trimester and fun position for daddies. The instructor suggested always using a holder for safety and stability. I stopped listening when Steph turned around and straddled me the other way, moving her breasts inches from my mouth. I licked the top of her breast.

She whispered in my ear. "Stop or payback will be a bitch."

I looked around the room and sucked her nipple through her shirt. We were being good compared to several other couples who were making out.

"Do you like the medicine ball?"

I didn't hesitate. "Yes. We're buying several."

It was nice to know I had a different use for them after her labor. The instructor started running through anal positions on the ball. Babe held her breath, entwining her fingers with mine. I kissed the side of her head, lowering my mouth to her ear.

"You're safe and in control." Babe kissed the corner of my mouth and settled into me.

I had never seen anyone so excited and animated talking about water base lube. Babe laughed. I liked how the instructor was putting everyone at ease.

"Ladies we live in a very butt phobic culture. I'm sure you heard a lot of rumors about anal play; it's painful, damaging, messy. Normally it hurts only because your partner isn't doing something correct. They may be going too fast or not using enough lube.

Done right it can feel amazing and pleasurable, bringing you and your partner closer together. It's also an option while you are recuperating after your deliver during those six weeks if both of you are in the mood and the doctor signs off. Just remember when trying something new, keep the connection with one another, light touches, eye contact and kissing."

The male instructor went on about the male prostate and how a woman could stimulate her partner. Babe relaxed into me. This wasn't anything we hadn't done before. Both teachers suggested in the future we should take a bath together first to relax, then stroke each other to get comfortable.

"The key is lubrication, relaxation and communication. Never use a numbing cream. Pain is a signal to take a step back in your sexploration. Now take your lube and rub a small amount on each other to practice the correct pressure you may use to stimulate one another."

I grabbed the small tube attached to our booklet and gently rocked us on the ball while rubbing lube gently on her wrist. Babe tucked her head into my neck.

"Does that hurt?"

Babe shook her head. I kept my touch gentle, rotating between a circle and a tap. I didn't want anything forced or hurried between us. Listening to the instructor was already a big step for her.

I kissed her lip. "I'm proud of you for not running away."

Babe nuzzled deeper into my neck too shy to speak. "No one's looking. You're mine and only mine."

She peaked at the room. All the women were little apprehensive with this topic. Well...all except the couple in the front, dry humping each other and making out.

The instructor asked everyone to sit back on the platform beds and take the lollipops out of the back of the packet. Steph's eyes lit up. She picked her favorite color and practiced using her tongue flat, in slow circles and pointed.

"Juan Pablo you're not participating."

I raised my eyebrow at my woman. I whispered in her ear. "You weren't complaining about my skills a couple of hours ago. I believe you say oh god don't stop. Please don't stop."

She pushed me away and laughed. "I forgot you're too cool for school."

After forty minutes the instructors walked us through oral sex positions. "Ladies this one will be a comfortable position for you and a big turn on for your men. Please lay down flat with your heads placed on the mini pillows provided. Men straddle her shoulders and support yourself by leaning into the bed's headboard or in this case the wall."

Babe and I moved into position. She looked around the room then playfully moved her mouth to my clothed erection giving it a good suck. Fuck. I looked at the ceiling. It took all my self control not to pull my shorts down and let her finish. She mouthed _payback's a bitch. _I took several deep breaths.

"Great. Now ladies please get on all fours and arch your back. In this position your man can lick you from behind and you two can tease each other by you moving your hips away from his mouth to increase or decrease the pressure."

I lifted Babe's shirt and kissed her lower back. We did three more oral positions and moved onto vaginal. In the next position Babe wrapped her legs around my waist and clutched my shoulders. I quickly scanned the room for threats. Steph rubbed herself against me, digging her nails into my shoulder blades. I kissed her neck.

"Now rock your pelvis and sync your breathing. Gentlemen from this position you can take her legs and place them over your shoulders or massage each other. Work on this position until you receive your frozen grape."

What? Babe picked a frozen grape off the tray and placed it in her mouth, gliding it over my lips, neck, chest and nipples. We were told to switch and repeat. I thumbed her cheek, accepting the grape with the help of her tongue. I moved it over her neck, arms and the top of her breasts.

Soft moans slipped from her mouth. I gave up on trying to control my lower half and focused on her pleasure. She rested her hand over my heart and mouthed _love you_. I chewed the grape and licked her bottom lip.

I started paying better attention to the third trimester positions. A majority included us on our sides. We spooned on the bed facing the same direction. Babe pushed her bottom against my crotch while I stimulated her breasts and explored her body. I kept my eyes on the room and sucked on her collarbone. I needed to be alone with my wife. I was tired of wearing clothes. I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

"We're almost done. My husband and I always like to finish class off with something fun. Ladies whisper a fantasy in your man's ear. Then men you do the same."

I rubbed Babe's stomach, teasing her earlobe with my teeth. "Tell me."

Steph tilted her head. "You...in your Army fatigues...and you strip for me." My wife had a _Magic Mike_ fantasy? Why Santos and her watched it while on the phone together still baffles me.

Babe chewed her lip waiting for my fantasy. I had too many ideas running through my mind. Anything in her back door, tying her arms and legs to the bed, her playfully fighting me, filming us, coming on her body, spanking her. Problem was, I wasn't sure how she would react to any of those things and I didn't want to freak her out in public. She looked hurt by my lack of response. She tried pulling out of my arms to stand. I held her tight.

"I'm a man, everything."

Babe spoke slowly, narrowing her eyes. "Everything?"

"Basically."

"So two women, role playing with costumes, porn and all that jazz? Are you a school girl, naughty nurse or cheerleader man?"

Like I would be stupid enough to want another woman in bed with us. "Only you and whatever outfit you want to wear."

She didn't look like she believed me. Whatever horniness she had the last two hours was gone. She gave me a fake smile and stood.

"We're starving. Let's go find some food." I looked down at the situation in my shorts. Damn.

**Helen POV**

I still haven't shared my story with the group. I always say tomorrow and then I don't. I stumbled after my first week. I wasn't sure who to call. I tried talking to Frank but he didn't understand.

If it wasn't about a bill, breakfast or dinner he didn't want to be bothered. I felt too ashamed to speak to my priest so I turned to Berto, the nice Italian man from one of my first AA meetings. He was one of the few people who knew I had hit Stephanie. He slipped me his card that night and told me to call anytime. I had.

I finished my meeting and walked to the car. "Helen?" I turned around to Berto.

"I'm in the mood for some tea. Are you interested?"

I know I should go home, I have cleaning to do...But I really didn't want to sit in an empty house alone. He gave me a big smile.

"That would be nice." I walked to his car and drove with him around the corner.

"I noticed you still haven't shared with the group."

"I don't feel comfortable with so many strangers."

Berto placed his hand over mine. Every time he touched me my stomach fluttered. I reminded myself I was a married woman and we were two friends having tea. It's not like we were having a sexual relationship. Men and women can be friends. I feel like I should feel guilty over his attention and affection. I don't. I liked how much he listens to me.

Berto parked the car and helped me with my door. We sat at a table in the corner and ordered our drinks and muffins.

"I've thought about your situation. Sometimes you need to take the first step with family. It might help if you apologize to Stephanie."

I picked at my food. "She won't take my calls. I stopped by Rangeman and they told me she wasn't available...I want to see my grandsons. I'm not sure I ever will."

Berto rubbed my hand. "Sometimes you have to let go and move forward. Maybe if you let Stephanie come to you...If you would like, I can give her a call and set up a meeting. Maybe if she hears my story, she could understand some of the pain you have lived with and reach out when she's ready."

"I don't want to burden my child."

"Helen she isn't a child anyone." I squeezed his hand and took a sip of my tea.

"How's Valerie?"

His kind eyes made it easy for me to open up. "Good. According to Frank she moved into this house she can't afford. They had to borrow money from us to rent a moving van and she's having some health issues. Something with her placenta or maybe it was preeclampsia." I sighed. "It's hard to understand her when she cries."

"I'll keep you both in my prayers. Have you been going to your doctor's appointments?"

I thought about lying. "No. I feel much better." Berto frowned. He could always tell when I lied. "I'm not sure I'm ready."

"It's important. If you're worried about people finding out, you can go to my specialist out of town. I know it's scary. If it's about going alone, I'll come with you or sit in the waiting room. It can be our little secret."

I took a deep breath. I have been feeling awful and it would be nice having someone who went through the same situation come with me. I kept my eyes on my tea. "I think it's time."

He laced his fingers with mine. "You made your choice?"

I smiled. "I've made my choice."


	120. Chapter 120

I started writing and I couldn't stop...Here's the first part.

* * *

**SPOV**

There was a thick tension between Ranger and I for very different reasons. While he had a situation in his pants, I was annoyed at his lack of communication. Why was revealing a fantasy so difficult for him? Thanks to years of pent up lust, I had too many to count.

I rarely put myself out there. For some reason, despite a room full of people, I looked into his eyes and felt safe. All he gave me in return was a blank mask. Now I was hurt.

For a sex god, he couldn't even say something as simple as role playing or having sex in our alleyway next to the bond's office. Hell even screwing on Morelli's bed would have been acceptable...Although I would never go through with that particular act.

I would have said anything to get out of that room and away from our awkward conversation. I told him I was hungry, it was a lie. He opened his mouth once or twice, no words came out. The stress was giving me a massive headache. For once I was pleased he had blue balls and was suffering as much as I was.

I looked for somewhere to sit with limited crowds, numerous exits and a large menu. Chocolate was a good cure for a bad day. I stumbled on the sidewalk. Ranger steadied me. I couldn't stop thinking about his experience. Had he acted out all of his fantasies with other women, he left nothing for us? My heart constricted.

Morelli was a manwhore in his heyday. And he still had a bucket list of sexual things he specifically wanted to do me. What was Ranger's number exactly? Was it more then Joe's? I glanced at him, losing my nerve to ask.

Deep down I didn't want to know. Based on Joe's well known reputation it was a lot. However many women Ranger slept with, it had to be fifty times my number. Oh god. That's like 350 women! The idea that over three hundred women had been with my husband, knew his skill, his body, his stamina, irked me. I was having a hard enough time knowing he paid women for sex and his ex wife couldn't orgasm without thinking about him.

I never had this issue with Joe. Why did this bother me now? Guilt rushed through me. Because deep down I knew I would never marry Joe, no matter how much I tried to talk myself into it. His past wasn't a secret. I knew the women he had slept with based on gossip. I also knew anytime someone gave him a look, a coy smile, a wink or passed him their number, he had once been with them at one time or another.

The women Joe attracted weren't threatening. A majority were sweet, shy and mildly submissive. School teachers, nurses, waitresses. The only aggressive woman in the bunch was Terry and even she had her limit. I was in a different playing field with Ranger. The women he attracted were unfriendly, territorial, sickeningly beautiful, sexually charged and wildly aggressive.

When I was with Joe, women looked at me with longing and a hint of jealousy. When I sat with Ranger, women looked at me with hatred and distaste. I hadn't noticed until now, that I had stopped ordering food for myself. I was so use to being ignored by female waitresses, it became routine for Ranger to order for me. Having a ring on my finger didn't quell my small insecurities. Despite Ranger never giving those women any sort of attention. Like Raquel, his admirers were determined.

That sex class made me realize, I may not be enough. Unlike Ranger's past women, I had boundaries and self respect. Lines I wasn't sure I would ever feel comfortable crossing. I hated living in fear, knowing women were going to offer him something I wouldn't. It was irrational. Ranger loved me. But people change and grow apart. I only knew one happily married couple. The rest were legally bound roommates waiting for death.

I felt a new punch to my heart. What if Ranger didn't tell me his fantasy because it was really really dirty? Something gross like giving him a rim job, anal fisting or using a strap on. I definitely CAN NOT do those things.

Ranger glanced over his shoulder. "You look like you're about to pass out."

I was. I leaned against a brick wall to catch my breath. I wasn't the type of woman to stew for long. Either I jumped into denial or I exploded.

I rushed my words. "How kinky are you? I wasn't raised in a naked household. And I definitely wasn't raised to have an open mind in the bedroom. I swear my parents only have sex on my father's birthday." I covered my eyes. "Don't ask how I know that."

Ranger gave me a megawatt smile. "Your grandmother."

I winced, he was right. "I don't want to think about it."

He raised his eyebrow. "I wasn't raised in a naked household either."

I looked down at his shorts. The man rarely wore underwear and loved to sleep and walk around in the nude. Not that I didn't enjoy the view.

"Being naked has health benefits like blood flow. I'm normally a warm person and underwear chafes or gets in the way. I prefer skin to skin contact with you." I blushed. "Normally I can follow some of your thoughts...what is this about?"

I closed my eyes. "You're not a girl, you may not understand."

Ranger pushed his erection into me. "I have sisters, try me."

I took a deep breath. "Sex is hard for me. I was slut shamed at sixteen and I kept my legs together for the rest of high school. I didn't go out on dates, kiss anyone...I couldn't. Morelli was hailed a hero and got the boys will be boys speech...Even if boys treated me with respect and nothing happened, the town assumed and made up outrageous stories. Guys didn't look at me like relationship material, I was a good time." His fingers rubbed my cheek.

"Prom was a bitch. I had to make a big show of shaking Eddie's hand and getting in the car with Mary Lou."

Ranger smiled. "You went with Eddie?"

"Yeah my cousin was sick and we were friends. Jealous?"

He grinned. "A little."

I rolled my eyes. "I rarely left the house unless it was out the bathroom window. I didn't have sex again until college. I kept it normal and safe. High school was mortifying and I didn't want college to be the same."

Ranger flashed a scowled then cleared his face. "You had nothing to be ashamed about. You were young. You put your trust in the wrong person. If anyone should have been punished, it was him for treating you with disrespect." He searched our surroundings. "In my neighborhood, he would have been duck taped to a pole and hung upside down, naked and bloody." My eyes widened. What?

I palmed his cheek to calm him. "That's not the world we live in. Women have sex and we're sluts. Men have sex and their studs." I rested my head against the wall. "Rachel had to experience something similar after she told people she was pregnant."

He didn't respond. I saw a flash of truth in his eyes. "Her family was very religious." He played with my hair. "I miss your curls."

I did too. The wig was bothering me today. "When it comes to sex, I'm skittish. After my teenage incident, the Dickie debacle happened and my sex life was public again. Thankfully he called me frigid and a prude...I didn't trust him sexually." I narrowed my eyes. "I trusted you with my fantasy. You're a jerk for leaving me hanging."

Ranger looked amused. "It's been a long time since someone called me a jerk."

His lips curved and his voice was like velvet. I inhaled his scent. His sweat smelled amazing. "Don't give me that face. I'm not in the mood to be dazzled by your deliciousness."

Ranger invaded my personal bubble. I could feel his bulge poking me again. "You think I'm delicious?"

Like melted chocolate. I took a step back out of his force field. "You're avoiding. What I told you wasn't easy for me. That class was terrifying and exciting...It made me question my limits and that scares me."

"We're not doing this here."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me around the corner. My nerves were all over the map. I kept my voice low. "You don't want to go all _Fifty Shades_ on me right? You didn't install a playroom in our home as a surprise? I don't know what suspension is but Grey hurt someone that way."

Ranger pinched the bridge of his nose and flared his nostrils. "We don't participant in that lifestyle. We've messed around like any normal couple but I wouldn't spring something like that on you. You're my wife, I respect you."

Relief flooded through me. "So you don't want to choke me or pee on me?"

Ranger stopped, turning to face me. "I'm changing the settings on your Netflix account, you need parental controls."

The independent woman in me should have been angry by his humor, instead I laughed loudly and unladylike. His eyes softened at my smile.

"I'm over eighteen. I may have watched some questionable movies and documentaries out of curiosity."

"Your mind is scary enough. You don't need those images added to your imagination."

Ranger entered a dry cleaner's. Suits and jackets were hung around the room. Behind the counter a woman stood with an ear piece in her ear as she tagged clothes. He didn't speak to her. He walked us to the back wall and entered a code on the panel. The door released and opened.

"What the...?"

"It's a restaurant, similar to a speakeasy. There are several all over the city. A doll shop, book store, laundromat."

The decor was grand, modern and elaborate. On the right side of the room an empty dance floor. To the left, a kitchen with glass paneling. Based on the attire of a handful of customers, we were underdressed for the smart casual atmosphere. That didn't matter to Ranger. He went were he pleased.

"You have a code?"

"This place is private. I've passed through a handful of times."

Ranger and I took a seat in the back away from prying eyes. He helped me with my chair then pulled it closer to his. I glanced at the menu and immediately placed it down. This was not Taco Bell.

Ranger laced his fingers with mine. His free hand played with my rings. "We've never had an open and honest discussion about sex. We've touched on certain topics but we need to discuss a few more...Otherwise you're going to pass out from your imagination."

I tried to elbow him. "It's your fault."

He kissed the shell of my ear. "Mrs. Manoso your being rough with me today. It makes me want to be rough with you." My face heated. "Let me explain. I hesitated in class because you get weird about certain things...sex on your period comes to mind. I didn't want you to run away from me. I have no interest in breath play or urination. Your breast milk is another story. I can't wait to taste you. And the only time I like seeing you in the air, is when I pound you against the wall or in a sex swing."

I was jealous at his ease with this topic. "You had your sexual awakening at fourteen. I'm only starting mine now. I can't promise I'll be ok with carte blanche. I like being adventurous and fun with you...I don't know how far that goes."

"Do you like when I take control in bed?"

I felt embarrassed. "Yes."

"Do you see me as taking power away from you?"

"No."

Ranger cupped my jaw. The pull of his eyes made my pulse race. "That's trust. As long as we have it, we will figure out the rest and enjoy every minute of it together. I know who I married Babe. Other then a couple of bites, our relationship is based in pleasure. I've never had a sexual connection with anyone like I've had with you. Deep down I know you feel the same."

He brushed his lips against mine. "Now let's feed the beast and get out of here. I have plans for my wife and she will need all of her energy."

I ran my hand up his thigh. "You still haven't told me your fantasy." I was split between excited and terrified. He nipped at the pads of my fingertips, toying with me.

A stunning waitress interrupted our discussion, placing two glasses of water. I rolled my eyes at her wardrobe. Ranger ignored her, ordering in Spanish as he rubbed my stomach. She tried to reply all feminine and breathy.

He ordered a single glass of wine and gave her a fuck off glare, pushing the menus towards her. He took sip of his water and claimed my lips. His mouth was cool, flavored with lemon.

"I have many fantasies about you. Starting with handcuffing you to a shower rod." A ghost of a smile played on his lips. "Being inside of you hard and deep. I want you anyway you will let me have you." His grip tightened. I could feel the heavy desperation between us. "After a hard day, I want you to come home and sit on my desk, raise your sundress and spread your legs for me so I can watch you pleasure yourself."

I crossed my legs. I had never done that for anyone. His finger traced my neck. "You're turned on." And so was he. I blushed trying to avoid his heated stare. "Don't. I like admiring your beauty." His tender hand rubbed my neck.

"That wasn't what you were thinking in class." I could feel his cock twitching under my thumb. A low growl came from deep inside him.

"How do you know?"

"You had this look...I thought you were going to pull my shorts down and act it out in front of the class."

"One day I'd like to record us." I tensed. "We can delete it or keep it on a flash drive and encrypt it." I felt his eyes piercing my soul trying to gauge my reaction.

"Why? Did you do this with a lot of women?"

He looked pissed. "I'm not going to talk about other women. I've seen it mess with your head. I told you about Raquel to build trust. I don't think about her or anyone else. There's a difference between sex and making love and we make love. As far as I'm concerned, no one existed for either of us before we got together. Our past needs to stay in the past." I bet he did. I tried to raise my eyebrow.

"Why do you want to film us?"

He relaxed. "You have no idea how much your changing body turns me on. I want to remember you swollen with my children. How we touch, kiss." Ranger looked at me with love and devotion. "Telling each other what we want and enjoy is part of a healthy fulfilling sex life."

"And if we have a falling out in thirty years, what happens to the flash drive?" It was a realistic question.

"We destroy it. I would never hurt you, especially in that way. If it makes you more comfortable, you can keep the flash drive somewhere secure. As far as falling out, someone would have to pry you out of my cold dead hands for me to let you go."

"Never say never. I may not age well and Les tells me new women turn eighteen everyday." I was trying to lighten the mood.

"You will look beautiful with grey curls."

I snorted. That was debatable. Based on Ranger's parents, I knew he would age well. Me? I wasn't so sure. I pressed my lips gently against his.

"I'll think about it...I'm terrified someone will see it."

Ranger tilted his head. "Babe I wouldn't let that happen...If by some miracle it did, no one is qualified to judge our consensual activities. Our bedroom will always be private."

Our aggressive waitress returned with our salads. I was tempted to stab her with a fork after she bent over more then necessary to give Ranger a good look at her tits. He kissed my nose and opened my napkin on my lap, feeding me salad off his fork. I smiled at the death glare she gave me.

His avocado mixed with tomatoes and herbs was amazing. Feeling our children kick in glee, he switched his dish for my sausage, pineapple and crouton salad.

"You're a good husband."

My thumb moved to the corner of his mouth removing some light dressing. He took my thumb and sucked it between his teeth.

"Let me take you after this and I'll be a better one."

His pheromones mixed with his hungry look almost made me lose my head and ride him in his chair.

"You can be my dessert."

He placed his forehead against mine. "I need to be inside of you. There's a hotel nearby. Let's take our lunch to go." I nodded chewing my lip.

Ranger raised his hand, speaking rapidly in Spanish and tossing her a few bills from his money clip. Within ten minutes we were out the door with our lunch in hand. Ranger navigated us to a hotel and gave the front desk his Pardo credit card. His tone was demanding, flustering the poor kid.

I wanted my husband hot for me. "You're a force of nature." I nipped at his shoulder and rubbed his bulge while facing away from the counter to watch the front door.

Ranger grabbed my ass pulling me against his chest. His hot breath tickled my ear. "I'm going to make you scream."

"Someone's confident today."

"Babe." He meant absolutely.

He accepted both cards from the desk and escorted me to the elevator. The doors closed and he crashed his lips against mine in a feral kiss, aggressively exploring every inch of my mouth. Any coherent thought drained out of my brain. He shoved his hand down my shorts, circling my clit hard. I was seconds from the edge and the bastard stopped.

"Room now."

I followed him. He used the key in the door and shoved it closed, pushing me against the wall, taking my wig off. We heavily made out, grinding back and forth. The friction felt good but I couldn't get there fast enough. He grabbed my ass helping me over the edge.

I panted. "Bed."

Ranger carried me. I playfully kept my thighs closed. He took off his shirt and pulled me down by my ankles. I kissed his chest and neck, pushing him away. The struggle turned him on. Interesting. He parted my legs, removing my shorts. His finger slowly circled over my underwear getting me more and more worked up.

"You're wet. Is that all for me?"

I moaned in response, spreading my thighs to accommodate his hips. My virile husband ripped my panties down the side and ran his fingers up and down my sex. I tried to stroke him. He pulled away, removing his shorts. I hiked my shirt over my head and removed my bra. He rolled to his back, pulling me on top so my hips straddled his face.

"I need to shower for that. I got all sweaty in class."

Ranger ignored me, taking my sex into his mouth. I gasped and groaned. He never lingered anywhere for too long. He licked everything, sucked everywhere and flicked his tongue up and down. He used his fingers to hit that spot only he knew inside of me.

I couldn't balance. "My thighs are going to suffocate you."

He massaged my breasts. "Stop thinking and let go." I leaned against the headboard, riding his mouth. It was so good. I pulled away from the aftershocks to catch my breath. His eyes locked on mine. He moved to his knees.

"Do you want me?"

"More then my next breath."

He pushed his cock into my mouth. I swirled my tongue along the head, letting him slip further in, sucking rhythmically. He groaned softly, his breathing harsh. His sounds drove me insane. I grabbed his butt tightly, picking up my pace. He rolled his head back surrendering himself to me.

"Babe lay down."

He pulled out, staring at me with admiration. I sat there, naked, showing all of myself to him. He didn't move.

"Tell me what you want."

"Touch me."

His hand started at my ankle. I could feel him everywhere but inside of me. "Tell me."

"Fuck me...I want you to fuck me like an animal."

He moved fast, pumping in and out at a brutal speed. Every thrust brought me to a new height. The bed squeaked underneath us. I scratched his back, trying to hang on.

He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. He was intense, wild and passionate. There was something so erotic about watching him chase his own release.

"I'm going to come on you, if you don't want me to, tell me now."

I was lost in the sensation. I didn't understand what he meant. He pulled out and spurted all over my stomach and chest. I froze, unsure how I felt. I had never let a man do this to me. Should I feel turned on? Degraded? No...I felt marked.

Sexually it did nothing for me but Ranger looked so pleased by his handiwork it made me happy I did something for him. His eyes were glued to mine, waiting to see if I would freak out.

I pulled him towards me, kissing his lips. "Love you."

He kissed me back, murmuring how much he loved me. "I'll clean you."

He stood wetting a wash cloth then jumped in the shower. Starving, I went in search of our takeout and took in the room. We were not in Spain anymore. The suite looked Japanese. The walls were filled with kanji posters and cherry blossom screens.

Instead of soft furniture, the entire living room had hard bamboo chairs and mini tables. I checked the private terrace, smiling at the Japanese garden, mini pool and luxurious padded hammock filled with pillows. It was secured by four points instead of two, making it the perfect bed in the sky. I took my food and tried to climb in. Ranger grabbed me from behind and lifted me up, kissing my stomach.

We tangled our legs and relaxed in the mid-afternoon sun. I rubbed my cheek against his chest. "This is so comfortable."

I devoured my beef with gratin potatoes while he ate Catalan style chicken with prunes, apricots and red prawns. We spent the rest of our evening cuddling, making love, ordering food and skinny dipping.

His belly obsession was adorable. Before bed, he did my kick count and cheered them on. I noticed more and more he talked to them about everything. The weather, the temperature of the pool, food likes and dislikes. I had no doubt when Team Manoso enters the world, they will know exactly who their father is.

The only down side was his protectiveness. Anytime I coughed, blew my nose or took a minute too long in the bathroom, he came running. I'm not a 100% sure he consciously knows he's doing it. I try not to be mad. I know it's out of love and I should pick my battles.

In the morning we practiced prenatal yoga and showered. Ranger read the menu to my stomach and let Team Manoso pick what they wanted to eat. Every response he received was met with pure unwavering love. He read them the newspaper and made them a deal. If they stayed inside me until 40 weeks, he would buy them each a car at sixteen.

I smirked. "And what do I get?"

"Rangers tickets. As many as you want." What! I put up my feet and gave my stomach a long talk. Pleased, Ranger kissed us and answered the door.

Breakfast was interesting. I wanted bacon, however I was voted out three to one. "Why are your pancakes green?"

"Spinach."

I grimaced. "That's disgusting."

He tried to give me a bite. I pushed it away focusing on my food. Scrambled eggs, beans, mushrooms, tomatoes and home fries with toast. Weird.

"I miss _Chipotle_. I would kill for a burrito bowl with extra guacamole."

Ranger smiled sharing his bowl of blended toasted cereals mixed with dried fruit, nuts, seeds, fresh fruit and yogurt. We finished breakfast and left the hotel refreshed. I pulled my sunglasses from my purse and explored the streets. I stopped in front of a candy store called _Happy Pills_.

"Babe at the rate you're going, they will be born with a sugar high." I stuck out my tongue and went inside. I didn't care, I loved candy.

He whispered. "Next time I see your tongue, I'll put it to use."

I shivered at his threat, thankful children were present so I could secure my treats for the time being. I had never seen a store like this. Instead of bags, candy was placed in medicine bottles. The smallest size was 75 ml and the largest 1500 ml. I tried to go for the biggest size. Ranger grabbed the jar and replaced it with 150 ml bottle.

"Seriously?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm still waiting on your test results. You have macarons at the apartment too."

I pouted. It didn't work. He went to grab the smallest size so I ran away to fill my bottle. The joke was on him. I intended to jam as much candy as possible in this container.

Jelly beans, gummy bears, gummy animals, sour apples, cherries, sand sharks, starfish, rainbows, sour patch melons, bears, cola bottles, worms, flowers, hearts and an array of chocolates. It was a difficult decision. I picked everything.

The last step in the process was to pick a label for my bottle. Ranger cupped the curve of my butt and read the options over my shoulder. "After sex, in case of an emergency, involuntary abstinence, pink clouds for grey days, universal remedy and bad hair day." I picked involuntary abstinence and spanked Ranger's butt.

"Maybe tomorrow we can visit the aquarium or sit on the beach?"

Ranger nodded keeping an eye on a crowd of men. I paid for my candy and entered the busy street again. I enjoyed the relax vibe of the city. Barcelona was an interesting mix of new and old architecture, renovated waterfront, cobble stone streets and modern roads. I liked the Gothic Quarter and the modern architecture of Antoni Gaudí. All of this made Trenton seem like an armpit.

"Barcelona isn't what I expected. I don't see women in long colorful dresses, flamenco bars or bull rings."

"It sounds like your describing Andalusia. I purposely picked a city without bull fighting."

"Why?"

I couldn't read him behind his shades. "It's a dance with death. One wrong move and the matador is impaled with a horn or the bull is killed with a sword." I felt wobbly. Ranger gripped my waist.

"Killed? That's...horrible. Sick." Ranger kissed my temple. He couldn't give me a good reason for them to die. I wanted to think about anything else.

"My favorite buildings are the ones that use mosaic tiles on the walls and columns. It makes me wish we had done something similar with our home."

"Ella asked permission to start a raised vegetable and herb garden in a small part of the backyard. I'll have Louis install a mosaic fountain and some tiles on the planting boxes."

I wrapped my hand around his hip. "You're going to indulge my every whim aren't you?"

"Within reason. Nothing pink or fluffy. I want you to be happy and comfortable."

"I am."

"I want you to feel safe."

"I do." I kissed his cheek. "You're the best husband a girl could ever ask for."

We passed a street performer rapping in French. "Do you vacation often?"

"No."

I took a deep breath. "We could stop running tomorrow if you used me as bait. We've done it so many times..."

Ranger looked pissed. "No. I can't assure your safety."

I stopped at a bronze statue of a man running with a rolling suitcase. He wore sunglasses and a top hat. I wasn't an art aficionado but I liked this piece. I pictured it as the centerpiece of an overgrown garden.

"I don't want to upset you. I also don't want to cost you anymore money."

He didn't look at me. "Fuck the money. You promised you wouldn't do anything dangerous. I'm going to hold you to that."

I crossed my arms. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

He gripped my hips, brushing his lips against mine, centering us. "Don't ask me to put you in danger. I won't do it. Our children need their mother."

"They need you too."

He tucked me against his side. "I can take care of myself." I could too. I hated the tension I caused.

"Take me somewhere special."

He nodded escorting me to our car. He checked the car and changed the plates. We passed several tourist groups, some sites and the The Arc de Triomf.

"It's not as busy as the Arc de Triomphe in Paris...it's smaller. I like it more." It was people friendly, surrounded by palm trees in a huge square next to a park.

"We can have lunch there tomorrow." I squeezed his hand.

"You've given me a trip of a lifetime."

"It's only the beginning."

He kissed my rings and drove us another thirty minutes to a large lot. On the right, a picnic area, a playground and a sign for the Parque del Laberinto de Horta.

I smiled. "A park?"

"It's the former estate of the Desvalls family. It has 18th century neoclassical gardens and 19th century romantic gardens."

Ranger paid a small fee for entry while I purchased snacks, water and a soccer ball from a vendor. Fried potatoes with a mayo sauce is amazing! I ate my treat and walked to an open space to kick the soccer ball with Ranger.

"Did you play soccer in school?"

"Gym class, sometimes at family events. I didn't participate in after school activities. I was more interested in working and saving for a car." Ranger smiled at my technique. "Babe pass me the ball with the inside of your shoe, not the top."

I struggled finding the ball with my stomach in the way. Ranger juggled the ball with his feet and bounced it off his head. He looked so young and carefree. I could tell Julie inherited her soccer skills from him. Tired, I took a break on the swings while Ranger pushed me.

I looked over my shoulder. "You can swing you know."

He kept his eyes on our surroundings. "I'm right where I want to be."

I teased him about jumping off the swing and I thought he was going to have a heart attack. Dragging my legs in the sand I slowed down and entered the gardens. Some were very formal, others natural.

"It's quiet here."

The sun gave the entire place a golden glow. I hadn't noticed how loud the city was until now. We admired a small rose garden, some exotic trees from Asia and a large cypress maze.

"This place is like _Alice in Wonderland_." I touched the Tuscan columns and a marble statue of Ariadne and Theseus from the Greek legend about the labyrinth.

"Can we do the maze?" I narrowed my eyes. "Like normal people."

Ranger gave me a devilish grin. "Lead the way."

I laughed taking the first left then another. Somehow we ended up at the start. Ranger's smile widened. I tried again. After several minutes we hit dead end after dead end.

"I think this maze was on _The Amazing Race._ The contestants raced from outside to the middle. We would kill on that show." Ranger smirked, pulling repellent out of his bag and covering both of us.

"I don't do TV. If your interested, you can help me test the challenges before the men do Rangewars. I'm thinking about adding a maze as part of the land challenge...We should also work on your sense of direction. Those kids that started behind us already found a way out."

I listened for children laughing. Damn he was right. I gave him the finger and found my way to the middle. A statue of Eros, the Greek god of love waited for us.

"Can I lead us the rest of the way?"

I rolled my eyes and stretched my arm out dramatically, inviting him to take over. Unlike me, he only made one wrong turn in our quest for freedom. We came across a huge fountain and several sets of stairs. I walked over to a pavilion to check out the statues. On the foot of the nine muses it said _Artis Naturaque Parit Concordia Pulchrum._

"Latin?"

"The harmony of art and nature generates beauty." I smiled at how smart my husband was. He would kill on _Jeopardy_.

I gently elbowed him in the gut. "Is there anything you're not good at?"

He cocked a smile. "You'll have to wait and see."

Behind the pavilion was a large pond filled with enormous goldfish and turtles. I picked a turtle up and carried him with me to the waterfall.

"Do you want to go further?"

I looked around. The park was surrounded by a Mediterranean forest. Further up, a temple with a small cave. I grabbed his hand and walked with him. Ranger was happiest when we were alone. No friends, no tourists, just him and me. For a man who lived such a solitary life, it was surprising he wanted me around as much as he did.

At the top of the hill Ranger wasn't looking so hot. Knowing he wouldn't make a big deal, I told him I was tired and needed to go home. Dusk was coming and I didn't want us to be caught in the woods after dark. On the trail I heard something heavy approaching us. Ranger moved in front of me pulling his gun. Several wild boars charged at us. Panicked, I ran into the trees to avoid collision.

"Babe stop! Babe!"

I heard something hot on my tail. A boar with a short black mane galloped after me. I couldn't climb a tree and I didn't see any areas high off the ground. I was going to die. This boar was going to eat me like in _Hannibal_. I kept my lips tight knowing my scream could provoke him. Losing energy, I hid behind a large tree covering my mouth.

I heard snorting and chewing. Eventually my tormentor gave up and meandered into the undergrowth. I pulled my water from my purse and leaned against a tree to catch my breath. I had my wallet, a ton of weapons, my candy and some gum. No phone. Shit.

I wasn't sure what to scream. Carlos, Ranger, Marc?

"Marc!"

Where was he? Did the boars injure him? I felt guilty for running. I stepped on an uneven surface and twisted my ankle.

"Son of a...ugh!"

I took another step and felt pain. I checked to make sure I didn't pee myself. "This is why I go to the beach! Freaking nature."

I closed my eyes and sat on the ground to come up with a plan. My foot was red and bruised, not broken. I poke it and moved it around. Thanks to my bounty hunting days, I knew I needed rest, ice, compression and elevation. I found a large stick and used it to help me walk.

Eventually I heard Ranger's voice. "Babe!" He was moving fast.

"Here!" Sixty feet away Ranger ran at full speed.

"What did you do?"

"After I ran from Pumbaa I twisted it. Chill I'm fine."

He looked worse. He asked me twice if I hit my stomach while checking my foot. Something was off. He confirmed my sprain and carried me in his arms.

"That wasn't a warthog." What? Ranger understood my _Loin King_ reference. Mind blown. "I can't believe you ran. I'm buying you a giant hamster ball to put you in."

I didn't like his tone. "Don't be an ass. I didn't want to be eaten."

He looked annoyed. "Boars eat nuts, flowers, roots, insects and sometimes animal remains. They charged at us because the mother was protecting her young. Someone must have spooked them and we were in the wrong place at the wrong time. You should have stayed behind me."

I bit my tongue. His face was pale and he was sweating, not in a good way.

"Are you ok? Did you get bit?"

He shook his head to clear his vision. "Fine."

"You don't look good. Maybe I should walk?"

His lips thinned and he briefly closed his eyes. His tone was hard. "Babe."

He meant stop. I stayed silent for the rest of the walk. By the time we made it back to the car he was green. He placed me inside my seat and threw up all over the ground. I freaked out. I had never seen him sick. I was a horrible sick person. Ranger was going to be ten times worse.

I looked at my stomach. "Today is not a good day for the Manoso's."

Ranger sat in the driver's seat, holding his hand up to stop me from speaking. He sped out of the lot and drove us back to the apartment like he was on fire. We were ten minutes from our destination when he was forced to pull over and puke again. He kept shaking his head to clear his vision. He's dizzy.

I limped over with a bottle of water. He grimaced taking a sip. "I'll drive." I passed him a shopping bag from my purse for the ride.

"No."

I placed my hand on my hip. "I know you can't see straight. Is it worth us getting into an accident for you to be in control?"

He didn't respond. He emptied his stomach and groaned. I didn't want to fight. I moved to his seat and waited in the car. I knew he didn't want me driving in foreign countries for many reasons. The biggest was fear.

He didn't want some idiot to hit us from behind, causing me to bump my stomach into the steering wheel. It didn't help I couldn't understand a majority of the road signs or spot scooters coming out of nowhere.

Today Ranger would have to suck it up. I fixed my mirrors and felt powerful. Driving in Jersey for eighteen years prepared me for this moment. Ranger scowled taking the passenger seat. He was proud man who would rather suffer in silence then ask for help. That was a positive in my book. Joe was a big baby.

I safely parked us at the apartment and tried to help him inside. We made it to the elevator right as he ran for the stairs, trying to grab me in the process. My ankle couldn't take it. His stomach made a weird sound. I realized what was going on. I pushed him ahead.

"Leave me. I'm five steps behind."

Ranger looked torn. He moaned and ran the rest of the way. It amused me how the strongest people can turn into infants with the possibility of shitting their pants. I entered the apartment and cursed. Ranger threw up on the living room floor.

I listened at the bathroom door, stepping back. It was coming out of him from both ends. This was bad. I was never a good nurse. Anytime Joe was sick I stayed away. When he was injured, I was more of an errand bitch and microwave helper then nurse maid.

I checked his go bag for meds. Pedialyte? Val gave this stuff to her girls. I read the back, good for hydration. My roommate in college swore it was the best hangover cure. In my book, nothing beat a large coke and fries.

I knocked on his door. No response. I tested the knob. The smell made me gag. I grabbed a towel to cover my face and dropped everything on the floor next to him, running out of the room for fresh air. I was in over my head...But I couldn't leave him. The smell alone would suffocate him to death.

I took a deep breath and held it, opening the bathroom window and spraying the air freshener from the cabinet. Ranger begged me to leave. He looked like a small child in the fetal position, tugging at my heart strings. Freaking pregnancy.

I wrapped the towel around my face. "Open your mouth." He kept his lips tight. "Ranger stop being difficult."

I pinched his nose and waited for his mouth to open, shoving the Pedialyte down his throat. He looked like an angry kitty. "The more you resist the more you suffer." I groaned. I sounded like my mother.

I left him alone to clean up the living room. Based on the amount of vomit, my guess was food poisoning. Another reason I didn't eat a lot of fish. I was exhausted. I took care of my ankle and elevated it on a pillow. I needed a break from puke. I opened his laptop and read my search results from yesterday.

Nellie's father looked plain on paper. If he had a mistress he wasn't giving her any money, gifts or perks. As far as I could tell, his paycheck went into his private account. That same account paid for his Delaware expenses. Hotel, food, gas, rental and plane tickets. All household expenses and utilities were paid by his wife. She no longer worked? Looking back five years the reading became more interesting. What was check washing?

I heard Ranger moan. I stood checking on him and almost threw up myself. He was covered in vomit. Having no choice I turned on the tub, filling it with warm soapy water. I rubbed his face with a wet towel and kissed his forehead.

"I never thought I would see this day. Usually I'm throwing up near you." He didn't move. "Ranger I need you to get in the tub. I can't lift you."

His eyes fluttered in pain. Taking off his clothes was a challenge. I opened the bathroom drawers and used scissors to cut off his clothes.

I tugged his arm. "Ranger. Please."

He slowly crawled into the tub, splashing the water all over the floor. I pushed a towel under his head, running my fingers through his hair.

"Thank you Carlos." I left him to soak while I cleaned the floor and toilet. I moved back to wash him carefully. Confused he grabbed my wrist.

I kept my voice soft. "It's ok."

"You don't have too."

Who else would? He couldn't. "You're my husband. I think you forgot our vows...sickness and in health, whatever challenges we may face...I admit, I didn't expect it so soon." Ranger tried to smile. "This is nothing. I'm going to be the worst person in the world during labor and you will have to suck it up and smile because I'm pushing not just one, but two watermelons out of my hooha."

Ranger reached for my stomach, settling his hand on me. His bed was too far. I emptied the tub and went to the guest room for pillows and a comforter.

"Carlos I can't get you out." I nudged him. "Carlos please."

He groaned crawling for me again. I tried to dry him off. He was being difficult. I kissed his shoulder and sat against the wall working on my laptop.

"I'm starting to think money is the root of all evil."

"Love." I looked at him confused.

"Love of money is the root of all evil." I was surprised Ranger knew his scriptures.

"Nellie's mother is filthy rich. I missed it on my initial search because she isn't in control, a money manager appointed by her father is. She receives a small allowance for her daughter and house expenses. Otherwise she can't touch it unless she has a good reason. Apparently her husband spent it like water when they were first married and she was cut off."

Ranger closed his eyes. "It's hard to separate a man from his wife's money."

That went both ways. Dickie was obsessed with his bank account, making sure I didn't get a dime. I looked at a picture of Nellie's mother. She was timeless and beautiful. It made Dickie's words come back to me. He said show me a gorgeous woman and I'll show you a man whose tired of screwing her. I took those words to heart and had a real issue with commitment after him. I cleared my mind.

Nellie's father wasn't Dickie. Yes he was an ass on the phone but my gut told me he wasn't cheater. Why would a man go to Delaware every month if not for business or a woman? Ranger shifted moving his head to my thigh. My next tab almost made me drop the laptop on his head.

"I need to call Slick. One of Nellie's patient's came from the same town her father visits every month...That can't be a coincidence."

**Tank POV**

Santos and I went back and forth on our plan. We had too many names to use a fake Stephanie again. Our only option was an old game of telephone. Each man would receive a clue to Steph's fake location. Whoever sends a team is the guilty party. In theory it should work but a lot of prep and surveillance was involved. And locations were the hardest part.

"Did you call Grandma Mazur?"

Santos looked up from his maps. "Yeah. She had some demands."

"Should I be concerned?"

He made a face. "Her first was a Rangeman outfit. Ranger would have a cow so Ella is designing something special in purple with matching cargo pants. I asked her to change Rangeman to Rangebabe. Ella's buying sparkles." He mumbled something else.

"What was that?"

He rolled his eyes. "I may have agreed to make a call to see if she could be mayor for a day and wear a sash."

I tried not to smile. "Why would she want that?"

Santos shrugged. "I didn't want to spoil the surprise by asking. If I'm not here for the show, I want full coverage emailed to me." I rubbed my face. That situation had disaster written all over it.

"Don't deliver until her part is done. What did you tell her to say?"

He leaned back in his chair. "I gave her the hook up site, a copy of the marriage license, Raquel's background check, arrest record, pictures of her modeling in underwear and swimsuits and the reason her last boyfriend broke up with her."

"The women in the Burg will hate her. His family will hate her. Morelli was supposed to marry a nice Italian girl who could cook, clean and attend church with his family." That wasn't Raquel.

Santos smiled, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Apparently Edna and Grandma Bella are sworn enemies, so she is going to milk this for all it's worth." Proper motivation was important for success.

"Has Rangeman Miami delayed her arrival?"

"Yeah. Miguel paid her supervisor to lose her community service log. She has to start all over before she leaves the state. I also contacted our lawyer. Since Slick was named the victim in the assault case, it wasn't difficult to obtain a restraining order against her.

As long as Slick sticks with Steph, Raquel can't come near them or Rangeman since it's Slick's place of employment." It also protected Ranger from her showing up unannounced causing a scene just to see him. Smart. "I'll make sure she is served somewhere public in the Burg the first day she arrives and I'll give Edna a heads up to inflict maximum damage."

It wasn't enough. "That's not a solution. Ranger's going to want her gone."

"I know. He's made inquiries in the past about getting Morelli transformed. I followed up yesterday. The FBI doesn't mind using him but they don't want him. His last case was sloppy.

He doesn't have a four year degree, he has two bad knees and he's older than their normal recruits. He did the bare minimum in the Navy and doesn't have a clean record at the Trenton PD. DEA, ICE, Treasury and Homeland Security all said the same thing."

That left getting him fired and burning down his home. Ranger wouldn't have an issue, Steph would. Morelli would milk the entire situation to gain her sympathy and move in with his mother.

"We could make Raquel's death look like an accident."

Santos raised his eyebrow. "I'm not cool with that. Yeah she's annoying and a pain in the ass but she's an innocent." And Morelli would investigate.

"Photoshop some photos of her cheating on him. Maybe we can use him to kick her out."

My phone rang with the front desk's number. "What?"

"Miss Plum has an unannounced guest, a Natalie Kane. She said it was urgent."

The name didn't sound familiar. "Put her in conference room one."

I stood. "She married Morelli for a reason. Find out why."

I took the stairs to the lobby floor. Outside the conference room Miles stood guard. He passed me a Ziploc bag full of weapons. Mace, pocket knife, stun gun, brass knuckles. Her ID said social worker.

I entered the room and crossed my arms. Her ID picture didn't do her justice. Natalie sat in Ranger's chair in a black skirt suit with gold jewelry. Her long black hair was striking against her golden skin. She looked annoyed I wasn't Steph.

She stood stretching out her hand. "Natalie." Her body had nice curves. I raised my eyes to hers. She didn't blink at my size.

"How did you know to look for Steph here?"

She sighed. "You guys are ridiculous. What are you protecting here? A Maltese Falcon? I had fewer questions on my last gynecological exam."

I kept my face blank while I smiled on the inside. She was cute. She walked to her purse and removed a black business card.

"Steph moved and quit the bond's office. She gave me this card awhile ago." It was from Steph's one week on research desk two years ago.

"I left messages, no one called back." That's because Steph was away. Otherwise the control room would have pushed her calls to her cell.

I held up her weapons. "Do all social workers carry this many toys?"

Natalie kept her face neutral. "I don't work in the best parts of the city. I was tired of being robbed and assaulted."

Something in my chest ached at the thought of someone hurting her. What is wrong with me?

"What streets?"

"It's Trenton all of them. Stark is a permanent pain in my butt." I raised my eyebrow. Like Steph, this woman had no business being on that street.

"Alone?"

She cocked her head to the side. "The police aren't always available as an escort. Is Steph here?" She checked her watch. "I have an appointment in twenty."

"She's unavailable. What is this regarding?"

Natalie looked upset. "Will she available soon?"

I shrugged my shoulder. Eventually, after Ranger finished banging her brains out. "Not sure."

She took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell her in person...Eula passed away. Steph asked for my assistance in getting her off the streets. She was a former FTA and a friend. "

"How?"

"Heart attack. Her health was never good and she didn't have any family. I was the point of contact. She's being cremated tomorrow." She pulled out a sheet of paper. "For Steph to pay her respects." She grabbed her purse and held out her hand. "May I have my things back?"

Her hand grazed mine, giving my stomach a funny feeling. She took her Ziploc bag and dropped it in her purse on the way to the door.

"Wait." I removed my business card. "If you ever need an escort, call me."

She smirked. "Thanks but I don't need a big strong man to protect me. I can easily knock you on your ass any day of the week." The thought of this little wisp of a woman taking me out, made me hard.

She removed a business card. "My card in case you need protection."

She gave me a playful smile and turned on her heel. Me...Protection? I stood in shock replaying our conversation. What the hell was that?


	121. Chapter 121

**Grandma Mazur POV**

After I ended my phone conversation with Lester, I danced around my kitchen. Christian being playful, spun me in his arms and asked what had me so excited. He was a beautiful man who made me feel sexy and desired. Our relationship was everything I ever wanted, romantic, emotional, physical. I loved him and he loved me.

I often ask myself what my life would have been like if I had met him sooner. Maybe if I had, I would have put his meat twinkie to use and had more children. Maybe I would have seen the world instead of only Florida. I hated not having more time. I hated that I had wasted so much of my life being unhappy.

At my age, regrets were a waste. I already had a lot of wishes after my death. The first, Stephanie will inherent Big Blue and Valerie would receive any and all money for her girls. I wasn't sure if I would ever marry again. All I knew was when I died, I wanted to be buried next to Christian instead of my late husband.

I wanted a New Orleans funeral with fireworks and Tank delivering my eulogy. I made it clear if it wasn't Tank, I wanted nothing at all! All of this was on a long list that would make Stephanie laugh and drive Helen insane. I didn't care, it was my choice.

Although Christian and I were too old for children of our own. We settled into our roles as amazing great grandparents. Not a day goes by that he doesn't ask how Stephanie is feeling and if she needs anything.

I couldn't say his feelings were the same for Valerie. Not that I blamed him. After introductions she berated Albert in front of us and the children. Disgusted Christian took the kids outside to play. He didn't make any comments about her behavior but I apologized on her behalf and told Kloughn to grow some balls and put his foot down. Poor dumb bastard.

We settled at the dinning room table and I clued Christian into my phone call. He didn't know Joe. But he knew Stephanie. I gave him the rundown of their history from childhood to now. Being a protective grandfather, he was livid. He swore if Joe caused any more issues, he was going to castrate him with a kitchen knife and give Ranger his balls.

His protective and aggressive nature turned me on. I told him to pop his penis pill and listen to the rest of my story while it kicked in. This was the juiciest gossip since Steph and I blew up the funeral home. Joe either needed spousal privilege or his wife was knocked up. My guess was the second. He was his father's son after all.

While waiting for Slick to drive over with the file, Christian helped me Google Raquel. She-was-a-looker! Based on the tent in my boyfriend's pants he agreed. Joe was movie star handsome but his wife was out of his league. Come to think of it, she was in Ranger's league. That gave me a bad feeling.

Even though Steph was done with Joe, her jealous side was going to come out. No one wants their ex to date someone better looking, no matter how the relationship ended. It didn't matter that she moved on with the best package in New Jersey or was happy. The town was going to have a field day comparing them and it wasn't fair.

Christian kissed me long and hard and told me everything was going to be ok. To prove that fact, he gave me a quickie on the couch. A few minutes later, Slick knocked on the door blushing bright red. I guess we were a bit too loud. He would survive. Christian grabbed him a beer and reviewed the file with him.

I knew Joe was dating around. The list of his conquests was impressive. Before and after Stephanie. The men expected me to be shocked, I wasn't. I knew half the women in town were propositioning him. I suspected some of these women were used to make Stephanie jealous. As far as I knew she wasn't.

Joe was another story. Anytime her name was mentioned he would turn and listen for scraps. I'd feel sorry for him if I didn't hear he was screwing Terry on the side. I still had money in the pot he would knock her up, whether it be my marriage or an affair. How she will feed a baby with breast implants, I don't know.

I excused myself to take a call and noticed Slick and Christian speaking quietly, conspiring with an evil gleam in their eyes. I felt hopeful we were going to have some fun. Within the hour we had video evidence of the wedding. I popped some popcorn and enjoyed the show. It was gold. With Slick's help we posted it anonymously on Youtube and wrote an email to be delivered to everyone with the link. All I had to do was tell Bella.

We tossed several ideas around. All needing funds. Slick being helpful made a call and purchased two sizable American Express gift cards for our needs. The more we read Rangeman's notes on Raquel, the crazier she became. Christian, itching to ride around in his black and white 1965 Shelby Cobra, suggested we take a trip to an adult shop for supplies. Not to be outshined, I wore my biggest hate and shiniest costume jewelry.

Raquel was going to have a heart attack once she discovered the items we were going to place in their home. Gay porn, special lubes, butt plugs, body glitter, vibrating rings, penis pumps and posters of naked men right out of the village people. My favorite find was an array of jockstraps. I went to town picking out his new underwear. Rainbow, glittered, leopard, leather, peacock.

On our way to his home, Christian made a stop for a bag of small shrimp. Confused I asked him the plan. Ever the romantic, he kissed my hand and told me it was a surprise. We waited for nightfall and broke into the backdoor with a paperclip. I felt like Angelina Jolie in _Salt_, dressed in black with a ski mask and gloves. While I hid our goodies, Christian used his tools to remove the curtain rods and place shrimp in the hollowed out section.

The entire home was going to smell like death, causing it to be inhabitable. On our way out, we made a small stop in the garage to add an _I Heart Cock_ bumper sticker to Joe's truck. I felt like a bad ass. On a high, I gave Christian the best loving of his life when we got home.

In the morning I dressed to impress and drove with my man to pick up my special gift for Bella. With a big smile plastered on my face, I rang her doorbell and waited with a large cake in hand. It was a pregnant woman's stomach and thighs with a bloody devil baby emerging out of her vagina. Across her stomach I had them write _Congratulations on Your New Gold Digging Daughter in Law! _Hopefully Bella took a big bite. The filling was mayo and red hots.

She opened the door and glared. "You! What is this!" I tried to give her the cake.

She spit on it. "You're disgusting just like your granddaughter! I'm going to give you the eye..."

I pushed the cake in her face and dropped the CD at her feet. "Witch! You say one more word about my granddaughter and I'll smack you. Your precious Joseph is the disgusting one! He sticks it to anyone with a pulse! And I do mean _anyone. _Do you know what he did? Did he call or was he going to surprise you with the hoochie he found in a bar that he knocked up? Unlike him, I'm giving you the courtesy of being the first to know."

Joe's mother came around the corner horrified. "He did what!"

Bella tried to grab my throat. Frosting dripped down her face. Christian maneuvered between us, turning her around placing her in a hold. "Don't even think about. If I hear you threaten her with the eye again, you'll deal with me. And trust me, you-don't-want-to-piss-me-off."

"You're manhandling an old lady!"

He pushed her deeper inside. "You're not a lady. You're a subcreature." He turned around slamming the door, pulling string from his pocket to tie the knob to the railing, locking her inside.

He kissed my lips and laced his fingers with mine walking me back to his car. "Was that what you wanted?"

I smiled. "No. That was a hundred times better then what I had planned. Stephanie is going to lose it when I tell her you called her a subcreature." He kissed my forehead.

I fluttered my eye lashes and swooned. "My hero."

He winked and started his car. "Stephanie should be thankful she dodged a bullet and isn't stuck with that family. Maybe for her birthday this year we could hire a voodoo priestess to harass Bella on her behalf."

I smiled holding his hand. "Forget that, hiring someone will be my first decree when I become mayor for the day. I consider it a community service. People will dance in the streets thanking me."

He squeezed my hand. "Where to baby doll?"

"Clip and Curl. Tonight we can make the circuit, funeral home, bingo, deli and Pino's." I looked at the clock, our email went out five minutes ago. "Do me a favor, stop at my daughter's home. I haven't seen her since church and I don't want her to fall off the wagon over what I know."

Christian parked his car. I barely recognized her. New haircut, clothes, makeup. She even looked thinner then the last time I saw her.

I kissed her cheek. "New perfume?"

Helen frowned. "Just something that was on clearance at the mall."

I knew that scent. I rubbed it on my arms after I read Cosmo for tips. "Micheal Kors Gold?" She shrugged her shoulders. Yeah, definitely not her signature scent.

"I'll make sandwiches. I have some potato salad." She ran from the room.

"I'll help." Christian took a seat in the living room and turned on SportsCenter.

I looked around the kitchen. Nothing was baking or cooking. Odd. "What's up with you?"

Helen didn't look at me. "I don't know what you're talking about, nothing is up with me. I did one of those free makeovers at the mall after my haircut." Ok? "Have you heard from Stephanie?"

I rolled my eyes. "She's fine Helen. If she wants to speak to you, she will call." I filled her in on the Morelli and told her we needed to take our lunch to go. I refused to be out scooped by anyone. Helen wrapped everything quickly and kept checking the time.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"No...No. I was thinking of hitting Kohl's for that sale today." I nodded taking our lunch bag. I said our goodbyes and walked to the car, putting on my seat belt.

"My daughter's up to something. Tomorrow we should tail her."

"Why? Because she changed her looks?"

Men. "When was the last time you changed your appearance?"

He thought about it. "I got a hair cut and bought new underwear when I met you."

"Exactly."

He smiled. "I needed both anyway. You were a bonus." I pinched his cheek. "That doesn't mean anything. You change your hair, nails and clothes monthly. Do you have another man?"

"No. I like to experiment with my style. Helen doesn't. And I never change my scent. I've worn the same thing since I was a girl. Frank buys Helen's perfume every anniversary from the drug store."

He put on his sunglasses. "And I buy it for your birthday."

"Exactly. Most of the time men buy women perfume!"

He didn't look convinced. "It's been a long time since I followed someone. Let's fill a picnic basket with some sandwiches, snacks and make a day of it. We haven't fooled around in the back of a car in a while."

My saucy comeback was cutoff by my phone. Lester.

"Helllllo."

"Hello Mrs. Mazur." He purred. "How's your day?"

"Excellent. I'm sure you'll hear something soon. Christian and I will be passing out Raquel's modeling pictures to the station tonight. When will we see her?"

"Not for a few weeks. Morelli's flight is scheduled for tonight."

"I'll make sure he gets a warm welcome home. I ordered the most amazing penis cake."

He chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind for the baby shower. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"No the _pleasure_ was all mine."

"I'll be in touch. I may have a new project for you." He hung up without a goodbye.

**Raquel POV**

My situation wasn't going according to plan. Freaking Joe. I couldn't believe he almost got himself killed before I had his life insurance finalized. I waited until I knew he was awake to visit.

I hated hospitals, the smell, the sick people. I wanted to bathe in bleach the moment I stepped inside. He was soo whiny! His pain, the food, the cable channels. He was shot in the arm, not his legs. I contemplated suffocating him in his sleep.

I made it clear the only thing I was willing to do was go downstairs and buy him a razor so he could shave his hairy peaches. I had never taken care of anyone that was sick. I specifically dated rich men with staff so I would never be in that situation.

I don't know where Joe got the idea I was going to wait on him hand and foot while he recuperates. This body was not made for servitude. He gave me major attitude in return. To smooth things over, I blamed my hormones and morning sickness. When that didn't work, I gave him a hand job in his hospital bed.

Faking a pregnancy wasn't difficult thanks to the internet. Several sites were specifically devoted to my endeavor. With the help of Sprite Zero from the hotel mini bar, I falsified my pregnancy test. A simple pour on a stick and Joe was a daddy. For the next six weeks I needed to pretend to pee a lot, rest and have low energy.

These same websites also sold fake ultra sound pictures, paternity test documents and prenatal vitamins. I intended on filling out a fake paternity test for Stephanie and making Joe the father, mailing it to Rangeman. Hopefully that was enough for Ranger to dump her. If not, it was only the beginning.

My largest sacrifice was giving up wine. I would miss coffee, energy drinks, sushi and soft cheeses but my wine was sacred. I also had to sacrifice my way of living. Joe wasn't rich. That pissed me off. However, he did have some benefits. Protection and an inside man to one Stephanie Plum. He told me everything. Her insecurities, fears, friends, enemies, likes, dislikes, skills and hangouts. He loved her. If my plan worked, we would both get what we wanted.

Unfortunately Joe and I could no longer have vaginal sex. I'll blame the baby and offer other options. It was for the greater good. I couldn't take the chance he could impregnate me now that I was on fertility drugs. My womb was reserved for Ranger.

All I had to do was get Steph out of the picture and move in. I screwed up and threw an ice cream bowl at her. It was stupid. I should have befriended her and exploited her insecurities by planting seeds of doubt.

Now I have to leave a physical trail for her to find. Women's panties, condom wrappers in Ranger's car, and cards from hotels addressed to her, thanking her for frequent visits to their establishments. If I use Joe to narrow down her location, I can also plant women next to her that will talk about Ranger having an affair with them. Within two months I was going to be Mrs. Manoso.

I intended on slipping some GHB into his drink and keeping him doped up for a full weekend of baby making as soon as I ran Stephanie off. Once I'm pregnant, he'll have to do right by me. If Joe becomes an issue, I'll tell Ranger his child is in danger and he needs to protect us. Either way, it was my turn for a happy ending.

I drove Joe to the airport, annoyed I was delayed two weeks. He insisted on staying and looking after me and Joe Jr. Luckily fate stepped in and his mother gave him an earful, demanding his presence in Trenton after he confirmed our status and the baby. How the hell his mother knew, I don't know.

As soon as he got off the phone he questioned me about my record and community service. I told him it was a misunderstanding and I thought I was being stalked. Annoyed Joe looked up the police report. Thankfully it left out the words Rangeman and Stephanie.

Satisfied it was only a minor infraction, he kissed my forehead and promised we would be safe in the Burg. He had a lot of tension about leaving me behind. I mentioned I had friends to see, a condo to close up and a sentence to finish. I didn't care who I had to screw, I was moving to Trenton in two weeks.

"Baby I'll call my sister and ask for her doctor's name and number to make us an appointment. We also need to change your name, license, mailing address and will. I'll call my cousin for the last part."

I smiled and nodded, knowing I would find my own doctor out of town and give him fake sonograms. "I'll ship my things tomorrow." After I post Stephanie's name and photo on an STD site.

Joe rubbed his face. "My family wants to meet you, something small at my mother's house."

I gave him a fake smile. "Great." I held his hand. "Will your friends come?"

"No. Just family. I can introduce you to my friends later. We can do some kind of BBQ."

"Good. I think you should invite Stephanie. We're both pregnant, it would be good to have someone to talk to about all the changes I'm going through. Maybe we can go to our appointments together and do pregnancy yoga?"

Joe smiled then frowned. "I'll talk to her about it. I can't think of anyone else that's pregnant except her sister and she's a hot mess on a good day."

I could work with that. I parked the car to let him out. "I love you baby. Have a safe flight."

Joe gave my lips a peck and touched my stomach. "Call me if you have any problems."

I nodded and blew him a kiss. "We'll miss you daddy."

**SPOV**

I'm never going to make it as a mother. The things I've seen spew out of Ranger have scarred me. The thought of changing dirty diapers and cleaning throw up everyday for the next two years freaks me out. Something so small couldn't produce as much waste as Ranger. Right? Please be right. Otherwise I'll need an unlimited supply of gloves, Febreze and a gas mask. On the bright side, if it gets really bad, I'll send Ranger in to handle the job. Nothing fazes him.

At first I was strong. I told myself I could handle this. Then the cleaning fumes made me sick and by day two I begged Ranger to get up and crawl to the bed. I couldn't take the floor or couch for another second. Prepared for an emergency, I grabbed several garbage bags, bottles of water, toast and tea.

Neither of us left the bed unless the twins kicked my bladder. We caught up on _The_ _Bachelorette_, _Bachelor in Paradise _and _Playing House_. Dazed and confused, he snuggled into my boobs and quietly listened. I blamed his fever for his adorable behavior. Back home he pretends not to pay attention to the awesomeness that is Bachelor nation but he's paying attention. Somehow it became our guilty pleasure and good source of amusement.

Through his illness our relationship evolved quickly. For years we had been in that stage where we pretended we don't burp, fart or poop. That's gone. I've seen Ranger do all three and more. Gagging, I let my own gas inadvertently slip. The mystery was now gone. Horrified, I pretend to cough to cover up the sound.

I guess this was marriage. You see the person you love being gross and they see you. I made a joke about having a good run and left the room to eat my candy in peace. At least I still use one of my bathroom breaks to brush my teeth, freshen up and fix my hair before slipping back into bed. It's silly but I like giving him the impression I wake up beautiful even though it's a load of crap.

I asked Ranger several times if he needed a doctor, he brushed it off. That led to an entire night on WebMD. Basically Ranger's food poisoning could be minor or he could be dead in 24 hours due to worms eating his stomach and other organs. The only thing I could rule out was a tumor. Ranger opened one eye long enough to glare. I laughed and told him maybe Google wasn't the best for medical advice.

The only upside to his illness was not having to shave. Screw my morning work out, wielding a razor and trying to clean every spot was an Olympic sport. On more then one occasion, Ranger knocked on the bathroom door after he heard me throwing my razor and cursing like a drunken sailor. To diffuse the situation, he offered to shave me.

That will never happen. Hair removal is gross. I want my husband to see me as a goddess not Sasquatch. I'm at the point I'm ready to try waxing. Pain had to be better then complete exhaustion. Sleep, once my favorite thing no longer existed.

Ranger and I were a sweaty pretzel mess and I've started experiencing pins and needles if I didn't constantly move. It's an agonizing decision to feel better or stay still because my husband is peaceful in his position. I hated disappointing him. I felt like a monster every time I disturbed him. And what's worse, I have pregnancy brain.

I never did make that call to Slick. One I didn't have his number. Contact lists were invented for this reason. And two, all of the cell phones were dead and I couldn't find the charger. Ranger was no help. Eventually I found it inside one of his sneakers. Throughout my mini melt down, he looked like he was debating jumping out of the window instead of dealing with the hormonal Jabba the Hutt that I am.

Finally under control, I called Les's burner. In that moment Ranger decided to let loose the longest most drawn out fart. It sounded wet and smelled toxic. I leaned over and puked in the garbage bag laying on his chest. Les was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair and asked me how the honeymoon was going?

"Not as planned." I covered my head with my forearm. "We've been better. How is everything? My grandmother? Higgins? My business?"

"Fine. I checked the house this morning with Tank and walked Higgins inside and out. He seems happy, he loves to run. Based on Trent's advice, we installed pulls on the doors and fridge for him to assist you and incorporated pushing panic buttons into his training.

He's been chipped in case someone steals him. And I'm debating adopting his brother to bring back with me. Maybe I can build something behind Rangeman so I can bring him to work."

"You should. I miss him a lot. I've been a horrible mommy to him."

"He's not a pet, he's protection. Between Ella, Tank and I, he's covered. It's good for him to get use to us being around."

"Is he all over the furniture because Ranger will freak out? That's one of the reasons he never wanted a pet."

Les laughed. "No. This dog won't even eat bacon from my hand. He's going to be Ranger's best friend and Tank's replacement for running."

Shirtless Ranger was hot. I smiled and got super horny at the image. I needed to use the shower massager again. "So what's new?"

"Not much. Morelli sent you two dozen long stemmed pink roses. I assumed it was a threat and read the card. He wants to talk and asked you out to dinner..."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to hear about it." I looked over at Ranger. His breathing told me he was out cold. I stood to leave. "He has feelings for me. I can't feed into them or lead him on...I'm married. If Ranger had an overly friendly relationship with his ex it would drive me insane, especially if I knew she still had feelings for him and he knew too.

I've tried kindness, honesty, denial, closure, tough love and avoidance. It's time for more boundaries so he understands he's a distant friend/professional acquaintance. Once he finds someone to be serious with, I'll reassess."

"What brought on this revelation?"

I looked at the rings. "I've sabotaged myself too many times. I didn't know what I wanted. I do now. Ranger and I have enough obstacles without me adding to our issues. It was hard. I've known Joe a long time...He's two different people. Sometimes Joe's amazing, the perfect gentleman and other times he's an awful human being and I ask myself if I ever really knew him?"

"And?"

I took a deep breath. "He gave the twins these amazing pedal cars, way out of his budget. It's unlike him. He gave his sister a $50 gift card for every baby she had and now he's buying me flowers in a color other then yellow? No. It's not appropriate. Give them to Ella or someone who deserves them.

If he shows up, tell him I'm on a case and out of contact. If it's important I will set up a meeting when I return to discuss Seth's case if he won't speak to Slick on my behalf."

"You're growing up kid...I could tell Morelli your married."

That would be the easy way and most hurtful. "Please don't. I need to be the one. I know it sounds crazy but if someone told me he was married instead of him telling me, it would hurt. It's a respect thing."

Les was silent. "That's some Jane Austen shit. Personally I would send him a text and tell him to grow some balls."

I smirked. "I'll keep that as plan B. My business?"

"Mary Lou is doing well. She told me you've received numerous requests regarding infidelity. There's a lot of money you could be making."

Hell no. "I don't want to be in the business of breaking up marriages and I don't want to hire on another employee for those cases. Training and watching someone like a hawk isn't my style. Plus I don't even have a mat for discipline." I giggled. "What is that sound?"

"Cluck in the Bucket."

I groaned. "I want to be you right now. I'm so hungry. I ate everything here."

Les spoke in a husky tone. "We'll turn off our trackers and have a major takeout run behind Ranger's back as soon as you come home. Chipotle, Wendy's, Cluck, Pino's, Taco Bell. It can be our little secret."

I whimpered. "I wanted that now. Do me a favor, have Slick follow Nellie's father as soon as he lands in Delaware. I need to know who he is seeing and what he's doing. Tell him to look for a connection between the father and Nellie's resident who lived in the same town. And hire Cooper Phillips to review Seth's case. If any information is uncovered to clear his name, have Slick deliver it. Any costs come to me, I want Seth to think it's pro bono. He probably thinks I gave up on him. I meant to visit."

"You spend your money in interesting ways."

I smiled. "Once upon a time, someone gave me a car any time I was in need, a job when I was poor and assistance when I was desperate. Giving back is a good thing."

"Remember that big heart when it comes to my birthday gift."

I rolled my eyes. "I bet your that person who wakes up before anyone else on Christmas morning and peek's at all of his gifts."

"A letter opener can be a man's best friend." Les asked me about possible moles at Rangeman. I knew nothing. I brought up check washing. Nellie's father was accused by his father in law of taking his wife's money. The question was how?

"It's like handing someone a blank check. A person erases the ink and fills in whatever amount they want, to whoever they want."

"How?"

"Tape the signature and dip the check into nail polish remover. Depending on the ink used, it's successful almost every time."

"Ink?"

"Yeah. Gel pens are a bitch to erase. It never works."

"That's very Leonardo Dicaprio in _Catch Me if You Can_."

I heard him chewing. "Basically. I forgot to tell you Eula passed away. Heart attack. Natalie Kane came here looking for you and left some details. She-is-hot! Unfortunately Tank saw her first."

I closed my eyes. Eula was doing so well getting her life back on track. His last statement shocked me. "What do you mean? Natalie's married?"

"She _was_. She divorced seven months ago."

"Oh I didn't know. She's not technically Burg. Her family moved in junior or senior year and then she went to college."

"So you weren't friends in high school?"

"No. Different friends. She was on the basketball team and I did baton twirling...She doesn't take crap. Tank shouldn't mess with her. She's a black belt in karate or something."

"Tae Kwon Do."

Seriously? He checked her background. "Did Tank ask her out?"

"No. My boy has no game. He didn't realize she was flirting until I caught him replaying the footage for the third time. Bored, I looked at her credit card and noticed she orders lunch at the same place everyday."

I laughed. "You ordered lunch didn't you?"

He sounded proud of himself. "Yeah and I sent him in to pick it up."

"And?"

Les laughed. "He took one look at her, tossed the guy the money and ran out with the food. I spent an extra long time checking the order. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Pathetic. He doesn't even realize he likes her. It's like watching Ranger all over again, except he never left the car when he saw you."

"Awwww cute. He should call her and be up front. She's nice, independent, fun, a little wild and extremely private. She likes direct people and honesty."

"He won't. Ranger gave him bogus advice about taking it slow and figuring the woman out before getting involved."

I rolled my eyes. "There's a difference between slow and a glacial pace. If I waited for Ranger to figure us out, we would have never gotten together. Natalie doesn't have commitment issues like we did. She won't wait around for Tank to figure it out...What was the reason for her divorce?"

"Fell out of love. Her husband was a pilot, lost his job and decided he wanted to be a trophy husband and sit at home all day. She kicked him out."

I opened every cabinet looking for food. Rice no. Raw chicken no. All I had left was a pack of crackers. I opened them up and sat on the counter. "Normally I wouldn't get involved, it's Tank's business and I already feel responsible over his last broken heart."

"But?"

"But he looked happy in the two relationships I've seen and sad when he's alone. If you're going to push him, push him without his knowledge. If he catches you, deny until you die. Sometimes I wish someone would have done the same for Ranger and I."

Les groaned. "You don't think we tried. The man is stubborn. I threatened to ask you out after the redecorating job to make him step up and he lit my car on fire! He hates interference in his personal matters."

I laughed. My husband doesn't like to share. I grabbed an ice pack for my ankle and moved to the roof. "What's that sound? Ranger?"

"No I'm changing locations. I'm constantly hot."

"I'm sorry you're having a crappy honeymoon. Is he being a bastard to you?" Les sounded amused.

"No. He's barely spoken. Hopefully our second honeymoon will be better."

"Lucky girl. Normally when he's sick, he throws knives to make people leave him alone. That scar on Tank's ear, all Ranger."

I frowned. "Great. No sharp objects, check." I tapped my nails on my lounger. "Did you get any information out of those men that attacked me in Atlantic City?" Les didn't respond. "Did they get away?"

"I wouldn't worry about it Steph. Let us handle it."

I rubbed my stomach and closed my eyes. "They didn't make it out alive did they?" I said it more to myself then him. "Did I kill anyone? I remember hitting someone in the head?"

"Beautiful...it was self defense. You had every right to protect yourself and your unborn children." I felt sick and angry. No matter what he said, it didn't change the gut wrenching heartbreak I felt inside.

"Someone should have told me. Slick, Ranger, Tank...Ranger."

I wanted to march in the bedroom and smack him with a pillow over and over. How could he keep this from me? I couldn't listen to Les. I felt like I was back in that hallway. I hit him hard...I was pulled away...Thor. He was on the ground. I assumed he was knocked out.

"What-was-his-name? Where is he buried?"

"You can't change what happened. Knowing will make it worse..."

"Stop. I could have negotiated. I didn't try. I didn't consider grabbing a different weapon, my mace, my stun gun." I struggled to breathe.

"No you need to stop. If you get in your head about those things, the next time your attacked you're going to freeze. If it's important to you, I'll find out. You need to calm down and listen. Ranger doesn't like to talk about this, so I'm here for you. If you need to lose it, lose it with me here and now. I don't want to worry about you while Ranger's messed up." My throat hurt trying to muffle my sounds.

He tried singing. "_Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby. Tell me your troubles and doubts, giving me everything inside and out._"

"I'm not in a Simple Minds mood."

He lowered his voice. "Close your eyes Steph. Pretend I'm next to you and talk to me."

I wrapped my arms tight around my body. "What kind of mother will I be when I have so much blood on my hands?"

"One strong enough to protect her family. You're the same person you were ten minutes ago. You need to deal and you'll be fine. Being away is good for you. Everyone copes differently. People turn to sex, booze, physical workouts, denial, anger. Denial is easy but it never goes away. A flash back, a smell, a voice. It only takes something small to trigger you."

I didn't like where this was going. I wiped my eyes. "Someone's been reading my Rangeman file."

Les chuckled. "Who do you think wrote most of it?"

I frowned. "Stalkers."

"Maybe you're the most fascinating person we know?"

I snorted. "That's sad." I felt exposed. "What does your file say?" I knew better then to ask about Ranger's.

"The usual, excellent fighter, devilishly handsome, well endowed." I knew he wiggled his eyebrows. He pushed out a deep breath. "I deflect with humor. I have trust issues because of my father and issues with insomnia and authority. Emotionally I'm distant with everyone except my immediate family and at one time I made more money in a day then most people in a lifetime.

It screwed with my head and I developed an invincibility complex. Instead of dealing with the blood on my hands, I tried to fuck away my demons...It wasn't pretty. Brown and Ranger pulled me out of several bad situations and beat some sense into me...Denial was once an old friend of mine. My life is complicated. We don't have enough hours in the day...

After my first tour, I was on leave and a man flew in front of my car on his bike. I freaked out. I couldn't deal so I went home. Ranger knew something was wrong when I didn't show up to meet him. I remember saying a man almost killed himself on my car, instead of I almost killed a man with my car. He understood. Death changes you and your way of thinking. It's a struggle with how you feel vs. how society expects you to feel.

We assign blame unjustly to ourselves. If someone is endangering your life or the life of someone you love, you do what you need to do. I'm not telling you to go on a killing spree over minor things. I'm telling you if someone point's a gun at you, you shoot back. That person chose to attack you. It was their choice to live or die."

I didn't realize I was bawling. "Les..."

"If you had done anything differently, Ranger could be visiting your grave right now. His life would be over. He would never forgive himself. You can't win the what if. So don't. The strong survive for a reason. There is no normal. And if there was, you would be a bored housewife instead of Wonder Woman."

I covered my face. "I'm not a super hero." Geeze I sound like Ranger now. "I'm screwed up... And I'm going to screw up my kids."

"That's ridiculous. I'm staying in the penthouse and Ranger has every baby and child book imaginable. And you have Ella. She's magic. She would never let you screw up. I'm going to say something and I don't want you to hang up. Promise?"

Maybe. "Yeah."

"Rangeman has a therapist on retainer. We don't advertise it because everyone thinks the worst. He handles both buildings anytime an employee is injured, a death occurs or a weapon is discharged outside of the gun range."

What? "I worked on and off for the company, why haven't I seen him?"

"You're a contractor, that makes it Ranger's call." And Ranger won't force me into something like that.

"Ranger-has-a-shrink...he-talks-to?"

"It's not as crazy as your making it. We've seen shrinks since our first tour because it was mandatory. Once he started the business, we made it a protocol. It would be irresponsible and dangerous to let our staff run wild on the streets after an incident.

And Marlin isn't a normal therapist. He doesn't take notes. Anything you talk about he remembers in almost perfect detail. He has military clearance and experience in the field."

"You think I'm crazy?"

"I think you're struggling and worried about more then what happened in Atlantic City."

"I wouldn't feel comfortable with a stranger. I'm struggling talking to you."

"He won't push you or ask how you feel in that annoying condescending tone. If you don't want to sit in an office, you can go to the beach and work on your tan or fish together." That is weird.

"I can't wrap my head around Ranger talking to someone. Do they actually talk or do they stare at each other and nod at the end?"

Les laughed. "I'm not sure. Everything's confidential. The only thing we see is a signed report saying the person is cleared for duty."

"Does he do marriage counseling?"

Les sounded concerned. "Do you and Ranger need it already?"

I smirked. "No...He mentioned something in Punta Cana. I'm trying to put some pieces together."

Relieved Les spoke. "He does. I've heard he brings his wife in as a co-therapist. I don't know about Ranger, like I said I can only tell you about my experience. Marlin recommended that when I found my special lady, I should bring her to counseling before the wedding to smooth the waters...If Ranger mentioned something to you, he must have received the same advice."

"Oh boy, I can only imagine what he's said about me." I chewed my lip. "Shrinks freak me out. I'm not ready for something that extreme."

"I'm in you camp. It's scary and embarrassing. I was afraid of the judgment and his power to commit me to a psych ward or put me on medication. Thankfully he doesn't like putting people on meds. It's a last resort for him. And he wouldn't commit you. Ranger and I wouldn't let him unless you were a danger to yourself."

"What kind of name is Marlin? He sounds like a wizard?"

"Nickname, he likes to fish. I'm only letting you know you have another option. Only you can decide when it's time. My concern right now is your nightmares."

"How do you get over it? Everyone says self defense isn't murder. Over and over I heard it about Alpha then everyone congratulated me on my amazing shooting skills. The body was removed and the gawkers found something better to watch and I was...I don't know..."

"Alone. The advice is always the same. They tell you to keep your mouth shut until the legal matters are handled. Then the adrenaline leaves your body and the exhaustion kicks in and you can't sleep. You need to sleep."

I shook my head. "This is the first time I didn't have to relive my story for the police, my friends or family. Was it reported? Am I going to have to deal with sickos asking for details? I never know how to respond when they ask me how it feels to kill?"

"Your name was left out. No one will say anything. You shouldn't answer those questions. It feeds into their sick fantasy. The only thing worse is the moralist. They call you a murder and try and make you feel so much guilt you want to punish yourself. I hated being asked if a certain person deserved to die or if you had to kill them? It's an isolating experience people don't understand. Ranger and I do."

"How does your family deal?"

"They don't. We keep it from them. You haven't been so luckily, your life was in the papers."

I watched the wave's crash. "I didn't realize it would affect them. I was stupid or naive. Grandma took it the best, she loved the attention. My nieces got the worst. I overheard Val telling my mother they get crap in school about me. Some kids won't sit or talk to them because their aunt is a murder." I didn't blame Val for pulling away after she met Kloughn. She had enough problems settling back into town. "I've never told anyone that. I pretended it didn't happen."

"It's called moral flexibility. Some people have more then others. You didn't kill with conscious thought, you acted out of survival."

"What does that say about me?"

"Your strong enough to deal. It's a natural talent. They were professionals. They knew what they were doing once they accepted the job. They could have backed out. They wouldn't have shown you mercy. We're not trained that way. You need to make peace with that."

He made it sound simple. "Are you at peace?"

"No, I'll always be a work in progress."

"Can you forget this entire conversation?"

Les laughed. "No. I promise I won't tell anyone though. I wish I could give you a big bear hug right now."

"You're such a weirdo. I should go."

"Don't hang up. I'll be lonely driving."

"Where are you now?"

"Looking at properties for an operation."

I moved to the edge of the roof. "I'm never this emotional."

"Don't blame my nephews. Let me talk to them for a minute."

I lowered my phone to my stomach. Whatever he said they were digging. "Tell me something happy."

"Happy...I picked my theme for my birthday."

"Mud wrestling? No wait jello wrestling?"

"Been there, done that. I debated between an ice bar and lingerie party. Lingerie won out."

"Wonderful, I'm sure Ranger will find me an adult onesie."

Les laughed. "I was imaging a very long robe, tied very tight."

"That goes both ways. Has anyone been following Slick?"

"A few. No captures. His report was weird last night. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was still on his pain pills."

"Why weird?"

"He said he saw you, well an older version of you with brown eyes. She was on the street staring at your car in a baseball hat."

"Did he get a picture?"

Les got serious. "No? Why?"

"She may be innocent or important. Get a picture and any information you can about her."

No one knew about my real mother except Ranger...Ethan said she was dead. What if he lied? That didn't make sense. Why would she come for me now? "I have to go. Ranger needs me...I'll call back in a few days."

I hung up before he could respond. I sat on the roof for hours. Freaked out, confused and nervous. I needed to talk to Ranger. I sat in bed and touched him. He covered his face with a pillow and groaned. I shouldn't burden him.

I felt out of control. I wanted to punch something, anything. I took a long shower and tried mild yoga to calm my nerves. Sleep never came. I wasn't really trying. I waited for the sun to rise and checked on Ranger again. I grimaced at the amount of empty water bottles filled with urine. He was probably too dizzy to get up and go to the bathroom. I pulled on my big girl panties and cleaned up the bottles. I poked him and he moaned.

"Ranger?"

He turned over. Great. We need food. I waited till the afternoon to see if Ranger had improved enough to go with me. He didn't. Technically I wasn't suppose to order takeout since it could give away our location. With no other choice I decided a run to the market.

I wrapped my ankle and slipped on my sandals. I checked my gun and left a note on the door in case Ranger magically felt better and woke looking for me. It had been months since I walked alone. I was nervous which was stupid, I don't even look like myself.

I pushed the button in the elevator for the ground floor. "Daddy is going to be pissed...He will have to learn to suck it up." I got no love for my decision. Traitors.

I purchased basic items and some wax. Hot, cold, organic, hard. I picked the one that had a woman smiling and moved to check out. On the way back, I stopped at a tourist store to pick up candy. In a section by the door I found cards. Curious about the troubled relationship section, I investigated.

Maybe an apology card for Ranger wouldn't be the worst idea. Not that I was really sorry, a girl has to do what a girl has to do. If anything, he may find it funny in a few years.

A majority of the cards were sorry I cheated on you? What? Who gives a card for that! _Our relationship isn't perfect but it's ours_...Whoever thought of this is a moron. Curious I opened up a musical card. _Always on My Mind_ played. I rolled my eyes. Obviously they weren't on your mind when you cheated.

"What's next? Sorry I gave you herpes?"

The man next to me snorted. I blushed and grabbed an apology card. If I wasn't so freaked out in Greece, it would have been funny to give Ranger a sorry you got me pregnant card. I could only imagine his horrified expression. I'm sure his first question would be Babe why did you give me a card?

Narrowing my decision to two, I chose heartfelt over humor and went back to the apartment. That was easier said then done. Somehow I developed major pregnancy brain and for the life of me I couldn't remember the way. I felt stupid clicking the car alarm. Two hours later I ran inside the building and locked the door.

Panicked Ranger noticed my absence, I checked on him. Nope out cold. I made him toast and tea and filled out his card. It said _There's no taking back what I did wrong. How I wish I could. I'm not perfect, I make mistakes but when I say I'm sorry I mean it._

Inside it said _I hope you know how much I love you so you will eventually forgive me. _I placed the pen to paper. _You were too sick to go to the store and your children and I were starving. We ate everything in the apartment and had no choice. It was a quick trip and we had weapons. We're sorry._

I gathered everything to wash Ranger's body and scrub his face in bed. He cuddled into my boobs and squeezed my ass. I kissed his cheek, keeping my lips in place.

"What are you doing?"

"Fifteen seconds. Your mouth is gross."

I replaced my lips and waited. We made a promise to kiss each other everyday just like his grandparents. He kissed his hand and placed it on my cheek in return.

"How do you feel?"

"Babe." Like crap.

"I knew green pancakes were a bad idea."

He closed his eyes. "I haven't ruled out that waitress."

I kept my mouth shut and smiled. He did give her a fuck off glare. I spent hours rubbing his back and watching awful reality TV. On a bathroom break, I did my business and stared at the wax kit on the sink. No time like the present. I grabbed the laptop and translated the instructions. Scared, I chose a small area on my thigh. I settled on the floor and got to work.

Rub strips together to warm. Peel, press to leg and pull off. Simple. I built some confidence and imagined my happy place. I held my skin tight and pulled. Shit...Ok a little painful. Not the worst. I did both thighs and legs. It wasn't as bad as I expected. I placed the strips under both armpits and pulled one.

"Mother fu... son of bit...AAH! I'm never doing that again. I'll shave for the rest of my life." I took a deep breath and removed the other. "AAH piece of...UGH."

I checked the strip, no hair? I raised my arm. It didn't move. What-the-hell? My pit was glued shut. Panicked I filled the tub with hot water to try and wash it off. Of course the hot water was being slow. Waiting, I dropped my panties and placed one foot on the tub for my bikini area. Inhaling deeply I pulled.

"AAHHHHHH I'm blind!" The pain was worse then being shot in the ass. The entire room spun. Breathe, breathe. Oh god I'm going to pass out.

"WHO INVENTED THIS!"

I looked down. I had two more strips to go. Fuck. I sat on the floor and bit down on a towel. One small section still had wax. I touched it and glued my hand to my hooha. I struggled to free myself.

The door swung open and Ranger braced himself against the wall, gun raised at my head. My eyes widened. "Get out! Get out!"

He was sweating profusely looking pissed. Embarrassed I jumped in the tub to cover myself.

He looked at the situation and frowned. "Babe." What the hell?

Sheepishly I spoke. "Sorry...Go back to bed. I'm fine. I didn't realize I was loud. Do you need help?" I tried to free my hand, flapping it in the water.

Ranger sat on the toilet butt naked watching me. "Babe." What are you doing?

"The damn strip came off but not the wax." One of the strips was floating in the water mocking me. He raised his eyebrow. "I'm stuck ok! This is hard enough without an audience!"

"What do you normally do?"

My voice was high and screechy. "I've never been in this situation! I shave for this reason! And I can't shave! It takes time and energy and now I'm glued to my vagina!"

Ranger studied the box. "Maybe I should call the number. I don't see any directions."

"Don't you dare!" I covered my face.

"Look near the laptop. I used Google for help." Ranger groaned leaning forward. He pinched the bridge of his nose and read.

"Where's the lotion?"

"Lotion, what lotion?"

Ranger closed his eyes for a long moment, searching inside the box under the strips. He tossed me a tiny bottle.

"Rub it on. It removes excess wax."

I couldn't look at him. I gently rubbed my lady bits and pit. My voice was tiny. "Thank you."

He stood walking to the door. "Where did you get the wax?"

Shit. "Um. Look in my makeup bag on the counter." Confused he looked inside, pulling out an envelope addressed to him. He read it and froze, glancing my way then walking out.

"Yup he was pissed."

I shaved the last section the wax missed and dried by body. Thinking he had enough time to cool off, I journeyed to our bedroom and turned the knob. Locked. I was enraged. Tank told me to pick my battles and this was mine.

"_Nobody puts baby in a corner!"_

I summoned all of my pregnancy strength and attempted to kick the door in with my good foot. It didn't open. "Shit." I heard rustling. Scared I angered the beast, I ran for the roof with the laptop.

I looked at clothes online, deciding I was having a mental break down when I thought about ordering a fanny pack to make walking and eating easier. Nothing I did calmed me until I read some pregnancy blogs. One in particular talked about the fear of giving birth. Yup add that to my long list of issues.

Maybe calling Marlin for one session wouldn't be a horrible idea. Although I doubt he has pushed a watermelon out of his penis. I liked reading other women's stories, knowing I wasn't alone in my fears. One woman wrote she was terrified and her body was so tense she slowed her labor down. Once she gave into the pain and stopped fighting, things went better.

I tried to stick to the positive stories and ignore then ones were women deliver nine pound babies on a bus. I wanted to be in the small percent that experienced waves a pleasure during labor, comparing their experience to a mild orgasm. Now that would be amazing.

I played with the idea of a water birth. If it was good enough for Gisele Bundchen it was good enough for me. She made it sound nice and relaxing. Then I realized I would be soaking in fluids coming out of my body. Gross.

Several sites suggested watching _The Business of Being Born. _My new fear became the hospital. I did not want to be pressured into drugs or put on a time limit. I already didn't love my doctor. Hopefully Ranger was well read and he wouldn't let anyone do anything that would harm us. Just in case I cued up the movie and went downstairs, leaving the laptop in front of his door with a note.

_I like to be alone but I would rather be alone with you. I bought you more tea, it's on the counter. Feel better- S_

_P.S. Watch this documentary. __I thought it was bull shit until I read all these stories online.__ I don't want to be bullied or threatened so a doctor can make his tee time. Dr. Weirdo seems like the type._

Sadden, I spent the night watching TV in the guest room reviewing my notes on Cross. I know Ranger emailed his picture to high end clubs and hotels in Rome with an emotional story of his wife looking for her missing husband. Both of us agreed we had crossed paths somewhere in Rome. Having a hunch, I asked Ranger to email Cross's pictures to those places as well.

I didn't understand Cross's problem with me. Ranger thought this may have more to do with him then me. They had a bad history together and often took shots at one another. And we still had no word from Ramos.

Bored, I watched a couple fight from my window then make up hot and heavy. My sleep came off and on. My vivid nightmares were to thank. After sunrise I felt Ranger's presence.

I glanced over my shoulder. "You look better." He sipped his tea and took a seat behind me kissing my neck. "Are you still mad?" We rarely fought and he wasn't the yelling type.

"Anger isn't a productive emotion. At the time I wasn't pleased or in the mood to carry on a conversation. You didn't lie. I'm not going to dwell over it. In the future, I'd prefer you give me a heads up so I know."

I was annoyed. "I'm a grown woman Ranger. I won't let anyone collar me. We needed food and the store was close. I was armed, disguised and safe." I needed air. I went to the roof. Ranger followed. I was angry. For me it wasn't about the store. "When were you going to tell me I killed someone?"

He schooled his face. "When I found you, you needed to be checked out. We were going to Paris and I didn't want to ruin your first time. I saw my opportunity to propose and we married. It wasn't a conversation we needed to have. Once we returned we would have dealt with it."

It? "He was a person Ranger."

He tensed. "If you're asking me if his life was worth more then yours, its not. It never will be."

His tone told me he wanted to drop this. He took another sip of tea and watched the waves. "Sit. We need to talk." He pulled my back against his chest, rubbing my stomach. "The doctor from Paris left a message, your test results came back positive for elevated blood sugar levels." I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"It doesn't mean you have gestational diabetes. You need to take another test to be sure. I made an appointment in town tomorrow. It will be three hours. You should have a late meal tonight and no food or drinks tomorrow. Only sips of water." I placed my head in the curve of his neck. He massaged my hips and lower back.

"You warned my about my candy...I'm so sorry." He gave me small peck then open mouth kisses to my neck. "Should I change my diet?"

"Yes. We're also going to increase your exercise."

I wasn't looking forward to that or the needles. "If I'm going to be poked over and over, I need to get out of here today. I'm going to change."

Ranger kissed the side of my head, lifting the back of my shirt to kiss my lower back. "It's going to be ok. I'll make sure. Whatever we need to do."

I let everything go. All I wanted was Mateo and Luca to be ok. I brushed my lips against his. I couldn't cry anymore, I had nothing left. "Let's leave in ten."

In the bedroom, I tore my bag apart, picking a long flowing yellow skirt and white tank top. Ranger escorted me to the car and drove me to a park. Row boats were lined up at the dock.

"Do you think this is the best idea after the last few days?"

Ranger held my hand. "Eating a buffet wouldn't be wise. I'm fine to do anything else. I need the exercise." Ranger paid a man then secured a life vest around my body.

"Why am I the only one with a life vest?"

Ranger raised his eyebrow. "Because you're more likely to fall in."

I flipped him off. He smirked, helping me in the boat. He untied his end and pushed off, rowing at a fast pace. God his body was perfect. All I needed was lemonade and a parasol and this would be heaven.

Ranger stopped the boat in the middle of the lake, securing the oars. It was peaceful. Only one other couple was enjoying the morning. He positioned himself in the middle of the boat, holding his hand out for me to join him.

I placed my head on his shoulder and my hand over his heart. I needed today to be light and fun between us. "If you could have any super power, what would it be?"

"Invisibility."

Interesting. "I would have guessed super human strength."

Ranger took my mouth in his, swirling his tongue against mine. I dragged my fingers through his scalp. He lowered my strap, squeezing my breast. "What about you?"

I kissed his nose. "Flying, telepathy, breathing underwater. Any super power would be better then no super power." He pulled me tighter to his body, rubbing my belly in a circular motion. "If you could switch lives with anyone for the day, who would it be?"

"Warren Buffett."

I smiled. Most men would say a rock star or Hugh Hefner. My husband was more interested in making money. "I would be you for the day. Cool cars, amazing parking, lighting speed and a glare that makes most men pee themselves. It would be interesting to see the world through your eyes."

Ranger shook his head. "You could do better."

I guess if I woke up as Channing Tatum's wife for the day, I wouldn't hate it. "I was on the internet a lot yesterday, I came across sky walking in the Alps. They connect you to a harness and you walk in a straight line on different ropes shaped like a U to the other side. You have an option of being close to the ground or really high in the air. It made me think of you."

He played with my hair. "You could persuade me. I've always wanted to go tree camping in Germany. Tank told me about a mountain resort that lets you sleep in a tent that hangs off a thick branch by a single point."

"That doesn't sound safe."

He smirked. "The platform is covered with a thick fabric and supported by a metal frame."

Ok? "How do you get into the tent?"

"They give you rock climbing lessons and you climb the tree and repel down when you want to get out." My eyes bugged out.

"No. Even if I could climb a tree, I wouldn't fall asleep. I'm the type of person that would forget I'm in a tree and fall out by accident. I'm more of a glass igloo, watch the Northern lights in Finland kind of woman."

Ranger smiled. "I'll save it for the twins. It can be our first major camping trip."

"As long as I stay on the ground and you have a million safety features in place."

Ranger nipped at my bottom lip. "Always. How would you feel about leaving Barcelona in two days to sail to Italy?"

I kissed his jaw, bouncing around. "How long will it take?"

"A day. I thought you would be more comfortable on a boat then in a car." His hand drifted under my skirt as he kissed my collarbone.

"Hmm naked sun bathing."

He nipped my skin. "I had other ideas in mind."

I teased him. "Naked fishing?"

His hands drifted up my thighs, gently thumbing my panties to the side. My heart raced. This was not discreet. "What are you doing?"

He shushed me and kissed my chin, pushing two fingers inside of me. His tongue slipped into my mouth, working in tandem with his fingers. I moved my leg higher on his hip, unzipping his pants. He fell heavy into my hands. Carefully, I placed his member on my clit, rubbing him up and down coating him with my juices. He moaned in my mouth.

I pulled my lips away, licking my hand to stroke him hard. We played off each others horniness, making out like teenagers, dissolving in a pool of pleasure as the boat gently swayed us. In a better mood, I decided to tease him.

"I think we should have the Teo and Luca at home in our tub and use a hypnotist." Ranger looked impassive except for the tension around his eyes. "And after I deliver, we should have Ella make us a romantic meal. I'm thinking roast placenta with fava beans, mashed potatoes and a nice chianti." I bit my cheek to keep a straight face.

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you serious?"

I burst out laughing. "No. I won't even eat tofu."

Ranger twitched his lips. "Babe."

We adjusted our clothes and sat up. On the dock a crowd of people swarmed two men. I couldn't see a face until they jumped into a boat.

I gasped. "Oh my god that's John Stamos!"

Ranger lowered his sunglasses. "Who?"

He was moving in the opposite direction of us. "Stop asking silly questions. Be cool and follow that boat!"

Ranger chuckled. "Are we seriously stalking a celebrity?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Stalking is an ugly word. We're going to do a casual row by...maybe I fall out of our boat and you let him save me. It could be a start to a beautiful friendship."

Ranger laughed missing a stroke. "Nope try again."


	122. Chapter 122

Joe's injury: He was shot in 119, 3 shots to his shoulder when his associates got a little gun happy in Miami during an exchange while he was undercover. Not life threatening but not fun.

Hint: Eventually Raquel's going to do some damage to Joe's career and he may take on a new profession. Also someone will die soon. (Not anyone old.)

I've spent the last three days on Slick's POV, I felt very inspired. Now that summer is almost over I'm back to my normal schedule. Yay! The chapters will be around three to five thousand words everyday or ever other day starting tomorrow. Thanks for your patience all summer!

* * *

**Slick POV**

By the time I turned six, I knew I wasn't cut out for a normal career. Call it intuition or genetics, I knew. Everyone has a skill, something that caught Ranger's eye enough to offer a try out. Me, I was a fourth generation confidence man. My grandfather liked to say it was all in the blood. The looks, the charm, the talent. He taught me everything I know.

Defrauding people wasn't difficult. All you had to do is gain their trust. If you could read a person well, that was half the battle. Con's are about taking advantage of someone's good faith. Everyone has a weakness. Honesty, irresponsibility, innocence, vanity, greed, compassion. If you follow them long enough you eventually find an opening to strike.

For my family it wasn't about the money. They loved a challenge. While kids my age fell asleep to _The Cat in the Hat_, I heard about the greatest scams of all time. I could pick a lock at five, jack a wallet at six and hot wire a car at seven. I was taught to never steal from someone who couldn't afford it...Or so I thought.

Like so many, I was deceived by the people I had loved. In the end, my falling out with my family was inevitable. I had no reason to go into a life of crime. I never had dreams of extreme wealth, fame or an interest in serving time. My father served two sentences with my uncle, missing most of my life. You would think getting pinched would make him want to turn his life around. It didn't. Stealing was an addiction for him as much as Steph buying a new pair of shoes. Some months it paid better then others.

It seemed like the only time my father was happy, was right before or after a job. After he was gone, I was left with my mother. Not the most stable individual. More times then not I cooked dinner. And by cooking, I meant microwaving TV meals and making peanut butter sandwiches. Jelly was considered a luxury. To this day I can't eat either without wanting to throw up.

After I graduated high school, I enlisted in the Army to get far away from my family. That wasn't my original plan. I had applied to college. I was told my whole life I had a college fund and I could go anywhere. It was a point of pride for my mother since she herself never had the opportunity.

While my father served his sentence, my mother took odd jobs making less then $25,000 a year. What wasn't spent on alcohol, cigarettes and donations to the church, went to microwave dinners and rent. Water and electricity were spotty at best. I was smart enough to break into the neighbor's home and use their microwave and shower when they weren't around. They were a nice old couple who ran a bakery. I never felt bad about my crimes until them.

To make up for the intrusion, I carried groceries, helped with odd jobs and dug their car out of the snow. I could have asked for a key. They would have helped me. The only reason I never did was embarrassment and fear. They were bound to talk to my mother. She was known as a loose cannon, often taking a baseball bat to someone's car if you pissed her off. They didn't deserve her rage.

As a child I didn't understand her depression or anger. Not until my siblings came to live with us full time. The catch, they didn't come out of my mother's womb. They were the product of several relationships my father had during his marriage...Three different women. Ironically, two of these women lead to his arrests.

He should have known better then to trust a pretty face. That was his weakness. They turned on him faster then he could say stop to reduce their own sentences. It killed my mother. I was never a religious man but in his case, he reaped what he sowed.

Steph wasn't the only firm believer in denial. My mother pretended it didn't happen. Sooner or later the lies, betrayal and hurt would make her lash out. That's what spirals out of a broken heart. She loved a man who loved women. She warned me not to make the same mistake or fall in love while I was young. Inadvertently I followed that advice. I wasn't sure if I had ever been in love. Lust was a regular Tuesday night.

When I think of her, the bad memories surface. It's not exactly fair. She wasn't always a bad mother. She use to give good advice and take me on long walks on the beach. Years of raising other women's children took a toll on her. For Christmas every year, I asked her to leave my father. I still send Christmas cards with that request along with several hundred dollars.

And every year she donates a portion to the church, buys new clothes and sends me a college book with brochures tucked in the first page. I'm tempted to forge a degree and mail her a copy to put us both out of our misery. Maybe then she would move on and send me socks.

As a religious woman it was difficult. She believed a Catholic woman's obligation was to keep the family together. It didn't help that my father was as slick as me. He could always tell when she was close to her limit, romancing her into staying, promising her heaven and Earth in his love letters. He could have given Napoleon Bonaparte a run for his money. I'd bet good money the words were stolen.

My extended family was no better. It was every clan for themselves. My uncle Walker was the exception. He likes to call himself an "art consultant." He was never one for bragging, preferring to keep his activities low key. He fell in love with my aunt after a heist. Surprise surprise Walker found out later the marriage wasn't legal. My aunt was already married to a man I had never met and never thought of getting a divorce.

My grandfather, aiding in true love, helped her forge the marriage license and conned someone at the court house to make it seem legit. One of many elaborate schemes that I wasn't aware of until the fallout. It didn't matter that they were madly in love with each other. Without trust they had nothing. Walker cut all ties except with me. It wasn't a daily thing, sometimes I only saw him once a year for a drink.

Without fail he would ask about my aunt. Her health, her status. He still believes she was the best distraction he had ever seen. So good she fooled even him. He never saw Steph in a mini skirt and kitten heels. Her purity was a siren call to the bottom feeders of the world. A light touch, a smile and she hooked them. It was no wonder Ranger constantly gave her his car, if I had a spare I would too.

After Walker left the family that was the beginning of the end. Even though I hated school, I graduated at the top of my class and planned to go to Columbia. That's when I started seeing the cracks. My parents refused to fill out or discuss financial aid. I couldn't blame my mother entirely. She was an awful liar and believed every word my father said, unknowingly playing as his pawn.

By the time I needed to send in my check, I realized I had been conned into sticking around all these years by him. There was no money, there never was. Anything that was put aside went to legal fees and doctors visits. My mother assumed there was a different account. She should have known better. My grandfather handled my father's money.

I tried to get the cash other ways. Being young I thought a loan shark could solve my problems. Walker showed up right as I got to the door and told me to walk away, passing me a pamphlet for the Army. The next day I signed up and asked my neighbors to look out for my siblings, staying with Walker until I shipped out.

I could have stuck around, found a dead end job and eventually a girl to settle down with. I wanted more. I was angry with my mother and I couldn't trust myself to be in the same town as my father and not kill him. Leaving was the only option.

Anytime I had extra money I sent it to my neighbors to give to my siblings for school dances, movies and food. The sentiment was better then the result. Without me there, they got into trouble. Arrested, pregnant and drug addicted. My interventions on leave made a bad situation worse. My pregnant sister ran away. I tracked her to a crack house and found her dead body naked on a coffee table while her boyfriend and his friends snorted coke of her swollen belly. Her legs and mouth were covered in blood from a sexual assault.

A better man would have called the police. Instead I removed her body and almost beat them to death. They were too high to remember my face. As I walked away, I picked up a phone and made an anonymous call to the police. I didn't stick around. Walker took one look at my hands and gave me money to disappear. As far as he was concerned, I was with him all night.

I wasn't a saint in my youth. I stole, partied, fought for cash, had sex, experimented with drugs and made fake ids. I wasn't the best example of what not to do. It was hypocritical but I wanted a better life for them even though I considered myself an only child. That's when I learned you can't save everyone. I've told Steph over and over. She's a good person. She doesn't deserve or understand the pain that will eventually follow when she fails. Because she will. It was as certain as death and taxes.

I never went to my sister's funeral. On the anniversary of her death my father approached me at her grave stone. He told me he was ashamed of me for not following in his footsteps and taking care of the family in his absence. He blamed me. Legally I was a man and yet still a child. I didn't need his disappointment, I had a healthy dose of my own. I didn't yell or scream. I spat in his face and told him to get a vasectomy. If not for himself then for my mother.

According to his medical records he didn't take my advice. Now I had six new siblings I had never met and had no intention of meeting. I sleep well knowing I make a better living then he ever could and hope his children find freedom. Despite my upbringing, I call once a month so my mother knows I'm alive. She doesn't know a lot about me other then I work a lot and I'm still unmarried. It's for her protection as much as mine. My father and I have unfinished business and I preferred to keep her out of it.

She suspects I have an important woman in my life and I guess that's true. Steph is important to me. She's the friend, mother and sister I never had. In ways were alike and also very different.

Secretly I think my mother's happy I got away. I've offered to help her start a new life with a new id. She declines every time. That's the thing about people. You can't save them unless they want to save themselves. Deep down I know she wouldn't last a month and eventually return to him. She hates being alone and I don't have the energy or resources to look after her 24/7 again.

I hated thinking about my past. That's what these psychological tests did to me. I couldn't return to full duty until I proved it was physically and mentally fit. I spent hours in the conference room writing my responses to open ended questions. I must not be insane if I've passed three times prior. Although it would be nice to hear the results at least once.

The test rules were simple. As soon as you entered it began. No breaks. You're allowed as many answers as you want. Some people write one, others six. I notice those who right multiple answers tend to be promoted. Probably because the responses tell them exactly how you tick and what it takes to mentally break you. Sometimes you have to listen to music during different sections, heavy metal, baby crap or the Barney theme song over and over. On my initial review it was the meow mix song. Steph would lose her shit and throw a chair. I developed an eye twitch.

It wasn't like any standard employment exam that measures your honesty, integrity, reasoning, reliability, conscientiousness, ability to work with others, social judgment and initiative. On those tests you have some resemblance of control and common sense dictates your answers. That would be simple. Rangeman's is a complete mind fuck. You can't study or prepare.

Rumor is Ranger makes some of the questions himself. I'd pay good money to know which ones. Based on my observation the test measures how you think, react, problem solve, analyze facts, your resilience, courage, honor, fidelity and decision making under pressure. They encompass every situation you have ever encountered and reveal your emotions about those decisions with hypothetical scenarios.

Binkie has a psych degree and he says he's never seen anything like it. He feels part of the test is rooted in past decisions dictating future ones. Everything from the games you played as a child, to what you normally eat for breakfast. Personally I don't know. To me some of the questions were meant to figure out if you are a rational, wise or an emotional thinker. Beyond that was anyone's guess.

Because there is no right or wrong answer, if you're not honest, your results turn out completely messed up. Each evaluation is measured against past responses to determine current mental status. The resident shrink makes the final determination. My least favorite thing about this job.

Before Rangeman, I was told a hundred times my lack of affection and validation in my youth was emotionally damaging. They compared it to a child's parents who constantly belittled and criticized them. Great. What did they expect me to do? I didn't have a DeLorean to change my future. As far as I was concerned they should get over it. I have.

I drove to my appointment replaying one of the test questions over and over. This time it was about a man who goes to his father's funeral. He meets the woman of his dreams and she leaves before he has a chance to get her name or number. A week later the same man kills his brother. What was his motive?

I was second guessing my response. Initially I assumed the woman was in a relationship with his brother. He killed him for a chance to be with her. It was also possible if the woman came to his father's funeral then she would likely come to his brother's. My last thought was the man killed his brother because he killed his father. His death was retribution.

All of my answers were on the darker side. I swear this had to be Ranger's question. I'm tempted to tell Steph about this test so she has to take it. Knowing her, she would receive real answers about her results other then a pass fail like everyone else.

On my pre-employment exam, I gave the bare minimum. That only made me get tested over and over until I gave in or quit. In a way it made sense. Turn over was very low. Most men transfer between branches or move to an office position like sales, marketing and accounting due to injury or disability. People like Silvio and Rodriguez. Office positions didn't have strict fighting requirements like patrol and bodyguards. As long as they hit the gym and could shoot a gun, they maintained there position.

That wasn't the case for anyone else. Only the best of the best were guards and trainers. Every man rotated in every position knowing we could be placed at a moments notice. Surveillance, tech, installs, control room, research, patrol and special assignments. Every man had to have a minimum of ten hours on the control desk each month and the research desk was reserved for punishment for either title.

Every year in September you have to requalify for employment and the position you wanted. The highest paid position was trainer. Ranger hand picks those men. Next is guards, patrol and sales. Most guards do it for the money, the title, adrenaline rush or they prefer to work alone like me...That was until Steph. Those that don't make the cut stay on patrol. As soon as a guard transfers or loses his position, someone off the patrol wait list moves up.

The list served other purposes. Anytime a guard needed a substitute or extra man for an event they could be used temporarily. Unless more clients were added to the roster, positions rarely opened up. It's no secret Sal's looking to move up. He's hoping Ace and I don't make it off medical. I refuse to lose my position especially to a prick like him.

Not being active has made me stir crazy. It felt weird not having Steph in my sight at all times. I'm catching myself checking her tracker then remembering she doesn't have one. When I'm not driving Steph's car with Hal, I'm performing my mandatory pee, blood and hair sample to prove I'm not popping pain pills like Tic Tacs. Some people drown their sorrows in drugs and alcohol, I was a Nutella and Advil man.

I couldn't blame Ranger for being cautious. I've seen men high using a gun. It wasn't the best combination for a multi-million dollar business. Knowing I would have to pass a drug test, I purposely didn't take any pain pills after the first day. Other then being little and addicting, I needed a clear head to find Steph.

After I received my results, I did an eye exam, hearing test, physical and driving course. Now I had to get my head checked before I could discharge my weapon to take my qualifying test and physical assessment. Who knew killing a guy would result in so much paperwork.

I walked to the pre-approved hotel room and knocked. Marlin answered in a bright Hawaiian shirt with cargo shorts. I swear he wears these outfits to throw me off. Steph would say he was an attractive man. He looked like an older Pierce Brosnan without the accent. I nodded a hello and entered the room. The coffee table was filled with Nutella, pizza and cookies. My guard went up. Comfort food. Was I a woman now?

"I have the jammer installed. Feel free to run the room if you like."

I knew the rules, he wouldn't record me. That didn't mean I wouldn't check for my piece of mind. I ran the device and took a seat on the couch waiting for him to begin. He offered me cookies, I passed. Call it one of my quirks, I didn't trust a man who ate pizza with a knife and fork. He glanced at my employment record and exam.

"Things have changed since our last meeting...Congratulations on your promotion. I see now you have a partner who is also your asset...Interesting." He put the papers down, tapping his index finger to his lip once."In your last yearly evaluation you told me you applied for a guard position because you didn't want a partner. What's changed?" Because I don't work well with others.

"It wasn't planned. She started off like any other assignment and chose me after trying several men."

He sipped his orange soda through a crazy straw. He is definitely trying to mess with me. "And that surprised you?"

Yes. "It was unexpected."

"From your file I see you were reassigned from several business men to Daydream, a private contractor. Was that a difficult transition?"

Daydream was Steph's code name outside of Rangeman. For our client's protection, Santos and Tank changed there real names, occupations and identifying information unless it was for an official investigation.

"No. My former assets threat levels were a step above low. Daydream is the highest in the company. Career wise it was a step up."

It was obvious I was chosen for personal reasons. Other men had years more experience and training. It didn't make me a popular person when they were overlooked.

He finished his bite. "It's more then just the money for you. This is an unusual situation. Normally guards rotate assets to keep emotional attachments low and awareness high. You're with your asset all the time. You said initially you were assigned then she chose you. You had to chose her back. Why her?"

Other then she's nice to look at and gives me constant action in the field. I didn't know. "She's different. She's not satisfied with what people tell her, she has to investigate herself. I admire her need for knowledge and her lack of fear." I tried hard not to shift in my seat.

"She tries to run before she knows how to crawl. She stumbles but never stops. I took the assignment because it would never be boring. Trouble follows her by no fault of her own. Attachment isn't an issue for me. I always need to be alert. She's the ultimate assignment, excitement, challenge, adrenaline." Her work is fascinating and she's given me the chance to be a mini detective. Overall it was the best job I ever had.

Marlin dipped a teddy graham into his Nutella. "You're telling me what I want to hear." He was right, I wanted to get in and out. "You didn't know those things about her until after you accepted the assignment."

My lips thinned. Why Steph? "She's involved with a man I greatly admire. I wanted to know what he saw in her. I took the assignment knowing I could be replaced before or after my trial period."

He smirked. "You were curious." I nodded. "Do you want to be this man?"

Did I want to be Ranger? "No. He has skills and strategic thinking I would like to achieve. His life...No. It's complicated, stressful...limited."

I was lucky. My life choices haven't left me with a long list of enemies. I can go to the movies or the grocery store without worrying an assassination attempt will be made on my life...unless I was standing next to Steph. Then all bets were off.

"What qualities make Daydream a good partner?"

"She's emotional. She brings it into her work. It motivates her, helps her relate to people. She uses it to gain information and access...Emotion in the field is dangerous. It doesn't work for 99% of the population, for her it does. She doesn't go by the book. I've never seen someone get into a head of a criminal like her."

"You respect her?"

"Yes."

"You also care for her...Do you think that clouds your judgment?"

I paused. I have an overwhelming need to protect her. I didn't need to know why. "No. We don't communicate or socialize outside of our assigned hours. I know everything about her because of her file. She doesn't know much about me. As a condition of our partnership, I asked Ranger not give her access to my complete record. Being on equal footing would cross a line. I don't allow myself to get distracted. This assignment has made me more prepared and vigilant then any assignment I had in the past."

I had to be. Ranger was on my ass to pack everything in case of an apocalypse. Failure was not an option. Marlin tapped his finger to his lip again. Annoying.

"How do you navigate between having Daydream as your partner while also protecting her in high stress situations?"

"She understands in times of danger, my word is law...Sometimes she has...intuition. It's rarely wrong. I take that into account." Marlin made a weird face then smiled like he figured out a piece of a puzzle I wasn't aware he was missing.

"How do you handle conflict between each other and between you and your supervisor?" The way he said supervisor I knew he meant Ranger.

"Daydream and I rarely fight. I find honesty works between us. That and giving her options to make decisions. She has a tendency to run. She's learn to take me with her. I'll give her space only when it's safe. Reasoning works with her...

As far as my supervisor, it was a concern from the start. We came to an agreement about different protocols. In a situation where I'm placed in the middle between them, my commanding officer changes to Tank or Santos until a resolution can be reached. My assignment is to keep her safe, not take sides."

"Tell me about the ambush at the hotel."

Warm up over. I remembered Atlantic City like it was yesterday. I told him the story starting at the hotel room. I explained I had a bad feeling and decided to get my asset out of the area when I should have waited and called hotel security for backup.

The only reason I didn't was because the room we were in contained a situation we didn't want anyone stumbling upon. While I followed protocol and had a second man to escort Daydream, we were outnumbered in the hallway and she was taken.

I told him about chasing her to the garage and blacking out from the loss of blood. I didn't realize I was shot until I woke up in the hospital. Thor could have killed me. He purposely shot to wound. As soon as I was stitched up, I stole a car and searched for her. Flight plans, possible medical professionals he could have used. While on medical leave I eventually found her with a team.

"You went to extreme lengths for no financial reason...You blamed yourself?"

"Yes."

"Did she blame you? Did anyone else?"

"No she didn't." She wouldn't. "Ranger did, although he never said the words." He wouldn't look at me. Tank had to remove his weapons to be in the same room as me for debrief.

"Do you believe if you were truly at fault, you would remain employed?"

"No."

He leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together. "That's explore that. If Ranger blamed you then why are you still employed with the company? And why are you taking assessments to resume your status as a guard?"

My stomach tightened. "Possible reassignment."

"Would you be upset if you were reassigned?"

I tried to keep my body language neutral. I should say no. Steph was a job but I would be. "I'm not sure." Move on.

He tilted his head to the side. "We'll come back to that."

"Have you experienced nightmares, flashbacks, anxiousness, sadness, feelings of disconnect? Any physical reactions? Jumpiness?"

He should just ask if I'm experiencing PTSD. "No."

He looked skeptical. "Not even a nightmare?"

I was conscious of the fact that things could have ended very differently. "Not about the event. I had nightmares that Daydream was being tortured and killed." I dreamed she was laying in a crack house on a coffee table like my sister. "Once she was safe they stopped."

"And if she was killed, what would you have done?"

I would have apologized to her family and Ranger, giving him my gun to end me. There was no point in running. He would find me. "Taken time off." He looked like he didn't believe me.

"How did you cope with the loss of her and the guilt of killing a man to protect her?"

"I didn't let myself think about it until she was safe. Afterwards I took a day to be at the beach and ran to clear my head." I ran 10 miles and passed out as soon as I reached my hotel. "I did what I had to do. I don't have regrets over his death." The only thing I replayed in my mind was how I could have been better. Smarter.

"Have you accepted the events and moved on?"

"Yes."

He chewed on his crust. "In a past evaluation you mentioned you prefer spending time with women over men." Don't bring up my father. "You said you found it easier to con them...it was as intriguing to you as the chase itself. Do you con Daydream?"

I felt insulted. "No. Our partnership is built on honesty and trust. If I had to con her, I wouldn't be her partner. The only things I keep from her are what I'm ordered not to say."

"What makes her different? By your own admission you con everyone. Women you pick up in bars, men you were initially paired with on patrol, your family." It wasn't lost on me he left out friends. He assumed I didn't have any and he was right. I was getting annoyed.

"I never had an interest in playing her...She isn't a forgiving person." And I preferred the distance. "She has several natural talents. She can read people almost as well as I do. She would see through my bullshit because she's not someone that can be controlled."

Most of the time I smile, use a bit of charm and know a woman's social security, address and date of birth in under ten minutes. Steph treated me like anyone else. Probably because my face wasn't as pretty as Ranger's. I smiled at my own private joke.

"Does Daydream remind you of anyone?"

What is he talking about? "No."

"Not even your ex wife?"

What? I flared my nostrils. "We were never legally married...They are two completely different people."

"How so?"

This guy was unbelievable. "Ana wasn't real. Everything she said was a lie to relate to me. She was coached from the start. Her parents were never in jail, her grandmother didn't raise her and she never had an abusive boyfriend she needed me to protect her from." I wasn't telling him anything that wasn't public record.

I was a stupid kid, twenty-one years old. She knew exactly how to play me because my father sent her to punish me. He was never a fan of the ideas I put into my mother's head. Stupidly I didn't see it coming. I ended up marrying her and it all fell apart three days later. Fate stepped in and we ran into her family by chance.

The truth came out quickly. Ana stole her sister's identity to marry me because she already had a husband. She swore our meet cute was a lie but everything else was true and she loved me. It was similar to what my grandfather had done to Walker. I should have seen it.

I didn't yell at her. I turned the con around, taking her guilt and using it against her. I told her if she truly loved me to prove it. She needed to confess to the police and hand over anything connecting her to my father. I sat in the interrogation room squeezing her thigh in support. I gave her a beautiful smile as she retold how she stole and lied to me. After her statement, I stood and brushed my lips against hers, whispering I hope she enjoyed prison.

Her face was devastated. I never spoke to her again. I contacted her sister, her real husband and brought my wedding picture and license to a judge to have the marriage annulled. My father got off scot free. Lack of evidence. My mother begged me not to retaliate. I had a choice, rise above him or become him. I got my tattoo and disappeared the next day. It took Walker two years to find me.

Marlin waited patiently. I had nothing to say. "You admit to being honest with both women and never deceiving them."

"Like I said, two very different people. Daydream wants nothing from me. We have a working relationship. Ana was strictly personal and it was all a lie."

I wasn't sure I loved Ana. I loved the way she made me feel. Valued. Important. And I like the way Steph makes me feel. That's where the similarities ended. I crossed my arms. I was done.

Marlin looked at his watch. "Why don't we stop for today. I'll let your superiors know you'll have another session tomorrow."

He offered me a lollipop. I narrowed my eyes and stood. Stupid freaking Hawaiian shirt. The son of a bitch will probably answer the door tomorrow in a poncho and sombrero.

**Ranger's POV**

My wife has given me many firsts, stalking a celebrity was one for the books. Her elaborate plans were adorable and completely infeasible. I'm sorry she wasn't this excited to meet Brenda. It would have made my job a lot easier.

In her defense she may have known that woman was a menace before I did. Concerned with Babe's plotting, I took control and positioned us at the dock for an impromptu meeting. She got her photo, demanding I be included and grilled him on his skin care routine.

The awkwardness was worth it. She was on a high for the rest of the day. We moved from the lake to the public ping pong tables to play a round and drink our morning tea. It was suppose to be a friendly game. I should have known better. My wife has a competitive streak. She declared it was on like Donkey Kong and started quoting _Balls of Fury_.

I won the first game with very little effort. In frustration, Babe smacked the ball across the table, hitting me square in the forehead while I was finishing my drink. Her eyebrows shot up and she tried to run away while laughing like a hyena.

I gave her a minute head start then picked her up and twirled her in the air. I wasn't pleased with the stain on my shirt but it was worth making her laugh. I reveled in that sound. Making women laugh wasn't my strong suit. Santos was the funny one. What he lacked in appearance he made up for in personality.

It made me jealous he could make my wife smile with only a look. It was selfish but I wanted her and my family all to myself. I wanted to protect them from danger and pain. If anyone was going to shed blood in this family, I wanted it to be me.

Steph tried to hide the puffy redness around her eyes. I hated how much was suffering. The only thing I could do was keep her busy and out of her head. As we left the park we found a disappearing dining club. Babe liked the idea that it was here today and gone tomorrow. I didn't have the same enthusiasm. My appetite hadn't returned. My wife on the other hand was in a constant state of hunger. It was a miracle she wasn't 400 pounds.

She snacked on tapas and salad as she played I spy with me and a five year old sitting next to her. She was going to be fun with our boys. She didn't believe in letting kids cheat because they were small. Afterwards she made me promise no Dora the Explorer in our home. She said her voice was annoying as hell.

I agreed as long as we didn't play any kids music at home or the car. As far as I was concerned, we were raised on oldies and classical music and so would our children. The only time I wanted to hear the wheels on the bus was while I was testing my employees on their patience and aggression. Thanks to this little girl, I was adding Dora to the mix.

Knowing Steph had a doctor's appointment and our sailing trip, I stopped at a shop to purchase puzzle books, game boards and books. Looking through the sale racks she found a pregnancy shirt that said _We're Hoping It's a Dinosaur. _It was stupid and it made her laugh. I opened the basket and let her toss it in. It amazed me how she made something as simple as cotton sexy.

Our last purchase was honey dust powder. She applied it with a feather applicator, comparing it to butterfly kisses. Normally I could care less what she wears but this dust made her smell intoxicating and feel so soft. My mouth lingered on her skin. She tasted like honeysuckle. I couldn't get enough of her. I made her buy two and pulled her out of the store.

On our last official sightseeing day, Babe and I ended up going to Montserrat. A peculiar mountain thirty one miles outside of Barcelona. Babe immediately noticed the odd formations in the rock, many resembling creatures and animals. At the bottom of Montserrat Mountain we took a cable car over the valley and Llobregat River to the Saint Maria monastery. Immediately I felt at peace in this sanctuary listening to the church bells ringing. It reminded me of Italy.

We visited the Holy Grotto, a cave with the image of the Virgin Mary and saw the Black Madonna while listening to the Basilica boys choir rehearse. Babe heard about a golden statue that granted miracles. She pulled me to the object and immediately stood silent.

I wasn't her. I didn't put weight in magical objects...Just in case if there was a higher power who could look past my sins, I wanted him to protect my family. I prayed for my wife and children. I wanted them happy and healthy so they could live long lives. We took a light hike around the mountain soaking in the energy of this holy place.

The trail was steeper then Babe was use too, causing her to stop many times to catch her breath. I caressed her face and kissed her in a secluded section against a rock wall, pinning her hands above her head, tracing the lines of her body. She confessed she could see herself living here if Jersey ever became a place that was no longer safe.

I had always enjoyed the mountains. Deep down this wasn't home for her. While she would be happy for a month or two, her heart belonged to the sea. She deserved white sand beaches and private cabanas. I reminded her we owned in Greece for a reason. She smiled and told me she would never forget, it was her second favorite place after our home.

On the way back to Barcelona we stopped at a local winery to try Cava, the Spanish version of Champagne. It was hard to find a good bottle in the states. I knew Babe would eventually enjoy the bubbly burst of flavor and I intended to buy several bottles for birthday and anniversaries.

My stomach wasn't strong enough for a proper tasting but I knew I wouldn't have another opportunity to find this grape selection again. We had a choice to take our tour of the vineyards by horse, bike or jeep. After our long hike, Babe insisted on the Jeep. I never interact with other travelers unless I have to. Unfortunately our tour included another couple who automatically zoned in on my wife.

Steph not one to pass up fake names, introduced us as Bruce and Barbara Wayne, owners of a pet shop in San Francisco specializing in bats. It wasn't lost on me she used Batman's name and Batgirl's first name. I bit her earlobe playfully, warning her to behave.

They responded in kind. Bambi was an actress and Tim worked in IT. An odd pairing. He smiled at his woman like a fool. I bet he recently lost his virginity. He screamed inexperience and desperation. In a way he reminded me of Hal. I had never met a man in his mid thirties who only slept with two women his whole life. It wasn't a secret he had a crush on Steph. No man in his right mind would hand over a weapon to use against him if he didn't.

In the end I couldn't fire him. Steph would have blamed herself and held it against me. That didn't mean he wasn't punished, severely. I kept one ear on the conversation and the other on our tour guide, speaking about the land and process. Babe thinking she found another celebrity asked if she had seen her work.

If the heavy makeup wasn't a give away, the baby voice and silicone breasts and ass were. Santos dated enough "actresses" that I could spot them a mile away. I pulled Steph close waiting for the fall out.

Bambi fluttered her lashes and said I was probably more familiar then Steph. Confused Babe made a face and tried to raise her eyebrow. Adorable. I smoothed out her frown line with my finger and kissed her forehead.

Bambi listed her resume. Sperminator 12, Ocean's 13 Inches, When Harry Ate Sally 3, 50 First Masterbates Part Two and City of Virgins Six. Babe's eyebrows shot up. She turned to me and bit my shoulder to stifle her laughter. She lowered her voice. "Do you want me to ask for an autograph for you?" I bit her lip, forcing my tongue in her tight mouth. That was a solid no.

I wasn't a stranger to watching movies online, most men do. The issue was poor acting and fake enthusiasm. You have to create a symphony of cued up tabs to get passed the dumb stuff. Men are visual creatures. Nothing beats a woman in person. In the three years Steph and I were apart, I preferred thinking of her. Nothing got me off faster. Her taste, smell, breathy moans. I replayed how she felt from the inside over and over. No buffering required.

I wished Bambi had a pause button. She wouldn't shut up about her former life as a politician's girlfriend. She wanted to see how far she could push him and for how long. She knew it wouldn't be forever, he was needy. Constantly wanting her to think about him, or his ego would take a hit.

It became a game between making him feel jealous and secure. Women who played games were annoying. It showed they lacked intelligence and depth. Whoever this guy was, he had a major security issue. Women like her were the reason my company rarely guarded political figures. None of them could keep it in their pants long enough to background their side action. Any one of these women could easily kill them with a hidden pill or found object in the room. As soon as something goes wrong, they never take the blame.

Bambi's candidness surprised me. If Babe described her sexual history to complete strangers I'd lose my shit. Her husband was probably grateful she gave him sex. I heard about her degree in criminology and how she swore she wasn't abused or on drugs. After graduating she wasn't cut out for a desk job and needed to pay back her loans. She liked the work and made a career out of it. She said if Steph ever needed extra money she had the perfect girl next door look and a bangin' husband to co star.

I wasn't pleased with the suggestion. I lowered my sunglasses and glared at her to convey my displeasure. My wife's assets were for my eyes only. I barely contained myself when she walked around topless at the beach in Greece around other men. Babe smiled politely and winked at me, humming _Once Upon a Dream._ We were both over our companions.

Neither of us were interested in her discussion about the sets, long hours, bad smells, rigorous testing every two weeks and the money shot being icing sugar almost every time. I considered jumping out of the Jeep to get away, wondering if I tumbled a certain way if I could get up fast enough to catch Steph. My breaking point was Bambi telling us how she struggled to find love in her industry and use to see a naked therapist for guidance.

There was no way he was licensed. I bet it was some pervert getting his rocks off and charging her for it. Bambi said the lack of clothes allowed for trust, openness and a sense of intimacy. I mumbled. "What a load of crap." Babe elbowed me playfully. She looked stunning with the wind blowing in her hair. So free, it reminded me why I fell so deeply for her.

I moved my arm to her shoulder, brushing my fingertips possessively up and down her arm. She moved her lips against mine. "Tonight will be for you."

Tonight was a long way off. As soon as the Jeep stopped I pulled her away. No more tours with other people. If we couldn't go alone we weren't going at all. I quickly walked us through the cellars to see the tanks and barrels during the fermentation period and practiced making Cava, sampling numerous blends and spitting them out before swallowing.

I was given the opportunity to blend my very own bottle based on my preferences for color, taste and texture. I added a cork, board and corresponding label naming it _Someday_. Babe blended her own bottle without tasting. She called it _Mommy's Time Out_. It was more like mommy pass out.

Along with our special blends, I purchased several young wines, each with a different intensity, acidity, clarity, aroma, flavor and body along with two aged twenty four months and one _rosé_, shipping them to my drop box in Trenton.

We enjoyed a rustic dinner surrounded by olive trees in the back garden before heading home to rest. It had been several days since my wife and I were completely intimate. She teased me in the car, crossing her legs and lifting her skirt to give me a glimpse at her thighs. I missed being inside of her. Reaching into her bra, I pinched her nipples. I didn't want to rush it between us. She deserved to be worshiped for taking care of me.

I never wanted to be sick around her again. I hadn't let anyone take care of me since my Abuela. It was an embarrassing yet humbling experience. Had we been in Trenton, I probably would have locked myself away in Rangeman and kept my distance from everyone. I didn't like being weak, especially in front of an audience.

In the apartment she dressed in French lingerie. Her eyes pierced me at my core. She wore black thigh high stockings, eyelash lace bra and matching panties. Around her neck was a lace collar with a single piece of thin leather that ran down the front of her body connecting to her crotchless panties. I wanted to make love and my woman dressed for a pounding.

She draped her arms around my neck and straddled my hips. I caressed her bare stomach, gliding my hands over her thighs. I snapped her garter against her skin. She gasped into my mouth, begging me to bend her over and make her mine. It was a challenge. Somehow I made sure we both got exactly what we wanted.

We fell asleep naked, tangled around each other, legs entwined with only a sheet covering us. She mumbled in her sleep while I soaked in the pleasure of her scent. If I couldn't be inside of her, this was the next best thing. I kept watch that night. She moved in and out of nightmares, none bad enough to wake her, only startle my sons and make her whimper. I held my family close, only closing my eyes for an hour at a time. In the morning I heard her screaming. I hooked my leg over hers, trapping her in bed.

I brushed the hair out of her face. "It wasn't real."

She looked at me with unushered tears. "He...He did something to me. It was real."

I tensed. I wasn't sure if she was reliving a nightmare or a memory. I tightened my jaw and tried to remain calm. "Who did something to you?"

She choked back a sob. "Ethan...My dream. I think I've been confusing my past with my present."

She made no sense. "What are you talking about?"

"My dream. The one I keep having about you and Cross with the office building. I told you it felt real because it was real. Except this time I was a child and my hero was Ethan instead of you. Somehow it got jumbled in my head. I remember more.

I was in a movie theater with Joe but we weren't together. I had seen a movie with my father and Joe was with his cousins. In my dream they were all escorted out of the room because they were going home.

Ethan was at the movie theater, he asked to take me for the day. I don't remember where we went...something happened. I thought we were in Princeton because we were on route one. I remember the brick building and being inside a large room with a projector on the wall. I was scared. I went out a side door into a large hallway that had glass walls dividing the different departments. I found some keys left in a door and I took them.

I turned a corner and heard someone say find her. It was a group of people dressed in white business clothes. What I failed to realize the first two times, they were wearing white lab coats. In my dream I picked up someone's cell phone sitting on an empty desk, that wasn't real. I picked up a landline and it didn't work. Eventually I had to hide. I found a bathroom and locked myself in a stall. Originally I thought I called 911. I screamed I would call 911 and tried to find a phone to call Ethan." She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't have his number. A blond woman dressed in a lab coat tried to break into the stall. I kicked her and knocked her out running to an exit and out of the building. I searched the parking lot and saw two men in a car similar to Ethan's. I thought he abandoned me so I ran to the building next door while people were chasing after me. I tried to get cars to stop for me, no one did.

I found a phone and called my father on the house line. He told me to stay where I was and find someone to ask where I am. He was upset and blaming himself for sending me in the first place, he said he trusted his friend to keep me safe. He was talking about Ethan.

I remember being caught and brought upstairs kicking and screaming. Three men joined my kidnapper, one being Cross...except he was older. We were in a hallway decorated like a lobby. Originally your men...his men find me and I hear gun shots. I plaster myself against the wall and see my captors gunned down. I think that happened before I was brought to the original building because I hear a woman's voice.

She told me to put my fear and feelings into the elevator and let them go. It goes crashing down. Originally I assumed it was booby trapped. It's fuzzy after that. I let the elevator go and walk calmly away with some men to the bottom floor. I notice a little person the size of Randy Briggs. She was dressed well, nice makeup, late fifties with a simple gold necklace and beautiful brown hair. I was drawn to her necklace. It said Ex Malo Bonum...I don't know what that means."

"Latin. Out of bad comes good."

I've seen people lose time as a survival mechanism, blocking out trauma. I wasn't sure what I was dealing with now. This could be anything.

"You told me about a note last time. Did that happen again?"

"Yeah. She gives Ethan a note and said it was from Cross and now they were even. She turned and left the building. Someone said Ethan must really like me to do all of this for me. And I respond it's complicated.

We walk out of the building and I have a bad feeling. That's when the car blows up. I wake up in a white room, sitting on a white couch with the small woman. She has her necklace off in her hand and she's spinning it, smiling at me." Babe covered her eyes. "She asked me if I took a good nap? I told her about my dream and she brushed it off. She blamed my vivid imagination.

I remember her giving me back to Ethan to take me home, except he won't talk or acknowledge me. Deep down I didn't think he would be back. He doesn't stay to make sure I get inside. As soon as I'm out of the car he's gone."

"You think something happened and he brought you to a woman to make you forget?"

She groaned. "Maybe."

"I've heard people dream only what they know. Faces of strangers are people you've seen. It could be as simple as someone you passed on the street once."

"I sound crazy."

"Maybe, maybe not. Do you think you were at a medical center?" Babe nodded. I pulled my laptop and started searching every medical center in the tri-state area.

She tried to pull away. I kissed her nose, rubbing my thumb over her rosy lips. "I think every dream has some facts...Have you ever been hypnotized?"

"Not that I know...We've joked about it. Normally when I think about hypnosis as a birth strategy, I have this dream." Could be a coincidence or a trigger.

"Could your father collaborate your story about being lost?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. He isn't the best at remembering things."

I passed her a pen and piece of paper. "Draw the buildings for me." I ran a search on the woman in Babe's dream. Based on her physical description and occupation it was the best lead we had to figure out if her dream was real or not.

"Is it possible someone repressed one of my memories?"

I debated not answering. "Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I looked into it for Julie. I wasn't sure how Scrog would affect her...I felt guilty. I didn't want her to suffer with nightmares and paranoia for the rest of her life. After some research I found out it wasn't recommended although it's sometimes done. Results vary, most of the time you don't get the desired effect. Based on professional advice, I found Julie a therapist to help her deal with the memory...Research has changed since we were kids...Things people did then they don't do now."

Without any triggers, Babe could have thought what happened was her imagination. It could also be the reason Ethan stayed away. She mentioned him disappearing for a long stretch in her childhood. Triggering her would have caused him trouble. Not that anyone would have believed her. Over time she built new memories, helping her forget the old.

I looked at the time. We had a six hour time difference. It was too early to call her father. Not that I thought he would be much help.

"Bath?"

She nodded. I washed her skin, hair and helped her into a simple dress for her appointment. I noticed since Paris she hid her scars with makeup. She didn't need too. I had my own all over my body. I ran my finger down her arm where the whip marked her. "You're beautiful."

She looked away. "If they bother you that much we can get you scar revision." I checked her blood pressure and kissed her forehead.

Her voice was small. "I've had a consultation...The one on my arm will never go away." Abruzzi's mark. I took a closer look. She was right it was deep. I traced Thor's mark. "This one will."

She pulled away and didn't speak the entire drive. Normally she's bouncing with nervous energy, looking for a distraction. I reached into my bag giving her a puzzle book and pen.

"Pen? You have a lot more faith in my brain then I do."

I squeezed her thigh. I spoke to the nurse and situated Babe into a bleak room that smelled like pine. My concern was her color. She hadn't eaten anything in twelve hours for this test and I knew how ravenous she was in the morning. The nurse took a baseline blood draw and handed Babe the solution.

"She says you have to drink the entire thing in ten minutes or less."

Steph played with my ring trying to distract me. "I like the Catalan accent. It's like syrup off her tongue."

"Drink."

She opened her mouth. "Bottoms up." She grimaced. "I can't do this. I'm going to puke...Fruit punch my ass."

I kept my face neutral, raising it to her lips. I wouldn't want to drink it either. I kept my eye on the time. She was at five minutes and only half done. I rubbed her back.

"Can I have water?"

I kissed her knuckles. "No. It will screw up your results. If you don't finish this in the next four minutes, we have to do this all over again another day."

She powered through, finishing the bottle with ten seconds to spare. I pulled out her puzzle book to distract her.

"One across, eight letters. Hair ornament."

She closed her eyes, leaning against me. "Barrette."

"Insignificant matters, six letters." Babe frowned, scrunching her forehead. T-r-i-v-i-a. "Trivia."

We played for an hour until the nurse came to draw more blood. It had only been an hour but her main vein on her right arm was starting to bruise. She tried Babe's other arm with no success, deciding to go back to her original. Babe already had issues with needles and she was making the situation worse. I asked for another nurse. My son rewarded me with a fist bump to my palm.

My concerns grew. Babe couldn't sit up anymore. She said she was tired, sick and dizzy. She begged me to take her home. The new nurse assured us this was normal. I didn't see any signs of deception, otherwise I would have rushed her to the hospital.

I caressed Babe's chin and held her against my body, entwining our limbs to bind us together. This test was supposed to give us answers, not hurt her. I was on edge. I looked at her with love and reverence. "You're strong. I promise it will be over soon." I kissed her lips lightly.

She had her blood drawn two more times on the hour. Sixteen hours after her last meal the test was over and we waited for the results. I barked at the nurses to hurry up. Steph was shaking, weak and complaining she needed water. I pulled out a bottle and a granola bar.

Two tests came back normal and the last critically low. It was confirmed she didn't have gestational diabetes and I was told she needed to eat something and have a long nap. They suggested a balance diet and to keep sweets to a minimum for the remainder of her pregnancy. Babe stood almost passing out.

I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the car. Back in the apartment I cooked her food and watched over her in bed while I made plans for us to leave in the morning. Before shutting down, I checked my search results. One name matched the physical description. Dr. Opal Mathis. I didn't have a good feeling.

I shook Babe gently. "I have a hit. Is this the woman?"

Steph opened one eye then the other. "That's her...And that's the necklace."

**Tank POV**

I think my life sucks and someone put a curse on me. Nothing has been going right since I got off the plane from France. We have been monitoring Raquel's laptop for the past month. Unfortunately she rarely uses it. Her tablet was another story. Until she clicked the virus we emailed her, we were temporarily in the dark. On top of that, I had no mole in custody and Ramos was in Greece.

The good news, Steph's main security team was cleared as well as half my list. And if my day wasn't full enough, I had to bail Christian out of jail for punching Morelli. He may be old but if you step to his woman, geezer's gonna knock you out. I shook my head. I've spent too much time on the street today.

After I had a long conversation with Morelli, I told him it was best to drop the charges given Steph didn't press any when Bella tried to off her with a gun. Eventually he agreed and as a gift, I gave him an abridged file on his new wife. Including copies of the naked pictures she sent Ranger for Christmas.

All of us had stalking files, his were more colorful then most. Worried Steph might get the wrong idea, I kept them in my safe under lock and key. I also informed Morelli about the current restraining order in place. Fool didn't recognize Slick's real name in the police report. He was either pussy whipped or stupid.

What was worse, he didn't believe me. Raquel had her claws deeper in him then I had anticipated. He warned me Rangeman better stay away from Raquel or we would be booked on harassment and stalking. We weren't going to be an issue. I told him he better keep an eye on his wife. Any incidents or threats would be reported to the chief of police and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. Overall a fun meeting.

I checked on the construction of the safe house next to Ranger's and approved the changes to my pad. I was a big man. I needed wide doors, California closets, large bathrooms and an open concept. Basically I couldn't move in for another four months.

On my way home I stopped at PetSmart for cat food, bumping my cart into another. It was my own fault, I had been thinking about Natalie's heart shaped ass and tear dropped breasts. I looked up to apologize and saw the last person I had expected.

"Natalie."

She grinned. "Are you stalking me? This is the third time I've seen you this week?"

What? "No."

She smiled. "I tried to look you up online. I wasn't sure after the restaurant. Usually the internet is almost as good as a private detective except you don't exist. Not that you gave me a real name anyway. Your card said Tank. Is that a nom de plume or do you think your Cher?"

I tried not to smile. My phone rang with Santos's ringtone. Worst timing ever. "I have to take this. Yo..."

"I NEED YOU NOW. I'M AT THE HOTEL ON LINCOLN STREET, ROOM 309!"

"Why?"

"MOVE NOW!"

He hung up. I abandoned my cart and ran to my car. He sounded in pain and panicked. I made it to the hotel in seven minutes and pulled my gun breaking inside.

A woman covering her bits, screamed and dropped her pillow on the ground. "I broke his penis!"

I cringed. She looked familiar...Santos had sex with fake Stephanie. "How?"

"I was playing a video game, leaning against the coffee table and he drove into me from behind...he screamed and pulled out." I heard Santos moaning oh no over and over.

"Get dressed and get out." She grabbed her clothes, blowing Santos a kiss goodbye.

"HELP ME!"

His wounded penis was bright red, bobbing up and down. My eyes widened in horror. His uncircumcised penis was inside out and he had a silver hoop in his pubic area the size of a quarter.

I pointed to the object. "What the hell is that!"

"IT'S NOT IMPORTANT, FIX ME! MY DICK IS STUCK!"

I stepped away from him. "No No No. I'm not a doctor! Why didn't you go to the hospital!"

"I'M NOT SHOWING THIS TO ANYONE!"

We heard a feminine gasp. "Good-Lord!"

We turned our heads. "YOU BROUGHT A DATE!"

Natalie? "I didn't bring her." I narrowed my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't take her eyes of his crotch. "You ran out of the store...I was making sure you were ok."

I rubbed my face. She moved closer looking at Santos's situation. I felt jealous. "Get your head away from his dick, you have no idea where it's been."

She rolled her eyes. Santos waved his hand in the air. "HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

I started speaking in Spanish. "_You should have called Brown_."

"_I DID. HE DIDN'T PICK UP!_"

"_We should call Ranger's mom or sister. One's a nurse and the other a surgical intern...I don't want to rip your skin by pulling it back down._" I cringed and felt the unconscious need to protect myself.

His eyes were blazing, his face filled with pain. "_NO! THEY WILL TELL EVERYONE!_" I smiled. Yeah they would. This would make the Christmas card...That left me.

"Shit." I pulled some gloves from my cargo pants. "I feel like you should have bought me dinner first...Or got me drunk."

I grabbed some lube off the table, squirting it all over the area. I found a bottle of bourbon and took a swig. I closed my eyes, quickly rubbing the area with the back of my hand. "I'm going to pull it up. Bite down on a pillow or something." I grabbed a hold of his member and looked away.

"YOU NEED TO LOOK! YOU'RE GOING TO RIP IT OFF!"

I narrowed my eyes. "If you want to do this then do it! Otherwise shut up before I knock you out!"

This was passed friendship. I had never touched another man's privates and I swear I will never do it again. "Hold still." I gave it a good yank. He screamed in agony, covering himself with his hands, cursing in several languages.

I felt sheepish. "Dude...I need to see if I ripped you." I heard Natalie muffle her snort.

Like a little boy Santos ran away from me. "Don't touch me!"

Trust me I didn't want to. "Has this happen before?"

He wrapped a towel around his waist, checking the area. "No."

Natalie smirked. "You would know that if genitalia came with carfaxes."

I howled in laughter, trashing my gloves and disinfecting my hands. I wonder if I still had some bleach in my car. "You may need to get circumcised to prevent this from happening again."

"Hell no. I'll call my doctor in the morning. It was a freak accident, bad angle, small hole...I don't know. It won't happen again."

Natalie laughed. "This is better then cable. What's that silver thing in your..." She waved in the general direction of his lower half. "Private area?"

Santos blushed. "It's a pleasure piercing for the ladies." Both of us looked confused. He rolled his eyes. "It massages the cl..."

"Santos! There's-a-lady-present."

He looked annoyed. "She asked. It's not that uncommon. Lenny Kravitz's has a similar one."

I groaned. I'll never be able to listen to _Fly Away_ without remembering this moment.

"I need a drink."

Natalie poured me a glass, taking a sip after sitting next to me on the couch. "Cheer up sport. He popped your cherry...or you popped his I guess. Depending if you tore him or not." She chuckled. "It gets better. No matter how many tips you hear from your friends, nothing prepares you for the first time you get up close and personal with someone's willy...However you have one, so maybe you should have gawked a little less and lubed up a little more." She gave me a cheeky grin.

Did she think I was into men? Should I kiss her to prove her wrong? "Are you messing with me?"

"Yes."

I smiled, looking around at the mess. I saw everything except one important thing. I raised my eyebrow. "Did you cover your stump before you humped?"

Santos flipped me off, turning towards the bathroom. "I make memories not babies." I vaguely remember Ranger saying something similar. Now he has three.

Natalie took my glass, finishing my bourbon. "If I had a quarter for every time I saw something like this...I'd have a quarter." I reached in my pocket tossing her one.

I covered my eyes and relaxed. "Unfortunately this isn't the first time I've seen Santos's magic wand, otherwise I'd be a millionaire."


	123. Chapter 123

**Slick's POV**

I parked at Philadelphia International Airport waiting to tail Nellie's father, Dane. I was happy to have the work. After my appointment with Marlin, I drank a beer and punched a bag for the rest of the night until I couldn't take the silence anymore. I drove to Steph's office to look up my former wife. Marlin knew she was a bitter topic for me. I think any man would feel the same when they're treated like a fool.

I purposely never researched her. Now Marlin's words were bothering me. After Ana's prison sentence, she was released early for good behavior. Currently she was still married to the same man and had two children, a boy and a girl. No current associations with criminals and no arrests. That didn't mean she was innocent. People tend to get smarter after getting caught.

It was nice to know not her entire personality was a lie. She told me her dream was to live on a farm and repurpose furniture. Her current life wasn't that far off. She lived in a Victorian home with a red picket fence and several dogs. She drove a mini van and donated money to her children's art program. I always pictured her as a stay at home mom.

She gained some weight, cut her hair and dyed it red. Looking at her picture, I felt no love, lust or guilt. I wasn't sure if I was angry with her anymore. I was a job. That was something I understood. In the end it was best we didn't work out. I wasn't ready to be a husband. I got caught up in the moment. I was leaving for deployment and she was feeling insecure. City hall seemed like a good idea.

Back then I served with four types of men. The love 'em and leave 'em, the married man, the man with a girlfriend and the man who believed what happened on deployment stayed on deployment. Each had pros and cons. The men who never settled for one woman had a great time; but no one back home supporting them except family. The men with girlfriends had rocky experiences. It was common for them to pull away during tough training situations and in the middle of war zones.

Those men were easily influenced by peer pressure. And temptation was everywhere. I saw men in all four groups with Thai prostitutes on their arm. For 600 hundred baht a night or $20 they had companionship and an itchy crotch. It was none of my business. I only cared about myself and two close men who watched my back. If they weren't focused it was my life. Those men had loving wives. When they looked like they may stray, I was quick to call them out.

I couldn't understand how they made out with a woman one night and used those same lips on their wives months later after writing hundreds of letters that they were the only one. Most of the time it was in a moment of weakness, loneliness or a reaction to some bad shit they had seen. I usually stepped in. At the time they wanted to punch me. In the end they thanked me. Neither could have lived with the lie.

Usually the men with girlfriends had strong relationships in the beginning and over time they fizzled out for various reasons. Multiple tours, a lack of commitment or finding someone new. It was understandable. Being a military spouse was lonely and emotionally exhausting. At least the wives could live on base and have support from one another. Girlfriends not so much.

Then there were the married men. Sometimes they received Dear John letters but overall they got the most care packages, pictures and letters. I was jealous of them. That contributed to my tunnel vision moment with Ana. I wanted someone back home thinking of me. I wanted a connection to a world that wasn't filled with sand.

I got caught up in the fear of leaving and not giving her any reason to wait for me. I had a knot in my stomach my entire wedding day. I thought it would go away, surprisingly it grew. Maybe I unconsciously knew she wasn't what she said she was.

After my deployment, I felt relieved she wasn't my wife. Two weeks in I was injured. I spent two months in a German hospital in the worst mood. I was angry and pushed everyone away. I would have pushed her away too.

I looked for similarities between Ana and Steph. Other then being independent and driven to survive, they were as different as night and day. Steph liked nice things and bought clearance items. Ana wouldn't go to a mall even if someone put a gun to her head. She liked garage sales and thrift stores. Ana was quiet with a willowy body and introverted. Steph had curves and talked non stop. In the end I preferred Steph's company more then I ever did Ana's...Why? I don't know.

My mark got into his rental car and drove away. I kept a good distance three car lengths back. Steph asked me to look for a connection between Nellie's resident and her father Dane. Other then the same town, I didn't see one.

The more I read about this case, the more I realized Seth might be innocent. From the start I had my doubts. The evidence was racked against him. However, lately I've been keeping tabs on Seth in prison. Other then a fight or two he wasn't a violent guy. To do the damage Nellie had, it needed to be someone uncontrollable.

Mary Lou forwarded his sister's call to me the other day. I knew better then to promise her anything. Even if Steph and I found evidence, that didn't mean they would release him. An investigation had to be conducted, including Steph's credibility, a judge had to review and paperwork had to be filed. Unless we brought in the killer and he signed a confession, it was going to be a slow process.

My hope was surveillance was going to last all day and I could cancel my evening appointment with Marlin. Santos knew I was working on Steph's case. As long as I didn't shoot anyone, I was cleared to be away.

Dane stopped at a fast food establishment then drove two hours to Seaford Delaware. I parked two houses up and ran the address. Through the window I witnessed Dane talking to a man and woman in the living room. I pulled my camera and snapped several shots.

Casey and Ray Beck, owners of a real estate agency. Decent savings in the bank and some debt from a vacation home in Colorado. They had three adult children, two were married and living out of state and one lived at home. Elliot. I cross referenced the address with Nellie's resident.

I glanced between my computer and the window, Elliot had joined the conversation. He looked odd and disheveled. Weird. I ran his information. Thirty minutes later I was reading my results. Nellie's resident was a distant relative of Mrs. Beck. As far as I could tell, they had been out of contact for years.

Everything about Elliot's file gave me a bad feeling. He had been in and out of mental health facilitates since he was seventeen for Paranoid Schizophrenia. Currently he was on a long list of anti-psychotic medications that changed often. I looked at his insurance records and police file.

His girlfriend stated he was unmotivated and reclusive. They had a fight about his lack of attention and hygiene and he hit her. Her parents called the police and he was arrested on the roof of his family home for assault. Elliot claimed she was out to get him and everyone else was in on the conspiracy including his parents.

At one point he ran away and became homeless. He had various injuries, broken hands and legs and later an arrest for stealing a car and crashing it into his neighbor's garage...There was a bill for a blood transfusion. I glanced at his siblings backgrounds then again at Elliot's.

They had different blood types. I ran a search on his parents. Elliot's mother was O and his father was listed as AB. That's not right. Elliot should either be A or B like his siblings. I took a closer look at his age and birth certificate. He was one year older then Nellie and wasn't adopted.

I didn't see a connection on how Dane knew the Beck's. They never lived in the same state and employment records didn't match up. I got out of my car and stuck a tracker on his rental.

Several hours later Dane got into his car while Mr. Beck and Elliot went to the neighbor's house. I had a choice, talk to his mother or Dane. He was probably going to his hotel room. I pulled some clothes out of the back and changed into a dress shirt and pants. I grabbed an empty file, shoving several blank sheets inside.

I knocked and plastered my best American boy smile, relaxing my posture to seem nonthreatening. Mrs. Beck answered the door. "May I help you?"

I made my voice Southern. It was a little less Woody and a little more _True Blood_. "Yes ma'am. I'm looking for Casey Beck, my name is Charles Winston and I'm here on behalf of Alberta Singleton's estate."

"I'm her, that was my great aunt..."

I grabbed her hand with both of mine. "I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

I gave her a bigger smile and shook my head. "Excuse me for staring. You have the same majestic eyes and beautiful smile as Alberta."

Casey blushed, looking at her fingers. "I'm sorry, where are my manors. Would you like to come in for a moment?"

Yes. "If it's no trouble...As I said I'm here on behalf of your aunt's estate. There was an oversight with my predecessor... I'm not sure how familiar you were with her will." I left it open ended on purpose.

She bit her lip. "I'm not familiar at all. We weren't close. We sent Christmas cards usually with a family picture."

Bingo. I looked around at her photos. Her weakness was her children. I needed a fake child or brother. "You seem too young to have three children." She offered me a chocolate chip cookie from the table. I took a bite and moaned for effect. "And an amazing cook to boot. Your husband is a lucky man." I gave her a wink.

She waved her hand and smiled. "You said there was an oversight?"

I opened up my folder scanning my blank pages. "Yes your son Elliot was left a painting. According to my records he couldn't be reached at the time."

Her smile fell a little. "He didn't go to her funeral. He...he was away."

"It happens. I'm here today to confirm his address so I am able to mail him his inheritance. It's a lovely oil painting of a field." I noticed all the art work on the walls was nature related. I took a stab in the dark she would like a new addition. "I'm told she spoke highly of Elliot and wanted him to have it."

Casey seemed shocked. "How wonderful. I'm a little surprised...she always seemed wary of him."

"I'll have my office send it tomorrow. I would have brought it today but it was a long drive and I was concerned about damage. I only need to see something that confirms his identity. His license, birth certificate...a piece of mail?" I purposely used that as the last option. I noticed a hospital bill five feet away and I needed an opening. She passed me the bill.

I scanned the document. "Excellent...Oh I didn't mean to pry but I noticed the return address...My brother is in a similar facility." I gave her eye contact and touched her hand. "It's been a struggle to get him to take his medicine and respond to treatment."

Her flood gates opened. She sat next to me telling me Elliot struggles. "Had he visited Alberta in New Jersey before her death?"

Casey shifted in her chair. That was a yes. "He went on a field trip to Trenton with his group once. I forget what event. Maybe it was a concert? As far as I know he didn't see her...I'm not sure she would have liked to see him."

"I've heard Trenton has great summer concerts. Especially around Labor Day."

Casey filled her water glass. "I'm not sure. I remember it was late summer."

"I've been thinking about taking my brother to an event. He's been jumpy and a little depressed. It's hard for him to be around a crowd when he doesn't take his meds, he gets overwhelmed and lashes out...The last time I took him to a park, he pushed a man to the ground and broke his arm." I ran my hand through my hair.

"I don't mean to dump this on you. It's just nice to find someone who understands." I stood. "I didn't mean to take up more of your time. It's been lovely to meet you. Thank you again for the cookies." I walked to the door. Three, two, one.

"Wait." I schooled my face in confusion.

"It gets better...I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt anyone. People have a hard time understanding, fear and misinformation and all. Talk to his doctor and see what they feel is best."

I rubbed my neck letting the moment draw out. She was close. "It's hard. I was terrified he would be arrested for the assault...I'm not proud...but I covered it up. Paid off the guy and cleaned up his mess." I took a deep breath. "It's good to get that off my chest. Sometimes I'm not sure if I made the right decision."

She didn't look racked with guilt. "Sometimes you have to protect the ones you love."

"Have you for Elliot?"

She opened her mouth then stopped when we heard a car pull into the drive. Shit. Her husband was coming over to greet the person. From my observations he was more reserved in his conversations. I doubt he'd sell out his son.

"Shoot I was suppose to start dinner already."

The moment was gone. If I pushed her she would be suspicious. "I should get going. Have a good evening."

I got to my car and pulled around the corner checking Elliot's history around Labor Day. Nellie died on a Saturday, Elliot was committed on Thursday. Even if he did visit his great Aunt, what would have been his motive to murder Nellie? And why does Dane visit this family every month?

Not in the mood to beat around the bush, I changed my appearance again and went to see Dane at his hotel room. I pulled a fake badge out of my pocket and held it to the peephole. I never addressed myself as an officer and technically I have a bounty hunting license because Steph still has one. That was the good thing about being in bounty hunting, people were iffy on the laws.

"Can I help you officer?" I chose not to correct him.

"I'm here about Elliot Beck. He witnessed a crime eight years ago in Trenton New Jersey. His name was on a witness list and you were listed as a contact." I grazed my pocket to turn on my recorder, pretending I needed a pen.

"I spilled coffee on this earlier. You're his..."

"Family friend. How did you know where to find me?"

Good question. "I spoke to Beck." I didn't mention which one.

"I didn't realize Elliot saw a crime. Are you sure he didn't hallucinate that fact? He's been known to call the police when he has a delusion."

"No he did. Several witnesses confirmed his presence. It was Labor Day weekend and he was with a group of people on a field trip. He saw a hit and run and some new evidence has come to light. I'm here today checking his reliability in case he is called for any reason. Were you with him at the time?"

"No. It was an overnight trip. I drove in that Sunday for personal reasons...I suggest you use another witness, his credibility would only hurt your case."

I closed my notepad. "I appreciate your assistance in the matter." I paused staring at him. "For some reason your name sounds familiar to me. Were you involved in a case?"

"No." He didn't elaborate.

"I swear I never forget a name...A relative maybe. Nancy, Nate, Nellie?"

He shut down on me. "I don't like to talk about it."

I nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry for your loss. You must rest easy knowing her killer's in jail for the rest of his life." He wouldn't look at me. He pursed his lips and closed the door in my face. Not a smoking gun but curious. I mentally twirled my mustache.

**Lester's POV**

I couldn't sleep all night. Whether it was from the pain or the embarrassment, I packed up my stuff and broke into the penthouse to sleep in the cloud Ranger likes to call his bed. I ate Steph's chocolate out of her tampon box and binged on NCIS thanks Netflix. Between icing my Johnson and watching TV I worked on my case.

For the life of me I couldn't figure out where the baby scammers were hiding their records. I've checked clothing, safes, filing cabinets, tore apart properties, cars, safety deposit boxes, purses and briefcases. It wasn't until Ranger called and ordered me to track down a woman named Dr. Opal Mathis I had a breakthrough. He gave me a physical description and something clicked.

My mark always wore the same necklace. Every day for months. Based on Ranger's camera placement, I knew she slept and showered with it. If I had to take a guess, her files were safely tucked on a flash drive between her boobs hidden by a cover. The issue was confirming my theory.

Normally I would flirt with a woman, take her to a room and pretend we would sleep together and have a interruption planned. In this case that wasn't possible. She was rarely without her accomplice and they had regular relations together. She also knew my face thanks to Ranger's substitution and she toyed with her necklace constantly. If it went missing for more then a few minutes she would notice.

Normally I like pulling an Indiana Jones with a quick switcheroo but the neck area is the worst spot. If it was one touch it may work. In this instance, someone would need to touch her four times. It was too much. Any person with a brain would be suspicious and run.

If the flash drive was anything like her computer, every file was encrypted. It meant I needed hours more then minutes. Even if I stole the necklace, chain of custody became an issue. The FBI couldn't arrest her unless she was wearing the object. If it was in Rangeman's possession, it could be argued we tampered with it and leave us open to credibility issues.

That left drugging, kidnapping or something else. Based what I knew about Liliana, she would spike her drink without a second thought. I caught her tying to add Viagra to my beer. For her pleasure, not mine. That's when I stopped sleeping with her.

This wasn't the movies. People had legitimate allergies, side effects and tend to notice missing time. On occasion you can also accidentally kill someone if you don't know what's already in there system or miscalculate their weight and overdose them in a rush. Brown learned that one the hard way in Portugal and it has made me hesitant since. Carrying a 400 pound dead man does that to a guy. I emailed my team to meet me in the war room to brain storm options then called my doctor.

Normally I don't freak out over injuries. But any sane man losses his mind when their skin gets stuck and turned inside out on their favorite appendage. I tried to pull it down. It was the most painful experience of my life. I had flashes I was going to rip my skin off. Elsbeth tried to help. One look at her nails and I saw daggers stabbing me.

All I could say was oh no over and over. My biggest fear was my magic stick may never work again and I may have to pee through a straw. Then Tank mentioned circumcision and I lost it. No one was cutting anything. With my luck he would cut way too much and too deep leaving me with a mini cocktail weenie. How would I explain something like that to my more frequent partners? I would never have sex again.

My doctor was use to my weird calls. He was well aware of my sexual history and knew to test me every three months for everything. Only once I had a legitimate scare and was pleased to find out it was only an allergy to the food paint a woman had used.

I explained in graphic detail what went down. From her piercings to mine, my angle, our position and the tightness of the lambskin condom. Normally I'm a Magnum XL man but my lady had an allergy to latex. I'm always hesitant in that regard. Lambskin, while it feels like I'm bare, doesn't protect as well from STD's. Elsbeth knowing how I feel, regularly gets tested and provides me print outs as proof.

After the doctor made a joke about needing a cigarette to cool down, he told me I needed to use more lube from now on and loosen the skin. Since I didn't have a history of issues it was probably a fluke and if I had any issues to make an appointment.

Paranoid I may have some real damage before I returned to Miami, I decided I needed to contact Brown for a second opinion. I pulled my pants down and took multiple shots at different angles then a 360 degree movie. I wasn't positive on the etiquette when it comes to man to man pictures. Normally I wait for a woman to ask, then I take a side shot and send a saucy message. I tried to keep it light.

_Me: I need to show you something. Tell me if it looks ok._

I attached everything. He took five minutes to respond.

_Brown: Dude...I think of you as a brother and there's a slight difference in our ages. What I'm trying to say is, I'm not attracted to you in that way. Your body is like a temple, there are just no services here today. It's not you, it's me. I'm concentrating on my career, I'm celibate...I'd like to stay friends. _

I smacked my desk in laughter.

_Me: I have a boo boo._

_Brown: I'm not going to kiss it. Call a hooker._

_Me: I called you._

_Brown: You can't afford me. Next time a little warning. I walked into a door and I could hear you breathing on the video. Did you have to be aroused?_

I smiled. No. I had to make sure it worked. He needed all the facts.

_Me: I'm sorry I bothered you with my friendship._

_Brown:_ _It looks swollen. Cold compress, pressure dressing, rest and anti-inflammatory medication. Any extreme pain or discharge go to the ER._

Someone knocked on Ranger's office barging in. My pants were still around my thighs and I was exposed. Tank took one look and dropped his papers. I moved my chair under the desk to fix myself.

Tank looked annoyed. "Seriously? What is wrong with you? Here of all places." He shook his head. "Did you learn nothing about being in his bed. He is going to kill you if you leave any spunk on his keyboard." He sat in the guest chair pinching the bridge of his nose. "This-is-a-place-of-business. If I see it one more time, I'm shipping you back to Miami in a crate."

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't doing that. I was showing Brown." That came out wrong. "Never mind. You should be thanking me. I heard you and your woman laughing on the couch last night. I purposely went to the bathroom to give you some alone time and waited for both of you to leave...And I saw her kiss you in the parking lot."

She grabbed his shirt and gave it to him long and hard. Tank didn't respond right away then he pushed her up against her car and grabbed her ass. "You were making out for a good five minutes."

"You're participating in voyeurism now?"

I wiggled my eyebrows. "Who said I ever stopped. Are you dating?"

He rubbed his bald head. "I don't know. It's complicated. She said we should hang out. What does that mean? Is it a friend's thing or a date? And last night she said something that implied that we were on a date. In my book, seeing you naked isn't a good time for me."

I smirked. "I'm glad I made her night."

He narrowed his eyes. "Mine. You may do some weird shit with Ranger's woman but my Boo is off limits." Whoa he called her Boo. That's a first. "And don't think I forgot about your conquest last night. She looked an awful lot like Steph. Something you want to share with the class?"

I rolled my eyes. "Elsbeth changed her hair for us. Remember? Apparently the look was good for her career and she's making bank. I can't control what the woman does or does not do with her hair. Otherwise she looks completely different from Steph, from the shape of her face to the silicon in her breasts."

I was sick and tired of hearing his theory that I had something more then friendship with Steph. I love her as family. That didn't mean I didn't enjoy the view on occasion. I'm a man. Would I have done her if she was single, yes. Half of Trenton is guilty of that fact. But she is Ranger's wife and I don't cross a line with family.

"I'd rather talk about your action last night."

"Shut up. She's not like that...I don't know what she is. Twenty years ago you kiss a girl and she's automatically your woman. Now people kiss other people all the time and have sex and they're still not in a relationship. It's screwed up. Someone needs to streamline a code and get everyone on the same page."

This was cute. "And you can't ask her what you are because it's too soon and you will scare her away." He nodded. "Makes sense. Just don't wait too long or she'll date someone else. Did you send her flowers?"

He looked concerned. "No. Should I? I wasn't sure if it's a date or not. You owe me. I need you to take my on call shift tonight."

"Sure only if you can track down this woman for Ranger." I passed him Dr. Opal Mathis information. As far as I could tell she had no current address. Fun. He nodded.

"Where are you taking her?"

"I don't know. I was thinking the Fireside Grill in Princeton and she looked put off. I thought women liked getting dressed up for expensive dinners...We ended up agreeing to meet at a pub."

Hmm. I wasn't sure what tonight was myself. Normally if you pick up a woman it's a date. Meeting at a casual spot was open to interpretation. Tank needed some confidence. "She kissed you. That tells me she knows what she wants. Maybe she's a casual person. Heels don't look that comfortable and you hate dressing up. Be thankful she isn't high maintenance." I tapped the desk with my fingers.

"As far as meeting up, there are a lot of freaks in the world and she doesn't know you. It tells me she's taking her security seriously by not giving you her address. Although I'm sure you have it." Him and Ranger were the same in this situation. "Let me guess, you went through her place and put a tracker on her and her car?"

Tank shifted uncomfortably. This man needed a dating intervention. "I had to make sure she wasn't a spy. Now isn't the time to be making new friends."

I shook my head. "Ranger is dating challenged. Listening to him is your first mistake. He never tagged his women. The only reason he did with Steph was because he felt responsible for her as her mentor and she couldn't handle herself. Natalie can."

"She has a dangerous job. She may need help."

"Bullshit. You're trying to control the situation. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm saying slow down. She finds them and she will put a restraining order on you...Now tell me what happen to Christian. I've heard several wild stories including rumors of a threesome gone wrong."

Tank smiled. "Morelli came home from the airport and went straight to his mother's home. After talking to his family and friends he traced back the information to Edna and showed up at her apartment livid.

An argument ensued and the neighbors called the cops. Christian came back with takeout and saw the situation. Apparently Morelli took a threatening step towards Edna and he pulled him back and punched him. At that point Gaspick showed up and arrested him."

"Why is that name familiar?"

Tank grimaced. "He was that over zealous rookie that arrested Mo Bedemier and tried to arrest Steph for impersonating a bounty hunter."

I smiled big. "I remember! He also arrested Ranger for carrying concealed!"

"He's a public nuisance."

I chuckled. There are certain times in life that make you want to jump up and down in glee. Your arch nemesis gets herpes, that annoying couple you know breaks up and Ranger poses for a mug shot. Pure gold. That picture became my screen saver along with mine, Steph's and Brown's. "His arrest was bad timing. Who would have thought his conceal carry permit would be put on hold because of that weapons charge in Vegas. He shouldn't have been speeding."

He crossed his arms. "Vegas was your entire fault."

What! "No way. That dinosaur came out of nowhere and you tripped over a tortoise into a pond."

His lips thinned. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. Do I need to make some calls?"

"No I handled it. Stay clear of Morelli. He isn't taking the news well about his bride. Instead of confronting her, he's taking his anger out on Edna and me. Slick reported he's calling Steph's cell and office nonstop demanding to see her."

"Little shit."

Tank smiled. "I came here for a reason. Bring up the feed for outside of Rangeman at 0600."

I opened the application and typed in the time. "What am I looking for?"

"Steph."

I found the image and enhanced it. A woman in a jogging outfit and a baseball hat ran past the building without stopping. I freezed her image. "This is creepy...Why didn't anyone catch her?"

"They weren't fast enough. This hasn't been the only sighting. Helen Plum's shadow noticed her pass by the family home. Hal swore he saw her outside of Pino's and Connie said she saw her looking in the bond's office window. Pull up the feed, closing time two days ago." I changed the location and pulled up the door angle.

"She's like an older twin...except the mouth and mannerisms. Steph's body language is more relaxed. This woman carries herself with a lot of confidence...Her posture is military. Based on the bulge under her jacket she's packing on both sides and has a knife in her necklace." Tank raised his eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I've considered buying Steph something similar. Who is she? Did anyone get any prints?"

"No."

I smiled, I loved a good mystery. "I think a doppelganger would be cool."

"Two of you would be my worst nightmare."

I faked hurt. "Hey." He gave me the finger. I laced my fingers behind my head and looked at the image again. "They say everyone has a twin somewhere. What are the chances we have another Steph in the world?"

"For Ranger's sake, let's hope none."

* * *

In the middle of writing Tank's date now. It won't be as smooth as he would like.


	124. Chapter 124

**I hated my first version of this. So I spent all day yesterday and today editing it. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

**Tank POV**

I believe there are things in this world you can't explain. My hair loss, Steph's nine lives, Cal's flaming skull tattoo dead center on his forehead. But the chances of Steph having a mystical twin walking the Earth was less then one percent. That didn't stop Santos's imagination.

Inside that six foot man, lived a large child. He still made model cars and put together LEGO sets in his free time and believed in unicorn magic, Santa Claus and the Easter bunny. I blamed his mother. She coddled him too much. Always sending letters, cookies and underwear. Well the underwear I was thankful for. Ranger and him go all natural way too often for my taste.

At times I liked his boyish behavior, especially at night while surrounded by sand. He would make a hammock and tell our unit different stories about busty women, castles, space ships and the sea. Sometimes he would use one of our names and transport us to New Zealand to see the Waitomo glow worm caves, the lavender fields in Provence or the night sky over the Indian Ocean. For an hour we were out of hell and somewhere safe.

Fast forward ten years later and not much has changed. Our lives weren't his stories. And he couldn't see past the video of Steph. Whether he was too close to the situation or blinded by the whimsy, I'd never know. While researching Opal, I enhanced the image and carefully looked at every section of Steph's double. From a distance they could be twins, up close I saw the differences.

Her body told me she constantly worked out and lived a healthy lifestyle. She lacked wrinkles and frown lines indicating Botox. Based on her hands and neck, I'd guess her age would be between mid 40's to mid 50's. If she covered those sections, she could pass for late 30's early 40's. The most interesting section was a small scar by her ear, indicating plastic surgery at some point.

Being aware of Steph's background I knew the Plum's weren't her real family. Had the double been unarmed, I'd assume it was Steph's mother. However, no one carried that much fire power around with out a reason. In my gut I didn't believe the two women were related. It wouldn't be the first time Rangeman used a double, it's likely Cross had the same idea.

Despite Steph's efforts, intel was abundant about her. Anyone with half a brain knew at the core she was curious. This was the perfect way to draw her out. I ordered Santos to keep this information in house. Until we had her in custody or identified, telling the love birds at this point would be a disaster. Steph would cut the honeymoon short and Ranger would have trouble containing her. Especially since Slick hasn't cleared his requirements.

I also warned Santos about keeping his dick tales to himself. Steph didn't need anymore ammunition in that department. According to Ranger, Team Manoso's circumcision was a dicey topic between them. It went as far as him drafting up a legal document letting the hospital know he didn't give his permission while he was out of town regarding the big snip snip.

I'd bet money Steph didn't know. I didn't handle shit storms of that variety. If that situation happened, I was sending Slick in to tell her. I've seen enough wildlife documentaries to know you never get between a mama bear and her cubs. Personally I didn't see the big deal.

I spent the rest of my day researching Opal. As far as I could tell, she practiced in New Jersey and lost her license for unethical behavior and experimentation over ten years ago. Based on her accounts around that time, she was employed by the military and had been a ghost ever since.

I made some calls to see if she was receiving a pension and track down her patient records. Based on her colleague's knowledge, her focus was in manipulation, mind control and priming. One person mentioned her inducing abnormal mental states and abusing psychological vulnerabilities to determine the best tactic for her desired result. They forwarded me some of her papers and it was dark. One article was about making the perfect solider. Everything about this woman told me I didn't like where this was heading.

I forwarded everything I could to the established drop account and spent the rest of my day reviewing status reports and adding men to a minor celebrity we were temporarily protecting. Stalkers were the bread and butter of our bodyguard division. Over 30% of the population worshiped celebrities in some form. Whether it was fascination or envy, only one percent was pathological. Lula knew more about 50 Cent then her own next door neighbor.

Usually individuals believe they are in love with the person, they pursue to gain attention, an ex stalks an old lover based on rejection or a current lover has delusions of jealousy. Serial pests trying to cause embarrassment or gain publicity at the expense of a celebrity was new.

The first step was identification and intervention to neutralize any possible confrontation and predict future behavior. In every case our client asks if they should get a restraining order. That was a sticky situation. Most of the time they were a mistake.

Reporting activities to the police may make the issues worse for the client. If the person is mentally ill, they see an order of protection as a challenge. Steph was a prime example. Her stalkers got off on the excitement of her fear and ability to call in, not just one officer but the majority of the force. Had she taken out orders of protection every person like Morelli suggested, she would be dodging people her entire life.

In the past, Ranger said it wasn't his place to tell her what to do. Morelli was her main squeeze and he liked to consider himself an honest lawman that did everything by the book. Had Ranger been involved in the decision, most of her stalkers wouldn't have gotten as far as they had. He would have placed her in a safe house and stayed at her apartment until he caught the guy. Rangeman only takes out orders of protection when we know the person is more of a nuisance then a real danger. Currently it was unknown what this minor celebrity's stalker was.

It felt good to loose myself in work instead of worrying about my plans for tonight. My time in France helped me get rid of the shame and guilt I felt over Eve. They say forgiveness is the first step. I asked Ranger and Steph, now it was time to forgive myself. That wasn't happening. It was easier for me to compartmentalize and move on.

I went home and got ready for my date. I was attracted to Natalie in a way I didn't feel about Eve. She made me feel calm and comfortable. I had never been pursued by a woman before...it was intoxicating. I tried on my first shirt and noticed a rip in the arm. I moved to the next and it smelled like cat pee. I checked the entire drawer, they all smelled like pee.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and went searching for my cats. "Which one of you did this? Not cool." They scattered. "Yeah you better run." With no other choice, I stole a shirt out of my go bag and left early for whatever this was.

Last night I worked my way through all of my arguments, reasons we shouldn't pursue a relationship. Our races, jobs, backgrounds. I read my dating books, talked to friends and I still needed a flow chart on how to date. I debated asking Ella. Embarrassment stopped me. I asked Steph last time and it didn't work out so well.

Ella also had the tendency to take over and go over the top. It was one reason Ranger never used her when it came to Steph until they started dating. She would have made Ranger's intentions a lot more romantic then he intended. I reminded myself what I liked about Natalie.

I believed in times of crisis, true character is revealed. I had a crisis and instead of forgetting me and moving on, Natalie followed me because she was worried for me and thought she could help. That was a first. Lula pretended to care after I was shot. It was as transparent. Two minutes at the hospital and she was more interested in being the center of attention then assisting me. Natalie seemed like a person who actually cared. And I respected a woman who put most of her money in savings instead of clothing.

Deciding I wanted to thank her for the other night, I stopped at a florist for a single yellow sunflower on the way to the pub. Natalie didn't strike me as the rose type and I didn't see any indication of her favorite flower in her background. I left my home early to secure a position. Out of all the days to get a flat tire, it had to be today. I had a choice between changing it myself or calling one of my men to pick me up. Both would take the same amount of time and one would be embarrassing. No one past the age of 17 should be dropped off on a date. I messaged I may be late do to my tire and hauled ass.

Rushing to park, I arrived a minute late for our meeting. I noticed her sitting at the end of the bar in a pink and white stripped shirt with jeans. My fists clenched at the man leaning into her. Curious of her intentions, I watched silently, listening to their conversation.

He offered her a drink, food and several cheesy lines. She looked at her phone and told him no, and mentioned she was here to meet a friend. My enthusiasm dwindled. Why would she kiss me if we were friends? If she wanted to hook up she could have invited me to her place last night? Sulking internally at my new title, I walked over to save her.

"Come on baby, I'd like to know the name of the woman taking me home tonight." Moron.

She turned and got in his face. "Listen buddy, I've tried to be nice. I understand it's extremely difficult to talk to a stranger and flirt. I told you no thank you because I'm a lady. My mistake was assuming you were a gentleman. I've looked at my phone to give you a hint and I've been direct by telling you I'm not interested. Honestly you're not my type. I would have said I had a boyfriend but I doubt you would care. So let's try this, I have a penis. A-Big-One. So unless you're into that, then you're barking up the wrong tree." The guy's eyes widened and he moved away.

I stopped in my tracks, checking her crotch. I didn't see a lady bulge...That didn't mean she didn't use tape. I tried to turn around and leave. She caught me. This just got awkward real fast. She blushed bright red and laughed.

"We're you going to ditch me because of what you heard?"

I swallowed hard. I didn't want to lie. "I'm not into men. Considering what happened the other night, I understand how that might be confusing. I'm straight. Santos is a hormonal idiot and strictly a friend with a borderline sexual addiction." She stood grabbing her purse.

"Listen I'm not good at this. Actually I suck at this. So if you want to go, you can go. And for the record, I have no meat and potatoes. I find it easier to lie and say that I do, then have someone constantly bothering me...Normally I write down a fake name and the Butterball hotline number...Today I didn't have the patience." She pointed at my hand. "Was that flower for me?"

I looked down like an idiot. I pushed it into her chest, touching her boob. They felt real. It made me pitch a tent for her and everyone else to see. Son of a bitch. "I didn't mean to...here." I pushed it in her hand.

She smiled kindly. "Do you still want to do this or should I go home to my goldfish and call it a night?"

I would be doing the same thing with my cats. "No we should..." go out? "hangout. What's your fish's name?"

"Flounder. How about we take our food to go? It feels odd. You look uncomfortable and I feel weird. Maybe a change of scenery would be best...How do you feel about sports?" Her eyes roamed my muscles. She mumbled damn.

"I like sports." I looked at the menu and passed it to her. "Oh I know what I want." She waved at the bartender. "Hey Tim, I'd like the bacon cheeseburger with extra pickles and a double order of onion rings and a Coke." She turned to me.

"Make it two."

She winked at me. "Tim could you give us extra napkins, ketchup, the works. We want it to go." He nodded and left. I took a seat on an empty stool, almost falling to the floor. Damn leg was cracked. I switched it with another and tried to play it cool.

"So do you come here often?" I wanted to smack myself.

She giggled. "That's right out of a bad movie. I normally come here when I crave a burger which seems to be once a week. I like to cook and sometimes I'm successful. Grilling not so much." I like to grill.

"Why the Butterball hotline?"

"Thanksgiving is my favorite. The parade, the balloons, mash potatoes, corn and gravy. It's one of the few holidays with a built in nap. In my book that's a perfect day. One of my current long term goals is to cook the perfect turkey. My first year I dropped it on the floor and the years after haven't been much better." I never dated a woman with real goals. She pulled her wallet to pay for our food. I placed my hand over hers and told her I got it.

"You said you tried to find me online. Where did you look?" I knew I didn't exist. Hector made sure of it.

"Tumblr, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram. If you still had a MySpace account, I wouldn't have kissed you."

"Why?"

"Usually it means you're a pervert. Anyone who ranks their friends has to be a weirdo...It was nice finding someone less connected then me." I found her nervousness cute. "I'm sure you noticed modern dating involves all of these portals that are supposed to connect you and I'm a little old fashioned.

I text, email, call. I've found in the past if you send a text then someone tries to Facebook you. You email and they want to send a Twitter message. It's exhausting. I have a fake Facebook to check to make sure people aren't creeps and that's all. If I wanted a relationship with my computer, I'd date Pinterest. It's interesting, fashionable, funny and I can mentally date any celebrity that doesn't know I exist." I frowned. "That was a joke. I'm told I have an odd sense of humor."

I smiled. Yeah she was definitely odd. I carried our food and tried to lead her to my car. She hesitated. "Problem?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Too late. Spill."

She chewed on her nail. "It's breaking every imaginary rule I've heard...My first date after my divorce was from online and I met him in a public place for coffee to make sure he was normal and had a friend in the area for backup." I started looking around. "No. No one's here. I didn't think I needed to do that with you. Obviously you work for a security firm. If you were psycho they would be the first to know...Not that I think you're a serial killer." She groaned.

"I can't believe I said that...Anyway, he seemed fine until I sat in his car. It was a mess. It smelled and it was disgusting. I had never seen so many fast food wrappers in my life. He apologized and mentioned he used his car a lot for work and he was in a rush to meet me. Despite every inch of my body telling me to run, I got in the car and two roaches crawled up my leg. I was wearing a skirt and jumped out of a moving car...I've been hesitant in stranger's cars ever since."

I tried not to smile waiting for someone to jump out and say I've been Punk'd. "I promise my car is regularly cleaned and it's only a few months old."

I opened the door for her to inspect. She covered her face in embarrassment. "Sorry."

I held her hand helping her inside. I guess this was a date? "I'm not good at this either. The last woman I dated tried to steal money from my friend and the one before that decided we were engaged and told me after the fact. I'm use to bad dates."

She relaxed into my leather seat. "Tell me one." One? I could write a book.

"My first date after the Army was with a woman who brought another couple along. Turned out they were a packaged deal and I didn't know." Natalie laughed and pulled her seat belt on. She told me the address and I programmed it into my GPS.

"Did you go home with them?"

"Four is a crowd."

"What about three?" I pulled at my shirt collar.

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Always."

"I've had threesomes in my younger days." All of the core team had. Sometimes we shared women at the same time. "I prefer committed relationships." I waited for the fallout.

"Full disclosure I've tried them too. I had a rebellious phase in college. In my experience it's a lot of work." I chuckled.

"Tell me something about you?"

Hmm small talk. "I like eating breakfast for dinner and I'm an only child with no living relatives." I preferred not discussing my family. "I work in security and sometimes it can be odd hours."

"I have one sister, currently she's in South Africa with her husband and my parents own a moving business and collect antique furniture and sometimes I do too...What was the best advice you ever received?"

Interesting. The first thing that came to mind was something my mother once said. "_A moment of patience in a moment of anger saves a thousand moments of regret."_

"Mine is from my nephew. He gave me a t-shirt that said w_hen you get angry take a breath and count to ten. Throw a punch at 8. Nobody expects that." _This girl was an odd duck. "My mother's words of wisdom was to find someone who eats the same things as me."

"Why?"

"My father is a picky eater. She had to make double meals for everything."

I parked at the location and checked the address twice. This place looked like it was meant for kids, mini golf, batting cages, go karts. She jumped out before I could open her door.

"Don't look so grim. I thought we could use some fun."

She grabbed my hand and escorted me to the counter. I paid for the cages and tried on helmets and tested bats. This was going to be embarrassing. I hadn't hit a ball since gym class in high school. We shared a cage and she went first. I couldn't keep my eyes off her ass. Realizing I was looking, she playfully shook it and hummed Kelis's _Milkshake_.

"You're good at this."

"I like sports. Sometimes I join different teams at work. Does Rangeman have a team?"

I smiled. We jumped out of planes and did team training with paintball guns. Anything else would be boring. "No. We don't have a lot of free time."

She hit her last ball and rested her bat behind her shoulder blades. "You're up big boy."

I discretely adjusted myself. This could be bad, I wasn't any better at basketball. I missed the first three balls before finding my rhythm. As soon as my turn was over I made an excuse about the food getting cold.

I tried not to mention my cats and she made jokes about Rangeman wearing matching uniforms like the boy scouts. Even if we didn't work out, she was right, the food was really good and I did prefer this over sitting in a restaurant interviewing each other. We talked about our similar tastes in music, food and our preference for being outdoors. She invited me to go rock climbing this weekend and I asked her to a movie tomorrow night.

"Where is your favorite spot in the entire world?" Paris was personal. My next thought was here with her...That sounded like a line. I settled for an eatery I knew growing up. It was rundown and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't pass a health inspection.

"Michelle's. It made the best blueberry pancakes. You?"

"Books make me feel at home so my reading nook. No matter where I move, I change one closet into my place and add bookcases and a chair or daybed. My dream is to have a library one day even if I have to change a second bedroom into one."

She sat close to me giving me little touches to my arm and thigh. Her confidence and smile turned me on. I had high hopes when she mentioned being open and rebellious earlier. I pinched my myself. No sex on the first date. Natalie was different. She didn't fall into my normal type, physically or socially. I was either attracted to really high maintenance women or ho's. One didn't satisfy my needs and the other was dramatic and exhausting with mood swings.

Natalie made me want to talk and laugh. Right now all I wanted to do was kiss her plump pink lips. "You have some ketchup on your shirt."

I looked down and couldn't find the spot. She pulled a napkin to help me. She smelled so good. Like peaches. I moved her hair to the side and curled my hand around the nape of her neck, slowing moving my mouth to hers in case she wanted to pull away. Our kiss started gentle with a flick of my tongue. Her mouth was hot and sweet causing my groin to feel heavy. She moaned moving her hand under my shirt.

In the distance I heard my name. I groaned in a mixture of panic, passion and annoyance. Keeping my grip tight on Natalie's neck I pulled back. "I'm sorry for what's about to happen."

She looked around confused. "Is that cat wearing a princess tiara?"

I was hoping I was hallucinating. "Looks like second runner up."

**Steph's POV**

Ranger worked most of yesterday, making calls and setting up accommodations for our time in Italy. We were supposed to spend two weeks in Rome. Thanks to Hannibal Ramos, we would only have one. Despite Ranger's request to meet somewhere public, Hannibal would only entertain a meeting at the Ramos compound in Athens...alone. Not his request, Ranger's.

That pissed me off. Ranger tells me I'm his partner then cuts me out of the meeting. As soon as he got off the phone, he gave me a lame excuse about not being able to protect me and watch his back at the same time. Then it was about my physical appearance revealing my condition. I've heard rumors about Ranger's ties to the Ramos family for years. Ranger admitted he was an arbitrator between the factions to avoid a crime war. My gut told me it was more then that.

I called him on that fact and he shut down, calling me hormonal. I-lost-my-shit. Ranger remained calm, enraging me more. He reminded me the last time I saw Hannibal, he tried to shoot me. In his defense I was hiding in his tree pretending to look for my lost cat. Half of New Jersey would have shot me. I assumed Homer trying to kill me made us even. Alexander went as far as sending me an apology card on his family's behalf instead of retaliating. Did Ranger care? No.

In extreme frustration I smacked him with a pillow and told him to get reacquainted with his hand from now on, settling in the living room to watch TV and repack my bag. I didn't care if he had secrets. I knew parts of his life would always remain a mystery. This was different. I was his partner. All he had to do was be up front with me and say for confidential reasons, I don't feel comfortable involving you. I wouldn't like it but I would have accepted it. Did my foolish husband do that? No!

He waited until I cooled down and told me "we" had a hit on Cross. I knew he was placating me with the "we" crap. He apologized for his comment and told me he meant hormonal as a joke. Not being able to shut my mouth, I snorted in disgust and told him just like our partnership. He looked like I punched him in the gut. It was below the belt and exactly how I felt.

Not wanting to start World War III, I locked myself in the guest room to lower my blood pressure and not let things escalate. Ranger pushed information under my door and wrote another note apologizing. And by apologizing he wrote "Babe." I read it and drew a middle finger in return, pushing it back under the door for him.

Yes he apologized twice, something I know he wasn't accustomed too. Yet he never made any compromise. I was still on the outside. There was him and there was me. Sometimes we worked together and sometimes we didn't. I was starting to realize this was one of those times. Ranger said it best once, he was on his own team. Marriage didn't change those lines. We could share information and combine forces but for now, I was on my own and tired of playing second fiddle.

I focused on what I knew. Apparently Cross had stayed at the same hotel as us and had sex with one women from the front desk. The email was longer then Ranger's translation. Ranger told me the details didn't matter since I wasn't his real wife anyway. He researched Cross's ID, Xavier Rowe and made a list of his credit card purchases. The address on record was fake.

I waited for him to go to bed and started doing my own research, Google translating the document. One thing Ranger didn't tell me stood out. Cross ate caviar off the woman's stomach. I checked the hotel's menu and couldn't find it listed. Curious, I called the woman and asked her details, pretending to be Cross's sister.

She sounded more excited about the caviar then the sex. Ouch. She told me it was Italian Baerii Osetra and not cheap. It came from a specialist in Venice. She only knew the brand because of a wedding held at the hotel once. I asked about Cross's habits, routine, items in his possession. She told me as soon as they finished, he dismissed her and held the door wide open for her to leave. Very charming.

I found the only dealer in Rome that sold that caviar. I emailed the him explaining I was Cross's concerned wife and forwarded a picture. As far as I could tell, he didn't use the Xavier Rowe ID for the purchase. I was hoping I could track down another alias he may have used.

While Ranger intended to met with Hannibal, I planned to speak with Alexander. After all I was his favorite smuggler...Hopefully. I called Les in my bathroom and asked him to get a message to Ramos's men in Deal. I wanted to ask Alexander a yes or no question, preferably by phone.

Les not knowing I had a shitty night, asked me sarcastically if that was all? He felt I had a better shot at being the Queen of England or having him petition to make Pluto a planet again before he could have someone reach that man and possibly slip him a burner phone to make a single call to me. His son tried to kill me, in my book he owed me two minutes.

Les wrote down my question. If Alexander felt more comfortable passing it through to Les, then so be it. I wanted to know if a new dealer came on scene. I gave a description of Cross and three possible names I knew he went by. I asked Les to keep this conversation between us.

In the morning Ranger asked for a truce and I nodded. I wasn't in the mood to fight or be in the same room as him. We ended up selling the car in a sketchy part of town and walked several blocks to find a taxi. In the middle of our quest, we got caught up in a flash mob. The man really hated coordinated dancing. It took several minutes for him to release his gun and suppress the disgust all over his face. I on the other hand, appreciated fifty people moving in sync to Pharrell's _Happy _since it was the only thing to make me smile all morning.

By way of taxi, Ranger and I journeyed to the marina. I saw a sign for cage diving with crocodiles and asked if we could stop. Ranger glanced at the billboard and told me no. In his opinion the cage wasn't safe. If he could put both of his arms through the bars, I could fit my head. More importantly, he didn't know how my pheromones would make them react. Dolphins were attracted to pregnant women, crocodiles could be as well. He didn't think it was worth the risk in case they attacked the cage.

I stayed silent. I missed my independence. I felt suffocated and desperately wanted time to myself. Being on a boat for the next day or two made that impossible. At least it was more private then a car.

Ranger inspected the ship with the owner, signed the papers and purchased odds and ends like bait and poles. He wouldn't even let me touch the boat until I secured my life vest and he gave me a twenty minute safety lesson about the 50 foot sailboat in front of me. For some reason I had always assumed we would have a professional crew aboard with us. I don't know why. Now knowing we would be alone made me reconsider the car. If any one would be swallowed up by the sea, it was going to be me. My anxiety was all over the place.

"I can't do this." I was two minutes away from throwing myself on the ground and hugging the dock professing my undying love for land.

Ranger crossed his arms. I hated how good his muscles looked with his shirt off. "I've checked the engines, battery banks, diesel generators and solar panels. It has satellite communication and a data connection. We'll have phone and email if we have any issues." He could tell that meant nothing to me. "It has autopilot, chart-plotter, AIS, SSB, EPIRB and spot tracker. And if all else fails I can navigate. The weather is going to be perfect for smooth sailing."

I shook my head and rubbed my stomach. All I could see was images of _The Perfect Storm _where the boat was violently tossed around. "I don't want to die a thousand miles away from land. I want to die because of doughnuts, preferably jelly."

Ranger kissed the center of my palm and nuzzled my hair bringing me into his hard chest. "I wouldn't let that happen. _A ship is safe in harbor, but that's not what ships are for. _I'm experienced. I have some mechanical skills. I can fix a toilet, water maker and generator if we have an issue. It's only a day."

I felt dumb. Mostly I relied on Dillon to fix things in my apartment and my Dad for my car. I wasn't use to being with a man that actually knew what he was doing. Joe was in the Navy and he couldn't fix his ice maker without calling his brother Anthony.

Despite Ranger's gadgets and knowledge, I couldn't board. He gave me a smart ass comment about expanding my horizons and how I didn't like being tied down in one place anyway. The look in his eyes was challenging me. Not one to back down, I pushed forward. Trying to figure out the best place to sit, I moved to the edge and dipped my feet into the salty clear blue water while waiting for Ranger to finish his final checks.

Thirty minutes in, I felt stupid for my panic, overheated and annoyed I was the only one with a vest again. I moved below deck exploring our temporary home. I admired the ship's blueprints on the wall and stared at the numerous pictures of different sea creatures and monsters. Mermaids, the kraken, hippocampi, hydra and a siren. The interior was modern. Wood from floor to ceiling, leather chairs, sleek kitchen and two large bedrooms between one bathroom. I changed in what I considered to be the living room.

I searched for a bikini and found three small triangles in a grey and white floral print. I noticed all my sensible underwear was also missing. Freaking Ranger. I checked the porthole and saw no one in sight. Alone, I decided to only wear the thong bottoms and let my hair loose. I strolled topless passed Ranger and settled on deck.

He raised his eyebrow. "Life vest?"

I moved to my side, cradled my stomach and focused on my novel. "Nope." I popped my p for effect. "Bite me."

I should have known he would take that as an invitation. He crawled up my body and bit my nipple, sucking my hardness into his mouth. His tongue moved up and down and he groaned about my two ripe cherries. He pulled some suntan lotion from his pocket and started rubbing me down, playfully inspecting every inch of me.

"What are you doing?"

"Admiring my wife." He palmed my bare ass, lowering his mouth to nip at it. It was hard for me to be mad at him when he was being this sexy and cute. That didn't mean I was sharing my information anytime soon.

I took the tube. "My turn captain. Permission to come aboard."

"Granted."

I straddled his thighs rubbing his chest. "I don't know many captains other then Jack Sparrow, Hook and The Skipper but you are the sexiest." I rubbed the lotion down his neck and arms.

"The Skipper?"

I tilted my head. It's times like this his lack of knowledge amazes me. "Captain of the S.S. Minnow, the three hour tour..._Gilligan's Island?_"

Ranger looked like he wanted to smile. "They're all fictional."

I laughed. "You know I don't read especially history books. Movies were made for people like me."

He adjusted me on his hips, running his fingers under my bikini. "I prefer being a pirate."

I rolled my eyes. "Shocking. They pillage and plunder and mostly wear black. It makes me wonder why Rangeman doesn't have its own currency like Dwight Schrute did with Schrute bucks." I admired his face. "You would look good on money. It could be a cute employee morale thing."

Ranger made a disgusted face at the word cute. "Rangeman isn't its own country and if it did have money, your face would be the currency and stamp. I guarantee my men's paychecks, that should be enough."

"You know what I mean. I've seen you planning Rangewars. While that is an awesome idea for a week, it's not exactly an everyday stress reliever. I know I know. You have a gym. It doesn't work for everyone.

I purposely chose a conference table the doubles as a ping pong table for Slick and I to decompress. And my break room has lots of colors, Mary Lou calls it a cafe. As someone who has sat in your research chair, it sucks."

He raised his eyebrow and smirked. "It's suppose to suck. It's a punishment post. And I gave you a replacement chair."

"Yes you did but would you have done the same for one of your men?"

"My men don't complain."

"Because they're scared of you." I giggled. "I've never seen so many men stand as straight as them. You hire people from all walks of life speaking languages in the break room I didn't know exist. That clicking one blows my mind. Can you do that?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Anyway some of the best companies sanction interests outside of work. Google has beekeeping, Frisbee, dancing. Some of the companies in town have trivia teams. A happy employee is a productive employee. I'm even considering adding a napping pod at my office for me and anyone else who may need one..."

Ranger slammed his blank face down. "Slick is not allowed to take naps on duty."

I pushed my finger into his chest. "Hey he's not my only employee. And once I pop I'm going to need those naps." Ranger's face softened.

"You can always come to my napping pod. It's called the penthouse."

I laughed. "I don't think I would get much sleep. Someone likes to jump in naked with me."

"You never complain."

"I'm rarely sleep deprived."

"I hired Abby for a reason. She will handle Ella's duties at Rangeman. Anytime you need to sleep or go out, Ella will be on seven or at our home."

While that was great, he left out she was only Monday through Friday during a strict set of hours. A good chunk of them dedicated to cleaning the penthouse and home, cooking and running errands. His schedule was less flexible then her's which meant my days were going to be interesting. If he was in the wind, nights and weekends were all on me.

"Your men are a little high strung. You could sanction bike rides or trips."

"High strung makes them vigilant. I don't mind employee morale once in a while...Something constant is another story. My men earn a decent living and I already offer the best death and disability benefits then any other company in New Jersey, top healthcare, tuition reimbursement, maternity and paternity leave beyond what is required by law and I'm in the process of adding daycare benefits."

"Do many of your men have children?"

"No. It's the main reason I don't have a daycare on site. If that changes, I'd consider adding it in my building expansion."

"I don't offer any of that. I do offer free snacks and a company retreat. Every year on my business's anniversary, we'll pick somewhere relaxing to go for a week, all expenses paid. And no I don't want to hear how it's a bad idea to mix business with pleasure. You went into business with four of your friends so save the speech."

He raised his eyebrow. "Where would this company retreat be?"

"I don't know Canyon Ranch Hotel and Spa in Miami or maybe we'll go on safari. I'll hire someone to watch Mary Lou's kids or she can bring them along when I take the twins."

"Am I invited?"

I tightened my leg around his hip. "That depends on you solider." The look he gave me left no doubt he would accompany us, invited or not.

We played poker on the deck and Ranger taught me random sailing words like port, starboard, windward and leeward. Other then _Failure to Launch_, I knew nothing. I smiled and nodded saying the only line from the movie I could remember. She sure is yar.

This experience was better then I had expected. It was more then seeing the sights these past several months, I felt something changing deep and permanent in the way I wanted to live. It made me want to give this experience to others. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

Ranger woke me periodically to hydrate and reapply my sunscreen. He sipped wine and kept his eye on our surroundings. This was heaven. The boat tilted and I could smell the sea. I'm sure by tomorrow the nostalgia will wear off and I'll be bothering him hourly asking if we're there yet. While it was nice for now, I could never live full time on a boat surrounded by nothing except water. The feeling of being trapped nagged at me. I trusted Ranger's abilities, however if he ever fell sick, we were going to die. It was that simple.

I stood to stretch, noticing a small shape sticking out of the water. I moved closer thinking it was a dolphin or a porpoise. "Are those sharks?"

Ranger glanced at the water not reacting. "You don't bother them, they won't bother you." Eventually they moved further away. "See."

That didn't mean I still didn't have the heebie-jeebies. Now I was having a _Jaws_ moment scanning the water.

"I didn't consider sharks...Stupid. Shark week is in July this year. Forty-seven sharks live in the Mediterranean sea including three of the most dangerous ones. The Bull Shark, the Tiger Shark and the Great White aka I'm going to eat your boat because I'm hungry and my name is Jaws."

Ranger bent over laughing. "Babe I'm canceling cable. Animal Planet has made you paranoid. I have multiple guns. If a shark looks like it may attack the boat, we can both shoot it." That made me feel slightly better. Just in case I stayed far away from the edge.

Ranger stood smacking my butt. He told me it was lunch time and grabbed our poles. He baited my line and helped me throw it in the water. I had never been this aware of my surroundings. When I felt something tug hard on my line, I dropped my pole. Ranger dove grabbing it. "You have a fighter."

"Please don't be a shark, please don't be a shark." He helped me bring it in.

"It's not. I've caught a shark with Tank. This is much much smaller."

He held the net while I tried to unhook the fish. "What is he?"

"Dolphinfish."

"He's beautiful." Vibrant yellow, blue and green. Ranger dropped him into a large bucket with water. I baited my line and waited to see if I would get another bite. Needing something to calm my nerves, I changed the music from a Latin beat to 90's rock ballads. Ranger caught a Bigeye Tuna and pulled our lines in.

He grabbed a camping stove from his bag and a skillet down below, cleaning, cooking and eating his fish. I made the mistake of naming them and getting attached, causing me to stick with salad.

Exhausted, I went below and gathered bedding and pillows to take a nap again on deck. Ranger moved behind me, poking his erection into my backside. He buried his nose in my hair and smoothed any stray pieces off my face.

"I'm mad at you."

He chuckled. "I told you not to name them."

"Not about that."

He kissed my hair. "I know." His mouth sealed against mine, his tongue rubbing me in a gentle apology. "I can't give you what you want with Hannibal...And I can't explain why. I'm concerned about your safety. Next time I'll try to explain myself better if I can."

His thumb traced my lips. I didn't want to fight. If he had secrets so would I. I closed my eyes and settled into his chest. I dreamed of white sand beaches, deserted islands, quaint fishing villages, coconut tress and far off ports with beach shacks filled with exotic foods.

I woke up to a sky on fire. The vibrant oranges mixed with the purple horizon made me think I was still dreaming. I moved my hand down stroking him.

"Carlos I need you." Sideways facing each other was no longer going to work. I flipped to my other side, moving backwards grinding against his erection in an attempt to impale myself. Ranger pushed into me so hard and deep, squeezing my breasts almost painfully.

"Move you're making me crazy." There was no love making, this was pure unadulterated makeup sex. The base of his member rammed into me over and over. It was bruising kisses, hair pulling and dirty words telling me how badly I made him want to come. He released into me in an endless stream, draining our bodies in exhaustion.

My anxiety increased again as night fell. I felt like we were on a highway with no headlights. Ranger assured me he had everything under control and he was on guard, pointing out we had nothing to hit except buoys and odd fishing markers. He turned on all the lights and asked me to dance naked in the moonlight.

"Have you bought Les his birthday present yet?"

"No. He wants my car and that's not happening."

"We could buy him a boat."

Ranger continued to sway me, kissing my forehead. "Possibly. Usually we rent. Neither of us had the time to sail, things are different now. Trenton has Woody and Santos's number two has settled into the position. It could be a win win. He gets a new hobby and we can borrow it while we're in town...As long as he doesn't name it Panty Dropper I'll agree."

"No. He's wittier than that. It will probably be called Full of Seamen or Master Baiter."

Ranger bit my lobe. "I'm naming it before we give it to him...I'll call it Babe."

I rolled my eyes. "No. What about The Thunder Cat, The Orca...that would be bad luck. The Blue Pearl, The Wanderer, The Codfather...PlayBuoy? I guess the name should match the boat. What size are we talking about? This size?"

"A paddle boat would be more suitable for him."

I chuckled kissing his shoulder. "That's not nice. It should be big enough for us, the Core team and Julie." Ranger grimaced.

"What?"

"Rachel prefers I keep our meetings at the family home. I rarely take her out because Rachel calls a hundred times to check on her."

"Scrog would scare any mother."

"This was before him." I mumbled witch. She says she wants Ranger and Julie to have a relationship, as long as it's on her terms.

"Speaking of families what's the deal Les and his father? He mentioned issues?"

Ranger stopped cold. "Babe." It's going to ruin the mood.

Curiosity got the best of me. "That bad?"

"Not a lot of people know." I brushed my lips against his. It was an unspoken promise to keep his secret.

"His father has a gambling addiction. It's why he told you to never give money to anyone in our family. Our cousins are less then trustworthy and his father has a real problem."

"What aren't you saying?"

He moved his hands protectively over our children. "Santos went with his father to a fight when he was a kid. His father lost big and he didn't have the money. The person told him to leave Santos as collateral. He had three days. Santos heard his captor negotiate a price to sell him to a man...for personal reasons. They made him take off his shirt and shorts to look at the merchandise."

"Did anyone..."

"No. His father showed up in time and the deal was called off. He saw a few naked women and swore no one touched him. When he got back in the car his father told him to keep his mouth shut or he'd leave him next time. He realized quickly it was a good way to keep him in line over the years." I covered my mouth.

"What about his mom?"

"She was told he was at a friend's house. He had really bad nightmares for years. He rarely went anywhere with his father. Eventually she heard the threat and left her husband, taking Santos and his siblings to abuela's house. People constantly showed up looking for money from her. It embarrassed my grandparents. She decided to return back to her husband and threaten him. If he ever said that to Santos again or hurt one of his kids, she would stab him with a kitchen knife."

"Wow. Has she ever stabbed him?"

Ranger smiled. "Hell yeah. Every year Santos sends her a brand new knife."

I shook my head. "I thought Les was close to his family? He's mentioned big family parties at your aunt's house. I never knew."

Ranger wouldn't look at me. "It's best to stay out of his business, he has some open wounds that haven't healed. His family likes to put on a happy face just like mine. If you ever see me and my father in public at an event, he's cordial to me."

That was something I understood. All the families in the Burg did. I kissed his lower lip.

"Thank you for telling me. I need to go make my bladder gladder. Cue up _Captain Ron_ and let's settle in again." He squeezed my hip as I pulled out of his embrace and went below deck. I stepped off the stairs and realized my feet were wet. Looking down, I was standing in two inches of water.

"Shut the front door." In my head I heard Celine Dion singing _My Heart Will Go On_ and pictured me floating in a rubbermaid. I grabbed my life vest and ran upstairs. "We're going to die! Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"


	125. Chapter 125

**Yay we're back! I've tried to post this for the last day and a half. Enjoy!**

* * *

**TANK POV**

In the distance I heard my name. I groaned in a mixture of panic, passion and annoyance. Keeping my grip tight on Natalie's neck I pulled back. "I'm sorry for what's about to happen."

She looked around confused. "Is that cat wearing a princess tiara?"

I was hoping I was hallucinating. "Looks like second runner up."

I watched Edna Mazur stroll over with the white Persian in her arms. She looked like a Bond villain. All she was missing was a scar and an eye patch. Christian wasn't far behind with a baby in his arms and Steph's nieces in tow.

Shockingly he had them well behaved and walking tall. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought it was the Von Trapp children. I eyed the large knife bulge at his right ankle. That was something new. I wonder if he knew something I didn't. What were their names again? Mary Alice and Anna, Ariel, Amy...Angie? I had no clue about the other ones.

I figured out quickly which one thought she was a horse by her head bobbing up and down and the funny gallop stride she did when Christian wasn't looking. Cute kid. It's how I imagined Steph to be at that age…Only louder and more hyped up on sugar.

I wonder what it would be like if Ranger's boys actually thought they were superheroes and never took off their costumes. Steph would roll with it. I could see her walking around town with a cape and owning it.

Ranger not so much. He may not correct the behavior as a toddler but someone Mary Alice's age would drive him crazy. He couldn't take Julie shrinking him. I could see him researching and making action plans and consulting Marlin on how to correct the behavior.

Maybe that was the reason he vetoed any superhero décor at the home nursery. As the godfather, as long as double and trouble aren't hurting themselves or anyone else, I was fine with it.

Natalie spoke amused. "Friends of yours?"

The way Edna was waiving, I couldn't pretend to ignore her. "Steph's family."

Natalie broke out in a huge smile. "I've heard stories. I didn't realize you and Steph were that close."

"We are." She asked me to look out for her children. You don't get closer then that.

"I thought that was you big boy. What are you doing at a place like this...Wow isn't she a looker? Just like Angelina Jolie. You must get that all the time."

Natalie looked nothing like Angelina Jolie. The old bat was crazy and blind. Natalie looked confused and smiled. "I do?"

"Oh yeah…Isn't that right Mrs. Sassafras." The woman was publicly talking to her cat and waiting for a response. Thankfully the cat tilted her head so Edna continued. Who the hell sold this woman an animal?

"Christian gave me Mrs. Sassafras today to cheer me up and then Kloughn called and had to take Valerie to the Doctor, so we took the kids for a few hours."

"Is everything ok?"

She glanced at the kids. "Oh sure, you know."

No I didn't. Her eyes told me different. I'd have to look into the matter. While Steph was away, I was supposed to keep an ear to the ground about her family. Ranger only wanted highlights about his, birth and deaths. Most of it was boring and I read it during my morning evacuation.

Basically everyone was bland except Mrs. Plum. She was gallivanting outside of town with her sponsor and driving him to his doctor's appointments. As far as I could tell, it was an emotional affair instead of physical one. Something Steph didn't need to know. And it sure as hell wasn't Rangeman's place to intervene.

"I wasn't aware your apartment allowed animals other then fish and hamsters."

She smiled coyly. "Christian had her registered as an emotional support animal. For $65 they can't say crap to me."

I raised my eyebrow. I couldn't believe this day. I picked up my trash. "We were just leaving. Have a good evening Mrs. Mazur, Kloughn children." I nodded to Christian. Mary Alice asked for a bucket of water pulling Edna away and Mason started crying. The other ones took this opportunity to chase after the cat. All of them scattered except one.

Angie seemed nervous around me. "You're friends with my aunt?" She kept looking around. "Is she here?"

I softened my face. "No."

"Do you know if she's mad at me? I tried calling and left her two messages."

I got a weird feeling. I bent down to be less intimidating. "She's not mad. She's on a case. Next time I talk to her, I'll let her know its important...Is there something I can help you with?"

She shook her head slowly. "What about Batman? Do you have his number? My aunt told me if it was important he was the best man to call."

I heard Natalie snort at Ranger's nickname. "I'm his right hand man. Anything you need to tell him, you can tell me."

She chewed her fingernail. I saw a lot of Valerie in her. "You wear the same uniform, that doesn't make you his friend. How do I know you are?"

Smart kid. I rubbed my bald head and looked at Natalie to give me two minutes. She smiled and nodded. I pulled out my Rangeman card and messaged Santos to send me an _appropriate picture_ of the both of us together. Angie traced the letters of my business card and looked at my phone.

"You're in the Army?"

"I was."

She was debating with herself. "Tell Batman I saw a woman that looked like my aunt Steph. She tried to talk to me outside of school...Mom was late picking us up. She said she was a relative of our family and wanted to give us a ride. I had a weird stranger danger feeling so I asked her for our safety word."

"Safety word?"

"Yeah. If someone picks us up other then immediate family, we shouldn't get into the car unless they know our word." A codeword? Hmm I needed to put that into a protocol for my godchildren. Dada was overrated. I wonder how long it would take them to learn Witch Hazel or Black Jack. Ranger and I should see if we can make that their first word. We would need a CD player, flashcards, maybe a tutor.

"My mom came up with it after she tried to be a bounty hunter like aunt Steph and someone took her." Yup this was definitely Steph's family. This kid talked as much as her. "The woman didn't know it, so I pulled Mary Alice inside and wrote down her plate number." She passed me a piece of paper. "I tried to tell my mom but she was busy with Mason." She made a face. She didn't like the new baby. She described the woman as an older version of Steph with a sugary sweet voice.

"You did good kid. It's important you told me. Don't go with her. If you see her again, give me a call." She nodded and went to join the rest of her family.

Natalie wrapped her arm around my waist. "You're good with kids."

I shrugged my shoulder. Now wasn't the time to tell her I wanted twenty. "Do you like children?"

She gave me a bright smile. "Yeah."

I felt the plate number burning a hole in my pocket. "I need to make a quick call."

"Of course." She kissed my lips. "I think it's really amazing how you got her to talk to you. You should probably tell her parents, alert the school and file a police report. Do you want me to make some calls?"

"No."

I was only doing two of those things. And the police wasn't one of them. I walked Natalie back to my car and spoke to control in Spanish. I ordered patrol to add the Kloughn home to the weekly route and a shadow for the children. None of this was sitting right with me. Once I got off the phone, I felt preoccupied.

"So the movie tomorrow, we could do an early showing of _The Man from U.N.C.L.E._?"

"Sounds good." I parked the car and looked at her.

"I had a really good time." She leaned in for one final kiss, breaking my tension. I was tempted to grab her hips and pull her on top of me.

She spoke breathlessly. "Later."

She jumped out of my car and into her own. I glanced in my mirror. I was wearing a goofy grin. I smacked my cheek to stop. I was not going to act like a fool again. Without her permission, I followed her home to make sure she arrived safe and called the Kloughn's.

Valerie wasn't at the doctor. Turns out she was in the hospital for Eclampsia. I wasn't positive what body part that affected. I took the next street and drove to the hospital.

I asked for Valerie's room and ran into Albert in the hall. He looked like a sad marshmallow man. His eyes lit up with recognition and he jumped in my arms for a hug like I had just returned from deployment and he was my long lost love. I knew he grew up without a father but some things were common sense. Grabbing me in this way, should be one.

I quickly pulled him off me, placing my hand on his shoulder to slowly walk him through the crowd. "Sit rep."

**Slick POV**

I sat across from Marlin in the hotel room. We were in the longest staring contest of my career. Dane, Nellie's father didn't stay long after my impromptu visit. In a matter of hours he checked out and drove back to the airport two days early. In my experience, innocent people don't run.

I had a choice, follow him or use an approved Rangeman contractor in Georgia. Either way I needed permission. I called control and connected to Woody. Not my first choice. I informed him of my lead and my preference to follow. He shot me down immediately and asked for details for the contractor.

Basically if nothing happened in three days, resources would be called off and all expenses would be charged to Steph's business account. Three days of surveillance was nothing. I needed to apply pressure.

To make the most of the time given, the contractor needed to leave an anonymous note for Dane on his doorstep that said _I know what you did in Trenton. _I wanted to see how Dane would react. Guilty, confused?

Woody reminded me of my cancelled appointment with Marlin and rescheduled it. He was being a tool. Lately it seems like he has a permanent horseshoe up his ass. I liked him better when he was a guard. It was all rules and policy with him now.

During my drive back from Delaware, I switched on some tunes and tried to talk to Morelli regarding the case. He made it clear he would only talk to Steph directly and if she wanted anything she had to come to him. He grumbled men drink because of women like her. He was being a big manchild.

Based on rumors at Pino's, he had been screaming at his lovely new bride most nights and smashing different objects in his home out of frustration. It seems the idiot actually knocked the succubus up. Other then his word, we had no proof of Raquel's claim. If it was true, Steph was going to need a 24 hour showing of _Ghostbusters_ and an ice cream truck to handle the news.

Now I was sitting on an uncomfortable couch with a pillow on my lap staring at Marlin who was dressed right out of _Easy Rider_ in tight leather pants and a cut off shirt. Again he offered me something to eat and I declined. He made himself a plate and ate popcorn with a spoon. It's finger food. Use-your-fingers.

My biggest issue with Marlin other then his eating habits and clothing choices, was his lack of opinions. He never tells you his thoughts or if he felt your actions were right or wrong. Not that I needed his acceptance, call it curiosity. It would be nice to interrogate him for once.

He eyed the bandage on my forearm suspiciously. "New tattoo?"

"No."

I was bored waiting outside the hotel room in my car. I took a pen and drew a black tree, half full with leaves and the other side mostly bare with black birds flying away. The bird at the highest point was blue to represent Steph. I didn't have time to wash it off so I covered it while I debated if I wanted to make it permanent.

"As I remember you have three."

I nodded. Of course he knew about them. I had to disclose each one on employment record as an identifying mark. Steph knew about two and only saw one on my lower hip. _I'm starting with the man in the mirror,_ _I'm asking him to change his ways_. I had a bad scar from being shot and wanted it covered. It reminded me to do better in the field, to be better.

The Hello Kitty with an assault rifle on my ass was a drunken mistake on leave that I was too lazy to remove. The last was on the opposite side of my lower hip. I got it after I found out about Ana and my father. It was a broken tree with jagged roots. It reminded me I could survive as long as I cut off the diseased part. No one knew what each meant except me and I guess Steph.

"Can you tell me the difference between ethics and morals?"

"Ethics is correct conduct while morals are principals of a person's judgment. Ethically a man in a relationship knows it's not right to cheat, a moral man wouldn't."

"Has your ethics and morals changed?"

"Everyone changes. I was a solider. Now I protect an innocent woman for a living. If I can't disengage, then I can't do my job."

"Is it quick in anticipation, slow or unconscious?"

Why is he curious about my moral disengagement? Everyone has it. Otherwise we would be barbaric animals all the time instead of compassionate human beings.

"I can't answer that. It's all three. It depends on the circumstances."

"Very well...Daydream asks you to help her disappear for good and invites you along. How do you react?" Steph and I have runaway. It wasn't that bad…Actually it was pretty awesome.

"That depends on the situation." Marlin tapped his index finger to his lip waiting for an explanation.

"People don't run without a reason. Is she in danger? Is her life at risk? Is it an emotional reason? My role is to never leave her side. If she is in danger we disappear. If and when it is safe, I involve my commanding officer."

"What if she's running from the company that employs you? Where do your loyalties lie?"

With her. "Daydream wouldn't disappear unless she had no other option. My orders don't change. My job is to protect her."

Ranger is a good man. I had a feeling he was still working for the government in some capacity. I knew too well you don't always come back the same way you left. I couldn't see Steph leaving everything behind unless Ranger started abusing or cheating on her.

It's why I pay close attention to marks on her body and constantly check her status after Ranger returns. Spouses tend to hide abuse and shake it off as a once off. I saw it on post. Eventually it always escalates. If that happened, I'd inform Santos and take her away to protect her. Tank was a wild card. In the end I think he would be loyal to Ranger and do what's best for him instead of Steph.

"Do you often picture potential catastrophes about Daydream in excruciating detail?"

"Yes. Thinking like the enemy is essential. If I don't think about the worst, then I can't anticipate."

Survival takes extreme measures. Sacrifices have to be made. It was an unwritten code at Rangeman. You get the job done.

"Do you believe in an eye for an eye?" Most of the time, whoever doesn't kill me, better run.

"Depends on the situation." I felt like a broken record. "Someone accidentally damages my car, no. Someone stabs me in the back then yes...I know where this is going. Ace and I worked as a team, neither of us diffused responsibility. We were both wounded and killed men in the course of our jobs. We took responsibility and only used force defensively. We weren't out of control or excessive." I had no fantasies about hunting down the families of the men that attacked me.

"Any fatigue, loss of appetite, sexual dysfunction, nausea, headaches or panic attacks?"

This wasn't my first kill. I had no trauma or mood disorder. "No."

"Have you had sexual relations since the incident at the hotel?"

Seriously? "I don't think that's any of your business."

"I'm specifically asking about any sexual dysfunction."

Because it was a sign of an anxiety issue. And if I was anxious, I couldn't be trusted with a gun. "I have no issues in that department."

I had sex a couple of days ago. I couldn't remember her name. I picked up some pizza and she came onto me. Normally I treat a lady better but it had been a long time and she wasn't exactly a lady.

"Would you be upset if you were reassigned?"

"Yes. It would mean I had failed in my duties." And I was no longer trustworthy. I couldn't go back to my lower clearance level watching boring business men. I would be miserable and feel unfulfilled again.

"Does Daydream remind you of anyone?"

No. "She's not my ex." His finger tapped his lip...But he knew that. Sneaky little bastard. I just realized he wants me to talk about my sister.

"I barely knew my sister. They are two very different people…I wasn't always nice and I definitely wasn't honest with her."

"Did you feel responsible for your sister?"

Yes and no. "I was the oldest male in the home. I took on more responsibility then most."

"You were a child."

"And we didn't grow up together like normal siblings. We considered ourselves individuals instead of a group."

"Did you dislike your siblings?"

"It wasn't their fault for being born. We were all different. We grew up in the same place but we weren't friendly or close like the Brady bunch…I didn't reach out to them or set a good example." And if I didn't send the little money I had for food, maybe they wouldn't have bought as much drugs.

"Do you blame yourself for her death?" I made her runaway that night. I gave her pamphlets for rehab and told her to pick one. If she couldn't get clean for herself, then at least she could long enough to deliver her baby…She had been using a long time…Maybe it was a blessing. I'm sure the baby would have had issues or brain damage.

"She was into drugs long before I left home. I didn't realize it was more then a social habit until it was too late." I felt stuck in my life back then and every time I visited after.

The Army freed me just like Rangeman. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. My reassignment to Steph was a major part of that.

"Do you visit her grave often?"

Never. "What does this have to do with anything? I'm not projecting my feelings from my past onto Daydream…"

I felt my phone vibrate. I slipped it out of my pocket glancing at the screen. Dane had received the note and immediately took off to Basil's father down the street in a panic. I could punch Woody for not letting me go.

Nellie and Basil were best friends who grew up together and moved to New Jersey together. They dated on and off for years. Numerous statements said Basil wasn't happy she met Seth and neither man was a fan of the other.

They kept it civil but there was tension between them. Nellie and Basil were supposed to visit Georgia together to see their families the weekend she had died. Seth's sister Vanessa said she always felt Basil was involved in someway.

I kept my message simple. _Record everything._

I gave my attention back to Marlin. "I'm sorry that was important...Could we cut to the chase. These questions aren't about the incident at the hotel. This entire session has been about my partnership with Daydream and my inability to keep a partner in the past.

I'll make it simple for you. We make it work. I don't know how or why but we can stand each other and get results. I didn't take this assignment to rewrite my past and she didn't choose me because she wants me to be somebody I'm not. I took it because a year with her will make me better then five years in the field with anyone else."

Marlin tapped his finger to his lip in thought. "I think we're done for today."

I crossed my arms. "Let me guess. You'll see me tomorrow?"

He smirked. "No Slick." He pulled a paper out of his bag and started writing. "I think true partnership isn't based on a known formula. From our talks I can see you pose no risk to yourself or Daydream. That means I'm releasing you to take your range exam." I relaxed my body.

"As far as your assignment, I hold no sway on what happens." What? "As I told you in the beginning, this arrangement was unique. Whether you stay with your current partner or change to a different client will be based on your range scores, obstacle course completion, time on the mats and finally Daydream herself." He never took his eyes off his task.

"You've taken into account what you want. What about what she wants? She may no longer feel the same as you do…It's not a reflection on you…Trust mixed with trauma changes people. It's something your commanding officer will have to figure out after he sits down with the both of you." He placed his pen down and passed me the paper.

"If you do continue with your assignment, be careful. There's a fine line between partnership and something more. It's why Rangeman normally pairs men with men and women with women. If the line becomes fuzzy and you no longer see Daydream as a job, you need to evaluate whether you are doing her a disservice by thinking with your heart instead of your head. You're goal should be the same as Rangeman's, providing the best possible protection."

I nodded and looked at the paper. He wrote his name, checked a few boxes and marked pass. I moved to the door.

"See you in September Slick."

I swore I heard humor in his voice. My eye started to twitch.

**Ranger's POV**

"We're going to die! Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

I jumped off the blankets, catching her by the waist. Her body was shaking and her pulse was racing. She was either going to pass out or push herself into labor. I used the four square technique to regulate her breathing and a commanding tone.

"Breathe through your nose for four, hold your breath for four, breathe out through your mouth for four and hold for four." I kept my fingers on her pulse. "Relax your chest and breathe from your diaphragm."

Babe's eyes bugged out. "You're not listening to me! We're sinking! Now is not the time for this Buddhist bullshit!"

"You're putting yourself at risk. I can't look at the situation until your stable. Otherwise you will become the situation."

Babe closed her eyes and held her stomach. I looked at where she had come from. I saw a little water on the ground, I assumed she overused toilet paper and flooded the toilet. Not the end of the world.

"What's the first rule of sailing?"

She opened one eye annoyed. "Ranger now is not the time to quiz me."

"Babe."

"I don't know this isn't Fight Club."

"Don't panic and don't jump ship." I rubbed her cheek. I noticed she was wearing a life vest and her legs were wet. "Did you have an accident?"

She turned bright red. "No I didn't pee myself. I ran through the water." I raised my eyebrow. I know we didn't hit anything, I would have felt that. And if there was a hole, we would have noticed hours ago.

"Ranger please. We need to move. Please."

I kissed her lips. "We will. Let me look first." I squeezed her hand in reassurance. Jumping ship was a last resort. We could end up anywhere in a raft and come into contact with more sea life then she would prefer. I grabbed my empty fishing bucket and went below to investigate. Hmm we did have some water.

Babe sat on the steps. "Should we call someone? Send an SOS? Remove the doors to float on them?"

I tried not to smile. On land Babe was levelheaded. On sea, she was a hot mess. It was adorable. For Mother's Day I'm going to give her an abridged survival guide and have Slick work with her.

"The boat has a raft and even if it didn't, I have two in my bag." I held my hand out to her. Panicking was the worst thing we could do. "We don't need to call anyone yet. It's not filling fast. For now we're safe. Go to the bathroom."

We had several hours before the ship would be uninhabitable. If I couldn't solve the issue within an hour I'd call for assistance. As a last resort I'd call Tank and have him hire someone fly us out. I crawled all over the ground looking for a hole and used a plastic food container to fill my bucket with water to buy me more time.

I heard the toilet flush and wished it was one of those times Babe had constipation.

She shifted side to side. "So what's wrong?"

I'm not sure. "Nothing big. Some tape and it will be fine." Babe went into the closet grabbing a tool kit and several towels. She dropped to her hands and knees using a mug to help fill our bucket.

"You don't have to. You can go upstairs and relax." I kissed her hair and continued to look for an issue.

"It's faster with two."

I hit a brick wall. After twenty minutes I had no answers. I looked for leaking hoses in the kitchen and bathroom, ruled out rain water based on the weather and looked under several floor panels. Stumped, I filled my container with some water and swished it around in my mouth.

Babe grimaced. "You can't drink salt water you'll get dehydrated and die...It's also feet juice. Don't even think about kissing me until you mouth wash."

I spit it back out. "I've had worse."

It wasn't the first time I had to drink questionable water. On more then one occasion my unit ran out and to survive we had to drink our own urine. Not pleasant but 95% water and sterile.

"It's not salt water. It's fresh. That tells me we don't have a hole." I started looking around the bathroom sink and shower again for a broken pipe. I checked the kitchen and the water maker, finally looking at the water heater. The seals looked good but a small crack in the pipe was the problem. I turned off the system.

"Babe can you bring me the tool kit?" I checked the coil and pulled my bucket under the leak. "Thanks." I grabbed a patch and clamped the situation. When I showered earlier something must have happened.

"So?"

"Done. If we were out for weeks I would replace the section. For now it will be fine as is."

Babe nodded and moved to the other room to wipe down the floor. I understood her panic. If I hadn't tasted the water myself, I would assume we were sinking too.

I washed my hands in the kitchen sink and sat down on the floor watching her. She tilted her head to the side, giving me a little smile. "Improvise, adapt, overcome."

"That's the Marines_."_

Steph chuckled. "I probably heard that from one of your men." It was better than a lot of other things I had overheard.

"We're in this together."

She gave me an odd look and averted her eyes. Marriage was full of trials and while my wife could run away from people like an Olympic sprinter, she couldn't run away from the things inside her head. When we didn't handle things well it built a wall instead of a bond between us. A minor thing now, was a major thing in a matter of days. I didn't want that. I pulled her feet into my lap to rub. Babe mirrored my actions.

"I've given you time. I don't want us sleeping in separate beds anymore, unless one of us is out of town or for health reasons. I let it go last night for your blood pressure but you belong in bed with me." Her fingers felt good on my heel. I can't remember anyone giving me a massage in years. "I'd rather we go to bed angry then not see each other at all." I increased my pressure on the ball of her foot. "Next time I'll kick down the door and get in bed with you."

Babe tried to tickle my toes. "I needed space."

When was she going to learn she was allowed to be weak in front of me? "I'm your husband. I'm the one person you don't need to be on guard with." It wasn't a good feeling watching her fall apart. If she needed that, I rather it be in front of me then without me.

"You're better at this than I am."

No we were on the same level. I was smart enough to Google how to talk to a pregnant woman and memorize it. "You're use to fighting in unhealthy ways. I'm use to doing and not explaining. Together let's work on that. If you're angry tell me. If we aren't reaching a solution, I need to know. I'm watching your back as much as you're watching mine. When trust is broken, mistakes are made."

"I do trust you…Sometimes you infuriate me and I want to throw a brick at you."

"I apologized. I made a mistake by not telling you my plan beforehand." I wasn't sure where I went wrong after that. I gave her 24 hours to come to me. She didn't. The longer I let this go on, the more it would fester.

I angled my body to give her my undivided attention. I knew she was struggling with mood swings and personal demons. I wasn't taking it personally, although she hurt me when she stated we weren't partners.

"I don't know how to respond any other way. I've never been in a relationship with a man who didn't yell or fight. It kills me to be on the outside after everything."

She reminded me of a poem. "Find what you love and let it kill you. Let it drain you of your all. Let it cling onto your back and weigh you down into eventual nothingness. Let it kill you and let it devour your remains. For all things will kill you, both slowly and fastly, but it's much better to be killed by a lover."

Babe's lips twitched. "Unless it's Shel Silverstein or Dr. Seuss you've lost me."

"People think its Charles Bukowski but it came from Van Dyke Parks in an interview with _CMJ New Music Monthly_..." I heard her mumble. She knew I read a lot, especially on airplanes. We were getting off topic.

"I'm trying to tell you we are going to go through a lot of trial and error. These roles are new for us...We're in this now Babe. We're partners. I'm taking my vows to you seriously and I'm giving you my all even when we're in a rough patch. I'm going to be here. Tell me what's going on?"

"I assumed it would be a meeting on neutral ground and I would at least be in the area. Why would you agree to go to his compound? If it's dangerous for me then it's dangerous for you. I'm annoyed at your lack of consideration to include me. You call me your partner then you tell me nothing." I saw a flash of guilt over her face.

"Babe?" What did you do?

She narrowed her eyes. "I hate that you can do that." I loved that I could read her. It made our relationship that much easier.

She picked at her fingernails. "I may have some leads...Nothing concrete. If anything pans out I'll let you know." I wasn't happy she held back from me. For now I wasn't going to push her. She had less then a 24 hour head start on me. That wasn't much time to do any real damage.

"The level of danger is different for me. With my reputation, Hannibal knows he would be making a grave mistake if he tried to kill me. We had a prior arrangement...You know most of the details. Despite what Alexander wrote on that card, he isn't in charge. For appearances and contacts, Alexander is still apart of the business only in name. And Hannibal isn't like his father. He has no respect and a long memory." I wasn't sure what he would do to her.

She exhaled deeply. "I don't need you to fight my battles. I married you because I thought you would fight by my side."

I wanted to do both. "I am. Hannibal doesn't hold me responsible for Homer's mess. He was annoyed I ended the arrangement after I was set up but didn't blame me." He didn't know I told the FBI I wanted more money to continue and they couldn't pony up. He thought I was pissed about being set up. "We've had an uneasy alliance since. That can quickly change. I'm not walking through the front door for my meeting, I'm breaking in." I needed a way to include her…

"We're going to concentrate our forces. You're going to assist me in recon. You've never broken into a compound, you'll learn. Canvassing, timing street lights, taking pictures, planning multiple escape routes, planting getaway cars." She didn't look impressed.

"On the day of the meeting I'll set you up on a roof and give you a scope with a sniper rifle. You can cover me and cause a distraction by shooting a couple of empty cars if necessary."

Her lips slightly parted. "I can't. I've never used that type of gun...I can't lie on my stomach...I don't have the patience or the temperament to sit in the same spot for hours on end."

What she was really saying was her last kill was too fresh in her mind and she wasn't sure if she could pull the trigger if anything went wrong. I switched to the sole of her other foot.

"You're not going to shoot anyone. I'll wear an ear piece and you can be my eyes on the outside. I'll teach you how to use the gun in case I need you to buy me time...A car is a big target. The worst you can do is blow it up." Hitting the fuel line was a tough shot. It took men months to have that accuracy. My wife was luckier then most. I raised her ankle to my lips in a gentle kiss.

This was a big step in our working relationship. Everything Slick and I have taught her has come to this moment. It would be a true test of her abilities and give her confidence. Like a chess game, every move would be well thought out. I didn't want her in a position to kill for me.

I couldn't let her take that responsibility then watch her fall apart trying to figure out how to kill the monster that would take residence up inside of her. I loved her too much for that. I knew her answer almost instantly.

My biggest fear wasn't death, it was destroying her.


	126. Chapter 126

**Tank POV**

I spent several hours assessing Valerie's situation in the high risk ward at St. Francis hospital. The only cure for her condition was to deliver the baby. Due to several factors including her being 32 weeks, the doctor felt that option wasn't the best at this time. For now they would take it day by day and let the baby develop as much as possible before inducing and delivering by cesarean.

I didn't understand how she let herself get this bad. Her sugars were high, her body mass index was out of control and her vitamin levels were dismal. For being such a large woman, her baby was smaller then it should be. Valerie made it clear she didn't want to deliver early. Honestly that was no longer her choice. If the baby needed to come then it needed to come.

She complained about pain in her shoulders, head, trouble breathing and blurry vision. Based on her chart, she had issues with her blood pressure and a low lying placenta. She would have to stay in the hospital for the remainder of her pregnancy under strict supervision. Between Mrs. Plum, Albert's mother and Grandma Mazur, each would take turns staying at the Kloughn home to look after the children.

Mrs. Plum tried to grill me on Steph's whereabouts. I told her I wasn't at liberty to say. The woman had the nerve to try and stare me down. Innocently, Mrs. Kloughn asked why Stephanie wasn't on the rotation. She was sweet-natured like her son although not as dumb. Immediately Helen and Valerie laughed.

Neither woman had confidence in Steph's abilities. I understood with the baby but the other four she could handle as long as she had a partner to team up with. If Ranger was in the mix, he would give the children tasks to exhaust them. In Julie's early years, he use to play fetch with her before he knew better.

Now he was reading parenting books and taking his duties seriously. I heard a list of why Steph was unsuitable. In my opinion climbing out of a window in your youth and wearing butt floss as an adult doesn't count as real reasons. I found their comments insulting.

Neither woman was in the running for mother of the year. Steph did what she could. Was she Mother Goose? No. That didn't mean she couldn't learn. She drove her grandmother to events, put a roof over her sister's head not once but twice and didn't want her to know so she wouldn't feel ashamed or embarrassed.

Not only that, Steph paid for her grandmother's apartment and utilities, so her parents could have their home back. I almost asked Helen how Berto was just to see her squirm in front of Frank. It bothered me how he sat in the corner and watched TV ignoring the room. He could have stood up for her instead of grimacing at the thought of her thong underwear.

I was starting to feel more protective of Steph. Her family treated her like crap yet still expected her help. Only family could get away with things like that. No wonder Steph ended up on Stark Street as a bounty hunter. She must have been bored out of her mind and fed up.

I held my tongue throughout. If I caused a scene, I was less likely to be made aware of any upcoming situations. That was until The Cryptkeeper spoke. He called himself Val's doctor and explained her options which went from bad to worse. I had very little confidence in his abilities.

Apparently this man delivered everyone's babies including her last two and that was who she felt comfortable with. They agreed for now they would do urine tests and look at her protein levels, give her magnesium sulfate to prevent convulsions and more blood pressure medicine.

Either way, once the baby was delivered there was a good chance it would have to be transferred to the NICU in Hopewell. At this point, if this was my wife and family, I would have her transferred to a different hospital that could handle her and the baby at the same time. There was a reason Ranger didn't want his children born at St. Francis and it wasn't due to the lack of privacy and gossip.

The facilities and medical personnel weren't the best in the state for emergencies like this. I pulled Albert aside and told him what I would do as a friend. I felt bad for the guy, he looked excited by that status. I told him to find a new doctor, one that wasn't born when the Bible was written.

I had Steph's doctor on speed dial, I knew he was the best in the area. Albert couldn't get past his shock that Steph was pregnant. Apparently no one trusted him with that secret, causing him and his wife to fight. I silenced them and suggested a second opinion for her condition. Val gave me attitude about being in her room.

Trying to turn the situation around, I told her it was what Steph would do. Apparently that was wrong. Val lost control and started screaming Stephanie didn't know anything about babies or doctors and how Stephanie's pregnancy wasn't her pregnancy.

I understood the situation was distressing. That didn't give her permission to let the cat out of the bag on Steph. She told not just the nurses walking by but the entire floor with her behavior. I tried to do damage control. It was already too late. I could hear the buzzing in the hall from all of the cell phones. Albert only added legitimacy to Val's statement by screaming Ranger was going to kill them. I couldn't handle this mad house. They gave me the biggest headache.

I took one last look at Val's puffy face and swollen ankles and calmly asked if she felt better now that she put not just her sister's life in danger but her unborn children as well, so she could have her temper tantrum? Her eyes watered because of my tone not out of guilt. For the first time I saw jealousy simmering below the surface and wondered what Steph did to make her sister want to hurt her that much?

I mumbled she was a selfish brat on the way out the door and told Kloughn to call me if things escalated. Within an hour, all of Trenton knew Steph was pregnant. Connie not realizing the initial information was a slip by Val, told people it was twins once she heard the news. And Mrs. Plum confirmed.

Mary Lou had to disable Steph's work line because of the amount of inquiries and reporter requests. People assumed because Steph had been MIA most of this year, it must mean it's Morelli's baby. Morelli quickly shot down the rumors reminding people he was happily married and expecting with his new wife. Maybe if he said it enough, he would believe it.

His actions exploded the rumor mill. Interestingly enough, Ranger's name wasn't the front runner as the father. People didn't have an issue throwing Steph under the bus but were very careful not to throw Ranger's name with her.

I heard Slick was the father, possibly Hal, Royce from months ago, Mooner and even my name. Natalie had a good laugh about that. She was so removed from the gossip circle she didn't know the rumor until I told her. We spent an hour talking on the phone while working on different tasks. I researched Val's condition and she filled out paperwork at her desk.

The worst possible outcome for Val was damage to her heart, brain, liver and lungs. She was also at risk for blood clots...Great. At this point, I didn't see a point in upsetting Steph by telling her. Nothing could be done and Valerie was technically stable. During our chat, Natalie kept singing songs that were stuck in her head, causing them to be stuck in mine. I threatened to spank her. She said she would like that. My head was in the gutter for the rest of the day while I reviewed our strategy for a large charity gala happening in Trenton. I debated asking Natalie to be my cover date.

That night I went out with her, ate Chinese and watched a movie outside of town. I enjoyed the casual nature of our meetings and her inability to use chopsticks. I think she had more food on her lap then in her mouth. It gave me the opportunity to feed her.

She turned me onto green tea ice cream and I made her obsessed with shrimp fried toast. The more time we spent with each other, the fewer nerves we had. I found her confidence and sense of humor irresistible.

She told me about the ups and downs of her job, how if she didn't laugh everyday she would probably cry and burn out. Most of her cases lately were about runaway teens that left for various reasons, abuse, fear, drugs, neglect.

One girl in particular ran away because her step father raped her and she became pregnant. The girl decided to have the baby but wanted to give it up for adoption. She told me walking a child through having a child was one of the hardest things she's ever had to do. It made me want to hold her tight and protect her.

In my experience women fell into three categories, a blessing, a lesson or a distraction. So far Natalie was a blessing. She made me feel calm, secure and happy. Inadvertently I started calling her Angel and it felt right. After the movie she invited me in for coffee. I thought that was code for sex. She was the first woman in my experience that meant coffee.

Embarrassed I shoved the condom back in my pocket and sat on the couch waiting. We talked for hours about our rock climbing plans this weekend and eventually fell asleep in each others arms. I brushed her hair and kissed her hand while she slept. I could have left at anytime or carried her to bed. It felt right to stay where we were. It had been a long time since I held a woman, breathed her in and used our bodies to keep warm.

In the morning we ran around the neighborhood, showered separately and made waffles together. We had a quiet breakfast in her bright yellow kitchen and talked about the movie from the night before. She noticed syrup on the top of my lip and leaned over to lick it off. She told me she liked me and didn't want to play it cool. I felt the same. The less complicated we made this, the happier I would be.

That led us to making out against the kitchen table and grinding on each other. Her fingers innocently roamed down my waist and she whispered I felt big. I wanted to show her. Her sensual moaning against my lips was driving me insane.

If it wasn't for my watch alarm I would have missed work. I was in no mood for the morning meeting. Natalie spanked my butt and made me a coffee to go. We didn't often talk about sex. The one time we did, she mentioned not rushing into things and preferring her partners have a safe to do it test first. I had never heard anyone call an STD test that in my life. She was completely adorable.

That day I sat at my desk in a good mood. According to last night's report, Liliana went rogue. Instead of following Santos's plan in the baby scammer's case, she drugged her mark and stole the necklace in a public area. Fortunately her male counterpart was delayed thanks to Santos's back up team. Junior super glued his office door shut and used a cell phone jammer to trap him inside to buy Hector more time with the flash drive.

To clean up Liliana's mess, Santos had to remove his mark's body out of the back of the restaurant and set her up in her home to make it look like she drank too much. He went through her credit cards, skimming them to track her bank accounts. One led him to a large off shore account. He called the FBI and told them to find a way to freeze the money.

In the end he got what he needed even though he wasn't happy about it. The FBI raided the fake adoption agency this morning and made several arrests. The last status update stated several families would receive their stolen money back in a matter of months. The Fed's got the credit and Rangeman a hefty check. Looking at the final costs of the operation, we came out with more then a healthy profit.

According to Santos's notes, as soon as the operation concluded, he fired Liliana and sent her packing back to Miami that night. That wasn't a loss for Rangeman. She shouldn't have been hired in the first place. If Ranger had had better control of his dick then he could have used other suitable options. That was going to be an issue in the future. Either he needed to come clean to Steph and she needed to be cool with it or we needed to start testing out new female contacts to have on file.

I moved on to Ram's report, he signed off on Slick's range exam while Ace failed his physical. I updated the schedule and added a temporary replacement from patrol. In preparation to hand Slick back the keys to the kingdom that is Stephanie, I set up a war room for him and his team to track down her twin.

Santos ran the license plate Angie gave us leading back to Lula. Apparently the woman stole her identity to rent the vehicle, which meant she could be using the names of other people in Steph's life to get around. It was smart. Things like that wouldn't set off normal flags. I ran the majority of her friends and chased leads the next two days.

As if my day couldn't get any busier, Slick alerted me to someone posting Steph's name and picture to an STD website. It said she was positive for pubic lice, genital warts and Chlamydia. The purpose of the site was for revenge then actual legitimate information. Having access to Steph's medical records, I knew it was a lie. I also knew Ranger was screened frequently every time he returned from the wind. If the government didn't test him after a mission then he took the blood sample himself and sent it out to a lab.

Slick asked Hector to send a virus to the site while he continued to monitor the situation. At first I assumed it could be Morelli then realized who he was married to. My money was on Raquel. She snuck into town yesterday. That or Joyce. The last I heard, Joyce was busy fighting over her late husband's estate against her husband's children using Dickie as her lawyer. They seemed like a good match, both backstabbing and manipulative.

On the other side of town, Edna made sure Raquel was publicly served, causing an interesting scene in front of Joe's mother. I'm told Raquel played the victim and acted like the perfect wife. Reports stated she was now taking cooking lessons with Joe's mother and going to church with his grandmother. Her nickname became Joe's Mexican wife and she hated it. Probably because she wasn't Mexican.

I made it clear to the staff that Raquel was off limits. Any information leaks or fraternization would result in termination. That didn't stop Raquel from approaching several men off hours. She didn't blatantly offer fellatio for information on Ranger's schedule, home and cars but she implied it. Each time she approached one of my men, they had to submit a report to me within 24 hours. I currently had six in my inbox.

Poor Hal was so flustered by her appearance, he ran in the opposite direction. One report that disturbed me came from Havi. Raquel tried to pick up his tab in a bar, revealing she was Ranger's current mistress and they were having an on off relationship. This wasn't the first female to pretended to be a woman of Ranger's. However, Raquel made a mistake approaching Havi. He chewed her out and told her she looked like a two dollar whore. Being a member of the Santos family, he went straight to Lester who wrote the report.

I didn't feel the need to address the men regarding Ranger's personal life. Enough saw how he looked at Steph and if they didn't then they were stupid. All of them knew better then to talk about him. That didn't mean Raquel wasn't slowly dropping hints all over town regarding Ranger's fidelity. Everything she did and said was now being recorded. If Morelli didn't get a handle on his wife soon, I would.

I walked to the employee break room and filled a large cup of coffee to go. Today Woody was screening potential new employees and reassessing Slick by giving a physical assessment at our warehouse facility offsite.

To move on in the process, each person had to pass with a minimum score in six categories. Those with the highest scores are usually hired as long as they pass the rest of the requirements including a drug test. Those that are hired become contract workers. Within ninety days Ranger reviews them and decides to move them full time, part time or dismiss them.

I sat in my chair behind the two way mirror and put up my feet while the group hydrated and stretched. Twelve applicants and Slick. I pulled a tablet off the wall and reviewed each resume. We had a wide array of backgrounds, Army, Navy Marine, Air Force, Coast Guard, former FBI and an ex Marshal.

Eleven men and one woman. The resumes that stood out were candidates with a Army background as a Green Beret and Delta Force, as well as two Marines from Special Operations Command and Force Recon, an elite reconnaissance team. Most records were classified and usually the reasons for leaving were vast from family issues to money. No one likes to write the real reasons like sent on too many suicide missions without adequate equipment or supplies.

I sat back and enjoyed the show. It was going to be an interesting day. Slick was competitive. As a former Green Beret, they were known for being quiet professionals and masters of unconventional warfare. Protecting Steph was the perfect assignment for his skill set. There was nothing conventional about her.

For most applicants, today would be a cakewalk. Our facility had heat, water, air conditioning, no terrain and zero mud. Basically the Ritz compared to the military. Some people handled the pressure well, while others had to be forcibly removed after failing. Usually psychological issues come out in this round before we let anyone take the psych exam.

Rangeman had put a lot of money into this facility. In the center was a two mile obstacle course with an outer indoor track. We had multiple observation decks, sparring room and weight room for physical therapy. I watched the group interact. No one was overly friendly. The competition was strong, I could smell it.

I scrolled through Woody's recruitment report. Some of these men had been out of the service for years, some still had months to go on their military contracts. I knew we were willing to wait for the right person.

Normally whoever runs the exam doesn't introduce themselves with a title. It's surprising how many people act like pompous tools when they think no one important is watching. Character was as important as physical abilities. If someone wasn't going to fit in or fall in line, they weren't worth our time.

Because patrol's standards were less then guards, Slick had the biggest challenge today. As an employee, he would be the first to go in each category as the example. The first event was push ups in two minutes. The minimum was forty-nine for patrol and eighty for guards. Slick passed while the Marshal was eliminated. Woody tossed him a water and asked him to leave. I marked down his bad attitude. He wasn't someone we would allow to try out again.

The next round was sit ups in two minutes. Patrol needed fifty-nine and guards needed eighty. Two more men were eliminated. Neither impressed me. I pulled out a bottle of water from the mini fridge and watched the participants do pull ups, paying close attention to Slick's arm. Patrol's minimum was six, guards were twelve. If he had any residual pain or discomfort, I couldn't clear him. Overall he seemed consistent and determined, barely breaking a sweat.

Those that passed moved on to the two mile run. The recommended score was thirteen minutes, however as long as a person finished within fifteen they passed for both positions. The same was for the five mile run. The recommended score was thirty-five minutes with a cut off at forty.

Three more were eliminated. All of the Special Forces men were at the top of the leaderboard behind Slick. The surprising applicants still in the running were the Coast Guard and Navy woman. The man was a fitness instructor and the woman was unemployed.

The group took a break for water and stretching. After an hour, Woody walked the group through the obstacle course. It was two miles long with thirty tasks. Each person had to complete twenty-five tasks to pass. With the assistance of yellow arrows on the ground, participants had to pick their own paths and develop a strategic plan.

Those who were smart, picked a partner and talked it out as they did the walk through, taking time to practice any task that made them uneasy. Lone wolves who kept to themselves normally had longer times. The woman picked up on Slick's familiarity of the course and asked him questions while the rest tested certain obstacles alone.

Slick took her through the same route as he always uses. Height on certain tasks was an advantage. Being a smaller person, Slick pointed out which were designed for her size and helped her through the rope wall. Her weakness was heights. That could be an issue. Every three months a majority of the staff went skydiving. You never knew when a plane will break and you would need to rescue yourself and your asset. Personally, it wasn't one of my favorite things. If she couldn't jump, she couldn't be anything other then patrol.

As a rule, Rangeman never asked anyone to do anything we didn't do ourselves. The core team follows the same rules as the men. Parts of our course were modeled after the Darby Queen. The standards were the same for men and women. History has proven women can pass. I moved to the next observation deck.

Applicants had to climb a low wall, run along a balance beam and climb across two sets of shuffle bars to a Burma bridge then down a fireman's pole. From there they needed to climb a rock wall, move down scaffold ladders and crawl twenty-five feet then stand and jump across high rise stepping stones.

Then they needed to vault and duck under barriers, run through dodging panels into a tunnel, leap over several ditches and run through a corridor to a high balance bridge. Once at the other end, they needed to use an apex ladder or vault through several windows and jump off a terrace.

After they land, the person has to run through stutter step tires or climb a cargo net to flip large tires or run up and down an incline to climb a log. Both paths led to a rope traverse or rope wall. After completion the person jumps over high hurdles and low hurdles to a heavy ball. The person has to pick up the ball and carry it fifty feet or run across multiple see saw planks to the final task, the horizontal wall traverse.

It was small compared to Ranger training. The best time for this course was twenty-five obstacles in twenty-five minutes. Ranger held that record for the last three years. Santos and I were second at 27 minutes and Brown was last at 30. The only person to come close to our scores was Binkie. Anything past 35 minutes and you're out.

Scoring was based on effectiveness, speed, ability to be silent, balance, jumping, landing, confidence, agility and stamina. Slick finished a minute behind his average time at 29 minutes. Like me, he struggled with the cargo net. Although he passed, I could tell he was itching to go again to get a better time. Everyone wanted to beat Ranger's score. The cash bonus was only a small reason. Unfortunately that's not how we work. If you pass you move on.

I reviewed Woody's scoring on my tablet as he imputed the results. Applicants could see their ranking on any screen in the arena. A majority of the applicants failed this section from exhaustion, lack of focus or multiple failures. One applicant fell off the balance beam three times in a rush. If the Coast Guard had gone slower the first time, he wouldn't have had to start the task over two more times. Errors like those killed your time.

I marked his application as someone I was willing to test again in six months if he applied. He had heart, he lacked planning. I noticed the woman went last. She studied everyone before her. Although she was slower and almost failed for time reasons, her movements were more calculated. I remembered Santos briefly mentioning her after my return from France, he thought she was hot.

Rangeman wouldn't turn away an applicant based on looks or gender. Although Ranger would see her appearance as a distraction for the men, strict protocols would have to be placed on fraternization and sexual harassment. I checked to see if she was married, her background listed her as a single lesbian.

The woman's sexual orientation didn't matter to me. Our core team decided early on we didn't care about who was sleeping with who, as long as they did the job right. Since one of Ranger's sisters was bisexual, he enforced a zero tolerance harassment policy throughout the company due to her experience at her former job. He also made sure Rangeman's benefits would cover same sex couples in terms of insurance and leave. As long as she passed the remaining tests, she could be an asset in our guard division.

Possibly over time she could do a rotation on Steph duty and train under Slick's watchful eye to be used in multiple divisions. As a rule, women were partnered with women. Steph could be used as a temporary partner until a suitable option became available...Which reminded me, Ranger had yet to appoint bodyguards for his children...Steph was going to have a melt down traveling with three guys. I really needed to order new trackers.

Woody concluded the meeting by handing out information packets for the gun exam that evening and dismissed Slick. I cleaned up my mess and went back to Rangeman. After two calls from Ranger's mom asking if he was avoiding her, I met Slick on the mats.

His time with Ranger during my leave improved his style. Normally he sticks with Krav Maga. Today it was a mixture of that and Brazilian Jujitsu. One benefit of working for Rangeman was continued education. Our men could take formal classes from other employees onsite in a range of skills and styles.

Slick practiced disarming, knife to knife combat and three on one. I could see the hunger in his eyes to pass, knocking Ramon and Cal on their asses. I called everyone off and reinstated Slick. He was now in charge of Steph's world again. That included Valerie and her twin. Any sightings or calls from shadows or civilians were his job to run down. That was a good thing. I was having enough trouble containing hurricane Raquel.

**Steph POV**

Being at sea with Ranger was good for us. I couldn't run and he couldn't avoid me. No one had ever told me how my running affected them. To me it was an escape from a stressful situation. To Ranger it was a power struggle. A habit that started in my youth became second nature as an adult.

He helped me realize being raised in an atmosphere that lacked acceptance, created an issue with my problem solving capabilities in my personal life. In a marriage, no one could have a my way or the highway mentally and be successful. He had the same issue when it came to leading.

Normally he gives an order and it's done. As his wife, that wasn't going to work. We decided to implement a time out. Instead of fighting or screaming, one of us says the word and the other cools off. Within several hours, we would have to sit down and speak rationally to the other. It wasn't my style or his. It came down to a compromise.

After I saw him in action with the pipe, I felt relaxed for the rest of our journey. I even considered going out to sea again with him. While being at sea wasn't bad, being in Italy was so much better. For the last three days we investigated Cross's whereabouts while honeymooning.

Les never got back to me about Alexander. Eventually I told Ranger what I knew and he told me the information Tank sent regarding Opal. Ranger looked into the National Practitioner's databank for her disciplinary record and couldn't find one. He told me it wasn't unusual for the military to clean up after someone.

I didn't understand much of her work. The words were scientific and large. What stood out to me was her experience with someone in neuropharmacology in regards to her research in making the perfect solider. This was outside my field of expertise. I asked Ranger if he experienced anything like this.

He told me with any service you're conditioned. Usually through exhaustion, facing fears and training your body to adjust. He mentioned situational awareness, battle proofing using visualization and creating a trigger. Survival comes down to mental attitude. I was the perfect example. Once I had very little training, yet I escaped from killers on more then one occasion. My need to survive was my trigger.

I wasn't sure how to feel about the entire situation. I had no proof anything was done to me. I was exhausted being handcuffed to every tragedy that crossed my path. And I was done with the baggage that belonged to Stephanie Plum. That left me with sucking it up instead of wallowing.

My lead on Cross's caviar purchase paid off. Ranger and I discovered another alias. Tracking his credit card would lead us all over Venice, Rome and Florence. Charges before Italy were few and far between, mostly for hotels in Virginia. Ranger told me those were the same hotels Cross used to see Jeanne Ellen. We added a travel alert to both names and jumped on a train to Venice.

Italy brought out the best in us. Somewhere along the way, we got lost in each other again. We ate gelato at the Boutique del Gelato and marveled at different masterpieces in museums. In a room full of unparalleled art, I found Ranger staring at me. I pointed at the painting and turned his head. Somehow it always turned back to me.

I gorged on meatballs at the Ca d'Oro and spent mornings at the gun range. Ranger had me practice assembling and breaking down his rifle ten times per day. He told me it needed to become second nature. Because of my limitations and lack of experience, I practiced sitting in a chair, using a portable table to steady my shot.

Based on the items I needed, I couldn't be on a roof or an open hill. It was likely I would have to break into a residence somewhere on the street. Using the gun, Ranger taught me how to measure accuracy by taking into account wind resistance, gravity and temperature. Apparently cold air adds drag to the bullet. Because cars were a big object, accuracy wasn't as important. My biggest challenge was the scope. Ranger kept telling me to relax my eye and don't squint.

To practice, Ranger hid large items in a field for me to find and shoot. Very slowly I hit only three targets. Ranger on the other hand was scary good. He had a true passion for guns. He asked me to hide pens halfway in the ground and shot every single one. Then he hung objects in a tree and threw knives. All of it was a major turn on including him covered in dirt. I couldn't help but jump his bones.

Thanks to massive amounts of mind blowing food and mild work outs, my crazy hormonal moods were decreasing and my endorphins were at an all time high. While he ran on hotel treadmills and lifted weights, I worked on squats and the stationary bike. We were back to being disgustingly in love as Les likes to call it.

We visited the location that was used in _Casino Royale _and bought several pieces of clothing at the Banco No.10, where women prisoners produced period costumes, contemporary clothing and sequin bags for sale. I respected women trying to change their lives by learning how to become high skilled dressmakers as part of a reintegration program.

I picked several costumes for Halloween including one for a Carnevale theme as well as a costume for Ranger and the boys. He constantly touched me, held my hand, stroked my neck and grabbed my ass. Anytime anyone asked me if I was having a baby, I would smile and say no. I was having a velociraptor. At least that's what it felt like. Ranger was testing a wine at that moment and choked.

We spent our second day getting lost in Venice wandering aimlessly. While walking along the river, I broke my sandal. Most men would say that sucks and move on. Not Ranger. My husband grabbed my waist, kissed me hard and said Babe. He took off his shoe so I wouldn't walk barefoot in the street and bought me a new pair.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered _Dove sei stato tutta la mia vita?_ (Where have you been all my life?) Ranger grasped my chin and responded attesa. (Waiting.) From any other man it would be a cheesy line. From him it was right. He laced it with warmth and devotion. I kissed his jaw and asked if he wanted to see St. Mark's Basilica.

I knew it was on his list. The onion dome and multicolored marble pillars were stunning as well as Doge's Palace. We took a tour of the attic where Casanova's prison was before he escaped to Paris. We discovered we both had a love of hidden passageways. Ranger and I explored hallways and concealed doors. Technically not part of the tour but Batman made it happen by timing the cameras and picking locks.

We waited until dark to explore St. Mark's square. Unlike other cities, Venice didn't have a nightlife. Once the restaurants closed, the streets were free and quiet. In the morning I was mesmerized by the glass blowing demonstrations. If I wasn't so accident prone and terrified that the glass would shatter in my eyes, I would look into it as a hobby. Ranger seemed interested as well, although for different reasons.

Now that I was officially in my third trimester, he surprised me with a special gondola ride. Our Gondolier wore the traditional uniform helping me sit in the king and queen seat. True to Ranger's word we traveled alone, surprising me with an accordion player and male opera singer who serenaded us in Italian.

We ignored the spectators on the bridges and took an hour and half tour. I admired the Gothic windows and decorated balconies while Ranger held me close, constantly giving me sweet kisses to my lips and head. We whispered our love to each other and kissed as the sunset.

That evening we had dinner in the Piazza San Marco where we listened to a live orchestra play sentimental waltzes under the stars. Ranger sampled wines with each course while I focused on the cheese platter and peach gelato. I understood why Ranger passed in Atlantic City. The gelato was indescribable. It ruined me for almost all frozen desserts.

Ranger and I spent the night in a hotel then left Venice for Florence by train. I had never seen so many fake David's in one place. Everywhere you turned he was there, naked in all of his glory. I joked we should get naked statues of us and put them in our garden. Ranger gave me a salacious grin as if he was seriously considering it. I knew better. If it happened they would be headless. He would never take the chance of Les taking pictures of them in weird positions with him.

After lunch, Ranger took me to his favorite place, a leather market where he stocked up on belts, jackets, boots and gifts for Tank and Lester. Ranger asked my belly if they wanted tiny leather jackets to match his. Of course they responded with a kick. They loved his voice. They probably knew it better then mine. For Ella, I purchased several dried pastas and olive oils.

At every restaurant I salivated over the menus. It was a lot of pressure to only pick one dish. Often times I picked the sampler and moaned through every bite. Some of my favorite meals were fileno al mirtilio, insalata caprese and pasta with eggplant sauce. I teased Ranger about sending Ella to Italy for cooking classes. He playfully told me it was out of the question. In his opinion, it was bad enough Tank paid for her to go to French cooking school. Now she thinks she's Julia Child and wants to bathe everything in butter and cream. Personally her French toast has only gotten better.

To keep our go bags light, Ranger mailed everything to his drop box in Jersey. Something I needed to set up once I returned home along with changes to my will. Ranger informed me our marriage made my old one invalid. Because of his business and complications with his family and Rachel, we decided to keep our will's separate. When I couldn't sleep that night, I started writing notes on what I wanted.

So many things have changed in a matter of months. Connie was now married with a husband that was a good provider and Lula was on a good path finishing her formal education. I no longer worried about them having a job or support. I didn't put much thought into my wishes the first time. I felt like it was morbid and bad luck to talk about it.

For now I wanted keep most of the things the same. After my debts were satisfied, I wanted the majority of my money to go to the twins with Ranger overseeing the trust with Lester. That was going to drive my poor husband insane even though it was for the best. Both had qualities that would be good for the twins. Ranger would bestow guidance on investing and using the money wisely, while Les would make sure they also has a little fun.

I wanted my grandmother's funeral and living expenses handled. And any children Valerie had to be able to go to college. Now that Val and Albert were living in one of my properties, I no longer wanted to leave her any money from my estate. My fear was she would fall back into her old ways like she did in California.

My only stipulation was that the property they lived in would go to Ranger. I never wanted him to raise the rent. If one day the Kloughn's decided they would like to own the property, I wanted Ranger to sell it at the price I paid or the market value. Whichever was cheaper. Any money from the sale, should go to a charity that would benefit the residents of Trenton. I knew Ranger would pick something worthy to honor me.

I wanted my personal effects, invest portfolio, my business and any property from Black Enterprises including our home, my car and Higgins to go to Ranger. For my best friend Mary Lou, I wanted her to receive $500,000 to pay off her home and have money to send her boys to school.

I wanted Ranger to be my executor and if he was unable, I wanted to appoint Lester instead of Mary Lou. As I sat around late at night thinking about my wishes, I realized I didn't have a life insurance policy. In the morning I brought it up to Ranger.

Apparently both of us have one already and our beneficiaries are each other. I asked when that happened. He told me six months after he met me. In the event something happened to him, he wanted me protected. In the event something happened to me, he wanted my funeral and expenses covered for my family. It was dark and also very sweet.

As far as our cover Id's, everything was on automatic payments. If anything happened to either of us, Tank would take care of it as the executor of those wills. Any property we jointly owned like Greece, would go to me. The other safe houses that he shared with Tank, would stay between our family and his unless one of us bought the other out.

As far as funeral requests, I left it up to Ranger. He knew me well enough to know I didn't want anything stuffy. If it so happens to be a Halloween themed funeral, all the better. Guardianship was the hardest for me. How do you pick someone to raise your children? Other then Tank I was still at a loss. It came down to a list of people I didn't want to raise my children. That was five pages.

I knew Mary Lou and Ella would always be involved in the twin's lives but raising them day to day was a lot to ask. Tank was excited to be the godfather and despite Les's feelings, I included him as well. Ranger hasn't said much about his will other then I would be in charge of Julie's trust. I'm sure his was ten times more complicated then mine and not a topic he enjoyed discussing. All he said was the twins and I would always be taken care of. It was something I didn't want to dwell on.

At 28 weeks, I felt as big as a house and looked like a walking ad for birth control. I've had a growth spurt since Barcelona, developing a minor waddle. Ranger being the freak that he is loves it. I caught him this morning measuring my stomach and checking the twin's heartbeats with a Doppler.

That led to a sexy game of doctor and some creative positions. Unfortunately Ranger was treating me like glass, careful not to thrust too deep regardless of me screaming for more. At one point I looked down and noticed my breasts leaking a gross thick yellow substance Ranger called colostrum...Then I felt the twins moving...a lot.

It was the biggest mood killer. Ranger's normally so skilled in making me feel warm and safe, I never noticed. I asked if he had and of course he did. It didn't bother him. One lick of my milk production and he got hornier moving his mouth over every inch of my skin. I was still unsure. He swore the babies were unaware of our activities and the rocking motion of our love would put them to sleep. It did the trick knocking me out too.

In the afternoon we took a private cooking class on how to make ragu since he wouldn't let me send an obscene amount of jars back. We met a little old woman half the size of Ranger with the energy of a humming bird. She took us to the market to purchase ingredients for sauce, pasta, bruschetta and pizza. She told us the difference between American-Italian food versus traditional Italian food while sampling vegetables and smelling ingredients.

It was adorable watching her flirt with him and insisting he bite her tomatoes. Unlike other countries where the women were forward and aggressive, Italy had a lot of harmless flirting. Normally men would start a conversation with me by saying Ciao, Bella and then tell me how beautiful I was. In my state, it made me feel really good. After all, I was a big hungry hippo.

It was even more fun to watch it happen to other travelers. At the market we saw men professing love for a women's doe eyes, complementing their fiery hair and alluring breasts. Like Morelli they all had fast hands that tended to drift south pretty quickly. Any big tourist area had several Romeos.

Ranger didn't seem to mind men talking to me, genetically the culture was flirtatious. That was until one offered to take me home and make love to me for hours. My husband became icy fast and scared him away. I knew he wasn't serious. If he was then he had major mommy issues or a fetish about being dominated by a large woman.

I kissed Ranger playfully and told him I was going to take him home soon and have my way with him. That bucked his mood right up. Our teacher was extremely friendly with Ranger, taking a hands on approach to her teaching style in the kitchen. At one point I felt bad for him and said in good fun _Basta! Non toccare! (Enough! Do not touch!)_ She winked at me and respected his space from then on. Little did she know, I said that often to certain family members of Joe's.

While Ranger was the head cook, I cut vegetables and took notes on the recipe. He made a few changes, adding more vegetables, less wine and a touch more spice. Six hours later our bellies were full and our hands were otherwise occupied while we fooled around on the roof.

We got caught up in a rain storm and ran through the streets to our hotel. I found the weather comforting, knowing the sky could scream and cry just like a person. My whimsy attitude changed once the storm knocked out the power. Our only light was by fire. I slipped my raspberry tank dress to the floor and twisted the water from my hair. Ranger leaned back on his elbows with a smile playing on his lips.

_"Spogliati." (_Take your clothes off.)

Ranger responded moving his arm to the back of his shirt while pushing down his pants. I wrapped myself in a towel and grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge with a glass, sitting on his lap. I teased him with my fingers rubbing his broad shoulders. The only wine I had these days was from his tongue.

I peppered kisses along his jawline, increasing my pressure on his shoulders. "Baciami." (Kiss me.) Ranger stroked the side of my neck, pushing his tongue deep inside. He tasted like citrus and rosemary.

"You taste amazing. Which wine did I grab?"

"La Serena Brunello di Montalcino 2010."

I took another taste of him. "Will we have a chance to go Tuscany for a wine tour? I saw in the welcome packet it was famous for its Chianti."

He kissed my heart. "No. We should move onto Athens and finish our recon. We can only do so much planning with satellite imaging. As far as your placement we have three options. A hillside on the west, an owned property next door and a home for sale in the east. The compound itself is in a prestigious suburb so security will be tight all around."

I debated this question all week. "Is it smart to go in with just the two of us?"

Ranger looked amused. "We aren't targets. If Military history has proven anything, small forces can beat an army if we use our resources wisely. Surprise, preparation and choosing the right ground is the most important part of being successful."

I was still nervous. "Have you been to this compound?"

Ranger took a sip. "No. Based on expansion plans that were filed in 2006 with the city, I know it has a grand entrance hall, two dinning areas, cinema, six bedrooms and bathrooms, two outdoor bars, six car garage and a pool house. High trees are scattered along the inner walls making escaping easier then breaking in." Ranger pulled his laptop out and accessed a file on his desktop.

"So that's what 18 million dollars looks like...Damn. That house looks right out of MTV Cribs." I wondered how many housekeepers Hannibal had. "Is his wife with him or in Santa Barbara?"

"She rarely leaves California. He probably has a girlfriend with him. Ulysses should still be in Brazil and Alexander at his home in Santorini."

"Where are you going to enter?"

"Depending on cameras and guard rotations, the East wall is the weakest. Starting tomorrow we'll stake out and time street lights, traffic patterns, count the number of men morning, noon and night inside the compound and on the street. Everything will be an estimation. We'll have to adapt to the needs of the operation on the day." He gave me a wolf grin. "Thanks to my new thermal binoculars you bought me as a wedding gift, our job will be a lot easier." He played with my bottom lip.

"Why the street?"

"In case either of us can't make it to one of the three planted cars. If you know where a crowd will be, it's easier to lose someone then run on an open road." His finger traced the top of my breasts. "We'll also plan three meeting spots in case one or more locations become compromised. With a two man team, we don't have a lot of margin for error.

I'm going to outfit you with a new bag you can carry on your back. It will have money, weapons, id's, phone, med kit, extra clothes, wig, tracker and enough food and water for two days in case things get dicey...If that happens, you need to lock your feelings down and follow through with the plan. If I'm worrying about you, then I can't focus on my mission."

"What if we lose contact?"

Ranger ran his fingers up and down my arm. "You will automatically abandon our first rendezvous point and head to the second to wait. If I don't show within ten hours, you move to the third. If I don't show within twenty-four hours, you call Tank." I wanted to fight him but he was right. I couldn't save him alone. I would need Tank and whatever Army he came with.

"I tell him Alpha four and my location." He nodded. Ranger chose three locations, the first ten miles from Athens, the second twenty-five and the third our home in Crete.

"How are we getting to Greece?"

"Charter plane. A direct flight to Athens."

I smiled. "And then what?"

Ranger moved further into my space. "We can stay a while and catch our breath or we can move onto Bulgaria and Romania."

I thought it over. "I'd rather stay in Greece. We celebrated Halloween and Thanksgiving there, we should celebrate St. Patrick's Day too."

Ranger gave me an amused look, dragging his hands up and down my thighs. "Are you going to dress up?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. Normally I eat Lucky Charms cereal, buy a shamrock shake from McDonald's, wear green or my S_hake your Shamrock_ shirt, drink green beer, eat corned beef and cabbage then watch a _Leprechaun_ movie marathon..._Back 2 tha Hood _is horribly amazing." I attempted a gang sign.

Ranger looked like he rather stab himself in the eye while adjusting my fingers appropriately. "We'll negotiate."

I ran my fingers down his chest. "I like negotiating. It usually puts a smile on my face." My legs were falling asleep. I stood to stretch, walking circles around him.

Working with him had changed me little by little. I was finding it easier to forget who I was and embraced who I needed to be. I didn't see the line anymore between where Stephanie Plum started and Stephanie Pardo, Manoso, Mendez, Prince, James and Newberry ended.

I stopped in front of his outstretched legs. "All of this traveling has me thinking a lot about my grandmother. She's getting older. Now that she's with Christian, I think it's time for her to leave home and see something other than Florida. Would it be crazy to buy them an around the world ticket?"

Ranger crossed his arms, leaning against the sofa deep in thought. "It's your call. It's all fun and games until we have to break them out of a Russian prison."

I furrowed my brow. "You mean hire a lawyer?"

Ranger smiled. "No."


	127. Chapter 127

As I was writing this I got stuck for a good two days. I took a long nap and drank several cups of hot chocolate until inspiration finally hit me. Forgive me for taking so long!

* * *

**RPOV**

Running an op on my honeymoon wasn't my first choice of activities with my new bride. I much rather wear a tux and play baccarat in Monte Carlo or tour the French Riviera. Unfortunately it was unavoidable. Until I saw Hannibal face to face, I wouldn't know what was real and what was a dead end.

That meant Steph and I couldn't have boots in Trenton until we had more information. Since our meeting with the General, nothing smelled right. I could be patient, Steph was a different story. By my calculations, I had three more weeks before she would want to go home or worse Santos's birthday party.

To deter her, I may have to take her to the world's largest mall. If it got that far, I think I would have to start shooting people for information. After a night of spooning, napping and making love by the fire, I woke her early for our flight to Athens. Even in sleep she was a fighter causing me to pull her out by her ankles.

Since coming to Italy, her nightmares had become few and far between. Acceptance was always the hardest step. She either had to live with her actions and put it past her or let it define a piece of her. It wasn't something I could navigate her through. When it came to killing, we had very different philosophies. I saw it as a means to an end and she saw it as self defense.

Instead of screaming from nightmares, it was now replaced with talking in her sleep about European drinking chocolate, better known as hot chocolate. This was no powdered and microwave mix. It was closer to diabetes in a cup in its thick consistency that was more like pudding then hot beverage.

As her new favorite thing, she wanted it morning, noon and night. For every cup she consumed, I made her drink a bottle of water and eat extra vegetables at every meal. She requested it so often, I had to pay restaurants to tell her they were sold out. She always pouted then asked for gelato instead. One day she would thank me when she didn't have to work off those extra calories.

For our mission to work, both of us needed to be focused on our goal. One misstep and I was facing a family of trigger happy gun runners. That meant no sex until we made it to our safe house in Crete. I wasn't sure who was more disappointed me or her. Both of us had gotten use to our routine of jumping each other. The thought of being celibate for several days automatically put me in a bad mood.

The downpour yesterday left some rain today. Our flight was going to be a little bumpy but it was faster and safer then our other options. I held the umbrella over her head and carried our bags to the taxi. Babe sat in her seat and turned around resting her jaw on her arm. I could feel her saying a silent goodbye to the city. I squeezed her hand in support.

"It's better not to look back."

"It will be hard to forget." She turned to me. "Mi hai cambiato la vita." (You changed my life.) She raised my hand to her mouth in a gentle kiss.

I felt the same. Had I not met her, I would probably be sitting alone in my office or taking on more missions. I passed her granola and kissed her soft hair. It was a rare day she didn't wear her wig. I preferred her natural but for security reasons I understood.

She rested the food on top of her stomach and closed her eyes. She wasn't a morning person, two screaming babies wasn't going to change that. She needed a stable routine and an early bed time. It was a good thing I fought her on putting a TV in our bedroom. Otherwise she would never go to bed.

By the time we made it to the airport, I thought it would be best not to wake her. It was a small flight, less then two hours and less luxurious then what we had been on in the past. I did it on purpose. The airport had less security and more forgetful memories for the right price. That didn't mean I wasn't going to do my own checks and interrogate the pilot.

In an occupation where loyalty is only skin deep, I wasn't taking a chance with my life or my family. I took the time to check the engine, wings and my chute in case we needed to jump. I passed him his money and told him I wanted wheels up. I spent the beginning of the flight looking at my plan as the enemy. The key to surviving was a good offense.

With small numbers, that meant misdirection and leading the enemy to think we were bigger then we really were. Smoke canisters and small charges would help with that. I intended to plant them along the compound wall and set them off by phone in case we needed extra time to escape.

If either of us was compromised, I made sure we were heading in the opposite direction of one another instead of leading them to each other. It came down to trust between Babe and I. Trust to get the job done and trust to do whatever was necessary to getaway.

If at any point I didn't have the confidence she could do either, I would handcuff her to a bed and go in alone. I'd rather have her pissed off then dead. Every op was dangerous. Going into an unknown situation meant anything could go down from a simple meet and greet to a full on gun battle. It meant multiple calibers, a range of weaponry and light weight Kevlar we could wear under our clothes.

Unfortunately Smith and Wesson didn't make a maternity line. That meant we would have to sewn something special for her chest and back. Neither of us were great with a needle and thread. Ella was employed for that reason. It meant it was most likely going to be a duct tape job. I wasn't too concerned, Santos often duct taped his armor in the field and he was still kicking. I looked over at her sleeping.

Sometimes I didn't give her enough credit and tell her how damn proud I am of her. There was nothing more stunning then watching her point out exit strategies and scanning a crowd as she slowly sipped water over brunch. She had come a long way from a small town girl. I saw something in her early on, I was pleased to learn I was right. She would never be like me or my men, I didn't require her to be. She only needed enough skills to survive.

What impressed me most was her ability to pick up local customs from hand gestures to the pace of the language. She wasn't fluent but she was smart enough to learn the most important words to get by. She realized early on our survival depended on our ability to blend in. She knew how to avoid looking and acting like a tourist by dressing in current styles and keeping her questions to a minimum.

Occasionally she made an error, normally a small miscommunication. I enjoyed watching her order pepperoni pizza only to receive bell pepper pizza and frown at every menu in Italy because it would never have fettuccine alfredo or spaghetti with meatballs. That wasn't true Italian cuisine.

Despite her tests coming back clean, that didn't mean she was out of the woods for developing anything in the future. Now that we were in the home stretch, I was going to do everything in my power to keep her as healthy as possible. My biggest concern was her blood pressure. It could take a turn for the worst any day. Without a decent family medical history we were going in blind.

I moved the hair out of her face. She stirred next to me, slowly opening her eyes, blinking the heavy sleep away. She covered a small yawn and attempted to stretch in our compact space.

She touched my forehead with her finger. "What happen to your fedora?"

I placed my papers in my bag. I could only imagine my reason for wearing that type of hat in her dream. "I never had one."

Babe looked confused. "It's a shame. You look good in hats." She kissed my shoulder.

"Good to know."

She gave me a little chuckle. "I had the best dream...Voglio invecchiare con te." (I want to grow old with you.)

It hurt me I couldn't make her any promises. When my time was up, there was nothing I could do to change it. I left her a letter in my safe along with my personal effects. I knew it wasn't enough. Nothing ever would be, but she knew the man I was before getting involved. I had meant to write my children a letter. It was something I kept putting off and I rarely put things off.

I placed my finger under her chin. "Potrei guardarti tutto il giorno." (I could look at you all day.) "Ti voglio sempre al mio fianco." (I want you always by my side.)

She gave me a cheeky grin. "Non vedo l'ora." (I can't wait.)

"You're getting better."

She sighed. "Non parlo bene l'italiano." (I don't speak Italian well.) I'm trying." She rubbed her stomach. "I want them to know more then English...It's something I wish my family had done for me."

She had said that many times. Her pregnancy brain was sweet. I knew that was important to her. I was changing a section of my will to make sure she never stopped traveling with our children. Security, tour guides, translators, hotels. Her stomach let out a large growl.

"I'm craving a Greek salad, hot chocolate, peach gelato and...Bread." She looked puzzled by the bread. She pulled the granola from between us and gobbled a handful.

I smirked internally as Babe practiced her Greek with an MP3 player she purchased yesterday morning for our trip. It was smart. It had been too long and she could possibly be on her own if we had to split up for any reason. She fiddled with her disposable nursing pads. I could tell already how much she hated them.

"_Kali mera_ (good day), _Sas para kalo_ (excuse me, please), _Eucharisto_ (thanks)."

I closed my eyes to get into my zone. Using a floater or a civilian in an operation wasn't best but sometimes it was unavoidable. The less people who knew we were in Greece, the better. That didn't mean we weren't going in prepared. As soon as we landed we needed to find a supplier. I knew places all over the world that were discreet. They had to be. I took jobs most legitimate agencies wouldn't touch.

Normally having a woman on my team came with several advantages. Most of the time females could get into places with a tight skirt, walk on the street without suspicion for surveillance and get into tight spots like a ventilation system or use seduction to take out a target, plant a bug or steal information. I wasn't letting my wife do any of that. Not around the Ramos family.

Based on aerial maps, I needed to get through two fences, two walls, hike a hill and outfit Babe in self defense gear. Although she had some training, essentially I was going in alone. I purposely placed her in a spot for her safety, instead of mine. Unlike most floater's, my wife wasn't expendable. If Ramos wanted me to kill someone for the information I needed, I'd do it. There wasn't a line I wouldn't cross for her. As long as she was breathing it was enough for me.

I thought about my plan for Ramos. Homer's wrong doing brought dishonor to the entire family. That only bought me so much favor. Hannibal was proud of his heritage and his business. His family was the basis of his social circle and his employees. It was a poor decision. Family was loyal but lazy and inexperienced. Using a cousin as your head of security instead of a professional made his compound less secure then it should be. In my experience it was better to financially support family then employ them.

Because nepotism was throughout Hannibal's organization, it made it difficult to flip his men for information. In prison you never make eye contact, in Russia you always drink the Vodka and in Greece you only do business with people you know and trust. The chance of Hannibal planning an ambush was low. He knew I wouldn't hesitate to kill him if I got a whiff he was planning to attack me. The problem was you kill one bad guy and not too long a worse one pops up. Ramos was the lesser of two evils.

Babe looked lost in thought. "Why are you meeting in person? Why couldn't this be done another way?"

"Greeks prefer face to face contact. Cell phones are more likely to be bugged." I knew they were. I planted most of the bugs myself in their vehicles and wall outlets right before I ended my contract.

"Why 4 pm?"

"Lunch is usually between 1-3 and the shift will be antsy to change around 4."

She nodded and continued with her phrases. I didn't tell Babe my entire plan. I wanted her to think she was more involved then she was. It wasn't because of her abilities. She had never been in an op like this before. And we had no time to rehearse. Nothing about this was in a controlled setting. We had no back up team, panic buttons and we were in opposite roles. I couldn't risk her being in the middle of the action and getting shot.

Circumstances in the field change as fast as tires on a race car. Acting to fast can get you killed as much as acting too slow. The good thing about working with someone you trust is not watching your back for a double cross. Trust was always a luxury. At one time the core team was my unit for missions. I wanted them on everything I did.

Once they retired, I preferred working alone. Some missions that wasn't possible. My biggest concern with Steph was her emotions. During an op she needed to lock them down and do the job at hand. In the past that was never an issue, she could be as cold as me. In her condition, it wasn't something she could always control...Hormones were a bitch. She went from happy, sad to hungry in less then a minute.

Communication was also an issue. Babe needed a crash course in hand signals and reading in between the lines in case I needed to change tactics on the fly. During the week I tried to teach her how to walk without making noise. She labeled it ninja training. I watched her tip toe in a crouch like position. Somehow she made more noise then when she wasn't trying. I asked her if she was chasing a ghost. Confused she crossed her arms and bit her lip. Obviously she learned everything about sneaking up on people from Scooby Doo.

She grabbed a pillow and chucked it at my head and told me I was being a crappy teacher. Honestly I wanted to see what she would do. She rarely disappoints. I pulled her to my side, placed my hand on her waist and walked with her. The best way to move without sound was heel to toe using the outer edge of our foot.

As long as she wasn't wearing heels, she was mostly successful. In return she taught me how to be a better teacher to her. Apparently Slick had a warmer approach and was more hands on from the beginning. It made me want to break him. I would never be ok with another man having his hands on her. Training or not. Her time with Morelli left a bad taste in my mouth.

From there we moved on to situational awareness. It wasn't just sight. She needed to process smell and sound in every situation. She's improved but not enough to be in the field alone. Observation was the issue. Orientation and deciding on how to act was already second nature. Until she was fully aware, she would always have a bodyguard. Something that didn't sit well with either of us for very different reasons.

She didn't like a babysitter and I didn't like my men failing to protect her. Even if Slick passed every hurdle, I'd never fully trust him again. Something had to change other then teaching her how to protect herself. She needed to be in a constant relaxed alert.

To practice her new found skills, I turned it into a game to keep her attention. I asked her random questions ranging from how many workers were in a restaurant, to the number of entry points in a location and the color of different people's hats. If she took it seriously, she was rewarded with one of her cravings. If she failed too many times, I threatened to throw a pair of her shoes into the river. Once she mastered the basics, I had her memorizing license plates.

Unfortunately government trained operatives were the best at blending in. Babe needed to learn tattoos, postures, customs, mannerisms, walking styles and eating styles. Does the person eat American or continental? Does that match the background they presented?

Handshakes were also another big giveaway to a person's identity. Americans have a firm handshake while in Morocco it's gentle and only with the same gender. Someone from Thailand wouldn't shake hands at all. The wrong style or the smallest hesitation can tell you a lot about a person as much as odd behavior. Is a person uninterested, uncomfortable, dominate, submissive or focused on one area.

She needed to look for shifty hands and people focused intently on a particular individual or task. Acting natural was harder then most people expected. People usually over or under emphasized their movements.

No matter how conscious you are of your body and speech, everyone had a tell and slips up once in a while. I made a _My Fair Lady_ reference while pretending to be a street thug when I first met Steph. It's why I rarely spoke. Babe had an accent. No matter what language she spoke, she couldn't get rid of it without elocution lessons.

Once you spot an anomaly, dealing with it was another obstacle. Babe and I had different responses. She usually ran. I had two choices, capture or kill. Sometimes peaceful captures weren't possible.

I opened my eyes when I felt her stiffen. We were getting ready to land. I moved my hand around her waist, resting the other over her stomach. After numerous flights, she still had a minor fear of flying. By next year it would be gone. I was going to teach her how to pack her own chute and jump out of any plane alone.

She closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose against my jaw. "Game faces on?"

I kissed her temple moving my mouth to her ear. "Always."

"S' agapo." (I love you.)

I hugged her tight. "Se latrevo. Agapi mou." (I adore you. My love.)

We agreed on our cover stories before leaving the hotel. From now on we would use Greek as much as possible to blend in. I waited for the plane to stop and exited first. It looked like Italy wasn't the only one to have a storm. A cold bite was still in the air. I pulled my jacket off my bag and laid it on Steph's shoulders.

"_Eucharisto._" (Thanks.)

Large puddles were all over the ground. Babe attempted to jump over them. I picked her up and carried her through, placing her down at the entrance of the rental company. I held the door open for her, giving her a good swat on her butt as she walked through. She had a gorgeous ass. Every time she swayed those hips it gave me a burning desire to thrust deep between those perfect globes.

She giggled and tried to cover herself. I signed for the keys and placed my hand on the nape of her back leading her to our car. I had her practice looking for trip wires before checking it myself. Eventually she would need to learn how to sabotage. You never knew when it would come in handy.

I drove us to an outdoor market to stock up on food then walked half a mile to an art gallery connected to a coffee house. I moved us to the back wall where the bathrooms were located and knocked on an empty space. The wall opened. Babe mumbled. "This is some James Bond shit."

I wrapped my arm around her waist, stroking her side. I nodded to the armed guard near the opening and made my way through the hall to the sales floor. "Don't make direct eye contact or speak to anyone."

Steph nodded. I grabbed a large shopping basket and got to work. We needed comm units, trackers, bugs, spray installation, gloves, wire cutters, an air mattress and odds and ends. Babe's eyes drifted between the long rows of guns to the right and the knives to the left. The guy behind the counter could pass as an imperial stormtrooper.

I moved down to the self defense aisle. Steph wasn't comfortable with a majority of weapons I had. That meant we would have to get creative. I picked up two dazzlers disguised as flashlights.

She kept her voice low. "I have one already in my bag."

I held it up to her. "This temporarily blinds a target with a special light. You can use it against an animal charging at you or a 300 pound man. It's helpful on cameras as well." I picked up a key chain fire starter. "This will go on your keys in case you need to make a distraction or light something on fire in a trash can...And this is a rubber bracelet." I grabbed three. It looked like an ordinary gummy bracelet my nieces wore.

"If you're being held against your will, it will pass a metal detector because it's rubber. Unscrew the ends and it has a special emergency handcuff key. You can wear it on your wrist..." I looked down at the charm bracelet on one hand and her watch on the other. Adding rubber wouldn't go together. "Or your ankle. A simple yank and you expose the rubber key to open cuffs."

Steph took them out of the basket. "Stop picking black. I like color." We compromised with one black and two in color. I moved down to the next section grabbing boot and shoe lace cuff keys. Something I had in every pair of my shoes was now something my wife needed.

"Covert bootlaces with handcuff key. Zero detection. Bend your knee sharp and you can grab it with your hand. The black rubber is a cover, remove it with your nail." I moved on grabbing several sets of shoe spikes made of hard rubber. With fashion as it was today, these blended in easily. I grabbed multiple sets knowing she wouldn't remove them between her different pairs.

"These fit in between your laces and hurt like a bitch. You kick someone's balls and they can't have children. Hip is also good, knee, ankle and quad." I picked up a baseball cap with nine LED lights across the brim and extra batteries.

"This emits a light. You won't see it in front of you. It will blind your face from pictures and cameras. Only use it in rare circumstances, otherwise you look suspicious if anyone is monitoring the feed."

"It's better to hide your face on camera then blind it out. Got it."

I nodded picking out a shoulder harness for myself that held a holster for my gun on one side and an extra knife on the other and a leather harness for her. It looked more like a fashion accessory then holder for her baby glock, taser and stun gun. She titled her head and looked at a basket of pens.

Babe got all googly eyed and whispered. "Are those lasers?"

My lips twitched. She was the last person I would give a laser to. "Tactical pen. Made of aircraft grade aluminum. It looks like a real pen so you can carry it down the street without suspicion. The crown side can be used for striking. Target area is the eyes, body, hands and neck. This same side can also be used to break glass in case you need to escape a car or steal one...And it writes."

Babe's eyes widened and she grabbed it from my hand. "It's heavier then I expected...Why didn't you tell me about this stuff before?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "You could have bought it at any gun store or survival shop." She narrowed her eyes. "You weren't ready. You didn't charge your stun gun or replace your pepper spray after it was empty. What was the chance you would keep these weapons on your body a year ago?" Zero. "What's the first thing people take from you when they attack you?"

Babe sighed. "My purse."

Right. "These items will remain on your person at all times." Especially after seeing the issues with her security team. I let her pick one colorful option and moved to the medical section grabbing several syringes filled with compressed sponges coated with coagulant. Babe tried to raise her eyebrow.

"You push them inside a bullet hole. The combination of pressure and coagulant stops the flow of blood." I never went in the wind without them. Removing the pellets with forceps was painful but it was better then bleeding to death. I checked my surroundings and caressed her hair. "Think of it as a big band aid."

She swallowed hard and nodded. I moved to the center section looking through the snacks. I picked up more granola and nuts for our stakeout while she checked out the MRE's also known as Meal, Ready to Eat...A mini pack of lies.

"Main course, side dish, bread, dessert and flame-less ration heater. This one says bean burrito with rice? Is it any good?" Babe was thinking it was Taco Bell.

"No. The nice name for them is meals rejected by everyone. You can't eat it, it's not a meal and it's not ready." I took it out of her hand tossing it back in the tub. "It has too much salt for you and will cause you to be constipated for days." I wouldn't feed my dog that crap.

I moved past the food to the feminine items. Giving her a lipstick knife was a bad idea. I grabbed a female urinal funnel and moved swiftly away before she asked for something crazy like a grenade. We needed to be in the hills today. That meant no bathroom or time for her to be taking her pants on and off.

"That's gross."

"It's purple." I smirked. "It's necessary and convenient. This will allow you to pee standing up. You lower your pants, place it and pee. Rinse it with water and store it in the carry bag." I heard her mumble sarcastically she's always wanted a purple penis and we should look for a blue vagina for me. Yeah no.

Because she was my backup, I needed her disguised as best as possible. I picked up a shemagh. They were worn by Special Forces all over the world. I picked a grey and white one for her to blend into the outer walls of the home she would be stationed in. I already had khaki, white and green in my bag for quick camouflage.

I kept my voice low. "For coverage, sun protection, disguise. In hot climates you can soak it in water and drape it around your neck to cool down, cover food from bugs, use it as a sling, bandage, water filter...emergency changing pad."

Steph rolled her eyes and moved away from the scarf's to the tactical ponchos. Leave it to my wife to find fashionable accessories in an underground supply market. She picked a diagonal cape and dropped it in our basket. I raised my eyebrow.

She gave me a sweet smile. "You never know. Once I get my old figure back, I may need to look like a bad ass." She was more likely to use it with a costume or while causing mischief. I nodded. I noticed a man eyeballing her. I laced my fingers with hers and walked her away to the bags. I couldn't do anything about her stomach. I sure as hell could make it harder for someone to shoot her in the back.

I pulled multiple bullet resistant backpacks that looked like average traveling bag. It would stop a 357 Magnum, 44 Magnum, 9 mm and .45. Julie received a similar backpack every fall to go along with her school supplies from Ella and a discreet Rangeman tracker sewn into the lining.

I picked one with ergonomic shoulder straps to make it more comfortable for her and a Kevlar vest. Normally I carried a minimum of 55 pounds on my back. For her I couldn't do more then 20. The last item on my list was to outfit our wedding bands. I moved to the back of the building and rang the bell at the desk.

"Take off your wedding band." Babe removed it quickly dropping it in my palm. I spoke in rapid Greek telling him to turn them into escape rings. I wanted a saw and a handcuff shim along the rings interior. The pick was handy for cuffs and the saw would cut zip ties, duct tape and rope.

He tried multiple sizes outfitting both bands. The tools would cover my engraving. That was a positive in my book. Her words were personal to me, something I didn't want to share with anyone. He passed them back to me and wrote a slip. I placed her ring back on her finger and walked us to the front to check out.

She kept her eyes low to avoid several men while smirking at me. "You always know how to show a girl a good time."

"All part of my package."

I glared at a man mentally undressing her. It wasn't often you saw a woman in this type of shop. Men stared at her like she was unicorn trying to figure out if she was working for a government or herself.

I made our purchases in cash and used the back door to leave. I took some time in the alley to fill her bag and adjust the straps. She needed to get use to carrying the weight in preparation. In the car I added a pre-programmed GPS, phone, wig, spare set of clothes, food, vitamins, med kit, water, extra id, bullets, three different currencies, a slim jim and a map. In this case less was more. Too much weight and it slowed your running down.

I parked the car in some brush and hiked with Steph. We cut through two fences to get a better view of Ramos's compound. Only one fence was electric. Both of us put on gloves and broke in by using spray insulation and fiberglass bolt cutters. Better security would have had motion and heat sensors. For Hannibal's net worth he needed a better home.

Illegal weapon sales were a multi-million dollar business. Arms dealers lived a life of luxury when not dodging law enforcement and competition. Hannibal having Cross in his arena was an issue for both of us. Hopefully that would be my in during our discussion.

Under the cover of darkness, we moved to the empty property for sale. I made several calls. The next showing wasn't for a week. For now we could stay a few days and run surveillance without issue. I didn't always work in the most desirable locations. Jungles and rebel camps left a lot to be desired. Anytime I could break into an air conditioned home and sleep on an air mattress was like a five star hotel. With Steph's insomnia she was better at night then in late evenings anyway.

The home itself didn't have a lot of security. Because Steph couldn't climb a wall, I climbed over and opened the back gate. The alarm system was basic. It only triggered if the electric circuit was broken. I tricked the system by using a magnet over the sensor and duct taped it into place, opening the door for her. Babe did the rest, timing the cameras and picking the lock.

I tell my clients all the time, your security is only good if you remember to turn it on. Whoever the realtor was forgot. In less than five minutes we had full run of the home. We picked out the best sniper perch and kept the curtains closed. To keep detection low, lights couldn't be used. I lit a small candle and both of us used binoculars and night vision to look for structural weaknesses. Immediately she picked up the structure was set for defense, not security.

The majority of Ramos's men protected the front gate with only three men walking the compound every hour, not always on the hour. They took smoke breaks and watched TV at the guard house. In several spots the landscaping covered camera angles and the majority of the cars were normal except for Hannibal's armored Lexus. During my shifts I worked on concealing trackers in our phones and clothing while adding a bug into my car remote.

The battery would power the transmitter for her to hear my meeting with Ramos. Ramos didn't care about my weapons but he was smart enough to check to see if I was wired. Keeping the keys in hand would get me passed his security inspection. How much I would let Steph hear was still unknown. There were things I never wanted her to know. Things she may not understand. Sometimes you had to do bad things for good reasons. Rangeman operated in the grey area because nothing was black and white. Babe didn't mind grey as long as it was morally right and mostly legal.

During shift changes I reminded Babe the men she was watching weren't innocent. The more she humanized them, the harder it would be for her to pull the trigger. I didn't intend to kill any of Ramos's men. Death was a sure fire way to escalate any situation. That didn't mean we wouldn't defend ourselves. I taught her how to apply pressure on the carotid artery. Ten seconds and even the biggest man would go down. The trouble was her size and hanging on that long.

On the day of our op she went through the home for odds and ends. She took the items more for nerves then need. I saw her steal a bottle of liquor and several rags as well as some magazines. None of it belonged to the homeowners. Everything in this place was staged. If those items made her feel better then I didn't care. Everyone had a ritual or a lucky item. Even me.

In the field you need to make decisions on the fly and work with your surroundings. Being able to communicate with words wasn't always possible. I spent time reviewing tactical hand signals while putting on my suit. Dressing up wasn't an option. To Ramos it was a sign of respect.

I pointed at myself. "You." I pointed at her. "Me." I made a fist. "Understood." Hand around my neck. "Hostage." Circle around the eye. "Sniper." I moved my hand like I was grabbing my chest. Babe narrowed her eyes. "You're grabbing an imaginary breast. Female." She crossed her arms. "For a male are you going to grab your crotch?" I shook my head and moved my hand to my face like I had a beard. "Man."

She glanced at my pants. "I prefer your crotch."

My lips twitched. "Babe."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her clothes moving to the bathroom. I leaned against the wall and spoke through the door. "In a desperate situation, you're going to be tempted to act quickly. It's natural and dangerous. Asses your threat and figure out the situation before you commit to an act or direction. If you get stuck tell me.

Your phone is being run through three other lines and isn't registered in any of your names. Don't use it to call me. Someone could pick up the signal and find you. I have a tracker on you. The phone is only for emergencies. The only numbers in the contact list is Tank and Santos's emergency line."

I took off my wedding band and placed it on my opposite hand. I didn't need Ramos knowing my personal life. Babe moved out of the bathroom in her tactical gear. My eyes raked up and down the curves of her body. The leather harness pushed up her breasts and the black and grey scarf with the sniper rifle strapped to her back made me hard.

I adjusted myself. Shit. She looked hotter in this then in lingerie. She tilted her head and looked at me in my suit. Her hands adjusted my tie. I moved closer fisting my hand in her hair to kiss her collarbone.

"First sign of trouble, you're gone." I moved up her neck. "Say it."

Babe sighed breathing me in. "I'm gone."

"Separate directions."

"Yes."

I bent down and kissed her stomach. She knew where the crowds would be and how to use public transportation. If one of Ramos's teams hunted us, then they couldn't maintain a visual of us and each other. It gave me an opportunity to take them out one by one if necessary.

I planted the smoke canisters last night along with our cars. Traffic patterns were always a gamble. One accident and the road came to a stand still. At that point you're a sitting duck unless you jump out and run but she knew all of this.

I pressed my forehead against hers. "You won't be able to see me inside. We need to decide on a word for you to run and another for you to shoot."

"Rain to run...People always mention the weather in normal conversations...I guess your phone to shoot."

I nodded. "Keep your gloves on. I'm leaving you your bag. I'll stash the rest of our gear myself." I gave her one last kiss.

"Don't get shot."

"Don't go crazy."

She moved out of my embrace, placing herself in a chair with her gun pointed near the open window. She took a deep breath and raised her scarf over her hair. I was halfway down the stairs when I checked the bug. "Testing 1,2,3."

I could hear her adjusting the earpiece. "Good. Go get'em tiger."

I left through the back gate. I took the long way around the neighborhood and hid my bag in the bushes at the next door neighbor's home.

"I have eyes on you. Guard walking the wall now...You'll be clear in five, four, three, two, one."

I took off my jacket and tossed it over my shoulder to scale Ramos's wall. I dropped into a tree and cut behind the pool house. I was about to step out when I heard Steph.

"Wait. Man coming out of the building on your left...He's moving to the guard house...You have a maid in the first room, side entrance."

I waited to see if she would move. I listened for guards and pulled my pick from my pocket as I ran to the door. I moved past the first set of rooms then ducked into an open door after I heard someone coming down the hall. I raised my eyebrow. Ramos had a massive red birdcage around a circular bed. Kinky. Babe and I should role play more often. I checked the hall and moved.

Having the advantage wasn't always about being in control of the situation. If I could convince Hannibal we wanted the same thing, it was as good as being in charge. I located the staff stairwell and used it to find Ramos's office. I looked for guns and listening devices. Behind a painting was a safe. If I had more time I would crack it. I waited against the wall for him to enter.

He looked surprised then smiled. "You must tell me someday how you always seem to appear and disappear." Babe snorted.

He gave me a warm greeting, shook my hand firmly and maintained eye contact. He gave me a slap on the shoulder. His graze checked for a wire. He pulled a device and ran it over my body. "Never can be too careful. Good to see you again my friend."

I gave him a small nod and continued to stand. Hannibal had a thing about respect like his father. I took his joyful nature that he wasn't going to kill me at the moment. If he was upset, he would have been withdrawn and quiet.

"Sit my friend. My father sends his best wishes. He would have contacted you himself but he's been unwell." He was also under lock and key. Hannibal poured us both a drink. I pressed my lips to the glass but didn't open my mouth.

"When I received your call, I was about to get into contact with you. I'm having some issues with a shipment in the Caribbean...Then something unusual came through my private account."

Hannibal was a skilled negotiator. There was a reason he was in charge of the family business over his siblings. He wasn't going to give me what I wanted unless he got something in return.

"Cross isn't good for your business or mine. The more information we share, the quicker he's gone." I preferred looking Hannibal in the eye. The small fear he had of me made the need for him to lie minimal.

Hannibal took a sip of his Ouzo. "The man you inquired about isn't in my business. He's been buying tungsten tip rounds, hollow point bullets, gases. Risky fire power, military grade. Not something I'm interested in." Tungsten tip rounds punched holes in tanks. This was more then arms dealing. What was Cross doing? "I've heard it's some kind of family business. A woman is his investor and partner." I didn't see any deception in his words. "What is your interest in this man?" I saw the smile. He knew something.

"He wants something that belongs to me."

"A woman...Isn't it always about a woman." He wasn't the first to say that to me. Hannibal took a cigar out of his box, offered me one then cut the tip and lit it. "Then you know he has a price on her head for capturing her alive." I heard Babe inhale.

I assumed. Someone doesn't send mercenary teams without a large incentive. "I do."

"She must be worth it in bed. I'd sell any number of my whores...Even the pregnant ones." He gave me a large smile. "Women and their secrets...How is her cat by the way?"

I heard Steph laughing. He was looking for a reaction to indicate I was the father. I got Tank's message on Val dropping the ball. Steph wanted to believe in the best in people. I knew better. If Tank said she did it on purpose then she did. If Val was anything like Celia, she did it out of jealousy. Celia wanted to see me do well, just not better then her.

I pressed my drink to my lips. Defending Babe would prove she meant something to me. I preferred the confusion. "I wouldn't know. I protect my investments. She's a high earner for me not her animal." Money was a common language. As far as Ramos knew, Rangeman was a front for other illegal activities.

He gave me a devilish smile. "You want something from me, I want something from you." I placed my keys under a pillow to muffle the bug. "I've been having some issues with my shipments. I need you to clear the way for me again and move some money between the families. I'll increase your fee as a sign of no hard feelings."

Babe spoke in my ear. "Ranger I can't hear anything."

I moved the remote for her to hear my voice. "I'll consider it." It wasn't the time to deny a request. Telling someone you'll consider was enough for now. "What do you have for me in return?"

He moved to his safe. "I received it two weeks ago. The only note in the email said I would know what to do with it when it was time. It was signed Cross. You mentioned that name. I assume this is for you."

He passed me the email and pages bound into a book. I looked for deception in the playback of his story. Nothing. I glanced at the cover keeping an eye on him. It was a scanned copy of a Bible...An out of print family Bible for the _Thornton_ _Family_...Babe's biological mother.

A quote was handwritten on the bottom._ It's a rare man that understands the value of a perfect Rose. _He capitalized the last word as a sign he knew who Steph was. Page after page had random words blacked out.

Using a Bible as a book cipher wasn't unusual. Unfortunately it was useless unless we had the proper text to use as a key. The issue with a scanned copy was I couldn't tell if it was real. Forging documents wasn't difficult. I couldn't check the ink or age of the binding to prove this belonged to the Thornton family. Other then typeface I had no new lead. I closed the book.

Babe rarely talked about her mother. Other then some pictures the woman didn't exist. I couldn't even find a record of her headstone. That told me her body didn't come back after her mission. It wasn't unusual. I did my best to bring back my men but sometimes you had to leave them behind.

I looked at Hannibal, purposely not giving him anything. "Some kind of game I have no interest in playing." I dropped it next to me. I heard Babe in my ear. "Man next door, right balcony, he's drinking coffee and reading a book. He doesn't seem like the Harlequin romance type."

I didn't like the sound of that. I was running out of time. I needed more on Cross's partner. "What do you know about Cross's operation? Location, the woman working with him?"

He took a puff of his cigar. "I've heard Europe, Africa. I'm not exactly his target customer. I assume he's more interested in dictators and warlords..."

Babe spoke again. "Blue van circling the block again...I'm getting a bad feeling."

"Did you tell anyone we were meeting today?"

He looked confused. "No."

Any number of his men could have sold me out. I placed my drink on the table and glanced at my phone. Having Steph on the ground while I was stuck in the compound wasn't ideal. At this point we needed a big distraction to escape. Using Ramos and his men was the best move. "Stupid battery always dying." I pushed it into my pocket. "I'll need to check my available men as well as equipment and timetable..."

I heard Steph say shit then multiple loud sounds coming from outside. It wasn't fireworks...Babe hit the fuel line and took out more then one car. Ramos ran to his desk and brought up the exterior cameras. I moved next to him. "Balcony on the right looks like a sniper...Blue van has the extra men." He called down to his men.

I could hear Babe breaking down her gun and moving. "I can't stay. A car came through the gate. Realtor is here."

Hannibal cursed in Greek. "We'll reschedule and discuss this another time my friend." He went into his desk to get his gun. I was already halfway out the door with the Bible in hand. I ran past a half naked woman in the hall.

"What's going on?"

I ignored her. I could hear Steph still moving. "Sit rep."

"I'm hiding in the backyard. I'm going to try and go for the car." As soon as I hit outside I ran for the wall and used a tree to climb over as leverage. I ran to the plants concealing my bag and pulled my phone to set off the smoke. Chaos and confusion was our friend.

Several minutes passed. "I'm in the car...I got a tail." I heard gunshots and glass breaking. I felt like my heart was being squeezed in a loin's mouth.

"Babe?"

I ran for my car. I heard several more shots and a tire blow out. I heard Babe moving and more glass breaking. I was about to open my mouth when the sound clicked. Son of a bitch. Someone was using a radio frequency jammer. I checked my cell phone. All communication was down.

**SPOV**

I made it out of Ramos's neighborhood and into town. I had to abandon my car after my tires were hit. I grabbed my prepacked molotov cocktail and lit it, tossing it at the car chasing after me. I didn't have many options, a large market had the most people. I ran inside and directly to the back. This route wasn't part of my plan. My gut told me the other car wasn't safe and circling back would be a bad idea. I couldn't figure out how I had a man on me that fast.

"Ranger? Ranger can you hear me?"

I felt panicked. Why wasn't this working? I changed my jacket, pulled my blonde wig out of my bag and put my stun gun in my pants pocket. The only weapon I kept in hand was my tactical pen. I checked out the back door and cut up multiple streets. I needed to blend in, I was a sitting duck alone. I saw a male tourist walking out of a coffee shop in a Hawaiian shirt.

"Excuse me. Could you help me? I think my water just broke." I grabbed my stomach. "Would you mind walking me to my car? It's just down the street?" I gave him a small smile and cringed. Come on help me. Please.

"Uh yeah sure." I leaned into him. "I really appreciate it."

"Is this your first?"

I looked in store windows for reflections behind me. "No my second. You're very sweet to help me."

"Are you in a lot of pain? Maybe you shouldn't drive...I think you're suppose to be breathing deeply."

Seriously? "The contractions are far apart. I'm good for now."

"Is your husband around here? Should we call him?"

"I did. I'm suppose to meet him at the hospital." I looked down at his wrist. The man was wearing a Luminox watch. Expensive...Navy. Morelli had been saving for one. I felt highly paranoid all of a sudden. I gripped my pen tighter. What were the odds?

I stopped and grabbed my stomach putting space between us. I moved my hand to my stun gun and looked up at him. "Which side do you work for?"

He looked surprised then took a military stance. "Your mother sent me. Be a good girl and I won't hurt you."

Something in me snapped. I saw a woman pass by on my right. I pointed at her head horrified. "Don't move! There's something in your hair!"

She screamed "Get it off! Get it off!" Distracted I struck his neck with my pen then stunned his arm to incapacitate him. I looked around. "Call 911 this man is having a seizure! I'll get his wife."

I ran across the street to a hotel. I found the elevator and slammed the button for the garage. Wheels...I need a car. I waited for the doors to open and peeked my head out. I didn't see anyone with a gun. Good sign. I took a tentative step forward and picked the first neutral colored car that wasn't a luxury model. I grabbed my slim jim and broke inside. The alarm went off. I squatted pulling the cover off the steering column and found the connector. Ignition brown, starter yellow, battery red.

I used my pen to strip the wires and twisted them together. I barely fit behind the wheel. I looked around and slowly pulled out of my spot and moved towards the exit.

Across the street several people crowded the man I had injured. The SUV I had damaged was trying to grab him while avoiding questions from the crowd. In the distance I could hear sirens moving closer. It took everything in me not to run them down. I memorized the license plate and continued driving.

"Ranger? Ranger can you hear me?"

Nothing. I looked down at my arm. I had blood on me. I felt around for a cut. I must have nicked him with my pen. Everything was hitting me all at once. I blew up three cars, attacked a man and stole a car...That was a busy day even for me. I covered my mouth from letting a sob escape. What the hell happened? None of this was part of the plan. Turn around, find Ranger.

My hands were shaking. He would be beyond pissed. Keep going. I took another turn to get out of town. You can't go to the first rendezvous...Go to the second. I grabbed the GPS. It took three tries to get it right. Guilt quickly consumed me.

As the minutes passed, I felt more and more disloyal for leaving him behind. I let what I had done to those men wash over me. I justified it as survival. Ranger was different. It wasn't everyday I found a man who jumped off a bridge for me.


End file.
